La Redencion De Un heroe
by Deadpool1991
Summary: Después de ganar el torneo del poder y salvar a su universo, Goku comprende las consecuencias de sus decisiones y le pide a los Zeno Sama recibir el castigo en lugar del universo 11. Los zenos Sama deciden no destruir a Goku si no le dan una segunda oportunidad de vida enviándolo a otro universo, donde una rubia kriptoniana le enseñará a Goku a volver a ser un heroe.
1. El final de la batalla

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Capítulo 1: El final de la batalla.**

 **Reino de la nada**

Irónico un mundo donde no existe nada, ha sido testigo de una de las batallas de supervivencia más brutales y hasta un punto emocionales, donde comenzaron ocho universos de los doce que el rey del todo creo, donde han caído familias, amigos, compañeros, pero donde todos sabían lo que se juega, vivir o morir un torneo de supervivencia.

Los universos 9, 10, 2, 6, 4 y 3 en ese orden han caído; cada uno dando su máximo pero fracasando en el intento de sobrevivir, dejando a los dos universos más poderosos, irónicamente uno de ellos era el penúltimo universo en la lista del gran sacerdote, dos universos que han tomado decisiones difíciles y donde en este momento están dos hombres luchando con toda su alma para sobrevivir, y detrás de ellos el destino de cada universo y un deseo sin límites de las súper esferas del dragón.

Por parte del Universo 11, Jiren el marciano, se podría decir que su aspecto es de esos que verías en una película de ciencia ficción, pero con más masa muscular y vestido con el uniforme de la tropa de orgullo rojo con negro y que ha demostrado ser invencible, nadie se imaginaba que su poder llegaría a superar a su hakaishin, pero que por razones desconocidas rechazó el título de Dios destructor pero aceptando competir en este torneo por un deseo aún desconocido.

Por parte del Universo 7; un hombre, un saiyajin de pelo negro de puntas, con apenas el pantalón de lo que alguna vez fue su gi naranja, que ha sido culpado de iniciar este genocidio por muchos.

Llamándolo villano irresponsable que solo le importa pelear, que no es ninguna mentira, ellos no lo conocen, nunca habían escuchado su nombre, ellos no saben lo que ha hecho o a quienes ha ayudado; claro ha tenido sus errores, cómo casarse con una mujer que apenas conocía obsesionada con el.

Ella no es mala, ella crió a sus hijos y a pesar de todo se preocupa por él, y él por ella y sus hijos; pero ella sabía que él nunca sería un hombre de familia cotidiano, no es su modo de ser, el ama las aventuras, le gusta pelear, superar sus límites, como he dicho no es perfecto, maldita sea, nunca ha querido serlo.

Nunca se ha considerado un héroe, pero siempre ha estado ahí en las batalla más brutales a la edad de catorce años destruyó al ejército más grande y brutal de su mundo.

Le perdonó la vida al hijo de su enemigo el Rey Piccolo, perdono a Vegeta a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho, perdonó la vida una vez incluso de Emperador del mal Freezer, ahora son compañeros en el mismo equipo para proteger al Universo 7, logró salvar a la tierra del Dios Destructor Bills y son algo así como amigos, lo acepte Bills o no.

Su único error fue no escucharlo y pedirle a los Zeno-samas un torneo, el cómo iba a saber que querían destruir a los universos más débiles, su único error fue confiar en ellos y no en Bills, su único error fue querer ser más fuerte, su equivocación fue hacerle caso a este sentimiento de lucha de los Saiyajin y ahora está a punto de costarle todo; su familia, sus amigos y su Universo.

Ambos peleadores estaban en una rodilla, respirando con dificultad cada uno había dado su máximo, pero parecia que al final Jiren tenía la ventaja.

—Ahora mirando a todos lo que han caído, los universos que han muerto, me pregunto en qué estaba pensando —dijo Goku, con el migatte no gokui apenas activado.

—Bills me lo dijo; no confíes en zen-chan, no le pidas un torneo —dijo Goku lamentandose.

Girando para ver el extraño reloj, puede notar que quedan dos minutos para el final del torneo.

—¿Que he hecho? —Dijo Goku.

Goku fue sacado de su autocompasión por su oponente que hablo en ese momento.

—Esto es ridículo Son Goku, no puedes vencerme; no pudiste nisiquiera con la ayuda de Freezer y ese androide, el migatte no gokui casi te mato la ultima vez —dijo Jiren, colocándose de pie.

Goku lo miraba desafiante, pero sabía que tenía razón, incluso con su combinación con Freezer y N° 17, no habían logrado derrotarlo y ambos habían sido eliminados, y el riesgo de usar el migatte no gokui perfecto nuevamente era demasiado alto, ya le había pasado factura una vez.

—Maldita sea ¿Qué hago? debe haber algún modo que pueda derrotarlo —dijo Goku, colocándose de pie nuevamente.

Mientras tanto en las gradas donde estaban los espectadores del Universo 7 y 11 con los otros Universos que no estaban en peligro.

—Whis, Goku está a punto de perder el Migatte No Gokui pero quedan dos minutos, ¿Que pasa si se mantienen ambos en la plataforma? —dijo Bills.

—No estoy seguro señor Bills —dijo Whis pensativo— conociendo a los Zeno-Samas y mi padre podrían perdonar los dos Universos o destruir ambos.

Todos quedaron con rostros de preocupación y miedo.

—¡Qué esperas Jiren, termina esto de una vez! —gritó Vermouth Hakaishin del universo 11.

Jiren solo lo miro y asintió.

Son Goku aprovechó el descuido y ataco directo al rostro, pero Jiren detuvo el golpe sin problema.

—Luchaste valientemente, pero tus golpes ya no tienen poder, esto se terminó —dijo Jiren.

Mientras, colocaba su mano en el estómago de Goku y empezaba a formarse una bola de energía.

Goku reconoció ese ataque es la técnica que uso para lastimar a Vegeta y noquearlo, no tenía opción tenía que intentar esto o todo se terminaba.

—¡KAIO-KEN X 20! —grito Goku, sintiendo la presión de su cuerpo lastimado, pero logrando conectar

una patada hacia arriba para golpear la mandíbula de Jiren liberándose y enviándolo a volar contra una de las pocas rocas que quedaban.

—¡No lo hagas papá! ya no tienes la suficiente energía y no sabes qué pasará si usas el Kaio-ken x 20 con el Migatte No Gokui —grito Gohan.

«Kakarotto, ¿Que rayos piensas hacer?» pensó Vegeta con la mirada en la pelea.

Jiren salió de las rocas y regreso al frente del saiyajin, su mirada sin emoción se había perdido hace mucho y era visible que el golpe le había dolido y con la sangre brotando aún lado de su boca, se confirmaba.

—Ese golpe me dolió —admitió Jiren.

Goku giro su mirada nuevamente al reloj del torneo, los minutos restantes, un minuto y veinte segundos, tenía que darlo todo en este ataque; no sabía cuánto soportaría su cuerpo, estaba desgarrándose debido a la presión del poder.

—¡JIREN ACABEMOS CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ ES TODO O NADA! —grito Goku.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo —dijo Jiren asintiendo.

Tenía que admitirlo, Son Goku ganó su respeto; nunca se rindió, nunca huyo de pelear con él y de algún modo, pudo alcanzar un gran poder para igualarlo durante el torneo, pero esto tenia que terminar con el, como el vencedor.

—Adelante Son Goku, lanza tu mejor ataque, yo lo correspondere por respeto a tu valor —dijo Jiren— quiero que te vayas con el recuerdo que lo diste todo, es una pena que las cosas acaben así.

Haciendo fluir su energía roja que había intimidado a todos los universos, el levantó la mano y una gran bola de energía apareció, pero empezo a hacerce más pequeña, sería un ataque concentrado nuevamente, Jiren usarías todo el poder que le quedaba.

Goku lo miró y sonrió, lanzando sus manos hacia atrás para formar su ataque más devastador, heredado por su primer maestro y casi padre que aceptó a un pequeño niño con cola soltó lo que le quedaba de su energía del Migatte No Gokui y el Kaio-ken, combinando las auras azul y rojo.

—Ha sido un placer Jiren, tienes razón es una pena que esto termine así, hubiera sido bueno volver a pelear contigo —dijo Goku.

—¡KA! —dijo Goku, comenzando a surgir la esfera de ki.

Todo el reino de la nada temblaba ante la precion y poder de ambos guerreros, mientras las personas en la gradas estaban asombrados por lo que estaba a punto de pasar; tanto humanos, dioses de creación o destrucción y ángeles, dos seres mortales habían alcanzado su poder e incluso superando a algunos y todo sería decidido en un choque de energía.

Krilin se levantó y gritó por su mejor amigo, que podría decir Krilin de Goku su hermano, una amistad que ha superado todo, dos niños que no se soportaban y terminaron siendo los mejores amigos Krilin siempre apoyaría a Goku hasta el final.

N°18 no conocía muy bien a Goku, a pesar de todo este tiempo y estar casada con Krilin, ella fue creada para matarlo junto a su hermano, a pesar de eso nunca le tuvo miedo, nunca la juzgo, nunca mencionó nada malo de ella o su hermano o la misión del Dr. Maki Gero.

N°18 miro a su hermano N°17 que estaba enfocado en la pelea, el giro para mirarla y le sonrió imaginando que pensaba lo mismo, ellos aceptarían su destino fuera el que fuera.

Gohan amaba a su padre, sabe qué pudo fallar en muchas cosas, nunca ganaría el premio al mejor padre, pero el siempre supo que hizo lo mejor que pudo para un niño que creció solo y aprendió a cuidarse por sí mismo, y ahora el vio su esfuerzo y como estaba tratando hacerlo mejor con su nieta Pan, Goku siempre sería su héroe junto con el Sr. Piccolo.

—¡ME!¡ —dijo Goku.

Muten Roshi, Su maestro, el creador de ese ataque, miraba la escena recordando cómo el pequeño niño que conoció hace tantos años, junto con una niña de pelo azul muy bien dotada y un cerdo pervertido le regresaron a su tortuga, el niño al cual le había regalado su nube voladora y que imito su técnica al primer intento, por lo cual lo acepto como su alumno junto con Krilin, esos niños como le dieron dolor de cabeza, pero junto con Lauch y su tortuga le dieron una familia.

Ahora observandolos a ambos con sus respectivas familias, y mirándo a Goku superar a los dioses con su técnica a ese nivel, fue el mejor regalo que podría recibir, si esto termina para ellos él se irá en paz.

—Vamos hijo, enséñale la escuela de la tortuga —dijo el maestro Roshi.

—¡HAAA! —dijo Goku.

Ten Shin Han al igual que todos, miraba lo que estaba a punto de pasar, quién iba a decir que conocería a Goku por un jabalí y llegarían hasta aquí peleando con otros universos para que el suyo sobreviviera, lo más que pensó que vería sería a Piccolo Daimaku pero no tenía arrepentimientos.

Podría haber terminado siendo el segundo Tao Pai Pai, un asesino sin honor de haber seguido los pasos del maestro Tsuru, al contrario conoció a buenas personas que los acogieron a Chaoz y el, Goku nunca lo juzgo y lo salvó tantas veces, nunca podría pagarle tanto así que lo apoyaría hasta el final.

Piccolo Jr.; para algunos, el hijo del rey demonio Piccolo Daimaku, un ser de maldad que lo trajo al mundo para vengar su muerte, el fue derrotado y al final perdonado por Goku, poco después lucharon juntos contra Garlik jr. y después con Raditz, donde Goku murió y el se convirtió en el maestro de Gohan, ese chico que lo hizo cambiar y ver que no era toda maldad, rayos, incluso murió por el chico, al diablo su padre, él era amigo de Goku y Gohan, y si todos van a morir pues que así sea.

—¡MEEEEE! —dijo Goku.

El emperador del mal, un prodigio, el némesis de Goku, así es como Freezer recuerda ser llamado, su propósito era vengarse de ese saiyajin que lo humilló, ese saiyajin que le quitó todo, Son Goku; pensó en muchas maneras de matarlo, planes perfectos y ahora míralo aquí.

El gran Freezer sentando en unas gradas después de hacer equipo con su mayor enemigo y sus amigos, pero aunque le duela admitirlo y nunca lo reconocerá en voz alta, preferiría regresar por toda la eternidad a ese maldito infierno con esos osos de peluches y hadas asquerosas.

El respetaba a Son Goku. El maldito le dio energía cuando estaba por morir, deuda que ya pagó así que ya no contaba, lo reclutó para su equipo a pesar de ser la peor idea posible, hasta lo defendió de Bills después de que lo pusiera en una bola de destrucción, que rayos pasaba con él y sabía que cumpliría su promesa de revivirlo.

«El idiota tiene palabra» pensó Freezer, mientras se formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Vamos Son Goku hohoho no puedes perder con esa basura recuerda que luchaste con el gran Freezer una vez, él no es nada además aun necesito matarte —dijo Freezer, aunque ya no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

«Kakarotto tu nombre Saiyajin, solo yo te llamo así» pensó Vegeta.

—Recuerdo que alguna vez me preguntaste por qué no te llamo Goku, te dije que porque aunque te creas un terrícola no lo eres, tú eres un Saiyajin puro; además, el nombre de Goku es ridículo, siempre hemos competido hasta cuándo acepte que eras el número uno, sentía el deseo de superarte y mira a donde hemos llegado, a un poder divino —dijo Vegeta sonriendo.

«También recuerdo, cuando me creía el más poderoso del universo antes de llegar a la tierra, que idiota era; Kakarotto, al final me diste otra lección, cuando me dijiste que si un Saiyajin de clase baja se esfuerza, puede superar a un Saiyajin de elite y te dije que te demostraría la barrera que no podrías superar por mayor que sea tu esfuerzo...me equivoqué Kakarotto tú lo lograste» pensó vegeta sonriendo.

En ese momento todos se pusieron de pie, amigos, hijos, enemigos, y gritaron la mismas palabras.

—¡HAZLO GOKU/PAPA/KAKAROTO! —Gritaron el universo 7.

—¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —Grito Goku.

—¡HAAAAAAAÁAAAAAA! —Grito Jiren.

Chocando las energías, cubriendo el negro de la nada, con una luz azul y roja.

 **Bueno, eso fue mi primer intento de fanfiction, por favor no sean muy duros conmigo, es la primera cosa que escribo que no sea tarea xd.**

 **Este historia será extraña pero pensé viendo recientemente unos capítulos de arrow, supergirl y Flash por qué no meter a Goku ahí y la imaginación comenzó a volar y si no lo escribía no dormía.**

 **Lo sé, es extraño pero también no hay casi historia de crossover de Goku y DC y me convenció más hacerlo acerca de las historia de la series de TV por qué mis conocimientos en cómic de DC no son tan buenos de Dragon Ball si lo son xd.**

 **La pareja será Goku x Supergirl/Kara Danvers no será un harem, lo siento, pero no estoy preparando para escribir uno, tal vez cuando tenga más experiencia en otra historia.**

 **Los primeros capítulos serán en el universo Dragon Ball, por qué quiero darle una despedida a todos, ningún personaje de dragón ball volverá aparecer físicamente, solo serán mencionados tal vez mas adelante cambie de opinión pero una vez Goku abandone su universo no volverá eso es seguro.**

 **Se habrán dado cuenta que es el Goku de súper pero mi objetivo es de tratar de tomar a ese Goku y transformarlo en el de Z, ese que era igual de cómico pero era serio en los momentos que ameritaba.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, acepto sugerencias para mejorar y perdonen las faltas de ortografía trataré de mejor, gracias.**

 **Hola esta es una nota nueva quiero darle las gracias a el Lozato de fanfiction por su ayuda en la gramática en este capítulo y en los siguientes que decida ayudarme eres grande amigo.**


	2. el sacrificio

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Capítulo 2: El Sacrificio.**

Me imagino que todos alguna vez escucharon del Big Bang; bueno, pueden imaginarse eso por tres, eso es lo que sucedió al momento del choque de energías.

Se necesitó el poder de todos los ángeles para evitar que todos fueran evaporados, incluso el gran sacerdote tuvo que usar un poco más poder para detener esa explosión.

—Woooooo, eso fue genial —dijo el Zeno-Sama del futuro alternativo.

—Siiii ¿Quién ganó? ¿Quién ganó? —preguntó el Zeno-sama del presente.

—Lo sabremos en un momento Zeno-Sama, se acabó el tiempo —dijo Daishinkan.

—Mmmmmm —dijeron ambos zenos-samas.

Toda la zona estaba completamente destruida, el humo aún no se disipaba para mostrar al ganador.

—¿Que paso, ganó Goku? —pregunto Krilin.

—Todoa queremos saber eso —dijo el maestro Roshi.

En ese momento, se escuchó un sonido de tele transporte, eso solo significaba una cosa, y todos los sabían; ese sonido es de alguien que fue eliminado, ya había un ganador, la pregunta es...¿Quién?

Todos voltearon lentamente a sus espaldas, queriendo saber y a la vez no el desenlace, al girar y mirar el resultado todos quedaron en shock.

—¡JIREN! —Dijo Vermouth sin creerlo.

—NO PUEDE SER, ES IMPOSIBLE —dijo el Kaio-shin del Universo 11 y toda de la tropa del orgullo, menos uno.

—Jiren perdió —dijo Toppo con resignación.

—No puedo creer que alguien haya podido entrar en duelo de energías con Jiren y lo venciera —dijo Vermouth aún tomándose el cabello.

—Bueno Sr. Vermouth, Son Goku lo acaba de hacer —dijo Margarita, ganando el asentimiento de todos.

—¿Donde esta Goku? —pregunto Krilin.

Todos regresaron su mirada a la plataforma o lo que alguna vez fue la plataforma, Daishinkan tendría que hablar con el que le dijo que ese metal era indestructible.

Todos seguian mirando expectantes y buscando rastro del saiyajin... Hasta que en un pedazo de plataforma apenas intacto, estaba su salvador sentado con una sonrisa y apenas consiente, otra vez Goku lo había hecho, con todo en contra había logrado salir vencedor nuevamente.

—¡GOKUUU! —gritaron Krilin, Ten Shin Han, el Maestro Roshi, Piccolo y No°18 que mostraba emociones rara vez, pero está lo ameritaba.

—¡Papá, eres increíble! —grito Gohan.

—Mhh por fin se acabo —dijo No°17 relajándose por fin.

—Nos tenías en suspenso Insecto —dijo Vegeta suspirando.

—No esperaba otra cosa de mi rival —dijo Freezer.

—Fue mi rival primero, buscaste el tuyo Freezer —dijo Vegeta, nadie estaba a altura de Kakarotto, solo el.

—¿Dijiste algo Vegeta? Por qué no vas a cambiarle los pañales a tu hija y dejas que los guerreros hablen, hohoho —dijo Freezer riendo.

—¡MALDITO FREEZER! —Dijo Vegeta apunto de atacar.

—¡BASTA¡ —Dijo Bills— ¡SUFICIENTE POR HOY O LOS DESTRUIRE!.

Los 2 gruñeron pero se callaron.

Whis mientras tanto, había ido por Goku para traerlo a las gradas y pudieran curarlo.

—¿Está bien Sr. Goku? —pregunto el Supremo kaio-sama — le daré una semilla del ermitaño como el torneo acabó, ya no está prohibido.

—Gracias Kaio-shin —dijo Goku apenas hablando.

Después de comer 3 semillas estaba casi curado el daño que recibió había sido demaciado.

Goku por fin pudo sentarse, ya se sentía como nuevo, claro su gi estaba completamente destruido, apenas traía el pantalón y sus botas.

—¿Señor Whis, ¿crees que podrías ayudarme con esto? —pregunto Goku, apuntando su falta de ropa.

Whis sonrió y agitó su báculo y en segundos Goku traia un nuevo gi puesto.

—Gracias señor Whis —dijo Goku sonríendo.

 **Con el universo 11**

—¿Estás bien Jiren? —Preguntaron sus compañeros mientras jiren se sentaban.

—Lo siento —dijo Jiren sin mirarlos— falle, no consigue las esferas y no pude salvar el Universo.

—Está bien —dijo Vermouth ya más tranquilo— luchaste con todo lo que tenías, eso es lo importante.

—Así es —dijo Toppo— al final ganaron los mejores, podemos irnos en paz.

—¡SU ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR! —gritó Daishinkan, junto al trono de los zenos-sama— ¡el torneo del poder ha terminado oficialmente, los ganadores son...EL UNIVERSO 7!

—¡SIIIIII! —gritaron, Goku, Gohan, Krilin y el supremo kaio-sama, mientras el resto solo sonríeron, pero felices por dentro.

—¡SE HARÁ ENTREGA DE LAS SUPER ESFERAS DEL DRAGÓN, PERO PRIMERO SE PROCEDERÁ A DESTRUIR EL ÚLTIMO UNIVERSO POR LOS ZENO-SAMAS! —anuncio Daishinkan.

La mirada de felicidad del universo 7 desaparecio por una de compacion, mientras miraban a los miembros del universo 11 suspirar en derrota, pero no había problema ellos ya tenían un plan.

«Esta bien no hay problema, le pedire a las super esferas del dragón traer de regreso a los universos destruidos y nunca volveré hacer algo así» penso Goku que por primera vez, se había dado cuenta de su error, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

—¡UNA COSA MAS UNIVERSO 7, ESCUCHE DURANTE EL TORNEO QUE QUERÍAN REVIVÍR A TODOS LOS UNIVERSOS... ESO NO ES POSIBLE, ESTE TORNEO SE LLEVO ACABO CON UN PROPÓSITO Y SE RESPETARA...PERO POR SU ESFUERZO, ZENO-SAMA, PERMITIRÁ QUE REVIVAN UN SOLO UNIVERSO Y ESO SERA TODO —dijo Daishinkan serio.

Eso dejo en Schock a todos los del universo 7, esto no estaba en sus planes, eso quería decir que solo podrían revivir a un universo y el resto desaparecía para siempre.

«¡NO PUEDE SER, ESTO NUNCA HABIA SUCEDIDO, SIEMPRE ENCONTRAMOS UNA MANERA DE SOLUCIONAR LAS COSAS!» pensaba Goku sin creerlo mirando a sus amigos que estaban igual de sorprendídos.

—Te lo adverti Goku, con Zeno-sama y Daishinkan no se juega, ahora tendrán que aprender a vivir con esto —dijo Bills serio.

Goku estaba en Schock al escuche eso, aquí una verdad le había golpeado peor que cualquier golpe de Jiren y esa era...

«Todo es mi culpa, acabo de costarle la vida a seis universos» pensó Goku tomando su cabeza sin creerlo.

Los zeno-sama levantaron sus mano derecha cada uno, como habían hecho antes, un apretón y todo habría acabado.

«Tengo que hacer algo» pensaba Goku mirando la mano de Zeno-sama apunto de cerrar la mano.

Jiren cerró los ojos, esperando el momento junto con todos los del equipo del universo 11... pero.

—¡ESPEREN, ZEN-CHAN Y SR. DAISHINKAN! —grito Goku.

—Hee —dijeron los zeno-sama deteniendo su mano.

—¿Que pasa Son Goku? que sea importante —dijo el sacerdote con las ceja levantada.

—¿Que haces Goku? —dijo Bills preocupado, este Saiyajin iba hacer que lo maten sin tener que matar al Supremo kaio-sama.

—Quiero hacer un trato —dijo Goku completamente serio, como hace mucho no se le había visto«solo me queda esa opción»

—¿Trato? —dijeron los zeno-samas con curiosidad.

—¿Papá ¿qué planeas?, de ¿que trato hablas? —dijo Gohan, algo le decía que no iba a gustarle.

Goku respiro hondo para tomar valor, el tenía que hacer esto, no había opcion.

—Ya que ganamos y el universo 7 sobrevivirá y creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en traer al universo 6 con el deseo de las súper esferas del dragón —dijo Goku— y Freezer será resucitado por las esferas de la tierra.

Freezer solo asintió y sonrio a eso, él sabía que lo haría.

—Sí —dijo el gran sacerdote, esperando que continuara.

Goku cerró los ojos tomando todo el valor que tenía reunido y seguir adelante con esto.

—Quiero pedirles que perdone al universo 11 a cambio de mi vida —dijo Goku resignado.

 **Este capítulo es corto, pero siento que es un buen punto para parar, me pregunto si alguien lo estará leyendo o estoy hablando solo, bueno no importa jaja, si alguien lo lee espero que lo disfrute, gracias.**

 **Hola este capítulo ha sido corregido en gramática por el usuario Lozato de fanfiction net gracias por tu ayuda amigo.**


	3. El acuerdo

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Capítulo 3: El Acuerdo.**

—¡QUEEEE! —Grito Gohan, Krilin, Ten Shin Han, Maestro Roshi, y Bills sin creerlo.

—¡KAKAROTTO ¿ESTAS LOCO? ESE ATAQUE TE FRIO EL CEREBRO! —dijo Vegeta sin creerlo también.

El resto parecía en estado de shock, 18 y 17 Piccolo, Kaio-shin y hasta Freezer parecía sorprendido.

El resto de los Dioses y Ángeles solo observaban en silencio.

—No —dijo Goku, pensó un momento— puede que lo friera un poco, hacía calor ahí —dijo Goku divagando.

—No es momento de chistes, explícate Goku —dijo Piccolo serio.

Goku suspiro.

—Bueno en el transcurso del torneo me di cuenta que muchos tenían razón, este torneo fue mi culpa, claro, yo no pensé que iban a destruir a los universos perdedores, pero aun así yo convencí a Zen-Chan de que hiciera el torneo y creo que es mi responsabilidad —dijo Goku.

—Sr. Goku —dijo el Kaio-shin que salió de su shock.

—Zen-Chan —comenzó Kaio-shin antes de ser golpeado por Bills.

—Digo el Sr. Zeno-Sama ya planeaba destruir los universos que fueran bajos en población, usted les dio una oportunidad de vivir —dijo Kaio-shin.

Goku se encogió de hombros.

—De todos modos fui un detonante y no es justo que Jiren y Toppo, ni su universo desaparezcan, ellos son héroes —dijo Goku dándoles una sonrisa.

Jiren y Toppo solo podían verlo asombrados.

Toppo un poco avergonzado, ya que lo había llamado el peor villano y aquí estaba él, tratando de salvarlos de ser destruidos.

—Papá —dijo Gohan acercándose a su padre.

—¿Qué pasa con mamá, Goten, Videl y Pan? ¿Qué pasa con su abuelito que le prometió llevarla al espacio? ¿Y con Goten, él aún te necesita? —dijo Gohan.

Goku entonces hizo algo que muchos no pensaron que haría, abrazo a Gohan con todo lo que tenía.

—Lo siento Gohan, sé que te falle muchas veces a ti y tu madre, deje que te secuestrará tu tío Raditz y dejé que me mataran cuando tenías cinco años, por suerte Piccolo estuvo ahí para ti, pero debí ser yo, eras mi hijo, mi primogénito y dejé que cell te torturara porque quería que sacarás tu poder oculto, debí decirte mi plan desde un principio no arrojarte a una pelea, debí ayudarte a matar a cell, te lo deje a ti y volví a morir, los dejé otra vez, aún cuando Goten venía en camino —dijo Goku con voz un poco quebrada que no había sentido desde que vio a su abuelito otra vez hace tantos años.

—Papá —dijo Gohan no estaba mejor él ya estaba llorando un poco.

Todos estaban en silencio escuchando ni siquiera Freezer decía nada.

—Gohan —dijo Goku en voz baja— déjame terminar hijo, puede que nunca nos volvamos a ver y no quiero irme con culpas.

Gohan asintió.

—Incluso Vegeta que era más Saiyajin que yo, se quedó con Bulma y Trunks y fue mejor padre —dijo Goku mirando el suelo.

—Pude haber matado a Majin Boo, desde un principio tenía el poder para hacerlo, pero preferí dejárselo a tu hermanito y Trunks, unos niños, me excuse diciéndoles que era responsabilidad de la gente viva —Dijo Goku avergonzado.

—Error tras error —se dijo Goku a él mismo.

—Y cuando tu me diste la noticia de que serías padre, todo lo que pude decir fue, Gohan come bien, ¿Qué respuesta es esa? no pude darte un consejo porque no lo tenía —dijo Goku.

—Incluso olvidé mi promesa de llevarte a pescar mucho tiempo —dijo Goku.

—Y sé que ahora puedo estar siendo egoísta con tu madre, Goten, Videl, Pan y contigo —dijo Goku.

—Pero sé que me entiendes, te vi mirar la fotografía del hombre que derrotaste del universo 10 antes de que desaparecieran, ¿Era una foto de el y su familia verdad? —pregunto Goku.

Gohan asintió solamente.

—Sé que sabes que en el universo 11 también hay muchas familias que no merecen desaparecer —dijo Goku.

Gohan asintió, a pesar de sus lágrimas y que le dolía perder a su padre otra vez, él sabía que tenía razón.

—Gohan —dijo Goku tocando su hombro.

Gohan levantó la vista para verlo.

—Sé que no es algo que te corresponde pero cría bien a tu hermanito, enséñale todo lo que necesita saber, sé que lo harás mejor que yo y cuida a tu madre es una buena mujer, siempre me quiso a pesar de mis defectos y no repitas mis errores, cuida a Videl y a Pan —dijo Goku.

Gohan se rompió completamente abrazo a su padre, sabiendo que si lo soltaban desaparecía, que podría suceder en cualquier momento, pero asintió.

—Te lo juro Papá, nada les pasará ni faltará —dijo Gohan temblando.

Goku lo abrazó igual.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti y de Goten, nunca lo duden —le dijo Goku.

Después se soltó y miró hacia arriba, en donde estaban los tronos de los reyes de todo a escuchar su decisión.

Los Zeno-samas terminaron de hablar y le dijeron su respuesta a Daishinkan.

El hablo.

—¡SON GOKU ¿SABES LO QUE ESTÁS PIDIENDO? PIDES IR EN CONTRA DE LAS DECISIONES DE LOS REYES DE TODO! —dijo Daishinkan.

Goku asintió.

—¡¿SABES LO QUE TU DECISIÓN SIGNIFICA? QUE NO IRÁS AL OTRO MUNDO, NI AL CIELO, NI AL INFIERNO, NO REENCARNARAS, DESAPARECERÁS PARA SIEMPRE; DEBE HABER UN CASTIGO, LOS ZENO-SAMAS DIERON SU PALABRA DE QUE SOLO UN UNIVERSO GANARIÁ ESTE TORNEO, ¿ESTÁS DISPUESTO A TOMARLO EN VEZ DEL UNIVERSO 11? NO PODRÁS ARREPENTIRTE UNA VEZ DE TU PALABRA! —dijo Daishinkan.

Goku volvió a asentir, era su responsabilidad, el no escaparía.

Daishinkan continuo.

—¡TIENES SUERTE QUE LOS REYES DE TODO TE APRECIAN, TE DAN DOS OPCIONES, OYELAS BIEN QUE NO REPETIRÉ! —dijo Daishinkan.

Goku se sorprendió, pero asintió una vez más para ver de qué hablaban.

—¡TIENES LA OPCIÓN DE TOMAR EL LUGAR DEL UNIVERSO 11 Y DESAPARECER COMPLETAMENTE O TENER UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD! —dijo Daishinkan.

Goku miro confundido, pero no interrumpió aun así.

—¡SERÁS ENVIANDO A UN NUEVO UNIVERSO, PERO ESTE UNIVERSO NO PERTENECE A LA JURISDICCIÓN DE ZENO SAMA! —dijo Daishinkan.

El cerebro de Goku explotó después de escuchar eso al igual que todos, habían más universos que no creo Zen-chan, había otros seres como él, pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por Daishinkan.

—¡ESTE UNIVERSO NO ESTOY SEGURO A QUIÉN PERTENECE, SOLO SE QUE SE LE CONOCE COMO EL DIOS DEL COMIC Y CREO QUE HAY OTRAS PERSONAS! —dijo Daishinkan.

Luego continuó su explicación.

—¡TIENE DEMASIADAS TIERRAS PARA MI GUSTO, PERO EL PUNTO ES QUE SERÁS ENVIADO A UNA DE ESAS TIERRAS, NO PODRÍA DECIRTE CUAL POR QUE NO ESTARÍA SEGURO, SON DEMASIADAS, EN CADA TIERRA DE ESAS EXISTEN ALGO PARECIDOS A LAS TROPAS DEL ORGULLO; SE LE LLAMARÍA HÉROES, SERES CON PODERES, PERO NO PODEMOS ENVIARTE CON TODO TU PODER, SERIAS UNA ANOMALÍA Y LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE EL DIOS DEL CÓMIC SE DARÍA CUENTA Y NO SABEMOS COMO REACCIONARIA, ES MÁS POR TU SEGURIDAD! —explicó Daishinkan.

Goku ahora estaba preocupado; no tendría sus poderes, sería un humano o saiyajin normal, ese sería su castigo, vivir con un ki normal.

Pero Daishinkan volvió hablar.

—¡TRANQUILO! —dijo Daishinkan.

—¡NO SERÁS UN SER NORMAL, AUN SERAS UN SAIYAJIN Y TENDRAS TU KI, TE ENVIAREMOS CON EL PODER QUE TENÍAS CUANDO ENFRENTASTE A FREEZER EN NAMEKUSEI ANTES DEL SUPER SAIYAJIN, CREO QUE SERÁ SUFICIENTE PARA PODER PROTEGERTE! —dijo Daishinkan.

Goku levantó la mano para preguntar.

Daishinkan respondió antes.

—¡SI VAS A PREGUNTAR CÓMO SABEMOS LO DE NAMEKUSEI, LO SABEMOS TODO! —respondió Daishinkan.

Goku bajo la mano.

—¡LO ÚNICO QUE NO TENDRÁS SON TUS TRANSFORMACIONES, AL IGUAL QUE EL KI DIVINO Y EL MIGATTE NO GOKUI POR SUPUESTO, PERO NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO PUEDAS VOLVER A ALCANZARLAS! —dijo Daishinkan.

Goku se emociona al oír esto.

—¿Si puedo acceder a ellas otra vez? ¿Me las puedo quedar? ¿Hasta el Mígatte No Gokui? —pregunto Goku.

Él sabía que podía, después de todo Vegeta no necesito el ritual para transformarse en SSG, pensó Goku.

Daishinkan asintió.

—¡YA NO SERIA PROBLEMA NUESTRO SON GOKU ¿QUE DECIDES?!—dijo Daishinkan.

Goku volteó a ver a sus amigos; ellos asistieron, ellos preferían que viviera lejos que verlo morir.

Luego volvió a ver a Gohan.

—Papá prefiero que vivas en otro universo y no volver a verte, que saber que desapareciste para siempre, estás es tu redención —dijo Gohan con una mirada de determinación a Goku.

Goku sonrió y asintió.

—Lo haré —dijo Goku.

Daishinkan sonrió.

—¡BIEN, TIENES 24 HORAS TERRESTRES PARA DESPEDIRTE DE TU FAMILIA, TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE PUEDES LLEVAR ALGUNAS COSAS, NADA MAS LO BÁSICO, LUEGO DE LAS 24 HORAS TENDRÁS QUE PRESENTARTE EN EL PALACIO DE ZENO-SAMA Y SERÁS ENVIADO A ESA TIERRA GOKU! —dijo Daishinkan.

Daishinkan luego giró para mirar a los dioses.

—¡ESPERO QUE ESTA LECCIÓN HAYA SIDO SUFICIENTE Y SE PONGAN A HACER SU TRABAJO; NO FUERON ESCOGIDOS PARA VACACIONAR, NI COMER, NI DESTRUIR A SU ANTOJO, LO MISMO VA PARA LOS KAIOSHIN DE LA CREACIÓN Y SUPERVISIÓN DE VIDA, SI NOS VEMOS EN LA NECESIDAD DE VOLVER A TOMAR CARTAS EN EL ASUNTO, NO HABRÁ TORNEO NI SON GOKU QUE LOS SALVE! —dijo Daishinkan.

Terminando con esa mirada de malvado que mostró para anunciar la eliminación de un universo.

Goku levantó la mano otra vez.

—¿SI? —dijo Daishinkan.

—¿Puedo llevar semillas del ermitaño? —dijo Goku, el no sabía qué esperar, pero podría ir preparando.

—¡PUEDES LLEVAR ALGUNAS Y TAL VEZ CULTIVARLAS, ALGO DE LO QUE USTEDES LLAMAN DINERO, COSAS QUE NO AFECTEN EL EQUILIBRIO DE NUESTROS UNIVERSOS, NI EL DE ELLOS, TENDRÁS QUE SOBREVIVIR POR TU CUENTA GOKU, Y CON TUS RECURSOS! —dijo Daishinkan.

Luego desapareció con los Zeno-samas y los guardianes.

Goku solo sonrió.

Eso fue mejor de lo que esperaba, podía cultivar su semillas, bueno, el era un agricultor después de todo.

 **Capitulo 3 corregido por Lozato gracias de nuevo amigo.**


	4. capitulo 4 universo restaurado

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** **D** **rag** **o** **n** **B** **all y todos sus personajes pertenecen al** **S** **r.** **A** **kira** **T** **oriyama y** **T** **oei** **Animation** **y** **S** **upergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a** **DC C** **omics y** **C** **adena** **CBS.**

 **Nota agradecimiento a Lozato por reparar la gramática de este episodio.**

 **Capítulo 4: Universo Restaurado.**

Goku sonrió y fue a donde sus amigos, para poder ir por última vez a su universo, su planeta, su casa.

—Son Goku —dijo alguien.

Goku volteó y sonrió.

Eran Jiren y Toppo.

—¿Que pasa chicos? —dijo Goku.

Jiren extendió la mano hacia el.

Gokú la miró y la estrecho.

—Muchas gracias Son Goku, ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer este sacrificio por un universo que no conoces? y bueno, ya sabes, casi maté a tu amigo No. 17 cuando pensamos que explotó, verdad —dijo Jiren algo avergonzado.

Goku sonrió.

—No te preocupes, si no hubiera sido por mi deseo obsesivo de pelear y pedir este torneo, ustedes, ni mi equipo habrían tenido que pasar por esto, planeo hacerlo mejor en la nueva tierra donde tendré una segunda oportunidad —dijo Goku.

—Creo que los dos aprendimos una lección en este torneo Jiren, el poder no lo es todo; yo bueno, pagaré el precio de mi error, espero que tú puedas encontrar al asesino de tu familia y maestro, y que puedas volver a confiar en la gente —dijo Goku.

Jiren asintió y sonrió.

—Es una pena que nunca podremos volver a pelear, pero ustedes me enseñaron el poder del equipo, estuvieron dispuestos a morir, fue un honor conocerlos a todos, suerte en tu nueva vida, adiós Goku —dijo Jiren.

—Adios Jiren —dijo Goku.

Jiren se dio la vuelta y se fue a esperar con su equipo.

—Son Goku, Vegeta, No. 17, incluso Freezer; que universo más interesante —sonrió Jiren.

Goku giro a Toppo que estaba buscando como decir lo que estaba pensando.

Goku se adelantó.

—No te preocupes Toppo —dijo Goku.

Sorprendió a Toppo, pero no dijo nada.

—Fue mi culpa arrastrarlos a esto, tenías razón; parecía un villano, no tienes que disculparte, además creo que Vegeta te dio una lección —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Cuídate mucho, Toppo —dijo Goku extendió la mano.

Toppo la tomó y sonrió.

—Fue un placer conocerte Son Goku mucha suerte —dijo Toppo.

Y luego giró a Vegeta que lo miraba.

—Vegeta, la próxima vez te venceré sin renunciar a nada, disfruta esa victoria —dijo Toppo con una sonrisa.

—Hmm, lo dudo pero puedes probar, te venceré cada vez que lo intentes insecto —dijo Vegeta tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

Goku le susurró a Toppo.

—Siempre es así cuando alguien le agrada, se hace al duro —dijo Goku.

—¡KAKAROTTO, TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO ZENO-SAMA TE PERDONÓ, LA VIDA NO HAGAS QUE TE MATE! —dijo Vegeta.

Goku solo alzó las manos en rendición, pero riendo.

Toppo solo río y regresó a su universo, nunca entendería a los saiyajins.

—Adiós Son Goku y gracias —dijo todo el Universo 11 mientras desaparecen.

—Que tipo más interesante es Son Goku —dijo el Dios Zorro.

El resto de los Dioses que no participaron en el torneo.

—Es una pena que ese poder se pierda de este universo —dijo el Dios del Universo 12.

El resto asintió, retirándose del lugar.

Goku saludo y vio irse al Universo 11, se giró y fue con su equipo para ir a su pronto antiguo universo.

Ya lo esperaban, nadie decía nada, Goku estaba incómodo así que trato de romper el hielo.

—Oigan chicos yo lo... —dijo Goku.

Pero fue interrumpido por Krilin.

—No te disculpes Goku, entendemos tu decisión, no nos gusta pero la entendemos, sabes que tendrás una fiesta de despedida quieras o no —dijo Krilin sonriendo, siendo fuerte por su amigo.

Goku asintió y sonrió a todos y volteó a Vegeta.

—Vegeta, creo que es hora de ir a revivir al Universo 6, Hit, Cabba, Caulifla, Kale y el Sr. Champa, no crees —dijo Goku.

Vegeta asintió seriamente, aunque sonrió un poco.

—Sr. Bills ¿Donde están las súper esferas? —pregunto Goku.

Bills sonrió y asintió luego miró a Whis.

—Whis —dijo Bills simplemente.

—Si Sr. Bills —dijo Whis volteó a su hermana Vados.

—¿Hermana, me ayudarías? —dijo Whis.

Vados asintió sonriendo, ella extrañaba a champa, aunque fuera gordo y fuera de forma.

Ambos ángeles levantaron sus báculos haciéndolos brillar, el lugar empezó a temblar hasta que las siete esferas emergieron de la oscuridad.

—Así que las súper esferas siempre estuvieron aquí —dijo Piccolo.

El resto asintieron.

—Bueno comencemos —dijo Bills.

Haciendo el mismo ritual de la última vez, que era que tenían que entrar en el dragón, no fue más agradable que la última vez.

 **Dentro de super Shenlong.**

Whis llamó al súper shen long con el idioma de los dioses.

El dragón apareció.

—Ustedes juntaron las súper esferas del dragón, díganme su deseo, tienen solo uno —dijo el dragón en idioma de dioses.

Whis ya sabía que pedir.

—Queremos que el Universo 6 sea restaurado completamente —dijo Whis con Vados que estaba a su lado.

El dragón hizo brillar sus ojos un minuto y luego dijo.

—El deseo se ha cumplido, el universo ha sido restaurado —dijo super Shen Long.

Luego procedió a irse.

 **Reino de la nada**

De repente, se escucho un sonido de tele transporte, todos giraron para ver a los miembros del equipo del Universo 6 más que confundidos.

—Whis —dijo Bills.

Whis asintió observó su báculo y sonrió al igual que Vados.

—Si Sr. Bills, está listo, todo el Universo 6 ha regresado —dijo Whis.

Bills sonrió, al igual que todo el Universo 7.

Los miembros del Universo 6 estaban aún más confundidos.

—¿Que paso? —dijo Cabba por fin encontrando su voz.

—Fueron revividos —dijo Vegeta con todos detrás de él.

—Maestro, gracias —dijo Cabba sonriendo.

—No me digas maestro —dijo Vegeta fingiendo estar enojado.

—Champa, me debes otro favor —dijo bills sonriendo arrogantemente a su hermano.

—Bills, me reviviste—dijo Champa.

Iba a decir algo para protestar, pero solo sonrió.

—Gracias Bills —dijo Champa.

—Sr. Champa —dijo Vados sonriendo.

—Vados, es bueno verte —dijo Champa a su ángel guardián.

—Caulifla, Kale —dijo Goku.

—Son Goku, me reviviste por una revancha, ahora sí voy a patearte el trasero —dijo Caulifla sonriendo— pero tal vez otro día, es mi modo de dar gracias por revivirnos.

—Son Goku, gracias —dijo Kale.

Goku sonrió.

—No hay de que, solo no me ataques otra vez con tu modo legendario por pelear con tu hermana —dijo Goku.

Kale se sonrojo de vergüenza.

Goku y Caulifla rieron más fuerte.

—Frost, también tu reviviste, pensé que Zeno-sama te desapareció por mal perdedor, creo que tienes suerte de ser del Universo 6 —dijo Freezer viendo a su contraparte arrogantemente.

—¡MALDITO FREEZER, TE MATARE! —atacó Frost.

Antes que terminara, Freezer lo había derribado de una bofetada con su cola y lo apuntaba con su dedo brillante de rojo.

—Escucha Frost, he tenido un día muy largo —dijo Freezer recordando su pelea con Toppo y Jiren como fue golpeado.

—No me hagas matarte otra vez, trato de cambiar —dijo Freezer en voz baja, más para el que para Frost.

—Pero eso no significa que me contendré de matarte —dijo Freezer con su mirada que le hizo ganarse el título de emperador.

Frost solo asintió con rabia pero sabiendo que no podría con Freezer, algún día se las pagaría.

Freezer solo sonrió y se alejó a esperar que terminaran su reunión para que puedan irse.

Goku se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Freezer, se veía distinto tendría que hablar con él luego, pero ahora tenía que hablar con alguien primero y lo vio a un lado sentando en las gradas, aún mirando como Piccolo y Gohan hablan con los namekusei de su universo.

—Creo que se llamaban Pilina y Saonel —pensó Goku.

El Camino y se sentó junto a Hit.

—Hit, cómo estás —dijo Goku viendo al asesino.

Hit asintió.

—Bien, Son Goku ¿supongo que derrotaste a jiren? —dijo Hit.

Goku asintió.

—Pero por poco, con cinco minutos más de torneo me hubiera eliminado, todo se decidió en un último ataque —dijo Goku.

Hit lo miró, extrañado pero asintió.

—Bueno, tendremos que volvernos más fuerte; aún debo matarte, recuerda que ordenaste tu propia muerte —le dijo Hit mirándolo de reojo.

Goku quedó pálido, lo había olvidado nuevamente, pensó en que rayos estaba pensando, ordenar su propia muerte para pelear con el.

—Son, que tanto has hecho y no te diste cuenta —dijo y suspiro Goku.

—Lo siento Hit, pero creo que eso no podrás hacerlo, a menos que puedas ir a universos que no son de Zen-chan —dijo Goku.

Hit lo miro con duda, esperando que se explicará.

—Esta será la última vez que no veamos Hit, cambie mi vida para que el Universo 11 no fuera eliminado; Zen-Chan acepto, pero prefirió darme una nueva oportunidad en una tierra diferente de otro universo que no le pertenece es extraño, cosas de dioses creo —dijo Goku.

Hit se quedó sorprendido, había otros universos aparte de los doce conocidos, bueno, ahora siete universos.

Luego miró a Son Goku, sabía que esto debía ser difícil para él, hacer un sacrificio así por un universo que no le debía nada, pero así era la forma de ser de él.

Algo le decía que hubiera hecho lo mismo por su universo de haber estado en la final.

Hit también noto que se veía cambiado, el no sabe que paso en el tiempo que desapareció con su universo, pero Son Goku no era el mismo, se veía con más madurez, como si este torneo lo hubiera hecho darse cuenta de sus errores, pero también con una culpa gigante a pesar de tratar de ocultarlo.

—Como siempre, eres un héroe Son Goku —dijo Hit mirando al frente, donde estaban los restos de lo que que fue la plataforma.

Goku solo dijo mirando al suelo.

—No soy un héroe Hit, salve tu universo y el de Jiren, pero le costó la vida a otros cinco universos al pedir este torneo, los obligue a participar para salvar su vida —dijo Goku.

—Zen-chan solo me perdono por qué soy su amigo, si hubiera sido otro, lo hubiera destruido pero en cambio me dio otra oportunidad, planeo hacer las cosas diferente esta vez —dijo Goku alzando la cara.

Hit lo miro, él vio el dolor de sus decisiones ahora más claro, Son Goku no solo se autocastigaba por el torneo y los universos muertos; había más decisiones, tal vez de su pasado, él no era nadie para juzgarlo, él era un asesino, así que hizo lo que único que podía hacer, se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano.

—Cuídate mucho Goku, no soy nadie para juzgarte yo soy un asesino, pero debes estar orgulloso, salvaste a muchas personas este día, es fácil auto compadecerse, pero es de héroes aceptar lo errores y enfrentarlos, eso no todos lo hacen, espero que encuentres la redención que buscas en ese universo, amigo Goku —dijo Hit con una sonrisa sincera.

Goku sonrió y estrechó la mano.

—Gracias Hit, cuídate mucho, sé que no es tu obligación pero ¿podria pedirte un favor? —dijo Goku mirándolo seriamente.

Hit asintió para que continuara.

—Podrías vigilar la tierra por mí, confío en mis hijos y Vegeta para protegerla, pero no está demás tener un respaldo, no crees —dijo Goku.

Soltando su apretón de manos y extendiendo el puño, así como cuando se enfrentaron en el torneo universal.

Hit sonrió de nuevo y extendió su puño y lo chocó en señal de respeto y luego asintió, se lo debía después de todo, no estaría aquí si no fuera por el Universo 7.

—Lo haré Goku —dijo Hit.

Ambos guerreros se miraron con respeto y regresaron con el resto de sus universos.

Goku se acercó a Vegeta y Cabba.

—Hola Cabba ¿como te sientes? —dijo Goku viendo al chico que logró ganarse el aprecio de Vegeta.

—Bien Sr. Goku, gracias a usted y a mi maestro —dijo Cabba.

Vegeta solo gruñó.

Goku no pudo soportarlo.

—Cabba sabes algo, Vegeta alcanzó una nueva transformación más allá del SSJ Blue y la alcanzó por ti y la promesa de revivirte —dijo Goku.

Cabba sé quedó sorprendido.

—¡Kakarotto, cállate insecto o te mataré antes de que vayas a tu nuevo universo, te lo juro! —dijo Vegeta enojado pero se veía que estaba apenado.

—Lo siento Vegeta, no pude resistirme —dijo Goku riendose.

Cabba sonrió.

—Maestro Vegeta, Sr. Goku vendrán a conocer mi planeta sadara, le prepararemos un gran banquete —dijo Cabba.

Goku dejo de reír y Vegeta se puso serio.

—Cabba, Vegeta irá eso es seguro, yo no estaré aquí —dijo Goku.

—¡Oh! ¿Va de viaje? podemos programar otra visita —dijo Cabba, el Sr. Goku se merecía ese banquete.

Goku sonrió algo triste.

—No Cabba, digamos que hice un trato con Zen-Chan para salvar al Universo 11 de ser destruido, fui algo así como exiliado y tengo que irme a otra tierra en otro universo —dijo Goku.

—¿Por qué? ustedes ganaron, por qué es castigado Sr. Goku —dijo Cabba sorprendido, esto no era justo.

Antes que Goku pudiera responder, hablo vegeta.

—Cabba, Kakaroto está tomando las consecuencias de sus acciones, eso hace un guerrero Saiyajin, es tener honor —dijo Vegeta con tono de que no hiciera más preguntas, él sabía que Kakarotto era el que más sufría con eso.

—Oh, está bien —dijo Cabba un poco decaído, él quería que su planeta conocieran a los dos saiyajin más fuertes de Universo 7, pero sabía que tenía que obedecer a Vegeta y respetar el dolor de Sr. Goku.

—Hey no te preocupes, Vegeta estará ahí él es de la realeza, es un príncipe, yo soy un soldado de clase baja —dijo Goku tratando de animar al chico.

—Kakarotto, eso ya no importa somos iguales tu y yo hemos superado esas estúpidas etiquetas ... aunque siempre seré un poco más fuerte que tu —dijo Vegeta sonriendo.

Goku río.

—Gracias Vegeta —dijo Goku.

El también lo admiraba, él dejó de conquistar planetas para formar una familia. Goku siempre tendría respeto por Vegeta, como guerrero y persona le enseñó mucho.

—Tal vez es mi turno de cambiar —pensó Goku.

—CALLATE CHAMPA —dijo Bills de repente.

—OBLÍGAME —dijo Champa.

Todos voltearon a la dirección de los gritos y vieron a los hermanos destructores que estaban en una batalla de frentes.

Ellos ya estaban peleando, lo más seguro por comida, hay cosas que no cambiarán pensaron todos con una gota en la cabeza.

—Sr. Bills, recuerde lo que dijo mi padre sobre comportarse como un dios, no quiere que lo destruya después de que sobrevivió —dijo Whis.

—Lo mismo Sr. Champa, acaba de revivir —dijo Vados.

Los dos se quedaron pálidos a la mención de Daishinkan.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo Bills rápidamente, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

—Si, luego nos veremos Bills —dijo Champa, él quería comer algo, fue un largo dia.

Todos asintieron de los dos universos, fueron muchas emociones y todavía faltaban más.

—Sr. Goku cuídese mucho y buena suerte fue un honor conocerlo —dijo Cabba inclinándose en respeto a Goku.

—Usted también maestro, le llamaré para la visita a Sadara —dijo Cabba igual inclinándose en respeto a Vegeta.

Vegeta asintió.

—Esperare tu llamada —dijo Vegeta mirando a un lado con orgullo, como siempre.

—Claro Cabba, cuida a Vegeta, es algo terco, pero es buena persona —dijo Goku poniendo una mano en el hombro de vegeta.

—¡KAKAROTTO EN SERIO, NO LLEGARAS VIVO A TU NUEVO UNIVERSO SI CONTINUAS! —grito Vegeta.

—Ok Vegeta, cálmate —dijo Goku sonriendo, quitando la mano de su hombro.

Todos los del Universo 7 se dirigieron a Whis, él formó un cubo de viaje, nadie tenía ganas de tomarse de la mano de nuevo como los obligó al principio, agitando un adiós al Universo 6 y se fueron.

 **(Cubo de Whis camino a la tierra)**

En el transcurso del viaje todos descansaban; había sido una pelea agotadora, Krilin estaba con 18 y 17 hablando de lo estúpido que fue 17 en casi explotar, tuvo suerte de sobrevivir, lo regañaba 18 recostada contra krilin.

Piccolo meditaba en loto como siempre.

Gohan había caído dormido como el maestro Roshi y Ten Shin Han.

Vegeta estaba un lado sentado con sus pensamientos, todos sabían que ha Vegeta le gusta su tiempo para reflexionar.

Goku decidió hacer algo que lo tenía pensativo.

Goku se acercó a Freezer para hablar de algo que lo tenía con dudas.

Él estaba aún lado, apoyado sobre una pared del cubo de Whis con los ojos cerrados.

—Freezer —dijo Goku.

Freezer abrió los ojos y lo miro.

—Me sorprende que no hayas matado a Frost —dijo Goku.

Freezer solo se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo suficiente energía, creo —dijo Freezer, tratando de esquivar a donde iba con eso.

Goku volvió hablar.

—Oye Freezer ¿Crees que podamos revivirte mañana? tengo que hablar con mi esposa, ya sabes —dijo Goku torpemente.

—¿Sabes que es una esposa? —dijo Goku curioso de repente.

Frezzer rodó los ojos pero asintió.

Goku asintió.

—Entonces tienes algún problema, prometo que lo haré antes de irme y que tengas que volver al infierno —dijo Goku.

Freezer asintió, qué más daba un poco más de tiempo.

Goku hablo otras vez.

—Sabes que si haces algo malo Vegeta o Gohan te volverán a matar, ¿Verdad? —dijo Goku.

Freezer sonrió pero asintió una vez más.

—¿Entonces qué planeas hacer una vez que revivas? —pregunto Goku, queriendo saber si no comete otro error antes de irse.

—Creo que regresaré a mi planeta de origen, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi hijo —dijo freezer.

Goku casi se va de espaldas, eso no lo esperaba.

—¿Tienes un hijo? —pregunto Goku para ver si escuchó bien.

Freezer lo miro raro y asintió.

—¿Cómo es que... no espera, no me digas, no quiero saberlo —dijo Goku algo perturbado.

Freezer no respondió.

—¿Entonces cómo se llama? —pregunto Goku.

Frezzer dudó en responder pero al final dijo.

—Kuriza —respondió Freezer.

—Vaya, quién lo diría —dijo Goku, pero luego algo lo golpeó.

—¿Es como tú o cooler? —dijo Goku inseguro que un Freezer Jr. hubiera estado todo este tiempo suelto por el universo.

Freezer gruñó al oír el nombre de su hermano.

—No me hagas reír, cooler es un perdedor —dijo freezer.

Pero luego suspiro.

—Kuriza no tiene tanto poder como tenía a su edad, ni tendrá creo y tampoco es tan malvado, creo también —dijo Freezer.

—Entonces, después de verlo que sigue ¿Vas a tratar de conquistar planetas de nuevo? —pregunto Goku dudoso.

Freezer lo pensó.

—No, eso ya es aburrido, tendría que hacer un nuevo ejército y todos serían unos inútiles, tengo suficiente dinero para vivir y bueno, como ya no vas a estar por aquí y Vegeta estará cambiando pañales —dijo Freezer antes de ser interrumpido.

—¡TE ESCUCHE FREEZER—grito Vegeta, pero no se levantó, Freezer tenía suerte de que aún estuviera agotado.

—Sí —dijo Goku regresando al tema.

—Bills y Whis me ofreció ser aprendiz de dios destructor, tal vez me amenazó —pensó Freezer pero luego sonrió— creo que será interesante.

—Tu trabajo soñado —dijo Goku alzando una ceja, sabiendo que Freezer daba indicio de un cambio pero siempre sería Freezer, le encanta destruir cosas.

Freezer río un poco y encogió de hombros.

Goku sonrió a su antiguo némesis creo que podría decirse.

—Freezer —dijo Goku sonriendo aún pero más pícaro.

—Ahora que —respondió Freezer dudoso de esa sonrisa.

—Gracias por darme energía cuando use el Migatte No Gokui, la primera vez podría ser el inicio de una buena amistad —dijo Goku aun sonriendo pícaramente.

Sabía que esto haría enfurecer a Freezer.

Freezer se quedó en shock y luego se giró a ver el espacio.

—No tientes tu suerte, saiyajin —respondió Freezer algo enojado y apenado, este saiyajin aún podía meterse bajo su piel.

Goku rió, pero no dijo nada más viendo el espacio junto su antiguo enemigo.

—Creo que el universo estará bien —pensó Goku, creyendo que al menos no hizo algo malo esta vez.

 **Bueno este es el capítulo más largo que escrito creo pero quería cerrar lo del torneo del poder de una vez creo que dos capítulo más antes que Goku se vaya al palacio de los zeno-samas.**

 **Quiero darle una despedida a bulma milk y goten con gohan ya se desaguo no soy fanático de las historias que goku se despide como si fuera a la tienda o donde pone a milk como una zorra y eso que no es mi favorita yo era de la pareja goku y bulma pero la mujer hizo su esfuerzo, se merece crédito.**

 **Le quite las transformaciones porque creo que goku es de lo que te despedaza medio mundo dc solo con súper saiyajin imagínense con los estado de dios y el migatte no gokui las recuperara eventualmente pero con enemigo épicos.**


	5. cap 5 Mi mejor amiga y la ultima noche

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Nota agradecimientos a Lozato por arreglar la gramática de este episodio.**

 **Capítulo 5: Mi mejor amiga y la última noche.**

 **Tierra universo 7; noche.**

 **Corporación cápsula.**

—Por fin Tierra, cuánto te extrañé —dijo Krilin.

—Krilin, solo nos fuimos por una hora y media, con todo y lo que tardamos en pedir el deseo y revivir al Universo 6 —dijo 18.

—Además, solo participaste como cinco o diez minutos —le dijo 17, ganando una mirada de su hermana.

—Lo sé, es que pareció más tiempo —dijo Krilin con todo y que él fue el primero en caer.

—Al menos no te moriste, tenías una racha impresionante —dijo Vegeta mirándolo.

—No digas eso Vegeta —dijo Krilin en posición fetal.

Todos rieron de las tonterías de Krilin, hasta que oyó una voz que todos conocían.

—¡Chicos!, regresaron y estamos vivos... ¿o estamos muertos? —dijo Bulma confundida cargando a Bra.

—Cálmate mujer, siempre tan exagerada, claro que ganamos, fueron con el gran Vegeta-sama —dijo Vegeta con orgullo.

Todos rieron.

—Que se ríen insectos —dijo Vegeta enojado.

—Goku, llamo Milk, me pregunto que cuando regresaran a casa —dijo Bulma.

La risa murió.

Todos se quedaron cabizbajos, sabían que esto no sería fácil.

—¿Qué pasa, dije algo? —dijo Bulma notando el ambiente.

—¡He, 18 vamos por marrón y vamos a casa! Goku creo nos veremos mañana, no es así —dijo Krilin, esta noche ya era muy difícil, solo quería ver a su hija.

—Si Krilin, luego te mandaré la hora en un mensaje —dijo Goku simplemente.

Krilin se elevaba con 18, cuando Goku lo llamo.

Krilin giro a verlo.

—Eres mi hermano Krilin, nunca lo olvides —dijo Goku, mirándolo con esa sonrisa de siempre y ojos algo húmedos.

Krilin trato de sonreír pero falló.

—Tú también Goku, eres mi hermano nos veremos mañana, de acuerdo —dijo Krilin girando su rostro.

Goku asintió.

—Hasta mañana Krilin —dijo Goku.

Krilin se fue volando por delante, mientras contenía el llanto.

No. 18 le dio un adiós a Goku y siguió a su marido, ella sabe que el la necesitaría está noche.

—Me voy a la isla para que Trunks y Goten vayan a casa; sobretodo Goten, lo mandaré directo Goku, nos veremos mañana —dijo 17.

Igual un poco deprimido, no tenía muchos amigos y ahora el único que le ofreció una amistad fue exiliado, irónicamente fue el hombre por el que fue construido para matar, otra razón para odiar Maki Gero.

—Gracias 17 —dijo Goku sonriendo lo más que se podía en este estado.

Lo vio irse volando.

—Maestro, quiere que lo lleve a kame house, debe estar cansando —dijo Ten Shin Han.

El maestro Roshi asintió.

Goku se acercó a su maestro.

—Maestro Roshi, quiero agradecer... —dijo Goku no pudo terminar el maestro Roshi lo abrazó.

—Lo sé hijo, nos despediremos mañana de acuerdo, creo que será más fácil —dijo el maestro Roshi en voz baja, tendría una larga noche viendo álbumes de fotografías guardados y bebiendo sake.

Goku le devolvió el abrazo.

—Gracias maestro Roshi, por todo —dijo Goku con toda la sinceridad del mundo, haciendo una reverencia a su maestro.

—Ten Shin Han, gracias por ayudarnos en el torneo, eres uno de mis mejores amigos, ha sido un honor —dijo Goku he hizo una reverencia de compañeros de artes marciales y luego le tendió la mano.

Ten Shin Han la tomo.

—Eres el mejor de todos nosotros, ha sido un honor pelear a tu lado Goku, perdóname si no puedo asistir mañana, pero sabes que estás cosas no se me dan bien —dijo Ten Shin Han, sabía que le dolería ver irse a Goku— te deseo mucha suerte —devolviendo la reverencia a Goku.

—No te preocupes Ten Shin Han, lo se —dijo Goku sonriéndole.

Ten Shin Han subió al maestro a su espalda y se fueron a kame house.

Piccolo estaba con los ojos cerrados, no sabía qué decir, había tantas cosas pero como se expresaría cuando abrió los ojos para decir algo Goku estaba frente con la mano extendida.

—Solo dame la mano Piccolo —dijo Goku como si leyera su mente.

Piccolo la tomo.

—Gracias por todos esos favores Piccolo, criaste a mi hijo y lo hiciste un hombre de bien, un guerrero valiente, somos compañeros de batalla, sé qué Pan se queda en buenas manos, perdóname que nunca pude pagarte esos favores —dijo Goku.

Piccolo no sabía qué decir, él no era sentimental, pero respetaba a Goku como a nadie.

—No te fallare Goku, te deseo mucha suerte —dijo Piccolo— nos veremos mañana.

Yéndose volando, necesitaba estar solo como muchos esta noche.

Gohan miró a su padre y lo abrazó rápido, Goku respondió esta vez.

—Nos veremos mañana, papá —dijo Gohan no queriendo llorar, ya habían tenido su corazón a corazón.

Goku asintió.

—Ve con tu familia hijo, nos veremos mañana —dijo Goku.

Gohan se elevó y voló, solo quería ver a su esposa e hija, las necesitaba esta noche.

Goku lo vio volar.

—Gohan, como me hubiera gustado estar contigo cuando te convertiste de niño a hombre —pensó Gokú.

Bills hablo.

—Goku, vendremos mañana también, nosotros te llevaremos —dijo Bills muy serio.

Whis no hizo chistes esta vez, solo asintió al Sr. Bills, sabía que se había encariñado con Goku, esta noche él destruirá varios planetas, solo esperaba que fueran lo que debían ser destruidos.

—Llevarlo a donde van a entrenar otra vez a Goku y Vegeta —dijo Bulma.

Bulma había visto todas estas interacción en silencio y no sabía qué pasaba, pero algo muy dentro de ella le decía que no le iba a gustar.

—No Bulma, Vegeta no va, nos veremos mañana Goku —dijo Bills en su tono más serio, hoy no estaba de humor y se fue con Whis.

—Qué está pasando aquí —dijo Bulma, mirando a Goku y Vegeta.

Ahora ella sabía que pasaba algo por el tono de Bills y dentro de ella seguía sintiendo que no le iba a gustar.

—Bulma dame a Bra, creo que Kakarotto y tu tienen que hablar —dijo Vegeta, sabía que esto tampoco sería fácil.

Vegeta miro a Goku y sin decir palabras, sabía que Vegeta y el hablarían mañana.

Bulma le dio a Bra.

Goku luego recordó algo.

—Vegeta, Bulma; creen que Freezer podría quedarse hoy con ustedes, prometo que solo será hoy, lo reviviré mañana y se irá verdad, Freezer —dijo Goku mirándolo.

Freezer asintió solamente.

Vegeta no estaba convencido pero qué más daría, podía matar a Freezer en cualquier momento aunque ya estaba muerto, pero Kakarotto tenía que hablar con Bulma.

—Vamos —dijo Vegeta a Freezer, que lo siguió.

—Vegeta —dijo Bulma.

Vegeta giró a verla.

—Cámbiale el pañal a Bra, creo que lo necesita —dijo Bulma.

Vegeta se congeló en su lugar, pero claro que escucho la risa de Freezer y Bra, que reían extrañamente al mismo tiempo.

—Si Vegeta, quiero ver eso —dijo Freezer sonriendo, él estaba disfrutando esto.

Vegeta no respondió, Freezer tenía suerte que tenía a su hija en brazos.

Los dos se fueron.

Bulma giro a Goku.

—Muy bien Son Goku ¿que está pasando? —pregunto Bulma seriamente.

Goku solo la miro.

—Vamos a caminar Bulma —dijo Goku.

Caminaron como cinco minutos, cuando llegaron a unos bancos que Bulma tenía en su jardín.

—Siéntate Bulma —dijo Goku suavemente.

Ella lo hizo.

—Bulma, eres mi mejor amiga mujer, mi primer amiga —dijo Goku mirando abajo.

Pero fue silenciado por un sollozo.

Alzando la vista vio a Bulma llorando con los ojos muy rojos.

—¿Qué te pasa Bulma? —dijo Goku alarmado, él nunca se acostumbrara a ver llorar a una mujer.

—Te vas a ir, verdad —dijo Bulma llorando, apenas con voz controlada.

Goku se sorprendió, ¿¡cómo lo supo!? pero solo asintió, no tenía caso mentirle.

—Y no vas a volver, verdad Goku —dijo Bulma, fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Goku asintió otra vez y sintió un picor en la mejilla.

Si, Bulma le había dado una cachetada, no es que no lo esperara, sabía que se la merecía, pero esperaba decirle algo antes.

Cuando alzó la vista, vio a una Bulma roja de ira y con los ojos rojos y lágrimas que ya no se controlaban y fluían a libertad y luego le gritó.

—¡¿POR QUÉ? GOKU SIEMPRE HACES ESTO, NO TE IMPORTA MILK, TUS HIJOS, NOSOTROS, TUS AMIGOS ¿A DONDE VAS A IR Y CUAL ES TU GRAN EXCUSA? ¿AHORA CON QUIEN VAS A ENTRENAR?! —GRITO BULMA.

Goku bajó la cabeza por eso, Bulma estaba enojada, ella creía que iba a entrenar así de simple, era él dejando a todos los que le importaban por poder.

—No es momento de autocompasión —dijo Goku— dile, maldita sea Son, ten valor.

—Hice un trato con Zen-Chan, yo ofrecí mi vida por el Universo 11, pero decidieron no eliminarme, se puede decir que me exiliaron a otra tierra, otro universo tengo 24 horas para despedirme —dijo Goku.

—Bueno, otro universo no hay problema, Bills y Whis puede traerte o pueden llevarnos para verte, los universos ya no son problema ¿cuánta comida pueden querer por darnos servicio de taxi? —dijo Bulma ya pensando cuánto le saldría, pero no importaba hasta que vio a Goku.

Goku negó con la cabeza.

—No es un universo con la jurisdicción de Zen-Chan, el Sr. Bills ni tampoco Whis tienen poder para entrar ahí —dijo Goku.

Y el mundo cayó sobre Bulma, Goku se iría a un universo que no está a su alcance, ni siquiera le importaba cuantos seres como Zeno-Sama hubieran, casi como un susurro y con la mirada oculta en su pelo solo dijo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto Bulma.

—No sé, cosas de dioses —dijo Goku no entendiendo que leyes tenían ellos, hasta que Bulma habló otra vez.

—No, digo ¿Porque lo haces? no le debes nada a ese universo, ellos perdieron seguimos las reglas, por qué tienes que sacrificarte si ganaste justamente —dijo Bulma, apenas con voz controlada a ella le importaba un carajo el Universo 11, ella quería a su mejor amigo aquí.

Goku respondió.

—Por qué de algún modo, yo ocasione esto y si mi sacrificó salva vidas y familias; que así sea, es mi redención —dijo Goku.

—¿Y tu familia Goku? —dijo Bulma.

Goku no sabía qué responder, se quedó helado.

Pero dijo con la mirada al suelo.

—Sé que no he sido el mejor, no tienes que decírmelo, abandone a mi esposa e hijos tantas veces, que no deberían hablarme, pero siento que es lo correcto —dijo Goku.

—Le pediré perdón a Milk y si quiere golpearme, hasta matarme que lo haga, no pasaría nada; creo que me haría un favor —dijo Goku mirando el suelo.

—Pero este es mi pecado y tengo que aceptarlo —dijo Goku, apenas en voz baja.

Nadie habló por unos minutos, el cielo de la noche los envolvía.

—Eres un idiota —dijo Bulma.

—Lo sé —dijo Goku, no tenía caso discutir, eso era verdad.

—¿Lo sabe Gohan? —pregunto Bulma.

—Si, ya hablé con él y lo comprendió —dijo Goku.

—¿A qué tierra irás? —pregunto Bulma.

—No lo sé, Daishinkan dijo que podría ser cualquiera, tiene muchos universos, creo con varias tierra o algo así —dijo Goku.

—Vas a lastimar a Milk y Goten, lo sabes verdad —dijo Bulma; no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

Goku asintió.

—Espero que puedan perdonarme algún día, pero no podía permitir que mucha gente muriera por mi culpa, ya desaparecieron cinco universos —Goku.

—Eres un idiota —dijo Bulma de nuevo.

Goku asintió otra vez, él aceptaría todo lo que le diga.

—Y eres un héroe —dijo Bulma.

Goku suspiró un poco enojado, otra vez esa palabra antes que pudiera decirle lo mismo que le dijo a Hit.

Bulma lo abrazó, le tomó por sorpresa pero respondió.

—Eres un gran hombre Goku, al final aceptas tus errores, eres mi mejor amigo, quiero que vayas a esa tierra y esta vez, no lo arruines, no te cases con la primer mujer que te ofrezca comida —dijo Bulma llorando.

Goku asintió.

—Trata de controlarte un poquito con las peleas, de acuerdo —dijo Bulma.

Goku asintió otra vez.

—Y sé el héroe que se que puedes ser Goku, pero sobretodo, busca ser feliz —dijo Bulma.

Goku le sonrió.

—Sabes Bulma, eres como la hermana que nunca tuve —dijo Goku.

—Y tu eres el hermanito con cola, que nunca creí tener —dijo Bulma.

Ambos rieron y miraron el cielo un rato.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, verdad —dijo Goku mirando el cielo.

—Si 40 años, muchas cosas han cambiado, nunca me imaginé que terminaría así —dijo Bulma mientras miraba el cielo y trataba de controlar sus lágrimas.

—Te voy a extrañar Bulma —dijo Goku con voz quebrada.

—Yo también Goku —dijo Bulma— no te preocupes por Milk y Goten, no les faltara nada.

—Lo sé, eres increíble Bulma, si no fuera por ti no sabría ni leer, ni escribir, te debo mucho, lamento nunca poder pagarte esos favores —dijo Goku aun mirando por última vez este cielo.

—No digas tonterías Goku, para qué son los mejores amigos —le dijo Bulma sonriendo.

—Gracias, confío en ti y Vegeta, aunque sea gruñón —dijo Goku mirando a Bulma, con una sonrisa.

Ambos rieron de nuevo.

Goku se puso de pie y ayudó a Bulma a levantarse.

—Tengo que irme ya, debe estar Goten en casa, quiero hablar con ambos —dijo Goku.

Bulma asintió.

—Mañana te haremos una fiesta, es mejor que aparezcas al menos una vez, no —dijo Bulma fingiendo molestia.

Goku río.

—Estaré aquí, lo prometo ¿quieres que te lleve a la puerta? —Pregunto Goku.

—No, me quedaré un rato más aquí —dijo Bulma.

—Buenas noches Goku —dijo Bulma.

—Buenas noches Bulma —dijo Goku antes de elevarse e irse volando a su última vez en casa.

Bulma lo vio alejarse.

 _ **Recuerdo de Bulma.**_

— _Mi nombre es Goku y quiero ser muy fuerte —dijo Goku de 12 años._

— _¿Tu eres chica? mi abuelito me dijo que si veía a una chica, sea amable con ella —dijo Goku de 12 años._

— _¿Bulma que le pasa a tu labios están rojos, estas enferma? —Preguntó el Goku adolescente._

 _ **Fin del recuerdo de Bulma.**_

Bulma lo vio irse y cuando ya no lo vio, se sentó de nuevo y dejó que todo el dolor dentro de ella saliera en lágrimas.

Vegeta la vio por la ventana pero no fue a ella, necesitaba desahogarse y él también necesitaba sacar este dolor.

—Kakarotto, eres un maldito héroe quieras o no —dijo Vegeta cerrando los ojos.

 **Monte Paoz; noche.**

Goku llego a su casa, descendió en silencio para que no lo escucharan, podría teletransportarse por el ki de Goten pero necesitaba volar, vio por la ventana y estaban Milk y Goten cenando y felices.

Goku sentía que algo se rompía dentro de él, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

Abrió la puerta.

—Hola, estoy en casa —gritó Goku.

—Papá —dijo Goten corriendo a el, Goku lo cargo.

—Cómo estás Goten, te gustó la isla de 17 —preguntó Goku, tratando de sonar animado.

—Fue divertido, detuvimos varios cazadores —dijo Goten.

—Y el torneo papá, ganaste —dijo Goten emocionado.

Goku solo sonrió.

—Sí hijo, ganamos —dijo Goku.

—Goten —dijo Milk.

—Sí mamá —respondió Goten.

—Hijo, Bulma me llamo, parece que Trunks no puede dormir por lo emocionante de la isla y quiere hacer una pijamada ¿quieres ir? —dijo Milk.

—Claro —respondió Goten.

—Puedo ir papá —dijo Goten.

Goku asintió, era raro que Milk dejara salir tan tarde a Goten.

Y Goten salió volando.

—Milk —dijo Goku sentía que pasaba algo.

—Siéntate Goku —dijo Milk sonriéndole.

Goku lo hizo.

—Quieres cenar —dijo Milk.

Goku iba a negarse, él no merecía nada de ella, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Milk ya le había servido una gran cena.

—Come Goku —dijo Milk con una suavidad en su voz— podemos hablar cuando termines.

Goku solo asintió y pensó que hizo para merecer a esta gran mujer, por qué no la valoro antes.

Quince minutos después de comer, Milk lavo los platos con Goku ayudándola por primera vez, cuando terminaron le pidió que fueran a la sala.

—Siéntate Milk, por favor —dijo Goku mientras se sentaba.

Milk lo hizo y sé sentó.

Goku comenzó torpemente.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, verás ya sabes que ganamos el torneo del poder, no estaríamos aquí si no fuera por eso, pero pasaron cosas —dijo Goku fue callado por segunda vez en la noche, pero esta vez fue por un beso de Milk, pero estaba llorando.

—Shhh, lo sé Goku, no he sido tu esposa tanto tiempo si no te conociera, déjame adivinar —dijo Milk.

—Lograste ganar este torneo, pero no pudiste soportar ver desaparecer a otras personas, así que tú te sacrificaste como con Cell, verdad —dijo Milk, ya sabía lo que se jugaba en ese torneo, Bulma la había llamado para informarle.

Goku la abrazó y asintió, ya no podía más.

—Lo siento Milk, te falle otra vez —dijo Goku, su voz se agrietaba.

—Fui el peor marido y padre que existe —dijo Goku.

—Si quieres golpearme, hazlo todo lo que quieras, no haré nada —dijo Goku.

Pero fue silenciado otra vez por Milk.

—Shhh, Goku basta, eso es pasado, yo también cometí errores, nunca debí forzarte a casarte conmigo por una promesa de niños, fue inmaduro, yo debí saber que nunca serías un marido cotidiano —dijo Milk.

—Me has dado mucho, me diste dos hijos que amo y sé que tú también los amas Goku, dime, cuál fue tu sacrificio —dijo Milk tratando de ser fuerte.

Goku solo puedo hablar en voz baja.

—Me exiliaron de este universo, en 24 horas debo abandonar la tierra, seré enviado a un universo que no pertenece a la jurisdicción de zen-chan, no puedo volver nunca —dijo Goku sin poder verla a los ojos.

Hasta que sintió que lo tomaban suavemente de la mandíbula y levantaban su cara para ver esos hermosos ojos y ella dijo.

—Está bien, solo prométeme que donde quiera que vayas Goku, solo no nos olvides, no olvides quién eres —dijo Milk los más comprensivamente que podía ser.

—Eres un héroe Goku, aunque tú no lo aceptes, tu serás una luz de esperanza y justicia en ese universo, eres un héroe, mi héroe —dijo Milk.

—Sé feliz; no quiero que vivas en la culpa, en el dolor, esta es una segunda oportunidad Goku, muchos quisieran una, no la desaproveches, no cometas los mismos errores: ayuda a la gente, protégela, pero no olvides vivir tu vida también, siempre estaré en espíritu contigo —dijo Milk llorando no podía más.

—Te amo Son Goku —dijo Milk aferrándose a él.

—Yo también te amo Milk, nunca te olvidare, ni a Gohan, ni a Goten, ni ninguno de ustedes —dijo Goku abrazándola fuertemente.

—Nunca podría haber encontrando una mejor esposa y madre de mis hijos —pensó Goku aferrándose a Milk.

—Goku —dijo Milk viéndolo a los ojos— ¿puedo pedirte un último deseo?

—El que quieras —le dijo Goku viéndola a los ojos también.

—Por última vez, quiero que me tomes completamente y me hagas tuya —dijo Milk con sinceridad.

Goku no respondió, solo la cargo como novia y la llevó por última vez a su dormitorio.

Esa sería la despedida de una pareja que no fue perfecta, pero aun así supo quererse hasta el final.

 **Qué sad me siento creo que me pase con el drama pero tenía que hacer que fuera real, bueno el próximo episodio será el último en el universo Dragon Ball.**


	6. Cumpliendo promesas

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Nota agradecimiento a Lozato por corregir este capítulo**

 **Capítulo 6: Cumpliendo Promesas.**

 **Monte Paoz; día.**

—Nunca me fijé en lo bella que era, es verdad lo que dicen: no aprecias lo que tienes hasta que estás a punto de perderlo —dijo Goku mirando a Milk dormir.

—Me pregunto porque nunca se dejó el pelo suelto, se ve increíble —pensó Goku una vez más.

—Buenos días Goku —dijo Milk acurrucándose a él, ella sabía que está sería la última vez que lo vería.

—Buenos días Milk —dijo Goku sonriéndole mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de ella.

—Fue increíble, gracias Goku —dijo Milk con una sonrisa.

—De nada Milk, es lo menos que podía hacer por ti, además, también lo disfrute —dijo Goku besándola.

Se separaron para tomar aire con la cara roja.

—¿A qué horas tienes que irte? —pregunto Milk, tratando de fingir ser casual.

—Al anochecer, como a la media noche; el Sr. Bills vendrá por mí, él me llevará con Whis al palacio de Zen-chan —respondió Goku.

Milk asintió.

—Vamos Goku, te haré el desayuno por última vez —dijo Milk saliendo de la cama para vestirse y cocinarle.

Goku asintió.

Saliendo de la cama también, se moría de hambre; se puso unos pantalones, una playera y la siguió.

El desayuno fue tranquilo, ambos hablaron de todo; recordando los tiempos felices, sabían que sería la última vez, con un Goku que comió más decente aunque la misma cantidad de siempre.

—Goku hablaras con Goten o ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? —pregunto Milk ofreciéndose.

—No Milk, yo me encargaré; se lo debo, creo que lo llevare a pescar y le diré —dijo Goku pensativo terminando su desayuno.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, Goten entro.

—Hola mamá, hola papá, buenos días —dijo Goten.

—Hola Goten ¿Cómo estuvo la pijamada? —pregunto Milk.

—Bien mamá, estuvimos jugando hasta tarde —dijo Goten.

—Goten ¿Quieres ir a pescar? es un buen día afuera —dijo Goku, él pensó que mientras más rápido mejor, no se haría más fácil.

—Claro —dijo Goten.

—Diviértanse —dijo Milk mirando a Goku y deseándole suerte.

Goku le sonrió y se fueron.

 **LAGO CERCA AL MONTE PAOZ.**

Goku y Goten estaban sentados pescando estaban relajándose mientras esperaban a los peces.

—Papá —dijo Goten.

—Sí hijo —respondió Goku con los ojos cerrados, acostado.

—Vas a irte a otro universo para salvar personas, verdad —dijo Goten directamente, herencia de su padre.

Goku se congeló.

«Pero cómo lo supo, no creo que haya regresado anoche, hubiera sentido su Ki» pensó Goku mientras se sentaba para mirarlo.

—Goten ¿Cómo te enteraste? —dijo Goku, decidió preguntarle directamente.

—Bueno, me levanté al baño en la casa de Trunks en la noche y escuche a la Sra. Bulma y Sr. Vegeta cuando hablaban; sé que no está bien, pero no pude evitarlo —dijo Goten, que no terminó porque su padre lo puso sobre sus piernas.

—Goten, está bien, iba a decirte de todos modos, lo siento hijo, yo sé que no estuve cuando naciste, no pude ver tus primeros pasos, ni palabras, tu hermano fue más padre que yo y ahora te vuelvo a dejar —dijo Goku.

Que fue silenciado, se estaba volviendo costumbre por su hijo menor que lo abrazaba.

—Está bien papá —dijo Goten sonriendo, él sería fuerte por su padre.

—Eres un héroe, mamá y Gohan siempre me lo dijeron y aunque ya no nos veamos, siempre te voy a amar papá, estoy orgulloso de ser el hijo de Son Goku —dijo Goten, dos lágrimas cayeron, pero la mirada de orgullo de Goten conmovió a Goku.

—Gracias Goten, hijo nunca te olvidare, cuida a tu madre, a tu hermano y toda la familia, serás el nuevo héroe de este mundo, tú me superaras y protegerás la tierra, de acuerdo —dijo Goku, no discutirá con su hijo pequeño lo de héroe.

Goten asintió.

Si su hijo pequeño pudo entender sus razones y darle una lección a él que es su padre, de hay que seguir adelante y de que no lo odia; Goku no se rendiría, el sobreviviría en esa tierra, él tal vez podría ser un...

—Papá —dijo Goten interrumpiendo la autorreflexión de su padre.

—Sí hijo —respondió Goku mirándolo.

—El pescado se escapa —dijo Goten viendo al pescado gigante irse con la cañas de pescar.

Goku salió de su motivación y fue corriendo por el pez para el almuerzo tras la risa de un Goten.

 **Isla al sur de la capital.**

Goku llegó con una mochila en su espalda donde tenía las esferas del dragón, le tomó una hora juntar las siete, quién lo diría, de pequeño le tomó dos meses encontrarlas con Bulma y oolong.

—Esos tiempos eran más fáciles —pensó Goku mientras aterriza en la isla.

Sentado en una roca con los brazos cruzados, estaba Freezer esperando por el.

—Listo Freezer —dijo Goku caminando a el.

—Listo —respondió Freezer simplemente.

Goku asintió.

Mientras se quitaba la mochila del hombro y acomodo las esferas del dragón y gritó.

—Sal de ahí, Shenlong —dijo Goku.

Shenlong emergió de las esferas.

—Me has llamado tienes tres deseos, pidemelos y te los cumpliré —dijo Shenlong.

Goku miro a Freezer y luego al dragón.

—Shenlong, quiero que revivas a Freezer —dijo Goku.

—Ese deseo es muy fácil —dijo el dragón haciendo brillar sus ojos.

La aureola de Freezer desapareció; él sonrió, estaba vivo otra vez.

—¿Cuál tu segundo deseo? —pregunto Shenlong.

—¿Segundo deseo? —dijo Goku y giró a Freezer.

—Freezer ¿Tienes una nave para irte o algo así? —pregunto Goku.

—No, la mujer de Vegeta dijo que tardaría una semana en hacer una —dijo Freezer algo molesto, esa mujer tenía un carácter malo.

Goku sonrió, esa era Bulma y giró a Shenlong.

—Quiero una nave espacial ¿Puedes cumplirlo? —pregunto Goku.

Nunca habían pedido una nave espacial, la última vez que necesitaron una para namekusei era precisamente porque kami-sama y piccolo habían muerto.

—Lo intentaré —dijo Shenglong.

Brillo sus ojos unos minutos, hasta que se oyó algo aterrizar detrás de ellos, ambos giraron para ver una nave como la del antiguo kami-sama.

—¿Crees que llegues Freezer? —dijo Goku.

Frezzer la miró, no era la nave más avanzada, pero pudo ver que sería capaz de hacer el viaje a su planeta.

—Si, estará bien —dijo Freezer.

—¿Y su tercer deseo? —dijo Shenlong.

Goku dudo si pedir algo para su siguiente tierra, pero recordó que Daishinkan le dijo que no podría llevar mucho a ese universo para no alterarlo demasiado, así que iba a descartarlo hasta que recordó algo o alguien mejor dicho.

—Saldaré esa deuda —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Shen Long, revive a Kaio-sama del norte, por favor —dijo Goku.

El dragón asintió, e hizo brillar su ojos una vez más.

 **PLANETA KAIO DEL NORTE.**

Kaio-sama estaba podando sus plantas, hasta que sintió algo raro, vio que su aureola desapareció.

—¿He, qué ha pasado? —dijo confundido Kaio-sama.

Y luego sonrió.

—Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca Goku —dijo Kaio-sama sonriendo.

 **ISLA AL SUR DE LA CAPITAL**.

—Está hecho me retiro, hasta la próxima vez —dijo Shenlong.

Y se fue.

Goku sonrió.

—Dos deudas menos —pensó Goku y giro a Freezer.

—Entonces cumpli mi palabra Freezer, espero que cumplas lo que hablamos —dijo Goku caminando a él.

Freezer asintió, él sabía que cumpliría su palabra, así era Son Goku.

—Entonces, esto es todo Freezer, gracias por ayudarnos a salvar el universo —dijo Goku extendiendo su mano.

Freezer la vio y dudo, pero al final la tomó.

—Nunca pensé que salvaría algo, pero de nada Goku —dijo Freezer— suerte en tu viaje, este es un adiós para siempre.

—Claro, suerte como dios destructor y en tu planeta —dijo Goku.

Freezer sonrió y fue a la nave, subió, la encendió y se fue para nunca volver.

Goku lo miró con una sonrisa mientras se perdía en el cielo.

—Hora de cumplir otra promesa —dijo Goku mientras se iba volando.

Quién diría que dos personas que eran némesis uno del otro, encontraron entre si; no una amistad, si no una paz entre ellos.

Un poder que solo Son Goku tiene.

 **Corporación Cápsula; Noche**.

Fiel a su palabra, Goku llegó a la fiesta con sus amigos y familia, incluso Bills y Whis estuvieron ahí, claro, ellos eran el transporte de Goku, fue una fiesta divertida jugaron, bailaron, bebieron, recordaron historias antiguas de Goku como niño.

Goku se preguntó por qué nunca se presentó a más fiestas como esta.

Dende le dio a Goku el báculo de su abuelo, de todos modos era una herencia de el.

Bulma le regaló a Goku una máquina de gravedad para entrenar y cápsulas con lo que Goku necesitaría hasta establecerse, como comida y cien millones de Zenis.

Goku casi se vuelve a morir cuando lo escucho y trato de negarlo o dárselo a Milk para que viviera cómodamente sin él.

Pero Milk se negó, ella le confesó a Goku que le mintió y no gasto todo el dinero que le dio Mr. Satán, tenían el dinero suficiente para no preocuparse el resto de su vida y le dijo a Goku que lo tomara él, iría a un universo extraño y necesitaría dinero, solo esperaba que su dinero valiera algo ahí.

Goku asintió a las malas.

Nunca había entendido el dinero muy bien y no estaba cómodo llevando tanto con él, aunque fueran cápsulas, Goku eventualmente encontraría trabajo en ese mundo, aún se le hacía extraño decir eso, pero tendría que hacerlo.

El dinero se gastaría en algún momento y como no sabe cuánto años viviría, prefería no arriesgarse.

Todo esto estaba permitido, ya que no afectaba en gran medida los universos de zeno-sama y el dios del cómic.

El maestro Karin le dio una pequeña bolsa de semillas del ermitaño, con diez semillas para que Daishinkan lo dejará llevarlas, tendría que buscar cómo plantarlas en ese mundo.

De repente, sintió que alguien lo llamaba y vio a Vegeta que le hacía un gesto para que lo siguiera, les dijo a sus amigos que volvería en un rato y lo siguió.

 **Montañas desconocidas.**

Volaron hasta una zona que no reconocía hasta que lo golpeó, fue donde tuvieron su primer combate cuando Vegeta llegó a la tierra.

—¿Que pasa Vegeta? —dijo Goku curioso de estar en ese lugar.

—Kakarotto, pelea conmigo una última vez —dijo Vegeta sonriendo.

Goku sonrió y asintió.

—¿Recuerdas este lugar? —dijo Vegeta mientras se colocaba en la misma roca.

—Si, trae recuerdos —dijo Goku mientras se colocaba en el mismo lugar.

Ambos sonrieron, ellos siempre se entendieron con sus puños, está sería la despedía.

Goku se lanzó a Vegeta con un golpe de derecha directo que Vegeta bloqueo; mientras, lanzaba una patada que Goku esquivo para luego hacer una barrida a los pies, Vegeta salto para tomar distancia y lanzó ráfagas de energía, Goku lo desvió con las manos, Vegeta aprovechó el humo para acercarse por atrás y al momento de golpear a Goku desapareció, Vegeta apenas esquivó la energía que Goku le lanzó desde arriba, ambos lanzaron golpes chocaron puños patadas y hasta cabezas.

Después del último cabezazo, tomaron distancia; los dos sonrieron.

—Creo que nos conocemos demasiado bien Vegeta —dijo Goku.

—Así es Kakarotto; ya no lo haces tan mal, tu cabeza es igual de dura que siempre, es una lástima que no podamos ir con todo o explotaremos la tierra fácilmente —dijo Vegeta.

Goku río.

—Así es Vegeta, superamos nuestros límites —dijo Goku.

—¿Que dices Kakarotto? un ataque para decidirlo —dijo Vegeta confiado mientras arrojaba lo que parecía una cápsula y se formaba una barrera.

Goku la reconoció como la que Bulma activo cuando tuvo su pequeña pelea con trunks del futuro.

—Creo que soportara —dijo Vegeta.

Goku asintió.

Después de todo, era la última vez en un tiempo que se transformaría.

Vegeta se transformó en la evolución del SSJ Blue que alcanzó en el torneo.

—No te contengas Kakarotto —dijo Vegeta.

Goku accedió al Migatte No Gokui, transformando sus ojos de negros a grises con la energía azul y luego gritó.

—¡Kaioken x 20! —dijo Goku.

Fusionando las energías una vez más.

—Lo mismo —dijo Vegeta sonrió Goku.

Los dos atacaron con una velocidad que nadie podría alcanzar directo, conectándose al mismo tiempo en la cara noqueándose ambos y por su puesto, la barrera se hizo pedazos, haciendo temblar la tierra.

Después de unos diez minutos, despertaron adoloridos pero satisfechos.

Ambos se sentaron con una sonrisa.

Vegeta sonriendo.

—Creo que es un empate Kakarotto —dijo Vegeta.

Goku asintió, sonriendo igual.

—Si Vegeta, un empate —dijo Goku.

—Kakarotto —dijo Vegeta.

—Si Vegeta —dijo Goku.

—Enséñales en esa tierra el poder saiyajin, no dejes que nadie te derrote o buscaré el modo de ir ahí y te pateare el trasero, de acuerdo —dijo Vegeta sonriendo.

—Claro Vegeta —dijo Goku.

—Vegeta, cuida a todos, por favor amigo —dijo Goku parándose y ofreciendo una mano a Vegeta.

Vegeta la acepto y asintió.

—No te preocupes, yo los protegeré amigo —dijo Vegeta.

Ambos regresaron a la fiesta.

 **Corporation cápsula.**

—¿Se divirtieron? —dijo Bills viendo sus caras.

Claro, todos sintieron el temblor sabiendo quienes eran los responsables, ambos sonrieron y comieron una semilla del ermitaño y como nuevos.

Después de la cena, todos sabían que llegó el momento, Goku volvió de cambiarse de ropa ya que Bulma, Milk y Videl le dijeron que no sería normal que llegará a esa tierra en un Gi naranja, Goku trato de protestar, pero terminó perdiendo esa discusión, salió con una playera negra que le apretaba por la musculatura, un pantalón de mezclilla azul y unos tenis negros con una mochila negra en la espalda donde estaban sus cápsulas su ropa y báculo.

—Bueno, tiene que irse a un nuevo universo, para ver a Goku vestido normal —dijo Krilin.

Con el resto asintiendo.

—Es incomodo —dijo Goku haciendo una cara de niño enojado, todos rieron.

—Es hora —dijo Whis.

Goku asintió y comenzó a despedirse de sus amigos Yamcha, Puar, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, Maestro Roshi, Piccolo, Majin Boo, Oolong, los padres de Bulma, Jaco, Vegeta, Trunks, Mr. Satán, la pequeña Bra, Dende, Mr. Popo, 18, y 17.

Fue hacia Krilin.

—Krilin —dijo Goku.

Pero se detuvo cuando vio a Krilin, con la mano en el saludo de niños sonrió y chocaron puños como en su niñez.

—Cuídate hermano —dijo Krilin.

—Claro hermano —dijo Goku.

Después fue a Bulma.

—Bulma, qué más hay que decir —dijo Goku sonriéndole.

—Nada más, Goku —dijo Bulma abrazándolo.

Goku la abrazo igual.

Mientras todo los veía con tristeza.

Quien diría que todo comenzó con una chica aventurera y un niño con cola hace cuarenta años, una amistad tan grande.

Ellos se separaron.

—Goku recuerda lo que hablamos, hazme sentir más orgullosa de lo que estoy de ti —dijo Bulma con lágrimas, pero con una sonrisa.

—Te lo juro Bulma —dijo Goku dándole esa sonrisa característica.

Al final, pero no menos importante, su familia: abrazó a su nieta Pan.

—Pan, tu abuelito te quiere mucho, no lo olvides —le dijo Goku besándola en la frente.

—Abuelito —dijo Pan dándole una sonrisa.

Después a su nuera Videl.

—Videl, casi nunca hablamos mucho, pero quiero darte las gracias por cuidar a Gohan y ser parte de esta familia —dijo Goku.

Videl asintió y beso en la mejilla a su suegro y lo abrazo.

—Cuídese suegro —dijo Videl.

A sus hijos Gohan y Goten.

—Hijos, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, sigan apoyándose y superándose, los amo mucho Gohan, Goten ustedes son mi más grande logro —dijo Goku abrazandolos.

—Cuídate papá, eres nuestro héroe —dijeron ambos.

Por último pero no menos importante, la mujer que dio su vida por el.

—Milk, gracias por todo, nunca te olvidare —dijo Goku besándola.

—Cuídate mucho, mi Goku —dijo Milk llorando.

Goku tomo su mochila con sus obsequios y pertenencias y se paró al lado de Bills y Whis.

—Adiós chicos, nunca los olvidaré —dijo Goku con esa sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizó, mientras se elevaba con Bills y Whis.

Todos dijeron— adiós Goku —cuándo se elevaban y se iban, hasta que desaparecieron en un rayo.

—Se fue —dijo Krilin.

—Si, él será feliz, lo sé, hará grandes cosas en ese mundo —dijo Milk llorando, pero sabiendo que él cambiaría esa tierra.

—Este es el final —dijo el maestro Roshi.

—Es el final de esta historia, pero el comienzo de otra —dijo Bulma sonriendo.

Vegeta colocó una mano en el hombro de Bulma y sonrió.

—Así es Kakarotto, está a punto de iniciar una nueva aventura —dijo Vegeta.

Ese fue el adiós al héroe más grande que hubo en su mundo, pero la bienvenida de una nueva esperanza a esa tierra.

 **RUMBO AL PALACIO DE ZENO SAMA.**

—Habrías sido un gran dios destructor —le dijo Bills.

Goku río.

—Creo que nunca lo sabremos, Freezer lo hará bien —dijo Goku.

Luego dijo seriamente.

—Muchas gracias Sr. Bills y Whis por todo, nunca podríamos haber hecho esto sin ustedes.

Bills y whis sonrieron y asintieron.

 **PALACIO DE ZENO-SAMA.**

—Bueno Goku, aquí te dejamos, fue un gusto conocerte, fuiste un gran aprendiz —dijo Whis estrechando la mano de Goku.

—Gracias Whis —dijo Goku haciendo una reverencia a al ángel.

—Demuéstrales a esos supuestos héroes de esa tierra, lo que es ser un discípulo de un dios destructor —dijo Bills sonriendo.

—Si señor Bills —dijo Goku sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia a Bills también.

—Adiós Goku —dijeron ambos y se fueron.

Goku tomo su mochila, se la puso en el hombro y caminó al interior.

—Buenos días, Son Goku —dijo Daishinkan— justo a tiempo.

—Buenos días —dijo Goku.

—¿Es de día aquí? —pregunto Goku.

El se fue a media noche y no tardó ni treinta minutos en llegar.

—Siempre es de día aquí, sígueme —dijo Daishinkan.

—¿Entonces, cómo voy a perder parte de mi fuerza? —pregunto Goku curioso de cómo harían eso.

Daishinkan sonrió.

—Levántate la camisa —dijo Daishinkan.

Goku alzó una ceja confundido, pero hizo lo que le dijo.

Daishinkan colocó una mano sobre su estómago y comenzó a brillar.

Goku se sintió débil de repente.

—Ya está —dijo Daishinkan— te recuperarás en breve.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo Goku viendo la marca en su estómago, que desapareció.

—Es un sello, como te dije puedes recuperar tus transformaciones y el Ki divino cómo vayas aumentando tu fuerza, a partir de ahora el sello se irá debilitando hasta recuperar todo tu poder —dijo Daishinkan.

Goku asintió.

«Ósea, que tendría que entrenar para debilitar el sello» pensó Goku.

—¿Goku cuántos años tienes? —dijo Daishinkan.

—Mmmm, 54 creo —dijo Goku— no me diga que soy muy viejo para viajar en dimensiones.

Daishinkan río.

—No, pero como es una segunda oportunidad de vida, no sería muy bueno que vayas con 54 años, te reduciré la edad —dijo Daishinkan.

—¿Puede hacer eso? —pregunto Goku asombrado.

—Claro, cómo crees que somos inmortales —dijo Daishinkan.

Extendiendo su mano y lanzando un rayo extraño a Goku.

—Mírate —dijo Daishinkan, apareciendo un espejo.

Goku se miró y sé asombro, no hubo un gran cambio debido a su sangre saiyajin, pero sí se veía un poco más joven.

—¿Cuántos años tengo ahora? —dijo Goku dudoso, se veía como en su primera pelea con Vegeta en la tierra.

—Tienes 26 años, vamos con los Zeno-sama —dijo Daishinkan.

Caminaron unos minutos más y llegaron a los tronos de los reyes de todo.

—Goku, bienvenido —dijeron los Zeno-Sama.

—Hola Zenes-Chan —dijo Goku.

—Ahí está tu portal, Goku —dijo Daishinkan apuntando hacia un portal azul.

—Toma esto —dijo Daishinkan, dándole lo que parecía un sobre.

—¿Qué es esto, Sr. Daishinkan? —dijo Goku.

—Goku, esto es el regalo de los Zeno-sama para ti —Dijo Daishinkan.

—Me pidieron investigar esta tierra detrás del portal y conseguirte lo que ellos llaman documentación, en ese sobre están esos documentos que te permitirán conseguir donde vivir, donde trabajar y sobre todo, que te darán una cubierta para no ser sospechoso de nadie —dijo Daishinkan.

—Y solo para saber ¿Cómo voy comunicarme con ellos? digo ¿Hablan mi idioma? y ¿Mi dinero que me regaló Bulma valdrá ahí? —dijo Goku.

—Daishinkan, encárgate —dijo Zen-chan del presente.

—Si, encárgate —dijo Zen-chan del futuro.

—Cómo diga Zeno-sama —dijo Daishinkan.

Le lanzó otro rayo a Goku.

—¿Y eso fue? —dijo Goku confundido.

—Ese rayo te permitirá hablar con cualquier persona y entenderás su idioma y ellos te entenderán; y no te preocupes, tuviste suerte ese dinero que tienes vale ahí, no se su valor, eso tendrás que averiguarlo por tu cuenta —dijo Daishinkan.

Goku suspiro de alivio.

No quería dormir en la calle en su primer día.

Tomando su mochila, se la colocó en el hombro y su sobre de documentos en la mano, se despidió de los Zeno-chan y Daishinkan.

—Gracias por todo Zeno-chan, Sr. Daishinkan —dijo Goku.

—Adiós Goku —dijeron zeno-sama del presente y futuro.

—Buena suerte, Son Goku —dijo Daishinkan con una sonrisa.

Goku sacó del sobre lo que imagino era una identificación y sonrió.

—National City, ahí voy —dijo Goku entrando al portal para nunca volver.

 **Se acabó el universo Dragon Ball, a partir de ahora comienza la aventura en el universo de los superhéroes más National City, claro que Flash y Arrow Superman aparecerán, igual que muchos héroes y villanos y sus tierras pero todo a su tiempo.**

 **La moneda de Dragon Ball se llama Zeni, obviamente en tierra 38 serán Yen, la moneda japonesa, tendré que ver cuánto es en dólares, pero eso será en el siguiente capítulo y le di dinero a Goku por que bueno, Bulma es rica si esto llegar pasar claro que le daría dinero a Goku sin pensarlo, además imagínense a Goku intentando administrar su dinero.**

 **Decidí bajarle la edad a Goku, porque Kara también es más vieja, pero con lo que le paso camino a la tierra su cuerpo es más joven, es para que tengan más en común.**

 **Y si tome prestado el sello de Naruto, derechos a Kishimoto pero no se me ocurrió otra manera de hacerlo; Daishinkan es un sacerdote, un sello no sería nada para él, claro, ese sello irá con el tiempo debilitándose.**

 **Las identificaciones que le dieron a Goku, igual se las di porque no quiero que Goku llegando dependa de la DEO, si trabajara con Supergirl y la DEO pero aún así no quiero que Goku les deba nada, él también tendrá que encontrar su propio camino, espero que haya aclarado la mayoría de las dudas, ojalá le den una oportunidad a esta historia, gracias por leer, espero que con el tiempo pueda mejorar, pueden dejarme su sugerencias, siempre se puede aprender de consejos, gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	7. Nuevo mundo

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Capítulo 7: Nuevo Mundo.**

 **Tierra 38.**

 **National City; Horas de la noche.**

 **Departamento de Kara.**

—¿Los tenedores van a la derecha o a la izquierda? nunca lo recuerdo —dijo Alex Danvers con duda.

—A la izquierda, cuchillo a la derecha; así se usan, lo sabes —dijo Kara Danvers corrigiendo a su hermana adoptiva.

Pero yo como con el tenedor a la derecha —dijo Alex aún confundida.

Es porque te criaron lobos —dijo Eliza Danvers.

Alex le lanza una mirada, pero sonríe a su madre.

—Oigan, creo que sobra un lugar —dijo Winn que estaba contando los lugares confundido.

—No, déjalo ahí, es para jeremiah, por qué volverá —dijo Eliza Danvers segura.

—Así es, te doy mi palabra, averiguaremos dónde está el proyecto Cadmus y lo traeremos a casa —dijo segura Alex mirando a su madre.

—Lo traeremos juntos —dijo J'onn J'onzz/Hank sonriendoles.

Todos se sonríen animados.

—Oye Kara, tienes un segundo —dijo James Olsen.

Kara asiente con una sonrisa y lo sigue a una de las habitaciones.

—He oye, he tomado muchas fotos de Supergirl, pero esta es especial —dijo James nervioso mientras le muestra una foto envuelta en regalo.

—Eso es lindo —dijo Kara mientras toma la fotografía envuelta y le quita el papel y mira una foto de ella con lentes como Kara no como Supergirl, ella se sorprende.

—Hice bizco —dijo Kara mientras sonríe avergonzada.

—Tu sonríes con la mirada como ahora, es por qué estás feliz —dijo James.

—Si, me siento feliz —dijo Kara tomando la foto— gracias.

Baja el cuadro a su cama, cuando se levanta James la besa.

«James me está besando, esto es lo que había querido hace mucho, pero por qué no siento nada» pensó Kara.

Ella sale de sus pensamiento por qué Alex la llama.

—Oye Kara, haz el truco de la champaña —dijo Alex desde la sala.

James se aleja rompiendo el beso.

Kara lo miró, sonrió y regresó con su familia seguida por James.

Kara tomó la champaña con una sonrisa.

—¡Tres!, ¡Dos!, ¡Uno! —dijo Eliza, Alex, Winn, J'onn y James.

Y la champaña se abrió con la presión de la mano de Kara.

Todo era felicidad para Kara Danvers y su familia, después de tanto sufrimiento con su tía Aisha y Noe muertos, la tierra está a salvo por fin, Kara sentía que su vida está completa.

—Hagamos un brindis —dijo J'onn dándoles copas a todos.

—Por Supergirl —dijo J'onn J'onzz/Hank.

—No no, esperen, por la familia, por el amor que nos une —dijo Kara.

Todos chocaron sus copas.

Entonces sintieron un temblor.

—Qué fue eso —dijo Kara preocupada.

Fue a la ventana seguida por todos y vieron una bola de fuego cayendo del cielo.

—Nada bueno —dijo Winn.

Kara se giró y rompió su blusa, cambiando a su uniforme de Supergirl seguida por J'onn J'onzz en su forma original, saliendo por la ventana para ver dónde cayó la bola de fuego.

«Qué está pasando» pensó Kara preocupada.

Si Kara supiera que no solo esa extraña bola de fuego era lo único que llegaba a ese planeta en ese momento, también llegaba un hombre que se le había dado una segunda oportunidad de vida.

 **Callejón National City; noche.**

Un portal azul se abrió de repente en la oscuridad de la calle, mientras un hombre con una mochila y un sobre en la mano salía, pero no con estilo, salía corriendo al bote de basura más cercano para vomitar.

Así es, ese era Son Goku, que encontró muy interesante el interior del bote de basura mientras dejaba salir toda su cena.

—Esto es peor que viajar en la máquina de Trunks —dijo Goku después de poder recuperar la voz.

Iba a proceder a seguir vomitando hasta que sintió un temblor, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno pudo ver cómo se pintaba de naranja, culpa de la bola de fuego que caía del cielo.

Entonces, Goku sintió dos energías que se acercaban, pero pasaron volando encima de él, Goku pudo notar que perseguían la bola de fuego.

«Lo más seguro es que sea un meteorito» pensó Goku.

Entonces él cerró los ojos y se concentró, e hizo la técnica que usó cuando llegó a namekusei, él sintió sus Ki otra vez.

Al instante, pudo ver la imagen de los que perseguían el meteorito eran dos personas, escaneo a la primera: era un hombre verde, muy parecido a Piccolo, estaba vestido con lo que parecía un uniforme oscuro completo, con guantes oscuros, un cinturón amarillo, con una X en el pecho color rojo y una capa azul tonta.

«Hay namekuseins en este universo» pensó Goku.

Pero luego noto que su energía era diferente a la de Piccolo y no tenía antenas, sus ojos eran rojos; así que descarto la idea, su poder era considerable, tal vez como el capitán Ginyu.

«Veamos quien es la otra persona» pensó Goku.

Enfocándose en la otra energía era más fuerte que el tipo verde, de hecho, no estaba lejos de su nivel en este momento sin usar el kaioken, pero un poco más débil.

En otro momento, Goku hubiera salido emocionado para retar a una pelea, sin importarle el meteoro o donde cayera, pero este era el nuevo Goku.

A él todavía le encantaba pelear, pero no empezaría peleas innecesarias, él ya estaba pagando por eso, en su lugar, se enfocó en ver la apariencia del dueño de esta energía.

«Veamos tu apariencia» pensó Goku.

Enfocándose más para poder tener una imagen y sé sorprendido cuando la tuvo es una chica, Goku no era sexista, él no se sorprendió porque fuera mujer, el vio mujeres fuertes: 18, Videl, hasta Milk podría darle una pelea decente.

Si no por su apariencia, era una chica más joven que el, bueno, técnicamente tenía la misma edad que ella ahora, Goku olvidó un momento que había perdido la mitad de su edad.

Tenía un traje algo llamativo: era una blusa azul brillante de manga larga, con una imagen o escudo en el pecho, parecía una S, un cinturón amarillo y una capa roja.

«¿Otra capa? Enserio, que tienen con las capas» pensó Goku, pero siguió escaneando.

Una falda algo corta de color roja y botas rojas, tenían unas medias pero aun podía ver sus piernas, que no estaban nada mal.

Goku sacudió la cabeza para reprenderse, de seguro era las hormonas de tener 26 años otra vez, se enfocó en su cara y volvió a sorprenderse.

Era hermosa, tenía cabello rubio largo que caía en cascada de rizos hasta sus hombros, sus ojos eran azules y tenía una cara tan inocente y tierna que Goku tuvo ganas de abrazarla.

—Qué te pasa Son, enfócate, acabas de dejar a tu familia y ex esposa hace menos de dos horas y ya quieres abrazar a otra chica hermosa —dijo Goku regañándose.

—Maldita hormonas —dijo Goku.

Entonces sintió otra firma de energía, pero más pequeña.

—De dónde viene —dijo Goku.

Se enfocó más aún para tratar de identificarla, hasta que lo hizo, venía de ese meteoro, pero...

—Eso no es un meteoro —dijo Goku en voz baja.

 **Con Supergirl y J'onn J'onzz.**

—Hay que detenerla o podría causar daños graves —dijo J'onn J'onzz.

—Me encargaré —respondió Supergirl.

Aceleró al extraño objeto volador para intentar frenarlo.

—Ya casi lo tengo —dijo Supergirl estirando la mano.

Pero el objeto aceleró, quemando la mano de Supergirl y dejándola asombrada.

El objeto chocó con un ciudadano de mantenimiento que estaba en lo alto de un edificio derribandolo y cayendo.

—Me encargaré Supergirl —dijo J'onn J'onzz llendo al hombre.

El objeto iba estrellarse con una grúa que estaba en una construcción, Supergirl aceleró para apartarla del camino y vio cómo descendió el objeto en lo alto de un edificio.

 **Con J'onn J'onzz.**

J'onn J'onzz trataba de alcanzar al hombre que caía, no sabía si lo lograría.

Hasta que vio al hombre desaparecer y aparecer en el suelo sano y salvo, completamente confundido.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —dijo J'onn J'onzz.

Pero sacudió la cabeza, luego haría que revisaran la grabaciones de la ciudad, el hombre estaba bien y regresó con Supergirl, ese objeto era lo importante.

 **Con Supergirl.**

La bola de fuego por fin había aterrizado.

Supergirl aterrizó, seguida de J'onn J'onzz.

—Esa nave es idéntica a la mía, es de Kriptón —dijo Kara mientras corría a la nave.

—Supergirl con cuidado, no sabes que contiene —dijo J'onn J'onzz preocupado.

Supergirl lo miró y dudó, pero al final arrancó la puerta de la nave para saber qué contenía.

—No puede ser —dijo Kara sin creerlo.

Era un hombre inconsciente dentro de la nave.

 **Con Goku.**

Goku decidió seguirles sigilosamente desapareciendo su Ki, únicamente usando lo requerido para volar, aunque tenía la impresión que no podían sentir su presencia, pero nunca se era lo suficientemente precavido, no sabía cómo reaccionarian al verlo, pero quería saber qué o quién estaba en esa nave cuando sintió su Ki, pero era débil.

«Creo que lo que sea que está ahí, está inconsciente o algo así» pensó Goku.

Mientras volaba a una distancia segura, hasta que un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró a la dirección y vi al tipo cayendo, parece que la nave chocó con él y lo derribó, vio al tipo verde tratar de alcanzarlo, pero estaba muy lejos, no lograría llegar a tiempo.

—No lo logrará —dijo Goku.

Mientras, colocaba sus dos dedos en su frente y se concentraba en sentir el pequeño Ki del hombre.

—Lo tengo —dijo Goku.

Justo a tiempo mientras se tele transportaba, tendría que hacerlo rápido para no ser visto, no estaba listo para una confrontación, al menos que fuera necesario, usando su máxima velocidad se tele transporto al hombre; después, descendió lo más rápido posible para no ser visto por ojos normales y se tele transporto a una distancia segura, todo en menos de cinco segundos.

Vio al hombre verde quedarse confundido viendo la escena, parece que no lo había visto.

—Perfecto —dijo Goku orgulloso de él.

Vio al el hombre verde irse, él lo siguió cuidadosamente, otra vez.

Después, pudo ver desde donde estaba, que la chica de buenas piernas y cara Angelical... Goku hizo una mueca por esos pensamientos otra vez, no sabía qué le sucedía.

Goku volvió a enfocarse, la vio quitar una grúa del camino para que la nave aterrizará.

Los vio descender donde la nave aterrizó, se quedó a distancia segura de ellos, parecían estar decidiendo que hacer; la chica de la piernas increíble… ¡Qué más da! Goku renunció a pelear con esos pensamientos y regreso la mirada a la escena.

La vio dudosa cuando corrió a la nave, el hombre verde parecía decirle algo, pero no podía escucharlos, hasta que vio a la chica arrancar la puerta de la nave con sus manos, como si fuera papel que levantará.

«Rayos, es fuerte» pensó Goku.

Sintió su sangre Saiyajin pedir pelea, pero la ignoro; no volvería a ser impulsivo, se lo juro a todos y a él mismo.

«Esa chica y ese hombre deben ser de esos héroes con poderes que menciono Daishinkan» pensó Goku.

Mientras, veía a la chica tomar la nave e irse con el hombre verde y ese sujeto que venía dentro.

«Ella de verdad es muy fuerte» pensó Goku «además de hermosa».

Un pensamiento traicionero, hizo una mueca otra vez de disgusto, pero eso fue todo.

Goku considero en seguirlos y ver a dónde se dirigían, pero desechó la idea, ellos eran los héroes, él lo sabía, su Ki no se sentía malvado, ellos se encargaran, ya se había arriesgado demasiado hoy, aún necesitaba encontrar donde quedarse por la noche.

Goku se giró y descendió en un callejón, no creyó que sería bueno que lo vean volar; quitándose la mochila con sus pertenencias, sacó el estuche donde estaban sus cápsulas, mirando a su alrededor asegurándose de que no lo viera nadie, tomó la cápsula y la arrojó apareciendo dos maletines, tomo uno y el otro lo regreso a la forma cápsula, lo metió en el estuche y luego en la mochila, se la colocó de nuevo en su espalda y tomó el maletín.

Camino a lo que parecía un hotel, era algo elegante, pero eso no le importa, se veía cómodo y eso era todo lo que quería, entró y se acercó a la recepcionista.

—Buenas noches, en qué puedo ayudarle —dijo una joven hermosa.

Ella leía un libro algo desinteresada con cabello rojo y gafas, pero podía ver que tenía ojos verdes y era más joven que él; se volvió a regañar, él tenía 26 años ahora, la chica era muy bonita pero no sintió ese sentimiento que cuando vio a la chica de las piernas, pero esta chica era igual muy bonita.

Goku agradeció haber visto al maestro Roshi registrarlos en el hotel cuando participaron en los torneos de artes marciales, seria bueno saber si el último rayo que le lanzó Daishinkan sirvió para saber si puede hablar el mismo idioma.

—Buenas noches, me gustaría una habitación —dijo Goku.

Sonrío a la chica, esperando que lo entendiera.

La chica pelirroja suspiró, odiaba este trabajo, pero ella había llegado de Gotham para hacer sus prácticas de la universidad en CatCo Worldwide Media con esa bruja de Cat Grant, aunque su asistente ejecutiva o lo que sea que la llamaran, era muy amable; el caso es que no pagaban mucho por ser practicante y ella no quería ayuda de su padre o de ellos.

Ella y una compañera de la universidad rentaban un departamento a partes iguales, pero su amiga había tenido suerte; ella hacía sus prácticas en L-corp. con Lena Luthor, hermana del villano Lex Luthor, que acaba de mudarse a National City, pero al menos pagaba mejor que la bruja de Cat.

Así que ella tuvo que tener este trabajo: eran tres días a la semana y en turno nocturno, el hotel era agradable; pero la mayoría de sus clientes eran ancianos con sus amantes o hijos de papá que creían que podían comprar a cualquiera, ella les patearía en la bolas si no necesitara el dinero, ajustando sus gafas terminó su pensamiento y levantó la vista a ver quien diablos era, ella no esperaba esto.

Se sonrojo, Goku tenía un encanto que él desconocía, además de que tenía cuerpo de fisiculturista.

—Claro, claro señor, ¿Cuántas noches se quedará? —pregunto la chica tratando de recuperar la compostura.

«¿De dónde ha salido este adonis» pensó la chica.

Su cabello era raro, e iba contra la gravedad, pero extrañamente le quedaba bien, parecía oriental, tal vez de Japón; se dijo la pelirroja arreglándose el cabello disimuladamente.

Goku suspiro de alivio, si lo entendió el rayo de Daishinkan funciono.

—Mmm, creo que tres días serán suficiente, mientras encuentro un departamento o algo así —dijo Goku.

La pelirroja asintió, así que venía a quedarse, National City se ponía interesante de repente y quiso ayudar.

—Buenos Sr., si quiere un consejo, hay un edificio que renta departamentos, no son de cinco estrellas, pero son muy cómodos, vienen amueblados; una compañera vive ahí y me lo recomendó, pero yo vivo con mi compañera de universidad —dijo la chica, no sabía por qué le estaba contando su vida, los nervios la mataban.

Recordó hablar con la asistente amable de Cat, no recordaba su nombre, pero la chica era penosa.

«Creo que era Kira» pensó la pelirroja.

Le Ofreció una tarjeta que kira le había dado a ella.

Goku la tomo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, eres muy amable—dijo Goku.

Goku volvía a dejar a la chica roja como su cabello, casi.

Pero luego recordó que le había pedido una habitación, ella trato de recuperar la compostura y hablo.

—Serían 150 dólares por noche —dijo la chica sonrojada.

—Está bien —dijo Goku.

Levantando su maletín y colocándolo sobre el mostrador lo abrió y lo puso frente a la joven que se quedó boquiabierta, ella vio que eran yenes, pero era un maletín lleno; haciendo un cálculo rápido como medio millón de dólares, de repente pensó, si el joven frente a ella era hijo de algún político o un mafioso.

—Puedes tomar lo que cueste, por favor —dijo Goku.

Él no tenía humor de adivinar lo que era un dólar en este momento.

La chica más por reflejo, asintió y tomó la cantidad exacta por tres noches, tratando de no sufrir un infarto, que noche tan rara; primero tiembla extrañamente, luego aparece un japonés apuesto de su edad que dejaría a Dick y tal vez a Bruce por su musculatura, en vergüenza.

—Ya está señor, habitación 50 ¿Cual su nombre?—dijo la chica.

Lo había olvidado, mientras le entregaba una llave, ella quería saber su nombre.

—Son Goku —dijo Goku.

Mientras, tomaba la llave, como si no hubiera puesto medio millón de dólares enfrente de alguien.

—Cualquier cosa que necesite, puede llamar a recepción Sr. Son. —dijo la chica.

Por fin un poco más tranquila.

—Gracias señorita —dijo Goku.

Recordando que el maestro Roshi le cerraba el ojo a la chica de recepción siempre, mientras iban a su habitación.

Goku le guiño el ojo, tomo sus cosas y subió a su habitación, dejando a la pelirroja con boca abierta, preguntándose si alguien prendió la calefacción; porque sentía calor.

—Que hombre —dijo la chica.

Mientras bebía agua, sentía que se incendiaba por dentro.

 **Habitación 50.**

Goku entro a su habitación; dejó en una mesita el maletín, se quitó la mochila, la dejo a un lado y se fue a la ventana para ver el cielo nocturno; pudo ver muchos edificios gigantes, esta ciudad era más grande que la capital de su mundo, aunque viendo los autos, vio que no eran voladores, si no que tenían ruedas como su tractor de trabajo, regresando la vista a los edificios, vio tres edificios más grande que todos los otros, tenían un nombres extraños.

—CatCo Worldwide Media —dijo Goku.

Apenas podía pronunciarlo, que nombre más difícil y miro el otro edificio L-corp. tuvo un mal presentimiento con este edificio, algo sobre ese nombre no le gusto, sintió que le daría problemas en el futuro, luego miro el tercer edificio y sintió un escalofrío, si con el anterior pensó que tendría problemas, este sabía que la haría: Lord Technologies.

—Me estoy volviendo paranoico —dijo Goku.

—¿Cómo estarán Milk, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Bulma, Vegeta y el resto? —dijo Goku.

No tenía caso seguir lamentándose, nunca podría volver y ese era su castigo, tendría que vivir con el.

Metiendo su mano a la bolsa del pantalón, encontró la tarjeta que la chica de recepción le dio, la miró y sonrió, la foto de la tarjeta era un apartamento agradable.

—Creo que iré a echar un vistazo mañana —dijo Goku.

Mientras se quitaba la camisa, zapatos y el pantalón; se quedó en boxers, se metió en la cama que era bastante cómoda y procedió a dormir, para su primera noche en National City no estuvo tan mal, pensó antes de dormir.

Soñó con sus amigos, sus hijos y con milk; pero también con una chica rubia en un traje azul, con una estúpida capa, una falda roja y botas rojas con medias y unas buenas piernas que lo llamaba.

Goku sonrió, fue a donde lo llamaba quedándose dormido.

 **Este es el primer capítulo en National City, creo que me deje llevar, no creí que sería tan largo, pero no podía parar de escribir, habrán notado los que ven la serie de Supergirl, que esto arrancó en la temporada 2 del capítulo 1, bueno, si estará un poco basado en la serie, pero también meteré otros personajes, creo que sabrán quien es la recepcionista y antes que me maten o algo, yo tengo pensado que Goku juegue al misterioso, no que llegue y les diga a Kara y todos, "¡Hey! Soy un extraterrestre de otro universo que fue exiliado" lo más seguro es que lo encerraran y arrojan la llave al mar, no siento que Goku necesita su propio winn, aunque le di a alguien mejor y si ella parece enamorada de Goku, pero será Goku con Kara eso sigue, digamos que será un modo de llamar la atención de cierto murciélago paranoico, pero aun no saldrá, ojala les guste hasta la próxima.**

 **Nota:**

 **Este es el capítulo ahora sí con el formato nuevo, no me habia dado cuenta que no dividía la narración y los diálogos, espero que sea más fácil de leer, estaré modificando también el resto de los capítulos con un lector que me esta ayudando, gracias.**


	8. Hola soy Goku

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** **Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Nota gracias a Lozato por revisar y corregir este capítulo**

 **Capítulo 8: Hola, soy Goku.**

DEO edificio; día (9:00 am).

Supergirl y J'onn J'onzz volaron y aterrizaron en un edificio gigante y blanco, que ella nunca había visto.

—Do-donde estamos —pregunto confundida y asombrada supergirl.

—Departamento de Operaciones Extra-normales —dijo simplemente J'onn J'onzz y luego se transformó en su forma humana de Hank.

—Espera, espera un segundo —dijo Supergirl asombrada.

—Esto siempre estuvo aquí con las ventanas y esa vista y tú me hiciste entrar a esa cueva a diario —dijo supergirl ahora con tono indignado.

Definitivamente este lugar era mejor que la cueva, era gigante y adornado con banderas de USA y con mucho equipo tecnológico manejado por muchos agentes de Deo haciendo sus labores.

—La Deo tiene varias instalaciones Kara —dijo simplemente Hank, como si no viera cuál es el problema.

—Un murciélago me mordió en esa cueva —término Kara dándole una mirada.

—Cobarde —dijo Hank fingiendo que no vio su cara enojada.

—Hola Kara —dijo Alex como cualquier otro día.

—También sabias de este lugar —dijo Kara con tono acusatorio.

No podía creerlo, solo ella no sabía de esto.

—Si, está cerca de mi departamento —Alex dijo firmando un documento y se lo entregó a un agente que se fue.

No notando su tono acusatorio o ignorándolo mejor dicho.

—Es igual a la cueva, tal vez mejor —dijo con una sonrisa para molestar a su hermanita, le encantaba hacerla enojar.

Supergirl no lo podía creer, pero dejo el tema en paz recordando algo o alguien mejor dicho.

—Y el hombre que cayó a la tierra —preguntó Kara apenas ocultando sus nervios— podría ser otro kryptoniano.

Alex le hizo una señal para que la siguiera y ella lo hizo con Hank detrás de ellas, llegaron a la enfermería o laboratorios sea lo que sea.

El sujeto estaba acostado en una cama, aún inconsciente y conectado a varios aparatos médicos.

Kara lo vio y dijo— tiene que ser de Kriptón, debío escapar antes de la explosión, al igual que Kal y yo —argumento.

—Está en coma, sus signos son estables, respira, pero no podemos saber nada más —le decía Alex mientras intentaba tomar una muestra de sangre, rompiéndose la aguja al tocar su piel haciendo su punto Alex.

—Eso prueba que es de Kriptón —dijo Supergirl respaldando su teoría.

—Solo prueba que no es humano, puede ser peligroso —contrarresta Hank.

Haciendo que Kara bajará la cabeza, podría ser cierto, pero no podía evitarlo, podría a ver alguien como ella y Kal-El.

—Señor, solicito que Winn ayude en la investigación —dijo Alex.

Mientras, Winn entraba a la sala.

—Necesito a alguien que sepa de la estructura de la nave y sepa hablar kryptoniano —pidió Alex.

—Me aburrí y quise aprender otro idioma... del espacio —dijo Winn apuntando al cielo con una sonrisa.

Hank lo miro y se acercó a él.

—Quiere probar su habilidad, averigüe algo que mi equipo experto en alienígenas no pueda —dijo Hank lanzando un reto.

—Reto aceptado —dijo Winn con una sonrisa, él podía hacerlo y más si era para ayudar a Kara.

—Sígueme —dijo Hank serio, para llevarlo a su lugar de trabajo.

Winn lo siguió, pero no sin decirle antes a Kara.

—Lo averiguare, lo prometo —le dijo Winn a Supergirl, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

Ella asintió.

Ambos salieron de la sala.

Alex trató de aligerar el estado de su hermana y le preguntó.

—Verás el despegue del Venture, hablando del primer viaje espacial.

No respondió Kara/Supergirl.

—De hecho, James y yo tendremos nuestra primera cita, será genial —dijo Kara/Supergirl tratando de sonar emocionada.

—Al fin tenemos libertad de estar juntos, sin alienígenas intentando destruir la tierra, haciendo lo que se hace en una cita —término Kara/Supergirl tratando aun de fingir emoción.

—Seguro —dijo Alex no convencida, ella sabe cuándo su hermana fingió emoción y está era una de esas veces.

Kara noto su tono y antes de que pudiera preguntar a qué se debía.

Hank entró en la sala de nuevo.

—Alex, Supergirl; qué bueno que siguen aquí, hay otro tema que hay que tratar, síganme —dijo Hank saliendo de la sala de nuevo.

Ellas se miraron, esta conversación tendría que esperar y siguieron a Hank.

Él estaba frente de la computadora gigante.

Se giró y comenzó.

—Anoche, cuando la nave de ese sujeto entraba en la tierra, recuerdas cuando derribó a ese civil y fui a rescatarlo —dijo Hank.

Supergirl asintió, no segura a qué iba.

Alex solo miro esperando.

—Bueno, yo no lo salve, mira esto —dijo Hank.

Apretó un botón de la gran computadora y comenzó el vídeo de una de las cámaras que la Deo tiene por la ciudad para vigilar.

Supergirl y Alex vieron al hombre cuando estaba cayendo del edificio aterrado y a J'onn J'onzz tratando de alcanzarlo, ellas notaron que por la distancia, J'onn no lograría llegar a tiempo, hasta que de repente vieron al hombre que caía desaparecer y aparecer en el suelo, a salvo y completamente confundido y el vídeo acabó.

¿¡Qué demonios!? fue la reacción de Alex.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Supergirl asombrada; no pudo ver nada, ni usando su súper vista que podía ver cosas veloces o personas como Barry Allen, ese velocista de otro universo; claro que podría ser por la cámara, no tenía la tecnología para seguir lo que sea que fue eso o era más veloz que ella y Barry.

—No lo sabemos, anoche estábamos tan enfocados en detener esa nave, que preferí darle más importancia en ese momento, pero ahora estoy preocupado, sea lo que sea eso o quien sea, no somos capaces de verlo con ojos normales y no sé si supergirl pueda —término Hank mirándolas.

—¿Por qué crees que podría ser alguien? —preguntó Alex curiosa, esto era tan raro, había alguien que supera la velocidad de Kara y Superman.

—Por qué según nuestros sensores, no solo esa nave entró a la tierra anoche —dijo Hank.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Supergirl.

—Desde la visita del Sr. Allen, me di cuenta que no estábamos preparados para portales de otras dimensiones, por qué bueno, no sabíamos que existían otras tierras hasta que él llegó. El punto es que hemos corregido ese error, asigne agentes a seguir cualquier alteración de portales o algo, no sabíamos que podría llegar, podrían no ser amigos como el Sr. Allen, y anoche un portal fue detectado —dijo Hank preocupado.

Kara y Alex se preocuparon, él tenía razón, no saben qué o quién podría haber llegado.

—Bueno, salvo a la persona, eso significa que no es malo —dijo Supergirl tratando de razonar.

—No lo sabemos, cómo ya había dicho antes, podría ser peligroso; el portal solo estuvo abierto milésimas de segundo, les tomó cinco minutos llegar a la zona, cuando los agentes llegaron, no encontraron a nadie en el lugar.

—Tal vez nada atravesó ese portal y nos preocupamos por nada —dijo Alex después de pensarlo.

—Sí, o tal vez era Barry probando su velocidad y paso corriendo por aquí —también apoyo Supergirl, tal vez se preocupaban por nada.

—Al menos que el señor Allen haya obtenido el poder de volar, lo dudo —dijo Hank.

Eso las dejo en shock.

—Entonces no era Barry —pensó Kara.

Pero luego argumento— tal vez era un alienígena registrado que dio un paseo, digo, no solo nosotros volamos, tal vez fue Kal que vino a averiguar que era la nave —dijo Kara tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

—Kara, si fuera Superman, por qué no llegó al lugar para ver que sucedió o se comunicó contigo, además, ya hablé con él, no estuvo anoche aquí —dijo Hank, indiferente al nombre de Superman.

—Entonces, cómo sabes que algo atravesó ese portal —dijo Alex.

—Por que anoche, sea lo que sea, salvo a ese hombre y nos estuvo siguiendo sin darnos cuentas —dijo Hank.

Supergirl ahora si estaba algo preocupada, que puedan seguirla sin que ella lo sepa, eso es técnicamente imposible; pero trato de mantener la calma, ella había vencido a todos los alienígenas que enfrentó, incluso su familia, ella vencería sea lo que sea que atravesó el portal si era malvado.

—No importa, lo encontraremos y si es peligroso, lo detendré —dijo Supergirl segura.

—Kara, hay algo más —dijo Hank.

—¿Ahora que? —dijo Alex, ella si estaba preocupada. Algo que es lo suficientemente rápido y silencioso, para que su hermana no pueda verlo o saber que la sigue; le preocupaba, tal vez la asustaba.

—Pudimos medir unos segundos su niveles de fuerza, como cinco o seis segundos antes que desapareciera de la zona del portal, luego se fue cuando nosotros nos retiramos con la nave.

—¿Y qué descubrieron? —preguntaron expectantes las hermanas Danvers.

—Kara, él es más fuerte que tú, tal vez incluso al nivel de Superman o más, creemos que no era todo su poder, podría ser más fuerte que ustedes dos juntos —dijo Hank preocupado hasta más no poder por este hecho, tenían kriptonita para detener a los kryptonianos, pero no tenían nada para este ser, por que no sabían que era.

Alex casi se desmaya, algo más fuerte que su hermana o Superman, o incluso los dos juntos no parecía posible.

Supergirl solo quedo en shock y dijo lo primero que le pasó por la mente.

—Mierda —dijo Supergirl un poco temerosa.

Entonces sonó su celular, vibró la pantalla y era un mensaje de Cat Grant.

—Doble mierda —término supergirl.

 **Hotel National City; día (9:00 am).**

—¡Achu! —se oyó un estornudo.

—Alguien está hablando de mí —dijo Goku sin saber que estaba siendo tema de conversación en ese momento de una organización cazadora de alienígenas ilegales.

—Creo que dormí más de la cuenta —dijo viendo el reloj de pared, en su habitación de hotel.

Parándose, fue a su mochila, la tomo y desempacó sus cosas.

«Tengo un día ocupado; hoy iré a comer algo, me muero de hambre y vomite todo anoche en ese maldito portal, pero prefiero no gastar las cápsulas que tiene la comida que me dio Bulma» pensó Goku, podría necesitarlas en una emergencia.

—Luego iré a entrenar, tomaré la cápsula de la máquina de gravedad, tengo que comenzar a debilitar ese sello si quiero recuperar todo mi poder, luego tomaré una ducha e iré a explorar esta ciudad, iré a ver el edificio de departamentos que me dijo la chica de recepción —seguía repasando su agenda Goku.

Sacó su báculo sagrado, sus documentos que le dio Daishinkan y varias fotografías de él con su familia, sus amigos, fotos de Gohan, Goten, Pan y una foto de él y Milk cuando se casaron; las vio y sonrió.

—Espero que logren rehacer su vida sin mí, se lo merecen —fue el rápido pensamiento de Goku y continuó desempacando, el necesitaría la mochila hoy y como pago tres días, podría dejar una cosas aquí mientras.

Saco las cápsulas, tomo una y la lanzó, entonces apareció bastante ropa, eran varios trajes de su gi naranja, las camisetas naranjas y negras, el pantalón naranja, botas, muñequeras y cinturones negros; como lo que uso cuando llegó a su planeta para que lo entrenara Kaio-sama.

Estaba todo, Goku sonrió, kaio Sama le había regalado varios después de revivirlo y como regalo de despedida; tomó un traje, empezó a ponerse el pantalón del gi, pero luego pensó que sería raro verlo vestido de naranja, no quería llamar la atención; así que lo metió en la mochila junto con las camisas naranja y negra se colocó las muñequeras, tomó un pantalón azul de mezclilla y se lo puso, también se puso las botas negras.

Se giró a ver el resto de la ropa; era ropa que Bulma -se imaginó- con Milk y Videl le habían comprado, eran varias camisas, pantalones, calcetines, zapatos, incluso bóxers, Goku se sonrojo de vergüenza.

«¿Ellas creen que iba salir de fiesta o algo así? Es demasiado» pensó Goku viendo toda la ropa, estaba por tomar una playera roja cómoda.

¡TOC! ¡TOC!

Goku se detuvo por el sonido de la puerta.

«¿Quien puede ser? Nadie sabe que estoy aquí» pensó Goku mientras caminaba a la puerta, olvidando su falta de camisa y la abrió.

Era la chica pelirroja de recepción que tenía una libreta y una pluma, ella venía porque había olvidado hacer que Goku firmará la habitación y llaves por lo avergonzada que estaba, y toda la cosa del maletín de dinero que prefería olvidar, hasta que su compañero se dio cuenta cuando hacían el cambio de turno, ella necesitaba irse para no enojar a la bruja, no diría su nombre pero estaría furiosa, hoy tenía que estar temprano para el despegue del " **Venture, el primer vuelo espacial"** y claro, los practicantes tendrían que estar ahí **,** así que prefirió llevar la libreta para que firmara y para verlo de paso.

Cosas que acabaron en suelo cuando él abrió la puerta y lo vio, ella se iba a desmayar, había visto chicos músculos, de esos venosos que no le interesan mucho otros musculosos, pero también flacos que se veían afeminados, bueno este hombre, Son Goku estaba en medio de esos dos tipos, fusionando perfectamente ambas partes.

Goku abrió la puerta y vio a la chica de recepción con una libreta y pluma agarradas, de repente, solo vio como sus mejillas quedaban igual que su cabello, su boca se abría y dejaba caer la libreta y pluma para solo quedarse mirándolo.

Goku no sabía qué le sucedía, pero como empezó a ponerse incómodo por la forma en que lo miraba, decidió preguntar.

—Está bien señorita —dijo Goku.

«¡Oh Dios Mío! Mira ese cuerpo, mira esos brazos, mira ese abdomen; tiene mejor cuerpo que Bruce y en definitiva mejor que Dick» por reflejo o deseo, ella levantó la mano, estaba a punto de tocar su estómago cincelado, cuando escucho.

—Está bien señorita —dijo el hombre que estaba a punto de tocar, cuando procesó la información, regresó su mano otra vez, ella iba a levantar sus libreta y pluma y probablemente saldría corriendo.

Pero son Goku ya las había recogido y se las ofrecía, ella los tomo como una adolescente nerviosa y hablo.

—Eh si, perdón por interrumpir, es que anoche olvide pedirle que firmara la habitación y llaves —dijo tratando ser lo más controlada posible.

Goku asintió y estiró la mano para que le diera la libreta y la pluma.

La chica le dio ambas cosas, Goku las firmó con su nombre y se las regreso con una sonrisa.

—Gr-gracias —dijo la pelirroja aun tartamudeando.

—Iré a ver lo departamentos que me sugeriste hoy, eres muy amable, disculpa ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Anoche olvide preguntarte —le dijo Goku.

Ella tartamudeo otra vez, como olvido darle su nombre.

—Ba-Barbara Gordon —dijo por fin la ahora llamada Barbara, estirando la mano para que estrecharla el tomo su mano y ella sintió una mano enorme y dura.

—Mucho gusto Bárbara, es un placer conocerte, espero que podamos ser amigo, no tengo muchos, soy nuevo en... —y se detuvo y corrigió— en la ciudad.

Bárbara era un tomate en este momento, así que solo asintió.

Goku noto que había pasado un minuto y ella no soltaba su mano, la miro y luego su mano, ella lo noto y la soltó de inmediato, como si quemara.

—Nos veremos luego Goku, gracias —dijo Bárbara antes que empezara a hiperventilar.

—Claro, buen día Bárbara —respondió Goku mientras cerraba la puerta para terminar de prepararse, ya se le había hecho tarde y se moría de hambre.

Bárbara se fue por el pasillo, hoy estaba de un gran humor, que ni Cat podría arruinar «Son Goku, que lindo es» pensó mientras bajaba a la recepción para irse.

 **CatCo Worldwide Media.**

Kara había llegado a CatCo porque Cat quería verla, después de la noticia de J'onn, sería lo menos decir que estaba preocupada, no podía dejar de pensar que es lo que llegó en ese portal; primero una nave cae y parece traer lo que es un kryptoniano, y ahora, aparece un portal de la nada y algo o alguien, que no solo esquivo su súper vista, si no que la siguió y ella no pudo notarlo, y luego el hecho que es más fuerte que ella e incluso Kal-El, o hasta los dos juntos.

«Este día no puede ser peor» pensó Kara.

Hasta que escuchó el ascensor privado y rodó lo ojos.

«Hable demasiado pronto» pensó, entrando en su papel de Kara nerviosa.

15 minutos después.

Kara salió de la oficina de Cat, no del mejor humor; luego de que su plan de trabajo en mercadotecnia se fue a la basura, Cat le había dado 48 horas para pensar en que quiere trabajar, o temia que se arrepintiera y la regresará a su lugar de asistente ejecutiva, siempre le dan ganas de llorar cuando lo dice.

Kara oyó que alguien la llama, o al menos lo intenta, no era la voz de Cat Grant.

Girando, ve a una chica de las practicantes universitarias, Bárbara Gordon de Gotham que trabaja con Winn.

—Hola Bárbara, mi nombre es Kara —le corrige con una sonrisa.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpa Bárbara, ella pensó que su nombre era Kira, porque Cat la llamaba así.

—No te preocupes, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Bárbara?.

—Oh sí, quería saber si no haz visto por tu edificio a un chico japonés de pelo raro negro, pero atractivo, con un cuerpo como de dios griego —le dice Bárbara, mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Kara parpadeó confundida.

—¿Eh? No recordaría ver aún chico así, por qué estaría en mi edificio —pregunta con duda Kara.

Bárbara sale de sus pensamientos.

—Así es, es que es nuevo en la ciudad, llegó ayer al hotel donde trabajo de recepcionista en la noche, pidió una habitación y me dijo que se quedaría en National City, le di la tarjeta que me diste para los departamentos desocupados en tu edificio —le dice barbara.

—¡Oh! Ya veo —dice Kara; por su mirada, podía ver que ese chico había llamado la atención de Bárbara.

—Bueno, voy a mi departamento a prepararme para una cita, quieres que le diga que lo buscas si veo a ese chico —ofrece Kara.

—¡No por favor! No quiero que piense que lo estoy acosando —le dice Bárbara con un rubor rápidamente.

—Solo por favor; si lo ves podrias ayudarlo con informes, es muy atractivo, pero es muy ingenuo también.

—Me creerías si te digo que ayer llegó con un maletín con medio millón de dólares en yenes, lo abrió, lo puso frente a mí y me dijo que tomara lo que era su hospedaje —término Bárbara riendo.

—Bromeas ¿verdad? —dijo Kara, ¿Quien haría eso?, ni siquiera ella que es de acero, eso lo pensó.

—Ojalá —dijo Bárbara, ajustando sus gafas.

—Ok; si lo veo, intentaré que no lo asalten —termino riendo Kara— ¿Cual es su nombre? No creo que pueda llegar y decirle tu descripción.

Bárbara volvió a sonrojarse, pero río.

—Gracias Kara, se llama Son Goku —término Bárbara.

—¿Son Goku?, Que nombre tan curioso —dijo Kara— entonces nos vemos, Bárbara —le dijo mientras iba al ascensor.

—Adiós Kara, gracias —le dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa mientras regresaba a su trabajo, tendría que hacer la parte de Winn.

—¿Dónde diablos está Winn? —término Barbara.

 **Bosque norte de National City.**

En una zona alejada de National City, con árboles y naturaleza, donde no había personas en kilómetros, estaba lo que parecía una esfera gigante blanca, con una franja negra y que decía Corporación Cápsula.

Gravedad aumentada 400g.

El interior estaba rojo, donde un hombre vestido con gi naranja estaba terminando con sus ejercicio.

—9.995 —dijo Goku de cabeza y apoyado en solo un dedo, haciendo el último ejercicio de su entrenamiento.

—9.996 —este era su último ejercicio del día, llevaba cuatro horas.

—9.997 —hace mucho que no entrenaba a la antigua, desde Namekusei, donde obtuvo un poder sorpréndete «En ese momento, la gravedad solo llegaba hasta los 100g» pensó Goku.

—9.998 —fue refrescante encontrar un lugar como este, le recordaba a sus inicios, este lugar estaría bien para entrenar; a este paso lograría su poder pronto, al menos acceder al Súper Saiyajin.

—9.999 —por ahora se daría un baño, almorzará y seguiría sus planes de hoy.

—¡10.000! —dijo poniéndose de pie sin problema, camino a los controles de gravedad y los apago, tomó una toalla y se secó el sudor.

—Eso fue un buen entrenamiento —dijo Goku notando su sello, vio que tenía seis marcas extrañas, una de empezaba a borrarse apenas un poco, Goku pensó que eso significa que su sello se debilitó, casi nada, pero al menos algo; luego el sello desapareció otra vez.

—Bueno, al menos voy por el camino correcto —dijo Goku para sí mismo, mientras entraba al baño.

Luego de darse un baño, tomó su almuerzo de unas de las cápsulas de Bulma para poder comer algo, 50 platos aparecieron y Goku procedió a comer a gusto su desayuno, fue raro, la gente lo miró mientras comía.

«Solo comi 30 platos, que tiene de raro» pensó Goku mientras recogía sus platos, los puso en la cocina de la máquina de gravedad y se cambió de ropa otra vez, de su gi a su ropa civil, tomo sus cosas y salió de la máquina de gravedad, apretó el botón y lo volvió cápsula, la puso en su estuche para guardarla en su mochila.

—Creo que es hora de ir a ver esos departamento que me dijo Bárbara —dijo Goku mientras se elevaba y salía volando a la ciudad, otra vez.

 **National City; edificio de Kara.**

Kara había llegado a su departamento y procedió a prepararse para su cita, se dio una ducha, comió algo y atendió a su gato; ahora está eligiendo un vestido esperando a James, cambiandose de ropa a supervelocidad e intentando estar emocionada, pero algo le molestaba.

—Que me pasa, yo quería esto, por qué me siento obligada en vez de feliz —piensa Kara mientras se ve en el espejo.

¡Toc! ¡toc!

Kara está en la puerta en un segundo.

—Hola James —saludo Kara.

—Hola Kara —saluda James.

Un silencio incomodo cae sobre ellos mientras se miran con caras tontas, intentado pensar qué decir.

—¡Eh! no sabía si querías salir o quedarte aquí así que traje opciones —le dice James rompiendo el silencio, mientras mostraba pizza y comida china.

Kara se inclinó, iba a tomar la comida cuando vio el ascensor detrás de James; vio a la persona dentro y se congeló.

 **Con Goku.**

Goku llegó a la ciudad y descendió en un callejón vacío para no ser visto, tenía una camisa roja ajustada, una chaqueta negra con unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y sus botas del gi, no vio el caso en cambiarse los zapatos, con su mochila en la espalda parecía un turista y de hecho lo era.

Salió del callejón y le pregunto a un anciano la dirección, mostrándole la tarjeta que Bárbara le dio, el anciano le dijo que siguiera derecho cuatro manzanas y girará a la derecha, ahí vería el edificio que buscaba, Goku le agradeció y fue por el camino que le dijo.

En su camino, Goku noto la ciudad mejor que anoche, era una ciudad parecida a la capital de su mundo, pero más grande, como ya había dicho Goku; nunca le gustó mucho vivir con tanta gente, pero sabía que tendría que acostumbrarse.

—Ya debo estar cerca —dijo Goku, pasando un puesto de revistas y se detuvo.

Vio una revista donde la chica de las piernas increíbles estaba en la portada y decía Supergirl.

Goku tomo la revista metió la mano en su bolsillo del pantalón saco 20 billetes, se los arrojó al vendedor, sin fijarse ni siquiera en la denominación.

—¿Es suficiente con eso? —pregunto Goku, él quería la revista.

El hombre vio que era yenes, dinero japonés; pero asintió notando que le daba más del valor de la revista.

Goku se alejó con los ojos en la revista.

En su camino al departamento, Goku leyó que la chica que vio anoche se hace llamar Supergirl, era la defensora de National City y venía de un planeta llamado krypton; al igual que su primo, que se hace llamar Superman y que protegía Metrópolis, vio una foto de Superman y vio que su uniforme era idéntico, si no igual al de de su prima, tanto en colores y tenía una capa también.

—Supergirl y Superman ¿Que falta, un superperro? —dijo Goku riendo y regreso a la revista.

—¡Oh! Si lo hay, se llama Krypto —dijo Goku mirando una foto del perro, inclusive él tenía una pequeña capa roja «Que mundo más raro» pensó Goku.

Lo decía el tipo que venía de una tierra donde un dragón sale de unas esfera y te concede deseos, ironías de la vida.

—Su planeta de origen Krypton explotó, son los dos únicos sobreviviente de su planeta —Goku se sorprendió de las similitudes que tenían con el planeta Vegita y con Vegeta y el, claro, ellos tuvieron descendencia, pero Vegeta y su hermano pequeño que no recordaba su nombre y él mismo, eran los únicos saiyajin puros.

—Sus poderes vienen del sol amarillo, como una batería solar —leía Goku interesado en su lectura.

—Sus poderes son: super fuerza, visión de calor, aliento helado, volar, super velocidad, visión de rayos X —aquí se detuvo Goku; había llegado al edificio, vio la imagen de la tarjeta y vio el edificio, era aquí; él sonrió y fue a la puerta.

Se detuvo en el timbre de voz, Goku recordó que vio uno así en la casa de Bulma, así que lo toco y espero.

—Sí —dijo una voz parecía de una anciana.

—Eh, ¿Hola? Disculpe; vengo por el anuncio de departamentos en renta —dijo Goku torpemente.

—¡Oh si! Claro, pase y suba al piso 7 departamento 40; ahí me encuentro, soy la dueña del edificio —dijo la voz del otro lado.

—Gracias, ahora voy —dijo Goku, mientras escuchaba el timbre que daba acceso a la puerta y entró, vio el pasillo donde estaban lo buzones, aprovechó que no había gente; rápidamente sacó el estuche de cápsulas de su mochila, busco la del dinero y la arrojó, tomó uno de los maletines y regreso el otro a la cápsula rápidamente y lo guardó en su lugar, camino al ascensor al final del pasillo, entró y apretó el 7, la puerta se cerró.

 **Piso 7.**

Goku lo vio y espero que se abran las puertas, pudo ver que se abrió enfrente de dos personas; el chico era. Goku dudo como se decía, ¡Afroamericano! recordó, con la cabeza rapada como de su altura, talvez un poco más alto, giró a verlo con curiosidad; tenía lo que parecía una pizza y unas cajitas extrañas de comida.

Pero los que sorprendió a Goku fue la chica; él reconoció su energía, era la misma de anoche, pero se veía diferente: tenía un vestido, su cabello estaba sujeto una parte y tenía lentes, pero aún así, pudo ver qué era la chica de las piernas increíbles o Supergirl, como le decían; la vio mirándolo fijamente.

«Entonces ella vive aquí» pensó Goku, luego noto que ambos lo miraban fijamente, tal vez esperando que diga algo.

El dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Hola, soy Son Goku.

 **Siento cortarlo aquí pero creo que me quedaba muy largo notaron estoy siguiendo la historia de la serie más o menos como pudieron ver trataré de saltar partes de la serie que no sean importantes como Kara hablando con cat digo eso está en la serie y no hablaron nada relevante más que sus problemas de sueño de Cat y Kara que no sabe lo que quiere ser.**

 **Tengo que escribir también los momentos de Goku que es el chiste de esta historia si no estaría haciendo el capítulo de Supergirl escrito solamente.**

 **Pensé en que Goku ayudará a detener la nave junto a Kara, Superman en el siguiente capítulo pero siento que esa escena está bien así es el primer encuentro de los primos siento que Goku no funciona ahí, además aún no demostrara su poder como Goku al menos.**

 **Pero habrá escenas como el final este capítulo que Goku se encontrará con ellos eventualmente hasta unirse por completo de hecho ya tengo la forma en que pasará más o menos me faltan afinar unos detalles pero creo que funcionara.**

 **Ojalá les gustó este capítulo hasta la próxima.**


	9. Quien eres?

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Nota gracias a Lozato por revisar y corregir este capitulo**

 **Capítulo 9: ¿Quién eres?**

 **Edificio de Kara.**

 **Kara.**

—Hola, soy Son Goku —había dicho el joven que hizo su aparición en el ascensor, con una revista que la tenía a ella en la portada.

Kara se había congelado, ella escuchó el nombre que Bárbara le había dicho, pero ella no pensó que su descripción de él sería tan acertada.

Él tenía un cabello que se elevaba en puntas y desafiaba toda ley de gravedad, pero extrañamente le quedaba perfecto; él tenía una chaqueta negra y abierta, encima de una camisa roja de vestir, pero ella podía ver que está en forma por su complexión y su modo de pararse; tenía un pantalón azul de mezclilla con una botas negras raras, parecían de metal, pero eso era imposible, nadie podría caminar con algo así; tenía una mochila en su hombro y un maletín en su mano izquierda, en la derecha estaba la revista que había nombrado antes.

Pero Kara se perdió en su rostro; tenía una mirada suave, una inocencia que no había visto antes, como un niño en un cuerpo de adulto; bueno, tal vez en ella muchos se lo decían, ella sintió cómo su estómago se volvió loco, ella se sintió atraída en seguida y ella había visto otros hombres atractivo antes; como Barry Allen, como el chico de la nave, como James... y ahí Kara recordó quién estaba enfrente de ella, mirando entre el hombre llamado Son Goku y ella lo había olvidado.

—Ho-hola soy kara —dijo Kara, de repente nerviosa y no sabiendo por qué; bueno, sí sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo.

James vio a Kara nerviosa al ver a ese extraño hombre japonés o chino, a él no le importaba él, no era estúpido, Kara se sintió atraída por ese hombre y no le gusto, el sintió esa sensación que no había sentido desde que Barry Allen el "mira, soy tan rápido" estuvo aquí.

Kara era su novia, había esperado tanto por esto, y ningún japonés con cuerpo de luchador profesional le quitaría a su chica.

—¿En qué podemos ayudarte? Estamos ocupados —pregunto un poco más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

Goku estaba mirando a la chica hermosa de la buenas piernas, él se regañó internamente; pero luego escucho su nombre, ¿dijo Kara? se preguntó, la revista decía que era Supergirl, se podría haber equivocado.

No, él no se equivocó, ninguna persona puede tener el mismo Ki, al menos que roben tu cuerpo, un aprendiz de Kaio-shin con narcisismo y complejo de mesías de otra dimensión y se una con su contraparte, un ser del pasado futuro; Goku sacudió la cabeza de los malos recuerdos.

Luego recordó que Gohan una vez se había hecho llamar el Gran Saiyaman o algo así, él también usó un traje ridículo con capa, pero a él le encantaba.

Aparentemente a la gente también, por que tuvo una película, aunque no puede terminar de verla, él se quedó dormido, él prefería pelear a ver gente simulando pelear.

Él le había dicho que esa era su identidad secreta, para que la gente no lo acosara en la escuela y pueda salir normalmente; recordó Goku.

Él no lo entendió en ese momento, pero ahora creyó entenderlo, no podrías hacer nada si la gente te sigue y aclama gritando tu nombre, como Mr. Satán.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la otra persona, había olvidado que estaba ahí y no podían culparlo, el tipo tenía un Ki extremadamente bajo comparado con Supergirl/Kara/chica de la piernas; Goku no estaba seguro de cómo llamarla.

Regresando al tipo afroamericano que tenía un Ki pequeño, incluso más que Yamcha, tal vez como Mr. Satán «debe ser un humano normal» pensó Goku.

—¿En qué podemos ayudarte? Estamos ocupados —había dicho ese hombre.

Goku noto su cara, estaba como enojado con él ¿Por qué lo estaría? Él no había dicho o hecho nada, luego lo noto, tenía una pizza y otros alimentos en sus manos, estaban en una cita entonces; era el novio de Kara/Supergirl/chica de las piernas y sintió una opresión en el estómago, pero la desecho o al menos fingió hacerlo, claro que ella tendría novio «digo, ¡Mírala! era hermosa y él, bueno, no estaba buscando otra mujer ¿Verdad?» se dijo así mismo dudoso.

—Eh... si, perdón por interrumpir su cita —Goku trato de no hacer una mueca al decir eso y mejor continuó.

—Vengo por los departamentos en renta, una señora me dijo que entrara y tomara el ascensor al piso 7 —dijo Goku tratando de explicar cómo llegó aquí.

Kara por fin salió de sus pensamientos, ella había notado el tono de James cuando le hablo a Son Goku, pero creyó que era sus imaginación, así que lo ignoro.

—¡Ah sí! la Sra. Cameron, es al final del pasillo —le dijo rápidamente James, tratando de entrar al departamento con Kara, ella no se movió si no para caminar al hombre.

—Hola Son Goku, soy Kara Danvers; una amiga me dijo que vendrías, Bárbara Gordon, la conoces verdad —dijo Kara, tratando de mantener sus nervios sin control y le ofreció una mano.

Goku toma la mano y sintió su suavidad, pero también sintió su poder «ella realmente es fuerte» se dijo así mismo sonriendo.

Kara tomó su mano con suavidad para no romperla, pero se sorprendió de su agarre, ella podía sentir el contacto con la gente apenas, pero ella pudo sentir la mano de este hombre japonés atractivo, se regaño Kara; ella tenía novio, verdad.

Un novio que solo podía ver impotente y completamente celoso la escena.

—Si, ella es la chica de recepción del hotel donde me hospedó, acabo de llegar a National City —le dijo Goku.

James se aclaró la garganta, ellos seguían estrechándose la mano, y parecía que ninguno quería soltarse.

Ellos miraron sus manos y rápidamente se soltaron sonrojados, Goku no sabía qué le pasaba, él nunca actuaba así.

—Entonces te mudaras aquí, seremos vecinos —le dijo Kara, tratando de superar la vergüenza.

—Si, eso espero —dijo Goku, él iba a decir algo más cuando alguien hablo.

—Usted debe ser el joven que viene por informes de los departamentos —preguntó una mujer mayor, como entre 60 o 65 años mirándolos.

—Buenas tardes Sra. Cameron —dijo Kara sonriéndole a la mujer.

—Buenas tardes Kara, ¿Cómo estás? Veo que conociendo gente nueva —dijo la mujer mayor, dándole una sonrisa de complicidad.

Kara se sonrojó de nuevo y río torpemente.

—Hola joven ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —giró la mujer mayor a ver al chico que parecía oriental.

—Hola, soy Son Goku, buenas tardes —dijo Goku imitando el saludo y repitiendo su nombre otra vez, no sabía cuántas veces ya lo había repetido.

—Hola Goku, ese es tu nombre ¿Verdad? —ella sabía que algunas familias japoneses ponían su apellido primero y luego el nombre— ¿Estás interesado en los departamentos en renta? —le dijo Sra. Camerón.

El chico asintió, luego tuvo una duda y pregunto.

—Una pregunta, ¿Esto será suficiente? —dijo Goku abriendo el maletín con el dinero que trajo, ya había gastado algo, pero el maletín aún se veía lleno.

Dejó a las tres personas en frente de él con la boca abierta.

La Sra. Camerón casi sufre un infarto, sintió que su marcapasos fallaría en cualquier momento.

Kara miró el maletín lleno de dinero japonés, luego miró al chico llamado Goku, que se veía con una cara que no entendía cuál era el problema.

Ella suspiró; Bárbara tenía razón, es muy ingenuo, pero luego hizo una pequeña sonrisa «pero es muy lindo» pensó Kara.

James vio al maletín de dinero y al japonés con cara de incredulidad «que pasaba con él».

—Si no es suficiente, tengo otro maletín con la misma cantidad que este —dijo Goku, creyendo que tal vez no era suficiente por su reacción.

Por alguna razón; al ver qué Kara, ahora sabía cómo llamarla, vivía aquí; quería mudarse a este edificio, aunque gastará todo su dinero.

Las tres personas solo pusieron unas caras más sorprendidas al escuchar esto.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —dijo James, con un dolor de cabeza por este japonés.

 **Después de 10 minutos.**

Después de salir del asombro de ver tanto dinero en efectivo, y explicarle a Son Goku por qué no debe abrir un maletín lleno de dinero enfrente de cualquier persona.

La Sra. Camerón le dijo que la siguiera a su departamento para empezar la entrevista, antes de poder alquilar cualquier apartamento, le gustaba ver qué tipo de personas eran, tanto por la seguridad de sus inquilinos como la de ella.

Claro, ella no sabía que Supergirl vivía en su edificio.

—Acompáñame Goku —le dijo la mujer mayor— dejemos que estos jóvenes sigan su cita —luego de ver al tipo afroamericano con Kara, no lo había notado.

Goku intento no hacer una mueca a la palabra cita, pero asintió, él no tenía derecho a interrumpirlos.

—Espere Sra. Camerón, una amiga me encargó que ayudará a Goku si lo veía por aquí, cree que podría ir con ustedes, prometo no molestar —dijo Kara recordando la promesa que le hizo a Bárbara, ella cumplía sus promesas, al menos lo intentaba, pero tenía un deseo de seguir a este hombre japonés atractivo, aunque no lo admitiría.

La Sra. Cameron giró a Goku a ver qué decía, era su decisión.

—No tengo problema, gracias por ayudarme Kara —le dijo Goku sonriéndole.

Kara luchó con su rubor, hasta que recordó algo o alguien detrás de ella.

—James, perdoname, se lo prometí a Bárbara —comenzó Kara torpemente, le había prometido que sería su primera cita también, ella tenía un problema con prometer cosas.

James solo asintió con su pizza y comida china, estaba enojado, pero no lo demostraría.

—Está bien Kara, puedo esperar en tu departamento mientras terminas de ayudar a Goku —hablo como si sintiera un puñetazo al pronunciar sus nombre.

—Claro, sírvete lo que necesites, no tardare, lo prometo —dijo Kara mientras se iba con Goku y la Sra. Camerón a su departamento.

James los vio irse, Goku y Kara se sonreían como si se conocieran de toda la vida y no de 20 minutos.

Sacó un pedazo pizza y lo mordió con furia, primero un velocista de otro universo y ahora un japonés con cabello ridículo, entró a esperar a Kara, podría ver el despegue del Venture mientras tanto.

 **Departamento de Sra. Camerón.**

—Adelante, pasen Goku, Kara; pónganse cómodos, esperó que no les moleste la televisión, pero quiero mucho ver el despegue del Venture, en mis tiempos nunca pensamos que esto pasaría; claro, tampoco habían Supergirl, ni Superman —dijo la Sra. Cameron mientras entraba a su departamento y se sentaba en su sillón.

Kara solo río.

—Sí, quién iba a imaginarlo, no he visto a Superman o Supergirl, solamente en esta revista, pero por lo que he leído son increíbles —dijo Goku mirando de reojo a Kara.

Kara se sonrojó, pero sonrió.

—Además, Supergirl es hermosa y tiene buenas piernas —dijo Goku jugando con ella.

Kara de repente sintió que alguien la lanzó al sol, su cara había alcanzó el tono rojo de su capa.

«Jóvenes» pensó la Sra. Camerón viendo a Goku y Kara, ella sabía del amor a primera vista y parecía que eso había pasado aquí, pero tenía que asegurarse que Goku fuera de confiar; apreciaba a Kara, una chica adorable, siempre la saludaba o ayudaba en lo que podía, además era una inquilina responsable, siempre le traía su renta a tiempo.

Luego sonrió, además, se veía mejor con el que con ese otro chico que se quedó en su apartamento.

—Goku tienes tienes tus documentos, ósea, estas legalmente en el país —preguntó la Sra. Camerón mirando a Goku, ella no quería problemas con inmigración, era mejor prevenir.

Goku asintió, puso su maletín en el suelo, se quitó la mochila y la abrió, busco el sobre que le dio Daishinkan, se lo entregó a la mujer mayor.

Ella la tomó, lo abrió y sacó lo que había dentro.

Goku tenía todo, su pasaporte, su visa, una licencia, una identificación y su acta de nacimiento ella la tomó y leyó.

—Nombre: Son Goku, tienes 26 años, originario de Nagoya-Japón —lee en voz alta el documento.

Goku no tenía idea de que es Nagoya, ni Japón, pero si eso dice el documento, seguiría la corriente.

El asintió.

—Entonces, háblame de ti Goku, ¿Que te trae desde tan lejos a National City? —preguntó la Sra. Cameron ya más tranquila, él estaba legalmente en el país.

Goku lo pensó, no podía decirles que venía de universo diferente por qué fue exiliado para salvar otro universo; le darían una habitación, pero en un manicomio.

—Creo que estoy buscando mi camino, ya sabe, mi lugar en el mundo —dijo Goku, no era una mentira, él buscaba cómo encajar en esta tierra, tenía que hacerlo, este es su universo ahora.

—Creo que busco romper mis límites —dijo Goku con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kara, que había estado callada como prometió, escucho lo que dijo Goku, como lo dijo le trajo una sonrisa, ella quería lo mismo, quería salir de la sombra de su primo y ella iba en el camino correcto, National City la había aceptado como su defensora.

«Romper sus límites, que buenas frase Goku» pensó con una sonrisa, Kara mirándolo.

Eso le recordó que aún necesitaba decidir su futuro en CatCo, en que quería laborar, tendría que romper sus límites también, sonrió Kara.

La Sra. Cameron escucho su respuesta, ella noto su tono también, cuando comenzó era tristeza y resignación; si lo veía bien, sus ojos parecía más mayor de lo que decía su identificación, como si ya hubiera vivido más tiempo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, está alucinando, se imaginó que perdió a sus padres, tal vez una novia y había tomado sus cosas y salió de su país, no sería el primer joven que salía a buscar su camino, mirando a cierta rubia que miraba a Goku con una sonrisa.

Luego dijo que buscaba romper sus límites y como la tristeza se fue de sus ojos, ahora veía el fuego en ellos.

Ella tenía su respuesta.

—Entiendo Goku —dijo con una sonrisa— normalmente, hago una investigación de antecedentes penales y esos trámites de la gente que viene a rentar departamentos por seguridad mía y de los residentes, nunca se sabe quién puede venir —dijo la mujer mayor.

Kara iba a intervenir para ayudar a Goku, no solo por su promesa a Bárbara, también sentía que decía la verdad, tal vez complejo de héroe, no lo sabía.

Pero sintió que Goku merecía una oportunidad, él había tomado sus cosas y atravesó medio mundo para encontrarse dejando todo atrás.

Ella no sabía si podría hacer eso, ella tenía a su familia y amigos, pero Goku había sido muy valiente al hacerlo.

Creyó que merecía una oportunidad, abría la boca para hablar.

—Pero contigo creo que puedo hacer una excepción, es lo que es buscar tu lugar en el mundo; mi difunto marido, él era alemán y había hecho lo mismo, dejo todo atrás después de la guerra para encontrarse, vino a National City y aquí nos conocimos, nos enamoramos, nos casamos y formamos una familia, luego compramos este edificio —le decía la anciana a ambos jóvenes, que solo la escuchaban atentamente.

—Perdón, me pierdo en mis memorias; el punto es que tienes la misma mirada que el Goku, la mirada de un chico que ha tomado decisiones difíciles, que ha dejado todo lo que amaba atrás, pero también tienes esa inocencia que solo un niño puede tener, Goku, veo que eres puro de corazón, pero tienes el fuego que solo un guerrero puede tener, esa convicción —le dijo la Sra. Cameron.

Muchos se conforman con lo que la vida les da o les quita, pero no todos tienen el valor de ponerse de pie, buscar su camino, de encontrarse a ellos mismos, otra vez de superarse.

—Como tú dices, romper sus límites, felicidades y bienvenido Goku al edificio —sonrió la mujer mayor.

Goku y Kara sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias Sra. Camerón —le dijo Goku agradecido por aceptarlo aquí y por sus palabras, él sintió que veía a su abuelo y al maestro Roshi en la Sra. Cameron, él sonrió.

Al menos ya tenía un lugar donde vivir permanentemente, mirando a la Sra. Cameron y a Kara, sintió de algún modo que había encontrado su casa en este mundo.

—Solo necesitaré dos días Goku, para poder comunicarme con mi abogado hacer el contrato y poder mandar a limpiar el departamento; necesitaré tres depósitos por adelantado y para el contrato, serían 4.000 dólares, por qué estará amueblado con lo básico, las rentas serán de 1.000 dólares al mes, creo que es un precio justo —le dijo la Sra. Camerón.

Goku asintió, no habría problema, mientras tomaba su maletín

La Sra. Cameron sonrió, mientras se levantaba para llamar al abogado y conseguir un pagaré en la otra habitación.

—Volveré enseguida —dijo la Sra. Cameron, dejándolos solos en la sala.

Fue un silencio cómodo pensó Kara, diferente al que tuvo con James hace unos minutos.

Ella había escuchado en silencio todo la Sra. Cameron, nunca hablaba de su difunto marido, ella no lo había conocido cuando se mudó aquí y Goku sin querer había hecho que la mujer mayor se sintiera cómoda para hablar algo de su vida; el no necesito su ayuda, pensó sonriendo.

«Que poderes extraños tendrás Goku» pensó Kara mientras sonreía.

Si ella supiera.

—Kara podrías ayudarme —le pregunto Goku sacándola de sus pensamientos, mientras le mostraba el maletín como un niño pequeño.

Kara entendió a lo que se refería y sonrió, sacó su celular y averiguo rápidamente cuanto eran los 4.000 dólares en yenes.

—Sabes Goku, sería más fácil si cambiarás este dinero en dólares en el banco de National City y lo guardarás ahí, ya sabes, no es muy seguro andar con tanto efectivo —comentó Kara.

—Ahí te podrían abrir una cuenta y darte una tarjeta de crédito, cuando tengas que pagar algo —le decía Kara mientras contaba el dinero para dárselo a la Sra. Camerón.

Goku no tenía idea de que era una tarjeta de crédito, ni una cuenta de banco, Milk siempre manejó el dinero, pero pensó que podría aprender también; con el departamento listo necesitaba empezar a pensar de que trabajaría él, no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Solo en el entrenamiento del maestro roshi, donde él y Krilin hicieron varios trabajos como ayudar en construcciones y repartir leche; Goku no se veía repartiendo leche aquí, y él nunca fue de construir cosas.

Luego recordó algo.

Tal vez podría ser un agricultor aquí, también en su tierra se le dio bien plantar cosas y el viejo del mercado siempre le compraba todas sus verduras, eso podría funcionar, tendría que encontrar un terreno con buena tierra para plantar verduras y sus semilla del ermitaño.

—Si, creo que eso funcionaria, crees que podrías ayudarme con eso también, podría invitarte a comer para darte las gracias, no he probado la comida de aquí mucho, pero escuche que es buena —dijo Goku un poco nervioso.

Kara se sorprendió, casi nadie la invitaba a salir como Kara Danvers, claro, otra historia era como Supergirl; tenía miles de pretendientes que estaban enamorados de lo que ella podía hacer y de su físico, no de ella y de lo que era por dentro.

Pero como Kara, muchos veían a una chica nerd y ella siempre trato de no relacionarse mucho para que no la descubrieran, por eso había hecho citas a ciegas por internet solamente, pero este chico invitó a salir a Kara, no a Supergirl.

Iba a responder que le encantaría, cuando recordó que había alguien esperándola en su departamento.

Casi olvidó a James, ¡él es mi novio, que te pasa Kara!, se regaño.

—Me encantaría Goku, pero ahora no puedo; James me espera en mi departamento y es mi-mi —ella quería decirle novio, pero por alguna razón no quería que Goku supiera eso.

Goku sintió su duda y sabía que trataba de decir, él también había olvidado que ella tenía pareja, se emocionó tanto de estar con ella y hablar que la invitó a salir sabiendo que ya estaba con alguien, él nunca haría nada para que una pareja se separé, él no era así.

—Será solo amistad entonces Goku ¿Pero no era eso lo que querías? —se preguntó el mismo.

—Está bien Kara, lo entiendo no te preocupes —le dijo Goku.

Vio que ella se sintió mal e iba a disculparse otra vez, no podía permitir que ella se disculpase; ella era una heroína, pero también pudo ver que ella era más que eso, ella era una chica que era fiel, ella le dio su lugar a ese hombre, ella no tenía que pedir perdón, no había hecho nada malo, dijo algo que creyó que la haría sentir mejor, después de todo ella tenía novio.

—En serio no pasa nada, puedo preguntarle a Bárbara en cuanto regrese a mi hotel o podrías darme su número, no he comprado un teléfono, pero creo que podría llamarme por un teléfono de monedas —le dijo Goku.

Después de todo él sabía usar un teléfono, cuando Bulma le dio uno para que dejara de molestarla y le avisará que Whis llegará de visita.

Kara no esperaba eso, ella había olvidado a Bárbara Gordon.

Ella le había pedido que lo ayudará si lo veía y recordó el rostro de la chica, ella le gustaba Goku, ella se rió en ese momento pero ahora no le agrado la idea y no sabía por qué, o sí sabía pero no quería admitirlo.

Pero ella tenía a James, ella le prometió que haría que funcionen las cosas y lo haría, se dijo así misma; pero no muy segura, ella no sabía que cierto japonés aparecería.

También Bárbara lo había visto primero, aunque él no la invitó a salir cuando la conoció como a ella, pero sacudió la cabeza regañándose, ella no le quitaría la ilusión a Bárbara.

—¡Espera! —le dijo a Goku confundiendolo.

Ella sacó su teléfono otra vez, busco el número del edificio de CatCo y marco, espero que contestara la grabadora dando las opciones de todos los departamentos.

Goku seguía mirándola confundido, no sabiendo que hacía o mejor, sabiendo a quien llamaba.

Kara escucho la opción que buscaba, apretó y espero otra vez.

—Área de programación CatCo Worldwide Media, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —dijo una chica.

—Bárbara —le dijo Kara tratando de sonar normal.

Goku se sorprendió, él solo le pidió el número no que la llamara.

—¿Kara? —dijo Bárbara Gordon, ella no cometió el error del nombre otra vez.

—Si, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo —le dijo Kara y le dio el teléfono a un Goku sorprendido.

Antes de que Bárbara pudiera preguntar si era Winn, para poder gritarle por dejar todo el trabajo mientras desaparecía haciendo quien sabe que.

—Hola Bárbara —dijo un Goku aún confundió y dudoso.

Bárbara parpadeo y de repente su molestia se había ido.

—Go-Goku —dijo Bárbara no segura.

—Je, ¿Sigues ocupada? Por qué puedo llamar luego —dijo Goku, ¿Que rayos pasaba?

—¡NO! digo no, está bien, para ti tengo tiempo, digo tengo tiempo —dijo Bárbara, corrigiendo lo que dijo.

—Está bien —dijo Goku, preguntándose por qué siempre era así cuando hablaba con la bendita inocencia de Goku.

—Solo quería darte la gracias otra vez por el departamento, lo conseguí y por pedirle ayuda a Kara para ayudarme —le dijo Goku sonriendo viendo a Kara, que no sonrió, sino que trataba de enfocarse en el reportaje del Venture, faltaba poco para su despegue, claro, sus ojos no lo veían, pero ella estaba escuchando la conversación con su súper oído.

—¡Oh, de nada! Es bueno que te ayudará, es muy amable; digo, para qué son los amigos, no digo que seamos amigos; digo no cercanos, acabamos de conocernos, pero tampoco digo que no seremos cercanos; no es que esté insinuando otra cosas, ¡No espera! ¿Eso se oyó mal? —dijo divagando Bárbara mientras se emocionaba, Goku consiguió el departamento y ella sabía dónde viviría, ahora le debía un almuerzo a Kara.

Goku solo escucho a Bárbara divagar, no sabiendo en qué momento dejaría de hablar para que el hablara, «Esta conversación es extraña» pensó Goku.

A pesar de que no le agradaba lo que venía, Kara no pudo evitar reír en voz baja por su compañera de trabajo, le recordaba a Winn cuando estaba enamorado de ella, hacer esa referencia con Bárbara y Goku hizo que su sonrisa se borrara enseguida.

«Que me pasa, apenas lo conocí hace menos de una hora y lo estoy celando, ademas lo conocí por Bárbara y estoy saliendo con James, ¿Que te pasa Zor-El?» se dijo Kara, llamándose en su apellido kriptoniano.

Bárbara había terminado su divagación, así que Goku por fin habló.

—Si, el caso es que ella me sugirió que no es buena idea que andará con mi dinero en efectivo en maletas, que lo cambiará en el banco y abriera una cuenta para tener una tarjeta de... ¿Cómo era Kara? —pregunta Goku confundido y apenado por olvidarlo.

Kara solo respondió sin verlo, por qué no quería ver su cara tierna y su sonrisa otra vez, eso la derretía.

—Tarjeta de crédito —dijo secamente, pero vio su cara cuando sonrió.

«Maldita sea, ¿Por qué es tan lindo?» pensó Kara.

—Tarjeta de crédito, pero ella tiene una cita —ahora fue turno de Goku de sentir malestar, el no admitiría que son celos, así que continuo.

—Me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme, no sé mucho de estas cosas de bancos, yo era un..., o soy un agricultor solamente; yo vivía en el campo, ahí no hay bancos, solo en la capital —dijo Goku tratando de explicarse.

A eso tanto Kara como Bárbara reaccionaron, eso podría explicar por qué Goku era tan ingenuo y tenía tanto dinero, claro que hay agricultores que son genios en cosechar y en finanzas, vivían en la ciudad y tenía trabajadores, pero hay otros que les gusta vivir pacíficamente en la naturaleza a pesar de tener dinero, Kara sabía eso, su primo había crecido en la granja de los Kent en Smallville; buenas personas, trabajadoras y honradas, estaba segura que Goku era de ese tipo.

Lo mismo pensó Bárbara, ella también sabía la historia de Superman; gracias a Bruce claro, el no dijo su identidad secreta, ni la de su prima Supergirl; Bruce era muy serio al respecto de las identidades de sus compañeros y familia, pero sabía que Superman creció en una granja.

—No te preocupes Goku, claro que te ayudare; Kara ayudó demasiado, es una gran chica —le dijo Bárbara a Goku.

Goku asintió— sí lo es —dijo sonriéndole a Kara que intentó no sonreír o sonrojarse viendo la tv, pero falló.

—Entonces puedes venir a CatCo, ¿Sabes dónde está? —le preguntó Bárbara.

—Si, es el edificio gigante que dice CatCo —dijo Goku, él ya lo había visto anoche.

—A las tres de la tarde es mi hora de comer, podríamos ir al banco para hacer tus trámites —le ofreció Bárbara.

—Genial, gracias Bárbara, te invitare a comer después de que terminemos como agradecimiento —le dijo sin saber cómo sonaba eso.

Bárbara se sonrojo otra vez, pero sonrió.

—Claro Goku es una cita, nos vemos a las tres —dijo Bárbara colgando para poder dejar salir un grito emocionado.

—Una cita —dijo Goku.

«Sólo la invite a comer como agradecimiento» pensó Goku mientras se quitaba el teléfono del oído.

Miro a Kara para regresarle su teléfono.

La vio mirándolo fijamente con una ceja levantada, ella solo escucho la palabra cita y no le gusto, aunque ella tuviera novio.

—Una cita he, te mueves rápido Goku —le dijo tomando el teléfono.

Antes que Goku pudiera preguntar de qué hablaba, la Sra. Camerón regreso.

—Siento la demora, ese abogado no deja de hablar —le dijo la mujer mayor mientras ponía el pagaré delante de Goku.

—Este Goku, es el pagaré por los 4.000 dólares ¿Quieres que ponga la cantidad en yenes para tu seguridad? —preguntó la anciana amablemente.

Goku negó con la cabeza.

—No señora, usted confío en mi sin las investigaciones para rentarme el departamento, como me vería si no confiara en usted —dijo Goku sonriéndole a la mujer mayor.

La Sra. Cameron sonrió a Goku y asintió.

Kara seguía enojada por la cita de Goku y Bárbara, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al oír a Goku.

—Qué lindo es —dijo Kara nuevamente.

—Entonces Goku, firma aquí en donde dice tu nombre —le dijo la Sra. Camerón.

Goku asintió y firmo, le entregó el dinero a Sra. Camerón.

—Entonces eso todo Goku, en dos días puedes mudarte y firmaremos el contrato de arrendamiento; yo me encargaré de que está amueblado, tendrá lo básico para vivir, las fechas de pago son cada día del mes, ya sabes el resto, no quiero problemas ni nada del estilo, este edifico es pacífico —dijo sería la anciana.

Pero luego sonrió— Pero no creo que ese sea un problema para ti, verdad Goku —este chico le agradaba al igual que Kara «Esto será interesante» pensó la Sra. Camerón sonriendo.

Goku asintió.

—Muchas gracias Sra. Cameron —le dijo Goku mientras se levantaba con Kara para irse.

—Bienvenido al edificio, será interesante tenerte por aquí; no crees Kara —le dijo la mujer mayor, dándole una mirada juguetona.

Kara se sonrojo, pero asintió «Al menos podemos ser amigos» pensó, pero algo le decía que ella quería más que amistad de Goku, ella se regañó otra vez.

—Así es Sra. Cameron —dijo Kara dándole una sonrisa a Goku.

Él le regresó la sonrisa.

Goku tomo su maletín, su mochila y se puso de pie con Kara, yendo a la puerta.

Ambos salieron del departamento de la dueña del edificio y caminaron de regreso al ascensor, enfrente estaba el departamento de Kara.

—Entonces —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Perdona, habla tu —volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo, ambos rieron avergonzados.

—Entonces te veré por aquí en dos días, o en CatCo cuando vayas a ver a Bárbara —dijo Kara, esa parte no muy convencida.

—Mmmm sí, pero también podría visitarte a ti ¿No? —dijo Goku.

Ella se sorprendió, pero asintió— claro, seremos compañeros de edificio y amigos —dijo sonriendo Kara.

Goku asintió, amigos, Goku no sabía si eso es lo quería de ella, pero tendría que bastar.

—Entonces, buenas suerte con Bárbara y en el banco —dijo Kara mientras se daba vuelta a su puerta, donde James Olsen -su novio- la esperaba, se repitió esa parte.

—Gracias, buenas suerte con tu novio —le dijo Goku, aún odiaba esa palabra cuando se trataba de Kara.

El ascensor se abrió.

Kara asintió— adiós Goku, nos veremos por aquí pronto —mientras metía sus llave en la puerta.

—¡Kara! —la llamo Goku desde el ascensor.

Ella giró a verlo.

—Te han dicho que sonríes con la mirada —le dijo Goku despidiéndose con la mano, mientras el ascensor se cerraba.

Kara se quedó ahí parada sonrojada, las mismas palabra de James de anoche; pero esta vez ella sintió algo diferente, se sintió verdaderamente feliz y completa.

«Son Goku, no dejas de ser lindo cada vez más» pensó Kara.

Mientras entraba a su departamento para ver a James viendo el despegue del Venture.

 **Calle de National City.**

Después de 10 minutos.

Goku caminaba a comprar algo para comer, aún faltaban casi hora y media para ir por Bárbara para ver su cuenta de banco, el mataría tiempo comiendo.

De repente vio una alteración de la gente viendo los televisores de una tienda de electrónica, se acercó a ver qué sucedía.

Goku vio por un lado un reporte de un lugar llamado Metrópolis, lo recordó como el hogar de Superman; anunciando que el despegue de la nave llamada "El Venture" había fallado y estaba cayendo con gente dentro de la nave que podrían morir, y por las que matarían al aterrizar.

—Donde quiera que esté, solo espero que él lo sepa —dijo el conductor terminando.

En la otra pantalla era una mujer diciendo la misma noticia, pero era de aquí de National City.

—Solo espero que ella los ayude —término la conductora.

Goku considero intervenir, estaba girando para buscar un callejón para volar e ir a detener ese avión; cuando sintió un Ki familiar, alzando la vista al cielo vio un objeto azul saliendo volando, desde la dirección del departamento de Kara, pronto suyo también y sintió otro Ki igual de fuerte, el busco su dirección y vio que ambos iban al Venture volando.

Goku sonrió, él no tendría que intervenir «Los super primos se encargaran» pensó Goku mientras se alejaba a conseguir algo de comer.

 **Capítulo larguísimo, pero si no avanzamos creo que notaron que modifique la escena de Kara y James en su primera cita, por qué bueno, ya lo había dicho; cambiaria más escenas que no sean importante para poder ver cómo introducir a Goku, ¡Ah! y otros que dejare como están, como el rescate al Venture por Supergirl y Superman, pero solo la narrare resumido.**

 **Están en el capítulo no tendría casi copiar una escena idéntica y pegarla aquí al menos que sean importantes para la historia.**

 **Goku ya conocía a Kara y sabe que es Supergirl pensé evitar que Goku supiera aún la identidad de Kara pero no funciona, Goku puede sentir el Ki que es la energía del ser vivo es la misma con o sin lentes.**

 **Kara ya conoció a Goku y la atracción nació pero ella aún no sabrá lo que Goku puede hacer ni su poder al menos directamente tengo un plan para que Goku pueda ayudar a Kara cuando lo necesite sin que ella lo sepa al menos aún y Bárbara ayudará en eso.**

 **Espero que no se hayan aburrido de esta historia, estoy tratando de que se siente real, no me gustan las historias donde se conocen, se enamoran rápidamente, se casan, tienen hijos, nietos y todavía van en el capítulo 2 xd.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, hasta la próxima.**


	10. Salvando el dia

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Nota: gracias a Lozato por la correción de este capítulo y por su paciencia.**

 **Capítulo 10: Salvando el día.**

 **Cafetería National City.**

 **Una hora y media después.**

—Hemos recibido informes que el Venture que transportaba 200 personas en su interior, ha sido salvado por Superman y su prima Supergirl —dijo la conductora del noticiero.

—Los primos lograron aterrizar el avión en un campo deshabitado, no hubo bajas —dijo la conductora.

—Es la era de los super primos —dijo la conductora.

Goku comía su diez hamburguesas mientras observaba el reportaje del Venture.

«Sabía que Kara y su primo se encargarían» pensó Goku.

Mirando la hora, Goku vio que eran las 2:40 pm; había pasado una hora desde que el Venture había fallado y cayó a la tierra.

Supergirl había llegado intentando detener la nave, seguida por su primo Superman con trabajo en equipo; ambos habían logrado aterrizar sin bajas la nave, luego, ambos volaron a un lugar desconocido.

Goku había estado comiendo, pero siempre estuvo enfocado en su Ki por si necesitaban ayuda, podría teletransportarse al lugar, pero no había sido necesaria su intervención.

—Mmmm, creo que es hora, ya casi son las 3:00 —dijo Goku.

Pagando su cuenta, se puso su mochila y tomó sus dos maletines, se dirigió a CatCo donde Bárbara lo esperaba.

 **CatCo.**

Goku llegó al edificio, era un poco más grande que la mayoría, tenía en la punta más alta las palabras CatCo en dorado.

Goku dejo de ver el nombre del edificio cuando escucho a alguien llamarlo.

—Hola Goku —dijo una pelirroja hermosa con gafas desde la puerta.

—Hola Bárbara —dijo Goku.

Caminando a ella con su sonrisa habitual.

Bárbara se sonrojo pero mantuvo la compostura, ella no pasaría vergüenza, esta vez lo vio caminar a ella.

Tenía una chaqueta negra abierta, una camisa roja debajo y un pantalón azul de mezclilla, con su mochila y dos maletines en lugar de uno, se imaginó que sería su dinero que depositaria.

Bárbara solo espero que no lo abriera aquí en la calle, otra vez.

Goku vio a Bárbara, estaba vestida con una blusa de manga larga blanca y una falda negra un poco corta, tacones y con sus gafas parecía una secretaria; tenía una mochila de esas de bolso puesta.

—¿Hace mucho que llegaste? Disculpa, es que con lo del Venture y su caída, nuestra jefa nos tenía trabajando el doble —dijo Bárbara.

Preocupada mientras daba su explicación.

—No, acabo de llegar; fue una suerte que Supergirl y su primo lo salvaran —dijo Goku sonriendo.

Bárbara noto que dijo Supergirl y su primo, ella noto que sus ojos brillaron por Supergirl y sintió celos.

Claro, Supergirl era bonita: era rubia, ojos azules, cuerpo de modelo y era una superheroína.

«Bueno, yo también soy Batgirl, o lo era antes de venir a National City» pensó Bárbara tristemente.

Pero desechó la idea rápido, ella tenía una cita con un japonés lindo.

—Entonces, vamos Bárbara —dijo Goku sonriendo.

Caminaron al estacionamiento, donde Goku vio algo que hace mucho no veía y le trajo recuerdos mientras se acercaban.

Bárbara se había acercado a una motocicleta Harley Davidson Sportster Iron 883, colocó su bolso en el compartimiento y sacó dos cascos de motocicletas de cara completa.

—¿Esto es tuyo Bárbara? —dijo Goku asombrado.

Era una motocicleta como en la que viajo cuando conoció a Bulma.

Bueno no, igual Goku no sabía nada de motocicletas, pero tuvo que admitir que era una belleza.

Bárbara lo vio y sonrió.

—Si, es mi bebe; un amigo me lo regaló como regalo de despedida antes de irme de Gotham —dijo Bárbara.

—Necesito amigos así —dijo Goku mirando la motocicleta.

Bárbara río.

—¿Quieres que guarde tus maletines? Tu mochila no entrará, tendrás que llevarla puesta —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió y le entregó sus maletines.

No podía regresarlos a forma cápsula enfrente de ella, eso llevaría a muchas preguntas que Goku no quería responder.

Bárbara metió los maletines en el compartimiento de la motocicleta y le entregó un casco a Goku, ella se puso el suyo y se colocó una chaqueta de cuero negra, se abrochó unos guantes de motociclista y subió a la moto.

Goku sonrió, esto sería nostálgico, se puso el casco y se subía detrás de ella recordando cuando subió con Bulma.

Goku con toda su inocencia, se abrazó a Bárbara cómo lo hacía con Bulma; claro, en ese tiempo él era un niño.

Bárbara esperó que Goku subiera y se agarrara a la parte de abajo de la motocicleta, pero en su lugar, sintió cómo la abrazaba con sus brazos musculosos y se aferraba a ella.

Bárbara agradeció tener el casco puesto; si no, Goku hubiera visto cómo su cara alcanzó el color de su pelo.

—¿Estas bien Bárbara? —dijo Goku.

Cuando vio que no avanzaban y Bárbara temblaba un poco.

—S-si —dijo Bárbara.

Ella arrancó la motocicleta y se aseguró de tomar el camino largo al banco.

 **DEO**

Después de haber salvado el Venture, Supergirl había invitado a Superman a conocer las instalaciones de la DEO para ver al extraño hombre que llegó en la nave el día ayer.

Supergirl considero decirle del portal y de la cosa o persona que había atravesado ese portal, pero prefirió enfocarse en esto primero.

Luego le contaría, ahora le interesaba saber si ese hombre era de krypton.

Superman no quería nada que ver con la DEO, pero aceptó ir por su prima y ese tipo en la nave espacial, él solo esperaba que no fuera como Zod y su gente.

Llegando a la DEO, todos se habían literalmente vuelto locos con la llegada de Superman.

Superman había sacado a relucir su actitud de boy scout, dándole las gracias a todos por su servicio al país y con la risa de su prima.

Winn literalmente se había vuelto loco cuando lo vio; haciendo tantas preguntas, que Supergirl tuvo que recordarle que respire.

Superman y j'onn se habían encontrado apenas pronunciado sus nombres por compromiso, luego fueron a ver al hombre de la nave espacial y verificando que no hubiera base de datos dentro de él.

Winn les había informado que el bello durmiente, como él lo bautizó; había atravesado cuando salió de krypton un lugar llamado pozo de estrellas, donde el tiempo no pasa.

Luego, J'onn llegó para darles información del Venture.

J'ohn interrumpió diciéndoles que el Venture no tuvo fallas técnicas, si no que fue saboteado.

Superman dijo que investigaría como Clark Kent; cosa que no le gusto a J'onn, pero Supergirl intervino y haciendo que acepte a regañadientes, ambos primos se dirigieron a CatCo.

 **CatCo.**

Goku y Bárbara se habían ido hace cinco minutos cuando llegaron: Clark Kent, reportero del diario El Planeta; y Kara Danvers de CatCo, que aún no tenía título por que no se había decidido.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Clark Kent.

Ayudando a otro hombre a recoger sus papeles, que botó cuando chocó con él.

—Buen truco —dijo Kara.

—De hecho, eso fue real —dijo Clark Kent.

—Clark—dijo James Olsen.

—Jimmy —dijo Clark.

Ambos se abrazaron para saludarse.

—Todos te echan de menos en el diario El Planeta —dijo Clark.

—Yo también, pero me agrada aquí —dijo James mirando a Kara.

Kara solo observaba, hasta que vio que Cat Grant le hacía señas para que vaya a ella.

—Disculpen —dijo Kara a su primo y James.

—¿Pasa algo señorita Grant? —dijo Kara viéndola cambiarse los zapatos.

—No me habías dicho que conocías a Clark Kent —dijo Cat.

—¡Oh Dios!, Usted también —dijo Kara con fastidio.

Su hermana Alex había dicho que su primo huele delicioso y ahora su jefa también; ¡tengan compasión!, era su primo menor, incluso le cambió los pañales.

—¿Que? —dijo Cat mirando a Kara.

—Nada señorita Grant —dijo Kara mientras la seguía.

—Clark Kent, qué sorpresa —dijo Cat.

—Buenas tardes señorita Grant, ¿Como esta? Hace mucho que no la veía —dijo Clark.

—No fue mi culpa, sigues saliendo con Lois Lane ¿o se terminó como predije? nadie me envió mis 20 dólares —dijo Cat riendo coquetamente.

—Lois y yo estamos bien, seguimos saliendo —dijo Clark con una sonrisa.

—Ya no está enamorada de Superman —dijo Cat.

—Sabe, creo que Lois tiene espacio en su vida para los dos —dijo Clark, sin darse cuenta de cómo sonó.

—Bueno, eso es moderno —dijo Cat riendo.

—No, no —dijo Clark al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

Kara y james rieron por la cara de Clark.

—¿Quieres un paseo? Tal vez te atrape aquí, Perry White fue un tonto al dejarte ir —dijo Cat ofreciéndole su brazo.

—Claro —dijo Clark envolviendo su brazo y fueron a dar el tour.

—La tengo —dijo Clark sin que Cat lo escuchara mientras se iban.

Dejando a kara y james solos.

—No notaste extraña a la señorita Grant —dijo Kara mirando a James.

—Siempre se pone así cuando ve a Clark, una vez le mandó un mensaje ebria, fue... bastante específico —dijo James con una risa.

—Eso es asqueroso —dijo Kara con náuseas.

El silencio incomodo otra vez.

—Vi lo que hicieron en televisión, bien hecho —dijo James tratando de romper el silencio incomodo.

—Gracias, pero arruinó nuestra cita —dijo Kara.

—Bueno, no fue lo único —dijo James, algo enojado al recordar cierto oriental.

Kara se sorprendió de quien hablaba, hasta que se imaginó a quien se refería y le molestó, no sabía por qué pero lo hizo.

—¿Hablas de Goku?—dijo Kara.

—Si, Goku —dijo james repitiendo su nombre sin humor.

Kara iba a decirle que porque no le agradaba; Goku era muy lindo, atractivo y muy amable, pero James habló otra vez.

—Estuvo por aquí o mejor dicho, estuvo afuera en el estacionamiento —dijo James.

—¿Enserio? —dijo Kara emocionada, ¿habrá venido a saludarla?.

—Se fue con una de las practicantes de Winn, con Bárbara Gordon —dijo James.

Él puso énfasis en el nombre de Bárbara.

Y ahí lo recordó Kara.

«¡Claro!, fueron al banco a depositar el dinero de Goku» pensó Kara.

Para que dejara de andar con tanto efectivo, tal vez una tarjeta de crédito; ella no creyó que se la nieguen, iba con un millón de dólares más o menos, le había dicho Bárbara y ella lo vio también.

«Y luego irían a su cita, Goku la había invitado a comer en su cara, luego de que él se lo ofreciera a ella minutos antes» pensó Kara algo enojada y celosa.

No entendiendo que Goku solo la invitó para agradecerle la ayuda.

James la vio perderse en sus pensamientos y luego la vio hacer un puchero enojada, tal vez celosa.

James no era estúpido; algo había pasado en el tiempo que estuvieron viendo el contrato de ese tal Goku, ella se sintió atraída por él desde que lo vio y para colmo, ese japonés se mudaría en dos días a su edificio.

James no sabía cuánto tiempo más soportaría esto antes de hablar.

—No me importa —dijo Kara fingiendo indiferencia.

—Como te decía, arruinó nuestra cita el Venture, te recompensare, haremos un plan y lo ejecutaremos hasta el final —dijo Kara determinada.

«Él tenía un novio y Goku puede invitar a la chica que quiera» pensó Kara celosamente.

—Que romántico —dijo James con duda.

Parecía más que cazarían un elefante.

—Tú sabes lo que quiero decir —dijo Kara fingiendo que le importaba.

Hasta que sonó su celular, era su hermana Alex.

—Disculpa —dijo Kara.

—Claro, luego nos vemos —dijo James.

Kara se alejó.

—Dime Alex —dijo Kara respondiendo su celular.

Alex le dijo la información que había descubierto, algo sobre el Venture.

—Aja si, Clark conoce ese nombre, nos encargamos —dijo Kara.

Terminando la llamada y buscando a Clark.

—¡Clark! —dijo Kara.

Haciendo una señal para que la siguiera al ascensor donde no los escucharán.

Clark la siguió.

—Alex encontró información; todos los pasajeros del Venture estuvieron, misteriosamente una solo persona no llegó al vuelo, Lena Luthor —dijo Kara.

—La hermana de Lex —dijo Clark.

—Si, pero Lex no pudo haber sido, está en prisión; te felicito por eso —dijo Kara.

—Gracias, pero su hermana dirige Luthor Corp. —dijo Clark.

—Si, y acaba de mudarse a National City —dijo Kara.

Ambos fueron a los ascensores y entraron rumbo a Luthor Corp., Ahora L Corp.

 **Lugar desconocido.**

—Vehículo, área a control remoto con radio de 160 km, si quieres lastimar alguien, esta es la forma de hacerlo —dijo el creador.

—¿Y los controles? —dijo Corben.

—Es igual a una cabina, como si volaras una aeronave —dijo el creador.

—¿Como se activa el sistema de ataque? —dijo Corben.

El hombre apunta un botón.

—Fija el objetivo y lo atacara —dijo el hombre mientras se aleja.

Corben fija al hombre como objetivo.

—Gracias por tu trabajo —dijo Corben asesinando al hombre.

Suena su celular.

—Aquí Corben —dijo Corben.

—La nave no explotó, Supergirl y Superman la salvaron, usare el plan B —dijo Corben.

—Nunca le he fallado a los Luthor —dijo Corben enojado y terminó la llamada.

 **Con Goku y Bárbara.**

 **Banco de National City.**

Les tomó 30 minutos que llegara su turno, aunque Goku juraría que tardaron días ahí esperando su turno en el banco.

Estaba lleno, Goku escuchó gritos enojados, muchos reclamos, incluso escuchó algunos llantos.

Bárbara se había encargado de evitar que Goku firmará seguros, pólizas engañosas y esas cosas.

Goku se había dado cuenta que Bárbara era muy inteligente, tal vez como Bulma.

Después del papeleo para su cuenta bancaria; Goku entregó los maletines de yenes que según el ejecutivo del banco, fue de 950 mil dólares quitando impuestos, Goku no tenía idea de que era impuestos.

Le entregaron un librito extraño rectangular, que Bárbara le explicó que era una chequera, Goku solo parpadeo confundido.

—Es dinero técnicamente Goku, tienes que llenarlo mira, aquí pones el nombre de a quien le haces el cheque, aquí la fecha del día que vayas a hacerlo, pongamos hoy, aquí pones la cantidad que vayas a pagar y aquí firmas; cada cheque será descontado de tu dinero, tienes que tener cuidado ¿Entendiste? —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió, no entendía de todo, pero entendió lo básico.

«Y yo pensé que el examen de Vados era difícil» pensó Goku.

Luego, el ejecutivo del banco le entregó una tarjeta dorada con números delante que decía su nombre, que según el hombre no tenía límites.

—¿Quieres estafarlo? Ponle un límite de 10.000 al mes —dijo Bárbara mirando al hombre.

«Goku no sabe usar una tarjeta de crédito, dejársela sin límites sería un peligro para Goku, podría sobre girarse o perder la tarjeta» pensó Bárbara.

El hombre miró a Goku.

Goku se encogió de hombros.

—Ella sabe de esto, hágalo por favor —dijo Goku.

Después de eso salieron del banco, Goku aun miraba su tarjeta de crédito y su chequera.

—Goku, tienes que tener cuidado con esa chequera o tarjeta de crédito, solo úsala en establecimientos confiables, nada de dárselo a la gente extraña, y tampoco nada de hacer cheques hasta que lo entiendas bien, de acuerdo; usa el efectivo que retiramos —dijo Bárbara mirando a Goku.

Bárbara le dijo a Goku que retirara 3.000 dólares en efectivo, ella sabía que sería más fácil para Goku que la chequera y la tarjeta de crédito.

Goku asintió, guardando su chequera y tarjeta en el sobre que le dio Daishinkan y lo metió en su mochila.

—Gracias Bárbara, entonces vamos a comer, tengo hambre —le dijo Goku sonriendo.

Bárbara se sonrojo, esa sonrisa tenía poderes sobre ella.

—Vamos, igual tengo hambre, no he almorzado —ella vio un restaurante enfrente del banco— ¿Que te parece la comida china? Eres japonés después de todo —dijo Bárbara jalandolo al restaurante.

«En serio, tengo que saber que es un japonés» pensó Goku, dejándose llevar por Bárbara al restaurante.

 **Con Kara y Clark.**

Ellos estaban saliendo de L corp., antes conocida como Luthor corp.

Habían hablado con Lena Luthor; bueno, Clark habló, Kara solo escucho, Kara había visto como Clark interrogaba sutilmente a Lena Luthor, ella había dicho que no se presentó al despegue de la nave, debido a que estaba organizando la inauguración del nuevo nombre de la empresa.

Quería limpiar el nombre de su familia y buscaba su propio camino fuera de la familia, Kara se identificó con eso, ella buscaba salir de la sombra de su primo Superman.

Lena les dio una memoria USB con la información de las piezas que su empresa construyó para la nave y luego ellos se fueron.

Ya en la calle, Kara tuvo un corazón a corazón con su primo, James le había dicho a Clark que las cosas no iban bien con Kara.

Kara le dijo que amaba ser Supergirl, pero no encontraba su camino como Kara.

Clark la abrazó y le dijo que todo estará bien, él también pasó por eso y que ella encontraría el equilibrio entre sus dos vidas.

Luego sonó el teléfono de Kara.

—¿Que pasa Alex? —dijo Kara secando sus lágrimas de impotencia.

Kara se sorprendió.

—Ok, nos encargaremos —dijo Kara colgando.

—Clark, hay que volver a L Corp —dijo Kara.

—¿Por qué, qué pasa? —dijo Clark.

—Winn investigo y las piezas que la empresa de Lena Luthor hizo, están bien, había una bomba en la nave y estaba debajo del asiento de Lena —dijo Kara.

—Entonces quieres decir —dijo Clark deduciéndolo.

—Si, el ataque era a ella —dijo Kara.

Ambos fueron al edificio de L Corp de nuevo.

 **Con Goku y Bárbara.**

Bárbara había visto cosas increíbles en su vida, ser Batgirl le habla permitido ver villanos fuera de lo común héroes, como Superman o Supergirl. Ella pensó que nada podría sorprenderla.

Ella se equivocó, estaba de frente viendo comer a Son Goku, ese chico lindo japonés con cuerpo que era para morirse comiendo su plató número 50 de comida china.

«¿Cómo es posible que tenga ese cuerpo si come así?» pensó Bárbara.

Ella estaba con la boca abierta, ella había terminado su plato de comida china.

Ella vio que la gente los miraba igual por el hoyo negro que Goku tenía de estómago, ella se apeno.

Goku bajo su plato 50, iba a pedir diez más, pero vio a Bárbara con la boca abierta mirándolo comer y a la gente a su alrededor con la misma expresión.

«¿Que les sucede, si estoy comiendo lentamente?» pensó Goku.

Era verdad, él comió más civilizadamente; pero no entendió que devorar 50 platos especiales de comida China no era normal en este universo.

—¿Creo que ya estoy lleno? Dicen que hay que comer con moderación —dijo Goku tratando de aligerar el ambiente, si hubiera sido su universo, todos se hubieran caído de espaldas.

En su lugar, sólo recibió miradas que decían ¿Estás loco? ¿De donde saliste?

Bárbara salió de shock por esas palabras, Son Goku era tan raro en algunos sentidos.

«Realmente tiene suerte de ser lindo» pensó Bárbara.

Mirando su celular vio la hora, se dio cuenta que su hora de comida terminó hace diez minutos, ella tendría que reponer el tiempo que tomó de más.

—Creo que es mejor pagar la cuenta, mi hora de comida terminó —dijo Bárbara.

Mientras sacaba su cartera para pagar.

—Espera Bárbara, yo invito —dijo Goku sacando su tarjeta de crédito.

—Goku, no me siento cómoda dejando que pagues mi comida —dijo Bárbara.

—Bárbara, yo te invite, además bueno, solo comiste un plato y bebiste esa cosa de color raro —dijo Goku.

—¡Oye!, es te de dieta, no quiero engordar —dijo Bárbara defendiéndose.

—Te ves genial Bárbara, no necesitas beber esas cosas raras, yo pago de acuerdo —dijo Goku sonriéndole.

Bárbara se sonrojó y dejó de protestar cuando le dijo que se veía genial.

«Él cree que me veo genial» pensó Bárbara roja como su pelo.

—Est-está bien, gracias Goku —dijo Bárbara encontrando su voz.

La cuenta fue de 1.200 dólares, no afectó las finanzas de Goku, por supuesto Goku vio como la cajera metió la tarjeta de crédito en una máquina extraña que sacó una nota y se la entregó, Bárbara le dijo que la firmara, él lo hizo y se la entregó a la cajera. Ella les deseo buen día, Goku no entendía cómo pago exactamente pero no hizo preguntas, esta era su realidad ahora.

Ambos caminaron al estacionamiento donde Bárbara dejó su motocicleta.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —dijo Bárbara.

—No está bien, ya te quite mucho tiempo, caminaré al hotel. Te veré ahí hoy creo, aun debo esperar que la Sra. Cameron me avise para poder mudarme en dos días al departamento, muchas gracias Bárbara por eso y por la ayuda en el banco —dijo Goku con agradecimiento.

Bárbara se sonrojó de nuevo, pero asintió con una sonrisa.

—De nada Goku, fue divertido, yo igual no tengo mucho tiempo aquí así que no salgo mucho, te veré esta noche entonces —dijo Bárbara luego recordó algo.

—Goku, debes comprar un celular, ya sabes para Whatsappear —dijo Bárbara.

Ella notó que él no tenía uno, pero ya no tenía tiempo ahora para llevarlo a comprar uno.

—Salud —dijo Goku.

—¿Qué? —dijo Bárbara confundida, ella no estornudo.

—Dijiste algo raro, pensé que estornudaste —dijo Goku explicandose.

—¿No sabes qué es WhatsApp? De qué pueblo japonés vienes — dijo Bárbara con una ceja levantada.

Goku rió, pero dijo.

—No sé qué es eso, digo, sé que es un celular, pero no sé qué es Whatsapp —dijo Goku ignorado la palabra Japón otra vez, él tendría que averiguarlo.

Bárbara suspiro.

Era tan lindo, pero no conocía nada, era como si unos lobos lo hubieran criado.

—Te lo explicare en la noche en el hotel, ok —dijo Bárbara mientras subía a la motocicleta, ella ya se había puesto su chaqueta y guantes y metido su bolso a la cajuela de la moto, se puso el casco y le dio un adiós con la mano.

Goku asintió y le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa mientras la veía irse.

Pero oyó un sonido del cielo y levantó la vista, vio un helicóptero y un extraño aparato enfrente de helicóptero, mirando mejor vio que ese aparato tenía armas, él lo reconoció pero perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces le apuntaban con ellas, pero nunca le hicieron daño más que un raspón en el brazo o un piquete en la cabeza.

Vio que iba dispararle, se preparaba para volar e interferir, pero sintió los mismos Ki de Kara y su primo, los vio ponerse en medio del aparato con armas y el helicóptero y recibir los disparos con pecho como si nada.

«Ellos están en todas parte y son aprueba de balas, tengo que terminar de leer esa revista» pensó Goku.

Él no había visto que fueran a prueba de balas en la revista que compró.

Bajo la mirada y vio que todos se habían detenido a ver la escena, igual Bárbara había detenido su motocicleta y observaba la escena, estaba algo lejos.

Alzó la vista a ellos de nuevo, pero vio muchos pequeños aparatos parecidos a la nave yendo a la gente para atacar, vio a Superman volar a súper velocidad y proteger a la personas y destruir las naves, él podía seguirlo sin problemas con la vista, vio a Kara destruir la nave principal y vio que cayó al techo, pero la vio levantarse rápido y bajar el helicóptero con seguridad al techo del edificio, todo había acabado.

Luego se giró a ver a Bárbara y vio una nave que Superman no pudo ver apuntándole, él reaccionó por instinto y se movió a una velocidad igual o más rápida que Superman hizo.

Se puso delante de ella y lanzó una ráfaga de Ki azul a la nave que la evaporó al instante, no quedó nada.

Giro a Bárbara que estaba paralizada en su motocicleta, la vio en estado de shock por lo que había visto, él se había revelado a ella.

Sintiendo el Ki de Superman regresar al lugar; tocó a Bárbara con una mano, puso dos dedos en su frente y se teletransportó del lugar.

Aparecieron en un pequeño bosque Goku, solo habla escogido un lugar al azar.

Él la soltó, vio un tronco en el suelo, se acercó, se sentó y se quitó su mochila; esperó que Barbara saliera de su shock.

«Esto no será fácil» pensó Goku serio.

Bárbara estaba en shock, ella había visto la nave atacar el helicóptero y a Supergirl y Superman ponerse de frente y salvar a las personas dentro del helicóptero, vio que era de L corp.

«Por qué no me sorprende de los Luthor» pensó Bárbara.

Bruce le había contado todo lo que Lex Luthor había hecho en su intento de demostrar que era mejor que Superman, el hombre estaba enfermo.

Ella vio a Superman desaparecer, tal vez a salvar algo; ella no tenía súper vista y vió a Supergirl rescatar el helicóptero, todo había acabado.

Hasta que vio de la nada aparecer una nave frente a ella apuntándole.

Ella iba a esquivarlo; ella no tenía poderes especiales, pero era ágil y veloz gracias al entrenamiento de Bruce.

Antes que pudieran ejecutar su salto, vio aparecer de la nada a un japonés lindo con una mochila en su espalda, era Goku.

—¿Cómo llegó aquí, de dónde salió? —dijo Bárbara.

Ella lo vio levantar su mano y vio salir un maldito rayo azul de ella evaporando la nave, no quedó nada, su cerebro explotó.

Él la tocó y ahora estaban en un bosque extraño, no podía ver la ciudad.

Ella se quitó el casco lentamente, se bajó de la motocicleta y vio su entorno, no sabía dónde estaba.

Ella no se mentiría, estaba confundida y asustada, pero también quería respuesta; vio a Son Goku sentando en un tronco perdido en sus pensamientos.

Ella se acercó lentamente a él, vio que no reaccionó; ella se sentó y aun no dijo nada, esperó cinco minutos para poder hablar con calma y dijo.

—¿Quien eres Goku? —dijo Bárbara.

Tardó un minuto en contestar, pero Bárbara sintió que fueron horas.

—No soy de este universo Bárbara —dijo Goku en voz baja.

Ella se sorprendió, pero recordó que un héroe rojo había ayudado a Supergirl como dos semanas antes, Supergirl había dicho que se llamaba Flash y había venido de un universo alterno, recordó Bárbara el artículo del periódico.

—¿Vienes del universo de Flash? —dijo Bárbara con curiosidad.

Goku no sabía quién era Flash, pero imagino que había venido de otro universo, tal vez hermano, como el Universo 6 era del 7.

—No sé quién es Flash, del universo que yo vengo no pertenece a sus tierras, es de los universos creados por el dios Zeno-sama —dijo Goku sin mirarla.

Bárbara volvió a quedar en shock, en otro momento y si no hubiera visto Goku disparar un rayo o lo que fuera eso de su mano, se hubiera alejado y llamado al Arkham Asylum.

—¿Com-cómo llegaste aquí? —dijo Bárbara dudosa.

Goku suspiró, era la pregunta que temía, pero no quería mentirle Bárbara; le había ayudado al igual que Kara, no sabía por qué, pero desde llegó no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Pero ella como Bárbara, le habían dado su amistad y ayudado.

—Estoy pagando un castigo, fui exiliado de mi tierra, tal vez un sacrificio; no sé cómo llamarlo —dijo Goku.

Bárbara se alarmó, qué podría hacer alguien para ser exiliado, pero también dijo un sacrificio, ella tendrá que escuchar para decidir qué hacer, si informar a Bruce o no.

—Será una historia larga y tal vez difícil de creer —dijo Goku.

—Creo que tengo tiempo; no estoy en condiciones de volver a CatCo, así que puedes comenzar Goku, si ese es tu verdadero nombre —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió, pero pudo soltar una pequeña risa.

—Si lo es, al menos mi nombre terrícola, mi nombre de nacimiento es Kakarotto; yo nací en el planeta vegeta, mi raza se llamaba saiyajin, eran una raza guerrera que poseían cola; nací siendo un guerrero de clase baja con un poder de pelea de dos unidades, era el más débil Saiyajin registrado —dijo Goku.

Bárbara asintió.

—Así que decidieron enviarme a la tierra, donde no existe criaturas o personas poderosas para que matara a todos los seres humanos, así podrían vender la tierra a un precio alto, ya que los saiyajin trabajaban para el comercio de planetas intergaláctico creado y dirigido por Freezer —dijo Goku.

Bárbara asintió.

—¿Quién es Freezer? —dijo Bárbara.

—Conocido como el emperador del mal, un dictador que esclavizó muchas razas incluyendo a la Saiyajin; él era tan poderoso que nadie podía oponerse a él, era un prodigio de su raza, pero él temía que los Saiyajin, al incremento de población que tuvieron, se revelarán contra él; así que reunió a todos los saiyajin en el planeta vegeta y lo hizo explotar, acabando con todos menos siete sobrevivientes, en los cuáles estaba yo que fui enviado a la tierra; donde un anciano me adoptó como su nieto y me crió, al ser un saiyajin era violento por naturaleza, hasta que un día caí de un barranco golpeándome la cabeza, después de eso mi naturaleza violenta se fue —dijo Goku.

Aquí hizo una pausa para que Bárbara asimilaba todo lo que había dicho.

Bárbara estaba perdida hasta no más, Goku era un extraterrestre de una raza existente llamada saiyajin que tenían cola, aquí vino su segunda pregunta.

—¿Y tu cola? —dijo Bárbara dudosa.

—Me la quitaron para que no causará problemas —dijo Goku con una sonrisa melancólica.

Ella asintió, por ahora no preguntaría más.

—Te das cuenta que muchos de los nombres que me diste, son frutas y verduras en Japón —dijo Bárbara.

Goku no sabía que era Japón, pero pensándolo determinante tenía razón, nunca lo había notado.

—Creo que no lo había notado, pero son nombre reales —dijo Goku.

Por estúpido que sonara, ella le creyó.

—Fuiste enviando como un bebé a la tierra para destruirla, porque eras débil —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió.

—Tu gente era una mierda —dijo Bárbara.

Rechazaron a un bebé por ser débil.

—Lo sé, me considero más terrícola que Saiyajin —dijo Goku.

—Entonces, también te das cuenta que tu historia es parecida a la de Superman y Supergirl, vienes de una planeta que explotó o en tu caso, un ser maligno hizo explotar porque les temía a que se revelarán a él —dijo Bárbara.

—Sé que mi historia es parecida a la de Superman, pero es real; lo juro —dijo Goku.

Bárbara le creía, vio la verdad en sus ojos; Bruce le habla enseñando en fijarse en los síntomas cuando mentían, Goku no presentaban ninguno.

—¿Entonces eras malvado? —dijo Bárbara.

—Eso me contaron, era un bebé cuando pasó, así que no sabría decirte —dijo Goku.

—Ok, entonces qué pasó después Kakarotto, cómo llegaste aquí —dijo Bárbara dándole una sonrisa juguetona, ya un poco más tranquila.

Goku sonrió viendo su mirada, ella le creía; así que le diría la verdad.

Después de tres horas:

Goku contó el resto de su vida, que todos ya sabemos y donde le explicó a una Bárbara, que había pasado por todas la emociones posibles, llegaron al punto importante; la llegada de Goku a este universo, él le contó cómo se había llevado a cabo el torneo del poder y cómo había influido en él, su sacrificio, cómo se despidió de sus amigos y atravesó el portal Goku.

—Y así es como llegue aquí —dijo Goku.

Bárbara estaba callada, no sabía qué pensar; eso fue la historia más ridícula que había escuchado, siete esferas que si las juntas sale un dragón mágico que cumplen deseos, muchos extraterrestres, muchos dioses; parecía una combinación de películas de ciencia ficción juntas.

Pero viendo a Goku, pudo ver que hablo con sinceridad; incluso vio la tristeza, el enojo a él mismo, su sacrificio; como él indirectamente había destruido cinco universos, porque uno fue restaurado y otro se sacrificó por él, pero también vio que él buscaba una redención.

«Él acaba de llegar el día que lo conocí, ósea ayer en la noche» pensó Bárbara.

«Con todos los poderes que tiene, ahora que no era toda su poder, Goku podría ser el hombre más fuerte; no del mundo, del universo» pensó Bárbara.

Él le había dicho del sello, de hecho se lo enseñó.

Ella le creyó contra todo pronóstico, luego la curiosidad la golpeó.

—¿Así que ese tal Daishinkan sello tus trasformaciones?—dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió.

—¿Puedes mostrarme lo que puedes hacer?, Eso que salió de tu mano cuando me salvaste —dijo Bárbara.

—¿Hablas de mi Ki? —Goku.

—Si ¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez? —dijo Bárbara.

Goku la miró y asintió, no vio el problema de mostrárselo.

—Mira esa roca —dijo Goku apuntando la roca.

Ella asintió.

Goku extendió la mano y disparó una pequeña ráfaga de Ki.

Bárbara vio a Goku extender la mano y vio salir la energía azul por segunda vez, evaporando la roca.

—Eso es sorprendente —dijo Bárbara.

—¿Cómo funciona ese Ki? Yo sé que es la energía de la vida que todos tienen ¿Pero como puedes manipularla así? —dijo Bárbara.

El lado científico de Bárbara salió.

—En mi universo, mis amigos y yo aprendimos de varios maestros lo que te hable recuerdas, al principio sólo podíamos hacer pequeñas cosas con el Ki por qué podíamos morir; como dijiste, es la energía de la vida, si la agotas toda mueres; luego, como fuimos entrenando y aumentando nuestro poder, se hizo tan fácil como respirar, eso que viste no es ni el 1% de mi fuerza ahora, y menos de lo que tengo sellado dentro —dijo Goku.

Bárbara estaba extasiada; Goku era una anomalía, incluso sin su poder completo; ella imaginó que podría ser más fuerte que Superman y Supergirl juntos, pero tenía que estar segura.

—¿Qué más puedes hacer con tu Ki, Goku? —dijo Bárbara.

Goku pensó que había muchas cosas, nunca había pensado cómo podría mostrarle, luego vio algo que serviría.

Fue a otra roca más gigante y la levantó con una mano, luego con un dedo, luego la lanzó; cuando la roca caía y Bárbara pensó que la destruiría con su puño, solo le lanzó una mirada y la roca se detuvo y luego se hizo pedazos, luego se movió a una velocidad increíble alrededor de Bárbara, dejando lo que parecían muchos Goku alrededor de ella como si fueran hologramas, luego se elevó y voló a una montaña, le parecía a Bárbara hasta que se perdió de la vista y luego reapareció detrás de ella asustandola.

—Lo siento —dijo Goku por asustarla.

—Eso sería lo que puedo hacer con mi Ki, más o menos soy más rápido, pero lo hice con una velocidad que pudieras ver; también puedo sentir las energías de todos los seres vivos —dijo Goku.

—También soy un experto en artes marciales —dijo Goku haciendo una serie de movimientos para probarlo.

Tiene súper fuerza, puede volar, lanzar energía con las manos, tiene telequinesis, teletransportación, puedes sentir cualquier ser vivo y tiene un arte marcial que nunca había visto y vio todas con Bruce «pero se ve tan efectiva y ni siquiera usó su máxima velocidad» pensó Bárbara.

—Goku, puedes ser el hombre más fuerte del universo, más que Superman y Supergirl juntos —dijo Bárbara.

Goku se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez —dijo Goku.

—Podrías ayudar al mundo Goku, podrías ser un luz de esperanza como Superman y Supergirl, podrías ser un héroe —dijo Bárbara mirándolo fijamente.

—No, no lo sé Bárbara, además esta ciudad tiene a K... Supergirl y Superman —dijo Goku.

Casi revelaba la identidad de Kara, Goku sabía que no le corresponde contarlo.

—Bueno, nunca hay suficientes héroes —dijo Bárbara riendo.

—Además, Superman tiene que proteger Metrópolis y hay demasiado extraterrestres aquí, podrías ayudar a Supergirl —dijo Bárbara.

Goku la miró extrañado.

—¿Que sugieres Bárbara, que me ponga un traje con capa? —dijo Goku.

—Bueno, la capa es opcional; ademas Goku, no buscabas una redención —dijo Bárbara.

Él dudo, podría ser esta su redención; Milk, Bulma, Gohan y Goten se lo habían dicho, pensaba Goku dudoso.

—No, no lo sé Bárbara, no soy un héroe, no sé cómo serlo —dijo Goku.

—Bueno, resulta que yo se algo del tema —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

Goku la miró confundido.

—Te lo contaré en el camino a la ciudad —dijo Bárbara.

—Ahora, vamos a hacerte a un héroe Goku —dijo Bárbara.

Mientras, subía a su motocicleta buscando donde está la carretera.

Goku la miró y vio la fe en él, cómo Bulma lo miro cuando se conocieron; eso trajo recuerdos de cuando salió del monte paoz con Bulma.

Ella creía que podría ser un héroe, Goku tomó una decisión; él permitiría que Bárbara lo ayudará y ayudaría a Kara a salvar National City.

—Donde estará la carret... —dijo Bárbara.

No terminó su frase cuando sintió que su motocicleta y ella se elevaban, vio a Son Goku llevándola a ella y la motocicleta en una mano, ella sonrió sabiendo que aceptó su ayuda.

—Presumido —dijo Bárbara riendo mientras regresaban a la ciudad.

 **Bueno, estos capítulos largos salen sin querer, Goku consiguió a su Bulma en este universo. Bárbara y Goku no será un romance, no significa que ella no sea importante en la historia, ella ayudará a Goku mucho en su camino a ser un héroe, además tengo planes para ella y un antihéroe con casco rojo que en algún momento aparecerá, no relate la vida de Goku porque sería muy largo.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	11. Nace un heroe

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS**

 **Nota: gracias a Lozato por la correción de este capítulo y por su paciencia.**

 **Capítulo 11: Nace un héroe.**

 **CatCo en la noche.**

Kara había regresado a CatCo después del rescate de Lena Luthor y otras 60 personas de ser asesinadas por dos drones asesinos. Clark había ido a su hotel; él podría volver a Metrópolis en minutos, pero prefirió estar cerca por si algo pasaba, habían llevado las partes de una de la aeronave a la DEO, mañana tendrían los resultados; luego, Kara recordó que le había prometido a James una cita y no había llegado por el ataque.

—Hola, te estaba buscando —dijo Kara.

—Escucha sé que estuve lidiando con ataques de drones y dos naves, pero no dejaré que se interponga en nuestra cita perfecta, pensé en comida italiana y puedo volar a Italia —dijo Kara.

—No descuida, solo admite que algo cambió en ti desde la mañana en tu edificio —dijo James.

—James —dijo Kara.

—Y no me digas que imaginó cosas, porque te conozco y sabes de quién hablo —dijo james.

Kara no respondió; ella sabía de quién hablaba, cierto chico japonés con sonrisa encantadora.

—Creí que era lo que querías —dijo James.

—Lo era —dijo Kara.

Mirando la oficina; ella vio el área de programación, solo había una persona.

«Bárbara se había ido, y no regresó de su cita con Goku» pensó Kara.

—¿Y ahora? —dijo James, él vio dónde miraba.

Buscaba a Bárbara que había salido con ese japonés; él no era idiota.

Kara volvió a escanear el lugar.

«Parece que la cita fue genial» pensó Kara tristemente.

«¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera aceptado ir a comer con Goku?» pensó Kara.

—No lo sé —dijo Kara mintiendo.

Ella lo sabía, le gustaba alguien más, pero parece que lo había arrojado a otra chica.

—Agradezco tu honestidad —dijo James girando para irse decepcionado.

No pudo decirle que se había enamorado de Son Goku.

Kara lo vio irse, ella lo había arruinado.

Camino a la zona de programación, donde Winn y Bárbara trabajan.

—Disculpa —dijo Kara.

Al único de los practicantes universitarios que quedaban en el lugar.

—Dígame señorita Danvers —dijo el chico.

—¿Bárbara ya se fue? —dijo Kara.

No sabía por qué preguntaba, bueno si sabía, no tenía caso negarlo.

—Ella no volvió de su hora de comer; ella estaba emocionada, dijo que tenía una cita y luego llamó hace dos horas, dijo que no volvería a la oficina hoy, creo que la cita fue bien —dijo el chico.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo Kara decepcionada.

Había arruinado lo de James y algo que tal vez pudo pasar con Goku.

—¿Necesitaba algo? ¿Algún recado? —dijo el chico.

—No, está bien; no era importante, gracias —dijo Kara saliendo del lugar.

Luego oyó a Cat Grant gritarle a su asistente y la pobre mujer salía llorando, ella fue a ver qué pasaba.

—Si la odia tanto ¿Por qué no la despide? Ha despedido gente por traer su late un grado más frío, eso lo hace normalmente —dijo Kara, no estaba de humor.

—No sé qué es lo normal, Kira —dijo Cat.

Sirviéndose un trago de su bar personal.

—¿Ocurre algo señorita Grant? —dijo Kara.

Luego Cat comenzó a hablar de los logros que ha conseguido en su vida, Kara ya conoce esa historia.

Hasta que Cat le dice.

—Pero la pregunta es ¿Qué sucede contigo Kira? —dijo Cat.

Kara se sorprende.

—Tienes todo para sobresalir y no lo haces ¿Qué pasa Kira? —dijo Cat.

—Sabe que, tiene razón, no sé qué me pasa; en algunos aspectos de mi vida me siento segura —dijo Kara refiriéndose a ser Supergirl.

—Pero en otros: como el trabajo, el amor —dijo Kara pensando en un japonés rápidamente.

—No lo estoy y no sé qué hacer —dijo Kara.

—Sumérgete —dijo Cat.

—Sumergirme ¿En donde? —dijo Kara confundida.

Luego de explicarle su punto y decirle que le queda menos de 24 horas para decidir su trabajo, Kara se levanta para irse.

—Kira —dijo Cat otra vez.

Kara giro para verla.

—No te rindas con el japonés con pelo de puercoespín —dijo Cat.

Kara se sonrojo.

«¿Cómo lo supo?» Pensó Kara.

Cat lee sus pensamientos.

—Yo lo se todo Kira, es mi edificio; tú y la chica de Gotham, Verónica, están interesadas en ese chico japonés que vi en el estacionamiento; no te mentiré, es más apuesto que Olsen —dijo Cat.

—Ella tuvo una cita con él —dijo Kara cabizbaja.

—Una cita Kira, no se casaron; sumérgete, no es jugar sucio, es darle opciones al pelo de puercoespín, no se lo regales sin luchar a Verónica —dijo Cat.

—Si no lo aprovechan ninguna de la dos, bueno, ese chico no está nada mal; hace mucho que no salgo con un japonés —dijo Cat sonriente.

Kara trata de reír pero falló, ella salió de la oficina. A ella no le gusto imaginar a Goku con su jefa, más que imaginarla con su primo.

—Kara, necesitas el trabajo, no puedes llevar a tu jefa a la luna y dejarla ahí —dijo Kara.

Pero tal vez tenía razón, necesitaba sumergirse tanto en lo laboral como en el amor, pero primero tenía que evitar que Lena Luthor hiciera su inauguración por su seguridad; luego hablaría con James para tratar de salvar la amistad y luego descubrir su vocación que aún no sabe, luego trataría de luchar por cierto chico oriental y lindo.

Kara sonrió.

 **Con Goku y Bárbara; Noche.**

Después dejar la motocicleta y sus cosas de Bárbara en su departamento, y que ella avisara en sus dos trabajos que no se presentaría por enfermedad.

Ella le había preguntado qué tan rápido volaba, porque el primer paso en su camino al héroe; tenían que ir a un lugar que Bárbara pensó que no volvería a necesitar.

Goku cargo como novia a Bárbara y volaron al lugar.

«Contrólate Bárbara, enfócate en el trabajo primero» pensó Bárbara sonrojada.

Ella se enfocó en el vuelo, se sentía tan libre volar; ella lo había hecho con los Batjet pero no era lo mismo, Goku tenía suerte.

 **Gotham; noche.**

Después de diez minutos habían llegado.

Goku noto que Gotham era oscura y sombría, nada que ver con National City.

—¿Donde estamos Bárbara? —dijo Goku dudoso.

Habían aterrizado en un pequeño edificio y caminaron a un departamento, era bastante amplio; estaba amueblado pero cubierto de polvo por el tiempo sin usar.

—Es mi departamento de Gotham, Venimos por unas cosas —dijo Bárbara.

Caminado a una puerta sin cerradura, se quitó la gafas y puso su ojo en un escáner que leyó su retina.

—Batgirl, acceso concedido —dijo una voz robótica.

Bárbara le había contado a Goku que ella había sido una heroína llamada Batgirl, le habló de cómo se convirtió en Batgirl, de cómo se unió a la Batifamilia; un grupo de héroes vigilantes que protegían Gotham con armamento y entrenamiento en muchas artes marciales, y como detectives para contrarrestar su falta de poderes; ella le habló de Batman, el líder que según Bárbara, era mejor que no lo conociera por ahora.

Cuando Goku pregunto por qué; ella dijo que era muy curioso y si sabía de su existencia, no los dejaría trabajar en paz, él había aceptado eso.

Lo que Bárbara no le había dicho para no preocuparlo, es que si Bruce se enterara de la existencia de Goku, empezaría a investigarlo para obtener una debilidad para según él, usarla si Goku se hacía malvado; ella sabía que la verdad era que Bruce era un paranoico que le gustaba sentirse en control siempre, pero al parecer Goku no tenía debilidades; ella no sabía cómo Bruce reaccionaría al saber esto y sobre su origen.

Ya dentro de la habitación, las luces se encendieron revelando su contenido.

Goku se sorprendió, era técnicamente una base de operaciones; había muchas pantallas juntas, era una computadora muy avanzada y aparatos extraños, era impresionante.

Bárbara se acercó se sentó y la encendió, apareció una cabeza verde espeluznante, se parecía un poco a Jiren; noto Goku.

Él se acercó a una vitrina a un costado de la habitación, era un traje en un maniquí de chica; era negro completo con un logo en el centro, parecido al de Kara; pero este era un murciélago, miro detrás y si lo vio, también tenía una capa pequeña negra pero amarilla por dentro.

«En serio, todos los héroes tienen capa» pensó Goku.

Él hizo una mueca, él no quería una capa.

Regresando al traje, vio la máscara negra solo dejando la boca al descubierto, él vio algo que lo hizo reír.

—¿Que pasa Goku? —dijo Bárbara al oírlo reír.

Ella se había sentado en la gran computadora apenas llegaron, quería acabar lo más rápido posible antes de que Bruce o Dick o … ella hizo una mueca, supieran que estaban aquí.

Goku la miró y apuntó a su máscara de Batgirl.

—No sabía que tenías fetichismo de murciélago —dijo Goku.

Tratando de controlar su risa, él fallo.

Bárbara se sonrojo.

—¡Oye!, era para que los villanos se asustarán, los murciélagos son terroríficos —dijo Bárbara.

Ella trató de defenderse.

—Incluso tiene orejas —dijo Goku.

La risa de Goku le dijo que fallo.

Ella solo le saco la lengua y regreso a lo que hacía.

Después de reír, Goku por fin se calmó y se acercó a ella a preguntarle algo que lo tenía con curiosidad.

—Entonces ¿Cuando vas a decirme? —dijo Goku mirándola.

—¿Decirte que, Goku? —dijo Bárbara dudosa.

—¿Por qué dejaste de ser Batgirl? —dijo Goku.

Bárbara suspiro.

Ella le contó cómo se transformó en Batgirl, de sus aventuras, de cómo se unió a la Batifamilia; pero no le dijo por qué renunció.

—Creo que me canse en esta ciudad Goku, encierras un villano y diez más aparecen en esta ciudad, está corrompida; Batman y mi padre el comisionado de policía, tienen fe que algún día el crimen acabe en Gotham —dijo Bárbara.

—También creo que quería una vida normal, así que cuando la universidad postuló las empresas para ejercer prácticas y vi CatCo, escogí irme de Gotham —dijo Bárbara.

—Bárbara ¿Si tienes todo esto, porque estás trabajando en CatCo y un hotel? —dijo Goku.

—Sé que es por tus estudios universitarios, pero para que tengas todo esto; eres una genio verdad, además, esto cuesta mucho, hasta yo lo sé —dijo Goku.

Bárbara suspiro.

—Lo sé, este equipo en su mayoría me lo regaló Batman por ayudarlo; él cuida a los suyos —dijo Bárbara riendo.

—Este programa —dijo Bárbara apuntando a la cara extraña en la computadora.

—Yo lo cree, me permite hackear cualquier sitio que quiera —dijo Bárbara.

—Batman ofreció ayudarme; él tiene influencias, yo podría estar en la mejor empresa en programación de Gotham; tú lo dijiste, soy una genio y una de las mejores hackers, tengo memoria fotográfica —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

Goku asintió y esperó a que ella hablara de nuevo.

—Pero quería hacer esto por mí misma, con mi esfuerzo, tengo la inteligencia para hacerlo; quiero probarme que no tengo que estar en Gotham para superarme, ni necesito la ayuda de Batman ni mi padre —dijo Bárbara mirándolo fijamente.

Goku vio el fuego en sus ojos, la determinación; ella había salvado tantas vidas, ahora quería probarse a ella misma.

Él le sonrió.

—Quieres romper tus límites —le dijo Goku sonriente.

Ella no se sonrojo esta vez, pero si le sonrió.

—Que buena frase Goku —dijo Bárbara con humor.

Luego algo golpeó a Goku.

—Entonces Bárbara ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme a ser un héroe, si te cansaste de esto y quieres una vida normal? —dijo Goku.

—Me canse de no hacer un gran cambio en Gotham, lo acepte; Batman o no, hay cosas que los humanos sin poderes nunca podremos manejar por más inteligentes que seamos, como los alienígenas, necesitamos héroes que sean rayos de esperanza que inspiren a la gente; como Superman, como Supergirl, como tú Kakarotto —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

«Creo que encontré tu nombre de héroe Goku» pensó Bárbara.

—Y yo te ayudare a ser uno de los más grandes héroes que el mundo haya visto; serás una esperanza para la gente Goku, un Salvador, y yo estaré ahí como tu ayudante para verlo —dijo Bárbara.

Goku se quedó helado, ella demostró tanta confianza en él; pero él no lo haría solo, ellos lo harían.

—No Bárbara, tú no serás mi ayudante; serás mi compañera, yo seré la fuerza y tú serás el cerebro —dijo Goku.

Ella rió y asintió.

«¿No te cansas de ser lindo?» pensó Bárbara.

—Sabes, es una pena que no podamos llevar todo este equipo; no tengo donde ponerlo, mi departamento es pequeño, sin hablar que a mi compañera le daría un infarto de ver todo esto —dijo Bárbara.

—Por qué no rentar un lugar, tengo dinero recuerdas —dijo Goku sacando su chequera.

«Eso es verdad, buscando el lugar correcto podríamos rentarlo» pensó Bárbara, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—Goku, te quedarías sin dinero muy rápido; habría que cubrir pagos como rentas, electricidad, agua y esas cosas, no tienes trabajo y yo soy una practicante, mi sueldo es una mierda —dijo Bárbara.

—No creo, además yo pensaba comprar unas tierras para sembrar verduras sabes, soy bueno en eso —dijo Goku.

—Goku, la agricultura toma tiempo incluso con todos tus poderes, no eres Poison Ivy para hacer nacer vida de la tierra de repente —dijo Bárbara.

—¿Quién? —dijo Goku confundido.

—Una villana de Gotham, era botánica, está loca no importa —dijo Bárbara despidiendo con la mano.

—Olvídalo, comenzaremos a la antigua; además, ¿Como llevaríamos todo esto?, No es que pueda encogerse ni nada —dijo Bárbara bromeando.

Literalmente, un foco se prendió arriba de la cabeza de Goku, ¿como lo olvido?.

—Bárbara espera —dijo Goku corriendo a su mochila para buscar algo.

Bárbara lo miro sacar de la mochila un estuche y regresar.

Sacó algo que parecía un objeto extraño, parecía una batería doble A.

—Mira esto —dijo Goku apretando el botón de la cápsula y la arrojó.

Ella lo vio explotar técnicamente, dejando humo y luego...

—¿De dónde salió eso? —dijo Bárbara asombrada.

Era un aparato, como una esfera blanca gigante, tenía cuatro patas y decía Corporation Capsule.

Goku rió.

—Bárbara, conoce la creación de la familia de mi mejor amiga Bulma, las cápsulas —dijo Goku extendiendo una a ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir con cápsulas? ¿Cómo metieron esa cosa ahí? ¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? —dijo Bárbara haciendo tantas preguntas.

—Tranquila, respira Bárbara —dijo Goku.

Bárbara respiro para calmarse.

«¿Cuándo terminará este día loco?» pensó Bárbara, luego tomó la cápsula de la mano de Goku y la analizó con la vista.

—Estas cápsulas las creo el padre de mi amiga Bulma, ganaron mucho dinero con ellas —dijo Goku.

Luego camino a la máquina de gravedad y la llamó con la mano para mostrarle el botón que lo hacía cápsula.

—Solo tienes que poner este pequeño botón en el objeto que quieres guardar —dijo Goku mostrando el botón—. Luego lo aprietas.

Él lo hizo y al instante, la máquina regresó a su forma cápsula; Goku la recogió.

—Es increíble, y en tu mundo todos las utilizaban ¿Que guardaba? —dijo Bárbara.

—Mmm, cualquiera cosa: casas, edificios, autos, libros, comida; no hay límite, lo único que nunca he visto guardar son humanos —dijo Goku.

—El padre de tu amiga era un genio y ¿Que era esa cosa que estaba en esa cápsula? —dijo Bárbara.

—Una máquina que aumenta la gravedad de la tierra; mi amigo Vegeta, el marido de Bulma, y yo entrenamos ahí y es una nave espacial —dijo Goku.

—¿Como que aumentar la gravedad de la tierra? ¿Hasta cuanto puedes soportar la gravedad aumentada Goku? —dijo Bárbara.

Las naves espaciales ya existían, así que no prestó atención a eso.

—Mmmm, creo que hasta 500 veces es lo último que he probado, tal vez soporte más —dijo Goku encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿500 veces? ¿Porque no eres una tortilla Goku? —dijo Bárbara asombrada.

Solo con el doble de la gravedad aumentada, cualquier ser humano no podría ni levantarse.

—No se, los Saiyajin somos más duros que los humanos creo —dijo Goku.

«Los saiyajin son increíbles, ellos no eran tan inteligentes como los kriptonianos, cuya tecnología estaba años luz de la tierra, pero lo compesaban con las habilidades de sus cuerpos; además, ellos no necesitaban el sol amarillo para obtener sus poderes, ellos eran guerreros por naturaleza» pensó Bárbara fascinada.

Luego recordó la cápsula; la familia de la amiga de Goku se habían hecho millonarios con este artefacto, y quién no; poder llevar un edificio a cualquier parte en tu bolsillo, eso podría funcionar, pero tendría que preguntarle a Goku que opinaba.

—Goku, te das cuenta que tienes una mina de oro aquí verdad, si vendes la tecnología de la cápsulas a las empresas, ellos te pagarían millones por ella; serías famoso, podrías vivir sin preocuparte de nada, incluso podrías invertir en tu proyectos de agricultura que querías; la pregunta es ¿Estás dispuesto a compartir esto con este mundo? Yo puedo ayudarte, pero es tu decisión —dijo Bárbara.

Goku no estaba seguro, él solo iba a decirle que colocara el botón en sus aparatos para poder llevarlo a National City.

Bulma le había dado cápsulas vacías, él no sabía para qué.

Pero Bárbara tenía razón, a él no le interesaba el dinero, menos ser famoso; pero si iban a salvar el mundo, necesitarían enfocarse en eso y no en ver cómo pagar electricidad y esas cosas; además, podría invertir en su negocio de verduras y sus semillas del ermitaño, esas para su propio uso.

Pero él no creó esa tecnología, no se sentía bien llevarse el crédito de algo que él no hizo, él creyó que era brujería la primera vez que vio una cápsula.

«¿Qué pensaría Bulma de esto?» pensó Goku.

 _ **Recuerdo de Goku**_

— _Bulma no estoy cómodo, ya me diste dinero, ropa y la máquina de gravedad ¿Porque me das cápsulas vacías? —dijo Goku mientras terminaba de cambiarse para irse._

 _Bills y Whis lo esperaban afuera con el resto._

— _Por qué no sabes si las puedes necesitar; escucha Goku, usa todo lo que necesites que te di para sobrevivir, de acuerdo —dijo Bulma mirándolo fijamente._

— _Bulma no voy a morir, al menos tratare —dijo Goku jugando._

 _Recibió un manotazo de Bulma en el pecho._

— _No digas esas cosas de broma Goku, pero prométeme que si necesitas algo y yo puedo ayudar aunque no esté ahí, lo harás —dijo Bulma._

— _Bulma, yo...— Goku estaba dudoso._

— _Prométemelo Goku —dijo Bulma llorando un poco._

 _Él no soportaba ver a Bulma llorar, ella lo sabía._

— _Lo prometo Bulma —dijo Goku._

— _Gracias Goku —dijo Bulma._

 _Ella sabía que él haría grandes cosas, su instinto se lo decía y eso nunca le falló a Bulma Briefs._

 _Ambos se abrazaron como los mejores amigos que fueron, y salieron para que Goku pudiera despedirse del resto._

 _ **Fin del recuerdo de Goku.**_

«Bulma, tú lo sabías verdad; gracias por siempre cuidarme» pensó Goku.

Salió una lágrima pequeña, pero Goku la limpió y miró a Bárbara.

—Hagámoslo Bárbara, pero quiero que se llamen cápsulas Bulma —dijo Goku.

Este sería su homenaje a su amiga.

—Ok, podemos resolver eso —dijo Bárbara sonreído.

Ella puso la cápsula en un escáner para que su computadora pueda decirle cómo fue creada, darle planos y las piezas necesarias para fabricarlas.

Ella necesitaba una empresa grande para venderle la idea; pensó en empresas Wayne, pero eso llevaría a demasiadas preguntas de Bruce que llevarían a Goku, y ella sabía que aún no era tiempo de que se conocieran.

Luego recordó que su compañera de apartamento hacía sus prácticas para Lena Luthor en ; ella no quería nada con Lex Luthor, pero según su compañera, dijo que Lena era diferente que su hermano y buscaba limpiar el apellido de los Luthor, y casualmente estaba en National City.

«Tal vez pueda hacer que Dinah me consiga una entrevista con ella y ya veremos» pensó Bárbara.

—Una cosa más Bárbara —dijo Goku.

—¿Que pasa Goku? —dijo Bárbara.

—No quiero que nadie sepa que yo traje la cápsula, no quiero fama ni nada, me gusta mi vida tranquila, ir a donde quiero —dijo Goku.

Él no quería vivir en una mansión ni nada, él quería mudarse al departamento que la Sra. Cameron le rento y ser vecino de Kara.

—Bueno, eso será difícil Goku, alguien tiene que hacerse responsable de la supuesta creación de la cápsula, ese tendrías que ser tú —dijo Bárbara.

—No, yo no puedo ni manejar una chequera y tarjeta de crédito bien, imagina todo ese dinero y fama; pero sé quién puede —dijo Goku mirándola directamente con una sonrisa picara.

—De ninguna manera, yo no lo haré, a mí también me gusta mi tranquilidad; además, eso sería robar una idea que no cree y eso daña mi orgullo de genio, es tu amiga de la infancia, estas perdonado —dijo Bárbara.

Ella sabía que Goku hablaba de ella.

—Por favor Bárbara, hazlo, tú eres lo suficientemente lista para administrar todo ese dinero y lo que venga con ello, confió en ti —dijo Goku.

Él tomó sus manos y la miro.

—Go-Go-Goku, eso no es justo —dijo Bárbara sonrojada, mirando su sonrisa y como tomaba sus manos.

—Además, qué pasa con mi empleo en CatCo y el hotel, recuerda que estoy en prácticas universitarias —dijo Bárbara tratando de resistirse, que se hacía difícil.

—Te contrato, abramos un negocio de ¿Como le dicen a eso que vende verduras? —dijo Goku.

—Una empresa de cultivo de alimentos; Goku ¿Sabes lo que cuesta eso? Además, lo difícil que es competir con las empresas en ese ramo que tienen años —dijo Bárbara incrédula mientras alejaba sus manos, no la hacían pensar razonablemente.

—No, no lo se y por eso te contrató a ti, tu eres una genio; además, no querías demostrarles a todos y a ti que puedes superarte sin ayuda, qué mejor que levantar una empresa de la nada —dijo Goku con convicción.

Él podía ser manipulador cuando quiere.

«Eso es psicología inversa ¿Donde la aprendió?» pensó Bárbara.

Este Goku no lo conocía.

Pero tenía un punto, esta sería una gran oportunidad de probarse a ella y todos que podía hacer su propio futuro sin ayuda de Bruce; además, podría postular la empresa como sus prácticas universitarias y lo mejor, es que podría dejar CatCo y el hotel, y tener más vida.

Ella suspiro.

—Bien lo haré, vendamos la idea de tu amiga de las cápsulas —dijo Bárbara.

—Cápsulas Bulma —dijo Goku corrigiendo.

—Cápsulas Bulma —dijo Bárbara rodando los ojos.

—Y abriremos esa empresa de cultivo de alimentos —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

Ahora ya no le parecía mala idea.

Goku sonrió y asintió feliz que Bárbara acepto, él podría seguir con su vida tranquila y vivir en el edificio de Kara.

Bárbara regresó a su computadora.

Por ahora necesitaba enfocarse en crear el traje de Goku, ella había estado haciendo varios diseños en la computadora desde que llegaron y necesitaba cubrir varias cosas; lo había resuelto casi todo, solo le faltaba como proteger sus identidad.

El cabello de Goku le quedaba perfecto, se veía bien con él; pero también sería llamativo, al igual que como laborará en National City, necesitaba protegerlo por ahora de la DEO, no sabía cómo reaccionarían a Goku.

Si, ella sabía de la DEO, su lado de detective se había encendido cuando noto que Supergirl siempre llegaba a todo los lugares como si supiera a dónde ir, y luego casualmente, agentes llegaban a limpiar el lugar como si ya supieran qué hacer.

Investigando descubrió que se llamaban: Departamento de Operaciones Extra-Normales, pero lo abreviaron a DEO, trabajaban para el gobierno y se dedicaban a detener extraterrestres malvados e ilegales; ellos reclutaron a Supergirl, ella podría saber su identidad secreta, era una de las mejores hackers, pero detuvo su investigación ahí.

Ellos no eran malvados, detenían a los extraterrestres peligrosos y Supergirl les ayudaba; además, ella se había retirado, no era su problema y solo quería vivir una vida normal.

Pero con la llegada de Goku, ella tendría que estar alerta de ellos para que no lo descubrieran; al menos hasta que estuviera segura de que no lo lastimarían.

Hablar de Supergirl le recordó que ella podía ver a través de las cosas con rayos X, por lo que la máscara no serviría al menos que lo forre con plomo; ella agrego esto a la computadora y de repente apareció el casco, era perfecto, solo le faltaba unos toques estéticos.

Bárbara sonrió, el traje estaba listo.

Dejaría la boca al descubierto como la mayoría; si no parecía un villano como Slade Wilson o un antihéroe como... ella no dijo su nombre, no aceptando que también se fue por él; para no verlo convertirse en lo que sea que le hizo Joker y ese pozo de lázaro.

Goku se acercó por atrás para ver el diseño de su nuevo traje, era raro decirlo; él siempre preferido su gi naranja, pero sabía que necesitaba ocultar su identidad.

Lo miro y chiflo, no estaba nada mal, no era llamativo como el de Superman ni Kara, era discreto y serio; el casco era parecido al de Gohan como el Gran Saiyaman, pero sin las antenas extrañas, se ajustaba más a su cara y era negro completamente.

La parte del cuerpo era como látex, pero se veía reforzado como una armadura, a él no le afectan las armas; osea, le dolían cuando le disparan descuidado, pero no lo matarían; aunque recordó la última pelea con Freezer, él bajó la guardia y Sorbet le disparó un rayo que lo hirió, así que no estaría de más algo de protección, tenía un pantalón negro igual, ese era normal de mezclilla, pero se imaginó que tendría una protección igual, tenia guantes negros de mano completa y botas que parecían igual de combate.

Luego vio que tenía una chaqueta de motociclista negra y la parte de atrás tenía un dragón verde con ojos rojos muy parecido a Shenlong.

Él miró a Bárbara para preguntar.

Ella habló antes.

—Creo que es necesario que tenga algo de tu mundo, no tienes un escudo de la familia como Superman y Supergirl, el logo de su pecho —dijo Bárbara aclarando.

—Así que era un escudo familiar, pensé que era una S de súper —dijo Goku riendose.

—Muchos se confunden, Superman lo aclaró hace tiempo —dijo Bárbara riendo igual.

—Así que como Batman, tiene un murciélago como toda la Batifamilia; era nuestro emblema —dijo Bárbara.

—Tu podrías usar al dragón de tu tierra, ese sería tu emblema Kakarotto ¿Que piensas? —dijo Bárbara mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Me gusta —dijo Goku regresando la sonrisa.

Luego se oyó un ruido raro, Bárbara se puso alerta y se levantó de su asiento pensando que era Bruce, Dick tal vez... no podía ser, él se había ido de Gotham la última vez que se vieron.

—He, lo siento fui yo Bárbara, tengo hambre y no he comido desde que salimos de National City cuando te salve —dijo un Goku apenado mirando su estómago.

Bárbara lo miró sorprendida, ¿Que tiene en su estómago, un oso? pero luego no pudo soportarlo y rió como una niña pequeña, hace tanto tiempo que no se sentía así; Goku había traído una nueva sensación a su vida.

Ella no sabía si pasaría algo con Goku románticamente; pero sí sabía que no lo quería fuera de su vida, así sea como amigos.

—Bueno, podemos pedir algo, también tengo hambre; pero tenemos que esperar que la computadora termine de analizar la cápsula, y necesitamos terminar tu traje; será una larga noche, tal vez parte de mañana —dijo Bárbara.

Qué bueno que ella se reportó enferma.

—No tenemos que salir, yo me encargo —dijo Goku.

Él tomó el estuche de cápsulas, saco una y la arrojó, apareciendo una comida para 20 o 30 personas, para Goku era una cena solamente.

—Espero que te guste la comida de mi mundo —dijo Goku.

Él se sentó en suelo para comer, él tocó a su lado para que Bárbara se sentara a comer.

Bárbara vio la comida, se veía deliciosa y lo vio sentado en suelo tocando su lado para que se sentará, parecía un niño sin problemas.

«Podría ser el hombre más fuerte del universo, pero también es la persona más humilde que existe» pensó Bárbara sonriendo mientras se sentaba a cenar con Goku.

 **Al día siguiente** **National City.**

 **DEO.**

—Esta cosa es en serio, tecnología avanzada como algo que mi padre hubiera hecho en sus momento más aterradores —dijo Winn mientras observaba el resto del dron.

—Recuperamos una huella parcial de los escombros— dijo Alex.

—John Corben, asesino a sueldo internacional; se le vincula con el genocidio de corto maltés y otros atentados, para asesinar a alguien él es el indicado —dijo Alex.

—¿Quien quería? A Lena muerta —dijo J'onn.

—¿Donde esta Kara? —dijo Winn notando su ausencia.

—Intenta convencer a Lena de cancelar la ceremonia —dijo Superman.

—Es igual de terca que su hermano —dijo Alex.

—Que la agente Danvers la alcance, John Corben no le interesa a quien lastime mientras llegue a su objetivo —dijo J'onn.

—Kara y yo ayudaremos —dijo Superman.

—¿No crees que necesitan hablar? —dijo Alex retirándose a cumplir sus órdenes.

—Al parecer, tu si —dijo J'onn yendo a Superman.

—Piensan que debemos hablar —dijo J'onn.

—¿De que hay que hablar J'onn? Tienes la kriptonita, pueden matarme y a Kara también —dijo Superman.

—No permitiría que se use así —dijo J'onn.

—Sé que tu no, pero que pasara cuando ya no estés al mando y llega la orden de un superior o del mismo presidente, mientras tengas kriptonita no seré parte de lo que haces —dijo Superman yéndose del lugar.

«Maldición, no me dejo ni hablarle de lo que sea que salió de ese portal, él y Kara podrían ser nuestro única salvación contra lo que sea que salió de ahí» pensó J'onn.

 **Con Kara.**

 **Luthor Corp.; ahora L. Corp.**

—Mi hermano cumple 32 Cadenas consecutivas, no es de extrañar que haya pocos asistentes —dijo Lena Luthor.

—Está corriendo un gran riesgo al continuar, su vida corre peligro —dijo Kara.

—No tendré una vida si no convierto esta empresa en algo positivo, al menos que algunas de mis reuniones de mañana tenga algo bueno, será recordada por las locuras de mi hermano —dijo Lena subiendo al podio.

Lena subió al podio y comenzó su discurso, Alex estaba en el público encubierta como civil y James Olsen pasaba por ahí para ver el discurso.

El discurso de Lena seguía.

—Quiero recompensarlos al cambiar el nombre de la compañía a L Corp., empezará una era de compasión y comunidad, juntos haremos un nuevo futuro —dijo Lena Luthor.

BOMMMM.

La bomba detrás de ella en las puertas de empresa estalló derribando el edificio, todos corrían tratando de salvar su vida. Kara corrió a transformarse en Supergirl, una chica cayó y James se lanzó a salvarla, un escombro caía sobre ellos.

Supergirl corrió a ellos y se atravesó a tiempo para romper el escombro y salvarlos.

—Pónganse a salvo —dijo Supergirl y voló a evitar que el edificio caiga.

—Oficial, que alivio —dijo Lena al ver un oficial acercarse a ella.

Él le apuntó con el arma y Lena se congeló, pero Alex llego a tiempo y comenzó un combate con Corben.

 **En el cielo.**

Supergirl y Superman detenían el edificio mientras trataban de buscar una manera de que no caiga.

—No necesito referencias a Star Wars ¿Cómo evito que caiga, Winn? —dijo Kara.

Superman puso los ojos.

—Haz un soporte —dijo Hank del otro lado del comunicador.

—¿Con que? —pregunta Kara.

«Piensa Kara, supera tus límites» pensó Kara.

Ella vio unas vigas a un lado del edificio.

«Eso servirá; Goku, me ayudas aunque no estés aquí» pensó Kara sonriendo.

Ella ve a su primo Superman.

—Ve, yo lo sostengo —dijo Superman.

Ella voló con su súper velocidad, levantó las vigas y con su visión de calor, logro hacer un soporte de bajo y evitó que el edificio cayera.

Superman sintió el edificio estable y lo soltó.

—Lo hizo —dijo Superman orgulloso.

Alex y Corben seguían su combate; de repente, Corben logró capturar a Alex apuntándole con un arma a la cabeza, cuando Supergirl llega a ellos.

—Déjala ir —dijo Supergirl.

—No hasta que me dejes ir a mi —dijo Corben.

Él sabe que está acorralado.

—Lex Luthor te contrató —dijo Supergirl.

—Lex Luthor tiene recursos —dijo Corben, hasta que cayó de un disparo de Lena Luthor detrás de ellos.

Alex lo examina para ver si esta muerto.

—La bala entró y salió, necesita un hospital, bien hecho Supergirl —dijo Alex.

—Tuve ayuda y supere mis límites —dijo Supergirl girando al cielo para ver a Superman y pensar en él que dijo esa frase que la motivó.

 **Gotham; noche.**

 **Edificio de Bárbara.**

—Gracias a Supergirl y Superman, la empresa conocida como . fue salvada y el responsable capturado, otra misión exitosa de los super primos —dijo la reportera.

Bárbara Gordon terminaba de ver las noticias en su computadora.

—Entonces ¿Supergirl y Superman salvaron el día? —dijo Goku llegando detrás de ella.

—Sí, aunque es una pena que el traje tardará en estar listo hasta ahora, hubiera sido bueno que los ayudarás; pero ese reloj era necesario, no creo que te hubiera gustado ir con el traje debajo de la ropa, fue una buena idea y ¿Cómo quedó? —dijo Bárbara.

—Fue una idea de Bulma para mi hijo Gohan cuando se volvió el Gran Saiyaman, él me lo platico pues me parece cómodo, ¿Qué te parece a ti? —dijo Goku.

Barbara aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de que Goku tuviera más de 50 años en su tierra con hijos esposa y una nieta, y rejuveneciera al llegar aquí.

Ella gira para verlo.

—Te ves bien, Goku —dijo Bárbara tratando de no sonrojarse.

Goku tenía todo el traje puesto, excepto el casco.

Él se puso el casco y se activa el dispositivo de voz.

—No, llámame Kakarotto —dijo Goku con una voz gruesa y robótica, que era genial e intimidante.

Bárbara río.

«Ha nacido un héroe» pensó Bárbara.

—Entonces Kakarotto, volvamos a National City para prepararnos, mañana será un gran día —dijo Bárbara.

Ella oprimió el botón que se instaló en su equipo, volviéndolo cápsula; ella lo toma y fueron a la azotea y se lanza a los brazos de Kakarotto.

«No me canso de esto» pensó Bárbara.

Salieron volando rumbo a National City.

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **L. Corp.**

"L. Corp, un nuevo comienzo" decía el periódico del diario El Planeta.

—Gracias Sr. Kent, esto es lo que mi empresa necesita después del ataque —dijo Lena desde su escritorio.

Ella se paro del escritorio para acercarse a Clark y Kara.

—Y también por incluir que le dispare al tipo, ahora Lex no se meterá conmigo; será el hazme reír de la prisión —dijo Lena orgullosa.

—Bueno, no lo hice por eso; sino porque es verdad, me equivoqué con usted —dijo Clark sonriéndole.

—Bueno, si tengo la confianza de Clark Kent, tengo esperanzas —dijo Lena devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Y qué hay de usted señorita Danvers, no vi su nombre en el periódico —dijo Lena mirando a Kara.

—Bueno, como ya había dicho, no soy reportera —dijo Kara.

—Y logró engañarme —dijo Lena regresando a su escritorio.

—Espero que hablemos en el futuro —dijo Lena.

—Yo igual —dijo Kara sonriendo.

Ambos primos salen de la oficina.

 **Después de cinco minutos.**

—Señorita Luthor —dijo una voz de mujer en el intercomunicador de Lena, ella lo apretó.

—Dime Dinah —dijo Lena.

—Mi amiga está aquí, recuerda que ayer le pedí una cita para ella —dijo Dinah.

—Sí claro, déjala pasar —dijo Lena desde su escritorio.

La puerta se abrió y una pelirroja con gafas, con blusa negra, una falda corta negra, tacones negros y un estuche en la mano entra.

—Buenas tardes señorita Luthor, soy Bárbara Gordon —dijo Bárbara.

—Buenas tardes señorita Gordon, pensé que traería un artefacto que cambiará el mundo; eso me dijo Dinah —dijo Lena dudosa.

Bárbara sonrió.

—Aquí lo tengo —dijo Bárbara abriendo el estuche y sacando la cápsula.

—Bueno ¿Es una nueva batería que hace que mi control de tv dure más? —dijo Lena sarcásticamente.

Bárbara vuelve sonreír.

Ella puso el botón de la cápsula en el escritorio de Lena y lo apretó.

—¿Qué demonios? —dijo Lena.

Ella se puso de pie de un salto, cuando el humo desapareció, el escritorio se había ido y solo había una cápsula como la anterior.

Bárbara la tomó, apretó el botón y la lanzo; haciendo aparecer el escritorio otra vez.

—Bueno señorita Luthor, ¿Está impresionada? —dijo Bárbara con una cara de suficiencia.

Lena se acercó a su escritorio y lo toco para ver si es verdad, luego sonrío.

—Bastante señorita Gordon —dijo Lena.

—¿Cómo se llaman? —dijo Lena.

—Cápsulas Bulma —dijo Bárbara.

—¿Y tú las creaste? —dijo Lena.

«Está tecnología es impresionante, no hay modo que no haga un trato aquí; un nuevo comienzo» pensó Lena.

—No, un amigo lo hizo, pero le gusta el anonimato; ya sabe cómo son los genios, así que me envió, soy su socia —dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa.

Ella lanzó otra cápsula; haciendo aparecer un maletín, ahora con los planos.

Lena sonrío y toca su intercomunicador.

—Dinah, trae dos tazas de café para la señorita Gordon y para mi, esta conversación será interesante —dijo Lena.

—Enseguida señorita Luthor —dijo Dinah.

Luego se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

—Siéntense señorita Gordon, hablemos de negocios —dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

Bárbara sonrío y se sentó.

 **CatCo.**

—Señorita Grant, ya tome mi decisión —dijo Kara entrando a la oficina de Cat.

Cat mira su celular.

—43 minutos antes del límite, esto será bueno —dijo Cat.

—Quiero ser reportera —dijo Kara con seguridad.

Después de explicar sus puntos para tomar esa decisión.

Cat sacó un sobre de un cajón de escritorio y dijo— ábrelo.

—Es mi currículum —dijo Kara mientras lo abría y vio que decía reportera en tinta roja sobre el.

—Cuando te entrevisté para ser mi asistente, vi algo en ti; entonces escribí reportera y lo guarde —dijo Cat.

Después de una conversación emocional, Kara se despedía de Cat para irse.

—Solo me alegro que te sumerjas Kara, tal vez eso debería ser un consejo para todos —dijo Cat.

—Kara, espero que así como decidiste esto, hayas decidido sobre tu vida amorosa —dijo Cat.

Kara sonríe asintió y salió de la oficina de Cat.

—Señorita Tenmaller —dijo Cat.

Su asistente entró.

—Necesito hacer unas llamadas —dijo Cat.

 **Con Kara.**

Ella vio a James afuera en un balcón, ella sabe que tiene que hacer; así que va para hablar con él.

—Sabes, lo gracioso es que en Kriptón a mi edad sería una solterona —dijo Kara saliendo al balcón.

Kara se paró a su lado, mientras ven la ciudad.

—Sé que ya debería tener todo resuelto en mi vida, pero no —dijo Kara.

—Pase un año descifrando cómo debo ser Supergirl, y ahora debo descifrar cómo ser Kara —dijo Kara.

—Tenías razón James; algo ha cambiado en mi, tu y yo juntos; era todo lo que quería —dijo Kara.

—Pero ahora cuando escucho a mi corazón, hay alguien más y creo que sabes quién es, no sé qué vaya a pasar; pero quiero intentarlo —dijo Kara.

—Creo que tú y yo estamos mejor de amigos —dijo Kara.

«Así que por fin lo acepto, por más que no soporte a ese japonés, creo que no hubiera funcionado de todos modos» pensó James.

—Y siempre seremos amigos —dijo James mirando a Kara.

Kara sonrió.

—Iré a ver a Clark, quieres venir —dijo Kara.

—No, solo salúdalo por mí —dijo James.

—Claro —dijo Kara.

Ella sabe que tiene que estar solo.

James la miró irse.

«Son Goku, serás muy afortunado si aceptas a Kara, yo tardé demasiado y lo arruine» pensó James mirando a la ciudad.

 **DEO.**

—Bienvenido a la DEO Sr. Schott —dijo Hank.

—Gracias director Hank ¿O es detective marciano? ¿Cual es el protocolo aquí? —dijo Winn.

—Solo dime señor —dijo Hank.

—Si señor Hank, J'onn —dijo Winn confundido.

Hank puso los ojos en blanco.

Supergirl y Superman rieron.

—Bienvenido Winn —dijo Kara.

—Me alegra que seas parte del equipo —dijo Alex.

—Gracias, yo me preguntaba y no me estoy quejando para nada, pero tenía un equipo genial en CatCo ¿Podría transferirlo a este lugar? —dijo Winn.

Solo gano una mirada de Hank y Alex, ambos se fueron seguidos de Winn; dejando a Kara y Clark.

—¿No te molesta que me llevara el crédito está vez, ni siquiera un poco? —dijo Kara.

—Honestamente, nunca me sentí tan ofendido; ya quiero volar lejos de aquí —dijo Clark haciendo reír a Kara.

—No me enorgullece trabajar contigo; de hecho, quería decirte que quizá me quedé un tiempo; ya sabes, es agradable estar con la familia —dijo Clark.

—Si lo es —dijo Kara.

—Se todo lo que hay que saber de Kriptón por los archivos en la fortaleza, pero me agrada cuando cuentas historias de casa, lo hace más real; así que mientras esté aquí, puedes decirme más sobre mis padres —dijo Clark.

—Claro, nada me gustaría más —le dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Además, James me dijo de un chico japonés que llegó a tu edificio, su nombre es Son Goku; me gustaría conocerlo —dijo Clark con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Clark, no te atrevas asustarlo, él es lindo —dijo Kara sonrojándose.

—Solo quiero conocerlo y darle uno de mis apretones de mano —dijo Clark inocentemente.

—Clark, te lo advier... —dijo Kara.

No pudo terminar su amenaza porque Álex fue a ellos.

—Hola, mmm, no sé si les interesa, pero hay un robo a mano armada en el banco de National City, son terroristas —dijo Alex.

—Vamos —dijo Superman.

—A volar —dijo Supergirl.

Ambos iban de salida.

—¡Esperen! —dijo Winn deteniéndolos en medio vuelo.

—¿Que pasa Winn y el robo? —dijo Kara.

—Ya fue detenido —dijo Winn.

—La policía fue rápida esta vez —dijo Clark.

—No fue la policía, vengan —dijo Winn y salió corriendo.

Ellos llegaron, ahí estaban Hank y Alex viendo la pantalla de la computadora.

—No puedo creerlo ¿Será él? —dijo Alex mirando a Hank.

—Si lo es, la energía es la misma —dijo Hank preocupado, pero también asombrando.

Kara y Clark miraron la pantalla y se sorprendieron.

Ahí estaba un hombre de la altura más o menos de Superman y más que alto que Supergirl, vestido con un casco negro con la boca descubierta.

Una chaqueta negra de motociclista con un dragón verde y ojos rojo en la espalda, una camisa aparentemente normal debajo de color negro, guantes completos negros, pantalón de mezclilla negro y botas de combate; en pocas palabras, parecía un maldito Bad Ass.

Lo sorprendente igual, es que los cuatro terroristas estaban inconsciente en el suelo y las armas hechas pedazos.

—¿Quién es él? —dijo Kara asombrada.

—Según dijo, su nombre es Kakarotto —dijo Winn asombrado y emocionado por lo que había visto.

—Y según su energía, él es lo que salió del portal —dijo Alex temblorosa.

—De que portal hablan J'onn —dijo Clark mirando a Hank.

Kara solo pudo decir algo.

—Mierda —dijo Kara.

 **Hace 20 minutos antes.**

 **Hotel de Goku.**

Goku termino de empacar sus cosas en las cápsulas para desocupar la habitación, no es que tuviera mucho, pero había dejado ropa y su báculo sagrado; él había llamado a la Sra. Cameron después de terminar su entrenamiento, eso no podía posponerlo, era para recuperar sus transformaciones.

El caso es, que le llamó de su celular recién comprado, nada muy caro era un iPhone X; él solo había entrado a un Apple, y había pedido un celular con Whatsapp o como se diga para aprender a usarlo.

El punto era, que la Sra. Cameron le había dicho que su departamento estaba listo y podría mudarse a partir de las 6:00 pm, podrían firmar el contrato notariado y todas esas cosas complicadas.

Había regresado ya muy tarde de Gotham con Bárbara, la dejó en su departamento, ella le dijo que hoy iría a ver a Lena Luthor o algo así, era la dueña de L. Corp para negociar la cápsulas Bulma y que le llamaría apenas saliera.

Como si la invocara, su teléfono sonó.

—Hola Bárbara ¿Cómo te fue? —dijo Goku sentándose en la cama.

—Genial Goku, Lena estaba más que interesada en la fabricación y distribución de las capsula—dijo Barbara.

—Cápsulas Bulma —dijo Goku corrigiendo.

—Sí eso, ella ofreció un contrato millonario por su adquisición y regalías de por vida, eso nos permite iniciar tu empresa de alimentos —dijo Bárbara.

—Nuestra empresa Bárbara, eres mi socia —dijo Goku.

Bárbara sonrió.

—Enserio Goku, eres demasiado lindo para tu bien —dijo Bárbara.

Goku río del otro lado de línea.

—Comenzare a buscar terrenos en venta Goku, Lena quiere conocer al supuesto creador de las cápsulas y le dije que lo intentaría —dijo Bárbara.

—Bárbara, no se sabes que...—dijo Goku comenzando con su excusa, hasta que fue cortado por Barbara.

—Goku, es mejor que vengas al banco de National City —dijo Bárbara sería.

—¿Porque, qué pasa? —dijo Goku.

—Llegó la hora de que el mundo conozca a Kakarotto —dijo Bárbara mirando el robo.

 **Lugar desconocido.**

John Corben estaba en una silla conectado a aparatos médico, muy grave y confundido.

—No está en un hospital señor Corben, es mejor aquí —dijo una mujer desconocida.

Caminado a él, era una mujer como de 50 años tal vez, con cabello negro atado y bata de laboratorio.

—Ahí, tan solo lo dejarían morir, pero aquí conmigo, tiene la oportunidad de seguir con vida —dijo la mujer.

—Si presiona el botón rojo; el ventilador se apagará, el dolor acabará, e irá a lo que hay en el más allá si cree en ello —dijo la mujer.

—Pero si presiono el botón verde, le prometo vivir; parpadee una vez si quiere vivir —dijo la mujer.

Corben parpadeo una vez.

—Buena elección, bienvenido a Cadmus —dijo la mujer presionando el botón verde.

—John Corben morirá hoy, larga vida a Metallo —dijo la mujer sonriendo malvadamente.

 **Y se acabó cada vez me salen capítulos más largos pero quería acabar la transformación de Goku a Kakarotto si sé que no es nombre más original pero no se me ocurrió otro nombre que quedará con él.**

 **Bueno también puse mucho Goku y Bárbara, pero era necesario porque había muchas cosas que hacer tomando en cuenta que Goku no tiene a la DEO con él, necesita a una persona capaz como Bárbara, lo dije mucho en capítulos anteriores, ellos serán socios un equipo no pareja.**

 **El próximo capítulo será algo más original como un capítulo OC, veremos el primer acto heroico de Goku salvando el banco de National City, su mudanza y más momentos con Kara, lo prometo.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	12. paso a paso

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Nota: gracias a Lozato por la correción de este capítulo y por su paciencia.**

 **Capítulo 12: Paso a paso.**

 **Banco de National City.**

—¡Que nadie se mueva o le vuelo la cabeza! —gritó un hombre enmascarado con una metralleta.

Entrando al banco con dos hombres detrás de él, uno se había quedado en el auto blindado donde pensaban escapar, todos con máscaras negras.

Todos ellos tenían armas de grado militar de quien sabe dónde consiguieron, tal vez el mercado negro.

—Hagamos esto rápido, antes que llegue Supergirl —dijo otro terrorista.

—¡Dame el maldito dinero y no se te ocurra nada estúpido, perra! —dijo el tipo más grande, él era el líder.

La cajera obedeció aterrorizada y lleno las tres bolsas tamaño maleta de efectivo.

—Ahora, sal y ven aquí —dijo el tipo apuntándole con el arma.

Ella obedeció y salió acercándose al terrorista.

—Tú serás nuestro boleto de salida —dijo el terrorista.

Mientras la tomaba de espaldas y le apuntaba con el arma, la mujer solo lloro aterrorizada.

 **Fuera del banco.**

Los policías solo podían ver impotentes, no podían entrar porque tenían rehenes dentro.

—Espero que supergirl llegue a tiempo —dijo el jefe de policía.

El restos de los policías solo oraron, hasta que escucharon disparos.

Los terroristas estaban disparando a la patrullas, pero ellos no podían responder, habían tomado un rehén cada uno para usarlos de escudo humano.

—¡Vamos que pasa, no que muy valientes! —dijo uno de los terroristas.

—Oye, deja de jugar y vámonos, Supergirl podría llegar pronto —dijo el que estaba dentro del auto.

—Está bien, aguafiestas —dijo el líder.

Luego miro a la mujer.

—Gracias por la ayuda preciosa —dijo el terrorista.

Mientras, él y los otros dos asaltantes lanzaban a los rehenes y apretaban el gatillo.

Ellos esperaban que el asesinato dejaría en shock a la policía, y les daría la ventaja para escapar en el auto blindado.

Lo que no esperaban, era ver a los tres rehenes desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

—¡Que mierda paso! —dijo uno de los asaltantes.

—¡Es Supergirl, maldita sea! —dijo el del auto.

—No, mira —dijo el tercer terrorista, apuntando a donde estaba la policía.

Eran sus tres víctimas sanas y salvas, pero asombrados por el tipo que los salvó; era un hombre completamente vestido de negro, tenía un casco como de motociclista, pero con la boca descubierta, una chaqueta negra con un dragón verde en su espalda.

—¿Están bien? —dijo el hombre de negro con una voz profunda y robótica.

Los tres rehenes asintieron.

El hombre les dio una sonrisa que les dijo que todo estaría bien, se puso de pie y camino a los terroristas.

—Escuchen, pueden rendirse y entregarse, y no los golpeare o pueden elegir el camino difícil —dijo el hombre de negro con el dragón en la espalda.

—Cállate maldito, ¿Quien te crees? —dijo el líder de los terroristas disparando con los otros dos asaltantes, hasta que vaciaron sus cartuchos.

El hombre del dragón simplemente movió su mano a una velocidad inhumana y atrapó todo las balas en movimiento, luego abrió la mano y dejó caer la balas aplastadas para el asombró de asaltantes, policías, medios y gente que veía la escena; menos una chica pelirroja que sonreía.

—Mi turno —dijo con voz profunda el hombre del dragón, desapareciendo.

Apareció delante del hombre grande, tomó la punta del arma y la dobló hacia arriba aterrando al hombre antes de golpearlo en el estómago para noquearlo, obviamente no con todas sus fuerzas, el terrorista se desvaneció al instante.

Antes que los otros dos terroristas reaccionaran, el hombre del dragón apareció detrás de ellos y los golpeó en el cuello con la mano abierta a cada uno, pareció un pequeño toque; pero al instante, los dos terroristas estaban inconscientes en el piso, el hombre del dragón piso las armas haciéndolas romperse.

—¡Es un maldito monstruo! —dijo el terrorista restante que quedaba en el auto que alcanzó a reaccionar.

Apretando el acelerador para escapar de la cosa que fuera ese tipo, pensó que lo lograría, ya estaba alejándose.

El hombre del dragón solo miraba el auto irse, extendió la mano dejándola abierta y gritó.

—¡HAAAAA! Dijo el hombre del dragón.

Salió un viento de Ki tan fuerte, que volcó el auto blindado dejando inconsciente al terrorista dentro.

Todo eso pasó en tres o cuatro minutos.

Es lo menos decir, que todos estaban sin palabras; menos la misma pelirroja que sonreía más grande y se alejaba a esperar al hombre del dragón en un lugar que habían quedado.

Después de un silenció, estallaron los aplausos de todo el mundo al héroe misterioso.

Los medios corrieron rápidamente para entrevistarlo y soltaban miles de preguntas, rodeando al hombre del dragón.

—¿Quien eres? —dijo una reportera.

—¿De dónde vienes? —dijo otro.

—¿Eres un extraterrestre? —dijo otro.

—¿Eres pariente de Supergirl y Superman? —dijo otra.

—¿Vienes del universo de Flash, lo conoces? —dijo otro.

—¿Por qué el traje negro? —dijo otra.

—¿Por qué no tienes capa? —dijo otro.

Goku que nunca manejó esto estaba en blanco y mareado con tantas preguntas, no sabía qué hacer hasta que oyó una voz en su oreja que era familiar.

—Goku, solo diles tu nombre de héroe y sal de ahí, antes que lleguen Supergirl y Superman, recuerda que hay que esperar el momento correcto para presentarte a ellos —dijo Bárbara dando instrucciones desde el comunicador.

—Te veré en tu habitación de hotel de acuerdo, y buen trabajo —dijo Bárbara sonriendo y cortó la comunicación.

—Mi nombre es Kakarotto —dijo su voz profunda y robótica— y vengo ayudar a proteger a National City —después despegó al cielo como un cohete.

—También vuela, esto es primicia —dijeron los reporteros.

Saliendo a sus respectivos medios para informar que un héroe con poderes similares a Superman y Supergirl había aparecido, y se hacía llamar Kakarotto.

 **DEO.**

Supergirl y Superman habían visto la repetición grabada de la aparición del hombre llamado Kakarotto en silencio, no demostró mucho porque eran simples terroristas, pero los detuvo en un tiempo récord sin bajas, ni heridos y el tipo ni siquiera sudo; bueno, tenía un casco, pero entendían el punto.

—¡Eso fue asombroso! ¿Creen que esté buscando compañeros? —dijo Winn extasiado por decir los menos.

Pero ganó miradas de todos serias.

—Ok, no es momento —dijo Winn levantando las manos en defensa.

—Era él, verdad —dijo Kara, más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Hank asintió.

—Está bien, ¿De qué portal no me contaron? —dijo Superman mirando a Kara, Alex, J'onn y Winn que levantó las manos en defensa de nuevo.

—A mí no veas, yo estoy igual de perdido —dijo Winn.

Después de 10 minutos en lo que le contaron lo del portal y lo poco que sabían, Superman se podría decir que estaba enojado.

—Kara, puedo entender que J'onn no me lo dijera —dándole una mirada a Hank— ¿¡Pero tu!? —dijo Superman decepcionado.

—Te lo iba decir, pero le di más importancia a la nave y a ese chico que podría ser de Kriptón —dijo Kara un poco avergonzada.

Superman se calmó, no podía enojarse con ella, era su prima y la entendía, él también se puso así cuando supo que su nave llegó a la tierra.

Le puso una mano en el hombre y le sonrió.

—Está bien, lo hecho hecho está, la pregunta ahora es ¿Qué hacemos con el? Aparentemente es un héroe —dijo Superman.

—Hay que capturarlo, podría ser peligroso. Según su energía, puede ser tan fuerte como cada uno de ustedes, tal vez más que ustedes juntos y no tenemos nada para detenerlo —dijo Hank.

—El hombre salvo a personas de terroristas sin bajas, y ya quieres encerrarlo porque no tienen kriptonita para matarlo —dijo enojado Superman encarando a J'onn.

Ambos hombres se encaraban sin retroceder.

—Yo opino igual que Clark, él salvó a esa gente y al banco, no ha hecho nada para ser cazado, no pienso juzgarlo como hicieron con nosotros sin que haya hecho nada malo —dijo Kara parándose al lado de Superman.

Algo le decía que ese tal Kakarotto no era malvado.

—Además, dijo que venía ayudar a proteger National City —dijo Alex apoyando a su hermana.

—Además lo viste, es increíble; solo alzo su mano y grito ¡HAAAA! y el auto salió volando, detuvo las balas con una mano —dijo Winn imitando a Kakarotto, o lo intentaba al menos, parece que tenía un nuevo héroe.

J'onn suspiró, había perdido esta discusión y lo sabía.

—Está bien, por ahora no lo capturaremos ¿Que sugieren? —dijo J'onn.

—Localizarlo y hablar con él para ver cuáles son sus intenciones, si de verdad quiere ayudar nunca hay demasiados héroes, él podría ser como Barry —dijo Supergirl sonriendo.

Superman, que ya había escuchado de Barry Allen "el Flash" asintió sonriéndole.

—Eso espero —dijo J'onn resignado.

Alex sonrió, su jefe casi nunca perdía discusiones.

—Si, y si lo ven; podrían pedirle un autógrafo —dijo Winn emocionado.

Kara, Clark y Alex rieron a la locuras de Winn, incluso un J'onn que era serio, sonrió un poco.

 **Con Goku.**

Kakarotto aterrizó en el callejón vacío, apretó el botón en su muñeca desapareciendo el traje y era Goku otra vez.

Camino al hotel; entro, saludo al compañero de Bárbara en recepción y subió, entró a su habitación y vió a Bárbara sentada en su cama viendo las noticias.

—El banco de National City sufrió un robo hoy por cuatro terroristas buscados internacionalmente, pero fueron atrapados por un nuevo héroe que se hace llamar Kakarotto, parece que tiene poderes parecidos a Superman y Supergirl —dijo el reportero.

Pasando el video de Kakarotto deteniendo la balas con la mano; como dobló la armas y las pisaba haciéndolas pedazos, como abrió la mano para volcar el auto y salió volando de la escena.

—Parece que National City tiene un nuevo héroe y su nombre es Kakarotto —dijo el reportero.

—Gran debut Goku —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

Goku rió y se sentó al lado de ella.

—Este es el principio Goku, he revisado anuncios y creo que encontré las tierras perfectas para iniciar el cultivo de tus verduras, creo que habrá que contratar gente, sé que tú puedes avanzar mucho tu solo, pero no está de más para cuando estés salvando la ciudad —dijo Bárbara.

—Me parece bien, sabía que podía contar contigo Bárbara —dijo Goku sonriéndole.

Bárbara se sonrojo, pero le dio una sonrisa más grande, Goku había confiando en ella todo su dinero por las cápsulas para abrir esta empresa y la hizo socia, a pesar de que él puso todo el capital, ella no le fallaría.

—Gracias por confiar en mí Goku, no te fallaré —dijo Bárbara.

—Hey, para qué son los amigos —dijo Goku poniéndose de pie para revisar que no le faltará nada antes de irse al edificio de Kara.

Bárbara se sintió un poco mal de que dijera amigos, pero ella se dio cuenta que algo paso entre Goku y Kara por qué le brillaban los ojos cuando decía su nombre, no había hablado con Kara pero un compañero de CatCo de su área le había dicho que Kara había preguntado por ella cuando vio que no regresó y cuando le dijo que parecía que la cita había ido bien, ella se entristeció o algo así.

Ella tendría que comprobarlo mañana, pero también se enteró que James y Kara ya no estaban saliendo, los chismes volaban en CatCo y puede que ella sepa por qué esa relación no funcionó.

Bárbara sabía aceptar una derrota; además, Goku le había ayudado y confiado tanto, que ella estaría a su lado aunque fueran amigos.

—Entonces, ya tengo que irme, me muero de sueño, no he dormido casi estos dos días por estar en Gotham preparando todo lo de tu traje y las cápsulas —dijo Bárbara bostezando.

—Cápsulas Bulma —dijo Goku corrigiendola.

—Goku, me muero de sueño, dame un descanso —dijo Bárbara bostezando dándole una mirada.

Goku sonrió y asintió.

—¿Entonces cuando podríamos ver esas tierras, Bárbara? —Goku estaba ansioso por ponerse a trabajar, nunca creyó que eso pasaría.

—Mmmm, llámame cuando termines tu entrenamiento en tu máquina de gravedad y hare una cita para ir a verlas mañana, tengo que ir a CatCo para presentar mi renuncia —dijo Bárbara caminando a la puerta.

Goku asintió.

—Te llamaré mañana, descansa Bárbara —dijo Goku.

Bárbara le sonrió y le dio un adiós con la mano saliendo del cuarto, ella necesitaba dormir, ella no era extraterrestre, pensó sonriente.

Después de diez minutos.

Goku se había duchado, se puso un pantalón negro y una playera roja que se ajustó a su cuerpo y empaco en las cápsulas Bulma junto a todas sus cosas.

Él sonrió, en tres días ya tenía un departamento, una futura empresa y una gran amiga como Bárbara, pero sentía que le faltaba algo o alguien; cierta rubia con una cara tierna, Goku se regañó, ella tenía novio y dijo que no interferiría.

Él tomó su mochila con sus cápsulas, documentos y su báculo sagrado.

«Tal vez debería agregarlo a mi traje» pensó Goku mientras salía del cuarto.

Bajo, firmó que entregaba la habitación, le dio un adiós al ex compañero de Bárbara. Ella renunció esta mañana, y salió del edificio camino al callejón y voló a su nuevo edificio.

 **Edificio de Kara, y ahora de Goku.**

Kara llegó a su edificio, ella esta noche se puso unos jeans y una blusa Blanca con sus lentes de siempre, hoy quería sentirse cómoda.

Después de decidir que por ahora le darían el beneficio de la duda a Kakarotto, el hombre desde que apareció solo ha salvado gente como el civil del edificio y ahora a la gente del banco, no se merecía que lo encarcelen por ser diferente; ella sabía que es eso.

Clark había regresado a su hotel para hablar con Lois e informarle que se quedaría unos días en National City.

Los primos quedaron de mañana encontrarse para desayunar, tal vez salvar personas y con suerte, encontrarán a Kakarotto.

Ella llegaba a su puerta y se preparaba para entrar y descansar, cuando escucho una voz familiar; ella se concentró para reconocerlo, venía del apartamento de la Sra. Camerón; entonces lo recordó, ya había pasado dos días.

Ella sonrió de verdadera felicidad y casi corrió al departamento, pero no quería verse muy emocionada.

«Tranquila Kara, camina normalmente» pensó Kara.

Caminando un poco más rápido que lo que sería normalmente, llego al departamento de la Sra. Cameron. La puerta estaba abierta, vio al abogado a la Sra. Cameron y lo vio a él, ella sonrió.

 **Con Goku.**

—Buenas tardes Goku, llegas a tiempo —dijo la Sra. Cameron.

—Buenas tardes Sra. Cameron —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Pasa Goku, el abogado ya está aquí —dijo la Sra. Cameron.

Goku entro al departamento feliz, este edificio sería su hogar ahora y sabía a quién visitará apenas terminara aquí.

Después de 15 minutos.

El abogado, un señor de la edad de la Sra. Cameron, le había explicado a Goku cosas que no entendió, pero él asintió de todos modos, él confiaba en la Sra. Cameron.

—Entonces, eso es todo Sr. Son —dijo el abogado.

—Gracias Sr. abogado y Sra. Cameron —dijo Goku sonriendo.

Él sintió un Ki familiar acercarse a donde estaban, él sonrió.

Entonces giró y la vio, ella le estaba sonriendo y él respondió a la sonrisa.

Ambos se miraban sonriendo pero no decían nada, había tanto que decir pero no sabían cómo expresarlo.

—Kara, que sorpresa —dijo la Sra. Cameron sonriendo.

Ella había visto a los jóvenes mirarse y vio la chispa que hubo apenas se vieron.

Eso los sacó de su trance a los dos.

—Hola Sra. Cameron, lamento molestar, es que recordé que Goku se mudaba hoy y quise ser la primera en saludar —dijo Kara mirando a Goku.

Goku sonrió.

—De hecho, llegas a tiempo ¿Crees que podrías mostrarle a Goku su departamento, tengo unos asuntos que hablar con mi abogado? —dijo la Sra. Cameron dándole las llaves a Goku, que las tomo.

—Claro, no hay problema, vamos Goku —dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

—Te sigo Kara —dijo Goku.

Goku se despidió del abogado y la Sra. Cameron, ambos salieron.

—Y de qué asuntos debemos hablar, Cameron —dijo el abogado sonriéndole.

—Ninguno, amigo mío, solo quería que esos dos tuvieran privacidad, viste como se miraban, ese tipo de atracción es muy difícil de ver en estos días —dijo la mujer mayor.

—Sigues siendo una romántica Cameron, pero tienes razón —dijo el hombre mayor.

Ambos rieron.

 **Con Goku y Kara.**

Ambos caminaban en silencio cómodo al departamento de Goku en el siguiente piso, el número ocho.

—Entonces —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento, habla tu —dijeron al mismo tiempo de nuevo.

Ambos rieron torpemente.

—Debemos dejar de hacer eso —dijo Kara.

—Si deberíamos, habla tu Kara —dijo Goku.

Kara asintió.

—¿Como te fue en el banco? y ¿tu cita con Bárbara? —dijo Kara queriendo saber, no tiene caso negarlo.

—En el banco; genial, me dieron una chequera y una tarjeta de crédito —dijo Goku y sacando ambas cosas de la bolsa del pantalón.

—Eso es genial Goku —dijo Kara.

Pero ella quería saber la respuesta a la otra pregunta.

—Y con Bárbara, no fue una cita; solo la invite por la ayuda que me dio desde que llegué, de hecho trabajaremos juntos —dijo Goku.

Kara escucho lo que dijo, no fue una cita; entonces, ella se había puesto celosa por nada, ella rio por haber sacado conclusiones antes de tiempo.

Luego oyó lo de trabajaremos juntos.

—Trabajarán juntos ¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Kara.

—Bueno, como tengo dinero para invertir y yo era un agricultor de dónde vengo —dijo Goku.

—De Japón —dijo Kara.

—Si, Japón —dijo Goku.

Él por fin sabía que Japón era un país de este mundo, y lo parecido que era su aspecto a la gente de ese país, Bárbara se lo había mostrado y explicado.

—Bueno, como te decía, yo era un agricultor y pensé, tengo dinero ¿por que no comprar unas tierras para cosechar verduras? y Bárbara me ayudara con eso, ella es inteligente —dijo Goku.

—Mmm, ya veo —dijo Kara un poco celosa, ella sabía que Bárbara era muy lista, más que Winn aunque fuera su practicante, eso le recordó algo, hablo para preguntar pero Goku la interrumpió.

—¡Oh! Ya llegamos, es aquí: apartamento 57 —dijo Goku.

Él puso las llave y abrió la puerta.

Ambos entraron.

Era un apartamento amplio; el tamaño era como el de Kara, tenía lo básico: una televisión plasma de 50 pulgadas, un sofá, un refrigerador, una estufa, una alacena, una mesa para seis en la habitación, un cama matrimonial, un ropero y un closet bastante grande.

Goku lo miró y sonrió, esta era su casa y miro a Kara.

—Siéntate Kara, estás en tu casa —dijo Goku.

Ella le sonrió.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

—¿Qué querías preguntarme? —dijo Goku.

—Así que, qué pasa con Bárbara y su trabajo en CatCo, ¿No está de prácticas universitarias? —dijo Kara.

—Renunciará mañana, ella dice que quiere enfocarse en esto y quiere demostrarse a ella, a su padre y amigos, que puede salir adelante con su esfuerzo, y dijo que podía pasar el negocio como sus prácticas, yo tendría que firmar algo —dijo Goku.

—Que valiente —dijo Kara.

A pesar que les gustaba el mismo chico, ella respetaba a Bárbara.

—Si, igual que tu. Ella me dijo que te volviste reportera, felicidades —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Gracias, ¿Pero hablaron de mí? —dijo Kara sorprendida.

—Claro, por qué no, sé qué casi no nos conocemos y eso, pero me interesa lo que pase contigo —dijo Goku un poco sonrojado, muy raro en él.

Kara estaba sorprendida, ella pensó todo este tiempo que Goku y Bárbara estaban... Kara se detuvo «no tenía caso pensarlo» se dijo una Kara sonrojada.

—Espero que a tu novio no le moleste que seamos amigos —dijo Goku otra vez, tratando de no hacer una mueca a la palabra novio.

Ella se sorprendió, había olvidado decirle.

—Heee, yo ya no tengo novio, terminamos —dijo Kara con torpeza.

Eso llamó la atención de Goku, se sintió mal y bien al mismo tiempo, que extraños sentimientos despertaba esta chica en él.

—Por favor, dime que no fue porque me acompañaste hace dos días, lo siento, yo no quería —dijo Goku disculpándose.

—No, tranquilo Goku, no es por eso; las cosas no funcionaban desde un principio, pensé que era lo que quería, pero ahora no sé cómo ser Kara, creo que voy por el camino correcto, ya sé que quiero ser reportera, pero... —dijo Kara insegura, no sabiendo cómo expresarse al hombre frente a ella.

Goku noto su inseguridad, Kara pasaba lo que él estaba pasando en este mundo, él no pertenecía aquí; pero tendría que aprender a encajar, iba por el camino correcto; ya tenía una amiga en Bárbara que lo ayudaría a ser kakarotto, pero tal vez.

Kara y él podrían aprender a encajar juntos en este mundo tanto como Supergirl y Kakarotto, así como Kara y Goku.

«Paso a paso esta vez» pensó Goku, recordando la promesa a Bulma y Milk.

Milk siempre sería su primer amor, la madre de sus hijos; pero, tal vez... sonrió Goku «un paso a la vez».

—Kara, ambos buscamos encajar en este mundo, pero tenemos tiempo para descubrirlo ¿No? Paso a paso Kara —dijo Goku poniendo su mano encima de la suya.

Kara lo miró y vio un pequeño rastro de tristeza, pero también un rastro de esperanza, él entendía por qué estaba pasando lo mismo, ella pudo verlo; tal vez, ellos podrían encontrar su lugar juntos.

«Paso a paso» pensó Kara sonriendo.

—Si Goku, paso a paso —dijo Kara mirándolo fijamente, en un silencio que lo decía todo.

—Kara, qué te parece comer una pizza, yo invito —dijo Goku con su sonrisa clásica.

Esta vez, Kara sabía qué decir.

—Si Goku, conozco un lugar genial para comer pizza y otro para comer donas ¿Te gustan la donas? —dijo Kara devolviendo la sonrisa.

—A quien no —dijo Goku.

Ambos se levantaron y fueron por lo que serían muchas pizzas y si había tiempo, muchas donas.

Ellos no sabían que pasaría con ellos en el futuro, pero eso era algo para Goku y Kara del futuro.

—Un paso a la vez —pensaron ambos sonriendo.

 **Este capítulo creado y salido de mi imaginación se podría decir que este capítulo ocurre al final del capítulo 1 no se si lo notaron pero en los capítulos de la serie hay cortes largos ósea algo pasa en la mañana de un día y de ahí ay corte al siguiente día en la noche eso ocurren aquí todo esto es antes del capítulo 2 de la serie después de final del capítulo 1 como dije salido de mi imaginación espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	13. Reunion de heroes

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Nota: gracias a Lozato por corregír este capítulo**

 **Capítulo 13: Reunión de héroes.**

 **National City - Edificio de Kara y Goku.**

¡BIP BIP BIP!

Kara se levantó al escuchar su alarma, era el comienzo de un nuevo día; ella sonrió, hoy era su primer día como reportera y también al recordar la noche anterior.

 _ **Recuerdo de Kara.**_

 _Kara y Goku habían ido a cenar pizza al lugar que ella había sugerido, ambos habían seguido charlando y poniéndose al día, los dos estaban agradecidos que está noche, aparentemente el crimen les había dado una tregua; claro, Kara no sabía que Goku era Kakarotto y Goku fingía que no sabía que Kara era Supergirl._

— _Hola Kara, que sorpresa, pasa —dijo el hombre mayor._

— _Hola Sr. Thompson, vengo con un amigo, Goku es nuevo en la ciudad —dijo Kara pensando que tal vez, Goku sería algo más pronto._

— _Hola, buenas noches Sr. Thompson —dijo Goku estrechando manos con el hombre._

 _El Sr. Thompson noto la mirada de Kara al chico japonés y sonrió, se veían muy bien juntos._

— _Un gusto Goku, vengan, les daré mi mejor mesa —dijo el Sr. Thompson._

 _El Sr. Thompson los llevó a su mesa y se sentaron._

— _¿Y que van comer chicos? —dijo el Sr. Thompson._

 _Goku giro a Kara para mirarla._

— _Sorpréndeme Kara —dijo Goku juguetonamente lanzando un reto._

— _Oh, lo haré Goku —dijo Kara mirándolo juguetonamente igual._

— _Sr. Thompson, tráigame por favor cuatro pizzas especiales, por favor —dijo Kara sonriéndole al hombre mayor._

 _El Sr. Thompson lo anoto y les dijo que estarían listas en 10 minutos, y se retiró dejándolos solos._

— _Entonces ¿Este lugar es donde comes a menudo? —dijo Goku._

— _Si, mi hermana y yo pedimos comida aquí para nuestra noche de hermanas, de hecho es mañana —dijo Kara._

— _¿Tienes una hermana? —dijo Goku un poco sorprendido._

 _«Pensé que ella y Superman eran los últimos de Kriptón, y su mascota_ _»_ _pensó Goku._

— _Si bueno, es mi hermana adoptiva —dijo Kara para._

 _Aquí Goku sabía que tenía que ir con cuidado para no revelar que sabía que Kara era Supergirl, Bárbara le dijo que tenían que esperar el momento preciso para hablar con ella y Superman; claro, Bárbara tampoco sabía que Kara era Supergirl, él confiaba en Bárbara pero no sintió que era su derecho revelar la identidad de Kara._

 _Por suerte para Goku Kara habló otra vez._

— _Fui adoptada por los Danvers cuando tenía 12 años, mis padres murieron en un accidente —dijo Kara cabizbaja recordando la explosión de Kriptón._

— _Lo siento Kara, yo también fui adoptado cuando era un bebé por un anciano que me crió como su nieto; él vivía en las afueras de la ciudad, el bosque por así decirlo —dijo Goku recordando a su abuelo Gohan._

 _Kara se sorprendió, Goku era adoptado igual, pero él siendo un bebé; como Clark fue encontrado por los Kent._

 _Ella preguntó con cuidado._

— _Y tus padres —dijo cuidadosamente Kara._

— _No los conocí, mi abuelo Gohan me encontró en el bosque, viví com años con él, luego murió y después de eso aprendí a valerme por mí mismo en el bosque —dijo Goku._

É _l no podía decirle que se transformó en ozaru y lo aplastó por accidente._

— _Oh, lo siento Goku, no debí preguntar —dijo Kara._

 _Ella perdió a sus padres; pero ella vivió 12 años con ellos, tuvo sus momentos preciados, sus recuerdos, Goku fue abandonado siendo un bebé y luego el hombre que lo adoptó murió cuando tení años, ella tuvo a los Danvers que la cuidaron; Goku al parecer, se crió él mismo en el bosque lejos de la civilización._

 _De repente Kara se dio cuenta que ella y Goku tenían más parecido de lo que imaginaban, e incluso Goku había sufrido más que ella y aquí estaba él, con un futuro negocio, siendo el chico más lindo que había conocido, él solo había llegado hasta aquí._

 _«Él aprendió a valerse por él mismo desde los 7 años_ _»_ _pensó Kara._

 _Ella lo admiraba cada vez más._

— _No te preocupes Kara, yo no conocí a mis padres y mi abuelo murió, pero sabía que él me quería; además, después conocí a mi mejor amiga Bulma cuando tenía 12 y ella 15, ella me cuido como si fuera su hermanito, me enseñó a leer, a escribir, me enseñó el mundo por así decirlo, y luego conocí más personas que fueron mis amigos y mi familia, pero creo que llega el momento de buscar un nuevo camino —dijo Goku dándole una sonrisa característica de él._

 _Kara le devolvió la sonrisa, como alguien que sufrió tanto podía ser tan feliz, Goku la sorprendía más cada momento._

— _Aquí están las cuatro pizzas, perdonen la demora y disfruten su cita —dijo el Sr. Thomson sonriendo._

 _Kara iba decir que no era una cita, no es que ella no quisiera; pero no quería presionar a Goku._

 _Pero Goku le ganó la palabra._

— _Gracias Sr. Thompson —dijo Goku sonriendo también._

 _Kara se sorprendió, Goku considero que esto era una cita, ella se sonrojo pero estaba feliz._

— _Buen provecho —dijo Goku tomando un trozo de pizza._

— _Esto es bueno Kara, me sorprendiste —dijo Goku comiendo la pizza._

 _Kara rió y tomó su trozo de pizza también._

 _Ambos comieron en un silencio cómodo._

 _ **Fin del recuerdo de Kara.**_

Kara sonrió nuevamente al terminar de recordar mientras salía de la ducha, después de comer las pizzas. Ellos volvieron a su edificio, la tienda de donas había cerrado, así que no pudieron comer, Goku le dijo a Kara que lo probarían la próxima vez, ya que fue divertido y deberían repetirlo; Kara estuvo de acuerdo, pero le dijo que tal vez pasado mañana podrían ir por donas y cenar, no en ese orden exactamente, pero el punto se entendió.

Ya que hoy tenía que ver a su primo que estaba de visita, ella inventó una rápida historia para cubrirse como lo conocía, y Goku la aceptó sin hacer preguntas; él ya sabía quién era su primo.

Kara también le dijo que tenía una tradición con su hermana Alex de una noche de hermanas, Goku asintió y le dijo que estaba bien, él tenía igual algunas cosas que hacer del negocio que abrirá con Bárbara, Kara sintió celos por Bárbara; pero no dijo nada, Goku podía ser amigo de quien quisiera; además estaban saliendo, más o menos.

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

El sonido de la puerta sacó de sus pensamientos a Kara.

«¿Podría ser Goku?» pensó Kara emocionada.

Tal vez fue a saludarla; ella literalmente corrió a la puerta en súper velocidad, se arregló el cabello con las manos y abrió la puerta.

—Hola Goku, como est... —dijo Kara, pero se detuvo a media frase.

No era Goku, era su primo Clark que estaba sorprendido; pero luego le dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Así que Goku, noche interesante prima —dijo Clark tratando de no reír.

—No, bueno, sí, tal vez ¿Que-que haces aquí, Clark? —dijo Kara roja de vergüenza.

—Que no recuerdas que quedamos de desayunar Kara, ese chico Goku te trae loca —le dijo Clark riendo.

—Clark, no es gracioso —dijo Kara más roja.

Pero era verdad, se había olvidado del desayuno con Clark por pensar en cierto chico oriental.

—Está bien, pero aun quiero conocerlo, ya se mudó al edificio ¿No? —dijo Clark.

—Clark no te lo presentare, quieres asustarlo, lo sé —dijo Kara.

—¿Yo? ¿Cómo me crees capaz? —dijo Clark fingiendo estar ofendido.

Kara solo le dio una mirada que decía: "te creo capaz".

—Bien, solo quiero ver quién sale con mi pequeña primita —dijo Clark.

—Kal-El, te das cuenta que soy mayor que tu ¿No? —dijo Kara un poco ofendida que le llame "pequeña primita".

—Tal vez, pero aquí en la tierra yo soy el mayor y además, mala suerte ya lo conocí, nos encontramos en el ascensor —dijo Clark.

Kara suspiró.

—Clark, si lo asustaste —dijo Kara.

—Tranquila, no hice nada, de todos modos me agradó, parece un buen chico, me dijo que te diga que se la paso genial anoche y que espera verte pronto —dijo Clark.

Aunque se sorprendió cuando estrechó su mano, él pudo sentir su toque, eso era raro pero desechó la idea, tampoco era para tanto, ya que se veía que estaba en forma.

—Si, él es increíble, yo también me la pasé genial, vamos a desayunar Clark —dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

Ella sabía que su primo jugaba con ella, esperaba que jugara, pero también estaba feliz de que estuviera aquí.

Clark asintió, algo que le decía que este Goku y Kara tenían un futuro juntos.

Los primos se fueron a desayunar, con suerte terminarían y Clark podría darle consejos sobre ser reportera antes de que el crimen comience.

 **Con Goku 10 minutos antes.**

Goku salía de su departamento con su inseparable mochila, un pantalón de vestir negro cómodo y una playera blanca y el reloj que lo convertía en Kakarotto; se le había hecho un poco tarde, no había dormido mucho recordando la noche de ayer con Kara, esa chica en serio había despertado sentimientos que Goku no creyó sentir otra vez, incluso algunos nuevos.

Él tenía que desayunar, luego iría a entrenar sus cuatro horas habituales para debilitar el sello, luego llamaría a Bárbara para ir a ver esas tierras.

Goku repasaba su agenda rápido mientras entraba al ascensor y pasó por por el piso de Kara, pensó en ir a saludarla; pero luego recordó que dijo que su primo o Superman la iría a ver para desayunar, y en la noche tenía una tradición con su hermana de ver películas y esas cosas, pero habían quedado de ir a comer pizza otra vez mañana en la noche.

Mientras Goku recordaba llegó al primer piso, él salió; pero choco con alguien o tal vez con un muro porque era muy duro, él no cayó; sin embargo, él iba tan concentrado que no notó que un Ki familiar se acercaba hasta que chocó con él.

—Oh, lo siento amigo —dijo un hombre un poco más alto que él.

Vestía con una camisa a cuadros blanca metida en el pantalón negro, tenía una mochila de esas que cruzas en tu pecho como bolsas y unos lentes grandes.

Pero Goku sintió su Ki y sabía que estaba enfrente de Superman, él ya había sentido su energía antes, se dio cuenta que se vestía con ropa más grande para verse pequeño y no lo reconocieran, y los lentes gruesos al igual que Kara, se preguntó cómo era posible que unos lentes confundieran a la gente.

—No te preocupes, fue mi culpa, no veía mi camino —dijo Goku.

El hombre le sonrió y le tendió la mano.

—Mucho gusto, soy Clark Kent —dijo Clark.

Goku la tomo y ambos sintieron el poder del otro, tal vez los hombres más fuertes de la tierra y el universo.

—Hola, soy Son Goku —dijo Goku reprimiendo su sangre saiyajin que le pedía pelea.

Clark lo imaginaba, después de todo ¿Cuantos orientales había visto en el edificio?

—Así que tú eres Goku, es bueno conocerte al fin, he escuchado mucho de ti de mi prima Kara —dijo Clark soltando la mano.

—Espero que cosas buenas —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Claro, entonces vienes de Japón ¿Que te trae a National City? —dijo Clark.

—Si, soy de Nagoya-Japón —dijo Goku haciendo su cubierta.

—Y vengo, ya sabes, buscando mi lugar en el mundo —dijo Goku.

—Eso es muy valiente, no hay muchas personas que se animen a dejar su país, donde está toda su vida y venir a un país extraño para probar suerte —dijo Clark.

Goku pensó que él no tuvo opción, fue un sacrificio por su error, pero ahora estaba tratando de hacer la cosas bien.

—Creo que me gusta romper mis límites —dijo Goku dándole una sonrisa.

Clark sonrió, esa era una buena frase, tal vez este chico si le convenía a Kara, pero al final era su decisión, de ambos, él no intervendría.

—Entonces, fue un gusto conocerte Goku, pero Kara me espera, quieres que le mande saludos —dijo Clark.

—Mmm si, puedes decirle que me divertí mucho ayer en la pizzería y que espero verla pronto —dijo Goku.

Clark sonrió y asintió.

«Este chico me agrada» pensó Clark mientras entraba al ascensor y se cerraba, dándole un adiós a Goku.

Goku le dio un adiós con la mano, y salió del edificio para hacer sus cosas.

 **Con Kara y Clark.**

Los primos habían terminado su desayuno y estaban platicando, cuando escucharon el reporte de los bomberos; había un incendio en un edificio, ambos pagaron y se fueron rápidamente para encargarse.

El edificio se incendiaba y los bomberos ayudaron a la gente que evacuo el lugar.

—Espero que ella nos ayude —dijo uno de los bomberos.

—Aún mejor —dijo su compañero mirando al cielo.

Los primos habían llegado.

—Quieres hacer los honores —dijo Supergirl.

—Yo lo hice la última vez, me encargo del humo; tú se la heroína —dijo Superman.

Supergirl sonrió.

Ella voló al fuego y usando su súper aliento apagó el fuego.

Mientras tanto, Superman volaba en círculos como un ventilador para crear una pequeña nube con lluvia para apagar el incendio.

El fuego se había ido y los aplausos de los bomberos y gente no se hicieron esperar para ovacionar a sus héroes.

—¿Nos aburriremos de esto? —dijo Supergirl con una sonrisa radiante.

—Si sucede, te avisaré —dijo Superman.

De repente, escucharon una alarma de robo con su súper oído.

—Es nuestra señal —dijo Superman.

Unos ladrones se creían con suerte e intentaron robar una tienda escapando en un auto, ya habían avanzado una buena distancia antes de ser frenados por una chica de azul.

—Cuál es su urgencia —dijo Supergirl con las manos en el auto.

Los ladrones eran tercos e intentaron retroceder en reversa, solo para ser detenidos ahora por Superman.

—Hola, vengo con ella y creo que raye su defensa —dijo el hombre de acero.

Los ladrones en su desesperación intentaron dispararles a pesar de saber que no funcionaría, las balas rebotaron y en un acto muy valiente o muy estúpido; tal vez estúpido, el ladrón intentó golpear a Superman, solo para romperse la mano.

Superman lo tomó y lo levantó, haciendo que el hombre grite de miedo.

—Escucha, si las balas no funcionan; porque los golpes sí —dijo Superman lanzando al hombre, que se estrelló con unos botes de basura.

—Nunca lo entenderán —dijo Superman.

Supergirl se había encargado del otro ladrón, dejándolos inconscientes.

—Este día ha sido genial, aunque no hemos encontrado a Kakarotto —dijo Supergirl, habían dicho que lo encontrarían para hablar con él.

—Cierto, tal vez solo aparece cuando pasan cosas grandes y no le interesan las cosas pequeñas —dijo Superman, un poco decepcionado si así pensaba Kakarotto.

—O tal vez, él está haciendo lo que ustedes deberían estar haciendo en lugar de alardear —dijo una voz en el comunicador de Supergirl.

Pero Superman podía escucharlo; claro, era la voz de J'onn.

—Hay un Kriglor renegado en el parque Riverside y Kakarotto está ahí —dijo J'onn.

Supergirl y Superman asintieron, era hora de conocer personalmente a Kakarotto.

—Nos encargaremos —dijo Supergirl y ambos salieron volando al lugar.

 **Con Goku 20 minutos antes.**

Goku había terminado su sesión de entrenamiento de hoy, había probado el Kaioken y notó que como Daishinkan había dicho, él tenía el poder de cuando salió de la máquina de recuperación antes de enfrentar a Freezer, él sonrió a recordar que él creyó que había llegado al límite y a donde llegó después.

Él ya se había cambiado de su gi naranja a su ropa civil, se colocó el reloj y estaba por llamar a Bárbara para ver las tierras, cuando ella lo llamó.

—Hola Bárbara, estaba por llamarte, ya terminé mi entrenamiento —dijo Goku.

—Eso es bueno Goku, por qué hay una emergencia que requiere nuestra intervención —dijo Bárbara.

Ella estaba sentada enfrente de su computadora en su base de operaciones con seguridad extrema, con todo su equipo tecnológico instalado gracias a las cápsulas, lo cual sería el edificio de la empresa de alimentos de Goku y ella.

Había recibido el anticipo de Lena por la adquisición de la cápsulas está mañana y rápidamente había conseguido este edificio, era perfecto, casi igual en tamaño a CatCo, Lena aún insistía en conocer a Goku, y habían quedado en reunirse en dos días para la firma de contrato en ., tendría que hablar con Goku cuando le diera las noticias del edificio, pero primero tenían que encargarse de esa araña.

Ella hizo una mueca de asco.

Goku sabía a qué se refería, su primer pelea con un alíen de este mundo; aunque él juró no iniciar peleas innecesarias, este era un alienígena renegado, ósea malo, él por fin tendría una pelea más o menos decente.

Él sonrió.

Él lanzó su mochila dentro de la cámara de gravedad, apretó el botón, lo hizo cápsula y la guardó, apretó el botón de su reloj y el traje apareció encima de él, con la incorporación del báculo sagrado en la espalda.

Goku se había ido, ahora estaba Kakarotto.

—En donde Bárbara —dijo Kakarotto con la voz profunda y robótica.

—Parque Riverside, pero opinó que sientas su energía mejor para poder usar tu teletransportación —dijo Bárbara del comunicador.

Kakarotto puso dos dedos en su frente y se concentró en buscar el Ki, pudo sentir el de Kara y Clark lejos, se imaginó que se encargaban de otros problemas; sintió otros Ki más o menos altos pero estaban pacíficos, hasta que sintió el Ki lleno de ira, pero no era alto y ese era su objetivo.

—Lo tengo —dijo Kakarotto y desapareció.

 **Parque Riverside.**

Kakarotto llegó al lugar, él giró a todos lados y vio a la gente corriendo aterrorizados, pero no al extraterrestre.

—Oráculo, no lo veo —dijo Kakarotto.

Él dijo el nombre clave de Bárbara para proteger su identidad.

—Siente su energía, debe estar llena de maldad o algo —dijo Oráculo desde el otro lado de la línea.

Ella veía la escena desde la cámara microscópica que instaló en el casco que se conectaba a su computadora.

Kakarotto avanzó hasta que sintió su Ki maligno y lo vió, estaba destruyendo todo a su paso.

Su aspecto era como un gran cuerpo de araña negra, con cara humana calva con piel verde, grandes colmillos, tenía dos manos con aguijones y sus ocho patas delanteras con aguijones, también era más grande que Kakarotto, como del tamaño de una camioneta de tres toneladas.

—Con cuidado Kakarotto —dijo Oráculo del otro lado de la línea.

—¡Hey!, detente —dijo Kakarotto caminando lentamente pero a paso seguro a él, como un guerrero.

El Kriglor giro a verlo, y vio al pequeño tipo vestido de negro con un casco caminar a él.

—Quién diablos eres tú, yo vine para enfrentar a Superman o a su prima Supergirl, desaparece basura —dijo el Kriglor lanzando un aguijón de sus patas a Kakarotto.

La poca gente que quedaba ahí miraba a una distancia segura con celulares en mano, la prensa había llegado y la policía también, todos reconocieron a Kakarotto; el nuevo héroe que había aparecido para detener a esos terrorista, todos querían ver si él era igual de fuerte que Superman como decían algunos.

Antes que el Kriglor pícara a Kakarotto, él desapareció y apareció detrás del Kriglor, sorprendiéndolo al igual que al resto.

—No está mal —dijo el Kriglor sonriendo.

—Tal vez esto será interesante —dijo el Kriglor.

Comenzó a lanzarle sus patas con aguijones a Kakarotto, él esquivó todos sin problemas.

Luego, Kakarotto tomó distancia, cerró el puño y lanzó un golpe de viento de Ki, como le había hecho a Milk en el torneo de artes marciales.

El Kriglor sintió un golpe en la cara y salió volando, estrellándose con un muro y cayó.

El Kriglor se levantó mareado y confundido no sabiendo que lo golpeó, luego se puso furioso, ningún humano lo humillara así.

—Maldito, como te atreves —dijo el Kriglor.

Antes que pudiera terminar, Kakarotto apareció frente a él y lanzó una patada hacia arriba golpeando su quijada.

El Kriglor salió volando hacia el cielo, como 10 metros.

Kakarotto se movió a súper velocidad y aparecía arriba de él, le dio un golpe con las dos manos en forma de mazo y lo golpeó en la cabeza calva, el Kriglor azotó el pavimento formándose un cráter, él no se levantó ya que estaba inconsciente.

Kakarotto descendió para asegurarse que no lo mató y solo estaba inconsciente.

«Pensé que sería más fuerte» pensó Kakarotto.

Entonces, se escuchó aplausos de toda la gente agradeciendo al nuevo héroe; gritos de ovación que decían.

¡Kakarotto! ¡Kakarotto! ¡Kakarotto! ¡Kakarotto!

Con un Goku apenado debajo del casco de Kakarotto.

«Así se sentía Mr. Satán» pensó Goku avergonzado.

—Buen trabajo Kakarotto —dijo Oráculo del otro lado del comunicador con una sonrisa.

Ella sabía que sería un gran héroe y este era el principio, luego noto algo en su radar.

—Tenemos compañía acercándose, qué opinas ¿Es momento? —dijo Oráculo.

Kakarotto lo pensó.

—Creo que lo es, confió en ellos —dijo Kakarotto.

—Bien, pero dame un poco de tiempo, me encargaré que la DEO no los encuentre, bloqueare la señal; también confío en ellos, pero no en la DEO, no al menos ahora —dijo Oráculo.

Kakarotto sintió sus Ki.

—Están aquí Oráculo, volaré con ellos para darte tiempo, avísame cuando termines —dijo Kakarotto.

—Claro, suerte Kakarotto —dijo Oráculo cortando la comunicación para comenzar a trabajar en bloquear a la DEO.

—Kakarotto —dijo una voz familiar, era una chica que él conocía bien.

Kakarotto giró para mirarlos.

Eran Supergirl y Superman, que descendían para sorpresa de todos los que estaban ahí grabando con su celular y la prensa, que apenas estaba siendo contenida por la policía.

—¿Podemos hablar? —dijo Superman.

Kakarotto lo observó a través del casco y luego miró a Supergirl, él les sonrió y asintió.

—Síganme, hablemos en un lugar tranquilo —dijo Kakarotto elevándose y saliendo volando.

Superman y Supergirl se miraron y asintieron, era hora de hablar con Kakarotto y saber si sus intenciones son buenas como dijo.

Ellos se ocuparían luego de llevar al Kriglor a contención de la DEO, no se despertará al menos en dos días.

Ellos volaron detrás de Kakarotto.

 **Y ya entramos al capítulo 2 de la serie pero con la inclusión de Kakarotto perdón si no use mucho al Kriglor estuve buscando y no encontré que podía hacer no es pudiera hacer mucho contra Kakarotto la DEO no es mala en esta historia pero Goku y Bárbara que tome su nombre de oráculo y lo puse aquí no confían en ellos porque podrían encarcelar a Goku pero con el tiempo Kakarotto y Oráculo trabajarán juntos con la DEO ocasionalmente.**

 **Muchas gracias por lo que han leído y opinado de esta historia en fanfiction, net en wattpad y archiveofourown espero que les siga gustando sus mensajes sus me gusta y los que sean suscrito son motivación para mi.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	14. Nuevo comienzos

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Nota gracias a Lozato por corregír este capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 14: Nuevos comienzos.**

 **Lugar desconocido de Cadmus.**

—Hora de despertar, Sr. Corben —dijo la mujer desconocida.

El otro hombre accionó un botón en un control extraño.

—¡Aaaa! —dijo Corben despertando con dolor.

—Me siento extraño —dijo Corben.

—Si, me lo imagino —dijo la mujer desconocida.

Corben se liberó de la silla donde estaba atado y salto aterrizando frente al hombre, aplastó el control con sus manos.

—Llamaré a seguridad —dijo el hombre.

—No necesitamos hombres con armas aquí, no John —dijo la mujer como si nada, caminando a un escritorio.

—¿Como hice eso? —dijo Corben confundido.

—Déjeme darle algo de contexto, los kryptonianos quisieron matarlo; nosotros lo salvamos, modificamos y resucitamos —dijo la mujer.

—¿Y quién es usted? —dijo corben aun confundido.

—Una simple doctora, somos miembros de una organización llamada Cadmus —dijo la ahora doctora.

—Y usted es lo que estábamos esperando, señor Corben —dijo la ahora doctora.

—Aun no pienso que esté listo —dijo el hombre.

—Es cierto, John no está listo para ser el hombre que salve al mundo de alienígenas peligrosos —dijo la doctora caminando a Corben.

Ella apretó algo en medio de su pecho, encendiendo la kriptonita.

—¿Qué fue lo que me hizo? —dijo Corben mirando la kriptonita en su pecho.

—Solo le di un regalo, lo dote de lo único que puede matar a sus rivales, yo le di una causa —dijo la doctora.

Corben sonrió locamente.

—Doctora, vea esto —dijo otro hombre entrando con una tableta en la manos.

—¿Que pasa? Estoy ocupada —dijo la doctora enojada.

—Kakarotto, ese héroe extraño que detuvo a esos terroristas, volvió aparecer —dijo el hombre ofreciendo la tableta.

—Ya le dije que es un simple humano jugando a ser un héroe, como el murciélago de Gotham —dijo la doctora.

Cadmus obviamente habían visto el rescate de Kakarotto al banco de National City, sus socios se habían comunicado con la doctora y ella les había dicho que no se preocuparan, tal vez solo eran máquinas que ese hombre usaba; incluso para volar, hasta el murciélago de Gotham hubiera podido con esos terroristas.

—Creo que debe verlo —dijo el hombre insistiendo.

La doctora suspiró enojada y tomo la tableta.

Ella se sorprendió, vio a ese héroe Kakarotto sacar de combate a un Kriglor en tres minutos con dos golpes y un viento extraño que hizo con su puño, antes había esquivado todo los ataques del Kriglor como si nada, luego vio a Superman y Supergirl llegar a la escena y marcharse con Kakarotto.

«Tal vez es un kryptoniano, si es así no importa, Metallo se encargará de todos los kryptonianos» pensó la doctora sonriendo malvadamente.

 **Con Kakarotto, Supergirl y Superman.**

Ellos habían volado unos pocos minutos siguiendo a Kakarotto que volaba por delante de ellos, pero también vieron que tenía una extraña aura que lo rodeaba, era blanca.

«¿Que será esa extraña aura?» pensaron ambos.

Hasta que lo vieron detenerse y descender en un pequeño bosque cerca de la ciudad, ellos lo siguieron.

Kakarotto había estado volando para darle tiempo a Oráculo de bloquear a la DEO para que no supieran dónde estaban, hasta que Oráculo le informó que estaba listo, a ella le tomó cuatro minutos bloquear a una agencia del gobierno en extraterrestres, Oráculo probaba su reputación como hacker.

—Está listo Kakarotto, estaré pendiente si necesitas algo —dijo Oráculo cortando la comunicación.

Los tres se miraban esperando que alguien hable.

—Aquí estará bien ¿Que quieren hablar? —dijo Kakarotto con su voz profunda y robótica.

—Bueno, nos interesa saber de dónde vienes, sabemos que saliste de un portal hace unos días y me seguiste a mí y Detective Marciano cuando perseguimos la nave, nuestros sistemas te detectaron luego de que te fueras, también sabemos que salvaste a ese hombre que caía del edificio, pero no sabemos cómo lo hiciste —dijo Supergirl mirándolo.

Mientras tanto, Superman disimuladamente usaba su visión de rayos X para saber quién estaba del otro lado, solo para darse cuenta que estaba forrada de plomo.

Kakarotto se sorprendió debajo del casco, ellos sabían que salió del portal y que los siguió esa noche, pero por suerte lo detectaron hasta después y el hombre verde, que supuso que era Detective Marciano, no pudo mirarlo; luego notó a Clark ampliar los ojos disimuladamente, él sabía que trataba de ver debajo de su casco.

«Bárbara es una genio» pensó Goku.

Ella había previsto que tratarían de ver debajo del casco.

Luego giro a Kara, él no podía decirle que era Goku, no es que no confiara en ella; porque lo hacía, no confiaba en la DEO.

Bárbara le había dicho que eran una agencia dedicada a capturar extraterrestres ilegales y bueno, él era uno.

—Bueno, como dijiste; salvé a esa persona con una técnica llamada teletransportación, salvé a la gente del banco y derroté a ese Kriglor, no vengo para dañar a nadie, vengo ayudar —dijo Kakarotto.

—Yo vengo de otro universo, por un sacrificio que hice para salvar a otras personas —dijo Kakarotto.

Ellos se sorprendieron, él tenía el poder de la teletransportación, si era verdad era genial; pero luego escucharon de un sacrificio.

—¿Eras un héroe en tu tierra? —dijo Superman.

—Algo así —dijo Kakarotto simplemente.

—Kakarotto, podrías venir con nosotros a la DEO, podríamos ayudarte a regresar a tu tierra, o podríamos salvar al mundo juntos —dijo Supergirl con un rostro que decía la verdad.

A Goku le tomó todas sus fuerzas seguir en su papel de Kakarotto al ver ese rostro de Kara.

—No puedo volver a mi tierra, y lo siento; pero por el momento no estoy interesado en trabajar ni nada con la DEO, ya tengo alguien que me ayuda, pero eso no significa que no trabajé con ustedes; Supergirl y Superman —dijo Kakarotto dándoles una sonrisa.

«Esa sonrisa» pensó Supergirl, luego sacudió la cabeza, era ridículo.

—Ok, no voy a presionarte, yo tampoco quiero nada que ver con la DEO, pero dijiste que tenías a alguien ¿Es de tu mundo? —dijo Superman.

—No, ella es de este mundo, pueden llamarla Oráculo; ella es la que me informa y ayuda —dijo Kakarotto.

—¿Oráculo? —dijo Supergirl.

—Si, entonces creo que nos veremos en algún robo o con algún extraterrestre —dijo Kakarotto.

Comenzó a poner dos dedos en la frente ubicando el Ki de Oráculo para teletransportarse.

—Espera Kakarotto, no crees que el mundo necesita saber quién eres —dijo Supergirl.

Kakarotto no bajo los dedos, pero luego algo se le ocurrió, pero tenía que ser disimulado.

—Estoy de acuerdo, estoy dispuesto a revelar más si conocen algún reportero, pero les agradecería que fuera nuevo, me gustaría que me dejara hablar y no me acosara con tantas preguntas sin sentido, además que le ayudaría a despegar su carrera de la joven o el joven —dijo Kakarotto esperando que tomaran el anzuelo.

Supergirl estaba perdida, pero Superman ya sabía quién debería ir a la entrevista con Kakarotto.

—Creo que tengo a alguien en mente, pero ¿Como te contactamos? —dijo Superman.

Goku estaba preparado para esto, Bárbara y él ya lo habían planeado, sacó un botón como el que Zen-chan le dio de su pantalón y se lo lanzó a Supergirl que lo atrapo.

—Ese botón me envía una señal, cuando tengan todo listo presionelo y yo iré, ya sea para la entrevista o necesiten ayuda, sé que respetan mi decisión con la DEO; así que apareceré —dijo Kakarotto dándoles una sonrisa.

—Hasta la próxima, Supergirl y Superman —dijo Kakarotto desapareciendo y dejándolos asombrados.

—¿Que? ¿A donde fue voló? —dijo Supergirl mirando a todas partes.

—No, se teletransporto —dijo Superman.

Ese poder era genial y no lo tenían.

—De verdad puede hacerlo, eso es increíble —dijo Supergirl mirando el botón.

—No salió tan mal, sabemos que no es una amenaza y tienes tu primera entrevista —dijo Superman.

—Si, no es una amenaza ¿Co-como que tengo una entrevista? ¿Quieres que yo lo entreviste? y ¿Si lo arruino? —dijo Supergirl preocupada.

—Kara, él quiere a un reportero novato; además, piensa que tu primera nota seria del nuevo superhéroe de National City —dijo Superman sonriéndole.

Kara lo pensó; es verdad, técnicamente le habían dado una noticia bomba, ella debe aprovecharla.

—Lo haré —dijo Supergirl con seguridad.

Ella le haría una gran entrevista a Kakarotto.

—Bien vamos, debemos informar a la DEO que Kakarotto no quiere nada con ellos —dijo Superman, un poco sonriente de imaginar la cara de J'onn cuando se lo diga.

Supergirl asintió.

Ella no estaba segura de querer ver la cara de J'onn cuando se lo digan.

Ambos salieron volando.

 **DEO.**

—De prisa —dijo Alex.

Ella y cinco agentes más se dirigían a recuperar al Kriglor inconsciente; ellos sabían que Kakarotto ya lo había vencido sin problemas, Clark y Kara lo habían seguido; pero, de repente habían perdido su rastro, como si alguien los bloqueara

«¿Quién podría hacer eso?» Pensó Alex, hasta que vio entrar a Kara y Clark por la puerta.

—Supergirl, nos dirigimos a recoger al Kriglor, vimos que se fueron con Kakarotto y luego perdimos tu señal —dijo Alex.

—Oh, ya lo llevamos a contención —dijo Superman.

Él miró a Kara, que lo miraba y pensaba lo mismo.

Oráculo, la que ayudaba a Kakarotto; los había bloqueado, por eso Kakarotto no quería ayuda de la DEO, él tenía alguien que podía bloquear a una agencia del gobierno ayudándolo.

—Retírense —dijo Alex a los agentes.

—Lo siento, el equipo Kriptón estaba investigando y divirtiéndose —dijo Supergirl con una sonrisa.

—La próxima vez; deberás seguir el protocolo y avisar que el objetivo ya no es una amenaza, tu primo y Kakarotto tal vez no trabajen para la DEO, pero tu si —dijo J'onn enojado.

—Lo siento, nosotros solo estábamos —dijo Supergirl.

—Si, divirtiéndose y conociendo gente —dijo J'onn.

Alex habló para evitar que esto empeore.

—¿Y qué pasó, pudieron hablar con Kakarotto? ¿Que les dijo? ¿Porque se bloqueó tu ubicación Kara? —dijo Alex con la mirada enojada de J'onn ¿Quien tenía la tecnología y la habilidad para bloquear a la DEO?

—Si pudimos —dijo Kara.

No sabiendo cómo comenzar, por suerte o desgracia, Superman si.

—Él dijo que no viene a dañar a nadie, solo a ayudar; él era algún tipo de héroe en su tierra, dijo que trabajaría con nosotros si lo necesitábamos —dijo Superman.

Eso tranquilizó un poco a Alex, si no era malvado y quería ayudar, él podría trabajar para la DEO como Kara, y con lo que habían visto hasta ahora, él era rápido como Kara, volaba como Kara y tenía súper fuerza como Kara. Con tres golpes sacó al Kriglor de combate; además, por su modo de pelear, vio que estaba entrenado, aunque no pudo reconocer su modo de pelea, si hiciera equipo con Kara serian invencibles.

—Perfecto, la próxima vez tráiganlo, podríamos hacerlo un agente si quiere ayudar —dijo J'onn, tal vez no necesite encontrar su debilidad y lo podría controlar estando cerca.

—Ehh, bueno, sobre eso, veras —dijo Supergirl.

Pero Superman la interrumpió otra vez.

—No lo entendiste J'onn, él dijo que trabajaría con nosotros —dijo Superman apuntando a él y Kara.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo J'onn.

—Bueno, él no está interesado en trabajar con la DEO —dijo Kara en tono bajo.

—¿Qué? ¿Porque? ¿No le dijeron que la DEO puede ayudarlo a ser un héroe como a ti, Kara? —dijo Alex.

—Él ya tiene a alguien que lo ayuda; de hecho, se hace llamar Oráculo y fue quien los bloqueo —dijo Superman.

Ellos quedaron impactados, Kakarotto no solo era poderoso por el mismo, también tenía un aliado llamado Oráculo; que tenía la capacidad de hackear su sistema y desconectarlos, un equipo peligroso.

—¿Y cómo planea ayudarlos el Sr. Kakarotto? Si no trabaja para nosotros, como se comunicaran con él —dijo J'onn.

Kara saco el botón que le dio.

—Con esto —dijo Supergirl—dijo que si lo necesitamos, lo apretara y él aparecería, él está dispuesto a contar su historia, pero quiere a un reportero novato, así que lo haré yo.

—Bien, llámalo; tal vez podamos convencerlo de que él y Oráculo se unan a la DEO en vez de hacer esto por su cuenta, piénsalo Kara podrían ser imparables —dijo Alex

Kara lo sabía, Kakarotto no era kriptoniano; pero era tan fuerte y rápido como ellos, podrían ser un equipo perfecto, o una Trinidad perfecta mirando a su primo pero...

—No puedo, le prometimos que respetaremos su decisión de no trabajar para la DEO, lo ha hecho bien hasta el momento con Oráculo —dijo Kara.

Superman asintió de acuerdo.

—Bien, entonces se puede considerar un ser ilegal; tratamos de ofrecerle ayuda, ahora si lo vemos debe ser arrestado —dijo J'onn.

Un ser con ese poder sin control es peligroso.

Superman y Supergirl se preparaban para protestar, no era justo que lo hicieran un criminal sólo por no querer trabajar para el gobierno.

Incluso Alex no le parecía justa esta decisión de J'onn, él hubiera hecho a Kara criminal si no hubiera aceptado unirse, ella no estaría dispuesta a cazar a su hermana tanto como no lo haría a Kakarotto.

—Y cómo vas hacerlo J'onn, no tienes nada para detenerlo —dijo Superman encarándose a él.

J'onn iba a responder.

Pero antes que pudieran hacer algo más, la energía eléctrica fallo.

—Fuga de energía del área de retención de nuevo —dijo Winn.

Todos fueron a ver qué pasa, pero tenía que ver con el hombre de la nave.

 **Con Goku**

Kakarotto apareció en un edificio que no conocía, vio a Bárbara en su gran computadora y el resto de su equipo instalado, al igual que su traje de batgirl en su vitrina.

Ella estaba bebiendo su café, o lo era antes que apareciera, el café terminó en su cara; por suerte no estaba caliente.

—Qué demonios Goku, avísame cuando hagas eso —dijo Bárbara limpiándose la cara y los anteojos.

—Lo siento —dijo Goku riendose mientras se quitaba el casco y la voz robótica se iba.

—¿Y como nos fue Goku? —dijo Bárbara.

—Bien según lo que planeaste, pero ya lo sabías ¿No estabas escuchando? —dijo Goku sonriendo.

Ella sonrió para confirmar su teoría.

Luego notó su Bastón en la espalda.

—¿Oye, y ese bastón? No lo había visto —dijo Bárbara curiosa.

Goku lo tomó, lo saco detrás de su espalda y se lo dio.

—Es un regalo de mi abuelo Gohan, es mágico —dijo Goku.

—Mágico ¿Que? ¿Golpea sola a la gente? Pero soy científica, no creo en la magia —dijo Bárbara, a pesar que creyó la historia de las esferas del dragón.

—¡Crece báculo sagrado! —dijo Goku.

El báculo comenzó a crecer ante la mirada atónita de Bárbara.

Antes que el báculo pudiera romper el techo.

—¡Encógete báculo sagrado! —dijo Goku.

El báculo regreso a su tamaño original.

Bárbara se quedó impresionada, pero se lo entregó a Goku otra vez.

—Tú y tus cosas mágicas —dijo Bárbara.

Goku rió.

Colocó el báculo en su lugar, se puso el casco y apretó el botón de su muñeca para que desapareciera.

Luego lo recordó.

—¿Y donde estamos Bárbara? —dijo Goku mirando el lugar.

—Este Goku, es nuestro edificio; esta parte es de Kakarotto y Oráculo, aquí cuidaremos la ciudad —dijo Bárbara mientras se levantaba.

Ella estaba vestida con una blusa morada, unos jeans negros y unos tenis, ella estaba en modo cómoda.

—Pero afuera —dijo Barbara.

Ella camino a una pared, la tocó y se abrió ante un Goku impresionado que la seguía.

—Será "Empresas Dragón: Cultivo y Exportación de Alimentos" ¿Que te parece? —dijo Bárbara mostrándole el logo: era un dragón algo parecido al de su chaqueta; pero rojo, volando encima de un campo lleno de verduras; era interesante y cómico a la vez, a él le gusto.

—Me gusta, pero ¿Como lograste esto tan rápido? —dijo Goku.

Él sabía que era una genio, pero ahora consideraba que podría tener poderes mágicos.

—Ya sabes, con dinero y un poco de influencias de Lena Luthor; que por cierto, insiste en ser socia de esta empresa también, y aun quiere conocer al creador de las cápsulas, nos espera en dos días para la firma de contrato de las cápsulas en L Corp., y también quiere ofrecer su ayuda para la empresa dragón. Ya sabes, contactos y eso; me parece que deberíamos escucharla —dijo Bárbara.

—Cápsulas Bulma —dijo Goku corrigiendo

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, todo lo que le dijo y la corrige con el nombre solamente.

—Sabes, para ser alguien que no te agradaba los Luthor; ahora son grandes amigas —dijo Goku riendose.

—Que te digo, ella es diferente del loco de su hermano; ella también quiere limpiar su apellido y busca salir del nombre de su familia ¿Pero que dices? ¿Dejarás que te conozca? —dijo Bárbara poniendo ojos de cachorro.

—Bárbara, no me mires así —dijo Goku incómodo a esos ojos.

Ella siguió mirándolo.

—Bien lo haré, pero mejor que quede entre nosotros lo de las cápsulas Bulma —dijo Goku resignado.

—Si, ella lo prometió —dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa.

Luego recordó algo que faltaba discutir.

—Esta empresa como la manejaremos, tu serás el dueño también —dijo Bárbara.

—Si, pero eso solo lo sabrán algunas personas; para el resto yo seré tu socio, ese que solo viene a comer, ese que nunca toma decisiones importantes —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Pero esto también es tuyo, mereces ese crédito y el mismo cargo —dijo Bárbara.

—Ya hablamos de esto Bárbara, me gusta mi tranquilidad; además, yo puse el dinero, pero tú pusiste el resto, presidenta Bárbara —dijo Goku riendose.

—Bien, pero recibirás tu parte justa de dueño sin protestar de acuerdo, y serás el vicepresidente —dijo Bárbara.

Goku sonrió y asintió.

—Y hablando de eso, ya podemos ir a ver las tierras —dijo Goku inquieto.

—Si, en tres horas nos esperan; vamos, tengo que ir a CatCo a renunciar de ahí, nos iremos a verlas —dijo Bárbara tomando sus llaves y su bolso.

Llegaron a la puerta donde el Guardia de seguridad les deseo buen día.

Él sabía que eran los dueños de este edificio ahora, pero no recordaba haber visto entrar al Sr. Son.

—¿De dónde salió esto? —dijo Goku.

Mirando un Ferrari 2017 completamente Rojo.

—Es mi nuevo auto, te comprare uno cuando sepas conducir —dijo Bárbara entrando al auto.

—Pero sé conducir, tengo mi licencia —dijo Goku.

—Si, pero conducías autos voladores, no sé cómo conduzcas uno de este mundo —dijo Bárbara.

—Podemos probar con este —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Ni lo sueñes Son, ahora sube tu lindo trasero al auto y vámonos —dijo Bárbara.

—Sabes, estoy extrañando a la Bárbara tímida —dijo Goku subiendo al auto, haciendo un puchero como niño por no poder conducir.

Bárbara rió como niña, solo Goku tenía ese poder y... Jasón, pero ella sacudió la cabeza; el camino a CatCo lo utilizaría para despejarse.

Goku se abrochó el cinturón.

—Agárrate Goku —dijo Bárbara.

—¿Que? ¿Por queeeeeeeeeeeeeee? —dijo Goku mientras Bárbara acelera y se perdían ambos en la calle.

 **CatCo.**

 **Con Kara.**

Después de revisar al hombre de la nave y obtener más preguntas que respuestas, y otra pequeña confrontación de Superman y J'onn.

Kara le pidió que sea amable con su primo, y una Alex intentando no sentir celos de que su noche de hermanas sea opacada por Clark.

Kara y Clark se fueron a CatCo a seguir su día.

—Primer día de reportera, es cinco veces más emocionante que comprar útiles escolares, y también lo hice —dijo Kara emocionada y nerviosa, ella iba con una camisa azul y pantalón azul, su cabello en cola de caballo y sus lentes.

—Eso noté —dijo Clark riendo.

—Es una libreta de reportera, para poder tomar notas —dijo Kara apunto de desmayarme de la emoción.

—Soy una reportera ahora —dijo Kara.

—Escucha Kara, lo harás genial —dijo Clark.

—Eso espero, no quisiera decepcionarte, ni a Kakarotto —dijo Kara.

Ella tenía la entrevista que podría abrir su carrera.

Ella no podía arruinarlo, era la presentación de Kakarotto al mundo.

—Kara —dijo Cat.

Ella estaba en la puerta de su oficina.

—Suerte —dijo Clark con una sonrisa.

Ella fue a Cat que se comía a Clark con los ojos y bueno, decía unas cosas interesantes de su mente sobre Clark, ante la mirada de una Kara que trataba de no vomitar ahí.

Después de una... bueno, no tan agradable conversación con su nuevo jefe; Snapper Carr, Kara salió para seguirlo, no sin que se topará con una cara conocida.

 **Con Goku.**

 **CatCo.**

Ellos habían llegado en 12 minutos, aunque Goku juró que fueron cinco minutos por la velocidad.

—Creo que vi mi vida, mi muerte, mi primera resurrección, mi muerte otra vez y mi segunda resurrección —dijo Goku mirando a Bárbara mientras estaban en el ascensor.

—No seas bebe Goku, tu vuelas más rápido —dijo Bárbara.

—Si, pero yo lo controló ¡Wooow! —dijo Goku viendo el interior de CatCo cuando el ascensor se abrió, así se vería su edificio.

—Bueno, bienvenido a CatCo Goku, vamos —dijo Bárbara mientras avanzaba.

Goku la siguió.

Todos notaron que Bárbara Gordon, una de las practicantes, estaba acompañada por un japonés que hizo enrojecer a muchas de la mujeres del edificio, y sentir envidia a muchos hombres.

—Goku, espérame aquí, esta sala es la de descanso de CatCo; voy a buscar mis cosas, paso a presentar mi renuncia con Cat y nos vamos. Come lo que quieras, pero trata de no comértelo todo, de acuerdo —dijo Bárbara sonriendo antes de salir.

Goku tomó cuatro panecillos que estaban en la mesa de comida y un café, a él no le gustaba mucho el café, pero no quería atorarse con sus panes mientras esperaba a Bárbara, sintió el Ki de Kara; pero se imaginó que estaba ocupada, hoy fue su primer día como reportera por lo que se quedó esperando viendo la televisión y comiendo.

 **Con Kara**

—Hola Kara ¿Como estas? y ¿Ese atuendo? —dijo Bárbara sonriéndole.

—Hola Bárbara, estoy bien, este es mi atuendo de reportera y tu, bueno ya lo sé; Goku me lo dijo, lo ayudarás con su negocio de cultivo de verduras —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Si, ya sabes, una pequeña empresa, lo ayudaré con su contabilidad y esas cosas que se le complica, esto es un reto para mí y puedo pasarlo como mis prácticas de la universidad —dijo Bárbara.

Ella no podía decirle que sería; de hecho, una empresa compitiendo desde un principio a nivel nacional y si tienen suerte, mundial, con las influencias de Lena que le había interesado el proyecto, después de que lo comentó en su reunión de las cápsulas, ella también buscaba reparar el daño que su hermano Lex había hecho.

Pero el caso es que ella no podía decirle eso, llevaría a muchas preguntas que llevaría a las cápsulas y eso llevaría al origen de Goku, y aún no sabía cómo reaccionaría Kara.

Ella quería que Goku fuera feliz, aunque fuera con otra chica que parecía ser Kara.

Ella había tenido toda la noche para aceptar que Goku y Kara sentían algo uno por el otro y a pesar que dolía, ella ya se había dicho que se quedaría con Goku aunque fueran amigos, él había traído un rayo de esperanza, tanto como Goku como con Kakarotto.

—Ya veo, eso es lindo de tu parte; Goku es gran hombre, pero los números no es lo suyo —dijo Kara riendo.

—No lo son —dijo Bárbara uniéndose a la risa.

Quién lo diría, si no fuera por Goku nunca se hubieran hecho amigas, no es que se odiaran, ellas se hablaban de vez en cuando, pero nunca pensaron desarrollar una amistad al enamorarse del mismo chico.

—Kara —dijo Bárbara.

—Dime Bárbara —dijo Kara.

—Te deseo lo mejor con Goku, sé que ustedes sienten algo más que amistad, quiero que sepas que no hay rencor; si perdí con alguien, que bueno que fue con una chica como tú, y espero que podamos tener una amistad —dijo Bárbara mirándola, ella tenía que dejar claro que su relación con Goku seria de amistad y laboral.

Kara se sorprendió y se sonrojo un poco, a pesar de ser un poco más joven que ella, Bárbara era muy madura.

Ella había aceptado que Goku sentía algo por ella y ella por él, pero aquí estaba ofreciéndole una amistad, ella le sonrió.

Las dos mujeres que habían ganado la confianza de Son Goku, ambas se abrazaron para sellar la futura amistad.

—Gracias Bárbara —dijo Kara feliz.

—De nada Kara —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

—Pero qué pasa aquí Kara, no te dije que siguieras a... Hola Verónica, hasta que te dejas ver ¿Todo bien? —dijo Cat un poco dudosa.

—Todo genial —respondieron ambas chicas abrazadas.

—Eso es bueno, Kara sigue a tu jefe y recuerda "sumérgete" —dijo Cat.

—Si claro —dijo Kara.

Ella se iba, pero giro a Bárbara.

—¿Dónde está Goku? Bárbara —dijo Kara.

—De hecho está en la sala de espera de aquí, iremos a ver unos terrenos a ver que piensa —dijo Bárbara.

Kara se sonrojo e iba a ir a la sala de espera.

—Kara, puedes ver a tu novio japonés con cuerpo de fisiculturista después, ve a trabajar —dijo Cat.

—Claro, mándale saludos Bárbara, por favor —dijo Kara, salió corriendo a la zona de reporteros.

—Entonces Verónica, escuché algo de unos terrenos con el novio de Kara ¿Trabajarás con él? —dijo Cat.

Cat la analizo a ver como reaccionaba a la palabra novio de Kara pero la vio sonreír, como aceptándolo.

«Esta chica es muy madura para su edad» pensó Cat.

—Si, de hecho por eso vine, quería presentar mi renuncia y agradecerle todo Sra. Grant —dijo Bárbara.

A pesar de ser gruñona, Bárbara tenía que admitirlo, debajo de toda esa dureza había una persona generosa como Bruce, se hacía el duro; pero ayudaba a todos lo que podía.

Cat suspiro.

—Esta oficina cambia Bárbara; tú te vas, ayer Winn se fue, Kara ahora es reportera —dijo Cat.

—¿Ayer se fue Winn? ¡Y me llamo Bárbara! —dijo Bárbara.

—Si, yo sé sus nombres, es solo que los llamaba así para motivarlos; ya sabes, Winn renunció ayer, encontró un trabajo donde crecería o algo así, y ahora tu ¿Que voy hacer sin mis mejores programadores? —dijo Cat.

Bárbara iba a disculparse, pero Cat la interrumpió.

—No te disculpes Bárbara, sé que es para mejor; pero ven pasa a mi oficina, pediré dos cafés y háblame de este proyecto con el pelo de puercoespín, no dejaré a mi mejor programadora irse al menos que sea serio —dijo Cat.

Bárbara rió.

Ambas entraron a la oficina.

 **Con Goku**

Goku había terminado sus panecillos y estaba aburrido viendo su teléfono.

—No entiendo este juego ¿Cual es el chiste de capturar estos Pokémon? además, solo me salen estos murciélagos —dijo Goku aburrido.

«¿Que tanto hace Bárbara?» pensó Goku.

—Goku —dijo una voz extraña.

Goku giró y vió al ex novio de Kara, no recordaba su nombre, esperaba que no estuviera molesto con él por lo de Kara.

—Hola —dijo Goku tratando de recordar su nombre.

—Soy James Olsen, Goku —dijo James sentándose en la mesa enfrente de Goku.

—Oh sí, lo siento James —dijo Goku.

—Vienes a ver a Kara —dijo James.

Él ya estaba tratando de continuar, sabía que Goku no era culpable, lo de él y Kara no hubiera funcionado de todos modos.

—Ehh, no realmente vengo con Bárbara como amigos, es que vamos iniciar un negocio juntos de agricultura. Yo era agricultor de dónde venía y pues, ella va ayudarme —dijo Goku, él no quería que se prestara a malos entendidos.

—Ya veo, es una pena, ayer igual renunció un amigo, Winn; él era programador al igual que Bárbara, los dos eran los mejores; pero creo que es momento que sigan adelante, cuida a Bárbara, es una excelente chica —dijo James.

Él había hablado algunas veces con Bárbara y le parecía agradable, además de inteligente y muy guapa.

Goku asintió.

Si no fuera por Bárbara, nunca podría haber aceptado convertirse en Kakarotto, ni esta empresa estaría tan adelantada.

—Y también a Kara —dijo James un poco triste.

Goku no hablo, dejo que continúe.

—Goku, sé que te gusta y a ella le gustas tú, pude verlo en sus ojos, valorala y cuídala. Yo tardé demasiado en darme cuenta y lo arruine, gracias por escucharme Goku —dijo James levantándose para irse.

—James no te preocupes, la cuidare y sé que encontrarás a alguien algún día, también espero que podamos ser amigos —dijo Goku extendiendo la mano a él.

James miró su mano y la estrechó, este hombre no dejaba de sorpréndelo.

«Creo que veo por qué Kara se enamoró de él» pensó James.

—Gracias Goku —dijo James.

—Hola ¿Interrumpo? —dijo Bárbara entrando a la sala de descanso con una caja llena de sus cosas.

—No Bárbara, ya terminamos, mucha suerte en tu nuevo trabajo, sin ti y Winn no será lo mismo —dijo James.

—Gracias james, yo también los extrañare —dijo Bárbara dándole una sonrisa.

James le sonrió, tocó su hombro y salió.

—¿Y que hablaban? —dijo Bárbara curiosa.

—Nada, cerrando malos entendidos creo —dijo Goku tomando la caja con una mano.

—Gracias —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

—¿Y como te fue? —dijo Goku.

—Bien ya sabes, cerrando malos entendidos igual —dijo Bárbara.

Cat no era tan mala como pensó, ella le felicito por sumergirse; Bárbara no entendió bien, pero a Cat le pareció genial todo su plan de trabajo para esta nueva empresa y tal vez cuando vuelva podrían, hacer algún negocio juntas.

Ahí Cat le dijo que se iría también a descubrirse, ella aún no se lo comunicaba nadie, pero a la que más le costaba decirle era a Kara, la extrañaría; pero se alegraba que hubiera encontrado el amor y una amiga.

—Kara te mando saludos —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

Goku asintió, feliz de escuchar de ella.

—Todavía quedan dos horas antes de la cita para ver los terrenos, vamos a comer Goku, yo pago con mi cheque de liquidación, me siento condescendiente —dijo Bárbara agitando el cheque y caminando a los ascensores.

—¿Puedo conducir? —dijo Goku siguiéndola con la caja en la mano.

—No presiones Goku —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

Ambos rieron mientras el ascensor se cerraba.

 **Y otro capítulo más estoy cambiando unas cosas del capítulo original la empresa sigue adelante tengo la intención de hacer un arco propio inventado por mí y todo esto es necesario, pero no se si sera hasta el final de la temporada de la serie o antes.**

 **Espero que le sigan dando una oportunidad a la historia gracias a todos lo que leen y a los que me han dado consejos para mejorar tratare de hacerlo para mejor hasta la próxima.**


	15. semillas del ermitaño

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Nota: Gracias a Lozato por la corrección de este capítulo**

 **Capítulo 15: Semillas del ermitaño.**

 **Con Goku y Bárbara.**

 **Terrenos al sur de National City.**

Bárbara observaba a Goku, ella no sabía nada de cómo saber si la tierra era buena para sembrar, esa era el área de Goku, habían llegado hace cuatro horas después de comer.

El encargado de las tierras los habían dejado pasar después de comprobar que tenían cita y Goku se había puesto analizar cada hectárea para asegurarse que todas serían fértiles para trabajar, era raro ver este lado de Goku, estaba concentrado aunque ya estaba anocheciendo.

Eran 38 hectáreas, Goku las examinó una por una, tomó un puño de tierra, la sintió entre sus dedos e incluso la olió.

—Y qué opinas Goku —dijo Bárbara mirándolo soltar el puño de tierra de la última hectárea.

—Está bien, las 38 hectáreas son buenas y fértiles, podemos trabajar con ellas —dijo Goku riendo, imaginándose la cara de Milk si lo viera ahora.

—Perfecto, llamaré al dueño y le diré que las compramos —dijo Bárbara sacando su celular y alejándose para hablar con el dueño de las tierras.

Goku asintió.

Él miró las tierras vacías imaginándolas ya con su primera cosecha, había quedado con Bárbara de contratar gente para ayudar, por ahora serían pocas que se encargan de regarlas para asegurarse que la tierra no deje de estar húmeda, si esto sucede se marchitará; igual para fertilizar, sería un largo camino; pero cuando la cosecha llegue contratarían más gente.

Goku estaría supervisando y encargándose de la mayoría de las cosas, pero como Kakarotto tenía que tener tiempo para salir y no pero preocuparse que sus verduras mueran de deshidratación.

—Ya está Goku, he llegado a un acuerdo con el ex-dueño, mañana firmamos el contrato de traspaso y podemos comenzar a cultivar, necesito que me digas que plantaras, cuanto estiércol y abono necesitarás, que herramientas y cuántas personas contrataremos primero —Bárbara había entrado en su modo jefa.

—Pues plantare de todo; rábanos, tomates, lechugas, zanahorias, remolachas, cebollas, nabos, calabazas; tal vez piñas, podemos distribuirlos en las 37 hectáreas, el estiércol lo uso como fertilizante, pide dos camiones de estiércol y de Abono por hectárea al día.

—Necesitamos tres tractores para preparar la tierra y mucha agua pide 10 pipas de agua por día puedo hacerlo todo más rápido si lo hago a mi velocidad solo contrata 30 personas 15 estarán en el día para preparar la tierra para plantar y regar los cultivos y en caso que tenga que salir como Kakarotto o algo así y las otras 15 pueden quedarse en la noche a cuidar —término Goku.

Bárbara se había quedado de piedra Goku había sacado su material de trabajo y distribuido su gente solo con mirar el terreno si tenía dudas de que esto funcione ahora se habían ido.

—Goku, como supiste eso con solo ver las hectáreas —dijo Bárbara.

—Bueno mi ex-esposa era muy estricta me hizo ver videos de como cosechar ella me hacía un examen cuando terminaban sino lo pasaba no me daba de cenar ni me dejaba entrenar —dijo Goku hasta que oyó un risa que venía de Bárbara.

—Ay Goku, hubiera pagado por ver eso —dijo Bárbara aun riendo.

Goku solo hizo un puchero que hizo reír más a Bárbara, hasta que noto algo Goku dijo 37 hectáreas se suponen que son 38 hectáreas.

—¿Qué pasa con la hectárea restante Goku? —preguntó Bárbara.

—Oh, esa es para plantear esto —dijo Goku sacando una semilla verde de una bolsa de su pantalón.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo Bárbara tomando la semilla verde y mirándolo.

—Esos son semillas del ermitaño, son de mi mundo —dijo Goku.

—¿Y qué hacen? —dijo Bárbara preparada para algo difícil de creer, pero con Goku todo era posible.

—Curan heridas, mortales y sirven como alimento para 10 días —Dijo Goku.

«Y ahí está» pensó Bárbara sonriendo.

Sabía que sería algo increíble, igual que todo lo que tiene que ver Goku.

—Entonces hay que tener cuidado con esas semillas Goku, sería mejor que solo tu tengas acceso a ellas —dijo Bárbara— si algo así cayera en manos equivocadas, sería peligroso.

—Si eso estaba pensando, aunque no sé cómo funcionará en la gente de este universo —dijo Goku.

Él también sabía que era peligroso dejar que cualquiera obtenga las semillas, más porque no sabía cómo su cuerpo reaccionaria.

—Es mejor no averiguarlo aun, bueno, con el trato de la tierras resuelto, ya está todo hecho Goku, mañana haré el pedido de lo que me pediste para qué que puedas empezar ¿Cuanto calculas que tardará en dar frutos todo? —preguntó Bárbara mientras regresaban a su auto.

—Yo creo que como un un mes o dos estando pendientes, algunas ya nacerían; otras tardarían un poco más —dijo Goku mientras subía al auto.

—Eso estará bien, nos dará tiempo para conseguir clientes, esos contactos que ofreció Lena servirán —dijo Bárbara subiendo al auto también.

—Quieres que te lleve a tu departamento, tienes planes con Kara hoy —dijo Bárbara dándole una sonrisa.

—No, hoy no, ella tienes su noche de hermanas, ya sabes; comen pizza, ven películas, quedamos de cenar mañana —dijo Goku.

—Bueno, entonces vamos a cenar y podemos repasar lo que dirás cuando ella te entreviste —dijo Bárbara.

Goku se sorprendió, como sabía que ella lo entrevistaría.

Bárbara leyó sus pensamientos.

—Al principio, de verdad creí que querías ayudar a un periodista novato, pero recordé que Kara ahora era reportera y ya el resto encajo solo, eso es lindo Goku, quieres ayudarla —dijo Bárbara riendo.

Goku se preocupó que podría haber revelado la identidad de Kara, él sabía que Bárbara no diría nada; pero se sentiría mal, él no debió contarlo.

—De seguro, Kara te dijo que es amiga de Supergirl por Cat, verdad —dijo Bárbara.

Goku suspiro de alivio internamente, parece que Bárbara no lo había notado.

—Si, eres una gran detective Bárbara —dijo Goku.

Ambos sonrieron y fueron a cenar.

 **Con Kara.**

 **Departamento de Kara noche.**

—¿Y a Clark le gusta blanco o rojo? —preguntó Alex mostrando dos botellas de vino.

—No, nada para él —dijo Kara.

—El alcohol no lo afecta, pero no quiere beber y volar, es un gran ñoño —término Kara.

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

—Debe ser él —dijo Kara.

—O es tu nuevo novio japonés —dice Alex sonriéndole.

—No creo, quedamos de salir man… Como sabes de Goku, yo no te conté nada —dijo Kara.

—Oh ya sabes, tal vez lo escuche en la DEO, cuando Clark y tu hablaban de él —dijo Alex sonriendo.

—Eso es espiar, más tarde tendremos una conversación sobre la privacidad —le dice Kara abriendo la puerta.

Alex solo rió.

Kara abrió la puerta para revelar a Clark Kent.

—Justo a tiempo —dice Kara.

—Hola Clark —saludo Alex.

—Hola Alex, nos darías a Kara y a mí un minuto —dijo Clark.

—Claro —contestó Alex yendo a la habitación.

—Escucha, necesitamos hablar —dijo Clark mirando a Kara.

—Lo sé —dijo Kara imaginando que quería decirle.

—Tu volverás a Metrópolis —dijo Kara triste.

—Ya es hora —dijo Clark poniendo sus brazos en los hombros de Kara.

—Comprendo, es solo que pensé que te quedarías unos días más por aquí —dijo Kara.

—Y eso me encantaría —dijo Clark.

—Pero tengo que volver con Lois y al periódico; además, Metrópolis necesita a su héroe y puede que tú ya tengas un compañero en Kakarotto —dijo Clark.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Kara triste.

Clark era su única familia de Krypton, le dolía que se fuera tan pronto, pero él tenía una vida ahí, además de su obligación como Superman, así como ella como Supergirl, pero podría ser que no tendría que proteger National City sola.

Ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la televisión, era el noticiero.

—Un suicida está en el puente nacional, se cerrará por el momento —se oye de la conductora de televisión.

—¿Una última aventura? —pregunta Kara con una sonrisa.

Clark rio y asintió.

 **Puente de National City.**

Superman y Supergirl había llegado al puente y descendieron.

Vieron a la policía y al suicida en la orilla del puente, ellos caminaron al hombre.

—Señor, usted no quiere hacerlo —le dice Supergirl, tratando de razonar con el hombre.

El suicida se gira para revelar a John Corben, ahora Metallo que solo los miro.

—Corben —dijo Supergirl.

Corben no dijo nada, pero si abrió una abertura en su pecho revelando una pieza de kriptonita y lanzando un rayo a Superman derribandolo.

—No, Metallo —dijo Corben, ahora Metallo.

Bajo del puente y volvió a lanzar un rayo a Superman.

Supergirl se interpuso y lanzó un puñetazo que no afectó a Metallo, intentó lanzar otro golpe, esta vez Metallo lo detuvo y la golpeó, derribándola.

Metallo camino a Superman aún en el suelo, le dio dos puñetazos en la cara y luego lo levantó para ahorcarlo.

Supergirl se reincorporo y lanzó su visión de calor a Metallo, él la detuvo con su mano que se derritió, revelando que su esqueleto es de metal ahora, y luego soltó otro rayo de kryptonita de su pecho a ella.

Supergirl lo esquivo y uso un auto como escudo, empujándolo mientras Metallo seguía disparando rayos de kriptonita a ella.

Supergirl empujo el auto a Metallo, él lo detuvo, Supergirl quiso hacer un ataque frontal, pero Metallo la conectó con la kriptonita enviándola contra el muro del Puente presionando un botón que tenía escondido, Superman seguía aún luchando con la radiación en el suelo.

—Me dispararon por la espalda, tú verás tú muerte de frente —dijo Metallo preparándose para atacar, Supergirl estaba débil por el rayo de kriptonita y no podía moverse.

Metallo soltó el rayo hacia Supergirl que cerró los ojos.

Solo para ser detenido por una energía azul, que evaporó su rayo de kryptonita sin esfuerzo enviándolo a volar lejos del lugar, hasta que despareció de la vista.

Supergirl abrió un ojo.

—Tu —dijo Supergirl apenas consciente.

 **Con Goku cinco minutos antes.**

Goku y Bárbara estaban cenando en el departamento de Bárbara y repasando la entrevista que seguramente, Kara le haría a Kakarotto.

Hasta que el reloj de Goku sonó, él miró y vio que era señal del botón de Kara, él miró a Bárbara.

—Ve Kakarotto rápido, es muy tarde para una entrevista, debe ser una emergencia —dijo Bárbara abriendo su laptop para monitorearlo, no le daría tiempo de regresar a la oficina.

Goku asintió.

Apretó el botón de su reloj, haciendo surgir el traje y era Kakarotto, puso los dedos en la frente y sintió el Ki de Kara y Clark; estaban muy débiles, él se teletransporto.

Apareció al frente de Kara, justo cuando un sujeto disparó un rayo verde a ella.

Goku soltó un ataque de Ki cortando el rayo de ese tipo, enviándolo a volar hasta que se perdió de la vista.

—Tu —dijo Supergirl apenas consciente.

—Kakarotto —dijo Superman aún en el suelo.

—¿Están bien? —dijo Kakarotto con su voz gruesa robótica, yendo a Supergirl y mirando a Superman.

—Ese rayo me dio directo, necesitaré unas horas para recuperarme —dijo Supergirl apenas susurrando.

—Kakarotto, me oyes —dijo Oráculo del comunicador.

—Te escucho Oráculo —dijo Kakarotto.

—Fueron golpeados por kriptonita, esa es su debilidad, es como veneno para ellos —dijo Oráculo, ella lo sabía por Bruce que tenía guardado una cantidad considerable de kriptonita, según por si la llegaran a necesitar.

Kakarotto pensó en cómo ayudarlos, luego se le ocurrió.

—Oráculo, ¿Crees que las semillas del ermitaño los ayuden? —dijo Kakarotto.

Él no sabía qué efectos tendría sobre seres de este universo; pero, tal vez a ellos por ser kryptonianos los ayude.

—No lo sé Kakaroto, pero no perdernos nada con probar, hazlo —dijo Oráculo.

Kakarotto abrió una bolsa de su chaqueta, sacando la bolsa con 10 semillas, no había gastado ninguna, sacó dos.

—Comé esto, Supergirl —dijo Kakarotto, dándoselo en la boca.

Supergirl lo miró, no sabía que le daría a comer, pero algo le dijo que confiara en él, no tenía razones para no hacerlo, abrió la boca apenas y comió lo que parecía un fríjol verde, al instante sintió como recuperaba las fuerzas, ella se levantó y vio a Kakarotto, no sabía que le había dado; pero la curó tan rápido como el sol, antes que pudiera preguntar, Kakarotto fue a Superman.

—Superman, come esto —dijo Kakarotto dándole la semilla.

Superman lo tomó y lo comió, él había visto a Kara recuperarse en seguida después de comerlo, él se recuperó en instantes y se puso de pie.

Supergirl recuperó la voz.

—Gracias Kakarotto, nos salvaste —dijo Supergirl sonriendo.

—Si, gracias Kakarotto, dos minutos más y nos hubiera matado —dijo Superman agradecido.

Goku suspiro de alivio a verlos bien, pero tenía que regresar a su papel de Kakarotto.

—No se preocupen, recibí la señal del botón que te di Supergirl —dijo Kakarotto.

—Oh, creo que lo apreté cuando choqué con el muro —dijo Supergirl agradecida de que haya pasado.

—¿Que nos diste Kakarotto? Normalmente ninguna medicina nos cura por nuestra fisonomía kriptoniana —dijo Superman.

—Es una medicina de mi mundo, creo que fue por eso que los curó —dijo Kakarotto.

—¿Pero quién era ese sujeto? —dijo Kakarotto.

—Su nombre era John Corben, era un asesino que fue contratado para matar a Lena Luthor, lo detuvimos y él recibió un disparo, pero algo le pasó ahora se llama Metallo —dijo Supergirl.

—A mí me interesa más saber de dónde sacó la kriptonita —dijo Superman enojado.

—Tenemos que volver a la DEO, gracias Kakarotto, te debo una —dijo Superman despegando, él tenía que hablar con J'onn.

—Creo que no tiene caso que insista en que nos acompañes, verdad —dijo Supergirl mirando a Kakarotto.

—Lo siento —dijo Kakarotto.

—Pero si me necesitan para vencer a ese Metallo, toca el botón y estaré ahí —dijo Kakarotto.

—Lo haré, gracias Kakarotto —dijo Supergirl, que se preparaba para volar.

—Espera —dijo Kakarotto.

Le arrojó dos semillas, ella las atrapo, eran como las que les había dado para curarse.

—Es para emergencias, confió en que no dejarás que caigan en manos equivocadas, no sé qué reacción tendría en otros seres de este universo —le dijo Kakarotto dándole una sonrisa, ella asintió y se fue volando.

Kakarotto la vio irse, puso dos dedos en su frente y se teletransporto con Oráculo otra vez.

 **DEO.**

—Kara —dijo Alex corriendo preocupada.

—Estoy bien, Kakarotto nos salvó —dijo Supergirl.

Superman miro enojado a J'onn.

—Me dijiste que sola la DEO tenía kriptonita, quieres explicarme qué sucedió —dijo Superman.

J'onn no respondió, mirando el suelo.

—Un ciborg lleno de kriptonita casi asesina a Kara y a mí, si Kakarotto no llega a tiempo —Dijo Superman.

—Di algo J'onn —dijo Superman gritando.

—Un cargamento desapareció hace cuatro meses, hicimos todo por encontrarlo —dijo J'onn.

—Cuatro meses —dijo Supergirl sorprendida.

—Desaparecido —dijo Superman.

—Robado —dice Alex.

J'onn baja la vista otra vez.

—Creímos que fue internó, pero lo de transportación no lo hicieron —dijo Alex.

—Tienes un espía —dijo Superman mirándolo nuevamente.

—No lo sabemos —respondió J'onn.

—Si la hubieras destruido cuando te dije —dijo Superman.

—Hubiéramos estado desprotegidos cuando Non y Astra trajeron Myriad, olvidas que fue una fuerza que ni el hombre de acero pudo derrotar —dijo J'onn.

Él se iba, pero fue detenido por Superman.

—Superman y el Detective Marciano se enfrentarán, eso es terrible y es increíble —dijo Winn emocionado.

—Arriesgamos nuestras vidas protegiendo la vida en la tierra, si de verdad te importara Kara —grita Superman enojado.

—Cuidado con lo que dices —dijo J'onn enojado igual.

—¿¡O qué!? —gritó Superman.

Fueron interrumpidos por un video de Cadmus a nivel mundial en la televisión.

—Habitantes de National City, la tierra nos ha sido arrebatada, el enemigo llegó disfrazado de héroe —Y comienzan imágenes de Supergirl y Superman, chocando con edificios y sus peleas.

—Dice que vienen en paz, para protegernos de amenazas —ahora pasan una fotografía de Kakarotto.

—Pero cuánto tiempo pasará antes que estos dioses decidan gobernarnos en lugar de servirnos, somos el antídoto a su veneno, somos los científicos que demostraran de que son capaces los humanos, los que se unan a los invasores no serán perdonados, no podrán detenernos, estamos por todos lados, somos Cadmus —y termina el video.

—Cadmus —dijo Superman.

—Anunciando su existencia —dijo Winn.

—Declarando una guerra —dijo J'onn.

—Quieren asesinarnos a todos —dijo Supergirl.

—Cadmus tienen a mi padre, si convirtieron a John Corben en Metallo, qué habrán hecho con él —dijo Alex.

—Lo encontraremos —dijo Kara abrazándola.

—Y los detendremos —dijo Superman.

—¿Como? —pregunto Winn.

—Metallo ya no es humano, Cadmus hizo de metal su esqueleto, rastros quedaron en mi cuando me golpeo, lo analizaré en la fortaleza de la Soledad —dijo Superman.

—Agente Winn, saque la tecnología anti-kryptonita de Non y Astra, úsala para hacerle mejoras para nuestros amigos —dijo J'onn.

—Le haré a Superman un traje nuevo —dijo Winn alucinado.

—Sin presiones —dijo Superman.

—Esperen, Kakarotto también salió en ese vídeo; lo han hecho un objetivo ¿No deberíamos avisarle? —dijo Kara.

—Él ya debe saberlo, el video fue transmitido en todo el mundo —dijo Alex.

—Además, él es nuestra carta secreta Kara; si el plan falla, él puede ser el único en derribar a Metallo —dijo Superman.

—Mientras menos sepa Cadmus de él, mejor —dijo J'onn.

—Cuando esto acabe, debo saber que fue ese extraño rayo que disparó de su mano.

Kara asintió.

Ella mantendría el botón cerca por si acaso.

 **Con Goku.**

Goku y Bárbara habían visto el video de Cadmus igual que todo mundo, él había regresado a él departamento de Bárbara, es bueno que su compañera haya salido esta noche.

Goku ya se había quitado el traje de Kakarotto.

—Cadmus —dijo Goku después de ver su fotografía como Kakarotto, y la de Supergirl y Superman.

—Una organización caza alienígenas y parece que van por todos Goku, incluso tú —dijo Bárbara pensativa.

—¿Que deberíamos hacer Bárbara? —pregunto Goku.

—Por ahora, esperar a que ese Metallo aparezca, Superman y Supergirl son débiles contra la kriptonita, solo tú puedes vencerlo sin problema —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió, él tendría que estar pendiente del Ki de Kara y Clark, ese tipo Metallo no poseía Ki, lo cual lo hacía imposible ubicarlo y detenerlo hasta que atacara.

—Por ahora ve a descansar Goku, esta noche ya no harán otro movimiento, investigaré lo que pueda de Cadmus, te avisare mañana —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió— buenas noches Bárbara.

—Buenas noches Goku —dijo Bárbara comenzando a trabajar en su computadora.

Después de 10 minutos de volar, Goku llego a su edificio y descendió silenciosamente en un callejón, camino al ascensor, cruzó el piso de Kara, considero en ver cómo estaba, pero eso llevaría a preguntas, él solo sintió su Ki y vio que estaba estable, él no permitiría que Cadmus ni Metallo la lastimara.

Goku entro a su departamento, se cambió y se metió en la cama para descansar.

 **Día siguiente.**

 **Base de Cadmus.**

—Esto fue un total fracaso, no debimos dejarlo salir —dijo unos de los doctores.

Metallo estaba recostado, siendo curado del ataque de Kakarotto que se llevó media cara y la mano derretida por Supergirl.

—Eso crees, yo estoy complacida, le infligió heridas a Superman y Supergirl, tienes idea de lo difícil que es eso —dijo la doctora.

—Pero los de Kriptón siguen con vida, Kakarotto los salvó y fuimos por Metallo hasta la otra ciudad después de su ataque, solo es cuestión de tiempo antes que se unan —dijo el doctor.

—En eso tienes razón, subestime a Kakarotto —dice la doctora.

Él no era kryptoniano, ahora lo sabía; pero no sabía que fue ese extraño ataque azul que lanzó de su mano.

—Denme otra oportunidad, acabaré con los tres —dijo Metallo.

—Ya las tendrás John, lo prometo —dijo la doctora.

—Pasaremos a la fase dos —dijo la doctora.

—¿La fase dos? No tenemos un candidato adecuado —dijo el doctor.

—De hecho, tengo al candidato perfecto —dijo la doctora mientras toman al doctor y se lo llevaban, él trataba de liberarse.

—Listo para hacer tu parte y salvar al mundo —dijo la doctora.

—No sabrán quien los atacó —termina la doctora con una sonrisa siniestra.

 **Con Kara.**

Mientras Superman y J'onn tenían una conversación, y averiguaban que Metallo estaba hecho de prometió, el metal más duro conocido por el hombre.

Kara no tenía la mejor mañana, había perdido su puesto como reportera; por qué según su jefe, no sabía nada, después se entera que Cat se va del CatCo, quién sabe cuánto tiempo y para colmo, fue a ver a Goku a su departamento para ir a comer para sentirse mejor, y la Sra. Cameron le informó que salió muy temprano, ella sabía que fue con Bárbara, ellos trabajaban juntos o algo así.

Ella sabía que Bárbara se había rendido con Goku; pero con la convivencia diaria, se preguntaba si Goku no terminaría enamorado de Bárbara, en definitiva, esta era su peor mañana y aún no acababa.

Alex había llegado para visitarla, ella le contó su día y se le ocurrió la brillante idea de plantear mudarse a Metrópolis con Clark, ya que Kakarotto había aparecido para proteger National City y el mundo estalló.

Alex explotó y le echó en cara todo lo que sacrificó, que perdió a su padre y que Clark la abandonó con ellos, si, no era su mejor día en definitiva.

Por su suerte, Clark interrumpió llamándola por celular, Informando del material que fue hecho Metallo, que lo habían encontrado y que tenían que ir por él sin sus trajes anti-kryptonita, que Winn no había terminado.

—Voy para allá —dijo Kara.

—Hablaremos de esto luego —le dijo Kara mirando a Alex y se fue.

 **Carretera desconocida.**

Metallo estaba trepando algo a una camioneta, cuando ellos llegaron y lograron tomarlo por sorpresa, enviándolo al suelo.

—Se terminó Metallo —dijo Supergirl.

—Me alegra sacrificarme por la causa; pero no se terminó, están equivocados —dijo Metallo mientras se levantaba, los miró y notó que solo eran dos, «Se supone que vendrían los tres, eso dijo la doctora» pensó Metallo.

—Si te mueves, te incineramos —le dijo Superman activando su visión de calor con Supergirl.

«Maldición, tendré que jugármela» pensó Metallo.

—Adelante, pero seguirás aquí conmigo y si estás conmigo, no estás en Metrópolis con él —dijo Metallo.

Superman y Supergirl apagaron su visión.

—Es una trampa, debemos ir a Metrópolis —dijo Superman.

Salió volando a su ciudad.

—Deberías seguirlo o te quemaré viva, no está tu Caballero negro que te salve esta vez —dijo Metallo, haciendo brillar la kriptonita de su pecho.

—Volveré, créeme —dijo Supergirl dándole una mirada seria.

Y se fue volando detrás de Superman.

—Eso estuvo cerca —dijo Metallo.

 **Metrópolis.**

El que alguna vez fue el científico de Cadmus, ahora era un Metallo 2.0, él caminaba por las calles de Metrópolis, ¿Su misión?, Hacer caos para separar a Superman y Supergirl, cada quien en su ciudad y acabarlos más fácilmente.

Él hizo brillar la roca de kriptonita, listo para comenzar el caos.

La gente lo vio y comenzaba a huir, rezar por Superman.

—Llegas tarde, estaba pensado que no aparecerías —dijo una voz gruesa y robótica.

El Metallo 2.0 se giró para ver a Kakarotto a un metro de él, apoyado con las manos cruzadas en un monumento de Superman.

 **Con Goku minutos antes.**

Goku se había levantado temprano y alistando sus cosas, hoy iría a entrenar temprano con la amenaza de Cadmus a Supergirl, Superman y a él; quería estar al pendiente de Kara, él sabía que era fuerte; pero la kriptonita era veneno para ella y podía matarla.

«Yo no lo permitiré» pensó mientras salía de su apartamento y se encontró con la Sra. Cameron en el ascensor, que también bajaba por su correo.

—Buenos días Sra. Cameron —saludo Goku.

—Buenos días Goku, comienzas temprano el día —dijo la Sra. Cameron.

—Si, en mi ciudad en... Japón, me gustaba levantarme temprano a entrenar —dijo Goku.

—Eso es bueno, un cuerpo sano siempre ayuda —dijo la Sra. Cameron.

Este joven cada vez la impresionaba más, no bebía, no fumaba, tenía la disciplina de un guerrero.

—Buenos, nos veremos en la noche Sra. Cameron, que tenga buen día —dijo Goku yendo a la puerta **.**

—Tu igual Goku, ten buen día —dijo la Sra. Cameron, dándole un adiós con la mano.

 **Edificio de empresas Dragón.**

Goku había llegado a empresas dragón, saludo al guardia y camino al ascensor, llegó a la oficina y entró.

Tocó el punto de la pared, que la abrió y entró.

Saludo a Bárbara, que ya estaba ahí con un café y sentada en la computadora.

—Buenos días Bárbara, alguna novedad de Cadmus o Metallo —dijo Goku, cerrando la pared secreta de la oficina de nuevo.

—Buenos días Goku, no, aún no hay rastro de Metallo, pero encontré informes de Cadmus —dijo Bárbara.

Goku se acercó a la súper computadora de Bárbara.

—El Proyecto Cadmus, era una instalación gubernamental de ingeniería genética. Superman estaba en contra de usar el lugar, por lo que no trabajaría con el gobierno.

—Sin embargo, para el 2016 Cadmus se había convertido en una organización renegada y ya no tenía vínculos formales con el gobierno —terminó Bárbara.

—Eso es interesante, una organización renegada que estudia y tortura alienígenas, este mundo tiene su parte oscura —dijo Goku.

—Y no adivinaras quien es su líder —dijo Bárbara seria.

—Ya lo sabes Bárbara, eres una genio, te lo he dicho —dijo Goku asombrado.

En una noche Bárbara había descubierto a la líder de Cadmus.

—Si, pero no me canso de oírlo —le dice Bárbara con una sonrisa mientras colocaba el nombre de la líder y su fotografía en la computadora.

—Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba —dijo Goku asombrado.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Bárbara tomando un sorbo de su cafe.

—Que deberíamos hacer; si sabes su ubicación, podría ir y acabar con su laboratorio, y si Metallo está ahí, también —dijo Goku.

No sería la primera vez que entra a una base y la destruía, lo hizo siendo un niño.

—No funcionaría, tienen demasiadas bases, solo los pondrías alerta, hay que dar un mensaje cuando Metallo aparezca, por ahora ponte a entrenar en tu máquina de gravedad, hay espacio para colocarla ahí, te avisaré si encuentro algo —dijo Bárbara.

Algo le decía que las transformaciones de Goku en algún momento serían necesarias.

Goku asintió.

Lanzó la cápsula de la máquina, haciéndola aparecer y entrando para comenzar su entrenamiento.

 **Después de dos horas.**

Goku estaba en medio entrenamiento cuando la puerta sonó, él fue y apagó la gravedad y salió, Bárbara estaba ahí.

—Ya apareció Metallo, Superman y Supergirl están ahí —dijo Bárbara.

—Bien, los alcanzaré —dijo Goku yendo por su reloj.

—No Goku, ven conmigo —dijo Bárbara regresando a su computadora.

Él la siguió.

—La señal de Metallo está aquí con la señal de Superman y Supergirl, esa zona es una carretera donde hay bases de promitio, es casi como si quisiera ser encontrado —dijo Bárbara.

—¿Es una trampa?, ¿Que es promitio? —pregunto Goku.

—El metal más duro conocido por el hombre, Metallo está hecho de eso —dijo Bárbara.

Ella había podido acceder al proyecto Metallo de Cadmus.

—Y si, es una trampa, mira —dijo Bárbara mostrado la segunda señal de kriptonita llegando a Metrópolis.

—Es la ciudad de Superman —dijo Goku.

—Si lo es, su plan es destruir la ciudad para separarlos, con Supergirl aquí en National City y Superman en Metrópolis, serán más débiles y fáciles de acabar por cada Metallo —dijo Bárbara.

—¿Y que debemos hacer? —pregunto Goku.

—Kakarotto le arruinara el plan, ve a Metrópolis Goku —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió, se colocó el reloj, se cambió a su traje de Kakarotto y salió volando por la única ventana de la guarida a Metrópolis, él llegaría en minutos volando a su máxima velocidad.

 **Metrópolis presente.**

El Metallo 2.0 giro y miro a Kakarotto. Se supone que cayera en la trampa con Metallo.

Kakaroto leyó su pensamiento.

—Fue un buen plan tengo que admitirlo, hacer una coartada para que Superman y Supergirl ubicaran casualmente a Metallo.

—Casi como si él quisiera ser encontrado, se entretenían con él mientras tú destruyes Metrópolis, y al final los separabas, cada quien en su ciudad para acabar más fácil con ellos.

—Es una pena que mi amiga Oráculo sea más inteligente que quien los controla y para que lo sepas, no me afecta la kriptonita —término Kakarotto caminado a él lentamente.

Él sabía que la líder lo estaba observando.

 **Ubicación Cadmus.**

—No puede ser, ¿Como? ¿Cómo pudo saberlo?, maldito Kakarotto ¿Quien eres? ¿Quien es Oráculo? —decía la doctora impresionada y enojada, su plan había fallado.

—Retírate —dijo la doctora a Metallo 2.0.

—Esto no se quedara asi, Kakaroto y Oráculo —dijo la doctora.

 **Metrópolis.**

Metallo 2.0 lanzó un rayo de kriptonita a una madre con sus hijos, Kakarotto se movió a velocidad y desvió el rayo de un manotazo.

—Están bien —les pregunto Kakarotto.

—Si, gracias —dijo la madre con sus hijos.

Kakarotto giró a donde estaba Metallo 2.0.

Se había ido.

—Cobarde —dijo Kakarotto.

Después empezaron los aplausos de los habitantes de Metrópolis, los medios empezaban a llegar para entrevistar al recién nuevo héroe.

—Bien hecho Kakarotto, evitamos que destruyera Metrópolis, sal de ahí antes que la prensa llegue, no hay tiempo para eso ahora —dijo Oráculo por el comunicador.

Kakarotto alzó la mano para agradecer y despegó al cielo, dejando a los reporteros con la preguntas.

—Gracias a que lo descubriste, Oráculo —dijo Kakarotto sonriendo.

—Superman y Supergirl se acercan —dijo Kakarotto sintiendo su Ki.

—Entendido, por ahora no reveles la identidad de la líder de Cadmus hasta que descubramos más —dice Oráculo cortando la comunicación.

—Kakarotto —dijo Supergirl volando a él con Superman.

—¿Dónde está?, ¿Qué era? —preguntó Superman, viendo que su ciudad estaba bien.

—Era otro Metallo, cuando me vio huyó, cayeron en una trampa —dijo Kakarotto.

—Eso parece, gracias Kakarotto; ahora te debo dos favores —dijo Superman sonriendo.

—¿Cómo supiste que aparecería aquí? —preguntó Supergirl.

—Oráculo descubrió su plan —dijo Kakarotto.

«Es impresionante, Oráculo estaba un paso adelante» pensó Supergirl.

—Necesitaremos la protección anti-kryptonita Supergirl —dijo Superman.

—Iré a la DEO para ver cómo van con eso —dijo Supergirl.

—Yo me quedaré por si regresa —dijo Superman.

Esta vez Kakarotto había logrado salvar su ciudad.

—Avisenme si necesitan ayuda, hare mi investigación por separado —dijo Kakarotto colocando dos dedos en la frente y desapareciendo.

—Eso es increíble —dijo Supergirl.

Superman asintió con una sonrisa.

—Te llamo en cuanto sepa algo —le dice Supergirl saliendo volando.

 **DEO.**

 **Con Kara.**

—Winn, ¿Donde esta Alex? —preguntó Kara.

—Alex Danvers ¿Para que? —pregunto Winn nervioso.

—Si, necesito hablar con ella, no he sido muy justa —dijo Kara.

—Pues ella no está aquí —dijo Winn.

—¿Donde esta Winn? —dijo Kara.

Ahora sabe que algo anda mal.

Winn suspiro y la miro.

 **Bodega desconocida.**

Alex y Winn habían logrado identificar al espía de Cadmus en la DEO, ella le había puesto una trampa para averiguar todo lo que pudiera de Cadmus; pero antes que pudiera hablar, el espía fue asesinado y ahora veía a la líder de Cadmus.

Alex había exigido saber de su padre; pero la doctora había dicho que mejor se quedará con su recuerdo de lo que fue; luego, había intentando convencerla de unirse a Cadmus, ante la negativa de Alex, ella ordenó matarla y salió del lugar.

Alex había logrado escapar momentáneamente de los dos agentes de Cadmus y se enfrentó a ellos, por suerte, llegó Supergirl a tiempo y la había salvado.

Kara se disculpó con ella por haber pensado en irse, y Alex también se disculpó de los celos por Clark, hasta que Supergirl se le ocurrió un plan.

—Creo que sé cómo encargarnos de los Metallos —dijo Kara.

—¿Metallos? ¿Cuántos son? —preguntó Alex, ella había estado tratando este asunto y no se había enterado de lo que pasó.

—Nos pusieron una trampa, mientras nos encargábamos de Metallo, otro apareció para atacar Metrópolis, querían dividirnos, por suerte Kakarotto y Oráculo lo descubrieron, y arruinaron su plan —dijo Kara.

—¿Lo mató? —preguntó Alex.

—No, el Metallo 2.0 huyó cuando lo vio —dijo Supergirl.

—La líder de Cadmus le teme a él y a Oráculo, lo vi en su mirada, ahora sé porqué —dijo Alex.

—Te apoyo en tu plan Kara —dijo Alex.

Kara sonrió.

 **DEO.**

Winn había terminado los aparatos para proteger a Superman y Supergirl de la kriptonita, a Superman le gustaron ante las lágrimas de un Winn.

Kara había comenzado a explicar su plan, era hacerles creer a Cadmus que los habían logrado separar; pero J'onn iría con Superman a Metropolis.

Alex con un traje especial con ella a National City.

—¿Qué pasa con Kakarotto? —pregunto Winn.

—Él es nuestra carta bajo la manga, Cadmus le teme a él y Oráculo, en caso de emergencia lo llamaré —dijo Kara mostrando el botón.

—Señor, hay una emergencia, vea las noticias —dijo un agente.

J'onn encendió el televisor y vio las noticias.

Un Metallo ya estaba en Metrópolis y el otro Metallo que era corben, estaba en los muelles de National City; pero había un tercer ataque en el centro de la ciudad, era un ser gigante gris, parecía un zombi destruyendo la ciudad.

—Pues presiona ese botón —dijo Alex.

 **Base de Cadmus 20 minutos antes.**

—Los kriptonianos se separaran, ellos pretenden tener gloria al proteger su ciudad, esa es su debilidad, el ego de los dioses —dijo la doctora mientras caminaba a los Metallo.

—Es hora de atacar, divididos caerán, nadie podrá ayudarlos, ni siquiera Kakarotto —decía la doctora caminando a una celda en la oscuridad.

—Es hora de jugar Solomon —dijo la doctora con una sonrisa malvada.

 **Y otro capítulo más Solomon Grundy hace su aparición, ya saben, había que poner alguien que pueda entrenar a Kakarotto mientras se lleva a cabo los combates de la serie, Goku podría vencer fácilmente a los Metallo, pero yo había dicho desde un principio que Supergirl no sería una damisela en apuros, en todo momento ella tendrá sus peleas y ganará ella sola, o con sus amigos y otras Kakarotto los salvará.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	16. Héroes unidos

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Nota: Gracias a Lozato por la corrección de este capítulo**

 **Capítulo 16: Heroes unidos.**

 **Empresas dragón.**

 **Con Goku y Bárbara.**

Kakarotto apareció en su guarida sin nombre, tendría que pensar en uno luego, él no lo llamaría la Dragoncueva; como Bárbara había sugerido por la Baticueva de Batman.

—Entonces, todo salió bien con Supergirl y Superman —dijo Bárbara.

Ella estaba sentada en su silla frente a su supercomputadora.

—Si, ellos dijeron algo de unos aparatos para evitar que la kriptonita los afecte, les dije que me llamaran si necesitaban ayuda —dijo Goku.

Él se quitó el casco regresando a su voz original.

—¿Crees que Cadmus intenten algo más hoy? —dijo Goku sentándose en una silla.

—No se, su líder está loca; debe ser de familia, podría intentarlo —dijo Bárbara.

—Habrá que esperar entonces —dijo Goku.

—Si, pero mientras esperamos si la loca casa alienígenas hará algo, mira esto—dijo Bárbara.

Ella le entregó un papel a Goku.

Goku lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo, luego sonrió.

—Somos los dueños de la tierras ya —dijo Goku.

—Así es, el ex-propietario vino hace 15 minutos mientras hablabas con Superman y Supergirl —dijo Bárbara sonriendo igual.

—Cuando atrapemos a los dos Metallo, podremos concentrarnos en cultivar la verduras y las semillas, solo me quedan seis —dijo Goku.

—Es verdad, esas semillas pudieron eliminar la radiación de kryptonita de Superman y Supergirl, ¿No te hicieron preguntas? —dijo Bárbara.

—Si, pero solo le dije que era una medicina de mi mundo, confió en ellos; pero estas semillas podrían ser peligrosas si salen a la luz, ya sabes, una semilla que cura heridas mortales y te mantiene sin hambre 10 días, además que no se como afectaría a la gente de aquí —dijo Goku.

—Si, es bueno mantener cosas para ti; incluso ellos tienen su tecnología kriptoniana encerrada en su fortaleza de Soledad, Batman me lo contó —dijo Bárbara.

—Fortaleza de Soledad ¿Que es eso? dijo Goku curioso.

—Es una casa kryptoniana que sus padres le dieron a Superman, solo él y Supergirl tienen acceso a ella por qué está en lo profundo de la Antártida y por su seguridad, por supuesto —dijo Bárbara.

—Los kryptonianos son increíbles, tenían muchas cosas, a mí solo me mandaron con mi nave, ni siquiera me dieron una manta —dijo Goku sonriendo.

Bárbara río.

—Pero le di dos semillas a Supergirl por emergencias, se que ella no dejará que hagan nada malo con ellas —dijo Goku.

Bárbara asintió.

Ella admiraba a Supergirl, así que compartía la opinión de Goku.

Entonces se oyó las noticias de la computadora.

—Se reportan tres ataques, de lo que parecen ser dos alienígenas y un zombie en este momento; dos en National City y otro en Metrópolis —dijo la reportera.

—Parece que se acabó el descanso —dijo Goku levantándose.

Entonces su reloj comenzó a sonar, él lo miró.

—Es Supergirl —dijo Goku.

—Si, pero esta en la DEO según el rastreador del botón —dijo Bárbara viendo la computadora.

—Debe ser por esos ataques ¿Debería ir a la DEO? —dijo Goku.

Él no estaba seguro.

—Tranquilo, ponte el casco, voy a enlazarme con la DEO —dijo Bárbara.

—Pero tu cara Bárbara —dijo Goku.

—Tranquilo, la computadora está programada para censurar mi rostro y mi voz, ellos me verán borrosa completamente y la voz distorsionada —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

Goku asintió, se puso el casco y se paro enfrente de la computadora.

 **DEO.**

Supergirl presiono el botón y esperó a que aparezca Kakarotto.

En su lugar, todas la pantallas de las computadoras se apagaron, dejando la pantalla principal solamente encendida.

—Agente Schott, vaya a ver que sucedió; nos han hackeado —dijo J'onn.

Winn salió corriendo para averiguar qué sucedió.

Esto era como cuando Cadmus hizo su anuncio el día de ayer, pero esta vez apareció Kakarotto y una persona borrosa a un lado de él.

—Llamaron —dijo Kakarotto.

Todos se sorprendieron.

—¿Cómo hiciste esto? —dijo J'onn No muy feliz, habían hackeado nuevamente su sistema y eso que su seguridad había sido reforzada.

—No fui yo —dijo Kakarotto.

Él apuntó a la persona borrosa a su lado.

—¿Tu eres Oráculo? —dijo Alex.

—Si, lo soy —dijo la persona borrosa con una voz distorsionada.

—¿Como nos hackeaste? Reforzamos la seguridad —dijo J'onn.

Él miraba a Oráculo esta vez.

—Pues no fue suficiente —dijo Oráculo, su tono un poco burlón.

J'onn iba a responder, pero fue interrumpido.

—Hank, no es momento —dijo Supergirl.

Ella miró a Kakarotto.

—Kakarotto, necesitamos ayuda, los Metallo han aparecido; pero también esa cosa —dijo Supergirl.

Mostrado un celular, ya que las pantallas se habían apagado por Kakarotto y Oráculo.

Kakarotto vio al hombre gigante gris, por su ropa se parecía un poco a Octavio el androide bueno de la patrulla roja; pero este estaba atacando el centro de National City.

—Entiendo, los ayudaré y me encargaré del zombie —dijo Kakarotto.

—Enviaremos agentes para ayudarte —dijo Alex.

—No gracias señorita, puedo encargarme solo —dijo Kakarotto.

—¿Tienen listos sus trajes anti-kryptonita? —dijo Kakarotto.

Debajo del casco, un Goku preocupado por Kara.

—Si, los tenemos ¿En serio no necesitas ayuda? —dijo Supergirl.

Algo dentro de ella se preocupa por este hombre, pero no sabía porque.

—Estaré bien Supergirl, no olvides lo otro que te di —dijo Kakarotto.

Supergirl recordó las semillas y asintió dándole una sonrisa.

Kakarotto le devolvió la sonrisa.

Kara por un momento juro ver a Goku, pero era imposible.

J'onn interrumpió el momento.

—Kakarotto, cuando esto termine, debemos hablar —dijo Hank.

—No, creo que no señor, si quiere saber de mí, puede esperar la entrevista que daré; Superman, Supergirl, nos veremos cuando esto acabe —dijo Kakarotto cortando la señal.

—No lo presiones J'onn —dijo Superman.

J'onn no respondió.

—Vamos —dijo Kara.

Todos se fueron.

 **Empresas dragón.**

—¿Puedes vencerlo Goku? —dijo Bárbara.

—Si, puedo hacerlo —dijo Goku con confianza.

Él colocó dos dedos en la frente para localizar el Ki del zombie.

—Buena suerte, estaré por el comunicador si necesitas ayuda —dijo Bárbara.

Goku sonrió y asintió.

—Lo encontré —dijo Kakarotto.

Era el Ki enojado, él se teletransporto.

 **Metrópolis.**

Superman aterriza donde el Metallo estaba atacando; era donde Kakarotto lo había detenido, la plaza de Metrópolis.

El Metallo no dijo nada, solo lanzo un rayo de kriptonita a Superman, siendo recibido por el aparato anti-kryptonita de su pecho.

Superman lo vio y sonrió.

—Gracias Winn —dijo Superman aplicando una tacleada al Metallo 2.

 **National City muelles.**

Metallo Corben estaba destruyendo los autos, haciendo que la gente corriera del estacionamiento del muelle.

Cuando Supergirl aterrizó arriba de un auto.

—Te dije que volvería —dijo Supergirl.

—Y yo dije que te quemaría viva —dijo Metallo Corben lanzando el rayo de kriptonita directo a Supergirl; que solo se quedó ahí para recibirlo, siendo absorbido por el aparato anti-kryptonita.

Supergirl le lanzó un auto derribando a Metallo.

Ella se paró enfrente de él.

—Ahora es momento de golpear tu cara —dijo Supergirl soltando un golpe al rostro de Metallo Corben.

 **National City centro.**

Solomon Grundy estaba barriendo con todo a su paso; autos, poste luz, la doctora le había prometido una gran recompensa si le llevaba a Kakarotto vivo o muerto.

Ella le había ordenado destruir todo hasta que él apareciera, le dijo que era un hombre vestido de negro con un casco negro.

Tomo un auto lleno con una familia dentro, lo levantó como si no pesara y lo lanzó con los gritos de la familia dentro.

Hasta que sintieron ser detenidos, ellos abrieron los ojos para mirar por el parabrisas a Kakarotto, que había atrapado el auto y los bajaba.

—Pónganse a salvo —dijo Kakarotto con su voz profunda.

—Gracias Kakarotto —dijo todo la familia mientras se alejaban.

Kakarotto los vio irse y giro al zombi, o lo que fuera eso.

—¿Quien eres? —dijo Kakarotto.

—Solomon Grundy nació un lunes, se bautizó el martes, se casó el miércoles —dijo el zombi.

—Esta bien, entonces eres Solomon Grundy y estás loco —dijo Kakarotto.

Solomon corrió a él para golpearlo, pero Kakarotto lo esquivo y lo conecto en la nuca con una patada haciéndolo caer.

—Eres fuerte pero lento —dijo Kakarotto.

Sintió su poder, era como el de ese Rikum de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, tal vez un poco más bajo.

Solomon se levantó sobándose la nuca.

—Bueno, al menos eres resistente —dijo Kakarotto con una pequeña sonrisa, entrando en pose de pelea.

 **Metrópolis.**

Superman llevaba la delantera conectando a Metallo 2 con patadas y golpes, hasta que en un descuido Metallo conecto en el aparato anti-kryptonita rompiéndolo.

Al instante, Superman sintió la debilidad.

Metallo comenzó a golpearlo hasta que J'onn en su forma de Detective Marciano intervenga.

Él se había camuflado como una niña con capa.

—Somos más —dijo J'onn tomando a Metallo 2, mandandolo contra una pared.

J'onn ayudó a Superman ponerse de pie.

 **National City muelles.**

Supergirl y Metallo Corben estaban en una batalla pareja, después de todo Corben tenía entrenamiento, hasta que logró conectar el dispositivo en el pecho de Supergirl.

Ella sintió la debilidad, Metallo la golpeó y ella cayó.

—Llego tu hora —dijo Corben mirándola en el suelo.

Pero no vio venir el golpe de Alex con un traje robótico que le da súper fuerza, enviándolo a volar contra una columna.

Supergirl se levantó y se puso al lado de Alex.

—Quisieron dividir y conquistar —dijo Alex.

—Ustedes trabajan mejor solos, nosotros no —dijo Supergirl.

Ambas atacaron a Metallo Corben.

 **National City centro.**

Solomon Grundy se levantaba por décima vez, después de ser derribado por Kakarotto.

—Ríndete, soy más rápido que tú, más fuerte y sé pelear —dijo Kakarotto tratando de razonar con el zombi.

Solomon gritó y atacó lanzando autos a Kakarotto.

Kakarotto solo los detuvo y los dejó en suelo, Grundy aprovechó para intentar golpearlo descuidado directo al rostro.

Kakaroto solo esquivo el golpe y agachándose le dio un golpe en el estomago, haciendo que Grundy se agachará de dolor.

Tomando el brazo de Grundy, le hizo una derribada de judo mandandolo a unos autos.

—Si solo sabes arrojar autos, mejor ni te levantes —dijo Kakarotto.

Esto era ridículo, él sólo le lanzaba objetos y atacaba a lo loco.

Grundy se levantó y tomó un poste de luz para golpearlo, antes que él pudiera atacar con el poste regreso a los autos volando por un disparo de Ki.

—Hay quienes no aprenden —dijo Kakarotto.

Él tenía su mano en forma de pistola, él caminó a lo que quedaba de Solomon Grundy.

 **Metrópolis.**

La batalla proseguía, Superman y Detective Marciano atacaban a Metallo 2, que no retrocedía.

Hasta que logró derribar de una patada al estómago a Detective Marciano.

Golpeó a Superman mandandolo a una pared, le arrancó el dispositivo anti-kryptonita, lo golpeó dos veces más en la cara, Detective Marciano intervino para distraerlo.

Superman aprovecho y lo tomó por el cuello y Detective Marciano le arrancó la kriptonita del pecho por detrás con sus poderes intangibles.

Metallo 2 cayó al suelo derrotado.

—Escucha, te daremos unos minutos para que pienses en lo que hiciste —dijo Superman.

—Cómo te sientes por la kriptonita —dijo J'onn.

—Estaré bien en un minuto —dijo Superman.

Mientras sacaba una semilla verde y la comía, él se recuperó al instante.

—¿Que era eso? —dijo J'onn.

—Una ayuda que nos dio Kakarotto —dijo Superman sonriendo.

 **National City muelles.**

Supergirl y Alex atacaban a Metallo Corben que oponía resistencia, logró conectar a Supergirl derribándola; luego estrelló a Alex en un auto, la golpeó dos veces en la cara.

Supergirl lo tackleó rompiendo un muro y cayendo ambos, saliendo volando el dispositivo anti-kryptonita.

Metallo la tomó del cuello y la azotó a la pared haciéndola caer, le dio una bofetada y luego le lanzo el rayo de kriptonita.

Supergirl grito de dolor.

Alex intervino lanzando un contenedor de basura a Metallo que se distrajo, Alex tomó un tubo de metal con punta.

Supergirl aprovechó el descuido de Metallo y le hizo una palanca al brazo inmovilizándolo.

—Alex ahora —grito Supergirl.

Alex lanzó el tubo de acero conectando en la kryptonita de Metallo Corben, matándolo al instante ya que lo atravesó.

Supergirl miró a Alex con una sonrisa.

Luego tomó la cabeza de Metallo Corben que sabía que tenía una cámara y habló a la líder de Cadmus.

—Puedes oírme, puedes verme, esto no ha terminado, te encontraré —dijo Supergirl.

 **Base Cadmus.**

—Que comience; Supergirl, Superman, Kakarotto —dijo la doctora mientras miraba a sus tres hombres ser derrotados.

—Esto no ha acabado —dijo la doctora.

 **National City muelles.**

—¿Estas bien? Ese rayo de kriptonita te dio directo —dijo Alex.

—Lo estare en un momento —dijo Supergirl sacando igual la semilla y comiéndola, recuperándose al instante.

—¿Como hiciste eso? ¿Que era eso? —dijo Alex.

—Una ayuda de Kakarotto —dijo Supergirl sonriendo.

 **National City centro.**

—En serio, quédate en el suelo, no quiero lastimarte más —dijo Kakarotto mirando a Solomon Grundy con un ojo cerrado, la nariz rota y la ropa destrozada por el ataque de Ki, pero seguía poniéndose de pie, o lo intentaba al menos; ahora estaba de rodillas.

—Kakarotto —dijo Oráculo.

Ella estaba más que impresionada, ese Solomon estaba apenas consciente; mientras Goku estaba como si nada, ni siquiera sucio.

—Dime Oráculo —dijo Kakarotto.

—Las señales de los Metallos desapareció, lo lograron —dijo Oráculo con una sonrisa.

—Sabía que lo harían —dijo Kakarotto sonriendo.

Él sintió sus Ki acercarse y alzó la vista para ver aterrizar a Kara con Alex, y a Clark con creo que era J'onn.

De repente vio como agentes rodearon a Solomon, que había decidido quedarse abajo por fin.

—Misión cumplida —dijo Kakarotto.

—Misión cumplida —dijo Supergirl con una sonrisa.

Superman le dio un pulgar arriba.

Luego voltearon para ver a Solomon, o lo que quedaba de él y se impresionaron.

—¿Tu le hiciste eso? —dijo Supergirl impresionada.

—No se quedaba en el suelo —dijo Kakarotto encogiéndose de hombros.

—Será mejor que no lo provoques —dijo Alex a J'onn en voz baja.

J'onn no respondió.

—Agentes, llévenselo —dijo J'onn apuntando a Solomon y yéndose por ahora, dejaría tranquilo a Kakarotto.

Después estalló el aplauso de la gente de todas partes para Superman, Supergirl y Kakarotto.

—Son increíbles —dijo un grupo de policías.

—Te amo Superman —dijo un grupo de chicas.

—Supergirl, cásate conmigo —dijo un grupo de chicos.

—Kakarotto, hazme un hijo —dijo un grupo de chicas, un poco más grande que el de Superman.

Goku quedó rojo de vergüenza debajo del casco, y Bárbara riéndose por el comunicador no ayudaba.

—¿Alguna vez se acostumbran? —dijo Kakarotto mirando a Supergirl y Superman, que se encogieron de hombros.

—Bueno, creo que nos veremos luego —dijo Kakarotto.

Él colocó dos dedos en su frente.

—Espera Kakarotto —dijo Superman.

Kakarotto se volteó y lo miró.

—La chica de la entrevista esta lista ¿Donde puedes verla? —dijo Superman ante la mirada de una Supergirl.

—Saben, puede que la chica no pueda, ya saben —dijo Supergirl.

—No, ella me dijo que lo haría —dijo Alex mirando a Supergirl.

—Bueno, si ella se decide; que toque el botón y yo estaré ahí —dijo Kakarotto.

Él sabía que Kara lo haría, confiaba en ella.

—Espera, lo hará, te verá en el techo de CatCo a la 7:00 pm —dijo Supergirl.

Ella tenía que despedirse de Cat, demostrarle a su jefe que es una reportera de verdad, despedirse Clark y luego cenaría con Goku, ella no se lo perdería, lo ha extrañado todo el día.

—Perfecto, la veré —dijo Kakarotto.

Él colocó dos dedos en su frente y desapareció, él tenía dos citas con Kara por así decirlo.

—¿A dónde fue? —dijo Alex buscándolo.

—Se teletransporto —dijo Supergirl con una sonrisa.

—¿Él puede hacer eso?, Podría enamorarme de él —dijo Alex sonriendo en broma.

Todos rieron mientras se iban.

 **Con Kara.**

 **Techo de CatCo noche.**

Kara Danvers ha estado nerviosa antes y este es uno de esos momentos, está apunto de obtener la entrevista que le puede probar a su jefe que ella es una reportera de verdad.

Ella no se puso su traje de reportera esta vez; ella iba con un vestido Blanco, su cabello suelto pero arreglado y sus anteojos.

Ella estaba dando vueltas en el techo de CatCo, tratando de recordar todos los consejos que Clark le había dicho.

Que no noto alguien que aterriza en ese techo.

—Hola señorita —dijo una voz profunda y robótica detrás de ella.

—¡Aaaaaaah! —gritó Kara girando para ver al nuevo héroe Kakarotto, parado ahí.

—Lo siento —dijo Kakarotto.

—N-no, está bien señor Kakarotto, es un placer conocerlo, soy Kara Danvers —dijo Kara extendiendo la mano a él.

Kakarotto la toma y Kara siente el poder a través del guante.

—Entonces, Superman y Supergirl me dijeron que quería una novata para hacerle la entrevista —dijo Kara nerviosa.

«Ya lo he visto como Supergirl, pero ahora soy Kara» pensó Kara.

Kakarotto sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa.

—Me agrada señorita Danvers —dijo Kakarotto, debajo Goku quería abrazarla.

—Quería una novata por qué quería que me dejara hablar, ya sabe que los reporteros con experiencia se enfocan en otras cosas que en mi historia y a los que quiero ayudar —dijo Kakarotto.

Kara tenía que darle la razón, su primera entrevista con Cat; ella se enfocó más en si ella quería formar una familia y esas cosas, más que ella salvará a la ciudad.

—Podemos comenzar cuando quiera —dijo Kakarotto.

—Cl-claro —dijo Kara sonriendo.

«Kakarotto es un gran tipo, será un gran compañero para proteger National City» pensó Kara.

—Siéntese por favor —dijo Kara.

Ella había llevado dos sillas al techo y una pequeña mesita con dos aguas.

Kakarotto se acercó y se sentó en una de las sillas.

—Si quiere, puede tomar una botella de agua, señor Kakarotto —dijo Kara sentándose en la otra silla.

—Dime Kakarotto, eso de señor me hace sentir viejo —dijo Kakarotto tomando una de las botellas de agua y tomando un sorbo.

—Claro señor, digo Kakarotto, pero dígame Kara entonces —dijo Kara sonriéndole.

Kakarotto sonrió y asintió.

—Entonces lo escuchó —dijo Kara sacando su libreta y poniendo una grabadora para poder grabar la conversación, tips de Clark.

Kakarotto suspiró y comenzó su historia, él le diría todo.

Dos hora después.

Donde Kakarotto le contó su origen, sin decir su nombre, ni nombres importantes como el de Milk, Bulma, Gohan, Goten, y Vegeta.

Le contó su vida, sus aventuras, sus enemigos y cómo llegó aquí, su sacrificio.

Kara le había costado creerle, pero eso explicaría sus poderes que según le dijo se llamaba Ki, la energía de la vida, él podía manipularla a su antojo.

Kara le creyó al igual que Bárbara después de que Kakarotto le mostrará una pequeña bola de Ki, y luego la aplastara sin problemas.

Él bebió su agua y espero que Kara asimilara todo.

Kara habló después de cinco minutos de asimilar todo, o la mayoría.

—Entonces, eres un extraterrestre de otro universo de la raza saiyajin; una raza guerrera con cola, que su planeta fue hecho explotar por un ser llamado Freezer por miedo a una rebelión —dijo Kara.

—Tú fuiste enviado a la tierra siendo un bebé para conquistarla; por qué no había habitantes fuertes y fuiste rechazado por ser débil —dijo Kara.

Su historia era parecida a la de Clark, pero con algunas cosas distintas.

Kakarotto asintió.

—Con todo respeto, su gente era una mierda —dijo Kara.

«Como pudieron rechazar a un bebé, y enviarlo a un planeta solo para conquistarlo» pensó Kara.

—Si, eso me ha dicho Oráculo —dijo Kakarotto con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Quién es Oráculo? —dijo Kara, fingiendo que no sabía quién era.

—Ella es la que me ayudó a decidirme a ser un héroe, igual es mi socia en esto de pelear contra el crimen; es una genio, una gran amiga y una de las mejores hackers que existe —dijo Kakarotto.

—¿Además de poder lanzar esas bolas de Ki, que otros poderes tienes? —dijo Kara.

—Puedo volar, teletrasportarme, super velocidad, super fuerza, un poco de telequinesis y soy un artemarcialista —dijo Kakarotto.

—¿Qué pasa con esas trasformaciones de las que hablaste? —dijo Kara.

Kakarotto le había dicho de el Super Saiyajin y sus evoluciones, era increíble esa raza saiyajin tenían un poder ilimitado, incluso accediendo al nivel de los dioses de su mundo sin necesidad del sol amarillo.

—Están selladas por el Gran Sacerdote de mi mundo para no ser una anomalía, no puedo acceder a ellas aun, tal vez con el tiempo y entrenando logré hacerlo —dijo Kakarotto.

—¿Tu entrenas? —dijo Kara sorprendida.

Ella entrenaba ocasionalmente; pero Kakarotto era tan fuerte, incluso sin su poder completó fue capaz de darle una golpiza a Solomon Grundy sin sudar.

Podria ser mas fuerte que ellos dos juntos, pero aun así se entrenaba aun.

«¿Cuál será el verdadero poder de Kakarotto?» pensó Kara.

—Si, lo hago diario; nunca he dejado de entrenar, mi poder es descendencia saiyajin; pero también es gracias a las enseñanzas de mis maestros y el esfuerzo de querer ser más fuerte, de romper las barreras —dijo Kakarotto.

Kara quedó atónita.

Cuanta disciplina tenía Kakarotto a pesar de ser fuerte, nunca dejó de buscar ser más fuerte rompiendo sus límites, ella sonrió a esa frase y a quien le recordó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se enfocó otra vez.

«Primero el trabajo» pensó Kara.

—¿Cómo puedes teletransportarte, y que arte marcial practicas? —dijo Kara.

—Se llama "Estilo de la tortuga", me lo enseñó el más grande maestro de artes marciales de mi universo, y puedo teletransportarme sintiendo la energía de la gente —dijo Kakarotto.

Kara se puso nerviosa.

Él podía sentir la energía de la gente, eso quería decir que podía sentir su energía, que era igual cuando era Supergirl.

—¿Eh, ha sentido mi energía? —dijo Kara temerosa.

Kakarotto sabía lo que quería decir, él no quería presionarla para que le dijera quien era, de todos modos, él no le había dicho quien era bajo el casco.

—Si, la he sentido pero con Superman y Supergirl no puedo sentir su energía, puede que sea por que son kryptonianos o sus trajes bloquean la señal, por eso le di un botón a Supergirl —dijo Kakarotto mintiendo.

Kara suspiró internamente, ella tenía algo de tecnología kriptoniana en su traje al igual que Clark, eso debió bloquear su energía.

«Tal vez cuando Kakarotto y yo tengamos más confianza, nos podríamos confiar nuestras identidades secretas» pensó Kara.

Algo le decía que sería pronto.

—Entonces Kara ¿Me crees? —dijo Kakarotto, él quería saber su respuesta.

—Si, te creo Kakarotto —dijo Kara sonriéndole.

—Solo creo que la gente no está lista para saber esta verdad, al menos no toda ¿Que te parece si contamos tu origen? Que vienes de otro planeta, de otro universo a ayudar, y tu historia —dijo Kara.

—Pero omitimos tu sacrificio, después de todo esta es una segunda oportunidad —dijo Kara sonriéndole.

El mundo no estaba listo para saber esa verdad, no sabia que podria hacer Maxwell Lord y el general Lane a esa información, a pesar que no ha sabido de ellos.

Y por supuesto Cadmus.

Kakarotto tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para no rebelarse ahí mismo y decirle que era Goku, no por falta de confianza, ella habla demostrado ser única y confiaba en ella.

Pero él aún tenía sus dudas con la DEO, no quería poner a Kara en una situación de tener que elegir entre él y la DEO, así era mejor por ahora.

«Solo un poco mas Kara y te diré la verdad, lo juro» pensó Goku transformado en Kakarotto.

—Me parece bien, muchas gracias Kara, eres una gran reportera —dijo Kakarotto poniéndose de pie.

—No, gracias a ti por darme esta oportunidad, mi jefe no cree que sea una reportera de verdad, pero quiero demostrarle que se equivoca y que puedo romper mis límites —dijo Kara decidida.

Kakarotto sonrió, ella estaba usando su frase.

—Que buena frase ¿Donde la escuchaste? —dijo Kakarotto.

Kara se sonrojo.

—Bueno, de un amigo, mas o menos —dijo Kara más roja.

Kakarotto la vio sonrojarse, era tan linda.

—Debe ser un gran chico —dijo Kakarotto jugando.

—Lo es, él ha traído una sensación que no había sentido antes, estoy feliz cuando estoy con él; como si hubiera encontrado mi lugar —dijo Kara sonriendo.

Ahora Kakarotto estaba sonrojado que bueno que trae el casco; pero estaba feliz, ella sentía lo mismo que él.

—Yo creo que él se siente igual Kara, gracias por tu tiempo, espero verte en otro momento —dijo Kakarotto despegando al cielo.

Kara lo vio irse con una sonrisa, algo le decía que serían grandes amigos.

Cuando ya no vio a Kakarotto se cambió a Supergirl, ella se despediría de Cat y luego a confrontar a su jefe, pensó Kara.

Ella descendió al balcón de Cat.

—Va a extrañarlo —dijo Supergirl.

—¿Quien te dijo que me iba? —dijo Cat con una sonrisa.

—Un pajarito —dijo Supergirl.

—Un avioncito, si extrañare de menos CatCo cada día —dijo Cat.

—La admiro señorita Grant, asusta dejar la vida que conoce —dijo Supergirl.

«Aunque eso fue lo que hizo Goku al dejar Japón, y Kakarotto al sacrificarse por salvar un universo» pensó Kara.

—No tienes idea de lo emocionante que es no saber que haré mañana —dijo Cat.

—Desearía hacer eso a veces, empezar desde cero como alguien nueva —dijo Supergirl.

—Bueno la vida es larga y serás muchas personas y conociéndote cada una será extraordinaria, no tanto como yo, pero algo —dijo Cat.

—No, eso nunca —dijo Supergirl.

—Jamás te dije que me llamo Katherine —dijo Cat.

—No te diré mi nombre —dijo Supergirl.

—Tenía que intentarlo —dijo Cat con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé —dijo Supergirl.

—Cuídate Supergirl —dijo Cat viendo el balcón.

—Usted también y vuelva, sé que todos necesitan cambios, pero también amigos —dijo Supergirl.

—Como tu ya tienes un súper compañero, ¿Cual es su nombre? Kakar... —dijo Cat.

—Kakarotto, si, es bueno tener quien ayude a proteger la ciudad —dijo Supergirl.

—Si, lo es y volveré, lo prometo —dijo Cat con una sonrisa.

Supergirl le sonrió y vuelo.

Supergirl se cambia y desciende, ahora dentro de CatCo.

Ella vio a James con una caja.

—¿A dónde irás? —dijo Kara.

—¿Te irás por mi y lo de Goku? —dijo Kara.

—No lejos, y no lo hago por ti, de hecho, ya hable con Goku ayer en la tarde, no te preocupes, creo que ya somos amigos —dijo James.

Kara suspira de alivio, ella no quería quedarse en medio de los dos.

—¿Y dónde es "no lejos"? —dijo Kara.

—Soy el nuevo Cat, bueno no, me dio su puesto; mientras se va es un gran paso ¿No?, y hablaré con Snapper Carr, si quieres que lo haga —dijo James.

—Yo lo aprecio; pero abriré mi camino sola, romperé mis límites —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Dios, ya hablas como Goku —dijo James.

Kara ríe.

—Felicidades jefe —dijo Kara.

—Me gusta como suena —dijo James.

—No te acostumbres —dijo Kara yéndose.

—Sí, claro —dijo James.

 **Zona de periodismo CatCo.**

Snapper Carr está escribiendo cuando le lanzan algo al escritorio, alza la vista para ver a Kara Danvers.

—800 palabras del ataque de ambos Metallos y Solomon Grundy en Metrópolis y National City con declaraciones de testigos, fuentes policiacas y la entrevista exclusiva a Kakarotto; todo revisado y sin adjetivos verificado —dijo Kara.

—No trabajas aquí —dijo Snapper.

—Claro que sí —dijo Kara.

—No, si yo lo digo —dijo Snapper.

—Lo hará, léalo —dijo Kara.

Snapper Carr lo toma y lo hojea.

—No perderé mi tiempo —dijo Snapper haciéndose el duro.

—No lo quiere, bien, muchos editores se mueren por la exclusiva con el nuevo héroe de National City —dijo Kara tomando su reporte y yéndose.

—Espera —dijo Snapper.

Después de una sección de insultos muy malos y de dejar claro que no tendrá una silla, Snapper Carr toma el reportaje de Kakarotto, no era idiota para dejar ir la primicia.

Kara se fue sonriendo.

 **Con Goku.**

Kakarotto volaba de regreso a su departamento para esperar a Kara, hoy pasarían tiempo juntos después de no verse casi dos días, cuando pasaron más tiempo de lo que cree ella.

—Goku —dijo Bárbara por el intercomunicador.

—Dime Bárbara —dijo Goku.

—¿Como te fue la entrevista con Kara, te creyó? —dijo Bárbara.

—Por increíble que parezca si, ustedes dos son las mejores chicas que pude conocer —dijo Goku.

—Goku, no me hagas sonrojar quieres —dijo Bárbara.

Goku río.

—Pero la verdad Goku, es que tu cambiaste nuestras vidas también, si no fuera por ti, yo seguiría en CatCo y en el hotel, en lugar de empezar a administrar una empresa y sé que Kara también mejoró gracias a ti —dijo Bárbara.

—Ahora, tu no me hagas sonrojar —dijo Goku.

Ambos rieron.

—Así, antes de lo olvide, mañana tenemos que ir a L-corp. para firmar el contrato, pasaré mañana por ti a tu edificio, de acuerdo —dijo Bárbara.

—Esta bien Bárbara, estaré ahí, lo prometo ¿Cuando llega el pedido de semillas? —dijo Goku.

—Mañana en el transcurso del día, no te preocupes —dijo Bárbara.

—Buenas noches Goku, descansa, lo hiciste genial hoy —dijo Bárbara.

—No Bárbara, lo hicimos genial —le dijo Goku.

—En serio, debería haber una ley por ser tan labía—dijo Bárbara riendo mientras corta la comunicación.

Goku se detuvo, recordó algo de repente que había olvidado.

—Rayos, lo olvide —dijo Goku.

Giro y se dirige al lugar.

 **Con Kara.**

 **DEO.**

Todos estaban reunidos para despedir a Superman, era hora que volviera a Metrópolis, J'onn le dio la kryptonita como ofrenda de paz, él se despidió de J'onn, Alex y Winn; que incluso lo abrazo, solo le faltaba alguien.

Él miró a Kara.

—Caushe —dijo Kara.

—¿Que significa? —dijo Winn.

—No hay una palabra parecida en este mundo, creo que lo más cercano es continuará —dijo Superman.

—Te quiero Kara, despídeme de Goku, dile que si te lastima puedo darle un viaje a la luna sin regreso —dijo Clark.

Kara río.

—Yo también te quiero Clark —dijo Kara.

Ellos se abrazaron.

Superman camina a la kriptonita en cajas de plomo, la toma y salió volando de la DEO.

A medio camino se detuvo.

—Sabía que vendrías —dijo Superman sonriendo.

—Hola Superman —dijo Kakarotto flotando en frente de él.

—Viniste a despedirte —dijo Superman extendiendo la mano.

—Claro—dijo Kakarotto tomando la mano.

—Cuida a Supergirl por mi, por favor —dijo Superman.

—No te preocupes, trabajaremos juntos y nos cuidaremos ambos —dijo Kakarotto sonriendo.

Superman asintió.

—Toma esto, si necesitas ayuda alguna vez, oprímelo —dijo Kakarotto.

Clark vio que era un botón como el que le dio Kara, él sonrió y lo tomo.

—Hasta que nos volvamos a ver Kakarotto —dijo Superman yéndose.

—Adiós Superman —dijo Kakarotto seguro que lo escucho.

Su celular comenzó a sonar lo vio se quita el casco y contestó.

—Hola contestó —dijo Goku.

—Hola Goku, perdona por no haber llamado, he tenido muchas cosas —dijo Kara.

—No te preocupes Kara; igual he estado un poco ocupado, quieres ir a cenar, yo invito —dijo Goku.

—Claro, te veré en el edificio en 30 minutos y nos vamos —dijo Kara.

—Genial, es una cita Kara —dijo Goku colgado.

—Se puso el casco de nuevo y voló a su edificio con una sonrisa.

 **Con Kara.**

Ella sonrío y mira su teléfono.

«Él dijo una cita» pensó feliz Kara.

Vio el mensaje de Clark, que ha llegado a Metrópolis y le contesta.

«Hoy ha sido un buen día» pensó Kara mientras se dirige a revisar al hombre de la nave antes de irse al edificio.

 **Y lo cortamos aquí, quedó largo pero espero que les haya gustado, estaré actualizando si todo sale bien la próxima semana, quiero agradecer a todos lo que me han enviado mensajes de apoyo como Review y me han agregado favoritos y follows.**


	17. La ley de amnistía

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Nota: Gracias a Lozato por la corrección de este capítulo**

 **Capítulo 17: Ley de amnistía.**

 **DEO; noche.**

Kara antes de irse a su cita con Goku, paso a visitar al supuesto kriptoniano.

Ella entró en la enfermería de la DEO se acercó al hombre, tenía que admitir que era atractivo; pero no la hizo sentir nada.

Otro chico oriental había ganado su corazón.

Ella se sentó en la silla junto a él y le dijo.

—No sabrás lo que es sentirte solo, estaré aquí para ayudarte —dijo Kara.

De repente, el hombre despertó confundido y su primer reflejó fue tomar a Kara del cuello y arrojarla a un lado de la cama, rompiendo un cristal dejándola tendida.

El supuesto kryptoniano se quitó los aparatos médicos que estaban conectados a él, se levantó y salió confundido hasta que los agentes lo descubrieron.

—¡Alto ahí! —dijo un agente siendo mandado a volar por el hombre.

Otro agente atacó con una macana; pero al momento del golpe se rompió al contacto con el hombre.

El hombre lo miró y lo arrojó por las escaleras del segundo piso.

—¡Detente! —dijo Alex con dos agentes detrás de ella, los tres tenían armas anti-extraterrestres.

El hombre corrió a la ventana más cercana y se lanzó, atravesando el cristal y saliendo corriendo a súper velocidad, Alex sólo pudo verlo irse.

Después de 10 minutos.

—¿Estas bien? —dijo J'onn.

—Si, solo un poco agitada —dijo Kara.

—¿Dónde está? —dijo Kara.

—Salto por el cristal y escapó —dijo Alex.

—Escogí un mal momento para entregar la kriptonita; justo lo que no necesitó, otro alienígena sin supervisión mientras la presidenta está de visita —dijo J'onn.

Kara le había entregado la información de Kakarotto a J'onn; pero no sin hacerle prometer antes que dejarían en paz a Kakarotto y no lo cazarían.

J'onn no estaba convencido; pero aceptó, mientras Kakarotto no hiciera nada malo, él no lo arrestará, de todos modos no sabría si podría después de ver como quedo Solomon Grundy mientras Kakarotto no estaba ni agitado.

—La presidenta vendrá aquí —dijo Kara emocionada.

—Si, quiere visitar la DEO, ella vino a National City para firmar la ley de amnistía alienígena —dijo Alex.

—Es increíble, una ley que le permite a los alienígenas salir de sombras y vivir como ciudadanos esto pasará a la historia —dijo Kara emocionada.

—No para mi, creo que comete un error de error —dijo J'onn.

—Cómo es que tu en especial dices eso —dijo Kara.

—Porque en mi experiencia, los alienígenas y los humanos no conviven —dijo J'onn.

—Qué hay de ti y de mi, o Kakarotto —dijo Kara.

Ella sabía que Kakarotto era alienígena de la raza llamada Saiyajin; pero tenía apariencía humana, su boca era humana.

—¿Qué pasa con eso? Nos vemos como ellos y encajamos, Kakarotto solo ha mostrado su boca, el resto está escondido, no sabemos si tiene apariencía humana completa, y hay otros alienígenas que no pueden —dijo J'onn.

—Las personas de este mundo no toleran alienígenas que se ven diferentes a ellos, lo digo como alienígena que ha usado el rostro de un hombre de color por 50 años —dijo J'onn.

—Es verdad, puedo contar a los alienígenas pacíficos con una mano, solo con cuatro dedos nada más —dijo Alex.

—Me alegra que la presidenta no piense como ustedes —dijo Kara.

—Deberías decírselo cuando la veas —dijo Alex sonriendo.

—¿Qué? —dijo Kara sorprendida.

—Ella espera a la alienígena más conocida de la ciudad en su discurso —dijo Alex.

—¿Conoceré a la presidenta? —dijo Kara nerviosa.

—Al menos que estés tan nerviosa que no quieras, podríamos pedírselo a Kakarotto —dijo Alex jugando.

—Nerviosa yo, jaja, yo si lo estoy es la presidenta —dijo Kara como si no viera el problema.

—Tal vez si deberían enviar a Kakarotto —dijo Kara.

—Kakarotto no puede ir, no trabaja para la DEO tu si, representaras a toda la organización; espero que seas profesional —dijo J'onn.

Kara asintió.

—Que quede claro, ella tiene suerte de conocerte —dijo J'onn.

—Gracias —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—¿Debería peinarme? —dijo Kara.

—Por dios santos —dijo J'onn poniendo los ojos y se fue.

—¿Que dije? —dijo Kara confundida.

—Olvídalo, entonces ¿No tenias algo que hacer? —dijo Alex sonriéndole.

—Algo qu... ¡Por Dios!, lo olvide por el ataque de ese hombre y la presidenta —dijo Kara dándole un adiós a su hermana y saliendo volando.

Alex solo río.

 **Edificio de Kara y Goku.**

Kara aterrizó en su ventana con una gelatina de uva para darle a Goku como regalo de bienvenida, se dio un baño, se cambio a su ropa normal y salió de su apartamento para ir al de Goku, todo esto a súper velocidad claro.

Ella llego y toco la puerta.

 **Con Goku.**

Goku había llegado a su edificio hace como 20 minutos, después de pasar a comprar algunas cosas que recordó.

Entro, saludo a la Sra. Cameron en el pasillo y siguió a su departamento; entró, dejo lo que compró en su mesa, camino a su habitación y se quitó la mochila y miró su reloj.

«Mmm, aun tengo algo de tiempo antes que Kara llegué» pensó Goku mientras se quitaba el reloj.

Tomo una capsula del estuche y la arrojó apareciendo su ropa, tomó un playera gris y un pantalón de ejercicio negro cómodo, una toalla jabón y shampoo, y fue a darse una ducha.

«Mañana acomodare mi ropa en el Closet, tal vez» pensó Goku mientras iba a su baño.

Después de 10 minutos.

Goku termino su baño y salió ya vestido, se puso unos tenis cómodos y camino a su mochila, sacó los documentos que Daishinkan le dio y los guardó en un cajón de su cama.

Saco las fotografías de sus familia y amigos, las miro y sonrió.

—Me preguntó ¿Qué pensarían si me vieran ahora? —dijo Goku mientras la ponía en un cajón también.

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

Él oyó la puerta, sintió el ki familiar y sonrió caminando a la puerta, y la abrió.

—Hola —dijo Goku mirando a Kara.

Estaba preciosa como siempre, tenía sus lentes que la hacían ver tierna e inteligente, junto a su cabello rubio, tenía un vestido blanco que dejaban ver sus piernas, a él le gustaban esas piernas, él se sonrojó de ese pensamiento.

Kara estaba en la puerta con su gelatina de uva cuando lo vio, se veía muy atractivo a pesar de estar en ropa casual, su cabello extrañó pero que le quedaba perfecto, tenia una playera gris que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, ella pudo ver sus brazos bien construidos llenos de músculo, no es que no lo notara antes; pero ahora veía como caía el agua por ellos.

«De seguro acaba de ducharse» pensó Kara.

Tenía un pantalón negro de ejercicio que también se ajustaban a su piernas, tenía piernas de corredor profesional, ella luchó para no usar su visión de rayo X en él mientras se sonrojaba.

—Hola Goku, te traje esto —dijo Kara poniendo la gelatina en frente de su rostro.

—Gr-gracias Kara —dijo Goku tomando la gelatina, él no sabía por qué le trajo esto; pero él la aceptó.

—Pasa Kara —dijo Goku dejándola pasar y cerró la puerta.

—Perdona la tardanza, es que salió un imprevisto en el trabajo —dijo Kara.

«Un imprevisto kryptoniano» pensó Kara.

—Podemos salir a comer, debe haber algo abierto ¿Quieres comida italiana? Puedo volar, digo, conozco un lugar —dijo Kara tratando de no arruinarlo, como con James.

«Si Goku quiere comida Egipcia, iré a Egipto» pensó Kara.

—No te preocupes Kara, lo tengo cubierto —dijo Goku apuntando a la mesa.

Kara miró la mesa y vio cuatro pizzas, comida china, refrescos, cubiertos y dos cajas de donas; pero eran de su lugar favorito.

Kara se acercó a la mesa y abrió las cajas de pizzas eran especiales del Sr. Thompson; luego abrió la caja de donas, eran sus favoritos.

«¿Cómo lo supo?» pensó Kara.

Goku leyó su pensamiento.

—Las pizzas son las que comimos hace dos días, las donas las había encargado desde las mañana, me di cuenta de tus favoritas porque las miraste primero cuando fuimos y estaba cerrado, y la comida china es del lugar donde comí con Bárbara cuando me acompañó al banco —dijo Goku.

Kara sonrió, ella oyó que la comida china era de donde creyó que Bárbara y Goku tuvieron su cita; que no lo fue al menos para Goku, las pizzas eran de su primer cita que Goku si la considero así, y aparte se tomó el tiempo de comprar dos cajas de donas y una era de sus favoritas.

—Goku, te han dicho que eres muy lindo —dijo Kara mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras comía una de sus donas favoritas.

Goku se sonrojó por el cumplido, pero luego río.

—Entonces vamos a comer —dijo Goku.

Después de 30 minutos.

Ellos habían terminado la mayoría de la comida, parecía que los dos comían como si tuvieran hoyos negros de estómago, lo cual fue satisfactorio para ambos de que pudieran comer agusto el uno con el otro.

Ellos se pusieron al día de lo que habían hecho, Kara contando solo lo del CatCo y como había logrado probarle a su jefe que era una reportera al lograr la entrevista con Kakarotto, y su informe de los ataques de los Metallos y Solomon Grundy, y como le parecía que Kakarotto ayudaría a Supergirl a salvar la ciudad.

—Felicidades Kara, sabia que serias una gran reportera, tienes pasión y eso es lo importante —dijo Goku sonriéndole.

—Gracias Goku —dijo Kara sonrojada.

—Ah sí, Clark te mando saludo antes de irse, le agradaste —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Igual me agrado, es un gran tipo —dijo Goku.

—Si, lo es —dijo Kara.

Goku le contó ahora lo que había hecho; claro, sin meter a Kakarotto, él le dijo que ya había comprando las tierras con Bárbara mostrándole las fotos en su celular.

—Es increíble Goku, felicidades, espero que me lleves a conocerlas cuando tengas tu primera cosecha —dijo Kara.

—Claro Kara, de hecho, hay algo que tengo que contarte —dijo Goku nervioso.

Él le ocultaba lo de Kakarotto, pero no quería ocultarle más.

—¿Qué pasa Goku? —dijo Kara mientras comía un trozo de pizza.

Goku sacó una cápsula de su pantalón donde tenía un poco de ropa y la arrojó haciéndola explotar y apareciendo su contenido.

—¡Que demonios! —dijo Kara soltando su pizza.

Ella se sorprendió, no tanto por la tecnología, en Kriptón podrían encapsular su comida y mas cosas.

Ella se sorprendió de como Goku hizo eso, de dónde había sacado esa tecnología.

—Eso es, mmm; como decirlo, un regalo que una amiga me dio, se llaman cápsulas Bulma —dijo Goku un poco triste ofreciéndole la cápsula.

Por su tono, Kara creyó que su amiga había muerto; pero esa tecnología había sido inventada por esa amiga, era increíble para un humano.

—¿Y que puedes guardar ahí? —dijo Kara tomando la cápsula.

Ella lo analizo sin que Goku se diera cuenta con su visión de rayos X, ella vio la tecnología dentro y se sorprendió.

Goku sonrió y comenzó su explicación.

Después de 15 minutos.

Donde Goku dio la misma explicación de las cápsulas Bulma que a Bárbara, excepto que no mostró su máquina de gravedad; por qué no podía explicarlo, y por qué se quedó en su guarida sin nombre, en su lugar, uso su refrigerador como prueba para demostrarlo.

—Eso es increíble Goku, pero ¿Por qué me lo cuentas? —dijo Kara.

No es que no le interesara, pero era raro que lo se lo dijera ahora.

—Bueno, por que mi amiga Bulma me dijo una vez que si necesitaba ayuda, usara esta tecnología para ayudarme, así que Bárbara y yo vendimos está tecnología a Lena Luthor —dijo Goku— para poder abrir nuestro negocio; que ahora sería una empresa llamada "empresas dragón" que cultiva y exporta alimentos.

Kara quedó helada; así que esa era la razón por la que Bárbara renunció, ellos habían logrado venderle a Lena Luthor la cápsula Bulma y esto sería un avance en la tecnología de la tierra.

«Llevar lo que quieras en tu bolsa» pensó Kara.

—Eso es maravilloso Goku, tu y Bárbara serán famosos; pero saben que no sería fácil competir con las empresa de alimentos que ya tienen años, verdad —dijo Kara.

—De hecho Bárbara ya se encargó de eso, a Lena Luthor le gusto la idea y quiere ser socia de empresas dragón, ella ofreció contactos para venderle o algo así; de hecho, ella quiere conocerme mañana, que se firmara el contrato de las cápsulas Bulma en L-corp. —dijo Goku.

«Claro, como heredero de la cápsulas, Goku tendría que estar ahí, Bárbara es su socia así que igual tendría que estar ahí» pensó Kara.

«Sabía que Bárbara era inteligente; pero no tanto, ella ha resuelto todo en un tiempo récord» pensó Kara.

—Quería que lo sepas de mí, serás de las pocas personas que sabrá que yo soy el, bueno, digamos que trajo la cápsula y que soy dueño de empresas dragón —dijo Goku, él no diría crear por qué era mentira.

Kara se sorprendió de eso, él le había dicho que para el mundo, Bárbara sería la creadora de las cápsulas Bulma exportadas por L-corp.

Y también la presidenta de empresas dragón porque él no quería serlo, Bárbara aceptó con la condición que él aceptaría su parte justa como dueño, que sería muchos ceros.

—Gracias por la confianza Goku, prometo guardar el secreto; pero ¿Por qué no quieres decirlo? Serias famoso —dijo Kara.

—Por que no busco fama Kara, solo quiero ayudar y trabajar en el campo como lo hacia de donde vengo; además, me gusta mi vida aquí en el edificio contigo —dijo Goku dándole una sonrisa.

Kara se sonrojo más que su capa.

«Nunca había visto tanta humildad, Goku rechazo fama por vivir una vida tranquila conmigo» pensó Kara.

Ella sonrió y contuvo las ganas de irse encima de Goku y besarlo, ella se prometió ir paso a paso.

—Yo también me alegro que te quedes aquí conmigo, Goku —dijo Kara sonriendo.

Goku quería besarla, Kara seguía despertando estos sentimientos extraños que aun no entendía, él tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para no hacerlo, él dijo paso a paso.

—Qué te parece si vemos una película de superhéroes —dijo Kara caminado a la Smart TV, puso la película y se sentó en el sofá.

Goku no era de ver películas, él siempre se queda dormido; pero esta vez le agrado la idea, él apagó las luces.

Se sentó al lado de Kara en el sofá para ver la película.

Kara se sintió audaz y colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Goku, sintiéndose como si perteneciera ahí y sonrió, se permitió olvidar al kryptoniano fugitivo, a Cadmus, e incluso que conocería a la presidenta mañana.

Goku la sintió poner su cabeza en su hombro y sonrió, él puso su cabeza junto a la de ella y se acomodo para ver la película.

Ninguno dijo nada, el silencio lo decía todo.

Increíblemente, Goku no se quedó dormido; sino que se sintió en casa al igual que Kara.

 **CatCo al dia siguiente.**

—Bienvenidos a esta junta editorial que pasará a la historia —dijo James.

—Primero, quiero felicitar a Kara Danvers por esto —dijo James mostrando la primera plana del periodo.

 **KAKAROTTO: EL NUEVO HÉROE DE NATIONAL CITY. SU ORIGEN Y ASOCIACIÓN CON SUPERMAN Y SUPERGIRL.**

Todos aplaudieron, menos Snapper Carr.

Kara se sonrojo de vergüenza.

James iba hablar pero fue interrumpido por Snapper; que técnicamente le robó el control de su junta, en donde dijo que la primicia era conseguir una entrevista con la presidenta, lo demás era insignificante.

Dándole tareas a todos de averiguar qué enfermedades traerán los alienígenas y que opinaba la religión del matrimonio alíen-humano; entre otras cosas, llegó el momento de ver quién conseguiría la entrevista a la presidenta.

—Danvers lo hará —dijo James no feliz que pasaran sobre el.

—Danvers no tiene experiencia, necesitamos a alguien atrevido —dijo Snapper Carr.

—Ella lo es, consiguió la entrevista con Kakarotto —dijo James.

—Es verdad, soy atrevida como nadie; además, es posible que vea a la presidenta —dijo Kara.

«Yo conseguí la entrevista con Kakarotto, bueno, me la regaló él; pero yo lo hice, y estare en primera fila para ver a la presidenta» pensó Kara.

—Parker, Hazte cargo —dijo Snapper Carr ignorandola.

—Danvers tu iras con Lena Luthor, su hermano es famoso por sus ideas anti-alienígena, quiero tu entrevista en la tarde y si quieres quedarte tiene que ser grandiosa, no puedes vivir toda tu vida de la noticia de Kakarotto —dijo Snapper Carr saliendo de la oficina.

Kara suspiró y miró a James.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme Supergirl verá a la presidenta, nada importante —dijo Kara saliendo de la oficina.

 **Empresas dragón, con Goku y Bárbara.**

Bárbara había pasado temprano por Goku a su departamento para ir a la empresa, le informó a Goku que las semillas ya habían llegado y el resto de lo que le pidió; incluso la gente que pidió contratar estaba lista, y ya habían comenzado a laborar hoy; pero que el comenzaría mañana.

—¿Por qué tengo que comenzar mañana? —dijo Goku un poco molesto mientras bajaba del auto de Bárbara en el estacionamiento de empresas dragón.

Iba vestido con una playera roja, pantalón negros y tenis.

Quien diría que él quería trabajar, Milk le daría un infarto.

—Por qué hoy tenemos la firma de contrato con Lena Luthor en L-corp., apenas tendrás tiempo de entrenar; además, la gente ya está adelantando algo —dijo Bárbara bajando del auto igual.

Iba con un traje negro de empresaria, su cabello rojo suelto y sin gafas dejando ver sus ojos verdes.

—Pero yo podría adelantar más —dijo Goku terco, él prefería el campo a ir firmar un contrato.

Bárbara suspiro, Goku parecía un niño haciendo berrinche.

—Y entonces ¿Como te fue con Kara cuando le dijiste de las cápsula? —dijo Bárbara tratando de cambiar el tema.

Goku le había contado que le dijo a Kara de las cápsulas, obviamente con partes cortadas.

—Cápsulas Bulma —dijo Goku mas tranquilo.

Bárbara puso sus ojos, eso ya era un habito de ellos.

—Buenos días señor Son y señorita Gordon —dijeron los guardias de seguridad de la puerta.

—Buenos días —dijeron Goku y Bárbara entrando.

A Goku le trajo recuerdos de sus 30 minutos de guardia de seguridad de Mr. Satán, antes de abandonar e irse a dormir.

—Pues lo tomo bien, le gustó la idea y nos deseó suerte, ah si, y me dijo que te diga que eres una genio —dijo Goku sonriendo.

Bárbara río también.

Kara la sorprendía más, era una chica tan comprensiva, ella había leído el periodo de CatCo hoy y le había gustado como quedo la entrevista y lo relacionado con la captura de un Metallo, la muerte del otro y la paliza a Solomon Grundy.

También leyó que la presidenta llegaría hoy para firmar la amnistía para que los alienígenas tuvieran los mismos derechos, eso podría aplicar para Goku o mejor dicho Kakarotto, la DEO no podría arrestarlo al menos que haga algo malo.

—¿Viste el diario? Fue una gran entrevista ¿Donde está Kara? ¿En CatCo? —dijo Bárbara.

—Si lo leí, le quedó increíble, si debe estar en CatCo —dijo Goku.

—Buenos días señor Son, señorita Gordon —dijo la recepcionista.

—Buenos días —dijeron ambos subiendo al ascensor.

—No sabía que ya teníamos recepcionista —dijo Goku curioso.

—Si, ya tenemos; también tenemos departamento de contabilidad, de mercadotecnia, de recursos humanos, laboratorio, etc. aún son pocos empleados; pero habrá más cuando comencemos a cultivar y exportar —dijo Bárbara tranquilamente.

Goku se quedó en shock, no sabia que era la mitad de lo que dijo; pero se escuchaba increíble, Bárbara cada vez lo sorprendía mas.

El ascensor llegó a su piso, el último.

—Buenos días señorita Gordon, señor Son —dijo una chica fuera de su oficina.

—Buenos días Helena —dijo Bárbara sonriendo entrando a su oficina.

—Buenos días —dijo Goku con una sonrisa, también caminando a la oficina.

Se detuvo en la puerta para ver que decía.

Presidenta Bárbara Gordon y Vicepresidente Son Goku.

Goku no sabia que era un vicepresidente; pero le gustó cómo sonaba, él entró a la oficina.

Adentro ya la había visto, era enorme; muchos muebles, una pantalla y había dos escritorio, uno decía presidenta Bárbara Gordon y el otro decía vicepresidente Son Goku; ambos tenían computadoras.

Goku no sabia usar computadora; pero podría aprender ¿No?

—Goku, pruébate esto —dijo Bárbara dándole un traje negro con corbata roja.

Goku gimió, él odiaba los trajes; por eso prefería el campo.

—Solo es para la firma de contrato y para otras reuniones importante, no seas llorón Goku —dijo Bárbara tratando de sonar seria pero conteniendo la risa, Goku siempre la hacía reír.

Goku tomo el traje resignado y fue a cambiarse al baño.

—No tardes Goku, repasaremos qué dirás en la firma de contrato —dijo Bárbara sentándose en su escritorio con una sonrisa burlona.

Goku solo le saco la lengua y cerró la puerta del baño.

Bárbara soltó una carcajada.

 **Aeropuerto de National City, con Kara.**

La pista del aeropuerto estaba llena, la razón, llegaba la presidenta a hacer historia.

Supergirl descendió en primera fila, ella pensó en invitar a Kakarotto; pero dudo que quisiera algo con la DEO, él ya había fijado su postura, solo trabajaría con ella y Kal, ella respetaba eso después de oír su historia anoche, ella iría a L corp. después de esto.

«Ahora que recuerdo, Goku y Bárbara tenían su firma de contrato hoy, espero que le vaya bien; tal vez lo alcance ahí» pensó Kara con una sonrisa.

—Es increíble no —dijo Supergirl emocionada a una pequeña niña.

—La conoces —dijo la niña emocionada.

—No, aun no; pero seguramente será genial, no cierto —dijo Supergirl.

Luego empezaron los aplausos, la presidenta bajaba del avión, todo era felicidad.

—Esta lista, andando —dijo uno de sus custodios.

La presidenta no había dado ni dos pasos, cuando un rayo de fuego fue al avión quemando a un custodio.

La gente corrió para ponerse a salvo.

Supergirl se elevó en el aire buscando quien era el responsable, hasta que fue atacada por el mismo rayo de fuego enviándola a volar a la torre de comunicación, se recuperó rápido y esquivó dos bolas de fuego, una de ellas conecto al otro custodio de la presidenta dejándola sola.

—¡Cuidado! —dijo Supergirl volando a tiempo para bloquear el disparo de fuego y salvar a la presidenta.

Todo había acabado.

 **Empresas dragón, con Goku y Bárbara.**

Después de probarse el traje y repasar sus líneas que dirá en la firma de contrato, y de un buen desayuno como para 30 personas, Goku había ido a entrenar sus cuatro horas a la máquina de gravedad en su guarida detrás de la pared de su oficina, Goku notó que la primera figura de su sello era apenas visible; eso significaba que estaba a la mitad del camino de obtener el Súper Saiyajin, Goku no estaba seguro pero creía que si.

Después de las cuatro horas y de un baño, Goku salió de la máquina de gravedad para ver a Bárbara en la guarida en su computadora de Oráculo viendo la noticias, él se acercó a oírlas.

—Supergirl logró salvar a la presidenta del intento de asesinato en el aeropuerto de National City, los dos custodios de la presidenta perdieron la vida por este rayo extraño, no hay sospechosos por ahora, seguiremos informando —dijo la conductora del noticiero de National City.

—Así que Supergirl salvo a la presidenta ¿Sabes que pudo ser ese rayo Bárbara? —dijo Goku.

—No fue disparado a distancia; eso quiere decir que es un alienígena con visión de calor, lo cual es imposible ya que solo Superman y Supergirl, o un alienígena con poderes de fuego, espera —dijo Bárbara tecleando unos códigos extraños a una velocidad impresionante.

Goku reconoció esa mirada, era su mirada de Oráculo.

—Lo tengo —dijo Barbara sonriendo.

Goku leyó lo que apareció en la computadora, eran los registros de los aliens del gobierno.

Así es, Bárbara había hackeado al gobierno y accedió a sus registros en minutos.

—Infernians; poderes. Pyrogenesis: poder de generar fuego de sus cuerpos que puede utilizar en bolas de fuego. Pyrokinesis: capacidad para manipular el fuego y visión térmica —dijo Goku y dejó de leer, tenían a su culpable.

—Lo encontraste ¿Puedes saber quién es Bárbara? —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

—No, lamentablemente el gobierno no tiene ninguno registrado, solo lo tiene agregado en su base de datos; pero lo que sí sé, es que son dos Infernians —dijo Bárbara.

—¿Dos? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —dijo Goku dudoso.

—Por esto, mira —dijo Bárbara mostrando el video de como Supergirl salvo la presidenta.

—Aquí uno le dio a Supergirl con la visión de calor; al instante que ella salió, otro le lanzo bolas fuego y según dice aquí donde no leíste, ellos solo pueden usar un poder a la vez y esperar 30 segundos para cambiar al otro; osea, uno usó la visión y otro la bolas de fuego —dijo Bárbara dejando en shock a Goku.

—Bárbara, eres increíble; entonces que hacemos para capturarlos —dijo Goku.

Él nunca había enfrentado a un ser de fuego, quería atraparlos; pero también quería ver qué podían hacer.

—Por el momento no, habrá que esperar que ataquen de nuevo y con suerte aparezcan, es una pena la muerte de esos custodios, al menos Supergirl pudo salvar a la presidenta —dijo Bárbara poniéndose de pie.

—Algunas vez te conté que el rey del mundo de mi universo es un perro y como lo salve —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Bárbara río, Goku tenia historias graciosas.

—No, pero ponte tu traje de juntas y me lo cuentas en el camino a L corp. —dijo Bárbara caminando a la puerta.

Goku gimió de fastidio siguiéndola para cambiarse.

Bárbara río otra vez.

 **Y aquí lo terminamos por que queda largo Bárbara un paso adelante como siempre agregue dos infernians en lugar de uno como el capítulo principal, porque Kara la derrotó ella sola, no tendría caso que Goku intervenga a si que agregue uno más para que Goku se encargue de él, ya saben 2 vs 2.**

 **Goku y Kara ya se empezaron a tomar más confianza y la empresa dragón ya empezó a andar.**

 **Si todo sale bien nos veremos en una nueva actualización la próxima semana muchas gracias a todos lo que comentaron y me dejan sus me gusta.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima.**


	18. Daxam

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Nota: gracias a Lozato por corregir este capítulo**

 **Capítulo 18: Daxam.**

 **DEO.**

Después de descubrir que el patrón de quemadura es igual a la visión de calor y de poner de sospechas al kryptoniano perdido.

Y un extraño encuentro entre Alex y una detective llamada Maggie Sawyer policía local, que técnicamente le dio un golpe al ego de Alex al descubrir que no solo el Kryptoniano fugitivo podría ser culpable, sino también podría se un Infernian.

Ahora la presidenta estaba en la DEO.

—Bienvenida a la DEO señora Presidenta —dijo J'onn con Supergirl y Alex a su espalda.

—Gracias, me sorprende que ahora que su verdadera identidad se conoce, no quiera vivir abiertamente como usted mismo —dijo la presidenta.

La presidenta era una mujer entre 50 años, cabello castaño hasta el hombro, con ojos azules. Ella vestía con falda negra hasta la rodilla, sus tacones, una chaqueta de vestir negra y debajo una blusa azul.

—Creo que mi aspecto humano incomoda menos a las personas —dijo J'onn.

La presidenta iba hablar cuando noto algo.

—Veo a Supergirl y a usted, pero tenia entendido que había otro alienígena famoso en estos días en National City ¿Donde esta Kakarotto? —dijo la presidenta.

—Kakarotto no trabaja para la DEO —dijo J'onn, él no estaba contento con eso.

—Es que a él le gusta trabajar solo, osea no, solo él aceptó trabajar conmigo y Superman, es confiable, solo que aun tiene dudas de la DEO, ya sabe, miedo a ser arrestado —dijo Supergirl defendiendolo.

—Espero que mi ley de amnistía cambie eso para él y para ustedes los seres de otra galaxia que llama a este planeta su hogar —dijo la presidenta.

—Se que la misión de la DEO es cazar alienígenas renegados; pero esa misión tendrá que adaptarse, no esta de acuerdo director —dijo la presidenta.

—No lo estoy presidenta, existen alienígenas asesinos que no entenderán el concepto de los derechos que le está ofreciendo, criaturas malvadas que se aprovecharan de su buena fe —dijo J'onn.

—Imagino que las mismas cosas se dijeron una vez de usted J'onn J'onzz, pero alguien le dio el beneficio de las duda, no es momento de retribuirles, no se me ocurre mejor momento que el presente para extenderles una mano amiga —dijo la presidenta.

—Aunque es posible que la muerdan —dijo J'onn terco.

—Hay que tener esperanzas —dijo la presidenta.

—¿Y si son falsas? —dijo J'onn.

—La esperanza J'onn nunca es algo falso, mira a Supergirl, a Superman e incluso a Kakarotto —dijo la presidenta.

Ella le dio una sonrisa a Supergirl y se fue.

—Escucharon eso, fue una cita oficial, muchos van a citar; además me sonrió —dijo Kara emocionada.

—De acuerdo me tengo que ir, hare mi segunda entrevista como reportera, solo llámenme si dice otra cosa genial —dijo Kara yéndose.

—¿Tu que crees? —dijo Alex.

—Que la esperanza no ayudará a atrapar al asesino —dijo J'onn.

 **Con Goku y Bárbara en** **L. Corp.**

—Me siento como un mono cilindrero —dijo Goku incómodo en su traje, mientras bajan del auto.

—Goku, solo será un rato que lo tendrás puesto, conformate que no logre peinarte ese cabello tuyo es rebelde —dijo Bárbara.

—Si, a los Saiyajins no nos crece el cabello; pero tampoco podemos peinarlo ni nada —dijo Goku recordando la explicación de vegeta.

Bárbara asintió no conforme.

—Recuerdas tus líneas Goku —dijo Bárbara.

—Si, las recuerdo —dijo Goku.

—Bien Goku, deja salir tu encanto y sonríe mientras yo hablo —dijo Bárbara.

Ellos entraron y caminaron a la recepción.

—Buenas tarde, somos Bárbara Gordon y el Sr. Son Goku, la señorita Luthor nos espera —dijo Bárbara.

—¡Oh sí! señorita Gordon adelante, ya saben el piso, verdad —dijo la recepcionista con una sonrisa.

—Si, gracias —dijo Bárbara.

—Gracias —dijo Goku con una sonrisa siguiendo a Bárbara.

—Que hombre —dijo la recepcionista sonrojada por la sonrisa de Goku, y por saber que era rico de paso.

Goku y Bárbara llegaron al último piso, caminaron a la secretaría de Lena y amiga de Bárbara.

—Hola Dinah —dijo Bárbara.

—Hola Bárbara, justo a tiempo, la señorita Luthor me pregunto si no habían llegado —dijo Dinah.

Goku la miró y observó que era muy guapa, se preguntó si en esta tierra todas las chicas eran bonitas; tenía el cabello rubio, ojos azules, era de la altura de Bárbara y tenía cuerpo de modelo, pero igual atlético.

Estaba vestida con un uniforme de secretaria; una chaqueta negra, una blusa blanca, debajo una falda corta negra, medias negras y tenía buenas piernas.

«Aunque no tanto como Kara» pensó Goku.

—Si lo siento, ya sabes, el tráfico. Te presento a mi socio Son Goku, ella es mi compañera de departamento y de universidad Dinah Lance, Goku —dijo Bárbara.

Goku extendió la mano.

—Buenas tardes señorita Lance —dijo Goku con su sonrisa característica.

Dinah miró al hombre y se sonrojo, era muy Guapo, tenía un cabello negro extraño como de esos animes japoneses que veía; pero le quedaba perfecto, de hecho él era japonés.

Pero luego miro su sonrisa encantadora, no era seductora como esos playboys presumidos, era sincera y hasta parecía de un niño con esa inocencia, a eso agreguenle el traje elegante negro con camisa blanca de abajo y corbata roja, con zapatos negros de vestir que le quedaba perfecto.

—Ho-hola Sr. Son, un gusto conocerlo —dijo Dinah nerviosa.

Bárbara había dicho que era guapo, pero ella no pensó que tanto, tomó su mano y notó lo dura que era.

Paso 30 segundos y Goku noto que no soltaba su mano, como cuando conoció a Bárbara.

«¿Que les sucede con los apretones de mano?» pensó Goku.

Hasta que Bárbara se aclaró la garganta.

Dinah regreso a esta realidad y soltó la mano de Goku apenada.

—Llámame Goku —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

—Cl-claro Goku, llámame Dinah —dijo Dinah sonriendo.

—Dinah ya sabes, si terminaste ¿Podemos entrar? —dijo Bárbara.

Ella tendría que decirle a Dinah que Goku ya tenía una, como decirle, casi novia.

—¡Oh si, claro! —dijo Dinah apretando su comunicador.

—Dime Dinah —dijo Lena Luthor por el comunicador.

—Señorita Luthor, Bárbara y el señor Goku están aquí para verla —dijo Dinah mirando a Goku, que estaba peleando con su corbata disimuladamente sin prestarle atención a ella; hasta que Bárbara golpeó su mano para que dejara su corbata en paz.

—Claro, déjalos pasar y traenos tres cafés, por favor Dinah —dijo Lena.

—Enseguida señorita Luthor —dijo Dinah.

—Entren; Bárbara, Goku —dijo Dinah dándole una sonrisa coqueta.

Bárbara puso los ojos por el coqueteo descarado de su amiga y entró, Goku solo le sonrió sin saber que ella le estaba coqueteando y siguió a Bárbara adentro.

«Que hombre, porque Bárbara dijo que eran amigos nada más» pensó Dinah sonrojada yendo por los cafés.

 **Dentro de la oficina.**

—Buenas tardes Lena —dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa.

Ella había hecho una amistad con Lena rápidamente por tener casi las mismas metas, además de ser inteligentes y mujeres de negocios ahora.

—Hola Bárbara —dijo Lena sonriéndole.

Ella se levantó de su escritorio donde estaba leyendo el diario, más bien la entrevista a Kakarotto por Kara Danvers.

Bárbara la había impresionado mucho, cuando hacían negocios con ella aceptaban lo que ella ofrecía por el miedo a su apellido; pero Bárbara no se había dejado intimidar, negociando como una profesional ella tenía coraje, eso le gustó a Lena.

—Lena, te presento a mi socio y dueño de las cápsulas Bulma, Son Goku —dijo Bárbara.

—Goku, ella es la señorita Lena Luthor —dijo Bárbara de nuevo.

Goku vio a la mujer y extendió la mano.

—Hola señorita Luthor, soy Son Goku, pero puede llamarme Goku —dijo Goku con su sonrisa característica, fingiendo no sentirse incómodo por ser presentado como el dueño de las capsula Bulma.

Goku noto que Lena era una mujer igual muy bonita, lo cual respalda su hipótesis de que en este universo todas las chicas eran bonitas, noto que era tan alta casi como él, una pulgada; tal vez eran sus tacones, él no lo sabía.

Su cabello era negro y lo tenia en una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran verdes, una blusa gris elegante y una falda negra; igual elegante imagino.

Lena Luthor lo miro y se impresionó, ella no se sonrojo, ella sabía controlarse mejor, vio que era japonés como dijo Bárbara y muy atractivo tuvo que admitir.

Su cabello era extraño; pero encajaba bien con él, una sonrisa que iba en contra de todo lo que había visto en sus años como empresaria, era gentil e ingenua, tenía un traje elegante negro con corbata roja que le quedaba perfecto.

—Mucho gustó Goku, entonces llámame Lena, después de todo seremos socios, es bueno conocerte al fin, déjame felicitarte por tu creacion, es maravillosa, revolucionaremos al mundo —dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

Gracias a ellos, podría comenzar a limpiar el apellido de su familia y hacer su propio camino.

Goku rió y trato de no sentirse mal de nuevo por la creación de las cápsulas, después de todo, Bulma se lo había pedido.

—Pero siéntense, aquí tengo el contrato —dijo Lena sentándose y tomando el contrato, dándoselo a Bárbara, ella era la representante legal.

Ellos se sentaron y Bárbara tomo el contrato para comenzar a leerlo.

—Mientras Bárbara revisa el contrato, por qué no me hablas de ti Goku —dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

Goku estaba listo, ya lo había ensayado con Bárbara.

—Pues tengo 26 años, soy de Nagoya-Japón, donde era agricultor como sabrá, Bárbara me dijo que sería socia de empresas dragón —dijo Goku entrando en su papel ensayado de empresario.

Lena asintió a eso, a ella le interesaba su idea de una empresa de cultivo y exportación de alimentos 100% natural, sin químicos extraños ni nada y que le daría a gente que no tenía estudios, la oportunidad de un sueldo justo y ser tratados con respeto, al igual para gente que llegó a este país buscando un futuro mejor los ayudarían a conseguir sus documentos para quedarse en el país; osea, seria una empresa 100% cívica y ética.

Y ella buscando cómo limpiar el nombre de los Luthor y ayudar a la gente que Lex lastimó, le interesó, ella había ofrecido los contactos e incluso hablaría con ellos con Bárbara para buscar un acuerdo.

—Sí, me parece una idea increíble Goku; como le dije a Bárbara, buscan hacer su futuro pero ayudando a la gente, eso no todos lo hacen y yo busco lo mismo, ayudar a la gente y hacer un nombre propio —dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

—Creo que entonces buscamos romper nuestro límites —dijo Goku sonriendo.

Bárbara leía el contrato pero sonrió, esa frase era inspiratoria, ella lo sabía.

Lena lo miró sorprendida, pero sonrió, este chico es interesante.

—Que buena frase Goku —dijo Lena.

—Pero sigue por favor con tu historia —dijo Lena interesada en saber más.

—Bueno, luego conocí a mi mejor amiga llamada Bulma, de hecho, el nombre es un homenaje a ella, bueno, se puede decir que entre los dos las creamos, ella hizo la mayoría de la creación para ser honesto, espero que pueda ayudarme guardando el secreto de que yo soy el dueño de las cápsulas y dueño de empresas dragón —dijo Goku un poco melancólico y un poco mal por mentir, pero era necesario.

Lena noto que dijo que el nombre de Bulma era un homenaje a su mejor amiga, y por su mirada ella había muerto, pero él se quedó con la creación, planos y todos.

Pero Bárbara le había dicho que él no quería que supieran que él las creó, ni que era el dueño de empresas dragón, Goku no se consideraba el creador de la cápsulas, aunque lo fuera, tal vez por respeto a su amiga.

«Renunciar a dinero y fama, tanta humildad en un hombre» pensó Lena.

—Goku, será un placer hacer negocios contigo y Bárbara —dijo Lena poniendo sus manos en el escritorio y colocando su barbilla en ellas.

Goku le sonrió y Bárbara que había terminando de leer el contrato sonrió, Goku había logrado ganarse a Lena Luthor.

—Todo bien Lena —dijo Bárbara poniendo el contrato en la mesa.

Goku miro de reojo cuanto era la cantidad y casi vuelve a morir, nunca había visto tantos ceros juntos; ni siquiera podía leer esa cantidad, con trabajo pasó el examen de poporo y los querocos.

«Que bueno que Bárbara se encargaba de esto» pensó Goku.

—Perfecto; Bárbara, Goku —dijo Lena sacando un bolígrafo, firmó el contrato y se los entregó a ellos para firmar.

Bárbara lo firmó y le dio el bolígrafo a Goku, él lo tomó y lo firmó, el trato estaba cerrado.

—Bien —aplaudió Lena— ya que somos socios, que les parece si les muestro un nuevo invento que estamos desarrollando y queremos que salga junto con las cápsulas Bulma, tal vez les interese invertir —dijo Lena.

Bárbara y Goku asintieron, no perdían nada con ver.

 **Con Kara en L. Corp.**

Kara había llegado volando y aterrizó en un callejón, se cambió a su ropa normal; su cabello en una trenza con un suéter café encima de su blusa, un pantalón verde y sus gafas, ella entró al edificio.

Ella se imaginó que Goku y Bárbara ya debieron haberse ido, lo cual la puso un poco triste, quería verlo; pero ellos se verían cuando lleguen a casa, habían quedado de ver otra película hoy.

«Con suerte hoy nos tomaremos de la mano» pensó Kara sonrojada.

Camino a la recepcionista y escuchó que hablaba por teléfono de que había un chico atractivo y rico con su jefa, ella se registró y subió al ascensor.

Ella creyó que pudo pasar sin que la chica de recepción se de cuenta.

Kara llegó al último piso donde estaba Lena Luthor, vio que su secretaria Dinah, si no se equivocaba la última vez ese era su nombre, regresaba con tres Cafés, ella la ayudo.

—Gracias —dijo Dinah con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, eh ¿Crees que pueda tener una cita con señorita Luthor? Es por una entrevista —dijo Kara.

—Oh si, solo tendrías que esperar un momento, está en una reunión con la señorita Gordon y un monumento de hombre japonés Son Goku —dijo Dinah casi babeando.

Kara de repente tuvo ganas de poner esos cafés en la cara de Dinah, ese monumento de japonés era suyo, más o menos.

Ella usó toda su fuerza para reír, Goku y Bárbara seguían adentro, esperaba que todo estuviera bien, ella esperaría, no había prisa.

—Claro, esperaré —dijo Kara.

—Ok ¿Cual es tu nombre? Para ponerte en la lista —dijo Dinah tomando una libreta y pluma.

—Kara Danvers de CatCo —dijo Kara.

—¡Oh! eres Kara, espera un momento por favor —dijo Dinah.

Lena había dicho que si Kara Danvers venia, la dejarán pasar rápidamente, esta chica se había ganado la confianza de Lena Luthor.

Kara asintió confundida.

—Señorita Luthor, Kara Danvers está aquí para una entrevista —dijo Dinah.

Esperaron que respondiera Lena, lo cual tardó un poco.

—Déjala pasar Dinah —dijo Lena.

—Vamos entonces —dijo Dinah sonriendo con sus cafés.

Kara abrió la oficina para dejarla entrar.

 **Con Goku y Bárbara minutos antes.**

Lena había caminado a un librero junto al escritorio, se acercó a una caja, puso una combinación rápida, sacó el aparato y lo cerró, era como un lector de huellas raro.

Ella los miró, antes que pudiera hablar sonó su comunicador.

—Señorita Luthor, Kara Danvers está aquí para una entrevista —dijo Dinah.

—Lo siento, le diré que espere un momento —dijo Lena.

—¡No, está bien! —dijo Goku un poco rápido para su gusto.

Lena lo miro extrañada.

—Ehh, lo que Goku dice es que conocemos a Kara Danvers, es amiga nuestra, trabajaba con ella en CatCo y Goku vive en su edificio, y no hay problema con que pase —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió.

Lena se sorprendió por dos cosas; una, que Goku siendo más o menos rico desde antes de esto le había dicho Bárbara que viviría en un edificio normal, y dos; que conociera a Kara Danvers, ella ya sabía que Bárbara había trabajado en CatCo.

—El mundo es muy pequeño —dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

—Déjala pasar Dinah —dijo Lena.

Después, la puerta se abrió entrando Kara y Dinah con los cafés.

Goku se levantó rápido y miró a Kara, para él siempre se veía hermosa con su suéter gris y pantalón verde, su cabello trenzado y sus gafas.

Kara levantó la vista y miro a Goku, ella se sonrojó, se veía adorable y tan guapo en el traje negro con corbata roja, se veía todo un empresario.

Lena levantó una ceja confundida; pero luego rió, parece que había algo entre ellos dos, eso explicaría la reacción de Goku.

Bárbara que había aprendido a superarlo y asimilarlo, solo rió, ella tenía que aceptar que se veían bien juntos.

Dinah si estaba un poco celosa, esta chica Kara que no vestía muy a la moda había atraído la atención de el joven japonés millonario y guapo, ella no sabía como lo había hecho.

—Hola señorita Danvers —dijo Lena rompiendo el silencio.

—Hola señorita Luthor —dijo Kara saliendo de sus transe.

—Dime Lena, señorita Danvers —dijo Lena.

—Bueno si, voy a llamarte Lena—dijo Kara.

—Te diré Kara —dijo Lena sonriendo.

Dinah había servido los cafés.

—Dinah, trae una silla para Kara —dijo Lena.

—No hay problema, siéntate Kara —dijo Goku ofreciendo su silla.

—Gr-gracias Goku —dijo Kara acercándose para sentarse, Goku se puso detrás de ella.

—Hola Bárbara ¿Como estas? —dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

—Hola Kara, bien y tú —dijo Bárbara sonriendo igual.

—Genial, ya sabes —dijo Kara mirando a Goku.

—Si tienes boleto de estacionamiento puedo sellarlo, tu también Bárbara —dijo Lena.

—¡Oh no! Yo vine volando… en el autobús —dijo Kara.

Goku rio detrás de ella.

—Yo sí —dijo Bárbara entregando su boleto de estacionamiento.

Lena lo selló y se lo devolvió a Bárbara.

—Me alegra que te decidieras por el periodismo; pero si viniste el mismo día que la firma de amnistía de la presidenta —dijo Lena.

—Es para saber qué piensa la hermana del enemigo número uno de los alienígenas —dijo Kara incomoda.

«Tiene sentido, conociendo a Lex Luthor, la gente quiere saber qué piensa la familia» pensó Bárbara.

«Lex Luthor» pensó Goku.

Había escuchado de él por Bárbara, es el némesis de Superman, así como Freezer fue de él, antes de las paces por así decirlo.

—Lo discutiremos en breve, ya me lo imaginaba —dijo Lena.

—¿Quieres tomar algo Kara? —dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

—Café estaría bien —dijo Kara sonriendo.

Al menos Lena parecía dispuesta a dar su punto de vista.

—Dinah, trae otro café por favor —dijo Lena.

—No es necesario, toma el mío Kara, yo no bebo café mucho —dijo Goku sonriendo a Kara.

—Gracias Goku —dijo Kara devolviéndole la sonrisa y tomando el café.

—Esta bien Dinah, eso es todo, no dejes pasar a nadie —dijo Lena.

—Como diga señorita Luthor —dijo Dinah.

—Con permiso —dijo Dinah yendo a la puerta, ella miró a Goku que seguía mirando a Kara.

—¿Por que los mejores siempre están ocupados? —dijo Dinah suspirando y salió.

—Entonces Kara; como conoces a mis socios, puedes ver esto también antes de la entrevista —dijo Lena levantándose para mostrarles la máquina de hace un momento.

«Socios, entonces el negocio salió bien» pensó Kara mirando a Goku.

Goku leyó su pensamiento y asintió con una sonrisa.

Kara sonrió, ellos festejarían hoy.

—¿Y qué es eso Lena? —dijo Bárbara mirando el artefacto.

—Un artefacto que detecta alienígenas, que le dirá a la gente quien no es uno de ellos —dijo Lena.

Goku y Kara dejaron de verse y voltearon a ver la maquina nerviosos.

Kara por qué era alienígena, Goku porque también era alienígena de otro universo; pero alienígena al fin a cabo, y por que sabía que Kara también era alienígena.

—Aun no sale al mercado, aún estamos desarrollando el prototipo, pero queremos que haya una en cada tienda, de cada ciudad, de cada país junto a las cápsulas Bulma —dijo Lena emocionada.

—Así ¿Como funciona? —dijo Bárbara nerviosa mirando a Goku.

—¿Si, como funciona? —dijo Kara nerviosa.

—La piel es analizada, déjenme mostrarles una respuesta negativa —dijo Lena colocando su dedo en el lector.

El lector leyó su huella y dio respuesta negativa.

—Lo ven ¿Quien quiere probarlo? Bárbara, Kara, Goku —dijo Lena, poniendo la máquina delante de ellos.

Goku y Kara tragaron saliva de el miedo.

—¡Oh! Yo lo haré —dijo Bárbara, rápidamente poniendo su dedo para que Goku no lo hiciera.

Respuesta negativa.

—Funciona a la perfección —dijo Lena sonriendo.

—¿Qué opinan, les interesa la inversión? —dijo Lena mirando a Goku y Bárbara.

Kara miró a Goku.

Ella estaba a punto de decir que esto iba en contra de los derechos de los alienígenas y esas cosas.

—Lo siento Lena, pero para ser honesto creo que eso va en contra de la libertad a los alienígenas, ya sabes, ellos tienen derecho a su libertad de no mostrarse si no quieren —dijo Goku serio.

Lena levantó una ceja.

—Goku, este planeta es de humanos, los alienígenas tiene derecho a no mostrarse; pero también los humanos tienen derecho a saber quien no es de ellos; además, soy una mujer de negocios, esto podría darnos una fortuna, debes empezar a pensar como empresario Goku —dijo Lena.

—Si, digamos que si quisiera dinero y fama hubiera puesto mi nombre como dueño único en ese contrato, además, que deberías estar agradecida con los alienígenas, dos salvaron tu empresa y vida, no digo que no continúes tu experimento, solo que nosotros no estamos interesados, empresas dragón no discrimina a nadie sea humana o alienígena; además, creo que las cápsula Bulma te darían más dinero no crees, ya sabes Lena rompe tus límites, esa idea suena a tu hermano —dijo Goku.

El silencio reinaba de repente.

Bárbara y Kara solo miraban entre Goku y Lena, que se miraban desafiantes, ellas nunca habían visto este lado de Goku serio y contundente, las dos sonrieron de orgullo.

«Ese es mi socio» pensó Bárbara.

Goku se había defendido a él y todos los alienígenas.

—Ese es mi Goku —dijo Kara.

Eso la hizo querer llorar de alegría, Goku la había defendido, aunque no supiera que era alienígena.

Aunque si lo sabia.

Lena lo miraba desafiante para ver si retrocedía, como no lo hizo, ella sonrió.

«Que hombre mas interesante eres Goku» pensó Lena.

—Me gusta tu espíritu Goku, respeto eso, serás un gran empresario; además, creo que tienes razón, este dispositivo suena a Lex y las cápsulas dejarían más ganancias, esta bien, pondré el proyecto en pausa por ahora, romperé mis límites —dijo Lena dándole una sonrisa a Goku.

Goku le regresó la sonrisa, para ser honesto con él mismo, no sabía de dónde salió eso.

Luego miró Bárbara sonriéndole y Kara también, mirándola con una cara de felicidad.

«Todo por ella» pensó Goku guiñandole un ojo.

—Entonces, creo que es hora de retirarnos para que Kara pueda hacer su entrevista —dijo Bárbara poniéndose pie.

—Si, creo que sí —dijo Goku.

—Entonces, nos veremos luego para la presentación de las cápsulas Bulma; Goku, Bárbara fue un gusto —dijo Lena extendiendo la mano.

—Igualmente Lena, espero que nos veamos pronto —dijo Goku sonriendo, tomando la mano.

—Así será, Goku —dijo Lena soltado su mano.

«Eres muy interesante Son Goku» pensó Lena mientras estrechaba la mano de Bárbara.

—Te dije que era bueno —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

—Eso veo Bárbara —dijo Lena sonriendo igual.

Mientras las dos hablaban, Goku miro a Kara.

—¿Cena y películas juntos esta noche? Mi departamento —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

—Claro Goku lo que quieras, la misma hora —dijo Kara.

Ella le dio una gran sonrisa, mientras contenía las ganas de besarlo cada vez más.

—Nos vemos Kara, suerte con la entrevista —dijo Bárbara.

—Gracias Bárbara, deberíamos salir a comer un día de estos —dijo Kara.

Ella quería ser más amiga de Bárbara, por qué era agradable y por Goku.

—Claro Kara, nos pondremos de acuerdo —dijo Bárbara sonriendo y pensando lo mismo.

Goku y Bárbara caminaron a la puerta y salieron.

—Que hombre —dijo Lena sonriendo.

Goku había hecho una buena impresión en ella al igual que Bárbara, ellos harían grandes negocios.

—Si, lo es —dijo Kara con una sonrisa mirando por donde salieron.

—Adiós Dinah —dijo Goku y Bárbara yendo al ascensor.

—Adiós Bárbara y Goku —dijo Dinah.

A este último guiñandole un ojo con una Bárbara poniendo los ojos, Dinah era terca; pero perdía su tiempo, otra chica ya tenía el corazón de Son Goku.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron.

—Eso fue increíble Goku ¿De donde salió eso? —dijo Bárbara.

—La verdad no lo sé, creo que me tocó mi lado alienígena —dijo Goku riendose.

Él no podía decirle que también fue por Kara.

—Bueno, eso merece un gran almuerzo, yo invito, no todos enfrentan a un Luthor y salen ganando y vivos Goku —dijo Bárbara riendo.

Goku río también.

Él había visto a la cara a todas las deidades de su universo, un Luthor no era nada.

Ambos fueron almorzar.

 **Después de dos horas, DEO con Kara.**

Wlnn había encontrado al kriptoniano por la señal de sus pulsera en un almacén, Alex había ido con agentes para capturarlo; pero solo habían encontrado la pulsera abandonada, y a una Maggie que sabía ahora que la DEO era real.

Alex volvió con los agentes a la DEO para ver a Kara con su traje de Supergirl, parada en la puerta no feliz.

—Se lo que dirás, que debí esperar —dijo Alex que no estaba de humor.

—Exacto, debiste esperarme boba y si hubiera estado ahí, qué hubieras hecho —dijo Kara.

Ella había terminado su entrevista a Lena Luthor y había entregado su reportaje a su jefe, cuando Winn le avisó de que Álex había ido por el kryptoniano, ella había ido de inmediato a la DEO.

—Mi trabajo —dijo Alex.

—Piensa mejor las cosas la próxima —dijo Kara yéndose para tomar aire.

—Si mama —dijo Alex en tono burlón.

Su teléfono sonó.

—Danvers —dijo Alex.

—Te enseño cómo me encargo de los alienígenas —dijo Maggie del otro lado de la línea.

 **Con Goku y Bárbara en los campos de cultivo.**

Goku y Bárbara había ido a comer después de la junta con Lena y de ahí habían ido a ver como iba las personas en el campo.

—Pues avanzaron bastante —dijo Goku caminando a las hectáreas, ya habían hecho bastante para el primer día.

—Te lo dije Goku, esta gente es trabajadora; pero en sus trabajos anteriores eran explotados por su falta de estudios y por no ser de este país, ya sabes, inmigrantes —dijo Bárbara.

Goku se dio cuenta que este mundo tenía problemas que en su mundo no existían.

—Señor Son, señorita Gordon; bienvenidos —dijo el encargado.

—Buenas tardes —dijo Bárbara.

—Hola —dijo Goku.

—Qué les parece —dijo el encargado nervioso, mirando a los jóvenes empresarios que les habían dado una oportunidad a todos ellos, un mejor sueldo, un trato digno, las herramientas adecuadas, horarios flexibles y horas de comer juntas.

—Me gusta, avanzaron mucho, podrías llamarlos por favor —dijo Goku sonriendo junto a Bárbara.

—Claro Sr. Son —dijo el encargado, yendo para llamarlos.

 **Después de 10 minutos.**

Las 30 personas estaban reunidas ya que era el cambio de turno.

Goku y Bárbara estaban frente a ellos, Bárbara habló.

—Bueno, para empezar quiero darles la bienvenida a empresas dragón, una nueva empresa de cultivo y exportación de alimentos, ustedes son los primeros trabajadores de campo, esperamos tener más para la temporada de cosecha —dijo Bárbara.

—Como les dije cuando los entrevisté la primera vez, en esta empresa se les tratara como a cualquier persona con los mismo derechos y obligaciones, sean de este país o no, con los estudios que cuenten, sean humanos o alienígenas; lo que buscamos es gente trabajadora y capaz, tendrán un sueldo justo y horarios justos como cualquier trabajo, y todas las prestaciones a ustedes y familias —dijo Bárbara.

—A los alienígenas se les tratara con los mismos derechos, ellos serán libres de decidir si revelan su verdadera forma o no, como dije, solo buscamos gente trabajadora, aquí no hay discriminación —dijo Bárbara.

—A los que no están legales en el país, se le ayudará a conseguir sus documentos para poder permanecer y ser ciudadanos legales, los cuales ya tengo sus nombres y comenzaremos a ver sus trámites, ahora voy a presentarles a la otra parte de esta empresa, mi mano derecha el Sr. Son Goku —dijo Bárbara.

Todos miraron al hombre japonés pasar al frente.

Goku paso al frente y les sonrió.

—Bueno hola, como oyeron soy Son Goku, mano derecha de la señorita Bárbara y socio, pero también soy agricultor de donde vengo y quería decirles que a partir de mañana yo también estaré aquí para ayudar un par de horas, para que podamos avanzar más rápido, esta no es una guerra de alienígenas contra humanos, somos equipo y entre todos levantaremos esta empresa, así que bienvenidos —dijo Goku.

Él no era de muchas palabras.

Las 30 personas los miraron y luego aplaudieron a Goku y Bárbara, estos jóvenes que les habían dado una oportunidad, ellos no les fallarían.

Confiarían en ellos, como ellos confiaron en ellos; de repente, se vio como 15 de las 30 personas se destransformaron demostrado que eran alienígenas y los humanos los saludaron, ellos eran un equipo ahora.

Goku y Bárbara sonrieron, empresas dragón había nacido oficialmente.

 **CatCo; en la noche con Kara.**

Kara estaba en la DEO pensando en su cita con Goku, a ella le encantaba como sonaba a pesar que faltaban horas, cuando recibió un mensaje de su editor que quería verla, ella había ido y su jefe le había regresado su informe de la entrevista con Lena Luthor, donde ella habló de la máquina para detectar alienígenas.

Goku solamente había logrado que la posponga, no que se olvidara de la idea.

Kara había dicho como esto le parecía un atropello a la libertad de los alienígenas, cosa que no le gusto a Snapper Carr; ya que estaba demasiado metida en la historia y quería que lo reescribiera, Kara salió enojada de la zona del periódico y se encontró con James.

—Ahora entiendo por qué todos lo desprecian a veces, echo de menos a la señorita Grant —dijo Kara.

James no dijo nada.

—No, no quise decir —dijo Kara apenada.

—No, te entiendo, ella jamás habría dejado que ese arrogante y petulante hombre secuestrara su junta, lo habría destruido con una mirada como ella hacía eso —dijo James.

—James, ella te eligió, crees que ella habría entregado toda su compañía a alguien en que no confiara, no intentes ser como Cat era, sé cómo ella quiere que fueras, por eso te puso a cargo para que lo hicieras a tu manera, rompe tus límites —dijo Kara dejando un James pensativo.

—Que buena frase, gracias Kara —dijo James.

—De nada —dijo Kara sonriendo al pensar en el que le dijo esa frase.

Kara se fue hacia la DEO para saber si habían averiguado algo del kriptoniano que atacó a la presidenta, y de paso reescribir su artículo no convencida.

 **Empresas dragón en la noche, con Goku y Bárbara.**

Después de terminar de saludar y darle la bienvenida a sus empleados humanos y alienígenas, Goku y Bárbara habían regresado a su edificio en donde hicieron lo mismo que en el campo, convocando a todo los empleados del edificio de los departamentos que tenían hasta ahora y les habían dando la misma bienvenida y diciéndoles que todos serian un equipo y que no se les discriminaría fueran de este planeta o no.

Resultó que también habían alienígenas entre ellos, quienes confiaron en Goku y Bárbara para revelar su identidad.

Después de eso, todos se retiraron a sus hogares, Goku y Bárbara a su oficina o mejor dicho a la guarida detrás de la pared, donde Goku por fin pudo cambiarse de su traje a su ropa normal.

—Que bien, por fin puedo quitarme este traje incómodo —dijo Goku mientras se dirigía al baño a cambiarse.

Bárbara solo puso los ojos, pero rió mientras revisaba la noticia y novedades de los infernians, no había novedades.

«Me pregunto si la DEO sabrá algo» pensó Bárbara mientras hackeaba a la DEO otra vez, ella notó que volvieron a reforzar su sistema, era divertido como intentaban bloquearla.

Después de tres minutos ella estaba dentro del sistema, ella sonrió de orgullo.

—Veamos —dijo Bárbara.

No había nada de los Infernians; pero si había algo extraño, una de las máquinas de la DEO había buscado, hace unos minutos las redes orbitales que se dirigen al espacio, una muy clara del Mt. Pryde Observatorio a un planeta llamado Daxam.

«¿Para qué será esto?» pensó Bárbara.

Algo no le gusto de esto, podría ser una invasión de los Infernians; luego, notó que el rastreador puesto al botón que le dieron a Supergirl estaba ahí, eso era todo lo que necesitaba Bárbara.

—¡Goku! —dijo Bárbara.

—¡Que paso Bárbara, estoy liberando al topo! —dijo Goku desde el baño.

—¡No seas asqueroso Goku y ven aquí, es importante! —dijo Bárbara con cara de asco.

Goku era demasiado sincero en algunas cosas para su bien.

Después de otros tres minutos, Goku salió del baño vestido con su ropa normal.

—Que pasa Bárbara —dijo Goku acercándose.

—Ve al laboratorio Mt. Pryde Observatorio, la DEO detectó una señal de ese observatorio a un planeta llamado Daxam, pueden ser los Infernians podría ser una invasión, Supergirl está ahí así que teletransportarte —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió, si era eso Kara estaba ahí como Supergirl, podría necesitar ayuda, presiono su reloj, se cambió a Kakarotto, colocó sus dedos en la frente, busco el Ki de Kara, lo encontró y se fue.

 **Hace 25 minutos en la DEO con Kara.**

—Y ya termine de catalogar los siete tomos perdidos del Barian, soy el mejor y tu artículo como va —dijo Winn.

—Terrible —dijo Kara tecleando en su laptop.

—Ahh... no se usa k en diabólico —dijo Winn.

—No sé como tener emociones neutrales si escribo algo que me apasiona, yo tengo pasión Winn y bastante —dijo Kara frustrada.

Goku le había dicho también que su pasión era increíble, solo él la entendía.

—Si yo sé, la pasión es grandiosa, si eres una súper heroína —dijo Winn tratando de calmarla.

—Si ¿Pero no para ser reportera? —dijo Kara.

Por suerte para Winn, Alex llegó antes que tuviera que responder.

—Winn, escanea la ciudad para redes orbitales que se dirigen al espacio —dijo Alex.

—Claro que sí —dijo Winn comenzando a buscar.

—Genial —dijo Alex.

—¡Oh miren! esto una señal al espacio bastante clara —dijo Winn.

—¿Y de donde proviene? —dijo Kara.

—El Mt Pryde Observatorio —dijo Winn.

—Ahí está nuestro alienígena desconocido —dijo Alex.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —dijo Winn y Kara, que la giró a ver para saber lo mismo.

—Es una larga historia —dijo Alex.

Una historia resumida, ella y Maggie habían ido a un bar alienígena donde los alienígenas pueden estar tranquilos y no sentirse solos, ahí habían logrado conseguir información de un tipo que los llevo aquí.

—Debe tratar de contactar a Kriptón, no sabe que fue destruido —dijo Kara.

—De hecho, no contacto a Kriptón —dijo Winn.

—Entonces ¿A dónde va la señal? —dijo Kara.

Ella iría a buscarlo, tal vez llamaría a Kakarotto para que sea más fácil contenerlo entre ambos.

—De acuerdo con los geniales registro de la DEO, envió la señal a un planeta llamado Daxam —dijo Winn.

Y el plan se fue al diablo.

Kara salió volando al observatorio.

 **El Mt. pryde Observatorio.**

—¿Alguna respuesta? —dijo el Daxamita ahora sabíamos.

—No —dijo el profesor de laboratorio asustado.

El Daxamita había llegado al laboratorio cuando el hombre estaba por irse, tomándolo por el cuello y obligándolo a que lo ayudara.

Justo en ese momento Supergirl entró volando y lo tomó por atrás, el Daxamita la derribó y la pateó mandándola un poco lejos.

—No quiero lastimar a nadie —dijo el Daxamita.

—Claro —dijo Kara.

Comenzaron a enfrentarse con patadas y golpes, estaban bastante parejos, hasta que Supergirl lo conecto y lo mandó a muro.

—Quieto Daxamita —dijo Supergirl bastante enojada.

—¿Sabes de donde vengo? —dijo Daxamita.

—Si, y debiste quedarte ahí —dijo Supergirl aun mas enojada.

El Daxamita intentó golpearla, solo para ser enviado a una antena del observatorio cayendo desmayado, tal vez aun no tenia todos sus poderes o no sabia pelear.

Kara lo miraba enojada, ella iba a darle un golpe mas.

Kakarotto apareció entre ellos deteniendo el golpe de Supergirl con facilidad con su mano, él sintió el ki de Kara, estaba enojada y no sabía porque, su ki siempre era tranquilo, pero se imaginó que era por el hombre inconsciente.

—Cálmate Supergirl, está inconsciente —dijo Kakarotto con su voz profunda y robótica.

Kara superó la sorpresa de verlo y arrancó su mano con furia.

—Solo quería asegurarme —dijo Supergirl no feliz.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No apreté el botón, no necesitaba ayuda —dijo Supergirl.

—Eso veo, pero Oráculo detectó esta señal y que estabas aquí, así que me envió ayudar, pensamos que era una invasión y que tenía que ver con el ataque a la presidenta —dijo Kakarotto.

—Bueno si, tiene que ver con el ataque a la presidenta, él es el culpable —dijo Supergirl.

Ella no quería imaginar una invasión de esa gente.

Kakarotto miró al hombre, era de la edad de ambos; pero tenia un ki parecido al de Kara, ósea como los kriptonianos, él no sabía que los Infernians tenía el ki parecido a los kriptonianos; luego lo reconoció, era el tipo de la nave que vio cuando llego a este universo.

—Es el hombre que llegó en esa nave como tú —dijo Kakarotto.

—¡No me compares con él! —dijo Supergirl ofendida.

Kakarotto se sorprendió del estallido, pero no lo demostró.

—Disculpa, si es él —dijo Supergirl respirando para calmarse.

Luego recordando que Kakarotto y este hombre llegaron el mismo día.

—No sabia que odiabas a los Infernians —dijo Kakarotto mirándola.

Ahora Supergirl se sorprendió.

—No es un Infernian, es un Daxamita, eran vecinos de Kriptón, tienen los mismo poderes que yo con el sol amarillo —dijo Kara con una mueca.

—Oráculo escuchaste —dijo Kakarotto.

Supergirl sabía que en su casco tenía un comunicador que lo enlazaba con Oráculo, ella se concentró para escuchar pero no pudo, Oráculo había hecho algo para que no pudiera usar su super oído en ellos, así que espero que terminaran.

—Si, no sabía que tenían otro alien parecido a los kriptonianos y tu no le mencionaste —dijo Oráculo.

Luego hablaría con Goku sobre olvidar estos puntos.

—Creo que es mejor que la acompañes a la DEO para entregarlo, Supergirl está muy enojada —dijo Oráculo.

Era extraño verla así.

—Enterado —dijo Kakarotto cortando la comunicación, él no quería ir a la DEO; pero Kara estaba muy enojada, quería saber por qué y para evitar que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría luego.

—Te acompañare a la DEO a llevarlo por protección —dijo Kakarotto acercándose al hombre inconsciente y poniéndolo en su hombro como si no pesara.

Supergirl se sorprendió, Kakarotto había aceptado ir a la DEO, en otro momento hubiera sonreído; pero le molestó que dijera que era para protegerla, ella no era una damisela en apuros, si, él la había salvado una vez de Metallo; pero ella había sido un heroína más tiempo, ella detuvo Non y Astra y se enfrentó a alienígenas peligrosos antes que él llegara, que se creía.

—No necesito que me protejas Kakarotto, no soy una damisela en peligro —dijo Supergirl antes de ser cortada por Kakarotto.

—Yo nunca dije protección a ti, tu no eres la inconsciente, si no a él. Estas enojada Supergirl, no necesito sentir tu ki para verlo ¿Está el detective marciano en la DEO? —dijo Kakarotto.

Supergirl resoplo disgustada, pero era verdad, estaba enojada.

—Si, él está ahí ¿Por que? —dijo Supergirl.

Kakarotto alzó la mano del hombro donde sostenía al hombre y puso dos dedos en la frente, busco el ki del detective marciano que ya lo había sentido antes, lo encontró y extendió su mano libre a Supergirl.

—Es para sentir su Ki y teletransportarnos, será más rápido, toma mi mano —dijo Kakarotto.

Supergirl lo miro dudosa; pero tenía razón, sería más rápido y podrían poner en una celda a ese Daxamita.

Ella la tomó y de repente se calmó con su toque, fue extraño y familiar, y se sonrojo un poco.

«Ya estoy delirando del enojo» pensó Kara.

Goku debajo del casco sintió como se calmaba un poco, su mano eran tan suave, pensó con una sonrisa.

Y después; Kakarotto, Supergirl y el Daxamita inconsciente desaparecieron del lugar, dejando al científico con los ojos abiertos.

—Me mudare a Gotham —dijo el pobre hombre.

 **Y aquí lo cortamos Mon-El entra en escena aun no estoy seguro de que haré con él, pero pensaré en algo su relación con Kara será de alumno maestra y Kakarotto tal vez le enseña algo nada demasiado grandioso.**

 **Nos veremos en la siguiente actualización, tal vez sea el sabado o domingo, gracias por lo que siguen leyendo esta historia.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	19. Kripton vs Daxam

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Nita: gracias a Lozato por corregir este capítulo**

 **Capítulo 19: Kripton vs Daxam.**

 **DEO.**

J'onn, Alex y Winn estaban en la sala de juntas de la DEO esperando que Kara entrará por la puerta con el Daxamita renegado.

Pero en su lugar aparecieron de la nada con Kakarotto, que tenía al Daxamita inconsciente en su hombro.

—Demonios, avisen cuando hagan eso —dijo Alex asustada.

J'onn no se asusto, pero si se sorprendió bastante.

Winn estaba más emocionado que asustado.

—Rayos, qué bueno que no comí, eso me mareo un poco —dijo Supergirl, soltando su mano y alejándose de Kakarotto y el Daxamita.

—Lo siento, las primeras veces si marea, luego te acostumbras y también siento asustarles —dijo Kakarotto.

El miro la DEO de reojo, era impresionante.

Todos los agentes habían dejado de trabajar por ver al nuevo héroe de National City Kakarotto, sus hazañas habían sido pocas pero suficiente para impresionar a todos.

J'onn se acercó a Kakarotto.

—Bienvenido Kakarotto ¿Está inconsciente? —dijo J'onn.

El hizo una señal para que llevarán al Daxamita a contención.

—Si lo está, pero no fui yo —dijo Kakarotto entregándolo a los agentes y mirando a Supergirl, que seguía de mal humor.

«Eso me temía» pensó J'onn.

El ya sabia de la relación de Daxamitas y kryptonianos, esto no sería fácil, el cambio el tema mejor.

—Es bueno ver que te decidieras a venir a la DEO —dijo J'onn, extendiendo la mano a Kakarotto.

—Gracias, pero solo estoy aquí para averiguar lo que ese hombre tiene que ver con el ataque a la presidenta —dijo Kakarotto, tomando la mano.

—Bueno, es un comienzo, déjame presentarme formalmente, soy J'onn J'onzz; director de la DEO —dijo J'onn.

—Mucho gusto Sr. J'onzz, creo que ya lo sabe, soy Kakarotto —dijo Kakarotto.

J'onn asintió.

—Bueno, déjame presentarme —dijo Alex, ya que Kara desde que llegaron se había separado lejos de todos, como si estuviera enojada con él.

—Bueno ya me conoces, nos hemos visto antes; pero soy Alex Danvers, agente de la DEO —dijo Alex, extendiendo su mano a él.

Kakarotto la tomo.

—Así que ella es la hermana de Kara —pensó Goku.

Él ya la había visto antes, era una chica bonita con cabello corto hasta lo hombros y un uniforme de la DEO.

—Un placer agente Danvers —dijo Kakarotto.

—Dime Alex —dijo Alex sonriendo.

Kakarotto asintió sonriendo.

Luego Alex sintió que la empujaban suavemente, ella giró para ver a Winn que le hacía señas a Kakarotto, ella rio por sus nervios.

—Él es Winn, un agente nuevo de la DEO —dijo Alex presentando al hombre detrás de ella, él vestía camisa gris y pantalón negro.

A Goku le pareció escuchar como si Bárbara escupiera su café, pero la ignoro.

Kakarotto extendió su mano y el joven la tomó y la sacudió emocionado.

—Es un honor señor Kakarotto, déjeme felicitarlo por todo lo que ha hecho; puedo preguntar ¿Que es su Ki? También ¿Que es su raza saiyajin? También ¿Como golpeo a ese tipo Solomon Grundy sin recibir un golpe? Lo cual es increíble, al igual que su traje se ve fantástico —decía Winn rápidamente.

—Winn, ya hablamos de esto, respira —dijo Supergirl con una pequeña sonrisa, pero seguía separada del resto.

—Luego, Sr. Kakarotto —dijo Winn con una sonrisa a Kakarotto.

Goku escucho una pequeña risa de Bárbara.

«Que le sucede» pensó Goku.

—Bueno hola, un gusto conocerlos —dijo Kakarotto, al resto de los agentes enfrente de él.

—Bueno agentes, él es el superhéroe Kakarotto, ya lo vieron, regresen a trabajar —dijo J'onn en tono serio.

Todos lo hicieron rápidamente.

Luego, J'onn encendió la pantalla gigante enfrente de ellos, donde el Daxamita estaba en una celda ya consciente, él estaba sentado, todos miraron la imagen.

—Así que nuestro visitante es de Daxam —dijo J'onn.

—Nunca escuche de Daxam —dijo Winn.

—Un mundo idéntico a Kriptón, capaz de albergar vida y ambos habitan el mismo sol —dijo J'onn.

—Nunca lo habías mencionado —dijo Alex mirando a Supergirl, que seguía más callada de lo normal.

—Los Hatfield mencionan a los Mccoy —dijo Supergirl, mirándola seriamente.

—Deduzco que sus planetas no se agradan —dijo Alex.

Kara suspiró y comenzó su relato.

—Hace cientos de años Kriptón y Daxam tuvieron una Guerra a muerte, se perdieron muchas vidas de ambos lados; debido a un pelea inútil, que Daxam inicio —dijo Supergirl.

—¿Por qué peleaban? —pregunto Winn.

—Kriptón era una democracia de exploradores, filósofos, científicos; y Daxam era una monarquía con reyes y reinas que dirigían a una población de salvajes —dijo Supergirl.

—Y si los Daxamitas son tan malos como tu dices, no es una sorpresa que intentaran matar a la presidenta —dijo Winn.

—Si, pero eso no explica el ¿Por qué? —dijo J'onn.

—Le preguntare —dijo Alex.

—No, yo lo haré —dijo Supergirl, caminado a contención.

—Te acompaño —dijo Kakarotto.

Él había escuchado todo en silencio, Kara estaba demasiado metida en esto y podría hacer una locura.

Supergirl se giró a él y lo encaró, a pesar de ser más pequeña que él.

—No necesito tu ayuda Kakarotto; además, no trabajas para la DEO, esto es entre el Daxamita y yo —dijo Supergirl enojada.

—No trabajó para la DEO; pero esto se trata del intento de asesinato a la presidenta, no de una tonta pelea de Kriptón y Daxam, estas demasiada involucrada en esto —dijo Kakarotto no retrocediendo, era por su bien.

Kara iba a responder, pero J'onn interrumpió.

—Estoy de acuerdo que vayan tu y Kakarotto, es una orden Supergirl —dijo J'onn, él también quería evitar una desgracia.

Supergirl resopló sin decir nada y se dirigió a la zona de contención, Kakarotto la siguió, ellos llegaron y entraron, el Daxamita estaba sentando en la cama de la celda mirándolos.

—Mejor acostúmbrate a la vista, estarás ahí mucho tiempo —dijo Supergirl.

Goku puso los ojos debajo del casco, está Kara no le gustaban, él quería a su Kara de siempre.

El Daxamita no respondió.

—Bueno, no nos dejaste una buena impresión en la tierra Daxamita, ¿Siempre te presentas intentando asesinar presidentes? —dijo Supergirl.

El Daxamita no respondió.

—¿Cómo es que estabas en una nave de Kriptón? ¿Tienes algo que decir sobre eso? ¿Lo que sea? —dijo Supergirl, harta de que no respondiera.

Él no dijo nada.

Ella se hartó y se dio vuelta para irse.

Kakarotto iba hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

—Tienes soda sacaríana en este planeta —dijo el Daxamita.

Supergirl se detuvo, y se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

—Por qué me gustaría soda sacariana; en mi experiencia, la mayoría de los problemas se esfuman, si hay soda sacariana en la mesa —dijo el Daxamita.

—No estás entendiendo —dijo Supergirl caminando a la celda.

—¿Es por que no dije por favor? En algunos mundos no es algo importante, no es esos mundos —dijo el Daxamita.

—No me sorprende que te parezca una broma, toda tu raza estaba llena de egoístas —dijo Supergirl, pero fue cortada por el Daxamita que se puso de pie y se puso enfrente de ella.

—Y tu sabes todo sobre mi raza no es así kriptoniana, juzgando por ese Santurrón jeroglífico tuyo en tu pecho —dijo el Daxamita.

Kakarotto solo suspiro, esto era ridículo y comenzaba a sentir un dolor de cabeza.

—¿No deberías tener todas las respuestas? —dijo el Daxamita.

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo Kara.

—Sé cómo nos ve tú gente, el superior y poderoso Kriptón; haciendo menos a los provincianos, desde que nos atacaron sin provocación —dijo el Daxamita.

—¿¡LOS ATACAMOS!? —grito Supergirl, perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡SI! —grito el Daxamita.

—¡BASTA! —grito Kakarotto colmando su paciencia, dando un grito que se oyó increíble con su voz profunda y robótica.

Ellos se callaron y lo miraron.

—Ustedes ni siquiera estuvieron en esa guerra; así que no saben que paso, cada planeta dio su versión que lo dejaba como la víctima, y no me interesa quien comenzó, regresemos al punto o yo continuaré —dijo Kakarotto, con voz autoritaria.

Debajo Goku se sorprendió, incluso a él mismo.

—¿Por qué hacías una transmisión a Daxam? —dijo Kakarotto, parándose enfrente del Daxamita.

—Fue una señal de auxilio —dijo el Daxamita mirándolo, tal vez con él si podría hablar.

—¿Por qué enviarías una señal de auxilio? —dijo Supergirl con voz burlona.

Kakarotto solo le lanzó una mirada, ella vió su boca torcida, estaba enojado, entonces ella se calló.

Kakarotto miró al daxamita otra vez.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Kakarotto.

—Por qué necesitaba auxilio, no vine aquí por elección; solo quería que supieran que estoy vivo —dijo el Daxamita.

Kakarotto se congeló, él no sabía que su planeta estalló con Kriptón, no había que ser un genio para deducir que Kriptón se llevó muchos planetas con él, incluso Daxam.

Antes que pudiera hablar, Supergirl intervino otra vez.

—Si claro, entonces si estas perdido, por qué quisiste asesinar a la presidenta —dijo Supergirl.

—Lo siento, ¿Que es una pre-presidenta? —dijo el Daxamita confundido.

Kakarotto y Oráculo, que había escuchado todo desde el comunicador, tenían su respuesta.

«Él no lo hizo» pensaron ambos.

Pero Supergirl no.

—Si creíste que te golpeé fuerte, espera a que me veas molesta —dijo Supergirl furiosa.

—¡NO VINE A ASESINAR A NADIE! —grito el Daxamita frustrado.

—Genial, por qué nunca lo harás —dijo Supergirl, para ella era culpable y eso era todo.

—Ya te formaste una opinión sobre mi, así que no tiene caso seguir hablando contigo —dijo el Daxamita, regresando a su litera.

—Hasta pronto su alteza —dijo el Daxamita con voz burlona.

Supergirl se dio la vuelta para irse, Kakarotto no se movió.

—¿No vienes? —dijo Supergirl, girando para verlo.

—No, me quedaré un poco más —dijo Kakarotto de brazos cruzados.

Goku sabía que él no lo hizo, pero también sabía que Kara estaba cegada por esa pelea de Kriptón y Daxam, no tendría caso en este momento hablar con ella.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo Supergirl, saliendo del lugar.

Para ella, el daxamita era culpable y eso era todo, ella se iría a casa para ver a Goku; él nunca le falló, y mañana iría a la firma de la nueva ley de la presidenta.

Ella vio J'onn del otro lado de la puerta, apoyado en la pared con una mirada seria.

—¿No le dijiste lo que paso con Daxam? —dijo J'onn.

—No, no lo hice —dijo Kara sin detenerse.

 **Con Kakarotto.**

Kakarotto la vio irse, él suspiro.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no seguiste a tu amiga kriptoniana? —dijo el Daxamita aún acostado.

Kakarotto no respondió, solo puso su dedos en la frente y se teletransporto, dentro de la celda.

El daxamita se sorprendió y se puso de pie rápido.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —dijo el Daxamita.

—Me teletransporte —dijo Kakarotto.

—¿Eres un alienígena? —dijo el Daxamita.

—Si lo soy, pero no de esta dimensión, soy un Saiyajin —dijo Kakarotto.

—¿Un saiyajin? Nunca escuché de esa raza —dijo el Daxamita.

—Si, como dije, es de otra dimensión; pero eso no es lo importante, ahora escucha, sé que eres inocente —dijo Kakarotto.

—Al fin, alguien que lo entiende, entonces ¿Me liberarás? Tengo que volver a mi planeta —dijo el Daxamita.

Kakarotto suspiró.

«Esto será un problema, se lo diré cuando esto acabe, será más fácil cuando sea libre» pensó Goku.

—Si, pero legalmente; necesito encontrar a los culpables, son dos infernians ¿Sabes algo que me ayude a encontrarlos? Los detendré y te liberaré, lo prometo —dijo Kakarotto.

El daxamita dudo, de todos modos no podía ver su cara por el casco, pero algo le decía que podía confiar en él.

—No he visto a los Infernians, pero sé de un lugar donde pueden darte información; es un bar escondido de alienígenas, ahí hay un tipo alto, parece un vagabundo, él lo sabe todo —dijo el Daxamita.

—¿Como llego ahí? —dijo Kakarotto.

El Daxamita le dio la dirección.

—Kakarotto, sé dónde está ese lugar; pasa por mi e iremos —dijo Oráculo por el comunicador.

Kakarotto asintió y le sonrió al Daxamita.

—No te preocupes, los atraparé y te liberaré, lo prometo ammm —dijo Kakarotto, él no sabía su nombre y no se sentía bien llamarlo Daxamita.

—Mon-El —dijo el ahora llamado Mon-El.

—Bueno gracias Mon-El, mi nombre saiyajin es Kakarotto, ¿Algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor aquí? —dijo Kakarotto.

—La soda sacariana sería buena Kakarotto —dijo Mon-El con una sonrisa, algo le decía que podía confiar en este hombre.

Kakarotto sonrió.

—Veré qué puedo hacer —dijo Kakarotto teletransportandose afuera de la celda y caminando a la puerta.

Él salió y vio a la hermana de Kara, Alex estaba en la puerta.

—Veo que conseguiste más información que Supergirl —dijo Alex.

—Sí, sé que crees que él es culpable; pero tengo mis sospechas, Supergirl está enojada con él, y conmigo lo más seguro —dijo Kakarotto.

—Si, creo que él lo hizo; pero no te detendre de que hagas tu investigación, y si, ella esta enojada contigo—dijo Alex un poco preocupada, Kara estaba dejando que sus emociones nublen su juicio.

Kakarotto asintió pensativo; pero le dio una pequeña sonrisa, colocó sus dedos en la frente.

—¿Crees que podrían darle un poco de soda sacariana? —dijo Kakarotto.

—Veré qué puedo hacer, y la contraseña es Coliwud —dijo Alex sonriendo.

—Genial, nos vemos agente Danvers —dijo Kakarotto sonriendo, ella sabía del bar.

—Llámame Alex —dijo Alex sonriendo.

Kakarotto le sonrió y desapareció para ir a empresas dragón por Bárbara, y de ahí, al bar alienígena.

Él tendría que cancelar su cita con Kara, algo le decía que eso no iría bien.

 **Empresas dragón en la noche.**

Goku apareció en la guarida, él miró a Bárbara que giró su silla para mirarlo.

—Entonces, será una noche larga —dijo Bárbara tomando su bolso— dame cinco minutos y nos vamos.

Ella se dirigió al baño.

Goku tomo su celular, se quitó el casco y llamó a Kara.

Ella respondió.

—Hola Goku, ¿Ya estas llegando? —dijo Kara feliz.

«Mierda, como un día tan perfecto acabo así» pensó Goku.

—Hola Kara, lo siento pero voy a tener que cancelar, tengo una reunión de emergencia —dijo Goku sintiéndose mal.

—Oh, está bien, no te preocupes —dijo Kara triste.

—De verdad lo siento, te recompensare —dijo Goku, tratando de disculparse.

—No te preocupes Goku, podemos vernos mañana en la noche, entonces ¿Toda la oficina se quedará a trabajar hasta tarde? —dijo Kara.

—No, solo Bárbara y yo trabajaremos hasta tarde —dijo Goku, sin saber lo que dijo.

—¿Bárbara y tu solos? —dijo Kara, en tono bajo peligroso.

—Ehh sí —dijo Goku, él no sabía a qué venía ese tono.

—¡OH GENIAL GOKU, DIVIERTANSE ENTONCES, BUENAS NOCHES! —dijo Kara, colgando el teléfono.

Goku se quedó ahí, con su teléfono en la oreja.

—¿Que dije? —dijo Goku sin ver el error.

—¿Todo bien con Kara? —dijo Bárbara, saliendo del baño con una peluca rubia y con un color de ojos distintos.

«Quien diría que la hermana de Kara era agente de la DEO, y Winn también, esto es muy extraño, tendré que investigar luego» pensó Bárbara, recordado cuando Alex se presentó a Kakarotto.

—Ehh sí claro, vamos ¿Por qué vas así? —dijo Goku mirando su cambio de imagen.

—Para no ser reconocida, que dirían que vieran a la presidenta de empresas dragón con Kakarotto en un bar alienígena —dijo Bárbara.

—Tienes razón —dijo Goku colocándose su casco.

Goku cargó como novia a Bárbara, salieron volando por la ventana de la guarida, obtendrían respuestas como Kakarotto y Oráculo.

 **Con Kara minutos antes.**

Ella estaba enviando su informe reescrito a Snapper Carr, mientras esperaba a Goku para ir a cenar y la película, con él sus problemas desaparecían.

Hasta que su teléfono sonó, era él, ella sonrió y respondió.

—Hola Goku, ¿Ya estas llegando? —dijo Kara feliz.

—Hola Kara, lo siento pero voy a tener que cancelar, tengo una reunión de emergencia —dijo Goku.

—Oh, está bien, no te preocupes —dijo Kara triste.

Este día terminaba mal, primero, el odioso de su jefe la obliga cambiar su artículo, después, el Daxamita, y después, Kakarotto se pone de su lado, y ahora Goku cancela su cita.

—De verdad lo siento, te recompensare —dijo Goku.

—No te preocupes Goku, podemos vernos mañana en la noche, entonces ¿Toda la oficina se quedará a trabajar hasta tarde? —dijo Kara.

—No, solo Bárbara y yo trabajaremos hasta tarde —dijo Goku.

—¿Bárbara y tu solos? —dijo Kara, en tono bajo peligroso.

—Ehh si —dijo Goku.

—¡OH GENIAL GOKU, DIVIERTANSE ENTONCES, BUENAS NOCHES! —dijo Kara, colgando el teléfono.

Tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no romper el teléfono en su mano.

Ella sabia que Goku era incapaz de hacer algo malo, ellos estaban saliendo.

Y Bárbara igual era incapaz, ella había aceptado lo de Goku y ella, pero ellos solos hasta tarde no le gusto, tal vez era su enojo del todo el día.

Kara trato de calmarse, apagó su laptop, se cambió a su pijama y se fue a dormir; de todos modos ella tenía que ir a la firma de amnistía de la presidenta mañana como Supergirl.

Luego su teléfono sonó, ella pensó que era Goku; pero no, él estaba con Bárbara, ella hizo una mueca.

Era un mensaje de Lena Luthor, quería verla mañana temprano, como consiguió su número no lo sabía; ella suspiró.

Kara trató de dormir pero no sería fácil, solo podía pensar en Goku y Bárbara en empresa dragón solos.

Ella enterró el rostro en la almohada.

 **Capítulo hecho, espero que les guste, he estado un poco atareado esta semana, espero estar más tranquilo esta y traer un capítulo más largo, gracias a todos los que comentan, dejan sus me gusta y agregan a favoritos la historia, nos veremos la próxima semana.**


	20. Kame Hame Ha

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Nota; gracias a Lozato por corregir este capítulo**

 **Capítulo 20: Kame Hame Ha.**

 **Al día siguiente, en las tierras Empresas dragón con Goku.**

Goku estaba en su hectárea reservada para las semillas del ermitaño, con una camisa sport, un pantalón holgado color arena y botas para trabajo, por fin sembrado sus semillas del ermitaño.

Él había plantado solamente cuatro, quedándose con dos.

El maestro Karin le había dicho que con una semilla saldrían diez, así que final tendría cuarenta que plantaría, ósea, él tendría una buena reserva para plantar y utilizar.

Él había venido temprano antes que sus trabajadores para poder adelantar algunas cosas, ya casi había terminado; luego iría a entrenar a su máquina de gravedad y luego regresaría a regar sus semillas otra vez.

Anoche había llegado tarde a su departamento, vio las luces de Kara apagadas y se imaginó que estaba dormida, ya él le había mandado un mensaje hoy pero no le respondió.

Él quería creer, que era por estar en la firma de la presidenta como custodia o algo así, Bárbara estaría ahí para vigilar y avisar cuando los Infernians aparecieran.

Ellos habían llegado anoche al bar alienígena, los habían dejado pasar al instante al ver a Kakarotto en la puerta, era un tipo de Ídolo para ellos, él se había apenado, el bar no era gran cosa; pero estaba lleno de alienígenas que solo querían beber tranquilamente, él no bebía alcohol pero cada quien no.

Luego habían logrado encontrar al hombre que Mon-El le había dicho, parecía un vagabundo, él había intentado venderles la información.

Después de una negociación muy buena de Bárbara, y unas amenazas que si no hablaba Kakarotto le daría una golpiza como a Solomon, el hombre habló.

Él dijo que eran dos Infernians, que no estaban de acuerdo con la firma de amnistía de la presidenta, por qué según ellos era un nuevo modo de controlarlos.

Él les había dicho dónde encontrarlos, lo convencieron cuando Kakarotto lo amenazó con una bola de Ki, como a Kaio-shin cuando se interpuso en su pelea con Vegeta, el hombre había manchado los pantalones.

Ellos habían ido al lugar, pero no había nadie, parece que se estaban preparando para actuar hoy.

Pero al menos sabían que tenían razón, Mon-El era inocente, solo faltaba encontrarlos y capturarlos antes que lastimaran más gente.

Goku miró su reloj, aún tenía cuatro horas para el inicio de la firma, tenía tiempo de entrenar, él se secó el sudor, se cambió a su ropa normal y salió volando, llegaría en cinco minutos volando rápido.

 **Con Kara en L-corp.**

Kara se había levantado temprano, se ducho, desayuno y preparo para salir a la reunión con Lena.

De ahí a la firma de la presidenta, había recibido un mensaje de Goku temprano, pero como seguía un poco enojada y celosa lo había ignorado.

—Hola, lamento venir sin anunciar, vi tu mensaje que querías verme, esas flores son hermosas —dijo Kara.

Ella estaba vestida, con un vestido rojo, un cinturón negro, una gabardina azul fuerte, su cabello suelto y sus lentes.

—Se llaman plumerías, son bastante raras —dijo Lena.

Ella estaba sentada en su escritorio, con una blusa azul sin mangas, un pantalón negro, y su cabello suelto.

—Me recuerdan a mi madre —dijo Kara.

—¿Tu madre también era escritora? —dijo Lena.

Ella apuntó a la silla para que Kara se sentara, Kara asintió y se sentó.

—Ella era como una abogada —dijo Kara.

—Bueno, tienes un don con las palabras, el artículo es increíble; pero ayer cuando Goku me enfrento y vi tu mirada, pensé que darías una crítica de mi —dijo Lena.

—Lo intente, y escribí un artículo criticando tu artefacto —dijo Kara.

—¿Y que paso? —dijo Lena.

—Mi jefe lo desechó y me hizo rehacerlo —dijo Kara.

—Eso lo explica —dijo Lena riendo.

—Lo curioso, es que me alegra que lo hiciera, bueno no de inicio; pero algo pasó que hizo cambiar mi posición —dijo Kara.

—En serio —dijo Lena, con curiosidad.

—Aun creo que la ley de amnistía es grandiosa y apoyo a Goku, pero es verdad que existen malos alienígenas aquí —dijo Kara.

—Me alegra que vieras mi punto de vista, sobre el de tu novio —dijo Lena.

Kara se sonrojó, pero Lena siguió hablando.

—Cuando fui adoptada por los Luthor, adoraba a Lex, cuando demostró quien era me destrozó, intente todo para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero fue inútil —dijo Lena.

—Al final acepte que algunas personas son malas y no cambiarán; pero solo nos queda protegernos, sé que Goku es un gran hombre y será un gran socio, tiene pasión; pero es ingenuo, él ve las cosas buenas en toda la gente, hasta ahora ha tenido suerte de conocer gente buena, y tendrás que protegerlo cuando conozca alguna persona que no es de confianza —dijo Lena.

—Si, lo haré—dijo Kara sonriendo.

 **Empresas Dragón con Goku, cuatro horas después.**

Él había terminado su entrenamiento, se había dado un baño, había recibido un mensaje de Kara diciéndole que se verían para cenar hoy en su departamento, él había sonreído, le contesto el mensaje diciéndole que él estaría ahí.

Ahora estaba terminando su almuerzo, de 40 platos, por que había que tener moderación para comer según él.

Hasta que recibió una llamada de Bárbara, él respondió.

—¿Qué pasa Bárbara? —dijo Goku, masticando su comida.

—Han aparecido Goku, atacaron a la presidenta; pero Supergirl logró salvarla, secuestraron a una policía, es mejor que vengas por Supergirl, algo me dice que están en la fundidora de anoche, yo regresare a la oficina para ayudarte desde ahí —dijo Bárbara, subiendo a su auto.

—Estaré ahí en minutos —dijo Goku colgando.

Termino su ultimo plato de comida, se puso de pie, presionó el reloj transformándose en Kakarotto, y se teletransporto a la ubicación de Kara.

 **Con Kara antes; Parque de National City.**

El lugar estaba lleno de reporteros y gente para la firma histórica de la presidenta.

Kara estaba como Supergirl en el aire monitoreando si algo pasaba, ella había visto a Bárbara entre el público pero no a Goku, se imaginó que estaba en sus campos de cultivo, ya le había mandado un mensaje para decirle que se verían después del trabajo, ella tendría que disculparse con él por colgarle anoche por sus celos.

Alex estaba entre el público como civil.

—Todo tranquilo —dijo Alex.

—Despejado, con el rebelde Daxamita encerrado, dudo que haya problemas —dijo Supergirl, ella le diría a Kakarotto "te lo dije" cuando acabara esto.

La presidenta se puso de pie, camino al podio y comenzó.

—Mi querido pueblo, hace medio siglo nuestra nación levantó un monumento, la estatua de la libertad —dijo la presidenta.

—Esa estatua está mirando a la isla Elis, donde miles de inmigrantes llegaron buscando refugio de sus país natal que los rechazaba y no los quería —dijo la presidenta.

—Pero este país los aceptó, esa es nuestra historia, nuestro pueblo, este día será parte de esa historia —dijo la presidenta.

—Ahora, ninguno de los visitantes extraterrestres serán unos extraños obligados a ocultarse de un hostil mundo, se les otorgaran todos los derechos y privilegios que tienen los humanos, ahora tomando este bolígrafo —dijo la presidenta.

La presidenta estaba firmando, cuando la hoja se quemó y dos bolas de fuego fueron a ella.

Supergirl reaccionó rápido, voló y se interpuso, ella se distrajo y la chica Infernian, una pelirroja vestida como motociclista toda de negro, la atacó con la visión de calor mandandola a volar.

Alex la apuntó con su arma, pero no pudo disparar, ya que fue lanzada por el Infernian hombre, un pelirrojo vestido igual de motociclista todo de negro, mandandola a la fuente del parque.

Ellos se miraron buscando a la presidenta, la encontraron entrando a su auto, ellos sonrieron siniestramente, iban a atacar hasta que la policía Maggie apuntó con su arma a la chica Infernian, el hombre Infernian quemo el arma y la chica Infernian la tomo y giro, haciendo un círculo de fuego escapándose.

Supergirl, que estaba ardiendo literalmente, se incorporó y giro para pagar el fuego.

Ella corrió hacia Alex que salía de la fuente.

—¿Estas bien? —dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Dónde está Maggie? —dijo Alex.

—¿Y Bárbara? —dijo Kara.

Bárbara se había ido a llamar a Goku.

 **Después de 15 minutos.**

—Así que, ¿El Daxamita no era el atacante? —dijo J'onn que había llegado al lugar.

—No, todo esto es mi culpa, ahora la detective Sawyer desapareció —dijo Kara.

Ella había llamado a Bárbara disimuladamente y comprobado que estuviera bien.

—No fue solo tú culpa, fue culpa de todos —dijo Alex.

—No, pero si no me hubiera cegado por lo que siento por Daxam; como dijo Kakarotto, hubiéramos encontrado a los verdaderos culpables, pero baje la guardia y la presidenta casi muere, eso es como traición nacional —dijo Kara.

Ella le debía una disculpa al Daxamita y a Kakarotto sobre todo.

—Bueno, eso ya no importa, miren, cortesía de las cámaras de seguridad —dijo J'onn.

J'onn les mostró los rostros de los atacantes.

—¿Los identifican? —dijo J'onn.

—Son infernians como dijo Kakarotto —dijo Kara, él tenía razón y ella no le creyó.

—Al hombre no, pero a la chica la reconozco —dijo Alex.

—¿De dónde? —dijo Kara.

Antes que Alex pudiera responder, Kakarotto apareció delante de ellos.

—Hola —dijo Kakarotto.

Los tres dieron un pequeño brinco, ellos no se acostumbraban a verlo aparecer de la nada.

—Kakarotto, lo siento por… —dijo Supergirl, pero fue interrumpida.

—No importa Supergirl, somos compañeros, estamos del mismo lado; además, no es conmigo la disculpa —dijo Kakarotto.

Kara sabía a quién se refería, ella asintió, luego sonrió.

Kakarotto no le reclamó nada, era un gran tipo y compañero.

—Kakarotto, tenías razón, eran Infernians —dijo Supergirl mostrándole las fotos de la tablet.

—Lo sé, por eso vine por ti Supergirl, sé dónde están o estarán, en la fundidora —dijo Kakarotto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —dijo J'onn.

—Visite un bar alienígena y sutilmente conseguí información de un tipo —dijo Kakarotto sonriendo.

Alex sonrió a eso, ella sabía a quién Kakarotto había interrogado y que lo había asustado, ese tipo se lo merecía.

—Entonces debemos prepararnos, enviaré agentes con ustedes —dijo J'onn.

—No, es peligroso, podrían hacerle algo a la detective Sawyer si se sienten acorralados —dijo Supergirl, luego miró a Kakarotto.

—Creo que trabajaremos juntos Supergirl —dijo Kakarotto.

Supergirl sonrió y asintió, ellos podían derrotarlos, ella lo sabía.

—Entonces toma mi mano —dijo Kakarotto colocando sus dedos en la frente, él ya sabía cómo era el Ki de los Infernians.

Supergirl tomo su mano con una sonrisa.

—Esperen, iré con ustedes —dijo Alex.

—Alex, es peligroso —dijo Supergirl.

—Déjala ir Supergirl, ella es una agente entrenada, Alex, toma la mano de Supergirl —dijo Kakarotto, él vio el fuego en Alex.

—Gracias Kakarotto —dijo Alex con una sonrisa tomando la mano de Supergirl, que solo suspiro.

—Infórmenme si necesitan ayuda, buena suerte —dijo J'onn.

Ellos asintieron y desaparecieron.

 **Fundidora de National City.**

Los tres aparecieron a una distancia segura de ese almacén.

—Rayos, eso fue intenso —dijo Alex, soltando la mano de Kara y tomando su estómago.

—Te lo dije —dijo Kara tomando su estómago igual.

—Deberían ver que se siente atravesar un portal interdimensional —dijo Kakarotto.

Las hermanas Danvers solo se miraron.

—Están ahí —dijo Kakarotto sintiendo su Ki.

Supergirl uso su visión de rayos X y así era, ahí estaban dentro del almacén.

El hombre Infernian estaba vigilando afuera, a una buena distancia del almacén bebiendo alcohol, y la mujer estaba adentro con la detective Sawyer, ella atada de las manos hacia arriba.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —dijo Alex, ella era la única humana después de todo, no podía ir de frente como ellos.

—Oráculo —dijo Kakarotto colocando su mano en su oreja.

—Kakarotto, tu encargarte del hombre, llévalo lejos sin que la chica Infernian lo note, para que la agente Danvers entre al almacén sin ser vista, Supergirl que entre volando para distraer a la chica Infernian y la agente Danvers pueda salvar a la detective —dijo Oráculo.

—Entendido —dijo Kakarotto, él se giró y les dijo el plan.

Supergirl y Alex asintieron, un plan directo y fácil de seguir.

Kakarotto voló al hombre y se acercó a él.

El hombre Infernian, que vestía como un motociclista, estaba sentado en una roca, él giró para verlo y sonrió bebiendo un trago de su alcohol.

—Mira quien esta aquí, el famoso Kakarotto, el sayajin de otro universo, eres muy tonto en venir solo para salvar a una detective cualquiera, eres una mascota del gobierno igual —dijo el hombre.

Kakarotto no respondió.

«No tengo idea de que esta hablando este sujeto, la política y esas cosas nunca fue lo mío» pensó Goku.

El hombre creyó que Kakarotto se burlaba de él al no responder, él se enojó y liberó su visión térmica.

Kakarotto solo lo esquivo y apareció detrás del hombre, dándole un golpe mandandolo lejos, él hizo una señal para que ellas se movieran y fue detrás del tipo.

—Eso fue increíble —dijo Alex, asombrada por su velocidad.

—Si, luego te sorprendes, entra —dijo Supergirl, mientras volaba para preparar su distracción.

 **Dentro De La Fundidora.**

Maggie luchaba para liberarse pero era imposible, hasta que oyó un chiflido detrás de ella, era la chica pelirroja, ella caminó y se puso delante de ella.

—Te reconozco, eres la amante de alienígenas que mete la nariz donde no la llaman, no te han dicho lo patético que es eso —dijo la Infernian chica.

—Me preocupo por la comunidad tanto alienígenas como humanos, no se por que quieren matar a la presidenta, pero siempre hay una salida —dijo Maggie.

—Para los humanos tal vez, pero los alienígenas no tenemos los mismos derechos —dijo la chica.

—¿Que no la ley de amnistía es para eso? —dijo Maggie.

—No, es para revelarnos voluntariamente como tontos, sabrán dónde vivimos, qué hacemos; la amnistía es solo otra forma de registro —dijo la chica, tomando su cara para mirarla.

Supergirl aterrizó, entrando desde el techo.

—Es una opinión muy sínica —dijo Supergirl.

—Pero si es la mascota de la presidenta —dijo la chica preparada para llamar a su compañero.

—No te molestes, tu amigo está ocupado con Kakarotto —dijo Supergirl.

La chica Infernian se sorprendió, pero se recuperó rápido.

—Así que los dos han traicionado a los suyos, es una pena, Kakarotto me agradaba —dijo la Infernian.

—No es nosotros contra ellos —dijo Supergirl.

—Aun no tal vez, pero he visitado varios planetas; ¿Sabes que tienen en común?, los locales encierran a los de afuera por miedo y prejuicios, por algo esconden sus identidades Supergirl, tu y Kakarotto saben que los humanos no son de fiar —dijo la Infernian parándose enfrente de Supergirl.

Mientras Supergirl la distraía, Alex había logrado llegar a Maggie para liberarla, el plan de Oráculo iba perfecto.

—No, es por qué criminales como ustedes no son de fiar —dijo Supergirl, liberando su visión de calor.

Pero la chica de fuego la absorbió como si nada.

—Veamos que tan súper eres —dijo la Infernian liberando una bola de fuego hacia atrás, golpeando apenas a Alex y Maggie.

Supergirl y la chica Infernian con sus manos en llamas comenzaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Supergirl logró atraparla de espaldas; pero la chica puso sus manos en su brazo y logró calentarse lo suficientemente para afectar a Supergirl.

—No te gusta el calor —dijo la chica Infernian.

Supergirl la soltó y liberó su aliento congelante en ella, encerrándola en una capa de hielo.

Alex y Maggie se incorporaron y se escondieron en los contenedores del almacén.

La chica de fuego uso más calor para liberarse del hielo, ya libre, soltó su visión de calor que golpeó a Supergirl; enviándola a estrellarse en unas columnas.

—¡En dónde están humanas! —grito la chica Infernian.

Alex y Maggie estaban ocultas entre los contenedores, Alex vio su arma en el suelo, había salido volando cuando las golpeo la bola de fuego.

—Toma el arma y sal de aquí —dijo Alex mirando a Maggie.

Alex salió de su escondite.

—Por aquí flamita —dijo Alex retadora.

La chica de fuego soltó una bola hacia ella.

Alex la esquivó por un pelo, pero fue suficiente tiempo para que Supergirl se recuperará y empezará a volar en círculos alrededor de la Infernian, dejándola sin oxígeno que creará fuego.

La chica Infernian cayó arrodillada por la falta de aire, Supergirl se detuvo y aterrizó al lado de Alex, esta pelea había acabado.

La chica Infernian en su desesperación, miró el arma en el suelo y se lanzó a tomarla, sólo para ser golpeada con una barra de metal por Maggie, quedando noqueada.

—Son divertidas —dijo Maggie soltando la barra de metal.

Supergirl y Alex le sonrieron.

—Vamos con Kakarotto —dijo Supergirl corriendo con Alex y Maggie a la puerta, cuando salieron, solo vieron una luz azul llenar el lugar.

 **Con Kakarotto.**

Kakarotto había llegado donde el hombre aterrizó, no fue muy lejos de la entrada, el hombre Infernian se puso de pie escupiendo sangre.

—Eres resistente —dijo Kakarotto.

—¡MALDITO, TE QUEMARÉ VIVO! —dijo el infernian lanzando bolas de fuego hacia Kakarotto.

Kakarotto solo extendió su mano y liberó bolas de Ki para apagarlas.

—Espero que tengas algo mejor —dijo Kakarotto.

«Este ataque no es nada comparado con el fuego mortal de paikuhan, y mucho menos comparado con Jiren» pensó Goku.

El Infernian se enfureció más, encendió sus manos en fuego y atacó de frente a Kakarotto, gran error.

Kakarotto esquivaba los golpes con facilidad, él no era aprueba de fuego; pero qué daño podía hacerle el fuego si no lo tocaba, el Infernian no sabia pelear, atacaba con enojo lo cual lo hacía predecible.

Kakarotto pateó su rodilla, haciéndola doblarse, el Infernian cayó en una rodilla, Kakarotto soltó otra patada a su cara derribandolo.

El Infernian escupió más sangre en el suelo; también tenía la ceja rota, él se levantó e intentó atacar otra vez, solo para ser regresado al suelo de un puñetazo de Kakarotto, ahora la nariz estaba rota.

—Se acabó —dijo Kakarotto, este tipo no era un reto.

—Si se acabo, te llevare conmigo, ¡MALDITO SAIYAJIN! —grito el Infernian.

El hombre en su desesperación, encendió todo su cuerpo en fuego más allá de su límite haciendo un tornado de fuego, el tamaño era como un F5.

Kakarotto tomó distancia para no quemarse, él escuchó la voz de Oráculo.

—Esto es malo Kakarotto, el tipo perdió la razón, si continúa, llegará a la ciudad y la incendiara, no hay agua cerca para apagarlo —dijo Oráculo.

Eso le recordó algo a Goku, el fuego mágico de la casa de su ex-suegro, y como el maestro Roshi lo apago.

Él sonrió debajo del casco.

—Se que hacer —dijo Kakarotto.

Él puso sus manos juntas y las colocó en un lado de su cuerpo, en una pose que hizo temblar a muchos, él no podía ir con todo o lo mataría, y probablemente destruiría la tierra, solo usaría lo suficiente para apagarlo.

—¿Que vas hacer Goku? —dijo Bárbara, olvidando los nombres claves al ver a Goku juntar sus manos, y como su Ki se formaba en una bola más grande.

—Kame —dijo Kakarotto.

El tornado de fuego se acercaba más a él.

—Hame —dijo Kakarotto, la bola de energía se hizo más grande.

Cuando Kara, Alex y Maggie salieron del almacén, fue para ver el tornado de fuego y a Kakarotto, con una bola de Ki en sus manos en una pose extraña, pero que se veía peligrosa.

—¡AL SUELO! —grito Supergirl.

Las tres se lanzaron al suelo, pero Kara se puso como escudo para ellas.

—¡Haaaaa! —grito Kakarotto, soltando el orbe de energía hacia el tornado de fuego, desapareciéndolo al instante.

Todo el lugar se llenó de una luz azul y un viento que hacía volar todo.

Fueron 30 segundos lo que tardó la energía antes de desaparecer, aunque las chicas jurarían que fue más tiempo.

—Kakarotto, Kakarotto, Goku ¿Me escuchas? —dijo Oráculo, ella había perdido la imagen al momento que Goku soltó el ataque.

—Si Oráculo, te escucho —dijo Kakarotto mirando al Infernian vivo, pero inconsciente.

—Eso fue increíble Goku, ese es el famoso Kame Hame Ha —dijo Oráculo.

Goku le había hablado de esa técnica, pero nada se comparaba a verlo en persona, o lo que pudo ver.

«Tendré que hacer una cámara más resistente para estos ataques, y eso que no es todo su poder aun» pensó Bárbara recordando sus transformaciones.

—Gracias Oráculo, si lo fue, aunque me contuve para no matarlo —dijo Kakarotto.

—¡Ese era un ataque contenido! —dijo Oráculo sin poder creerlo.

Ella miró su radar, Supergirl y el resto se acercaban.

—Las chicas se acercan Kakarotto, encárgate del resto, nos veremos mañana en la oficina, de acuerdo —dijo Bárbara, este día había sido de locos.

—Claro descansa, te lo mereces, eh ¿Crees que podrías pedirle a la gente del campo de la noche que riegue la hectárea de las semillas? No creo regresar hoy —dijo Kakarotto.

—Claro, yo me encargo, hasta mañana, ¡Oh si! casi lo olvido, deje algo en tu departamento, pídeselo a la Sra. Cameron Goku —dijo Bárbara cortando la comunicación.

Ella miró en su computadora una imagen con toda la información de Kara Danvers.

—Oráculo espera ¿Que es? —dijo Kakarotto, pero no obtuvo respuesta, él suspiró, tendría que verlo cuando llegue al edificio.

—Kakarotto —dijo una voz que él conocía bien.

Supergirl, Alex y Maggie llegaron al lugar, estaban sucias y con el cabello alborotado por la gran ráfaga de viento, vieron al hombre Infernian tendido en el suelo inconsciente.

Kara salió de su shock primero.

—¿Qué fue eso? —dijo Supergirl, ella sabía que él usaba Ki, pero esa bola de energía fue impresionante.

—Oh, una técnica de mi mundo, se llama Kame Hame Ha, pero tuve que contenerme para no matarlo, solo utilice lo necesario para apagar el fuego —dijo Kakarotto, acercándose al Infernian para revisar nuevamente si seguía vivo.

Ellas quedaron en shock, ese ataque fue contenido.

—Creo que J'onn tenía razón, puede ser más fuerte que tu y Superman juntos, y no es todo su poder aun —dijo Alex, recordando las palabras de J'onn y lo que decía su informe, que Kara les entregó.

Supergirl sintió un escalofrío pero no dijo nada.

«¿Cuál es el límite de los Saiyajin?» pensó Kara.

—De verdad son increíbles —dijo Maggie riéndose, ella amaba la adrenalina.

En eso llegaron autos y camiones de la DEO, los agentes bajaron para llevarse a los Infernians y reparar los daños, hoy si tendrían mucho trabajo.

—Bueno, creo que J'onn envio apoyo por si acaso —dijo Alex, dirigiéndose a dar órdenes a los agentes seguida de Maggie.

—Lo logramos Kakarotto —dijo Supergirl sonriendo, superando un poco lo del Kame Hame Ha.

—Si, lo hicimos; entonces, creo que hay que liberar a Mon-El no crees, ya que es inocente; además, él me dijo de ese bar de alienígenas, sin él no hubiera descubierto su ubicación —dijo Kakarotto.

«Mon-El, ese era el nombre del Daxamita, Kakarotto había logrado que hablara con él, claro, él no lo juzgo apenas lo conoció» pensó Supergirl un poco avergonzada.

—Si, le debo una disculpa, él será liberado mañana, lo prometo, pero a ti también te debo una disculpa, actué como una niña encaprichada y tú soportaste mi mal humor, lo siento —dijo Supergirl mirando el suelo.

Ella sintió una mano en su hombro, levantó la mirada y juraría que vio a Goku cuando Kakarotto le sonrío, pero eso no era posible ¿Verdad?

—Esta bien Supergirl, yo se que estabas emocionada de que fuera un kryptoniano como tu y Superman, lo vi en tu rostro cuando abriste la nave y lo viste la primera vez, así que entiendo tu decepción y mal humor, pero sabes que hay que decirle lo que le paso a Daxam, estaré ahí si lo necesitas —dijo Kakarotto.

Eso era verdad, pero ella no se lo había dicho a nadie, parecía que Goku y Kakarotto podían leerla.

Ella también sabía que tenía que decirle a Mon-El lo que le paso a Daxam, eso no sería fácil.

«Kakarotto se ofreció a estar ahí si lo necesito» ella recordó la entrevista, «su planeta explotó o lo hicieron explotar, pero él sabe del tema, podría ayudarme» pensó Supergirl.

—Gracias Kakarotto, si me gustaría que estuvieras ahí, presionare el botón —dijo Supergirl, sacando el botón que le dio.

Kakarotto sonrió.

—Chicos, hay que irse —dijo Alex regresando con Maggie, los agentes ya se habían llevado a los Infernians a contención.

—Si claro, debo hablar con J'onn para la liberación de Mon-El mañana —dijo Supergirl sonriendo a Kakarotto.

—Bueno ¿Quieren que las lleve? —dijo Kakarotto extendiendo su mano.

—De hecho, yo quisiera saber que se siente volar —dijo Maggie sonriendo.

Kakarotto, Supergirl y Alex se miraron y sonrieron.

—Claro, por qué no —dijo Alex.

—¿Con quien quieres? —dijo Supergirl.

—Mmmm, creo que con Kakarotto —dijo Maggie, acercándose a él, que le sonrío.

—Bueno, entonces vamos —dijo Kakarotto levantando a Maggie como novia, ella no se sonrojó obviamente, pero sí sonrió.

Supergirl levanto a Alex de igual manera.

—Entonces, vamos a ver quién llega primero —dijo Supergirl divertida, despegando con Alex.

Kakarotto no se movió, dejando que se alejen.

—¿Qué esperamos? —dijo Maggie curiosa.

—Les damos un poco de ventaja —dijo Kakarotto sonriendo, luego encendió su aura de Ki y despegó como un cohete sorprendiendo a Maggie.

Supergirl volaba con Alex.

—Creo que los dejamos atrás —dijo Supergirl.

—Eres una niña Kara —dijo Alex divertida.

Hasta que fueron alcanzadas por un Kakarotto y Maggie.

—¿Que pasa kriptoniana? ¿Esa es toda tu velocidad? —dijo Kakarotto, con voz un poco burlona mientras las rebasaban, con Maggie diciéndoles adiós con la mano.

Supergirl frunció el ceño, esto era un reto.

—Oh, ya verás saiyajin —dijo Supergirl sonriendo y acelerando.

Alex solo suspiro.

 **DEO.**

Llegaron en cinco minutos a la DEO, Kakarotto había ganado por un poco, claro, ninguno usó su máxima velocidad, hubieran desintegrado a Maggie y Alex.

Ellos descendieron a la puerta del edificio.

—Entonces ganamos —dijo Maggie mientras Kakarotto la dejaba en el suelo.

—Kakarotto hizo trampa —dijo Supergirl con un puchero.

Los tres rieron incluso Supergirl, ella tendría su revancha.

—Bueno, entonces nos veremos luego —dijo Kakarotto.

—¿No quieres pasar? Después de una misión exitosa tenemos un pequeño brindis —dijo Supergirl.

—No gracias Supergirl, tengo que hacer algo, tal vez la próxima vez, esperaré tu llamada mañana —dijo Kakarotto elevando su Ki y saliendo volando.

Las tres chicas lo vieron desaparecer con sonrisas y entraron a la DEO.

 **Con Goku en el edificio de Kara y él.**

Kakarotto llegó al callejón de su edificio, aterrizó y apretó el reloj para cambiar a su ropa normal, era Goku otra vez.

El camino al interior, fue a su departamento para ducharse rápido y cambiarse, se puso una playera blanca, unos pantalones azules de mezclilla, una chaqueta negra de cuero y unos zapatos; luego se dirigió al departamento de la Sra. Cameron, él tocó la puerta.

—Buenas noches Goku —dijo la mujer mayor.

—Buenas noches Sra. Cameron, perdón por molestar, pero una amiga me dijo que dejo algo para mí —dijo Goku.

—¡Oh si! claro, espera —dijo la mujer mayor.

Ella entró y regreso con unas llaves y una nota, se las entregó a Goku.

—Gracias Sra. Cameron —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

—No hay de que Goku, espero que lo disfrutes con Kara —dijo la Sra. Cameron, dándole una sonrisa y cerrando la puerta.

Goku se quedo confundido, pero abrió la nota.

 _ **Goku te lo prometí, espero que lo disfrutes, esta en el estacionamiento de tu edificio, solo toca el botón de las llaves. att: Barbara.**_

Goku se confundió más, pero fue al estacionamiento y toco el botón, él escuchó el sonido y se acercó, él quedó helado pero luego sonrió.

—Eres la mejor Bárbara —dijo Goku.

 **Con Kara en CatCo.**

Kara fue a CatCo después de salir de la DEO, donde había arreglado la liberación de Mon-El para el día de mañana, como prometió a Kakarotto, ahora solo le faltaba decirle lo que paso con su planeta, por suerte Kakarotto estaría ahí.

Ella había pasado a entregar su reporte a Snapper Carr, pero James le había dicho que se lo diera, él se encargaría, y ella confiaba en él; además era el jefe, así que se lo entregó. Ella había recibido un mensaje de Goku, preguntándole donde se encontraba, ella le había dicho que estaba en CatCo y que ya estaba de salida, que lo vería en su departamento.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuándo escucho un auto rugir, ella giró y vio un auto estacionado frente a ella; pero no cualquier auto, si no un Lykan HyperSport rojo, era impresionante, pero luego se congeló cuando vio al hombre que bajó de él.

—Go-Goku —dijo Kara sin creerlo.

—Hola Kara —dijo Goku, dándole su sonrisa habitual y acercándose a ella.

—¿Cómo? ¿De donde sacaste ese auto? —dijo Kara impresionada.

—Bueno, Bárbara me había prometido darme un auto cuando el negocio de las cápsulas Bulma estuviera cerrado, aunque lo olvidé —dijo Goku riendose.

Kara se puso celosa.

—¿Y por qué no estás probándolo con ella? —dijo Kara.

Goku la miró confundido.

—Por qué quiero probarlo contigo Kara —dijo Goku tomando sus manos.

Él no sabía de dónde salió eso, pero Kara despertaba extraños sentimientos y cosas en él.

Kara se sonrojo mirando sus manos, y se sintió tonta por sus celos.

—Lo siento Goku —dijo Kara antes de ser interrumpida.

—Hey, no hagas eso, no hay por qué pedir disculpas, pero quiero que sepas que estoy comprometido con esto que tenemos Kara —dijo Goku.

Ella tuvo ganas de llorar de felicidad, Goku era increíble, no sabía que había hecho para merecerlo, pero ella se alegraba que haya llegado a su vida.

—Entonces —dijo Goku, soltando sus manos y enseñándole las llaves.

—¿Quieres probarlo? —dijo Goku riendose.

Kara le sonrió, e hizo algo que Goku no esperaba.

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Eres muy lindo Goku —dijo Kara, tomando las llaves y yendo al auto.

Goku se quedó de piedra en su lugar, luego sonrió y tocó su mejilla donde Kara lo beso.

«Todo por ella» pensó Goku.

Después escuchó el claxon sonar.

Él giró y miró a Kara dentro del auto en el asiento del conductor riendo, esperando que entre.

Él rio y entro al auto, ambos se perdieron en las calles.

 **Y ya está el capítulo está casi llegando el momento que Kara se entere de la identidad de Goku.**

 **Igual el momento del súper Saiyajin ya lo tengo planeado pero aún tendrán que esperar un poco más prometo que valdrá la pena.**

 **El próximo capítulo será un oc inventado por mi espero que lo disfruten muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia nunca pensé que le gustara a bastante gente.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	21. Eres mi Heroe

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **capitulo 21 Eres mi héroe**

 **Con Goku y Kara noche**

—¿Donde estamos Kara? —dijo Goku, mientras bajaba del auto

Era una feria, Kara había estado conduciendo por toda la ciudad como una corredora profesional, hasta que llegaron a esta feria.

—Bueno, esta feria llega cada año, es muy famosa aquí en National City, hace mucho que no venía —dijo Kara bajando del auto.

Goku miro la feria y le trajo recuerdos de su infancia, el solo había estado una vez en una feria, fue con Bulma, Yamcha Oolong y Poar el sonrió.

—Si no te gusta podemos ir a otro lado, ya sabes —dijo Kara, ella no quería que Goku pensará que era Infantil.

Hasta que sintió a Goku tomar su mano y jalarla suavemente.

—Vamos Kara podemos subir a todos los juegos —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Kara solo sonrió y se dejo arrastrar por Goku.

 **2 horas después**

Goku y Kara habían trepado a todos los juegos mecánicos, ellos rieron y gritaron de diversión como unos niños, ambos eran Supergirl y Kakarotto unas vueltas no los asustarían.

Ahora caminaban por los establecimientos de juegos y comida, mientras comían un gran algodón de azúcar cada uno, Kara se sentía tan agusto que tenía envuelto su brazo con el de Goku que no dijo nada pero tenia una sonrisa.

—Kara —dijo alguien de repente.

Ambos voltearon para ver quien era.

Enfrente de ellos estaba su hermana Alex y Maggie con ropa casual y sonriéndoles.

—Hola Alex ¿que hacen aquí? —dijo Kara un poco sonrojada.

—Hee, ya sabes, paseando y conociendo a una amiga —dijo Alex, extrañamente nerviosa.

Pero se recuperó rápido, y cambio el tema.

—No vas a presentarme —dijo Alex, mirando a su hermanita que seguía con su brazo envuelto al chico japonés.

Ella se imaginaba quien era.

—O si claro—dijo Kara mas roja, soltando el brazo de Goku.

—Goku, ella es mi hermana Alex y su amiga la detective Sawyer —dijo Kara.

Ella había conocido a Maggie, tanto como Supergirl, como Kara, cuando le entrevisto tras su rescate de los infernians.

—Alex, detective Sawyer, el es Son Goku mi mmm, aaa —dijo Kara, balbuceando y tratando de definir su relación con Goku.

Alex se le adelanto.

—Un placer Goku, Kara no para de hablar de ti —dijo Alex extendiendo la mano al chico japonés.

Ella lo miro y tenia que admitir que era atractivo, pero no se sonrojo ni nada.

—¡ALEX! —grito Kara avergonzada.

Goku rio y tomo la mano, el ya había conocido a Alex y Maggie, pero como Kakarotto, así que tenia que fingir.

—Hola mucho gusto Alex, Kara igual me ha hablado de ti mucho, creo que dijo que eres policía —dijo Goku, dándole una sonrisa característica.

—Policía federal —dijeron Kara, Alex y Maggie rápidamente.

—Esta bien —dijo Goku sorprendido, pero divertido por su nerviosismo.

—Luego saludo igualmente a Maggie.

—Un placer detective Sawyer —dijo Goku, ofreciéndole la mano.

—Igualmente señor Son —dijo Maggie, tomando la mano.

—Dime Goku —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

—Entonces llámame Maggie —dijo Maggie sonriendo también.

—Es justo —dijo Goku.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no se nos unen? íbamos a cenar —dijo Kara, con un Goku asintiendo de acuerdo.

—Por qué no —dijeron ambas chicas.

Los 4 caminaron a los restaurantes de la feria, hasta que Alex hablo en el camino.

—Entonces Goku, ¿a que te dedicas? —pregunto Alex, ella tenia curiosidad de saber que tenia que ofrecerle a su hermanita.

Goku iba a responder pero Kara se le adelanto, ella sabia lo que Álex quería hacer.

—De hecho Goku es cofundador de una empresa nueva de cultivo y exportación de alimentos llamada empresas dragón —dijo Kara.

Eso sorprendió a Alex, Goku era un empresario, pero no tenia ese estilo arrogante como la mayoría.

Maggie escucho el nombre de la empresa y hablo.

—He escuchado de esa empresa, es nueva y popular entre humanos y alienígenas, por qué a todos se les esta tratando con los mismos derechos —dijo Maggie.

Ella había escuchado de alienígenas felices de poder trabajar en su forma original, sin tener miedo de ser cazados, ya sea en las oficinas o los campos gracias a los dueños, 2 jóvenes muy amables.

Y también escucho de Kakarotto visitando el bar, con una mujer con cabello rubio para pedir información de los Infernians.

Eso sorprendió a Kara y Alex, ninguna empresa aceptaba abiertamente a los alienígenas por miedo, eso era algo que la ley de amnistía iba a cambiar, pero Empresas Dragón ya lo había hecho desde antes que fuera oficial.

Goku asintió.

—Si, de hecho Bárbara la presidenta de la empresa y yo hablamos con los trabajadores de la oficina y campo para hacérselos saber —dijo Goku.

—¿Cuándo? —dijo Kara curiosa.

—El día que nos vimos en L. Corp., cuando Lena enseño su maquina yo sabia que solo la pospuso no la desecho, quería que mi gente extraterrestre supiera que nadie los cazaría cuando esa máquina saliera, Empresas Dragón no discrimina a nadie, humano o alienígena, por cierto buen reportaje —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Dejando en schock a las tres mujeres.

Alex y Maggie ya habían leído en el diario de la máquina que L. corp. estaba creando para detectar alienígenas con su huella digital.

Pero Goku y su socia se habían adelantado y hablado con su gente que esa maquina no afectaría su trabajo con ellos.

Maggie sonrió, era bueno que por fin unos empresarios dejaran de pensar en ellos mismos y pensaran en el pueblo.

Alex sonrió pensando lo mismo este chico le agradaba cada vez mas.

Kara solo lo veía boquiabierta, ella esta mañana había hablado con Lena y había aceptado que Goku se equivocaba, pero ahora el le volvía a demostrar que tal ves Lena era la equivocada.

Ellos habían logrado que los alienígenas en su empresa se revelaran voluntariamente, sin necesidad de ninguna máquina, solo con confianza y haciéndoles saber que cuando la maquina saliera no perderían su trabajo.

Ella se acerco a el y lo abrazó dejando a un Goku sorprendido y rojo, el no estaba acostumbrado a estas demostraciones de cariño.

Alex y Maggie solo sonrieron se veían bien juntos.

—Kara nos están viendo —dijo Goku apenado.

—No me importa —dijo Kara soltándolo, pero envolviendo su brazo con el de el para seguir caminando, seguidas por una Alex y Maggie aun sonriendo.

 **1 hora después**

Durante la cena, en donde Goku les contó a Alex y Maggie su disque viaje de Japón a National City con el resto de su fachada, cuando la comida llego es lo menos decir que Alex y Maggie se sorprendieron por la cantidad que comían Kara y Goku.

—Creo que Kara consiguió su igual en comer —pensó Alex.

Maggie solo veía sin creerlo llevaban 63 platos entre los 2.

Después de una pequeña discusión, donde Goku se ofreció a pagar y las chicas no estaban de acuerdo, hasta que al final aceptaron a reganientas, cuando Goku mencionó que era rico.

los 4 se dirigian a la salida, hasta que vieron un juego, en donde tenia que darle a una báscula con un mazo y elevar algo hasta lo mas alto para que toque la campana, esos juegos siempre estaban amañados para no ganar.

Alex miro a Kara, a ellas siempre les gustó arruinar el plan de estafa cuando eran niñas.

—Vamos —dijo Kara jalando a Goku con Alex y Maggie detrás.

—¿Quien se cree lo suficientemente fuerte para intentarlo? —dijo el hombre del juego, que sabía que esto era una estafa.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Kara acercándose.

Muchos rieron que la pequeña chica que parecía bibliotecaria quisiera intentarlo.

—Segura, no prefieres que tu novio lo intente —dijo el hombre, sonriendo un poco burlón.

Goku solo sonrió, le pago al hombre tomo el mazo como si no pesará y se lo entrego a Kara con una sonrisa.

Kara le sonrió y lo tomo.

Con una Alex y Maggie sonriendo, este chico las impresionaba cada vez mas, no trato de hacerse el fuerte ni nada, el confío en Kara.

Aunque Maggie no estaba segura que Kara pudiera darle a la campana, ella se veía tan frágil.

Kara alzo el mazo y le dio suavemente para no romperlo, haciendo que el objeto llegue a lo mas alto tocando la campana, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

—Quiero el peluche del dragón —dijo Kara, señalando el peluche más grande, se parecía al de la espalda de Kakarotto.

El hombre suspiro, y le entrego el peluche, está máquina le había fallado.

Kara tomo el peluche y le sonrió a Goku por la confianza en ella ya que el no sabía que era Supergirl.

Goku le devolvió la sonrisa, el noto que ese dragón se parecía al de su traje.

Alex sonrió el resultado no le sorprendió para nada.

Maggie por otro lado quedo con la boca abierta.

—Hey pelos locos, ¿por que no dejas que tu novia compita conmigo? tal ves te gane un peluche —dijo el sujeto del juego de alado que había visto todo.

Goku lo miro, era un juego de pulsos y el tipo era un hombre grande lleno de músculos, pero con ki extremadamente bajo en pocas palabras era un hablador.

Goku miro a Kara luego Alex y Maggie, que salió de su sorpresa las 3 le dieron una sonrisa.

Goku se quito la chaqueta dejando ver sus brazos musculosos, dejando a Kara roja y a muchas chicas que lo veían excepto Alex y Maggie.

Camino al hombre seguido de Kara, Alex y Maggie y muchos curiosos.

—¿Como se juega? —dijo Goku con una sonrisa confiada.

—Es fácil, haces una apuesta si te gano me quedo con tu apuesta y si por milagro me derrotas, te doy doble —dijo el hombre igual de confiado.

Goku sonrió, le recordó al tipo que le gano dinero la primera ves que estuvo en la capital para buscar a Bulma.

Goku saco su billetera que le había dado Bárbara, para poner sus credenciales y dinero, el saco todo el efectivo que tenía.

—Tengo 3000 dólares —dijo Goku, colocándolos en la mesa.

Todos se impresionaron, apostaría tanto, incluso el hombre pero luego sonrió esto seria fácil.

—Goku eso es mucho —dijo Kara, pero Alex le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Kara, el confío en ti a pesar de no saber de tu ya sabes —dijo Alex, asegurándose que Maggie no escuché.

Kara asintió.

—Tu puedes Goku —dijo Kara dándole una sonrisa de confianza.

Goku le sonrió y regreso la mirada al hombre.

—¿Apostamos o no? —dijo Goku.

El hombre saco de su bolsa los 3000 dólares y los puso junto con los de Goku.

—Vamos muchacho —dijo el hombre,

Colocando su mano en forma de vencidas, ya pensando que hacer con los 6000 dólares.

Goku coloco la mano también en posición de vencidas.

El acompañante del hombre se puso como réferi.

—A la cuenta de tres —dijo el acompañante del hombre riendo, esto seria fácil su amigo era mas alto y con mas musculo que el chico oriental.

—Uno, dos, tres —dijo el acompañante del hombre.

El tipo musculoso empujó su mano para acabar rápido, hasta que sintió que la mano no se movió y el chico japonés solo reía.

—Sabes, el dijo tres, ya puedes comenzar —dijo Goku sonriendo.

El tipo empujó su mano otra vez y nada, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, incluso una Kara, Alex y Maggie que no lo creían.

—¿Eso es todo? bueno —dijo Goku suspirando.

El podría mandarlo a volar, pero eso seria revelarse demasiado, el solo empujó su mano como si nada llevándolo a la mesa, ante la mirada angustiada del hombre y su compañero, que solo pudieron ver como perdía, cuando su mano toco la mesa.

Todos aplaudieron, mas una Alex y Maggie.

Pero nada comparado con una Kara que saltaba como una niña con su dragón de peluche gigante, ella sabía que Goku era fuerte ósea míralo, pero no pensó que tanto para un humano.

Goku tomo el dinero y miro al hombre, que no sabía cómo perdió.

—A veces de nada sirve tener tanto musculo, si no sabes cómo usarlo —dijo Goku, girando para regresar con Kara Alex y Maggie para irse.

El recibió felicitaciones de todos los que lo vieron apenándolo, hasta que sintió que alguien lo abrazaba.

—Eso fue increíble —dijo Kara abrazándolo, a ella ya no le importaba que los vieran y Goku no se quejaría.

—¿Como lo hiciste? —dijo Alex.

—Bueno como dije, de nada sirve tanto músculo si no sabes usarlo, apuesto que tú y Maggie han derribado hombres igual de grandes —dijo Goku, con una Kara colgando de su brazo.

Alex y Maggie asintieron con una sonrisa era verdad.

Ellos llegaron a la salida.

—¿Y que harás con ese dinero? —dijo Maggie.

Goku miro los 6000 dólares en su mano, el lo había hecho para darle una leccion a ese tipo, pero el ya tenia demasiado dinero y el no era ambicioso.

Algo llamo su atención, el miro a un lado de los autos, era una joven pareja de vagabundos incluso tenían dos niños, un niño y una niña, estaban buscando en los basureros de la feria.

Esto mataba a Goku, él nunca había visto eso en su mundo, el se soltó de Kara y camino a ellos seguido de las tres mujeres.

—Hola —dijo Goku, pero el los asusto.

—No tranquilos —dijo Goku, antes que huyeran.

—Amigo ¿tienes trabajo? —dijo Goku mirando al hombre.

—No, nosotros no somos de este país, no tenemos estudios y con nuestros hijos no podemos encontrar trabajo —dijo el hombre triste.

—¿Y tu quieres trabajar? —dijo Goku.

—Si, de verdad quiero, podría hacer cualquier trabajo, aprendo rápido —dijo el hombre

Goku saco una tarjeta de su pantalón y se la entrego.

El hombre leyó que decía Empresas Dragón.

—Entonces te espero mañana en esta dirección, es una empresa de cultivo y exportación de alimentos, buscamos gente trabajadora además, ofrecemos prestaciones a todos y también ayudamos a conseguir sus papeles para trabajar, y podemos ver la manera de que los niños vayan a la escuela —dijo Goku con una sonrisa, Milk estaría orgullosa de el.

Luego miro a los niños y se arrodilló.

—Hola, ¿como se llaman? yo soy Goku —dijo Goku con su sonrisa característica.

Los niños le dijeron sus nombres.

—¿Y ya comieron? —dijo Goku.

Los niños negaron tristes.

Goku coloco sus manos en sus cabezas y les sonrió levantándose.

—Me imagino que no tienen donde quedarse —dijo Goku

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

Goku extendió los 6000 dólares a ellos.

—Tengan, consigan un hotel para quedarse, coman ustedes y sus hijos y te veré mañana en el trabajo temprano, se que lo harás por ellos —dijo Goku sonriéndoles.

La esposa del hombre, no pudo mas y abrazo a Goku.

—Muchas gracias señor, usted es un Santo —dijo la mujer con lágrimas.

—Tranquila señora, no soy un santo, solo soy alguien que busca hacer lo correcto —dijo Goku consolándola.

El hombre le estrecho la mano.

—Muchas gracias señor, no le fallare estaré ahí mañana a primera hora —dijo el hombre controlando el llanto.

—Lo se amigo, ahora vayan a comer y descansar —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Kara, Alex y Maggie que habían visto todo esto en silencio, estaban estupefactas pero conmovidas.

—Este hombre no deja de sorprenderme, qué bueno que llego a National city —pensó Maggie.

—Son Goku que interesante eres, o debería comenzar a llamarte cuñado —pensó Alex mirando a su hermana.

Kara que estaba mirando la escena tratando de no llorar, Goku tal ves no use capa y pelee con extraterrestres, pero el era un héroe a sus ojos el estaba ayudando tanto alienígenas como a humanos por que asi era el.

El era su héroe.

Después vio a los niños mirando el dragón en sus manos ella sonrió, se acerco a ellos y se arrodilló.

—Hola, ¿les gusta? —dijo Kara dándoles una sonrisa.

Ellos asintieron.

—Tómenlo entonces —dijo Kara, dándoles el peluche.

Los niños sonrieron y lo tomaron.

La niña hablo.

—Gracias señorita usted y su novio son muy buenos —dijo la niña.

Kara se sonrojo.

Pero Goku le sonrió a la niña.

—Ella me hace un mejor hombre —dijo Goku sonriendo.

Kara sonrió se levantó y se abrazo al brazo de Goku.

—Y el me hace muy feliz —dijo Kara mirándolo.

—Entonces que esperan, vayan a comer y a dormir, te necesito al 100 mañana —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

—Claro señor, digo jefe muchas gracias —dijo el hombre.

—Muchas gracias señor, dios lo bendiga —dijo la mujer.

—Gracias señor a usted y su novia —dijeron los niños.

Ellos se fueron.

Alex y Maggie se acercaron.

—Bueno Goku, no dejas de sorprenderme, es bueno ver qué al fin un hombre con recursos se preocupe por la gente y no por su benefició, lo que necesites para tu plan de ayudar a los alienígenas he personas ilegales, házmelo saber —dijo Maggie con una sonrisa.

—Igual a mi Goku, lo que necesites, después de todo tal ves terminamos siendo familia, Kara debes presentarle a mamá —dijo Alex.

—Y a papá cuando lo encontremos, sé que le agradará —pensó Alex.

—¡ALEX! —dijo Kara roja como su capa.

Pero tal vez tenia razón, ella quería a Goku, tal vez no seria mala idea que conociera a su madre.

—No me haga sonrojar en serio —dijo Goku rojo por tanto cumplido, el no lo manejaba bien.

Y por conocer a la madre terrícola de Kara, él nunca había conocido a la madre de Milk solo en fotografías.

—Que humildad —pensaron las tres chicas con una sonrisa.

—Bueno quieren que las llevemos —dijo Goku.

—No, está bien, venimos en mi motocicleta —dijo Alex.

—Bueno, entonces fue un gustó conocerlas, lo que necesiten pueden encontrarme en empresas dragón y si no estoy ahí, estoy en los campos —dijo Goku dándoles una tarjeta a Maggie y Alex.

—¿Tu supervisas en los campos? —dijo Maggie tomando la tarjeta.

—En parte, pero también trabajo cultivando —dijo Goku.

—¿Tu eres mitad dueño y cultivas tu mismo? —dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

—Si, que tiene, también tengo manos para trabajar, lo hacia en mi Univ.. digo en Nagota —dijo Goku corrigiendo rápidamente.

—Que humildad —pensaron las tres de nuevo.

Después Kara se despidió de Alex le dijo que se verían mañana, pero eso significaba que se verían en la Deo.

Le dio un adiós a Maggie.

Ellas se fueron, dejando a Goku y Kara solos.

—¿Entonces conduces? —dijo Goku ofreciendo las llaves.

Kara asintió tomando las llaves, ella ama ese auto, claro no tanto como a su dueño.

Ellos subieron y Kara arranco el auto.

 **Con Alex y Maggie.**

Alex y Maggie estaban en la motocicleta de Álex esperando el cambio de luz en un semáforo.

—Entonces tu hermana encontró un gran hombre —dijo Maggie con una sonrisa, detrás de Alex

—Si lo hizo —dijo Alex sonriendo.

—Ella se lo merece, su vida no ha sido fácil, es bueno que haya encontrado a un buen hombre —pensó Alex.

—Y tu Alex, ¿ya encontraste al adecuado? —dijo Maggie.

Alex no sabía que responder, ella había estado sintiendo estas cosas con Maggie, pero ella no lo había definido.

Por suerte para ella no tuvo que responder, por qué a su lado paro un auto, pero no cualquier auto si no un Lykan HyperSport rojo impresionante, y mas fue su sorpresa cuando vieron quienes estaban adentró.

—Hola —dijo Goku del asiento del copiloto.

—Creo que esta hermosura vuela, nos veremos mañana Alex, adiós Maggie —dijo Kara.

Ella acelero antes que Alex preguntara, la luz había cambiado y ellos se fueron dejando a las chicas con la boca abierta por ese auto.

—Sabes Alex, me agrada tu hermana y tu cuñado —dijo Maggie con una sonrisa.

—A mí también —dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

Ella tenia que hacer que Goku la deje conducir ese auto.

—Después de todo seremos familia —pensó Alex mientras aceleraba su motocicleta.

 **Con Goku y Kara.**

Ellos habían llegado a su edificio, estacionaron el auto y bajaron, Kara le dio las llaves a Goku con una sonrisa, el las tomo igual riendo.

Caminaron en un silenció cómodo, hasta que llegaron al departamento de Kara, ella abrió su puerta y giro a Goku.

—Entonces me divertí mucho Kara, ¿te veré mañana? —dijo Goku.

—Claro Goku, podemos planear algo —dijo Kara con una sonrisa, ella quería verlo todos los dias.

—Genial me gusta conocer la ciudad contigo —dijo Goku emocionado.

Hasta que Kara hablo.

—Goku hay algo que he querido desde hace mucho, y mejor lo hago antes que me acobarde —dijo Kara.

Goku iba a preguntar que era, hasta que fue cortado por una Kara que tomó su rostro con ambas manos, se puso de puntillas y lo beso en los labios.

Fue un beso normal y tranquilo, donde ambos sintieron una descarga de electricidad, Kara se dio cuenta que ella no sintió esto con James y donde Goku no lo había sentido desde Milk, he incluso juro sentirse mejor.

Ellos se separaron por falta de aire, con sus rostros rojos.

—Buenas noches Goku, hasta mañana —dijo Kara con una sonrisa cerrando la puerta.

Goku se quedó ahí parado, ese había sido un beso increíble, el solo había besado a Milk en toda su vida y no fueron tantos besos, eso le recordó cuando Vegeta se confundió y creyó que el no había besado a nadie.

Pero este beso, no sabia como describirlo, por qué no había sentido nada igual, sólo sabía que quería repetirlo otra vez.

El sonrió he intento caminar chocando con la puerta del ascensor, el se sobo la frente, abrió el ascensor y entro, aunque juro escuchar una risa del otro lado de la puerta de Kara.

El solo río y cerro el ascensor hoy había sido un buen dia.

 **Con Kara**

Kara había cerrado la puerta después de besar a Goku, su corazón latía a mil por hora, ella había besado antes no tanto pero lo había hecho, ella toco sus labios ese beso no se sintió como nada que había probado antes, fue mágico y quería repetirlo otra vez.

Ella al fin podía aceptar, que se había enamorado de Son Goku.

—Pero que siente el —pensó Kara.

Hasta que escucho un golpe contra el ascensor, ella rio tenía su respuesta, quien iba a decir que en tan poco tiempo su vida había cambiado tanto, ella había conseguido un amigo si no igual parecido a ella en Kakarotto.

Y alguien increíble que robo su corazón en Goku.

—Este ha sido un gran día y mañana será mejor —pensó Kara, imaginando que harían mañana.

Luego alguien cruzo su mente.

—Tal vez debería ir a comer con ella mañana, después de todo ella es amiga de Goku —pensó Kara, era hora de acabar sus celos.

Ella se ducho, se cambio a su pijama y se acostó, esta noche ella durmió con una sonrisa.

 **y ya esta como ya había dicho después de acabar lo importante del capitulo haría un capítulo oc el siguiente capítulo acabaremos definitivamente el capítulo 3 y pasamos al 4**

 **Y si por fin esos 2 han dado el paso creo que ya era justo muchas gracias a todos los comentarios y los que me siguen espero seguir haciendo de su agrado esta historia**

 **nos vemos hasta la próxima**


	22. El Saiyajin y La kriptoniana

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **capítulo 22: El saiyajin y La kriptoniana.**

 **campos de cultivo de empresas dragón (9: 30 am)**

Goku estaba llegando a los Campos de cultivo en su nuevo auto, el iría volando, pero al final pensó que seria raro dejar un auto como este en el estacionamiento de su edificio, había salido temprano no antes de comer una buena cantidad de comida como desayuno, el iría unas horas para ver como iba la gente.

De ahí esperaría la llamada de Kara para la liberación de Mon-el en la Deo, de ahí a entrenar en la maquina de gravedad, luego ya era libre.

El bajo del auto, con su mochila ahí traía la ropa para trabajo, se acerco a la entrada y sonrió.

El hombre de anoche estaba ahí, como había dicho, el hombre de verdad quería trabajar ya estaba limpió y con ropa de trabajo.

—Buenos dias señor digo jefe —dijo el hombre.

—Buenos dias ¿cual es tu nombre? —dijo Goku.

—ho soy Danny jefe —dijo el hombre.

—Bueno Danny, llámame Goku, ¿consiguieron dónde quedarse? —dijo Goku con una sonrisa, eso de llamarlo jefe no lo convencía.

—Si señor Goku gracias, pudimos encontrar un hotel decente para hospedarnos —dijo el hombre.

—Bueno vamos —dijo Goku, caminando a la entrada con el hombre siguiéndolo.

—Buenos dias señor Goku —dijo el guardia de seguridad.

—Buenos dias este hombre es un nuevo trabajador —dijo Goku, para que lo dejaran entrar a partir de ahora.

—Claro señor Goku —dijo el guardia.

Goku le sonrió y entro, el camino a las hectáreas, iban bien estaban bien regadas y cuidadas pronto comenzarían a brotar, su gente humana y alienígena estaban trabajando duramente, pero contentos el vio al hombre que supervisaba y lo llamo.

el hombre fue a Goku.

—Buenos días señor Goku, la hectárea que encargo regar ya fue regada anoche, ¿quiere que las mande a regar otra ves? —dijo el hombre.

—No esta bien yo me encargaré de eso, te avisaré para que se riegue en la noche, te llame por qué este joven se unirá al equipo, quiero que le enseñes y lo ayudes en lo que necesita mientras aprende —dijo Goku apuntando a Danny.

—Claro señor Goku, sígueme amigo —dijo el hombre.

—Ve con el, lo que necesites pregúntale a el o a mi, estoy en la hectárea del fondo —dijo Goku, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Danny.

—Gracias señor Goku —dijo Danny siguiendo al supervisor.

Goku iba cambiarse, cuando su teléfono sonó el lo miro y contestó.

—Hola Bárbara, ya estoy en los Campos van perfectos —dijo Goku .

—Buenos dias Goku eso es genial, igual las negociaciones van bien, gracias al apoyo de Lena; casi toda la cosecha está pedida, si seguimos así podríamos comprar mas tierras pronto —dijo Bárbara, por el teléfono desde su escritorio de empresas dragón.

—Eso es genial, así voy a mandarte a un nuevo trabajador que contraté para que lo ayudes con sus papeles, el pobre era un vagabundo con su familia tiene 2 hijos, pero las empresas no lo contrataron por ser ilegal y no tener estudios —dijo Goku.

Esto nunca había pasado en su mundo.

—Eso es horrible, a veces pienso que los que trabajan en esas empresas, no tienen corazón, está bien envíalo mañana a las oficinas para que podamos ayudarlo —dijo Bárbara.

—Genial lo enviaré mañana cuando termine de trabajar —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

—Así también esta tarde tengo un almuerzo con Kara, necesito que me cubras aquí en la oficina —dijo Bárbara.

—En serio, ¿y que voy hacer? yo no se nada de lo que haces —dijo Goku.

—No te preocupes, es solo para que vean alguno de los dueños aquí, y si pasa algo Helena te ayudara —dijo Bárbara.

—Entonces esta bien, y te dijo Kara ¿por que te invito a comer? —dijo Goku con curiosidad.

—Si, ella dijo que para hacerme una entrevista —dijo Bárbara.

—¿Una entrevista? —dijo Goku.

—Si, me dijo que por ser la primera empresa en contratar alienígenas legalmente, antes de la ley de amnistía —dijo Bárbara.

—Ya veo —dijo Goku.

El no entendía, por qué este mundo tenia tanto recelo con los alienígenas.

El era alienígena, pero también había conocido, otras especies como Oolong, puar, osos que hablaban, ahora que lo pensaba, en este mundo no había dinosaurios, no había visto ninguno, y claro ni que decir de los dioses el sr. Bills era un gato.

—¿Entonces te gusto el auto? —dijo Bárbara.

—El auto es grandioso, te he dicho que eres la mejor —dijo Goku riendo.

—Si, pero es bueno escucharlo, ¿y como fue todo con Kara?— dijo Bárbara.

Goku se puso nervioso.

—Bien ya sabes nos divertimos —dijo Goku.

—¿Y que mas paso? detalles Goku —dijo Bárbara.

—Hee, no se que es eso de detalles Bárbara —dijo Goku más nervioso, el no estaba acostumbrado hablar de estas cosas.

—Bien le preguntaré a Kara en el almuerzo, asi ¿que paso con el daxamita? —dijo Bárbara.

Supergirl quedo de avisarme para ir a su liberación, también para decirle lo de su planeta dijo Goku.

—Oh eso no será fácil, bueno te veré en un rato, te mandare un mensaje, cuando este saliendo para que vengas a la oficina Goku —dijo Bárbara

—Claro Bárbara, luego puedes contarme tu conversación con Kara —dijo Goku.

—Buen intentó Goku, es plática de chicas —dijo Bárbara riendo, luego colgo.

Goku hizo un puchero pero luego sonrió, el fue a cambiarse para comenzar a trabajar.

— Si Milk pudiera verme —pensó Goku con una sonrisa nostalgica.

 **Con Kara antes**

 **Catco (9:00 am)**

Kara había llegado a su trabajo de un humor increíble, por su noche anterior ella salio del ascensor, cuando James llamo a todos a su oficina.

—Buenos dias, los llame para hablar del encabezado, cortesía de Kara Danvers —dijo James.

Todos le aplaudieron a Kara que se sonrojo de vergüenza.

—El encabezado dirá, _**Supergirl y Kakarotto derrotan a alienígenas extremistas y salvan el día —**_ dijo james

Hasta que fue interrumpido por Snapper Carr furioso, por que James mando a publicar la nota de Kara sin su consentimiento, después de una discusión donde James se hizo respetar como jefe Snapper carr salió furioso.

—Eso fue grandioso jefe —dijo Kara.

James solo asintió sin saber como hizo eso.

—Rompí mis limites Kara —dijo James sonriendo.

Kara le sonrió y salió de la oficina de James.

Ella necesitaba una entrevista, ¿pero a quién? luego recordó alguien y de paso serviría para terminar sus celos locos, ella marco su número.

—Hola Kara —dijo Bárbara contestando el teléfono.

—Hola Bárbara, oye tienes tiempo de ese almuerzo y una entrevista —dijo Kara sonriendo.

 **Con Goku.**

 **(12:00 PM)**

Goku había terminando de regar sus hectáreas de semillas de ermitaño, el ayudo en las hectáreas normales todo estaba listo solo era cuidarlos hasta que brotarán, el había recibido el mensaje de Bárbara era hora de irse.

—Danny ven un momento —dijo Goku, al hombre nuevo que estaba trabajando duramente pero con una sonrisa.

—Dígame señor Goku —dijo el hombre.

—Mañana cuando salgas de trabajar, necesito que vayas a las oficinas de empresas dragón y preguntes por la presidenta Bárbara Gordon, ella te ayudara con tus documentos de acuerdo —dijo Goku.

—Si señor Goku muchas gracias —dijo el hombre.

—Aquí somos un equipo Danny, nos veremos mañana —dijo Goku.

—Claro señor Goku muchas gracias —dijo Danny regresando a trabajar.

Goku tomo una ducha rápida, se cambió en los baños de los campos, se despidió de todos y salió para ir a empresas dragón, el aprovecharía para entrenar en su máquina de gravedad.

 **Con Kara**

 **Restaurante (12:25 Pm)**

—Hola Kara perdona la tardanza —dijo Bárbara sentándose.

—No te preocupes Bárbara —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—¿Entonces una entrevista?—dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa. Mientras le daba su orden al mesero.

—Si, Goku me conto ayer lo que hicieron al ser la primera empresa en contratar abiertamente alienígenas, pero ya sabes como el no quiere nada de fama y tú eres técnicamente la dueña de empresas dragón —dijo Kara sonriendo, pidiendo igual su orden.

—ho, si fue mas idea de Goku, el sospechaba que Lena no dejaría de fabricar la máquina, y quiso hablar con la gente por si había alienígenas no se preocuparan, ya sabes como es Goku, ayudando a todos de hecho debe ir mañana un hombre que contrato anoche —dijo Bárbara.

—Si yo estaba ahí, fue muy lindo Bárbara, le ofreció trabajo y les dio 6000 dólares para que encontraran dónde quedarse y comieran, ellos tenían 2 niños pequeños, no se cómo pueden negarles el empleo a gente con niños —dijo Kara.

—Lo se, pero sabes que eso es algo que siempre ha sucedido, si nos tratamos así entre humanos, imagínate a los alienígenas —dijo Barbará.

—Si por suerte Goku y tu están haciendo un cambio —dijo Kara.

—No me apenes —dijo Bárbara.

las dos mujeres rieron.

—Kara —dijo Bárbara.

—si —dijo Kara.

—No quiero, que tengas celos de mi y Goku, poco a poco he aprendido a ver a Goku como un amigo, su corazón ya pertenece a otra —dijo Bárbara.

Kara se sonrojo, pero asintió un poco avergonzada.

—Lo se, es que tu eres muy bonita y Goku muy guapo, creo que he visto con mi hermana muchas películas de romance, ya sabes, se quedan a trabajar hasta tarde y bueno he ya sabes es tonto —dijo Kara sonrojada.

Bárbara comenzó a reír.

—Lo siento, es que eres muy tierna Kara, ya veo por que le gustas a Goku, pero en serio no te preocupes no va a pasar nada, solo somos amigos —dijo Bárbara.

Kara seguía sonrojada, pero asintió con una sonrisa.

—Ya que Goku no quiso contarme nada, dime como les fue ayer ¿te mostró su auto? —dijo Bárbara.

—Si lo vi, te luciste Bárbara, he ayer nos besamos tal ves yo lo bese —dijo Kara roja como un tomate.

—Olvida el auto, eso si es interesante y que tal besa —dijo Bárbara curiosa.

—Bueno, primero lo tome por sorpresa, pero luego fue increíble —dijo Kara tocándose los labios sin darse cuenta.

—Bueno, entonces ya es oficial, ¿son una pareja? —dijo Bárbara.

—Hee mas o menos, luego de besarlo, me apene tanto que le dije buenas noches y cerré la puerta, pero creo que en la noche lo discutiremos —dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

—Bien, pero quiero que sepas si lo lastimas, te hare daño Goku es un gran amigo —dijo Bárbara seria.

El ya había sufrido mucho y que Winn y la hermana de Kara estuvieran en la Deo era extraño.

Kara dudo que podría hacerle daño, pero entendió el punto.

—No te preocupes Bárbara, jamás le haría daño, me enamore de el —dijo Kara sinceramente.

Bárbara sonrió y asintió, ella le daría el beneficio de la duda.

—Eso quería oír, ahora que tal si comenzamos con esa entrevista —dijo Bárbara.

El mesero volvió con sus órdenes.

Kara asintió sonriendo.

Ella y Bárbara tenían mucho en común ella ya no volvería a sentir esos celos tontos.

 **con Goku**

 **Empresas Dragón (04:25 Pm)**

Goku estaba en su guarida sin nombre, dentro de la cámara de gravedad con la gravedad a 600g, este era su último ejercicio del día, estaba colgado boca abajo sujeto por una cuerda, haciendo abdominales con unas pesas de 100 kilos, cada una, Bulma había equipado la cámara de gravedad con pesas y otros accesorios para entrenar.

—9997, 9998, 9999, 10000 —dijo Goku soltando las pesas que de milagro no rompio el suelo de la máquina por la gravedad, hubiera dañado alguien de la recepción del edificio.

—Uf, quien iba a decir que aguantaría mas de 600 veces la gravedad de la tierra en forma base —dijo Goku.

—Pero aun no logro acceder completamente al súper Saiyajin, estoy al limite de mi poder base ya debería poder transformarme, necesito probar mi poder en una zona alejada, lo hare mañana —pensó Goku.

Lanzando un rayo de ki para romper la soga y callo de pie, el se acercó y apago la maquina, tomo una toalla y una botella de agua y fue a darse una ducha.

 **10 minutos después**

Salió de ducharse con su ropa normal, quitándose el gi destrozado.

El salió de la guarida a la oficina de empresas dragón y camino a la puerta de la oficina.

—Hola Helena —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

—Hola señor Goku, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo? —dijo Helena levantándose rápidamente.

—He bueno quería ver ¿si podías conseguirme algo de comer? —dijo Goku

—Claro señor Goku ¿que quiere que le pida? —dijo Helena.

—Mmmm 4 pizzas, 3 ordenes de comida china y una bebida deportiva —dijo Goku eso debería llenarlo un rato.

—Claro señor Goku lo pediré enseguida, le avisaré en cuanto llegue —dijo Helena.

—Genial Helena, eres la mejor —dijo Goku, con una sonrisa entrando a su oficina

Helena se sonrojo, pero rio que lindo era su jefe, olvido que podía llamarla por el comunicador, ella procedió a pedir su orden

 **20 minutos después**

Goku estaba terminando de comer su última pizza, mirando una película de acción, Bárbara había programado su computadora para que solo tuviera que presionar un botón y comenzara la película sola.

Goku escucho la puerta, y vio a Bárbara entrar a la oficina.

—Hola Bárbara, ¿como te fue con Kara? —dijo Goku, terminando su ultima rebanada.

—Hola Goku, fue bastante bien, sabes para ser nueva es una gran reportera —dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa.

—Si lo es —dijo Goku sonriendo, cuando su reloj comenzó a sonar, era la señal del botón de Kara.

—¿Creo que es hora de la liberación del Daxamita? —dijo Bárbara mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

—Eso parece, me cambiaré en la guarida y me tele trasportare a la Deo, nos veremos luego —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Claro suerte, ya sabes si necesitas ayuda solo llámame —dijo Bárbara poniéndose a trabajar.

Goku entro a la guarida, apretó su reloj se transformó en Kakarotto, coloco sus dedos en la frente ubico el ki de Kara y se tele transporto a la Deo.

 **Deo**

Kara había terminado de almorzar con Bárbara, ella había entendido que sus miedos estaban infundados, Goku y Bárbara eran incapaces de hacer algo malo, si ella quería un futuro con Goku, ella tendría que dejar de imaginar cosas.

y también tenia una entrevista para mañana, ella lo llevaría luego a su jefe Snapper Carr, ahora tenia algo que hacer primero.

Ella saco el botón de Kakarotto y lo presiono, ella espero 5 minutos, viendo desde lejos a su hermana y Maggie en la enfermería, para el ultimo chequeo de Maggie por el ataque de los Infernians.

Hasta que oyó un sonido familiar detrás ella ya sabía quien era y sonrió

—Hola Kakarotto —dijo Supergirl girando a el.

—Hola Supergirl —dijo Kakarotto con su voz profunda y robótica.

El miro sus labios, luego se regaño, el era Kakarotto ahora no Goku.

—¿Estas listo para esto? —dijo Supergirl, un poco dudosa esto no seria fácil.

—Si hagámoslo —dijo Kakarotto, era mejor hacerlo de una vez.

—Sígueme entonces —dijo Supergirl.

Ambos caminaron a contención de la Deo y entraron para ver a Mon-el sentado el los miro.

Ellos caminaron a la celda Supergirl puso un código para abrir la puerta y entraron.

—Hola Mon-el, como prometí, eres libre —dijo Kakarotto.

—Hola Kakarotto, gracias —dijo Mon-el, este hombre había cumplido su promesa.

Luego los 2 miraron a Supergirl que no había dicho nada aun, solo tenia la mirada abajo, Kakarotto puso una mano en su hombro como apoyo.

Ella lo miro sonrió y luego giro al Daxamita.

—En realidad no te conozco, y cometí un error al juzgarte, solo por que eres de Daxam —dijo Supergirl.

—No intentaste asesinar a la presidenta y me disculpo con ambos, por asumir que así fue —dijo Supergirl.

—Por mi esta olvidado —dijo Kakarotto con una sonrisa.

El daxamita no había dicho nada aun

—Me dicen Supergirl, mi apellido es Zor-el, soy de Kriptón y al igual que tu y Kakarotto, soy una refugiada en este planeta, la tierra —dijo Supergirl presentándose y ofreciendo su mano.

El daxamita tomo la mano.

—Me llamo Mon-el —dijo el Daxamita.

—Y yo me llamo Kakarotto, pero eso ya lo sabían —dijo Kakarotto con una sonrisa

Mon-el y Kara rieron, Kakarotto era gracioso cuando quería serlo.

—Entonces, ahora ¿me ayudarán a contactar a mi mundo? —dijo Mon-el.

Kakarotto y Supergirl se miraron preocupados, era el momento.

—he, bueno —dijo Supergirl.

—Mon-el mejor siéntate, hay algo que tenemos que decirte —dijo Kakarotto serio.

Mon-el se sentó en la cama de la celda, al igual que Supergirl, Kakarotto solo cruzo los brazos y se recostó contra el vidrio de la Celda.

—Cuando Kriptón explotó, los escombros llegaron a Daxam —dijo Supergirl.

—Si lo se, por eso salí de ahí deprisa —dijo Mon-el interrumpiendo.

—Mon-el, deja que Supergirl termine —dijo Kakarotto, él sabía que esto no era fácil para Kara.

Mon-el guardo silencio.

—Algunos escombros grandes, golpearon su luna, eso interrumpió la fuerza gravitacional del planeta —dijo Supergirl.

—Espera, ¿que estas diciendo? —dijo mon-el.

No entendiendo a qué iba, y Goku menos.

—Fuerza gravitacional ¿que es eso? —pensó Kakarotto.

—Daxam sigue ahí, pero fue devastado por tormentas solares, es un lugar desierto —dijo Supergirl.

Mon-el se quedo en schock, igual que Goku, el pensó que el planeta estallo, no que se volvió inhabitable, aunque el no sabia que eran tormentas solares.

—Tu hogar y mi hogar ya no existe —dijo Supergirl.

Mon-el no respondió.

—Escucha Mon-el, sé que es difícil de aceptar y que necesitaras tiempo para asimilarlo, pero quiero que sepas, que sabemos lo que estas pasando, nosotros somos como tú, Supergirl perdió su planeta y gente al igual que yo —dijo Kakarotto.

Eso saco un poco de sus pensamientos a Mon-el

—¿Qué quieres decir, tu planeta también estallo? —dijo Mon-el.

—Más que estallar, lo hicieron estallar, te contaré mi historia —dijo Kakarotto.

20 minutos después.

Después de que Kakarotto le hablara de la destrucción de su planeta a manos de Freezer.

Mon el y Kara estaban en shock, ella ya había escuchado la historia, pero no dejaba de ser impactante volverla a oír.

—Entonces, ¿vienes de otro universo? —dijo Mon-el sorprendido.

Kakarotto asintió.

—Y también te salvaste, de la destrucción de tu planeta, por que eras un bebe débil y fuiste enviado a la tierra de tu mundo —dijo mon-el asombrado.

—Así es, de hecho, ay algo que no conté en la entrevista que di al periodico, por qué no se, si de verdad paso o no, pero me pareció oír a mi padre, mientras iba dormido en la nave como un bebe a la tierra —dijo Kakarotto.

—Y, ¿que te dijo? —dijo Supergirl, ella no escuchó esa parte en su entrevista.

—Kakarotto, debes cumplir mi objetivo, tu serás quien vengara la muerte de los saiyajin y la desaparición del planeta Vegeta —dijo Kakarotto.

—¿Y que paso? —dijo Mon-el curioso.

—Bueno logre derrotar a Freezer al final, pero el punto Mon-el de que te cuente esto, es por qué quiero que sepas que nosotros te entendemos, cuando quieras hablar puedes venir a nosotros —dijo Kakarotto.

Supergirl observó a Kakarotto con admiración, el era tan serio, pero amistoso y comprensivo cuándo había que serlo.

Mon-el miro a los dos y asintió, no estaba listo para hablar, pero era bueno saber que habían personas que estarían ahí cuando estuviera listo.

—Gracias Kakarotto, Supergirl ¿creen que pueda estar solo un tiempo? —dijo Mon-el.

Ambos asintieron comprensivamente, Supergirl llamo a un agente.

El agente te llevara a tu habitación, lo que necesites no dudes en pedirlo —dijo Supergirl.

Mon-el asintió levantándose, el cruzo junto a Kakarotto.

—Gracias por todo Kakarotto, espero que nos veamos por aquí —dijo Mon-el.

Kakarotto puso su mano en su hombro, como un padre, a pesar de ser de la misma edad.

El metió la mano a su bolsillo del pantalón, y saco algo.

—Claro Mon-el, si necesitas algo solo toca este botón y estaré ahí —dijo Kakarotto entregándole un botón como el de Kara.

Mon-el lo tomo, le sonrió y se fue con el agente.

—¿Crees que estará bien? —dijo Supergirl sentada aun.

Kakarotto se sentó alado de ella.

—Si lo estará, solo necesitara ayuda para adaptarse, además tendrá 2 amigos que lo ayudarán, ¿aunque me preocupan sus poderes son como los tuyos? —dijo Kakarotto.

—No estoy segura, tendrían que monitorearlo para estar seguros, no te preocupes, Winn lo revisara, pero por ahora seria mejor que no saliera hasta que sepamos todas sus habilidades —dijo Supergirl.

Kakarotto asintió, era mejor por ahora.

—Puedo contar contigo Kakarotto —dijo Supergirl.

—Claro, para que estamos los compañeros alienígenas, si no para apoyarnos —dijo Kakarotto con una sonrisa mirándola.

Supergirl rio.

—Es bueno que estés aquí Kakarotto, eres un gran amigo —dijo Supergirl.

Kakarotto le sonrió y coloco sus dedos en la frente para irse.

—No Kakarotto, espera ay alguien que quiere vernos —dijo Supergirl, evitando que se tele transporte.

—¿Así quién? —dijo Kakarotto con curiosidad.

—sígueme —dijo Supergirl con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaban para irse.

Kakarotto la siguió mas curioso.

Ellos fueron a la entrada de la Deo, donde la presidenta ya había llegado saludando a todos.

Kakarotto solo miro curioso a la presidenta y a Supergirl que parecía una fan, el giro y miro del otro lado de la sala, ahí estaban Alex y Winn.

Alex los vio y los saludo con la mano, Winn saludaba como un niño a Kakarotto.

—El es tan genial —dijo Winn.

Alex solo rio de las locuras de Winn.

Kakarotto les devolvió el saludo con la mano.

—¡Kakarotto viene a nosotros, como me veo, tal vez quiera hacernos una ceremonia! —dijo Supergirl, sacudiendo emocionada a Kakarotto.

—¿Debería contarle, cuando el rey del mundo quiso hacerme una ceremonia, por derrotar a King Piccolo? Pensó Kakarotto, divertido de la emoción de Kara.

El salió de sus pensamientos, cuando la presidenta se acerco a ellos, seguida de J'ohn.

—Un agradecimiento especial para ustedes 3 —dijo la presidenta sonriendo.

—No fue nada señora presidenta, no puedo creer que pude ver el avión presidencial —dijo Supergirl emocionada.

Ella había recibido un tour por el avión presidencial antes de llamar a Kakarotto.

—Si crees que es genial, debes ver mi otro jet —dijo la presidenta.

 _ **(Nota: para los que no entendieron esta parte, es una referencia, ya que la presidenta fue interpretada por Linda Carter, en la serie)**_

La presidenta se acerco a Kakarotto.

—Kakarotto, es bueno conocerte al fin —dijo la presidenta extendiendo la mano a el.

Kakarotto la tomo.

—Igualmente presidenta —dijo Kakarotto sonriendo.

—Escuche que ayudaste a detener a los Infernians —dijo la presidenta con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, fue trabajo en equipo —dijo Kakarotto, sonriéndoles a Supergirl y Alex que se había acercado con Winn.

—Espero grandes cosas de ti y Supergirl, hasta que nos volvamos a ver Kakarotto —dijo la presidenta.

Kakarotto asintió

La presidenta giro a J'ohn.

—Aun no confió en la ley de amnistía, señora presidenta —dijo J'ohn.

La presidenta le sonrió y dijo.

—No es suficiente defender el mundo J'ohn, también tienes que vivir en el, y tener rayos de esperanza —dijo la presidenta mirando a Kakarotto y Supergirl.

La presidenta se giro y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

—Podría ser más genial —dijo Supergirl, haciendo reir a todos.

Y no notando algo extraño en el rostro de la presidenta.

—Bueno con eso resuelto, me voy entonces —dijo Kakarotto, colocando sus dedos en la frente.

—Espera Kakarotto —dijo J'ohn.

Kakarotto se detuvo y lo miro.

—Solo quería agradecerte la ayuda, y decirles que consideraran trabajar para la Deo, tu y oráculo serian agentes excelentes —dijo J'ohn.

Kara, Alex y Winn estaban expectantes.

—Lo siento J'ohn, oráculo y yo no trabajaremos para la Deo, pero como le dije a Supergirl si me necesitan, solo aprieten el botón y estaré ahí, puedes considerarnos aliados —dijo Kakarotto sonriendo y desapareciendo.

—¡Eso es increíble! —dijo Winn.

J'ohn suspiro.

—Debes dejarlo de presionar, aunque no trabaje para la Deo, ellos son héroes y ayudaran cuando haga falta, además dijo que son aliados —dijo Supergirl colocando su mano en su hombro.

J'ohn asintió.

—saldré a caminar, nos veremos mañana —dijo J'ohn.

—Tal vez, era hora de hacerle caso a la presidenta —pensó J'ohn.

—Eso fue raro —dijo Alex.

—Si, pero mi horario ha terminado, nos veremos mañana —dijo Winn, llendose.

Dejando solas a las hermanas Danvers.

El celular de Kara sonó, ella lo miró y sonrió y puso el altavoz.

—Hola Goku —dijo Kara sonrojada, ella no había olvidado su beso.

—Hola Kara, he quieres salir conmigo esta noche —dijo Goku nervioso.

Kara se quedo sonrojada, sin palabras, Goku la estaba invitando a salir, bueno ellos ya se habían besado, pero aún no esperaba esto.

—Kara, ¿estas ahí? —dijo Goku.

—Kara respóndele, no lo arruines —dijo Alex susurrando.

—Si aquí estoy Goku —dijo Kara, mas por instinto, su cerebro aun no conectaba de nuevo.

—Si no quieres, está bien —dijo Goku deprimido.

—¡NO! grito Kara.

Haciendo saltar a Goku del otro lado del teléfono, tal ves destruyendo su tímpano, los agentes voltearon a verla extrañados, con una Alex conteniendo la risa.

Kara se calmo y hablo de nuevo.

—Digo, si quiero salir contigo, ¿Goku es una cita, cita? —dijo Kara con esperanzas.

—Si lo es Kara —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿puedo pasar por ti a Catco? —dijo Goku.

—Pero Goku, tengo que arreglarme —dijo Kara, ella quería verse increíble para el.

—Kara tu estas preciosa siempre —dijo Goku,

El no sabia de donde salían estas palabras y sentimientos pero el dejaría de luchar contra ellos.

—Awww que lindo —dijeron Alex del lado de Kara y Bárbara del lado de Goku.

Dejando a un Goku rojo, como si usara el kaio-ken de la vergüenza.

—Eres muy lindo Goku, te veré en Catco entonces en 1 hora —dijo Kara, ella solo iría a llevar su entrevista a Snapper Carr.

—Perfecto, te veré ahí Kara —dijo Goku.

—Adiós Goku —dijo Kara colgando el teléfono.

—Sígueme Alex —dijo Kara, caminando a una habitación vacía con alex siguiéndola.

Ellas entraron, Kara cerro la puerta, se giro a Alex y soltó un grito de felicidad, gritando y saltando a una alex que solo reía por su hermanita.

—¡Es una cita Alex, una cita de verdad! —dijo Kara.

—Entonces supongo, que ya tengo cuñado —dijo Alex sonriendo.

Ella sabia que Kara se había enamorado, por fin, esta era la reacción que no tuvo con Olsen.

—Creo que si Alex, estoy tan feliz, es un sentimiento extraño que nunca sentí, al menos de esta manera tan fuerte, es doloroso y dulce a la vez —dijo Kara, colocando su mano en su corazón.

—Eso Kara, se llama amor —dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

—Nosotros nos besamos anoche —dijo Kara roja pero tocando sus labios.

Alex sonrió.

—Eso es increíble, pero puedes contarme luego, ahora ve a Catco a terminar lo que tengas pendiente, recuerda tienes una cita —dijo Alex.

—O si claro, nos vemos luego Alex —dijo Kara, saliendo a súper velocidad y despegando para Catco.

 **Con Goku**

 **Empresas Dragón.**

Goku colgó el teléfono y sonrió

—¿Entonces hay una cita? —dijo Bárbara sonriendo, desde su escritorio sentada.

Ella había animado a Goku, para que llamara Kara y la invitara, a salir, para que pudieran definir su relación ya.

—Si lo hay Bárbara —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Vamos a prepararte Goku entonces, tienes que causar una buena impresión, saca esa cápsula con ropa y déjame ver que tienes —dijo Bárbara.

Goku le había dicho, que todavía guardaba una cápsula con ropa, en casos de emergencia.

—Capsulas Bulma —dijo Goku.

—Goku, no comiences —dijo Bárbara, levantándose de su escritorio.

Goku sonrió, saco la cápsula y la arrojo, el contenido apareció, Bárbara se acerco y empezó a revisar toda la ropa.

—Eres mi mejor amiga en este mundo Bárbara, gracias por ayudarme tanto —dijo Goku sinceramente.

Kara era importante para el, no había duda, pero eso no significaba que Bárbara fuera menos importante, el no sentía los mismos sentimientos que sentía con Kara, pero Bárbara siempre seria la primera persona que confió en el y lo ayudo, el siempre estaría en deuda con ella.

Bárbara lo miro, y en lugar de sentirse mal por sus palabras, se sintió feliz, ella nunca pensó tener un amigo como Goku, y aunque al principio le hubiera gustado tener algo mas que amistad con el, ahora estaba feliz de su relación de amistad, ella aun tenia sentimientos por el, pero ya no eran tan fuertes como al principio, además prefería tenerlo de amigo que no tenerlo en su vida, como ha cierta persona.

 _ **Recuerdo de Bárbara**_

— _Jason espera, no tienes que hacer esto, regresa a casa, con la batifamilia, conmigo —dijo una Batigirl con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas_

 _Enfrente de ella estaba de pie en la orilla del edificio, el infame Red Hood, la oveja negra de la batifamilia, el segundo robín que fue torturado y asesinado por el Joker, el que regreso a la vida por el pozo de Lázaro._

— _Para que Barby, para que todos ustedes me juzguen como siempre lo han hecho, yo nunca he pertenecido a ustedes —dijo Red Hood._

— _¡Jasón no digas eso, todos te hemos extrañado, todos lloramos por tu muerte! —dijo Batigirl, gritando mas que hablando._

— _¡ Si tanto me extrañaron y les importe, por qué ese hijo de puta del Joker, aun respira! —dijo Red Hood, gritando igual._

— _Por que nosotros no matamos, lo sabes Jasón, Bruce lo regreso arkham —dijo Batigirl_

— _Barby sigues siendo igual de ingenua, confías en Bruce ciegamente, lo regreso Arkham por cuanto tiempo antes que ese maldito escape, y suceda lo mismo asesine tantas personas inocentes Batman lo atrape y lo encierre de nuevo y la historia comience de nuevo, Bruce no tiene el valor de hacer lo necesario para acabar el crimen —dijo Red Hood._

 _Bárbara se quedo sin palabras, no quería admitirlo, pero era verdad, esta era un historia que se repetía siempre entre Batman y Joker, Bruce siempre daba la excusa que si mataba al Joker se volvería como el, que el no podía cruzar esa línea._

— _Y tu lo harás, Jasón tu no eres un asesino, no tienes que hacerlo solo —dijo Batigirl._

 _Red Hood rio, sorprendiendo a Batigirl._

— _Esta es la segunda ves que me dices que no soy algo o alguien —dijo Red Hood._

 _Batigirl no entendía a que se refería._

— _Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, Tu nunca serás Dick Grayson —dijo Red Hood, saltando al instante del edificio._

 _Batigirl se congelo en su lugar por esas palabras, pero salió rápido del shock, y corrió a la orilla del edificio, solo para ver a Red Hood alejarse en su motocicleta._

— _Lo siento Jasón — dijo Bárbara dejando salir sus lágrimas de dolor y arrepentimiento._

 _ **Fin del recuerdo de Bárbara.**_

Esa fue la última vez que se vieron, Goku y Jasón eran tan diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo tan parecidos o al menos lo eran, antes que Jasón tomara ese camino de venganza de Red Hood.

—¿Estas bien Bárbara? —dijo Goku mirándola.

Ella se había quedado en silencio por casi 5 minutos.

Bárbara Salió de sus pensamientos, lo miro y sonrió, en su modo Goku también era su redención, ella lo ayudaría a ser el héroe mas grande que este mundo haya visto, no cometería el mismo error que con Jasón.

—Si lo estoy, tu también eres mi mejor amigo Goku, pero no nos pongamos sentimentales, tenemos que prepararte para una cita —dijo Bárbara, regresando su atención a la ropa.

Goku la miró, el sabía que le ocultaba algo, pero el no presionaría, al menos por ahora.

 **Con Kara.**

 **Catco.**

Kara había terminado de entregar su informe a Snapper Carr, que como siempre le busco defectos, pero al final lo tomo, el sabia que era una gran noticia, la primera empresa en tener trabajadores alienígenas libremente pero nunca lo admitiría para ella, Kara ya se estaba acostumbrando.

Ella estaba saliendo del edificio, cuando vio a un chico que conocía sonriéndole recargado en su auto que también conocía.

Estaba vestido con una camisa gris de manga larga, un pantalón de vestir negro, al igual que sus zapatos y su cabello que le quedaba perfecto.

—Te ves muy guapo Goku —dijo Kara acercándose a el.

Goku la miro tenía un vestido negro, su cabello suelto y sus anteojos que le quedaba perfectos, ella era perfecta para el.

Algo se apodero de Goku, como un instinto, el camino a ella tomo su cara y la beso como ella lo hizo anoche.

Kara se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió mentalmente, y cerro los ojos, ella envolvió sus brazos en su cuello, mientras Goku en su cintura.

Goku no sabia que hacia realmente, el nunca fue afectivo al menos no tanto, pero Kara había despertado estos sentimientos en el, y Goku no los rechazaría.

—Después de todo, esto es una segunda oportunidad de vida —pensó Goku.

El beso era dulce y tierno, ambos volvieron a separarse por falta de aire, pero con sus frentes juntas.

—Bueno, creo que estamos en una relación oficialmente, espero que te agrade la idea —dijo Goku, esta vez el no lo arruinaría.

Kara rio y le dio un pequeño beso.

—Si Goku lo estamos, y no puedo estar mas feliz —dijo Kara, este chico japonés había cambiado su vida.

Ambos se soltaron subieron al auto, esta vez con Goku conduciendo, para comenzar oficialmente su primera cita como pareja.

 **Bar Alienígena**

J'ohn había tomado el consejo de la presidenta, y decidió ir al bar para relajarse, el se transformó a su forma original.

El noto que una de las camareras lo observo fijamente sorprendida, cuando él dijo si quería podía regresar a su forma humana, la chica le dijo que no era eso y se fue saliendo del bar.

—¿Quien eres —dijo J'ohn saliendo del bar en su forma humana, antes que la chica se fuera.

La chica suspiro giro a el y se reveló, dejando a J'ohn sin palabras.

—Soy M'gann M'orzz, la ultima hija de marte —dijo M'gann.

 **y aquí lo cortamos bueno un capítulo un poco largo este se puede considerar el final del capítulo 3 el próximo comienza el capítulo 4 de la serie, no tengo mucho que agregar mas que darles las gracias a todos lo que comentaron, a los que siguen la historia, y lo que me han dado sus ideas y consejos**

 **Espero sus comentarios y sus me gusta y que disfruten el capítulo**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	23. El sello

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Nota: quiero darle la gracias a HansSkorpion por el dibujo de esta historia gracias por tu esfuerzo amigo**

 **capítulo 23 El sello**

 **con Goku y Kara.**

La primera cita oficial de Goku y Kara, había ido perfecta hasta ahora, y eso era por que ninguno estaba tratando de impresionarse.

Ellos solo disfrutaban de su compañía, era algo tan natural como respirar.

Kara no tuvo que fingir con el, la alegría de Goku se contagiaba tanto, que podía ser ella misma con el, la verdadera Kara.

Goku sentía lo mismo con Kara, el pudo olvidar esa tristeza que sintió al llegar a este mundo, claro su familia y amigos siempre estarían en sus pensamientos, pero el sentía que podía comenzar otra vez.

—¿Entonces a esto le llaman futbol americano? —dijo Goku sentado en su lugar en el estadio.

Ellos habían ido a un juego amistoso, de New England vs Falcons, que había llegado a National City, por suerte habían alcanzado boletos, con buena vista.

—Si, esta viene siendo una revancha de los Falcons, ya que la última ves perdieron, me pareció interesante que opinas —dijo Kara, igual en su asiento alado de el.

—Bueno tenemos comida y esta increíble gorra —dijo Goku sonriendo.

El tenia 20 hot dogs en una charola y 2 refrescos en su gorra con popotes

—¿Me preguntó si podre llevarla a trabajar —dijo Goku.

Kara rio.

Ella tenia 20 hot dogs también, una gorra igual a la de Goku, Kara se sentía tan libre y feliz.

—No creo que Bárbara te deje trabajar con ella —dijo Kara aún riendo.

—Eso me imagine —dijo Goku haciendo un puchero.

Pero luego coloco su mano sobre la de Kara, que se sorprendió y se sonrojó pero entrelazo sus manos sonriendo.

Goku seguía sin saber de donde salía todos estos gestos, pero se sentía tan natural, y el no se quejaría.

Kara le sonrió

—No conocía este lado romántico de ti Goku —dijo Kara.

Goku rio apenado.

El no quería ser un cursi.

—Pero me encanta —dijo Kara dándole una sonrisa.

—Ahora déjame explicarte el juego —dijo Kara

Ella comenzó a explicarle a Goku, de que trataba todo el juego, ante un Goku que no entendió de todo, pero le pareció interesante.

Había llegado el medio tiempo del juego, y los equipos iba muy parejos, donde Goku y Kara se habían divertido, ellos no le iban a ninguno de los equipos, por lo que ellos solo disfrutaban las jugadas.

—Y, ¿que te parece Goku? —dijo Kara comiendo un helado triple.

Goku había comprado 2 helados triples al vendedor, el nunca se preocupo de engordar, por su sangre saiyajin y por su entrenamiento, Kara no podía engordar por ser kriptoniana.

Ósea ambos podían comer todo lo que quisieran, sin preocupaciones.

—Me parece divertido, gracias por mostrármelo —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

—De nada Goku, te mostrare todo lo divertido e interesante en National City —dijo Kara sonriendo.

De repente ambos fueron iluminados por un reflector, acompañados de los aplausos de todo el mundo, ellos miraron la pantalla de enfrente y se sorprendieron, ellos estaban ahí.

—¿Que pasa? —dijo Goku muy confundido.

El no sabia que estaba pasando, y Kara solo se sonrojo como su capa.

—¡Bésala amigo! —grito un hombre.

—¡vamos chica anímate o lo hare yo, el es muy guapo! —dijo una chica bien dotada, detrás de ellos que le guillo un ojo a Goku.

Kara tuvo ganas de usar su súper aliento y mandarla a volar del estadio, nadie besaba a Goku mas que ella.

Ella tomo el rostro de Goku, que seguía perdido de lo que pasaba, y lo beso, todos aplaudieron a la joven pareja.

Era su 3 beso pero se sentía como el primero, ellos se separaron y el reflector enfoco a otra pareja.

—Bueno no se que pasa, pero creo que vendremos más seguido —dijo Goku sonriéndole.

Kara solo le sonrió y lo volvió a besar

 **2 horas después**

El partido termino con victoria de New England después de eso decidieron dar una vuelta en el parque principal, ambos iban tomados de la mano.

—Me he divertido Goku —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Yo también Kara, no voy a mentirte, todo esto es nuevo para mi, nunca había hecho esto —dijo Goku.

—De verdad, ¿en Japón no tuviste ninguna cita ni relación? —dijo Kara curiosa.

—Bueno hubo alguien que fue muy importante para mi —dijo Goku, pensando en Milk.

—¿Y que paso? digo si puedo saber—dijo Kara aun más curiosa.

—Creo que el destino al final nos separo, no quiero engañarte, yo la ame mucho, pero nunca supe como demostrar esos sentimientos, creo que es por como me crie, nunca aprendí a expresarme —dijo Goku.

Milk y el tuvieron 2 hijos, pero él nunca pudo sentirse tan cómodo, como para demostrar abrazos, y besos muy seguido.

Kara asintió

Ella recordó lo que le contó, fue que su abuelo murió cuando el tenia 7 años, y su amiga Bulma lo encontró cuando tenia los 12 años, ella imagino que la familia de Bulma lo adoptó o algo así.

—Tal ves nunca tuvo confianza de hablar con ellos de estas cosas —pensó Kara.

De repente pensó algo mas y sé sonrojo.

—Podría ser, que Goku nunca haya estado con una mujer —pensó Kara sonrojándose.

No habia modo que ella le preguntara eso, pero la verdad es que ella también era virgen, por razones obvias, tampoco le tomo mucha importancia, pero ahora que Goku y ella eran novios, en algún momento su relación tendría que subir de nivel.

—Tal vez pueda conseguir alguna pulsera, o foco de luz roja —pensó Kara sonrojada.

Luego se regaño, apenas se habían besado, y ella ya estaba pensando en esas cosas.

—No volveré a ver sex and the city con Alex —pensó Kara.

—Kara, ¿estas bien? tus mejillas están rojas, ¿estas enferma? —dijo Goku mirándola de frente

—A, sí claro, estoy bien, —dijo Kara tartamudeando tocando sus mejillas.

—Ok, bueno lo que te decía, es que esta es la primera vez que demuestro este lado que no conocía que tenia —dijo Goku ahora un poco rojo, colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Kara sonrió se acercó a el, puso sus brazos en su cuello, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—La verdad Goku, es que yo también nunca he salido con nadie más de 2 citas, pero contigo se siente tan natural, no se como explicarlo —dijo Kara poniendo su rostro en el pecho de Goku, escuchando su corazón.

Goku envolvió sus brazos en su cintura.

—Creo que entonces aprenderemos juntos —dijo Goku apoyando su barbilla, en la cabeza de Kara.

—Paso a paso Goku —dijo Kara aun apoyada en su pecho.

Goku sonrió, ambos regresaron tomados de la mano al auto de Goku, para ir a su edificio llegaron en 15 minutos, caminaron de la mano hasta el departamento de Kara.

—¿Entonces te veré mañana? —dijo Goku.

—Claro que si, ya sabes podemos ver películas ir a cenar, mientras sea contigo, no importa Goku —dijo Kara, ella se acerco y tomo el rostro de Goku besándolo otra ves.

—Buenas noches Goku —dijo Kara abriendo la puerta.

—Buenas noches Kara —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Kara le sonrió y cerro la puerta.

Goku camino a su departamento para descansar hoy habia sido un día genial, además mañana era el día de probar el Súper Saiyajin.

 **Al Dia Siguiente**

 **Edificio de Kara y Goku**

 **Con Kara**

Kara se levantó con una sonrisa al recordar su noche anterior, habia sido mágica, y ahora era oficial Goku y ella tenían una relación, ella no podía estar mas feliz.

Ella salió a recoger su periódico de Catco, lo leyó y sonrió cuando vio su entrevista con Bárbara, no era primera plana pero si era Segunda, incluso Snapper Carr no pudo decir que no a la entrevista de la empresa revelación de los alienígenas, claro ella no dijo que su novio era el dueño de esa empresa, ella sonrió a esa palabra mientras iba a prepararse para comenzar su día.

 **Deo**

Kara había llegado temprano a la Deo, para ver como iba Mon-el, ella habia prometido estar al pendiente de el, he informarle a Kakarotto si pasaba algo.

Ella fue a la sala de entrenamiento.

Ella entro y vio a Winn J'ohn Alex y Mon-el que levantaba pesas para medir su fuerza.

—Buenos dias —dijeron todos al verla, aunque Alex lo hizo con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad.

—Buenos dias —dijo Kara sonriéndoles.

—Llegas a tiempo, Mon-el va a contar su historia —dijo J'ohn.

Mon-el asintió.

 **20 Minutos Después**

—Y eso paso —dijo Mon-el.

Dejando de levantar pesas, estaba con un monitor que media su fuerza, el habia contado la historia de como el príncipe de Daxam decidió sacrificarse con su planeta para salvarlo.

—¿Así que eras de la guardia real? —dijo Alex.

—De la gran familia real de Daxam —dijo Mon-el.

—O eran los peores, y el príncipe se rumoreaba que era el peor, el malcriado de la galaxia —dijo Supergirl

—Oye, el, no era así siempre —dijo Mon-el.

—Es cierto, sus planetas no se agradaban —dijo Winn.

—No —dijo Supergirl seria.

—No —dijo Mon-el serio.

—No me hagan llamar a Kakarotto —dijo Alex.

Ambos no dijeron nada mas, Kakarotto los habia regañado por comportarse como niños, el sobre todo, ironías de la vida.

—Se que es extraño, ¿pero no hubo respuesta de Daxam?, ¿ay alguien mas o soy el ultimo vivo? —dijo Mon-el.

—No, lo siento —dijo Alex.

—Esta bien —dijo Mon-el pensativo— bueno basta de cosas tristes, que hacen aquí para divertirse juegan garat.

—¿Que es garat? —dijo Alex.

—Cómo soccer, pero con dragones —dijo Supergirl.

—He no, aquí jugamos Playstation —dijo Winn

—Bueno es divertido, ¿no?, vayamos a jugarlo, llamemos a Kakarotto ¿donde esta? —dijo Mon-el.

—El no trabaja para la Deo, es mas un aliado, pero de hecho tu te quedarás aquí —dijo Supergirl.

—Hasta que no sepamos el alcance de tus poderes, tendrás que permanecer en la Deo es mas por tu seguridad —dijo J'ohn.

—Hare lo que me digan —dijo Mon-el.

—Bien tengo que salir —dijo J'ohn.

—¿A donde iras? —dijo Alex.

—Es personal —dijo J'ohn, dejando a Kara y Alex confundidas.

—Es extraño, el nunca hace nada personal —dijo Alex, mirando a Kara que se encogió de hombros.

—Y como te fue ya sabes —dijo Alex sonriendo.

Winn le mostraba a Mon-el sus estadísticas.

Kara sonrió e iba hablar, cuando el teléfono de Álex sonó.

Alex miro el número y contesto.

—Hola Alex, ¿quieres ver un cadáver? —dijo Maggie.

Ella no espero la respuesta de Alex y le dio la dirección.

—Estaré ahí —dijo Alex colgando el teléfono.

—Lo siento es una emergencia —dijo Alex.

Ella le dio la dirección a Kara.

—Te veré ahí —dijo Supergirl, Alex salió de la sala.

El teléfono de Kara sonó ahora, era un mensaje.

Ella lo leyó y sonrió.

 _ **Buenos dias Kara, ten un buen día, te veré en la noche en el edificio, cuídate att. Goku.**_

—Que lindo —pensó Kara.

Ella le respondió y luego salió para seguir a Álex.

 **Lugar alejado de la ciudad**

 **con Goku**

 _ **Claro, no puedo esperar para verte, te extraño Goku att. Kara.**_

Goku sonrió y guardo su teléfono en su mochila y la alejo del lugar para no destruirla, él estaba vestido con su gi.

Era hora de probar si podía transformarse en Súper Saiyajin.

—Quien iba a decir, que tendría que pasar por esto otra ves —Pensó Goku.

—¡Bien aquí voy! —dijo Goku.

—¡HAAAAAAA! —grito Goku.

Liberando su aura de ki provocando un viento como de huracán, los árboles comenzaban a moverse así atrás, el cielo comenzó a ponerse negro como si una tormenta fuera a caer.

—Vamos solo estoy elevando mi Ki tengo que concentrarme —penso Goku, enfocándose mas.

El aura de ki de Goku comenzaba, a cambiar a color amarillo al igual que su cabello comenzaba a levantarse hacia arriba parpadeando de negro a rubio, sus ojos parpadeaban de negro a verde.

 **National city**

 **Con Kara**

Kara volaba a la escena del crimen que Álex le habia dicho hasta que noto como el cielo de un momento para otro comenzó a ponerse negro al igual que el viento aumentaba.

—Que extrañó las noticias no dijeron nada de una tormenta —pensó Kara.

Ella miro hacia abajo y noto como la gente también miraban extrañados el cambio de tiempo tan repentino.

 **Con Bárbara**

Bárbara estaba en su oficina, esperando a Goku el le había dicho que probaría la transformación del súper Saiyajin hoy.

Ella quería ir por curiosidad, pero Goku le dijo que mejor no ya que no sabia que podía pasar además que seria peligroso para ella.

Bárbara fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando vio desde su ventana como el cielo comenzaba a cambiar de color a uno negro como una tormenta y como el viento golpeaba con fuerza.

—Por que tengo el presentimiento que esto tiene que ver contigo Goku —penso Bárbara.

 **Olimpo**

—¿Padre que es esa presencia?—dijo apolo, corriendo al trono de su padre.

Zeus no respondió apretando con fuerza los puños.

El resto de los dioses estaban llegando al lugar con la misma pregunta.

Esa energía superaba a la mayoría de los dioses ahi y estaba apunto de superar a la de Zeus.

 **Lugar alejado de la ciudad**

—HAAAAAAAA —grito Goku.

—Mi cuerpo, esta rechazando la transformación, pero por qué —pensó Goku.

El suelo alrededor de Goku estaba temblando y levantándose cada ves mas.

—¡NO VOY A RENDIRME! —Pensó Goku. Forzando su cuerpo cada vez mas a pesar del dolor.

Estaba apunto de transformarse por completo

Hasta que el sello de su estómago apareció, y comenzo a brillar, cortando de golpe la transformación de Goku descontrolando su ki, y golpeándolo como un rayo, haciendo un cráter.

—¡HAAAAA! Grito Goku de dolor por su propia energía golpeandolo y por el cansancio de su cuerpo Goku cayo inconsciente.

Dejando el clima como estaba hace unos minutos

 **National city**

Kara vio un rayo caer en una zona alejada, del bosque, y como casi inmediatamente el clima regreso a la normalidad.

—Por Rao, el cielo regreso a ser azul y el viento regreso a la normalidad —pensó Kara, sacudiendo la cabeza— nunca entenderé el clima.

Ella vio a la gente igual de confundidos, pero como regresaron a sus tareas normales, ella sacudió la cabeza y volo a lugar que le dijo Alex.

Aunque ella tenia un extraño nudo en la garganta y estomago, como un mal presentimiento.

—Goku —dijo Kara preocupada aunque no sabia por qué.

 **Con Barbara.**

Ella estaba en la ventana mirando a la dirección donde ese rayo cayó hace un momento, y como el tiempo regreso a la normalidad al instante, ella tenia un mal presentimiento.

—Goku —dijo Bárbara.

 **Olimpo**

—Ha desaparecido —dijo Zeus suspirando de alivio, no logro superarlo.

—¿Pero que era padre? —dijo Atena preocupada.

—No lo se, pero no importa, ¡RETIRENCE! —dijo Zeus.

Todos los dioses se fueron, no convencidos y temerosos del dueño de ese poder.

Zeus se sentó pensativo en su trono.

 **1 hora después**

 **Con Gokú.**

Goku comenzó a despertar dentro del cráter el se sentó con mucho esfuerzo, alcanzo la pequeña bolsa donde guardaba las 2 ultimas semillas del ermitaño, saco una y la comió, recuperándose aunque seguía un poco adolorido

—¿Que paso?, estaba apunto de lograrlo —pensó Goku.

El miro su ropa estaba hecha pedazos, entonces el recordó, su ki se descontroló, cuando su sello apareció y comenzó a brillar, cortando su transformación.

Aunque el estaba comenzando a forzar su cuerpo, para transformarse, su cuerpo no soportaba el poder.

Goku penso en esto mientras salía un poco adolorido del cráter, el miro a su alrededor y vio la zona bastante devastada, el no podia arriesgarse a que esto sucediera, estando con Kara, Bárbara o cualquier persona.

—Tengo el poder de transformarme, pero hay algo que me impide hacerlo, no puedo arriesgarme a lastimar a Kara, Bárbara o nadie mas —dijo Goku resignado, el súper Saiyajin estaba fuera de su alcance al menos en este momento.

—Tendré que arreglármelas con el kaio-ken, por ahora, es mejor irme, no ganare nada mas hoy —pensó Goku.

El fue por su mochila, que increíblemente sobrevivió, se cambió de ropa y se tele transportó a la ubicación de Bárbara.

 **Empresas Dragon**

Goku apareció en un callejón algo alejado de la empresa, en lugar de aparecer donde estaba Bárbara, parecía que aun no podía moldear su ki normalmente, la semilla aún seguía curándolo, el camino a la puerta de la empresa.

—Buenos dias señor Goku —dijeron los guardias de seguridad.

—Buenos dias —dijo Goku con una sonrisa entrando.

—Buenos dias señor Goku —dijo la recepcionista.

—Buenos dias, ya llego Bárbara —dijo Goku

—Si señor Goku, ya esta en su oficina —dijo la recepcionista.

—Gracias —dijo Goku mientras iba al ascensor.

—Buenos dias jefe —dijo Helena, apenas se abrio el ascensor

—Buenos dias Helena ¿cómo estás? —dijo Goku.

—Bien jefe, gracias por preguntar —dijo Helena sonriéndole.

Goku le sonrió y entro a su oficina.

Bárbara estaba trabajando en su computadora, o al menos eso hacia, hasta que lo vio y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

—Hola Bárbara —dijo Goku, incómodo con su mirada.

—Hola Goku —dijo Bárbara, mirándolo aun.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —dijo Goku.

—En serio, el cielo se puso negro de repente, al igual que hubo vientos de huracán, y un maldito rayo cayo en tu dirección —dijo Bárbara seriamente.

—Hee, creo que me deje llevar un poco, liberando mi Ki —dijo Goku, riendo nerviosamente.

—Y al menos valió la pena, ¿lograste recuperar tu transformación de súper Saiyajin? —dijo Bárbara.

—No, mi cuerpo rechazo la transformación, por un momento estuve apunto de transformarme, pero estaba forzando mi cuerpo, el sello apareció y detuvo la transformación al instante, lo que me hizo perder el control de mi ki, eso fue ese rayo que viste —dijo Goku mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

—El rayo te golpeo, dios ¿estas bien? —dijo Bárbara preocupada.

—Si no te preocupes, tenía semillas del ermitaño, lo malo es que solo me queda una, el resto las plante —dijo Goku.

—¿Y que vas hacer con tu transformación? —dijo Bárbara.

—Por ahora dejare de intentar transformarme, seguiré entrenando, y en cuanto tenga mas semillas, lo intentare de nuevo —dijo Goku.

—Me parece bien Goku, tómatelo con calma, aun sin ella estas al nivel de los seres mas fuertes —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió, pensativo.

—Bueno, como te fue con Kara anoche —dijo Bárbara, tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Bueno ya somos una pareja oficialmente, creo, ya sabes nunca habia tenido una novia, yo me case directo —dijo Goku.

—Si Goku, ese es un error que no debes volver a cometer, pero este es un nuevo mundo, así que puedes hacer cosas que nunca habías hecho antes, como saber que es una relación desde el principio —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió.

—Entonces ya Goku tiene una novia —dijo Bárbara riendo.

Goku se sonrojo pero rio.

—Bárbara como siempre cuidándome, y dime ¿a ti te gusta alguien? —dijo Goku curioso.

Bárbara se sonrojo.

A ella le gustaba Goku, pero ya habia renunciado a el, además qué sus sentimientos cada vez eran mas como amistad, pero también recordó a cierto chico de cabello negro con un mechón blanco que la llamaba Barbie.

Y antes habia salido con Dick Grayson, pero eso ya era pasado.

—He no, ya sabes no tenía tiempo con mis trabajos, ni nada, ya sabes apenas estoy recuperando un poco de mi vida —dijo Bárbara rápidamente.

Goku la miro extrañado he iba hablar, por suerte para Bárbara, Helena hablo por el intercomunicador.

—Señorita Bárbara, llego un paquete para usted y el señor Goku —dijo Helena.

Ellos se miraron.

—¿De quien es Helena? —dijo Bárbara por el comunicador.

—No dice nombre real señorita Bárbara, solo dice que lo envía alguien llamado Roulette —dijo Helena.

Goku miro a Bárbara y asintió.

—Tráelo Helena por favor —dijo Bárbara.

Helena entro con el paquete, era como del tamaño de una caja de zapatos, se lo entrego a Bárbara y salió.

Bárbara lo abrio habia dos antifaces negros y una carta, ella tomo la carta y la leyó en voz alta.

 _ **Señorita Bárbara Gordon y señor Son Goku, se les ha hecho una invitación a un espectáculo a la media noche, organizado por mi, para gente de nuestro nivel.**_

 _ **Tómenlo como una bienvenida a nuestro círculo social, ya que su empresa, se ha posicionado rápidamente en un lugar muy importante en esta ciudad, estoy segura que disfrutaran de las peleas en jaula de nuestros peleadores alienígenas.**_

 _ **En esta carta se le deja el lugar de nuestro pequeño show, es con ropa formal y con los antifaces que les envíe los veré ahí att Roulette.**_

—¿Es un torneo de artes marciales? —dijo Goku emocionado.

—No Goku, esto no es nada de eso, esto es una pelea clandestina de alienígenas —dijo Bárbara, dejando la carta en el escritorio.

—¿Qué es clandestina? —dijo Goku.

—Significa que no es legal Goku —dijo Bárbara.

—¿Como lo sabes? —dijo Goku.

—Por que esta dirección, es un almacén abandonado, ósea solo lo utilizan para estas peleas, deben tener mas sedes, además estos antifaces son para ocultar su identidad —dijo Bárbara.

Goku solo asintió, entendiendo un poco el asunto.

—Y esta Roulette dijo gente de nuestro círculo social, ósea que solo gente con recursos puede asistir, de seguro hacen apuestas a los peleadores, esto sucedía mucho en Gotham también —dijo Bárbara.

—Entonces, ¿crees que obligan a pelear a los alienígenas? —dijo Goku serio ahora.

—Puede ser, tal ves debamos ir para salir de dudas —dijo Bárbara, mirando el antifaz.

Goku asintió mirando su antifaz también.

—Entonces cenare con Kara esta noche, y pasa por mi para ir a ese lugar —dijo Goku.

Bárbara asintió.

Roulette pudo cometer su peor error, ella no sabia que invito a Kakarotto y Oráculo.

 **Con Kara**

Kara habia ido con Alex a la escena del crimen, donde descubrieron que el alíen muerto era un salbilien aparentemente asesinado en una pelea, lo cual era raro ya que esa especie era Pacífica, después de tomar una muestra del alíen, Alex fue a su laboratorio y Maggie a averiguar por su cuenta, ellas habían quedado de informarse en cuanto descubrieran algo.

Pero dejando a una Kara sin nada que hacer, Kara aun estaba extrañamente preocupada por Goku, desde que ese extraño suceso con el cielo, pensó en llamarlo pero ella no quería ser la novia que llama mil veces a su novio al día, además que podría pasarle a Goku él estaba en sus campos de cultivo o en el edificio de empresas dragón, tal ves era su miedo de perderlo ahora que estaba en su vida.

Ella intentaría distraerse con su trabajo, así que fue a informarle a su jefe de esto, lo cual seria mejor que el reportaje que le dio sobre pelicanos muertos, Snapper Carr le dijo que le trajera Fuentes de la historia y tal ves la escucharía.

Ella estaba saliendo, cuando recibió la llamada de J'ohn, Alex y Maggie habían sido atacadas ella voló a la Deo.

 **Deo**

Alex les informo que las atacaron hombres entrenados, y se llevaron al brebag que Winn habia encontrado y era el culpable de la muerte del salbilien, Alex dijo que esos hombres sabían lo que hacían, ante un J'ohn que le dijo que ellos también.

Su mal humor no paso desapercibido por Kara y Alex y con un poco de presión lo hicieron hablar.

J'ohn les dijo que encontró a una chica de Marte, pero que ella no habia querido hacer un ritual de mentes y el no reacciono bien a ello.

Después de recomendarle que hablara con ella y le digiera lo que sentía, y que se disculpará, Alex fue a su laboratorio para investigar algo que ayudara con esto.

Kara fue para hablarle a su madre o al holograma de su madre, de su noche anterior y su día ella entro a la sala que le habían dado para eso y activo el dispositivo.

—Hola Kara —dijo su madre.

—Hola mamá, he logre mi tercer artículo publicado —dijo Kara.

—Te felicito Kara —dijo su madre.

—Tengo una idea para otro artículo, pero a mi jefe no le gusta, tanto como yo —dijo Kara.

Kara sabía que Snapper Carr no la soporta, ella ha logrado que sus artículos se impriman, por que han sido grandes noticias como el reportaje a Kakarotto, los Infernian y la empresa de Goku y Bárbara.

—Reportar es difícil —dijo Kara.

—Solo no olvides confiar en ti hija —dijo su madre.

—Mama conocí a un chico —dijo Kara.

—Tu conoces mucha gente Kara —dijo su madre.

—No mamá, me refiero que estoy saliendo con el, somos pareja —dijo Kara nerviosa, sabia que era un holograma, pero no le quitaba los nervios.

—¿Y como te hace sentir Kara? ¿cual es su nombre? —dijo su madre

—Se llama Son Goku y me hace sentir cosas que no habia sentido antes, es algo doloroso y dulce —dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

Su madre iba a responder, cuando la puerta se abrio era Mon-el.

—¿Que es este lugar —dijo Mon-el, el vio a Supergirl ahí no se veía feliz.

—Es privado —dijo Supergirl.

—Oh lo siento —dijo Mon-el.

—¿No deberías estar analizando tus habilidades con Winn? en otro lugar —dijo Supergirl.

—Si, pero me dijo que me tomara 5, sea lo que sea eso —dijo Mon-el, el miro el holograma.

—¿Quién es ella? —dijo Mon-el.

—Es mi madre, bueno no es ella es un —dijo Supergirl.

—Si habia de estas cosas en Daxam —dijo Mon-el.

Después de una descripción muy dolorosa de Daxam, por parte de la madre de Kara.

—Disculpa eso —dijo Supergirl.

—No hay problema —dijo Mon-el.

—Me gusta venir aquí y hablar con ella, me hace sentir… —dijo Supergirl.

—Menos sola —dijo Mon-el.

En otra realidad, o un mese antes, ella hubiera dicho que si, pero ahora ella tenia alguien, que aunque no fuera kriptoniano, la hacía sentir en casa.

—No estoy sola, iba a decir como tener una madre con quien hablar —dijo Supergirl.

Mon-el se sorprendió y cambió el tema.

—Es un bombón —dijo Mon-el.

—Disculpa —dijo Supergirl ofendida.

—Tu madre —dijo Mon-el.

—De acuerdo —dijo Supergirl aún ofendida.

—Winn dijo que significaba hermosa, pero no era correcto cierto —dijo Mon-el.

—No debes dejar que Winn te enseñe de mujeres de este planeta —dijo Supergirl, caminando a la puerta.

—¿Y que tal tu? —dijo Mon-el, haciendo que Kara se detenga en la puerta.

—Yo —dijo Supergirl.

—Si ya sabes, Hank dijo que me quedara para mí protección, pero si alguien me acompaña afuera, estaría seguro con la mujer mas poderosa de este planeta —dijo Mon-el.

—No es una buena idea —dijo Kara de inmediato.

—Por qué tu eres de Kriptón y yo de Daxam —dijo Mon-el, no satisfecho con la respuesta.

Antes que Kara hablara sono su teléfono, ella lo vio y sonrió era un mensaje.

 _ **Hola Kara ¿paso por ti a Catco para cenar? te extraño att Goku**_

Ella respondió.

 _ **Si te veré ahí en 20 minutos yo también te extraño att Kara**_

Luego miro a Mon-el.

—No es buena idea, por qué ya tengo planes, te veré luego —dijo Supergirl y salió.

Dejando a un Mon-el serio.

 **Con Alex**

Alex estaba sentada en su escritorio tratando de encontrar algo que ayude con el caso, hasta que su teléfono sonó.

—Danvers —dijo Alex contestando.

—Tengo una pista —dijo Maggie.

—Eso fue rápido —dijo Alex.

—Te mandare la ubicación, es a la media noche y usa algo lindo —dijo Maggie, colgando.

Alex sonrió aun tenia tiempo.

 **Con Goku**

 **Catco Noche.**

Goku habia llegado hace 10 minutos a Catco por Kara, el sintió su ki ella no estaba ahí, se imaginó que estaba en la Deo, cuando sintió su ki acercarse a Catco.

Ella salió 5 minutos después dándole una sonrisa, ella tenia una blusa azul fuerte y una falda blanca con sus anteojos y su cabello en una cola de caballo.

—Hola te hice esperar —dijo Kara, caminando a Goku.

El iba vestido con una camisa negra un pantalón de mezclilla y su cabello característico.

—No, acabo de llegar —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Kara envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dio un beso que tardo 2 minutos.

Goku envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cadera.

—Y eso a que se debe, no es que me queje —dijo Goku.

—Te extrañe todo el día—dijo Kara.

Y también tuvo ese sentimiento de preocupación, que la estuvo persiguiendo todo el día, desde ese suceso con el cielo.

—¿Viste lo que le sucedió al cielo hoy?, fue extrañó —dijo Kara.

Goku se puso nervioso, el sabia de lo que hablaba, y no podía decirle que el fue el responsable.

—He si, ya sabes como es el clima siempre nos sorprende —dijo Goku riendo nerviosamente.

Kara asintió de acuerdo ella también pensó eso.

—Bueno vamos a cenar y me cuentas tu día —dijo Goku dándole las llaves.

ella sonrió y las tomo.

 **30 Minutos Después**

Ellos estaban cenando en un restaurante italiano, Goku y Kara iban en su orden 35 de comida italiana.

—Entonces necesitas encontrar fuentes, para que tu jefe te escuche —dijo Goku

—Así es, reportar es difícil —dijo Kara.

Ella le habia contado que Álex, que se suponía que era policía, le habia dicho que encontró un extraterrestre que fue asesinado.

—Hey tranquila, nadie dijo que sería fácil ser reportera, pero se que encontraras esas fuentes, por qué tu eres muy lista e inteligente y muy bonita —dijo Goku tomando su mano.

Kara sonrió y la apretó Goku la escuchaba y confiaba en ella, con sus palabras, ella sentía que podía hacerlo, el era un gran apoyo, eso le recordó algo.

—Bueno también hoy comenzó un chico nuevo, el acaba de llegar, y no conoce a nadie su historia, es un poco parecida a la tuya —dijo Kara.

—El me pidió que le diera consejos de reportajes, y esas cosas como mostrarle lugares, pero si tu no estas de acuerdo no lo hare —dijo Kara.

Ella no quería arruinar lo que tenia con Goku, si el no estaba de acuerdo, ella no lo haría, después de todo el no haría algo de lo que ella no estuviera de acuerdo.

Goku la escucho y supo que hablaba de Mon-el, y el no tenía problema con que Kara le enseñé a adaptarse a este mundo, como Ella y Bárbara hicieron con el y tal ves ella lo entrenaría.

—Tal ves también debería enseñarles algunos trucos, a los dos —pensó Goku sonriendo.

—Kara, no tienes que pedir mi permiso para tener amigos, además yo confió plenamente en ti, no tengo ningún problema con que le enseñes al chico si no fuera por ti y Bárbara no se donde estaría —dijo Goku.

Kara se sorprendió.

Pero luego recordó que hablaba con Goku el chico mas lindo del mundo, el no podía ser malo con nadie, además el dijo que confiaba en ella plenamente.

—Goku enserio, no te cansas de ser tan lindo —dijo Kara, aun tomada de su mano.

Goku le dio su sonrisa característica.

—Bueno espero que confíes en mi así, por que tengo que salir con Bárbara, como a media noche, hay un asunto que arreglar con la empresa —dijo Goku.

El no quería mentirle ni quería que se prestará a malos entendidos.

Kara se sorprendió, y sintió un poco de celos pero los desecho rápidamente, Goku acaba de demostrarle su confianza, además Bárbara también habia hablado con ella, y el se lo estaba diciendo, que clase de novia seria ella si no correspondiera de la misma manera.

Además Goku y Bárbara eran dueños de empresa dragón, que rápidamente estaba haciéndose un nombre en la ciudad, no habían cultivado su primera cosecha y ya estaba vendida completamente, ellos tendrían que ir a muchos lados juntos y si ella era la novia de Goku tenia que apoyarlo.

—Esta bien Goku, pero no trabajes hasta tarde, no quiero que envejezcas rápido —dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

Ambos rieron.

 **1 hora después**

 **Edificio de Goku y Kara**

Ellos llegaron a su edificio y bajaron del auto, tomados de la mano entrando al edificio, en la entrada se encontraron con la Sra. Cameron.

La señora mayor los vio entrar tomados de la mano, y sonrió por fin habían dado el paso, se veían tan tiernos juntos, a ella le trajo memorias de ella y su difunto marido.

—Buenas noches Kara, Goku —dijo la Sra. Cameron, con una sonrisa.

Ellos se sonrojaron un poco pero sonrieron.

—Buenas noches señora Cameron —dijeron ambos.

—Así que por fin se decidieron —dijo la Sra. Cameron mirando sus manos juntas.

—Si señora Cameron y no puedo estar más feliz —dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

—Bueno es imposible no caer al encantó de Kara Danvers —dijo Goku riendo.

—Eso es bueno me alegro por ustedes —dijo la Sra. Cameron.

—Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir a dormir, a esta edad dormir es necesario, buenas noches chicos —dijo la Sra. Cameron.

—Buenas noches Sra. Cameron —dijeron ambos.

Ellos escucharon una bocina de afuera, girando para ver a Bárbara en su Ferrari rojo, que llego por Goku.

—Ya tengo que irme te veré mañana —dijo Goku.

Kara asintió sonriendo, ella tomo la cara de Goku y lo beso, ellos no se cansaban de eso.

—Espero mi mensaje de buenos dias —dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

—Claro —dijo Goku sonriendo mientras salía y subía al auto.

Kara saludo con la mano y una sonrisa a Bárbara.

Bárbara le sonrió y devolvió el saludo.

Ambos se fueron.

Kara sonrió y toco sus labios, ella confiaba en Goku y Bárbara, ella subió al ascensor para ir a dormir ya casi era media noche.

Hasta que recibió un mensaje de Álex.

 **Con Goku Y Bárbara**

—Entonces gran cita y gran beso —dijo Bárbara riendo, ella iba en un vestido negro formal sin gafas y su cabello suelto se veía increíble.

Goku se sonrojo pero sonrió.

—Si esto es tan raro para mi, pero creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando, y me gusta —dijo Goku..

—Pero ahora enfoquémonos en esto, ver quién es roulette y de que tratan estas peleas —dijo Goku poniéndose serio.

Bárbara sonrió esa mirada sería de Goku era increíble.

—Así Goku, toma el traje de atrás, es hora de cambiarse, recuerda que es formal —dijo Bárbara.

La cara seria de Goku se fue y llego la de fastidio.

—Odio los trajes —dijo Goku con un puchero.

Bárbara soltó una gran risa.

 **y ya esta el capítulo ya vimos un poco de la relación de Goku y Kara y como planeo manejarla Goku no será tan descuidado como con Milk pero tampoco será un cursi.**

 **El super Saiyajin ya vimos que el cuerpo de Goku no soporta aun la transformación, y el sello lo frena de lastimar su cuerpo, con el tiempo eso cambiará, el recuperara la transformación después del mega crossover.**

 **Kara entrenara a Mon-el solamente y tal ves terminen siendo grandes amigos lo siento por que los que le gusta Mon-el, pero esta historia no es de el, si quiere ver cómo se enamoran esos 2 vean la serie original o un fanfic de ellos.**

 **si puede que Kakarotto les enseñé a pelear un poco a los 2 pero no tendrán kaio ken ni controlaran ki, eso es de Goku es como que a Goku le diera el aliento helado, cada quien con lo suyo.**

 **y hablando de kaio ken solo llegara hasta el x20 no habrá por x50 ni x100 menos por x1000 Goku estallaría en un charco de sangre y este fanfic no es gore xd.**

 **El proximo capítulo saldria en 2 semanas y aquí están las razones trabajo para una constructora y tenemos que entregar una obra en 2 semanas lo que significa que no tendré tiempo de escribir hasta que todo eso acabe pero prometo que en 2 semanas tendrán la actualización no abandonare la historia ni nada se la decepción que produce cuando pasa eso xd**

 **espero que les siga gustando está historia hasta la próxima**


	24. Peleas clandestinas

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **capítulo 24: Peleas clandestinas.**

 **con Goku y Bárbara**

—¿Estas segura que es aquí Bárbara? —dijo Goku bajando del auto, ya vestido con su traje con corbata roja.

Ellos habían llegado a un almacén bastante alejado de la ciudad.

—Si, según la dirección, ten en cuenta Goku, que es un evento clandestino, no pueden hacerlo en un sitio público —dijo Bárbara bajando también del auto.

Goku asintió, tenia sentido.

—Ponte tu antifaz Goku es hora del show —dijo Bárbara, colocándose su antifaz.

Goku se coloco su propio antifaz, el nunca habia usado uno era raro.

Ellos caminaron a la puerta donde estaba 2 tipos de seguridad.

—Buenas noches sus nombres —dijo uno de ellos, con una lista en la mano.

—Somos Bárbara Gordon y Son Goku —dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa jugando a la inocente.

El hombre busco en su lista y asintió

—Adelante señorita Gordon, Señor Son —dijo el hombre.

Ellos se hicieron a un lado mientras Goku y Bárbara entraban.

 **Dentro Del Almacen**

ellos entraron al almacén había mucha gente y una jaula en el medio.

—¿Quienes son estas personas? —dijo Goku mirando a la gente con antifaz.

—Bueno, deben ser los más adinerados de la ciudad, mira ahí esta el dueño del banco —dijo Bárbara.

Goku miro, y si era ese hombre que vio cuando fue a abrir la cuenta de banco.

—Buenas noches —dijo un camarero acercándose con una charola con copas.

Ellos tomaron una, aunque Goku no lo bebió, el no tomaba alcohol, era muy agrio para su gusto.

—¿Goku puedes sentir los ki de los alienígenas? —dijo Bárbara.

Goku se concentro en sentir el ki de los alienígenas, estaban ahí su poder no era muy alto, pero habían 1 un poco alto y el otro...

—¿Qué pasa Goku? —dijo Bárbara.

—Hay un ki parecido al de J'ohn —dijo Goku.

—No puede ser, se supone que el es el ultimo de marte —dijo Bárbara asombrada.

Goku sintió dos pequeños ki familiares.

—Mierda —dijo Goku.

¿Que pasa ahora? —dijo Bárbara.

—Hay que moverse Alex y Maggie se acercan —dijo Goku.

—Tu cuñada y la detective Sowyer —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió, un poco apenado de la palabra cuñada.

—Deben estar investigando igual, pero tienes razón no podemos dejar que nos vean, no queremos que piensen que somos parte de esto —dijo Bárbara.

Ellos se fueron rápidamente del otro lado del almacén, para que ellas no pudieran verlos, por suerte funciono.

Luego escucharon, como se abrían unas puertas detras de toda la gente, ellos giraron para ver quien era.

—Llegaron de las estrellas a través del espacio, a millones años luz, para invadirnos o vinieron en paz lo dudo —dijo una mujer.

Goku la miro era una mujer oriental, como de la edad de ellos, un poco más grande tal ves, pelo castallo recogido, con un vestido rojo y un tatuaje en la espalda.

—Ella debe ser Roolette —dijo Goku.

Bárbara asintió seria.

—Ellos vinieron a entretenernos, no hay reglas en mi jaula, ni ley, cada peleador conoce los riesgos y están aquí para ustedes, esta noche —dijo Roolette, caminando a la jaula.

Antes los aplausos de toda la gente de ahí.

—Esta gente esta enferma —dijo Bárbara.

—Esta noche tenemos una partida triple, por qué tenemos al asesinó proveniente de brebac, kuind —dijo Roolette.

En ese momento fue arrojado el alienígena que Álex intento arrestar antes, dentro de la jaula.

—Y se enfrentara a M'gann M'orzz la hermosa campeona, y la última hija del planeta Rojo, la señorita marciana —dijo Roolette, mientras la chica salía a la jaula.

Roolette estaba cerca de la mesa de Goku y Bárbara, y le guillo un ojo a Goku, mientras se alejaba.

Goku la ignoro, y ya que se concentró en la chica que se transformo en su forma original.

—Bárbara esa es la chica del bar alienígena, y es de marte —dijo Goku asombrado.

Bárbara asintió, recordando a esa chica la noche que fueron por información al bar.

—¡Luchen! —dijo Roolette.

Kuind libero sus cuchillas de sus brazos, y ataco a la chica marciana que lo esquivo, y lo golpeo enviándolo a una de las Paredes de la jaula haciéndola chispear, causando dolor al sarbelian.

—Esta electrificada —dijo Bárbara cubriéndose la boca.

Goku habia visto suficiente, el miro a Bárbara que asintió, el se iba, para poder usar su reloj, hasta que fue interceptado.

—Hey, a donde vas señor Goku, el show acaba de comenzar, además no es común ver a un compatriota japonés atractivo —dijo roolette, acercándose a su mesa tocando el pecho de Goku.

«Maldición» pensó Goku, el no podia moverse.

—Igual usted señorita Bárbara, espero que este disfrutando el show —dijo Roolette, tomando y bebiendo de la copa de Goku.

Bárbara tuvo que sonreír, a pesar de querer golpear a esta mujer, que Sínica era.

La pelea continuaba, la señorita marciano seguía dominando sin problemas, tenia arrinconado a Kuind en una pared electrificada, luego lo lanzo y lo pateo mandándole de a otra pared, ella regreso a su forma humana, ya que se habia acabado.

Goku estaba apenas tratando de mantener la calma, por suerte sintió un ki familiar y sonrió, esto se habia acabado.

«Alex debió llamarla» pensó Goku.

Supergirl aterrizo del techo dentro de la jaula, y miro a M'gann que retrocedió y salió por el túnel.

Alex le habia avisado que Maggie, habia encontrado algo, y que era mejor que ella fuera igual.

Roolette la vio y sonrió.

—Lo siento señor Goku señorita Bárbara, el deber llama, tal vez podamos platicar cuando esto termine —dijo Roolette.

Mirando a Goku con una mirada lasciva y se fue al frente de la jaula.

—Ahora Goku, ve —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió y fue al buscar un lugar donde activar el reloj.

 **Con Kara**

—Damas y caballeros, tenemos un evento inesperado, para ustedes esta noche, es algo muy especial, la chica de acero la princesa del poder y la ultima hija de Kriptón en persona Supergirl —dijo Roolette.

Supergirl la miro, pero no dijo nada.

—Supergirl te presento a tu oponente, ¡DRAAGA! —dijo Roolette.

Supergirl no tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que un ser enorme la tomo de espaldas y la arrojo, contra el túnel.

Era un ser gigante verde, con comillas, músculo y una voz terrorífica.

—Nunca he matado a una kriptoniano —dijo Draaga.

Supergirl se levanto y regreso enfrente de el.

—Y nunca lo harás —dijo Supergirl.

Ella se lanzo a Draaga que la esquivo, la levantó y la azoto en el suelo lastimándola.

Alex Actuó rápido y se encargó de un tipo que intentaba asesinarlas, al descubrir que se habían colado.

—¡Policía! grito Maggie, disparando al aire.

Todos los ricos huyeron del área, por su suerte nadie vio Bárbara salir igual del lugar.

Roolette aprovecho y fue al túnel, de donde salen los peleadores para escapar, por la parte de atrás.

Draaga tenía un pie sobre Supergirl, aplastándole el estomago.

Mientras Alex intentaba romper la pared de la jaula disparado a ellas pero no se rompía.

—Esto se acabo kriptoniana —dijo Draaga, alzando su pie para pisar la cabeza de Supergirl.

—¡Supergirl Noo! —grito Alex.

Hasta que alguien tomo a Draaga del hombro y lo arrojo a hacia atrás.

—Kakarotto —dijo Alex suspirando de alivio.

Draga se levantó y ataco a Kakarotto con un golpe a la cara, solo para ser detenido con una mano, y recibir un golpe en el estomago, el cayo arrodillado, escupiendo sangre.

—Maldito —dijo Draaga poniéndose de pie a duras penas.

El intentó Golpear nuevamente a Kakarotto, solo para que su golpe se detuviera antes de golpear a Kakarotto, el no podía moverse.

—¡Haaaaa! —Grito Kakarotto,

Enviándolo a volar de una fuerte ráfaga de aire al túnel donde salió, hace mucho que no usaba su telequinesis.

—¡SAIYAJIN! —grito Draaga.

Draaga estaba furioso, nadie lo derrotaba, menos humillaba, el salió del túnel

Kakarotto, elevo su ki y he hizo temblar el lugar, haciendo retroceder a Draaga, y asustando a Alex, Maggie y Kara que seguía en el suelo.

—Si das un paso mas, te hare pedazos —dijo Kakarotto fríamente, el no estaba feliz de que lastimara a Kara.

«Que monstruosidad es el» pensó Draaga sintiendo miedo, algo que no siento desde hace mucho tiempo.

— _ **Draaga olvídalo, no podrás ganarles, vamos —dijo Roolette**_

Ella hablo desde su oído, ella habia hecho que cada alienígena tuvieran un artefacto, para escuchar sus órdenes.

Incluso Roolette, sabia que Kakarotto no era fácil de vencer, recordando la paliza a salomón, ella tendría que comunicárselo, a Mongul.

—¡TE JURO QUE ESTO NO HA TERMINADO SAIYAJIN, NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER! —grito Draaga, llendose humillado.

«Si he escuchado eso antes» pensó Goku.

Goku iba a seguirlo, pero le importaba mas como estaba Kara.

El giro a ella, estaba aún tocándose el estomago, tratando de retomar el aire.

Vio a Álex afuera con una mirada de precaución, con Maggie que habia regresado.

—Alex, Maggie retrocedan —dijo Kakarotto.

Alex y Maggie obedecieron, haciéndose, aun lado del la pared de la jaula.

Kakarotto soltó una pequeña bola de ki, rompiendo la pared de la jaula, dejando entrar a las 2 mujeres.

El se acerco y arrodilló alado de Supergirl, junto con Alex y Maggie.

—¿Como te sientes? —dijo Alex.

Supergirl tosió adolorida.

—Espero que no muchos hayan apostando por mi —dijo Supergirl en broma.

Kakarotto rio.

«Ella era alegre incluso adolorida» pensó Goku.

—Por suerte tengo esto —dijo Kakarotto, mostrando la última semilla que le quedaba por ahora.

Supergirl asintió.

Kakarotto se la dio en la boca.

Supergirl la comió, y se recuperó al instante, Kakarotto le tendió una mano, que ella tomó y la ayudo a levantarse.

—Gracias Kakarotto —dijo Supergirl sonriendo.

—Ese frijol, lo vi igual en la pelea contra Metallo, ¿qué es? —dijo Alex asombrada.

—Una medicina de mi mundo, cura heridas mortales —dijo Kakarotto.

—Eso es increíble —dijo Maggie, que habia escuchando.

—Si pero ya no tengo, esa fue la última, hasta que nazcan el resto en unos meses, además no se que efecto tengan en seres de este planeta, Supergirl y Superman les ayuda por ser kriptonianos —dijo Kakarotto.

Alex asintió.

El tenía un punto, no sabe como funcionaría en seres humanos de este universo.

—¿Como supiste que estábamos aquí Kakarotto? —dijo Supergirl.

Goku sudo debajo del casco, por suerte Bárbara vino al rescate, desde el comunicador y le dijo que decir.

—Estaba investigando, igual este club ilegal de peleas con Oráculo, pero veo que se me adelantaron —dijo Kakarotto, repitiéndose lo que dijo Oráculo.

ellas asintieron.

—Esta mañana fue encontrado un Silveriano muerto, pude averiguar con Winn la ubicación de el otro Silveriano, pero cuando iba arrestarlo, fue secuestrado por hombres de Roolette —dijo Alex.

—Y yo use mis contactos, para descubrir que el evento seria aquí —dijo Maggie.

—Ya veo entonces secuestraban alienígenas, para hacerlos pelear —dijo Kakarotto.

—Por suerte llegaste a tiempo, ese Draaga es muy fuerte —dijo Supergirl.

Ella estaba un poco decepcionada, Kakarotto lo venció fácilmente, y ella no pudo hacer nada contra el.

Kakarotto le sonrió y toco su hombro.

—Tranquila se que la próxima tu me salvaras —dijo Kakarotto para consolarla.

Ella le sonrió y asintió.

—Bueno debo irme, investigare con Oráculo, les informare si encuentro algo, ustedes deben hablar con J'ohn —dijo Kakarotto.

—Así que la viste —dijo Supergirl.

—Si, lo hice y el necesita saber —dijo Kakarotto.

Supergirl y Alex asintieron, eso no seria fácil, pero J'ohn tenia que saberlo.

—Nos vemos, si necesitan ayuda toca el botón —dijo Kakarotto y desapareció.

—No me canso de ver eso —dijo Maggie sonriendo.

Haciendo sonreír a Kara y Alex.

 **Con Goku**

Kakarotto apareció en un acantilado, que dejaba ver la ciudad de ahí, Bárbara estaba apoyada en su auto.

Kakarotto apretó el botón y regreso a su forma de Goku y se acerco a ella.

—Entonces teníamos razón, esa Roolette secuestra y obliga a pelear a los extraterrestres —dijo Bárbara.

—Así parece, pero, por lo que escuche, uno fue asesinado ahí, este mundo cada vez se pone mas oscuro —dijo Goku.

—Si lamentablemente no haz visto nada aun Goku, necesitamos mas información, tendré que investigar sobre esta Roolette —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió, si alguien podía averiguarlo era ella.

—Por ahora vamos a descansar Goku, te dejare en tu departamento, y mañana seguiremos con esto —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió de acuerdo.

ambos fueron al auto para irse.

 **Al Día Siguiente**

 **Con Kara**

 **Deo**

—Es increíble, esa semilla curo tu cuerpo tan rápido como el sol amarillo —dijo Alex.

Ella estaba revisando Kara está mañana, para ver como estaba después de el ataque de Draaga.

—Me patio el trasero un alienígena gladiador gigante, lo único que tengo herido es mi orgullo —dijo Kara.

—Alienígenas peleando entre ellos, por dinero, los humanos en explotan a los nuestros, pero esto es otra cosa —dijo J'ohn, que entraba a la sala.

Kara y Alex se miraron

—J'ohn hay algo que debemos decirte —dijo Alex.

J'ohn respondió, lo que significaba que estaba esperando.

—Tu amiga M'gann no es quien tu crees que es —dijo Kara.

—¿De que rayos hablan —dijo J'ohn.

—La vimos anoche en aquel club, estaba participando —dijo Alex.

J'ohn solo abrió los ojos, pero no respondió, estaba impactado por dentro.

—La llaman señorita marciana —dijo Alex.

El se dio vuelta para salir.

—Hank, ¿que es lo que harás? —dijo Kara.

El no respondió y siguió caminando, dejándolas preocupadas.

—¿Que pensara hacer? —dijo Kara.

—No lo se, habrá que esperar —dijo Alex.

Kara asintió.

—Bueno, debo irme a Catco para dar un reportaje de esto, tal ves sirva —dijo Kara.

—Además dile a Winn que localice a esa roolette le hare una visita —dijo Kara.

Alex asintió

—Esta bien, te avisare en cuanto la localicemos —dijo Alex.

Kara salió de la enfermería, cuando su teléfono sonó, era una llamada de Goku, ella sonrió y respondió.

—Hola Goku, buenos dias —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Hola Kara, perdona la demora, me quede dormido, esa reunión tardo mucho —dijo Goku bostezando.

—No te preocupes, ¿donde estas? —dijo Kara.

—llendo a la oficina, acabo de salir del campo fui a ver como va la gente, y tu ¿como estás? —dijo Goku.

El quería saber si la semilla habia trabajado, pero no podía preguntarlo directamente.

—Bien me siento genial, y mas escuchado tu voz, te extraño —dijo Kara.

—Busquen una habitación —dijo Alex en juego, pasando por ahí.

—Cállate Alex —dijo Kara sonrojada.

Goku rio.

—Kara nos vimos hace unas horas apenas, pero yo también te extraño —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Si, pero para mi es mucho tiempo —dijo Kara sonriendo mas.

—Ok entonces ¿quieres que pase por ti esta noche? —dijo Goku.

Ella iba a decir que si, pero ella tenía que visitar a esa Roolette, para hacerle una advertencia.

—No mejor te veo en el edificio, hoy tengo ganas de cenar en tu departamento —dijo Kara.

—Esta bien, comprare comida y te veré ahí —dijo Goku apunto de colgar.

—Goku, te quiero —dijo Kara quedando roja como nunca habia estado.

Ella no sabia de donde salió eso, pero fue como un impulso, de su corazón.

Goku se quedó sorprendido, el no sabia que responder, no era por qué no la quisiera, por que lo hacia, si no que él nunca fue bueno con estas cosas.

Kara era un mar de nervios del otro lado de la línea.

«Lo asuste, genial Kara lo arruinaste« pensaba Kara, sintiendo un nudo el estómago.

Goku luego sonrió, este era un nuevo mundo, así que al diablo.

—Yo también te quiero Kara, te veré esta noche —dijo Goku colgando.

Kara se quedo ahí con su teléfono en el oído, hasta que una sonrisa se formo de la emoción y felicidad, ella se emocionó tanto que apretó demasiado su celular haciéndolo pedazos.

—Mierda que bueno que tengo otros tres, pero no me importa en este momento —dijo Kara sonriendo como nunca.

Incluso olvido la paliza de Draaga, ella por fin tenia a su príncipe, y esa felicidad nadie se la quitaría.

Ella se fue para hacer su informe a su jefe con la sonrisa aún.

 **Con Goku**

Goku habia llegado a la oficina, donde Bárbara no habia llegado, el se imaginó que estaba investigando lo de Roolette así que el fue a su máquina de gravedad para comenzar su entrenamiento del día.

«Tengo que preparar mi cuerpo, para soportar la transformación» pensó Goku.

 **4 horas después**

Goku salió de la máquina ya cambiando otra vez el ya se habia duchado y vio que Bárbara ya estaba en su computadora de Oráculo.

—Hola Bárbara, por que no me avisaste que habías llegado —dijo Goku, caminando a ella.

—Hola Goku no quería interrumpir tu entrenamiento —dijo Bárbara.

—¿Y que pasa lograste encontrar algo? —dijo Goku sentándose.

—Si con Lena, algo me decía que ella sabría algo, de todos modos es una Luthor —dijo Bárbara.

—¿Y que te dijo? —dijo Goku curioso.

—Me dijo que se llama Verónica Sinclair, ellas fueron a un internado juntas y no le agradaba —dijo Bárbara.

—¿Y algo mas que ayude? —dijo Goku dudoso.

Bárbara sonrió y comenzó a teclear en su computadora, haciéndolo aparecer la información de Verónica Sinclair.

—Solo necesitaba su nombre real —dijo Bárbara.

—Eres la mejor Bárbara —dijo Goku sonriéndole.

Bárbara sonrió a ella le gustaban los halagos

—Es una organizadora de un. club ilegal del peleas clandestino, para entretener a gente con recursos, ella contrata alienígenas para pelear y a otros los obliga ya que le deben dinero —dijo Bárbara.

—Entonces —dijo Goku.

—Ella les hace creer que los ayuda, dándoles un lugar donde tengan gloria y dinero y a otros le ofrece dinero para luego cobrárselos peleando —dijo Bárbara.

—¿Como la detenemos? —dijo Goku.

—Tenemos que atraparla con las manos en la masa, por suerte nos llego otra invitación para su próximo evento, también investigaré su pasado debe haber algo que podamos usar —dijo Bárbara.

Ella le dio la carta y Goku la tomo y la leyó.

 _ **Hola señor Goku, esta es una invitación especial para usted al próximo show, el día de mañana a la media noche, el lugar lo dejo en la otra carta para la señorita Bárbara, prometo que no habrá interrupciones está vez, y tal ves podamos pasar un rato solos luego del show, att. roolette**_

—Goku atraes a las locas —dijo Bárbara un poco enojada.

«Esa mujer era tan descarada para ella envió una invitación normal y una directa para Goku» pensó Bárbara.

—No tienes idea, te conté cuando iba al planeta de kaio-Sama y una mujer serpiente trato de seducirme —dijo Goku.

—Bueno tenemos tiempo, el evento será mañana en la noche, así que debes contactar con Supergirl, para que lleve a la Deo —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió.

Kara y el podían encargarse de ellos y la Deo arrestarlos.

—Ahora platícame de esa mujer serpiente, traje comida —dijo Bárbara.

Goku miro a la mesa y vio mucha comida china y tailandesa, el sonrió.

—Eres la mejor Bárbara —dijo Goku

—Lo sé Goku —dijo Bárbara jugando.

Ambos fueron a comer.

 **Con Kara**

Ella llego a catco con su jefe para informarle de la historia de Club inlegal.

—Oiga jefe le tengo algo recuerda el homicidio entre alienígenas —dijo Kara.

—Un reporte común de la policía, no constituye una historia dijo Snapper Carr.

—Lo es, si esta conectado con un club de pelea clandestino —dijo Kara.

—Mi silencio es tu oportunidad dilo rápido —dijo Snapper Carr.

—Todos ahí eran poderosos y con dinero en National city —dijo Kara.

—Genial —dijo Snapper Carr, el apunto la historia de en el tableros.

—¿Quien es tu fuente? —dijo Snapper Carr.

—Yo no tengo una aun, pero le juro que es real y volveré con una —dijo Kara.

—¿No tienes una fuente que de fe de la historia? —dijo Snapper Carr.

Kara negó con la cabeza.

—No es real hasta que verifiques tus fuentes, somos un medio veras, no de rumores —dijo Snapper Carr borrando de la pizarra la noticia.

«Tan cerca» pensó Kara, triste saliendo de la oficina.

 **Con Goku Y Bárbara**

 **Empresas dragón**

—Asi que ella casi te come por que la rechazaste y te ibas con kaio-sama —dijo Bárbara.

Goku le habia contado la historia de la mujer serpiente mientras terminaban de comer.

—Si ella no lo tomo muy bien —dijo Goku recordándola.

Hasta que un pitido de la computadora los saco de su conversación.

—Es la señal del botón—dijo Bárbara.

—¿Que pasa esta Supergirl en problemas? —dijo Goku, preocupado.

—No es ella, es el otro botón el de Mon-el, la señal viene de un bar de la ciudad —dijo Bárbara.

—No puede ser, el no saldría hasta que la Deo terminará de analizar sus poderes o algo así —dijo Goku.

—Pues o ya terminaron, o se escapo, lo mejor es que vayas para asegurarnos —dijo Bárbara.

Goku apretó el botón y e cambio a su traje de Kakarotto he ubico el ki de Mon-el y se fue para ver qué pasaba.

 **Aquí lo cortamos, lo siento es capitulo corto, pero es todo lo que pude escribir con el tiempo, el próximo capítulo, sera más largo, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo gracias por sus votos y comentarios.**

 **No vemos la próxima**


	25. Secretos revelados

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Capítulo 25 Secretos revelados**

 **Callejón Restaurante bar**

—Esto fue mala idea Mo, Mon, Mon el —dijo un Winn, que no estaba en su sentidos en este momento.

—Vamos Winn no paso nada, nos divertimos y nadie lo supo es mas aun es temprano, vamos a otro bar —dijo Mon-el.

Antes que el borracho Winn pudiera responder, alguien apareció de la nada asustándolos tanto que Winn termino saltando a Mon-el

Mon-el dio un pequeño brincó por el susto, ante ellos había aparecido Kakarotto.

—Mon-el ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que aun no puedes, salir de la Deo —dijo Kakarotto con su voz profunda.

—Sr. Kakarotto ¿cómo está? se ve fantástico como siempre —dijo Winn tratando de ponerse de derechos rápidamente.

—Hola Winn —dijo Kakarotto— estoy esperando Mon-el.

Mon-el pensó rápidamente alguna mentira que lo salvara de esto.

—Bueno, eso estamos haciendo precisamente, Winn se le ocurrió que saliéramos para probar si podía volar, ¿No es cierto Winn? —dijo Mon-el abrazando a Winn.

Winn estaba en su mundo de ebriedad así que solo asintió.

Goku olio el olor a alcohol venia de ellos dos, pero mas de Winn.

—Kakarotto pregúntale a Winn y míralo a los ojos, si desvía la mirada esta mintiendo —dijo Oráculo por el comunicador.

Goku recordó que Bárbara le dijo que Winn trabajo con ella y Kara en Catco, y de como se le hacia raro que la hermana de Kara y Winn estuvieran en la Deo.

El sabia que Bárbara estaba apunto de descubrir la identidad de Kara, demasiadas coincidencias para engañar a una genio como Bárbara.

—Winn mírame al rostro y dime si es verdad lo que dice Mon-el —dijo Kakarotto mirándolo.

Winn parpadeo y miro entre Kakarotto y Mon-el que le hacia gesto para mentir, pero Winn no podía mentirle a Kakarotto era su segundo héroe favorito después de Superman. Claro eso Kara no lo sabia.

—Bueno la verdad esta sobrevalorada, por qué sabe que es la verdad en estoy dias —dijo Winn, sin saber como salir de esta situación.

Kakarotto solo lo miro y se cruzo de brazos, Oráculo suspiraba, ella sabia que Winn era muy manipulable.

—Es mentira nos escapamos para tomar unos tragos, pero luego íbamos a probar t tu poderes verdad Moni —dijo Winn tambaleándose.

Mon-el suspiro el no volvería a salir con Winn, el giro Kakarotto que lo miraba.

—Esta bien me aburrí en la Deo y quise salir a conocer, en ese lugar se preocupan demasiado, salí y no paso nada —dijo Mon-el,

para su mala suerte, los tipos lo que tuvo problemas aparecieron en ese momento.

—Ahí esta vamos a golpearlos —dijo un hombre con 6 personas mas detras de el.

Ellos corrieron a Mon-el y Winn, pero se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron quien estaba con ellos.

—¡Kakarotto! —gritaron todos los hombres asustádos.

—¿Ocurre algo amigos? —dijo Kakarotto de brazos cruzados.

—Hee, si Kakarotto, este tipo le lastimo el brazo a mi compañero en unas vencidas, casi le rompe el brazo —dijo el hombre.

Kakarotto miro a Mon-el y Winn que no buscaban a donde mirar.

—Ya veo, no se preocupen por estos 2 yo me encargo —dijo Kakarotto.

Los hombres asistieron satisfechos y se fueron de nuevo al bar.

—Entonces decías Mon el —dijo Kakarotto.

—Esta bien ya entendí, pero no es justo tu y Supergirl pueden salir donde quieran y yo no —dijo Mon-el.

—J'ohn y Supergirl te dijeron que era solo mientras analizaban tus poderes, Supergirl y yo tenemos control sobre nuestros poderes tu no —dijo Kakarotto.

Mon-el suspiro sabia que tenia razón eso no significaba que le gustará.

—Oye se que esto no es fácil, y tratas de adaptarte a este mundo, te propongo algo —dijo Kakarotto.

Mon-el lo miro para que continuará.

—Hablare con Supergirl para que entre ambos te entrenemos para que controles rápido tus poderes —dijo Kakarotto.

Mon-el lo pensó y luego asintió eso será más rápido.

—Esta bien me convenciste —dijo Mon-el— ¿Cómo supiste que estabas aquí?

—Puedo sentir tu energía y por el Botón que te di —dijo Kakarotto— bueno vámonos por esta vez, no le diré nada a Supergirl y la Deo.

Mon-el asintió, el no necesitaba una conferencia de ellos.

—¿Dónde esta Winn? —dijo Mon-el.

Ambos giraron para verlo dormido sobre unos cartones, tal ves estaba inconsciente, mañana tendría una gran resaca.

Mon-el y Kakarotto rieron incluso una Oráculo rio de la imagen.

Kakarotto se acerco y lo levanto colocándolo en su hombro como una saco de patatas.

—Puedes volar Mon-el —dijo Kakarotto.

Mon-el negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno sube a mi espalda, hablaremos en el camino, déjame contarte algunas historias que podrían ayudarte —dijo Kakarotto.

De alguno modo Mon-el le recordó a su hijo Gohan.

 **Con Kara.**

Mientras Goku se ocupaba de Mon-el, Kara estaba esperando que Roolette pasara por el punto donde se había instalado a esperarla

Ella vio su limosina girar era el momento, ella voló e hizo una línea recta de fuego con su visión térmica, tapando el paso.

El chofer salió y caminó a la puerta para revelar a Roolette que bajo de la limosina sin pizca de miedo.

—Voy a detenerte Sinclair —dijo Supergirl.

—Lo dudo —dijo Roolette con tono burlón.

—Realizas peleas ilegales y rompes la ley —dijo Supergirl.

—En teoría no son personas, no tiene derechos, entonces ¿Cómo podría romper la ley? —dijo Roolette.

—Eres bastante sínica —dijo Supergirl.

—No lo creo, para esos fenómenos soy su salvadora, le he dado un espacio para sentirse especiales encontrar la gloria y ganar algo de dinero, y ustedes los héroes que les han dado golpes, solo los aprisionan —dijo Roolette.

Supergirl descendió y camino a ella

—Y los que secuestras, que obligas a pelear —dijo Supergirl.

—Algunos me deben dinero, pelear es la forma de saldar la deuda —dijo Roolette.

—Y si mueren —dijo Supergirl.

—Hay mas de donde vienen esos —dijo Roolette.

—Estas loca —dijo Supergirl.

—Y tu eres ingenua, nunca cambiaras a los adinerados corruptos que quieren ver sangre, quizá Kakarotto y tu detengan las apuestas un tiempo, pero no pueden detenerlos a todos, te diré algo de mi, solo hago apuestas seguras y ustedes dos son parte de un gran plan —dijo Roolette sonriendo.

Ella regreso a su limosina entro y se fue, dejando a Supergirl muy confundida y enojada.

 **30 minutos después**

 **Edificio de Goku y Kara.**

 **Departamento de Goku**

Toc toc

Goku camino a la puerta y la abrió solo para ser casi derribado por una Kara que lo abrazo no con toda su fuerza pero si bastante fuerte.

—Hola Kara ¿Estas bien? —dijo Goku sorprendido, ella estaba vestida con jeans negros, y una blusa azul su cabello en cola de caballo y sus anteojos.

—Si lo siento, es que ha sido un día difícil —dijo Kara contra su pecho.

—No te preocupes, si esta te hace sentir mejor no me quejare —dijo Goku abrazándola también.

Estuvieron com minutos asi hasta que Kara supero tantas emociones del día, Snapper Carr seguía sin reconocer todo su trabajo a pesar de haber conseguido tantas historias buena, y roolette la había llevado al límite.

Kara por fin lo soltó y lo miro, el vestía con una playera negra y unos pantalones de deportes grises, ella le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, solo estar con el la hacia sentir tan segura y confiada.

—Quieres comer y hablar de lo que te molesta, sabes que no soy el mejor dando consejos, pero se escuchar muy bien —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Ella le sonrió.

—¿Claro que compraste? —dijo Kara acercándose a su mesa repleta de comida.

—Creo que dijeron que era comida tailandesa —dijo Goku, no seguro de que era Tailandia.

—Genial hace mucho que no como tailandés, Goku debes comprar cubierto y platos, no podemos comer en cubiertos desechable siempre, además podemos comprar para cocinar, ya sabes —dijo Kara mirando los cubiertos de plástico.

—Hee, sobre eso la verdad es que no se comprar esas cosas, Kara —dijo Goku sinceramente.

Kara lo miro con una ceja levantada.

—Como que no sabes comprar víveres y cubiertos Goku —dijo Kara.

—Bueno yo no me encargaba de esas cosas para ser honesto, tampoco lo necesitaba realmente —dijo Goku, pensando como explicar que Milk se encargaba de todo eso.

Kara recordó que Goku creció fuera de la civilización, así que eso explicaría muchas cosas.

—Bueno no te preocupes, mañana podemos ir al supermercado después del trabajó y compraremos los víveres que necesitemos —dijo Kara.

Por dentro ella estaba emocionada, por qué esta seria una de la cosas que siempre quiso hacer en pareja.

—Claro pero crees que podría ser pasado mañana, salgo tarde de la oficina mañana —dijo Goku, el tenia que encargarse del club de Roulette mañana en la noche.

—Esta bien, que responsable eres, eso me gusta de ti, pero pasado mañana sin falta Goku —dijo Kara sonriendo.

Goku asintió el ya lo había hecho con Milk antes, el solo esperaba que Kara no lo haga cargar tantas cosas.

 **30 minutos después.**

—Entonces Kara ¿que es lo que tenia tan molesta? cuando llegaste —dijo Goku.

Ambos estaban mirando la televisión con Kara abrazada a el, Goku creía que era muy cómodo por qué desde que se volvieron pareja no dejaba de abrazarlo claro el no se quejaría.

—Bueno, Alex me contó de una historia sobre un club de peleas ilegal de alienígenas para gente con recursos, un alienígena apareció muerto unos dias antes, yo se lo conté a mi jefe, pero olvide que necesito tener fuentes para corroborar la historia o pruebas y no tengo ninguna —dijo Kara abrazándolo un poco mas fuerte.

—Ya veo, bueno creo que puedo ayudar, espera un momento —dijo Goku.

levantándose y caminando a su habitación dejando a Kara confundida el regresó 2 minutos después con dos cartas.

—Antes que te muestre esto prométeme que no te enojaras ni nada —dijo Goku.

Kara rio parecía que Goku le iba a mostrar sus notas de la escuela.

—Esta bien lo prometo —dijo Kara.

Goku extendió las notas que Roolette había mandado hoy, Kara las tomó, no afectaría en nada ya que el de todos modos la contactaría mañana como Supergirl para ir a detenerla, ella podía tener la nota.

Es lo menos decir que el rostro de Kara paso de curiosidad, a sorpresa, incredulidad y después enojo, pero no con Goku.

«Cada vez detesto mas a Roolette, como se atreve, si se acerca a Goku ahora si le derretiré el rostro» pensó Kara.

—Kara, ¿no estás enojada conmigo verdad? —dijo Goku sentándose un poco temeroso.

Kara respiro y le dio un beso dando así su respuesta.

—No contigo, pero esta Roolette es una descarada, además me diste la prueba que necesito, para probar su existencia, pero para que les haya invitado es que su empresa esta llendo genial —dijo Kara.

—Si no entiendo mucho de esto por eso Bárbara es la presidenta, pero tienes razón, juro que nosotros no apostamos ahi —dijo Goku.

—Goku lo se ustedes son incapaces de hacer eso, además tu nunca me mentirías ni ocultarías nada —dijo Kara besándolo.

Goku respondía el beso pero estaba sudando por lo que Kara dijo.

«Tal ves llego el momento de decirle la verdad» pensó Goku.

Kara dejo de besarlo y lo miro extrañada.

—Estas bien Goku —dijo Kara.

—Si, lo estoy Kara —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—No necesitas que te de una entrevista o algo para tus fuentes —dijo Goku.

Kara dudo ella no quería que Goku corriera peligro.

—No Goku, con estas notas es suficiente, eres mi héroe Goku —dijo Kara besándolo nuevamente.

Y Goku no se quejaría como siempre.

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **Departamento de Bárbara**

Goku estaciono su auto en el estacionamiento, entro al edificio de Bárbara el llego al departamento y toco.

La puerta se abrio pero no era Bárbara.

—Hola Goku que sorpresa —dijo Dinah.

Ella lo miro, vestia bastante casual, una camisa blanca, unos pantalones de vestir negros, zapatos negros, igual y una mochila en su hombro, quien lo viera no creería que era cofundador de una empresa.

—Hola Dinah, ¿está Bárbara? —dijo Goku sonriendo.

El la miro Dinah, tenia su traje de L. Corp. que era bastante ajustado, una falda negra un poco corta y una blusa blanca y chaqueta negra tacones, y su cabello rubio suelto con ojos con sus ojos azules.

—Fue a comprar una cosas, pero no tardara, pasa Goku —dijo Dinah.

—Gracias —dijo Goku entrando.

El entro y Dinah lo llevo a la sala, era bastante grande, desde que abrieron empresas dragón Bárbara y Dinah se cambiaron de Departamento a uno más grande y cómodo.

—¿Y que te trae a buscar a Bárbara? pense que se veían en la oficina —dijo Dinah Sentándose en el sofá.

—Si normalmente así es, pero hay algo que tengo hablar con ella —dijo Goku quitándose la mochila y sentándose también.

Después de que Kara se fuera a su departamento anoche, Goku no había podido dormir, por estar pensando su situación como Kakarotto, esas palabras de Kara aun estaba en su mente.

 _ **Además tu nunca me mentirías ni ocultarías nada**_

El al final decidió hablar con Bárbara primero para saber su opinión después de todo este secreto era de los dos.

—Ya veo oye Goku y sigues saliendo con la reportera de Catco —dijo Dinah.

—Con Kara, si de hechos ya somos una pareja oficialmente —dijo Goku.

—O ya veo —dijo Dinah, un poco deprimida.

—Y tu Dinah, ¿hace mucho que conoces a Bárbara? —dijo Goku.

—Si, ambas somos de Gotham, y estudiamos en la misma universidad, lo cual no hizo mejores amigas, por eso ambas decidimos hacer nuestras prácticas en National City, claro nadie imagino que ella conocería a un chico japonés atractivo que la haría presidenta de una empresa —dijo Dinah sonriendo.

«Y también compartimos, la afición por detener el crimen, al igual que tu Kakarotto» pensó Dinah.

Bárbara le había contando a Dinah el origen de Goku, ella era su mejor amiga de todos modos, y sabia que Dinah no diría nada, ella era Black canary, o lo fue, pero todo eso había despertado el interés de Dinah en el Saiyajin.

Alguien al nivel de Superman o tal vez mas superior, no se veía todos los dias.

Goku puso una mano en su cabeza y rio.

—Dinah, ya volví, traje tu café, oye el auto de afuera se parece al que le compre a Go…. —dijo Bárbara, cortándose a media frase.

Cuando miro a Goku con Dinah sentados en el sofá.

—¿Goku que haces aquí? ¿Dinah no te hizo nada verdad? —dijo Bárbara, ella estaba vestida con con una blusa gris, falda negra, su cabello suelto con sus anteojos.

Dinah le lanzo una mirada ofendida.

«Que creias que iba hacer violarlo, bueno si no tuviera novia, hubiera sido una posibilidad» pensó Dinah sonriendo.

—Hola Bárbara, vine a verte por qué tenia algo que hablar contigo —dijo Goku, el no sabía que podía hacerle Dinah.

—Bueno yo los dejo, para que hablen, ya se me hizo tarde para el trabajo, fue un placer verte Goku —dijo Dinah sonriéndole y poniéndose de pie.

Goku le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Nos veremos, en la noche Bárbara —dijo Dinah tomando el café y llendo a la puerta saliendo.

—Muy bien ¿que pasa Goku? —dijo Bárbara, sentándose en el sofá con el.

—Bueno Bárbara he estado pensando, bueno considerando, en decirle a Kara toda la verdad —dijo Goku nervioso.

Bárbara solo lo miro seriamente, cosa que comenzó a incomodar a Goku, hasta que ella hablo.

—¿Estas seguro? —dijo Bárbara.

—Si yo confió en ella, y no quiero ocultarle mas mi origen y que soy Kakarotto —dijo Goku.

—Sabes que puede no tomarlo bien verdad, y tu no quieres a una kriptoniana enojada —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió, hasta que proceso la ultima parte y miro a Bárbara con los ojos muy abiertos, pero luego recordó con quien hablaba.

—¿Haces cuanto lo sabes? —dijo Goku.

—No mucho honestamente, y no fue fácil, pero ya sabes cuándo miras todo detenidamente, encajas piezas es muy obvió, no puedo creer que unas gafas engañen a la gente —dijo Bárbara.

Goku sonrió a eso el ya lo había pensando.

—Pero regresando al punto Goku ¿estas seguro complemente? Kara podría enojarse cuando se entere —dijo Bárbara.

—Si lo estoy, se enojara mas, si espero más tiempo, pero ella no tiene que saber quien es Oráculo Bárbara —dijo Goku.

El no podía pedirle a Bárbara arriesgar su tranquilidad por el.

—Goku me ofendes, pensé que estaba claro que somos un equipo, no te dejare solo en esto, si vamos a decir la verdad será toda —dijo Bárbara.

—¿Estas segura Bárbara, no tienes que hacerlo, —dijo Goku

—Lo se, pero quiero hacerlo —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

—Gracias Bárbara —dijo Goku sonriéndole.

—Pero eso si, hay que planearlo bien, opino que esperamos a detener a Roolette primero —dijo Bárbara.

Goku asintió de acuerdo.

 **Con Kara**

 **Deo**

Kara llego a la Deo temprano para informarle a J'ohn lo que habia averiguado de Roolette

—Y como te fue con Roolette —dijo Alex

—Debí incendiar su estúpida champaña en su manos —dijo Kara.

—Creo que no fue bien entonces —dijo Alex.

—No, no fue bien, ¿creen que tiene razón? que solo ella tiene algo que ofrecer a los alienígenas, como convencerlos que ella no los explote —dijo Kara.

«Y que se aleje de mi novio» pensó Kara, ella aun tenia las palabras de Roolette a Goku en su mente.

—Ofreciéndoles algo mas poderoso que el miedo —dijo Alex.

—Winn que opinas —dijo Alex, mirándolo.

Winn estaba en su silla con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, era una gran resaca.

—Nada, no tengo resaca ustedes están a la defensiva —dijo Winn casi inconsiente.

—Agente Schoot —dijo J'ohn llegando al lugar.

Winn dio un brinco y soltó la bolsa de hielos rápidamente.

—Si a la orden señor, Mon-el va genial por cierto esta aquí en la Deo, ¿Sabia que su corazón esta del otro lado? —dijo Winn nerviosamente.

Kara y Alex solo lo miraron con rostro de duda.

—Es en verdad fascinante, nos informaron de un hombre de 1.80 que ataco a dos hombres en una bar anoche —dijo J'ohn

—Las noticias son tal violentas hoy en día —dijo Winn, ahora sudando.

—Al parecer el alienígena iba con alguien de 1.60 —dijo J'ohn.

—Yo mido 1.80 —dijo Winn ofendido.

—¿Que sucede? —dijo Alex, Kara solo suspiro.

—Winn llevo a Mon-el a vagar anoche, de milagro nadie falleció, debiste hablar con el —dijo J'ohn enojado, apuntando a Kara.

—Yo ¿Por qué es mi culpa lo que Mon-el hizo? —dijo Kara.

—yo no hablo de Mon-el, Kakarotto los encontró anoche y los ayudo a regresar, sin ser visto —dijo J'ohn.

Kara se golpeó la frente con la mano.

—Tienes que estar bromeando, hable con el, pero el siempre lo consiente, espera que lo vea —dijo Kara.

—El solo nos salvo de la gente del bar, y nos ayudo a entrar, no es su culpa —dijo Winn, tratando de defender a Kakarotto.

—No me importa Winn, el sabe que tenemos que ser firmes con Mon-el y no me hace caso —dijo Kara.

Alex no pudo evitar reír, haciendo que se ganara las miradas de las 3 personas ahí.

—Lo siento, es que parece como si Mon-el fuera el hijo de ambos que se escapo, del colegio —dijo Alex.

Kara se sonrojo.

—No digas tonterías Alex, no tiene que ver eso, además ya sabes —dijo Kara roja.

—Todo lo que hacemos esta bajo el microscopio, trabajamos duro para que los humanos confíen, solo se necesita de uno para que arruine todo para el resto —dijo J'ohn serio, dejando a a los otros 3 serios.

—Ya no estas hablando de Mon-el y Kakarotto verdad —dijo Kara.

—Hable con M'ggan anoche —dijo J'ohn.

—Y usaste tu voz suave —dijo Kara.

J'ohn no respondió, pero le dio una mirada que lo decía todo.

—De acuerdo, es claro que ella tiene problemas, pero es la última de los tuyos, lo perdió todo y está sola, no puedes tratarla como un criminal bajo juicio, y Kakarotto tenia razón y yo ya no estoy hablando de M'ggan —dijo Kara llendose.

Alex y Winn solo se miraron pensando los mismo.

—Te ves terrible —dijo Alex.

Gracias me vi en el espejo esta mañana —dijo con sarcasmo.

Kara llego a laboratorio donde Mon-el estaba sentado en una cama de ahí, el la miro.

—No es culpa de Winn ni Kakarotto, el solo no quería que tuviera problemas con ustedes, y a Winn yo lo engañe —dijo Mon-el.

—Winn estará bien, los sujetos que heriste se recuperaran y Kakarotto ya veremos como le va —dijo Kara seria.

Mon-el sintió pena por Kakarotto.

—Pero no debiste salir de aquí —dijo Kara.

—Lo se, Kakarotto hablo conmigo sobre eso, y Hank me dijo que debía quedarme aquí por qué no era seguro, pero no hablaba de mi, los humanos no están a salvo conmigo —dijo Mon-el mirando el suelo.

—Cuando llegue a la tierra y fui a mi primer baile escolar rompí tres dedos de mi acompañante cuando bailamos —dijo Kara.

Mon-el no respondio.

—Tomara un tiempo, que te acostumbres a estas habilidades y vivir en este mundo —dijo Kara.

—Se que no es fácil ser amable conmigo, por mi planeta —dijo Mon-el.

—No es por eso que me porte cortante contigo, creo que me recodaste mi antigua misión, era proteger a mi primo pero mi nave se desvió y cuando llegue aquí el era mayor que yo —dijo Kara sentándose alado de el.

Mon-el asintio.

—También salgo con alguien, y el es muy importante para mi, creo que me dio miedo traicionarlo de algún modo, pero el hablo conmigo y dijo que confiaba en mi —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Kakarotto debe ser un gran hombre —dijo Mon-el.

Eso sorprendió a Kara.

—Si lo es, pero no hablaba de Kakarotto —dijo Kara un poco roja.

—O es que parecía, ya sabes sentia chispa entre ustedes —dijo Mon-el.

—No hay chispa, entre nosotros, solo amistad —dijo Kara más roja, aunque Kakarotto despertaba sentimiento como si estuviera con Goku.

—O bueno entonces tu pareja debe ser un gran hombre —dijo Mon-el componiendo.

—Lo es para mi, el es mi Heroe, te prometo algo resolveré algunos asuntos y hablaré con Kakarotto para ver cómo ayudarte —dijo Kara.

—De hecho él dijo lo mismo ayer —dijo Mon-el sonriendo.

—No le gano una, siempre un paso por delante —dijo Kara riendo poniéndose de pie.

—Oye yo escuché que sobreviviste a Draaga —dijo Mon-el, el no quiera ofenderla diciéndole que decían que fue salvada por Kakarotto.

—Bueno mas o menos, Kakarotto me salvó no tienes que quitar partes —dijo Kara.

—Lo vi pelear una ves, cuando estaba cuidando a la familia real, se lesiono en la pierna derecha y golpeo un nervio, usa mas su lado izquierdo —dijo Mon-el.

—Gracias —dijo Kara y se fue.

 **Con J'ohn**

 **Bar alienígena**

M,ggan salia del bar cuando vio a J'ohn de pie enfrente de ella.

—Si veniste a sermoniarme otra ves —dijo M'ggan.

—Vine a disculparme, no es mi deber decirte cómo vivir, y no te abandonaré —dijo J'ohn,

Las palabras de Kara le habían llegado.

—No merezco tu generosidad J'ohn Johzz creeme —dijo M'ggan.

Al instante J'ohn fue atacado e inmovilizado por una pistola eléctrica y rodiado por hombres armados.

—Te dije que no volvieras —dijo M'ggan arrepentida.

—Otro marciano verde, ahora tenemos el evento principal —dijo Roolette.

 **Con Kara Deo**

—¿Que ocurre —dijo Kara, ella estaba entrenando, ella sentía que se habia descuidado, y recordó que Kakarotto dijo que el entrenaba, cuando fue llamada por Alex.

—Hank no aparecen, no ha venido en horas, —dijo Alex.

—Y su teléfono —dijo Kara.

—No contesta Winn rastreo el teléfono —dijo Alex.

—Lo haye en el callejo tras el bar de alienígena —dijo Winn.

—Alguien se lo llevo de ahí, fue rapido, no dejó rastro y M'ggan abandonó el trabajo hoy —dijo Alex.

—Es Roolette ella los tiene, se donde estarán —dijo Kara.

—¿Cómo lo sabés —dijo Winn.

Kara saco la carta y se la dio a Alex y Winn, ellos la leyeron.

—O, ya veo por qué odias a Roolette —dijo Winn.

—Goku, no participó en estos eventos verdad —dijo Alex.

—Claro que no, el es incapaz —dijo Kara rápidamente.

—Ok entonces sabemos donde estarán, hay que prepararse —dijo Alex.

—Lo se y llevaremos apoyó —dijo Kara sacando el botón de Kakarotto.

 **Con Goku**

 **Empresas Dragon.**

—¿Barbara, ¿no entiendo esto? —dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza.

—Goku, tienes que aprender a usar el google, y no es complicado —dijo Bárbara, ella llevaba 1 hora tratando de enseñarle a Goku a usar el Google.

—Es que pongo una palabra y salen muchas opciones, y no sé cuál apretar o mira ahi hay una chica que dice que si quiero divertirme, en Xvideos —dijo Goku apuntando la ventana.

—No Goku a esas, páginas no debes entrar —dijo Bárbara roja.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Goku con toda su inocencia.

Barbara estaba sudando, por suerte, el reloj de Goku sono.

—Es Kara —dijo Goku.

—Pues ve debe ser una emergencia Goku, voy a la Dragon cueva —dijo Bárbara, ella le debia una a Kara.

—Yo no acepte ese nombre —dijo Goku, no conforme con ese nombre.

—Lo se —dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa burlona.

—Goku suspiro presióno su reloj cambiando a su traje y se tele transporto a la ubicación de Kara.

 **Deo**

Kakarotto apareció en la Deo asiendo saltar a todo mundo.

—Sabes estoy empezando a creer que lo haces a propósito —dijo Alex.

—Lo siento ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Kakarotto.

—J'ohn fue secuestrado por Roolette y M'ggan no aparece tampoco —dijo Kara.

Kakarotto se sorprendió.

—Ya veo puedo encontrarlo con su Ki y traerlo en minutos —dijo Kakarotto.

La luz se fue, dejando encendido solo la pantalla principal, revelando a Oráculo

—Kakarotto espera —dijo Oráculo.

—Oraculo —dijieron Kara, Alex y Winn.

Si J'ohn estuviera ahí estaría enojado por volver a ser hackeado.

—¿Que pasa Oráculo? —dijo Kakarotto.

—Deben esperar, lo más seguro es que ellos planeen hacer pelear a los 2 ultimos marciano de marte, no lo lastimaran aun, es mejor atraparlos con la manos en la masa, Supergirl saben dónde estarán verdad —dijo Oráculo fingiendo, Goku le habia dicho que le dio las cartas de Roolette a Kara.

—Si lo se Oráculo —dijo Supergirl.

—Perfecto haremos un plan detallado y los atraparemos, necesitamos encontrar evidencia mientras tanto, Winn verdad tu me ayudaras —dijo Oráculo

—Estos es increíble, trabajare Con Oráculo —dijo Winn emocionado.

«Si supieras Winn»penso Barbara.

—Sin presión —dijo Oraculo en tono jugueton.

—Yo reclutare a los agentes y pediré ayuda a Sawyer —dijo Alex.

—Bueno mientras los genios trabajan, y Alex consigue a la gente, Kakarotto necesitamos hablar sobre tu consentimiento a Mon-el —dijo Supergirl seria.

Goku trago saliva debajo del casco, el sabia de lo que hablaba, y giro por ayuda, Winn ya estaba trabajando con Oráculo y Alex solo se encogió de hombros, Kakarotto se sintió traicionado.

—Hee te dije que te ves muy bien hoy Supergirl —dijo Kakarotto tratando de calmar a la kriptoniana.

Kara se puso nerviosa, por eso y recordó las palabras de Mon-el, pero sacudío la cabeza rápidamente.

—Gracias, pero aun asi vamos hablar —dijo Supergirl jalándolo a una habitación privada.

Kakarotto suspiró aceptando su destino.

 **3 Horas después**

 **Nueva ubicación**

 **Evento de Lucha**

—Esas peleas les parecían peligrosas —dijo Roolette

El público grito No.

—Eran bastante violentas —dijo Roolette de nuevo.

El público volví a gritar No.

—Esta noche eso cambiará —dijo Roolette.

Mientras las puertas detrás de ella se abrían, revelando a M'ggan y J'ohn que salieron, esta vez no habia jaula.

—Esta noche, nuestros gladiadores pelearán, por el privilegio de ser el último marciano verde, esta noche pelearán a muerte —dijo Roolette.

—No peleo a muerte —dijo M'ggan rápidamente.

Roolette no se imuto solo giro para mirarla.

—Esta noche, lo harás —dijo Roolette.

—¡Luchen! —Gritó Roolette.

 **Con Kakarotto y Supergirl**.

 **Afuera del evento**

Ellos aparecieron con Alex, Maggie y agentes de la policía, con algunos de la Deo, habian ido con la tele transportación, el resto de los policías y agentes ya habia roodeado la zona, esperando la señal.

—Es aquí —dijo Kakarotto.

Supergirl uso su visión de rayos x y vio a todos adentros.

—Si ahí están, y la pelea ya comenzó —dijo Supergirl.

—Bien, sabemos nuestros posiciones —dijo Alex.

Todos asistieron.

—Draaga esta ahí, siento su Ki, iré por el —dijo Kakarotto.

—No Kakarotto, déjame hacerlo a mi —dijo Supergirl.

—Pero Supergirl la ultima vez, casi te mato, no tienes que probar nada —dijo Alex de inmediato.

—Lo se, pero quiero, hacerlo, quiero romper mis limites —dijo Supergirl.

—Kakarotto, dile algo por favor —dijo Alex.

Goku vio el fuego en Kara, y él conocía la sensación de querer superarse, él sonrió.

—Buena suerte Supergirl, pero si pasa algo voy a intervenir de acuerdo —dijo Kakarotto.

—Claro, y Gracias Kakarotto —dijo Supergirl sonriendo.

Alex suspiro, ellos eran tan iguales.

—Bien tomemos nuestras posiciones —dijo Oráculo enlazada con Kakarotto, Supergirl, y Alex.

Todos asistieron, y dieron la señal para entrar.

 **Dentro del almacén.**

J'ohn no se había defendido contra M'ggan ahora ella lo tenia a merced en suelo apunto de darle, el golpe final, ante un público que pedia la muerte de J'ohn.

—No siento culpa, jamás —dijo M'ggan.

—No peleas por la paga, lo haces, por qué crees merecerlo, por sobrevivir, pero no tienes que culparte así mas M'ggan, estas perdonada, ambos lo estamos —dijo J'ohn.

M'egan estaba shock por sus palabras, pero era verdad, esto era un auto castigo que no tenían que pasar ningunos de ellos, ella se levanto y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

—No lo asesinare, no lo hare —dijo M'ggan mirando a Roolette.

—Sabia que pasaria esto —dijo Roolette conteniendo el enojo.

Al instante se abrio la puerta detras de J'ohn y M'ggan, revelando a Draaga, ante el público ovacionándolo, J'ohn y M'ggan trataron de defenderse pero fue inútil, dos golpes de Draaga y estaban en el suelo.

—¡QUE NADIE SE MUEVA AHORA! —Grito Alex, entrando con Maggie, y los agentes, arrestando a todos los presentes ahí.

Roolette huyo por la puerta trasera de nuevo.

Supergirl descendió, enfrente de Draaga he intentado golpearlo, pero Draaga se movió más rápido y la golpeó primero enviándola al suelo.

—Tonta Kriptoniana, no eres rival para mi, llama al Saiyajin, Mongul me prometió un peleador de mi nivel —dijo Draga.

Supergirl no sabia quien era Mongul, pero no tenia tiempo de averiguarlo ahora, tenia que sacar a Draaga de combate, ella recordó el dato de Mon-el, era sucio atacar a su lado lastimado, pero era eso o volver a ser vencida.

Kara enfoco su visión de rayos x en la rodilla derecha y vio la lesión, ella se puso de pie.

—Puede que no sea tan fuerte como Kakarotto, pero tu tampoco —dijo Supergirl.

Ella corrió y esquivo el golpe de Draga pateando a su rodilla lastimada, Draga se distrajo por el dolor, Supergirl aprovecho y concentro toda sus fuerza en su puño golpeándolo en el rostro, dejándolo inconsciente.

 **Con Goku**

Kakarotto habia estado observando la escena desde el techo, él estuvo apunto de intervenir hasta que vio a Supergirl noquear a Draaga.

—Lo hiciste Kara, esa es mi chica —pensó Goku.

—Kakarotto, Roolette escapa por la parte trasera, detenla —dijo Oráculo.

—Entendido —dijo Kakarotto, tele transportándose.

Roolette escapaba por la parte trasera del almacén, hasta que fue bloqueada por un Kakarotto apareciendo enfrente de ella.

—Se acabo el camino Roolette —dijo Kakarotto.

—Te equivocas Kakarotto, esto es mas grande que tu y Supergirl, te ofrezco unirte a nosotros, tendrás fama, dinero, mujeres lo que quieras —dijo Roolette.

—No me interesan esas cosas, tu haz lastimado mucha gente, iras a prisión —dijo Kakarotto.

—Por que cargos, ellos no tienen derechos —dijo Roulette.

—Puede ser, pero Oráculo ha descubierto tus negocios de tráfico de personas, en varias partes del mundo, así como tus peleas clandestinas no solo alienígenas también de humanos, y ellos si tienen derechos y toda esa evidencia ya la tiene la policía —dijo Kakarotto.

Roolette quedó pálida a esas palabras, se habia acabado, la tenían.

—Puede que me hayas acabado con toda esa evidencia, pero no podrás mantenerme mucho tiempo en la cárcel, el señor Mongul, me liberará —dijo Roolette.

—¿Mongul? ¿Quién es el? —dijo Kakarotto.

—Sera tu peor pesadilla, tiene la vista sobre ti y Supergirl, ustedes son parte de un gran plan —dijo Roolette sonriendo locamente.

Antes que Kakarotto pudiera hablar llego Alex con Maggie y J'ohn y M'ggan.

—Levanta las manos Roolette, estás arrestada —dijo Alex.

Los alienígenas que trabajan con Roolette salieron y corrieron a cubrir a Roolette.

—Apártense —dijo Alex colocándose alado de Kakarotto, al igual de resto.

—Saben quien cuida de ellos —dijo Roolette sonriendo.

—Contare hasta 3 para que se aparten, si no me obligarán a lastimarlos, y no quiero hacerlo —dijo Kakarotto serio.

—uno —dijo Kakarotto.

Nadie se movía, ni alienígenas ni policía.

—Dos —dijo Kakarotto, preparándose para noquearlos rápidamente.

—¡Tranquilos! —dijo Supergirl poniéndose en medio de los 2 grupos.

—Todo el mundo tranquilos, vamos hablar —dijo Supergirl, mirando a Kakarotto, que asintió.

—Todo esta mal, lo se, pero pelear entre nosotros, es lo que Roolette, ese tal Mongul, y los anti alienígenas, como cadmus quieren que hagamos —dijo Supergirl.

Roolette solo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Otros alienígenas, no son el enemigo, ellos lo son, y mientras mas peleemos entre nosotros, mas nos distraemos del verdadero problema, personas como Roulette y cadmus dice que somos peligrosos, quieren que todos piensen eso, —dijo Supergirl.

Kakarotto camino y se coloco alado de Supergirl.

—Así es, pero también hay personas, que nos aceptan, confían en nosotros, y están dispuestos a extender una mano amiga, hay una empresa que ya lo hizo, y lo saben, los alienígenas tenemos que estar unidos —dijo Kakarotto.

—No les permitían tener la razón a esa gente que no cree en nosotros —dijo Supergirl.

Nadie hablaba, Los alienígenas se miraron, luego a Kakarotto y Supergirl, y se hicieron a un lado dejando a Roolette a su suerte.

Maggie se acercó y la esposo.

—Esta arrestada —dijo Maggie.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Roolette sinicamente.

—Bueno operar sin licencia de licores, ese seria el menor cargo el resto ya lo debes saber —dijo Maggie.

Supergirl se acercó con Kakarotto a Roolette.

—Ya debes saber ahora, que no es buena idea, estar en nuestra contra —dijo Supergirl.

—Y dile a Mongul, que si se atreve a venir a este planeta, o atacarnos, el será siguiente —dijo Kakarotto.

Roolette no respondió, pero sonrió malvada mente, mientras se la llevaban.

Retirándose la policía, asi como lo alienígenas que fueron llevados para dar su declaración, ellos no serían arrestados.

 **10 minutos después**

—Lo hicimos, dame esos 5 Kakarotto —dijo Supergirl sonriendo con la mano extendida.

Kakarotto rio pero le dio los 5.

—Buen trabajo —dijo J'ohn caminando a ellos, el habia quedado de hablar mañana con M'ggan, ella estaba al límite por hoy.

—Bueno fue trabajo de equipo —dijo una voz saliendo del casco de Kakarotto.

—Oráculo, no me digas que hackeaste nuevamente a la Deo —dijo J'ohn serio.

Nadie dijo nada, aunque estaban conteniendo la risa, por el rostro de J'ohn, pero luego sonrió.

—Gracias a todos —dijo J'ohn.

Todos le sonrieron.

—Bueno esta bien, de sentimentalismo, la pregunta es que hacemos con los peleadores, ellos Vivian de esto —dijo Alex.

—Creo que hay una solución, ya sabes Alex —dijo Supergirl sonriendo, pensando en Goku.

Kakarotto y Oráculo también sonrieron, ellos sabían que pensaba Kara.

Goku supo que era el momento de decir la verdad.

—Hee, Supergirl necesito hablar contigo, si no les importa —dijo Kakarotto serio

—No te preocupes Supergirl, nosotros nos encargamos, ya se a que te refieres —dijo Alex. Sonriendo, su cuñado podía contratarlos.

—Esta bien, nos veremos mañana —dijo Supergirl.

—Adiós, no vemos Alex, J'ohn —dijo Kakarotto, y con eso se fueron volando.

—Mucha suerte Goku —dijo Bárbara cortando la comunicación.

«Llego el momento»penso Goku.

 **Con Kakarotto y Supergirl**

Kara sentía el viento en su rostro, a ella siempre le habia encanto volar, se sentía tan libre, ella habia volado con J'ohn antes y con Kal, pero ellos era tan serio y su primo era un gran boyscout.

«Si tan solo pudiera compartir esto con Goku» pensó Kara, recordando que el estaba trabajando ahora mismo.

Ella lo amaba, pero también sabia que Goku era un humano normal, el no podía volar ni nada.

«En algún momento deberé decirle la verdad, pero y si me teme y se aleja de mi, ya no se si podría estar sin el» pensó Kara.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, aun tenia tiempo para contarle la verdad a Goku y esperar que el reaccionara de la mejor manera, ella necesitaba distraerse.

—Kakarotto —dijo Supergirl.

El giro la cabeza a ella.

—Antes de hablar, que te parecería, una carrera de revancha tres vueltas al mundo —dijo Supergirl riendo.

—¿No has superado que te gane la última vez —dijo Kakarotto riendo.

—Tu sabes que esa ves ninguno voló a su máxima velocidad, pero entiendo si tienes miedo —dijo Supergirl con una sonrisa burlona.

Kakarotto frunció el seño, el no le tenia miedo a nada, excepto a Milk y la inyecciones.

—Prepárate para caer chica de acero —dijo Kakarotto riendo.

—Ya lo veremos Dragón —dijo Supergirl sonriendo.

Ambos aceleraron a su máxima velocidad, cortando el aire.

 **Estación de policía**

Con toda evidencia recolectada y declaraciones, Verónica Sinclair, habia sido enviada a la prisión de National city para mujeres, en lo que esperaba su juicio y condena, ninguna influencia suya pudo ayudarla a salir

—Asi que llegue a tiempo, para verte ir, tu día llego —dijo Alex, ella llegó para ver a Maggie.

Roolette, no contesto mientras la subían a la camioneta para ser trasladada.

—Lo hicimos, desde que me junto con ustedes, siento que soy buena policía —dijo Maggie, sonriendo.

—Ya eras grandiosa desde antes —dijo Alex sonriendo.

—Acaso te estas hablandando —dijo Maggie sonriendo.

—Claro que no, escucha ya que fue una gran noche, se me antoja un trago, que dices yo invito —dijo Alex nerviosa.

—Lo siento, me encantaría pero, Hola amor —dijo Maggie saludando a su cita,

una rubia muy atractiva, ellas se besaron ante la cara de Alex que no sabía como reaccionar.

—La siguiente, Alex —dijo Maggie mirándola.

Alex apenada puedo contestar.

—Si, la siguiente —dijo Alex.

Maggie y su cita se fueron dejándo a una Alex, que no sabía como sentirse.

 **Camino a la prisión.**

Roolette estaba siendo trasladada en una camioneta a la prisión, hasta que la camioneta fue detenida de la nada, ella escucho los gritos de los guardias, luego pisadas gigantes, hasta que las puertas de la camioneta fueron arrancadas.

Ante ella estaba un ser gigante, con piel amarilla, ojos rojos, y un traje extraño.

—Hola verónica veo que te atraparon, el Saiyajin y la Kriptoniana —dijo una voz siniestra.

—Lo siento mi señor Mongul —dijo Roulette.

—No te preocupes, dejaremos que se confíen por ahora, pero al final ambos serán mis esclavos y gladiadores, y los utilizaré para ser el dueño del universo —dijo Mongul riendo siniestramente.

El tomo a verónica y se tele transporto del lugar dejando el camión y los cadáveres de los policías ahí.

 **Con Kakarotto y Supergirl.**

 **Montaña**

—Eso fue un empate —dijo Supergirl riendo mientras bajaba al suelo.

—Esta bien, aceptare ese empate —dijo Kakarotto bajando al suelo igual, él estuvo tentado a usar el kaio-ken pero el sintió que seria trampa.

—Gracias Kakarotto, sabes es bueno volar con alguien en lugar de sola ya sabes sin cargarlo —dijo Supergirl.

—Si lo es, hace mucho que no lo hacia, ¿Dónde estamos? —dijo Kakarotto mirando el lugar.

—Es la zona montañosa de National city, me gusta este lugar es tranquilo para pensar, no todos pueden subir aqui —dijo Supergirl sentándose en la orilla de la montaña.

—Ya veo, ¿vienes mucho aquí?—dijo Kakarotto sentándose en la orilla también.

Ambos miraban el cielo nocturno, la estrellas y National city brillando.

—Lo hacia antes, ¿haz escuchado de Astra y Non? —dijo Supergirl.

Goku recordó leer de ellos y luego a Bárbara hablarle de como Supergirl detuvo su plan llamado Myriad.

—Algunas cosas, pero ya sabes solo lo que salió en el diario —dijo Kakarotto.

—Bueno Astra era mi tía, hermana gemela de mi madre, y Non su marido, ellos quisieron invadir la tierra, y casi lo lograron, fue una pelea dura, los dos murieron y si lo se mi familia biológica no es normal —dijo Supergirl.

—Bueno, mi hermano mayor, apareció en la tierra cuando tenia 18 años, y secuestro a mi hijo, para obligarme a matar a 100 personas en un día para devolvérmelo, y unirme a el a conquistar planetas, al final tuvimos que matarlo —dijo Kakarotto.

Kara solo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, Kakarotto no contó esa parte en la entrevista, solo dijo que el se fue de su universo teniendo 52 años y llego aqui con 25 años, nunca mencionó que tuvo familia, luego río amargamente.

—Estamos de acuerdo nuestras familias biológicas apestan —dijo Supergirl.

—Creo que si, por suerte fuimos enviados a la tierra, bueno distintas tierra pero la tierra igual —dijo Kakarotto.

—Y ninguno cumplió su misión, aunque la tuya me alegró que no la cumplieras —dijo Supergirl.

—Yo también, pero ¿cuál era tu misión? —dijo Kakarotto.

—Fui enviada a proteger a Superman, siendo un bebé pero mi nave salió de su curso, por mas de 20 años estuve en un estado congelado, cuando llegue aquí, mi primo se había convertido en Superman, y yo tenia 13 años aún —dijo Supergirl.

Kakarotto no respondió, esperando que continuara.

—Por mucho tiempo, no supe que hacer, fui adoptada por una familia, que me crio y me quizo mucho, pero no encontraba que hacer con mi vida, el mundo ya tenia un Superman, hasta que un hace un año decidí revelarme al mundo, y aquí estoy —dijo Supergirl.

—Woauh que historia, entonces eres una anciana —dijo Kakarotto jugando.

Kara lo fulminó con la vista, Goku juro ver a Milk, al parecer Kara enojada no era bueno, y tomando en cuenta que tenía visión laser y lo que venia, se puso nervioso.

—Era broma, pero sabes, te entiendo al menos ahora, yo fui exiliado de mi universo, por lo errores que cometí, cuando llegue aquí no sabia como continuar con mi vida, hasta que oráculo me ayudo —dijo Kakarotto.

—Oráculo es importante para ti verdad, sabes lo entiendo, yo también, tengo gente importante como mi familia adoptiva, amigos y conocí a alguien que es muy importante para mi —dijo Supergirl pensando en Goku.

Kakarotto sonrió.

—Oráculo es importante para mí, como amiga y compañera, ella me dijo que esta podía ser mi redención, pero tu también me inspiraste a ser un héroe —dijo Kakarotto.

Supergirl se sorprendió.

—Así, en serio pero tu eres mas fuerte y rápido que yo —dijo Supergirl.

—Puede ser, pero ser un héroe no se mide por el tamaño de sus músculos ni quien es más rápido, un héroe es inspirar a la gente o como dice oráculo ser rayos de esperanza, y eso eres tu Supergirl por que tu me inspiraste —dijo Kakarotto.

Kara se quedó tan conmovida, por sus palabras, el la reconocía como una igual, a pesar de ser mas fuerte que ella, algo se apodero de ella y lo abrazo y extrañamente se sintió cómoda en sus brazos.

Goku se sorprendió por ser abrazado y más como Kakarotto, pero luego sonrió y la envolvió en un abrazo también, y tal ves fue la costumbre y sus sentimientos por ella, Goku se inclinó y la beso en los labios.

Kara se soltaba de Kakarotto y estaba apuntó de decirle que de que quería hablar, ella imaginó que se trataba de Mon-el y alguna forma de ayudarlo, ella alzo la mirada solo para sentir como Kakarotto la besaba y no lo hacia mal, de hechos se sentía familiar, y ahí reacciono.

Esto estaba mal, a ella le agradaba Kakarotto y tal vez si Goku no hubiera llegado a su vida, podría haber pasado algo entre ellos, pero amaba a Goku y no lo traicionaría, ella se retiró y se puso de pie.

—No Kakarotto, esto esta mal, yo tengo novio, y lo amo, perdóname —dijo Supergirl ella estaba de espaldas y estaba apuntó de volar, hasta que escucho.

—Espera Kara —dijo una voz que conocía, ella se congelo, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

«No puede ser, No puede ser» pensó Kara, mientras giraba y lo vio, era Goku con el casco de Kakarotto en su brazo.

—Go, Go, Goku —dijo Kara apenas hablando, luego sintió como todo se volvía negro.

—Hola Kara, se que esto es difícil, pero déjame… ¡Kara! —dijo Goku el corrió para atraparla, antes que tocará el suelo, el la atrapó en estiló novia.

Kara se habia desmayado de la sorpresa, y tantas emociones.

—Bueno, esto no fue como esperaba —dijo Goku con Kara en sus brazos.

 **Y aquí queda lo siento se que lo deje en la parte mas buena pero el próximo capítulo sera dedicado a este tema, la bomba ha caído y enemigos han aparecidos.**

 **Gracias por comentar y sus votos y sus follows y favoritos, nunca creí tener tanto apoyo.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	26. Reflexiones

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **capitulo 26: Reflexiones**

 **1 hora después.**

 **Edificio de Kara y Goku**

—¿Donde estoy?, ¿que pasó? —dijo una Kara que comenzaba a despertarse, ella se sentó como puedo y miró la cama.

—Esta no es mi cama —dijo Kara, mientras miraba su entorno, ella noto que está no era su habitación tampoco, pero se le hacia conocida, era una habitación muy sencilla, sin decoración ni nada, bajando la vista miró que estaba en su traje de Supergirl, y ahí comenzó a recordar.

«Yo estaba con Kakarotto, en la montaña, y el me había besado, yo le dijo que tenía novio, he iba a irme, hasta que una voz conocida me llamo, yo gire y ...» pensó Kara cortándose a media frase.

«Goku es Kakarotto, como es posible» pensó Kara.

Ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos, cuándo la puerta de la habitación se abrio, miro a la puerta y lo vio parado ahí con una botella de agua en la mano.

—Hola Kara, qué bueno que ya despertaste, te traje agua —dijo un Goku que no sabía que más decir, se acercó y le tendió la botella de agua.

Kara solo lo miró pero no decía nada, cosa que comenzó a poner incomodo a Goku, que estaba atento para ver si le lanzaría su visión de calor o su aliento helado.

Kara tomo la botella, pero no dijo nada, fueron como 10 minutos mas de silencio en el que ninguno hablo.

—¿Que hora es, Goku o Kakarotto?, ya no se cómo llamarte —dijo Kara sin mirarlo.

Goku escucho su tono, y no era de enojo, era como confundida y tal vez decepcionada, eso le dolió, el hubiera preferido que le gritara, o tal vez lo golpeara.

—Son las 2 de la mañana, te desmayaste por 1 hora, no sabía qué hacer así que te traje al edificio y como no quería dejarte sola así, te traje a mi departamento, entramos por la ventana, por tu uniforme —dijo Goku.

«Bueno está no era la manera que imagine que despertaría por primera vez en su cama» pensó Kara un poco roja

—Ya veo, gracias Kakarotto, Goku, ¿en serio como debo llamarte? —dijo Kara mirándolo.

Goku no pudo evitar reír un poco a eso.

—Los 2 son mis nombres, Kakarotto es mi nombre Saiyajin como dije, pero prefiero que me digan Goku ese es el nombre con el que creci —dijo Goku sentándose en la cama con ella.

Kara no dijo nada por que eso le recordó a Kal-El que igual prefería que lo llamarán Clark, a su nombre kriptoniano, ella salió de sus pensamientos cuando Gokú hablo de nuevo.

—Kara se que debes estar confundida, y tal ves enojada, por favor déjame explicarte —dijo Goku tomando su mano por suerte no lo retiró dejando que la tomé.

—No estoy enojada Goku, confundida claro, digo son muchas cosas, ¿hace cuánto que sabes que soy Supergirl? —dijo Kara recordando que estaba en su traje de Supergirl.

Goku dudo en contestar, pero la verdad ya había salido a la luz, asi que más daba.

—Desde que te vi la primera vez que llegue al edificio, tu ki era el mismo que cuando te vi la anoche anterior, cuando Mon-el y yo llegamos a la tierra —dijo Goku.

«El lo supo desde el principio» pensó Kara, luego otro pensamiento llegó a su mente.

—Osea me metiste en la entrevista cuando te pregunte si podías sentir mi energía —dijo Kara.

Goku asintió, Kara arrebato su mano y se levantó de la cama.

—¿En que más me mentiste Goku?, claro además de no decirme que eres Kakarotto, osea vienes de otro universo, no de japon —dijo Kara tratando de controlarse.

Goku se puso de pie y camino un poco a ella pero no se acercó, por ahora.

—Kara yo no quería mentirte, es solo que en ese momento, pasaba por muchas cosas yo acababa de llegar a este universo, y no confiaba en la Deo y Bárbara me dijo que era mejor esperar —dijo Goku hablando de mas.

—¡ Espera, ¿como que Bárbara, ella lo sabe?, se lo dijiste antes que a mi! —grito Kara ahora sí enojada y herida, ella comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación.

Goku ya no sabia si responder, todo lo qué decia lo arruinaba mas.

Kara seguía dando vuelta en la habitación tratando de entender, hasta que algo la golpeo.

«Barbara es Oráculo, por eso Goku y ella pasan tanto tiempo juntos, ella era la rubia en el bar que Alex le conto con la que vieron a Kakarotto» penso Kara.

—Goku, Oráculo es Bárbara verdad —dijo Kara mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

Goku ahora estaba sudando, estás mujeres eran muy listas, no tenía caso mentir, además Barbara había dicho que le contará todo.

—Si, lo es, pero yo no le conte quien soy, bueno si se lo conte, lo que pasa es cuándo esos robots extraños atacaron a Lena, y a las personas, hace algunas semanas, nosotros estabamos ahi, y uno de ellos la iba atacar, y yo la salve y pues de ahi tuve que contárselo —dijo Goku, tratando de explicarse lo mejor que podia.

Kara lo escucho y recordó a los drones que Metallo había enviado para matar a Lena y distraerlos atacando a la gente, tenía sentido, pero luego otro pensamiento la golpe de nuevo.

—¿Y ella sabe mi identidad, sabe quien soy? —dijo Kara cruzándose de brazos.

—Si lo sabe, pero yo no se lo conte, yo no le conte a nadie tu identidad, ella lo descubrió hace unos dias, tu sabes que ella es una genio —dijo Goku.

Kara lo miro y no sabia que hacer, ella sabia que Goku no mentía se veia la desesperación en un su rostro, pero ella estaba muy confundida y herida, no sabía que le dolía mas que no hubiera confiando en ella, o que se lo hubiera contando a Barbara primero.

—Ok ¿puedes decirme por que a pesar de saber que yo era Supergirl, no confiaste en mi para decirme que eras Kakarotto?, yo te hubiera ayudado sin dudarlo —dijo Kara triste, eso hizo sentir mal a Goku.

—Yo si confío en ti Kara, es solo que yo no quería que tuvieras que elegir entre la Deo y yo, no quería causarte problemas —dijo Goku honestamente.

Kara tuvo que aceptar, que era verdad, ella no hubiera sabido que hacer en ese momento, John hubiera ordenado que lo capturaran, pero ellos hubieran encontrado un modo, o simplemente ella no hubiera revelando su identidad a nadie bueno tal vez a su hermana, eso trajo otra pregunta.

—¿Entonces ya sabes que Alex es agente de la Deo? claro que lo sabes y fingiste —dijo Kara.

—Si lo sabia y yo fingi por qué no queria preocuparte, yo confío en ti Kara, yo te quiero por eso te lo conté esta noche, por qué no quiero mentiras entre nosotros —dijo Goku poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Kara para que lo mirará a los ojos.

Kara lo miro a los ojos y se hipnotizo, queria creerle de verdad queria pero en este momento no podia, pensar razonablemente, solo sabía que Goku, había fingido ser dos personas distintas y aunque fue con buenas razones, ella penso que él nunca, le mentiria, luego estaba todo lo que el le contó como Kakarotto, su pasado, era demasiado para procesar ahora, demasiadas emociones.

—Yo también te quiero Goku, pero ya es de madrugada y necesito tiempo para tratar de procesar esto, hablaremos mañana de acuerdo —dijo Kara alejándose de el y caminando a la ventana.

—Kara espera —dijo Goku tomando su mano, pero cuando la tomo sintió como temblaba, y luego se congelo cuando ella lo miró.

—Goku por favor, dame tiempo, te prometo que hablaremos mañana, pero necesito estar sola ahora, no me llames ni te teletransportes a mi ubicación —dijo Kara con lágrimas que eran visibles en sus mejillas, ella retiro su mano suavemente de la de Goku, y con eso volo por la ventana.

Goku se quedó ahí congelado por la imagen de Kara con lágrimas en su rostro, como retiró su mano y salió volando, el pudo sentir su ki alejándose del edificio, el camino a la cama y se sento, coloco sus manos en cara y suspiro con fuerza.

«Lo arruine otra vez, no importa que haga siempre lastimo a la gente que quiero» penso Goku quedandose ahi sentando y sintiendose tan perdido, como la primera ves que llego a este mundo.

 **Al dia siguiente (4:00 am)**

 **con Kara**

Kara se había pasado todo la noche volando y ahora llevaba 2 horas sentada en la montaña, mirando la ciudad, sumida en sus pensamientos sobre Goku.

Ella deberia estar feliz, Goku y Kakarotto eran la misma persona, Goku era lo mas cercano y parecido a ella y ella lo amaba, pero ella había cometido el error de colocarlo en un pedestal, como si el fuera un santo, que no cometía errores y ella estaba pagando ese error ahora, también esto le había traído, viejos fantasmas, por que ella no entendía porque todos le ocultaban cosas, sus padres biológicos le ocultaron muchas cosas, sus padres adoptivos lo mismo, Alex en su momento oculto cosas, J'ohn lo mísmo, y ahora Goku, que era quien mas le dolía en este momento, y el pretexto era el mismo.

—Es por tu bien Kara, como si no fuera una mujer adulta que puede afrontar la cosas —dijo Kara enojada.

Kara sabía que tenian que hablar con Goku, pero no sabía si estaba lista para escuchar su historia ahora, está historia sería tan diferente a la de Kakarotto por que sería una historia completa y no por pedazos, está sería la verdadera historia de Goku, Kara apretó un poco la grabadora en su mano.

Ella habia escuchado la grabación de su entrevista esa noche en la azotea del edificio de catco, ya la habia escuchado 10 veces seguidas, la parte donde Goku vestido como Kakarotto decia que tenia 52 años cuando salio de su universo, y también cuando el le contó de su hermano secuestrando a su hijo apenas hace unas horas.

«Goku tuvo un hijo osea el tuvo una familia en su universo» penso Kara mirando el amanecer, no sabía cómo sentirse con eso, Goku ya había tenido una esposa, eso trajo otra reflexión.

pensándo en eso eran iguales también Goku rejuvenecio de 52 años y técnicamente ella deberia tener casi 50 años ahora y miralos ambos eran dos jóvenes de 25 años cada uno, ella miró que el sol ya se había salido, y honestamente ella no tenía ni la ganas de trabajar hoy, ella se puso de pie.

—llevaré la nota a Snapper Carr, y pedire el día, no puedo trabajar asi, tengo que resolver esto hoy —dijo Kara elevándose y despegando al cielo para cambiarse.

 **con Goku**

Goku no habia dormido en toda la noche, desde que Kara se fue, el habia estado repasando que hacer consideró en teletransportarse a su ubicación, pero ella le había pedido que no lo hiciera.

Goku no sabía qué hacer el podría ir a entrenar a su máquina de gravedad para relajarse, pero estaría tan enfocado que podría derribar el edificio y Bárbara se enojaría con el, ya tenía una mujer enojada con él y no quería otra.

El necesitaba hablar con alguien la pregunta era con quien, el tenia a Bárbara como amiga, pero necesitaba un consejo masculino, en su mundo en los pocos momentos que necesitaba hablar, iba con Krilin, el maestro Roshi, y en lo peores de los casos con Vegeta, pero el siempre le decía que no fuera un insecto y pensara como un Saiyajin, Goku nunca le quedó Claro que quería decir, hasta que un foco se le prendió solo habia alguien con quien podría hablar y conocía a Kara, aunque significara revelarse igual a el.

Goku tomo su teléfono y llamo a Bárbara, ella respondió como al 5 tono.

—Goku espero que sea bueno, para despertarme a la 7 am —dijo Bárbara somnolienta.

—Lo siento Bárbara, pero ya le dije a Kara todo —dijo Goku.

Eso despertó a Bárbara por completo.

—Y como reaccionó —dijo Bárbara.

—Bueno ella no me grito ni golpeó pero me pidio darle el resto del dia para asimilar todo, honestamente hubiera preferido que me golpeara —dijo Goku.

—Tranquilo Goku, trata de entenderla, es difícil cuándo trabajas tanto tiempo con alguien o sales con el y de repente enterarte que esa persona, fingió se otra y no te lo conto —dijo Bárbara pensando en la primera vez que trabajó con Jason como Reed Hood, ella si lo golpeo cuando se entero qué eran el mismo.

—Lo se Bárbara, pero te llame por que necesito ver a alguien, te aviso para que no te preocupes, por que hoy no voy a ir a trabajar —dijo Goku.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo, lo menos que uno quiere es trabajar asi, ¿pero a donde vas Goku? —dijo Bárbara, ella sabia que el circuló social de Goku no era muy grande en este mundo.

—Voy a metropolis —dijo Goku sonriendo.

 **Con Kara**

 **Catcot** **(9:00 am)**

Kara había llegado a Catcot despues de pasar a su departamento a cambiarse se puso un vestido gris con una cola de caballo y su anteojos, ella había entrando por la ventana, y salió lo más rápido que pudo del edificio para no ver a Goku, por qué aún no estaba lista para hablar, de hecho tampoco se quedaría aquí, ella ya había hablado con James para pedirle el día, y el se lo había dado, solo le faltaba entregar su historia.

—Tiene un minuto, quiero mostrarle mi historia —dijo Kara entrenado seria a la oficina de Snapper carr.

—Es sobre el club de pelea ficticio que ya rechaze —dijo Snapper Carr sin mirarla.

—No, es una sobre el informe oficial de la policía, evidencia de la forense del Alien fallecido, más evidencia y condena de su lider y dos fuentes que lo corroboran —dijo Kara ofreciendole el informe.

Snapper tomo el documento, y lo leyó el estaba impresionado pero no lo admitíria.

—En serio, ¿quienes son tus fuentes? —dijo Snapper Carr, hojeando la nota.

—Supergirl y Kakarotto —dijo Kara.

—Supegirl y Kakarotto en serio —dijo Snapper Carr.

—Si, ella es amiga de una amiga, y ella esa amiga de Kakarotto, y cuando le dije que estaba interesada en la historia, ella quiso ayudar y dijo Kakarotto lo haria también —dijo Kara nerviosa.

«A pesar que ella y Goku estaba pasando por algo como una primera pelea, Snapper Carr no necesita saber» penso Kara.

Snapper Carr no dijo nada, solo la miraba analíticamente, Kara se puso nerviosa y hablo de nuevo.

—En serio, asi que hable con ellos, yo y ella y Kakarotto y si todo es oficial —dijo Kara.

Snapper seguía mirándola, hasta que se puso de pie caminando a la pizzara de notas.

—conseguiste fuentes bien, tus párrafos son largos, no usas un estilo limpio, escribelo de nuevo —dijo Snapper Carr, pero apuntando la historia en la pizarra.

Kara sonrio de felicidad, otra nota en su historial, auque eso le recordó quien le había dado su primera nota.

—Ahora ve a escribir esa historia, la quiero para mañana a primera hora, olsen me dijo que pediste el dia —dijo Snapper Carr sentándose de nuevos sin mirarla.

—La tendra en su escritorio jefe —dijo Kara saliéndo sonriendo de la oficina, ella miró su celular y no habia mensajes ni llamadas.

«Se que le dije que no me llamara, pero al menos podría haber tratado, no le iba a responder, pero la intención cuenta» pensó Kara, hasta que su teléfono sonó , pero era llamada de Alex.

—Hola Alex —dijo Kara.

—Kara ven a la Deo y llama Kakarotto, es importante, Roolette escapo —dijo Alex.

Dejando a Kara en shock.

 **Con Goku**

 **Metrópolis**

Después de hablar con Bárbara y decirle que iba a ver a Superman, y muchas promesas que el volvería al anochecer, Goku dejo su celular en su departamento para evitar las ganas de llamar a Kara, Bárbara le había dicho que desactivaria por hoy la señal del botón de Kara, para que no supiera que estába en metrópolis.

«Ya estoy cerca, podria haberme teletransportado a su ubicación, pero no se donde se encuentra y con quién esta, además necesitaba desayunar mi hambre no resolverá el problema con Kara »pensó Goku.

Goku vio la ciudad y sonrió, hasta que noto 2 energías fuertes una era de Superman y la otra no la conocía.

 **Metrópolis**

 **con Superman**

—Se acabo Magog —dijo Superman, con su traje destrozado y algunas heridas menores, mirando al nombrado magog arrodillado.

Magog un hombre sin camisa, vestido con unas hombreras doradas, y un casco dorado con cuernos, un pantalón negro, y un extraño tridente, habia atacado metropolis en la madrugada, retando a Superman a que lo enfrentará, disparando con su tridente rayos de plasma a todo lo que veis y haciéndo todo el caos posible, hasta que Superman llego, ellos tuvieron una batalla reñida, pero al final el hombre de acero habia logrado obtener la victoria.

—No, Superman esto no se acabo veamos que prefieres, capturarme o salvar a tu ciudad —dijo Magog, disparando con su tridente a un edificio incendiándolo.

Superman al ver, eso no dudo en ir apagar el fuego para salvar a todos los civiles, mientras Magog se reía.

—Ja,ja,ja, sabia que tú lado sensible, no podria soportarlo —dijo Magog poniéndose de pie para escapar de metrópolis por ahora, pero el regresaria, y el resultado sería otro.

—No juegues con la vida de otras personas —dijo una voz robótica y profunda.

Magog miro a la dirección de esa voz y miro a un hombre vestido de negro completamente y con un casco negro, se le hizo familiar, pero no recordaba su nombre.

—¡Es Kakarotto! —Gritaron algunas personas en el lugar, reconocidolo.

—Señorita Lane, es el héroe de National city, ademas de supergirl, el que está al nivel de Superman —dijo un chico pecoso con una camara.

—Eso veo Lu, enfoca tu camara y consigue las mejores fotos, esto no se ve todo los dias —dijo Lois Lane reportera del diario el planeta, mirando atentamente lo que iba a pasar.

—Kakarotto, si te recuerdo eres ese alienígena Saiyajin que llego de otro universo, a contaminar este, que buscas aqui, se te perdio tu zorra rubia —dijo Magog.

—Yo estoy donde haga falta, y si vuelves hablar de Supergirl de esa manera, perderás la quijada —dijo Kakarotto enojado por como este tipo llamo a Kara.

—Ja, tu crees que puedes contra el Gran Magog, no me digas que la zorrita rubia caliente tu cam... —dijo Magog, siendo cortando cuando cuando, miro a Kakarotto desaparecer y aparecer delante de el propiandole un golpe en rostro que lo mando a volar a una pared atravesandola

—Te lo adverti, una palabra mas y comenzare a romper tus huesos —dijo Kakarotto.

Todos los que estaba en el lugar se quedaron sin habla por lo que vieron, o lo que no pudieron ver mejor dicho, los rumores eran ciertos, esos que decian que Kakarotto estaba al nivel o más aya de Superman.

De la pared salio un magog con 3 dientes menos, y los que le quedaban manchados de sangre, sin un cuerno de su casco y complemente furioso.

—Lu, ¿estas tomando fotografías de esto verdad? —dijo Lois asombrada, Clark había dicho que era fuerte pero olvido decirle que era rápido.

—Claro que si señorita Lane —dijo Lu asombrado.

—Te acabare maldito monstruo —dijo Magog disparando a Kakarotto con su tridente.

Kakarotto vio venir el rayo y solo le dio un manotazo, desviandolo al cielo, como si nada.

—¡QUÉ, ESO NO PUEDE SER! —grito Magog en Schock, incluso Superman le afecto su rayo.

—¡DIOS MÍO! —dijo Lois Lane, ella odiaba estar de acuerdo con ese Magog, pero ese hombre parecía de otro mundo, y de hecho lo era.

—Veo que puedes destruir objetos que no se defienden, pero no a una persona —dijo Kakarotto con voz burlona.

—¡CALLATE, TE HARE PEDAZOS! grito Magog con su tridente en mano

«Esto será divertido y nostálgico»penso Goku sacándo su báculo sagrado de su espalda, tomando su posición.

—Crees que ese palo insignificante, podrá con mi arma, que ha destruido hasta la espada más fuerte —dijo Magog lanzado el ataque con el tridente.

Kakarotto bloqueo, el golpe con su báculo, dejando a un Magog, sin habla pero volvió atacar solo para ser bloqueado de nuevo sin esfuerzo por Kakarotto con el báculo sagrado.

—Creo que mi báculo sagrado, es más fuerte que ese palo que llamas arma —dijo Kakarotto, luego atacó rápidamente con el báculo acertando cada golpe ante un Magog que no podía responde el último fue a la cara enviándolo unos metros lejos de él, su tridente quedó cerca de Kakarotto.

—Vamos Kakarotto, —gritaba la gente ahora animando al héroe de nacional city, incluso unos ya apostaban cuando soportaría Magog.

—Baculo sagrado, no puedo creerlo, esa arma soporto el ataque de la mia —Magog poniéndose de pie.

—Te lo dije mi báculo es mágico, te lo demostraré ¡Baculo sagrado crece! —dijo Kakarotto.

—No te creas mucho solo por que esa cosa bloqueo mi arma era un ... —dijo Magog pero siendo cortando cuando sintio el golpe del báculo sagrado en su estómago siendo enviando a un auto por el golpe.

—Decías ¡báculo sagrado regresa a la normalidad! —dijo Kakarotto con una sonrisa burlona, cuando el báculo regreso a su tamaño original lo coloco en su espalda nuevamente.

—¡Eso es increíble quiero unos de esos para navidad! —dijo Lu, que no podía dejar de sacar fotos, pero estaba igual de impresionados que todos ahí.

—¡Deja de burlarte de mi! —grito Magog saliendo del auto corriendo.

Magog corrio a Kakarotto, usando su entrenamiento militar, pero siendo esquivado con facilidad por Kakarotto, este estilo era muy tieso nunca podría tocarlo, Kakarotto decidió mostrarle como se pelea, el se agachó rápidamente barriendolo, haciendolo perder el equilibrio, el tomo su pierna y lo hizo girar para soltarlo a otro edificio, haciendo qué el cuerpo de Magog atravesara otra pared.

—Piensas mucho tus movimientos, eso te hace lento, además atacas con ira —dijo Kakarotto, el miro el tridente alado de el y lo tomo, sintio una energía.

«No sé que es esto, pero su energía es extraña»penso Goku.

Kakarotto lo lanzo aire y lo evaporó con una bola de energía.

Impresionando a todos los presentes, que estaban, cada vez más convencidos que Kakarotto, era el alienígena más fuerte.

Magog salio apenas caminando, nuevamente del edificio, pero su furia lo movía, su casco habia desaparecido completamente, al igual que una hombrera, el estaba vencido, desde su pelea con Superman.

—Rindete mejor, apenas puedes estar de pie, además ya destrui tu arma —dijo Kakarotto.

—Jamas yo soy el Gran Magog, no me rendire ante una monstruo como tú —dijo Magog apenas consiente.

«Tal ves pueda probar esto, no es la gran cosa pero sera util para noquearlo » penso Goku.

—Tu maldito, como te atreves, ¿ Que estas haciendo? —dijo Magog mirando la extraña pose de ese hombre.

Kakarotto puso sus manos, en forma de garras, y sus piernas también, tomando la postura de un lobo.

—¿Que esta haciendo? —dijo Lois Lane, haciéndo la pregunta de todos los que veian la escena.

—¿Perdiste el juicio? esta bien veamos que tienes —grito magog apenas corriendo a el por pura ira.

Kakarotto avanzo corriendo a una velocidad inhumana, Magog se detuvo porque el juro ver un lobo correr a el, hasta que sintió millones de golpes por todo el cuerpo, después de eso todo se hizo negro para el.

Kakarotto lo miro desvanecerse en el suelo inconsciente.

«Roga fufu ken, nunca pense utilizarlo, gracias Yamcha»penso Kakarotto sonriendo, luego miro a la gente en el lugar, nadie se movía, el luego miro al cielo para ver a Superman ahí sonriendo con los brazos cruzados, el había acabado de apagar el fuego hace unos minutos, pero cuando volvió fue una sorpresa ver a Kakarotto ahí. peleando o humillando a Magog, el decidió observar desde ahí.

«Entonces ya había acabado de apagar el incendio»penso Goku.

Hasta que los aplausos explotaron en la zona de todos los civiles, los policías llegaron para llevarse a Magog, los reporteros corrieron a el, para tomar su declaración, en especial una chica de cabello negro que llego primero a el con un chico pecoso con una camara.

—Kakarotto Lois Lane del diario el planeta que te trae a metropolis —dijo Lois lane, haciendo la pregunta que todos tenian en mente.

—Bueno vengo a visitar a un amigo —dijo Kakarotto no seguro de cómo responder.

—Vienes a pedirle a Superman la mano de Supergirl —dijo otro reportero se veía que era de esas revistas de chismes, tomando por sorpresa a Goku, por suerte la ayuda llegó en camino.

—Miren es Superman y salvo el edificio —dijo una multitud, mirando al hombre de acero descender, el camino a Kakarotto y sonrió.

—Kakarotto cuanto tiempo, gracias por ayudar —dijo Superman extendiendo la mano.

Kakarotto sonrió y la tomo.

—No hay de que Superman, para eso estamos —dijo Kakarotto.

—Lu toma una foto de ellos rápido —dijo Lois, esto era oro, ella ya olia otro pulitzer.

—En seguida señorita Lane —dijo Lu rápidamente tomando la foto con sus manos temblorosas, y los otros medios no se quedaron atrás tomando fotos de ambos, incomodando a Goku que aún no se acostumbraba a esto.

—Te parece si hablamos en algun lugar mas tranquilo —dijo Kakarotto.

Superman asintió y le dio una sonrisa a Lois despegando al cielo seguido de Kakarotto dejando a los fotógrafos y periodistas ahí.

—Sra Lane, no dieron entrevista —dijo Lu.

—No te preocupes Lu, lo tengo cubierto, tu solo preocupate por esas fotos —dijo Lois sonriendo.

 **10 minutos después**

Kakarotto seguia a Superman, volando sobre metrópolis, hasta que lo vio descender en una esfera gigante dorada que decia Dailey Planet, Kakarotto descendió.

—Aqui nadie nos molestara, ¿que necesitas hablar? ¿está bien Supergirl? —dijo Superman mirando a Kakarotto.

—Si, ella lo esta, bueno, creo que primero es justo que haga esto primero —dijo Kakarotto quitándose el casco, revelando su identidad.

Superman casi se resbala de la esfera gigante, cuando vio quien era, esto no era posible, el incluso se rascó los ojos para ver si la altura, no le había afectado, auque eso no podía pasar.

—Go, Goku —dijo Superman, sin creer que el japonés, novio de su prima, era Kakarotto, incluso olvido que el no lo conocía como Superman.

—Hola Clark —dijo Goku dandole su sonrisa característica.

Clark ahora si se resbaló de la esfera, cayendo sobre un auto, haciéndolo pedazos además del cráter qué se formo, el también sabía su indentidad secreta, Gokú solo asomo la cabeza desde la esfera gigante.

«Que dije»penso Goku con una ceja levantada

 **Con Kara.**

 **Deo**

Kara estaba apretando el boton con una mano y marcando con otra el número de Goku y ninguno respondía, ella llevaba una hora tratando de localizarlo.

—No puede ser, le dije dame tiempo, no desaparece completamente —dijo Kara frustrada y preocupada.

—¿Kara lo encontraste? —dijo J,ohn junto con Alex y Winn, entrando a la sala.

—No responde al botón —dijo Kara sin mirarlos.

—Y para que el teléfono no me digas que te dio su número de celular, tiene WhatsApp o instagram —dijo Winn emocionado, ya se imaginaba estalquiando a Kakarotto.

—He, no claro que no, solo revisabe mis mensajes de voz —dijo Kara rápidamente, ella no les diría nada hasta que hablara con Goku primero.

—Bueno olvídalo por ahora, le contaremos luego, agente Danvers comienze —dijo J'ohn

Hasta que el monitor gigante se encendió de repente, dejando ver una figura borrosa, ellos sabian quien era.

—Oraculo —dijo Winn.

—Hola espero que no les importe, pero yo estare en lugar de Kakarotto —dijo Oraculo con su voz distorcionada.

—Hackaste de nuevo el sistema —dijo J'ohn no feliz.

—J'ohn si sabemos la respuesta a eso, para que preguntar otra ves, al menos no te corte la electricidad esta vez —dijo Oraculo.

—¿Donde está Kakarotto, Oráculo? —dijo Kara con un tono que daba entender que ya sabía quién era, y que quería respuestas.

Barbara lo noto y sonrió, ella sabía que sentia sentirse asi, ella casi golpeó al pobre Tim, cuando supo que ellos sabían que Jason está vivo y no se lo dijeron, auque Bruce si se merecía algunos golpes.

—Bueno anda visitando a un amigo y no puede ser rastreado en este momento, luego podemos hablar de eso, pero ahora díganme ¿cual es la emergencia? —dijo Oraculo.

Kara entendió, ella le llamaría a Bárbara apenas terminará esto, o mejor aun visitaría empresas Dragon para saber dónde estaba Goku, pero ahora tenía que enfocarse.

—Si, bueno anoche encontramos el camion que transportaba a Roolette a prisión destrozado, con los guardias muertos en la acera, ambos con el cuello roto y Roolette desaparecida —dijo Alex.

—¿Creen que ella los mató? —dijo Winn.

—Lo dudo, Rooulette estaba esposada completamente, y tampoco tenia entrenamiento para ser hacer eso —dijo Alex.

—Entonces fue rescatada, por alguien —dijo Kara.

—De seguro fue ese tal Mongul, estuve buscando información pero no encontré nada de ese tipo —dijo Oráculo.

—Es que no es un tipo, es un alien y uno peligroso —dijo J'ohn, gandose la mirada de todos.

—Lo conoces J'ohn —dijo Kara.

—Lamentablemente si, es un tirano que busca ser temido en todo el universo, también tiene un planeta esclavizado con los guerreros mas fuertes que obliga a pelear, lo que Roolette hacia es un juego de niños, comparado con el —dijo J'ohn

—Eso explica, por que mencionó a Kakarotto y Supergirl —dijo Oráculo.

—¿Que quieres decir? —dijo Alex.

—Es verdad Sinclair dijo que Kakarotto y yo somos, parte de un plan —dijo Kara.

—Lo mismo le dijo a Kakarotto —dijo Oráculo.

—No, me sorprende Mongul busca lo mejor de lo mejor, y una kriptoniana, y un alienígena de otra dimensión como el saiyajin, con ese poder, es imposible que no llamara su atención —dijo J'ohn.

—Y si estuvo aqui por qué no ataco —dijo Kara.

—Mongul, no es tonto atacarlos a los 2 unidos seria una locura, debe estar planeando algo —dijo J'ohn.

—Y que haremos podemos entrar a su planeta por ella —dijo Alex.

—Por ahora no podemos hacer nada, entrar al planeta de mongul sería una locura, ademas no tenemos jurisdicción ahi —dijo J'ohn.

«Asi que Goku y yo somos blancos de un loco tirano extraterrestre, vaya dia»penso Kara.

—Solo nos queda esperar y estar preparados, necesitare toda la información que tengan de Mongul —dijo Oráculo, ella habia aprendido de Bruce a preparar un plan siempre.

—De acuerdo, prefiero dartela a que la saques del sistema —dijo J'ohn sonriendo apenas.

—Que tierno J'ohn, sabes que, yo también te dare algo —dijo Oráculo cambiando su voz de repente, y su imágen haciendose clara en la pantalla, dejando a una pelirroja hermosa con lentes.

—Ba, Bárbara —dijo Winn sin creerlo, hasta donde él supo ella habia abierto una empresa con un japonés millonario.

—Hola Winn, apuesto a que no viste venir esta, igual a mi me sorprendió ver qué trabajas para la Deo —dijo Bárbara.

—Barbara Gordon, la dueña, de la empresa de Goku, un minuto —dijo Alex mirando a Kara.

—Si que sabes hacer una entrada Barbara —dijo Kara más sorprendída de que se revelara ahora.

—Que puedo decir, me gusta sorprender a la gente, Kara —dijo Barbara sonriendo, alarmado a Alex, Winn y John.

—¿Como lo sabes? —dijo Alex rápidamente.

—Bueno, me enteré hace pocos días, no fue facil para ser honesta, pero cuando su hermana, y su mejor amigo aparecen de la nada, en una agencia del gobierno de alienígenas es un poco sospechoso —dijo Barbara.

—Esta bien tranquilos, confio en ella, después de todo ella ya dio su identidad, es justo, J'ohn, Winn les explicare luego —dijo Kara poniendo fin a la esta discusión.

—Alex sígueme por favor —dijo Kara llendo a la puerta, seguida de Alex.

—Kara —dijo Barbara.

Ella giro para mirarla

—¿Crees que puedas venir a empresas Dragón? como en 2 horas, tenemos que hablar —dijo Barbara.

—Claro Bárbara, me leíste la mente, te vere ahi —dijo Kara y con eso salio con Alex.

Dejando a los 3 restantes ahi.

—¿Que acaba de pasar? —dijo Winn no entendiendo nada.

—No te preocupes, les contaré hasta donde pueda, pero el resto le corresponde a Kara y Kakarotto, y ustedes pueden darme mientras la información de Mongul —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

—Es un trato justo —dijo J'ohn.

 **Con Goku**

 **Cafetería**

—Gracias por pagar los daños de ese auto y cráter Gokú —dijo Clark.

—No te preocupes, para que tengo dinero, si no es para ayudar, además fue mi culpa, no debía decírtelo así pero no soy bueno en esto —dijo Goku.

Después del incidente con el auto donde Superman lo hizo pedazos he hizo un cráter, Goku pago los daños nada que su tarjeta negra no pudiera resolver, auque luego tendría que explicárselo a Bárbara, ya que era de la empresa, Clark decidio cambiarse a su ropa normal, Goku igual desaparecido su traje, cosa que impresionó a Clark pero preguntaría luego, ellos fueron a almorzar a una cafetería cercana.

—Entonces, ¿hace cuanto que sabes que soy Superman? —dijo Clark

—Desde que nos encontramos en el edificio, recuerda que puedo sentir el Ki de las personas —dijo Goku.

—Es verdad, como lo olvidé, pero no se suponía que no podías sentir mi energía —dijo Clark recordando lo que le dijo Kara.

—Si, yo mentí sobre eso, lo siento, es sólo que no quería que se sintieran incomodos, y yo no le conté a nadie sus indetidades —dijo Goku, eso llamó la atención de Clark.

—Entonces sabes que Kara es —dijo Clark.

—Si, lo se, de hecho por eso vine a verte —dijo Goku.

—No entiendo, ¿que quieres decir? —dijo Clark.

—Bueno, no se si lo sabes, pero ya somos pareja —dijo Goku nervioso, el aún no se acostumbraba a esto, el miro a Clark que tenía una sonrisa, eso lo calmo un poco.

—Si lo sabia, ella me lo contó, ademas cambio su estado de todas sus redes sociales a tengo una relación —dijo Clark riendo, después de analizarlo, tenía sentido, además Goku los había ayudado y salvado, el le daría el beneficio de la duda.

Goku no sabía que eran redes sociales, pero preguntaría después.

—Si bueno anoche, le confese mi identidad, y ella no lo tomo muy bien —dijo Goku.

—Ya veo, ¿quieres que hable con ella? —dijo Clark, el sabia lo terca que podía ser a veces Kara.

—He, no realmente, es que bueno yo necesitaba un consejo, pero ya sabés no conozco a mucha gente, mas que a Kara, Oráculo, Mon-el, J'ohn, Winn y tu —dijo Goku.

Clark entendía que se sentia no poder hablar con nadie, sentirse solo, más viniendo de un universo diferente pero algo llamo su atención.

—¿Quien es Mon-el? —dijo Clark.

—O, el es un Daxamita, es el que llego en la nave —dijo Goku.

—A si la nave, espera un Daxamita, esos que eran rivales mortales de mi raza —dijo Clark.

—Si, exactamente no tienes idea de como se puso Kara, pero ya llegaron a una tregua —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Y ese Daxamita, ¿tiene poderes?, ¿es pacífico? —dijo Clark, el no quiera otro zod.

—No te preocupes, es pacífico, sus poderes bueno aún lo estan descubriendo, y está en la Deo por ahora —dijo Goku.

—Bueno un peso menos, ahora creo que se que tiene Kara, y por qué reaccióno asi —dijo Clark.

Goku lo miro esperando qué continuará.

—Veras Goku, hace poco tiempo Kara se ha enterado de muchas cosas, muchos secretos, que le han afectado mucho, sus padres biológicos no eran lo que ella esperaba —dijo Clark.

—Bueno eso puedo entenderlo, los saiyajin eran asesinos de planetas, mucho tiempo me nege a reconocer mi origen, pero con el tiempo y circunstancias logre aceptarlo, claro yo no soy como ellos —dijo Goku.

Clark estaba intrigado sobre su raza saiyajin, pero tendrian tiempo de hablar de eso, ahora se enfocaria en ayudarlo.

—Bueno ademas de eso, sus padres los Danvers tomaron decisiones para protegerla, pero que la han afectado, Alex igual en su momento le oculto trabajar para la Deo, para poder protegerla, y bueno ahora que se entero que tu le mentiste con buena razon, no dudo de eso, pero creo que le afecto igual o más —dijo Clark.

Goku se quedo pensativo, ahora creyo que entendía la reacción de Kara, el debió tener más tacto para decírselo.

—Supongo que no me puedes decir su historia verdad —dijo Goku.

—Lo siento, pero creo que es mejor que ella te lo cuente, ella vendrá a ti, ella te quiere, nunca vi a Kara tan ilucionada con nadie, solo dale tiempo —dijo Clark sonriendo.

—Esta bien, yo le dare el tiempo que necesite, ella es importante para mi —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Bueno por ahora, disfruta tu dia en metrópolis, y puedes contarme tu historia —dijo Clark.

Goku asintió sonriendo.

—Claro, pero primero vamos a comer me muero de hambre —dijo Goku tocándose el estómago.

Clark río.

 **Con Kara.**

 **Deo**

Kara entro a una sala vacia con Alex detras de ella, ella cerro la puerta y miro a su hermana adoptiva.

—Bien, Kara entonces quieres explicarme que está pasando, ¿y por que la socia de Goku es oráculo? —dijo Alex.

—Bueno, creo que ya tienes la respuesta a eso verdad —dijo Kara.

—Si pero quiero que me lo confirmes —dijo Alex.

—¡Bien, mi novio Goku es Kakarotto, y viene de otro universo! —dijo Kara mas fuerte de lo que quería.

Alex se quedó en shock, osea ella se lo imaginaba, pero escucharlo de Kara, ademas de recordar que efectivamente Kakarotto o Goku venia de otro universo, no era facil de asimilar, pero ella necesitaba ser un apoyo para Kara ahora.

—¿Como te enteraste? —dijo Alex.

—El me lo contó anoche, por eso queria hablar conmigo, lo lleve a mi lugar especial ya sabes la montaña —dijo Kara sentándose en la mesa de la sala.

Alex se sentó a su lado.

—Bueno si el te lo contó, por que no estas dando brincos de alegría tus 2 personas favoritas resultaron ser la misma persona —dijo Alex.

—No lo se, sé que debería estar feliz, pero me duele que me mintiera, el sabia que era Supergirl desde el principio por qué puede sentir mi energía, me dijo que me lo oculto por qué no quería preocuparme por saber mi identidad —dijo Kara.

—Bueno el te explico la razon, ademas asi es como pudo salvarte de Metallo en el puente —dijo Alex flotando los hombros de Kara.

—Lo se, pero también el nunca me lo contó apesar de saber que era Kara, pero Bárbara si lo sabia desde el principio —dijo Kara.

—Y Goku no te dio otra explicación, además tú no pensabas decirle tu identidad —dijo Alex.

—Bueno si, con el tiempo, pero hubiera sido mas rápido si hubiera sabido que era Kakarotto, y el me dijo que le contó a Bárbara por qué la salvó de esos drones asesinos que atacaron la ciudad los qué envió Corben —dijo Kara.

—Bueno ahi esta tu respuesta sobre Barbara, y te dijo por qué te oculto su identidad todo este tiempo —dijo Alex presionando un poco.

—Bueno él dijo, que lo hizo por que quería ayudarme a salvar la ciudad, y por que no quería que me quedara en medio de el y la Deo —dijo Kara.

—El tiene un punto Kara, trabajamos para Deo y sabemos que J'ohn es buena persona, pero también sabemos que el toma decisiones que muchas veces no entendemos, si se hubiera enterados antes, el lo hubiera capturado por miedo, y conociéndote lo hubieras liberado, o Goku hubiera explotado la Deo con sus poderes —dijo Alex temblando un poco a recordar cómo el hizo temblar ese almacén y esa esfera azul que salió de sus manos.

Kara no dijo nada sabia que era verdad, ella hubiera liberado a Goku sin dudarlo y ni decir que Goku podía acabar con la Deo en segundos.

—Yo no sé qué hacer Alex, yo lo amo pero —dijo Kara tomando su cabeza con las manos.

—Por que no me dices que tú problema Kara, es el que odias que te mientan, por los secretos que te ocultamos —dijo Alex de repente.

Kara la miró incrédula y sorpresa, ella no esperaba eso.

—Si lo se, Kara todos lo saben, pero como te dije antes no voy a disculparme por mentirte sobre trabajar con la Deo era por tu bien, y Goku lo hizo por tu bien y su bien, osea, el fue exiliado de su mundo, a un universo extrañó, no se toda su historia, pero aún asi se atrevió a ponerse un traje para ayudarte a proteger National city, una ciudad a la que no le debe nada pero lo hizo por ti —dijo Alex ella necesitaba ser clara antes que Kara lo arruinara.

Kara sabia que tenia razon, ella no podia imaginarse, como debe ser expulsado de tu universo.

—Pero si me lo hubiera contando antes yo.. —dijo Kara intentado defenderse.

—Si te lo hubiera contando antes, hubieras tenido mas dudas que ahora —dijo Alex rápidamente, dejando. Kara sin palabras.

—Entiende que hay veces que la gente tiene que ocultar cosas yo tengo secretos, tú tienes secretos, todos tienen secretos, pero el te lo contó, el confio en ti —dijo Alex.

Kara estaba callada, Alex decia toda la verdad, Goku se lo conto, la ayudo a proteger la ciudad, la salvo de Metallo y Draaga, la ayudo a darse cuenta de su error con Mon-el, le dio palabras de apoyo, incluso le dio su primera entrevista y la hizo enamorarse de el, la culpa ahora llegaba a ella y bajo la mirada.

Alex tomo su rostro para que la mire fijamente.

—Kara, Goku no son tus padres, el te ama lo vi en su mirada, no lo dejes ir, no dejes ir tu felicidad, por traumas, el es tu heroe, y lo más parecido a ti que encontraras en toda tu vida —dijo Alex.

Kara ahora estaba llorando, era verdad, en ese momento llego a sus mente, todos los momentos con Goku como el y como Kakarotto, el siempre estuvo a su lado nunca la dejo sola, y también era si no como ella, muy parecido a ella, podia tocarlo sin miedo a romperlo, ella no quería dejar a Goku, pero ella lo estaba haciendo con su reacción, tal ves ya lo hubiera hecho, ya que no le respondía.

—Es verdad Alex que estoy haciendo, que idiota soy debo encontrarlo, tengo que hablar con el, no quiero perderlo —dijo Kara poniéndose de pie y caminando a todos lados.

Alex sonrió su hermanita de siempre había regresado.

—Entonces llamalo —dijo Alex.

—No me responde ni al botón ni a su teléfono, y si se fue a otra parte, no puedo perdelo, al menos no sin luchar —dijo Kara.

—Tranquila, vamos a encontrarlo, pregúntale a Bárbara tal vez ella te diga dónde está —dijo Alex.

—Es verdad, gracias Alex por hacerme ver las cosas —dijo Kara abrazando a su hermana que devolvió el abrazó.

Ambas salieron de la sala y fueron a donde estaban Winn y J'ohn que veian la pantalla, ellas se congelaron a las imágenes.

— **El villano Magog fue detenido por Superman, pero en un acto de desperacion intentó** **quemar** **un edificio para escapar, y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por el héroe de National city Kakarotto, que apareció para detenerlo —dijo el reportero de metropolis, con las imágenes de Kakarotto** **, dandole una golpiza con su báculo,** **aplica** **rle** **el roga fu fu ken, o lo que pudieron ver fue a Kakarotto tomar la pose de un lobo y después desaparecer y luego a Magog caer inconsciente, luego como se fue con Superman.**

—No puede ser mis 2 héroes favoritos reunidos —dijo Winn emocionado.

—Bueno lo encontramos —dijo Alex sonriendo.

—Si, y siendo mi heroe como siempre —dijo Kara sonriendo de felicidad.

 **Y aqui lo cortamos originalmente iba ser un capítulo pero vi que quedaba largo asi que lo dividire en 2 partes espero que le guste este mini arco creado oor mi en el siguiente capítulo todo quedará resuelto**

 **hasta la próxima.**


	27. Forjando vínculos

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Capítulo 27: forjando vínculos**

—Tengo que verlo voy a metrópolis —dijo Kara.

—Espera Kara, Barbara me dijo que fueras primero a Empresas Dragón, que era importante —dijo Winn.

—Pero tengo que hablar con el —dijo Kara.

—Y el estare en Metropolis o de regreso a National city, pronto ve con Bárbara, debe ser importante —dijo Alex.

—Oraculo o Bárbara, nos explico un poco el problema, no dio detalles, solo dijo que ya sabes la identidad de Kakarotto, opinino que vayas, y resuelvas esto hoy —dijo J'ohn.

Kara suspiro derrotada.

—Bien ire a empresas dragón primero, felices, nos vemos luego —dijo Kara haciendo pucheros saliendo de la sala.

Haciendo que Alex, Winn y J'ohn sonrieran.

 **Con Goku**

 **3 horas después**

 **Parqué de metrópolis**

En una banca del parque seguían sentados los dos hombres más fuertes del planeta, Goku había procedido a contarle toda su historia a Clark, desde el principio hasta el final.

—Y eso fue lo que sucedió —dijo Goku mirando el cielo eso siempre lo traquilizaba.

Clark estaba sin palabras, Goku le había contado todo absolutamente toda su historia, y era una historia tan difícil de creer, si no fuera por qué él ya había visto su poder, una aventura digna de una película e incluso llevaría más de una para poder abarcar toda la historia de Goku.

—Que historia Goku, veo que recortaron varias partes en la entrevista, pero aún dejar todo atrás tu familia, tus amigos, toda la vida que conocias, no sé si podría —dijo Clark.

—Si, fue idea de Kara no dar a conocer todo mi origen, ya sabes la gente no reacciona bien a los alienígenas, y menos a uno que fue exiliado, tienes razon, no fue fácil dejar a mi familia y amigos siempre los tengo en mis pensamientos, siempre los voy a extrañar, pero con el tiempo he aprendido a ver este universo, como mi nuevo hogar —dijo Goku.

Clark cada ves respetaba a este hombre, ellos podrían ser dioses, con su poder, pero ambos habían decidido proteger este planeta en ves de conquistarlo.

—Eres muy valiente Goku, y es un honor considerarte un amigo y familia ahora, aunque tu llegada a tu tierra se parece a la mía un poco —dijo Clark riendo.

Goku sonrió a eso Clark, lo aceptaba como pareja de Kara apesar de todo lo que le conto, solo esperaba que ella aún lo quisiera, y él ya había escuchado qué su historia era parecida a la de Clark.

—Si, eso me han dicho, pero a diferencia de ti, como verás no fui enviándo exactamente a proteger la tierra, ni siquiera para salvarme, solo tuve suerte, y si no me hubiera golpeado la cabeza, no se que hubiera pasado, eso sin contar que al final fui exiliado —dijo Goku suspirando.

Clark podía notar que Goku aún cargaba con ese peso de torneo del poder y los universo destruidos.

—Bueno si, pero Goku también haz ayudando a muchas personas, es verdad cometiste errores, como todo mundo, nadie es perfecto, lo que importa ahora es lo que harás en este universo y hasta ahora lo haz hecho muy bien, recuerda esta es tu segunda oportunidad —dijo Clark sonriendo.

Goku pensó la palabras de Clark, el tenía razón hasta ahora lo había hecho bastante bien, está era su rendición, auque en este momento le importaba más que pensara Kara.

—Gracias Clark, espero que Kara piense lo mismo —dijo Goku.

—Lo hará, ya veras Goku, solo la tomaste por sorpresa, deja que asimile las cosas —dijo Clark, él sabía que Kara solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar, el considero en llamarla, pero sabía que de seguro Alex ya se estaba encargando, el fue sacado de sus pensamientos por su celular, que habia recibido un mensaje.

 _ **Clark, sé que estás con Kakarotto, así que invitalo a comer a la casa, y ya sabes podrías decirle que tu hermosa novia quiere una entrevista, los veré en casa, incluso cocinare atte lois**_

«Lois no sabía en qué se estaba metiendo, ella definitivamente recordaría esa entrevista toda su vida»penso Clark, recordando todo lo que Goku había comido en la cafetería, casi 200 platos, no era de extrañar que le dieran una tarjeta negra para eso.

Luego Goku le había explicado que el necesitaba comer esa cantidad para recuperar fuerzas, era algo así como la luz de sol para Kara y el, de hecho recordó que Kara le dijo que el Flash tenía que comer una gran cantidad de comida como Goku, parecía que ambos tenían un metabolismo acelerado.

Lois quería la entrevista con Goku, pero faltaba ver si Goku quería ir, el no lo obligaría.

—Goku, ¿tienes prisa por regresar a National City? —dijo Clark.

—Honestamente no, Kara me pidió todo el dia, dijo que hablaríamos en la noche, de hecho dejé mi celular en mi departamento, para no estar tentando a llamarla —dijo Goku.

—Entonces ven cenar a mi casa, con mi novia, te la presentaré, aunque ella quiere una entrevista, puedes ir con tu traje de Kakarotto si quieres, no te obligare a decirle tu identidad —dijo Clark.

Goku lo consideró, pero honestamente no tenía ganas de cenar con su traje puesto, él miró su reloj y luego a Clark.

—Confias en ella, osea ¿ella sabe quién eres? —dijo Goku.

—Si ella sabe que soy Superman, al igual que sabe de Kara siendo Supergirl, y si confío en ella, la amo —dijo Clark.

Goku sonrió.

—Entonces iré como Goku y le diremos que soy Kakarotto, y le daré esa entrevista, si Kara y tú confían en ella yo también —dijo Goku.

Goku no dejaba de impresionar a Clark, su carácter era tan amigable, como el de Kara, ellos eran el uno para el otro, Clark sonrió y asintió.

—Entonces vamos, Primo —dijo Clark sonriendo y caminando mientras enviaba un mensaje.

 **Lois vamos para alla, mejor pide un banquete para 30 personas att. Clark**

Clark había cumplido con avisarle, el guardo su teléfono en la bolsa de su pantalón.

Goku sonrió y asintio siguiéndolo.

 **Con Kara**

 **Empresas Dragon**

Kara se detuvo enfrenté de la empresa con el dragón gigante, era un edificio tan grande como Catco, ella estaba aún en su traje de Supergirl.

«Ahora que lo pienso, por que no miré la similitud con el dragón, osea Goku con su traje tenía un dragon verde en la espalda, y su empresa un dragón rojo, aunque esta es mi primera vez aquí» penso Kara.

Kara solo había visto la publicación a la empresa, como los comerciales, la propaganda pegada en las calles, y claro las tarjetas que Goku tenía en su departamento.

Ella descendió en un callejón cercano al edificio, Kara considero ir como Supergirl y entrar por la ventana, pero no sabía en que piso estaba la oficina de Bárbara, asi que al final decidió ir como Kara, ella llevaba el mismo vestido corto gris con su cabello en cola de caballo y sus anteojos.

Ella camino a la entrada y saludo a los guardias de seguridad, con su tono tímido, para pasar desapercibida como siempre, no fue difícil casi nadie le prestaba atención como Kara, camino a recepción donde una joven de su edad estaba mirando su computadora, hasta que noto.

—Buenas tardes, bienvenida a empresas Dragon, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —dijo la joven.

—Buenas tardes vengo para ver a la presidenta Bárbara Gordon —dijo Kara.

—¿Tiene cita? —dijo la recepcionista.

—No estoy segura, ella me pido que viniera, así que puede ser —dijo Kara.

—Esta bien, si puede darme su nombre, verificaré con su secretaria —dijo la joven, tomando el teléfono y llamando a presidencia.

—Claro, soy Kara Danvers —dijo Kara.

La recepcionista colgó el teléfono, y miró a Kara fijamente con asombro.

—Eres Kara Danvers —dijo la Joven.

Kara asintió, extrañada por su reacción.

—Kara Danvers, la novia del señor Goku —dijo la chica para confirmar, pero el resto de lo que estaban ahí escucharon claramente.

Ahora Kara entendía que pasaba y sonrió asintiendo.

—Si lo soy —dijo Kara.

—Perdone señorita Danvers, el señor Goku tiene dado la orden que si venía en cualquier momento se le dejara pasará inmediatamente, pero no la conocía en persona —dijo la chica rápidamente.

—Esta bien, no te preocupes, no lo sabías, además estabas haciendo tu trabajo, ¿crees que pueda ver a Bárbara? —dijo Kara, notando como todos la miraban ahora.

—Claro señorita Danvers, adelante tome el ascensor al último piso —dijo la chica rápidamente.

—Gracias eres muy amable, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —dijo Kara extendiendo la mano a la chica.

—Soy Stephanie, señorita Danvers —dijo Stephanie que tomo la mano.

—Bueno un gusto Stephanie, llámame Kara, disculpa ¿mi novio no está en el edificio? —dijo Kara, ella no se mentiría le gustaba un poco la sensación de poder, pero solo un poquito.

—No, señorita Dan, digo señorita Kara, lo siento —dijo Stephanie.

—Esta bien, no te preocupes, gracias Stephanie —dijo Kara caminando al ascensor, siendo saludada por todo los empleados, ella era la novia del copropietario después de todo.

«Podria adaptarme a esto»penso Kara sonriendo mientras el ascensor se cerraba.

Stephanie sonrió cuando el ascensor se cerró, ella era igual de amable que el señor Goku.

Fueron 4 minutos lo que le tomo al ascensor llega al ultimo piso, cuando el ascensor se abrió Kara fue recibida por una chica de cabello negro, con un traje negro de secretaria.

—Buenas tardes Señorita Danvers —dijo Helena.

—Buenas tardes amm —dijo Kara un poco confundida, pero extendiendo la mano.

—Helena kyle, señorita Danvers, soy la secretaria y asistente de presidencia —dijo Helena.

—Oh bueno mucho Helena, bueno no tiene caso presentarme verdad, pero llámame Kara—dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Claro señorita Kara, usted es la novia del señor Goku, la presidenta Bárbara ya la espera —dijo Helena apuntando unas puertas gigantes.

—Gracias —dijo Kara, caminando por el lobi que era bastante grande a las puertas, ella sonrió cuando leyó lo que decia.

«Presidenta; Barbara Gordon, vicepresidente; Son Goku, me gusta como suenas»penso Kara abriendo las puertas y entrando.

Helena la miro entrar y sonrió.

«Así que ella es Supergirl, primero Goku es Kakarotto y ahora ella, y son novios, mejor dicho son la pareja más fuerte del mundo, que amigos tienes Bárbara, ya veo por qué me pedistes venir a National City» penso Helena, o conocida como Huntress.

Kara entro y se sorprendió al ver el interior, era una oficina impresionante, era más grande que su departamento, ella miró una gran pantalla de 85 pulgadas en la pared, miró el gran bar aún lado, los muebles se verían carísimos, hasta la alfombra, ella miró al frente y miró los 2 escritorios en uno estaba Bárbara sentada sonriendole, y en el otro no había nadie pero ella miró lo que decía.

«Vicepresidente Son Goku, me gusta cada vez más como suena»penso Kara.

—Hola Kara gracias por venir, quieres un vaso de vino —dijo Bárbara poniéndose de pie y caminando a su bar privado, ella estaba vestido con una blusa negra sin mangas y una falda azul con sus anteojos.

—Hola Barbara, este no gracias —dijo Kara.

—Vamos Kara se que el alcohol humano no te afecta, además puede que lo necesites a sido un día largo verdad —dijo Bárbara.

Kara sonrió a eso era verdad, a ella no le afectaba el alcohol humano y la verdad es que si necesitaba un trago.

—Bueno está bien pero solo uno —dijo Kara.

—Esa es la actitud, sabes compre este mini bar pero solo yo lo bebo, a Goku no le gusta el alcohol, dice que es muy amargo —dijo Bárbara ofreciendole el vaso.

Kara tomo el vaso y río, Goku era tan tierno.

—Entonces Bárbara, se que querías hablar conmigo, pero la verdad —dijo Kara tratando de decirle a Bárbara que no era necesario, ya ella había entendido las razones de Goku y no quería perderlo, pero fue cortada a media frase.

—Espera Kara, ya se que haz asimilado lo de Goku, lo veo en tus ojos, pero yo te llame por otra razón, de hecho voy a mostrartelo —dijo Bárbara, caminando a una pared.

—¿Que cosa? dijo Kara con curiosidad, hasta que vio a Bárbara presionar una parte específica de la pared, haciendo que está se moviera, sorprendíendola.

—Adelante Kara bienvenida a la Dragon cueva, no le digas a Goku aún no le gusta ese nombre —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

Kara por instinto camino al interior, ella había visto la cueva de la Deo y su actual base y claro la fortaleza de la soledad, pero no deja de sorprenderla estás cosas, y ver su interior solo la sorprendio mas.

Era tan grande o más que la oficina de Goku y Barbara, ella vio tantas computadoras y otros aparatos, luego miro la computadora gigante que tenía el dibujo como un extraterrestre de esos de película, aunque tenía parecido a J'ohn

Kara luego giro su mirada al resto de lugar, ella miró dos sofás en su interior, iguales a los de la oficina, pero lo que llamó su atención fue la esfera gigante en una de las esquinas era blanca en su mayoría solo por una franja negra en medio y una letras gigantesco que decían Corporation Cápsule.

Ella reconocio una parte del nombre cápsula, eso quiere decir que tenía que ver con las cápsulas Bulma, Kara imaginó que era algún tipo de experimento que estaban desarrollando, cuando giro para preguntarle a Barbara, ella miró una vitrina de cristal con un maniquí en su interior tenía traje.

Kara se acercó, para mirarlo mejor y se congelo nuevamente, ella miró que era un traje de mujer, las orejas de murciélago, la pequeñas capa negra y si eso no era suficiente, ella miró el escudo en su pecho, era un murciélago, no había que ver nada más, Kara giro a Bárbara que le sonreía.

—Eres Batgirl —dijo Kara, era imposible no saber de Batman y su equipo, y sin engañarse, ella era admirado de Batgirl antes de convertirse en Supergirl

—En realidad fui Batgirl, ahora soy oráculo —dijo Barbara bebiendo su vino.

—Como es posible, ella desaparecio al poco tiempo que me convertí en Supergirl, y tú llegaste en ese tiempo, venías de Gotham y eras pelirroja, ¿como no lo noté? —dijo Kara.

—Para ser honestas, estamos a mano, aún no sé cómo unos lentes y tratar de vestir recatada mente, me engañó, te importaria ya sabes —dijo Bárbara apuntando sus anteojos.

Kara entendió lo que quería decir y apesar de la sorpresa sonrió y se retiró los anteojos.

—Wuahu, Batman estaría enojado conmigo por no notarlo antes —dijo Barbara.

—Barbara, como lo supiste mi indetidad, Goku te lo dijo —dijo Kara, ella guardo los lentes por ahora.

—No, Goku nunca me dijo nada, el siempre te llamaba Supergirl o Kara respectivamente, protegio tu identidad Kara, ahora que lo pienso recuerdas cuando Lena nos mostró la máquina para detectar alienígenas —dijo Bárbara.

Kara asintió.

—Ahora se que se enfrentó a Lena no solo por el, si no por ti también —dijo Bárbara sentándose en el sofá de la cueva

Kara lo pensó y era verdad esa vez, que Goku se enfrento a Lena, el sabía que ella era alienígena, el la protegío, el siempre estuvo con ella, incluso cuando ella creyó que estaba solo con Bárbara, Goku estaba ahí como Kakarotto.

—Es verdad el siempre me protegío y ayudo, ahora se que lo que hizo fue para protegerme y protegerse, me imagino que no puedes contarme su historia completa verdad —dijo Kara sentándose igual.

—Lo siento, pero él tiene que contártela, pero puedo decírte que aún no haz escuchado muchas partes, y para contestar tu anterior pregunta, sospeche desde que vi a tu hermana en la Deo, y ver a Winn ahí no ayudo a ocultarlo, después de una investigación y encajar piezas todo cuadro —dijo Bárbara.

—Bueno todo eso tiene sentido, pero era de esperarse de Oráculo, y la aprendiz del mejor detective del mundo, Goku lo dijo eres una genio —dijo Kara sonriendo.

Barbara río.

—No subas más el ego del murciélago mayor, créeme no lo necesita —dijo Bárbara.

—Barbara ¿cuando vuelve Goku? es que bueno no me responde el teléfono ni el botón —dijo Kara por más que disfrutaba está conversación ella quería verlo y hablar con el.

—No te preocupes, el volverá hoy, y el no llevo su celular lo dejo en su departamento, por que quería darte tu espacio y deshabilite el botón por hoy, pero puedo hacer algo, Computadora localiza a Kakarotto —dijo Bárbara en voz alta.

La computadora gigante comenzó a sonar y en Segundos en su pantalla apareció una señal en Metropolis.

—Ahi está sigue en Metropolis —dijo Bárbara.

—Eso es increíble, ¿cómo lo ubicaste? —dijo Kara.

—Por la señal de su reloj, de hecho eso también le da el traje y lo quita —dijo Bárbara.

—En serio, necesitó uno de esos me ahorraría algunos segundo y blusas sabes cuántas he tenido que romper para cambiarme —dijo Kara riendo, al igual que Bárbara.

—Podemos arreglarlo, digo ya no hay secretos entre nosotras realmente, te construiré uno, lo logré hacer con la tecnología de la cápsula, aunque la idea original fue de la amiga de Goku, Bulma —dijo Bárbara.

—Bulma la del nombre de la cápsula, ella creo esa tecnología, verdad —dijo Kara.

—Fue su padre, pero ella era igual de ingeniosa, ves esa esfera de ahí, es una máquina de gravedad ella lo construyó —dijo Bárbara apuntando la máquina.

—¿Una máquina de gravedad? —dijo Kara sin entender.

—O si, Goku entrena ahí, esa cosa aumenta la gravedad de la tierra, creo ha entrenado hasta las 600 veces la gravedad —dijo Barbara.

Dejando a Kara nuevamente sin palabras, que Goku pudiera soportar eso, era fuera de este mundo, auque el no era de este universo.

—600 veces la gravedad de la tierra, eso es técnicamente imposible, auque en este punto ya nada me sorprende de Goku, de hecho eso explicaría por que es tan fuerte y rápido, honestamente Goku no ha tenido que esforzarce contra nadie —dijo Kara.

—Si eso es verdad, nadie ha sido un reto para el, ni siquiera ha mostrado su poder al máximo, y sabes que es lo más sorprendente, que aún no tiene sus transformaciones —dijo Barbara.

—El Super Saiyajin y sus evoluciones, me lo contó en la entrevista, en ese momento crei que era mejor no colocarlo en la nota y ahora estoy más convencida que fue lo correcto, no quiero saber cómo reaccionaria el mundo —dijo Kara, pensando en la reacción de Cadmus, el general Lane, Lex Luthor auque el estaba en prisión.

—Estoy de acuerdo, hay muchas personas que no tomarán bien que haya un ser con ese poder, no sabemos que puedan hacer para obtener a Goku, sabemos que el es fuerte pero tiene una inocencia enorme —dijo Bárbara.

—Por suerte nos tiene para protegerlo, ahora por qué no me cuentas tú historia, digo me interesa mucho escuchar tus aventuras en Gotham, y tengo tiempo hasta que Goku salga de Metropolis —dijo Kara ofrecido su vaso y sonriendo.

Bárbara sonrió y tomo la botella de vino para rellenar sus vasos.

—De acuerdo pero luego quiero escuchar la tuya tengo dudas de cómo lograste ser supergirl y la asistente ejecutiva de Cat al mismo tiempo —dijo Barbara, recordando como la pobre tenía que estar al pendiente de lo que Cat quisiera.

—Trato hecho Batgirl, pero no diga asistente ejecutiva ese me da ganas de llorar —dijo Kara riendo, esto sería divertido, Bárbara era la primera chica superheroe con quién hablaba

—Muy bien Supergirl déjame contarte, como le salve el trasero a Batman muchas veces —dijo Bárbara.

Ambas chicas rieron a eso.

 **Con Goku.**

 **Metrópolis.**

 **Departamento de Clark y Lois.**

—Lois ya llegamos —dijo Clark abriendo la puerta— pasa Goku.

—Hola amor, ¿quien es tu amigo? —dijo Lois saliendo de la cocina con un delantal, y ropa casual.

Ella miró al hombre japonés, era atractivo auque con un cabello muy extraño, pero ella también juro que lo había visto en alguna parte antes.

—El es Son Goku, es el novio de Kara que vino de visita —dijo Clark— Goku ella es Lois mi novia.

—Espera Son Goku el vicepresidente de esa empresa nueva de cultivo que contrata alienígenas —dijo Lois recordando su rostro.

—Si, soy yo, un placer conocerte señorita Lane —dijo Goku ofreciendo su mano a Lois.

El la miro y vio que era un poco más alta de Kara, pero no a la altura de Clark y el, bueno el era un poco más bajo que Clark, tenía cabello negro largo, ojos cafes, y era bastante bonita.

—Oh, sí claro, pero llámame, Lois no es necesario ser tan formal de todos modos eres el novio de Kara —dijo Lois tomando la mano.

«Kara tiene buenos gustó, Guapo y rico»penso Lois

—Esta bien Lois , entonces llámame Goku también —dijo Goku dando su sonrisa característica.

—Bueno es un placer tenerte aqui Goku, Clark menciono que Kara salía con alguien, pero no dijo con quién, pero pasa siéntate —dijo Lois.

—Gracias —dijo Goku sentadose en el sofá bastante cómodo, el necesitaba uno de estos, el había descubierto que su sofá no era muy cómodo, cuando trato de dormir un poco en el anoche, ya que Kara estaba en su cama.

—Amor, me alegro que Kara tenga un novio y que lo conozcamos, pero pensé que traerias a Kakarotto, pedí ese banquete de 30 personas llegará en una hora y cocine también —dijo Lois susurrandole a Clark.

—He si, lo traje por que tú lo pediste —dijo Clark sonriendo un poco sospecho.

Lois lo miró con una ceja levantada, y miró a todos lados a ver si veia Kakarotto pero no había nadie.

—Muy bien Smallville, ese Magog te golpea demasiado duro o algo así —dijo Lois mirándolo preocupada.

—No, ahora verás, Goku podrías decirle Lois donde está Kakarotto —dijo Clark.

Goku asintió sonriendo, el se puso de pie y apretó su reloj, transformandoce en Kakarotto, dejando a una Lois boquiabierta.

—Hola Lois, escuché que querías una entrevista —dijo Kakarotto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lois no contesto, solo se quedó mirándolo fijamente, eso empezó a poner nervioso a Goku.

—Ella, ¿esta bien? —dijo Goku mirando a Clark.

—Si no te preocupes ese es su modo de asimilar las cosas tuvo la misma reacción, cuando le conté mi indetidad —dijo Clark.

—Tu se lo contaste, no es por ofender, pero aún no sé cómo, este mundo no los reconoce con solo unos simple lentes y ropa mas grande —dijo Goku.

Eso pico un poco el orgullo de Clark, el creyó que indetidad secreta, era perfecta, al igual que Kara.

—Bueno, ya sabes la gente, es superficial —dijo Clark.

—¿Que hacemos mientras esperemos que reaccione? pregunto Goku presionando el boton de su reloj nuevamente regresando a su ropa normal.

—Vamos a tomar una cerveza —dijo Clark caminando a la cocina.

—Esta bien, no bebo alcohol muy seguido, pero haré una excepción —dijo Goku siguiendo a Clark.

10 minutos despues

—Entonces ¿cuánto peso puedes levantar? —dijo Goku bebiendo su cerveza.

—No estoy seguro, una vez hice levantamientos con la tierra un día entero —dijo Clark bebiendo su cerveza, ambos estaban en la mesa de la cocina, esto era tan divertido para Clark, poder hablar de estas cosas con alguien.

—En serio eso es increíble —dijo Goku impresionado.

—Me toca dijiste que tienes una máquina de gravedad, ¿Cuánto es la máxima gravedad que haz soportado? —dijo Clark.

—Mmmm, en mi universo llegue hasta las 500 veces, pero aquí ya logreo dominar 600 veces la gravedad de la tierra, tal ves pueda levantar más ahora —dijo Goku.

—Eso si es impresionante, 600 veces la gravedad de la tierra, tu entrenamiento debe ser muy duro —dijo Clark asombrado, el no sabía si podría soportar la gravedad aumenta a ese nivel.

—Si bastante he entrenado desde niño y ahora mi meta es recuperar todos mis poderes y tal ves alcanzar más —dijo Goku.

«Que fuerza de voluntad y perseverancia por seguir superándose»penso Clark, el no podía imaginarse el verdadero nivel de Goku con su poder desbloqueado.

—De hecho una duda más, que era ese ataque usaste para noquear a Magog, juraría que vi un lobo y como dabas miles de golpes en segundos —dijo Clark

—Se llama Roga fu fue Ken, es una técnica de un amigo, entonces pudiste verme a la velocidad que iba —dijo Goku, claro el también podía seguirlo igual con la mirada.

—Si, pude verte pero me tomo un poco de esfuerzo creo que solo los que tenemos super velocidad, podemos ver tus movimientos y viceversa —dijo Clark

—Ok voy yo, ¿Alguna vez haz peleado sin contenerte? —dijo Goku.

—Entonces lo notaste —dijo Clark.

—Si, tú y Kara no pelean con todo, siempre tratan de controlar su, fuerza, claro yo hago esto aqui, pero en mi universo, a veces mi poder no era suficiente —dijo Goku.

«Contra que habrás peleando Goku»penso Clark, era difícil imaginarse que seres podían llevar a Goku a su límite.

—La verdad es que no, este mundo, para Kara y para mi, es como cristal, no podemos permitirnos perder el control nunca, como lo haces tu —dijo Clark

—Bueno mis poderes, viene de mi ki realmente y puedo manipularlo a mi antojo puedo ser tan fuerte como ustedes elevandolo y puede bajarlo para ser más débil, y si me concentro bastante puedo tener el Ki de un humano normal —dijo Goku.

—Increible, entonces si tu quieres puedes ser una persona normal, el Ki es impresionante osea yo sé que todos lo tenemos, pero que puedas manipularlo de esa manera, es increíble —dijo Clark.

—Lo es y me muero por escuchar el resto —dijo Lois entrando a la cocina.

—Lois, por fin reaccionaste —dijo Clark riendo.

—Lo siento —dijo Goku.

—No te preocupes Goku ya debería estar acostumbrada a estas cosas, es solo que no me esperaba esto, pero ¿donde está Kara? —dijo Lois mirando a Clark mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Bueno Kara, se puso igual que tu cuando se entero que Goku era Kakarotto —dijo Clark.

—No puedes culparme, de repente te enteras que tú compañero es Superman, ese era un buen disfraz —dijo Lois.

Goku casi escupe su cerveza, mientras Clark se apeno de eso, pero nadie le dijo nada a Lois.

—¿Pero que pasa con Kara, te descubrió o algo asi? —dijo Lois sentadose alado de Clark.

—No, yo se lo dije anoche, ella me pidió el día para poder asimilar las cosas —dijo Goku.

—Ya veo, por eso estás aquí en metropolis —dijo Lois.

—Si vine para hablar con Clark, es que bueno yo no tengo muchos amigos en este mundo, ya sabes no hace mucho que llegue —dijo Goku.

—Es verdad, en la entrevista que te hizo Kara, decías que vienes de otro universo, ¿crees que podrías contarme tu historia? —dijo Lois.

—Claro, de hecho te daré esa entrevista que quieres, después de todo si Clark y Kara confían en ti, yo también Lois —dijo Goku sonriendo.

Lois se quedó sorprendida por la humildad de este hombre, era tan parecido a Clark.

—Kara tiene buen gusto para elegir a los hombres, como yo —dijo Lois tomando la mano de Clark, que sonrió.

—Entonces soy toda oídos Goku —dijo Lois sonriendo.

Goku los miró y sonrió se veían bien juntos, el solo esperaba que Kara lo aceptará cuando volviera a National City.

 **National City**

 **2 horas después**

 **Empresas Dragon.**

—Yo soy la noche, yo soy Batman —dijo Barbara haciendo su mejor imitación,haciendo a una Kara reír.

Kara había comenzado contando su vida en kripton, su llegada a la tierra, su vida con los Danvers, como tuvo que aprender a encajar en este mundo, como decidido tratar de vivír una vida normal, hasta esa noche salvo ese avión dónde estába Alex transformandose en Supergirl, sus primeras aventuras, las pérdidas de sus poderes en algún momento, como Barry llegó a esta dimensión, como detuvo el plan de Astra y Non, hasta el día donde llegó Goku y Mon-el a este mundo.

Ellas habían estando hablando por casi 2 horas donde Bárbara le había contando su historia la pérdida de sus padres biológicos en un accidente automovilístico, y como su tío Jim Gordon el comisionado de policía en Gotham, la había adoptando y criado como su hija, de ahí a su trabajo en la biblioteca de Gotham, hasta la noche donde iba a una fiesta de disfraces como una versión femenina de Batman, y cosas del destino termino salvando de un robo al mismo Batman, lo cual la llevo comvertirse en Batgirl.

Kara cada vez tenía más respeto por Bárbara, ella había vivido tantas aventuras peligrosas, sin tener poderes, solo ingenio y habilidad.

—Que vida Barbara, ahora soy más tu fan que cuando, veía tus historias en el diario —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—No me hagas sonrojar Kara, no es nada comparado con tus aventuras, como le dije a Goku antes de que se volviera Kakarotto, le guste a Batman o no, habrá cosas que los héroes sin poderes nunca podrán manejar, necesitamos luces de esperanza y después de ver cómo lograron convencer a los alienígenas que protegian a Roolette se que no me equivoqué —dijo Barbara sonriendo.

—Gracias Barbara, hablando de Roolette, te dieron la información que necesitabas pudiste encontrar algo, yo planeo hablar con Superman para ver si sabe algo de ese Mongul —dijo Kara.

—Si me la dieron, pero no hay nada que ayude, aparentemente nunca ha pisado la tierra al menos hasta anoche, me parece bien Superman podría saber algo, pero como dijo J'ohn, el no atacara ahora contigo y Goku aquí, debe planear algo, Batman siempre nos enseñó tener un plan preparado —dijo Barbara.

—Si tienes razon, Barbara, ¿Batman no confía en nosotros? verdad, mi primo nunca ha querido presentarmelo —dijo Kara.

Bárbara suspiro a eso, Bruce era el mejor detective del mundo, unos de los mejores héroes, un hombre intachable, pero también era un paranoico, siempre esperando lo peor de todos, el no era malo, solo era su forma de ser.

—Batman ha tenido una vida difícil, él tiene muchos fantasmas, eso nunca le ha permitido confiar completamente en las personas, no te lo tomes personal, el es así, —dijo Barbara sonriendo.

—Y que pasa contigo y Robin —dijo Kara.

—Bueno a mi no me quería cerca, al principio fue una larga carrera para que me logrará aceptar y a mi me gustaba molestarlo, y Robin, realmente ha habidos tres personas que han tomando ese nombre hasta ahora —dijo Barbara.

—El que está actualmente es el tercer Robin, es menor que nosotras, es un chico muy listo, tal ves me supere en hackear algún día —dijo Bárbara sonriendo recordando como Tim aprendió rápidamente todo lo que le enseñó en hackear.

—En serio, y qué pasó con los otros Robins —dijo Kara.

—El primer Robin, tiene es un poco mayor que nosotras, de hecho el y yo fuimos novios un tiempo, el decidió independizarse, y tomo el nombre de Nightwing —dijo Barbara.

—En serio Robin y Batgirl era real, mierda ahora le debo 100 dólares a mi hermana —dijo Kara.

Cosa que hizo reír a Bárbara.

—Nightwing, ese no es el héroe que está en Bludhaven, la ciudad vecina de Gotham —dijo Kara.

—Si es ese mismo, hace mucho que no hablo con el, digo no terminamos mal, pero cada quien sigio su camino —dijo Bárbara.

—Y el segundo Robin, que paso con el, igual es otro héroe —dijo Kara.

Barbara no respondió era como si se hubiera desconectado solo se quedó mirando su regazo.

—Barbara estás bien, no necesitas contarme, lo entiendo, en serio —dijo Kara, ella conocía esa mirada, el segundo Robin había muerto.

—No, está bien Kara, solo me tomaste por sorpresa, es que hace mucho que no hablo de esto, ni siquiera con Goku, pero debería hacerlo, por si alguna vez llegan a encontrarse, conoces a Reed Hood —dijo Barbara quitandose las gafas y colocándolas a un lado.

Kara pensó antes de responder, hasta que recordó leer un fragmento en un blog de internet, ella miro a Bárbara asombrada.

—Por tu mirada, veo que si haz escuchado de el, su nombre es Jason Todd, él murió exactamente hace como 6 años a manos de joker —dijo Barbara.

—Si, he escuchado de ambos, pero no entiendo cómo que 6 años muerto —dijo Kara.

—Jason era un niño de 13 años huérfano, Batman lo encontro cuando el intentaba robar los neumáticos del batmobile —dijo Bárbara riendo un poco a eso.

—No puedo creerlo eso es tener valor —dijo Kara riendo.

—Lo mismo vio Batman, así que decidió tomarlo como su aprendiz, lo entreno lo mejor que pudo en combate, luego me pidió a mi que le enseñará trucos de hackeó de sistemas, yo tenía 15 años en ese momento, yo acepté pero no de buena manera —dijo Bárbara.

—¿A que te refieres? —dijo Kara.

—Yo acababa de terminar con Nigtwing, pero tampoco me agradó la idea que Batman tomara un segundo Robin tan pronto, a eso sumamos que Jason era un rebelde resogon, y que siempre estaba coquetiendo conmigo —dijo Barbara.

—Que tierno eras su primer amor, además solo se llevaban 2 años de diferencia —dijo Kara, mirando como el rostro de Bárbara se ponía rojo como su cabello.

—He si bueno, yo no sé por qué le gustaba tomando en cuenta que lo trataba bastante cortante, y lo que le dije una vez —dijo Bárbara mirando su regazo de nuevo.

Kara no hablo esperando que Bárbara continuará.

—Como te dije yo estaba enojada con que hubiera un nuevo Robin tan pronto, una noche bueno la cosas se complicaron, y acabé diciéndole, que él nunca será Nightwing —dijo Barbara con la voz quebrada esto era algo que la había perseguido desde que Jason se lo dijo.

Kara se acercó y la abrazo en cuanto la vio llorar, dejando que Bárbara soltara todo su dolor, era tan raro verla así, ella se veía tan fuerte, pero si alguien sabia de que todos creyeran que no tenías sentimientos por se de acero era ella.

—Esta bien Barbara solo tenías 15 años y estabas vulnerable, todos hemos hecho o dicho cosas la cual lamentamos —dijo Kara tratando de consolarla.

Kara sintió como Bárbara trataba de calmarse y lo conseguía un poco, hasta que logró hablar.

—Puede ser pero de algún modo me siento responsable de lo que paso, el se hizo aún más rebelde después de eso comenzó a desobedecer a Batman más de lo que hacía, llegó un punto donde ya no se controloba —dijo Bárbara soñosando un poco.

—Barbara no necesitas seguir con esto —dijo Kara, ella no quería que Bárbara se alterara mas.

—No, está bien Kara, necesito sacar esto de mi pecho, y como dije necesitó que tú y Goku sepan de Jason por si algún día llegan a encontrarse —dijo Bárbara.

Kara asintió y espero que ella hablara.

—Batman decidió suspenderlo del patrullaje hasta que volviera a enfocarse, Jason no lo tomo bien y se escapó, el regreso al barrio donde él vivía y una vecina le entrego una caja con recuerdos de sus padres, y donde él se enteró que la que creyó que era su madre, la que murió no lo era, y que su madre biologíca estaba viva —dijo Barbara.

—Por Rao y que pasó —dijo Kara intrigada.

—Resulta que había tres mujeres que podían ser su madre biológicas, así que el escapó y fue a encontrarlas al final su madre verdadera estaba en Etiopía como voluntaria —dijo Barbara

—El joker entra en esta parte verdad —dijo Kara esperando equivocarse.

—Lamentablemente si, el Joker había viajado a ese pais y resultó que la madre de Jason estaba asociada con el y termino traicionado a su hijo, entregándoselo al Joker, lo que sucedió después fue horrible, el Joker golpeo a Jason con palanca de acero hasta dejarlo casi muerto, si eso no fue suficiente, luego hizo explotar el almacen donde estaban matando a Jason —dijo Barbara cubriéndose el rostro.

Kara le ofrecio una vaso de vino ya que era todo lo que había en la guarida en ese momento, eso era una de las historia mas desgarradoras que había escuchado, definitivamente Gotham no era National City, y aun faltaba como Jason regreso a la vida, Barbara bebio la copa para calmarse, ella tenia de terminar de contar la historia, antes que Goku saliera de Metropolis.

—Barbara, ¿que paso con Batman? —dijo Kara, cuando la vio mas tranquila.

—Batman no logro llegar a tiempo, el había viajado a ese país igual por un caso, cuando se entero que Jason había sido secuestrado por Joker, hizo todo lo posible por llegar al almacen a tiempo lametablemente, cuando llego el almacen estallo, solo pudo encontrar el cuerpo de Jason —dijo Barbara bebiendo lo que quedaba de su copa.

—Lo siento mucho Barbara, eso fue horrible —dijo Kara con sinceridad.

—No te preocupes Kara, no es tu culpa, me imagino que te preguntaras como revivio — dijo Barbara.

Kara asintió ella se mentiría si dijera que no quería saber que paso después.

—Bueno esta parte no estoy segura ya que la ultima vez que hable con el, fue recio a decirme, el solo estuvo muerto 2 años, antes de revivir ni siquiera el sabe como paso, solo recuerda excavar con sus manos para salir de su ataúd —dijo Barbara

—Eso debe ser traumatico, digo no soy psicóloga, pero no me imaginaria saliendo de mi ataúd —dijo Kara.

—De hecho si, el ya no regreso a ser el mismo después de eso, como explicarte esto, bueno existen unos pozos que son capaces de curar heridas incluso mortales se les conoce como el pozo de Lázaro —dijo Barbara.

—Heridas mortales, como las semillas de Goku —dijo Kara.

—Si algo así, más las semillas del ermitaño, no tienen efectos secundarios, estos pozos de lazaro te curan pero al momento de salir de ellos te da un ataque de locura extrema —dijo Bárbara.

—Ya veo, usarlos tiene un costo alto, y existen aún esas cosas —dijo Kara.

—Si uno hasta donde tengo entendido, ya que son necesarios para mantener el equilibrio, pero no te preocupes, el último está en la Batcueva, para que nadie pueda usarla —dijo Bárbara.

—Entonces Jason Todd fue curado en unos de esos pozos —dijo Kara.

—Si no sé muy bien esa parte, como te digo, Jason no hablo de eso, pero desde ahí tomo un rencor a Batman y nosotros, por dejar vivo al Joker, a veces me pregunto si el no tiene razón —dijo Bárbara.

—A mi no me gusta matar, pero he tenido que hacerlo a veces, por que Batman sigue está guerra con el Joker digo el le ha quitado muchas vidas inocentes —dijo Kara.

—Honestamente, no lo sé, el dice que no puede cruzar esa línea, ha sido desesperante a veces, Gotham es muy corrupta, muchas veces sentí una impotencia gigante cuando los corruptos eran liberados, de hecho se me hace irónico que los alienígenas sean perseguidos, cuando existen humanos como el Joker —dijo Bárbara.

—Barbara, tu dejaste de ser Batgirl por esa razón, o fue por Jason, para no capturarlo, yo sé que el también es buscando en muchas ciudades —dijo Kara.

Bárbara suspiro, por que Kara tenía razón en cierto punto.

—Se podría decir que ambas, como le dije a Goku, me cansé de no hacer una diferencia, ahí capturabas un villano, y aparecían diez más, y bueno también fue por Jason simplemente no quería verlo convertirse en ese asesino, intenté hablar con el, hacerlo volver con la Batfamilia, el rechazo cada oportunidad, hasta que se fue de Gotham, después de eso, yo comenzé a alejarme de ser Batgirl, enfocándome en la universidad, cuando las pasantías llegaron y vi una en Catco, la tome, luego apareció nuestro Saiyajin y bueno el resto es historia aquí estoy —dijo Bárbara sonriendo un poco.

—Bueno me imagino que no fue fácil, pero ahora estás aqui, eres importante para Goku lo ayudantes a convertirse en Kakarotto, eres la presidenta de una compañía que se ha hecho famosa en tiempo récord, eres Oráculo, y después de contarme tu historia, bueno no somos la Batfamilia, pero ahora somos aliadas y mejores amigas, claro si tú quieres —dijo Kara, antes de ser abrazada por Barbara, ella no se esperaba eso, pero luego sonrió y devolvió el abrazo.

—Gracias Kara, claro que somos mejores amigas ahora, ya no hay más secretos, entre nosotras, National City es mi hogar, tú y Goku mi familia —dijo Bárbara.

Hasta que la computadora sonó avisando que Goku ya se estaba moviéndo.

—Creo ya debes prepararte, Goku ya está regresando a National City —dijo Bárbara.

—Estaras bien Barbara, no quiero dejarte así, podríamos decirle a Goku que venga —dijo Kara preocupada de dejar así a Barbara.

—No, ustedes tiene que hablar, no te preocupes, estaré bien iré a casa, tal ves salga de fiesta con Dinah, estaré bien, me haz ayudado mucho escuchadome, pero quería pedirte un favor —dijo Barbara.

—No te preocupes no le diré a Goku, lo de Jason, dejaré que tu se lo digas cuando sientas que es correcto —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Gracias Kara, de verdad eres una super chica —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

La computadora volvió a sonar, eso extraño a Barbara, ella se puso de pie y fue a revisar.

—¿Que es esto? —dijo Barbara incrédula.

—¿Que pasa Bárbara —dijo Kara acercándose.

—Es una factura, por un auto destruido y un cráter en metropolis a nombre de la empresa, recuerdame no dejar ir a Goku solo a otro lado otra vez —dijo Barbara golpeandose la frente.

Kara solo río a eso.

 **Con Goku**

 **Metropolis (noche)**

 **Azotea del edificio de Clark y Lois**

—Gracias por invitarme Clark, Lois —dijo Gokú preparándose para regresar a National City.

Despues de contarle a Lois su historia lo cual la dejo impresiónada y responder varias dudas, Lois le había hecho una pequeña entrevista relacionado, con la pelea contra Magog, después de eso el banquete había llegado, es lo menos decir que Lois quedó Atónita por la cantidad que Goku comía, pero después de que Clark le explicará que esa era la manera en que el recuperaba sus fuerzas, como el con el sol, ya no le parecía una locura, auque tendría que explicarle a Perry white, cuando le pasará la factura de esta entrevista.

—No hay de que fue divertido tenerte aquí, espero que la próxima vengas con Kara dile que le mando saludos —dijo Clark que tenía abrazada a Lois.

—O mejor aún vamos nosotros, no sé si podré pedir suficiente comida para Kara y Goku —dijo Lois, recordando que también a Kara le gustaba comer bastante, claro ella no podía engordar, ella tenía mucha suerte.

Goku y Clark rieron.

—O si Goku toma estás donas le encanta a Kara, cuando viene a metropolis a visitarnos —dijo Lois dándole una bolsa con 2 cajas de donas.

—Ok yo sé la daré, muchas gracias por todo —dijo Goku— prometo que vendré a visitarlos y si necesitas ayuda Clark no olvides el botón.

—Claro Goku buenas suerte —dijo Clark dándole una sonrisa.

Goku asintió y se fue volando para regresar a National City.

—Que hombre tan interesante conoció Kara —dijo Lois.

—Lo se, me alegró por ella, y también por Goku, después de ese sacrificio, es bueno que haya encontrado su lugar junto a Kara, además puedo estar tranquilo que ella estará a salvo con el —dijo Clark.

—Si tu prima conoció a su Super Saiyajin ¿Que irónico verdad? —dijo Lois besándo a Clark— iré adentro a llamar a Perry para decirle que tengo la entrevista y para darle un infarto por la cuenta de la cena.

—Clark río a eso, mientras Lois entraba al edificio, el la iba a seguir hasta que su celular sonó, el miró el número y sonrió, ya se había tardado Clark respondió.

—Hola Bruce, que ataque apocalíptico está pasando para que me llames —dijo Clark aunque el ya sabía por qué llamaba por cierto Saiyajin que había entrado en su radar.

 **National City (Noche)**

 **Con Goku.**

A Goku le tomo 15 minutos volar de Metropolis a National City, ya que se tomó su tiempo, hoy había aprendido muchas cosas sobre Kara, pero también sobre Clark, y algúnas sobre Batman, el no menciono que Bárbara estaba trabajando con el, pero si recibió la misma advertencia que Bárbara le dijo pero ahora de Clark de no acercarse a Batman.

«Me pregunto por qué no quiere que conozca a Batman»penso Goku mientras aterrizaba en la azotea de su edificio, el le llamaría a Bárbara para decirle había regresado, hasta que sintió un Ki que el conocia muy bien, ahí en la azotea.

Goku giro y sonrió cuando la vio ahí parada en la puerta que llevaba a la azotea.

—Hola Goku, me extrañaste, por que yo si —dijo Kara sonriendo al verlo como si no lo hubiera visto en semanas, ella tenía una blusa blanca y jeans negros con sus gafas, pero con el cabello suelto.

—Claro que te extrañé Kara, traje donas que me las dio Lois —dijo Goku mostrando la bolsa con las donas.

Kara fue a él con supervelocidad, para besarlo, lo bueno es que Goku tenía su ki considerablemente alto en ese momento para soportar la embestida, pero el sonrió cuando sintió el beso y respondió.

Kara lo beso con todo lo que tenía, lo cual sorprendio a Goku ya que el nunca había besado así, de hecho casi ni había besado, pero como en las artes marciales a Goku le tomo unos minutos aprender esto también, quien decía que los genes Saiyajins eran solo para combates, hasta que se separaron para respirar un poco.

—Lo siento, es que siempre quise hacer eso, sin romper a la otra persona —dijo Kara riendo envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de Goku.

—Bueno yo no me quejo, entonces creo que ya me dejaras que te cuente mi historia verdad —dijo Goku que tenía sus brazos envueltos en la cintura de Kara.

—Si, pero eso puede esperar, realmente estoy disfrutando esto ahora —dijo Kara, ella por fin no tenía que controlar su fuerza al menos no con Goku, ella se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo.

Hasta que sintió a Goku alejarse y como sus brazos las soltaban, ella abrió los ojos, para verlo con un pequeña mueca mirándola.

—¿Pasa algo Goku? —dijo Kara preocupada.

Goku no respondió solo subió sus manos al rostro de Kara y retiró sus gafas los más delicado que pudo dejando sus ojos azules al descubierto y luego sonrió.

—Ahora está mejor, te ves increíble con gafas, pero sin ellas, eres perfecta, por que eres tú misma Kara, mi Kara —dijo Goku sonriendo.

Kara sonrió a eso y una pequeña lágrima se formó pero esta vez fue de felicidad, alguien por fin que no fuera su familia, podía verla por lo que ella era, ver a la verdadera Kara, ella no podía estar feliz de que Goku fuera desterrado de su universo, pero si podía estar feliz que lo hubieran enviando a este universo con ella.

—Y tu eres mi Goku —dijo Kara besándolo nuevamente con un Goku respondiendo.

Ellos hablarían eventualmente y se contarían sus historias, pero por ahora podían disfrutar el momento juntos siendo únicamente Son Goku y Kara zor-el.

 **y ya esta este capítulo de verdad que quedan largos estos capítulos pero no sé preocupen en el próximo capítulo Goku por fin le dirá a todos su historia trataré de no aburrirlos pasando toda la historia de Goku si no lo eventos más importantes, y comenzaremos el capítulo 5 de la serie pero ya sabes con sus respectivos cambios para colocar al buen Kakarotto, esto capitulos fueron inventados por mí y ya pude colocar a varios personajes que pronto harán su aparición en la historia.**

 **muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado desde que comencé está historla tanto en Wattpad, como Fanfiction a los que han llegado después también gracias por darle una oportunidad. de verdad aprecio sus comentarios, sus votos, su follows, sus favoritos.**

 **también quiero darle la gracias Gblack54 por subir mi historia a su canal de Youtube ya que muchas gente la han conocido gracias a eso muchas gracias amigo, tienes grandes historias ahí, suscribanse y denle like xd siempre quise decir eso**

 **Bueno y ya Corto el rollo que parece que gane un Oscar jaja espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	28. Nuestros orígenes

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Capitulo 28:Nuestros orígenes**

 **Edificio de Kara y Goku**

—Entonces tenias mucho tiempo esperándome en la azotea —dijo Goku, mientras entraban a su departamento.

—No realmente no, como diez minutos, estaba enviando mi reporte a mi jefe ya que se me había olvidado por estar conversando con Barbara —dijo Kara comiendo una dona de la que Lois le había enviado.

—Con Barbara —dijo Goku curioso, mientras tomaba una dona también.

—O si, es que me pidió ir a Empresas Dragon, es increíble pude ver a muchos alienígenas ahí, incluso algunos que estaban en la peleas de Sinclar —dijo Kara sentándose en el sofá.

—Asi es que le pedi favor a Barbara que se encargara y se pusiera de acuerdo con Alex para poder ubicarlos en la oficina y campos —dijo Goku igual sentándose en el sofá, con Kara recostándose sobre el.

—Como siempre no dejas de ser tierno y ayudar a la gente, o si tambien conoci tu Dragon cueva — dijo Kara riendo.

—En serio, ya te la enseño Barbara, ya sabes quien era ella, y ese nombre aun lo estamos discutiendo —dijo Goku.

—Si te refieres a que es Batgirl sí ya lo sé, igual se reveló a J'ohn, Alex y Winn —dijo Kara.

—Entonces supongo que ya saben, quien soy —dijo Goku.

—Alex si, el resto aún no, quería que tú decidieras que hacer —dijo Kara.

—Bueno ya saben quien es oraculo, no sería justo que yo no les dijera además si tú confías en ellos yo también, mañana iremos a la DEO, además hay que encargarse del asunto de Mon-el —dijo Goku.

Kara sonrió a eso.

—Esta bien si tú quieres decirlo, no te detendre, y sobre lo de Mon-el, tengo una idea que puede funcionar —dijo Kara

—En serio, te escuchó —dijo Goku.

—Podemos solicitar a la DEO que lo ponga bajo mi cuidado, para que podamos ayudarlo adaptarse —dijo Kara.

—Si eso sería bueno, puedo conseguirle un trabajo en la empresa hablaré con Barbara —dijo Goku.

—De hecho pienso que sería mejor que trabajará conmigo en Catco, sus poderes son parecidos a los míos y podría ayudarlo más, podría hablar con James para que lo contraté —dijo Kara.

Goku entendía eso pero algo extraño se desperto en el, sobre Kara con Mon-el, como instituto primitivo y posesivo.

—Tu y el juntos, en Catco, los dos —dijo Goku con tono que no le agradaba la idea, el quería ayudar a Mon-el, pero que el pase tanto tiempo con su novia eso no le pareció.

Claro ese tono no paso desapercibido por Kara, que sonrio, maliciosamente y no pudo evitar jugar con Goku.

—Mi Saiyajin, no estás celoso de Mon-el verdad —dijo Kara con esa sonrisa burlona.

—Que, celoso yo, claro que no —dijo Goku ofendido o tratando de sonar ofendido, él nunca había estado celoso en su vida.

Kara sonrió y lo besó para tranquilizarlo, hasta que necesitaron aire de nuevo.

—No tienes que estar celoso, de Mon-el, ni de nadie confía en mí cuando te digo que eres al unico que quiero —dijo Kara acomodándose en su pecho.

Goku sonrió y la abrazo, ese sentimiento primitivo había desaparecido, tal vez era su instinto saiyajin que le decía que Kara era suya, Vegeta le había explicado eso una vez, el fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Kara hablo de nuevo.

—Tambien vi tu pelea con ese Magog, fue sorprendente como lo derrotaste —dijo Kara.

—Bueno para ser justos, Clark ya lo había derrotado, el tipo intento hacer trampa para escapar y yo lo detuve —dijo Goku.

—Puede ser, eres tan modesto, pero como lo noqueaste no pude ver nada ya que la Cámara de la televisión no puede seguir tu velocidad, Clark ¿pudo verte? —dijo Kara.

—Si, el pudo verme, es una técnica de mi mundo llamada Fu Fu Ken, de hecho creo que es hora de hablar de eso, claro si estás lista —dijo Goku mirando a Kara que seguia recostada en su pecho.

Kara se levantó de su pecho le dio un pequeño beso y asintió.

—Si estoy lista, quiero escucharlo todo, después será justo que yo te cuente mi historia —dijo Kara mirándolo a los ojos.

—De hecho de camino aquí y después de contar tantas veces mi historia, quería proponerte otro método claro si tú quieres —dijo Gokú.

Kara lo miro con curiosidad pero asintió para que continúara.

—Bueno tengo una técnica que me permite leer la mente de la gente —dijo Goku.

—En serio eso es increíble —dijo Kara no pudiendo contener la sorpresa.

—Si bueno la estuve practicando estos días por qué hace mucho que no la hacía y bueno he logrado ampliarla, a lo que me refiero si quieres puedo usarla para mostrarte mis recuerdos sería como si estuvieras ahí y yo vería tus recuerdos también, pero tú decides —dijo Goku nervioso mirando a Kara para ver su respuesta.

—Esta bien hazlo —dijo Kara rápidamente.

—En serio —dijo Goku por la velocidad con la que aceptó.

—Si, confío en ti completamente —dijo Kara colocando una mano en la mejilla de Goku.

Goku sonrió a eso y asintio.

—Bien ahora relájate y cierra tus ojos —dijo Goku colando su frente contra la se Kara.

Kara obedeció y cerró los ojos, escuchó de repente un llanto de bebé, ella abrio los ojos para ver qué ya no estaba en el departamento de Goku, era como un laboratorio.

«Donde estoy, ya estoy en la mente de Goku, esto es mejor que la realidad virtual» pensó Kara, hasta que escucho el llanto de bebé otra ves, ella giro para ver a dos personas, enfrente de un aparato extraño, Kara se acercó para ver qué no podían verla claro eran recuerdos solamente.

Kara pudo ver que uno era un anciano y el otro parecía un reptil, ellos estaban hablando, ella se congeló cuando escucho un nombre familiar.

—Su nombre es Kakarotto, si no me equivoco, es el hijo de Bardock —dijo el doctor.

—Si, parece que es un guerrero de clase baja, tiene un poder de pelea bastante bajo, solo nos queda enviarlo a un planeta donde no haya seres con muchos poderes doctor —dijo el reptil.

—Si tienes razón —dijo el doctor apretando el botón de la cápsula extraña.

—¡Buahhhh!, ¡buahhh!, ¡buahhhh! —lloraba un bebe.

—Goku —dijo Kara mirando al bebé recién nacido, que había aparecido dentro de la cápsula.

—De verdad tenías cola y tu cabello siempre ha sido el mismo, este debe ser un recuerdo suprimido de esos que escuché hablar —dijo Kara sonriendo al ver al bebé Goku era tan tierno.

Luego hizo una mueca cuando escuchó lo que dijo el doctor y ese reptil.

«Solo por qué eres debil, te están expulsado, desearía que pudieran verte ahora» pensó Kara enojada.

—Y que esperan, al menos denle leche para que deje de llorar, o carguenlo —dijo Kara, ella sabía que era inútil discutir con ellos, no eran reales.

Kara suspiró de frustración e intentó tocar a Goku, pero en ese momento la imagen cambio de nuevo.

Kara miro el entorno nuevo y pudo ver qué habia muchas cunas ahí, ahora estaba en la sala de los bebés, la tecnología saiyajin era avanzada, no tanto como kripton, pero si más que la tierra, ella escuchó un llanto familiar, acercándose a la cuna pudo verlo ahí estaba.

—¡Buahhhh, Buahhhh,Buahhh —lloraba el bebé Goku mientras pataleaba

«Goku de verdad que tenías buenos pulmones»pensó Kara mirándolo con una sonrisa, ella no intentó tocarlo otra vez, la imagen podría perderse de nuevo, ella miro el nombre en la cuna, no pudo leerlo era un idioma extrañó, pero imagino que decía Kakarotto, era bueno que pudiera entender el idioma al menos.

Kara cambió la vista al bebé de alado que igual lloraba pero en silenció, era una bebé con un cabello bastante largo, parecía que los Saiyajins nacían con su cabello desarrollado, regresando al bebé algo le daba una mala espina sobre el

—El hijo de paradax nos ha dado una sorpresa, acabé de nacer y ya tiene 10000 de poder de pelea —dijo un saiyajin.

Kara giro a la ventana transparente para ver tres saiyajins ahí de pie mirando dentro de la sala, usaban armaduras extrañas, y tenían miradas no muy amistosos, además de un aparato extraño en el ojo derecho, ella dudo si serían parientes de Goku, hasta que escucho lo que dijeron.

—Hijo de paradax, 10000 de poder de pelea —dijo Kara mirando a ese bebé extrañó de nuevo algo no le gustaba de esto.

—Pues el hijo de Bardock que sólo tiene 2 de poder de pelea llora más fuerte, que el hijo de paradax —dijo otro saiyajin.

—El llamado Kakarotto se ve que tiene más agallas que el otro —dijo el tercer saiyajin

Con eso los 3 Saiyajin se fueron, Kara suspiró de nuevo esos tres solo había venido, para el chisme.

—Pero tiene razón en algo Gokú tu no le tienes miedo a nada —dijo Kara mirando al bebé Goku de nuevo, hasta que escuchó nuevos pasos de afuera.

—De verdad que raza tan chismosa, sin ofender Goku —dijo Kara mirando al bebé y girando a la ventana para ver quién era, ella quedó en Schock.

—Goku —dijo Kara acercándose para mirar al hombre de pie, no podía ser Goku, el estaba en esa cuna, mirandolo mejor, su mirada era más afilada, tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla y un pañuelo rojo envuelto en la cabeza, además del mismo uniforme y aparato extrañó en el ojo, sin mencionar el cabello, era claro quién era.

—El es Bardock, el padre de Goku —dijo Kara.

Bardock observaba a su hijo recién nacido, el apretó el rastreador para revelar su poder.

—Asi que es un rastreador, su tecnología realmente estaba avanzada —dijo Kara antes de verlo suspirar por el resultado y salir corriendo de ahí, después la escena cambio de nuevo.

Kara volvió a mirar el entorno ahora había cambiado de nuevo.

—Donde estoy ahora ¿Qué es eso? —dijo Kara mirando las esferas blancas de tamaño regular se parecían a la máquina de gravedad que había visto en empresas dragón.

—Quiero que mandes a este niño a otro planeta —dijo el doctor de hace unos momentos que metía a Goku a la nave y miraba al Saiyajin encargando.

—Son naves espaciales qué extrañas son —dijo Kara mirando a Goku en el interior de la nave.

—Esta nave llegara a la dirección cincuenta mil f0, su nombre es Kakarotto es el hijo de Bardock su nivel es de clase baja, irá a un planeta libre de peligro —dijo el saiyajin encargado.

—¡Qué piensan enviarlo solo, si acaba de nacer! ¡es solo un bebe! —dijo Kara apesar de saber que no podían escucharla.

—¡Esperen! —dijo una mujer un poco más pequeña que Kara, que vestía una armadura saiyajin, tenis cabello negro corto y ojos cafes. la mujer se veía cansada.

—Gine, qué haces despierta deberían estar en el hospital, espero que no venga a tratar de detener la nave, sabes que este es el destino de los Saiyajins de clase baja, si tu hijo conquista ese planeta se le permitira volver —dijo el doctor.

«Estupidos no habra un planeta donde volvér»penso Gine, recordando las palabras de Bardock, cuando habia logrado comunicarse con ella, el le había dicho que se asegurará de que Kakarotto y Raditz escapará planeta, por suerte Raditz estaba en una misión con el principe vegeta.

—Es la madre de Goku —dijo Kara mirando a la mujer, ella reconoció esa mirada, era la mirada que su madre le había dado en sus último minutos antes de salir de kripton.

«Hoy es el día que este planeta, lo hicieron explotar»penso Kara.

—No, solo quiero despedirme, de Kakarotto —dijo Gine tratando de controlar su voz.

El doctor miro a su compañero y suspiró, ellos no entendía, estas cosas, por otro lado sabían que Gine nunca fue una Saiyajin normal, a ella nunca le había gustado pelear, por ser demasiado compasiva para un saiyajin.

—Esta bien, pero no te tardes —dijo el doctor.

Gine asintió y camino a la nave, miro a su bebé qué la miraba curioso, y unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—Kakarotto hijo mío, eres idéntico a tu padre, por favor cuídate, te amo mucho no me importa que nivel de pelea tengas, eres y siempre serás mi bebé —dijo Gine acercándose a besar en la frente al bebé Goku y le susurró algo —te prometo que si sobrevivimos enviaré a tu padre por ti.

Kara que había podido escuchar todo no pudo evitar llorar era como revivir, el día de la explosión de su planeta y como sus padres se despedian de ella, también noto como la historia de Goku si no igual si era parecida a la de Kal-El.

—Bien eso es todo —dijo el encargado de la naves cerrando la nave y enviandola por el tubo de transporte.

«Que gente tan insensible, sin ofender señora Son, o señora Kakarotto, tengo que preguntarle a Goku su apellido Saiyajin»penso Kara.

Ella regreso la mirada a la madre de Goku para ver qué ella observaba por una ventana, Kara imagino que veía la nave de Goku salir del planeta, ella se acercó para mirar y se sorprendió y no se mentira a ella misma, se asustó al ver la gran bola de fuego que se acercaba.

Gine pudo ver como la nave salía del planeta, Kara miro a Gine que ahora lloraba más viendo el cielo donde su hijo menor había desaparecido.

—Adios Kakarotto, adiós Raditz, adiós Bardock —dijo Gine con una sonrisa de paz, al poder despedirse de su hijo mirando una enorme bola de energía que entraba al planeta.

Eso fue todo lo que Kara puedo ver antes que el recuerdo acabará, pasando al siguiente.

—Eso fue horrible, que era esa cosa, ese debió ser ese tal frezzer, lo siento por Goku y sus padres pero solo ellos, esa raza no eran tan buena que digamos —dijo Kara.

—Buah, Buah —

Kara reaccionó a ese llanto y el canto de las aves, ahora por fin miro su entorno, era un bosque, parecía un bosque normal, como el de la tierra excepto por el gran cráter y la nave de Goku pero vacía.

—Buahh, Buahh —

—Ese es Goku —dijo Kara atravesando una plantas para llegar a donde Goku estaba sentando en la yerba llorando.

«¿Cuántos meses le tomo llegar a la tierra? se ve más grande»penso Kara.

—Como saliste de la nave Goku, por Rao si que eres travieso, tienes hambre, esa gente tuya no te mandaron ni comida, además solo eres un bebe, ni siquiera un pañal te dieron —dijo Kara tratando de hablar con el bebé Goku que solo seguía llorando.

—A pero que sorpresa —dijo un anciano apareciendo de repente.

Kara cambió la mirada al anciano que había aparecido, vestia con un traje chino tal ves japonés, y tenía un canasta en la espalda, el anciano se acercó y cargo a Goku qué se sorprendió cuando vio su cola.

—Ooo, es un bebe que tiene cola —dijo el anciano riendo.

Kara puedo notar que era un anciano muy amable y ella ya se imaginaba quien era.

—No puedo dejarlo en este lugar, sería muy peligroso, no quieres ir a mi casa —dijo el anciano que recibió una patada del pequeño Goku riendo.

«Goku desde bebé ya lanzabas patadas»penso Kara riendo.

—Eres un niño muy activo —dijo el anciano riendo— muy bien apartir de hoy serás el nieto de Gohan de acuerdo.

—«Lo sabia»penso Kara sonriendo después de tanto recuerdo triste uno feliz.

—Y tu nombre será mmmm, —dijo el abuelo Gohan mirando el cielo— serás Goku y llevarás mi apellido.

El bebé Goku solo río cuando el anciano lo levanto al aire.

—Por eso te llamarás Goku —dijo el abuelo Gohan acercándo a Goku a su rostro que río y jugaba con su bigote para luego levantarlo al aire y hacerlo reír, con Goku agitando sus pequeños brazos feliz.

—Dios estas escenas siempre me hace llorar, ya veo por qué Goku es un gran hombre —dijo Kara limpiandose las lágrimas, mientras la escena cambiaba de nuevo.

 **Con Goku**

—Kripton es impresionante, Kara tiene muchos recuerdos de aqui —dijo Goku mirando por una ventana la gran ciudad futurista de esas que vio en películas, e incluso se quedaban cortos.

—Naves voladoras, esas si las había visto —dijo Goku riendo, mientras observaba a la Kara de 13 años con sus padres.

Goku había logrado que su técnica funcionará ahora Kara deberían estar viendo sus recuerdos hasta esos que el mismo no recuerda, el debería preguntarle si vio algo interesante, por suerte podía entender lo que decían, auque no estaba seguro, si era por Kara o era gracias al rayo que Daishinkan le había lanzando para los idiomas.

Por su parte el había observado la vida de Kara, desde su nacimiento, sus primero pasos, primeras palabras, Kara había sido una niña muy querida por sus padres Zor-el un científico kriptoniano y Alura Zor-el una de la juezas más importante en kripton, también puedo ver a los padres de Clark Jor-el el hermano de Zor -el un gran científico igual y a su esposa Lara-el que estaba embarazada.

Goku no era un genio pero hasta el sabia que ahí adentró estaba Clark o Kal-el como había escuchado, Kara estaba feliz por la llegada de su primo no dejando de hacerle preguntas a su tía, haciendo reír a Lara.

Goku también noto recuerdos de Kara mirando como Zor-el y Jor-el hablaban de cosas extrañas, por qué cuando notaban a Kara cerca cambiaban el tema, el solo puedo entender pequeñas cosas.

—Brainiac —dijo Goku y otras cosas como el consejo y cosas muy científicas para su gusto, ahora estaba mirando un momento de Kara con su madre en la noche.

—Kara ¿qué haces aún despierta? —dijo Alura entrando a la habitación de Kara.

—No podía dormir y te estaba esperando mamá —dijo Kara de 13 años.

—Lo siento hija, tuve mucho trabajo —dijo alura sentándose alado de su hija en la cama.

—Yo se mamá ayudas a mucha gente, cuando sea grande, quiero ayudar tanta gente como tú —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Y lo harás hija mía, tienes el corazón de un héroe —dijo Alura sonriendo.

«Tu madre tenía razón Kara»penso Goku sonriendo mirando la escena desde una pared apoyado, la escena cambio de nuevo

Goku ahora puedo ver qué estaba temblando, y como los padres de Kara y ella estaba nerviosos, también vio la nave que era idéntica en la que llegó Mon-el, Goku no necesitaba más ya sabía que pasaba.

—El día que Kripton estalló —dijo Goku mirando la escena.

—Las coordenadas de tu nave, estan conectadas con las de Kal-el, lo seguirás a la tierra —dijo Zor-el.

—No tengo miedo padre —dijo Kara tratando de parecer valiente, sus padres solo compartieron una mirada.

—El viaje será largo, pero dormirás durante el camino te acompañaremos en tus sueños —dijo Alura.

Kara asintió tratando de no llorar.

—Viajaras a la tierra para cuidar de tu primo Kal-el, debido al sol Amarillo de la tierra, obtendrás grandes poderes en ese planeta, vas hacer cosas extraordinarias —dijo Alura.

—No le fallare a Kal-el, ni a ti —dijo Kara.

Alura miro a su hija la besó en la frente y le sonrió.

—Te amo Kara —dijo Alura, entregándole su collar como recuerdo, cuando otra terremoto les dijo que el tiempo se acababa.

—Debes irte, ahora —dijo Alura.

Kara asintió y camino a la nave pero se detuvo y regreso para abrazar a su madre por última vez, ambas llorando ahora.

Goku observaba la escena serio, Goku no lloro a diferencia de Kara, pero no significaba que no le doleria, esto era parecido a su despedida de su universo.

—Ya vete Kara —dijo Alura, Kara camino a la nave y entró la compuerta se cerró, activandose la nave y despegando para escapar.

Goku miro a los padres de Kara, se sacrificaron para salvar a su hija, a pesar de sus errores el sabia de tema.

—Asi que esto es tener padres, criaron una gran hija señores —dijo Goku terminando el recuerdo, el imagino que Kara se había quedado dormida.

Ahora estaba en la tierra, el la renocio, Gokú miro la nave de Kara que había aterrizado y a Clark como Superman retirar la tapa de la nave, con una Kara de aún 13 años sorprendida.

—Esto es lo que me contó Clark, los 24 años que le tomo a Kara llegar a la tierra, —dijo Gokú mirando la escena.

—Tranquila, ¿estás bien? —dijo Clark hablando kriptoniano.

—Si, usted es de kripton, busco a mi primo, el es un bebe, ¿por qué tiene el escudo de mi familia? —dijo Kara igual hablando kriptoniano.

Superman se veía impresiónado y dudoso pero al final decidió preguntar.

—Si, soy de kripton ¿quien es tu primo? ¿como se llama? —dijo Superman.

—Su nombre es Kal-el, pero ¿por qué el escudo? —dijo Kara dejando en Schock a Clark, está niña era su prima.

—Yo, soy Kal-el —dijo Superman, dejando a la niña en Schock.

«Esto se complica»penso Goku que los miraba.

—No, no, no puedes ser, mi primo era un bebe —dijo Kara, auque mirándolo mejor pudo ver que era indentico a su tío Jor-el.

—Te lo juro soy Kal-el, ¿cual es tu nombre? —dijo Superman.

—Soy Kara Zor-el —dijo Kara.

Goku siguio mirando la escena, el vio como Clark cuido a Kara por una semana llevándola a la fortaleza de la soledad, donde Clark descubrió que Kara si era su prima de parte de su padre, también que era mayor que el o lo fue, Clark había llevado a Kara con su madre unos días a un lugar llamado Smallville, donde tenían una granja, Martha kent, era una mujer mayor muy amable.

Goku se había reído de la expresión de Kara niña cuando intento abrir la puerta de la casa y la mando a volar o como rompió todo los vasos de cristal cuando intentaba tocarlos.

«Ya veo por qué Kara, quiere encargarse de Mon-el con sus habilidades»penso Goku.

Goku noto que no sabía que había pasado con la nave de Kara al terminar esa semana, Clark había hablando con Kara, para explicarle que el queria que tuviera su misma vida humana y normal lamentablemente Martha, era muy mayor para poder cuidar de ella, así que Clark le dijo que había encontrado una familia de científicos que lo ayudaron en algún momento con su poderes.

—Entonces no te volveré a ver —dijo Kara qué ya podía hablar inglés un poco mejor.

—Claro que no Kara, te voy a visitar y cuando seas mayor, podrás visitarme pero necesitas controlar tus habilidades, además como te dije quiero que crezcas con una vida normal y segura —dijo Clark mirando a su pequeña prima.

—Está bien, Kal-el confío en ti ¿Quienes son esa familia? —dijo Kara.

—Son los Danvers, te agradaran —dijo Clark sonriendo.

El recuerdo cambio ahora Goku estaba enfrente de una casa bastante grande, enfrente del mar, ahí estaba Kara y Clark como Superman y había otras personas, Clark se despidió de Kara con un abrazo, mientras Kara caminaba a la familia Danvers.

—Se que no soy tu mamá, mi cielo pero estas asalvo aquí —dijo la mujer rubia mirando a su esposo.

Goku sonrió, pero alzó la vista al segundo piso de la casa y ahí estaba en una ventana con cortina una chica un poco mayor que Kara.

«Es Alex»penso Goku, que luego vio a Clark despegar al cielo, luego miro a la familia Danvers entrar a la casa.

 **Con Kara**.

Por su parte Kara seguía mirando la vida de Goku con su abuelo Gohan, ella pudo observar que mientras más crecía Goku más agresivo se volvía, rasgo de los Saiyajins, hasta un día donde daba un paseo con su abuelo por la montañas, Goku se salió de la canasta callendo del alcatilado, increíblemente Goku sobrevivió, pero se llevó un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente varios días, increíblemente cuando despertó era el Goku que ella conocía y amaba.

De ahí hubo un salto de tiempo donde, pudo ver cómo el abuelo Gohan entrenaba a Goku en artes marciales con el estilo tortuga que Goku había dicho y como le entrego igual el báculo que Goku había usado contra ese Magog, y una extraña esfera anaranjada con 4 estrellas en el interior.

Kara se había quedado confusa y sorprendida cuando el abuelo de Goku le había dicho que no mirara la luna llena nunca, y como una noche mientras Goku iba al baño el miro por curiosidad la luna llena y de ahí el recuerdo se fue de repente.

—¿Que sucedió? ¿qué pasa cuando Goku ve la luna llena? —dijo Kara confundída.

De la nada un nuevo recuerdo apareció, pero ahora era un Goku con un traje azul de pelea con una cinta blanca de cinturón y un poco más grande aunque no era muy alto ahi, he incluso un poco gordito, venía encima de un tronco girandolo sin problema.

—Que cuántos años ya pasaron, eso es un maldito terocdactilo —dijo Kara mirando al dinosaurio volando.

«Que mundo tan raro tenías Goku»penso Kara, mientras caminaba a la pequeña casa nuevamente no había cambiado nada, una casa humilde en la naturaleza.

Ahora Kara sabía por qué Goku era tan humilde en su carácter, he incluso rechazo ser el dueño de su propia empresa, él nunca tuvo lujos ni nada, y tampoco los quiso.

«Donde esta el abuelo Gohan»penso Kara mirando el lugar no había nadie, solo Goku y la esfera extraña.

—Necesito conseguir comida —dijo Goku colocándose su báculo y caminando a la esfera —por favor tráime suerte abuelo.

«Ho no, su abuelo ya murió» pensó Kara triste, mirando como Goku creía que la esfera era su abuelo.

De repente la esfera de 4 estrellas brillo extrañamente, trayendo la atención de Goku y Kara.

—Que extrañó me dio la impresión de que brillaba, pero no creo que fuera así —dijo Gokú.

—Si Goku esa cosa brillo, a no puede escucharme cierto —dijo Kara recordando que esto no era real.

—A, bueno que más da, tengo hambre ahora regreso —dijo Goku saliendo de la casa seguido por Kara.

Goku camino por unos minutos como si nada y tarareando, mientras Kara veía el bosque era tan pacífico, pero aún así era increíble que Goku aya sobrevivido aquí solo, ella miro cuando Goku se detuvo.

—¿Qué comeré hoy? la otra ves comi carne de oso —dijo Goku como si nada.

—Carne de oso, nota, no dejar que Goku me consiga la comida cuando vayamos al campo —dijo Kara haciendo una mueca.

—A, ya se, iré al río —dijo Gokú corriendo y columpiandose en los árboles.

—Rayos es ágil, me pregunto si —dijo Kara corriendo a super velocidad y alcanzando al recuerdo del niño Goku qué estaba sobre un árbol comiendo manzanas.

«Bien puedo usar mis habilidades en la mente de Goku»penso Kara sonriendo, hasta que vio algo de debajo de Goku.

—Ese es un tigre dientes de sable, que pasa aqui, no hubo era de hielo ni cayó el meteorito que acabo con los dinosaurios —dijo Kara sin creerlo, esos pensamientos acabaron cuando vio al felino prehistorico ataco a Goku encima del árbol.

—¡Cuidado Goku, muévete! —grito Kara.

—Pero quedó en silencio cuando vio a Goku con toda la calma girar como un mono con su cola y esquivar al felino fácilmente, y caer sonriendo, mientras corría.

—Estas loco por qué estás sonriendo Goku —dijo Kara siguiendo a los recuerdos.

—Goku que haces, ahí hay un barranco —dijo Kara mirando a donde corria, ella lo vio caer y corrió para ver cómo caía el tigre dientes de sable, y Goku sujeto a una rama que terminó rompiéndose cayendo al mar.

—No puede ser —dijo kara mientras descendia para mirarlos asomar la cabeza del lago como si nada.

—Voy a pescar —dijo Gokú sonriendo.

«Este hombre o niño no tiene remedio, pero siempre ha sido lindo»penso Kara sonriendo mirándolo salir del agua.

La sonrisa se fue cuando lo vio quitarse la ropa, era un niño, no era gran cosa, pero luego recordó que ese niño era su novio, un novio que no había visto desnudo solo sin camisa lo cual fue una imagen increíble para ella, Kara termino girandose para no verlo.

—Goku que pasa con el pudor —dijo Kara roja de vergüenza.

Hasta que escucho algo saliendo del mar, ella olvido la vergüenza y giro para ver un pescando gigante, tal ves era un piraña gigante, salir del agua para recibir una patada de Goku que se lanzó al agua para sacarlo.

«Es en serio que mundo es este»penso Kara muy confundida

10 minutos después

Kara observaba a Goku arrastrar la piraña gigante, esa cosa era un pez mutante para ella, hasta que ambos escucharon el sonido de un motor.

—¿Qué es ese ruido —dijo Gokú mirando lo que se acercaba.

—¿Un auto aquí? no se está deteniendo, ¡Cuidado! —dijo Kara, solo para ver cómo el auto se estrellaba con Goku mándalo lejos contra un arbol.

Kara iba correr para ver que si le sucedió algo cuando lo vio ponerse de pie, miro a la chica del auto era como de 15 años con cabello azul.

—Hey ¿Qué pasó? ¿donde estoy? —dijo Goku confundido por el golpe.

—Que bueno está vivo —dijo la chica.

—Monstruo tramposo, quería robarte mi pescado, ya verás —dijo Goku caminando al auto.

—Goku no es un monstruo es una auto y una chica —dijo Kara mientra veía a Goku levantar el auto y arrojarlo lejos con todo y chica adentro.

—Si quieres mi pescado tendrás que luchar —dijo Goku sacándo su báculo sagrado corriendo auto, solo para recibír diez balazos derribandolo.

—Goku —dijo Kara preocupada, auque luego lo vio sentarse para sobarse la cabeza.

—Eso me dolió —dijo Goku sobándose la cabeza— mi cuerpo es duro como una roca, ahora me toca a mi, querías quitarme mi pescado.

«En serio todo esto por un pescado»penso Kara.

—No, no quiero tu pescado, no soy un monstruo, soy un ser humano—dijo la chica peliazul saliendo del auto.

Kara miro a Goku como examinaba a la chica peliazul, como si no hubiera visto una antes, ella miro su blusa y el nombre.

—Ella es Bulma, la creadora de las cápsulas o algo así —dijo Kara.

—Tu ¿también eres un ser humano? —dijo la peliazul.

«Bueno» pensó Kara.

—Claro que lo soy, pero te ves diferente de mi te ves distinta —dijo Goku.

—Es por qué soy una chica —dijo Bulma.

—Una chica nunca había visto una —dijo Gokú.

—Hablas en serio —dijo Bulma.

—Si, como es posible —dijo Kara incrédula.

—Bueno aparte del abuelo, eres el primer ser humano que veo —dijo Gokú, sorprendiedo a Bulma.

—Eso lo explica todo —dijo Kara.

—El abuelo me dijo que si alguna vez conocía una chica debía ser muy amable con ella —dijo Goku.

—Que lindo —dijeron Bulma y Kara al mismo tiempo.

—Y, ¿vives con tu abuelo? —dijo Bulma.

—No ya murió, que ropa tan extraña —dijo Goku levantando la falda de Bulma, para ser regañado por ella.

—Que demonios haces Goku —dijo Kara enojada, apesar de que saber qué es un niño y esto fue haces muchísimos años, ella salió de sus celos para notar que ellos ya se iban, Kara siguio los recuerdos.

 **Con Goku**.

Goku había sido enviado a una escuela en este recuerdo, el vio que decía instituto midvale, el imaginó que aquí es donde Kara estudio, el nunca había pisado una escuela, al menos que fuera obligado por Milk, relacionado con Gohan.

«Ahi están, Kara no se ve bien» dijo Goku mirando a Kara con Alex saliendo del colegio.

En cuanto Kara escucho la campana, se tomó los oídos, tenía la mirando pérdida a todas partes, ella no tenía control sobre sus habilidades y su super oído.

—Quien es la nueva —dijo una chica.

—Es adoptada, los padres de Alex la adoptaron —dijo la otra chica.

—odiaria a mis padres si adoptaran alguien —dijo la chica

—Yo igual no quiero a una extraña en mi casa —dijo su amiga.

—Y es por eso que no me gusta la escuela —dijo Goku haciendo una mueca a esos comentarios.

Kara al fin pudo controlar y apagar momentáneamente su super oído,

—Hola Rick —dijo Alex a un chico que se acercó a ellas.

—Hola varios iremos a la playa ¿quieres venir? —dijo Rick.

—A, debo cuidar de ella —dijo Alex con tono no feliz mirando a Kara.

—Pues traila —dijo Rick sin ver el problema.

«por que eso me recuerda a Krilin cuando nos conocimos»penso Goku sonriendo.

Ahora el recuerdo cambió a una playa con una Kara mirando el cielo emocionada, y un Goku parado junto a ella tratando de ver que observa Kara.

—Oye Kara que ves, o si eres un recuerdo —dijo Goku riéndose de el mismo por olvidarlo.

Hasta que Alex se acercó a ella y la tomo por los hombros.

—Ya basta todos te miran —dijo Alex.

—Lo lamento no hay aves en mi planeta —dijo Kara.

—En serio, de seguro los autos voladores las mataron —dijo Goku.

—No digas eso en alto —dijo Alex.

Pero Kara solo se concentró en algo y salió corriendo de la playa dejando a Alex llamandola.

—Por fin acción, espérame Kara pequeña —dijo Goku corriendo tras ella, el estaba interesado en la vida de Kara, pero algo de acción nunca estorbaba.

Cuando Gokú alcanzó al recuerdo de Kara ella salto a úna camioneta, en llamas, arranco la puerta saco a una mujer, luego saco a ún bebe y dio un salto lejos del auto, entregando al bebé a la mujer, Goku sonrió a eso.

—Kara que haces —dijo Alex corriendo al lugar.

—Alex —dijo Kara pero fue tarde el auto exploto y una neumático fue directo a Alex terminando el recuerdo.

Ahora estaba de regreso a la casa de los Danvers Kara estaba sentanda en una banca mirando el mar.

—Sabes no fue tu culpa, digo aún no dominabas tus poderes y no se por que te digo esto si no puedes escucharme —dijo Goku sentando en el césped junto a la banca.

—Alex recibirá puntadas pero estará bien —dijo el señor Danvers.

Kara suspiro de alivio y culpa.

—Escucha, hacer lo que tú haces te hace especial, pero no es seguro, esos chicos y sus padre se preguntan, como una niña realizó ese rescate, dijimos que fue suerte pero esa excusa funcionará una vez —dijo el señor Danvers.

—Lo lamento —dijo Kara.

—Se que intentabas ayudar pero el mundo ya tiene un Superman, quien tú debes ser es Kara Danvers —dijo el señor Danvers.

Kara asintió, Goku solo observaba la escena callado, hasta que el señor Danvers saco unos anteojos.

—Los hice para ti, están recubiertos de plomo, suprime tu visión, te ayudarán a encajar —dijo el señor Danvers.

—Haran tu vida sencilla —dijo el señor Danvers mientras Kara se colocaban los anteojos.

Goku solo observó, este había sido el momento donde Kara había ocultado quien era por miedo, él sabía que este mundo era más oscuro que el suyo, con más desconfianza, más odio entre alienígenas y humanos, algo que no podías resolver lanzando una genkidama, su padre adoptivo simplemente quería protegerla.

«Ademas no es como que yo, sea el mejor para decir cómo criar hijos»penso Goku poniéndose de pie para pasar al siguiente recuerdo.

 **Con Kara**.

Kara observaba la escena frente a ella con el corazón a mil, después de que el recuerdo de Goku conociendo a Bulma acabara, había aparecido enfrenté de una ciudad dentro de un Palacio exactamente cuando Gokú estaba por enfrentarse a un ser verde extraño que se hacia llamar King Piccolo.

El Goku frente a ella era muy distinto al que vio en el monte pauz, este Goku se veía más fuerte más maduro el ya era un guerrero a los 15 años de edad, había llegado a tiempo para salvar a su amigo de ser asesinado, Kara empezaba a creer que a Goku le gustaba hacer entradas de último minuto.

—Goku —dijo el hombre calvo sin creer ver a su amigo frente a él.

—Con que eras tú Ten Shin Han —dijo Goku dándole esa sonrisa de siempre a su amigo.

—No puedo creerlo estaba seguro que te había quitado la vida con mis propias manos —dijo King Piccolo.

—Es por mí buena suerte —dijo Goku.

—No importa, debes saber que ahora soy más fuerte de lo que era la última ves que te venci —dijo King Piccolo.

—Huye Gokú, tienes que huir de esta lugar —dijo Ten Shin Han.

El monstruo más gordo intento atacar al verlo distraído desparecido para aparecer a su espalda, solo para ser recibido por una patada de Goku asesinandolo, y así Kara había empezado a ver una pelea a muerte entre Goku y ese King Piccolo, poco a poco Goku empezaba a tomar ventaja sobre el monstruo, en eso Kara se había enterado que Piccolo había sido el asesino de su maestro y su mejor amigo Krilin, y ya había conquistando el mundo.

Después de que Goku resistiera el ataqué más fuerte de King Piccolo, dejando toda la zona desvatada, en una acto cobarde el King Piccolo había tomado al amigo de Goku cómo rehén obligando a Goku a recibir heridas en ambas piernas y brazos izquierdo.

—Que cobarde —dijo Kara mientras veía al monstruo elevarse para acabar con Goku que estaba en suelo sin poder moverse, el monstruo caia en Maxima velocidad.

—¡Fallaste, todovia me quedo un brazo! —grito Goku liberando lo que le quedaba de energía en su brazo derecho para usarlo para impulsarse como un cohete así es el monstruo, Kara escucho lo que Goku dijo mientras iba en el aire.

—¡Pondre toda mi energía en este Golpe! —grito Goku.

—¡Pues yo te lo regresaré! —dijo el King Piccolo poniendo su brazos por delante.

—¡Voy atravesarte miserable! —grito Goku, impactando con el King Piccolo deslumbrando todo el lugar.

—Cuando Kara pudo abrir los ojos fue para ver a Goku que había cumplido su palabra lo había atravesado,

«Lo hiciste»penso Kara orgullosa.

—¡Yo gane! —grito Goku, y eso fue lo último que vio antes de que el recuerdo acabará.

 **Con Goku**.

—Wuahu esta casa es gigante —dijo Goku mirando la casa de los Danvers, el iba a subir al segundo piso hasta que escucho voces gritandose.

—¡Abre la puñetera puerta! —dijo una voz que no era otra que la de Alex.

Luego junto a él estaba la madre de ambas Eliza Danvers.

—Chicas por el amor de Dios —dijo la pobre mujer.

—¡Por que la adoptaste, nunca voy a superlo! —dijo Alex.

—Eres una fastidiosa —dijo Kara desde dentro del baño, al parecer uso su super velocidad para robarle el baño.

—Te odio —dijo Alex.

—Yo también te odio —dijo Kara abriendo la puerta y cerrandola otra vez.

Alex solo se quejó y regreso a su habitación atravesando aún Goku muy confundido que solo pudo decir algo.

—Que bueno que tuve hijos varones —dijo Goku sudando.

—Rayos tengo hambre —dijo Gokú tocándose el estómago, mientras entraba al comedor después de esa pelea entre hermanas.

—Buenas días cariño y tu hermana —dijo Eliza Danvers que se levantó al ver Alex entrar.

—Yo no tengo hermana —dijo Alex de 16 o 17 años tal ves, sin mirar a su madre y se sento a revisar su tarea.

—No terminaste tus deberes anoche —dijo Eliza sirviendo el desayunos, para malestar de Goku que se moría de hambre.

—No, solo reviso si están bien —dijo Alex sin levantar la vista.

—Bueno días cariño —dijo Eliza mirando a Kara que acababa de entrar al comedor.

Goku la miro y sonrió ella se veía mayor igual tal ves 15 años, lo que le sorprendio fue ver que no traía los lentes tal ves ya lo controlaba sus poderes y solo los utilizaba para el público.

—Bueno días Eliza —dijo Kara sentadose y mirando de reojo la tarea de Alex.

—Es irónico que lo llamen curso avanzado, en kripton hacemos cálculos desde los cuatro años —dijo Kara.

«¿Que es un calculo?»penso Goku confundido.

—Que pena no ser tan sofísticados como los kriptonianos —dijo Alex con sarcasmo para ser repredida por su madre.

Mientras Goku intentaba tomar una manzana de la mesa pero solo la atrevaseba, el realmente tenía hambre.

—Que tal metematicas y ciencias —dijo Eliza.

—No lo sé muy fáciles —dijo Kara aburrida.

—Y la historia —dijo Eliza de nuevo, haciendo a Kara suspirar.

—No comprendo por qué debo soportar esas clases, no necesito saber quién hizo que en 1743 para ser —dijo Kara siendo interrumpida por Alex.

—Un superhéroe —dijo Alex burlonamente.

—Cierra el pico —dijo Kara enojada.

—Tienes que estar en el instituto, estar con chicos de tu edad, tener una vida normal —dijo Eliza.

—Normal para los humanos, yo soy invulnerable literalmente —dijo Kara.

—Necesitaras una educación literalmente —dijo Eliza acabado los argumentos.

—Muy buena señora mamá de Kara, eso decía Milk cuando Goten no quería ir ala escuela argumentando que podría hacerla explotar —dijo Gokú recordando eso con una sonrisa, de algún modo el fue quien terminó siendo regañado por Milk.

Era claro que ellas no se llevaban bien todo eso cambió, cuando se vieron envueltas en un situacion donde un compañero de ambas llamado kenny había sido encontrado muerto, al final descubrieron que los asesinos fueron el capitán del equipo drogadicto y un policía corrupto, el pobre Kenny solo tuvo la mala suerte de estar en un lugar incorrecto y eso pudo pasarle Alex por suerte Kara llegó a tiempo para salvarla, ambos culpables acabaron en prisión.

«Bueno no es mi tipo de aventura, pero ambas lo hicieron bien»penso Goku ahora en el comedor de la escuela de Kara y Alex, el estaba sentado alado de la Kara adolescente, tratando de tomar su manzana pero solo lo atravesaba, el miró a Kara ese chico Kenny había descubierto su secreto y en lugar de asustarse la había aceptado de hecho estaba enamorado de ella y había intentado besarla cosa que no le agrado a Goku, pero tomando en cuenta que el ni siquiera debería estar en este universo, no podía quejarse por suerte para al final, Alex había aparecido para interrumpir el momento.

—Hola Josie —dijo Alex.

—No me hables —dijo la chica, claro que cuando acusas al capitán de equipo y es mandado a prisión no te vuelves popular que digamos, Gokú miró Alex caminar a la mesa vacía de Kara y sonrio.

—Puedo sentarme —dijo Alex.

—Claro —dijo Kara.

—Bueno hemos descubierto que el capitán del equipo es un drogadicto y su padre es un asesino y todo mundo nos odia —dijo Alex.

—Te acostumbraras —dijo Kara.

—Siento lo de Kenny, quisiera que estuvieras aquí —dijo Alex.

—Yo también, el sabia la verdad, intento besarme, yo le gustaba, la verdadera yo, si estuviera aquí lo besarla delante de todos —dijo Kara.

Goku hizo una mueca pobre chico pero no era algo que el quisiera ver.

—Tranquila Kara, algún día conocerás alguien, tal vez como tú —dijo Alex.

—Lo dudo, al menos que venga de otro planeta —dijo Kara.

—Tal ves así pase, tal ves venga de otro universo —dijo Alex riendo.

—Por favor eso no existe —dijo Kara riendo.

«Tal ves estaba con Kamisama entrando» pensó Goku sonriendo.

—Gracias Alex por el apoyo —dijo Kara sonriendo a su hermana.

—Tu me salvaste, estamos a mano pero si me pudieras dejar usar el baño primero —dijo Alex sonriendo.

—Trato —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Bueno creo que es hora de irnos, llevamos horas —dijo Goku poniéndose de pie

 **Con Kara.**

—Vamonos Milk, nos volveremos ver —dijo Gokú de 18 años, despidiendose de todos sus amigos, tomando a Milk mientras se iban en la nube voladora para poder casarse, Kara realmente esperaba que no le mostraráran la boda en vivo.

—No se que pensar de eso, creo que aquí aplica lo que no es de año no es de tu daño —penso Kara mirando el cielo por donde se habian ido.

La pelea final con el Piccolo jr había acabado con la victoria de Goku y ganando el torneo de artes marciales, Kara se había mordido la uñas toda la pelea y no ayudo cuando vio a Piccolo jr había atravesado a Goku en el pecho, definitivamente ese entrenamiento de 3 años había hecho maravillas, pero él supo derrotarlo y al final le perdonó la vida ya que si el moría Kamisama también lo haría.

—Ho, recuerdo esto es nostalgico —dijo una voz detrás de ella tocando su hombro.

—Goku —dijo Kara, no se había ido con Milk, pero mirándolo mejor este era su Goku el vestía con ropa normal.

—Hola Kara vine por ti es hora de irnos, no quiero dañar tu mente con esta técnica prologada —dijo Goku dándole su sonrisa característica.

—Si entiendo, pero que pasará con el resto ya sabes tu vida es mejor que una película —dijo Kara sonriendole.

—No te preocupes, podemos seguir luego de todos modos necesito contárselo al resto en la Deo —dijo Goku extendiendo su mano a ella, Kara sonrió y entrelazó sus mano con la de el, ambos comenzaron a caminar fuera de la mente de Goku.

—Esta bien, sabes creo que Winn estaba trabajando en un aparato para ver los recuerdos de Mon-el en la computadora, tal ves podamos usar eso para ver el resto en la Deo —dijo Kara sonriendole, era increíble como ese niño salvaje se había convertido en este hombre increíble.

—Si me parece bien eso evitará que me vean como un loco cuando cuente lo que falta —dijo Goku riendo.

—No les mostraras estos recuerdos —dijo Kara.

—Prefiero que solo tu los conozcas, estos recuerdos son los más importantes para mi, por que ellos son mi esencia —dijo Goku.

Kara entendía lo que quería decirle, ella era de los pocos en este universo que verán esos recuerdos de su infancia de su abuelo de sus vínculos más importantes, el confiaba en ella, ya estaban cerca de la salida Goku lo había plasmado como una puerta.

Kara jalo su mano haciendo girar lo cual lo sorprendio, por que luego lo beso era raro besar en un recuerdo, pero que más daba se sentía igual.

—Bueno creo que te gustó mi infancia —dijo Goku riendo cuando se separaron del beso.

—Claro que si desde pequeño eres increíble, apuesto que te aburriste con mis recuerdos —dijo Kara colocándose su frente con la de el.

—Para nada, fue divertido ver cómo es una familia de verdad, tienes una gran familia Kara —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Tal ves pronto, también sea tuya solo espero que no lo confudas con comida, te veo en el mundo real —dijo Kara atravesando la puerta.

—Confundirlo con comida, ¿Que quiso decir? —dijo Goku, hasta que recordó y sonrió, Kara había visto eso con una última risa Goku atraveso la puerta para regresar a su feliz realidad.

 **Y ya está el capítulo, bueno este capítulo fue más como un Flashbank con entre ambas vidas, lo cual fue un poco difícil tomando en cuenta sus respectivos mundo, espero que lo disfruten**

 **Decidí usar los primeros lo recuerdos del dragón ball original, por que muchos olvidan o no les da la importancia que si es muy fantasioso pero ese es Goku, además que desde picoolo daimaku toma un tono más serio.**

 **bueno el próximo capítulo se contará el final del la historia de Goku, pero con el resto de los personajes observando igual, se que no es mi mejor capitulo pero espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos la próxima semana.**

 **hasta la próxima.**


	29. La Princesa

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Capítulo 29** **: La princesa**

 **Edificio de Kara y Goku.**

Kara y Goku que seguían con las frentes juntas habían comenzado a abrir los ojos, para sonreirse y alejarse pudieran estirar sus adoloridas espaldas.

—Eso fue intenso, por Rao ya amanecío, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí Goku? —dijo Kara en la ventana mirando como el sol comenzaba a salir.

—¿Por quien? —dijo Goku ignorando la otra pregunta mientras caminaba a la mesa por la otra caja de donas, el había soportado el hambre en los recuerdos de Kara.

—Raoismo es la religión que adora al Dios Rao, que se basa en el sol del planeta Krypton, ¿tenían alguna religión en vegita o algo así? —dijo Kara mirando su celular eran las 7 am.

Habían estado casi siete horas mirando sus recuerdos, increíblemente no se sentía cansada, claro ella no necesitaba dormí pero era costumbre.

—Pues la verdad no lo se, no recuerdo que Vegeta me hablara de algo así, tal ves ese dios super Saiyajin pero no sé si lo adoraban —dijo Goku comiendo otra rosquilla.

—O si es verdad tú no estuviste nada de tiempo en tu planeta, ¿quien es vegeta? y un dios super Saiyajin —dijo Kara curiosa caminando a Goku.

—Es otro saiyajin como yo, bueno el era el príncipe de el planeta vegita, lo conocerás mejor en un rato que vean el resto de la historia, y sobre el dios super Saiyajin de hecho es curioso por que yo... —dijo Goku pero de repente fue cortado por dos sonidos de celular, el de Kara que estaba en su mano y el de él en su habitación.

—Es Alex, debe estar preocupada ayer olvide llamarle —dijo Kara contestando.

Goku asintió y camino a su habitación para tomar su propio celular, el río cuando vio las 99 llamadas perdidas de Kara, revisando el último número vio que era Bárbara llevaba 20 llamadas perdidas de seguro había estando llamando cuando el estaba en la mente de Kara.

«Mierda olvide llamarla anoche para decirle que ya habia regresado» pensó Goku, mientras marcaba su número ella respondió en el primer toque.

—Sabes esperaría más compresión para tu mejor amiga, por tu culpa no pegué el ojo anoche Goku, me hubiera conformado con un WhatsApp —dijo Bárbara en un tono no feliz.

—Lo siento Bárbs es que anoche que llegue Kara ya estaba aqui y pues estuvimos toda la noche despiertos —dijo Goku.

—O ya veo, se estaban reconciliando, Goku no sabía que fuera tan audaz —dijo Bárbara en tono pícaro.

Goku podía ser ingenuo, pero hasta el sabia lo que quiso decir Bárbara con eso, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y tartamudear.

—N, no es lo que quice decir —dijo Goku tratando de hablar bien, lo cual solo hizo reír a Bárbara del otro lado de la línea.

—Bien tranquilo Goku, yo sé que no estaban haciendo nada de eso, si no hubiera temblando todo National city —dijo Bárbara aún burlandose.

—Barbs no eres graciosa —dijo Goku qué seguia rojo.

—Ok ya basta de bromas Goku, ¿que vas hacer con el resto de la Deo vas revelarte a ellos hoy? —dijo Bárbara cambiando su tono a serio.

—Si, eso voy hacer, además tu ya te revelaste a ellos, no voy a dejarte sola, somos un equipo tú lo sabes —dijo Goku seguro de sus palabras, Bárbara sonrió al otro lado de la línea.

—Bien, por qué J'ohn me pidió ir a la Deo en dos horas, será interesante por fin conoceré ese lugar en persona en lugar de verlo por el monitor —dijo Bárbara.

Goku río a eso Barbara, siempre había tenido curiosidad de como era la Deo, haciéndole un monton de preguntas cuando el regresaba de ahí.

—Ok, entonces te veré ahí Barbs, o si lo olvidaba la técnica para leer la mente, la que te hablé funcionó, lograste crear esa máquina para que todos puedan ver mis recuerdos —dijo Goku.

—Goku con quién estás hablando, claro que la tengo, el prototipo está en la Deo, Winn lo hizo, la revisaré en cuanto vaya, tu tranquilo yo me encargo —dijo Bárbara.

—Eres la mejor Bárbara, te veré ahí en un rato entonces —dijo Gokú sonríendo.

—Goku antes que lo olvide, quieres explicarme qué es esa factura que recibí anoche por un auto y un cráter en metrópolis —dijo Bárbara sería.

Goku tragó saliva, he hizo lo único que le vino a la mente de una película que había visto con Kara.

—Que, no te escucho Barbs, hay interferencia —dijo Goku, imitando los sonidos de interferencia y cortando sus palabras.

—Goku no te hagas al gracioso, se que puedes oírme —dijo Bárbara.

—No, no, te, escucho, interferencia, voy a colgar —dijo Goku, el no se rendiria tan fácil.

—¡Son, no te atrevas a colgarme! —dijo Bárbara, antes de ser cortada la comunicación por Goku.

«Voy a pagar por eso»penso Goku suspirando, el dejo su teléfono en su mesita alado de su cama y salió a la sala para ver Kara que seguia hablando con Alex por celular.

—¡Ya te dije que no paso nada de eso Alex eres una pervertida! —dijo Kara roja como su capa, ella estaba sentada en un sofa de la sala y no ayudó cuando vio a Goku parado en la puerta de la habitación sonriéndole.

—Alex ya tengo que irme, te veo en la Deo adiós —dijo Kara y con eso colgó la llamada.

—¿Cómo está Alex? y ¿por qué es una pervertida? —dijo Gokú con inocencia o fingiendo inocencia mientras se sentaba junto a Kara.

—No por nada importante, es solo que quería decirme que nos esperan en la Deo en dos horas, hay muchas cosas que te perdiste ayer sobre Sinclair y Mongul —dijo Kara tratando de cambiar el tema, donde Alex le había dicho si su edificio seguía de pie despues de anoche.

—Eso me dijo Barbs, espera ¿que pasó con Roolette y Mongul? —dijo Goku.

Kara se sorprendió por el Barbs, pero ella recordó que Bárbara le habia dicho que ella le pidió a Goku llamarla así, esta vez Kara no sintio celos, después de anoche y la historia de Bárbara así como su confianza, Kara sabía que podía confiar en ambos.

—Mongul ayudo a escapar a Sinclair hace dos días matando a los guardias, después de eso se fue con ella, creo que eso sucedió mientras estabamos en la carrera por el mundo —dijo Kara.

—Ya veo, por eso no pude sentir su ki, y solo se llevó a Roolette y ya, ¿no sabes que más quería? —dijo Goku.

—J'ohn nos dijo que Mongul tiene su propio planeta, con luchadores esclavizados que obliga a pelear, como lo que Sinclair hacia pero peor, creemos que te quiere a ti y a mi para usarnos como peleadores en su planeta, ya sabes soy una de los dos últimos sobrevivientes de kripton, y tu eres el único Saiyajin de otro universo —dijo Kara.

—¿Y que podemos hacer? —dijo Goku preocupado más por Kara que por el.

Kara se inclinó tomo su rostro y lo besó para calmarlo, cuando el sintió que ya se había calmado se separó y lo miro a los ojos sonriendo.

—No te preocupes, la Deo y Barbara ya están trabajando en un plan por si decide atacarnos, además tu y yo juntos le darémos una golpiza si se atreve a venir por nosotros —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Me gusta ese plan —dijo Goku sonriendo, el protegería a Kara y este planeta que era su nuevo hogar.

—Entonces aún tenemos tiempo, voy a ducharme, cambiarme y podemos ir a desayunar, tendré que pedir otro día libre a James —dijo Kara tomando sus gafas de la mesita de la sala.

—Es lo bueno de ser dueño de tu propia empresa —dijo Goku con tono jugueton.

—Ja, ja, que gracioso saiyajin, ahora regreso, cambiate —dijo Kara dándole un pequeño beso y caminando a la puerta.

—Claro, voy a liberar al topo primero —dijo Goku caminando a su habitación, hasta que sintió la visión de calor rosar su cabello, y hacer dos agujeros en la pared, el giro para ver a Kara mirándolo, con los ojos rojos y las manos en la cintura, el tragó saliva.

—Goku, esas cosas no se dicen frente a una mujer y menos frente a tu novia de acuerdo —dijo Kara con tono serio.

—Cla, claro, mi amor —dijo Goku sudando y obtando por decir palabras cariñosas que le salvarán la vida.

—Que buena que quedó claro mi amor —dijo Kara sonriendo como si no hubiera estado apunto de freír a su novio y con eso salió.

«Y yo que pensé que Kara era más tierna que Milk, pero también da miedo cuando se enoja, pero extrañamente eso me gusta»penso Goku sonriendo mientras caminaba a su cuarto de baño.

 **Con Bárbara.**

 **Edificio de Bárbara**

—Mierda me colgó, ese Goku ya verá —dijo Bárbara mirando su celular.

Bárbara dejo su celular en su cama y salió de ella para ir a su baño, para ducharse, mientras estaba en la ducha, ella se dio el tiempo para meditar todo lo que había ocurrido, como su vida había cambiado en National city de repente, con la llegada de cierto Saiyajin, ahora era la presidenta de una empresa que estaba batiendo récords, en el área de alimentos.

También con la llegada de Goku y su transformación a Kakarotto, habia regresado a ella la esperanza qué había perdido cuando colgó su capa como Batgirl y salió de Gotham con Dinah.

Ahora ella era Oráculo y a diferencia de Bruce, Goku, Kara y la Deo le daban su lugar y respeto que ella siempre había querido y que Batman nunca quiso darle, después de que ella lo ayudo tantos años, auque ella ya había tenido una etapa como líder de su propio equipo, la aves de presa con Dinah y Helena.

«Tengo que decirle a Goku y Kara de Dinah y Helena»penso Bárbara.

Ella les había contando a Dinah y Helena de Goku con la condición de no decirle a Bruce, las dos mujeres había estado de acuerdo, conociendo la reacción que tendría el murciélago mayor del Saiyajin, después de contarle dos veces la historia de Goku y ver sus habilidades en acción, que era iguales o superiores a las de Superman, las dos mujeres le había creido, Helana había accedido a mudarse a National city y trabajar como secretaria de Bárbara, para ayudarla a ella y Goku mientras se ocupaban de asuntos de Kakarotto y Oraculo.

Poco después, ella se enteró de la identidad de Kara como Supergirl, haciendo el mismo proceso de no revelar su identidad a nadie ella les había contando a Dinah y Helena, tenían que estar seguras que la Deo no lastimaria a Goku y más cuando Goku y Kara se convirtieron en pareja, para disgusto de Dinah que le había parecido atractivo el saiyajin, y no se engañaría un poco disgusto de Bárbara.

Pero ahora que sabía que Kara y la Deo eran de confiar, no tenía caso ocultarselo más a Goku y Kara, ella no quería tener secretos como Bruce.

Todo sería perfecto si ella no sintiera que le faltaba algo o alguien, mejor dicho, la conversacione con Kara anoche sobre Jason, la había llevado a sentir estos sentimientos que ella se negó a aceptar, Bárbara no puedo evitar preguntarse donde podria estar o si incluso si seguía vivo, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última ves que lo vio, en esa azote.

—Estupido Jason, si te llegó a ver otra ves te pateare el culo tan fuerte que ni quedándote un mes en el pozo de Lázaro se curaran —dijo Bárbara mientras salía del baño, vestida con una blusa negra cuello de tortuga con los hombros descubiertos, una falda gris de vestir, tacones y sus anteojos con el cabello suelto.

Ring, ring, ring.

Bárbara giro a su cama donde su teléfono estaba sonando, ella miro el número y contesto.

—Buenos días Lena a que debo está sorpresa —dijo Bárbara mientras se sentaba en su cama.

 **Con Goku y Kara**

Goku salía de su baño con una toalla envuelta solamente, el camino a su cocina y saco una bebida deportiva, cuando escucho la puerta sonar y la voz de Kara del otro lado.

—Pasa Kara está abierto, estoy en la cocina —dijo Goku tranquilamente.

Kara entro vestida con un suéter gris de manga larga, debajo una blusa blanca y una falda negra de vestir tacones negros y sus anteojos tenía el cabello medio suelto pero arreglado, ella camino a la cocina.

—Hola Goku ya está lis... —dijo Kara cortándose a media frase al ver a Goku con solo una toalla envuelta dejándola ver todo su torso descubierto

—Hola Kara, te ves bien estare listo en cinco minutos —dijo Goku caminado a ella se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso, con eso camino a su habitación si ser consciente de cómo dejo a Kara qué estaba roja a más no poder.

«Ho, Por Rao, por Rao que cuerpo tiene y es todo mio, solo un poco más Kara»pensó Kara con sonrisa un poco pervertida.

5 minutos después

Goku salió de su habitación ya vestido con una playera gris, unos jeans azules, una chaqueta negra, y zapatos negros, el miro a Kara en su cocina estaba mirando su refrigerador no había casi nada ahí, solo sobras de comida que Goku compraba en la calle.

—Ya estoy listo Kara —dijo Goku entrando a la cocina.

Kara cerró el refrigerador y giro para verlo, ella se sonrojo Goku se veía bien, le sorprendió pensar que ese niño salvaje que comía carne de oso, era el hombre enfrente de ella.

—Te ves bien Goku no sabía que podías combinar tan bien tu ropa —dijo Kara rodeando a Goku para mirarlo mejor, Goku río y se colocó la mano en la cabeza, Kara ya había notado que Goku hacia eso cuando se apenaba o estaba nervioso.

—Bien con todo lo que paso estoy días no pudimos ir al supermercado, pero hoy saliendo de la Deo y si no aparece un súper alienígena que no interrumpa, podremos ir realmente necesitamos abastecer tu refrigerador—dijo Kara dándole una sonrisa.

—Lo que tú quieres Kara, entonces a¿donde quieres ir a desayunar? —dijo Goku.

Kara sonrió a eso, esto era algo que había querido hacer mucho tiempo, y con Goku podía hacerlo sin preocuparse.

—¿Haz probado el desayuno tradicional de Londres Inglaterra Goku? —dijo Kara envolviendo su brazos en el cuello de Goku.

—No, no sé que es inglaterra, ni Londres, pero cuando tengo hambre como lo que sea, incluso una vez comi nubes, auque no me llenaron —dijo Goku dándole una sonrisa.

Kara río a eso y le dio un pequeño beso soltandolo, después de ver esos recurdos, ella le creiria lo que sea, auque ella tuvo una duda y lo miro con la ceja levantanda.

—No te comiste tu nube voladora ¿verdad? —dijo Kara.

—No, era otra nube, la nube voladora se quedó en mi Universo —dijo Gokú riendo.

—Solo era para confirmar vamos entonces a Londres debemos llegar en veinte minutos volando tranquilamente —dijo Kara caminando a la ventana.

—Te sigo, oye Kara he mmm quería preguntarte si viste algún recuerdo de mi como bebé, sobre mis padre —dijo Goku colocándose alado de ella.

—Si, Goku te lo contaré en el camino —dijo Kara, ella esperaba que Goku preguntara, después de todo a quien no le daría curiosidad saber de sus padres, Gokú asintió a eso.

Kara sonrió y salió volando por la ventana, seguida de Goku.

 **Deo**

En la entrada del área restringida se encontraban Alex, Winn y Mon-el, esperando por Oraculo o Bárbara para poder llevarla al interior de la base para la reunión, ya se había dado órdenes dejar pasar a Bárbara Gordon.

Después de qué Mon-el molestará a J'ohn por una hora entera sobre dejarlo salir a tomar un poco de sol, y de Kakarotto y Kara pidieran que él estuviera presente en la reunión, John había aceptado que acompañara a Winn y Alex a esperar a Bárbara Gordon.

—Entonces ¿a quien esperamos? —dijo Mon-el aburrido.

—A Oraculo, la compañera de Kakarotto —dijo Alex, ella no lo llamaría Goku en la Deo hasta que fuera oficial.

—O Bárbara Gordon, no puedo creer que ella resultó ser Oráculo, entrene a la compañera de Kakarotto, soy el mejor —dijo Winn orgulloso.

—Si, pero aquí aplica el alumno superó al maestro, digo quien es la presidenta de su empresa —dijo Alex sonriendo ganándose una mirada enojada de Winn.

—Ahi viene una motocicleta —dijo Mon-el apuntando a la motocicleta que se acercaba.

—No es cualquier motocleta es una Harley Davidson Sportster ironías 883 —dijo Alex sin creerlo.

—Si es Bárbara —dijo Winn que ya conocía la motocicleta.

La motocicleta se detuvo en frente de ellos y la vieron quitarse el casco para revelar a una pelirroja Bárbara Gordon, auque Mon-el estaba más interesado en sus piernas ya que Bárbara traia esa falda gris.

—Buenos días lamentó el retraso —dijo Barbara sonriéndoles y bajando de la motocicleta.

«Ya veo por qué Kara tenía celos de esta chica por Goku»penso Alex mirando a la hermosa pelirroja frente a ella.

—Hola Bárbara, cuánto tiempo —dijo Winn acercandose a saludarla.

—Hola Winn, si ni siquiera te despediste de mi en Catcot —dijo Bárbara dándole un abrazo.

—Si ya sabes, fue algo repentino, quien iba a decir que tú serías la compañera de Kakarotto, tienes que contarme todo sobre el, y conseguirme su autógrafo, crees que quiera grabar una frase para ponerlo de tono de alarma —dijo Winn, haciendo reír a todos ahi.

—Ya tranquilo Winn puedes acosar a Kakarotto, cuando llegue, mucho gusto señorita Gordon, soy la agente Alex Danvers —dijo Alex extendiendo su mano.

—Mucho Gustó agente Danvers, llamame Bárbara —dijo Bárbara tomando la mano.

—Esta bien Barbara, llámame Alex entonces —dijo Alex sonríendo, hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta.

—O si él es Mon-el de Daxam, ¿creo que ya lo conocías? —dijo Alex.

—Espera puedo presentarme solo, soy el guardia de la familia real de Daxam, Mon-el pero tu preciosa puedes llamarme Mon —dijo Mon-el dándole una sonrisa de seductor extendió la mano.

Haciendo sentir a orgulloso a Winn por usar sus enseñanzas y a Alex pena ajena por ese estúpido intentó de coqueteo, Bárbara solo sonrió y tomo la mano, este era el clasico intentó de coqueteo que Jason intentó a los trece años.

—Mucho gustó, prefiero llamarte Mon-el, debes practicar tu sonrisa se ve muy forzado, trata de que sea natural como la de Kakarotto —dijo Bárbara sonriendo y retiro su mano para mirar a Alex.

—Entonces sígueme Bárbara, te llevaré con el director —dijo Alex sonríendo, fue divertido ver el rostros de Mon-el era incredulidad pura.

—Claro Alex, Winn necesito ver el aparato que te encargué —dijo Bárbara caminando con Alex al edificio blanco.

—Si Barbara, ya está listo —dijo Winn, Bárbara asintió a eso y entro al edificio.

—Tranquilo mi joven Padawan esa chica es demasiado lista, además ya convivió con Kakarotto eso zapatos son muy difíciles de llenar —dijo Winn jalando al pobre Mon-el que aún no sabía que había pasado.

 **Londres Inglaterra.**

 **Con Gokú y Kara.**

 **Restaurante.**

—Quiero tres más por favor —dijo Goku al mesero que no podía creer lo que veía, pero asintiendo.

Goku había acabando su plato número cincuenta de desayuno inglés qué consistía en panceta, huevos con tomates fritos con champiñones fritos, pan frito, tostadas con salchichas y para beber té.

Kara y Goku había llegado hace treinta minutos a uno de los restaurantes más famosos de Inglaterra, ella habia comido cinco platos de desayuno inglés para no levantar sospechas, pero a Goku parecía no importarle menos lo que la gente diga de el.

«Al menos no come tan salvajemente como lo hacía de niño»penso Kara.

Goku estaba de mejor humor si eso era posible, desde que le conto las últimas palabras de su madre a el, cuando ella pregunto por el bebé extrañó de pelo largo ese hijo de paradax, Goku solo le había dicho que lo conocería en un rato en sus recuerdos.

—A ya terminé, estoy satisfecho, Kara no vas a comer más solo comiste cinco platos, no te preocupes yo invito —dijo Goku dejando su plato cincuenta y tres en la mesa.

—No Goku, con eso estoy bien, entonces te gustó la comida —dijo Kara sonriéndole.

—Si auque sus porciones son muy pocas para llenarme —dijo Goku.

—Ya veo, tienes también un metabolismo acelerado como Barry —dijo Kara.

—¿Quien es Barry? —dijo Goku curioso.

—O si, el es Flash un héroe de otra tierra que vino por accidente aquí hace un tiempo, es extraño, bueno para ti no tu también vienes de otro universo —dijo Kara.

—Si el Flash he escuchado de el, de hecho mucho creían que yo venía de esa tierra —dijo Goku riendo.

—Bueno tenemos aún tiempo, ya que podemos teletransportarnos a la Deo, quieres ir a turístiar, quiero ver la embajada de la princesa Diana —dijo Kara emocionada.

—¿La princesa Diana? —dijo Goku dándole su tarjeta de crédito al mesero.

—Si ella la princesa de las amazones inmortales de Temiscira, son una isla de guerreras qué se dio a conocer al mundo hace unos años, ella también es la embajadora de su pueblo y también es Wonder woman una superheroína —dijo Kara aún más emocionada.

—Wonder woman, ustedes si que tienen el autoestima alto y ella es fuerte —dijo Goku sonriendo a Kara que le arrojó una servilleta.

—Goku vi tus recuerdos de niño, no se te vaya ocurrir ir a retarla a una pelea —dijo Kara sería.

—Tranquila Kara, aprendí mi lección con eso, si no por qué crees que no te rete a ti cuando te conocí, vamos a que conozcas esa embajada —dijo Goku qué tomo su tarjeta de credito.

Ambos salían del restaurante tomándos de la mano, no habían llegado ni la esquina cuando vieron y escucharon los gritos de la gente del restaurante y de la calle al ver una mujer gigante como del tamaño de un edificio vestía con un top amarillo, peleando con una mujer volando y de tamaño normal en un traje bastante revelador, tenia una blusa roja con una franja dorada en su escote y una falda azul con un cinturón dorado, donde tenía un cuerda amarrada y una espada tenia unas muñequeras plateadas y botas rojas.

Goku no iba a engañarse y como hombre que se respeta tenía que aceptar que tenía buenas piernas, el miro su rostro y era hermosa, tenía cabello negro, con una diadema en la cabeza con una estrella y tenía ojos azules, pero lo que de verdad lo impresiono, fue su ki era uno de los más grandes que había sentido en este mundo casi a la par con Clark, y un poco mayor al de Kara.

—Goku esa es la Wonder woman —dijo Kara sin contener su emoción.

—Si el nombre le queda su energía es muy alta, ¿no deberíamos ayudarla? —dijo Goku corriendo al callejón para apretar su reloj.

—O si claro vamos —dijo Kara qué estaba apunto de correr detrás de el.

—Kara ¿eres tu? —dijo una voz que Kara conocía bastante bien dejándola congelada, ella giro para ver a Cat Grant frente a ella.

«Mierda» es todo lo que pensó Kara.

 **Con Wonder woman**.

Diana estaba esquivando los golpes de giganta, esperando una abertura, cosa que giganta le dio en un descuido Diana volo a toda velocidad y la golpeó en el rostro enviandola a estrellarse contra un edificio cayendo sentada.

—Ya no te levantes gigante y mejor rindete —dijo Wonder woman frotando en enfrente de ella.

—No te confíes Wonder woman —dijo Giganta dándole una patada que la mando a lejos.

Diana caía al suelo, ese golpe la había tomado por sorpresa, ella haría pagar a giganta en cuando se recuperará, ella cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero nunca llegó de hecho, abriendo los ojos solo pudo ver qué estaba en brazos de un hombre vestido de negro, con casco que le estaba dando una sonrisa qué dejo sus sus mejillas rojas

—¿Estas bien? —dijo Kakarotto con su sonrisa clásica y voz profunda.

 **Con Kara.**

—Es Kakarotto, el héroe de National city —dijo un hombre.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —dijo otro hombre.

—No lo sé pero estamos a salvó dicen que es más fuerte que Superman —dijo otro hombre.

—Si es verdad y está con Wonder woman, cargandola como novia, creen que vino a conocer a la princesa Diana —dijo una chica.

—¿Que no estaba saliendo con Supergirl? —dijo otra chica.

—Pues creo que ya se canso, digo Supergirl es tierna pero Wonder woman es sexi —dijo otro chico.

—Que idiotas ¿verdad Kara? —dijo Cat, que miraba la pelea, pero con sorpresa por ver a Kakarotto aquí, ella estaba recorriendo el mundo buscando un nuevo propósito en la vida desde que dejó Catco.

Pero vaya su sorpresa cuando se encontró a Kara aquí en Inglaterra, por suerte Kara había reaccionado a tiempo y había dicho que vino con su novio, en un viaje rápido y que se iban hoy, Cat que ya sabía que el japonés ahora tenía su propia empresa ya no hizo más preguntas, pero ahora estaban mirando la pelea.

—Kara —dijo Cat al no recibir respuesta giro para ver a la chica rubia con los ojos fijos en la pelea, pero si viera su mano que no era visible podría ver como su celular y el de Goku ya no eran más que pedazos destruidos en su mano.

 **Con Gokú**

—Oye que te pasa sueltame pervertido —dijo Diana pataliando para salir del agarre de ese hombre.

Kakarotto la soltó con confusión, ella lo había a llamado pervertido como le decían al maestro Roshi, pero por qué el no había hecho nada más que salvarla de la caída, Goku era una persona pacífica pero no le gustaba que lo insultatan sin merecerlo.

—Oye yo no soy un pervertido, yo soy —dijo Kakarotto antes de ser cortando por la amazona.

—Eres Kakarotto, el Saiyajin de otro universo ya lo sé, qué clase de traje es ese, eres un emo como Batman para ocultar tu rostro y esa voz —dijo Wonder woman, a ella nunca le había gustado mucho la gente que ocultaba su rostro detrás de un casco, pero todo el mundo había escuchado del Saiyajin que rivalizaba con Superman.

Eso había picado el pequeño ego de Goku este traje se lo había hecho Bárbara y princesa o no está mujer se había ganado una respuesta.

—Perdona princesa, si no a todos nos gusta salir a pelear en bañador —dijo Kakarotto.

Una vena se formó en la cabeza de Wonder woman a ese insulto como se atrevía ese hombre de otro universo, a insultar su armadura forjada por los dioses del Olimpo, es que ni en otro universo podían entender que está diseñada para la comunidad y para no estorbar en batalla.

—Es una armadura hombre sin educación y que rayos haces aquí en mi ciudad, por qué estás ayudando a la prima de Superman —dijo Wonder woman.

—Pfff pues que armadura tan extraña, no sabia qué la Princesa ya había comprado el país y ciudad, y no soy el ayudante de Supergirl soy su aliado —dijo Kakarotto, el no sabía que le pasaba solo algo se había prendido dentro de él que lo obligaba a contestarle a esta mujer.

—Deja de llamarme princesa Saiyajin tonto —dijo Diana enojada encarando al hombre.

—No me llames saiyajin tonto, princesa malcriada —dijo Kakarotto no retrocediendo.

Mientras todos los presentes los veían con los ojos muy abiertos, y si fuera el mundo de Goku tendrían gotas de sudor detrás de la cabeza, incluso giganta se había paralizado por lo que veía.

 **Con Kara.**

—Al parecer no se llevan bien —dijo Cat.

—No parece que no todos los héroes se agradan al instante —dijo Kara también incrédula por lo que veía.

 **Con Goku**

—Fuera de aquí esta es mi pelea y ya la estaba ganando antes que interrumpieras —dijo Wonder woman.

—Pero si estabas cayendo al suelo al menos que eso fuera parte de tu plan —dijo Kakarotto.

—Si lo era no necesito, no quiero tu ayuda —dijo Wonder woman.

—Bien como quieras —dijo Kakarotto cruzándose de brazos.

Diana sonrió a eso y giro para enfrentar a giganta, ella vio al Saiyajin frotando aún ahí.

—Pense que dijiste que no ibas a interferir —dijo Wonder woman mirándolo de reojo.

—No voy hacerlo, pero alguien tiene que estar aquí por si te derrota —dijo Kakarotto con los brazos cruzados.

—Hombre desesperante, está bien, pero no se te ocurra lanzar ni un golpe —dijo Wonder woman con los dientes apretados y volando a giganta.

Giganta la vio venir y comenzo lanzar golpes para derribarla, Diana la esquivaba golpeándola varias veces en el estómago y rostro pero la resistencia de Giganta, era sorprendente, mientras Kakarotto solo estaba mirando con los brazos cruzados, esto tardaría, ganaría la princesa arrogante, pero llevaría su tiempo.

Había pasado casi 20 minutos desde que Giganta y Wonder woman, había comenzando a pelear, más el tiempo que hicieron en el restaurante y todo solo les quedaba veinte minutos antes de tener que ir a la Deo.

Goku miro al público, para ver si podía encontrar a Kara ahí, enfocándose pudo encontrarla y ver que lo miraba y disimuladamente le hacia señas que ya tenían que irse, ya había pasado casi cuarenta cinco minutos desde que salieron del restaurante, Kara le hizo una seña para que ayudará a Wonder woman, Kakarotto suspiró y asintió volando a la pelea.

Diana ya estaba agitada, le había dado tantos golpes y patadas a giganta pero seguía levantándose, como si pudiera pelear por siempre, esto le olia a hechizo de Circe, Diana se descuido pensando y por el cansancio que no se había dado cuenta que el puño de giganta iba a ella directamente, Diana se cubrió para recibír el golpeó que nunca llegó.

Cuando ella bajo la manos y abrió los ojos fue solo para ver a Kakarotto enfrente de ella que había detenido el puño de giganta para luego empujarlo con fuerza derribando a giganta, el giro para verla.

—Escucha Wonder woman, lamento haber insultado tu armadura y venir a tu ciudad sin permiso, pero esto ya tardo mucho esa chica está rodeada de energía extraña, puedo sentirlo, excepto en una parte —dijo Kakarotto.

Diana se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso, este hombre se estaba disculpado, ella lo había tratado mal por que creyó que era otro Batman pero con poderes, ella no había terminando bien con Bruce después de que rompieran su relación, tal ves lo juzgo mal, además que ella lo llamo pervertido primero.

—Esta bien Kakarotto, yo también lo siento, te escucho —dijo Wonder woman.

—Es el la nuca Wonder woman detrás del cuello exactamente, yo puedo derribarla y tú puedas darle el golpe solo ten cuidado de no matarla —dijo Kakarotto.

—Esta bien —dijo Wonder woman sonríendo un plan simple pero efectivo.

—Otra cosa princesa Diana cubrete los ojos —dijo Kakarotto y con eso volo a giganta, dejando confundida a la amazona ahí.

Kakarotto froto enfrente de giganta que ya se había puesto de pie, y le lanzó un golpe a Kakarotto que lo recibió de lleno preocupando a Kara y Diana, hasta que vieron a Kakarotto girar la cabeza con una sonrisa a giganta.

—Eso no me dolió —dijo Goku sonríendo.

—Como te atreves —dijo Giganta atrapando a Goku con sus manos para aplastarlo, ante la mirada preocupada de Kara.

Wonder woman se disponía a ir para ayudarlo, cuando solo vieron las manos de Giganta abriéndose poco poco.

—No puede ser, que eres tu —dijo Giganta.

—¡HAAAAAAAAA! —grito Kakarotto elevándo su ki creando una gran corriente de aire que hizo retroceder a Giganta y Wonder woman, y derribo varios postes de luz.

—Eso es todo, bueno un consejo al ser Gigante tiene muchos puntos ciegos, ten cuidado con eso —dijo Kakarotto envuelto en su aura de ki, recordando su pelea con Bérgamo.

Giganta se enfureció al escuchar eso y lanzó otro golpe, pero Kakarotto lo esquivo y se coloco delante de su rostro, cóloco las manos en extendíadas en ambos lados de su rostro.

—¡TAIYOKEN! —grito Kakarotto liberando una gran luz, cegando a todos, excepto a él, Wonder woman y Kara que reconoció esa técnica, además que había escuchado con su super oido y cerró los ojos a tiempo.

—Mis ojos, no puedo ver —dijo Gigante frotándose los ojos, Kakarotto se movió a super velocidad y pateo su pierna haciendola caer en una rodilla.

Diana aprovecho la oportunidad y volo rápidamente conectando a Giganta detrás de el cuello con la fuerza suficiente pero sin matarla.

Giganta caía al suelo inconsciente antes que golpeara con fuerza el suelo Kakarotto la atrapado por abajo y amortiguó su caída, dejándola en el suelo donde regreso a su tamaño original, ante la sonrisa de Kara que lo veía desde el público.

 **Con Kara.**

La gente que comenzó a recuperar la vista, vitorearon al ver que la Gigante ya había sido vencida, mientras la policía se acercaba para llevársela.

—Si lo hicieron —dijo un hombre.

—Eso es una pareja de poder —dijo una chica.

—Kakarotto quédate aquí en Londres y deja National city —dijo Otra chica.

—Supergirl ya tiene competencia —dijo otra chica.

Kara suspiró enojada a eso, ella no tenía competencia, Goku era su novio, además ellos regresarían a National City, así que no había competencia.

—Que gente, ven competencia donde no hay —dijo Kara mirando a Cat por apoyo.

—Bueno de Kakarotto no se, pero mira a la princesa Diana —dijo Cat apuntando la escena.

Kara regreso la vista a la escena, para ver a Wonder woman hablando con Kakarotto muy emocionada, además que sus ojos parecían brillar de admiración por Goku, lo ojos de Kara comenzaron a brillar de rojo, pero no por admiración precisamente.

Luego los vio despegar al cielo aparentemente la princesa, quería hablar con el un momento a solas.

«No volveremos a Londres»penso Kara celosa concentrándose para escuchar su conversación.

 **Con Goku**

—Eso fue increíble, ¿qué fue ese ataque que hiciste? además ese modo de moverte, estás entrenado verdad —dijo Diana curiosa.

—Si, entreno desde pequeño, se llama estilo de la tortuga, y esa técnica se llama Taiyoken, se trata de liberar ki para cegar a los oponentes —dijo Kakarotto.

—Es increíble tú usas ki, pero eso es la energía de la vida, ¿como puedes usarla así?—dijo Diana.

—Bueno en mi mundo, puedes entrenarte y aprender a usarla mis amigos y yo aprendimos —dijo Kakarotto miéntra miraba a Kara abajo de ellos, pero no se veía feliz y no sabía por qué.

—He, Kakarotto se que no comenzamos con el pie correcto, pero no quieres ir a mi embajada, digo no pienses mal, es que tú historia me intriga, eres un guerrero —dijo Diana un poco roja, no era un secreto para nadie que las amazonas les atraian los hombres fuertes.

Aquí Goku pudo ver cómo los ojos de Kara comenzaron a brillar de rojo, y tragó saliva del miedo.

—Je, je, sería un placer Princesa Diana, pero tengo que irme a National City ya, pero la próxima vez con mucho Gustó —dijo Kakarotto tratando de que lo ojos de Kara dejarán de brillar de rojo.

—Ya veo, te espera Supergirl, ¿ustedes amm ya sabes son pareja?, no disculpa no debo preguntar eso —dijo Diana.

Goku pensó que decir, Kara y el eran novios, no Supergirl y Kakarotto verdad.

—No, compañeros solamente —dijo Kakarotto, mirando de reojo a Kara que su vista se había vuelto a encender de repente.

—O ya veo, eso es interesante —dijo Diana sonrojada pero con una sonrisa.

—He si, bueno un placer conocerte princesa Diana —dijo Kakarotto.

—Dime Diana, Kakarotto ¿ese es tu nombre de héroe? —dijo Diana.

—Si, pero también es mi nombre de nacimiento, bueno Diana, espero que no volvamos a ver —dijo Kakarotto dándole una última sonrisa marca Son, colocando dos dedos en su frente y desapareciendo.

—El puede teletransportarse, no dejas de impresionarme Saiyajin, claro que nos volveremos a ver, esa sonrisa es adictiva —dijo Diana sonriendo antes de despegar a su embajada, sin saber que una kriptoniana la había escuchado.

 **Con Kara**

«Es en serio, primero Bárbara, después Dinah y ahora una princesa»penso Kara suspirando, ella se había enojado con Goku por no aceptar que Supergirl y Kakarotto son novios aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era verdad Goku y Kara eran novios no Kakarotto y Supergirl.

«Genial ahora estoy hablando en tercera persona»penso Kara suspirando más fuerte.

—Estas bien Kara —dijo Cat.

—Si, estoy bien señorita Grat —dijo Kara.

—¡Kara! —dijo Goku corriendo a ella, el se había teletransportado a un callejón para poder cambiarse.

—Hola Gokú, ¿donde estabas? —dijo Kara fingiendo sorpresa.

—Bueno es que mientras pagaba todos se fueron a ver la pelea y no podía moverme de ahí —dijo Goku inventando alguna excusa.

—A ya veo, déjame presentarte a mi Jefa, auque ahora no lo es —dijo Kara riendo.

—Sigo firmando tu cheque, así que si lo soy —dijo Cat con tono burlon, que enderezó a Kara.

—Este, si ella es la señorita Cat Grant, señorita Grat, el es mi novio Son Goku —dijo Kara.

—Mucho gustó señorita Grant —dijo Goku dando su sonrisa característica.

—Mucho gusto Goku, Pero mira esa sonrisa y está mano, además eres rico, ya veo por que Kara se enamoro de ti, tienes que cuidarlo Kara —dijo Cat tomando su mano.

«No puede ser, Goku puedes dejar de enamorar a cada chica que saludas»penso Kara fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Bueno fue un placer Goku, Kara me dio gustó verte pero tengo que seguir mi viaje, antes de volver a Catco, dile a Olsen que quiero mi empresa como la dejé —dijo Cat colocándose sus gafas de sol.

—Claro que sí señorita Grat la estaremos esperando —dijo Kara dandole un abrazo a Cat que solo le dio una palmaditas en la espalda.

—Ya Kara no te pongas sentimental, te veré en Catco pronto, adiós Goku cuídala —dijo Cat y con eso se fue.

—Que rara es tu jefa, por ella no me alcanzaste ahí —dijo Goku.

—Si lo siento, me reconocío antes de poder cambiarme, auque veo que te divertiste con tu nueva admiradora —dijo Kara dándole una mirada.

—Ja, ja, estás celosa —dijo Goku con una sonrisa pícara.

—No tientes tu suerte Saiyajin —dijo Kara inflando las mejillas, dándole la espalda.

Goku sonrió y la abrazo por la espalda, haciendola sonrojar, cuando acercó su boca a su oreja.

—No te preocupes, tengo suficiente con una kriptoniana celosa, pero tierna y hermosa —dijo Goku.

Kara se sonrojo, pero se formó una sonrisa y giro a él.

—Eres insoportable Goku, pero también tierno, vámonos a la Deo —dijo Kara tomando la mano de Goku y llevándolo al callejón.

Goku río mientras se dejaba llevar al callejón ambos entraron y solo se pudo escuchar un sonido de teletransporte.

 **Y ya esta, se que siempre lo corto en lo mejor, pero es para darle emoción, bueno otra heroína ha aparecido en este fic y Goku ha llamado su atención también, con el tiempo volvera aparecer así que no se preocupen, se que había dicho que contaría el resto de la historia de Goku en este capítulo pero se me ocurrió esto y no pude resistirme a escribirlo.**

 **en el próximo capítulo si se contará toda la historia de Goku para poder proseguir con la historia principal, sin más que decir quiero darles la gracias a todos lo que me apoyan, la historia** **a recibido** **una aceptación increíble que ni yo me llegue a imaginar, tanto en Wattpad como en fanfiction, espero que la apoyen hasta el final, y que me den sus comentarios para saber que les gusta cómo va la historia, con eso nos vemos la próxima semana.**

 **hasta la próxima.**


	30. posibilidades

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Capítulo 30: Posibilidades**

 **DEO**

 **Sala de la reunion**

—Señor, ¿puedo pasar? —dijo Alex, caminando a J'ohn que revisaba unos documentos en la sala principal que sería usada para esta reunión.

—Adelante Agente Danvers —dijo J'ohn colocándose de pie mientras miraba a Alex entrar con una chica Pelirroja.

—Señor Director, quiero presentarle a Barbara Gordon, o mejor conocida como Oráculo, Bárbara el es J'ohn J'onnz el director de la Deo —dijo Alex haciendo las presentaciónes.

—Mucho gusto, señorita Gordon o debo llamarte Oráculo, es bueno conocer a la chica que hackeo mi sistema muchas veces —dijo J'ohn extendiendo su mano, el aún no podía creer que esta chica tan joven fuera capaz de hackearlos con tanta facilidad.

—Barbara está bien, puedo llamarte J'ohn imagino —dijo Barbara tomando la mano con una sonrisa.

—Preferiria que me llamaras Director o señor —dijo J'ohn dando su mirada más intimidante.

—Te llamare J'ohn —dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa tierna.

Haciendo suspirar a J'ohn, el no sabía que Bárbara había sido entrenada por el mejor detective del mundo, lo cual la había llevado a ver su famosa mirada que hizo sentir terror a todos los villanos en Gotham.

—Agente Danvers, ¿ya llegaron Supergirl y Kakarotto? —dijo J'ohn.

—No aún no, ya deberían estar aquí, ya le llame a Kara pero su teléfono me manda a buzón y su señal no aparece —dijo Alex.

—Ho Kakarotto debe estar usando su traje, mi culpa lo tengo programado para bloquear cualquier señal y evitar que alguien lo siguiera esperen —dijo Barbara sacando su celular y comenzando a hace alguna cosas.

Alex miró a J'ohn, ambos tenían miradas sorpredidas, esta chica de verdad era otra cosa, si tan solo pudieran convencerla de unirse a la DEO.

—Ya está, están en Londres —dijo Barbara con una ceja levantada mirando la ubicación en su celular.

—Londres, Agente Danvers rápido las noticias, Barbara ¿cómo lo hiciste? —dijo J'ohn, esta chica no dejaba de darles sorpresas.

—Bueno yo siempre se dónde está Kakarotto, su traje me permite monitorearlo, y sobre bloquear la señal, soy considerada unas de las mejores hackers que existe —dijo Barbara dándole una sonrisa.

—Hey Bárbara, ya tengo lista la máquina para que puedas verla —dijo Winn siendo empujado a un lado por Alex que caminaba a la televisión.

Alex encendió la televisión rápidamente buscando el contenido de la cadena inglesa, en el primer canal pudieron verlo.

— _ **Está mañana la super villana llamada Giganta, fue aprendida por Wonder Woman conocida como la princesa Diana, pero cuál fue la sorpresa cuando el superhéroe de National City Kakarotto, apareció para ayudarla y haciendo una sorprendente dupla, lograron vencer a la Gigante —dijo el reportero ingles mostrando las imágenes de Kakarotto y Wonder Woman derribando a Giganta.**_

—Bueno han estado ocupados esta mañana —dijo J'ohn.

—¿Donde está Kara? —dijo Alex mirando la imagen.

—No es esa chica en primera fila y esa junto a ella no es Cat —dijo Barbara, apuntando al público a dos rubias auque la más joven rubia tenía un seño fruncido a más no poder.

—Si es ella, pero alguien ya miró a la princesa Diana es la mujer más hermosa que alla visto —dijo Winn, ganándose miradas de las mujeres ahí.

—Digo después de ustedes claro —dijo Winn nervioso, para su suerte en ese momento se escuchó un sonido de teletransporte.

—Ya Goku no te enojes conmigo, te digo que fue un accidente —dijo Kara en su traje de Supergirl.

—Kara ya tenía esa Pokédex completa con la tercera generación, ahora donde esta mi esfuerzo —dijo Goku en su traje de Kakarotto.

—Vamos solo tienes que comprar un nuevo célular y poner tu cuenta, además eso te pasa por coquetear con Wonder Woman —dijo Kara con los brazos cruzados.

—No, yo no recuerdo mi cuenta, además ya te dije que solo estaba siendo amable, yo no se cuando se está coquetiando, todo esto es nuevo para mi —dijo Goku.

Ellos escuchar alguien aclararse la garganta cuando voltearon vieron a Bárbara, Alex, J'ohn y Winn mirándolos, haciendo que se sonrojaran de vergüenza.

—Amm lamento interrumpir, su discusión de pareja, pero ya saben estamos aquí —dijo Barbara con una sonrisa, apuntando a el resto en la sala que solo veían la escena sin saber que decir.

—Asi que el cuñado, andaba de travieso con la princesa —dijo Alex con tono de burla.

—No, no todo es un mal entendido —dijo Kakarotto rápidamente.

—Dejame adivinar, le diste tu clasica sonrisa, te he dicho que tienes poderes magicos con ella —dijo Barbara.

—Asi es, eso paso, vieron las noticias —dijo Kara.

—Si las ya las vimos, pero vamos chicas no pueden culpar a la princesa, Kakarotto es increíble además Wonder Woman es sexi verdad Kakarotto —dijo Winn poniéndose de lado de Goku.

Goku miro el rostro de Kara y el realmente no quería contestar por suerte J'ohn vino al rescate.

—Si, entonces podemos dejar sus problemas de pareja para luego, quisiera comenzar con esto —dijo J'ohn serio como siempre.

—Claro, ¿ya está lista la maquina? —dijo Kara.

Todos giraron a Winn.

—Si por eso había venido necesita unos pequeños toques, estará listo en veinte minutos —dijo Winn.

—Bueno vamos te acompañare para que se más rápido, ahora volvemos —dijo Barbara.

Ambos salieron de la sala, dejando a los otros cuatro ahí.

—Entonces ¿donde esta Mon-el? —dijo Kakarotto mirando la sala.

—Esta en sala de entrenamiento, digamos que está liberando tensión quiso coquetear con Bárbara y no le fue bien —dijo Alex sonriendo.

—Dime que no le llamo muñeca o bom bom —dijo Kara.

—No, le dijo preciosa y que lo llamara Mon —dijo Alex ya sin contener la risa seguida de Kara que también comenzó a reír.

Ante un Kakarotto que solo miró a J'ohn dudoso, J'ohn solo se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno ya que no reimos de Mon-el en su intentó de coqueteo, ¿que decidiste J'ohn? sobre lo que te pedí de dejarlo bajo mi custodia —dijo Kara.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que te hagas cargo, después de todo quien más puede ayudarlo adaptarse y entrenarlo en sus habilidades —dijo J'ohn.

—Eso es un si —dijo Kara sonriendo al igual que Goku.

—Si eso es un si, pero él tendrá que seguir quedándose en la Deo a dormir por ahora —dijo J'ohn, para luego mirar a Kakarotto que estaba alado de Kara.

—Oh es verdad yo voy —dijo Kakarotto quitándose el casco y dándole su sonrisa de fabrica con su voz normal— mucho gusto soy Son Goku.

Alex que ya lo sabía sonrió a la presentación del novio de su hermana.

—Así que agricultor rico y también superhéroe, te queda bien el negro cuñado —dijo Alex sonriendo.

—Tambien a ti Alex, es bueno volver a verte ¿cómo está Maggie? —dijo Goku dejando sus casco en la mesa.

—Bien supongo con su novia —dijo Alex haciendo una mueca a eso.

—Con su novia, ¿Maggie es lesbiana? —dijo Kara sorprendida.

—¿Que es lesbiana? —dijo Goku, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de Alex y un poco de Kara auque ella podía entederlo después de ver los recuerdos de Goku.

—No sabes que lesbiana, en serio —dijo Alex.

—No, pero J'ohn podrías dejar de tratar de entrar a mi mente el casco no era para bloquearlo, después de todo verás mis recuerdos pronto —dijo Goku.

Eso Sorprendió a Kara y Alex que le dieron una mirada enojada a J'ohn.

—Lo siento, es solo que tenía curiosidad, pero tu mente está muy disciplinada hay muchos muros, es técnicamente imposible entrar a tu mente sin tu permiso. —dijo J'ohn.

—Bueno es que para poder manejar mi ki, también tuve que entrenar mi mente, si no perdería el control sobre mi energía y sería muy peligroso —dijo Goku.

—Esta bien, comenzemos de nuevo, soy J'ohn J'onnz soy el director de la Deo y vengo de Marte —dijo J'ohn extendiendo la mano.

—Mucho gusto J'ohn, como dije soy Son Goku, soy del planeta Vegita, pero me considero más de la tierra —dijo Goku estrechando la mano.

—Hola lamento interrumpir, pero ya llegaron Supergirl y Kakarotto —dijo Mon-el entrando a la sala.

Mon-el miro a las cuatro personas ahí, eran Hank, Alex, Supergirl, y el parpadeo miró la mesa para ver el casco de Kakarotto ahí, luego miro al hombre con un cabello alborotado tenía el uniforme de Kakarotto.

—Hola Mon-el soy yo Kakarotto —dijo Goku divertido con su reacción al igual que los otros tres.

—Lo siento, es que me acostumbré a mirarte con el casco —dijo Mon-el.

—Bueno, por que no vamos los tres a la sala de entrenamiento y te explicamos que está pasando —dijo Kara sonriendo.

Goku y Mon-el asintieron, Kara se giro a su hermana.

—Pueden avisarnos cuando la máquina esté lista Alex —dijo Kara.

—Si no hay problema —dijo Alex y se acercó a su hermana y le susurró a su oído— ve con tu novio he hijo adoptivo.

Kara se sonrojo y le dio a Alex una mirada, que solo la hizo sonreír, Kara suspiro y salió de la sala con Goku y Mon-el.

—Que opinas, yo confío en el, desde que llegó solo nos ha ayudado y ha logrado junto con Bárbara darles un lugar donde trabajar a los alienígenas, además puede ser útil en esta guerra contra Cadmus —dijo Alex mirando a J'ohn.

—Yo creo que tengo que terminar de ver su historia aún, su carácter va encontra de como el define a su raza, le doy el beneficio de la duda —dijo J'ohn mirando el casco en la mesa que Goku había olvidado.

Alex sonrió a eso, en su experiencia que su jefe de el beneficio de la duda, era una victoria para Goku.

 **Sala de entrenamiento**

—Esta es su sala de entrenamiento —dijo Goku mirando la habitación era bastante grande con mucho equipo para entrenar.

Kara río al ver a Goku observando todo y probando todo los aparatos, ahora estaba levantado pesas con facilidad, eso no impresióno a Kara, ella lo había visto levantar un auto a los doce años, lo que le impresiono era ver el empeño que ponía en sus ejercicios, alguien con su poder debería mirarlos como simples hormigas, pero Goku no le gustaba presumir menos humillar, toda su vida se había tratado de romper sus límites, el era un guerrero forjando en batalla pero con la inocencia de un niño y esas solo eran algunas de las razones por la Kara lo amaba.

—Kakarotto parece niño en una juguetería —dijo Mon-el alado de Kara.

—Si a él le gusta entrenar, por cierto gracias por el consejo con Draaga me ayudó bastante —dijo Kara sonriendole a Mon-el.

—No hay de que Supergirl —dijo Mon-el sonrojado un poco, ella era hermosa gruñóna pero hermosa.

Mon-el no pudo evitar pensar que si Supergirl no tuviera novio podría intentar algo con ella, pero él no era capaz de destruir una relación, además el modo en que ella hablo la última vez de su novio era de amor puro, he incluso ahora como miraba a Kakarotto era entre admiracion y amor, auque ella lo negó la última vez, él sabía que auque el novio de Kara no estuviera, Kakarotto estaría ahi.

«Supergirl luego Bárbara y de último Wonder Woman, los Saiyajin atraen mujeres tal vez en otra dimensión tuve mejor suerte»penso Mon-el, el había escuchado de unos agentes el rumor que Wonder Woman se había interesado en Kakarotto, mirando la foto de Wonder Woman, el no pudo evitar tener celos de la suerte del Saiyajin

—Dime Kara —dijo Kara sacando de sus pensamientos al Daxamita.

—Perdon —dijo Mon-el.

—Que me llames Kara ese es mi nombre Kara Zor-el, pero en público soy Kara Danvers —dijo Kara con una pequeña sonrisa y con eso camino a donde estaba Goku.

—Nuevemil, novecientos, noventa y nueve —dijo Goku haciendo levantamientos esto no le hacía ningún efecto pero era divertido para el.

—Eso es increíble amor, pero recuerda que no tenemos mucho tiempo antes que terminen la máquina —dijo Kara de pie junto a él, pero con una gran sonrisa.

—Si lo siento Kara, ahora voy diez mil, me distraje un poco —dijo Goku riendo dejando la pesa en su lugar y levantándose para mirar a Kara que negó con la cabeza pero sonrió.

Ambos regresaron a Mon-el que los miraba esperando sentado en las escaleras.

—Perdona Mon-el me distraje, es que me gusta mucho entrenar ya sabes, vamos a comenzar, hola soy Son Goku —dijo Goku.

—Y el es mi novio el que te hable, además de ser el dueño de Empresas Dragón con Barbara —dijo Kara tomando la mano de Goku.

—Esperen, tiempo, el es tu novio Son Goku ese que escuche de Alex que ayuda a los alienígenas dándoles empleo, pero también es Kakarotto —dijo Mon-el y los miró para ver si entendió bien.

La sonrisa de Goku y Kara se lo confirmo.

—Que mundo tan pequeño es este, pero quiere decir que tengo un amigo rico con quién irme de fiesta —dijo Mon-el imaginado ya las fiestas con Goku y Winn.

—Sigue soñando Mon-el, eso no pasará —dijo Kara en tono serio, acabando las esperanzas del Daxamita.

—Bueno regresemos al tema, Mon-el recuerdas que te prometimos ayudarte a adaptarte —dijo Goku.

—Si lo recuerdo, pensé que sería divertido tener estos poderes pero —dijo Mon-el pero fue interrumpido por Kara.

—Y puede serlo, nosotros te ayudaremos —dijo Kara.

—Ambos, de Kakarotto o Goku me lo esperaba pero pensé que no te agradaba estar mucho conmigo —dijo Mon-el.

—Y así era, como te dije fui enviada a proteger a mi primo, pero no pude hacerlo, pero ayudandote de algún modo tal ves pueda hacerlo —dijo Kara dándole una sonrisa.

—Y como te dije en esa plática que tuvimos antes de dejarte aquí en la DEO, tú me recuerdas a mi hijo mayor Gohan, yo cometí muchos errores con el y como dijo Kara al entrenarte y tal ves convertírte en un heroe como Gohan quiso serlo una vez, pueda redimirme un poco más —dijo Goku con una sonrisa melancolíca, auque sonrió cuando Kara apretó su mano.

Mon-el los miro con incredulidad, definitivamente no había muchos como esos dos, a el no le interesaba ser un heroe, pero podría intentarlo, tal vez a ellos pronto si podría contarles la verdad, el se puso de pie y los miro.

—Quien lo diria, un chico de Daxam, una chica de Kripton, y un guerrero Saiyajin de otro universo trabajando juntos, parece una película —dijo Mon-el sonriendo.

—Por que, por que vienes de un planeta de inrresponsables —dijo Kara, pero esta vez con una sonrisa burlona.

—No, por que tú vienes de un planeta de Snobbs —dijo Mon-el con el mismo tono burlón.

Goku los miró reír de sus insultos inocentes y sonrió, a él no le gustaba haber sido exiliado, pero si agradecía haber llegado a este universo.

—Bueno, yo vengo de un planeta de piratas espaciales conquistadores de planetas, pero puedo decirles que incluso el Saiyajin más orgullo puede cambiar y hacer una familia, tal vez terminamos formando una Legión o algo así como esa película —dijo Goku extendiendo la mano en medio de ambos.

—Goku esos eran los vengadores, además vamos Legión no me convence, tal vez una liga —dijo Kara con una sonrisa pero colocando su mano sobre la de Goku.

—Me gusta lo de Legión, tal vez una Legión de Superhéroes —dijo Mon-el colocando su mano también.

—Hombres se unen contra mi —dijo Kara suspirando.

«Tal vez Alex si tenía razón»penso Kara sonriendo.

—Que, un juramento de manos y no me invitan —dijo una Bárbara riendo desde las escaleras.

Luego escucharon el sonido de una cámara de celular, era Winn alado de Bárbara y Alex igual apoyada en los barandales.

—Winn ¿estás tomando fotos? —dijo Kara.

—Creo que está llorando también —dijo Goku.

—No, no lo estoy —dijo un Winn con voz quebrada.

—Si está llorando —dijo Alex riendo, al igual que Barbara.

—Vamos esto es muy emotivo, además estoy rodeado de heroes, Supergirl, Kakarotto, Mon-el tenemos que encontrarte un nombre, y Batgirl —dijo Winn limpiadose las lágrimas.

—¡Batgirl! ¿donde? —dijo Alex emocionada de repente.

Todos menos Mon-el que estaba igual de perdido, apuntaron a Barbara, Winn casi sale volando de las escaleras cuando Alex lo empujó.

—En serio eres Batgirl, tienes cabello rojo y vienes de Gotham, claro que era tú cómo no lo vi, soy tu fan, una pregunta tú y Robin ¿eran novios? —dijo Alex emocionada.

—Gracias, he si lo fuimos —dijo Barbara un poco sorprendida por su reacción, ella miró Kara que reía y tenía una mirada de te lo dije.

—Kara me debes cien dólares —dijo Alex apuntando a su hermana adoptiva.

Kara solo sudo a eso, a ella le sobraban esos cien dólares, pero eso no significaba que quería regalarlos.

—Barbara y ¿que pasa con la máquina? —dijo Kara cambiando el tema rápidamente.

—A si es verdad, a eso veníamos ya está lista, J'ohn no espera en la sala —dijo Barbara.

Todos miraron a Goku ya que el era la estrella de este show por haci decirlo, el miró un momento el suelo pero luego levantó la vista a ellos con su sonrisa.

—Vamos hacerlo —dijo Goku.

 **Sala de la reunión**

En la sala con ventanas de espejo e insonorizada y un gran letrero que decía no molestar, además de la orden de no interrumpir hasta que está reunión acabe.

Todos ya estaban sentados, en la gran mesa de reuniones, J'ohn en la silla principal, de su lado derecho era Kara, a su lado la silla estaba vacía pero ahi se sentaria Barbara, después estaba la silla de Winn, alado izquierdo está Alex y Mon-el.

—Goku debes colocarte este casco, y concentrar tu técnica para leer la mente, el casco funcionará como una antena y proyector de acuerdo, tu entrarás en estado de sueño o meditación —dijo Barbara.

—Esta bien, Barbs lo entiendo —dijo Goku sentando en un sillon reclinable.

—Esta listo Barbara, Goku —dijo Winn terminando de conectar todo.

—Buena suerte Goku, nos veremos en un rato —dijo Barbara dándole una sonrisa y caminando a su silla.

Goku le devolvió la sonrisa y miró a donde estaba Kara sentada, ella lo miraba con una sonrisa de apoyo igual, ella dijo unas palabras tan bajas para que nadie las escuche auque Goku pudo oírlas, tal ves Mon-el igual, Goku le sonrió una última vez y se colocó el casco para comenzar.

«Te amo»penso Goku en las últimas palabras de Kara a él, antes que entrará en un estado de meditación.

Todos pudieron ver cómo el casco se activo, conectándose con la computadora dándoles las imágenes.

—¿Alguien quiere palomitas? —dijo Winn con un caja de cine llena de palomitas.

—Yo si quiero —dijo Mon-el.

El resto solo suspiro y regreso la vista a la pantalla.

Su primer imagen fue la de un bebé dormido en una cuna.

—¿Quien es ese bebe? —dijo Alex.

—Es el hijo de Goku —dijo Kara sorprendíendo a todos ahí menos a Bárbara.

—Comenzamos con buen ambiente —dijo Mon-el.

—Es hermoso —dijo una mujer joven parecía china y alado de ella estaba Goku más joven.

—wuahu ¿quien es ella? —dijo Mon-el y Winn.

—Ella es la ex esposa de Goku, se llama Milk —dijo Kara.

—Goku esta casado —dijo Alex.

—Estaba casado —dijo Kara rápidamente.

—Como es eso, se divorció —dijo Alex.

—No, pero para resumirlo Goku tenía más de 50 años, por lo que no hay que ser genio para deducir que Goku tuvo una vida ahí, el tuvo dos hijos y una nieta cuando salió de su universo y rejuvenecio al llegar aquí —dijo Barbara.

Alex asintió a eso, era una locura pero ella trabajaba para la DEO, había visto muchas locuras, además se supone que Kara debería estar en esa edad si su nave no se hubiera desviado, J'ohn asintió y siguió mirando.

—Pero mírala es hermosa la esposa de Goku, yo me la abría traído aquí —dijo Winn.

—Ex esposa —dijo Kara lentamente.

—Mejor sigamos viéndo —dijo Barbara cambiando el tema.

—Pero ¿no crees que está muy pequeño Milk? —dijo Goku mirando a su hijo en la cuna.

—Goku todos los bebés son pequeños —dijo Milk.

Haciendo reír a todos ahí, Bárbara ya les había dicho que Goku era muy inocente ya que el habia crecido solo, era un poco diferente al Goku sentado en esa silla, aunque seguía inocente en algunos temas.

—Oigan les recuerdo que tienen que pensar en el nombre del bebe —dijo un hombre mayor con un casco con cuernos.

Todo miraron a Kara y Bárbara que se encogieron de hombros.

—El mundo de Goku es raro —dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

—No te preocupes papa, ya pensé en uno —dijo Milk.

—Es el suegro de Goku y es gigante —dijo Winn temblando un poco.

—Ex suegro —dijo Kara, haciendo reír a todos ahí por sus celos.

—Ya elegiste el nombre —dijo Ox Satan.

—Si, su nombre será Einstein —dijo Milk.

—Einstein —dijeron Goku y Ox Satan, acompañado por el coro de Kara, Barbara, y Winn.

—Es interesante Einstein existe en ese mundo —dijo J'ohn serio.

—Ademas Einstein no es un apellido —dijo Alex.

—Si es el nombre de un investigador muy famoso —dijo Milk.

—Sigo diciendo que es un apellido —dijo Alex.

Gohan comenzó a llorar de repente al oir ese nombre.

—Yo también lloraría si me quisieran llamar Einstein —dijo Winn.

—Creo que no le gusto —dijo Ox Satan.

—Creo que no, entonces le llamare Alquimeres —dijo Milk cargando al bebé que volvió a llorar.

—Vamos de mal en peor —dijo Kara.

—Tampoco le gusto —dijo Ox Satan.

—¿Que nombre te gusta a ti papa? —dijo Milk.

—Bueno a mí se ocurrieron muchos —dijo Ox Satan caminando a su bolsa sacando un rollo muy largo, sorprendíendo a Goku y Milk.

—Esto va a tardar —dijo Barbara.

—Voy a comenzar el gran Ox Satan, Ox satanousqui, el doctor Ox Satan —dijo Ox Satan, deteniéndose cuando el bebé comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

—Tampoco le gustaron tus nombres papá —dijo Milk con una sonrisa.

—Pobre bebe, yo igual estaría llorando —dijo Mon-el, con todos asintiendo.

Después de eso, los habían visto dejar al bebé en su cuna, Goku estaba sentado en una silla al reves, Milk y Ox Satán sentádos en un sillón pensando en algún nombre.

—Alguien ya noto que Goku no ha dicho, ningún nombre —dijo Kara.

—Es verdad, debe estar pensando —dijo Barbara.

—Faltas tu —dijeron Milk y Ox Satán de repente mirando a Goku.

—Ya lo notaron —dijo Alex.

—Yo —dijo Goku con una cara de sorpresa.

—Goku no me digas que no haz pensando en un nombre para tu hijo —dijo Milk.

—Debes tener al menos uno —dijo Ox Satán.

—Yo —dijo Goku poniéndose serio.

—Esto será bueno —dijo Barbara.

—Si me muero de curiosidad —dijo Winn.

—Yo —dijo Goku de repente más serio levantandose de la silla, haciendo emocionar a Milk y Ox Satán.

—Vamos Goku —dijo Kara, con el resto expectante.

—Yo me estoy muriendo de hambre, ustedes no —dijo Goku de repete perdiendo el semblante serio y dándoles una sonrisa con la mano en la cabeza, haciendo caer de espaldas a Milk y Ox satan.

—Ja, ja, ja buena esa —dijeron Winn y Mon-el riendo .

Mientras la chicas solo suspiraban y J'ohn seguía serio como siempre.

—¡No Goku como puedes decir algo como eso, en un momento como este, si acabas de desayunar! —grito Milk a Goku que tenía la cabeza abajo como un niño pequeño.

—Esa mujer tiene un carácter malo —dijo Mon-el.

—Si pero la verdad es que Goku debería estar emocionado es su primer hijo —dijo J'ohn.

—No es fácil, cuando ni siquiera pasaste tiempo con tu padres a Goku lo enviaron a la tierra al nacer por ser débil —dijo Kara sin mirarlos.

—Así es no puedes esperar que alguien sea un padre ejemplar cuando no tuvo unos de los cuales aprendér —dijo Barbara.

Todos quedaron reflexionando, era verdad cada uno en esa sala habían tenido sus roses con sus padres, pero todos habían crecido con ellos del algún modo, Goku ni siquiera los conoció.

—¡Te pareces a tu abuelo Gohan! —dijo Milk de repente.

Ox Satán noto como el niño comenzó a reír de repente, mientras Milk seguía gritándole a Goku repitió el nombre del abuelo Gohan, haciendo reír al niño de nuevo.

—Goku tu siempre te comportas así —dijo Milk.

—Milk —dijo Ox Satán.

—¿Que quieres papá? —dijo Milk enojada.

—Escuchen esto, tu abuelo Gohan —dijo Ox Satán, haciendo al bebé reír nuevamente.

—Ese nombre le gusta al bebe, pero ¿quién es abuelo de Goku? pensé que era extraterrestre —dijo Mon-el.

—Lo es, el abuelo Gohan es un ser humano con un corazón increíble —dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

Ox Satán seguía repitiendo el nombre de Gohan al bebé que reía cada vez más.

Goku se sorprendió y miró la esfera de cuatro estrellas arriba de la chimenea.

—¿Que es eso? —dijo Alex al ver la esfera brillar.

—Las esferas del dragón son siete en total, si las juntas saldrá una dragón y te consedera un deseo —dijo Barbara.

—Ja,ja,ja buena esa Barbara —dijo Alex riendo hasta que vio la mirada de Kara y Bárbara— no me digan que es verdad, ¿Lo es?.

—Lo verás en un rato —dijeron Kara y Barbara.

—Ya veo parece que al niño le gusta el nombre de mi abuelo —dijo Goku.

—Si es lo más seguro, el fue mi compañero de entrenamiento, a mi me agrada el nombre de Gohan, por que no le ponen así a mi nieto —dijo Ox Satán.

—Si, tu nombre será Gohan, tú te llamaras Gohan —dijo Goku levantando a Gohan de su cuna que reía.

—A Gohan le agrada su nombre —dijo Mon-el.

—Ya veo te gusta mucho tu nombre hijo, mira que altos estas, estás volando hijo —dijo Goku levantó a Gohan haciendolo reír.

—Que tierno —dijo Bárbara.

—Rayos necesitaba un padre así —dijo Winn.

Mon-el solo sonrió, al igual que J'ohn.

Alex que estaba sonriendo a la imagen, aunque le recordó a su padre que aún no encontraban, sacudido la cabeza y miró a su hermana que estaba enfocada en la imagen con una sonrisa enorme, ella se acercó y le susurró.

—Imaginando tu futuro Kara —dijo Alex riendo.

Kara se sonrojo cómo su capa, por que era precisamente lo que estaba imaginando.

—Callate Alex —dijo Kara con las mejillas rojas, lo cual hizo reír a su hermana.

Con Milk sonriendo y aceptando el nombre de Gohan el recuerdo termino y cambió al siguiente.

La imagen cambio a Goku, Milk y Gohan ahora de tres años aparentemente, tenia un sombrero con la esfera de cuatro estrellas, el estaba en un carrito siendo empujando por Goku mientras daban un paseo auque algo llamó la atención de todos.

—Eso que tiene Gohan es una cola —dijo Alex flotandose los ojos para ver si veia mal.

—Si lo es —dijo Winn, todos miraron a Kara o Bárbara para que dieran una explicación.

—Bueno hasta donde pude ver sus recuerdos, Goku nació con cola, pero creo que los Saiyajin híbridos las heredan igual —dijo Kara.

—Si pero si no me equivoco Goku dijo que su segundo hijo Goten nació sin cola —dijo Barbara.

—Entonces creo que depende que genes sean los más fuertes en ese momento —dijo J'ohn, con eso todos regresaron la vista a la pantalla.

Todo parecía normal, hasta que Milk menciono unas flores, Gokú siendo Goku se distrajo y soltó el carrito de Gohan sin darse cuenta que estaban cerca de una colina.

—No el carrito —dijo Bárbara.

Cuando el carrito empezo a bajar con velocidad por la colina, con un Goku y Milk persiguiendolo, ese carrito incluso salto un pequeño acantilado.

—Ese carrito sí que tiene velocidad —dijo Winn.

—¡Gohan!, ¡Goku no te quedes ahí detenlo! —grito Milk.

—¿Por que Goku no se mueve a supervelocidad y lo detiene? —dijo Mon-el.

—No, ahí el poder y velocidad de Goku era muy bajo a comparación de ahora —dijo Kara.

Goku acelero la velocidad y logró alcanzar el carrito de hecho por la fuerza que ejerció se pasó de largo.

Todos se pusieron de pie al ver el momento en que por un bache, Gohan salió volando del carrito directo a un árbol gigante, si se estrella ellos sabían que no sobreviviria, más cuando segundos antes, el carrito se había estrellado haciéndose pedazos.

Pero más fuerte fue su sorpresa cuando vieron a Gohan cambiar su expresión de terror y llanto a una mirada de combate y atravesar el árbol siendo atrapado por Goku que se quedó sorpredido mirando el hoyo en el árbol.

—¿Que mierda acaba de pasar? —dijo Bárbara de pie.

—Yo quiero saber lo mismo ¿vieron como cambio su mirada? —dijo Kara igual de sorprendida.

—Fue como el aura que Goku tiene cuando libera su poder —dijo Alex.

—No lo sé, pero el hijo es tan genial como el padre —dijo Winn emocionado.

—Creo que yo sé que pasó —dijo J'ohn, mientras veía a Milk abrazar a Gohan para ver que estaba bien.

—¿Y por que no lo haz dicho? —dijo Mon-el impaciente.

—Bueno solo es una teoría, pero creo que los Saiyajin híbridos como lo es Gohan, son más fuerte que los puros como Goku, no sería la primera raza que al combinar sus genes con otra especie, consigue hijos con más potencial, pero habrá que ver más para estar seguros —dijo J'ohn.

—Entonces si eso es verdad, ¿que pasaria si Goku tuviera hijos con Kara? —dijo Mon-el.

Haciendo a Kara atorarse con unas palomitas que estaba comiendo.

—Mon-el —dijo Alex en regaño.

—Que, solo pienselo Goku y Kara son pareja eso es una posibilidad —dijo Mon-el.

Eso dejo a todos pensando, era verdad que pasaría si se combinarán los genes Saiyajin con los kriptonianos.

—Bueno es lo menos decir que ese bebe, sería un bebe único, además que podría nacer con cola, pero tal ves sería inmune a la kriptonita —dijo Bárbara analizando la posibilidad.

Kara quedó pálida al escuchar la posibilidad de que su bebé naciera con cola, como iba a explicarle a la gente, auque había la posibilidad que naciera sin cola, y que la kriptonita no lo dañará.

—Mmm pero la pregunta sería también, podría absorber luz solar o necesitaria comer como Goku para reponer energía —dijo Alex entrando en el tema y recordando el informe sobre Goku.

—¿Que quieres decir? —dijo Winn.

—Goku tiene un metabolismo acelerado, necesita comer grandes cantidades de comida para reponer energía —dijo Barbara.

Kara quedó más palida, mientras se imaginaba a Goku y una niña o niño comiendo como si no hubiera mañana.

—Hablando de luz solar, obtendría los poderes que le da el sol a los kriptonianos o los poderes Saiyajin que sabemos son guerreros por naturaleza, o tendría ambos —dijo Winn igual con curiosidad.

Kara ahora estaba imaginando como su futura casa sería destrozada cada mañana, al menos que se mudé a la fortaleza.

—Bueno estamos de acuerdo que podríamos ver el nacimiento del ser más poderoso alguna vez conocido —dijo J'ohn.

—¿Tu qué opinas Kara? —dijo Alex.

Hasta que escucharon una silla caerse o mejor dicho romperse cuando Kara se desmayó, Alex y Barbara corrieron a su lado rápidamente, J'ohn se acercó y la reviso.

—No pasa nada, se desmayó por tanta información despertara en algunos minutos —dijo J'ohn sentándose de nuevo.

Alex y Barbara solo le dieron una mirada a Mon-el por iniciar esta discusión.

—Yo no fui, fue Gohan —dijo Mon-el apuntado al pequeño Saiyajin de la pantalla.

 **Y ya está comienza este viaje de nostalgia xd espero que le haya gustado como se llevará acabo está recuento de la vida de Goku.**

 **Quiero darles las gracias otra vez por apoyarme con sus votos, sus follows y favoritos, al igual que sus visitas y comentarios, trataré de subir la continuación antes de la semana.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	31. Pelea de hermanos

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **capitulo 31: Pelea de hermanos**

—Hay ¿que paso? —dijo Kara tocándose la cabeza, ella estaba acostada en un sillón en la misma sala.

—Por fin despertaste —dijo Alex junto a ella.

—¿Me desmayé? —dijo Kara.

—Si estábamos hablando de un bebé futuro entre Goku y tu y creo que especulamos de mas —dijo Barbara.

—O si, yo creo que fue mucha información al mismo tiempo, digo no tiene mucho que salimos —dijo Kara.

«Auque Goku se caso con la primera mujer que le ofreció comida»penso Kara, eso hizo que recordara en donde estaban.

—Que tanto me perdí le pusieron pausa —dijo Kara mirando la pantalla.

—Kara no es una película para ponerle pausa pero no te preocupes despertaste a tiempo —dijo J'ohn.

—Si Goku rescató a un Gohan de 5 años o Gohan se salvó solo, no estamos seguros, el caso es que iba a caer por una cascada pero parace que dio un salto a una rama para salvarse —dijo Winn.

—Aun no puedo creer que tenga una nube mágica —dijo Alex.

—Si yo quería un pony para navidad y Goku tuvo una nube propia que injusticia —dijo Bárbara.

—Ahora están llendo a la casa de su maestro para visitarlo y lo siento por mencionar lo de su futuro hijo, no pensé que los kriptonianos serían tan sensibles —dijo Mon-el.

—No te preocupes Mon-el, solo espero que recuerdes que yo voy a entrenarte —dijo Kara con una sonrisa tan dulce que hizo sentir escalofríos a Mon-el y al resto ahí.

—Goku ya llego —dijo Bárbara para cambiar el tema, Kara junto a Alex regresaron a sus asientos para seguir mirando.

Goku salto de la nube voladora con Gohan en brazos y aterrizó en la isla enfrente de una casa pequeña que decía Kame house.

—Y entonces ahí vive el maestro Roshi —dijo Barbara, ella había escuhado de Goku que el maestro Roshi era el más grande maestro de artes marciales de todos los tiempos, no había duda que Goku le tenia un gran respeto a su maestro apesar de ser un humano.

—Si esa es la casa donde Goku entreno de niño —dijo Kara recordando.

—¿Y qué tal era su entrenamiento, que les enseñó? —dijo Alex, curiosa.

—Bueno, recuerdan karate Kid el entrenamiento del señor Miyagi —dijo Kara.

Todos menos Mon-el asintieron a eso.

—Eso X100 veces, el entrenamiento de la Deo sería un día de campo para Goku —dijo Kara.

—Bromeas verdad, digo somos una agencia del gobierno nuestros entrenamientos son muy efectivos y fuertes —dijo J'ohn.

—Lo diré más directo que Kara, Goku podria hacer el entrenamiento de la DEO y el que Batman nos hizo hacer que es igual de duro todo el día sin cansarse —dijo Barbara.

Eso impresióno a todos que decidieron mejor ya no preguntar más y regresaron la vista a la pantalla.

— **¡Hola ¿hay alguien? —dijo Goku con Gohan cargado.**

Enseguida salieron tres personas del interior de la casa un anciano calvo con barba y bigote con unos lentes de sol, una chica muy guapa con cabello azul tenía una bata de laboratorio, y un chico igual calvo con tres puntos en la frente era algo bajo de estatura, pero eso no fue lo que los impresiono.

—Ese chico no tiene nariz, parece Lord Voldemort —dijo Winn.

—Si, ese es Krilin el mejor amigo de Goku, no tengo una respuesta de por qué no tiene nariz, la chica es Bulma su mejor amiga y el anciano es el maestro Roshi —dijo Kara.

—Asi que ella es Bulma, debí imaginarlo por la bata de científica —dijo Bárbara mirando a la joven con cabello azul.

—El es maestro Roshi, no se ve tan fuerte —dijo Mon-el.

—No jusquez por la apariciencias Mon-el recuerda que es el maestro de Goku —dijo Alex.

— **Hola Goku y ese niño —dijo Bulma.**

— **No me digas que ahora trabajas cuidándo niños —dijo Krilin.**

— **El es mi hijo —dijo Goku mirando a Gohan, dejando a los tres en shock.**

—Creo que no se lo esperaban —dijo Bárbara riendo.

Ellos vieron como Gohan se presentaba a las tres personas y decía su edad, era muy listo para un niño de cuatro años ya que quería ser un investigador, todos sabían que era por su madre y también como los amigos de Goku le hacían preguntabas extrañas cuando vieron la cola de Gohan.

—Kara ¿por que le preguntan, por la cola de Gohan y la luna llena? —dijo Alex.

—De hecho tengo la misma duda, siempre que Goku veía la luna llena, el recuerdo se cortaba de repente —dijo Kara.

—Y tu Bárbara ¿sabes algo? —dijo J'ohn.

—No, yo tengo la misma duda, nunca le pregunté a Goku —dijo Barbara.

—Vamos no debe ser nada grave, no es como que pueda transformace en hombre lobo ni nada —dijo Winn riendo.

Sonrisa que murió cuando vieron a Goku ponerse nervioso y cambiar su mirada.

— **¿Que pasa Goku? —dijo el maestro Roshi.**

— **Hay algo que viene volando, hacia aca —dijo Goku.**

— **Algo vendrá, no veo nada —dijo Krillin**

— **Tiene un poder sorprendente —dijo Goku.**

—¿Que será? Goku se ve nervioso —dijo Kara.

Antes que alguien pudiera decir algo vieron a un hombre aterrizar en la isla, tenia cabello largo casi hasta sus piernas, tenía armadura y un aparato en el ojo derecho.

—¡No puede ser! —dijo Kara reconociendo la armadura y el rastreador.

—¿Que pasa Kara?, lo conoces —dijo Alex.

—Es un Saiyajin, esa es su armadura tradicional y eso en su ojo es un rastreador de energía —dijo Kara.

Todos regresaron la vista a la pantalla para ver qué pasaria.

— **Finalmente te he encontrado, haz crecido mucho, te reconocí con solo mirarte Kakarotto —dijo el Saiyajin.**

— **Kakarotto —dijo Goku confundido.**

—Rayos lo conoce —dijo Mon-el.

— **Eres tal y como era tu padre —dijo el Saiyajin.**

—Sera su pariente, conocio al padre de Goku —dijo J'ohn.

—Si es su pariente, pero no es su tío —dijo Barbara recordando un poco lo que Goku le había contado.

— **Kakarotto que está sucediendo en este planeta, si tu misión era acabar con esta raza acomoder lugar —dijo el Saiyajin.**

Con un Goku que no tenía idea de que pasaba mirando al maestro Roshi confundido.

—Espera que está pasando —dijo Winn.

—La misión de Goku era eliminar a toda la raza humana —dijo Kara.

—¡Que por que! —dijo Alex.

—Los Saiyajin eran como piratas espaciales, conquistaban planetas y luego los vendían a un precio alto —dijo Barbara.

—Y decían que los Daxamitas eramos malos —dijo Mon-el, ganándose una mirada de todos ahí.

—Pero pensé que había dicho que los Saiyajins murieron junto a su planeta —dijo J'ohn.

—Bueno, debe haber estado fuera del planeta, sabes que eso de que aparezcan sobrevivíentes suele pasar —dijo Kara.

J'ohn asintió a eso, era como el caso de M'aggan, hasta que escucharon un golpe en la pantalla regresaron la vista para ver Krilin romper una pared de la casa con su cuerpo.

—¿Que paso? —dijo Barbara.

—Krilin se acercó a ese tipo y el —dijo Winn pero quedó callado cuando vio con que lo había golpeado.

—Entonces con eso confirmamos que si es un Saiyajin —dijo Mon-el.

— **Es una cola, ese sujeto tiene una cola —dijo Goku sin creelo.**

— **Parece que ya sabes cuál es mi verdadera identidad —dijo el Saiyajin.**

— **Tu verdadera identidad ¿qué quieres decir con eso? —dijo Goku tratando de alejar a Gohan que se aferraba a su pierna, hasta que Bulma lo cargo para alejarlo.**

— **Kakarotto eres un canalla, haz olvidado hasta eso —dijo el Saiyajin.**

— **No vuelvas a llamarme con ese nombré tan extraño, mi nombre es Goku —dijo Goku.**

— **Como te atreves a decir eso —dijo el Saiyajin.**

— **Kakarotto acaso no recibiste un golpe en la cabeza cuando eras un niño dímelo —dijo el Saiyajin.**

— **Si, no lo recuerdo bien pero cuando era niño me di un golpe en la cabeza —dijo Goku.**

—Que quiere decir con eso —dijo Alex.

—Quiere decir que por ese golpe Goku perdió su actitud Saiyajin, yo lo vi mientras más crecia más violento se volvía con su abuelo, hasta que cayó de un risco golpeadose la cabeza —dijo Kara.

—Entonces por ese golpe, Goku olvidó su origen y su misión —dijo J'ohn.

—Asi es, además que el era un bebé cuando lo enviaron —dijo Barbara.

—Bueno eso es lo mismo que está contando el maestro Roshi —dijo Mon-el, todos regresaron la vista a la pantalla.

— **Entonces ¿ese bebe era yo? —dijo Goku que había escuchado lo que le contó el maestro Roshi.**

— **Que significa todo esto, acaso Goku tiene algo que ver con esa persona —dijo Bulma.**

— **Eres un inútil al haber olvidado todo eso, está bien te haré recordar —dijo el Saiyajin.**

—Por fin va decir quién es —dijo Winn.

— **De ahora en adelante deberás trabajar muy duro para nosotros, esa será tu obligación —dijo el Saiyajin.**

Mientras Krilin salía de la pared para regresar con sus amigos.

— **Tu no perteneces a la raza humana de este planeta, tu planeta natal es vegita, perteneces a los peleadores más fuertes del universo eres un Saiyajin —dijo el Saiyajin, dejando a Goku en shock.**

—Debe ser horrible, creer toda tu vida que eras humano y después darte cuenta que no eres de ese planeta —dijo Alex.

— **Y yo soy tu hermano mayor, soy Raditz —dijo el Saiyajin.**

—Mierda es su hermano mayor —dijo Winn.

—Esa no me la esperaba —dijo Mon-el.

—Lo sabía —dijo Kara.

—Yo también tenía sospechas —dijo Bárbara.

— **No puede ser entonces si Goku es un extraterrestre ¿por que esta en la tierra? —dijo Krilin.**

— **La respuesta a eso es muy fácil tu fuiste enviando a este planeta, para acabar con todos los seres humanos —dijo Raditz.**

Raditz entonces contó, exactamente lo que ellos ya sabían que era que se decicaban a invadir planetas para luego venderlos a precios altos a otros extraterrestres.

—No pues muy agradable tu cuñado Kara —dijo Winn.

—Callate Winn —dijo Kara.

«Rayos nada que ver con su madre» pensó Kara.

—Una raza que se dedica a conquistar planetas para luego venderlos —dijo J'ohn.

—Si Goku no exageraba cuando hablaba de que su raza era malvada, bueno ya lo sabíamos pero aún así impacta —dijo Barbara.

—Y tu te quejabas de mi por protegerte —dijo Alex mirando a Kara.

— **No puedo creer que manden a un bebé solo —dijo Bulma que abrazaba a Gohan.**

«Estamos de acuerdo contigo»penso Kara y Bárbara.

— **Afortunadamente se puede ver la luna desde este planeta —dijo Raditz.**

Eso llamó la atención de todos a lo mejor por fin podría revelar que pasaba con la luna y los Saiyajin.

— **Oye ¿por que dices que es una fortuna ver la luna desde aquí? —dijo Goku.**

— **Pero que torpe eres nosotros los Saiyajins podemos pelear con todo nuestro poder cuando vemos la luna llena —dijo Raditz.**

Eso puso nervioso a Krilin, Bulma y el maestro Roshi.

—Por favor alguien quiere decirme que pasa cuando ve la luna llena —dijo Kara, ella no pensaba en hijos ahora pero tal ves más adelante lo haría y quería saber si tenía que quitar las noches de admirar la luna en familia.

—Tranquila Kara la mesa —dijo Alex.

Kara miró la mesa y vio que la había atravesado eso pasaba cuando estába nerviosa, ella respiro y se sentó.

Ellos observaron a Raditz ponerse furioso al darse cuanta que Goku ya no tenía su cola, mientras Goku le decía que el era un terrícola y que se fuera mientras sus amigos lo apoyaban.

—Bueno ahora sabemos que incluso en otros universos los problemas familiares existen —dijo Winn, todos asintieron a eso.

—Pero ahora miren a sus amigos no le importa el pasado de Goku —dijo Barbara.

—Si ojalá así fueran de comprensivos los humanos aquí con los alienígenas —dijo J'ohn.

—No pierdas la fe J'ohn algún día —dijo Kara.

— **Lo malo es que no puedo hacer eso, además que la familia Saiyajin era muy reducida, el planeta saiyajin exploto por que un meteorito se estrelló repentinamente, la mayoría murió, igual nuestro padre y nuestra madre —dijo Raditz.**

— **Solo quedan con vida cuatro Saiyajin y eso te incluye a ti —dijo Raditz.**

—Solo quedan cuatro —dijo Kara.

Ella miró a Goku y luego miro a J'ohn y luego a Mon-el, todos ellos tenían eso en común los últimos de su raza.

— **Todavia no tienes tú poder de pelea completo, auque si te unes a nosotros podrías lograrlo, sera divertido no sientes como corre la sangre de Saiyajin —dijo Raditz.**

— **No digas tonterías ni auque estuviera muerto te ayudaré a destruir planetas —dijo Goku.**

—Asi se habla por eso es mi héroe favorito —dijo Winn.

—¿No lo era Superman? —dijo Alex

—Pense que era yo —dijo Kara ofendida.

—Y Yo que —dijo Barbara.

—Bueno amm ustedes son geniales pero Goku y Superman son los mejores —dijo Winn.

—Perfecto la próxima vez llámalos a ellos cuando estés en problema —dijo Kara.

—Olviden a Winn y su extraña admiración a los héroes miren a quien observa Raditz —dijo Alex.

— **Con que si hace un momento me llamo la atención algo, acaso no es tu hijo quién está atrás de ti —dijo Raditz.**

—No ya se fijo en Gohan —dijo Kara.

—No me gusta a donde va esto, además su cola está visible —dijo Barbara.

— **No, no lo es —dijo Goku tratando de desviar su atención.**

— **No me mientas y que me dices de esa cola, no es un prueba que tiene sangre de Saiyajin —dijo Raditz.**

—Ya se dio cuenta —dijo Mon-el.

— **Parece ser que no quieres ver lo que te esto diciendo creo que voy a tomar prestado a tu hijo —dijo Raditz.**

—Hay no Gohan —dijo Kara.

— **No te acerques si das un paso más te voy a eliminar —dijo Goku.**

—Pues hazlo que ya dio como tres pasos más —dijo Alex.

Después de eso solo pudieron ver cómo Raditz se movió a una gran velocidad para darle un rodillazo a Goku que no pudo verlo y acabo tirado en el suelo tocándose el estómago por el dolor y a Gohan que corría a él.

—No puede ver nada —dijo Barbara.

—Yo tampoco y ustedes —dijo Alex.

—Yo si pude le dio un rodilla en el estómago —dijo Mon-el.

—Yo también, esa velocidad no está cerca de la que Goku tiene ahora —dijo Kara apretando los puños, ella sabía que era un recuerdo pero eso no significaba que le gustaba ver a Goku golpeado.

—Si eso es verdad, pero aún así es impresionante el poder natural de los Saiyajin, sin necesidad de el sol ni otro factor —dijo J'ohn.

—Y según dijo ese no es todo su poder, recuerda lo que dijo de la luna —dijo Winn.

—Hay no ya tiene a Gohan —dijo Barbara.

Todos regresaron la vista a la pantalla.

— **Escucha si quieres que te lo regresé obedeceras las órdenes de tu hermano —dijo Raditz mirando a Goku en el suelo.**

—Nunca pensé que vería a Goku así —dijo Kara apretando los puños mas.

— **Kakarotto te daré un día para que lo pienses, creo que no tendrás otra opción que unirte a nosotros, pero tendras que enseñarme una prueba, se trata de algo muy facil, tendras que exterminar a cien humanos de este planeta para el día de mañana y traer sus cuerpos a este lugar —dijo Raditz.**

—Esta loco —dijo J'ohn.

—Y yo creí que mi hermano era el peor —dijo Barbara.

—Que bueno que fui hijo único —dijo Mon-el.

— **El día de mañana será divertido haré lo posible por no acabar con mi sobrino —dijo Raditz riendo mientras se elevaba y se iba volando.**

— **¡Gohan! —grito Goku, con eso el recuerdo acabó dejando en negro la pantalla**

—¿Que paso? —dijo Mon-el.

—Tranquilo el recuerdo cambio ahora regresara la imagen —dijo Barbara.

La imagen regreso ahora mostrando la a Goku y un ser verde con turbante y capa enfrente de Raditz.

—J'ohn se parece a ti —dijo Mon-el.

—No se parece a mí —dijo J'ohn.

—De hecho si tiene parecido a ti —dijo Alex.

—No, no lo tiene —dijo J'ohn con una vena formadose en la cabeza.

—Kara, Bárbara ¿quien es el pariente de detective marciano? —dijo Winn.

—Agente shott, recuerda quien es su jefe —dijo J'ohn.

—Es verde mmm es Piccolo verdad Kara —dijo Barbara.

—Si, es el Piccolo jr. era un demonio ¿que hace ahí? —dijo Kara.

—Bueno no era un demonio realmente, al final resulto que también era alienigena un namekusei creo que así se decía —dijo Bárbara.

—Bueno parece que va ayudar a Goku contra su hermano —dijo Alex.

—Es increíble Goku uniendo fuerzas con su enemigo —dijo Kara.

—Bueno no tanto ya lo hemos hecho antes con Maxwell Lord —dijo Alex.

—Pero ¿por que ayuda a Goku? —dijo Winn.

—Mmm ya se a lo mejor también amenazo a Piccolo además yo recuerdo que Piccolo quería conquistar el mundo —dijo Kara.

—Y si el hermano de Goku conquista la tierra primero ese plan se acaba, ahí está la razón —dijo Barbara.

—Bueno esto será interesante —dijo J'ohn mirando a Piccolo.

— **Entonces ¿a que veniste Kakarotto? —dijo Raditz.**

— **Vine por mi hijo a que mas vendría —dijo Goku.**

—Asi se habla, ¿pero en donde está Gohan? —dijo Kara.

—Debe tenerlo en su nave o algo así —dijo J'ohn.

— **Entonces me dices que apesar de todo te niegas a unirte a tu propia sangre —dijo Raditz.**

—Sentia un dejavu —dijo Kara, recordando a su tía astra, Goku había tenido que enfrentar a su propia familia también.

— **Eso es lo que dije —dijo Goku.**

— **Entonces traicionaras a tu hermano —dijo Raditz.**

— **Yo no tengo ningun hermano mayor —dijo Goku.**

—Eso debe doler y ya se enojó —dijo Mon-el al ver a Raditz aplastar la fruta que tenía en la mano.

— **Kakarotto pensé que eras más inteligente, pero me haz decepcionado llegando a estas alturas, espero que ustedes no piensen que uniendo sus fuerzas me pondrían ganar —dijo Raditz.**

— **Ya fue suficiente de tantas tonterías —dijo Piccolo quitándose su capa y arrojándola, que al caer hizo un agujero.**

—Que demonios —dijo Alex.

—El también usa eso —dijo Kara.

—¿Que cosa Kara? —dijo J'ohn.

—Es que Goku usa pesos para entrenar, si no me equivoco esa playera negra, esas muñequeras, y esas botas forman un total de cien kilos —dijo Kara.

—Y con eso camina así de normal —dijo Winn.

— **Su poder de pelea aumento a cuatrocientos ocho —dijo Raditz.**

—Es verdad el puede ver su poder con ese aparato —dijo Mon-el.

—Ahora Goku se está quitando la camisa, wuahu nunca lo había visto sin camisa, tienes muchas suerte Kara —dijo Bárbara un poco roja.

—Aaa si, auque ahora tiene más músculos en la mañana lo vi —dijo Kara deteniéndose ahí pero fue tarde ya que ganó la mirada de todos ahí.

—¿Asi y qué tal está? —dijo Alex dándole una sonrisa juguetona.

—Ya sabemos por qué tardaron —dijo Mon-el.

—No, no paso es que el salió de bañarse y —dijo Kara roja a más no poder.

—Asi que se bañan juntos ya, Kara pensé que eras más tímida —dijo Barbara sonriendo.

—No cambien mis palabras eso no es lo que quise decir —dijo Kara

—Ya dejen a Kara —dijo J'ohn.

—Gracias J'ohn —dijo Kara.

—Sus métodos de seducción y apariamiento es entre ella y Goku —dijo J'ohn sonriendo a Kara que tenía un rostro de incredulidad.

— **Kakarotto tiene un poder de cuatro cientos diez y seis, ¿y creen que con eso van a ganarme? —dijo Raditz.**

— **En una pelea lo más importante, no es la fuerza, nosotros tenemos un plan —dijo Goku.**

—cuatro cientos diez y seis, ese poder es más que suficiente para ser el humano más fuerte —dijo J'ohn. asombrado.

—Ademas lo que dijo es verdad, de nada sirve el poder si no puedes alcanzar a tu oponente, es bueno que el lo supiera tan joven, no como otra kriptoniana que no quería entrenar, por tener poderes —dijo Alex, mirando a Kara, que solo le saco la lengua.

—Y pensar que eso no es ni el 1% de su poder ahora —dijo Kara, haciendo a todos asentir a eso.

— **Kakarotto he decidido que ya no te necesitamos, eres una deshonra para nuestra familia ahora veras —dijo Raditz.**

—Ya va comenzar —dijo Barbara.

En eso momento Raditz se movió a una gran velocidad poniéndose destras de ellos, soprediendo a Goku y Piccolo y les dio un un codazo en la espalda a cada uno, haciéndolos retroceder.

—Que sucedió —dijo Winn mirando a los tres que podían seguir esa velocidad.

—Se puso detrás de ellos y le dio un codazo a cada uno —dijo Mon-el.

— **Tienen buena defensa, pero poco a poco mis ataques serán más fuertes, antes que mueran quieren saber algo interesante, lo otros Saiyajin, que siguen con vida tiene el poder de pelea más elevado que yo —dijo Raditz.**

—Osea que el no es nada contra sus compañeros —dijo J'ohn.

—Esto es lo que obliga a Goku a volverse más fuerte —dijo Barbara.

— **Bueno eso es interesante no te parece divertido Goku —dijo Piccolo.**

— **No, lo siento está ves no me parece divertido, pero donde está mi hijo, donde lo escondiste —dijo Goku.**

— **Yo no lo escondi, solo le encerré por que es muy escandalozo, atrás hay un agujero ahí está —dijo Raditz.**

Goku se elevó para ver la nave desde el cielo.

— **Resiste un poco más Gohan, papá te sacara de ahí en un momento —dijo Goku.**

—Que tierno —dijo Kara.

—Me pregunto ¿por que Goku se culpa por no estar con Gohan si eran muy unidos? —dijo Barbara.

—Luego le preguntan la pelea ya comenzó de nuevo —dijo J'ohn.

Goku y Piccolo corrieron de frente hacia Raditz, y comenzaron a atacar con golpes y patadas que Raditz esquivo con facilidad, al ver que sus ataques no funcionaban, ambos se movieron a una super velocidad para intentar atacar por la espalda, pero Raditz solo se dejó caer dándole una patada a cada uno en la cara enviándolos hacia atrás.

Goku y Piccolo recuperaron el equilibrio, y atacaron de nuevo pero Raditz volvió a esquivarlos elevándose hacia arriba.

—No pueden darle es muy rápido —dijo Mon-el.

—No es que ellos aún son muy lentos —dijo Kara.

—Pero su modo de pelear es increíble, es un estilo que nunca había visto —dijo Alex.

Goku y Piccolo no se rindieron y se elevaron hacia el cielo tras Raditz que los esperaba, al momento que Goku y Piccolo llegaban a él libero dos bolas de energía una de cada mano, ellos apenas lograron esquivarlas, pero pudieron ver cómo impactaron en unos montaños desapareciendolas completamente.

—Dios que poder, y me están diciendo que los otros dos son más fuertes —dijo Winn.

—Ese Ki cada ves me impresiona más —dijo J'ohn.

— **En donde estás —dijo Goku buscando a su hermano.**

— **Aqui estoy —dijo Raditz golpeándolo en la espalda enviandolo al suelo.**

—Su nivel es demasiado diferente en ese momento —dijo Kara preocupada.

— **Esta no puedo ser una verdadera pelea su nivel es decepcionante —dijo Raditz.**

— **Estas bien Piccolo —dijo Goku levantándose.**

—Mierda le arrancó el brazo —dijo Alex.

—No te preocupes auque no tenga un brazo no me rendiré y seguire peleando —dijo Piccolo.

—Esta pelea es increíble, digo no es increíble que le están ganado a Goku y el pariente de J'ohn pero nunca pensé ver algo así —dijo Winn.

—Si y eso que estamos comenzando necesitaremos otras palomitas —dijo Mon-el.

Ellos regresaron la mirada a pantalla para ver a Goku peleando solo contra Raditz.

—Que nos perdimos —dijo Mon-el.

—Piccolo le dijo a Goku que entretenga a su hermano mientras él prepara un ataque o algo así —dijo Alex mirando la pantalla, ella tenía que admitir que esto era mejor que una película.

Goku se lanzó al ataque con golpes y patadas que Raditz esquivo y luego respondío golpeando a Goku varias veces, pero Goku no se rendía y seguía atacando.

—¿Cuanta tarda esa técnica? —dijo Kara, cuando vio a Goku saliendo volando de una patada.

—Espera mira eso se me hace conocido —dijo Alex, al ver a Goku colocar sus manos en un costando.

—Sera, pero no sé ve tan destructiva como la anterior debe ser por su poder en ese momento —dijo Barbara.

— **Kame —dijo Goku.**

—Si lo es, el ataqué que uso contra el Infernian —dijo Kara.

— **Hame —dijo Goku.**

—¿Chicas que es eso? no nos dejen así —dijo Winn mirando la bola de energía en las manos de Goku.

—Ahora lo verás —dijo Kara.

— **Haaaaaaa —dijo Goku soltando la gran esfera de energía hacia Raditz, que al ver eso corrió para intentar escapar de la técnica.**

—Ahora si corres verdad —dijo Kara poniéndose de pie de repente asustado a todos.

—Lo siento ella es así cuando se emociona —dijo Alex.

Raditz seguía corriendo mientras Goku manipulaba su Kame hame ha para seguirlo, hasta que Raditz se cansó y coloco sus mano para deternelo

—Ahora yo te daré un gran obsequio —dijo Raditz liberando una bola de energía hacia Goku que le dio directo, Raditz corrió rápidamente a Goku antes que el pudiera levantarse.

—Ahora muere —dijo Raditz sujetando a Goku de su gi.

—Hay no —dijeron Kara Barbará y Alex cubriendose los ojos.

—Habran los ojos no hizo nada pero miren a Piccolo —dijo J'ohn.

Las tres abrieron los ojos para ver a Piccolo con algo de energía en sus dedos pero parecía electricidad impresionado a todos

— **¡El que morirá serás tú, mankakosappo! —gritó Piccolo, en ese momento soltando su ataqué era un disparo de ki, con una aros alrededor, el ataque fue directo a Raditz formando una gran explocion que cegó la pantalla por un momento.**

—Pero que ataque tan increíble —dijo J'ohn.

—Le dio acabó con Raditz —dijo Mon-el.

Cuando el humo se disipo fue para ver cómo había atravesado otra montaña pero Raditz estaba a un lado el ataque le había dañado un hombro.

—En serio lo pudo esquivar —dijo Kara.

— **Ese si es un ataque, si no me hubiera movido ya no estaría aquí, pero ya basta de esto voy acabar contigo —dijo Raditz alzando el brazo para preparar una nueva técnica pero de repente fue detenido.**

— **Te confiaste maldito —dijo Goku que lo tenía sujeto por la cola.**

—Si Goku lo tiene —dijo Kara.

—¿Pero no entiendo? —dijo Barbara.

—Es que Goku de niño perdía su fuerza si lo sujetaba por su cola, era como su kriptonita —dijo Kara.

— **Rapido Piccolo haz tu técnica otra ves —dijo Goku.**

— **Si, bien hecho Goku sostenlo bien que está técnica puedo hacerla solo una vez más —dijo Piccolo preparándose.**

— **Kakarotto acaso quiere matar al único hermano que tienes —dijo Raditz.**

— **Callate ya te dije que no se le puede llamar hermano a alguien como tú —dijo Goku.**

—Si Ahora si recuerda que es su hermano si el lo iba a matar primero —dijo Alex.

— **Ya no lo hare te lo digo honestamente me ire tranquilamente de este planeta —dijo Raditz en suelo suplicando.**

—No que no le crea, puedo oler una mentira a dimensión y el miente —dijo Barbara.

— **No dejes que te engañe Goku solo lo dice para que lo sueltes el no se irá —dijo Piccolo.**

—Si el primo de J'ohn tiene razón no le creas —dijo Mon-el.

— **Por favor hermano se que hice una cosa muy cruel no romperé esa promesa te lo juro —dijo Raditz.**

—Hay no reconozco esa mirada lo está dudando, se parece a alguien —dijo Alex mirando a Kara que de hecho tenía la misma mirada de duda que Goku.

—Lo va a soltar —dijo J'ohn.

— **Por favor tiene que creerme hermano —dijo Goku.**

Goku soltó la cola sola para recibir una golpe al rostro de Raditz enviándolo al suelo.

—Te lo dije —dijo todo el mundo menos Kara que honestamente si creyó que cumpliría su promesa.

Raditz saltó y piso a Goku.

— **Eres un estúpido, nunca serás un verdadero guerrero, pero yo soy diferente soy un guerrero de primera clase y no me importa si tengo que matar hasta mi propio hermano —dijo Raditz mientras pisaba a Goku repetidas veces haciendolo gritar.**

—Esta loco —dijo Kara.

—Ese es un guerrero Saiyajin, como dijo Goku ellos no tenían compasión ni por su familia —dijo Barbara.

—Y Piccolo se congelo por el miedo —dijo J'ohn.

— **Ha llegado tu hora muere Kakarotto —dijo Raditz preparándose para el golpe final, hasta que se detuvo.**

—¿Que paso? —dijo Kara con las manos en el rostro.

—Si diganos —dijo Barbara con el rostro cubierto también.

Alex abrió un ojo ya que los había cerrado igual.

—¿Que están buscando? —dijo Winn.

—No será —dijo Mon-el antes de ser cortando por una explocion.

—Es Gohan —dijo Kara.

—¿Como destruyó un niño de cuatro años una nave espacial? —dijo Alex.

—Olvida la nave, mira a su mirada —dijo Barbara.

—La misma mirada que cuando se iba a estrellar en el árbol, parece que vamos a comprobar si la teoría es cierta —dijo J'ohn.

—Su poder de pelea es de mil trescientos siete —dijo Raditz sin creelo, menos Goku Piccolo.

—Mil trescientos siete —dijo Winn y Mon-el impresionados.

—Bueno creo que la teoría es cierta —dijo Alex.

«Si eso paso con los genes Saiyajin humano, que pasaría con los kriptonianos, Rao voy a envejecer rapido»penso Kara.

— **No lastimes a mi papá —dijo Gohan liberando su energía y lanzándose en un cabeza al costado de Raditz que no puedo esquivarlo.**

—El hijo de Goku es un prodigio —dijo Bárbara.

—Eso parece, el logro dañar al Saiyajin más que Goku y Piccolo —dijo J'ohn.

Lamentablemente Raditz se recuperó rápido y se acercó a Gohan.

— **Tu poder de pelea es de 1 ahora, con que tú cambias tus emociones fácilmente —dijo Raditz golpeando a Gohan noqueadolo.**

— **¡Gohan! —grito Goku.**

—Pero que cobarde golpe a un niño —dijo Kara.

—¿Pero que pasó con el poder de Gohan de hace un momento? —dijo Winn.

—No lo domina el lo dijo su poder cambia según sus emociones —dijo J'ohn.

Raditz comenzó a caminar. a Gohan para acabar con el.

— **No, no lo hagas detente —dijo Goku arastendose en el suelo.**

— **Quieres decir que solo es un niño verdad, no bromees el poder de pelea de ese niño es más grande que el tuyo, es mejor eliminarlo ahora que no sabe utilizar su poder, pronto te llevaré con él pero al otro mundo —dijo Raditz caminando a Gohan.**

—Para el es una amenaza, quiere matarlo antes que aprenda a usar toda su fuerza —dijo J'ohn, nadie más habló ya que estaban atentos a la pantalla.

— **¡Espera! —grito Goku desde el suelo.**

Todos vieron a Raditz levantar la mano para acabar con Gohan y justo cuando pensaron que lo iba hacer Goku logro sujetarlo de atrás.

— **Sueltame todavia tienes fuerza —dijo Raditz.**

—Goku ¿cómo se puso de pie? —dijo Mon-el.

—Nunca dudes de la voluntad de un padre para proteger a su hijo —dijo J'ohn.

Eso toco el corazón de Kara y Alex al récordar el sacrificio de su padre para salvar a Kara, al igual el de Barbara al recordar al suyo, y el de Winn que sabía que su padre estaba loco pero prefería creer que había algo bueno en el.

— **Piccolo rápido haz esa técnica —dijo Goku usando lo que le quedaba de energía para sostener a Raditz.**

Piccolo ya estaba en posición para usar una ves más su tecnica, pero aún necesitaba unos segundos más.

— **Sueltame Kakarotto si no te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho —dijo Raditz.**

— **Entonces moriremos juntos —dijo Goku.**

— **¿Que dijiste? —dijo Raditz.**

—Si ¿que dijiste? —dijo Kara.

—Tranquila Kara Goku no morira el está ahí sentado verdad Bárbara —dijo Alex.

—A bueno, va a revivir eso es seguro —dijo Barbara un poco nerviosa, Goku le había dejado esta parte a ella.

—¿Como que va a revivir? —dijo Kara.

— **Goku yo no dudaré en hacerlo —dijo Piccolo.**

—Barbara que va a pasar —dijo J'ohn.

—Bueno yo creo que es mejor que lo vean ahí se va explicar mejor —dijo Barbara.

No muy felices con eso todos regresaron la vista a la pantalla, Alex coloco sus brazos sobre los hombros de Kara.

— **Ya los hice esperar mucho están listos —dijo Piccolo.**

— **¡!Hazlo! —grito Goku.**

— **¡Mankankosappo! —grito Piccolo liberando la técnica por segunda vez, pero está ves, ellos pudieron ver cómo la técnica conecto atravesando a Goku y Raditz en el estómago.**

—¡Por Rao! —dijo Kara volteando a su hermana para no ver la escena.

Mientras el resto solo vi caer los cuerpos de Goku y Raditz al suelo.

—Le atreveso el estómago a los dos —dijo Mon-el.

— **Imposible ese canalla de Kakarotto también sacrifico su vida para derrotarme —dijo Raditz agonizando en el suelo.**

—Kara escucha esta parte —dijo Barbara.

Kara se retiró del hombro de su hermana se secó dos lágrimas y miró la pantalla para ver.

— **Que tonto eres, Goku puede regresar a la vida rápidamente en este mundo hay algo muy util llamado esferas del dragón a ellas se le puede pedir toda clase de deseos hasta puede revivir a los muertos —dijo Piccolo.**

—Es verdad como lo olvidé, sé que es un recuerdo pero es que bueno verlo morir me impacto —dijo Kara.

—Tranquila Kara nadie te juzga cualquiera hubiera reaccionado asi, a mi igual me dolió verlo pero ya sabía esto —dijo Barbara.

—Como sigue vivo el hermano de Goku —dijo Winn.

—Esta agonizando —dijo J'ohn.

— **Maldicion, pero he escuchado algo muy bueno, todo lo que acabas de decir acaba de ser enviado a mi dos amigos lejos de aqui —dijo Raditz escupiendo sangre.**

—Asi que ya sabemos que sigue enfretaran a los dos Saiyajin más fuertes —dijo Alex.

— **Ellos saben que he sido derrotado y vendrán en muy poco tiempo, no solo tu si no todos los humanos desaparecerán de este mundo y al mismo tiempo con ayuda de esas cosas que dijiste volveré a la vida —dijo Raditz.**

— **E, eso sujetos cuándo vendrán a la tierra —dijo Goku apenas hablando y levantando la cabeza.**

—Por Rao también sigue vivo —dijo Kara impresiónada.

—Bueno Goku es muy terco para morir de inmediato pero también está agonizando —dijo Barbara.

—Escuchemos esto se pone bueno —dijo Mon-el.

— **En un año solamente —dijo Raditz.**

—Un año para aumentar su poder cómo van hacerlo apenas pudieron con Raditz cómo van a enfrentar a los más fuertes —dijo J'ohn.

—Yo se los explicaré pero terminemos de ver esto primero —dijo Bárbara.

— **Mas vale que disfruten su vida antes que vengan, tu vida será muy corta, después de todo no son más que unos gusanos indefensos —dijo Raditz, eso colmo la paciencia de Piccolo que lo mato en ese momento.**

—Pues Piccolo no se anda con juegos —dijo Winn asombrando y asustado.

—Ya está hablando de más —dijo Alex.

— **Ya te quedaste callado verdad es que solo estabas diciendo tonterías —dijo Piccolo.**

—Se los dije —dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

—Ya llegaron sus amigo —dijo Mon-el.

Bulma, Krilin y el maestro Roshi corrieron al cuerpo de Goku que seguía agonizando, Piccolo les contó lo ocurrido, mientras Krilin tomaba la mano de su amigo apenas vivo, y Bulma revisaba a Gohan y decía que estaba bien solo estaba inconciente.

—Que niño más fuerte, yo no me levanto de eso —dijo Winn.

—Es un Saiyajin Winn además es el hijo de Goku eso no lo iba a matar —dijo Kara.

Goku semi vivo se alegró al escuchar eso y comenzó a despedírse por ahora de sus amigos mientras Krilin le prometía que lo reviviria en cuando junten las esferas del dragon y con un por favor y una sonrisa de Goku el murió ahí acabado el recuerdo.

—Rao que recuerdo es el primero tan triste y que no tengo deseos de ver nunca más —dijo Kara con un pañuelo, y Alex flotaba sus hombros para calmarla.

«Kara todavía falta uno mas, Goku me debes el almuerzo por dejarme sola en esto»penso Bárbara.

—Yo también nunca pensé que Goku moriría era tan bueno —dijo Winn igual llorando.

—Winn es un recuerdo Goku está ahí acostando vivo —dijo Mon-el dándoles palmadas de apoyo a Winn en la espalda.

—Muy bien mientras el nuevo recuerdo aparece por que no nos cuentas Barbara —dijo J'ohn.

—Esta bien —dijo Bárbara.

Barbara comenzó a contarles como el cuerpo de Goku desaparecio después de eso por Kami-sama que Kara ya conocía, ahí les explicaron quien era, luego Bárbara continuo su relato con Goku llendo a entrenar con kaio-sama, como recorrío el camino de la serpiente hasta llegar al planeta de Kaio-sama, donde Goku entrenó con una gravedad de diez veces la tierra un año entero y como duplicó su fuerza.

—Espera me estás diciendo que Goku entro con su cuerpo al otro mundo y entreno con un dios con una gravedad de diez veces —dijo Alex.

Bárbara asintio con una sonrisa ya que Alex tenía el rostro que ella tenía la primera ves que lo escucho.

—Kara ¿por que siempre sales con hombres extraños? —dijo Alex mirando a su hermana.

—No lo sé, carisma natural —dijo Kara encojiendose de hombros.

—Bueno entonces eso paso con Goku que pasó con Piccolo y Gohan —dijo J'ohn.

—Piccolo entreno a Gohan es todo lo que se —dijo Bárbara.

—Hey el recuerdo está apunto de aparecer —dijo Winn.

—O genial y no fui al baño, pero no me muevo de aqui, Winn pásame esa botella —dijo Mon-el, haciendo que la chicas hagan rostro de asco.

—En esa puerta hay un baño Mon-el —dijo J'ohn apuntando una puerta detrás de él, Mon-el entro rápidamente.

—Bueno veamos que sigue —dijo Kara mirando la pantalla que comenzaba a mostrar el siguiente recuerdo.

 **y ya aquí cortamos capítulo largo la verdad no lo iba a cortar aquí pero es que ando con una fiebre insoportable y ya no pude seguir escribiendo.**

 **ahora necesitaré que me digan si quiere que sigan con este modo de contar la historia de Goku o quieren que se más resumido de cualquier forma planeo que sean dos capitulos más largos que este para ponerle fin a los recuerdos de Goku.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	32. Orgullo Saiyajin

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **capitulo 32: Orgullo Saiyajin**

La imagen que aparecio fue de una zona rocosa y llena de montañas habían cuatro personas eran Krilin en el suelo golpeado, Gohan de ahora cinco años sobre la nube voladora y dos personas uno era un calvo y gigante no tenía la armadura pero si las botas de combate Saiyajin, y atrás de el había otra persona pero más pequeño el si vestía con la armadura Saiyajin.

—Creo que ya estamos en la batalla, Goku es increíble no me hace ver relleno —dijo Winn.

—Si ahí están Gohan y Krilin pero se ven muy golpeados —dijo Alex.

—¿Pero que están mirando? —dijo J'ohn.

—Y tu qué crees —dijo Kara sonriendo

Y si flotando arriba de ellos era Goku que decendio dejando a todos sorprendíendos.

— **Es Goku —dijo Krilin.**

—Eso es hacer una entrada —dijo Mon-el.

— **Puedo saber a qué diablos veniste Kakarotto, espero que no digas la misma tontería que los demás nunca nos podrán ganar —dijo Vegeta.**

—Pero que engreído —dijo Kara.

—Bueno se supone que son los más fuertes Saiyajins —dijo J'ohn.

—Si, pero hay algo distinto en Goku —dijo Bárbara.

Goku no respondió solo camino entre ellos.

—Eso pica el orgullo, lo dejo hablando solo —dijo Mon-el.

—Miren Piccolo, esta en el suelo, estará —dijo Winn.

—Si lo está —dijo J'ohn al ver a Goku tomar su pulso y suspirar, luego mirar a varios cuerpos igual tendidos.

—Ten Shin han y Yamcha también —dijo Kara reconociendo a los amigos de Goku.

— **Estas sorprendíendo por que tus inútiles amigos murieron, también un enano que voló en mil pedazos lo hubieras visto —dijo Nappa con una sonrisa burlona.**

—Como disfruta asesinar están locos —dijo Bárbara.

— **No tienes que ponerte triste pronto te mandaré con ellos, es un desperdicio que revivieras por que yo te mandaré de nuevo al otro mundo —dijo Nappa.**

Goku solo comenzó a caminar a él a paso normal.

—Va a ir directo a él —dijo Alex.

No había terminado de decir eso cuando Nappa lanzó un golpe y Goku desaparecio y apareció atrás de el, pero siguió caminando a Krilin junto con Gohan en la nube voladora.

—Lo esquivo —dijo Mon-el sorprendído el pudo verlo pero la velocidad de Goku había aumentado increíblemente.

—Si, solo en un año logro mejorar tanto —dijo J'ohn sorprendido.

«Rompiendo los límites ya Goku»penso Kara sonriendo.

De ahí pudieron ver como Goku le dio la mitad de la última semilla del ermitaño a Krilin y Gohan, todos menos J'ohn, Winn y Mon-el conocían la semilla después de darle la explicación rápida de lo que eran, pudieron ver cómo Krilin y Gohan se recuperaron de inmediato.

—Esa semilla no deja de sorprenderme no podía ni levantarse y míralo ahora —dijo Alex.

—Si esa semilla es increíble, no sé cómo describirlo —dijo Kara, ya que ella había comido tres de ellas.

—Barbara ¿aún tiene Goku de esas semillas? —dijo J'ohn.

—Para consumir no, el trajo diez ha plantado cuatro en una zona especial de los campos, pero aún no sabemos cómo afectaría a un ser humano de esta tierra, solo Kara y Superman las han comido pero ellos son kriptonianos —dijo Bárbara.

—Entiendo ¿crees que Goku estaría dispuesto a compartirlas si no son dañinas? —dijo J'ohn.

—Con el mundo enteró lo dudo, estás semillas son muy peligrosas para que salgan como una medicina normal que todos puedan obtener, para la Deo bueno creo que tendrás que hablarlo con el —dijo Barbara.

J'ohn asintió a eso, de ahí regresaron la vista a pantalla para ver cómo Gohan y Krilin se lamentaban por que al morir Piccolo murió Kamisama y eso hacia inservibles las esferas del dragón para revivir a sus amigos.

— **Nosotros los vengaremos, juntos podremos acabar almenos con uno de ellos, Goku ahora eres más fuerte —dijo Krilin.**

— **Si, pero yo pelearé solo contra ellos, observen pero no intervengan —dijo Goku mientras comenzó a liberar su poder y caminar a ellos.**

—Goku se ve distinto, cómo vas confiando —dijo Mon-el.

—Por que sabe que puede ganar —dijo Kara.

—Pero solo entreno un año ¿será suficiente para acabar con los dos? —dijo Alex.

Goku camino de regreso a los Saiyajins y se paró enfrente de ellos.

— **Por que me ves con esos ojos de odio acaso quieres que acabe contigo tan rápido —dijo Nappa.**

— **No los voy a perdonar por lo que hicieron —dijo Goku liberando su poder haciendo que las rocas del suelo se eleven y provocando un temblor.**

—Es increíble, puede hacer un temblor solo con liberar su fuerza —dijo J'ohn.

—y mira el rostro de los Saiyajins no lo pueden creer —dijo Barbara.

Goku dio un último gritó y el temblor paro al igual que las rocas regresaron a su lugar, Nappa giro a Vegeta.

— **Por favor dime cuál es poder de pelea de Kakarotto —dijo Nappa.**

— **Es de más de ocho mil —dijo Vegeta quitándose el rastreador y haciendolo pedazos.**

—¡Espera de cuatrocientos paso a ocho mil en un año! —dijo Alex impresionada al igual que el resto.

— **No te preocupes, todavía no he usado el kaio-ken —dijo Goku al escuchar a Nappa que no lo creía.**

—Kaio-ken explicación —dijo Mon-el mirando a Kara y Bárbara.

—No, yo no sé —dijo Kara.

—Yo sé que es una técnica pero no tengo idea como funciona —dijo Bárbara.

— **Cállate nunca lograrás ganarle al gran Nappa yo te lo demostrare —dijo Nappa corriendo a Goku que solo recibió una patada en la nuca derribandolo.**

—Esta pelea está ganada —dijo Kara al ver a Nappa intentar golpear a Goku sin éxito.

Cómo Kara había dicho todos pudieron ver cómo Goku humilló a Nappa esquivado sus golpes y recibír los de Goku, lo mismo que sus técnicas Nappa era inferior a Goku, hasta que Vegeta se cansó y llamo a Nappa para que dejara de pelear, Nappa obedeció pero como mal perderdor intentó atacar a Gohan y Krilin solo para ser detenido por Goku a un velocidad sorprendente cuando el dijo Kaio-ken rompiendole la espalda a Nappa y atrapandolo con una mano y enviadolo a los pies de Vegeta

—¿Alguien vio el aura roja cuando Goku dijo Kaio-ken y como su velocidad y poder aumento —dijo Mon-el.

—Si fue increíble es como si su cuerpo hubiera obtenido más poder por unos minutos, sin hablar que lo humilló increíblemente —dijo Kara.

—Si puede hacerlo entonces no tendrá problemas con el otro Saiyajin más pequeño —dijo Alex.

—Ademas está usando esa ropa pesada —dijo Winn.

—No yo creo que esa ropa es normal, ya entreno con la gravedad por diez ya no tendría efecto en el, usar esa ropa pesada, el me lo dijo pero escuchen Goku está explicado el Kaio ken —dijo Bárbara.

— **Se llama Kaio Ken, puedes controlar tu ki a tu antojo e incrementarlo en tan solo unos segundos, puedes aumentar tu fuerza, tu velocidad, tus técnicas y defensa —dijo Goku.**

— **Es increíble puedes aumentar tus fuerzas tanto como quieres entonces usa tu potencia al maximo lo acabaras en segundos —dijo Krilin.**

— **Disculpa Krilin pero no puedo hacerlo, si no uso mi ki adecuadamente no podre controlarlo y me confundire con mucha facilidad —dijo Goku.**

Entonces Goku contó lo que kaio-sama le había dicho sobre el kaio-ken y sus consecuencias si no lo usaba correctamente.

—Entonces solo puede multiplicarlo —dijo Mon-el.

—Una tecnica suicida, obtener un gran poder pero aún costo alto —dijo J'ohn.

—Si se sobre pasa puede destruir su cuerpo —dijo Alex.

Toda discusión paro cuando vieron a Nappa pidiéndole ayuda a Vegeta con la mano extendida a él Vegeta la tomo parecía que lo ayudaría, pero en lugar Vegeta lo envío a volar he utilizado una técnica para matarlo sin piedad sorprendíendo a Goku, Gohan y Krilin.

—No puedo creerlo mato a su propio compañero, no tiene aprecio por su camarada, pero su poder es increíble —dijo J'ohn.

—Si acabó con su compañero más grande con un solo ataque, además que Nappa dijo que ese vegeta es el mejor guerrero —dijo Bárbara.

«Pero Goku menciono a un amigo llamado Vegeta, no creo que sea el»penso Kara.

Regresando la vista a la pantalla observaron como Goku estába serio mirando al Saiyajin que quedaba y le pedia a Gohan y Krilin que se vayan a Kame house, Krilin acepto pero les pidió que cambiarán de lugar de pelea por los cuerpos de sus amigos, cosa que no le importaba a Vegeta pero acepto con eso ambos se fueron volando, ellos aterrizaron en una zona más rocosa con Goku colocándose en una roca y Vegeta en otra enfrente de el.

—Se siente la tensión —dijo Mon-el.

—Dos Saiyajin con una gran poder apunto de enfrentarse —dijo J'ohn.

—Se que Goku puede ganar —dijo Kara segura.

— **Ahora comprendo haz escojido este lugar para que sea tu tumba, debes sentirte afortunado por que un guerrero de clase baja tendrá la oportunidad de pelear contra el principe de los Saiyajis —dijo Vegeta.**

Goku no respondió.

—Es el príncipe de los Saiyajins o lo era —dijo Alex.

—Pero eso no quita lo odioso —dijo Barbara.

—Se parece al odioso del príncipe del planeta Daxam, eso he escuchado —dijo Kara, haciendo a Mon-el sudar.

— **Cuando los Saiyajins nacen son examinados para saber sus aptitudes, aquellos miserables que tiene un poder tan bajo como tú, son enviados a planetas como este donde no existan enemigos fuertes, eso quiere decir que eres un perdedor —dijo Vegeta.**

—Pero que hijo de p... —dijo Kara pero fue cortada por Goku.

— **Entonces esa la razón por la que estoy en la tierra, debo agradecertelo, además si un perdedor hace muchos esfuerzos puede alcanzar el poder de un guerrero distinguido —dijo Goku.**

—Asi se habla Goku —dijo Winn.

—Si acabalo Goku —dijo Kara.

— **Que broma tan graciosa te mostraré la pared que no podrás sobrepasar por mayor que sea tu esfuerzo —dijo Vegeta entrando en pose de pelea, al igual que Goku.**

—Y ya va a empezar —dijo Bárbara.

La pelea comenzó con Goku atacando a una velocidad increíble pero lamentablemente mientras más pasaba el tiempo Vegeta desmotraba ser superior golpeando a Goku sin que esté pudieron responder, incluso con el kaio-ken podía con vegeta.

—Esto es malo Goku ni siquiera usando el Kaio Ken puede con el —dijo Mon-el.

Nadie le respondío ya que todos estaban en con ojos en la pelea.

— **Eso es todo entonces te demostrare mi poder antes de tu muerte —dijo Vegeta formándose una aura y comenzando a elevar su poder mientras una nube negra comenzó a formarse y grandes rocas comenzaban a elevarse.**

— **Es un ki muy poderoso, la tierra está temblando —dijo Goku.**

—Esta haciendo temblar la tierra, con solo su poder incluso vientos de huracan —dijo Kara.

—Entonces Nappa no exageraba cuando dijo que ese vegeta era el mejor guerrero —dijo J'ohn.

Vegeta soltó un grito liberando un resplandor que cegó a todos unos momentos hasta que la vista se aclaró y el tiempo había regresado a la normalidad.

—Puede afectar al tiempo a su antojo, esperen eso no se parece a la tormenta de hace unos días —dijo Alex.

—Si es verdad el cielo se oscurecio igual y el viento también —dijo Kara.

Todos miraron a Bárbara.

—Si ese fue Goku, hace unos dias intento acceder a una de sus transformaciones pero no funcionó —dijo Bárbara.

—El sello lo freno —dijo Kara.

Bárbara asintió, mientras el resto no lo podía creer Goku hizo cambiar el tiempo a su antojo y no pudo completar su transformación que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho.

—Dios los Saiyajins son increíbles —dijo Alex anonadada

—Son casi dioses —dijo Winn.

Vegeta siguió con sus ataques pero más veloces Goku apenas logro esquivarlos hasta que uno le rozo cortándole parte superior de si gi ambos aterrizaron en las rocas.

—No puede alcanzar la velocidad de Vegeta a este paso no podrá ganar —dijo J'ohn.

— **No tengo opción —dijo Goku mientras arrancaba la restante de su gi quedándose sin camisa**.

—Wow pues sí que entreno se ve más musculoso —dijo Alex un poco roja, ella tenía sentimientos confundidos pero aún así podía apreciar una buena musculatura.

Kara y Barbara solo asintieron un poco rojas, mientras los J'ohn y Mon-el rodaron los ojos, y Winn comparaba su brazo con el de Goku.

— **No importa si mi cuerpo se destruye solo me queda hacer el triple kaio-ken —dijo Goku.**

—Pero su cuerpo no lo va a soportar —dijo Kara.

—Hay que tomar medidas desesperadas en momentos desesperados —dijo J'ohn.

Goku cerro los ojos y comenzó a concentrar su ki su cuerpo comenzó a hincharse.

— **¡Por favor cuerpo resiste el poder del triple Kaio-ken! —dijo Goku un aura roja comenzó a formarse alrededor, el viento comenzó a subir de intensidad al igual que parecía que le salía vapor alrededor de su cuerpo.**

—Lo va hacer —dijo Barbara.

—Su cuerpo está sacando vapor —dijo Winn.

—Es el exceso de energía está usando más poder del que puede soportar —dijo J'ohn.

—Esta destruyendo su cuerpo —dijo Kara.

—Ahora el está haciendo temblar el lugar y mira Vegeta ahora sí está sorprendíendo —dijo Alex.

— **¡TRIPLE KAIO-KEN! —grito Goku lanzándose hacia Vegeta con el brazo hacia atrás conectando un golpe al rostro que sonó en toda la sala.**

—Uff hasta a mí me dolió —dijo Mon-el.

Vegeta intento responder lanzando energía pero no podia seguir la velocidad de Goku los papeles se había cambiado Goku termino con una patada enviandolo a estrellarse contra una montaña de rocas.

—Increible ahora Vegeta es el que no puede tocarlo —dijo Kara.

Vegeta soltó un rugido de furia destruyendo la montaña.

—Ya se enojó más —dijo Alex.

Goku volvió a atacar a Vegeta dándole una patada en la espalda y cuando Vegeta quiso responder Goku lo esquivo y conectó un golpe al estómago que volvió a sonar en toda la sala.

—Uff eso va dejar una marca —dijo Barbara, mientras veía a Vegeta tomarse el estómago y tratar de recuperar el aire.

—Si pero tiene que darse prisa mira su expresión su cuerpo ya está pasando la factura —dijo J'ohn.

Goku seguía dándole a Vegeta la golpiza de su vida cada ataqué que Vegeta intentaba era bloqueado y en lugar el reciba una serie de golpes y patadas que sonaban en la sala.

—Dios ya me está dando pena, eso es una masacre —dijo Alex.

—Mon-el, no te envidio por entrenar con el —dijo Winn colocando una mano en el hombro de Mon-el, que de repente quería quedarse mejor en la Deo.

—Se lo merece por menospreciar a la gente —dijo Kara mientras veía a Vegeta apenas consiente tomándose el estómago.

—Pero sigo diciendo que esto tiene que acabar ya el cuerpo de Goku apenas lo está soportado —dijo J'ohn, mirando a Goku tomar su hombro con una cara de dolor.

— **¡Nunca te lo perdonaré, ya no necesito este horrible planeta ahora todos ustedes explotarán en mil pedazos junto con la tierra! —grito Vegeta liberando su ki y elevándose en el cielo**

—Que quiso decir —dijo Winn.

— **Si puedes esquivarlo inténtalo, aunque sobrevivivas la tierra explotara —dijo Vegeta cubierto de una aura morada.**

—No está hablando enserio puede destruir la tierra —dijo Alex.

—Goku mencióno de hecho que el puede hacerlo, cuando dijo que tuvo que contenerse con su Kame hame ha —dijo Bárbara.

— **No tengo más opcion que arriesgarme —dijo Goku.**

—Que quiere decir con eso —dijo Kara.

— **Un Kame hame ha del triple kaio-ken —dijo Goku liberando su aura roja y colocándose en posición.**

—Ahi está tu respuesta —dijo Bárbara.

—Se lo va jugar todo en un ataque —dijo J'ohn.

— **Kame —dijo Goku al momento que las rocas comenzaban a elevarse por la fuerza de las técnicas apunto de chocar.**

—Eso parece una película apocalíptica —dijo Winn mirando todo el campo de batalla rocas flotando papardeos que iluminaban todo.

— **Hame —dijo Goku mientras las grandes montaña sedian a la presión explotando.**

—Esto es una batalla que nunca pensé ver y he visto muchas en todo el universo —dijo Mon-el.

Goku y vegeta liberaron sus técnicas al mismo tiempo encontrandose en medio chocando y provocando una explosión que hizo volar todo a su paso.

—Estoy sin palabras eso es un choque de técnicas —dijo Bárbara.

—Lucha de voluntades y poder —dijo Alex.

—Estan parejos, no veo quien gane —dijo J'ohn.

— **¡Cuadruple kaio-ken! —dijo Goku de repente.**

—No Goku quieres morirte otra ves —dijo Kara.

De ahí pudieron ver a Goku obtener una gran cantidad de ki, haciendo más poderoso el kame hame ha que consumio el ataque de Vegeta desapareciendo en el cielo junto con el, acabado el recuerdo.

—Eso fue increíble —dijo Winn.

—Lo venció llegando al límite y más —dijo Mon-el.

—Fue muy peligroso, se arriesgo de más —dijo Kara preocupada.

—Si fue extremista pero no tenía de otra —dijo Bárbara.

—Era eso o morir no tenía muchas opciones —dijo Alex.

—El recuerdo no ha acabado, solo se adelantó —dijo J'ohn.

—No es posible que aya sobrevivido —dijo Kara, mirando a Vegeta ahí lastimado pero vivo.

— **Kakarotto no creas que haz ganado por que desapareciste la luna de este planeta —dijo Vegeta.**

—¿Que quiere decir? —dijo J'ohn.

—Que por fin sabremos el secreto de la luna y los Saiyajins —dijo Bárbara.

— **La Luz de la luna refleja los rayos solares, cuando esos rayos son reflejados en la luna, los rayos solares liberan unas ondas de energía llamadas bluez, al momento que la luna aparece esos rayos bluez sobre pasan la cantidad de los diecisiete millones y cero —dijo Vegeta.**

— **¿De que está hablando este tipo? —dijo Goku.**

—Yo quiero saber lo mismo Goku —dijo Mon-el pero solo ya que todos estaban escuchando atentamente.

— **Cuando los ojos reciben más de diecisiete millones de ondas bluez hay una reacción en la cola y comienza la transformación —dijo Vegeta.**

—Eso es increíble ese Vegeta puede ser malvado ahí pero qué gran explicación —dijo Bárbara.

—Pero una transformación de qué tipo —dijo Kara.

— **Si combinamos esta pequeña bola de energía con el oxígeno de este planeta —dijo Vegeta lanzando la energía al cielo.**

—Y ahora que piensa hacer —dijo J'ohn.

— **Explota y mezclate —dijo Vegeta cerrando el puño.**

—Hizo una luna llena artificial —dijo Alex mirando la esfera de luz.

Todos comenzaron a mirar a Vegeta que le empezaron a salir colmillo sus ojos quedaron rojos y tomar la forma de un mono gigante.

—¡!Por Rao están viendo lo mismo que yo! —dijo Kara más que sorprendída.

—Un hombre lobo —dijo Winn asustado.

—No un mono gigante —dijo Bárbara sin creerlo.

—Esta es la transformación de los Saiyajins —dijo Alex.

—En toda mi vida había visto una transformación de este tipo —dijo J'ohn.

—Esto se pondrá feo —dijo Mon-el.

La pelea prosigio lamentablemente Vegeta como ozaru era imparable, Goku intentó todo hasta usar la genkidama pero Vegeta logro detenerlo antes de que la lanzará, al final Vegeta logro pisar a Goku rompiendole todos los hueso ante la mirada de dolor de Kara y lo que estában ahí mirando, cuando parecía que todo iba acabar Krilin y Gohan llegaron al rescate, auque estuvieron apunto de caer si no fuera por qué yajirobe en un ataque sorpresa logro cortarle la cola a Vegeta parando la transformación.

Pero apesar de eso Vegeta seguía siendo superior contra ellos, Gohan siendo motivando por su padre se lanza en una pelea contra vegeta para ganar tiempo mientras Goku le confía a Krilin la última genkidama, Krilin falla pero Gohan logra desviar la genkidama para lanzarsela a Vegeta que logra sobrevivir otra vez.

—Es que no se muere con nada —dijo Kara que ya se había comido las uñas.

—Le han dado con todo y sigue levantándose —dijo Bárbara.

—Pero al menos ya no es un mono gigante —dijo Alex.

—Esta pelea es la mejor que he visto —dijo Mon-el.

—Si pero que bueno que aquí solo mandaron un Saiyajin que no tiene cola —dijo Winn.

—Pero Vegeta está llegando a su límite —dijo J'ohn.

Cuando parecía que Vegeta ahora sí había ganado el milagro pasaba a Gohan le salía de repente la cola, antes que Vegeta pudiera matarlo yajirobe interviene de nuevo para distraerlo, gracias a la luna creada por Vegeta Gohan se transforma en mono gigante después de redigir su atención a Vegeta Gohan le haze sufrir, hasta que Vegeta logra cortarle la cola para su mala suerte Gohan cae sobre el aún siendo mitad mono aplastadole lo cual merma a vegeta ahora sí dejandolo sin fuerzas he intentando escapar, pero siendo interceptado por Krilin apunto de matarlo con una espada.

—Se acabó pero que batalla, eso fue intenso —dijo Bárbara bebiendo agua.

—Solo falta acabar el trabajo —dijo Alex mirando a Krilin.

— **Muere —dijo Krilin apunto de acabar con Vegeta.**

— **Espera por favor, disculpame pero por lo que más quieras déjalo ir —dijo Goku.**

—Pero por que estás loco —dijo Mon-el.

— **Estas hablando en serio este maldito mato a nuestros amigos —dijo Krilin enojado.**

—Eso es verdad ademas dejarlo ir es peligroso —dijo J'ohn.

— **Yo use todo mi poder y no pude derrotarlo y tuve miedo para serte honesto, pero también me sentí feliz de pelear contra el, no cabe duda que yo también soy un Saiyajin por que me gusta pelear con sujetos más fuertes que yo —dijo Goku.**

—Entonces el es su amigo Vegeta del que hablo —dijo Kara con una sonrisa ahora confirmando sus sospechas.

—¿Como que su amigo? —dijo J'ohn con el resto menos Bárbara.

—Asi que ya lo reconosiste Kara igual te hablo Goku de el —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

—Si Goku cambia corazones —dijo Kara.

—¿De que están hablando ustedes dos? —dijo Alex.

—Ya lo verán —dijieron ambas chicas.

De ahí pudieron ver cómo Goku convenció a Krilin para dejar ir a vegeta con la promesa que lo derrotará la próxima vez, con una última amenaza Vegeta se fue en su nave acabando el recuerdo.

—No puedo creer que lo dejarán ir —dijo Mon-el.

—Mas adelante lo entenderán —dijo Bárbara.

—Ademas Goku tiene el poder de cambiar a la gente —dijo Kara mirando a Goku en el sillon.

—Dices que Vegeta se volverá bueno lo dudo —dijo Winn.

—No lo sé pero algo me lo dice —dijo Kara.

—Bueno cambiando el tema que bien lo hizo Gohan cinco años y su primer batalla a muerte —dijo Mon-el.

—Asi es eso confirma que los híbridos tienen más poder que los puros —dijo Alex dándole una sonrisa a Kara.

—Alex sé que estás pensando y aún es pronto y más viendo que si nace con cola, tendré que acostarlo a dormir temprano cada luna llena —dijo Kara nerviosa, haciendo reír a todos.

—Entonces que sigue ahora Bárbara —dijo J'ohn.

—Veamos, así ahora como Piccolo murió la esferas no existen y tengo entendido que Krilin, Gohan y Bulma viajan al planeta natal de Piccolo y Goku los alcansa despues —dijo Bárbara.

—Esto se pone mejor cada ves —dijo Winn.

—El planeta de Piccolo —dijo Mon-el.

—Ya está cargando el recuerdo —dijo Kara.

El recuerdo comenzó en un planeta con cielo verde y una maquina en forma de esfera que decía corporation capsule.

—Esa no es la maquina de gravedad que vi en su base —dijo Kara.

—Si lo es, no mencione que también era una nave espacial —dijo Barbara.

—No se te fue ese detalle —dijo Kara.

—Que nave tan curiosa se parece a la de Vegeta pero mas grande —dijo Winn.

—Entonces ese es el planeta de Piccolo parece un planeta con una vegetación promedio, donde habitan vida silvestre —dijo John observando lo poco que se veía del planeta.

—Si viva la astronomía y la botánica donde esta Goku —dijo Mon-el.

— **Hemos llegado a Namekusei, el aterrizaje fue un éxito, la copuerta se abrirá —dijo una voz mecánica y la puerta comenzaba a abrise.**

—Ahí esta en la puerta de la nave —dijo Alex.

Y si ahí estaba Goku en la puerta de la nave observando el exterior y flotando en el aire para mirar mejor con esa mirada seria que siempre aparecia en los momentos importantes.

— **Krilin y Gohan están en problemas, ellos están apunto de morir hay tres presencias poderosas alado de ellos —dijo Goku**

—No pues llegando y ya empiezan las peleas —dijo Mon-el.

—La pregunta es contra quien ahora y también hay que ver cuanto aumento su poder Goku —dijo John.

— **Resistan pronto los salvare, les demostrare el resultado de mi entrenamiento baja una gravedad de cien —dijo Goku haciendo aparecer su aura de kaio ken y volando a una velocidad increíble.**

—Dijo una gravedad de cien veces, entonces si con diez obtuvo ese poder con cien wow —dijo Alex imaginándose el poder que debe tener.

—Pero que velocidad yo apenas pude verlo y ustedes —dijo Mon-el.

—Yo no pude —dijo John.

—Yo si pero cada vez se hace mas difícil seguirlo —dijo Kara, sorprendida cada recuerdo de Goku el se hacia mas fuerte.

Todos pudieron verlo llegar al campo de batalla y observar a krilin herido, a Gohan en el suelo con el cuello roto y a vegeta igual en malas condiciones y tres alienigenas ahí también.

—Pero que paso Gohan tiene el cuello roto y krilin esta herido otra vez —dijo Kara.

—Y Tambien esta vegeta ahí, pero por que esta herido no son esos tres sus amigos tiene las mismas armaduras —dijo Winn.

—No vegeta traiciono a la organización interplanetaria de comercio, esos tres son de una fuerza elite al servicio de Freezer —dijo Barbara, llamando la atención de Kara y Mon-el.

—Espera dijiste Freezer ese nombre no es el de —dijo Mon-el.

—SI el que destruyo el planeta de Goku y su mas grande enemigo —dijo Kara.

—Quien es Frezzer y de que nos perdimos —dijo Alex.

—Freezer resumido es el Lex Luthor de Goku —dijo Kara.

—O el Joker de Goku —dijo Barbara.

—Ok con eso me queda claro que no es una buena persona —dijo Winn.

De ahí pudieron ver a Goku ayudar a Gohan a comer una semilla para curarlo al igual que krilin, he increíblemente a Vegeta después de leer la mente de Krilin para saber lo que ocurrió, Goku enfrentó al hombre que los había golpeado llamado Rikum y lo que ellos creyeron que sería una pelea difícil resultó acabar con un solo golpe de Goku noqueandolo.

—Pero que, saben que ya no me sorprende que Goku se haga fuerte después de verlo hacer lo que ha hecho —dijo Alex.

—Pero un solo un golpe no lo puedo creer —dijo Winn.

—Si además que al que venció de un golpe derrotó a Vegeta que ya es una hazaña y además a Krilin y Gohan —dijo Bárbara.

—Goku con cada pelea se hace más fuerte es como que cada ves que está a punto de morir y se recupera obtiene más poder —dijo Kara.

—Como un aumento de poder, tal vez es una habilidad Saiyajin —dijo J'ohn.

Ahora pudieron ver a Goku enfretar a los dos miembros restantes Jynx y Burter que no eran rivales para el Saiyajin que desvío o simplemente desaparecio sus ataques, en un último intento de tomarlo por sorpresa, Jinx utilizo si fuego mortal pero no contaban con Goku desviandolo sin esfuerzo y apareciendo destras de Burter que no lo podía creer.

— **Hola —dijo Goku con los brazos cruzados flotando en frente de Burter.**

—Es increíble —dijo Kara, Goku se había vuelto a superar en tiempo récord.

—Ahora Goku podría vencer a Vegeta sin esfuerzo —dijo Bárbara.

El resto estaba demasiado impresionado para hablar.

— **Como es posible, si yo soy el más rápido del universo —dijo Burter sin creerlo.**

— **No serás el segundo —dijo Goku.**

—Directo al orgullo —dijo Mon-el.

— **¿Quien eres? —dijo Burter furioso.**

— **Soy un saiyajin criado en la tierra —dijo Goku.**

— **No bromees ningún Saiyajin puede volar tan rápido —dijo Burter.**

—¿Se habrá teletransportado? —dijo J'ohn.

—No, Goku aún no sabía la teletransportación ahí —dijo Bárbara.

—Un Super Saiyajin —dijo Kara ganando la mirada de todos.

—Goku está apunto de alcanzar el super Saiyajin —dijo Kara mirando a Bárbara que le sonrió confirmando su teoría.

Burter furioso atacó a Goku que solo esquivaba los golpes fácilmente.

—¿Pueden verlos? —dijo Alex.

Kara asintió, al igual que Mon-el.

—Yo apenas puedo pero si usa el Kaio Ken ya no puedo verlo —dijo J'ohn.

Jinx se unió al ataque pero el resultado era el mismo, no podían tocar a Goku, hasta que terminaron golpeadose ellos mismos.

—Goku está jugando con ellos solamente —dijo Kara.

— **Se lo demuestro que no solo soy veloz —dijo Goku.**

—Se acabó el juego —dijo Winn.

Burter y Jinx no respondíeron solo se lanzaron al ataque para ser esquivados por Goku, pero está ves lanzando una patada a Burter que no pudo hacer nada más que salir volando, Goku voló a él y lo golpe con un codazo hacia abajo, antes que pudiera tocar el suelo Burter fue detenido por Goku que lo atrapó con una mano y lo arrojó al suelo.

— **Ya entendiste ahora toma a tus amigos y vete —dijo Goku.**

Jinx que casi se orinaba del miedo decidió escapar sin sus amigos para ir por el general Ginyu que según el vencería a Goku ahí acabó el recuerdo.

—Abandono a sus amigos, que cobarde —dijo Mon-el.

—Rao, dos golpes y lo acabo —dijo Kara tratándo de asimilar lo que pasó.

—Tiene un poder monstroso —dijo Alex.

—Cual es su límite —dijo J'ohn.

—Es por eso que ningun villano a podido ni rozarlo —dijo Winn.

—Aun está empezando —dijo Barbara.

El nuevo recuerdo apareció de nuevo ahora estaba Goku, Krilin, Gohan y Vegeta enfrente de ellos estaban otra ves Jinx, pero junto a el estaba otro alienígena morado con dos cuernos negros vestia la misma armadura después de escuchar a Jinx decir que el era el capitán Ginyu, Goku envio a krilin y Gohan por las esferas del dragon mientras el y Vegeta se encargaban de Jinx y Ginyu.

— **Muy bien vegeta quiero que elimines al otro sujeto, me imagino que tu poder ya habrá aumentado después de haberte recuperado ahora será mucho mas fácil para ti —dijo Goku.**

— **Con que ya lo sabias —dijo Vegeta.**

—Entonces si se vuelven mas fuertes cada vez que luchan y se recuperan, eso hace que técnicamente no tengan un limite —dijo John.

—Y hasta ahora no he visto que tenga alguna debilidad como la kriptonita o algo asi —dijo Alex.

—Hay que agradecer que Goku es bueno imagínense si fuera malo —dijo Winn.

—Si pero por suerte el tiene un corazón bueno y es generoso lleva poco tiempo aquí y ha ayudado a tanta gente —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Es un adulto pero con la inocencia de un niño —dijo Barbara igual sonriendo.

Todos los halagos a Goku pararon cuando vieron a Vegeta abandonarlo para seguir a Gohan Y Krilin.

—Pero que maldito abandono a Goku —dijo Kara.

—Estan seguras que son amigos mas adelante —dijo Mon-el con duda.

—Eso me dijo Goku pero ya lo estoy dudando —dijo Barbara.

Ginyu aprovecho la oportunidad y ataco a Goku distraído, Goku logro recuperarse y contra atacar ambos entraron a una pelea pareja donde uno ataca y el otro esquiva solo para contra atacar no parecía haber alguien que tomara la delantare cada golpe y patada destrozaba el suelo.

—Pero que pelea como me voy aburrir asi —dijo Mon-el.

—Es verdad cada pelea se vuelve mas rápida y mas poderosa —dijo John.

—Si pero Goku esta empezando a tomar la delantera —dijo Kara.

Y como Kara dijo Goku comenzaba a tomar la delantera sobre Ginyu, hasta que el capitán se puso serio y libero un ataque de energía que Goku logro esquivar haciendo una gran explosion cuando el humo se disipo había un gran cráter donde la tecnica había explotado.

—Miren ese cráter, es del tamaño de National city —dijo Barbara.

—Osea que ese ataque tenia el poder de una bomba nuclear—dijo Winn.

—Aparentemente si —dijo John.

—Donde esta Goku —dijo Kara.

Su pregunta fue respondida cuando Goku callo del cielo lanzando una patada que Ginyu esquivo, luego lanzo un golpe de reves que Goku esquivo y comenzó la batalla de nuevo pero a una velocidad superior, ambos intercambiaban golpes con tecnica y estrategia.

—Una pelea de guerreros entrenados es increíble —dijo John.

—Realmente me gustaría poder ver eso pero no puedo ver sus manos y pies —dijo Alex.

Goku conecto una patada en el estomago de Ginyu mandándolo al mar, Ginyu salio del mar volando hacia el cielo provocando un tsunami que Goku esquivo volando tras Ginyu.

—Ahora un tsunami simplemente es increible —dijo Winn.

Goku había superado la velocidad de Ginyu, hasta que Jinx le lanzó un ataque a traición distrayendo a Goku lo que le permitio a Gyniu atraparlo por la espalda.

—Pero que tramposos —dijo Kara.

Pero Gyniu lo soltó y le lanzó una energía a Jinx y después una advertencia que lo matara si vuelve a intervenir.

— **Y tu basura más te vale que pelees en serio—dijo Gyniu.**

— **De acuerdo quiero que observes bien la cantidad que aparecera en tu radar cuando llegue a mi máximo poder —dijo Goku.**

— **No habrá necesidad de hacerlo por que llegara a un máximo de ochenta cinco mil y no más —dijo Ginyu.**

—¿Cuánto creen que llegue su poder? —dijo Winn.

—Esa es difícil con el kaio-ken creo que llegaría a cien mil —dijo Mon-el.

—Yo digo Ciento veinte mil —dijo Alex.

—Ciento cincuenta mil —dijo J'ohn.

—Entonces yo digo ciento setenta mil, Kara y Barbara faltan ustedes —dijo Winn.

Kara y Barbara estaban haciendo cálculos cada una en sus celulares hasta que levantaron la vista.

—Superara los ciento ochenta mil y no llegara al límite —dijeron Kara y Bárbara.

— **Kaio-ken ¡Haaaaa!—dijo Goku haciendo fluir su aura roja.**

Ginyu comenzó con una sonrisa viendo la cantidad, hasta que rebaso lo que había pronosticado y su rostro cambió a un de incredulidad, el cabello de Goku comenzó a erizarse hacia arriba.

— **Noventa mil —dijo Ginyu sorprendído.**

—Haaaaa —Goku seguía elevando su energía mientras el aura roja se hacía más grande y su cabello se erizaba mas.

— **Noventa cinco mil, cien mil, ciento seis mil —dijo Ginyu.**

—Adios Mon-el eliminado —dijo Winn, Mon-el solo hizo una mueca.

— **No puede ser, no puede ser —dijo Ginyu.**

—Ahora si quien tiene miedo —dijo Barbara.

El viento comenzó hacerse más fuerte alrededor de Goku, casi alcanzado vientos huracanados.

— **Ciento veinte mil, ciento treinta mil —dijo Ginyu.**

—Adios Alex eliminada —dijo Winn.

Alex solo suspiro derrotada.

— **Ciento cuarenta mil, ¡No, no la segunda persona más fuerte en el universo soy yo! —dijo Ginyu, mientras hacía una rabieta liberando rayos de energía.**

—Pero que descontrol —dijo Mon-el.

—Quien es la basura ahora —dijo Kara.

— **¡Ya basta! —dijo Ginyu tomando una roca y lanzandocela a Goku, solo para que se destruya al chocar con su aura de ki.**

—Wow que poder —dijo Barbara.

Ginyu no se rindió y comenzó a lanzarle bolas de energía que igualmente rebotaron en la aura de ki siendo enviados a ellos, provocando explosiones.

—No puede tocarlo es como si tuviera un escudo —dijo Alex.

— **¡HAAAAAAA! —grito Goku elevando más su aura al igual que el viento y el mar era como ver un huracán.**

— **Ciento ochenta mil, ese es tu verdadero poder —dijo Ginyu.**

— **Te confieso Ginyu que aún falta mucho para llegar a mi máximo poder —dijo Gokú.**

—Entonces ganamos —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Eliminados Winn, J'ohn —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

La historia continuo pudieron ver a Ginyu robarle el cuerpo a Goku, no antes sin herirse en el pecho a él mismo para debilitar su cuerpo, Por suerte Gohan y Krilin se dieron cuenta, y atacaron a Ginyu en el cuerpo de Goku, cuando regresaron a la nave de Freezer que Vegeta ya había tomado, el error de Ginyu fue creer que el cuerpo de Goku tenía todo ese poder al elevar su ki y no por el Kaio-ken.

Después vieron a Vegeta enfretar a Ginyu en el cuerpo de Goku dándole a este último una golpiza cuando parecía que Ginyu se saldría con la suya y se quedaría con el cuerpo de vegeta, si no fuera por que Goku lanzó una rana para evitarlo y así acabó el capitan Gyniu.

—Eso se lo merece por roba cuerpos —dijo Kara.

—Ahora será un anfibio el resto de su vida —dijo Winn.

—Pero dejo el cuerpo de Goku lastimado ¿ahora como va a pelear con Freezer? —dijo J'ohn.

Ellos vieron a Vegeta ofrecer ayuda para curar a Goku dentro de la nave, Gohan y Krilin estaban recios a entrar hasta que Goku lo convencío, ellos siguieron a Vegeta al interior para ver cadáveres de los soldados de Frezzer ahí.

—Dios mira esa masacre —dijo Alex.

—Vegeta no se anda con juegos —dijo Bárbara.

—Pero ¿por que ayuda a Goku? —dijo Mon-el.

—No lo ayuda, lo necesita para enfrentar a Freezer —dijo J'ohn.

Kara solo observaba a Goku lastimado, a ella le costaba mucho verlo asi.

—Con está curaremos y fortaleceremos a Kakarotto —dijo Vegeta.

Ellos entraron a una sala de la nave había muchos cosas médicas pero una máquina extraña en medio, Vegeta camino a una mesa y la limpió derribando todo al suelo un estuche cayó abriéndose cerca de Goku que abrió un ojo apenas para ver qué había caído.

— **¡CON INYECCIONES, AHHHHH, AHHHH, NO, NO QUIERO ODIO LAS INYECCIÓNES, SUELTAME KRILIN, NO NECESITO QUE ME CUREN —gritaba Goku tratando de escapar.**

—Estas bromeando verdad —dijo Kara con una ceja levantada.

—Goku usaste el Kaio-ken, sin pensarlo y me dices que una inyección te hace reaccionar así —dijo Barbara con la ceja igual levantada.

—El hombre más poderoso de universo —dijo Winn igual incredulo.

—Se aterroriza con una simple aguja —dijo Alex.

—Creo que ya sabemos a qué le tiene miedo Goku, tal ves esa es su debilidad —dijo Mon-el.

—Si se le puede llamar una debilidad —dijo J'ohn con una mano en la frente.

Después de explicarles a Goku que nadie lo va inyectar continuaron, Gokú entro a la máquina extraña, vegeta le conecto algunos cables, y luego cerró la máquina la cual comenzó a llenarse de un líquido.

— **¿Que es esa máquina? —dijo Krilin.**

— **Esta es una cámara de recuperación, con la ayuda de ese líquido especial Kakarotto va a recuperarse físicamente en muy poco tiempo —dijo Vegeta.**

—Increible, me pregunto de que estará hecho ese líquido —dijo Alex.

—No lo sé pero sería una gran ayuda —dijo J'ohn.

Con la máquina llenándose completamente y comenzando la curación de Goku el recuerdo acabo.

—Entonces lo siguiente —dijo Kara.

—Si sigue la pelea con Freezer —dijo Bárbara.

—Esto va a ser brutal —dijo Mon-el y Winn si ellos supieran que esas palabras se quedaban cortas para lo que estaba apunto de precensiar.

El recuerdo comenzó con en la máquina de recuperación, hasta que la máquina anunció que el proceso había terminado, vieron a Goku quitarse la máscara de oxígeno y colocar la mano en la puerta haciéndola volar para salir.

—Era necesario hacer volar la puerta —dijo Alex.

—Oye hay que mantener el estilo —dijo Mon-el.

Lo siguiente fue ver a Goku atravesar el techo de la nave para salir.

—Esta bien y el techo era necesario —dijo J'ohn.

—Ustedes no sabe cómo ponerle ambiente a la situacion —dijo Winn.

— **Me he vuelto muy fuerte siento como sale todo mi poder —dijo Goku.**

—Es verdad lo olvidamos, Goku estaba herido y se recupero ese significa —dijo Kara.

—Un nuevo aumento de poder —dijo Barbara.

— **No puedo creerlo pensé que ya estaba en los límites, pero he sobre pasado mi propia fuerza —dijo Goku**.

—¿Y dónde están el resto? —dijo Winn.

— **Perdóneme Gohan, Krilin, Piccolo enseguida iré ayudarles creo que podré lograrlo —dijo Goku.**

—Piccolo pensé que estaba muerto —dijo J'ohn.

—Fue revivido por la esferas de Namekusei y lo teletransportaron para ayudar —dijo Barbara.

—Entonces ya están peleando con Freezer —dijo Kara.

Barbara asintio.

Goku se elevó y solo pudieron ver cómo voló y atraveso montañas y aterrizó enfrente de todos liberando una gran corriente de aire.

—Eso fue increíble llegó en segundo nisiquiera necesito la teletransportación —dijo Kara.

—Y que entrada —dijo Winn y Mon-el.

— **Ya entiendo el ki gigantesco pertenecia a Piccolo —dijo Goku.**

— **Goku —dijo Piccolo.**

— **Me da gusto Piccolo pudiste venir con la esferas de dragón —dijo Goku luego giro su mirada a Gohan y le revolvio el cabello.**

—Bueno entonces van a luchar juntos todos contra el —dijo J'ohn.

— **Peleaste muy bien Gohan ahora puedes dejar todo en mis manos —dijo Goku.**

—No creo que no —dijo Mon-el.

— **Dejarlo en tus manos, piensas acabar con esa bestia sin nuestra ayuda —dijo Piccolo.**

— **Asi es —dijo Goku caminado a Freezer.**

—Ese es Frezzer no se ve muy peligroso —dijo Winn.

—No y que te dice el cuerpo todo golpeado de Vegeta en su mano —dijo Bárbara.

Frezzer soltó a Vegeta y miró al tipo que había llegado.

—Es increíble, la visión del padre de Goku se cumplió —dijo Kara.

—¿Que dices Kara? —dijo Alex.

—El recuerdo de la madre de Goku, ella le dijo mientras se despedia que el sería el que tomaría venganza por su raza y por eso su padre quería que sobreviviera —dijo Kara.

—Una pelea que fue decidída por el destino entonces lo que estamos apunto de ver ser increíble —dijo J'ohn.

— **Asi que tu eres Frezzer, eres más infantil de lo que pensaba —dijo Goku.**

— **Todavia queda basura indeseable por recoger —dijo Freezer.**

—No han comenzando a pelear y ya se están lanzando insultos —dijo Mon-el.

Goku miro a Vegeta en suelo apenas vivo.

— **Le prometi a Vegeta que volveríamos a pelear asi que no intervengas —dijo Goku.**

—Pero mira como dejo a Vegeta —dijo Alex.

— **Por fin llegaste Kakarotto —dijo Vegeta con dificultad.**

— **Kakarotto eso es nombre para un Saiyajin —dijo Freezer sorprendido.**

—Creo que recordó al papá de Goku, ambos eran idénticos —dijo Kara.

La conversación se terminó de repente cuando vieron a Freezer atacar a Goku y ha este desaparecer y darle una patada en la mejilla a frezzer.

—Ok ¿ahora qué pasó? —dijo Bárbara.

—Pero que velocidad de ambos apenas pude verlos —dijo Kara.

—Yo igual —dijo Mon-el.

—Yo no pude —dijo J'ohn.

—Entonces bienvenido a la narración J'ohn —dijo Barbara.

Freezer se sorprendió y aterrizó flotandose la mejilla roja, luego sonrió y estiró su dedo a Goku, Krilin le gritaba que lo esquivara.

— **Eres una basura insolente —dijo Frezzer, liberando un lazer de ki.**

Goku lo desvío de un manotazo, sorprendíendo a Frezzer que comenzó. a lanzar más rayos de ki a Goku que solo los desvía con una mano, los rayos caían en las montañas y el mar destruyendo todo, cuando el hubo se disipo pudieron ver a Goku en el mismo lugar con la mano extendida, y un rostro de incredulidad de Frezzer.

—Es increíble —dijo Winn y Mon-el.

— **Freezer más vales que pelees con todas tus fuerzas por que aquí tiene al que más le temes, el es el super Saiyajin —dijo Vegeta apenas levantando el rostro.**

—El super Saiyajin, Vegeta ya lo sabía —dijo Kara.

—Parece que si —dijo Barbara.

—Ya quiero ver a qué se refieren con eso —dijo Alex.

—Yo también —dijo J'ohn.

— **El es el guerrero legendaria está ves si será tu fin —dijo Vegeta hasta que fue atravesado en el corazón por un rayo de Frezzer.**

—Le atravesó el corazon—dijo Bárbara.

—Es en verdad un monstruo —dijo Kara.

Vegeta comenzó a regañar a Goku apaser de la herida y estar agonizando y a su modo diciéndole que será el más fuerte del universo.

—No debería estar hablando morirá más rápido —dijo Mon-el.

—El sabe que va morir de todas formas, está dejando sus últimos pensamiento antes de irse —dijo Alex.

— **Vegeta entiende que no puedo ser tan cruel como lo eres tú, además no entiendo de todo que es un super saiyajin —dijo Goku.**

— **Escuchame Kakarotto el lugar donde nacimos fue vegita y la causa de su destrucción no fue una inmensa lluvia de meteoritos, fue Freezer quien los destruyó y nosotros los Saiyajin fuimos sus más fieles ayudantes, trabajamos tal y como nos ordenaba y a apesar de eso mato a todos a tus padres y a los míos —dijo Vegeta que increíblemente estaba llorando.**

—Nunca pensé ver a Vegeta llorar —dijo Winn.

—Yo puedo entenderlo, Goku es como Kal-el ellos fueron enviados como bebés a la tierra no conocieron a su gente como para tener un gran vínculo, Vegeta por otro lado si conocío su cultura que no era la mejor pero era su gente en eso somos parecidos —dijo Kara.

Todos asintieron a eso era verdad.

— **Frezzer no tenía otra opción por que temía que naciera el legendario super saiyajin y lo derrotara —dijo Vegeta que seguía llorando.**

—Entonces esa es la razón Freezer conocia la leyenda —dijo J'ohn.

—Ironicamente mato a todos menos al verdadero super saiyajin —dijo Alex.

— **Por favor elimina a Freezer, mátalo con tus manos de saiyajin —dijo Vegeta y con eso murió.**

—No sé que sentir por todo lo que ha hecho Vegeta pero al final le incomendo a Goku su deseo —dijo Bárbara.

—Un guerrero tan orgulloso llorando debió sentirse humillado —dijo J'ohn.

—Wow tengo un nuevo respeto a Vegeta —dijo Winn.

— **Vaya hasta que se murió, ¿quieres reiniciar está horrible pelea —dijo Freezer.**

—Si que es un monstruo —dijo Kara nuevamente.

— **Para que hayas llorando y me pidieras ese favor tu angustia debió ser muy grande Vegeta —dijo Goku.**

Todos observaron a Goku acercarse al cadáver de Vegeta y apretar los puños él hizo explotar un pequeño oyó aún lado con su mirada, Goku se acercó y levantó el cuerpo de Vegeta.

— **Si entiendo bien tú no estabas enfadado por la muerte de todos los Saiyajin, te sentías humillado por que ese sujeto los manipulado a su antojo —dijo Goku caminando al hoyo. y depósitando el cuerpo de Vegeta ahí empezando a enterrarlo.**

— **No sabes cómo te odiaba, pero tenias el orgullo de un saiyajin —dijo Goku terminando de enterrarlo.**

— **Quiero que me des un poco de ese orgullo —dijo Goku poniéndose de pie.**

—Wow soy el único que siente piel de gallina —dijo Winn.

—No Winn creo que todos estamos así —dijo Bárbara mirando la pantalla.

— **¡YO SOY UN SAIYAJIN CRIADO EN LA TIERRA! —dijo Goku girando a Freezer.**

—Acepto su linaje por fin —dijo J'ohn.

—Si, ya no reniega de su origen —dijo Mon-el.

— **¡POR TODOS LOS GUERREROS SAIYAJIN QUE ASESINASTE Y TAMBIÉN POR TODOS LOS NAMEKUSEI QUE MATASTE, JURO QUE TE EXTEMINARE! —dijo Goku.**

— **No dejaré a ningún Saiyajin con vida —dijo Freezer.**

—Freezer está muerto —dijo Alex.

—Asi es hizo lo peor que puedo haber hecho, hizo enojar a Goku —dijo Kara con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Y sin nada más la pelea final comenzó a una velocidad que Kara y Mon-el apenas veían y narraban al resto, Goku y Freezer estaban a otro nivel cada choque hacia temblar el lugar y cada técnica destruía todo a su paso parecía que estaba parejos hasta ahí.

—Que pelea —dijo Kara.

—Es una batalla a muerte —dijo J'ohn.

Pero lamentablemente con cada momento Freezer tomaba más ventaja y dejaba ver su poder desde lograr levantar una montaña con su mente y arrojarsela a Goku que la atravesó, lograr que emergiera lava del interior de la tierra pero también a Goku detenerla con un Kame hame ha antes que cubriera más el planeta.

— **No juegues con los planetas de otras personas que haras si los destruyes —dijo Goku.**

Frezzer solo puedo una sonrisa arrogante.

—No creo que le importe —dijo Barbara.

—El poder de Freezer es capaz de destruir el cielo y la tierra —dijo Kara.

—Esta pelea es otro nivel —dijo J'ohn.

Pudieron ver a Freezer atrapar a Goku en una esfera de energía y rebotarlo por varias partes y en un punto hacer una gran explocion que acabo con toda las montañas existentes.

—Es un hecho si el quiere puede acabar con ese planeta —dijo J'ohn sudando por ver el poder de Freezer.

—Realmente espero nunca ver a alguien con ese poder que oblige a Goku a ponerse serio —dijo Alex.

«Esta es la razón por la que no quiero que Bruce conozca a Goku, si el viera esto lo encerraria en una celda en el fondeo del mar o al menos lo intentaría»penso Barbara.

—¿Donde esta Goku? —dijo Kara.

—Ahi está —dijo Mon-el apuntando a Goku que volaba enfrente de Freezer.

— **Eres muy persistente Saiyajin, solo haz logrado que me enfurezca —dijo Freezer.**

— **Lo mismo digo —dijo Goku.**

— **El calentamiento se ha terminado, ahora sí comenzaremos la verdadera pelea —dijo Freezer.**

— **Por supuesto —dijo Goku.**

—Ninguno estaba peleando en serio —dijo Kara.

—Si tuviera que decirlo de algún modo, ambos son nivel Omega —dijo J'ohn.

—Tal ves esten más aya —dijo Bárbara.

—Dios que nunca llegue un Freezer —dijo Winn.

Freezer le pregunto a Goku donde pelea mejor la respuesta fue en la tierra, con la soberbia de Freezer le dio la ventaja en la tierra y al mismo tiempo dijo que no usaría sus dos manos para pelear, Goku solo calentó y se preparó para pelear.

—Que soberbia la de Freezer —dijo Kara.

—Asi es eso le puede salir caro —dijo Alex.

—Puede ser pero Freezer conoce su poder por algo está tranquilo —dijo Bárbara.

Y cómo Bárbara dijo el poder de Freezer y velocidad comenzaron a aumentar, Goku ya no podía tocarlo pero siendo el genio que era en la peleas se las arregló para obligarlo a usar manos, Freezer estaba tan sorprendíendo que incluso le ofreció a empleo a Goku para ocupar el puesto de Ginyu cosa que Goku rechazo rápidamente.

—Pero que le pasa Freezer de verdad pensaba que iba a aceptar —dijo Kara.

— **Sabia que dirías eso todos los Saiyajins son unos obstinados, pero ya me di cuenta si planeo derrotarte mis cálculos me dice que uitlize un cincuenta por ciento si uso la mitad de mi máximo poder podré acerté polvo cósmico fácilmente —dijo Freezer.**

—En serio ese tipo está usando sola la mitad de su máximo poder —dijo Mon-el.

—No yo creo solo quiere meterle miedo —dijo Winn.

—No lo sé lo ve muy seguro —dijo Alex.

—El dice la verdad —dijo Bárbara, todos giraron a ella.

—Eso me temía —dijo J'ohn.

Goku intentó atacar Freezer que solo uso una bola de energía apuntando a suelo que lo obligó a retroceder.

— **El rey vegita y también un saiyajin de clase baja llamando Bardock pero que obstinados resultaron ser esos pobre diablos y por eso los tuve que matar —dijo Freezer.**

— **Esta hablando del padre de Goku —dijo Kara.**

—Lo quiere descontrolar psicologícamente para que se enoje —dijo Alex.

Todos pudieron a ver a Freezer atacar a Goku sin que esté pudiera reaccionar Freezer siguió torturandolo e humillandolo por un buen rato.

—No era broma —dijo Mon-el.

—Por Rao lo está matando —dijo Kara preocupada al ver a Goku todo golpeado.

—Freezer es un sádico —dijo Bárbara.

Freezer seguía jugando con Goku, de repente se detuvo estiró la mano así atrás y soltó un sáblazo pero no fue para Goku.

—Fallo —dijo Winn.

—No fallo el —dijo Kara sin creerlo.

—¿Que hizo? —dijo Alex.

—Mira el océano está dividido —dijo Barbara.

—Yo tampoco entiendo —dijo Mon-el.

—El corto el planeta a la mitad —dijo J'ohn.

Después de eso la golpiza siguio Freezer golpeaba a Goku sin piedad hasta que llegó al punto que Goku no era capaz de ponerse de pie.

—Que ya no se levante —dijo Mon-el.

—No, el se seguira levantando así es el —dijo Barbara.

—Realmete espero que nunca nos encontremos con alguien como Freezer —dijo Alex.

—Yo también no quiero ver alguien atacar a Goku así en vivo —dijo Kara con los puños apretados.

Freezer arrojó a Goku al océano cuando Gokú salía para respirar lo estaba esperando y coloco una pie encima de él para ahogarlo pero gracias a la fuerza de voluntad de Goku el decidió jugarse el todo por el todo levantando a Freezer y el mar.

— **¡HAAAAAAA! ¡POR EL FUTURO DE GOHAN, MILK Y LA TIERRA NO DEBO DARME POR VENCIDO —grito Goku liberando el kaio-ken al máximo.**

—Pero que espíritu —dijo J'ohn.

—Va a ir al límite otra vez —dijo Bárbara.

—Alguien más se le volvió a enchinar la piel —dijo Winn.

—A todos —dijo Alex.

—El es un heroe tiene el corazón de uno —dijo Kara sonriendo.

— **¡NO ME IMPORTA, SI ESE MALDITO SUJETO ESTA UTILIZANDO LA MITAD DE SU MAXIMO PODER USARE EL KAIO KEN A VEINTE VECES —grito Goku**.

Goku no espero respuesta y se lanzó a Freezer dándole un golpe en la rostro luego una patada para terminar con un Kame hame ha monstruoso que sacudió el planeta de nuevo, pero Freezer logro detenerlo con una mano claro no sin que le doliera lo cual era imperdonable para el.

—Pero que poder eso debería desintegrar a cualquier pero lo soporto —dijo Barbara.

—Y decíamos que Vegeta era terco este es peor —dijo Mon-el.

—Le lastimó la mano solamente —dijo Winn.

—Pero lo lastimó para alguien con esa soberbia como Freezer eso es imperdonable —dijo Kara.

—Eso es verdad —dijo J'ohn.

Freezer estaba furioso mirando su mano herida como ese saiyajin se atrevía a lastimarlo con eso en mente siguio golpeando a Goku que seguía poniéndose de pie y atacando cosa que enfurecia más a Freezer que seguía torturandolo.

—No podemos adelantar esto —dijo Kara ella no disfrutaba esto.

—Si digo ya vimos demasiado esto —dijo Winn.

—¿Que dice el resto? —dijo Bárbara honestamente ella tampoco quería seguir viendo esta parte.

—No, hay que verlo completo Kara tranquila sabes que al final todo acabará bien —dijo J'ohn.

—Bien —dijo Kara no convencida.

Como si J'ohn fuera profeta en ese momento Goku levantó las manos al cielo, todos reconoecieron esa pose pudieron ver a Freezer atacar a Goku que no podía bajar las manos, en el momento que Freezer se dio cuenta de la genkidama Piccolo logro intervenir a tiempo para distraerlo pero fue derrotado por Freezer rápidamente que se dispuso a destruir el planeta con una bola negra de energía.

— **¡Muy bien ya la termine! —dijo Goku de repente.**

—Justo a tiempo —dijo Kara.

—Pero miren el tamaño de esa cosa —dijo Mon-el.

—Hoy no voy a dormir —dijo Winn.

—Yo creo que nadie —dijo Bárbara.

—Frezzer no la ha notado —dijo John.

—Que regalito le espera —dijo Alex

Goku hizo caer la gran genkidama a Freezer que solo la miraba con incredulidad, mientras el resto se lanzó al suelo para cubrirse, aún así Freezer intento detenerla solo para ser arrastrado hacia al suelo por el poder de la genkidama con el último gritó del emperador del mal el recuerdo acabo.

—Por dios quien lo corto ahí —dijo Winn.

—Si me vi toda la tortura a Goku y lo cortan cuando Freezer recibe la genkidama —dijo Kara.

—Tranquilos ahora regresa la imagen —dijo Barbara.

—Barbara y ¿aún con eso sobrevivio? —dijo Alex.

—Si aún con eso sobrevivio es mejor que se preparen por que aquí viene los más impactante —dijo Barbara.

El recuerdo comenzó de nuevo ahora mirando el lugar donde la genkidama había aterrizado todo estaba cubierto de agua, ahí estaba Goku y el resto preparándose para irse después de esta batalla hasta que Krilin alzó la vista quedó pálido en una roca estaba Freezer con un ojo cerrado, sin perder tiempo Freezer lanzó una rayo a Goku pero Piccolo intervino para salvarlo pero el rayo le atravesó el corazon.

— **Gohan váyanse de aquí obedeceme —dijo Goku.**

— **Pero papá quiero vengar al señor Piccolo —dijo Gohan.**

— **Ustedes solo me estorban váyanse quieres que todos mueran —dijo Goku.**

Freezer sin perder tiempo levantó a Krilin con telequinesis Krilin intento poner resistencia pero era inútil.

— **No te muevas no ves que te voy a matar —dijo Freezer con eso levantó a krilin en el aire y apretó el puño y lo hizo estallar, ante la mirada de Goku y Gohan.**

—Lo hizo explotar —dijo Kara.

—Mato a Piccolo y a Krilin en segundos —dijo Winn.

—Es el momento mirén a Goku —dijo Bárbara.

Todos se enfocaron en Goku, el momento de ver la transformación había llegado.

— **No te lo perdonaré, como te atreves —dijo Goku.**

Los ojos de Goku cambiaron a blanco, rayos comenzaron a caer del cielo que se oscurecio, el mar comenzó a formar olas gigantes, las rocas comenzaron a levantarse alrededor de Goku.

— **Eres un maldito —dijo Goku su cabello comenzó a levantarse y parpadear.**

— **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —grito Goku, fue un rugido que casi se pudo escuchar en todo el planeta y que terminaba la transformación, el cabello rubio, los ojos verdes el aura dorada cubriendolo, ante ellos estaba el guerrero legendario.**

Todos tuvieron el mismo comentario y lo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—¡QUE DEMONIOS! —dijeron todos de pie.

 **Y ya está no me maten lo sé cómo me atrevo a cortarlo aquí pero fue demasiado tentador para hacerlo además necesitaba decir unas cosas para empezar gracias por todos sus votos y darme sus opiniones del último capítulo.**

 **Cómo verán lo corte aquí he estado pensando que el siguente capitulo sea el último de los recuerdos de Goku, ahora he llegado a la conclusión, que lo cortaré al terminar la saga de cell o la saga de boo ahi pueden dejarme sus opiniones pero no mostraré lo de super por ahora y tengo una explicación.**

 **La verdad llevaría demasiado tiempo contarlo todo y ustedes no están para ver un resumen de dragón ball ni yo para escribirlo es hora de regresar a la historia por la que estamos aquí.**

 **Ahora esto no significa que no vaya a contar lo de super en el momento que Goku recupere la transformación de God se hará la explicación correspondiente y de hecho habrá más personajes mirando espero que me haya explicado bien y que puedan entender mi punto.**

 **Otra cosa es que por mi trabajo ahora actualizaré una historia por semana a que me refiero es que esta semana actualize la redención de un heroe la siguiente actualizaré dios destructor que y así sucesivamente espero contar con su apoyo y gracias otra vez**


	33. No es capitulo

Hola a todos estoy escribiendo la nota por que estoy en una encrucijada y necesito saber la opinión de mis lectores de Wattpad y Fanfiction, sobre el capítulo 33 de esta historia.

La pregunta es quieren que el próximo capítulo se cuente hasta la saga de cell y cortar ahí los recuerdos para continuar la historia principal, a los que les agrade esta idea déjeme en los comentarios la palabra saga cell.

Hola acá Deadpool ya tengo los resultados de la votaciónes entre las páginas fanfiction y Wattpad

 **Saga Majin Boo: 130 votos**

 **Saga Cell: 29 votos**

Bueno una diferencia considerable xd bueno gracias a todos los que votaron, el siguente sábado subiré el nuevo capítulo.

Hasta la próxima.


	34. Nota rápida

Hola aquí Deadpool otra ves para pedir su ayuda una ves mas.

Amigo lectores tengo listo el capítulo más largo en la historia de este fics xd ahora aún no llegó a la saga Majin Boo he estado estos días dedicado a escribir y aún así aún llegó ahora mi pregunta.

Quieren que lo suba hasta terminar la saga Boo como se quedó en la votación, si es así trataré de tenerlo listo para el sábado en la noche pero aún así puede que no lo logré

Ahora la verdad me he quedado sin reacciones ya que me di cuánta que al tener solo seis personas mirando la historia de Goku se va perdiendo como la diversión.

Pero ahora sí quiere que lo suba hasta la saga Cell le aseguro que mañana en la noche o sábado temprano el capítulo estára publicado.

El caso es que ustedes deciden dejaré está nota hasta mañana realmente lamentó estár haciendo esta preguntando ya que ustedes me dieron su punto vista pero es que ahora sí que la historia de dragón ball me rebasa espero sus respuestas y nuevamente mil disculpas


	35. Orgullo Saiyajin Parte 2

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Capitulos 33: Orgullo Saiyajin parte2**

—¡QUE DEMONIOS! —habian dicho todos en la sala al mirar al hombre rubio con ojos verdes y un aumento increíble de musculatura.

—E, e ,ese es el su, super saiyajin —dijo Kara que estába incredula pero igualmente roja al ver la apariencia de Goku.

—Si lo es, pero yo no me imaginaba que la apariencia cambiaria tanto —dijo Barbara igual de impresionada y un poco roja.

—Es increíble, de un hombre de cabello negro y ojos negros, paso a un rubio ojos verdes —dijo Alex que no podía creer el gran cambio de apariencia.

— **Escuchame Gohan, Piccolo sigue aún con vida, tómalo y regresen a la nave —dijo Goku.**

Gohan se había quedado de piedra al ver el cambio de apariencia de su padre y sentir su tremendo poder.

— **¡QUE NO ME ENTIENDES GOHAN, QUIERES QUE MUERAN TODOS, OBEDECEME! —grito Goku apenas conteniendo su ira al estar en super saiyajin.**

—Al parecer su actitud también cambia al estar en esa transformación observa esa mirada —dijo Mon-el.

—Es una transformación liberada por la muerte de su mejor amigo en frente de sus ojos es obvio que habría un cambio —dijo J'ohn.

—¡PERO QUE QUE TRANSFORMACIÓN MAS ASOMBROSA! —grito Winn emocionado, ganandose la mirada de todos pero nadie dijo nada ya que el era el pensamiento de todos.

Gohan salió de su sorpresa por las palabras de su padre y procedió a ir por el cuerpo de Piccolo, con una última mirada se elevo para alejarse, eso saco de su sorpresa a Freezer.

— **Je,Je no los dejaré escapar insectos —dijo Freezer elevando su dedo a la dirección donde Gohan se iba, Goku noto eso y se movió a una velocidad increíble apareciendo delante Freezer, sorprendíendo a todos.**

—No pude verlo —dijo Mon-el.

—Yo tampoco superó nuestra vista —dijo Kara.

—Bromeas ¿me estás diciendo que no pueden seguirlo? —dijo Alex sorprendída.

—¿Y ahora como veremos lo que pasa si no pueden narrarlo? —dijo J'ohn.

—Tranquilos, ya me esperaba esto —dijo Barbara mirando a Winn.

—Es verdad —dijo Winn sacando un control de su bolsa del pantalón y se lo entrego a Barbara.

—¿Que es eso Barbara? —dijo Alex.

—El control de la máquina, ya me imaginaba que la velocidad de Goku sería imposible de seguir en algún momento, tiene cinco niveles que podremos usar para que al menos Kara y Mon-el sean capaces de verlo —dijo Barbara.

Eso dejo a todos sorprendídos Bárbara parecía estar siempre un paso adelante.

—Goku tenía razón eres una genio —dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Kara —dijo Bárbara riendo y con eso apunto el control haciendo el primer cambio de velocidad.

Goku estaba delante de Freezer con una mirada de odio y el emperador del mal con una mirada de incredulidad, Goku procedió a tomar su mano y apretarla con fuerza.

— **Mas vale que te calmes maldito asesino —dijo Goku apretando su mano mas.**

—Ese ya no es Goku —dijo Mon-el.

—No es el super saiyajin en todo su esplendor —dijo Barbara.

— **Mataste cruelmente a personas inocentes una tras otra —dijo Goku apretando más la mano, y un Freezer que ya no podía liberarse de su agarre que terminó de rodillas.**

—Tampoco Freezer puede liberarse del agarre, su poder aumento demasiado —dijo J'ohn.

—Si ahora Freezer va a sufrir —dijo Alex.

— **Te atreviste a matar a Krilin —dijo Goku con un tono tan helado.**

—Estas bien Kara —dijo Winn mirando a su amiga.

—He, si no te preocupes Winn, es solo la sorpresa —dijo Kara.

Winn asintió y regreso la mirada a la pantalla.

«Que te pasó Goku» pensó Kara al ver que el hombre que amaba y que siempre tenía esa sonrisa que le encantaba, se había ido y ahora estaba el guerrero con la mirada fría y llena de odio, ella no sabía si quería ver al súper Saiyajin en persona.

«No Kara, confía en él, si Goku quiere recuperar su transformación, yo confiaré en el»dijo Kara con una sonrisa, ella no volvería a dudar.

Frezzer en un intento de liberarse uso su energía pero parecía no ser suficiente ya que Goku no lo soltaba, Freezer ejerció más hasta que Goku lo libero pero por que el quiso.

— **Pero ¿por que ahora tienes tanta fuerza? —dijo Freezer tratando de recuperar la movilidad en la mano.**

—Que aún no lo sabe —dijo Winn.

— **No puede ser, acaso tú eres —dijo Freezer con la mirada sorprendida.**

—Ahora lo sabe —dijo Mon-el.

— **Yo estoy, yo estoy —dijo Goku mientras sus brazos se hacían más grandes y su aura amarilla fluia otra vez— ¡FURIOSO FREEZER!.**

Con eso Goku se lanzó al ataque golpeando a Freezer en el rostro saliendo volando, Goku lo alcanzó y le hizo una quebradora, para después golpearlo en la espalda, mandándolo a una isla haciendo un hoyo gigante.

—¿Pudieron verlo? —dijo Barbara.

—Si pude y tu Kara —dijo Mon-el.

—Si pude es increíble —dijo Kara.

Frezzer hizo explotar la isla saliendo de ella y volando al frente de Goku.

— **Mejor deja de fanfarronear tu nunca me podrás ganar, no importa que te haya convertido en el super Saiyajin —dijo Freezer.**

Goku solo hizo una sonrisa burlona.

Freezer intento tomar distancia pero Goku lo siguió con facilidad, eso lo enojo con lo cual procedió a liberar una lluvia de energías sobre Goku, cuando el humo se disipo, Goku estaba ahí parado como si nada, Freezer era terco y lo intento una ves mas con más poder provocando explociones gigantes, pero el resultado era el mismo, Goku ahí como si nada.

—¡Por dios! esto es increíble —dijo Barbara, ella sabía que Goku era fuerte en su estado base pero en super saiyajin era invencible.

—¡Ya ganó Goku, ya gano! —dijo Kara al ver escena y sacudiendo a su hermana que solo tenía una sonrisa.

—Si su poder ha aumentado a niveles, ya no se ni como llamarle —dijo J'ohn.

— **No te perdonaré, aunque te disculpes —dijo Goku, el estiró su mano y libero un golpe de ki a Freezer que termino dando vueltas.**

—¡Si acabalo! —dijo Winn y Mon-el.

Como si Goku los escuchará fue atacar a Freezer que no podía hacer nada más que recibir los golpes de lleno y cuando el intentaba atacar era bloqueado nuevamente, los lugares habían cambiado ahora Goku lo estaba humillando.

—Si ahora quien es la basura —dijo Bárbara.

—Si no puede darle, no puede dañarlo —dijo J'ohn.

Freezer furioso lanzó rayos a Goku que solo los esquivaba sin problemas.

— **Maldito, con un solo rayo de mi poder te hubiera matado —dijo Freezer con los dientes apretados.**

— **Pues intenta golpearme —dijo Goku con una sonrisa burlona**.

—Que, este Goku si que es otro —dijo Alex.

—Se hizo fuerte pero decir esas cosas —dijo Mon-el.

—Confien en el, a mi tampoco me gusta la idea pero confío en el —dijo Kara.

— **No te burles de mi —dijo Freezer lanzando el rayo al rostro de Goku que lo recibió de lleno, como si nada, dejando a Freezer y al resto que lo miraron por la pantalla en shock.**

— **Veo que puedes destruir un planeta, pero no a una persona —dijo Goku con esa sonrisa burlona.**

—Pero que buen turn down for What —dijo Winn.

—Es verdad —dijo Barbara riendo al ver el rostro de Freezer.

— **Pero ¿quien eres? —dijo Freezer asustado.**

— **Soy el Saiyajin que vino de la tierra para matarte Freezer —dijo Goku.**

—Me suena a momento épico —dijo Mon-el sonriendo

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo y más épico con ese volcán estallando de fondo —dijo Alex igual con una sonrisa.

— **Tengo un corazón tranquilo pero ahora soy el guerrero legendario que ha despertado por la ira —dijo Goku.**

—Ahi viene —dijo J'ohn igual de emocionado muy extraño en el.

— **¡YO SOY EL SUPER SAIYAJIN GOKU! —grito Goku liberando su aura dorada.**

—Y así se cumple la profecia de Bardock —dijo Kara con una sonrisa de felicidad y orgullo.

— **Sera tu fin Freezer —dijo Goku colocándose en pose del Kame Hame Ha liberando su aura más.**

— **Yo soy el gran Freezer como te atreves a decirme eso —dijo Freezer liberando un aura negra.**

Ambas auras eran tan fuertes que se hacían más grandes y chocaban entre sí provocando maremotos temblores en todo el planeta.

— **Si es que piensas eliminarme de este mundo, prefiero hacerlo yo mismo —dijo Freezer.**

— **Haz lo que quieras —dijo Goku serio**.

—¿Que quiere decir con eso se va a matar el mismo? —dijo Winn.

—El cambio en la personalidad de Goku aún no me lo creo —dijo Barbara.

—Ni yo tampoco es como si fuera otro —dijo Kara.

Freezer bajo su aura negra y junto sus manos formando una bola de energía rosa y elevó las manos.

— **Imbecil, aún crees que voy a morir, tu serás el que morirá, sabías que yo puedo vivir en el espacio exterior, me preguntó si también tienes esa habilidad —dijo Freezer.**

—¡PERO QUE COBARDE! —dijo Kara.

—Como no puede destruir a Goku, destruye el planeta para matarlo —dijo Bárbara.

—Pero entonces Freezer también puede respirar en el espacio como tú Kara —dijo Alex.

—Esa especie de Freezer tiene muchas habilidades —dijo J'ohn.

—Pero yo tengo la duda ¿como pueden destruír el planeta? —dijo Winn.

—Atacando el núcleo del planeta —dijo Mon-el.

Freezer hizo más grande la bola de energía y luego la mando hacia el mar.

— **¡MUERE CON ESTE PLANETA MALDITO —grito Freezer.**

Todos se quedaron en Schock para hablar mientras veían la energía perderse en el mar y formarse un gran brillo que hizo sacudir el planeta nuevamente, fueron segundos auque para ellos fueron horas hasta que el brillo desaparecio mostrando a Goku y Freezer ahí.

—¿Que paso, no lo destruyo? —dijo Winn.

—No, parece que no —dijo Mon-el.

—Pero ese hoyo —dijo Alex mirando como salían rayos desde adentro.

Entre Goku y Freezer había un hoyo gigante con lava en el fondo.

— **No use la energía suficiente —dijo Freezer.**

— **Creiste que te quedarías atrapado en la explosión de este planeta, pero te equivocaste —dijo Goku.**

—No te confíes Goku, si ese hoyo es lo que creo que es —dijo Barbara.

—Si el clima del lugar lo confirma —dijo J'ohn.

—No comprendes lo que está pasando, este planeta, no estalló inmediatamente pero su centro ya recibió ese gran daño —dijo Freezer con esa sonrisa burlona.

—Lo que me temía si daño el núcleo eso le da a lo mucho al planeta —dijo Kara preocupada.

— **Cinco minutos, este planeta explotara en cinco minutos —dijo Freezer burlonamente.**

—Cinco minutos, cómo va acabar acabar con el en tan poco tiempo —dijo Barbara.

—Si es muy poco tiempo no importa que tan fuerte sea —dijo Kara.

— **Cinco minutos es más que suficiente para eliminarte y salir de este planeta con mi hijo y amigos —dijo Goku sonriendo.**

—Este hombre es imposible —dijo Kara y Barbara al mismo tiempo.

—Para nosotros es un bad ass —dijeron Winn y Mon-el.

—Bueno de mi cuñado puedo esperarlo todo —dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

—Este se pondrá mas interésante ahora es una pelea contra el reloj —dijo J'ohn.

— **Estas loco si crees que podrás vencerme, y menos si utilizo mi máximo —dijo Freezer.**

—¿No ha utilizado su máximo poder? —dijo Alex.

—¿Pero por que? —dijo J'ohn.

— **No puedes hacerlo por que tu cuerpo no lo soporta —dijo Goku.**

—Pero claro, si su cuerpo no lo soporta —dijo Bárbara.

—Le pasará lo mismo que a Goku con el kaio-ken en la tierra —dijo Kara.

—Se irá debilitando el solo —dijo Winn.

— **¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ME HAGAS PERDER EL TIEMPO! —grito Goku liberando su ki y llendo así Freezer.**

—Y la pelea comenzó de nuevo —dijo Mon-el.

Goku golpeaba a Freezer mientras lo retaba a usar su máximo poder, en un ataque de furia Freezer había logrado mandar lejos a Goku con una onda de ki, de la cual Goku salió ya solo con la mitad de su playera azul.

—Pero que musculatura —dijo Kara casi sin darse cuenta.

—Si el super Saiyajin sí que infla los músculos pero de una buena manera —dijo Barbara.

—Por que no hay saiyajins en este universo —dijo Alex.

Mientras la tres chicas seguían divagando, los hombres solo las miraban y pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Mujeres, no pueden ver un tipo músculoso por que se emocionan, si tengo casi la misma musculatura verdad Winn —dijo Mon-el.

—Hee, me decias J'ohn —dijo Winn, ganando una mirada de traición de Mon-el.

— **Dejame decírte, que ese no era todo mi poder era un 70% pero ahora usaré mi 100% acabere contigo en 30 segundos —dijo Freezer.**

Goku iba al ataque contra Freezer que de repente su cuerpo comenzaba a hacerse más grueso.

—Esta pasando lo mismo que con Goku cuando uso el kaio-ken —dijo Alex.

—Si, pero este poder es mucho peor, Goku debe detenerlo antes que se perfeccione —dijo J'ohn.

Hasta que Goku se detuvo a medio camino para observar a Freezer.

—¿Que está haciendo? —dijo Winn.

—No me digas que va —dijo Kara.

—Si, va a dejar que se perfeccione —dijo Barbara.

—Que por que haría eso —dijo Mon-el.

Antes que alguien dijera algo Goku hablo.

— **Te estoy escuchando kaio-sama —dijo Goku.**

—¿Kaio-sama? —dijo Mon-el.

—Si el que le enseñó el kaio-ken y la genkidama, están hablando telepaticamente —dijo Barbara.

—¿Y que le dice? —dijo Kara.

—Lo mismo que nos preguntamos por que no ataca a Freezer —dijo Bárbara.

— **Puede que está oportunidad no vuelva a presentarse y por eso quiero ver el poder del individuo más fuerte del universo —dijo Goku.**

—Alguien que le recuerde que solo tiene cinco minutos —dijo Winn.

— **Ochenta, ochenta y uno —decia Freezer con los dientes apretados, mientras el planeta temblaba mas.**

—No puede ser que lo vaya a dejar hacerlo —dijo Alex.

— **Yo, yo solo quiero pelear con Freezer —dijo Goku.**

—Pero porque no vencerlo ahora que está cargando energía aun, no entiendo —dijo Kara.

— **¡QUIERO VENGAR LA MUERTE DE KRILIN, YA QUE EL MURIÓ POR SEGUNDA VEZ Y YA NO PODRA REVIVIR CON LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGON! —grito Goku liberando su poder.**

—Eso lo olvide, es verdad sólo pueden revivir una vez a las personas —dijo Kara con la manos en boca.

—Entonces ya no lo podrán revivir, por eso Goku lo está haciendo —dijo Barbara.

— **El era un buen compañero, realmente lo era y ese sujeto hizo pedazos, ...a mí mejor amigo —dijo Goku terminado la frase con un tono que los hizo helarse.**

Todos se quedaron callados por la manera que Goku había explicado la razón, Kara solo miró a Winn al igual que el le regreso la mirada.

—Lo entiendo Goku —dijeron ambos que era los mejores amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y comprendían ese vínculo de amistad.

Hasta que Freezer liberó de un grito su máximo poder sacudiendo el ya desvastado namekusei.

— **Por fin he obtenido mi máximo poder —dijo Freezer.**

— **Ya no tenemos tiempo acabemos con esto rápido —dijo Goku.**

Freezer nor respondió si no que conecto a Goku en el estómago y comenzó a golpearlo repetidas veces, Goku se recuperó y trataba de evadir a Freezer.

—Pero que velocidad —dijo Mon-el.

—Aun pueden verlos o aumentamos al nivel dos —dijo Bárbara con el control.

—No está bien aún podemos verlos, solo es más complicado —dijo Kara.

—Aun así es sorprendente en este punto ya son invisibles a hasta para ustedes —dijo J'ohn.

—Si, es obvio por que no notamos a Goku cuando nos siguió ese día que llegó a este universo —dijo Kara.

—Si fuera malvado podría haberlos matado antes que incluso se dieran cuenta —dijo Winn.

—Por suerte Goku es Goku —dijo Kara sonriendo.

La pelea seguía Goku era golpeando por Freezer, pero en algún momento logro igualar las fuerzas, ambos estaban sujetos en un choque de fuerzas y nadie sedia, Freezer golpeó a Goku con un rodillazo en el estómago haciéndolo doblarse.

—Esto pinta mal —dijo Mon-el.

—Si lo está superando —dijo J'ohn.

— **Ese golpe solo fue el calentamiento para darte el golpe final —dijo Freezer.**

— **Eso espero —dijo Goku.**

—O por dios —dijo Bárbara.

— **Seria una pena que ese sea tu máximo poder —dijo Goku levantando la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona.**

—Goku no estaba peleando en serio —dijo Kara sonriendo.

Freezer comenzó atacarlo pero ahora Goku lo esquivaba fácilmente, Freezer se enojaba cada vez más lo que empezaba a darle a Goku ventaja que ya lograba golpearlo.

—Ya están parejos de nuevo —dijo Winn.

—Pero ese cráter cada vez se llena más ya no queda tiempo —dijo Mon-el.

—Ademas dijeron cinco minutos ¿cuanto llevamos? —dijo Alex.

—Como veinte —dijo Bárbara.

Su atención regreso a la pantalla cuando vieron a Freezer formar un aura morada alrededor de su cuerpo y lanzarse a Goku, mientras esté le lanzaba un Kamehameha encontrándose en medio.

—¿Que quiere hacer Freezer? —dijo Kara.

—Atravesar el ataque —dijo J'ohn.

Freezer ponia más presión a su cuerpo para atravesar el ataque mientras Goku usaba más ki para detenerlo, fue tanto la fuerza que puso que no noto que Freezer salió de un lado del Kame hame ha y lo embistio atravesando la tierra lo último que vieron fue una lago de lava y ahí acabó el recuerdo.

—¡QUE PASÓ! —dijo Kara que del impulso salió volando una silla atravesando una ventana.

—Descontare esa silla y ventana de tu sueldo —dijo J'ohn.

—¿Pero que pasó? no nos dejan así —dijo Mon-el.

—Si ese golpe fue brutal —dijo Winn.

—Tranquilos fue un cambio de recuerdo ahora regresa —dijo Barbara.

Y así fue de repente la imagen volvio y ante ellos estaban Freezer y Gohan mirando una luz amarilla salir de mar hasta que Goku emergió lentamente.

—Ahi está no le pasó nada —dijo Kara feliz.

—Pero y Gohan que hace ahi —dijo Bárbara.

—El no puede hacer nada contra Freezer —dijo Alex.

Ahora Goku era visible, la playera azul había desaparecido completamente, al igual que su pantalón apenas le quedaba lo suficiente para cubrirse.

—Pero mira ese estomago, hermanita te envidio —dijo Alex riendo.

—¡Alex! —dijo Kara roja.

—Yo igual Kara, estás perdiendo mucho tiempo yo ya hubiera hecho algo —dijo Bárbara riendo.

—Barbara no tu también —dijo Kara más roja.

— **Por que veniste —dijo Goku serio a Gohan.**

— **Te dije que huyeras cuanto antes ¡Vete! —dijo Goku.**

—Bueno eso fue duro —dijo Winn.

—Solo quiere protegerlo y a veces hay que ser duro —dijo J'ohn.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza y salió volando de ahí.

— **Te haré pedazos como lo hice con ese terrícola —dijo Freezer.**

— **Como lo hiciste con ese terrícola —dijo Goku.**

—Freezer realmente no aprende—dijo Mon-el.

— **¡ACASO TE REFIERES A KRILIN! —grito Goku liberando más su poder.**

—¡Ahora sí ya está muerto! —dijo Bárbara.

—Ya no queda tiempo, tiene que terminarlo ahora —dijo Kara.

Y comenzaba un nuevo choque ambos empezaron a intercambiar golpes nuevamente.

— **No detenganse, cambien ese deseo por favor —dijo Goku.**

—Oigo la voz de Goku pero sus labios no se mueven —dijo Alex.

—Es que está hablando por la mente —dijo J'ohn.

—Cómo puede pelear y hablar psíquicamente al mismo tiempo —dijo Winn.

—Su mente está bien entrenada —dijo J'ohn.

— **Que no sea solo Freezer cambien ese deseo y digan que yo también me quedaré a pelear por favor —dijo Goku.**

—Pero de que diablos está hablando —dijo Kara.

—Al parecer algo pasó y están pidiendo algún deseo a esas esferas mágicas —dijo Mon-el.

—Si están pidiendo que todos sean teletransportados a la tierra y Goku se rehusa a irse —dijo Bárbara.

—¿Pero por que —dijo Kara.

— **Si no me dejas eliminarlo en es este momento, te odiare para siempre, por favor —dijo Goku.**

—Pero es una locura —dijo Kara.

—Es su sangre Saiyajin que pide venganza —dijo J'ohn.

Goku de repente miró a una criatura verde gigante a una distancia considerable.

—¡ES GODZILLA! —dijo Winn.

—¿Que es esa cosa? —dijo Alex incrédula

—Ese es sheng long o porunga como lo conocen ahí —dijo Barbara igual impresiónada por el gran dragón.

—Es el dragón pero se ve diferente al de la tierra —dijo Kara impresiónada.

—En todo el tiempo que he estado vivo nunca vi algo así —dijo J'ohn.

Hasta que vieron a Freezer salir volando a la dirección del dragón, siendo perseguido por Goku que le tapaba el paso.

—Y ¿ahora que está haciendo? —dijo Mon-el.

—Ir a pedir su deseo, de la vida eterna —dijo Bárbara tranquila.

—Y lo dices así —dijo Winn.

—Bueno hay algo con lo que no cuenta Freezer —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

Goku y Freezer seguían peleando acercándose al dragon.

—Pero es gigante —dijo Alex mirando al dragón más de cerca.

— **¡QUIERO QUE ME HAGAS INMORTAL! —grito Frezzer.**

— **O no ya lo dijo —dijo Goku.**

Pero porunga ignoro a Freezer escuchando el deseo del pequeño namekusei en la tierra que lo dijo en otro idioma.

—Ya entiendo, ellos tiene otro idioma también —dijo Kara.

—Si y los deseos tienen que ser pedidos en el idioma original del planeta —dijo Barbara.

—Pero que genios son los namekusei —dijo J'ohn.

— **Estoy de acuerdo trasladare a todos al planeta tierra a excepción de estos dos sujetos —dijo Poronga haciendo brillar sus ojos.**

— **Maldito —dijo Freezer lanzando un rayo a Dende que desaparecio.**

— **¡FREEZER! —grito una voz conocida.**

—¡Vegeta!, ¿no estaba muerto? —dijo Mon-el.

—Estaba, los revivieron con las esferas —dijo Barbara.

— **Vegeta —dijo Goku.**

— **Kakarotto, te haz convertido en todo un super Saiyajin —dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa.**

— **Tu también —dijo Freezer sorprendído al ver a Vegeta de nuevo.**

— **Toma esto —dijo Vegeta lanzando un ataque pero desapareció.**

—Lo lograron, cumplieron el deseo —dijo Winn.

—Si pero ahora como escapara Goku del planeta —dijo Kara.

— **Hasta la próxima —dijo el dragón mientras desaparecía y las esferas se perdían en el dirección.**

—¿Y ahora que pasó? estoy muy perdida aquí —dijo Alex.

—Las esferas se separan nuevamente después de pedir el deseo —dijo Kara.

—Ahora se quedaron solos Goku y Freezer —dijo Barbara.

— **Si no pides el deseo en el idioma original del planeta, no se te cumple Freezer —dijo Goku sonriendo.**

— **Ese niño ¿no es el que había matado? —dijo Freezer.**

— **Con las esferas de la tierra revivieron a todos lo que fueron asesinados por ti —dijo Goku.**

—Pero claro, en la tierra también hay esferas —dijo Mon-el.

—¿Cuanto nos perdimos? —dijo J'ohn.

— **Y con las esferas de aquí —dijo Goku.**

— **Que pidió ese chiquillo —dijo Freezer apretando los dientes.**

— **Bueno le pedí que trasladara a todos al planeta tierra a excepción de nosotros dos —dijo Goku sonriendo.**

—Pero cómo va escapar miren el lugar —dijo Kara.

Así era ya no había casi tierra firme, casi todo estaba cubierto de lava.

— **El planeta está encogiéndose a lo mucho le queda dos minutos —dijo Freezer.**

—Dos minutos, ese Freezer no sabe contar ya pasaron como cuarenta —dijo Winn.

— **O tú me exterminas ahora mismo o el planeta estallara, de todas formas tú no puedes sobrevivir en el espacio y morirás —dijo Freezer.**

— **Puede ser pero ahora podre pelear sin preocupaciones —dijo Goku.**

— **Haci que quieres acabarme y no te importa perder tu preciada vida —dijo Freezer.**

—Pero Goku también ya murió y ya se que está ahí durmiendo ¿pero como se salva? si las esferas ya no lo podrían revivir —dijo Mon-el.

Todos miraron a Bárbara.

—Honestamente no lo sé no me dijo exactamente como —dijo Barbara.

— **Rao este saiyajin será mi razón de envejecer —dijo Kara suspirando.**

Goku decendio a una de las pocas islas seguido de Freezer.

—Pelea cuerpo a cuerpo —dijo Alex.

La pelea continuo Goku empezaba a tener ventaja sobre Freezer ya no era capaz de golpearlo mientras Goku conectaba cada golpe incluso desviando una técnica de Freezer de un puñetazo que seguramente destruyó otro planeta.

—Recuerdan lo que dije de la pelea de Vegeta y Goku olvídenlo esta es la más apocalíptica —dijo Winn.

—De Verdad espero nunca exista un Freezer por que si no esté planeta no sobrevivira —dijo J'ohn.

La pelea seguía y Goku seguía con la delantera pero Freezer no se rendía, hasta que Goku esquivo un golpe de Freezer conectadolo en el estómago cosa que lo hizo escupír sangre y caer de rodillas, de repente Goku comenzó a conectarlo sin que Freezer pudiera hacer nada.

—¡Uf eso debió doler! —dijo Mon-el.

—¡YA LO TIENE AHORA SI YA LO TIENE! —dijo Kara emocionada.

Freezer intentaba huir pero donde se alejará Goku estaba junto a él.

—Ya no lo puede evadir —dijo Alex.

—Esta pelea ya está ganada —dijo J'ohn.

La cara de Freezer era de miedo mientras Goku seguía golpeándolo, hasta que se detuvo, mientras Freezer lo maldecía.

— **Renuncio —dijo Goku.**

—¿Que renuncia? —dijo Kara.

—¿Que significa eso? —dijo Bárbara que tampoco sabia.

— **¿Pero que es lo que quieres decir con renuncio? —dijo Freezer.**

— **A consecuencia de haber usado tu poder al 100% tú ki está disminuyendo, ya no tiene caso seguir peleando contigo, ya estoy satisfecho y tu gran orgullo está hecho pedazos, todo esto sucedió por que apareció alguien más fuerte de lo que tú imaginabas Freezer, y lo peor es que se trata de un saiyajin —dijo Goku con esa sonrisa de burla.**

—Wow —dijo Winn.

— **No tiene caso derrotarte si tienes miedo —dijo Goku.**

—Lo acaba de destruir físicamente como mentalmente —dijo Alex.

— **Es mejor que vivas con ese trauma para siempre —dijo Goku.**

—Aplasto su orgullo —dijo Bárbara.

— **Yo regresare a la tierra, creo que lograré llegar a tiempo —dijo Goku mientras regresaba a su forma base.**

—si al dejarlo vivo Freezer siempre sentirá esa vergüenza —dijo Mon-el.

— **Freezer no causes problemas y no quiero volver a ver tu cara —dijo Goku**.

—Ahora si cobro venganza por sus padres y Krilin —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Yo hubiera acabado con el es demasiado peligro para estar vivo —dijo J'ohn.

— **callate, ¡cállate! ¡CALLATE! —gritaba Freezer.**

Goku lo ignoro y se elevó para irse, hasta que vieron a Freezer lanzar un disco morado que Goku esquivo pero le corto la mejilla.

—¡ES UN COBARDE! —dijo Kara.

—Se los dije ese tipo no puede seguir con vida —dijo J'ohn.

— **¡ERES UN GRANDÍSIMO ESTÚPIDO, TE DI UNA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD Y NO LA APROVECHASTE —dijo Goku transformándose nuevamente.**

—Ahora si tiene que acabarlo, ese tipo nunca cambiará —dijo Bárbara.

—De acuerdo contigo —dijo Alex.

Freezer empezó a perseguir a Goku con ese disco cortante.

— **Si esa es tu técnica final me has decepcionado Freezer —dijo Goku esquivando el disco.**

Hubo un momento donde parecía que le había dado que hizo alegrar a Freezer y temblar a todos en la sala pero resulto ser un holagrama.

— **Aqui estoy Freezer —dijo Goku apoyado en una roca.**

—Pero que pro es Goku —dijo Winn y Mon-el.

—Pero que deje de jugar ese lugar va explotar, definitivamente voy a darle unos golpes por eso —dijo Kara.

—Unos por mi también —dijo Bárbara.

—Pobre Goku —dijo Alex sonriendo.

— **Te voy a confesar que sigo sin deseos de pelear contigo, aún esperas que esa técnica mediocre funcione —dijo Goku.**

—Goku tiene razón esa cosa no le hará nada —dijo J'ohn.

Freezer entonces lanzó dos discos en lugar de uno y comenzó a perseguir a Goku que se cansó y se acercó a el pero lanzó una energía para provocar humo y polvo, Freezer logro esquivar los discos, pero no contó con Goku apareciendo arriba de el dándole un codazo en la cabeza haciendo que escupa sangre y un rodillazo en estómago para luego elevar la mano.

— **¡ERES UN BASURA! —dijo Goku comenzando a darle cachetadas de ida y vuelta.**

—¡SI DALE GOKU! —dijo Kara riendo, seguida por Barbara que aplaudía

—Si, ese es mi cuñado —dijo Alex aplaudiendo.

—Esto está para un meme —dijo Winn chocando cinco con Mon-el.

Hasta J'ohn aplaudio disimuladamente.

Goku siguio golpeando a Freezer hasta derribarlo al suelo el cual se hundió en su furia Freezer quiso salir del hoyo elevándose.

— **No te levantes Freezer —dijo Goku, pero fue tarde.**

Los discos que Freezer había creado fueron los que llegaron por la espalda cortándole en tres partes.

—Por Rao —dijo Kara cubriendose el rostro al ver cómo lo atravesó.

—Su propia técnica lo acabo —dijo Bárbara con los ojos cubiertos también.

—El se lo busco por no rendirse —dijo Alex.

—Demonios, eso me dará pesadillas —dijo Winn.

—Entonces ahora sí se acabó —dijo Mon-el.

—Asi es —dijo J'ohn.

— **Sembraste tu propio fracaso durante esta pelea, por eso tuviste este final —dijo Goku.**

— **Haaa —dijo Freezer apenas hablando**.

—Sigue vivo, que no se muere con nada —dijo Winn.

— **Yo voy a intentar regresar a la tierra, ahora compartirás el destino de este planeta... ambos serán destruidos —dijo Goku dandose la vuelta para irse.**

— **Ayudame, ayudame, por favor ayudame —dijo Freezer apenas hablando.**

—Como se atreve a pedir ayuda —dijo Bárbara.

—No tiene vergüenza o al menos dignidad —dijo Alex.

—Deberia evaporarlo ahora —dijo Mon-el.

—Que se vaya de ese lugar va a explotar —dijo Kara.

— **Ayudame te lo suplico —dijo Freezer.**

—Esta loco —dijo Winn.

— **Solo buscas el beneficio propio dime cuánta gente inocente te suplicó para que no la matarás y no te apiadaste de ellos —dijo Goku.**

—Es verdad déjalo que pague lo que hizo —dijo Alex.

— **Freezer ¡AAAAA! —dijo Goku extendiendo la mano y rodeando a Freezer con un aura.**

—¿Que hizo? —dijo Bárbara.

— **Solo te di un poco de mi energía, imagino que será suficiente para que puedas moverte así que haz lo que te plazca —dijo Goku.**

—¿Por que? —dijo Mon-el.

—Por que Goku no es un monstruo cómo Freezer, detrás de él guerrero legendario todavía está el Goku con un corazón enorme que ayuda, auque algunos no se lo merezcan —dijo Kara.

—El planeta es un desastre —dijo J'ohn.

—¡QUE QUE SE VAYA YA! —dijo Kara.

— **No me esperaba esto maldito insecto —dijo Freezer flotando una parte de su cuerpo.**

—Si que es un ingrato —dijo Bárbara.

— **Dices que puedes vivir en el espacio por que no te vas para que aprendas apreciar el significado de la vida —dijo Goku.**

—Goku lo sigue matando con palabras —dijo J'ohn.

— **Este planeta ya va estallar a donde crees que vas, lo único que te espera es la muerte —dijo Freezer riendo como loco.**

—Lo hubiera dejando tirado —dijo Alex.

— **Este planeta está apunto de estallar, no llegarás a tiempo a tu nave espacial y por si fuera poco tu amigo Vegeta destruyó la mía —dijo Freezer.**

—Nunca conocí a alguien tan hijo de puta como ese Freezer —dijo Mon-el.

— **No cabe duda que los saiyajin son unos estúpidos, morirás junto con este planeta, que ironia el ganador de esta pelea morirá y yo sobrevivire —dijo Freezer.**

—¡Por que no se calla de una vez! —dijo Kara.

— **Yo también sobreviviré —dijo Goku y con eso se elevó,dejando a Freezer ahí.**

—Bueno por fin dejo de escucharlo —dijo Kara.

—Ahora cómo va a escapar —dijo Barbara.

—Oigan que es eso —dijo Mon-el, aputando a luz que venía detrás de Goku.

—¡No puedes ser! —dijo Kara.

Goku vio el ataque traicionero de Freezer acercarse.

— **¡ESTUPIDO! —grito Goku liberando un gran ataque de ki destruyendo a Freezer con toda la isla y dejando un hoyo en el mar.**

—¡Que poder! —dijo Mon-el.

—Ahora si se acabó —dijo Bárbara.

Pudieron ver a Goku salir volando a la nave de Freezer a gran velocidad lo vieron entrar a la nave y recorrer los pasillos corriendo buscando la sala de mando, una ves que la encontró comenzó a apretar todos los botones para encenderla.

— **Que pasa no puede ser funcióna por favor funciona —dijo Goku.**

—Ese nave no sirve —dijo J'ohn.

—¡No puede ser! no me digas que vuelve a morir —dijo Kara nerviosa.

—No lo sé —dijo Bárbara.

— **¡Maldicion!, ¡Maldición! —grito Goku golpeando el panel de mando, mientras la nave caía a la lava, cuando vio pasar una nave redonda.**

—Esa es una nave de esos saiyajin —dijo Winn.

Goku la vio y se lanzo a atraparla logrando entrar a tiempo y presionando todos los botones para encenderla.

—Kara tienes que darle clases de cómo manejar una nave —dijo Alex.

—No te preocupes, será lo primero que le enseñé —dijo Kara.

Por suerte la nave logro encender y salir a tiempo del planeta aterrizando no de la mejor manera, en un planeta donde se estrelló con una montaña rompiendo el cristal y la puerta cayendo un Goku herido y lo último que pudo mirar fue a unos alienigenas morados.

— **Me parace que este no es el paraíso —dijo Goku y luego se desmayó terminando el recuerdo.**

—¡LO LOGRO!, hay que practicar el aterrizaje pero lo logro —dijo Kara feliz.

—Si que suerte por esa nave, ya me iba a dar algo aquí —dijo Bárbara suspirando.

—A mí igual cuántas emociones —dijo Alex igual hechandose para atras ela silla.

—Por que no bebemos agua, vamos por algunas botellas Mon-el —dijo Winn.

—Si y traigan al de comer también ya llevamos dos horas aquí y aun faltan —dijo J'ohn.

—¿Tenemos tiempo Barbara? —dijo Winn.

—Si diez minutos —dijo Bárbara levantándose para ir al tocador al igual que Alex.

Con esos Winn y Mon-el salieron corriendo a conseguir las cosas, J'ohn fue a estirar la piernas rápidamente.

Kara se acerco a Goku dormido o en meditación y lo vio con esa sonrisa tranquila y beso su mejilla.

—Eres muy valiente Goku, aún así voy a regañarte por ser tan impulsivo pero eres un heroe —dijo Kara acariciando su mejilla y con eso salió al tocador con Bárbara y Alex.

 **Diez minutos Después**

Ya todos habían regresado a la sala, Winn y Mon-el había traído bastante comida china, pizza para todos al igual que bebidas, cuando el próximo recuerdo comenzo

—Bueno ahora si continuamos —dijo Barbara.

—Si estamos listos —dijo Kara.

—Y que ¿recuerdo sera el que aparezca? —dijo Alex.

—Bueno eso lo sabremos ahora —dijo Bárbara.

El recuerdo comenzó con Goku llegando a la tierra, saliendo de la nave en la que había escapado de Namekusei y sus amigos esperándolo.

— **Y ahora —dijo Goku confundido mirando a su amigos ahí.**

—Esperen ahí está Krilin, no que no podía revivir —dijo Kara.

—Bueno algo deberíon hacer para lograr revivirlo al igual que los otros que murieron cuando llegó Vegeta —dijo J'ohn.

—Si cuanto tiempo habrá pasado —dijo Bárbara.

Todos sus amigos estaban brincando de alegría y saludándolo, menos Piccolo por su carácter y Vegeta.

—Vegeta sigue ahí —dijo Winn.

—Si pero que pasa con la camisa rosa y pantalon amarillo —dijo Mon-el riendo.

— **¿Que hacen en este lugar tan desolado? —dijo Goku aún confundido.**

—Esa ropa que trae Goku no es la que llevaban esos marcianos morados —dijo Alex.

—Si lo es se la debieron haber regalado, ya sabes quién se resiste a Goku —dijo Kara sonriendo.

— **¿Como sabían que llegaría a este lugar?, ¿quien se los dijo? —dijo Goku saliendo del gran cráter que hizo su nave.**

— **Este muchacho nos dijo el lugar y la hora que llegarías —dijo Bulma aputando al joven con una chaqueta azul, pantalón negro y una espada.**

— **Papa tú lo conoces verdad —dijo Gohan.**

— **No jamás lo había visto —dijo Goku.**

—¿Y el quien es? —dijo Alex.

—Bueno si tú no lo sabes tampoco nosotros —dijo Winn.

—O ya lo verán —dijo Bárbara sonríendo.

— **El sabe todo sobre ti Goku —dijo Bulma.**

— **De verdad, que extraño, bueno solo sabía que los hombres de Freezer me localizaron y sabían la hora que iba a llegar a la tierra, pero no quien lo mato sentí un ki sorprendente ¿fuiste tú Piccolo o tu Vegeta? —dijo Goku.**

—¡Freezer sobrevivió! —dijo Mon-el.

—Entonces si podía sobrevivir en el espacio —dijo J'ohn.

—¿Como lo hizo? —dijo Winn.

Bárbara no dijo nada solo seguía sonríendo.

— **Ese joven acabó con Freezer y sus hombres en unos segundos, también tiene la cualidad de transformarce en un super saiyajin —dijo Piccolo.**

—¡Un super saiyajin! eso no me lo esperaba —dijo Winn.

—¿Quien es el chico? —dijo Kara.

De ahí pudieron ver al joven pedir hablar con Goku a solas y decirle lo de la llegada de Freezer y como tuvo que intervenir para acabarlo, donde Goku le dijo que el aprendió la teletransportacion de los habitantes de ese planeta que se llamaba yadorat.

—Asi que esos Yadorat, son lo que le enseñaron la teletransportacion —dijo J'ohn.

—Bueno ahora ya sabemos el origen de la teletransportacion que ya nos ha salvado varias veces y provocado náuseas —dijo Kara.

—De acuerdo contigo —dijo Alex.

De ahí el joven le pidió a Goku transformarce en un super saiyajin cosa que hizo Goku, pero fue una sorpresa cuando vieron al otro joven transformarce igualmente en super saiyajin.

—¡WOW DOS SUPER SAIYAJIN! —dijo Winn.

—Entonces alguien más puede transformarce además de Goku en su universo —dijo Kara.

—Y ese chico es un viajero del tiempo entonces —dijo J'ohn.

De ahí vieron al chico pedirle a Goku comprobar su habilidad, el atacó con su espada mientras Goku utilizó únicamente su dedo para protegerse de la espada.

—El ki o como se diga no deja de sorprenderme —dijo Alex.

—¿Sera que pueda enseñarme eso? —dijo Mon-el.

— **Bueno mi nombre es Trunks y usted se preguntara por qué tengo sangre de guerrero saiyajin y la razón es sencilla y es por que Vegeta es mi padre —dijo Trunks.**

—¡QUE VEGETA ES SU PADRE! —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, menos Barbara que aprovecho y tomo una foto.

—Lo siento Goku me la pidió para ver sus caras —dijo Bárbara riendo.

—Bueno no me imagino a Vegeta como padre —dijo Kara.

Goku comento que de hecho si tenía un parecido, Trunks dijo que el nacería en dos años aproximadamente de ahí, Trunks dijo lo más importante que en tres años en la capital al medio día, dos androides aparecerían creados por el doctor maki de la patrulla roja.

—¡Patrulla roja! —dijo Kara.

—¿Quienes son? —dijo Mon-el.

—Era el ejercito más grande del planeta de Goku o lo eran antes que Goku entrará y los destruyera a la edad de 14 años —dijo Kara.

—Wow así que ya lo sabías también, bueno tu lo viste de hecho —dijo Bárbara.

—Saben normalmente me alarmaria de que me digan que un niño de 14 años destruyó a un ejercito el solo pero después de ver lo que he visto de Goku les creo —dijo Alex.

—Entonces esto androides que buscan venganza son como Metallo —dijo Winn.

—Ni cerca, esos androides según Goku son más fuertes que Freezer namekusei —dijo Bárbara.

Después Trunks contó cómo esos androides habían acabado con todos en el futuro, y como el era el último sobreviviente guerrero, y como el último en caer fue Gohan.

—Es el alumno de Gohan y también murió —dijo Winn.

—Todos mueren pero que futuro más desolador —dijo J'ohn.

—Si saber que te vas a morir en el futuro por unos androides —dijo Bárbara.

—Pero ¿que pasa con Goku, menciono a todos menos a él? —dijo Kara.

— **Y que pasó conmigo, también me mataron —dijo Goku.**

— **No Goku usted no peleará, apartir de estos momentos usted padecerá una gran enfermedad y morirá a causa de eso —dijo Trunks.**

—Hay no otra vez, ahora una enfermedad —dijo Kara cubriendose la boca.

—Pero que suerte la de Goku —Winn ganándose un sape de Alex.

—Usted tendrá una enfermedad del corazón apesar de ser un super saiyajin no puedo ganarle a su enfermedad —dijo Trunks.

—Goku es cardíaco —dijo J'ohn mirando a Bárbara.

—Lo era pero ya pasó —dijo Barbara.

Mientras Goku se enojaba por morir y no pelear contra ellos y se sentía humillado.

—Bueno Goku está más preocupado por no pelear con ellos que de morirse —dijo Mon-el.

— **Indudablemente usted es un guerrero saiyajin, todos lo que me contó mi madre y Gohan es cierto, usted es digno de confianza —dijo Trunks sacando un frasco de su chaqueta— si se siente enfermo, procure tomar esto.**

— **¿Que es eso? —dijo Goku.**

— **Es su medicina, en esta época es imposible curar una enfermedad como la suya, pero en veinte años se encontró la cura con esa medicina usted tendrá una larga vida —dijo Trunks.**

—Y por que no comenzó por ahí, y yo angustiada —dijo Kara.

—Queria darle emoción —dijo Bárbara riendo.

—Pero una enfermedad del corazón ¿que se lo habrá provocado? —dijo J'ohn.

Todos se encogieron de hombros ya que nadie sabía.

—Oigan y ¿quien es su madre de ese Trunks?, acaba de decir que ella contruyo la nave del tiempo —dijo Mon-el.

— **Haber espera un segundo, no me dijiste quien era tu mamá ¿ella me conoce? —dijo Goku.**

— **Si mucho —dijo Trunks.**

—Por Rao no me digas —dijo Kara.

— **Ella contruyo la máquina del tiempo, no me digas q, qu, que —dijo Goku sudando.**

—¿Quien es? —dijo Alex.

Trunks apunto a la única mujer en el lugar confirmando y haciendo a Goku caer de espaldas.

—¡ES BULMA! —dijo Kara, Winn y Mon-el.

Bárbara saco la segunda foto rápidamente.

—Tambien te la pidió Gokú —dijo Alex.

Barbara asintió sonriendo.

—Ahora viajes al futuro y pasado, este mundo no deja de sorprenderme —dijo J'ohn.

El resto fue Trunks contando cómo Vegeta y Bulma lo tuvieron, pidiéndole favor a Goku que no revelará nada y prometiendo venir ayudar si podía Trunks se fue de ahi, Piccolo le contó a todos lo que iba suceder en tres años ocultando muy bien la identidad de Trunks, era natural que nadie ocultara la conmoción que había recibido,

Bulma intentó convencerlos de acabar con el científico antes pero todos se negaron.

—Pobre Bulma ese plan era el más sensato —dijo Alex.

—Si pero ya ves todos ellos son guerreros y tiene orgullo —dijo Winn.

—Si que paciencia infinita, no solo con Goku si no con todos ellos —dijo Bárbara.

— **Entonces no veremos en tres años —dijo Goku.**

— **Kakarotto no eres el más fuerte solo por que te puedes transformar en super Saiyajin, en tres años te daré tu merecido y te desmotrare que soy el saiyajin más fuerte —dijo Vegeta.**

—Bueno todos contra los androides, menos vegeta que solo quiere superar a Goku —dijo Winn.

—Su orgullo está herido, el se hacía llamar el clase alta y ha sido superado —dijo J'ohn.

— **Si —dijo Goku como si nada.**

Todos se despidieron para entrenar y verse en tres años.

— **Por cierto Bulma espero que tengas un bebé sano —dijo Goku y con eso voló con Gohan y Piccolo acabando el recuerdo.**

—Este Goku, le dijeron que no diga nada —dijo Kara con la mano en la frente.

—La verdad no sé cómo ocultó tanto tiempo que el era Kakarotto —dijo Alex.

—No fue fácil tuve que practicar con el toda la noche para que no se presentará como Goku —dijo Bárbara.

Eso hizo reír a todos.

—Entonces de alienigenas a androides que seguirá después —dijo Mon-el.

—Ya lo sabremos —dijo J'ohn apuntando la pantalla.

El recuerdo siguiente fue de Goku y sus amigos en un risco mirando la ciudad.

—Ya pasaron los tres años —dijo Kara.

—Asi parece —dijo Alex.

—Ese bebé es Trunks —dijo Barbara mirando a Bulma con el bebé en sus brazos.

Ellos vieron a Yajirobe llevar las semillas a Goku he irse después como su auto exploto de repente y como todos se dividieron para ir a la ciudad.

—Entonces no pueden sentir su energía —dijo J'ohn.

—No, son como Metallo, Goku no podía sentir su presencia por eso no lo destruyo antes —dijo Barbara.

—Lo malo es que destruirán la cuidad —dijo Kara.

Pudieron ver a Goku tratar de encontrar a los androides en la ciudad sin éxito hasta que sintieron el Ki de Yamcha desaparecer y llegaron para ver a un anciano con un sombrero gigante había atrevasando a Yamcha, el otro androide un gordo blanco solo observaban, detrás de ellos estaba un camión que había explotado.

—Dios le atravesó el pecho —dijo Bárbara.

—Si la sangre está cayendo —dijo Kara.

El androide más viejo arrojó a Yamcha al suelo.

— **Oye Krilin Yamcha sigue con vida ve con Bulma por las semillas —dijo Goku.**

Krilin recogió el cuerpo de Yamcha y se fue volando, dejando a Goku, Piccolo y Ten Shin Han.

— **Como supieron que éramos los androides, quiero que me respondan —dijo el androide más viejo.**

— **Por que no vienes a pregúntamelo te lo diré al oído viejo asqueroso —dijo Piccolo.**

—Buena esa Piccolo —dijo Mon-el.

— **Eso haré —dijo los androides caminando a ellos.**

— **Esperen aquí arriesgaremos la vida de la personas vámonos a un lugar donde no haya nadie —dijo Goku.**

— **A un lugar donde no haya nadie de acuerdo, pero no veo la necesidad —dijo el androide de repente empezo a lanzar lazers de sus ojos destruyendo la ciudad.**

—Pero que desgraciado está destruyendo la ciudad —dijo Kara enojada.

— **¡BASTA! —grito Goku golpeando al androide directo al rostro el cual solo se movió unos metros saliendo volando su sombrero.**

—Pero qué asco puedo ver su cerebro —dijo Barbara.

—Si pero esta cubierto de un cristal aún así es asqueroso —dijo Winn.

—La ciudad está toda en llamas parece un infierno —dijo Alex al ver toda la ciudad de color rojo por el fuego.

—Su poder es destructivo con unos cuantos rayos hicieron pedazos todo —dijo J'ohn.

— **Son unos malditos —dijo Goku.**

— **Pensaba hacer un lugar donde pudiéramos pelear pero puedo ver a simple vista que la idea no te gusto —dijo el androide anciano colocándose su casco.**

—Pero que sinismo —dijo Kara.

— **¡SIGANME ME ENCARGARE DE DESTRUIRLOS! —dijo Goku furioso.**

— **Pero ustedes jamás podrán derrotarnos —dijo el androide gordo**.

—Que se cree esa hojalata gorda, no ha visto el super saiyajin —dijo Mon-el.

El androide acepto después de llamar por su nombre a Goku al igual que Piccolo y Ten Shin Han, después de eso todos despegaron cielo acabado el recuerdo.

—De verdad esos androides serán tan fuertes, como para matar a todos —dijo Winn.

—Puede que si pero recuerda que Goku debería estar muerto en ese momento y por la medicina se curo y pudo estár ahí —dijo Alex.

—Exacto con Goku en super saiyajin esas máquinas están muertas —dijo Kara.

—Ya comienza de nuevo —dijo J'ohn mirando la pantalla al igual que todos.

Goku aterrizó en una isla vacía seguido por sus amigos y androides.

— **Antes que comenzemos a pelear quiero que me digan cómo saben tantos de nosotros —dijo Goku.**

—Oigan soy yo o Goku está sudando mucho y esta agitado —dijo Kara.

—De hecho ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad —dijo Alex.

—No quiero ser pesimistas pero así se nota alguien cuando tiene algo en el corazón —dijo J'ohn.

—No crees que no haya tomado su medicina verdad —dijo Barbara.

—No osea si no la hubiera tomado ya estaría muerto eso dijo Trunks —dijo Mon-el.

—Si debe ser otra cosa —dijo Winn.

Kara no estaba convencida de todo y siguió mirando al Goku que estaba respirando rápidamente.

El androide comenzó a contar que ellos siguieron a Goku todo este tiempo con un robot insecto desde el torneo de artes marciales contra Ten Shin Han, contra King Piccolo, contra Piccolo jr, contra Raditz y contra Nappa y Vegeta, todo para crear a los androides perfectos para matar a Goku.

—Pero si que están muy enfermos —dijo Barbara.

—Pero que tecnología tan increíble con ese robot insecto nunca lo descubrieron además que era resistente para sobrevivir todas esas peleas —dijo J'ohn.

— **Quieren vengarse de mi —dijo Goku.**

— **Así es por tu culpa nuestro sueño de conquistar el mundo se acabó, solo nuestro jefe sobrevivió —dijo el androide anciano.**

—Bueno este mundo y ahí es lo mismo siempre los malos quieren conquistar el mundo o el universo —dijo Winn.

—Ya está Goku mas tranquilo con sus respiraciones vieron que no era nada —dijo Mon-el.

—Eso parece —dijo Alex.

Kara y Barbara aún no estaban convencidas de todo.

— **Ya veo ¿también me espiaron en la batalla de Namekusei? —dijo Goku.**

— **No hubo necesidad ya que con tu batalla con el guerrero vegeta vimos tu poder al límite, lo demás lo supimos con cálculos y llegamos a la conclusión que ya no incrementarías tu nivel —dijo el ahora conocido como androide 20.**

—Asi que no vieron lo de namekusei —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—No saben del super saiyajin —dijo Winn sonriendo también.

—Entonces creen que Goku tiene el mismo poder que contra vegeta —dijo Barbara con una sonrisa.

— **Pues parece que dejaron ir lo más importante de su investigación ya perdieron la pelea —dijo Goku**.

—O si esta pelea no tardará —dijo Alex.

— **Cometieron un error faltar al no investigar lo del super saiyajin —dijo Piccolo.**

—Asi es se confiaron en sus cálculos —dijo J'ohn.

— **AHHHHHHH —grito Goku de repente aumentando su musculatura, mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color y su cabello se elevaba pasando a rubio y su aura dorada fluía nuevamente.**

—No me canso de ver esa transformación —dijo Winn.

—Yo tampoco por que no existe un super Daxam, imaginate cuantas chicas tendría —dijo Mon-el.

—Y es por eso que no la tienen por pensamiento como ese —dijo Alex.

—Es igual de imponente como siempre —dijo Kara mirando la transformación.

—Si lo es, mejor le subiré un nivel más a la máquina para que puedan verlo por si las dudas —dijo Barbara bajando la velocidad una vez mas a los recuerdos.

—Esa transformación sigue impresionandome me gustaría verla en persona —dijo J'ohn.

— **No intenten pelear con esos androides ya que están buscando vengarse de mi —dijo Goku aumentando su aura mas.**

—Los androides no se ven sorprendidos —dijo Barbara.

—Debe ser por ser máquinas no tienen emociones —dijo Winn.

—Que ellos pueden derrotarlo por favor —dijo Alex.

—Si están locos Goku lo aplastara sin problema —dijo Kara.

— **Lo dicen enserio quisiera verlo androides —dijo Goku y con eso se lanzó al ataque.**

Goku corrió a super velocidad al androide gordo y comenzó el intercambio de golpes cada uno tratando de golpear al otro, el androide intento tomar distancia en una montaña y atacar a Goku con energías, cosa que no funcionó ya que Goku lo esquivo, mientras el androide intento huir Goku aparecio detras de el y conectó un codazo en su espalda haciéndolo soltar un grito y enviando a la máquina a extrellarse en una montaña.

—Wow no se que pasó pero esa máquina ya se comió la primera montaña —dijo Winn.

—Y todavía le faltan más —dijo Alex.

—¿Pudieron verlo Kara, Mon-el? —dijo Barbara.

—Si pudimos fue increíble esa máquina pelea muy bien —dijo Mon-el.

—Si pero Goku pelea mejor es más rápido y fuerte que contra Freezer, esos tres años de entrenamiento le ayudaron —dijo Kara.

—Entonces creo que no habrá problema con el corazón —dijo J'ohn.

El androide salió de los escombros de la montaña he intento atacar con un cabezazo solo para ser detenido por una mano de Goku y ser enviado de una patada al cielo, Goku apareció en cima de el.

—Eso fue un gol de campo —dijo Winn.

—No solo eso —dijo Mon-el.

—Si ese androide quiere golpearlo y Goku está esquivando todo sin problemas —dijo Kara.

—Esta dominando la pelea entonces —dijo Alex.

Y así era Goku esquivaba todos lo golpes y patadas del androide 19 sin problema, y el mismo conectaba al androide sin problema.

—Esto se acabó —dijo Mon-el.

—No espera Goku está respirando pesadamente otra ves —dijo Kara preocupada.

—¿En serio nuevamente? —dijo Barbara.

—Pero yo solo veo volar al androide de un lugar para otro —dijo Winn.

—Y así es Goku lo está golpeando como un saco de arena —dijo Mon-el.

Goku pateo en rostro al androide después le dio otro codazo en el estómago y después un golpe doble en la nuca.

—¿Estas segura Kara? yo lo veo bastante bien —dijo J'ohn.

—Si algo no está bien Goku ya debería haberlo acabado, es más lento —dijo Kara.

—Pero Barbara bajo la velocidad eso debe ser —dijo Alex.

—Ahora que lo mencionas yo puedo ver a Goku, y se supone que yo ya no podía verlo en super saiyaijin —dijo J'ohn.

Goku de una patada envío al suelo al androide, eso permitió ver a Goku mejor.

—Es verdad se ve muy cansado, y Goku no se ve así cuando sale de entrenar de su máquina de gravedad —dijo Barbara.

—Entonces la medicina no hizo efecto —dijo Winn.

Goku soltó un Kame hame ha de repente hacia el androide.

—Ahora si lo va desaparecer —dijo Mon-el.

Lo que no esperaban ver era al androide levantar la mano y absorver el Kame hame ha.

—Lo, lo absorbió —dijo Winn.

—Ellos pueden absorber energía —dijo Bárbara.

—Esto es malo —dijo J'ohn.

— **¡GOKU NO ARROJES ENERGIA, TAMPOCO DEJES QUE TE SUJETEN CON LA MANOS, ELLOS ABSORBEN ENERGIA! —grito Piccolo.**

—Ahi está ahora lo sabe —dijo Barbara.

— **Ja, ja, ja no me vengas con esas bromas —dijo Goku.**

—Maldito ego saiyajin Goku escúchalo —dijo Kara aún sabiendo que no podía oírla.

—Se ve peor cada vez, apenas puede hablar —dijo Alex.

—Es la enfermedad es un hecho —dijo J'ohn.

El androide se lanzó ahora más veloz y está vez conecto a Goku lastimandolo Goku respondió pero el golpe no le hizo nada, después de eso el androide lo envío de patada al suelo, antes que Goku tocará el suelo se recuperó y lanzó una bola de energía.

—¡NO LE LANZES ENERGIA, NO SEAS TERCO! —dijo Barbara.

— **Maldicion —dijo Goku tomándose el lugar donde está su corazón.**

—Su mano está en el corazón —dijo Mon-el.

—Si, Goku podría estar peleando con una ataque cardíaco o algo así —dijo J'ohn.

—Entonces ya no puede pelear que alguien más lo cubra Piccolo o alguien no me digan que solo fueron a ver —dijo Kara.

Ahora vieron a Goku caer en una rodilla aún con la mano en el corazón apenas se mantenía conciente.

—Si eso es un infarto —dijo Alex.

Ellos vieron a Krilin arrojarle una semilla y a Goku comerla.

—Eso no va funcionar las semillas no curan esas enfermedades —dijo Bárbara.

El androide no espero más y lanzó unos rayos por los ojos, que Goku apenas esquivo pero no pudo esquivar los tres golpes que lo enviaron al suelo de nuevo.

—No puede seguir, ¿por que no entra nadie? —dijo Kara mirando a Goku agonizando en el suelo.

— **Es su corazón —dijo Gohan.**

— **Por que dices eso Gohan acaso no se tomó la medicina para curarse —dijo Krilin.**

— **El nunca se enfermo cuando estaba con nosotros, se veía con buena salud por eso nunca se tomó la medicina —dijo Gohan.**

—Pero como es posible, si sabía que iba padecer esa enfermedad ¿por que no se tomo la medicina? —dijo Bárbara.

—Goku como puedes ser tan descuidado contigo mismo —dijo Kara.

—Bueno Trunks dijo que se la tomara cuando se sintiera mal y el nunca se sintió mal —dijo Winn.

—Winn eso no ayuda —dijo Alex.

El androide golpe repetidamente a Goku nuevamente cuando lo dejo de nuevo, solo pudieron ver a Goku perder la transformación regresando a su apariencia normal.

—Esto ya se acabó perdió la transformación —dijo J'ohn.

El androide no perdió oportunidad y se arrojó contra el cayendo encima de Goku para inmovilizarlo y colocar su mano en el cuello y comenzar a robar su energía.

—Rao le va robar la energía, es que de verdad nadie va a ir ayudarlo —dijo Kara.

Piccolo y el restó se lanzaron ayudar a Goku.

—Por fin —dijo Bárbara.

Pero fueron interceptados por el androide 20 bloqueado el paso.

—Maldito vejestorio de hojalata —dijo Alex.

—Bueno so —dijo Winn.

Ellos vieron a Piccolo arrojar una patada al androide y este atravesarlo con rayos de los ojos.

—Bueno que tiene Piccolo con los lanzers atravesandolo —dijo Mon-el.

—Es habil con sus ojos incluso podría ser más hábil que tú usando la visión de calor Kara —dijo J'ohn.

Kara no respondió ya que estaba perdida viendo a Goku en el suelo perdiendo energia, hasta que una patada llegó para liberar a Goku del androide.

— **Mi deber es acabar con Kakarotto, ustedes chatarras caminantes no se metan —dijo Vegeta.**

—Ho por Rao nunca pensé que me alegraría ver a Vegeta —dijo Kara.

—Llego justo a tiempo —dijo Barbara.

—Vegeta salvando a Goku quien lo diaria —dijo Alex.

Vieron a todos sorprenderse por su llegada incluso a Piccolo que se levantó como si nada.

—Pero que v... —dijo Winn.

—Agente Schott —dijo J'ohn.

Piccolo explicó que pensaba ayudar a Goku en cuando se distrajeran.

—Piccolo es el amo de la actuación —dijo Mon-el.

— **Kakarotto acabo de ver todo a pesar que sabías de tu enfermedad te convertiste en un super Saiyajin, imbécil al haber hecho tu enfermedad avanzará más rápido —dijo Vegeta.**

—Espera cómo está eso —dijo Kara.

—De hecho es verdad su transformarcion lleva al límite su cuerpo y obviamente su corazón —dijo Barbara.

—Y Goku lo sabía eso fue muy imprudente —dijo Alex.

Después vieron a Vegeta patiarlo a Piccolo quien lo atrapo como trapo y lo dejo caer y ahí acabó el recuerdo.

—Bueno serán esos dos los mejores enfermeros —dijo Winn.

—No pues para amigos asi —dijo Mon-el.

—Retiro lo que dije de alegrarme de. ver a Vegeta —dijo Kara.

—Ahora que recuerdo veremos —dijo J'ohn.

—Esperen antes de ver lo siguiente Goku, me dejó esta carta sobre lo que pasó en el tiempo que él estuvo enfermo —dijo Barbara sacando una hoja.

—Wow si que estaban preparados —dijo Mon-el.

Bárbara sonrió y comenzó a leer donde explico que Vegeta se transformó en super Saiyajin y mató al androide 19, y el androide 20 que era maki escapó.

para despertar a los androides No. 17 el hombre y No.18 era la mujer que eran mellizos los cuales eran los que Trunks había dicho, y un androide que no estaba previsto No.16.

También les hablo de la llegada de cell un androide que estaba destinado a absorber a No.17 y No.18 para perfeccionarse, además de poseer las células de todos los guerreros y cómo aparentemente Trunks había destruidos a los androides en su futuro lo cual lo llevo a matar a Trunks y robarle la máquina del tiempo para ir. al pasado y absorber a los androides, y como Cell antes de eso comenzo a absorver gente para obtener poder.

—Lo dejaré por aquí ahora sí las imágenes no muestran todo, seguiré dando detalles —dijo Barbara.

—Entonces ahora hay 3 super saiyajins —dijo Alex.

—No pues sí que se perdió mucho Goku —dijo Winn.

—¿Cuando prepararon todo esto? —dijo Kara.

—Antes de la misión para arrestar a Roolette —dijo Barbara.

—Entonces los androides que Trunks había dicho si eran más poderosos, además de ese Cell —dijo J'ohn.

—Ya está empezando —dijo Alex.

La imagen volvio mostrando a Milk llenado un cubo de agua.

—Es la esposa de Goku —dijo Winn.

—Su ex esposa —dijo Kara.

—Bueno si Goku no la quiere, yo si me animo —dijo Mon-el.

—Si tu no buscas a quien enamorar —dijo Barbara.

—Ademas ella ya debe ser mayor recuerda que la edad de Goku era de 50 cuando salió de su universo —dijo Alex.

—Si ya terminaron su conversación sobre su esposa... —dijo J'ohn hasta que vio la mirada de Kara— digo su ex esposa, ¿que pasó con Goku?.

Un temblor vino como su respuesta derribando a Milk y cayendo el agua sobre el Maestro Roshi.

—Es el maestro Roshi entonces estan Kame house, así se decía verdad —dijo Winn.

—Si ese el nombre —dijo Barbara.

—¿Pero y ese temblor? —dijo Kara.

Después de ver al maestro Roshi salir volando de un golpe de Milk, ella fue a ver cómo estaba Goku.

—No pues medio mañoso el maestro —dijo Mon-el.

—Yo diría un pervertido entero —dijo Alex.

— **¿Goku estás bien? —dijo Milk entrando al cuarto del segundo piso.**

Pero no había nadie en la colchoneta con el ventilador.

—¿Y donde esta Goku? —dijo Kara.

Milk miró por la ventana y se congelo, mientras el maestro Roshi entraba a la habitación y asomaba por la ventana para ver el mar partido por la mitad.

—Es Moisés —dijo Winn recibiendo otro golpe en la cabeza de Alex.

—Solo alguien puede hacer eso —dijo Barbara sonriendo.

—Así es y ya se quién es —dijo Kara sonriendo.

Y si ahí estaba de pie en la orilla del mar, era Goku.

— **Es Goku —dijo Milk saltando del segundo piso fácilmente y corriendo a Goku, el maestro Roshi quiso hacer lo mismo pero en ese momento Goku solto otro Kame hame ha cortando el mar nuevamente pero haciendo perder el equilibrio al maestro que aterrizó de rostro pero estaba bien.**

—Es resitente el maestro —dijo Mon-el.

—Por esa fuerza, se puede decir que Goku está curado —dijo J'ohn.

Milk corrió y abrazo a Goku.

— **Perdon por haberte preocupado Milk, pero por lo que parece estoy completamente curado del corazón —dijo Goku.**

— **De verdad estás bien —dijo Milk con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

—Pobre entiendo cómo debió sentirse —dijo Kara.

—Si debió ser horrible pensar en Goku morir definitivamente —dijo Barbara.

— **Claro que si mira ya estoy completamente curado, mira que fuerte estoy —dijo Goku levantando a Milk y haciéndola girar, auque se pasó de fuerza y la mando a volar perdiendose de la vista.**

—Pobre mujer —dijo Alex.

«Demonios definitivamente creo que fue buena idea no ser novia de Goku mi cuerpo humano no hubiera soportado eso»penso Barbara.

— **Vaya había olvidado lo fragil y delicada que es Milk —dijo Goku rascandose la mejilla.**

—Puedo entender eso —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Si por suerte a ti puedo mandarte a volar a la luna sin preocuparse —dijo Winn.

Kara ya no puedo responder por que Milk cayó del cielo siendo atrapada por Goku que se disculpaba.

— **Goku, te haz recuperado completamente —dijo el maestro Roshi.**

— **Maestro, sí ya me siento mucho menor, entre sueño escuche la situacion, parece que volvemos a estar en grandes problemas —dijo Goku dejando a Milk en el suelo.**

— **Goku no me digas... —dijo el maestro.**

— **No me digas que piensas pelear puedes perder la vida —dijo Milk.**

—Es verdad se acaba de recuperar —dijo Kara.

— **No te preocupes todavía no voy a pelear si Vegeta no pudo ganarles menos yo, por eso tengo planeado incrementar mi fuerza —dijo Goku.**

—¿Que quiere decir con eso? —dijo J'ohn.

— **Superare la fuerza de un super saiyajin —dijo Goku mirando el mar.**

—¿Puede Goku hacer eso, llegar más aya de ese poder —dijo Mon-el.

—Mon-el tu sabes cuál es lema de Goku —dijo Kara.

—Romper tus límites... o ya veo —dijo Mon-el.

—Esto se pone mejor cada vez más —dijo Alex.

Ellos regresaron al interior donde Goku se cambió de ropa y se preparaba para irse.

— **En serio superaras la fuerza de un super saiyajin, no quiero desanimarte pero podrás lograrlo —dijo el maestro de la fuerza safo la perilla de la puerta**

— **No lo sé, pero si no hago lo que le digo no podré ganarle a este enemigo tan poderoso, entranare un año aproximadamente y si no funciona entonces desistire —dijo Goku arrojándola la perilla al maestro Roshi.**

—¿Un año? hay tanto tiempo —dijo J'ohn.

El maestro hizo la misma pregunta.

— **Claro no se preocupe hay un lugar especial donde puedo practicar lo de un año en tan solo un día —dijo Goku.**

—¡De verdad! entrenarán en un hoyo negro o que —dijo Kara.

—Algo así no es un hoyo pero si es parecido —dijo Bárbara leyendo la carta.

— **Por cierto quiero llevarme a Gohan para entrenar ¿puedo? —dijo Goku.**

—Tu no pidas permiso es tu hijo llévatelo —dijo Mon-el.

—No lo heches a perder —dijo Alex.

— **No, no y no, no me hagas esa clase de bromas, Goku me gustaría decirte eso pero auque intenté detenerlos eso sería imposible, lo comprendo pero promete que te volverás muy fuerte —dijo Milk dándole un pequeño golpe suave en la cara a Goku.**

—Al final es muy comprensible Milk —dijo Bárbara.

— **Pero eso sí cuando esta pelea con los androides termine, quiero que no interrumpas los estudios de Gohan ya se ha atrasado mucho y no logra ponerse al corriente y también quiero que te pongas a trabajar —dijo Milk.**

—Hay está la trampa —dijo Mon-el.

—Bueno Goku no era de los que trabajaba en su dimensión para ser honesta —dijo Bárbara.

—De verdad pero si aquí lo veo muy pendiente de sus tierras —dijo Kara.

—Este Goku es más maduro y más centrado... un poco más al menos —dijo Barbara.

— **Claro que si, bueno me tengo que ir —dijo Goku tomando a Milk y dándole un beso, después se retiró y se teletransporto.**

Todos miraron a Kara para ver su reacción, pero la chica de acero solo sonrió y los miro.

—No esperaban que me enojaría por eso verdad, ella ahí era su esposa y ni planeabamos conocernos —dijo Kara.

Todos sonrieron a esa actitud de Kara eso había sido muy maduro.

—Kara que madura, entonces Goku puede besar a Wonde Woman sin problemas —dijo Alex.

La sonrisa de Kara se fue inmediatamente.

—Eso es diferente, aquí es mi novio y no compartiré con nadie, no me gusta la poligamia, además ni que sea un fanfiction harem o algo así —dijo Kara.

—En eso te apoyo, yo nunca me rebajaría a compartir a un hombre, si no es solo mío preferío no tenerlo —dijo Barbara.

—Pero el mundo ama los harem —dijo Winn.

—Estan sobre explotados —dijo Alex.

—Podemos regresar al tema de Goku y no empezar hablar harenes y eso —dijo J'ohn.

El resto prosigio Goku se teletransporto a la nave donde iban sus amigos donde krilin rompió una Pared al abrazar a Goku por la felicidad de ver a su amigo y Goku sacudío el cabello de su hijo haciendo enternecer a las chicas ahí, después se acercó a Piccolo.

— **Kamikorosama —dijo Goku haciendo extremeser a Piccolo.**

—Ja, ja, ja, ja —reian Winn y Mon-el.

—¿Kamikorosama? —dijo Kara.

—Si, según leo aquí Piccolo se funcionó con Kamisama creando un nuevo ser o algo así —dijo Bárbara.

—Eso lo explica —dijo J'ohn.

—No combines mi nombre llámame Piccolo —dijo Piccolo.

—Ademas que fea combinación —dijo Alex.

— **Esta bien Piccolo, en este momento me sería imposible derrotar a esos androides e incluso a Cell, por eso me llevaré a Gohan para entrenar en un lugar especial donde haremos lo de un año en un día —dijo Goku.**

— **Vas a la habitación del tiempo, ya veo pero nadie ha sobrevivido un año entero es ese lugar cuando tú entraste la primera vez por un mes apenas saliste con vida —dijo Piccolo.**

—La habitación del tiempo —dijo J'ohn.

—Una habitación donde existe nada, un lugar completamente en blanco, donde un año ahí es un día afuera —dijo Barbara leyendo.

—Wow que lugar más increíble —dijo Mon-el.

— **Tambien me llevaré a Vegeta y Trunks, ellos también podran soportarlo —dijo Goku.**

Con eso Piccolo les dijo que se diera prisa ya que si Cell absorvia a los androides ya no habría salvación, con eso Goku y Gohan se teletransportaron a la ubicación de Vegeta y Trunks ahí, vieron como convenció a Vegeta para ir con el al templo sagrado y como Vegeta y Trunks entraron a la habitación primero.

—Entonces los cuatro saiyajin entrenando —dijo Mon-el.

—Antes que comienze lo siguiente dinos si pasa algo importante Barbara —dijo Kara.

—Mmm veamos así mientras ellos estaban en el templo sagrado, Piccolo y No.17 tiene una pelea con la fusión con Kamisama, Piccolo es capaz de darle batalla al androide pero el problema es que el androide no se cansa, cuando la pelea iba en el punto critico aparece Cell hiriendo a Piccolo, Cell tiene una batalla con el androide No.16 siendo igual de fuertes, pero en un descuido Cell absorbe a No.17 obtenido un poder increíble derrrotando a No.16, Ten Shin han interviene de la nada dándole tiempo a los androides para huir ya que Krilin no pudo destruir a la androide No.18 ya que se enamoró de ella —dijo Bárbara.

—Espera corta ahí, Krilin se enamora de un robot —dijo Winn.

—Mmm eso parece, pero Goku puso aquí que el androide no es totalmente máquina —dijo Barbara.

—Bueno el pobre tipo no tiene nariz que quieres que haga —dijo Mon-el.

—Y que pasa con Ten Shin Han lo mataron nuevamente —dijo J'ohn.

—Creo que tú respuesta viene, Goku acaba de teletransportarse —dijo Kara ya que el recuerdo había comenzado.

Todos miraron y vierona a Goku enfrente del cuerpo Ten Shin Han apenas consiente mirando a Cell por primera vez.

—Pero qué asco que insecto gigante es ese —dijo Bárbara.

— **Tu eres Cell verdad, con solo verte me parece que eres un ser abominable y podero —dijo Gokú.**

Cell solo sonrió.

—Lo de poderoso no sé pero si es feo —dijo Kara.

—Parece como una cucharacha —dijo Alex.

— **Mira me gustaría mucho pelear contigo pero viendo las circunstancias me es imposible ganarte en este momento —dijo Goku.**

—Si Goku dice eso es que si es poderoso —dijo J'ohn.

—Por eso quiero que me esperes un día más entonces te demostrare que puedo hacerte trizas con mis poderes —dijo Goku.

—Si cuando salga de la habitación del tiempo —dijo Mon-el.

— **Ja, Ja, ja pensé que ibas a decirme otra cosa, pero vienea a pedirme que te espere un día para derrotarme —dijo Cell riendo burlonamente.**

—Pero que voz más profunda —dijo Winn ganándose miradas de todos— o vamos no me dirán que solo yo lo pense.

—Asi es —dijo Goku.

— **Y me puedes decir que vas hacer en un día —dijo Cell.**

Goku de repente sintió un ki comenzando a mirar a todos lado.

—¿Que busca Goku? —dijo Winn.

— **Ese es el Ki de Piccolo no puedo creerlo aún sigue con vida, Ten shin Han no vayas a soltarte por que vendrás conmigo —dijo Goku teletransportadose.**

—Piccolo si que parece gato tiene más más vidas —dijo Barbara.

Goku apareció a unos metros en una orilla estaba Piccolo, Goku fue rápidamente a sacarlo de ahí y lo levanto en su hombro.

— **Piccolo, Ten Shin Han, no se preocupen en el templo de Kamisama están las semillas del ermitaño que me dio el maestro Karin —dijo Goku.**

Cuando Cell voló rápidamente a ellos estaba a centímetros de golpear a Goku esté uso la teletransportacion.

—Uff eso estuvo cerca que bueno que tiene la teletransportacion —dijo Kara.

Siguiendo el recuerdo miraron a Piccolo y Ten Shin Han recuperase, luego a Vegeta y Trunks salir de la habitación del tiempo este último con el cabello más largo, cuando Bulma llegó para darles unos trajes especiales como el de los saiyajin antes de irse Vegeta le dijo que no se moleste en entrar por que el derrotaria a Cell y se fue, Trunks se despidió y lo siguió.

—Vegeta no cambia —dijo Bárbara.

—Que extrañó se ve Goku con el traje saiyajin —dijo Kara.

—Lo dice la que viene de la raza que usaban ropa hasta el cuello y piernas —dijo Mon-el.

—Que dijiste Daxamita —dijo Kara con un tono peligroso.

—No nada, fue Winn —dijo Mon-el apuntando a Winn.

Con eso Goku y Gohan entraron a la habitacion.

—Este lugar está completamente limpio hace mucho calor y me cuesta respirar —dijo Gohan.

— **Una ves que se cierra está habitación perdemos contacto con el mundo exterior Gohan, por eso no puedes sentir el Ki de Cell o Vegeta —dijo Goku, luego le mostró el baño y la cocina donde había comida para un año.**

— **Entiendo papá pronto me adaptare a este lugar —dijo Gohan.**

— **Muy bien hechale un vistazo a la parte trasera y entenderás por que no soporte estae aquí más de un mes cuando era un niño —dijo Goku.**

Gohan fue a ver a lo que se refería Goku y se quedó helado

—Pero que demonios —dijo Alex.

—No hay nada —dijo Barbara.

—Es como una hoja de papel —dijo Winn.

—Ademas no se ve un final —dijo Mon-el.

— **Que es esto el lugar es enorme y está vacío —dijo Gohan.**

— **Este lugar tiene el mismo tamaño que la tierra —dijo Goku.**

—Debes estar bromeando —dijo Kara.

—Es como una dimensión vacía entonces —dijo J'ohn.

— **No puedo creerlo —dijo Gohan.**

— **Si te llegas alejar mucho la puerta desaparecerá y nunca podrás regresar y enloqueceras —dijo Goku.**

—Eso debe ser traumático —dijo Kara.

—Perderte en un lugar así como no enloquecer —dijo Alex.

— **También tenemos que salir antes que este relog llegue al final si nos quedamos más tiempo, la puerta desaparecerá y nunca podremos salir —dijo Goku.**

—No pues se pone mejor —dijo Barbara.

—De ninguna manera me harían entrar ahi —dijo Mon-el.

— **Bien Gohan comenzemos —dijo Goku y con eso el recuerdo acabo.**

—No vamos a ver el entrenamiento —dijo Kara.

—Tu solo quieres ver a Goku sin camisa —dijo Alex, cosa que hizo sonrojar a su hermana y hacer reír al resto.

—No parece que no déjame ver si Goku escribió algo de lo que paso... Demonios —dijo Bárbara.

—Que pasa Barbara —dijo Winn.

—Vegeta con el entrenamiento de un año había dominado un poder increíble hasta el punto de poder humillar a Cell —dijo Barbara.

—Entonces Vegeta lo mato, bueno hizo algo bueno —dijo Winn.

—Pero el orgullo de luchar lo hizo permitir que Cell absorbiera a No. 18 incluso cuando Trunks intervino para impedirlo —dijo Barbara.

—Pero que idiota —dijo Kara.

—No olvidenlo retiro lo que dije de vegeta —dijo Winn.

—Todos los príncipes son así de idiotas —dijo Alex.

—Ammmm no hay que generalizar —dijo Mon-el, un poco nervioso.

—Despues de permitir la transformación de Cell, Vegeta fue humillado por el poder de Cell, incluso Trunks intento combatirlo con su nueva transformación, lamentablemente está le otorgaba el poder pero le limitaba la velocidad —dijo Bárbara.

—Ya veo elevó su poder pero de nada sirve si no puedes golpear al rival —dijo J'ohn.

—Al final Cell no asesino a Trunks si no lo mando con un mensaje en nueve días apartir de ese momento se llevaría acabo un torneo para probar su poder, si nosotros ganábamos la tierra sobrevive si perdemos Cell la destruye ya que no tenía intenciones de dominar el mundo y con las células de Freezer el sobreviviria.

—Tiene células de Freezer —dijo Winn.

—Eso puso Goku me imagino que este Cell de algún modo las obtuvo —dijo Bárbara.

—Un torneo para medir su poder si pierden destruye la tierra que presión —dijo Kara.

El nuevo recuerdo comenzó ahora eran Piccolo, Ten Shin Han, Vegeta, Trunks y mr. Popó en el templo sagrado, cuando de la puerta del temblo aparecieron Goku y Gohan con la ropa hecha pedazos ya ambos en super Saiyajin.

—¡Gohan está en super Saiyajin! —dijo Bárbara.

—Es una invasión de super saiyajins ahora o que —dijo Mon-el.

—Bueno además Gohan se ve más grande además se corto el cabello —dijo Alex.

—La genética de esa raza es extraña —dijo J'ohn.

—Ya me lo imaginaba Vegeta y Trunks están aquí, también siento la presencia de Cell está vivo, ¿que sucedió? —dijo Goku.

—Que vegeta la c... —dijo Winn.

—¡Agente Schott! —dijo J'ohn de nuevo.

— **¿Quiero que me expliquen lo que sucedio? —dijo Goku.**

—Bueno lo que pasó es... —dijo Ten Shin Han.

— **Pero antes de eso Mr. Popó podrías darme algo de comer, por que me estoy muriendo de hambre —dijo Goku.**

—Si ese es Goku—dijo Kara y Bárbara al mismo tiempo.

Después precesiaron el espectáculo más increíble y asqueroso que hayan visto a Goku y Gohan deborando todo como si no hubiera mañana.

—Kara, cuando fuimos a esa feria Goku no comió así —dijo Alex impresiónada.

—Yo también nunca lo vio comer así digo come mucho pero definitivamente no de esa manera, tu Bárbara —dijo Kara.

—Bueno yo tambien lo vi comer demasiado y sabemos que es por su metabolismo pero definitivamente no así —dijo Bárbara.

—Vamos chica así comemos los hombres les haré una desmotracion con esta bolsa de frituras —dijo Winn.

—Winn si te atreves a comer como cerdo enfrente de nosotras te arrojare desde la azotea —dijo Kara.

—Mejor no —dijo Winn dejando la bolsa en su lugar.

— **Goku quiero hacerte una pregunta, ustedes no comieron solo entrenaron —dijo Ten Shin Han.**

— **Ummm, hmmm, buvknv —dijo Goku con la boca llena lo cual no entendió nada.**

—Por Rao —dijo Kara con la mano en la frente.

—Suerte para ti cuando lo lleves a cenar con mamá —dijo Alex sonriendo.

— **Oye se un poco más educado primero mastica los alimentos y después hablas —dijo Piccolo.**

—Gracias Piccolo —dijo Kara.

Goku miro a Gohan y luego sorbió todos los fideos de una vez.

—Por dios —dijo Barbara que se golpeó la frente igual , mientras Kara tenía la cabeza sobre la mesa.

«Gracias a Rao, Goku ya no come de esa manera»penso Kara.

— **Que asco —dijo Piccolo, nadie tuvo objeción con ello.**

— **Claro que si comimos, solo que Gohan ni yo sabemos cocinar muy bien —dijo Goku.**

—Dejando de lado la comida alguien ya noto que Goku y Gohan están en super Saiyajin —dijo Mon-el.

—Es verdad —dijo Kara.

—A ver veamos, así aquí está se mantienen así para poder obtener el control sobre la transformación, no pone más Goku —dijo Barbara.

Después de terminar de comer y de la explicación de Trunks de los hechos.

— **Con que un torneo, será divertido —dijo Goku.**

—En serio eso es algo divertido —dijo Alex.

Goku entonces se cambió a su ropa normal ya que quería pelear como un terrícola y a Gohan Piccolo le dio un traje como el suyo.

—Bueno ropa extraña pero ambos se ven bien —dijo Kara.

—Y dime cómo te sientes ahora, crees poder derrotar a Cell —dijo Vegeta.

— **Bueno no lo se, aún no he visto su cuerpo desarrollado, es más iré a verlo ahora —dijo Goku y con eso se teletransporto.**

Ahí encima de la plataforma se encontraba Cell y a su espalda Goku.

—Ese es Cell perfecto —dijo Barbara.

—Wow ese cambio no lo esperaba —dijo Winn.

—Eres tu Goku —dijo Cell.

— **Si Cell soy yo —dijo Goku.**

— **Que te parece dentro de nueve días está será la plataforma donde se decidirá el destinó de la tierra —dijo Cell.**

— **Me parece una plataforma muy simple para decidir eso —dijo Goku.**

—Se siente la tensión —dijo Mon-el.

Goku y Cell se miraban mientras el cielo se comenzaba a oscurecer de repente.

—Ahi está el cielo otra vez —dijo J'ohn.

—De hecho esa tormenta es peor —dijo Bárbara.

Rayos comenzaron a aparecer entre ellos mientras sus ki, se enfrentaban entre si.

—Increible —dijo Alex

—Mas que increíble tal vez más que Freezer —dijo Winn.

— **Finalmente lo has logrado, por fin te desarrollaste por completo —dijo Goku.**

— **Exactamente —dijo Cell.**

—Pero que poder esto ya es otro nivel —dijo Kara.

— **Participare en tu torneo con la condición de que dejes de matar gente inocente —dijo Goku.**

—¿Será que lo cumpla? —dijo Alex.

Cell solo sonrió.

— **Este será un buen combate —dijo Goku y con eso se fue, el tiempo regreso a la normalidad.**

—De verdad que ese mundo no deja de sorprenderme —dijo Mon-el.

Después de eso Goku regreso al templo sagrado con todos tuvieron una conversación donde Piccolo sugirió utilizar una vez más la habitación del tiempo, pero Goku dijo que Gohan y el ya no entrarían y se dedicarian a descansar.

—De verdad ya no piensa entrenar —dijo Kara sorprendíenda.

— **Haya adentro sientes el cuerpo muy pesado sin hacer nada, es verdaderamente molesto, asi no podríamos descansar bien en los días que nos quedan —dijo Goku.**

—Vaya, vaya el señor Kakarotto se dio cuenta que es una habitación muy incómoda y al parecer no le agrado —dijo Vegeta burlándose.

—De verdad tiene derecho a burlarse Vegeta tomando en cuenta que es su culpa por no matar a Cell —dijo Barbara.

— **Es incómoda pero no tiene caso entrenar mas si vamos a obtener los mismo resultados, no hay que obsecionarnos tanto, auque no lo tome como una queja ni le digo que no entren a ese habitación se ve que todavía pueden hacerse un poco más más fuertes —dijo Goku**.

—Auch es dolió —dijo Mon-el.

— **Que dijiste eres un insolente, ese comentario me pareció algo imprudente, estás insinuando que eres mucho más fuerte que yo —dijo Vegeta.**

— **Si soy más fuerte que tú —dijo Goku sonríendo.**

—Y no se lo mando a decir con nadie —dijo Winn.

—Bueno la verdad duele —dijo Alex.

—Ya era hora que Goku le respondíera una a Vegeta —dijo Kara sonriendo.

Vegeta solo se quedó ahí con la mirada enojada y un Goku tranquilo sonríendo.

— **Bien les deseo buena suerte, no veremos en el torneo de Cell, Gohan vámonos —dijo Goku y con eso ambos se fueron volando.**

—Pero que tranquilidad tiene Goku —dijo J'ohn.

De ahí vieron a Goku y Gohan detenerse en la en la parte de abajo del templo, donde había un pequeño templo.

—¿Que es ese lugar? —dijo Barbara.

—La torre Karin, Goku entreno ahí un tiempo con el maestro Karin —dijo Kara.

—O ya veo conoceremos al maestro Karin por fin —dijo J'ohn.

— **Buenas tardes maestro Karin —dijo Goku entrando con Gohan.**

—¡El maestro Karin es un gato! —dijo Winn.

—Bueno esto si es una sorpresa, el creador de las semillas es un gato, eso es higiénico —dijo Alex.

—Que bueno que solo Kara ha comido las semillas —dijo Mon-el.

Kara solo dio un bufido.

—Bueno al menos estás que nacerán soy cultivadas por Goku —dijo Barbara.

— **Maestro Karin buenas tardes —dijo Gohan.**

— **Haz crecido mucho Gohan —dijo el maestro Karin.**

Después de saludar Yajirobe y decirle que no fueron para obligarlo a pelear en el torneo y después le dio la explicación de lo que pasaba al maestro Karin.

— **Pero apesar de eso te veo muy tranquilo, ¿hiciste un descubrímiento en la habitación del tiempo? —dijo el gato.**

— **Bueno algo así —dijo Goku riendo.**

—¿Que podría haber descubierto? —dijo Winn.

—Yo creo que sí superó el poder de super saiyajin —dijo Kara.

— **Maestro Karin si usted ve a Cell desde aquí usted puede saber qué tan fuerte es ¿no? —dijo Gokú.**

— **Si auque no puedo estar seguro ya que no ha expulsado su verdadero poder pero puedo imaginarlo —dijo Karin.**

— **Entonces quiero que vea esto y compare en este momento expulsare mi energía —dijo Goku.**

—O si esto se puso bueno —dijo Mon-el.

—¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —grito Goku liberando un gran destello dorado, con una gran rafaga de viento junto con una sacudida del templo, que le saco un maullido al maestro y yajirobe que quedó en la orilla del templo del impulso.

—¡PERO QUE PODER, ES MAS QUE LA ULTIMA VEZ! —dijo Barbara.

—¡MIRA AFUERA LAS NUBES SE HAN ALEJADO! —dijo Mon-el.

—¡MEJOR AUN EL CIELO, HA QUEDADO NEGRO DE NUEVO! —dijo Winn.

— **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —grito Goku elevando más su poder.**

—¡NO PARECE TENER FIN SU PODER! —dijo J'ohn.

El templo comenzó a ceder a la presión del poder las columnas comenzaron a agrietarse, al igual que el techo comenzó a a formar grietas.

—¡VA DERUMBAR EL TEMPLO SOLO CON SU PODER! —dijo Alex.

— **Ya detente por favor vas a destruir el lugar por completo —dijo el gato.**

Goku dejo de elevar su poder y el lugar regreso a normalidad.

— **Eso fue solo la mitad de mi poder maestro Karin ¿que piensa? —dijo Goku.**

—¡Tienen que estar bromeando! —dijo Winn, Alex, Mon-el y J'ohn.

—¡LA MITAD, GOKU DE VERDAD SUPERO EL PODER DE UN SUPER SAIYAJIN, ES UN DIOS CASI! —dijo Kara.

«Esta es la razon por la que Goku no puedo conocer a Bruce»penso Barbara.

— **Esa es solo la mitad de tu poder, hasta cuándo vas a estar satisfecho con tus poderes muchacho —dijo Karin.**

—Esa es una buena pregunta —dijo Kara.

— **¿Como ve maestro, comparado con Cell que piensa? —dijo Goku.**

— **No me gusta, pero siendo honesto el nivel de Cell es más alto que el tuyo —dijo el gato.**

—No puede ser digo vio ese poder y dice eso —dijo Mon-el.

—El debe saber por qué lo dice —dijo J'ohn.

— **Ya esperaba eso, así que mis supocisiones no estaba mal, mucha gracias maestro —dijo Goku sonríendo.**

—Y solo lo acepta así y ya, Kara que le pasa a tu novio —dijo Alex.

—No tengo idea —dijo Kara igual de sorprendída.

Goku entonces tomo a Gohan y se fue con la teletransportacion terminando el recuerdo.

—Ok yo me perdí —dijo Winn.

—Yo también —dijo Mon-el.

—Por que esa tranquilidad apesar de decirle que Cell es más fuerte —dijo J'ohn.

—Barbara ¿no dice algo en esa carta que nos de una idea? —dijo Alex.

—Si puede ser que ahí explique Goku si tiene una nueva transformación o algo así —dijo Kara.

Barbara comenzó a leer la carta, pero de repente alzó una ceja confundída.

—¿Pasa algo Bárbara? —dijo J'ohn.

—Goku puso lo siguiente en otro color de bolígrafo como para marcar algo, y el nombre no dice Cell —dijo Barbara.

—¿Y que dice? —dijo Kara con duda.

—Broly —dijo Barbara.

 **Y ya está que capitulo tan largo ni yo me lo creo, bueno no hay mucho que agregar que no haya dicho antes pero decidí seguir esto hasta Majin Boo como habiamos quedado solo que me vi en la penosa necesidad de sacar otro capítulo xd.**

 **Bueno el próximo episodio ahora sí contará los hechos de Broly, el final de la saga Cell y Majin Boo completo, pero además contará con un poco de la historia principal, he leído mucho por ahí que creen que hize esto de los recuerdos por que me queda sin trama y la verdad es que no, la verdad es que solo quería mostrarles la reacción de los personajes de este universo a un mundo completamente diferente.**

 **Así para lo que querían ver la saga super ya había dicho que se haría más adelante con más personajes que mirarán el resto de la historia, y he tomado la decisión de seguir la historia del manga pero no prometo que el final sea igual ya que como sabrán yo comenzé está historia antes de el final del anime y no cuadrada el final de super con el principio de esta historia lo siento por eso.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo y nos veremos en dos semanas para el final ahora sí de los recuerdos, y regreso a la historia principal.**

 **Hasta la próxima, se despide su vecino Deadpool xd.**


	36. Orgullo Saiyajin parte 3 y nuevos aliado

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Capitulo 34: Orgullo Saiyajin parte 3 y Nuevos aliados.**

—Broly —dijo Kara, por alguna razón ese nombre se le hizo conocido.

—Bueno y de que trata esto, como encaja en esta historia —dijo Alex.

—Bueno segun dice aquí estos eventos se llevaron acabo en el quinto dia de los nueve que Cell les dio para prepararse —dijo Barbara.

—Oigan ya esta empezando otro recuerdo —dijo Mon-el apuntando a la pantalla.

El recuerdo comenzó en la capital de la ciudad con un Goku y Milk vestidos formalmente y discutiendo algo mientras hacían fila para entrar a un edificio.

— **Goku entiende que es muy importante, por que abra una entrevista de padres de familia, es decir nos pondrán a prueba —dijo Milk con un vestido azul formal.**

— **Pero Bulma y los demás se fueron de dia de campo yo también quería ir —dijo Goku que traía un traje gris y estaba en forma base.**

—Que esta pasando aquí por que Goku no esta en super saiyajin—dijo Winn confundido.

—Mmmmm ellos están en una entrevista de admisión para que Gohan pueda entrar a una escuela muy famosa —dijo Barbara leyendo la carta.

—Eso explica el por que esta en forma base, no se que pensarían de ver a Goku rubio y con cara de te partire las piernas —dijo Winn.

—Pero como pueden estar pensando en eso, cuando saben que solo les puede quedar nueve días de vida —dijo John mirando a la gente ahí,

—Aquí dice que ellos creen que un tal el campeón del ultimo torneo de artes marciales los salvara un héroe fraude ya sabes —dijo Barbara.

—De esos que hacen demostraciones absurdas para impresionar a la gente, si esos tipos son odiosos —dijo Kara.

— **No por lo menos tenemos que esperar dos horas mmm tal vez sea mas tiempo —dijo Milk.**

— **Es demasiado, ya no soporto estar vestido de esta forma, me siento muy apretado mis hombros me están doliendo —dijo Goku, Barbara comenzó a reírse con eso lo cual le gano la mirada de todos.**

—Lo siento es que son las mismas excusas que Goku me da cuando lo hago usar traje —dijo Barbara.

— **LOS PADRES TIENE QUE VENIR PRESENTABLES Y LOS MAS IMPORTANTE ES RESPONDER LAS PREGUNTAS QUE ESTUVIMOS ENSAYANDO ANOCHE —gritaba Milk alzando las manos y asustando a Goku y el resto.**

—Que carácter y pense que Kara era gruñona —dijo Mon-el esquivando un pisa papeles arrojada por Kara.

—Pense que dijiste que querias conocerla —dijo Alex con una sonrisa burlona.

—He yo creo que ya no quiero —dijo Mon-el.

— **Gohan tiene que entrar a esta escuela, Goku repasemos las preguntas —dijo Milk.**

—Vaya madre obsesionada con la escuela —dijo Alex.

—Cuales son tus pasatiempos —dijo MIlk.

— **Te refieres a lo que me gusta verdad, pues eso es fácil me gusta pelear con guerreros muy fuertes —dijo Goku sin pensarlo.**

Todos se golpearon la frente.

—Gohan no entrara en esa escuela —dijo Winn.

— **No, no puedes responder eso tus pasatiempos son la lectura y los deportes que no se te olvide—dijo MIlk.**

—SI a eso se refiere a ponerse a leer las caricaturas del periódico y unir los puntos es verdad, aunque en el campo el es un experto —dijo Barbara recordando como se entretenia Goku en la oficina, pero también como era un genio en cultivar

—Bueno los deportes puede ser, digo cuando íbamos a Londres el me hizo muchas preguntas del futbol americano por ese partido al que fuimos —dijo Kara.

—Y tu que sabes de futbol americano —dijo Alex.

—Lo básico —dijo Kara.

—No será que Goku quiere hacerse profesional —dijo Winn.

—Al menos que quieras que destruya toda la LFA no le des ideas —dijo Barbara.

Haciendo reir a todos nuevamente definitivamente ya todos se estaban agarrando confianza y todo por Goku que hasta estando dormido hacia su magia.

— **Goku delante de nosotros hay cuatro familias y seguimos nosotros —dijo Milk.**

— **Milk me muero de hambre —dijo Goku aburrido y hambriento.**

—Por que no me sorprende —dijo kara con una sonrisa.

— **Tienes que ser un poco mas paciente Goku ahora dime tus pasatiempos —dijo Milk.**

— **Solo tengo que responder que son los deportes y la lectura —dijo Goku.**

—Ya se lo aprendio ese es mi héroe —dijo Winn.

— **Si asi es, lo siguiente es que palabras son las que te gusta —dijo Milk.**

—A eso ya es abusar —dijo Mon-el.

— **Palabras no, eso no me gusta a cambio la comida si que me gusta puedo como lo que sea —dijo Goku tocando su estomago.**

—Podemos dar fe de eso —dijeron Kara, Barbara y Alex que lo habían visto comer.

— **No, la respuesta es la amistad, el esfuerzo y la victoria —dijo MIlk Haciendo poses.**

Lo cual hizo reir a Winn y Mon-el muy fuerte.

—Que respuesta tan cliché —dijo Alex.

—Me sono a algo que diría Kal —dijo Kara riendo.

— **Tienes que responder asi pase lo que pase me entiendes verdad —dijo Milk.**

— **Claro entonces esto es un concurso de mentiras —dijo Goku,**

—Ja, ja, ja asi se habla Goku —dijo Barbara.

— **Creo que me va a dar un dolor de cabeza —dijo Milk.**

— **Entonces vámonos —dijo Goku.**

—Eso es Goku aprovecha el bug —dijo Winn.

— **DE NINGUNA MANERA GOKU —grito Milk asustando a Goku y a los otros hombre ahí y acabando el recuerdo.**

—Pero que carácter —dijeron todos incluso John.

—Y que pasa entonces —dijo Kara.

—Si no creo que Goku nos muestre esto solo para ver la escuela de Gohan —dijo J'ohn.

—Veamos asi Kaio-sama llamo a Goku para informarle que en la galaxia sur había un super saiyajin que estaba destrozando todo —dijo Bárbara.

—Otro super saiyajin —dijo Winn.

—Definitivamente es una invasión de super saiyajin —dijo Alex.

—¿Y que más pasa? —dijo Mon-el.

—Kaio-sama envía a Goku para investigar pero cuando él llega solo hay ruinas de aquel planeta, mientras tanto Vegeta con Gohan, Trunks, Krilin y el maestro Roshi han viajado a conocer un nuevo planeta vegita y para acabar con el super saiyajin —dijo Barbara.

—Espera como que otro planeta vegita —dijo Kara.

—¿Hay más sobrevivientes? —dijo J'ohn.

—Hay dos, Broly y Paragus —dijo Bárbara.

—¡PARAGUS! —grito Kara que tenía una gran memoria y reconoció ese nombre al instante.

—Lo conoces Kara —dijo winn.

—Si Goku y el hijo de ese hombre nacieron el mismo dia y mientras Goku nació con un poder de dos, ese bebé escuche que nació con un poder de diez mil —dijo Kara.

—¡Diez mil! —gritaron todos.

La pantalla los saco de sus pensamientos un nuevo recuerdo aparecio Goku estaba sentado en una ventana mientras veía entrar a Vegeta con un hombre mayor con un solo ojo y a un tipo alto sin camisa con el cabello largo.

—Ya está Goku en ese planeta cómo llego —dijo Winn.

—Como más teletransportacion —dijo Mon-el.

—¡Ese de cabello largo es el bebé que nación con diez mil de poder! —dijo Kara.

—Ese es Broly entonces y el anciano Paragus —dijo Alex.

— **Hola Vegeta —dijo Goku.**

— **Kakarotto haz venido especialmente hasta aquí para matarme —dijo Vegeta.**

— **Vegeta pero que desgracia por lo que veo no pudiste encontrar al legendario super saiyajin —dijo Goku.**

—¡LEGENDARIO SUPER SAIYAJIN! que ese no era Goku —dijo Kara.

—Bueno tiene sentido si ese Broly nació con diez mil de poder, debe dar un indicio de que él sea el legendario —dijo J'ohn.

—Pero entonces como sobrevivio, digo no creo que Freezer lo hubiera dejado vivir —dijo Alex.

—Aparentemente Broly puede crear un campo de fuerza y así sobrevivio —dijo Bárbara leyendo.

—Chicos luego continúan mejor vean esto —dijo Mon-el.

La imagen eran de Goku y Broly encarandose, Goku tenía su mirada seria, mientras Broly tenía una mirada de odio apenas contenida con los puños apretados mientras una energia verde lo envolvía, y Goku hacia lo propio liberando su energia dorada.

—Pero que miradas —dijo Barbara.

— **Tranquilizate Broly —dijo Paragus con un guante extraño que comenzó a brillar.**

—Ese guante es extraño —dijo Winn.

Goku y Broly seguían encarandose parece que la pelea estallaria en cualquier momento, si no es por el maestro Roshi y Oolong que llegaron para pedir regresar a la tierra cosa que desconcentro a Goku para saludar al maestro y Broly de repente dejo de liberar su energía regresando a su mirada mansa ahí término el recuerdo.

—El maestro Roshi salvo la situacion —dijo Mon-el.

—Pero por cuánto tiempo vieron esas miradas —dijo Mon-el.

—Si es difícil creer que nunca se hayan visto sólo de bebés y puedan tener tanto odio entre ellos —dijo Alex.

La imagen regreso nuevamente ahora eran todos durmiendo, hasta que la puerta fue destrozada de repente por Broly saltando sobre Goku que apenas lo esquivo.

—El loco de Broly no puedo esperar mas —dijo Kara.

— **Papa ¿que sucede? —dijo Gohan antes de dar un grito con Krilin al ver a Broly ahí que les arrojó la cama encima.**

—Eso debe doler —dijo Bárbara.

Mientras Goku y Broly saltaron por la ventana al suelo donde Goku esquivo los golpes de Broly y conecto una patada a su rostro.

— **Mas vale que te tranquilices —dijo Goku.**

Broly no hablo solo empezó a lanzarle bolas de energia verde que Goku esquivó y una última logro enviársela de regreso a Broly que salió volando al océano más cercanos.

—¡O SI ESO ES PELEAR! —gritaron Winn y Mon-el.

—Vamos Goku, pateale el trasero legendario —dijo Kara, sorprediendo a todos.

—Bueno Kara ya está en la pelea —dijo Bárbara riendo.

El mar donde Broly aterrizó de repente se levantó revelandolo y envuelto en un aura de energía pero su poder iba subiendo cada vez más.

—Esto no se ve bien —dijo J'ohn.

— **Kakarotto —dijo Broly llendo hacia a Goku que lo recibió con una patada sacándole sangre que procedió a lamer.**

—Que asqueroso —dijeron Kara, Bárbara y Alex al mismo tiempo.

— **Que asco, ¿que haces? eres un ser repugnante —dijo Goku.**

Broly de repente empezo arrojar más bolas de energía que Goku esquivo nuevamente y lo golpeó de nuevo, pero esta vez Broly no se inmutó.

—Ya no le están haciendo efectos los golpes —dijo Mon-el.

— **¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —gritaba Broly haciéndose más grande y empezando. ser rodeado por un aura dorada.**

—Y ahora —dijo Winn.

—Esta transformándose —dijo J'ohn.

Paragus llegó de repente ordenando que se detuviera mientras Broly seguía liberando su poder y riendo, hasta que la diadema que tenía en la cabeza comenzó a brillar y Broly dejo de liberar poder, regresando a la normalidad.

—Ese aparato otra vez —dijo Kara.

—Parece ser algún control para controlar a Broly —dijo J'ohn

Paragus y Broly se retiraron y acabó el recuerdo.

—Wow esto se pone cada vez más serio, ¿que hubiera pasado si Broly terminaba su transformación? —dijo Alex.

—Algo me dice que lo veremos pronto —dijo Bárbara.

La imagen regreso nuevamente ahora había amanecido, Vegeta estaba con Broly e Paradax, y se preparaba para irse hasta que Goku apareció.

— **Vegeta no hay necesidad de irnos el legendario super saiyajin está frente a nosotros —dijo Goku.**

—Si se lo va a contar, entre los dos pueden acabarlo —dijo Winn.

— **Te dije que no te metieras Kakarotto —dijo Vegeta.**

—Adios a tu idea Winn, de verdad no entiendo a ese Vegeta y he trabajado con Batman —dijo Bárbara.

— **Paragus, por qué no le cuentas a Vegeta que Broly es el legendario super Saiyajin —dijo Goku.**

Paragus lo negó rotundamente.

—Pero que mentiroso —dijo Kara.

Con lo que Paragus no contaba era con Trunks, Gohan y Krilin que también llegaron al lugar.

— **Esa ciudad que está ahí está abandonado solo la crearon para ocultar algo —dijo Trunks.**

—Si se le callo el show —dijo Alex.

Los habitantes que fueron secuestrados, unas pequeñas criaturas llegaron y se aterraron al ver a Broly e confirmaron todo.

— **Me engañaste —dijo Vegeta.**

—Por fin se da cuenta —dijo J'ohn.

— **Que desgracia bueno ya se enteraron de toda la verdad, tu hijo tiene razón majestad, este planeta no tiene nada es falso solo lo utilizaba mientras esperaba el impacto de un meteoro que no tarda en llegar, ya que mi objetivo es apoderarme de la tierra del norte —dijo Paragus.**

—Ese era el plan dejarlos ahi para que el meteorito se estrellara —dijo Mon-el.

—Y para conquistar la tierra, en serio en todas las dimensiones siempre quieren la tierra ¿por qué? —dijo Bárbara.

—Yo tengo otra pregunta, ¿por que Goku siempre termina en situaciones con planetas explotando y con un tiempo limitado igual? —dijo Kara.

— **Mi verdadero objetivo es crear mi base en ese lugar, ya que no hay otro planeta con una atmósfera más saludable y ligero —dijo Paragus mientras seguía burlándose de Vegeta y todos.**

—Esta loco —dijo Winn.

—Y hasta ahora te das cuenta —dijo Alex.

—Es solo un tipo que quiere riquezas y poder —dijo J'ohn escuchando los planes de Paradax para conquistar las galaxias.

Con lo que Paragus no contaba era con Broly que no podía soportarlo más y comenzó a caminar a Goku.

— **Kakarotto, ¡KAKAROTTO! —grito Broly liberando su aura amarilla.**

—Creo que a Broly no le interesa los planes de Paragus —dijo Bárbara.

Vegeta se transformó en super saiyajin y se lanzó a Broly con una patada pero no le hizo daño.

—Ni siquiera con una patada en super saiyajin le hizo daño —dijo Alex.

—Pero Broly no le interesa Vegeta, va directo a Goku —dijo Kara.

— **AHHHHHHHHHHH —grito Broly elevando su ki mientras el clima volvió a descontrolarse parecía que que había capaz cambiando el color del ambiente**.

—¡Pero que es esto! —dijo Kara.

—No lo sé pero mejor, subamos la máquina al nivel cuatro de la velocidad —dijo Bárbara.

Con un último estallido, Broly hizo pedazos la diadema que lo controlaba y libero su poder, ahora ante ellos estaba un Broly con los ojos blancos, un cabello completamente erizado y una musculatura deforme hasta más no poder.

—Pero que bestia es esa —dijo Mon-el.

—El legendario super saiyajin original parece, incluso Vegeta está helado —dijo Alex.

—Ya perdió el espíritu de pelear —dijo J'ohn.

— **Kakarotto tu seras el primero en morir más vale que estés preparado —dijo Broly señalando a Goku.**

—¿Por que siempre Goku? —dijo Kara.

—Por que es el mejor —dijo Winn.

Con eso Broly se lanzó así adelanté, Goku tomo a Gohan que estaba en medio y apenas lo esquivaron mientras iban al bosque.

—Pero que velocidad —dijo Mon-el.

—Si es más rápido que Cell definitivamente —dijo Kara.

—Gracias a esa máquina, si no ya no verían nada —dijo Winn.

Broly seguía persiguiendo a Goku y Gohan y lazando energía una de esas fue a parar a un hoyo asesinando a muchos esclavos.

—Pero es un monstruo —dijo Kara.

—Lo peor es que lo disfruta —dijo Bárbara viendo reír a Broly.

—Quien es peor Freezer o Broly —dijo Alex.

—Dificil decisión —dijo Winn.

— **No te lo perdonaré —dijo Goku transformandose en super saiyajin al igual que Gohan y Trunks.**

—Son tres super saiyajin algo deben poder hacer aunque sea el legendario ¿no? —dijo Mon-el.

Lo siguente que vieron fue a Broly golpear a Goku, Gohan y Trunks con una facilidad increíble.

—Bueno ese tipo está cheteado —dijo Winn.

— **Broly me haz dejado sorprendido, pero apenas vamos a comenzar con el segundo round —dijo Goku.**

Hasta que vieron caer de un barranco a los pequeños esclavos del planeta a Krilin, Oolong y al maestro Roshi.

— **Parece que tienes una batalla muy difícil Goku ¡HYAAA! —grito el maestro Roshi rompiendo su playera y mostrando su musculatura.**

—Wow para ser un anciano se mantiene en forma —dijo Mon-el.

—Ese es un maestro en todo su esplendor —dijo J'ohn.

— **Veamos si ese tal brócoli puede ganarle al gran maestro Roshi —dijo El maestro.**

—Si maestro pateele el trasero —dijo Winn.

Hasta que lo vieron ponerse a hacer gestos con una máscara.

—Esta borracho —dijeron las chicas con la mano en la frente.

Broly entonces lanzo una bola de energía a los esclavos, pero antes que pudiera golpearlos, la bola se desvio y fue a dar a su planeta de origen haciendolo explotar.

—Por Rao con una pequeña bola de energía desapareció ese planeta —dijo Kara incredula.

—Es un demonio —dijo Alex.

— **Tenemos que ganarle cueste lo que cueste —dijo Goku.**

Los tres se lanzaron a Broly que en un segundo atacó a Trunks con su antebrazo estrellandolo en unas rocas.

—Eso le va dejar una marca a Trunks —dijo Winn.

— **Kakarotto de verdad quieres a tu hijo —dijo Broly con una sonrisa burlona.**

— **Gohan vete de aquí —dijo Goku colándose enfrente de Gohan.**

— **Pero Papá —dijo Gohan.**

—Mejor que le haga caso —dijo Barbara.

— **Huye —dijo Goku, con eso Gohan se fue volando**.

Goku y Broly se enfrascaron en un agarre donde Goku conecto su rodilla con el mentón de Broly pero no tuvo efecto, al contrario el que terminó siendo enviando a una rocas fue Goku.

—Pero es que es invencible —dijo J'ohn.

La pelea siguió con un Broly usándolos como pelotas para estrellarlos en todas partes.

Goku se recuperó y miró a Gohan colgando de un edificio pero antes que pudiera ir ayudarlo, Broly se interpuso conectando una energía que lo hizo volar, Goku no se rindio y siguió corriendo a Broly soportando las bolas de energía pero la última lo mando a volar nuevamente y el recuerdo acabo.

—Los está masacrando —dijo Kara.

—Me preguntón como ganan está pelea —dijo Bárbara.

—Y Vegeta no piensa hacer nada —dijo Alex.

—El está aterrado —dijo J'ohn.

El recuerdo volvió con Piccolo dándoles a Goku una semilla del ermitaño al igual que a Gohan y Trunks.

—Piccolo llegó a tiempo con las semillas —dijo Winn.

Ahora los cuatro se fueron sobre Broly pero el resultado fue el mismo siendo golpeados por el saiyajin legendario, hasta el punto donde Piccolo traia del pelo a Vegeta que se negaba a pelear después de unas palabras dichas de Piccolo lo soltó.

—Ese Piccolo si tiene h... —dijo Mon-el.

—Mon-el —dijo J'ohn.

En todo el lugar solo se veían explosiones de color verde provocadas por Broly.

—Parece una zona de bombas —dijo Bárbara.

Goku de repente se colocó en una pocision conocida mientras Broly se acercaba.

—Es lo que creo que es —dijo Mon-el.

— **¡KAME! —dijo Goku.**

—Si lo es —dijo Kara.

— **¡HAME! —dijo Goku.**

—Lo va lanzar a esa distancia —dijo Alex.

— **¡HAAAAA! —grito Goku liberando el orbe en la cara de Broly.**

Cuando el humo desapareció ahí estába Broly que tomo Goku de la cabeza y luego lo conecto en el estómago.

—¡Haaaa! —grito Kara asustada.

De repente vieron a Vegeta venir a toda velocidad y conectar a Broly.

—Por fin se decidió —dijo J'ohn.

Lamentablemente el gusto solo tardo unos segundo dos golpes y Vegeta fue derrotado al igual que Trunks.

—Bueno no sirvió de nada —dijo Winn.

—Esta pelea es imposible de ganarla —dijo Kara.

—Y ese meteoro ya está cerca de impactar —dijo Barbara.

De ahí pudieron a ver a Broly asesinar a Paragus aplastando su nave y enviandolo al meteoro.

—Ni siquiera su padre se salvó —dijo Alex.

—Bueno el iba a irse sin el —dijo Winn.

—Son tal para cual —dijo J'ohn.

—Oigan sí estamos viendo esto, significa —dijo Kara.

Y si ahí estaba Goku ya sin su camisa caminando a paso lento a Broly.

—¡Que está haciendo Goku! —dijo Kara.

—Bueno caminando a Broly —dijo Mon-el.

—Ya no trae camisa no se ustedes pero yo veo un patrón Goku se hace más fuerte cuando pierde la camisa —dijo Winn, ganandose la mirada de todos.

— **No puedo permitir que ese sujeto siga con vida tengo prohibido perder —dijo Goku.**

—¡ESE ES MI AMIGO Y FUTURO MAESTRO! —grito Mon-el.

—Vamos Goku —dijo Kara.

— **Pelea, este lugar será donde tú morirás —dijo Broly.**

—Esta tensión otra vez —dijo Barbara.

—Si hoy no dormiré de tanta acción —dijo Alex.

— **Denme su energía —dijo Goku.**

—¿Que quiere decir con eso? —dijo J'ohn.

Todos vieron a Piccolo, Gohan y Trunks levantar la mano y como una energía verde empezó a llegar a a Goku.

—Es como la genkidama pero en lugar de hacer una bola gigante, le dan su fuerza a Goku —dijo Barbara.

Vegeta fue el único que se negó.

—En serio ¿como me dicen que Vegeta cambia? por que yo no lo veo —dijo Alex.

Goku lo intento y acabó nuevamente siendo golpeado hasta acabar en una roca incrustado y con Broly saltando y cayendo en rodillasos sobre Goku.

—¡¿Que pasa por qué no es suficiente?! —dijo Kara mirando a Goku gritar de dolor.

—Broly tiene demasiado poder por lo que veo tiene que liberarlo por momentos —dijo J'ohn.

El resto seguía mandando energía, mientras Goku seguía poniéndose de pie.

—Yo ya no sé si es valentía o estupidez —dijo Barbara igual mirando la escena.

—Yo creo que un poco de ambas —dijo Mon-el.

La masacre seguía y Goku seguía siendo golpeando por Broly que lo tenía contra una roca y con cada golpe lo hundía más.

Ya nadie hablaba por que parecía que Goku iba a morir ahí, ya sus amigos le habían dado toda la energía que tenían y parecía el final, Broly levantó la mano para golpear por última vez a Goku hasta que en el último segundo Goku levantó el brazo y detuvo su golpe.

— **¡AHHHHHHHH! grito Goku liberando una gran aura dorada.**

—¡QUE PASÓ! —dijo Kara.

—¡Es vegeta! —dijo Barbara.

Así era Vegeta le había mandado a tiempo su energía que parecia ser suficiente.

—Ahora si viene lo bueno —dijo Mon-el.

Ya que Broly había retrocedido

— **¿Por que tienes poderes ilimitados? —dijo Broly.**

—Por que puede, ahora sí ya te cargo la v... —dijo Winn.

—Empezare a descontar de sus sueldo por malas palabras —dijo J'ohn.

—Pero no me pagas —dijo Mon-el.

—Por fin ya era hora que ayudará Vegeta —dijo Alex.

— **No creas que me ganarás solo por qué absorviste los poderes de tus amigos —dijo Broly liberando su aura.**

— **De verdad crees eso no puedes asegurarlo hasta que lo intentes —dijo Goku.**

—Mejor que se apuren ese meteoro está cerca —dijo Mon-el.

Y así era el planeta estaba desitegrandose por la cercanía del meteorito.

—Todo en un solo golpe —dijo J'ohn.

Goku y Broly volaron el uno contra el otro lanzando el golpe decisivo, el golpe de Broly fue esquivado por Goku que concentró toda su energía en ese golpe conectando en el estómago de Broly.

— **Jamás en la vida te lo perdonaré —dijo Goku.**

—¡SIIIIII! —gritaron Kara y Mon-el que fueron los únicos que lo vieron.

— **¡KAKAROTTO! —grito Broly antes de explotar.**

—¿Por que exploto Broly? —dijo Alex.

—Parece que Goku lo sobrecargo de energía, pero no estoy segura —dijo Bárbara.

—Lo importante es que ganó —dijo Winn emocionado.

—¿Y como sobrevivieron? —dijo Alex.

—Goku logro teletransportarce con todos a la nave donde Piccolo llegó a ese planeta —dijo Bárbara.

—Esa teletransportacion siempre salvando vidas —dijo Kara riendo.

Una imagen más apareció de Goku y Gohan teletransportandose a su casa con una Milk furiosa.

— **Y todo es por tu culpa Goku —dijo Milk.**

— **Milk mis pasatiempos son la lectura y los deportes —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.**

Haciendo que Milk se desmayara mientras Goku y Gohan se preocupaban dejando la pantalla sin imagen unos momentos.

—Ese Goku no cambiará —dijo Barbara riendo.

—Si pobre mujer —dijo Kara riendo.

—Bueno recuerda quien sale con Goku —dijo Alex riendo también.

Eso hizo sudar a Kara y hacer reír al resto.

—Bueno ahora me supongo que sigue Cell —dijo J'ohn.

Los siguientes recuerdos fueron de Goku descansando los últimos días, también como a causa de que el ejercito atacó a Cell este los mato, de Goku yendo por Dende para ser el nuevo kami-sama y regresarán a la normalidad las esferas del dragón, el cumpleaños de Gohan, hasta que llegaron al día.

El siguiente recuerdo fue el día del torneo donde Goku se despedía de Milk para irse.

—Asi que ahora si viene el final de la saga de Cell —dijo Winn.

—Saga ni que sea anime —dijo Alex.

—Pero ahora sí sabremos que pasara —dijo Kara mientras observaban a los guerreros reunirse para llegar juntos al lugar de Cell.

—Algo que adelantar Bárbara —dijo J'ohn.

—Mmm no realmente, es mejor que lo vean —dijo Bárbara que ya sabía lo que sucedería.

Goku, junto con todos decendieron enfrente de la plataforma de una manera épica.

—Esto será increíble algo me lo dice —dijo Mon-el.

Cuando parecía que Goku se enfrentaria a Cell todos observaron al supuesto Salvador Mr. Satán enviar a sus discípulos, lo cuáles fueron humillados sin esfuerzo y después al mismo Mr. Satán ser enviando de un golpe de Cell a una montaña.

Solo había una palabra para todo lo que vieron.

—Pateticos —dijeron todos ellos al mismo tiempo.

— **Ahora si que el torneo de Cell comience, ¿quien de ustedes será el primero?, será tu Goku —dijo Cell.**

— **Si así es —dijo Goku colocando un pie en la plataforma**.

—¡Vamos Goku! —dijo Kara.

—¡SI ACABALO! —gritaba Winn y Mon-el.

— **Desde un principio pelearé contigo, me hubiera gustado dejar lo más divertido para el final pero que mas da —dijo Cell preparándose.**

— **Mis amigos me dijeron que eres muy hábil para usar nuestras técnicas —dijo Goku igual en pose de pelea**.

—Pero que tensión, además puede imitar sus técnicas —dijo Alex.

—Si recuerda que Cell tiene todas las células de ellos en su cuerpo —dijo Bárbara.

Goku se lanzo hacia el frente y lanzó una patada cruzada siendo detenida por Cell que respondio pero fue esquivado por Goku, ambos se enfrascaron lanzando golpes, lo cuáles su rival esquivaba, Goku entonces desapareció y apareció detras de Cell que se agachó a tiempo, luego bloqueó el codo de Goku y lo lanzo, Goku calló de pie y se fue hacia adelante otra vez lanzando golpes consecutivos, que Cell bloqueo hasta que conecto a Goku en la quijada pero el Saiyajin respodio con una patada al rostro del androide, ambos tomaron distancia con una sonrisa.

—¡POR RAO X 20! —dijo Kara asombrada.

—Si eso es pelear con estilo —dijo Mon-el igual de impresionado.

—Increíble, fue asombroso—dijo Winn.

—Pero ¿como pudimos verlo? —dijo Alex de repente.

—Ambos pelearon a una velocidad no tan rápida, los dos son unos expertos —dijo J'ohn.

—Querían demostrar sus habilidades—dijo Bárbara.

—Pues lo hicieron miren a los supuestos expertos —dijo Kara riendo al ver el rostro de Mr. Satán y sus pupilos como el reportero.

Cell se lanzó al ataque de nuevo, Goku salto y desapareció para tomar a Cell por sorpresa pero este leyó todos sus movimientos y lo alejó de un golpe, Goku no perdió tiempo y se lanzó de nuevo pero usando un holograma para engañar a Cell y taclearlo hasta el borde del la plataforma y lanzando una patada que parecía derribarlo afuera.

—Ya ganó —dijeron Winn y Mon-el.

—No, eso sería muy fácil —dijo Bárbara.

Cell se detuvo a un centímetro del suelo y regreso volando con la brazos cruzados a la plataforma.

—Estaban jugando —dijo J'ohn.

— **Ya te dije que no estes haciendo tus bromas, se a la perfección que tú no te darías por vencido con algo tan simple —dijo Goku.**

— **Bueno cómo vi que no peleas enserio quería hacerte una broma para que reaccionaras —dijo Cell.**

— **Tu tampoco peleas en serio Cell —dijo Goku.**

— **Esta bien ahora verás mis verdaderos poderes —dijo Cell.**

—Ahora si viene lo serio —dijo Alex.

Ahora la pelea aumento de velocidad con Cell y Goku intercambiando golpes y solo podían ser vistos por sus amigos.

—Bueno hasta llegamos, ¿cómo van Kara? —dijo Bárbara.

—Bueno estan intercambiado golpeas a una velocidad increíble —dijo Kara.

—Ahora están peleando en donde está los amigos de Goku —dijo Mon-el.

De repente algo se estrelló en la plataforma y ahí estában de nuevo Goku y Cell peleando.

—Wow —dijo Winn.

Ahora parecía que Goku iba a ser eliminado pero en último momento desaparecio dejando un holograma, Cell se lanzó al ataque, Goku lo impulso hasta el cielo y lanzó una kamehameha, Cell lo desvío de un manotazo y Goku apareció atrás de el golpeandolo, Cell respondió con un golpe enviando a Goku que aterrizó de pie pero dañando la plataforma.

—Pero que pelea —dijo Kara.

—Si cada vez más rápido —dijo Mon-el.

— **Creo que esto es suficiente para terminar el calentamiento —dijo Cell.**

— **Si —dijo Goku.**

—Esto solo fue el calentamiento —dijo Winn.

—Si tu sabes que cuando se ponen serios empieza a temblar la tierra —dijo Alex.

—Eso es cierto —dijo J'ohn.

Goku de repente cruzo los brazos sobre su rostro y su aura dorada apareció oscureciendo el cielo y elevando rocas con la presión.

—Ves la diferencia Winn —dijo Barbara.

—Su mirada cambio —dijo Kara.

Ahora todo el lugar comenzaba a temblar, mientras pequeños rayos salían alrededor de Goku.

—Nunca me canso de ver esto —dijo Alex.

Goku entonces hizo un grito que se escucho en todo el lugar liberando un gran estruendo que sacó volando a la gente de Mr. Satán e hizo retroceder a todos, cuando el aire se disipo se pudo mirar a un Goku brillando pero además tenía su aura.

—Goku —dijo Kara mirándolo en ese modo un poco roja.

Claro que Cell no se quedó atrás y con un gran estruendo comenzó a brillar nuevamente liberando su poder y quedando con un aura dorada también.

—Pelea de titanes —dijo Mon-el.

Goku camino a Cell a paso lento mientras todo observaban colocándose enfrete de el, Cell era más alto.

— **Pelea —dijo Cell.**

— **Claro —dijo Goku soltando un golpe al estómago de cell, un codazo en la nuca y una patada al cielo, luego apareció arriba de el y lo golpe Cell se estrelló contra la plataforma.**

—Increible —dijeron todos.

 **Nota: de aquí lo hechos pasaron tal cual la historia lo cuenta, ya que si no avanzamos, lamento lo que querían verlo todo narrado pero si no esto no termina.**

Todos pudieron ver a Cell destruir la plataforma, Goku despedazar a Cell con un Kamehameha y a este último recostruirce.

—De verdad es una cucaracha —dijo Barbara.

observaron a Goku después de eso rendirse para darle su lugar a Gohan y darle una semilla a Cell.

—Pero que diablos piensa Goku —dijo Kara, no creyendo que Goku enviara a su propio hijo.

—No tengo a idea, pero parece en todos los aspectos una locura —dijo J'ohn.

—Aun así no lo entiendo —dijo Alex.

—Cómo pudo darle una semilla a Cell —dijo Barbara.

Vieron a Cell torturar a Gohan, cuando Goku recibió un regaño de Piccolo y decidió ir ayudar a Gohan, Cell no lo permitio y los atacó liberando a unos minis Cell.

—Que asco —dijo Kara mirando a Cell sacar a los mini Cell.

—Si tendré pesadillas —dijo Alex.

—Esto es traumate —dijo Barbara.

—Bueno hay especies que se reproducen así —dijo J'ohn.

—No queremos saberlo —dijo Winn y Mon-el.

Esos Cell jr. era tan fuertes que derrotaron a todos, el androide 16 intento explotar con Cell pero la bomba que tenía había sido retirada y Cell lo destruyo, justo cuando parecia que era el final la cabeza del androide llegó a Gohan para animarlo y Cell destruyendo la cabeza en frente de el.

—Esto está mal —dijo Kara mirando a Goku en el suelo.

—No veo cómo van a revertir esto —dijo Mon-el.

— **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —grito Gohan rompiendole el suelo.**

—Dios que pasa ahora —dijo Alex.

—Cell logro lo que quería —dijo Barbara.

Antes ellos estaba un Gohan con el cabello más erizado con pequeños rayos al alrededor y con pequeñas lágrimas.

—Es increíble —dijo Winn.

—Veo algo distinta la transformación —dijo J'ohn.

—Ese es el super saiyajin 2, la transformación que supera a Goku y Cell en ese momento —dijo Barbara.

—El super saiyajin 2 —dijo Kara impresiónada.

Los siguientes hechos fueron ver a Gohan acabar con los Cell jr. con facilidad y comenzar a humillar a Cell, pero no acabando con el incluso cuando Goku se lo dijo.

—Por que no lo obedece —dijo Kara.

—Esa transformación te hace arrogante, según veo aquí —dijo Barbara.

Gohan conecto a Cell en el estómago obligándolo a vomitar al androide 18 y perdiendo su modo perfecto.

—Que asco —dijo Alex con una cara de asco igual que Kara y Bárbara.

—Pero que chica, ¿quien es? —dijo Mon-el.

—Si es sexi —dijo Winn.

—Bueno ella es la androide 18 la esposa de Krilin —dijo Barbara sonriendo.

—¡QUEEEEEEE! —grito Mon-el.

—Krilin el que no tiene nariz —dijo Winn sin creerlo.

—Bueno eso es una gran lección de vida —dijo Kara.

—Aun así wow quien lo diría —dijo Alex.

—Olviden al androide 18 miren eso —dijo J'ohn.

Cell comenzó a inflarse como si fuera un globo gigante.

—Este tipo no deja de ser asqueroso —dijo Kara.

—¿Que planea hacer? —dijo Alex.

— **¡NO PUEDE SER! —grito Goku.**

—¿Que no puede ser? —dijo Winn.

— **Dentro de unos momentos explotare, yo me iré al otro mundo pero ustedes tendrá. el mimos destino —dijo Cell.**

—Que mal perdedor —dijo Mon-el.

—Esa explosión de verdad ¿es capaz de destruir la tierra? —dijo J'ohn.

—Segun dice aquí, si es capaz —dijo Barbara.

Gohan se preparaba para atacar, pero Cell le dijo que no lo intentará o de lo contrario explotaría más rápido, Gohan ante esto comenzo a golpear el suelo de impotencia.

—No puede ser, ¿que va a pasar Barbara? —dijo Kara.

Barbara solo le acerco una caja de pañuelos desechables.

—Bueno veo que no viene nada bueno —dijo Alex.

La escena cambio a Goku que estaba serio y luego miro a sus amigos detrás de el y les dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Esa sonrisa no me gusta —dijo Mon-el.

—Y solo quedan 30 segundos —dijo Winn.

— **Por más que lo pensé esto es el único método que se me ocurrió para salvar a la tierra y a todas las personas —dijo Goku.**

—Por que esas palabras no me gustan —dijo Kara que por instinto ya había tomado un pañuelo.

Goku coloco sus dedos en la frente y le levantó la mano.

— **Adiós a todos —dijo Goku y con eso desaparecio, dejando a sus amigos en shock.**

—No me digas que —dijo J'ohn.

Goku apareció delante de Cell y Gohan con una mano tocando al androide, el giro a Gohan y le dio una sonrisa.

—Lo va hacer —dijo Alex tomando un pañuelo también.

— **Peleaste muy bien Gohan te felicito, por favor hijo dile a tu mamá que me disculpe siempre hice la cosas a mi manera sin hacerle caso —dijo Goku.**

—Demonios yo ya sabía esto pero aún así denme un pañuelo —dijo Barbara.

— **Cuidate mucho Gohan —dijo Goku y con eso se fue con Cell.**

— **¡PAPA! —grito Gohan.**

— **¡GOKU! —grito Krilin pero no exploto xd.**

—Maldita sea aquí lloran los hombres, denme un maldito pañuelo —dijeron Winn y Mon-el.

Goku apareció en el planeta de kaio-sama que le dijo que con eso no resolvería nada pero no hubo tiempo de más.

— **¡MALDICIÓN! —grito Cell explotando acabado con todo y a Goku con una sonrisa mientras su cuerpo desaparecía acabando el recuerdo.**

—El morir en combate es el mayor honor —dijo J'ohn.

—Sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff —se escucharon pequeños sollozos, que eran de Kara, Barbara, Alex, Winn y Mon-el.

—Oigan calmense Goku está vivo, lo saben verdad —dijo J'ohn.

—Eso sniff, no quita el impacto del momento sniff —dijo Kara.

—Si, no seas Sniff desalmado —dijo Bárbara.

Alex, Winn y Mon-el, asintieron también.

10 minutos después de que se comenzarán a calmar.

—Goku es un héroe, al final tuvo que volver a morir —dijo Kara aún triste.

—Si, pero ¿como está vivo? —dijo Alex un poco más tranquila.

—Bueno eso se verá luego, pero Cell no está muerto —dijo Barbara igual secandose los ojos.

—¡COMO QUE NO ESTA MUERTO! —dijeron todos.

—Según leo aquí, Cell dijo que su masa cerebral no fue destruida y mientras eso siga intacto el se recontruira siempre, además que regreso a la tierra con su forma perfecta —dijo Barbara viendo la carta.

—Demonios entonces de nada sirvio que Goku muera —dijo Mon-el.

—De hecho si no lo hacía Goku hubieran muerto con la tierra siempre, además Gohan puede vencerlo —dijo Winn.

—Realmente no, Gohan fue herido en un brazo por salvar a Vegeta de un ataque cuando este se enfureció al ver a Cell herir de gravedad a Trunks —dijo Barbara.

—Se puede perdonar solo por qué lo hizo por vengar a Trunks, pero en serio siempre Vegeta —dijo Alex.

—¿Y que pasa? ¿como lo vencen? —dijo J'ohn.

Barbara iba hablar cuando la imagen volvio.

—Mejor veanlo —dijo Bárbara.

La escena era apocalíptica Gohan estaba herido con Cell enfrete con un Kamehameha apunto de acabar con todos.

— **Este es el fin —dijo Gohan que habia perdído su espíritu de pelear.**

—Que está pasando digo como estamos viendo esto —dijo Kara.

— **No digas tonterías Gohan —dijo una voz conocida.**

—Mierda oigo gente muerta —dijo Winn.

— **Si te resignas no estarás mostrando tus poderes de saiyajin Gohan —dijo Goku.**

—No esa es la voz de Goku —dijo Mon-el.

— **Papa donde estas —dijo Gohan.**

— **En el otro mundo te hablo con ayuda de kaio-sama —dijo Goku.**

—Ni siquiera la muerte detiene a ese hombre —dijo Alex.

Goku le dijo a Gohan que lo ataque con un súper Kamehameha, Gohan le dijo que ya no tenía fuerza y estaba lastimado.

— **No te preocupes, tu ganarás debes confiar en tus propios poderes Gohan, por qué tu eres el hombre más fuerte del universo —dijo Goku.**

—Que tierno —dijo Kara.

— **Esta bien, te quiero papa intentaré todo lo posible para derrotarlo, —dijo Gohan.**

—Pero qué lindo definitivamente es hijo de Goku —dijo Barbara.

Gohan entonces se disculpo con Goku por confiarse.

— **Oye Gohan no tienes por que ponerte triste, si ya se que tuve que morir, pero siempre que estés pensando en mí yo voy a estar a tu lado hijo nunca lo olvides —dijo Goku.**

—Pueden dejar de ser tan tiernos —dijeron Kara y Bárbara lagrimeando un poco.

Gohan asintio y volvió a aparecer su aura dorada.

— **¡KAME! —dijo Gohan.**

—Kamehameha va Kamehameha —dijo J'ohn.

— **¡HAME! —dijo Gohan, mientras el aire se hacía más fuerte.**

—Igual a su padre —dijo Alex.

— **¡HAAAA! —grito Cell.**

— **¡HAAAAA! —grito Gohan.**

—Que increíble —dijo Winn.

—Oigen eso que está atrás de Gohan —dijo Mon-el.

—Es Goku —dijo Kara rascándose los ojos.

—Podria ser —dijo Barbara revisando la carta pero no había nada.

—No me sorprendería que fuera su espíritu —dijo Alex.

—Este hombre sigue dando sorpresas —dijo J'ohn.

La escena fue igual a la que conocen Gohan intentando poner resistencia y Cell dominando, todos fueron ayudar a Gohan pero no hicieron nada que dañe a Cell, hasta que un ataque de Vegeta logro sacudir y distraer al androide.

—¡Por fin Vegeta hace algo bueno! —dijo Barbara.

— **¡AHORA GOHAN! —grito la voz de Goku.**

— **¡HAAAAAAAAA! — grito Gohan colocando todo su poder y ahora tomando el dominio caminando a paso a paso, mientras Cell se comenzaba a desintegrarse hasta no quedar nada y con eso el recuerdo termino.**

—¡POR FIN! —dijo Kara.

—Si ahora sí explotaron su cerebro —dijo Alex.

—Que grande es Gohan —dijo Mon-el.

—Igual a su padre —dijo Winn.

—¿Y que pasa con Goku? revive —dijo J'ohn.

—No, el se queda muerto para que los villanos dejen de aparecer y para entrenar por 8 años, con peleadores del pasado —dijo Barbara.

Todos asintieron esa parecía la manera de ser de Goku.

—Entonces eso es todo —dijo Alex.

—No hay algo más, pero será lo último ya que usaré el último nivel de la máquina, después de eso habrá que hacer una pausa para poder agregar mas velocidades —dijo Barbara.

—¿Como se llama lo último que veremos? —dijo Kara.

—Majin Boo —dijo Barbara.

Barbara comenzó con los hechos ocurridos en esos 8 años que Goku estuvo muerto, como el nacimiento de su hijo Goten, que los impresióno muchos sobre todo a Kara, despues de como Gohan entro a la universidad donde conocía a una chica llamada Videl hija de , pero a diferencia de él está chica era muy fuerte y decidida y como Gohan se convirtió en el gran saiyaman para ayudarla, pero Videl lo descubrió al final y le pidió participar en el torneo de artes marciales, donde Goku se comunicó del más alla para informarles que regresaría por un día a la tierra.

—Y hasta llegó por ahora —dijo Barbara.

—Wow cuantos hechos, claro que fueron 8 años —dijo Winn.

—Esa parte de Gohan transformandoce en un heroe para ayudar a Videl me recuerda algo o alguien —dijo Alex sonriendo a su hermana.

—Si, a mi tambien pero quisiera saber cómo es el segundo hijo de Goku —dijo Kara con curiosidad.

—Es Goten creo, ese Goku no deja de ser un maestro —dijo Mon-el.

—La pantalla está captando otra imagen, terminemos con esto —dijo J'ohn preparándose para los últimos recuerdos por ahora.

La escena era en un lugar con mucha gente reunida, era el torneo de artes marciales y con todos los amigos de Goku ahi buscando algo o a alguien.

—Todos se ven más viejos —dijo Winn.

—Pasaron 8 años que esperabas no todos son saiyajins o kriptoniananos —dijo Alex.

—Si pero Milk si le pego la vejez y hasta Krilin tiene cabello —dijo Mon-el.

— **Iremos a buscarlo a los vestidores —dijo Krilin.**

hasta que un sonido se escucho a sus espaldas con dos personas apareciendo, todos giraron para mirar.

— **Hola cómo están, vaya se ve que han cambiado mucho cómo pasan los años —dijo Goku con su sonrisa clasica.**

Después de eso todos o la mayoría fueron abrazar a Goku.

—Ese Goku está igual, tampoco envejeclo un día, claro estaba muerto —dijo Barbara.

—Si mientras el resto si se les ve los 8 años que han pasado —dijo J'ohn.

—Osea que cuando estemos usando bastón, estos tres se verán igual —dijo Alex señalando a Kara a Goku en el sillon y a Mon-el.

—No es nuestra culpa, ustedes envejecen rápido —dijo Mon-el.

—Shhhhh, ya van a presentar a Goten cómo será su apariencia —dijo Kara.

Detrás de Milk, apareció una pequeña cabeza con un cabello muy parecido al de Goku, pero se escondió rápido detrás de Milk.

— **Goten el es tu padre —dijo Milk.**

— **Se parece a mí el es mi hijo Goten —dijo Goku.**

Detrás de Milk aparecio un niño d años que era la misma imagen de Goku.

—Por Rao pero si es igual a Goku —dijo Kara que se sorprendió.

—Si son como dos gotas de agua —dijo Barbara igual sorprendída.

—He escuchado de parecidos, pero esto parece clonación —dijo J'ohn.

— **Es mi papá —dijo Goten aún detrás de su madre.**

Goku se acercó a él un poco y Goten lo miraba confundído no sabiendo que hacer.

—Debe ser difícil saber como reaccionar al ver a tu padre por primera vez después de 8 años —dijo Mon-el.

—Y más siendo un niño —dijo Alex.

— **¡PAPA! —grito Goten corriendo a Goku que lo abrazo y lo levanto en su hombro.**

— **Que niño tan vigoroso, de seguro eres muy fuerte —dijo Goku mientras Goten pega a su mejilla con la de el y después comenzaban a jugar mientras todos observaban con una sonrisa.**

—Que tiernos —dijo Kara, que no pudo evitar pensar en el futuro.

—Si se imaginan a Goku jugando con no se, una niña rubia o de cabello negro y una cola —dijo Alex riendo.

—Alex no comiences —dijo Kara roja pero fue tarde.

—Yo creo que sería un niño con cabello rubio, auque el podría traer el cabello de Goku y se verá como Goten —dijo Barbara.

—No olvides la cola, por cierto ¿dónde está su cola?, se la cortaron —dijo Winn.

—No recuerdas que dije cuando hablamos de "posibilidades" que Goten y Trunks nacieron sin cola —dijo Barbara.

—Ahi está Kara tienes esperanzas de que nasca sin cola —dijo Mon-el.

—Cual es su prisa por verme con un bebe, digo si algún día pero... —dijo Kara.

—En Kripton ya serias una solterona —dijo J'ohn.

—No me ayudes J'ohn —dijo Kara dándole una mirada.

—Vamos tengo mucho cariño de tía que dar y más si mi sobrino o sobrina puede levantar un camión y disparar bolas de ki —dijo Alex.

—Eres imposible Alex —dijo Kara, haciendo reír a todos.

De ahí vieron cómo transcurrio la serie original, hasta el final del torneo infantil donde obivamente llegaron Goten y Trunks y pudieron verlos por unos segundos usar el super saiyajin.

—¡Pueden transformarse! —grito Mon-el.

—¡Cómo pueden hacer eso sí son solo niños aún! —dijo Kara.

—La genética, Goten fue concebido cuando Goku ya era un súper saiyajin, con Trunks no esto seguro ya que Vegeta aún no era un súper saiyajin —dijo J'ohn.

—Bien tendremos un bebé kriptoniano super Saiyajin —dijo Winn.

—Claro como tú no vas a criarlo —dijo Kara.

—Bueno no niego que sería interesante —dijo Barbara sonriendo«podría hacer que le patee el culo a Damián por malcriado».

Al final Trunks gano con trampa a Goten auque este también había hecho un poco de trampa, después pudieron ver a Trunks casi matar a Mr. Satán por accidente que los hizo reir, la historia continuo su curso normal, donde empieza los combates, hasta la masacre de Videl, como le roban la energía a Gohan y como el supremo Kaio Sama se revela a ellos, como llegan con Babidi y empieza la misión evitar que Majin Boo despierte, en fin llegamos a la parte donde Babidi posee a Vegeta y como son teletransportados al torneo.

Nadie hablaba ya que habían sido demaciadas cosas en poco tiempo.

— **¡CALLETE YA, QUIERO DERROTAR A KAKAROTTO, NO ME INTERESA LO QUE PASE CON LAS DEMAS SABANDIJAS! —grito Vegeta.**

—Todo esto es para pelear con Goku —dijo Barbara.

Vegeta en super saiyajin extendió la mano hacia Goku y sin pensarlo soltó una gran energía que Goku intentaba resistir pero lo hacía retroceder ya que estaba en forma base lamentablemente la presión fue mucha y Goku termino siendo enviado a un lado y la energía se estrelló con las gradas.

—Dios cuantos murieron ahi —dijo Alex.

—Vegeta esta descontrolado —dijo J'ohn.

Vegeta tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, y Goku se colocó delante de él.

— **Vamos a pelear tu y yo, claro si no quieres que haya más montañas de cadáveres aquí —dijo Vegeta.**

—Esta loco —dijo Mon-el.

—Es el Vegeta de la primera vez —dijo Kara.

— **Vegeta no me digas que te dejaste manipular aproposito, ¡RESPONDE VEGETA! —dijo Goku.**

Vegeta extendió la mano a otro lado de las gradas y libero otra energía acabado con más personas.

—Que le pasa no le bastó con esas que mato —dijo Winn.

—Esta forzando a Goku a pelear con el y creo que va a conseguir lo que quiere —dijo Kara mirando la expresión de Goku.

Gohan intento intervenir pero fue derribado por una energía de Vegeta.

— **Aun lado no quiero insectos, está pelea es entre Kakarotto y yo —dijo Vegeta.**

Goku se transformó en super saiyajin, mientras el supremo kaio-sama intentaba detenerlo pero cai en oídos sordos.

— **Vegeta para poder pelear conmigo te dejaste manipular por Babidi —dijo Goku.**

—No creo que... a quien engaño si lo creo capaz —dijo Alex.

— **Si no hubiera hecho esto, no hubieras peleado conmigo por qué solo puedes estar un día en la tierra y estos insectos intervinieron en nuestros asustos —dijo Vegeta.**

—No puedo creelo, definitivamente no sé cómo Vegeta cambia —dijo Kara.

Cuando el supremo kaio-sama dijo que esto era una gran tonteria.

— **¡UNA TONTERIA, CREES QUE ES UNA GRAN TONTERIA! —grito Vegeta liberando más energía.**

—Mejor que no se meta el supremo —dijo Winn.

— **¡ESTA PELEA SIGNIFICA TODO PARA MI, NO ME INTERESA EL TAL MAJIN BOO, ESE MISERABLE SUPERO MIS PODERES, A PESAR DE SER DE LA MISMA RAZA, SUPERO MIS GRANDES HABILIDADES, YO SOY EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJINS PERO ESE MALDITO TUVO QUE SUPERARME! —grito Vegeta.**

—Eso nunca lo va superar Vegeta —dijo Mon-el.

—Si que ego más grande —dijo Kara.

—Para alguien con ese orgullo es imposible verse como un segundo —dijo J'ohn.

— **¡Babidi transportanos a un lugar donde no haya nadie, he decidido pelear con Vegeta! —grito Goku.**

—Ahora si le van a dar los golpes que tantos andaba pidiendo —dijo Kara.

— **Un momento si tanto quieren pelear, primero tendrá que luchar conmigo —dijo el supremo de frente a Goku.**

—Como es terco ese duendesillo —dijo Alex.

—Alex es un dios respeta —dijo J'ohn.

—No es de mi universo, además que importante a hecho además de estar de negativo en los combates de esos 3 —dijo Alex.

Goku no respondió el comenzó a levantar la mano lentamente y la extendió a la cara del supremo kaio-sama y la energía comenzó a fluir y forma un bola.

—Goku amenazando a un dios, justo cuando creí que no podía ser más genial —dijo Mon-el.

—Yo que el me hacía a un lado, esa mirada dice que Goku no está jugando —dijo Barbara.

«Que sexi es Goku cuando se pone así de serio»penso Kara pérdida en sus pensamientos.

El supremo kaio-sama bajo los brazos y se hizo a un lado.

— **Disculpame supremo kaio-sama —dijo Goku.**

—No te disculpes cuñado puro estorbar hace —dijo Alex.

La historia de aquí es igual ambos fueron teletransportados y la pelea es tal cual es una pelea titánica, que se vio interrumpida por un ki que pertenecia Majin Boo que había despertado, Goku parecía que había convencido a Vegeta para ir a acabar con ese monstruo y cuando estaba sacando una semilla para darle a Vegeta este aprovecho y lo noqueó acabado el recuerdo.

—Es que no puede ser tan sucio —dijo Kara enojada.

—Aquí dice que lo hizo para ir a pelear el contra Majin Boo —dijo Barbara.

—Aun no le veo el caso podían ir los dos —dijo Alex.

—Vegeta se sacrifica elevando su energía y desintegrandose con Majin Boo auque este no murio —dijo Barbara.

—Un sacrificio que no funcionó pobre Vegeta algo le sale bien —dijo Mon-el.

Lo siguente que vieron en la pantalla fue a Goku despertar, comer una semilla y teletransportase al templo sagrado, donde después de algunos problemas, Goku envío a Trunks por el radar del dragón mientras él se encargaría de Boo, ahora estamos en la escena de Goku enfrente de Majin Boo gordo y Babidi

—Por qué tienen ser tan desagradables lo villanos me da cosa ese Babidi —dijo Barbara.

—Si es asqueroso y Majin Boo parece un chicle gigante —dijo Alex.

—Si pero esa cosa mato a Vegeta y Gohan así que no se qué pensar —dijo Kara.

—Como detendrá Goku a ese Majin Boo —dijo J'ohn.

— **¿Que quieres?, ya se vienes a decirnos donde está esos tres granujas —dijo Babidi.**

— **No, yo nunca haría eso, uno de ellos es mi hijo, vine para advertirles algo —dijo Goku.**

Babidi comenzó a reír burlonamente.

— **Les prometo que dentro de poco esos tres apareceran, cuentan con mi promesa —dijo Goku.**

—De verdad Goku quiere que Goten y Trunks lo derroten —dijo Mon-el.

—Olviden eso Goku está por mostrar algo —dijo Winn emocionado.

— **Como podrán ver así estoy normalmente —dijo Goku transformandose al súper saiyajin, inmediatamente paso al súper saiyajon 2.**

—De verdad tiene algo que supere ese poder —dijo Mon-el.

—¿Que piensas hacer Goku? —dijo Kara.

— **Y este, superará el poder del super saiyajin fase 2 —dijo Goku preparándose, comenzando soltar un rugido y elevar su poder su aura se hacía más grande, el mar comenzó a mostrar la señas del viento aumentando, la nubes comenzaron a ser absorbidas por el Ki de Goku así como un temblor de magnitud alta comenzó.**

—Mierda si tiene otra transformación —dijo Barbara.

—Es increíble, esta sacudiendo la tierra completa —dijo Kara.

—El mar es un huracán nivel 5 tal ves más —dijo Alex mirando las olas dignas de los peores desastres.

—¡SU, SU, SU CABELLO! —dijo Winn.

—Esta creciendo —dijo Mon-el.

— **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —grito Goku con las venas saltadas.**

—Cuanto más puede elevar su poder —dijo J'ohn.

Con un último gritó brutal que se escucho como un ozaru Goku termino su tranformacion, un gran destello amarillo cegó a todos, cuando el destello desaparecio ellos miraron y tecnimente la boca calló al suelo.

—Go, Go, Goku, su mirada —dijo Kara más por instinto.

—No puede ser, digo lo es —dijo Barbara igual incredula.

—Su cabello —dijo Alex.

—Sus cejas —dijo J'ohn.

—¡MIERDA, MIERDA, ES EPICO! —Gritaron Winn y Mon-el.

— **Este es el super saiyajin, lamento la demora pero es que aún no la controló —dijo Goku con una mirada seria.**

—Super saiyajin 3 cuántas fases ahí —dijo J'ohn.

—cinco o seis, usaré la última velocidad —dijo Barbara colocando la máquina a topé.

—Goku es más que un dios con su poder completó —dijo Kara.

—Incluso esa palabra puede quedarse corta —dijo Alex.

Lo siguente fue la pelea entre Goku contra Majin Boo, hasta que Trunks consiguió el radar, ya después de eso Goku se retiró, de ahí veremos a Goku mostrarles a Goten y Trunks los pasos de la fusión.

—De verdad no había otros pasos —dijo Alex.

—Me dio pena ajena —dijo Barbara.

—Vamos no está tan mal, es más Mon-el vamos a intentarlo —dijo Winn.

—No, preferío que Majin Boo me mate —dijo Mon-el.

—Goku dijo algo sensato el dijo que ya no es su obligación y es verdad el está muerto, no tiene por qué intervenir —dijo J'ohn.

—Bueno sí, es verdad —dijo Kara

De ahí pudieron verlo mostrarles el ssj 3 a los niños, hasta la despedida de Goku ya que al haber usado la transformación le consumió todo el tiempo que tenía.

—Que momento tan triste —dijo Kara mirandolo abrazar a Goten.

—Pobre Milk también perdió a su hijo mayor y ahora otra vez se va Goku y Goten va a pelear con Majin Boo —dijo Alex.

La escena continúa con Goku enterándose que Gohan no murió y teletransportadose al planeta sagrado, donde Gohan está entrenando con una espada sagrada, hasta que al ponerse a probar su filo la rompen, apareciendo el supremo kaio-sama de hace quince generaciónes, que tiene la habilidad de despertar el poder escondido de la gente, después de un trato donde Goku soborno al supremo kaio-sama con una cita con Bulma y este último aceptara

—No puedo creerlo ese supremo kaio-sama es un pervertido —dijo Winn.

—Sabes es una alegría que no te conociera ahi Kara podría darle tu fotografía —dijo Barbara.

—No creo, Goku no ofreció a Milk, le ofreció a la novia de Gohan y a su mejor amiga que en este universo es... —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Demonios debo hablar con Goku de este punto no vaya ser que por salvar la tierra me arregle un matrimonio o algo así —dijo Barbara sudando.

Después de eso, Goku se fue a dormir acabando el recuerdo.

—Mi espalda —dijo Alex estirándose.

—Si esto es muy interesante pero ¿falta mucho? —dijo Mon-el.

—Ya casi una hora más —dijo Barbara estirándose.

—Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí, bueno terminemos esto —dijo J'ohn.

La escena siguió con Gohan preparándose para irse a enfrentar a Majin Boo ya que Gotenks la fusión de Goten y Trunks se le había acabado el tiempo.

— **Cielos hijo, como me hubiera gustado cuando te transformaste de niño a hombre —dijo Goku.**

Gohan abrazo a su padre ya que sería la última ves que se verían.

—He pasado por todos los sentimientos posibles hoy —dijo Kara.

—Yo creo que todos —dijo Barbara.

La escena continuó con Goku observando la pelea en el planeta sagrado, Gohan llevaba ventaja Majin Boo que habia cambiado su apariencia lo sabía y se hizo explotar.

—¿Por qué siempre explotan? —dijo Alex.

—Buena pregunta —dijo Winn.

La historia siguió con Boo apareciendo de nuevo y absorbiendo a Gotenks y a Piccolo, con eso comenzó a darle una golpiza a Gohan, el supremo kaio-sama al ver eso toma la decisión de darle su vida a Goku.

—Asi revive Goku entonces —dijo J'ohn.

—Esperen dijo que le quedan 1000 años de vida, entonces eso vivirá Goku —dijo Kara si eso era verdad ella tendria que agradecerle a ese anciano, ya que ella no sabía cuánto tiempo viviría pero definitivamente sería mucho.

—Si lo dijo así debe ser —dijo Barbara.

La escena continuó con Goku regresando a la vida por suerte el supremo pudo seguir ahí apesar de morir, ahora vino la explicación de los arcillos potara con la demostración de Shin y Kibito, después de eso Goku fue a la tierra y parecía que podría fusionarse con Gohan, pero Majin Boo no lo permitió absorbiendo a Gohan, ahora Goku miraba sus elecciones para fusionarse Dende o Mr. Satán.

—Esto está perdido —dijo Mon-el.

—Ninguna opción es buena —dijo Alex.

Por suerte en ese momento aparecía Vegeta que había sigo enviado para detener a Majin Boo desde el otro mundo.

—¡SI VEGETA, SI SE FUCIONAN ESTO ESTÁ GANADO! —grito Kara.

Pero Vegeta no quiso funcionarse con Goku por no pelear con el super saiyajin 3

—Cada vez que confío en el, encuentra una manera de decepcionarme —dijo Barbara.

Después de una humillacion a Goku y Vegeta por Majin Boo, y las palabras sobre la muerte de Bulma y trunks, Vegeta acepto mientras el ataque de Boo caía sobre ellos, al final apareció un nuevo ser, con un traje azul completo, una playera naranja debajo unas botas blancas, al igual que los guantes.

— **Estoy listo —dijo el nuevo ser.**

—Increible es la mitad de cada uno —dijo Winn.

—Cual es su nombre —dijo Kara.

—Su nombre es vegetto —dijo Barbara.

De quién pudieron ver los increíbles poderes de Vegetto mientras humillaba a Majin Boo, hasta el punto donde Boo lo transformó en un dulce y aún era golpeado por el caramelo.

—El dulce más fuerte del mundo —dijo Winn.

Boo se vio en la necesidad de transformarlo a su forma original de nuevo, hasta que Vegetto fue absorbido por Boo acabando el recuerdo.

—¿Que pasó con ellos? —dijo Kara.

—No te preocupes, todo fue un plan para poder sacar del cuerpo de Boo a Gohan, Goten, Trunks y Piccolo —dijo Barbara.

—Y ¿que pasa después? —dijo Alex.

—La batalla continua en el planeta sagrado por qué Boo explota la tierra —dijo Barbara.

—Que horror —dijo Kara.

—Despues de eso se le ofreció funcionarse nuevamente pero ambos lo rechazaron —dijo Barbara.

—¿Por que? —dijo Winn.

—Por que son saiyajins —dijo Alex ya era obvio el orgullo de ambos.

—Asi es después de eso la pelea entre Goku super Saiyajin 3 vs kid Boo comenzó, pero Goku termina cansando al exceso de poder que requiere la transformación —dijo Barbara.

—Y como ganan —dijo J'ohn.

—Aqui está les narrare el final de la carta —dijo Barbara.

Todos asintieron.

—Cuando todo parecía perdido, al hacer la super genkidama con la energía de todo el universo, Vegeta que habia revivido las personas menos a las malas, en donde el resucito también, si así es Vegeta había dejado el odio de su corazón —dijo Barbara.

—Al final se vuelve una buena persona —dijo Winn.

—Si, Vegeta dijo una palabras que no le dije por qué sería dañar su orgullo pero yo las escuche claramente, mientras peleaba con Boo —dijo Barbara.

—¿Que escucho Goku? —dijo Kara.

 _ **(imaginen la voz de vegeta)**_

 _ **Kakarotto; la primera vez que te vi fue cuanto estaba en busca de planetas con buen ambiente para después venderlos( escenas saga Saiyajin) yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajin no puedo permitír que ese soldado me venza soy el más fuerte del universo, apartir de ese momento, mi único objetivo era superar los poderes de Kakarotto, existía la leyenda que decía que un súper saiyajin aparecería entre mil y si la leyenda era cierta, yo sería el único en convertirme en ese ser super dotado, Kakarotto es un guerrero de baja clase sería absurdo que el fuera ese super Saiyajin.**_

 _ **(escenas Namekusei) ha superado los poderes de un guerrero Saiyajin entonces la leyenda era verdad el es el super Saiyajin,( escena Vegeta Ssj) yo pude despertar el super Saiyajin que habia en mi al desatar mi furia estába emocionado pensé que había superado a Kakarotto y esos momentos que habia tenido como el príncipe saiyajin habian regresado pero al fin de cuentas no logré superarte.**_

 _ **Al principio pensé que era tú obligación proteger a tus seres queridos y a causa de eso un poder totalmente desconocido brotaba de tu corazón, quizás tenga razón ahora yo tengo el mismo deber( Bulma y Trunks) antes yo peleaba para que todo se hiciera a mi voluntad por diversion era una delicia para mi matar a la gente sobre todo para fortalecer mi orgullo.**_

 _ **Pero Kakarotto tú eres diferente, no peleabas solo para ganar, siempre sobrepasaste los límites de tus fuerzas para no perder ante nadie por eso nunca te atreviste a matar a tus oponentes.**_

 _ **( Kid Boo vs Goku) lo se por que tú nunca te atreviste a matarme, parece que al fin he comprendido que en mi corazón hay un poco de sentimiento que suelen tener los humanos, pero no puedo soportar la idea de que exista un saiyajin géneroso que le gusta pelear ¡Tu puedes Kakarotto eres el número 1!**_

Barbara terminó la carta con esas palabras.

—No se qué decir, Vegeta aceptando que Goku es el mejor —dijo Kara.

—El príncipe orgulloso al final si cambio, increíble —dijo Alex.

—Bueno mejor tarde que nunca —dijo Mon-el.

—Vegeta se ha ganado mi admiración no tanto como Goku pero si bastante —dijo Winn.

—Es de grandes aceptar las cosas auque sea tarde —dijo J'ohn.

—Si increible, creo que ese es el último recuerdo —dijo Barbara apuntando a la pantalla.

Goku estaba con los brazos abajo resignado mientras la genkidama era empujada por Boo se acercaba a el.

— **Mi energía he recuperado, mi energía, gracias esferas del dragón —dijo Goku deteniendo la genkidama y transformandose en super Saiyajin arriconando a Majin Boo.**

—El tercer deseo fue que Goku recuperará toda su fuerza, plan de Vegeta a casi lo olvido Mr. Satán ayudó al igual que el Majin Boo gordo que es bueno —dijo Barbara.

—Cuantos giros tiene este final —dijo Winn.

—Shhhh —dijo Kara, Alex y Mon-el.

—Que manera de cerrar esta parte de la historia —dijo J'ohn.

— **Eres un ser increíble, diste la mejor de ti y por eso te admiro, pasaste por varias tranfomaciones, fuiste tan poderoso que todos nosotros te odiamos —dijo Goku.**

—Se está despidiendo —dijo Kara.

—Goku es un guerrero, es como una cortesía —dijo J'ohn.

—Ademas el rostro de Majin Boo, dice que él sabe que este es su final —dijo Barbara.

— **Espero que renazcas como un buen tipo te estaré esperando para pelear, yo también entrenare, entrenare mucho para hacerme más fuerte —dijo Goku colocando sus dedos en su cabeza en forma de despida— adiós Majin Boo ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.**

—Pero que final —dijeron todos aplaudiendo mientras veían a Goku evaporar a Majin Boo.

—Pero que historia más maravillosa —dijo Barbara.

—Si no puedo esperar para ver el resto —dijo Alex.

—Si yo también, pero creo que hoy ha sido suficiente, el héroe merece descansar —dijo Kara mirando a Goku.

—Estoy de acuerdo, ademas ya no hay más velocidades —dijo Winn.

—Si que maraton fue este, pero valió cada maldito segundo —dijo Mon-el.

—Con esto terminaremos por ahora —dijo J'ohn.

Después de ese último recuerdo la maquina comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño.

—Y ese sonido —dijo Alex.

—Ese es el sonido de que Goku ya está despertando —dijo Barbara poniéndose de pie.

—¿Quien irá a recibirlo? —dijo Mon-el cuando sintió una ráfaga de aire pasar junto a él.

—Bueno alguien está emocionada por ver a Goku despertar —dijo J'ohn con una sonrisa.

Goku comenzó abrir los párpados poco a poco tratando de reconocer el lugar o mejor dicho a los ojos azules y cabello rubio enfrente de el.

—Hola —dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

—Hola Kara, ¿cuánto tiempo dormir? —dijo Goku somnoliento pero con su sonrisa de siempre.

—Como cinco horas —dijo Kara riendo.

—Wow no creo dormirme hoy temprano —dijo Goku sentadose.

—Bueno buscaremos como aprovechar ese tiempo —dijo Kara ayudándolo a quitarse el casco.

—En serio ¿como? —dijo Goku con curiosidad.

—Esto te da una idea —dijo Kara tomando su rostro para girarlo a ella y luego le dio un tierno beso, solo había pasado horas pero para ellos parecieron semanas.

El beso increíblemente comenzaba a ponerse más intenso, hasta que alguien o varios se aclararon la garganta, haciendole recordar a la joven pareja que no estaban solos, ellos giraron para mirarlos.

—Comiendo enfrente de los pobres, eso no se hace Goku, Kara —dijo Barbara con una sonrisa.

—Si que desconsideracion —dijo Alex igual con una sonrisa.

—Si quieren podemos dejarlos solos —dijo Winn.

—Rayos por qué interrumpieron esto se ponía interésante —dijo Mon-el.

Goku y Kara ahora estaban rojos de vergüenza por suerte J'ohn vino a la ayuda.

—¿Cómo estás Goku? —dijo J'ohn.

Goku se levantó del sillón y se estiró para recuperar la movilidad completa.

—Bueno estoy adolorido por todo este tiempo sentando ahí, a lo que me recuerda ¿que les pareció? —dijo Goku.

—Bueno como decirlo...¡FUE LA MAS GRANDE HISTORIA QUE HE VISTO EN TODA MI VIDA! —dijo Winn.

—¡SI OSEA GOKU NO TIENES UN LIMITE, OYE ¿PUEDES ENSEÑARME HACER EL KAME HAME HA?! —dijo Mon-el.

—Bueno como ves cuñado, tienes dos fanáticos locos, pero a quien engaño eso fue una gran vida —dijo Alex sonriendo.

Goku sonrio

—Gracias Alex, si fue una gran vida, pero no puedo quejarme de esta —dijo Goku mirando a Kara que le tomo la mano.

—Mon-el, claro que te enseñará algunas cosas como a pelear lamentablemente, no puedo enserte a usar el Ki —dijo Goku con una mirada de disculpa.

—No entiendo —dijo Mon-el.

Goku miro a Bárbara que le sonrió y tomo la palabra.

—Bueno como veran, yo no sé usar ki a pesar de haber estado con Goku mucho tiempo y es que el intento enseñarme una ves, pero hubo un problema —dijo Barbara.

—¿Cuál problema? —dijo Kara.

—Que ustedes poseen ki eso me permite localizarlos, pero su energía es distinta, no se puede manipular para ser usado como la mía —dijo Goku.

—Llegamos a la conclusión de que al pertenecer a universos distintos, hay cosas que nos hacen diferentes, es como un equilibrio —dijo Barbara.

—Incluso mi energía no se puede manipular —dijo Kara curiosa.

—No Kara, tu energía y la de Mon-el es distinta a la de Bárbara, pero tiene el mismo problema no puede manipularse —dijo Goku.

—Ya veo, rayos ya me veía volando a la Deo o por una pizza —dijo Winn.

—Lo más seguro es que te extrañarias con un avión —dijo Alex haciendo reír a todos.

—Y ¿que pasa con el estilo de pelea? —dijo Mon-el.

Goku sonrió.

—Bueno eso es distinto, eso si puedo enseñartelo, pero creo que primero deberías entrenar con Kara —dijo Goku.

—¿Conmigo? —dijo Kara.

—Si ya que trabajará contigo en Catco, puedes entrenarlo en lo básico aquí en la Deo, claro que ayudare, pero quiero entrenarlos a los dos juntos —dijo Goku.

—Creeanle su entrenamiento es casi una tortura por eso yo solo tomo pequeñas clases —dijo Barbara.

—No es una tortura, haci nos entreno el maestro Roshi a Krilin y a mi —dijo Goku con un puchero.

—Bueno si es como lo que vi si era un poco tortura —dijo Kara riendo al ver el gesto de Goku.

—Oye Goku, podrías entrenar a Alex también —dijo Winn.

—Y a mí por qué, yo ya tengo entrenamiento —dijo Alex.

—Solo piensa en lo que podrías hacerle a la doctora de Camus —dijo Winn.

Alex entendio eso, esa mujer le había quitado a su padre lo recuperaría y de paso le daría una paliza a esa doctora.

—Bien me apunto pero Goku recuerda que soy humana... además de familia —dijo Alex sonriendo.

—Bien por fin alguien con quien practicar sin miedo a que me mande al otro estado de un golpe —dijo Barbara.

—Bueno será divertido, no entrenado a nadie desde Gohan —dijo Goku.

Eso se ganó un manotazo de Kara que le dolió a Goku.

—¡AUCHH! y eso ¿por que fue? —dijo Goku sobándose el pecho.

—Por morir, por ser impulsivo en namekusei, por no tomar tu medicina del corazón, por enviar a Gohan a pelear contra Cell y darle una semilla, por morir otra vez —dijo Kara, luego lo pensó y le dio otro golpe pero ahora en el brazo.

—Kara eso duele —dijo Goku ahora tomando su brazo.

—Bien espero que así aprendas —dijo Kara luego sonrió y le dio un beso rápido— y esto es por ser un héroe.

Goku río a eso, luego pensó y dijo algo

—¿Hasta qué parte llegaron? —dijo Goku.

—Majin Boo, ya que la velocidad se hacía difícil de seguir —dijo Mon-el.

—Ya veo, bueno podemos continuar mañana si quieren —dijo Goku.

—No es necesario, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas Goku? —dijo J'ohn que había estado escuchando desde hace un rato sin intervenir.

—Claro, ahora volvemos —dijo Goku sonriendo y siguiendo a J'ohn afuera de la sala dejando a todos ahí.

—Me imagino que nadie tiene super oído como Piccolo o si —dijo Alex mirando a Kara y Mon-el.

 **En la azotea.**

Goku y J'ohn había caminado en silencio ahora ambos miraban el anochecer.

—Goku vi tu historia hasta Majin Boo, tú dijiste que habías sido exiliado me cuesta creerlo después de ver todo lo que hiciste —dijo J'ohn.

Goku suspiro.

—Como habrás visto, yo cometí muchos errores, en mi mundo como enviar en ese momento a mi único hijo a pelear contra Cell, yo le coste la vida a 5 universos indirectamente —dijo Goku.

—Lo he leido en el informe de Kara y por eso tenía desconfianza, pero ahora estoy confundido, por qué tengo entendido que salvaste dos universos y el tuyo —dijo J'ohn.

—Si así fue, y si con confundido te refieres a por que pedí ese torneo, bueno yo no sabía que los universos estarían en juego y no se creo que me aburrí tanto de no poder pelear que empeze a tomar decisiones a la ligera —dijo Goku.

—Y si tuvieras la oportunidad aquí de pedir este torneo ¿lo harías? —dijo J'ohn.

—No, no lo haria, almenos que fuera necesario para salvar este planeta o universo, Kara y Barbara me ha inspirado a proteger a las personas y ayudar, antes lo hacía para pelear con gente fuerte —dijo Goku.

De repente Goku vio una mano extendida a él.

—Eso es toda la respuesta que necesito, Goku —dijo J'ohn en su verdadera forma saludando.

Goku sonrió y tomo la mano.

—Sabes ahora que te veo en tu forma real de cerca si te pareces a Piccolo un poco —dijo Goku con una sonrisa

—Si eso me dijeron en la sala, oye hablando de eso cuáles son las posibilidades de que me dieras unas semillas del ermitaño ya sabes para emergencias —dijo J'ohn caminando a la puerta con Goku.

Goku río a eso.

 **En la sala.**

—¿Que dicen? —dijo Barbara.

—Bueno diré que ni J'ohn pudo desconfiar más de Goku —dijo Kara sonriendo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió con los dos hombres entrando.

—Entonces tenemos un trato —dijo J'ohn.

—Si la semillas son comestibles para los agentes, te daré una dotación al mes, espero que sepas que peligroso es que caigan en manos equivocadas —dijo Goku.

—No te preocupes, la agente Danvers, agente Schott y Barbara si quiere podrían revisarlas aquí en la Deo —dijo J'ohn.

—Me parece bien, pero no somos agentes de la Deo ni nada —dijo Barbara siendo clara.

—Claro somos aliados y como estas dándole entrenamiento a mi gente y las semillas, tienen acceso a esta base y su sala de entrenamiento para usarlo —dijo J'ohn.

—Eso servira es más amplió que la guarida —dijo Goku.

—La dragón cueva —dijo Barbara riendo.

—No, ese no es su nombre —dijo Goku aún no conforme.

—Entonces cuando comenzaríamos hay que ajustar horarios —dijo Alex.

—Si es verdad, que les parece una semana —dijo Goku para ver qué les parecía.

—Esta bien, Mon-el comenzaremos mañana tu trabajo y entrenamiento —dijo Kara.

—Bien también Goku tengo entendido que aún no puedes acceder a tus transformaciónes si podemos ayudar en algo —dijo J'ohn.

—Claro gracias —dijo Goku luego sonó su estómago como un oso.

Todos miraron a Goku ya que sabían que era.

—Bueno eso es todo, por qué me muero de hambre —dijo Goku con la manos en su estómago.

—Asi casi lo olvido —dijo Barbara sacando un reloj de muñeca pero para mujer y se lo dio a Kara.

—¿Que es esto? —dijo Kara.

—Pontelo Kara —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Kara asintió y se lo coloco un rápido escaneo se vio del relog.

—Ya está listo, ¿tienes ropa abajo de tu traje verdad? —dijo Barbara.

Kara asintió mientras todos observaron expectantes menos Goku que sonreía.

—Bien presiona el boton —dijo Barbara.

Kara obedeció y su traje de Supergirl se fue dejándola en ropa normal.

—¿Que paso? y tú traje —dijo Winn sorprendído.

—Presionalo de nuevo —dijo Goku.

Kara que ya había reconocido esto sonrió y apretó de nuevo el relog apareciendo el traje otra vez.

—¿Que tecnologia es esta? —dijo Alex asombrada.

—La de las cápsulas —dijo Barbara.

—Capsulas Bulma —dijo Goku, recibiendo un golpe de Bárbara que le dolía más a ella.

—Capsulas Bulma, no es esa tecnología que se presentará en unos días por L. Corp. —dijo J'ohn.

—Si es esa misma, el padre de mi amiga Bulma la creo y ella me la dio para ayudarme aquí y se la vendimos a Lena —dijo Goku.

—Tambien es la tecnología que Goku usa para colocarse su traje rápidamente y sin tanto problema, por fin podré dejar de pagar blusas cada vez que me cambio, gracias —dijo Kara abrazándo a Goku y Bárbara, claro que esta última con cuidado de no romperle la espalda.

—No hay problema, ya lo habiamos discutido, y Goku me lo pidió también, lo cual me recuerda que mañana te necesito en la oficina, para que comencemos a repasar tu discurso —dijo Bárbara.

—Si claro no hay...¡QUE DISCURSO! —dijo Goku.

—Bueno Lena me llamo hoy temprano y me informo que la presentación de las cápsulas Bulma sería en unos dias y que las primeras ganancias y seran donadas a la caridad, además me dijo que si tú podías dar un discurso de eso motivadores para alentar a la gente a donar —dijo Barbara apenas conteniendo la risa.

—Pe, pero —dijo Goku nervioso.

—Vamos Goku, tú puedes tú sabes motivar a la gente —dijo Kara.

—De hecho Kara puede ir como tú novia y de paso conseguir algunas entrevistas —dijo Barbara.

—Pe, pero —dijo Goku otra vez.

—Vamos cuñado enfrentaste a monstruos como Broly, un grupo de gente rica no te hara nada —dijo Alex.

—Si siempre puedes evaporarlos con una bola de ki —dijo Mon-el.

—Pe, pero —Goku lo intento una vez más.

—¡GOKU!, ¡GOKU!, ¡GOKU! —empezaron a repetir y aplaudior Kara, Barbara, Winn y Mon-el, mientras Alex y J'ohn solo tenía una sonrisa.

—Bien lo intentaré —dijo Goku no muy convencido, auque cuando Kara lo abrazó se sintió un poco mejor.

Con eso resuelto, todos salieron de la sala para irse por su rumbo ya que había anochecido, Alex fue con Bárbara a tomar unos tragos y solamente eso.

Winn y Mon-el se fueron a jugar videojuegos o algo así, y J'ohn bueno nadie sabe que hacia el.

Goku con su ropa normal, al igual que Kara se dirigía a la salida de ahí podrían. teletransportarse o volar a su edificio por el auto de Goku he ir de compras.

—Goku, ammm quiero mostrarte algo, sigueme —dijo Kara.

Goku la miro extrañado pero asintio y la siguió a una sala de la Deo ambos entraron y Kara cerró la puerta.

Goku la miro caminar a un aparato en una mesa y activarlo de ahí salió un holograma como de esa película, que Goku había visto esas de las espadas de colores.

—Hola Kara —dijo la mujer mayor en holagrama.

Ahora Goku la reconoció no se veía igual obiamente por se un holograma, pero era la madre biológica de Kara.

—Hola Mamá, —dijo Kara, ella llamo a Goku que se acercó.

—¿Quien es el? hija —dijo el holograma.

—El es Son Goku y es mi novio —dijo Kara tomando la mano de Goku.

—Hola señora mamá de Kara —dijo Goku que no era bueno en estas cosas ya que nunca conoció a la madre de Milk.

—Hola joven mis datos me dicen que tu no eres humano —dijo Alura.

—No señora, soy un extreterrestre también, un saiyajin de otro universo —dijo Goku.

—No hay datos de esa raza... ¿Kara quieres a este hombre? —dijo Alura.

—Si mamá, lo quiero mucho —dijo Kara sin dudarlo.

—Y tu Son Goku, ¿quieres a mi hija? —dijo Alura.

Goku estaba bastante confundido de si contestarle a un holograma y eso que el había hablado con una televisor la primera ves que vio uno, pero esto parecía importante para Kara.

—Bueno señora aún no estoy seguro de esto que significa querer o amor, pero... cuando veo a su hija despierta en mi sentimientos extraños y ganas de estar con ella siempre, protegerla, no sé si eso es amor pero ella es lo mas importante que tengo en este universo y esta vez quiero hacer la cosas bien —dijo Goku hablando con toda la sinceridad que lo caracteriza.

Kara lo miraba con un sonrisa y pequeñas lágrimas, y el holograma increíblemente parecía sonreir.

—Eso me basta, bienvenido a esta familia Son Goku, soy Alura Zor-el ¿Quieres escuchar unas historias de Kara en kripton? —dijo Alura holograma.

Kara abrazo y coloco su cabeza en su pecho de Goku, el sonrió ya que sintió esos sentimientos extraños otra vez, el cruzo su brazo por los hombros de Kara.

—Claro que si señora Alura —dijo Goku apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de Kara ellos aún tenía tiempo.

 **Y ya esta hemos terminado la historia de Goku y si lo siento por los que querían ver todas las escenas pero les pido que comprendan que la verdad es demasiado y eso hubiera tomado más capitulos, y la verdad yo creo que muchos ya extrañaban la historia principal.**

 **Así que por ahora habrá pausa a los eventos de super como ya había dicho serán abarcados más adelante y con eso me despido espero que le haya gustado el capítulo y nos veremos en dos semanas otra ves, para seguir está historia muchas gracias.**

 **hasta la próxima**


	37. El último regalo

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS**

 **capitulo 35: El último regalo.**

 **Supermercado**

—Entonces de verdad nunca habías ido al supermercado nisiquiera con Milk —dijo Kara, mientras colocaba más cosas en el carrito de compras.

—No, como te dije me la pasaba entrenando bastante y bueno nunca me dio por acompañarla —dijo Gokú que arrastraba dos carritos llenos de compra.

Despues de dos horas de haber escuchado algunas historias de la madre holograma de Kara, ya habían salido de la Deo para volar a su edificio por el auto de Goku e ir al supermercado.

—Goku tengo una duda, digo tu te casaste por esa promesa de niños, lo cual sin ofender fue infantil de tu ex esposa, pero tuvieron hijos y estuvieron juntos muchos años, de hecho, lo mencionaste en nuestra primera cita —dijo Kara.

—Si lo recuerdo, fue cuando caminabamos por el parque, pero ¿cuál es tu duda? —dijo Goku.

—En todos los recuerdos que mire únicamente observe un beso entre ustedes, digo no esperaba besos a todas horas, pero te sentía un poco aislado de ella —dijo Kara.

Goku se sorprendió por eso y suspirando decidió tratar de explicarse.

—Bueno claro que llegue a querer a Milk mucho con el tiempo, tuvimos a Gohan y Goten, apesar de muchas cosas ella siempre me soporto pero...yo no la escogí realmente —dijo Goku.

—¿Cómo que tú no la escojiste? —dijo Kara que dejó de hechar cosas al carrito para mirarlo.

Goku se dio un masaje en el cuello, cosa que Kara había notado que hacia cuando estaba nervioso o buscaba un modo de explicarse.

—Yo cumpli mi promesa, me casé con ella, no fue por mi gusto mmmmm a diferencia de contigo —dijo Goku rascandose la cabeza estás cosas de los sentimientos no era su fuerte.

Ahora la curiosidad de Kara era más grande, antes que hablara, Goku lo hizo.

—Cuando te vi la primera vez mmm como explicarlo, fue como ver una gran mesa de comida —dijo Goku.

Ahora la curiosidad de Kara se convirtió en confucion.

—Goku no te estoy entendiendo nada —dijo Kara.

—Espera yo puedo hacerlo, cuando te vi la primera vez, al ver tu rostro yo ammm me emocioné como lo hago al ver a alguien fuerte —dijo Goku.

—Entonces te recorde alguien fuerte y querías pelear conmigo —dijo Kara.

—No Kara, rayos esto es difícil...es que cuando te vi una sensación extraña se despertó en mi, yo quería conocerte en ese momento... te veías muy linda en tu traje —dijo Goku ahora un poco rojo, decir estás cosas no eran comun en el.

Kara se sonrojo también, ya se había olvidado del tema de Milk, pero Goku se acercó y la miro fijamente.

—Lo que quiero decir Kara es, que auque a Milk la quise mucho y una parte siempre lo hará fue convivencia solamente, lo que siento por ti y estás sensaciones extrañas aparecieron desde que te mire la primera vez y contigo tengo el deseo de hacer estas cosas; como venir al súper mercado, comer, ir a ver un partido, comer, ir a la feria, comer, ir a Londres ¿ya mencioné comer? —dijo Goku con una mirada de sinceridad.

Kara comenzó a reir, su risa era muy linda para Goku, pero el creyó que se reía de el por su intento de explicarse y el se había esforzado realmente, hasta que Kara tomo sus mejillas y las apretó suavemente.

—Goku eres muy lindo, tienes una manera peculiar de decir tus sentimientos, pero si te entendí y yo estoy feliz de que te sientas así por qué es lo mismo que yo senti cuando te vi salir de ese ascensor la primera vez, te quiero cada día mas saiyajin tontito —dijo Kara dandole un beso tierno.

Goku había sido llamado tonto muchas veces, demaciadas para su gusto, pero el modo en el que kara lo dijo lo hizo sentir especial.

—Ahora qué tal si vamos a pagar esto y vamos a casa a preparar la cena, tal vez me arrepienta de esto, pero yo te cocinare, después de todo tengo súper velocidad —dijo Kara soltando a Goku que solo sonrio.

Kara tomo un carrito lleno y Goku los otros dos mientras se dirigían a la caja con una sonrisa.

«Kara, realmente eres única te prometo que me esforzaré para no arruinarlo como lo hice con Milk, creo que encontré a mi Bulma cómo Vegeta»penso Goku sonríendo.

«Goku, realmente eres único y cada día te ganas más mi corazon, luchare contra cualquier princesa guerrera si es necesario»penso Kara sonriendo.

 **Estacionamiento del edificio de Goku y Kara.**

—Entonces el avión caía con Alex adentro asi que tome la decisión y fui para detenerlo, auque el aterrizaje fue en el mar —dijo Kara mientras salían del estacionamiento.

—Wow eso fue increíble —dijo Goku, escuchando atentamente.

—No tanto, terminé empapada y casi soy descubierta —dijo Kara.

—Aun no se como puedes engañar a la gente, con sólo unos anteojos, yo te reconocí cuando llegue al edificio —dijo Goku, ellos estaban entrando al ascensor.

—Oye es un gran disfraz...más o menos, además de seguro sentiste mi energía —dijo Kara.

—No lo hice, bueno si pero fue cuando me dijiste que tú nombre era Kara, por qué estaba leyendo una revista tuya que decía Supergirl —dijo Goku.

—Entonces tal vez, no te hubiera gustado si me hubieras visto como Kara primero —dijo Kara jugando.

—Ya te lo dije antes, con lentes te ves increíble pero te prefiero sin ellos, por qué eres tú misma, auque seas una anciana en el fondo —dijo Goku dándole su sonrisa.

Kara hizo un puchero.

—Mira quien habla, tengo entendido que eres hasta un abuelo —dijo Kara saliendo del ascensor.

—Entonces creo que somos tal para cual kriptoniana —dijo Goku sonríendo y caminando al departamento de Kara.

—Si parece que estoy atrapada contigo saiyajin —dijo Kara igual siguiendo la broma y abriendo la puerta.

Goku entro y soltó un chiflido, el departamento de Kara era muy amplio.

—Que buen departamento, es mejor que el mío —dijo Goku.

—No exageras amor, es del mismo tamaño solo que al tuyo no le haz dado tu toque —dijo Kara.

—¿Mi que cosa? —dijo Goku confundído.

—Como decirlo no les has dado tu estilo, ya sabes unos cuadros por aya unas fotografías por aca, ¿trajiste fotografías contigo? —dijo Kara.

—Si traje algunas de mis hijos y amigos, ¿Quieres verlas? —dijo Goku emocionado.

Kara sonrio, Goku parecía un niño que quería mostrarle su juguete favorito.

«Increible, un guerrero forjado en la batalla pero con el corazón de un niño, el mundo sería mejor si todos fueran asi, pero este es mi Goku»penso Kara sonríendo.

—Entonces ve por ellas, debo tener algunos marcos vacíos por algun lugar, cenaremos y luego podemos mirarlas —dijo Kara.

—Claro ahora regreso —dijo Goku saliendo del departamento, casi corriendo.

Kara negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa, mientras lanzaba la cápsula apareciendo las bolsas de compra.

—Realmente estás cápsulas Bulma son geniales —dijo Kara.

Ella comenzó a preparar la cena para ambos, y meditando un posible futuro que hasta ahora no se había planteado, con un saiyajin y una pequeña o pequeño niño posiblemente con cola.

 **20 minutos después.**

Goku entraba al departamento con un sobre en su mano.

—Ya regrese Kara perdon por la tardanza es que no las encon...—dijo Goku congelandose al ver una mesa repleta de comida.

—Y ¿que te parece? es suficiente, eso si comerás tranquilo que nadie te lo va quitar y me ayudarás a lavar los platos Goku —dijo Kara secandose las manos.

—¿Como lograste hacer tanta comida tan rápido? —dijo Goku mirando tantos platos con comida incluso algunos que no conocía.

—Bueno no puedo destruir un planeta con una bola de energía, pero tengo super velocidad y visión de calor como dije, pero sientate a comer —dijo Kara sonríendo.

Goku casi se teletransporto a la mesa y comenzó a comer lentamente y tranquilo como ya lo había practicado, aunque su estomago le pedía mas velocidad, Kara se sentó también, no si antes colocar a su grupo favorito. **(confirmado de la serie)**

—Vas amar esto Goku —dijo Kara emocionada.

Goku no era de escuchar musica pero si ella quería que lo escuchara el no se negaría que malo podría ser verdad.

 _ **Bye bye bye**_

 _ **I'm doing this tonight**_

 _ **You're probably gonna start a fight**_

 _ **I know this can't be right**_

 _ **Hey baby come on**_

 _ **I loved you endlessly**_

 _ **When you weren't there for me**_

 _ **So now it's time to leave and make it alone**_

 _ **I know that I can't take no more**_

 _ **It ain't no lie**_

 _ **I want to see you out that door**_

 _ **Baby bye bye bye**_

Goku de repente dejo de comer al escuchar esa música.

«Que mierda es eso»penso Goku.

—Son increíbles verdad amor, se llaman NSYNC —dijo Kara emocionada.

—¿Y eso es musica? —dijo Goku con una mueca.

Kara no escucho o fingio no escuchar mientras comía y cantaba.

Goku suspiro y mejor se concentro en comer y tratar de ignorar la música.

 _ **Bye bye Don't want to be a fool for you**_

 _ **Just another player in your game for two**_

 _ **You may hate me but it ain't no lie**_

 _ **Baby bye bye bye**_

 _ **Bye bye**_

 _ **Don't want to make it tough**_

 _ **I just want to tell you that I've had enough**_

 _ **It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie**_

 _ **Baby bye bye bye**_

 **20 mínutos después**

Goku y Kara habían cenado con el sonido de NYSC de fondo una Kara disfrutando y un Goku tratando de no lanzarle una bola de ki al aparato infernal, hasta que la última canción sono por suerte era un álbum corto.

«Gracias a Zen-chan»Penso Goku cuando la canción termino.

—¿Y que te pareció? son increíbles verdad —dijo Kara dándole una sonrisa gigante.

Goku asintio, el no tenía el corazón para decirle que eso era lo peor que había escuchado.

 **15 minutos después.**

—Entonces tengo otra pregunta —dijo Kara mientras lavaba un plato y se lo entregaba a Goku.

—Dime Kara —dijo Goku secando el plato y colocandolo en su lugar, esto era tan raro en el, que de seguro Vegeta se reiria si lo viera.

—Dijiste que tus transformaciónes están selladas y he visto tu poder hasta el super saiyajin 3 que por cierto tienes cara de villano —dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

—Si me lo han dicho, pero yo no escogí la apariencia solo surgió, pero dime qué quieres saber —dijo Goku riendo.

—Bueno desde que llegaste haz vencido sin problemas a todos lo que te has enfrentado, ¿en qué nivel de tu poder estás ahora? —dijo Kara pasándole otro plato.

—Mmmm de hecho Daishinkan me dijo que estaba en el nivel justo cuando salí de la máquina de recuperación en Namekusei, pero como he estado entrenado yo creo que estaría en el nivel en que me enfrente a los androides, los falsos... claro sin el super Saiyajin —dijo Goku.

—Wow entonces eres tecnicamente invencible, no creo que haya nadie que pueda enfrentarte y aún así quieres recuperar tus transformaciónes —dijo Kara.

—Si quiero, tengo el presentimiento que puede que las necesite en algun momento —dijo Goku.

—Bueno yo realmente espero que no la necesites, pero si quieres recuperarlas no voy a detenerte, de hecho Bárbara menciono que tienes cinco o seis transformaciónes cuales son las otras dos o tres —dijo Kara.

—El Super Saiyajin God y el super Saiyajin God super Saiyajin y la otra no es una transformación es un estado se llama migatte no Gokui —dijo Goku.

Kara rompio el plato que tenia en las manos cuando escucho los nombres de las transformaciones, ella había escuchado que había alcanzado a los dioses de su universo pero creyo que se refería al super saiyajin y los dioses eran Kami-sama, kaio-sama, y supremo kaio-sama que no eran tan fuertes.

—Kara ¿estas bien? —dijo Goku al ver cómo se había roto el plato.

—¿Que quieres decir con el super saiyajin God y las otras dos que escuche? ¿te transformaste en un dios realmente? —dijo Kara.

—No exactamente solo absorvi el Ki divino por un ritual, Vegeta lo entreno y lo consiguió por si mismo, pero solo mientras estemos transformados no somos deidades realmente —dijo Goku.

—Vegeta y tu alcanzaron esas transformaciones y ¿tienen algún cambio en su apariencia? —dijo Kara.

—En super saiyajin God nuestro cabello se vuelve rojo al igual que nuestros ojos y perdemos un poco de musculo no sé por qué realmente, en super saiyajin God super saiyajin nuestro cabello se vuelve azul mas o menos al igual que nuestros ojos es la apariencia del super Saiyajin pero en azul —dijo Goku.

—¿Por que el cambio de color en su cabello y ojos? —dijo Kara que estaba muy perdida aquí tratando de imaginar esas transformaciónes.

—Se supone que es por qué hemos absorbido y asimilado el Ki divino y eso nos lleva al migatte no gokui verás...—dijo Goku.

—Esta bien, no creo que tenga caso seguir con este tema no voy a entender nada, mejor esperare cuando la máquina esté lista de nueva —dijo Kara terminando el último plato limpio.

—No eres divertida Kara, ya iba a imitar las palabras de whis —dijo Goku haciendo una mueca.

—Ya no te enojes, por qué mejor no me muestras tus fotografías —dijo Kara colocando su mano en la mejilla de Goku.

Goku sonrió a su toque y asintió mientras ambos se sentaban en el sillón para mirarlas.

 **2 horas después.**

Después de mucho tiempo de mirar las fotografías y de enmarcarlas para que Goku pueda ponerlas en su departamento, la joven pareja estaba terminando de mirar una película de esas comedias románticas que le gustaban a Kara,

—Que bella película, nunca me canso de mirarla, ¿que te parecio Goku? —dijo Kara sentada en su sofa jugando el cabello de Goku, que se había recostado en sus piernas.

—Zzz, zzz, zzz —Goku se había quedado dormido e incluso se acomodó mas en la piernas de Kara.

—Se habrá dormido por la película —dijo Kara mirando su celular de repuesto.

—Mierda las 2:00 am, por eso se durmió —dijo Kara, ella estaba por despertar a Goku para que se vaya a su departamento, pero su mano se detuvo.

«No puedo despertarlo esta dormido profundamente» penso Kara ella sonrió a la mirada de tranquilidad de Goku.

Kara con cuidado levantó la cabeza de Goku y lo acomodo en el sofá, mientras fue a su habitación para traer una sabana y almohada, ella levantó su cabeza nuevamente con cuidado para colocar la almohada, aunque lo más seguro es que ni se hubiera despertado y lo tapo con la sabana Goku por instinto se acomodó mas en el sofá.

—Buenas noches Goku, te amo —dijo Kara dándole un beso en la mejilla, luego camino a su habitación.

—Ka, Kara —dijo Goku aún dormido.

Kara lo miro con sorpresa al parecer el soñaba con ella, eso calentó el corazón de Kara mas.

«Incluso dormido no dejas de ser lindo Goku»penso Kara con una última sonrisa entrando a su habitación para dormir.

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **7:00 am.**

Goku estaba completamente dormido, nisiquiera un terremoto podria levantarlo.

—¡BUENOS DIAS GOKU! —grito Kara en pijama junto a él.

Como si fuera un gato que acaba de ser mojado, Goku se levantó de un brinco y soltó una rafaga de ki a la televisión de Kara, no quedó nada del pobre aparato.

—¡QUE DEMONIOS! —grito Kara al ver su televisión desaparecer, auque luego se sonrojo cuando miro que Goku no tenía camisa dejando ver sus músculos al parecer se la había quitado en la noche.

—Lo siento Kara me asustaste, te comprare otra... la que te gusto en el super mercado —dijo Goku colocando su mano en la cabeza.

—Esta bien, fue mi culpa por haberte sorprendído es que estoy emocionada acabo de terminar de hablar con James y le conseguí un trabajo a Mike en Catco —dijo Kara acariciando el pecho de Goku.

—¿Mike?, ¿quien es Mike? —dijo Goku confundído y nervioso por como Kara lo estaba tocando.

—Mike es Mon-el, osea es su nombre secreto —dijo Kara que seguía jugando con el pecho de Goku.

—Pero ¿por qué un nombre secreto? —dijo Goku.

—Por que Mon-el es un nombre extraño, ademas lo necesitará para cuando se vuelva un súper héroe, como nosotros —dijo Kara.

—Un super heroe, el te lo dijo, se que se lo sugerimos, pero no escuché que quiera ser un héroe —dijo Goku recordando haber si se había distraido.

—No lo dijo, pero es un presentimiento, ahora por favor ve a buscarlo para prepararlo, comienza en una horas —dijo Kara dejando el pecho de Goku.

—Kara son las 7:00 am tú entras a las 9:00 am y nisiquiera he desayunado —dijo Goku tocandose el estomago.

—Si vas por el te hare un desayuno enorme —dijo Kara que ya había aprendido a mover los botones de Goku.

—Ire por el enseguida, auque tenga que traer a la Deo entera —dijo Goku colocandose una camisa y sus dedos en la cabeza para encontrar el Ki de Mon-el.

—Goku espera no se te olvida algo —dijo Kara con apuntando a sus labios.

—Hee, ¿quieres que te traiga esa cosa que pinta los labios? —dijo Goku confundído.

—No tonto, mi beso de buenos días —dijo Kara ahora con un puchero.

—O claro —dijo Goku caminando a ella he inclinandose para darle un beso rápido— ¿Que tal?.

—No está mal, pero puede mejorar practicaremos en la noche saiyajin, ahora ve por Mike —dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

Goku sonrió y se teletransporto por Mon-el ahora Mike.

 **DEO**.

Mon-el estaba completamente dormido hasta que escucho un sonido y algo aparecer de la nada, que lo hizo reaccionar y lanzar un golpe que fue detenido con facilidad.

—Hola Mon-el, te asusté —dijo Goku con su sonrisa de siempre soltando su mano.

—Go, Goku lo siento, pero ¿que haces aquí? son las 7:00 am —dijo Mon-el mirando la hora.

—Vengo por ti, Kara te consiguió un empleo y comienzas en unas horas —dijo Goku mirando el lugar donde se quedaba Mon-el bastante serio claro era la Deo.

—¿En donde?, ¿que voy hacer ahí?, ¿por qué necesito trabajar? —dijo Mon-el apenas medio despierto.

—No tengo idea, pero a mí me prometíeron mi desayuno, además querías salir a la calle, asi que ve a cambiarte —dijo Goku.

Mon-el suspiro y fue para el baño.

 **15 minutos después.**

Kara estaba terminando de cocinar usando su super velocidad cuando se escucho un sonido de teletransporte apareciendo Goku y Mon-el, en medio de la sala.

—¡ESO FUE INCREÍBLE! —dijo Mon-el hablando de la teletransportacion.

—Kara ya traje a Mike —dijo Goku riendo.

—¿Quien es Mike? —dijo Mon-el confundído.

—Ese eres tu, te lo explicaré en un momento, Goku tu comida ya está... —dijo Kara mirando al lugar donde su novio estaba, pero el ya había desaparecido.

—El está ahí —dijo Mon-el apuntando a la mesa.

Kara giro para mirar a Goku devorando la comida sin piedad, ella se aclaró la garganta.

—O lo siento, es que tenía hambre —dijo Goku con la mano en la cabeza.

Kara quiso regañarlo pero esa sonrisa se lo impedia, ella sonrió en lugar.

—Vamos a desayunar primero, antes que Goku nos deje sin comida —dijo Kara.

Mon-el asintio y se sentó.

 **20 minutos después.**

Donde Goku se dedicó a comer mientras reía junto con Kara de Mon-el que trataba de comer unos Hot Cakes como si fuera una hamburguesa, Kara no pudo evitar sentirse en familia esto era tan diferente pero tan satisfactorio y quería hacerlo todos los días.

—Estuvo delicioso Kara eres la mejor —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Si la verdad no pensé que cocinaras tan bien —dijo Mon-el.

—Gracias Mon-el... creo —dijo Kara colocando los platos en el fregadero luego se acercó a Goku por atrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Que bueno que te gusto amor, ahora por qué no te encargas de los platos mientras arreglo a Mon-el para su primer día —dijo Kara.

—¡QUE! pero Kara —dijo Goku con los ojos abiertos.

—Goku quedamos que me ayudarías esto es parte de estar en una relación, no esperas que haga todo como Milk —dijo Kara con una ceja levantada.

—Touch, bien jugado —dijo Goku con una mueca caminado al fregadero.

—Es touche y gracias amor —dijo Kara con una sonrisa de triunfo.

«El guerrero que enfrentó a Freezer, Cell, Broly, Majin Boo lavando platos increíble»penso Mon-el.

Después de eso Kara le cortó el cabello a Mon-el con su visión de calor, ahora estaba cambiandose de ropa por un par que Winn le habia dado.

—Nada mal el corte de cabello —dijo Goku que había terminado de lavar los platos y estaba comiendo cereal.

—Gracias —dijo Kara con una sonrisa tomando un poco del cereal también.

—Oigan creo que no soy la talla de Winn —dijo Mon-el saliendo con la camisa rota y pantalón roto.

—Espera yo tengo ropa de sobra —dijo Goku sacando y lazando su capsula apareciendo el contenido, Kara escojio un par de prendas que no le quedarán muy grandes y envío a Mon-el a cambiarse nuevamente.

 **15 minutos después**

Mon-el salió con una camisa azul de cuadros, un pantalón negro y una chaqueta de tela negra y un moño en lugar de corbata.

—No está mal —dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

—Gracias ¿donde esta Goku? —dijo Mon-el mirando que el Saiyajin no estaba.

—Fue a su departamento a cambiarse de ropa, ya qué te regalará la que está en la cápsula y también fue a llevar unos cuadros ahora vuelve —dijo Kara.

—¿Ustedes no viven juntos? —dijo Mon-el.

—No, auque no lo parezca no tenemos mucho tiempo saliendo —dijo Kara buscando algo en un cajón de la sala.

—En serio, es que parece que estuvieran juntos hace mucho... ni siquiera han tenido se.. —dijo Mon-el antes de ser cortado.

—Bien suficientes preguntas de mi relación con Goku... necesitas unas gafas —dijo Kara un poco roja.

—No, gracias ya tengo cubierto eso —dijo Mon-el sacando una gafas negras.

—No, unas reales como la mías, bueno no son reales pero asi evito que la gente sepa que soy Supergirl —dijo Kara, mostrando las gafas para el.

—Dudo que la gente me confunda con Supergirl, ademas Goku no usa gafas —dijo Mon-el.

—Goku usa un casco, además su cabello no sería fácil cubrirlo con una gafas...pero tú puede que un día quieras ayudar personas, como nosotros lo hacemos y las gafas te ayudarán para evitar que sepan que eres Mike —dijo Kara.

—Eso me recuerda, ¿quien es Mike? —dijo Mon-el.

—Mike Matthews, Winn te consiguió un certificado de nacimiento y un número de seguridad social —dijo Kara entregándole la indetificacion.

—4, 9, 6, 8 —dijo Mon-el leyendo el número de la indetificacion.

—Y de seguro te darán un crédito de seguro fijo —dijo Kara.

—Yo no sé que eso —dijo Mon-el.

—Descuida lo aprenderás en Catco —dijo Kara.

—Genial gracias por ayudarme a ser más humano —dijo Mon-el colocándose la gafas reales.

—Hola ¿ya están listos? —dijo Goku entrando con una camisa roja de manga larga pero enrollada en los brazos, un pantalón negro, zapatos negros, su reloj de Kakarotto y su mochila.

—Ya casi, wow Goku te ves muy guapo —dijo Kara abrazandolo y dándole un beso rápido— regreso en un segundo.

Con eso Kara se fue a supervelocidad a cambiarse dejando a Goku y Mon-el.

—Y ¿como me veo? —dijo Mon-el.

Goku lo miro, se veía bien, excepto por ese moño y las gafas.

—Te ves bien Mon-el, pero ¿porque la gafas? —dijo Goku.

—Segun para que la gente no sepa que soy Mike —dijo Mon-el.

Goku estaba por decir algo como que eso no funcionaba hasta que...

—¡GOKU TE ESTOY OYENDO! —grito Kara desde su habitación.

—Te ves genial —dijo Goku, mejor no enojar a su novia.

Kara salió de su habitación con una blusa de manga larga con rayas horizontales rojas y negras, un pantalón negro, tacones negros, su cabello suelto pero arreglado, sus gafas y su nuevo reloj puesto.

—Estoy lista —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Te ves increíble cómo siempre —dijo Goku.

—Gracias Goku —dijo Kara acaríciando su mejilla— bueno vámonos.

Los tres bajaron al estacionamiento sin problema y llegaron al auto de Goku.

—Este es tu auto Goku —dijo Mon-el, al mirar el monstruo de auto del saiyajin.

—Si es este súbanse, lo llevare a Catco —dijo Goku levantando la puerta.

Que suerte que esta versión del lynkan hypersport tenía asientos traseros, Mon-el se subió a la parte de atrás, Kara en el copiloto, Goku cerro la puerta y paso a su lugar de conductor, arrancado el auto y con eso se fueron.

 **Edificio de Bárbara.**

Barbara estaba teniendo una de las peores mañana y esas eran cuando amanecia con resaca, había estado bebiendo con Alex hasta altas horas de la noche en ese bar que habia sugerido, todo iba bien ambas les gustaba las motocicletas, eran listas y el hecho que Alex fuera admiradora de Batgirl había hecho las cosas más fáciles entre ellas.

Lo extraño comenzó cuando Alex se había encontrado con la detective Maggie y su novia, una considencia solamente, las cosas se había puesto raras e incómodas entre ellas, cuando se acercaron a saludar o tecnicamente Alex arrastro a Barbara a saludarlas, Barbara juraría que había visto celos entre Alex y Maggie, pero también pudo ser el alcohol y el hecho que Maggie la reconociera como la dueña de empresas dragón no había ayudado.

Después de unos minutos platicado Maggie y su novia se había retirado y Alex le había entrado unas ganas repentinas de beber más, Barbara como buena alumna de Batman tenía una impotencis del asunto, pero preferirío no comentarla, después de un rato mas, Barbara pago la cuenta aunque Alex quería pagar pero recordando quien era la chica rica la discusión acabo y se despidieron cada una llendo por su rumbo en su motocicleta.

—¡BARBARA VAS A LEVANTARTE O NO MUJER! —grito una voz desde afuera.

—¡SI, ME DIJISTE QUE ME LLEVARIAS AL TRABAJO, AL MENOS QUE ME PAGUES POR NO IR LEVANTA EL CULO! —grito otra voz desde afuera.

Barbara enterró el rostro en la almohada esas eran Dinah que no se había ido a trabajar y Helena que había pasado para irse con Bárbara a la empresa, después de otros dos toques, Barbara por fin se levantó y camino a la puerta para abrirla.

—Demonios te ves horrible —dijo Helena.

—Gracias Helena, lo que quería oír —dijo Barbara con sarcasmo.

—Toma esto, te servirá mientras nos cuentas que pasó —dijo Dinah.

Barbara tomo el café y las dejo pasar a su habitación, las dos chicas entraron y se sentaron.

—¿Que quieren saber? —dijo Barbara sentándose en su cama.

—¿Cómo les fue a Goku y a ti en esa agencia caza alienígenas? —dijo Helena.

—Bueno nos fue muy bien de hecho, vimos la historia de Goku en su universo —dijo Barbara.

—Y cómo estuvo, como es la vida de ese apuesto saiyajin —dijo Dinah.

—Dinah tiene novia y es Supergirl rindete —dijo Helena.

—Eso no evita que le pueda decir lo atractivo que es —dijo Dinah.

—Si ya terminaste de acosar a Goku Dinah, su historia fue... no hay palabras que puedan describir lo que ha vivido y el poder que puede llegar a tener —dijo Barbara.

—Tan fuerte es —dijo Dinah sorprendída.

—Yo creo que sí Goku recupera todo su poder nadie podría detenerlo —dijo Barbara.

—Otra razón para que...Bruce no lo sepa —dijo Helena sería.

—Dile papá ya —dijo Dinah sonriendo y recibiendo un cojín a la cara

—Callate Dinah —dijo Helena.

—Ya tranquilas y Goku no es una amenaza, es un heroe a su modo, salvó a la tierra tal ves a su universo —dijo Barbara entrando al baño de su habitación.

—Pero cuanto tiempo podríamos ocultarselo a Bruce, el ya debe saber de Kakarotto —dijo Dinah.

—Lo se, pero no conoce a Goku eso nos da algo de tiempo, tengo que comenzar a prepararlo, para ese encuentro —dijo Barbara desde el baño

—No crees que exageran, digo Goku según tu dices no tiene debilidades que Bruce use, que más da si lo conoce —dijo Helena.

—Bruce es muy listo y es un heroe también a su manera loca, pero siempre ha tenido el control de su entorno, el tiene la debilidad de Superman y Kara y de cada villano en Ghotam —dijo Barbara.

—Pero no sabemos cómo podría reaccionar o actuar al no tener un modo de detener a Goku —dijo Dinah.

—Y con su paranoia... tienen razon, nadie ha llevado a Batman a su límite, entonces como protegeras a Goku de el, tarde o temprano Kakarotto y Batman deben encontrarse —dijo Helena.

—Mas que protegerlo, le enseñaré a Goku a no revelarle su pasado a todo mundo aunque sean héroes, como dices no puedo evitar que Bruce y el se encuentren —dijo Barbara.

—Tal vez Goku termina cambiando a Bruce —dijo Dinah, haciendo reír a Bárbara y Helena.

—Hablando de cambiar y pasado, escuché que se le ha visto a Red Hood recientemente en Ghotam —dijo Helena.

Eso provocó un sonido en el baño de Bárbara que salió ya vestida para irse pero aún no peinada.

—Asi que Jason Tood volvió aparecer, irás a tratar de convencerlo de nuevo Barbara —dijo Dinah.

—Si podríamos acompañarte la aves de presa de regreso, incluso podríamos agregar a Goku aunque tendriamos que cambiarnos el nombre —dijo Helena.

—No, ya no soy Batgirl y lo que Red Hood haga es asunto suyo, mi lugar está ahora en National City —dijo Barbara peinándose.

Dinah y Helena se miraron.

—Esta bien Barbara, solo ten encuenta que ya casi es acción de gracias y quedamos de regresar a Gotham ese dia —dijo Dinah.

—Haci que mejor preparate para lo que pueda pasar ese dia en la mansión Wayne —dijo Helena.

—Lo se estaré lista, vamos dejaremos primero a Dinah en L. Corp, lo cual me recuerda ¿tienes el discurso de Goku para esa presentación Helena? —dijo Barbara tratando de sacudir la sorpresa de Jason en Ghotam nuevamente.

—Claro que si jefa —dijo Helena riendo y ganando una mirada de la pelirroja

—Vamos entonces, Lena me tendrá preparado mucho trabajo para la presentación de las cápsulas Bulma —dijo Dinah suspirando.

Con eso la chicas salieron del departamento.

 **Con Goku y Kara.**

 **Catco.**

—¡ACHU! —estornudo Goku.

—Salud Goku —dijo Kara.

—Gracias creo que alguien está hablando de mi —dijo Goku estacionando enfrente del edificio de Catco.

—Entonces pasas por mi esta noche, podemos ir al cine —dijo Kara sonríendo.

—Claro estaré aqui, debería ir a comprar un teléfono nuevo —dijo Goku con un tono acusatorio.

—Ya me disculpe por eso, además quien evaporo mi televisor con una bola de ki —dijo Kara imitando el tono.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y luego rieron.

—Aqui huele a tensión sexual —dijo Mon-el desde el asiento trasero.

—¡MON-EL! —grito Kara.

—Pense que era Mike —dijo Goku.

—Es cierto, Mike ya vámonos —dijo Kara, se acercó para darle un beso rápido a Goku— te veré a las siete.

—Aqui estaré —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Nos vemos Goku —dijo Mon-el bajando del auto.

—Suerte Mon-el, digo Mike obedece a Kara —dijo Goku, recibiendo un asentimiento de Mon-el.

Con un último saludo de Kara y Mike desde la banqueta, Goku arrancó su auto llendose de ahí.

—Kara ¿vamos a entrar? o te vas a quedar aquí mirando por donde se fue Goku —dijo Mike.

—O si, primero vamos por unos cafés —dijo Kara siendo seguida por Mon-el.

 **Bar alienígena.**

Ahí estaban Alex y Maggie jugando billar o mejor dicho Alex derrotando a Maggie, Alex le había sorprendido la llamada de Maggie para invitarle una cerveza.

—No me dejaras recuperar mi dinero, creo que la pelirroja rica juega mucho contigo, ¿Donde la conociste? espera... Goku —dijo Maggie siendo derrotada por séptima vez seguida.

—Bárbara es su socia y Goku sale con mi hermana, además si sigues así estaremos aquí horas, deberías avísarle a tu novia —dijo Alex agitando el dinero en sus manos.

—No lo creo rompimos —dijo Maggie caminando a la barra.

—Hay por dios lo siento, ¿que pasó? —dijo Alex siguiendola y conteniendo su curiosidad.

—Ella me boto —dijo Maggie.

—Ella te boto ¿quien haría eso? —dijo Alex.

—Ella lo hizo, dijo que soy una terca, insensible y adicta al trabajo —dijo Maggie.

—Tal vez solo fue una pelea —dijo Alex.

—Tambien dijo que soy una sociopata y que no la llamé —dijo Maggie.

—Bueno olvidala —dijo Alex.

—Yo creí que ella era... —dijo Maggie pero no terminando la frase.

—Ella era que —dijo Alex.

—Alex gracias por venir a jugar billar y por la cerveza, pero creo que iré a casa para beber algo más fuerte y olvidar —dijo Maggie llendose.

—Espero que te sientas... mejor —dijo Alex sorprendída.

 **Empresas dragón.**

Barbara estaba en su oficina revisando algunos documentos de exportación ya que en unas semana deberian comenzar a surtir a su compradores, al igual que ya había comprando más tierras para cultivo tendría que enviar a Goku para revisarlas.

Quien diria que la empresa tendría tanto exito en tan poco tiempo, claro que había comenzando con el apoyo de Lena Luthor moviendo sus influencias, después se convirtieron en la primera empresa en contratar alienígenas legalmente y siempre ayudaba la presentación de las cápsulas para atraer más clientes.

Realmente si le hubieran dicho a Bárbara que estaría aquí sentada dirigiendo una empresa de cultivo y exportación de alimentos y teniendo éxito en tiempo récord, con un saiyajin de otro universo capaz de destruir un planeta sin esfuerzo, ella se hubiera reido en su cara.

Barbara observó las pestañas abiertas en su computadora y con duda apreto una de ellas apareciendo las últimas noticias de Gotham, ella leyó el título de la noticia.

 **Red Hood está de regreso en la ciudad de Gotham, ¿Heroe o Villano?, ¿Justiciero o asesino? ¿Que hará Batman? por Vicky Vale.**

 **«** Por que no me sorprende que ella este tras la noticia»penso Barbara que se preparaba para leer el artículo.

—Señorita Gordon —dijo Helena desde el comunicador en su acto de secretaria.

—¿Que pasa Helena? —dijo Barbara apretando el comunicador.

—La señorita Luthor está aquí para verla —dijo Helena.

Eso sorprendío a Bárbara, ella no esperaba que Lena viniera.

—Esta bien Helena, dejala pasar —dijo Barbara levantadose de su lugar para ir a su mini bar.

Cuando la puerta se abrio revelando a Lena Luthor traia un vestido negro con una gabardina de mujer verde, y su cabello recogido.

—Buenos días Barbara —dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

—Bueno días Lena, que sorpresa ¿Quieres beber algo? —dijo Barbara sonriendo ella iba con una blusa blanca de manga larga, una falda negra corta, su cabello suelto y sus gafas.

—Uno de esos que estás bebiendo estaría bien —dijo Lena, Barbara lo sirvió y se lo entrego.

—Gracias, ¿No veo a Goku? —dijo Lena mirando el entorno una gran oficina casi como la de ella y los escritorios de Bárbara y Goku.

—No ha llegado debe estar en los campos revisando, no creo que tarde mucho pero siéntate, a ¿que debo tu visita? —dijo Barbara regresando a su lugar.

—Bueno, hace mucho que queria conocer su edificio me gusta, igual ando haciendo unas invitaciónes personales a la gala de la cápsulas Bulma —dijo Lena tomando su bebida.

—Ya veo, es difícil hacer una gala que bueno que no me toca a mí organizarla —dijo Barbara riendo.

—Oh querida ya llegará tu turno —dijo Lena también riendo.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió, revelando al vicepresidente de empresas dragón, con una gorra de Apple puesta y una bolsa de la misma marca con su mochila en la espalda.

—Buenos dias, ¿no interrumpo? —dijo Goku con su sonrisa clasica.

—Buenos días Goku, de hecho llegaste a tiempo —dijo Lena sonriendole, era casi un reflejo sonreír cuando Goku lo hacía.

—Buenos dias Goku, ¿por qué traes una gorra de Apple? —dijo Barbara con una ceja levantada.

—Deje a Kara en su trabajo y pase a comprar un nuevo teléfono y la chica de ahí me dijo que había una promoción de dos por uno y como era muy insistente lo compre y me regalaron está increíble gorra... auque estaba muy interesada en saber mi número, ¿no sé por qué? —dijo Goku encojiendose de hombros.

—¿Habla en serio? —dijo Lena mirando a Bárbara con una ceja levantada también.

—El es muy inocente en algunas cosas —dijo Barbara suspirando.

—También pasé a revisar la cosecha y todo está genial, estara lista pronto, y ¿eso que nos visitas Lena? —dijo Goku sentándose en su lugar y quitándose la gorra.

—Le decia Barbara que estaba haciendo unas invitaciónes personales y que bueno que mencionaste a Kara, ya que la pasaré a visitar para invitarla a la gala —dijo Lena.

—Esta bien, auque de todos modos iba a ir conmigo —dijo Goku.

—Si pero ya sabes, no quiero que sienta que solo va por ser tu novia —dijo Lena— lo que me recuerda darás el discurso verdad Goku.

Goku suspiro con los ojos cerrados, el realmente no quería dar esa cosa llamada discurso, era muy aburrido aprender tantas palabras incluso si era por la beneficencia o como se diga, el estaba apunto de tratar de escapar de esto.

—Lena veras yo...—dijo Goku abriendo los ojos, pero se detuvo a media frase ya que Lena estaba ahora de frente a el mirándolo a los ojos.

—Goku no me vayas a decir que te da miedo dar un discurso, además es para ayudar a otras personas —dijo Lena con una mirada intensa en su rostro.

—Yo se, y no es miedo es que... —dijo Goku era difícil decir algo cuando esos ojos verdes te veían fijamente.

—Pense que dijiste que te gustaba superar tus límites —dijo Lena aun mirandolo a los ojos.

—Si es verdad pero... —dijo Goku.

—Entonces cuento contigo verdad, demuestrame al Goku que me enfrento la última vez —dijo Lena ahora con una sonrisa y si mirabas bien un pequeño sonrojo.

«Si no fueras novio de Kara»penso Lena.

Goku miro de reojo a Bárbara por ayuda pero está solo lo miraba sonríendo, su destino estaba hechado.

—Bien, haré lo mejor que pueda —dijo Goku resignado.

—Asi me gusta —dijo Lena tocando la nariz de Goku— Ya tengo que irme para seguir con mis invitaciónes, adiós Barbara adiós Goku.

Y con eso Lena se fue dejando a Goku y Bárbara confundidos.

«Definitivamente Kara tiene que lidiar con muchas admiradoras»penso Barbara con una sonrisa.

—¿Que acaba de pasar Barb? —dijo Goku confundido.

—Que tienes que practicar un discurso, no te preocupes Helena ya lo está preparando y ¿si comenzó a trabajar hoy Mon-el? —dijo Barbara.

—Si, como residente en Catco, ahora es Mike —dijo Goku riendo seguido de Bárbara.

—Mike, que buen nombre y residente pobre Mon-el no sabe lo que le espera —dijo Barbara que ya había pasado por eso.

—Entonces Barb me voy a entrenar a mi máquina de gravedad, tiene unos días que no lo hago y mi cuerpo ya comenzó a perder formar —dijo Goku levantándose para ir a la pared de su base, cueva o lo que sea.

—Solo fueron dos días Goku que dramático eres, un favor puedes darles a Helena esas carpetas de color rojo en mi escritorio y te veo en la dragón cueva hay algo que descubri en tu máquina de gravedad —dijo Barbara caminando a su base.

—Está bien Barb, ¿que habrá descubierto? —dijo Goku caminando al escritorio de Bárbara tomando las carpetas de color rojo, pero algo llamó su atención en la computadora de Bárbara.

—¿Quien es Red Hood? —dijo Goku mirando el título de la noticia.

 **Con Kara.**

 **Catco.**

—Cuando comenzé a trabajar aquí, noté que sirve traer café a los otros asistentes para hacer amigos, así conocí a Bárbara —dijo Kara que salia con Mon-el del ascensor con cuatro cafés cada uno.

—Aaaaa un soborno, lo entiendo lo hacíamos en Daxam —dijo Mon-el.

—No es un soborno, es ser atento —dijo Kara.

—Bueno días a todas —dijo Mike dándole un café a las chicas de recepción que le dieron las gracias.

Mike camino a otro grupo de chicas para darle su café también.

—¿Es tu nuevo novio? es lindo —dijo una de la chicas a Kara.

—No, es el nuevo recidente Mike Matthews es un amigo de la escuela que llego hace poco, además yo ya tengo novio —dijo Kara rápidamente y con eso fue rápido para alcanzar a Mike.

—Si, el es lindo pero recuerda que Kara sale con el apuesto japonesa ese con cuerpo increíble Son Goku —dijo otra chica.

—Si ademas es rico tiene su propia empresa de cultivos y es un exito, han visto su auto, yo lo vi traer a Kara y a Mike hace poco tiempo, tiene un hypersport —dijo otra chica asombrada.

—Si es socio de Barbara Gordon, la que fue residente también, esas dos tuvieron mucha suerte una por lo laboral y la otra por atraparlo —dijo otra chica.

—Si yo quisiera tener un hombre como Son Goku, no saldría de mi habitación —dijo una chica riendo.

—Nadie lo haría —dijeron el resto riendo.

«Por Rao ¿por que todas quieren a mi novio?»penso Kara que había escuchado todo por su super oido.

—¿Que son esas alarmas? —dijo Mike de repente nervioso.

—No, no son alarmas, son teléfonos los levantadas y dices, hola habla a Catco ¿en que puedo ayudarle?, te sugiero que le des un cafe a Eve Teschmacher es la asistente de James tu jefe —dijo Kara, mientras Mike le entregaba el café.

—Eve conoces al nuevo interno —dijo Kara a la chica rubia en el escritorio.

—O hola te lo agradezco mucho ¿cómo te llamas? —dijo Eve tomando el café coquetamente.

—Mike 4,9,6,8 —dijo Mike.

—No, no, no tienes que decir tu número de seguridad social —dijo Kara.

—Memorice esa identificación falsa —dijo Mike.

—La indetificacion real —dijo Kara nuevamente con un rostro que decía cállate.

—Oooo siiii, soy Mike —dijo Mike dándose cuenta de su error.

Eve estaba tan emocionada que solo río a Mike.

«Por Rao como le hizo Barbara con Goku»penso Kara, hasta que vio a James que venía saliendo de su oficina.

—James, quiero presentarte a tu nuevo internó Mike —dijo Kara con tono de sígueme la corriente.

—O si claro Mike, bienvenido a Catco —dijo James extendiendo su mano.

—Tu eres mi nuevo jefe —dijo Mon-el con cara de confundido y tomando la mano.

—Lo sé —dijo James incómodo.

—Yo esperaba alguien más intimidante...como Goku —dijo Mike mirando a Kara que no podía creer la situacion.

—Ammmm si...la señorita Tescmacher puso unos reportes en tu escritorio para que los archives y si tienes preguntas... no soy Goku pero estoy a tus ordenes —dijo James con tono serio e incómodo.

—Gracias ya no tengo más café para sobonarlo —dijo Mike mostrando la charola vacía.

—No es...hazlo por Goku —dijo Kara en voz baja la última parte para ella.

—No te preocupes, me disponía a ir por uno ahora —dijo James.

—Tambien tienes un hypersport como —dijo Mike antes de que Kara le tapara la boca.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —dijo Kara para tratar de componer la situacion.

—Claro, te veo por aya —dijo James ya queriendo acabar esto.

—No vemos, no tiene un auto verdad por qué mejor no vuelas por sus cafes más rápido —dijo Mike antes de ser jalado por Kara para mostrarle su escritorio.

—Mike no, ya te explicamos Goku y yo que no puedes usar tus habilidades en público, además se que Goku es genial pero no sé lo heches en cara a James —dijo Kara.

—Por que es tu ex novio y lo dejaste por Goku, honestamente yo también lo hubiera hecho —dijo Mike.

—No, digo si, tal vez quien te lo dijo...Winn —dijo Kara.

Mon-el solo se encojio de hombros para decir que si.

—Esta bien las cosas no funcionaron entre nosotros desde antes que Goku apareciera, y con Goku me enamoré desde la primera vez que lo vi... pero ese no es el punto aquí, es que no puedes mostrar tus poderes a nadie para eso es la ropa y las gafas —dijo Kara que sentía un dolor de cabeza— Ok este es tu escritorio.

—No puedo entonces utilizar mis poderes para organizar este gran montón de papeles —dijo Mike.

—No puedes —dijo Kara.

—Me dices entonces que nunca utilizaste tus poderes para estas tareas aburridas —dijo Kara.

—No claro que no, nunca, ni una vez —dijo Kara frunciendo el seño.

—Sabes Goku me dijo que sueles fruncir el seño cuando estás mintiendo —dijo Mon-el.

—No frunció nada —dijo Kara«Goku no te daré cena hoy».

—Si lo haces, lo estás haciendo ahora —dijo Mike.

—No lo hago...tienes una llamada ¿puedes con ella? —dijo Kara.

—Si, hola habla a Catco ¿cómo puedo ayudarle? —dijo Mike acercando el rostro al teléfono.

Kara levanto la bocina y se la tendió.

—¿Segura que no puedo ir a trabajar con Goku a su empresa? —dijo Mon-el tomando la bocina.

«Por Rao»penso Kara golpeando su rostro con la mano.

 **Empresas dragón.**

 **Máquina de gravedad.**

 **500 veces la gravedad.**

—¡Haaaa! —grito Goku lanzando una ráfaga de ki acabando con unas de esos robot redondos lanza rayos, mientras esquiva a los otros ocho.

—Es increíble que Bulma me haya preparado esto —dijo Goku sonríendo.

 _ **Flasback**_ _._

 _Goku había entregado las carpetas a Helena y se había dirigido al interior de su base, el no había descubierto nada de ese Red Hood solo que parecia ser un antihéroe o así lo había llamado ese reportaje y que había regresado a Ghotam y con la pregunta ¿que hará Batman?._

 _«Pero ¿por qué Barb está tan interesada en el? ¿debería preguntarle?»penso Goku mientras caminaba a su máquina de gravedad abierta._

 _Ahí estába de pie en los controles de gravedad Barbara esperándolo._

— _Estas bien Goku ¿por qué tardaste? —dijo Barbara mirando a Goku pensativo._

— _Hee bueno es que le entregue a Helena lo que me pediste —dijo Goku, estaba por preguntarle de ese tal Red Hood cuando Barbara se adelanto._

— _Bien Goku, lo que quería mostrarte es algo que descubrí cuando estuviste en metropolis y antes que Kara viniera hablar conmigo, dime Goku ¿sabes para qué sirven el resto de los botones de este panel? —dijo Barbara sonriendo._

— _La verdad no, solo se encender, apagar y ajustar la gravedad —dijo Goku curioso con lo que quería decir Barbara._

— _Bien Goku que me dirías si te digo que Bulma te mando mas cosas de las que crees —dijo Barbara._

 _Goku estaba sorprendído por eso pero contento la pregunta._

— _Diria que es algo que Bulma haría, encontraste algo más Barb —dijo Goku inquieto ahora._

— _Mejor dejemos que ella lo explique —dijo Barbara activando uno de los botones que Goku nunca había oprimido bajando una pantalla de una parte de la nave._

 _Goku había visto esa pantalla antes, era el televisor donde el papá de Bulma le había ayudado a reparar su nave en el camino a Namekusei, lo que no esperaba era ver a su amiga Bulma aparecer ahí._

— _Probando 1, 2 está grabando parece que si, está bien, hola Goku ¿como estas? creíste que te librarias de tu mejor amiga tan fácilmente pues no aquí estoy, si estas mirando esto hay dos opciones o te pusiste a jugar con los botones del panel o alguien suficientemente listo o lista logro activar este video y espero que así sea por qué lo necesitarás para esto —dijo Bulma sonríendo._

— _Gracias —dijo Barbara sonríendo._

— _Te preguntaras por qué grabé este video, bueno Goku fue por qué te envié algunas cosas de parte de todos y por que está máquina de gravedad es más avanzada a la cual entrenaste cuando fuiste a Namekusei, pero como te dije necesitarás a un buen hacker ya que para evitar que estás cosas caigan en manos equivocadas instale varios códigos de seguridad —dijo Bulma._

— _Conosco a la mejor hacker Bulma —dijo Goku dándole una sonrisa a Bárbara que se la regreso pero le apuntó la pantalla para que siguiera observando._

— _Tomando en cuenta que logrén desactivar todos esos codigo, está máquina de gravedad tiene unos modos de entrenamiento más avanzados que te ayudarán en tu camino a recuperar tus transformaciónes, si Vegeta me lo contó y tienes suerte que no esté ahí para darte un golpe, como aceptaste ir a un nuevo mundo sin tus transformaciónes —dijo Bulma enojada._

 _Goku se rió pero también agradeció no estar ahí, Bulma daba miedo enojada._

— _Bueno regresando al punto, está máquina tiene unos robots especiales equipados para ayudarte en tu entrenamiento son muy resistentes, como verás en este video —dijo Bulma mostrando a Vegeta entrenando con esos robot y como le daban un poco de problemas._

— _Genial, nunca use de esas máquinas —dijo Goku._

— _También he puesto un sistema de lazers para que puedas aumentar tu velocidad como verás en este video —dijo Bulma mostrando otro video de Vegeta usando los lazers esquivandolos_

— _Vaya que sus entrenamientos son duros —dijo Barbara mirando la imagen_

— _También he puesto 30 robots para que los utileces cómo repuestos y adicionalmente he dejado los planos para que puedan repararse espero que quien te ayudo a ver este vídeo le gusten los reto —dijo Bulma._

— _Genial, le dare un poco de trabajo a Winn también —dijo Barbara suspirando._

— _Ahora pasemos a lo que te envio en estas cápsulas, estas son diferentes ya que tuve que modificarlas para poder guardar su contenido, kaio-sama te envío tus pesas gigantes en la cápsula amarilla y algunas más para que ajustes el peso, el señor Whis me dijo que te envíaba lo que necesitarías para recuperar el Ki divino cuando estés listo en esta cápsula roja —dijo Bulma._

— _Ten Goku —dijo Barbara entregándole las cápsulas especiales que ya había liberado._

— _Vaya que Kaio-sama y el señor Whis pensaron en todo, se los agradezco la verdad estaba pensado como le haría para recuperar mi ki divino, aunque primero necesito el super saiyajin y el resto... pero esto no es una cápsula —dijo Goku mirando un frasco pequeño de pastillas._

— _Ahora te estaras preguntado que es ese frasco de pastillas, bueno Goku esa es la medicióna que Trunks del futuro te dio para tu enfermedad del corazón —dijo Bulma._

— _Pero ¿por qué? hace mucho que me cure de esa enfermedad —dijo Goku confundido._

— _Nunca está de más yo las guardaré —dijo Barbara tomando el frasco._

— _Te preguntaras para que las envío, bueno solo es por precaución, eso sería todo espero que esto pueda ayudarte a recuperar tus transformaciónes... Goku de verdad espero que estés feliz en esa tierra y que hayas encontrado tu redención y que tengas amigos y no se tal vez una novia, cuídate mucho... sabes que eres el hermanito con cola que nunca tuve adiós Goku —dijo Bulma llorando y acabando el vídeo._

 _Goku miro la pantalla que habia quedado en negro con una pequeña lágrima callendo, pero con una sonrisa._

— _Muchas gracias Bulma y muchas gracias a ti también Barb —dijo Goku dándole una sonrisa a Bárbara._

— _Hey para que somos los mejores amigos verdad —dijo Barbara limpiando la lágrima de Goku y dándole una sonrisa._

— _Los mejores Barbara, prometo que siempre estaré ahí para ti —dijo Goku._

— _Lo se Goku y yo también estaré ahí para ti —dijo Barbara._

 _Una amistad que se hacia más grande cada vez más._

 _ **Fin del flasback.**_

Goku esquivo los lazers de las pequeñas máquinas, apareciendo junto a ellas destruyendo dos mas.

—¡Esto es muy divertido! —dijo Goku sonríendo.

Afuera de la maquina, estaba Barbara sentada en su super computadora, trabajando en un nuevo diseño de la base tal vez debajo del edificio ya que no creía que el edificio soportaría el nuevo entrenamiento de Goku y las explociones los confirmaban.

—Si claro como tú no vas a reparlas —dijo Barbara con una mueca.

 **Y aqui lo cortamos, como verán este episodio ya está abarcando el capítulo 5 de la serie oficialmente y también ya se está preparando el debut de Batman y Red Hood, como también se puedo ver cómo sigue prosperado la relaciones de amor y amistad entre los personajes.**

 **También he hecho que Bulma haga el último regalo, ya que me daba cuenta que si no hacía eso en algún momento, Goku ya no tendría como entrenar así que traje todo lo que Vegeta usa en su entrenamiento y lo que yo creo que Goku puede usar para al menos imitar el entrenamiento que Whiss le dio.**

 **Eso sería todo espero que le haya gustado este capitulo no fue de acción pero vamos les di un resumen de todo dragón ball así que se puede perdonar un capítulo tranquilo pero con mucha información.**

 **nos vemos en dos semanas se despide su amigo Deadpool.**


	38. Fuego Cruzado

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **capitulo 36: Fuego cruzado**

 **Con Kara.**

Desde esa platica incómoda entre James y Mon-el, este último había estado callando todo el camino al cafe, con una Kara pensado cómo arreglar esto.

—Oye gracias de nuevo por aceptar a Mon-el —dijo Kara.

—Hablas como si fuera un cachorro perdido —dijo James.

—Lo es, es un cachorro perdido del espacio —dijo Kara.

—Bueno es verdad parece un cachorro y por lo que veo ya calló en el hechizo de Goku, que por cierto ya sabe que tú eres... —dijo James al notar que no había otra razón por la que Mon-el conocería a Goku.

—Si ya lo sabe y lo acepto muy bien —dijo Kara una sonrisa, «aunque realmente el siempre lo supo».

—En serio, wow no pensé que se lo contarias tan pronto... para eso fueron los días libres que me pediste —dijo James.

Kara considero decirle la verdad de que Goku era Kakarotto, pero ese no era su derecho, Goku había escojido a las personas que sabrían su origen y ella respetaba eso.

—Si algo por el estilo, digamos que Goku ya conoce la Deo así conoció a Mon-el y se agradaron —dijo Kara.

—Bromeas lo llevaste a la Deo, ahora solo falta que me digas que J'ohn y Alex lo aceptaron también —dijo James incredulo.

—Ammmm bueno —dijo Kara que no quería restregarcelo en el rostro, pero es que era imposible no amar a Goku ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—No puede creerlo, me siento un poco ofendido a Winn y a mí nos hecharon muchas veces de la Deo —dijo James.

—Que quieres que te diga Goku es muy lindo y no es su culpa que le agrade a todos —dijo Kara.

—Lo se, perdona es que es difícil de creer la magia que tiene Goku...de verdad tiene un hypersport, claro que lo tiene es cofundador de Empresas Dragon —dijo James.

—Goku nació con la chispa y no lo digo sólo por que sea mi novio —dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

James hizo una mueca a eso, el había aceptado que lo que pudo tener con Kara se había ido, pero no significaba que no le doliera.

—Entonces si Mon-el es amigo de Goku ¿por qué no está en Empresas Dragón, trabajando con el? —dijo James.

—Es que Mon-el no tiene control de sus poderes aun, además tengo que enseñarle adaptarse a este mundo y Goku también es nuevo en la ciudad —dijo Kara.

James acepto eso y asintió con la cabeza.

—Admito que siento celos de Mon-el, todo es tan nuevo e interésante —dijo James.

—Si tiene mucho que aprender, pero yo lo guiaré se volvera un terrestre en poco tiempo antes de lo yo tarde, tal ves un superhéroe también —dijo Kara.

—Un heroe quieres hacer tú propio trinidad con Kakarotto y el —dijo James riendo.

Antes que Kara pudiera responder una camioneta negra con los cristales polarizados se subió a la acera estacionado a centímetros de ellos y del banco oeste de National City.

—Estuvo cerca —dijo James.

—Si pero para su auto —dijo Kara.

De la camioneta bajaron dos hombres encapuchados, mientras dos mas estaban adentro del banco

—En serio, enfrente de Supergirl, siento pena por ellos —dijo Kara revelando su reloj y corriendo a un callejon.

—¿Y ese reloj? —dijo James pero Kara ya se había ido.

Del banco salió un ladrón golpeando a un civil, cuando Supergirl apareció enfrente, el ladrón le apuntó con el arma.

—Sabes que esas balas no funcionarán conmigo, cierto —dijo Supergirl.

—Por suerte no voy a usar balas —dijo otro hombre bajando de la camioneta pero este tenía un smoking negro y una máscara de cráneo negra.

Este no le dio tiempo a Kara hacer nada disparando un arma completamente diferente liberando un rayo azul que la golpeo de lleno enviándola a volar y atravesando un monumento del banco, dejándola confundida por lo que acaba de pasar.

—Rapido suban el dinero —dijo el hombre de la máscara negra.

James intervino golpeando a un ladrón que estaba cuidando la camioneta, el ladrón respondió y le regreso el golpe, James logro patear su pierna y golpearlo en el rostro derribandolo, pero cuando quiso someter a otro, el ladrón lo derribo saliendo volando su mochila debajo de la camioneta y otro ladrón lo pateo en el rostro noqueandolo, mientras los ladrones regresaron a la camioneta.

Supergirl intento detenerlos lanzando su visión de calor, pero el hombre de la máscara negra estaba ahi, logrando repelar su visión con el arma, ella intento atacar desde el cielo esquivado dos disparos pero como seguía aturdida el tercer disparo le dio de lleno haciéndola caer como un pájaro herido, haciendo un pequeño cráter.

—Asi que esto es todo lo que tiene Supergirl que ofrecer —dijo el hombre de la máscara negra.

—¿Quien eres? —dijo Supergirl tratando de recuperar la orientación.

—Llamame Black Mask, dile a Kakarotto que el es el siguiente —dijo Black Mask disparado una vez más enviando a Supergirl contra el hospital de niños extreñandose y haciendo un hoyo.

Black Mask sonrió y subio a la camioneta y se fueron aplastado la mochila de James donde algo se hizo pedazos, Supergirl salió del edificio pero ya se habian marchado.

—James, ¿está bien? —dijo Supergirl ayudándolo a sentarse

James miró algo destrozado en su mochila.

—Hay no la cámara de tu padre —dijo Kara.

—¿Quiénes eran? —dijo James.

—Dijo que era Black Mask y que Kakarotto era el siguiente —dijo Supergirl preocupada por esa amenaza.

—¿Que significa eso? —dijo James.

—No lo sé, pero tengo que avisarle y averiguarlo que son esas armas —dijo Kara.

—Ire contigo —dijo James.

—No, es muy peligroso Kakarotto y yo nos ocuparemos te encargó a Mon-el —dijo Kara saliendo volando.

James solo la vio irse y luego miro los restos de su cámara.

 **2 horas después**

 **Empresas Dragón.**

 **Con Goku.**

—Entonces les pregunto que significa para ustedes la beneficencia, les contaré la historia de...Barb esto es difícil —dijo Goku lanzando las hojas y enterrando el rostro en su escritorio.

—Pero vas genial Goku —dijo Barbara, ellos estaban practicando el discurso que Helena había escrito.

—Son diez hojas completas como se supone que me aprenda eso —dijo Goku aún con el rostro en el escritorio.

—Esta bien, lo leeré y resumire lo más importante —dijo Barbara.

—¿Ya podemos ir a comer tengo hambre? —dijo Goku levantando el rostro.

—Tu con hambre que extraño, bien vamos a comer —dijo Barbara tomando su bolso.

Ambos estaban saliendo de su oficina, para ver a Helena mirando la noticias.

—Aquí les hablo desde el banco oeste de National City, donde en otro caso de uso de armas alienígenas el hospital para niños fue dañado, cuando el villano de Gotham conocido como Black Mask uso está tecnología aparentemente alienígena, para robar el banco y derrotar a Supergirl —dijo el reportero mostrando las imágenes.

—No puede ser, ¿que hace Black Mask aquí? —dijo Barbara sorprendída.

—¿Lo conoces Barb?, ¿que son esas armas? —dijo Goku mirando a Kara extrellarse con el edificio y sintiendo un escalofrio por ese apodo de Black.

—Helena pide comida, vamos adentro Goku —dijo Barbara, siendo seguida por el Saiyajin.

—Claro señorita Gordon —dijo Helena «parece que las ratas comienzan a salir de su escondite».

 **Deo**

Kara había llegado a la Deo rápidamente explicando lo que había pasado, por lo que enseguida fueron a revisar la base de datos de todas las armas alienígenas registradas en el sistema.

—¿Alguna te es familiar? —dijo Winn mostrando la base de datos.

—Esa era el arma que tenia —dijo Supergirl apuntando al arma en la pantalla.

—De acuerdo, es un cañon de fotones andradiano —dijo Winn

—¿Como es que consiguieron tecnologia alienígena? —dijo J'ohn.

—Segura ¿que no eran andradianos? —dijo Alex.

—Pues no eran purpuras con aletas, estoy muy segura —dijo Kara.

—Tuviste suerte que te dispararan sin cargarla completamente, no sabría el daño que te hubiera causado —dijo Winn.

—Tenemos que rastrear estas armas y a este hombre llamado Black Mask —dijo J'ohn.

—Estas armas emiten partículas graduales de mon, tal vez hay una forma de detectarlas —dijo Winn.

—Y respecto a Black Mask, es uno de los gangster mas famosos y peligroso de Gotham o lo era antes que Batman fuera acabando con su organización —dijo Alex entregando el archivo de Black Mask a J'ohn que lo hojeo con Kara y Winn.

—Entonces como Batman lo destruyo en Gotham, ahora viene a National City a robar bancos, no se si sentirme ofendida y además viene a desafiar a Goku —dijo Kara leyendo el archivo.

—Debes hablar con Barbara digo ella fue Batgirl y debe conocerlo —dijo Winn.

—Ya estoy aquí Winn y si lametablemente lo conozco —dijo Barbara apareciendo en una de las pantallas con Goku junto a ella.

—¿Estas bien Kara? —dijo Goku.

—Si Goku no te preocupes, esa arma no estaba cargada completamente —dijo Kara dándole una sonrisa para tranquilisarlo.

—Me alegro de eso Kara, Black Mask es un sádico, he visto sus actos de tortura psicológicos y físicos en Gotham usando únicamente una tubería, no quiero imaginarlo con armas alienígenas —dijo Barbara.

«¿Por que todos los Black son sádicos?» pensó Goku.

—No es por alarmarte mas pero tiene un cañon de fotones andraniano, esa tecnología es mas avanzada que la de Kripton —dijo Kara.

—Pero entonces si tiene un arma asi de avanzada, por qué solo esta robando simples bancos —dijo Goku, ganándose la mirada de todos— que, yo también tengo mis momentos.

—Goku tiene razón, el me dijo algo como si eso era todo lo que tenia que ofrecer, y que le dijera a Kakarotto que es el siguiente —dijo Kara.

—Me esta amenazando y desafiando al mismo tiempo, no negare que me dio curiosidad esas armas —dijo Goku con una pequeña sonrisa.

«Mierda ya le salio el lado saiyajin» pensaron Alex, Winn y John.

—Goku esas armas no son como las de la tierra, son muy peligrosas si te dan directo —dijo Kara tratando de explicarle a su novio.

—Es verdad Goku, aquí hay algo extraño eso fue demasiado directo para alguien con la experiencia de Black Mask —dijo Barbara.

—¿Que piensas? —dijo Alex.

—Black Mask no esta trabajando solo, de algún lugar tuvo que obtener esas armas —dijo Barbara.

—Y con quien podría estar trabajando que tenga acceso a ese tipo de armas —dijo J'ohn.

De repente en las pantallas restantes menos donde estaban Goku y Barbara apareció una imagen conocida.

—Ahí esta mi respuestas —dijo Barbara con una mueca.

—SE LES ADVIRTIO, LOS INVASORES ALIENIGENAS SON PELIGROSOS, SUS INTENCIONES SON MALAS, USAN EL PODER QUE NO PODEMOS IGUALAR —dijo el rostro robotico de cadmus, mientras enseñaba escenas de Kakarotto liberando el Kame Hame ha extiguendo el tornado de fuego del infernian, seguido de como había evaporado el arma de Magog.

Todos hicieron una mueca dejaban a Goku como si fuera un arma.

—Y SU TECNOLOGIA TRAIDA DE OTROS MUNDOS CAEN EN MANOS EQUIVOCADAS —dijo el rostro ahora mostrando los ataques Black Mask, y los daños al hospital infantil.

—Que conveniente que muestran como daño el hospital —dijo Kara con una mueca.

—NO DEBERIAMOS ACEPTARLOS CON LOS BRAZOS ABIERTOS —dijo el rostro ahora mostrando a la presidenta en el discurso de la ley de amnistía y el edificio de empresas dragon donde entraban los trabajadores alienígenas.

—Ahora contra la presidenta y empresas dragon —dijo WInn.

—DEBERIAMOS ENCERRARLOS Y DESPOJARLOS DE SUS ARMAS Y PODERES, NO NOS ESCUCHARON PERO PRECENSIARAN EL CAOS Y LA CAIDA DE LA AMNISTIA, PAGARAN EL PRECIO POR SU TRAICION SOMOS CADMUS —dijo la voz terminando el anuncio.

—Es una concidencia que cadmus transmita esto cuando Black Mask consigue armas alienigenas —dijo Alex.

—No es concidencia si cadmus es quien les dio las armas —dijo Kara.

—Asi es, ahora todo tiene sentido Black Mask trabaja para Cadmus —dijo J'ohn.

—Yo diría una tregua a Black Mask no le interesa los aliengenas ni los humanos el solo quiere poder, algo debio ofrecerle la lider —dijo Barbara.

—Algo muy grande para demostrar que ni Kakarotto ni yo podemos detenerlo y la ciudad tenga miedo y desconfianza de nuevo —dijo Kara.

—Maldita bruja —dijo Alex.

—¿Que haremos ahora? —dijo Winn.

—Dividir el trabajo, ustedes en su área averiguen lo puedan de las armas y avisenos si atacan de nuevo —dijo Barbara.

—Si yo me encargare de esas armas y de la banda de Black Mask —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—No iras solo Goku, somos un equipo tu lo dijiste —dijo Kara sonriendo también.

—¿Y tu que haras Barbara? —dijo John.

—Averiguar que ha pasado en Gotham últimamente, estamos en contacto —dijo Barbara sonriendo.

—Adios chicos, nos vemos luego Kara —dijo Goku dándoles su sonrisa característica.

—Adios Goku a las 7 pm no te olvides —dijo Kara dándole una adiós con la mano.

Con un asentimiento de Goku la pantalla se apago.

—Asi que habrá diversión esta noche —dijo Alex sonriendo.

—Solo iremos al cine Alex, no piensas otras cosas—dijo Kara.

—Como si esos pensamientos no pasaran por tu mente también —dijo Alex sonriendo mas al ver a Kara sonrojarse.

—Debo regresar a Catco lo mas seguro es que tenga que hacer un articulo, avísenme si pasa algo —dijo Kara saliendo rápido de ahí con el rostro rojo.

—Esos dos son tan parecidos estamos en este problema y ellos tan tranquilos —dijo J'ohn.

—Kara trata de lidiar con ello sin perder la compostura y Goku bueno... el ha vivido cosas peores que esto —dijo Alex.

—No se por que no le pedimos que le haga un kame hame ha a ese Black Mask, y lo evapore —dijo Winn haciendo la pose de la técnica.

—Agente Schott vaya a trabajar y averigue lo que pueda de las armas y deje de ver la vida de Goku otra vez —dijo J'ohn.

—No puedes culparme su vida es adictiva, pero bien ire a trabajar —dijo Winn.

Alex solo sonrio al rostro de exaperacion de J'ohn.

 **Empresas dragon**

—Barb ¿por qué no le decimos la indentidad de la líder de Cadmus? —dijo Goku.

—Miraste la reacción de Kara y Alex verdad, ellas tiene asuntos personales con ella —dijo Barbara que estaba abriendo el archivo de Black Mask.

—Si lo se, Kara me conto que Cadmus tiene secuestrado a su padre adoptivo —dijo Goku.

—Exacto, anoche que fui a bebér con Alex me enteré de la historia también, ellas estan mentidas en esto emocionalmente y lo entiendo yo amo a mi padre también —dijo Barbara girando para mirar a Goku.

—Siento que viene un pero —dijo Goku.

—Pero si algo aprendi en Ghotam y con Batman, es que no hay que mezclar trabajo con sentimientos, Kara y Alex no están preparandas para saber la indentidad de la líder de Cadmus —dijo Barbara.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me dejas ir a mi como Kakarotto a enfretarla?, podría capturarla, ya tienes pruebas para probar que ella es la líder, lo siento por Lena pero —dijo Goku antes de ser cortado.

—Por que si la capturas, sin antes encontrar a el padre de Kara y Alex, lo más seguro es que nunca lo volvamos a ver, recuerda que te dije que Cadmus tiene demaciadas bases, tenemos que ser inteligentes con esto... pero no te preocupes pronto tendrás tu primer cruce de palabras con ella —dijo Barbara.

—Esta bien haré lo que me dices, después de todo tú eres la del baticerebro —dijo Goku riendo.

—Hay Goku, tú y tus ocurrencias —dijo Barbara riendo y girando para seguir investigando.

—Barb tengo otra pregunta que acerté —dijo Goku.

—Bueno hoy estás muy curioso, dime Goku —dijo Barbara girando su silla nuevamente.

—¿Quien es Red Hood? —dijo Goku mirando como el rostro de Bárbara pasaba de la sonrisa a la sorpresa, a la incredulidad y luego aun suspiro.

—¿Donde escuchaste ese nombre Goku? —dijo Barbara.

—Lo leí en tu computadora, cuando me enviaste por las carpetas no cerraste la página, leí que lo llamaban ¿justiciero o asesino? —dijo Goku ahora más curioso al ver su reacción.

«Demonios como olvide cerrar la ventana» pensó Barbara.

—Es una larga historia Goku y te la contaré lo prometo, pero primero atrapemos a Black Mask —dijo Barbara.

—Me lo prometes Barbara —dijo Goku no convencido pero dispuesto a esperar.

—Te lo prometo Goku, habrá muchas cosas de que hablar de hecho, pero acabemos esto primero...ahora por qué no vas por la comida ya debe tenerla Helena —dijo Barbara girando a su super computadora.

—Bien iré —dijo Goku caminando a la pared para salir de la cueva pero se detuvo — Barb sabes que puedes confiar en mí verdad, nunca te juzgare así como tú no me juzgaste.

—Lo se Goku, eres mi mejor amigo después de todo —dijo Barbara dándole una sonrisa.

—Genial, solo quería que no lo olvidaras ahora vuelvo Barbara —dijo Goku saliendo.

—¡No olvides mi te de dieta! grito Barbara.

—¡Siiii! —grito Goku desde afuera.

«Parece que la sombra de Gotham me empieza a seguir nuevamente» pensó Barbara regresando a su investigación.

 **1 hora después**

 **Catco.**

Kara estaba saliendo de una junta especial que James había solicitado por lo hechos ocurridos en el hospital infantil y el mensaje de Cadmus, donde había un grupo que estaba de acuerdo con Cadmus y querían armas para defenderse.

—Ya tienen sus tareas, hay que armar una revista háganlo —dijo James terminado la reunión.

—James no sé que hacer cañones andradianos y bombas de magma phitarianas, son armas mucho más avanzadas de lo que existía en Kripton, a Cadmus no le interesa quien salga herido solo quiere que todos los alienígenas tengan mala reputación y para eso está Black Mask —dijo Kara.

—Estoy seguro que tu y Kakarotto con la Deo podrán encargarse —dijo James serio.

—¿Por que estas tan pesimista? —dijo Kara.

—Lo siento es que siento que no puedo ayudar mucho detras del escritor de Cat —dijo James.

—Tu ayudas a tu manera —dijo Kara.

—No logré salvar la cámara de papá —dijo James.

Antes que Kara respondiera el sonido de Eve cargando muchos archivos interrumpió.

—Te volviste Cat, ¿cuando trabajo le diste a esa chica? —dijo Kara.

—Yo no le di nada —dijo James.

—Eve, oye déjame ayudarte —dijo Kara tomando algunos archivos.

—Gracis Kara —dijo Eve.

—Asumo que son los archivos que Mike debía ordenar —dijo James.

—Mike es tan lindo, le costaba trabajo archivarlos y es su primer día que solo quise ayudarlo —dijo Eve feliz.

—¿Te encargas o me encargo? —dijo James.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Kara caminando al escritorio de Mon-el que estaba comiendo regalís con los pies en la mesa.

—¿Que estás haciendo? —dijo Kara.

—Comiendo estos tubos rojos son increíbles, Goku tenía razón es felicidad hecha comida —dijo Mon-el.

—Y no te dijo que hay un lugar y un momento para comer dulces —dijo Kara quitandole el regalis.

—Si este es lugar y este es el momento —dijo Mike recuperando su regalís.

—No, aquí es donde trabajas y cuando James te de una tarea tu deberías completarla no Eve —dijo Kara.

—Queria complacerme en Daxam cuando una mujer quiere complacerte —dijo Mike.

—No termines la oración, no quiero oírlo, no estamos en Daxam gracias a Rao —dijo Kara.

—Escucha Goku dijo que me obezcas así que todos estará bien, todo estará genial —dijo Kara bajando los pies de Mon-el del escritorio y contando hasta cien.

—Kara —dijo de repente una voz.

—Lena, hola ?estás de visita en Catco? —dijo Kara.

—No, yo vine a verte a ti —dijo Lena.

—En serio —dijo Kara.

—Me imagino que debes saberlo pero en dos días es la presentación de las cápsulas —dijo Lena.

—Capsulas Bulma —dijo Kara corrigiendo.

—Si claro cápsulas Bulma, pero también será una gala de caridad, ahora también por los niños del hospital tras ese horrible ataque a su edificio, esperaba que fueras —dijo Lena.

—O si claro que voy a ir, con Goku —dijo Kara.

—¿Una gala es como una fiesta verdad? —dijo Mike poniéndose de pie.

—Mike come tú regalís —dijo Kara.

—Si ya sabia que irías con Goku, el me lo contó en mi vista a empresas dragón, llegó con una gorra de Apple —dijo Lena riendo.

—O si, fue a comprar un teléfono nuevo ya que el otro tuvo un accidente —dijo Kara nerviosa.

—Pero también quería invitarte personalmente ya que tu eres de mis pocos amigos con Goku y Barbara que tengo en National City, la mayoría le temen a los Luthor así que ten, irás con Goku, pero puedes llevar alguna amiga o amigo —dijo Lena dándole una invitación elegante.

—Como te dije ahí estare para ver a Goku dar su discurso y gracias —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Adoro las fiestas y también soy amigo de Goku y Kara, además que busco más amistades, así que ¿puedo ir? —dijo Mike.

—Mike —dijo Kara dándole una mirada.

—Si claro, su amigo puede asistir, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —dijo Lena.

—Soy Mike... el interno —dijo Mon-el.

—Bueno Mike el interno, consigue un traje lindo y te veré ahí —dijo Lena dándole una sonrisa llendose.

—Claro... —dijo Kara no feliz.

—Los tres iremos a una fiesta, ¿crees que Goku me deje conducir? —dijo Mon-el, solo para que Kara se vaya llevándose su regalis.

—Hey es mío —dijo Mike siendo ignorado.

 **Deo**.

—Ya que el cañón de fotones funciona con electromagnetismo, dejo un rastro en el traje de Supergirl, haci que podria hacer un rastreo... —dijo Winn en su computadora habladole a Alex que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa.

—Hola, llamando a la agente Danvers —dijo Winn.

—Lo siento te escucho —dijo Alex regresando a este mundo.

—Claro que no, ¿que está sucediendote? —dijo Winn.

—Maggie es terrible para jugar billar, intente dejarla ganar y ni asi me venció —dijo Alex.

—Maggie...a la oficial de policía —dijo Winn.

—Si ella ha estado deprimida, su novia rompió con ella —dijo Alex.

—Es una pena —dijo Winn.

—Si, en estos días no ha estado actuado como ella, normalmente es tán dura y ahora es tan vulnerable, quisiera hacer algo para ayudarla —dijo Alex.

—Yo nunca interfiero con las relaciones de los demás —dijo Winn.

—Si claro, como no lo hiciste en las de mi hermana —dijo Alex.

—Eso no es verdad, en la de Kara y Goku no he hecho nada, es más los apoyo —dijo Winn.

—Por que eres el fan número uno de Goku y por que sabes que puede vaporizarte con una ráfaga de ki —dijo Alex sonríendo.

—Es verdad, pero aún así es diferente en esos tiempos me gustaba Kara, pero a ti no te gusta Maggie —dijo Winn, dejando a una Alex confundida.

De repente la computadora de Winn detecto una señal en el satélite.

—Tenemos un nuevo ataque en la calles Jefferson park —dijo Winn.

—¿Tecnologia alienígena? —dijo Alex.

—Alguien está transmitiendo en vivo —dijo Winn apareciendo la imagen en su monitor— Si yo diría que si es tecnología alienigena.

Alex sacó su teléfono y marcó el primer número.

—Kara hubo otro ataque —dijo Alex colgó y marcó el siguiente— Barbara hay otro ataque, dile a Goku que vaya a patear traseros a Jefferson Park.

Alex colgó y miró que Winn seguía mirando el evento en vivo.

—¿Que haces? —dijo Alex.

—Me vas a negar que no quieres ver lo que está por pasar —dijo Winn, Alex no respondió si no coloco una silla junto a él.

 **Jefferson park (intercambio de diámantes de National City).**

Supegirl fue la primer en llegar al lugar, para mirar a uno de los hombres de Black Mask con un arma de gravedad elevando varias cosas al aire.

—No puede ser —dijo Supergirl.

—El jefe dijo que Kakarotto vendría, pero podemos encargamos de ti primero —dijo uno de los otros hombres con el mismo cañón de la última vez.

El hombre se preparaba para disparar pero está ves Supergirl fue más rápida y le quitó el arma arrojadola al suelo y tomandolo del cuello.

—¿Donde está Black Mask? —dijo Supergirl.

—Por que no le preguntas a la policía —dijo el hombre del arma de gravedad apuntando a una patrulla y haciendola salir volando al cielo directo al espacio.

Supergirl no perdió tiempo, solto al hombre y volo para salvar a la gente de la patrulla.

—Si vuela chica de acero —dijo el hombre que subía los diamantes al auto, tenía un arma de gravedad también.

—Es una pena que Kakarotto no haya venido quería humillarlo enfrente de todos —dijo el otro hombre con la máquina de gravedad.

—De seguro les tuvo miedo a estas bellezas, es un cobarde —dijo el hombre del cañón.

—Saben es de mala educación hablar mal de alguien que no está para defenderse —dijo una voz profunda enfrente de ellos.

Antes ellos estaba Kakarotto con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa.

—Kakarotto —dijeron los tres hombres de Black Mask.

—Perdonen la demora es que se me atreveso un gato negro, hablando de eso ¿quien de ustedes es Black Mask? —dijo Kakarotto.

—Kakarotto ninguno de ellos es Black Mask —dijo Oráculo desde su comunicador en el casco.

—Ya veo así que me desafía y ahora no aparece, escuchen ustedes tres rindanse dejen las armas alienigenas en el suelo y no los lastimare —dijo Kakarotto aún con los brazos cruzados.

—¡QUE TE JODAN, MALDITO EXTRATERRESTRE! —grito el hombre del cañon de fotones liberando el rayo que ahora estaba completamente cargado.

Kakarotto coloco sus brazos en x para recibir el impacto que lo empujó unos metros más no lo mando a volar.

—Kakarotto ¿estás bien? —dijo Oráculo.

—Esta caliente, pero estoy bien —dijo Kakarotto que comenzó a avanzar paso a paso a los ladrones apesar del rayo que trataba de empujarlo.

—¡NO PUEDE SER, ESTA COSA ESTA AL MAXIMO! —grito el hombre del cañón sin creerlo.

—¡MALDITO BASTARDO TE MANDARE A VOLAR AL ESPACIO! —grito el hombre del arma de gravedad.

—¡ESPERA NO HAGAS ESO, ALERTAREMOS A SUPERGIRL, USEMOS EL MODO GRAVEDAD AUMENTADA, ENTRE LAS DOS ARMAS TENEMOS 100 VECES LA GRAVEDAD DE LA TIERRA, LO ENVIAREMOS A CHINA —grito el otro hombre.

Para Supergirl que acaba de regresar de salvar a los policías, para Oráculo, Alex y Winn que veían el evento en vivo solo paso algo por su mente.

«Pero que estúpidos son».

Los hombres apuntaron las armas para hundir a Kakarotto con una sonrisa liberando el rayo de gravedad, pero cuando vieron a Kakarotto nisiquiera doblarse y seguir avanzado a ellos la sonrisa cambio a un rostro de terror.

—¡PERO QUE ESPERAN HUNDANLO! —grito el del cañón.

—¡ESTA AL MAXIMO 100 VECES AUMENTADO Y ESA COSA SIGUE MOVIÉNDOSE! —grito uno de los hombres de la arma de gravedad.

—¡ES UN MALDITO MONSTRUO! —grito el tercero.

—Así que esto es todo lo que pueden hacer estas armas, me han decepcionado —dijo Kakarotto comenzando aparecer su aura de ki a su alrededor y comenzado a detener el rayo con una sola mano, el único daño que tenía era que sus mangas de la chaqueta y los aguantes habían desaparecido.

—¡QUE DEMONIOS ERES! —gritaron aterrados los ladrones.

—Tengan se las regreso —dijo Kakarotto comenzado a repeler el rayo con una ráfaga de ki que lo atravesó como cuchillo en mantequilla.

Los ladrones apenas tuvieron tiempo de soltar las armas que habían explotado por el ataque de Kakarotto.

—¡A LA MIERDA, VAMONOS DE AQUI! —gritaron los ladrones corriendo a la camioneta negra y subiendo, solo para ser levantados por Supergirl.

—Lo siento iban alguna parte —dijo Supergirl con una sonrisa burlona y Kakarotto alado de ella.

—¡NOS RENDIMOS! —gritaron los tres hombres.

 **20 minutos despues**

Kakarotto y Supergirl no se habían retirado de la escena, Oráculo les había dicho que se quedarán a esperar que Alex llegará con la Deo para llevarse los restos de las armas y después se fueran a descansar y que estarían en contacto si algo sucedía, ahora ambos estaba sentados en las escaleras del edificio de intercambio, mirando a la policía trabajar y esperando que Alex llegará.

—Asi que Bulma te tenia preparado esa última sorpresa, que gran amiga es, al igual que Barbara que logro desbloquear los códigos de seguridad —dijo Supergirl que había estado escuchando sobre el vídeo de Bulma.

—Si, ambas son increíbles, me hubiera gustado que se conozcan —dijo Kakarotto sonríendo, el había omitido lo de la medicina del corazón, ya que no le vio sentido habían pasado años de esa enfermedad.

—¿Y ya comenzaste a entrenar con las pesas que te envío? —dijo Supegirl.

—No aún no, solo con los nuevos modos de la máquina de gravedad, para las pesas necesito encontrar un lugar donde no lastime a nadie, ni al planeta tampoco normalmente las utilizaba en el planeta de kaio-sama —dijo Kakarotto.

—Ya veo, un lugar especial para usar tanto peso sin peligro —dijo Supergirl y pensando qué tal vez ella tenía el lugar perfecto, para que el pudiera usarlas sin preocuparse.

«Tendre que investigar con kelex primero, ojala resulte» Pensó Kara, luego noto algo.

—¿Seguro que estás bien Kakarotto? —dijo Supergirl mirando que el traje de Goku había perdido las mangas y guantes.

—Por tercera vez si Supergirl, no te preocupes solo mi ropa salió dañada y eso que es resistente, al menos el reloj está bien —dijo Kakarotto con su voz profunda, ellos había decidido hablarse en sus nombre de héroes, para evitar problemas.

—Resistente a armas de este planeta, tal vez podamos hacerte algun par de trajes con material kriptoniana, hablaré con Oráculo —dijo Supergirl mirando su mano derecha estaba un poco roja.

—Esta bien igual podemos usar algo de la ropa de mis gi son muy resistentes gracias a kaio-sama —dijo Kakarotto, hasta que Supergirl tomo su mano derecha con cuidado.

—Y esto, ¿no me vas a decir que no es nada?, ya lo mire con mi visión de rayos x —dijo Supergirl con una ceja levantada.

—Bueno puede que me haya quemado un poco, cuando sostuve con una mano el rayo —dijo Kakarotto nervioso.

—Eres un caso G... digo Kakarotto —dijo Supergirl, caminando a una ambulancia y regresando con un botiquín.

—Dame tu mano —dijo Supergirl.

—Oye está bien que hagamos esto aquí enfrente de todos —dijo Kakarotto como algunas personas empezaba a tomar fotos y grabarlos.

Kara pensó en eso era verdad que estaba siendo observados y esto llevaría a la gente a creer que Supergirl y Kakarotto eran algo más que compañeros, aunque Goku y Kara eran pareja.

«Kara otra vez hablando en tercera persona»penso Supergirl.

Eso llevaría a responder preguntas de otras personas como su madre adoptiva, Kara quería que conociera a Goku antes que a Kakarotto, pero ella no podía dejarlo con su mano así y sin semillas del ermitaño, almenos debería estar cubierta esta noche, una conversación captada por su superoido la saco de sus pensamientos.

—Oye ya viste a Supergirl y Kakarotto —dijo una chica que iba con sus amigos

—Si están muy cariñosos, pensé que ese rumor que eran pareja era solo eso un rumor —dijo otra chica.

—Yo había escuchado que Wonder Woman estaba interesada en Kakarotto después de que el apareciera en Londres —dijo un chico.

—Pues yo creo que pierde el tiempo, es obvio que esos dos ya tienen algo, está curando su mano —dijo otro chico.

—Si pobre Wonder Woman, pero aún así subire esto en Youtube, tal ves así se da cuenta que Kakarotto ya tiene alguien —dijo otra chica grabando.

—Pense que era invulderable —dijo otro chico solo para recibie un golpe en la cabeza.

—Viste que el detuvo con esa mano el rayo alienígena y soportando esa gravedad, es un milagro que solo su mano este herida, ni Superman o Supergirl hubieran salido tan limpios —dijo otra chica.

—Ese Kakarotto es increíble, no solo puede sacar esa cosas de sus manos, también consiguió la atención de las dos heroínas mas sexis —dijo otro chico.

—Si solo le falto Batgirl, pero ella desaparecio —dijo Otro chico.

—¿Pasa algo Supergirl? —dijo Kakarotto que la había visto quedarse callada de repente.

—No, no pasa nada Kakarotto y curare tu mano que la gente piense lo que quiera —dijo Supergirl con una sonrisa, mientras habria el botiquín,

La parte donde mencionaron que Wonder Woman veria esto, la había terminado de convencer.

Kara saco una loción antiséptica y una bola de algodón y comenzó a limpiar la mano de Goku, este apretó un poco los dientes ya que le empezó a picar un poco, ella noto esto.

—¿Te duele?, espera —dijo Supergirl somplando un poco su aliento helado solo para detener la picazón.

Goku no sabía que le pasó pero sentir a Kara somplar su mano lo puso nervioso y emocionado.

«Tranquilo Son»penso Goku.

—Ya te dejo de doler —dijo Supergirl dándole una sonrisa.

—Si gracias —dijo Kakarotto dándole una sonrisa.

Por un momento eran Kara y Goku en lugar de Supergirl y Kakarotto.

Kara saco una venda y envolvió con cuidado la mano de Goku.

—Listo con esto debe bastar por ahora, ¿cuando tendrás tus semillas nuevamente? —dijo Supergirl.

—En dos o tres semanas más —dijo Kakarotto.

—No falta mucho será una gran ayuda tenerlas de nuevo —dijo Supergirl dándole su sonrisa.

Maggie de repente se acercó a ellos.

—Gracias por su ayuda como siempre, ustedes cuándo están juntos son imparables —dijo Maggie.

—Gracias auque Black Mask sigue libre —dijo Supergirl.

—Tranquila Supergirl, le sacaremos a estos tres todo lo que saben y ¿como está tu mano Kakarotto? —dijo Maggie mirando la venda.

—Nada de que preocuparse, además tengo una super enfermera —dijo Kakarotto mirando a Supergirl que sonrío.

—Me alegra oír eso, lo que hiciste fue increíble, soportar a quema ropa esas armas realmente eres único —dijo Maggie.

—La Deo llego, escucho acercarse a la agente Danvers —dijo Supergirl.

—Esa es nuestra señal, nos veremos luego agente Sawyer —dijo Kakarotto sonriendo.

—Llamenme Maggie, ambos salvaron mi vida, nos veremos luego —dijo Maggie regresando a la escena del crimen.

—Soy yo o está extraña, como triste —dijo Supergirl.

—Si eso parece, algo debe pasarle —dijo Kakarotto.

Kakarotto y Supergirl caminaron a Alex que estaba entrando a la escena, mientras lo agentes ya estaba subiendo el resto de las armas.

—Buen trabajo, ustedes dos si que se lucen juntos —dijo Alex.

—Lo mismo dijo Maggie —dijo Kakarotto con una sonrisa.

—Si por lo menos atrapamos a tres, espero que podamos averiguar algo —dijo Supergirl.

—Lo haremos ya verás, ¿cómo está tu mano Kakarotto? —dijo Alex.

—No es nada, pero acá la chica de acero no me cree —dijo Kakarotto.

—Dragon deja de ser tan terco —dijo Supergirl.

—Ya dejen sus peleas maritales, lo que me recuerda vaya a descansar o no se hacer al más activo, si pasa algo los llamaremos —dijo Alex en voz baja riendo.

—No entiendo, ¿de qué hablas? —dijo Kakarotto confundido.

—Que discreta eres Alex, mierda olvide pasar por Mon-el a Catco para llevarlo a la Deo —dijo Supergirl.

—No te preocupes ya mandé a Winn por el ya está en la Deo —dijo Alex.

—Entonces nos vemos Alex —dijo Kakarotto, tendiendo su mano a Supergirl

—¿Tenemos que teletransportarnos? —dijo Supergirl insegura siempre le daba náuseas.

—Confia en mi te iras acostumbrando —dijo Kakarotto con los dedos en la frente.

—Bien si tú lo dices, nos vemos Alex —dijo Supergirl tomando su mano y con eso se fueron.

—Nunca me canso de ver eso —dijo Alex sonriendo.

Alex miró a Maggie en la escena del crimen y eso la hizo pensar en lo que Winn había mencionado, mientras caminaba a ella.

—Que bueno que llegaste, no me enseñaron nada de armas anti gravedad en la academia —dijo Maggie.

—Analizaremos el residuo termal, buscando componentes electromagnéticos para creer una contramedida —dijo Alex.

—Ok, por qué mejor no le pedimos a Kakarotto que explote cada arma que traigan —dijo Maggie.

—Seria una mejor manera... ¿cómo te sientes? ya mejor —dijo Alex.

—Ya no siento una patada en el rostro, solo en el estomago —dijo Maggie.

—Bueno cuando termines tu reporte no quieres que hagamos algo, conozco un bar que está cerca o está ese restaurante del sujeto que sale en televisión —dijo Alex.

—No me siento con ánimos —dijo Maggie.

—Vamos tienes que salir, iremos y nos divertiremos, podemos invitar a Kara y Goku celebraremos tu soltería —dijo Alex.

—No quiero celebrar que mi novia me boto, y menos mirando la felicidad de Goku y Kara —dijo Maggie.

—Esta bien olvida que dije eso —dijo Alex.

—Y que quisiste decir —dijo Maggie caminando a su patrulla.

—Solo que podíamos salir y divertirnos, hacernos compañía —dijo Alex.

—Compañia —dijo Maggie ahora sonriendo.

—¿De que hablas? —dijo Alex ahora nerviosa.

—Nada es que nunca lo noté, pensé que ese día que te vía con Bárbara fue como amigas —dijo Maggie.

—Si así fue, ¿que insinuas? —dijo Alex.

—Es que no se, no crei que te gustará las chicas —dijo Maggie.

—No me gustan —dijo Alex rápidamente.

—O ya veo disculpa —dijo Maggie.

—No quería ofederte Maggie —dijo Alex.

—Esta bien entiendo no eres gay —dijo Maggie encojiendose de hombros.

—No lo soy —dijo Alex de nuevo.

—Te sorprenderian cuántas mujeres dicen eso —dijo Maggie, sorprendíendo a Alex.

—Ah yo te avisaré si hay algún progreso —dijo Alex llendose rápidamente.

 **Con Gokú y Kara.**

Goku y Kara se había teletransportado a una distancia segura para poder cambiarse a su ropa normal, después de eso habían volado a su departamento, donde el auto de Goku ya estaba ahí, por suerte Barbara lo había enviado, por que Goku lo dejaba estacionado en cualquier parte, se habían dado un baño rápido y habían ido al cine como habían quedado, en el camino Goku había preguntado como le había ido a Mon-el y Kara le dijo que genial, ya que tenía la esperanza que Mon-el mejoraría y no quería fallarle a Goku.

 **2 horas después, después de cine.**

—Vamos Kara, no estarás enojada conmigo todo el camino verdad —dijo Goku mientras conducía.

—No puedo creer que me haya hecho ver esa película de terror, no dormire hoy —dijo Kara haciendo pucheros.

—Tu me dijiste escoje la película mientras yo voy por las palomitas —dijo Goku.

—Pero pensé que escojerias otra película una romántica —dijo Kara.

—Cuando vemos ese tipo de películas terminas llorando y no sé por qué —dijo Goku.

—Es que son muy conmovedoras... ¿en dónde estamos Goku?, el restaurante no está aquí —dijo Kara mirando el lugar donde habían estacionado.

Goku bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta a Kara que bajo aún confundída.

—Oye tampoco estaba tan enojada para no cenar —dijo Kara.

—De hecho nos invitaron a cenar —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—De verdad ¿quien? —dijo Kara.

—Buenas noches Señor Goku, señorita Kara —dijo un hombre en la puerta del edificio con una mujer y dos niños, la niña tenía un dragón en los brazos que reconoció al instante.

Esa era la familia que Goku había ayudado hace unas semanas en la feria, se veía tan diferentes y felices.

—Danny quería darnos las gracias por todo lo que hemos hecho por el, le dije que no era necesario pero insistio —dijo Goku.

—Ya veo, pero tú los ayudaste yo solo le di un peluche a la niña —dijo Kara.

—Kara a veces algo tan siemple como dar un peluche, puede valer tanto como derrotar a un villano —dijo Goku sonriendo y extendiendo su mano a ella.

—Goku sonaste a Clark en su modo boyscout —dijo Kara riendo y entrelazando su mano con la de Goku.

—Como había dicho tengo mis momentos —dijo Goku con la mano libre casi curada en la cabeza riendo.

—Y por nada del mundo cambiaria eso —dijo Kara mientras caminaban a la familia.

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **Lugar desconocido.**

Una limosina estacionó enfrete de un almacén, de el bajo la líder de Cadmus para encontrarse con Black Mask enfrete de ella.

—Eres impulsivo y descuidado, por eso el murcielago te atrapó muchas veces —dijo la líder de Cadmus.

—Tu me mentiste dijiste que tus armas, acabarían con Supergirl y Kakarotto y solo venció a la primera, si hubiera ido contra Kakarotto estaría en prisión —dijo Black Mask enojado.

—Y fue por eso que te dije que no lo subestimes cuando venciste a Supergirl ella tiene debilidades, Kakarotto es de otro universo es un ser único en su clase —dijo la líder de Cadmus

—Es un maldito monstruo viste que esas armas no le hicieron ningún daño más que una quemadura leve —dijo Blask Mask.

—Y ahora sé que la gravedad aumentada no le afecta y que ese famoso ki que lanza de sus manos es más fuerte que un cañon de fotones —dijo la lider de Cadmus.

—Nos estás usando para probar sus habilidades y ese no fue el trato —dijo Black Mask.

—El trato era que tú hacías que la gente le temiera a esas armas y yo te daría el armamento para acabar con Batman, pero de verdad creíste que Supergirl y Kakarotto no harían nada —dijo la líder de Cadmus.

—De todas formas ¿que quieres con todo esto conquistar el mundo? —dijo Black Mask.

—¿Quien crees que soy? tu, yo no quiero conquistar el mundo, quiero salvarlo de esos seres que se creen dioses —dijo la líder de Cadmus.

—No me vengas con tus palabras políticas, yo solo quiero recuperar mi imperio en Gotham y a Batman y Red Hood fuera del camino —dijo Black Mask.

—Entonces seguirás con el trato que tenemos, haz que la gente sienta miedo a estas armas, no importa si vas tú personalmente o envías a tu gente —dijo la líder de Cadmus.

—De acuerdo seguiremos con lo pactado, pero ¿por qué no remplazas las armas que Kakarotto destruyó por algo más grande y efectivo? —dijo Black Mask con una sonrisa malvada.

La líder de Cadmus sonrió malvadamente mientras hizo una señal a su gente que bajo una caja de metal y la puso en frente Black Mask que tomo el arma y sonrió, era como una torreta pero con un rayo de color rojo saliendo de el, definitivamente no era de la tierra.

—Te daré 4 de ellas, pero se cuidadoso —dijo la líder de Cadmus subiendo a su auto y llendose del lugar.

—Es hora de probar estos bebés antes de enfrentar a Kakarotto y Supergirl nuevamente —dijo Black Mask riendo.

 **Edificio de Goku y Kara.**

 **Departamento de Goku.**

Kara comenzó a despertar en la cama, mientras se estiraba y bostezo, anoche habían llegado muy tarde de la cena con Danny y su familia, se habían divertido mucho era una familia bastante unida que había pasado por un mal momento, pero gracias a Goku habian salido adelante y el hecho de que la consideraran ya esposa de Goku le había agradado a Kara.

«Kara Son, señora Son, mira son la familia Son, me gusta cómo suena» pensó Kara con una sonrisa.

Después de salir de sus sueños, ella por fin se había percatado de su entorno, mirando la habitación, la sábanas, la cama se le hacia familiar.

—Este no es mi cama, tampoco mi habitación...o por Rao —dijo Kara abriendo los ojos al reconocer la cama y mirar que ella estaba vestida con una camisa de Goku que le quedaba olgada.

—Esta es la habitación de Goku, ¿pero que hago aqui?... tranquila Kara recapitula la noche anterior —dijo Kara respirando.

 _«_ Salimos de la casa de Danny, llegamos aquí, ninguno tenía sueño, así que venimos a su habitación a ver una película ya que no tengo televisión, yo comenze a quedarme dormida mientras Goku me abrazaba en el sofa...» Pensó Kara sonrojandose de repente

—Podria haber pasado algo que no recuerdo, podríamos haber tenido ese momento y nosotros...y si es asi por qué no puedo recordarlo, ¡MALDITA SEA CEREBRO, PODEMOS RECORDAR HASTA UN CÓDIGO DE BARRAS COMPLETO QUE NO ME INTERESA Y ME ROBAS LA MEJOR NOCHE DE MI VIDA! —gritaba Kara tomando su cabeza y forzando a recordar, si ella y Goku habían dado el siguiente paso ella quería recordarlo.

—Bueno días Kara, ¿estas bien? —dijo alguien desde la puerta.

Kara soltó su cabeza y miró a la dirección de la voz que ella reconocio inmediatamente, era Goku estaba en la puerta de la habitación vestido con un pantalón deportivo y una camisa sport, traía una mesa desayunadora en las manos y un rostro confundido.

—G, Go, Goku —dijo Kara sonrojada y con la garganta seca.

—Si así me llamo Kara, ¿tienes hambre? no sé cocinar en esa estufa, así que me levanté temprano y fui a comprar desayuno para los dos, pero tenía tanta hambre que ya comí mi parte, pero guarde la tuya espero que te guste, dicen que es un desayuno tradicional en América o algo así —dijo Goku colocando la mesita de desayuno en el regaso de Kara.

Kara miro el desayuno eran tres platos grandes que tenían huevos estrellados, tocino y hot cakes cada uno, tambien tenia un vaso de jugo de naranja y un vaso de leche, pero ella estaba más interesante en mirar los brazos de Goku cuando los frexiono para colocar el desayuno en su regazo.

«¡TE ODIO TANTO EN ESTE MOMENTO CEREBRO, TE JURO QUE SI RESULTA CIERTO IRE A LA FORTALEZA Y ME EXTRAIRE TODOS LOS RECUERDOS SUPRIMIDOS!» amenazaba Kara a su cerebro.

—Gr, gracias Goku —dijo Kara sonrojada, tratando de desayunar, aunque podría estar comiendo el plato y no se daría cuenta.

—De nada, te veías muy cansada ayer así que no quise despertarte, de hecho me patiaste toda la noche, iré a darme una baño mientras desayunas —dijo Goku entrando a su cuarto de baño y cerrando la puerta.

Sin notar que había dejado a Kara con congelada con la mirada perdída y la boca abierta, ante esa declaración, pero por instinto bajaba la mesita de desayuno al suelo.

«O por Rao, lo hicimos de verdad... y no lo recuerdo...¡NO ES JUSTO! —penso Kara comenzando a hacer un berrinche en la cama.

 **15 minutos después.**

Goku salía de su baño ya vestido para el día, una camisa blanca de manga larga enrollado en los brazos, también la tenía por fuera del pantalón negro aún sin zapatos, el miró a Kara terminando su desayuno, pero parecía concentrada en algo.

Kara terminaba de desayunar en la cama y meditaba un modo de poder preguntarle a Goku si ellos habían tenido sexo, sin parecer la peor novia del mundo por no recordarlo.

—Olvide decirte, que fui por Mon-el a la Deo pero me dijeron que ya se había ido a Catco —dijo Goku sentándose en la cama enfrente de ella.

—¿Quien? —dijo Kara que seguía meditando su encrucijada.

—Mon-el, Mike, el chico de Daxam —dijo Goku con una ceja levantada, Kara estaba extraña hoy.

—Aaaa si Mon-el, esta bien lo veré ahí entonces...Goku puedo preguntarte algo y me prometes que no te enojaras conmigo —dijo Kara, en este momento tenía prioridades más importantes que Mon-el.

—Kara yo nunca me enojaría contigo, ¿que pasa? —dijo Goku sorprendído por eso.

—Aaaa bueno es que... anoche ¿paso algo?... entre nosotros —dijo Kara roja de vergüenza.

Goku inclino la cabeza confundido, lo cual hizo sentir peor a Kara.

—No entiendo, ¿como que si pasó algo entre nosotros? —dijo Goku.

—T, tu sab, sabes Goku, dormimos en la misma cama —dijo Kara tratando de no tener que decirlo directamente.

—Si así fue, te quedaste dormida ayer mientras mirábamos la película y como no quice despertarte te cargue y traje a mi habitación y yo fui al sillón a dormir, pero es muy incómodo, así que vine aquí para ver si tenía algun futon para dormír, pero tú comenzaste a decir mi nombre mientras dormías —dijo Goku.

Si era posible el rostro de Kara había quedado más rojo, al escuchar eso último y saber de qué eran esos sueños, mientras Goku seguía hablando.

—Hacias sonidos raros, combinados con mi nombre, mientras me pedías que te abrazara, cuando me acerque para ver si estabas bien, me jalaste a la cama y ya no me soltaste, así que me quedé dormido —dijo Goku.

—Oh por Rao —dijo Kara rojisima y cubriéndose el rostro de vergüenza«soy una pervertida».

—Sabes ahora que lo pienso esos sonidos yo los he escuchado...creo que fue cuando Milk —dijo Goku antes de ser cortado.

—¡YA ENTENDÍ, NO NECESITO SABER ESO! —grito Kara cubriendose los oídos— pero entonces como es que tengo puesta una playera tuya si me dormí.

Ahora fue el turno de Goku de sonrojarse, mientras tosía, que no pasó desapercibido para Kara que se sorprendio pero luego sonrió con malicia.

—Goku ¿tú me cambiaste de ropa? —dijo Kara sonriendo más, mientras bajaba la mesita de desayuno.

—Ammm, escuche la puerta ahora vuelvo —dijo Goku tratando de hacer una escape estrategico, pero antes que pudiera levantarse de la cama, Kara lo derribo y se colocó encima de el inmovilizando sus brazos con los de ella.

—No escaparas tan fácil Goku —dijo Kara con una sonrisa a centímetros de su rostro.

Goku tragó saliva nervioso al sentir el aliento de Kara, apesar de haberse levantado hace poco olía a dulce y su cabello no ayudaba ya que le hacía coquillas y movía al ozaru en su interior.

—Ka, Kara la puerta —dijo Goku tratando de mantener el control.

—Yo no escuché nada —dijo Kara dándole pequeños besos en su rostro.

«Goku control, tú tienes el control» pensaba Goku tratando de resistir su impulso salvaje.

—Solo acepta que tú me cambiaste anoche de ropa —dijo Kara en su oído, que también ya no tenía mucho control sobre ella, Goku la hacia reaccionar así.

—Ka, Kara te, tenemos qu, que ir a traba, trabajar —dijo Goku usando lo poco de control que le quedaba.

—Tu eres dueño de tu empresa y yo puedo llegar un día tarde —dijo Kara en su oído, a ella le gustaba ver cómo hacia reaccionar a Goku— ella mordió la oreja de Goku.

Con eso el autocontrol exploto, como si de Krilin se tratara.

«A la mierda» pensó Goku, en un segundo le dio la vuelta a la situacion girando y ahora el estaba arriba de Kara mirándose, ninguno decía nada, ya que no era necesario, Goku beso a Kara que respondió y justo cuándo ella estaba por romper su camisa.

TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, sonó la puerta haciendo reaccionar a Goku que corto el beso.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —dijo Kara enojada.

Goku estaba levantadose de la cama, pero su brazo izquierdo estaba siendo sujetado por Kara que no quería soltarlo.

—Kara la puerta —dijo Goku como si fuera obvio.

—Déjalos que se vayan —dijo Kara segura.

—Puede ser importante —dijo Goku.

—Puede que no —dijo Kara.

—Pero y si lo es —dijo Goku jalando su brazo un poco

Pero Kara también lo apretó más y uso su visión de rayos x rápidamente.

—Es un mensajero, déjalo volverá luego —dijo Kara

—No puedo, es una sorpresa para ti —dijo Goku rápidamente jalando su brazo aún sujeto.

—Olvidalo, prefiero esto —dijo Kara sin ceder.

—Kara tengo que abrir —dijo Goku jalando su brazo otra vez.

—No quiero —dijo Kara con un puchero.

TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC la puerta de nuevo sonó.

Goku suspiro y coloco su dedos en la frente para encontrar el pequeño ki del hombre.

—¡SON GOKU, NO TE ATREVAS A TELETRASPORT! —grito Kara pero no termino ya que Goku desaparecio.

—Ahora odio el correo —dijo Kara con un bufido levantadose para cambiarse.

Goku apareció en la puerta de su departamento y respiro un par de veces para calmarse y luego abrió la puerta.

—Hola buenos días, el señor Son Goku —dijo el mensajero.

—Si soy yo —dijo Goku con su sonrisa.

—Traemos el paquete que ordeno, su entrega estaba programada para la tarde pero como estábamos cerca pasamos a dejarlo para no molestarlo luego —dijo el mensajero.

—¡LUEGO HUBIERA SIDO MEJOR! —grito una voz femenina desde la habitación.

El mensajero miró a Goku que solo sonrió nerviosamente.

—Ejem, firme aquí señor y sería todo —dijo el mensajero extendiendo el dispositivo a Goku que firmó en esa cosa y se lo regreso.

—Que tenga buen día señor —dijo el mensajero.

—Gracias —dijo Goku tomando la gran caja fácilmente y metiéndola a su departamento.

—Y cual era la gran sorpresa —dijo Kara saliendo ya vestida con una pantalón gris, tacones negros, blusa blanca encima un suéter rosado ya peinada y sus anteojos, eran bueno que tuviera ropa en el departamento de Goku.

—Esto es para ti —dijo Goku poniéndo enfrente de ella la gran caja.

—Oh por Rao, Goku eso es —dijo Kara mirando una Smart TV 85", OLED, HDR.

—¿Te gusta?, es la que habías dicho en el supermercado —dijo Goku sonríendo.

—Si lo recuerdo, pero Goku eso debio salirte una fortuna, no puedo aceptarlo —dijo Kara incredula.

—¿Por qué no? ¿no te gusta? —dijo Goku con la cabeza inclinada.

—Claro que me gusta, pero es demaciado amor —dijo Kara.

—Pero yo evapore tu televisión, ¿por qué no puedes aceptarla? —dijo Goku.

—Para comenzar, por qué tu evaporaste una televisión de 30 pulgadas y me estás regalando una de 85 pulgadas... sin mencionar que es la mas avanzada que ha salido —dijo Kara.

—¿Querías una más grande? podemos ir cambiarla —dijo Goku aún sin entender el problema.

—No, ese tamaño está bien, pero... por qué no hacemos algo dame la televisión que tienes y pon está en aquí en tu departamento —dijo Kara.

Goku bajo la caja y negó con la cabeza.

—No Kara, yo compré está televisión para ti, si no la quieres la voy a destruir —dijo Goku levantando su mano al aparato.

—¿Bromeas Goku? ¿verdad? —dijo Kara no creyendo que lo haga, ver aparecer la bola de ki en la mano de Goku le confirmo su respuesta.

—¡Espera amor! ¡está bien la acepto! —grito Kara agitando las manos para que Goku se detuviera.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Goku aún apuntando la televisión con la bola de energía.

—Si Goku, de verdad a veces pareces un niño berrinchudo —dijo Kara mirándolo con enojo falso.

Goku desaparecio la bola de ki, y le dio una sonrisa.

—Genial voy a ponerme los zapatos y podemos pasar a dejarla a tu departamento antes de irnos —dijo Goku llendo a su habitación pero Kara le tomo la mano y lo jalo besándolo intensamente.

—Gracias amor, eres el mejor novio pero aún me debes otra cosa, lo resolveremos después —dijo Kara empujandolo suavemente a su habitación, mientras ella caminaba a la cocina moviendo la caderas de más.

—Definitivamente, aún no entiendo a las mujeres —dijo Goku sonríendo y entrado a su habitación.

 **Listo a que no se esperaban este capítulo tan pronto bueno quería darles un pequeño regalo espero que le haya gustado cómo verán aquí si hubo más acción con Goku desmostrando que el no es cualquier heroe xd.**

 **Ahora quería hacerle una consulta para lo que vieron la serie sabrán que James termina siendo el guardián o algo así xd pero la verdad no me convence mucho, que le parecería que Red hood fuera el que tomara este lugar claro que tengo un plan para que no se vea forzado, pero quiero saber su opinión.**

 **Con eso sería todo y ahora si nos vemos en dos semanas, aquí se despide su amigo Deadpool.**


	39. Encuentros Explosivos

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **capitulo 37: Encuentros Explosivos**

 **Deo.**

Winn estaba mirando la grabación de el mensaje de Cadmus en su computadora con una pistola de juguete.

—Somos Cadmus —termino el mensaje.

—Son tan tontos —dijo Winn apuntando con el arma de juguete, hasta que alguien se la quitó— que diablos, James no debes asustar a los demás.

—Lo siento —dijo James.

—¿Buscas a Kara?, si no está en Catco o aquí está con Goku de seguro —dijo Winn.

—Si me lo imagino, oye de verdad Goku ya estuvo aquí y fue aceptado —dijo James.

—Si ya estuvo aquí, gran hombre; Kara se sacó la lotería —dijo Winn.

—Tu también, osea de verdad no te da un poco de celos que todos lo acepten tan rápido, digo ¿cuánto tiempo tiene que apareció? —dijo James.

—No la verdad no, Goku es único en muchos sentidos y créeme que quieres tenerlo de amigo mejor —dijo Winn«Si supieras».

—Si como digas, no me desagrada, es solo que todo es tan extraño alrededor de él, pero en realidad vine a verte a ti —dijo James.

—A mi ¿en serio? —dijo Winn.

—Tenia tiempo libre y te extrañaba en Catco amigo —dijo James.

—Es amable y raro que tú lo digas...un segundo tu computadora fallo —dijo Winn.

—No para nada y oye aún no tienen datos de donde atacaron los criminales —dijo James.

—La Deo tiene un servidor que relaciona la información generado posibles objetivos —dijo Winn.

—¿Cómo es que funciona? —dijo James, acercandose a la computadora de Winn.

—A bueno por ejemplo, la policía tiene una pista sobre una camioneta sospechosa, frente a la reserva federal, analizamos la pista y vemos si es viable —dijo Winn explicando el procedimiento.

—¿Y lo es? —dijo James.

—No lo creo, hay agentes vigilando las ubicaciones con más probabilidad —dijo Winn.

—Y la reserva federal ¿no es de interés? —dijo James.

—Por ahora no —dijo Winn.

—Bueno debo volver al trabajo, que gusto verte amigo —dijo James llendose.

—Si...seguro —dijo Winn sospechoso mirando por donde se había marchado.

—Eso fue extraño y sospechoso —dijo una voz fémenina detrás de él.

—Demonios, quieren dejar de asustarme, Barbara se que fuiste aprendiz de Batman pero no te aparezcas así —dijo Winn.

—Lo siento Winn, viejos hábitos —dijo Barbara con una sonrisa, iba vestida con un una blusa blanca, chaqueta negra, pantalones negros, tacones su cabello suelto pero no trai sus gafas.

—No importa, a ¿que debo la visita de Oráculo?, aún no hay rastro de otro ataque de Black Mask —dijo Winn girando su silla.

—Lo sé Winn, también estoy alerta por otro ataque, vine para traerte algo que te puede interesarte —dijo Barbara entregándole unos planos.

—Oye ¿que es esto? —dijo Winn mirando los planos de unos robots extraños.

—Eso son los planos de unos robots que Bulma construyo —dijo Barbara.

—Genial, ¿de verdad pueden hacer todo esto? —dijo Winn impresionado por la tecnología y las habilidades de los robots.

—Si, fueron diseñados para Vegeta, pero Bulma le envío treinta a Goku, en su máquina de gravedad como sorpresa y bueno ya destruyó algunos —dijo Barbara suspirando.

—No me sorprende de Goku, entonces ¿quieres que los repare? —dijo Winn emocionado.

—Si reparalos y crear mas, aquí esta la lista de la piezas que pueden funcionar ya que algunas no existen en este universo, yo igual me encargaré de crear varios pero con dos personas será más rápido, obviamente empresas dragón correrá con el costo de las piezas y si quieres una compensación se puede arreglar —dijo Barbara.

—Tranquila empresaria, no necesito una compensación la Deo paga bien, eres mi amiga desde antes que te hicieras rica, igual Goku me agrada y si estas máquinas lo ayudarán a recuperar el super saiyajin, tenemos un trato —dijo Winn.

—Gracias Winn, es bueno contar contigo, toma esto —dijo Barbara entregándole una cápsula.

—Oye una capsula genial, Mon-el consiguió una invitación para la gala bueno se la dieron a Kara, pero como ella va como pareja de Goku iré yo en su lugar, pero que tiene esta —dijo Winn.

—Un robot de lo cuáles te hable, te servirá para ver su funcionamiento y me alegro que vayan a la gala —dijo Barbara sonríendo.

—Genial me muero por revisarlo —dijo Winn.

—Ahora cambiando de tema, James planea algo estupido —dijo Barbara.

—¿Escuchaste la conversación?, claro que lo hiciste eres Batgirl —dijo Winn.

—Era Batgirl tiempo pasado, pero si escuche como técnicamente te saco toda la información, sólo falto que le dieras tu número de tarjeta de crédito —dijo Barbara con una ceja levantada.

—Vamos no es para tanto... ¿de verdad crees que planea algo? —dijo Winn.

—He visto esa mirada antes, es la mirada de alguien que se cansó de quedarse sentado sin hacer nada, eso es valiente...pero como dije es estupido también —dijo Barbara.

—James no se arriesgaría así... ¿lo haría? —dijo Winn dudoso.

—¿Por cual ubicación fue que pregunto? ¿hay algo importante en esa zona? —dijo Barbara.

—Fue la reserva federal, hay un banco ahi más no es de los importantes —dijo Winn mostrando el lugar en su monitor.

—Ok yo me haré cargo Winn, te mantendre informado y gracias —dijo Barbara.

—¿Que harás Bárbara? —dijo Winn girando su silla, pero ya no había nadie.

—Esa chica si que es digna aprendiz de Batman, debería avisarle a Kara mmm no mejor espero a ver si es verdad, espero que se equivoque —dijo Winn.

 **Catco**.

Kara había llegado de un humor excélente a Catco después que Goku la dejara en el edificio y de quedar que pasaría por ella, humor que duró hasta que miro las noticias en la junta de reporteros, ahora iba para ver cómo le estaba llendo a Mon-el pero resulta que no estaba en su escritorio.

—Ya viste las noticias, el 50% de la gente apoya revocar la ley de amnistía, aun con su actuación de ayer y que publique lo de Cadmus y otros grupos terroristas como el de Black Mask y como explotan los medios —dijo James que acababa de regresar.

—Si, Snapper Carr quiere que escriba una pieza objetiva, ¿cómo se supone que sea objetiva? cuando se lo que ellos traman —dijo Kara— ¿haz visto a Mon-el?, perdón Mike.

—Le pedí llevar esto a mercadotecnia hace dos horas —dijo James tomando los archivos del escritorio.

Kara suspiro y activo su super oido para encontrarlo, unos segundos después lo encontró.

—Mike tienes proteccion —dijo Eve un poco agitada.

—¿Que es eso? o el globo pegajoso que se pone en el... —dijo Mon-el.

Kara hizo una mueca tratando de apagar su super oído pero no funcionaba.

—Ewww, salgan de mis oidos —dijo Kara corriendo al lugar donde estaban ignorando a James.

Cuando llegó abrió la puerta de la sala de archivos para ver a Eve sentada en la fotocopiadora con las piernas envueltas alrededor de Mon-el y a este con la camisa abierta y el pantalón desabrochado.

—¿Que están haciendo? —dijo Kara que estaba contra la pared por la sorpresa— se bien lo que estan haciendo, solo dejen de hacerlo.

Ambos se separaron acomadandose la ropa.

—Esto no es lo que parece Kara —dijo Eve mientras se arreglaba el vestido.

—Esta es la definición de algo que se lo que parece, solo vete Eve —dijo Kara, la chica salió de la sala.

—Tengo más poder en la tierra de lo que creí —dijo Mon-el terminando de acomadandose la ropa— crees que pueda ser más popular con las chicas que Goku.

—Ni en tus sueños —dijo Kara tomando su brazo y sacándolo de la sala, luego lo soltó.

—¿En que pensabas? —dijo Kara en la zona de recepción.

—En tener sexo en treinta cinco minutos —dijo Mike.

—No puedes hacerlo aquí —dijo Kara.

—¿Estas segura? vi un programa de doctores, donde parecía estar bien —dijo Mike.

—No, yo solo, intento ayudarte a encajar como se lo prometí a Goku, pero si sigues así vas a hecharlo a perder —dijo Kara.

—Escucha yo también no quiero fallarles a Goku y a ti y de verdad estoy intentado ser Mike, pero no están sencillo como lo crees, al menos ustedes usan sus nombres verdaderos —dijo Mon-el— además estoy acostumbrado a hacer lo que me plazca.

—No haces lo que te plazca, aquí haces lo que te pido —dijo Kara enojada dándose la vuelta para irse.

—Esta bien y si no quiero hacer lo que tú dices —dijo Mon-el.

—Entonces auque me duela decepcionar a Goku, encuentra otro mentor, tal vez Barbara —dijo Kara y con eso se fue.

Mon-el solo la miro irse con una mueca y pensando que debería hacer.

 **Empresas Dragón**

Goku estaba saliendo de su máquina de gravedad, después de cuatro horas de entrenamiento para mirar a Bárbara en su computadora de Oráculo, observado las noticias, sobre las personas que querían quitarle los derechos recién otorgados a los alienígenas.

—Hola Barb, parece que aunque destruí esas armas, mucha gente sigue desconfiando —dijo Goku caminado a donde estaba ella.

—Asi es Goku, la humanidad puede ser muy terca, cuando llegue fui recibida con miles de preguntas de los empleados alienígenas que tienen miedo de perder su trabajo, estuve casi cuarenta y cinco minutos explicándoles que no se preocuparan que nadie los despediria —dijo Barbara tomando su cafe.

—Lo mismo pasó en los campos de cultivo, no soy tan bueno como tú hablando, pero creo que logre tranquilizarlos y preferí entrar por la ventana al edificio —dijo Goku riendo.

—Osea que me dejaste a mí el problema aquí en el edificio, que gran socio eres Goku —dijo Barbara dándole una mirada.

—Lo siento, pero aun no me acostumbro a estas situaciones y ¿dónde estabas Barb? —dijo Goku sentadose en la silla de alado.

—Fui a la Deo para pedirle ayuda a Winn con los robot de Bulma, no tuve que decirlo dos veces, ese chico es tu admirador —dijo Barbara riendo seguida por Goku que comenzó a reír.

—Pero hay algo que me preocupa sobre James —dijo Barbara.

—James... a sí el ex... digo jefe de Kara ¿que pasa con el? —dijo Goku.

—El estaba en la Deo con Winn cuando llegue y estuvo haciendole preguntas sobre una ubicación que no está siendo vigilada por la Deo —dijo Barbara.

—No veo el problema, tal ves solo tiene curiosidad, así son los reporteros me ha dicho Kara —dijo Goku encojiendose de hombros.

—No lo creo Goku, el planea algo tal vez tratar de detenerlos el mismo, confía en mí he visto esa mirada antes —dijo Barbara.

—¿Tu crees qué de verdad quiera ir por Black Mask? —dijo Goku.

—No puedo estar segura, pero creo que es mejor vigilarlo, por si piensa hacer algo estupido —dijo Barbara.

—¿Y como haremos eso?, ¿no quieres que lo siga todo el día verdad? —dijo Goku.

—Claro que no, lo tengo cubierto —dijo Barbara tecleando rápidamente y apareciendo varias imágenes de Catco, ahi estaba Kara en su escritorio concentrada tecleando en su laptop y en otra James en su oficina trabajado igual.

—Barb, ¿tienes hackeada toda la ciudad o algo así? —dijo Goku asombrado.

—La mayoría, pero no es el punto, con esto lo tendré vigilado por si planea algo —dijo Barbara.

—Esta bien, si pasa algo podré ir ayudarlo —dijo Goku.

—Ahora necesito que vayas a revisar las tierras nuevas que planeamos comprar, para ver si nos servirán, tú eres el experto en eso —dijo Barbara mientras salía de la cueva.

—Esta bien ire volando, llegaré más rápido —dijo Goku tomando su mochila.

—No Goku, lleva tu auto recuerda que tienes que parecer un empresario —dijo Barbara lanzadole las llaves que Goku atrapo.

—Pero tardaré más en llegar —dijo Goku con una mueca.

—Sabes que eres el único, que se queja de manejar un Lykan hypersport —dijo Barbara con una ceja levantada.

Antes que Goku respondiera, el comunicador sonó.

—¿Que pasa Helena? —dijo Barbara.

—Señorita Gordon, una persona llamada Mike el residente, quiere ver al señor Goku —dijo Helena.

—Mike el residente —dijo Barbara confundída.

—Es Mon-el, pero ¿que hace aquí? —dijo Goku caminando a la puerta y abriéndola para mirar a Mon-el apoyado en el escritorio de Helena.

—Entonces, ¿a qué horas sales preciosa?, podríamos ir a comer algo ¿te gusta la pizza? —dijo Mon-el.

—No tengo horario y soy vegetariana —dijo Helena mintiendo y recordando por qué no puede lanzarlo por la ventana.

—Mon-el... digo Mike ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo Goku confundido junto con Bárbara que también había salido.

—Hola Goku...he tuve un pequeño problema con Kara y pregunte cómo llegar aquí —dijo Mike con vergüenza.

Goku miro a Bárbara y luego suspiro, parecía que esos dos aún tenían sus diferencias.

—Vamos Mon...digo Mike me acompañarás a revisar unas tierras y me cuentas en el camino —dijo Goku.

—Claro, adiós Barbara, adiós preciosa —dijo Mike guiñandole un ojo a Helena que hizo una mueca.

—Nos vemos luego Barb, adiós Helena —dijo Goku dándoles una sonrisa.

—Claro, te llamaré luego Goku, adiós Mike el interno —dijo Barbara con una sonrisa.

—Que le vaya bien señor Goku —dijo Helena con una sonrisa, he ignorando a Mon-el.

—¿Goku como lo haces? —dijo Mike asombrado siguiendo al saiyajin.

Cuando habían desaparecido de la vista Barbara miró a su amiga.

—Asi que le gustas a Mike el residente —dijo Barbara riendo.

—Callate Barbara —dijo Helena con una mueca haciendo reír a su amiga más.

 **Edificio de Goku y Kara.**

Kara estaba llegando a su departamento, primero quiso llamar a Goku para ir almorzar, pero aun no sabía cómo iba a decirle lo de Mon-el, y que Eve le haya dicho que Mike le pregunto cómo llegar a Empresas Dragón no ayudo, al doblar en el pasillo, se encontró con Alex apoyada en su puerta.

—Una rosquilla, nunca comes azúcar en las tardes ¿que pasa? —dijo Kara abriendo su puerta.

—Estoy confundida sobre algo, tus pasos, son bastantes fuertes ¿pasó algo? —dijo Alex.

—Por dónde empiezo —dijo Kara entrando al departamento.

—Wow y ese televisor —dijo Alex mirando la gran pantalla en la sala y cerrando la puerta.

—Goku me lo regalo, por destruir mi televisor por accidente —dijo Kara.

—Cuando quiera puede destruír el mío, si me dara una así —dijo Alex— pero regresando al tema ¿que te tiene enojada?

—Mike casi tiene sexo en la sala de archivos hoy y ahora está con Goku acusandome —dijo Kara dejando su bolso en la mesa.

—¿Quien? —dijo Alex.

—Mark, digo Mike, Mon-el, es un desastre en el trabajo, no se lo toma en serio, creo que nunca trabajo en su vida —dijo Kara.

—Es de un planeta diferente —dijo Alex.

—Yo soy de un planeta diferente y tuve que lidiar con entrar al séptimo grado, cuando llegué aquí —dijo Kara sacando una bebida de su refrigerador— yo le ayude a tener un empleo, le di una pasantía, hasta le di unas gafas para disimular si algún día quiere usar una capa como Goku y yo.

—Pensé que a Goku no le gustaban las capas —dijo Alex.

—Tu sabes lo que quiero decir, yo solo trato de ayudarlo como Barbara ayudo a Goku —dijo Kara regresando al refrigerador ya que olvidó sacar una bebida para Alex.

—¿Y no será ese el problema?, que quieres ayudar a Mon-el de la manera que te hubiera gustado ayudar a Goku —dijo Alex tomando su bebida.

—No entiendo, puede quitarse las gafas si quiere, pero dudo que haga una diferencia —dijo Kara sentándose.

—Cuando tú llegaste a casa, dije al fin tengo una hermana —dijo Alex.

—Y una alienígena —dijo Kara.

—Aun mejor, pero aún así quería que fueras igual a mi, que hicieras lo mismo que yo hacia, así que te arrastre a ferias de ciencia —dijo Alex.

—Eran aburridas —dijo Kara.

—Te hice ver películas de terror —dijo Alex.

—No me recuerdes eso, que tienen tú y Goku encontra de una buena película romántica —dijo Kara.

—Te puse a escuchar la música que me gustaba —dijo Alex.

—Si, tú etapa rock punk fue muy extraña —dijo Kara.

—Pero al final te deje ir y que hicieras lo tuyo buscaras tus pasatiempos y escucharas tu propia música extraña —dijo Alex.

—NYSC antes que nada no son extraños y en segunda son increíbles, Goku lo escucho conmigo —dijo Kara.

—Goku de verdad te quiere si escucho eso contigo —dijo Alex— el punto es, ¿sabes por que Barbara pudo ayudar tanto a Goku?.

—Creo tú me lo dirás —dijo Kara.

—Por que Barbara no trato de hacer a Goku otra persona, no le cambio el nombre incluso Kakarotto es su nombre de nacimiento, ella no trato de colocarle ropa extraña y unos anteojos si no que adaptó su traje para que Goku pudiera seguir siendo el mismo, ella lo ayudo a encontrar algo en lo que él se sintiera comodo cómo la agricultura, además que Goku es un amor de persona —dijo Alex— Barbara sabe que las personas tienen que descubrir que funciona para ellas, quienes son en el interior, Goku es un espíritu libre que podrá adaptarse, pero nunca será domado.

—Eso es verdad es como spirit, entonces las gafas, la ropa y el trabajo son demaciado —dijo Kara.

—Una extraña referencia pero si, así sería Goku y la gafas no le quedan a cualquier linda —dijo Alex— Mon-el está con Goku ahora verdad.

—Si, eso me dijo la asistente de James, que el pregunto cómo llegar a empresas dragón —dijo Kara.

—Entonces no te preocupes, deja que el se encargue, Mon-el no es Goku pero son parecidos, son espíritus libre y salvajes —dijo Alex dándole una sonrisa.

—Esta bien, confio en Goku pero Rao veniste para hablarme de algo y no he cerrado la boca, ¿dime qué te ocurre? —dijo Kara.

—Yo —dijo Alex preparada para decir la razón por la que estaba ahí, hasta que la puerta sonó.

Kara uso su visión de rayos x para mirar quien era.

—¿Que hace ella aquí? —dijo Kara, caminando a la puerta seguida de Alex.

Kara abrió la puerta para ver a Lena Luthor ahí.

—Lena, hola pasa —dijo Kara.

—Hola lamento interrumpirte así —dijo Lena entrenando y mirando Alex ahi— hola te recuerdo, salvaste mi vida.

—Si agente especial Alex Danvers del FBI —dijo Alex extendiendo la mano que Lena tomo.

—Es mi hermana —dijo Kara.

—Definitivamente National City es muy pequeño, todos se conocen bueno tal vez ambas puedan ayudarme, conoces a Supergirl por Catco verdad —dijo Lena.

—Hee si, la señorita Grant la entrevistaba —dijo Kara nerviosa.

—Necesito contactarla y si es posible a Kakarotto también, creo que la presentación de las cápsula está en peligro —dijo Lena.

Kara y Alex intercambiaron miradas ante eso.

 **Con Goku.**

 **1 hora después**

—¡SI, ESTO ES INCREÍBLE! —grito Mon-el desde el asiento de conductor en el Lykan hypersport.

Después de salir de la empresa y de insistir un poco y la promesa que no le diria a Kara y Barbara que lo dejo conducir Goku le entrego el volante cuando salieron de la ciudad.

—Mon-el es ahí estaciona a la derecha —dijo Goku aputando la dirección.

Mon-el obedeció y se detuvo en el lugar que Goku había dicho, pero frenando de golpe fue un milagro que los dos no terminara como estapas en el parabrisas o destruyendolo.

—Esto de conducir es increíble, ¿puede conducir de regreso? —dijo Mon-el.

—Si, ¿por qué no? —dijo Goku sonriendo.

Ambos bajaron del auto y caminaron al vigilante de las tierras después de verificar que Goku era el futuro comprador los dejo pasar.

—Entonces por qué no me cuentas ¿qué pasó con Kara? —dijo Goku que había empezado a revisar la tierra de la primera hectárea.

—Bueno... ella me descubrío cuando estaba por tener sexo con Eve la secretaria de James...creo que así se dice y también digamos que trabajar ahí no es lo mio —dijo Mon-el.

Goku soltó la tierra y lo miro extrañado.

—Bueno eso no lo esperaba —dijo Goku.

—Goku de verdad estoy tratando de ser Mike, pero es muy difícil, yo vengo de Daxam ahí estamos acostumbrados a hacer lo que queramos —dijo Mon-el— y Kara regañandome no me ayuda.

—Sabes que lo hace por qué se preocupa por ti verdad —dijo Goku— ella es la que mejor conoce este planeta y sabe que hay gente buena, pero también otra que es ostil con nosotros los alienígenas.

—Yo se y se lo agradezco, pero es que siento que está tratando de cambiar lo que soy, no sé si me explico —dijo Mon-el.

—Esa es la manera en que le enseñaron a ella adaptarse, pero ahora que lo pienso Daxam y Vegita son parecidos, Vegeta tuvo el mismo problema que tú para adaptarse a la tierra —dijo Goku.

—Si creo que lo vi, digo lo de Cell, luego lo de Majin Boo...¿cómo logro adaptarse? —dijo Mon-el.

—Encontro una razón por la cual luchar, esa era su familia, de hecho el fue mejor que yo en eso —dijo Goku apenado— pero tambien nunca renuncio a sus raíces como saiyajin.

—Entonces dices ¿que debería casarme? —dijo Mon-el, lo cual hizo reír a Goku.

—No, digo que tal vez, debes encontrar tu propio camino y motivaciónes lejos de Catco, algo que de verdad te guste hacer —dijo Goku.

—Pero no estás enojado conmigo, por qué de seguro Kara estará enojada —dijo Mon-el.

—Kara entendera que tienes que encontrar lo que te gusta hacer, así como a ella le gusta ser reportera y Supergirl y a mí me gusta entrenar, el campo y ser Kakarotto —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Eso es otra cosa Goku yo... no sé si quiero ser un héroe como ustedes, no sé si puedo hacerlo —dijo Mon-el con la mirada baja.

Goku se acercó y coloco una mano en su hombro como lo hacía con Gohan.

—Esa es tu decisión Mon-el, estoy seguro que si quieres puedes ser un gran heroe, pero también puedes ser una gran persona siendo tu mismo, uses capa o no —dijo Goku.

—Gracias Goku, no pensé que pudieras ser tan sabio —dijo Mon-el sonríendo.

—Bueno realmente soy más viejo de lo que me veo y aunque no soy el más listo, se una o dos cosas de la vida —dijo Goku riendo, junto con Mon-el.

—Pero Mon-el, trata de entender a Kara también su vida no ha sido fácil y los aprecio a los dos no quiero verlos peleando, te prometo que hablare con ella tambien —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Esta bien Goku, trataré de entender su estilo kriptoniano —dijo Mon-el sonriendo y meditando que pronto deberá decirle al menos a Goku su origen verdadero.

—Bien, vamos a revisar el resto de la tierras y aprovechando que estamos aqui, te daré tu primera lección de entrenamiento —dijo Goku alejándose.

—Goku no me harás pelear contigo ¿verdad? —dijo Mon-el que no tenía deseos de enfrentar al saiyajin aunque fuera en práctica.

Goku solo giro para mirarlo y le dio una sonrisa que sellos su destinó.

«Estoy muerto» pensó Mon-el siguiendolo.

 **Empresas Dragón**

Kara había llegado al edificio, después de que Lena se retirara de su departamento, ella prometio que Supergirl y Kakarotto estarían ahí en para verla a las nueve de la noche.

—Asi que Lena quiere ver a Supergirl y a Kakarotto —dijo Barbara sentada en su escritorio.

—Si ella cree que la presentación de la cápsulas puede estar en peligro —dijo Kara sentada enfrente de Barbara.

—De hecho es posible, Lena invito a los más grandes inversionistas de National City y algunos de fuera —dijo Barbara«realmente espero no haya invitado a industrias Wayne».

—¿Por que no la pospusieron hasta que atraparamos a Black Mask? —dijo Kara.

—Lo mismo le dije a Lena, pero esta terca en hacerlo en la fecha pactada, dice que unos gansters no la asustan y que tenía un plan, es obvio que es este —dijo Barbara.

—Entonces necesitamos hablar con Goku, ¿tardará en regresar de revisar esas tierras? —dijo Kara.

—No creo, pero mejor confirmemos —dijo Barbara marcando el número de Goku, sonó dos veces y el contesto.

—¿Que pasa Barb? las tierras son buenas para trabajar, y siento la tardanza es que pase a comer algo con Mon-el —se oyó la voz de Goku desde el teléfono.

—Genial Goku, pero no te llamo por eso, Kara está aquí en la empresa y necesita hablar contigo sobre algo importante de Black Mask —dijo Barbara.

—Esta bien estoy llegando a la Deo para dejar a Mon-el, me teletransportare apenas este ahí —dijo Goku.

—No Goku, ven en tu auto me niego a seguir pagando multas, por qué estacionas en cualquier lugar, lo cual me recuerda escucho el auto moviéndose, no me digas que estas hablando mientras conduces —dijo Barbara.

—Claro que no, Mon-el... —dijo Goku antes de callarse por lo que acaba de decir.

—¡SON GOKU, ESTÁS DEJANDO CONDUCIR A UN ALIENÍGENA QUE NO TIENE LICENCIA UN AUTO DE MAS DE TRES MILLONES DE DÓLARES! —grito Barbara, con Kara golpeandose la frente al escuchar eso.

—Amm, si lo dices de esa manera ya no suena tan buena idea Barb...ya llegamos a la Deo las veré en la empresa —dijo Goku cortando.

—¡GOKU, GOKU NO ME CUELGUES! ¡MIERDA! —grito Barbara al escuchar que la llamada había terminado bajo la bocina del teléfono— estará aquí como en treinta minutos Kara.

—Asi que dejo conducir a Mon-el, tu también haz tenido tus problemas como mentora —dijo Kara tomando su copa que Barbara le había servido.

—Y los sigo teniendo, tener a Goku en tu vida es una aventura cada día —dijo Barbara sonríendo.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo Batgirl, salud por eso —dijo Kara sonriendo y extendiendo su copa.

—Salud por eso Supergirl —dijo Barbara chocando su copa con la de Kara.

 **Deo**

Alex había regresado a la Deo, para informar del posible ataque de Black Mask a la gala, J'ohn, y ella habían quedado de formular un plan el día de mañana con el resto, con eso ella ya estaba en la salida lista para irse, cuando miro un auto que venía a gran velocidad y dándo un derrape que dejó las llantas marcadas.

No era difícil saber quien era, después de todo cuántas personas tiene un lykan hypersport, de ahí bajaron Goku del asiento del copiloto y Mon-el del asiento del conductor y traía la ropa sucia.

—Asi que me imagino que Mon-el, es el que creyó que esto era una pista Nascar —dijo Alex caminado a ellos.

—Hola Alex ¿que es Nascar? —dijeron ambos hombres confundidos con la cabeza inclinada.

Si Alex no supiera que eran de planetas y dimensiones diferentes, hubiera jurado que parecían padre e hijo, su hermana tendría muchos dolores de cabeza con estos dos.

—No importa, ¿por qué estás sucio Mon-el? —dijo Alex mirando al Daxamita.

—Por que Goku me utilizo de saco de arena por más de una hora —dijo Mon-el haciendo una mueca.

—Estabamos entrenado —dijo Goku defendiendose.

—No es entrenamiento, si solo me la pasó siendo derribando y comiendo tierra —dijo Mon-el.

—No esperas que tus oponentes se dejen golpear verdad, tienes el poder pero de nada te sirve, si no sabes usarlo —dijo Goku serio.

—Pero —dijo Mon-el.

—Goku tiene razón, puedes tener super poderes, pero también la mayoría de los alienígenas, no solo tienen el elemento de la sorpresa, si no que tuvieron tiempo de dominar sus habilidades, no siempre sabremos quién será nuestro enemigo, por eso siempre debes estar preparado para enfrentar a cualquiera —dijo Alex, dejando a los dos hombres impresiónados.

—Exacto, eso que dijo Alex —dijo Goku.

—Bien ya entendí, dos contra uno pero lo prometo me esforzare mas, ahora me voy a dar un baño y comer algo —dijo Mon-el caminado a la entrada.

—Mon-el, espera casi olvidó darte esto —dijo Goku lanzadole una caja.

—¿Que es esto? —dijo Mon-el confundído.

—Es un celular como el mío, compré dos pero Kara ya tiene uno así que ese me sobra, creo que es un iPhone x o algo así —dijo Goku sonríendo.

—Genial, vi a todos en Catco usando uno de estos, lo practicare toda la noche, gracias Goku —dijo Mon-el.

—Recuerda que mañana tienes que hablar con Kara —dijo Goku.

—Si lo se, lo haré lo prometo —dijo Mon-el entrando.

—¿No crees que lo consientes demaciado? —dijo Alex.

—Solo quiero ayudarlo y no se tal vez me recuerda a Gohan y Goten —dijo Goku.

—Ya veo, aun así no deberías darle todo en bandeja de plata, si no nunca aprenderá adaptarse, y de ¿qué hablara con Kara? —dijo Alex.

—Puede que tengas razón y hablara con ella de lo que planea hacer en el futuro, ambos tuvieron una pelea hoy, ya hablé con Mon-el sobre que trate de entender a Kara ahora me falta hablar con ella —dijo Goku recargadose en su auto.

—No te preocupes, también ya hablé con ella y le hice ver que tiene que dejar que Mon-el encuentre su camino, como Barbara hizo contigo —dijo Alex recargadose en el auto también junto a él.

—Gracias Alex, te debo una —dijo Goku sonríendo, pero noto algo extraño en su mirada— ¿estás bien Alex?.

—A si, no, tal vez —dijo Alex dudosa, ella necesitaba hablar con alguien, ella iba hacerlo con Kara, pero la interrupción de Lena, lo había evitado— es una tontería, no quiero distraerte.

—Vamos cuentame, no soy el mejor dando consejos, pero si soy bueno escuchando, además para que somos la familia —dijo Goku sonríendo.

Alex lo meditó unos segundos, Goku no era la mejor opción para darle un consejo en esta situacion, pero ella no necesitaba un consejo, ella necesitaba que la escucharán para desahogarse, antes de hablar con Kara.

—Ok Goku, pero primero necesito saber ¿tú sabes lo que es ser gay o lesbiana? —dijo Alex, si Goku no sabía del tema, no tenía caso.

—Mmm un poco, Kara me lo explico hace unos días, cuando veíamos una película y salió una mujer besando a otra —dijo Goku.

—Y ¿que te dijo Kara? —dijo Alex eso le intereso.

—Que en este mundo, hay gente que tiene gustos diferentes a los nuestros, como que a un hombre puede gustarle otro hombre o aún mujer otra mujer pero que es algo normal y no tiene nada de malo —dijo Goku— puede que hayan existido en mi mundo pero nunca lo note.

Alex se sintió un poco mejor al escuchar eso, claro que Kara no sabía que ella estaba pasado por esas dudas, ella miró a Goku para saber su opinión.

—Y por ejemplo y solo lo digo como un ejemplo, que pensarías que no se... a mí me gustara una chica —dijo Alex.

Goku la miro extrañado, luego algo vino a su mente.

—Te gusta Maggie ¿verdad?, si no me equivoco a ella le gustan las chicas —dijo Goku, recordado que antes de ver sus recuerdos, Alex había mencionado algo sobre una novia de Maggie.

—¡Noo!... no lo se, es que hemos trabajado en casos y salimos a beber o algo así y creo que senti cosas —dijo Alex.

—Cosas, ¿como si vieras una mesa gigante de comida? —dijo Goku.

—¿Que? —dijo Alex confundida.

—Lo siento, es que estos temas del amor aún no lo entiendo de todo, con eso quiero decir que ¿crees que te gusta Maggie? —dijo Goku con una mano en la cabeza.

—Puede ser, esto es nuevo para mí también, pero no respondiste la pregunta Goku ¿que pensarías si yo fuera lesbiana?, me verías diferente —dijo Alex nerviosa ya que sí Goku la vería diferente, Kara también lo haría de seguro.

—No —dijo Goku rápidamente, sorprendído a Alex, que antes que pudiera hablar, Goku lo hizo.

—Alex que a ti te gusten la mujeres o no, no quiere decir que dejes de ser tu, Maggie es genial y es lesbiana, tú sigues siendo Alex la agente de la Deo patia traseros, la hermana de mi novia y mi familia y se que Kara te dirá lo mismo —dijo Goku dandole su sonrisa registrada.

Alex se había quedado de piedra, por las palabras de Goku quien diria que el chico de otra dimensión de una raza de guerreros podría ser tan elocuente, ella por impulso abrazo al saiyajin mientras sentía como pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

—Rayos, dije algo malo verdad, lo siento Alex es que —dijo Goku al verla llorar en su pecho, mientras él le daba pequeñas palmada en la cabeza, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a estos escenarios.

Pero en lugar comenzó a escuchar risas combinadas con llantos, cuando la chica lo soltó y se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—No Goku, no dijiste nada malo al contrario, me haz ayudado mucho, puedo pedirte un favor, no le cuentes a Kara nada aun, tengo que hablar con Maggie primero —dijo Alex sonríendo ya se veía más tranquila.

—Claro Alex, ya verás que todo saldrá bien Kara te dirá algo mejor de lo que yo te dije, tal ves luego podemos salir los cuatro —dijo Goku dándole su sonrisa.

—Ya veremos cuñado un paso a la vez, ahora cambiando de tema, ¿Kara ya se comunicó contigo? —dijo Alex.

—Es verdad, me está esperando con Bárb en empresas dragon, me van a matar tengo que irme cuñada suerte con Maggie y espero verte en la gala mañana —dijo Goku corriendo a su auto y arrancando como si fuera una carrera, casi arrollando a un agente.

«Goku tal vez tú podrías haber sido el único hombre por lo cual podría haber sentido atraccion, pero te prefiero como cuñado y gracias» penso Alex mientras caminaba a su motocicleta con una sonrisa.

 **3 horas despues.**

 **L. Corp.(9:00 PM).**

Lena estaba sentada en su escritorio esperando la llegada de los heroes de la ciudad, había retirado temprano a Dinah, cuando de repente aparecieron de la nada en medio de su oficina Kakarotto y Supergirl.

—¡OH DIOS MÍO! —grito Lena tomando su pecho.

—Lo siento, pero Kakarotto insistió en teletransportarnos —dijo Supergirl seria y tratado que no se noten sus náuseas.

—Era más rápido —dijo Kakarotto con su voz profunda.

—Esta bien Supergirl, Kakarotto, gracias por venir —dijo Lena levantándose.

—¿Quería vernos? —dijo Supergirl.

—Si, quería invitarlos a la gala de las cápsulas Bulma, ¿no sé si están enterados? —dijo Lena.

—Kara Danvers, nos dijo que era una recaudación de fondos también y que tienes miedo que Black Mask aparezca —dijo Kakarotto apoyándose en una pared.

—Si, así es Kakarotto —dijo Lena, era un poco intimidante estar en frente de el, después de ver lo que era capaz de hacer y la voz no ayudaba.

—Entonces pospongala, hasta que atrapemos a Black Mask —dijo Supergirl.

—No puedo hacer eso, todo está listo para mañana, ademas con ustedes protegiendonos, estoy segura que mis invitados estarán a salvo —dijo Lena.

—Le gusta arriesgarse demaciado, ¿no es asi?, cuando corben fue tras usted y ahora esto ¿por qué? —dijo Supergirl.

—No se vive con temor, ustedes más que nadie entienden eso, siempre se arriesgan para hacer justicia o como un buen amigo dice, rompen sus límites —dijo Lena sonríendo al recordar esa palabras.

Kakarotto se sorprendió y sonrió, mientras Supergirl hizo un esfuerzo por no suspirar ahí.

«Otra admiradora genial» penso Kara.

—¿Es difícil de creer que sienta lo mismo? ustedes son de los que creen que no hay bondad y amistad en un Luthor —dijo Lena.

—El chantaje no es necesario señorita Luthor —dijo Kakarotto alejándose de la pared para acercarse y darle una sonrisa.

Lena sonrío como si fuera un reflejo, algo en esa sonrisa la tranquilizaba, Supergirl coloco una mano en el hombro de Kakarotto, que era más alto.

—Nosotros somos de lo que pensamos, que las personas deben ser juzgados por sus propios méritos —dijo Supergirl.

—Entonces juzguen los mios, está gala debe pasar, no solo por mi, si no por los niños y mis amigos ellos confiaron en mi al darme esa tecnología, ¿me ayudarán? —dijo Lena mirando a los dos héroes.

—No tenemos elección, espero que me den pastel —dijo Kakarotto sonríendo y caminando al balcón.

—¿Eso es un si? —dijo Lena, mirando a Supergirl.

—Asi es la veremos ahi —dijo Supergirl dándole una sonrisa y siguiendo a Kakarotto.

Ambos se preparaban para volar cuando Lena los alcanzo.

—Gracias a los dos, Kara y yo los veremos mañana en la noche, igual les presentare a mis socios y amigos Goku y Barbara —dijo Lena sonriendo.

—Si, los veremos ahi —dijo Supergirl y Kakarotto volando lejos.

 **10 minutos después.**

—Genial Goku, tenías que decirle que siguiera con la gala —dijo Kara mientras volaban a su edificio tranquilos.

—¡QUE! ¿por qué es mi culpa?, además tú estabas por decir lo mismo, lo vio en tu mirada —dijo Goku con su voz profunda.

—No, no es, es cierto —dijo Kara con el ceño fruncido.

—Kara estás frunciendo el ceño, eso lo haces cuando mientes —dijo Goku.

—¡Por última vez, no frunció nada! y apaga esa voz es extrañó hablar contigo así —dijo Kara.

Goku apretó un botón de su reloj y la voz se fue.

—Entonces ¿que haremos Kara? —dijo Goku con su voz normal.

—Podemos pedirle a J'ohn que se transforme en mi, lo hicimos una vez cuando Cat vio atraves de mi identidad secreta —dijo Kara.

—Por que eso es muy difícil, con tus anteojos verdad —dijo Goku riendo.

—Goku, no te burles de mis gafas —dijo Kara haciendo un puchero— pero como resolvemos lo tuyo, no podemos pedirselo a M'gann sin rebelar tu indentidad.

—No hay problema, lo tengo cubierto —dijo Goku sonríendo.

—Asi ¿como? —dijo Kara.

—La técnica de multiformas —dijo Goku, poniéndose en pocision.

—¿Técnica de multiformas? ¿que eso? —dijo Kara.

—¡Ahhh! —grito Goku liberando su aura de ki.

Kara se cubrió el rostro un poco, por el viento, pero cuando abrió los ojos.

—¡QUE MIERDA! —grito Kara, ante ella había dos Goku riéndose.

—¿Que te parece? perdon por el viento pero es que casi nunca la ulitice —dijo Goku de la derecha.

—Y no estoy acostumbrado —dijo el Goku de la izquierda.

—Es increíble amor, osea que puedes clonarte una vez, es genial —dijo Kara— ¿Quien es el original?.

—Ese soy yo —dijo el Goku de la derecha— puedo hacer cuatro clones, pero no es efectiva en combate.

Kara que miraba al clon de la izquierda y lo tocaba para ver si se sentía real, dejo de hacerlo y miró a su novio original.

—¿Por qué no te sirve para pelear? —dijo Kara.

—Por que mi poder y velocidad se divide entre el número de clones que haga —dijo Goku.

—Ya veo, ¿crees que no haya problema? si ataca Black Mask con sus armas —dijo Kara.

Goku se acercó a su clon y volví a unirse, luego miro a Kara.

—No, esas armas que uso la ultima vez, las puede repeler sin usar la mitad de mi poder —dijo Goku sonríendo.

—Entonces estamos listos, mañana le informamos a Bárbara y la Deo —dijo Kara sonríendo y colocando sus brazos en el cuello de Goku.

—Está bien como tú quieras —dijo Goku colocando sus manos en la cintura de Kara— oye tenemos que hablar de Mon-el.

Pero Goku fue cortado por un beso intenso de Kara, que luego se separó pero dejó su frente contra la de Goku o su casco mejor dicho.

—Luego podemos hablar de Mon-el, alguna vez te dije lo guapo que te ves en tu traje de Kakarotto —dijo Kara.

—Bueno no, pero gracias —dijo Goku riendo hasta que sintió a Kara envolver sus piernas solamente con sus medias puestas alrededor de el— Kara ¿que estás haciendo?...estamos flotando en medio de la ciudad.

—Yo nada, es que recorde que una vez dijiste que te gustaban mis piernas —dijo Kara sonríendo inocentemente apunto de besarlo nuevamente, mientras Goku cerraba los ojos, al realmente le gustaban esas piernas.

—Kakarotto, ¿me oyes? —dijo la voz de Oráculo desde el comunicador.

—Te escucho Oráculo —dijo Goku por instinto.

—¿Que? ¿cómo que Oráculo? —dijo Kara mirándolo no feliz.

—Aaa, no Kara, digo que Barb está por el comunicador —dijo Goku rápidamente— ¿que pasa Barb?.

Kara suspiro y se bajo de Goku, parecía que el mundo se había puesto en su contra para no dejarla tener su momento con su novio.

—Siento interrumpir, lo que sea que esten haciendo, pero hay una ataque en la reserva federal y parece que es Black Mask —dijo Barbara— también parece que James está ahi, no le digas de el a Kara aun.

—Está bien, te avisaremos —dijo Goku cortando la comunicación, el apretó su reloj de nuevo para recuperar su voz gruesa—Kara ¿donde está la reserva federal?, parece que Black Mask apareció de nuevo.

—Sigueme Goku —dijo Kara volviendo a su papel de heroína, volando seguida de Goku.

 **Reserva federal**

 **20 minutos antes.**

Una camioneta negra estaba estacionando en la puerta del banco.

—Muy hagamos esto rápido —dijo Black Mask bajando de la camioneta, con el arma nueva y entrando al banco.

Los otros seis hombres asintieron también entrando con armas alienigena, mientras eran observado por un encapuchados desde el callejón, solo sus ojos eran visibles.

«Muy bien Olsen tu puedes hacer esto» pensó James armando con un bate de béisbol, y caminando silenciosamente al hombre que se había quedado en la camioneta.

—Detente ladron —dijo James corriendo al hombre que al verlo se preparó para dispararle pero James se movio más rapido dándole en el estomago con el bate y luego en la espalda.

—Lo hice —dijo James sonriendo alzando el bate, hasta que un rayo se lo arrebato.

—Si lo hiciste, ahora veamos cómo lo haces con esto —dijo Black Mask saliendo con el arma.

James apenas logro esquivar tres tiros del lazer que liberaba chispas al chocar con el pavimento, mientras corriendo por la calle, el último tiro no le dio pero lo hizo perder el equilibrio callendo sobre un contenedor de basura del edificio de enfrete, el vio una tapa de alcantarillado que tomo rápidamente para utilizar como escudo, en la entrada del edificio residencial.

—Eso es patético —dijo Black Mask riendo malvadamente y disparando directo a James que apenas fue salvado por la tapa de alcantarillado que se evaporo, pero el impacto lo empujó atravesando las puertas de cristal del edificio chocando con las escaleras, mientras el edificio se tambaleo un poco.

—Ok, ahí van mis costillas —dijo James apenas consiente.

—¿Por que todos quieres ser heroes? pero si insistes —dijo Blask Mask disparando a la estructura del edificio que comenzo a tambalearse, con los gritos de la gente en el interior.

James miro como el edificio colapsaria en minutos.

—Diviertete —dijo Black Mask con una ultima sonrisa subiendo a la camioneta llendose del lugar.

James se congelo mirando el edificio que empezo a caer hacia el, hasta que algo lo detuvo, el levantó la vista y miró a Kara en su uniforme de Supergirl y a Kakarotto deteniendolo, el suspiro de alivio y salió corriendo del lugar.

—Kakarotto ¿puedes deternelo solo?, mientras hago un soporte —dijo Supergirl.

—Si no te preocupes —dijo Kakarotto tomando todo el peso.

Supergirl voló rapidamente abajo del edificio, mientras Kakarotto se quedo ahi.

—Kakarotto ¿estás bien? —dijo Oraculo.

—No voy a negar que pesa bastante, pero nada que no pueda manejar —dijo Kakarotto con las dos manos en el edificio.

—Bien, estoy revisando las cámaras del banco, y encontre a una persona que intento pelear con los hombres de Black Mask y salió corriendo, hace unos segundos...¿era el? —dijo Oraculo.

—Si, era James aún siento su ki alejarse, no conozco el Ki de Black Mask ya que nunca lo he visto no puedo localizarlo, pero estoy completamente seguro que James estuvo aquí —dijo Kakarotto.

—Ya veo, lamentablemente estaba segura que lo haría —dijo Oraculo suspirando.

—¿Quieres que lo detenga en cuanto termine aquí? —dijo Kakarotto.

—No, yo me haré cargo con Winn mañana, no le comentes a Kara por ahora, no necesita saber que su amigo está tratando de hacer que lo maten —dijo Oraculo— te dire mañana, como nos fue, gran trabajo Kakarotto.

—Esta bien Oraculo, esta en tu manos hasta mañana —dijo Kakarotto, cortando la comunicación, de repente dejo de sentir el peso del edificio.

—¡Está listo Kakarotto puedes soltarlo! —grito Supergirl desde el suelo.

Kakarotto lo solto y decendio al suelo con Supergirl, mientras la gente salía del edificio dado las gracias a los héroes, las ambulancias y patrullas llegaba para ayudar.

—¿Cómo lo detuviste? —dijo Kakarotto.

—Con una vigas que encontre y mi vision de calor, logre hacer un soporte —dijo Supergirl sonríendo.

—Eres muy lista Supergirl —dijo Kakarotto sonríendo.

—Gracias Kakarotto —dijo Supergirl, guiñandole un ojo— fue Black Mask verdad.

—Si te contaré, mientras pasamos a comer algo, ya sabes yo no soy una batería solar —dijo Kakarotto riendo, mientras Supergirl le dio una mirada.

—Kakarotto, Supergirl muchas gracias por su ayuda, no tenemos bajas ni heridos de gravedad —dijo el oficial de policía.

—De nada para esos estamos oficial nos vemos —dijo Supergirl siendo seguida por Kakarotto.

 **1 hora despues.**

 **Edificio de Goku y Kara.**

 **Departamento de Kara.**

La pareja estaba entrando por la puerta, con una Kara en la espalda de Goku, mientras ambos reían.

—Woow, que noche quitando los problemas que vendran mañana fue genial, siempre quise salir a proteger la ciudad con alguien y que mejor que con mi novio —dijo Kara— ¿que te pareció la cena?.

—Me gusto mucho, nunca había probado algo así cómo la langosta, digo he comido pescado pero nunca eso —dijo Goku riendo, mientras Kara le daba un beso en la mejilla y bajaba de su espalda.

—Que bueno que te gusto, ¿cómo vas con tu discurso de mañana? —dijo Kara caminando a su refrigerador para sacar dos bebidas y le dio una Goku.

—No muy bien, eso es muy difícil yo no soy de estas cosas —dijo Goku suspirando, y apunto de tomar su bebida hasta que Kara se la quito— Kara iba a beber eso.

—Que actitud es esa Goku, digo haz peleando con los seres más poderes y temibles en tu universo y me vas a decir que no puedes con un discurso... ese no es el chico de cuál me enamore, el que rompe sus límites... además yo estaré contigo ahí apoyándote —dijo Kara mirandolo fijamente.

Goku se sorprendio por eso pero luego sonrio, se acercó a Kara y se inclino para besarla tomando sus caderas, Kara se sorprendió, pero no sé quejo mientras envolvía sus manos en su cuello, despues de unos minutos el saiyajin se separó, tomando su bebida y dejando roja a la kriptonita.

—No es que me queje, pero y eso —dijo Kara sonrojada.

—Fue un gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, y por que quería besarte, te digo que tu me haces actuar diferente chica de acero —dijo Goku dandole su sonrisa— buenas noches Kara, te recogeré mañana para ir a la Deo.

Con eso Kara lo miro salir por la puerta, ella toco sus labios y sonrio, ella quería más que un beso de su novio saiyajin, dio dos pasos para alcanzarlo, cuando su celular sono.

«Definitivamente el mundo esta en mi contra» pensó Kara tomando su celular.

—Si bueno —dijo Kara, antes que su mirada de enojo cambiará a una de sorpresa— Eliza, digo mama... no, no estoy saliendo con Kakarotto, bueno es complicado...no definitivamente no tiene nada con Wonder Woman...solo le estaba curando la mano... no estoy a la defensiva.

Kara suspiro sentándose mejor en su sillón esto tardaría.

 **Lugar desconocido.**

—Nadie me manda a llamar Black Mask —dijo la líder de Cadmus entrando a un almacen.

Ahí estaba Black Mask sentado, con los pies arriba de la mesa y un puro en la boca, con sus hombres cuidando el lugar.

—Bueno yo ya lo hice, cumplí mi parte del trato, la mayoría de la gente ya le teme a estas armas, ya tienes lo que querías —dijo Black Mask.

—Y ¿que quieres? una palmada en la espalda —dijo la líder.

Black Mask arrojó una revista enfrente de ella, que miro la portada, la mujer amplio los ojos unos segundos.

—¿Quieres ir por la gala de presentación de esas famosas cápsulas de Lena Luthor? —dijo la líder.

Black Mask soltó el humo de su puro antes de hablar.

—Hara un gran evento, irán los más ricos de la ciudad, significa diamantes, oro, será un buen botín —dijo Black Mask— Ademas tendra ese impacto publico que quieres.

—Los Luthor, son peligros y son listos... no los quieres de enemigos —dijo la líder girando para irse.

—Derrote a Supergirl, y estoy seguro que pondre derrotar a Kakarotto con estas armas —dijo Black Mask— que va hacerme una millonaria mimada.

—Tu soberbia será tu perdicion, quieres atacar ese evento, hazlo con lo que tienes —dijo la líder, que se detuvo al escuchar un arma a su espalda.

—Sabes que por menos, he matado a otras personas —dijo Black Mask apuntándole con una pistola— me dirás que tus motivos no son egoístas también.

—Tu causa es simple codicia y está bien no tengo nada en contra—dijo la lider dándose la vuelta y caminando a el— pero mi causa es mucho más noble, peleo por mis hijos; mi hijo y mi hija sus vidas depende de que logre la meta que me he fijado, finalizar la influencia alienigena en nuestro planeta.

La líder se acerco a Black Mask y coloco su cabeza en frente del arma sin miedo.

—Intento salvar al mundo con un gran apocalipsis... de verdad crees que te tengo miedo—dijo la líder— ve tras esa gala y hazlo a tus expesas.

Con eso la líder se dio la vuelta y se retiró de nuevo a la salida.

—¡ATACARE ESA FIESTA, ACABARÉ CON KAKAROTTO Y SUPERGIRL, DESPUES BATMAN Y RED HOOD... Y LUEGO SEGUIRAS TU! —grito Blask Mask.

—Perro que ladre no muerde —dijo la líder y con eso se fue dejando a un Black Mask enfurecido.

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **Catco.**

James estaba en una sala vacía colocandose una vendas alrededor de las costillas heridas.

—Creí que los corceles pasaron de moda en 1800 —dijo Winn entrando a la sala, con una tablet en la mano.

—Es que estaba jugando basketball anoche y me golpe las costillas —dijo James pero se doblo de dolor cuando Winn toco su Costilla.

—No sabes mentir Olsen —dijo Winn colocando una imagen en la tablet— una amiga me aviso del ataque a la reserva federal, el mismo lugar que te comente anoche... lindo disfraz por cierto.

«Mierda» penso James con los ojos cerrados.

—¿En que pensabas? —dijo Winn.

—No lo entenderías —dijo James.

—Explicame, por qué lo que yo veo es aún tipo con bate de béisbol y una máscara tentando a la muerte —dijo Winn.

—Toda mi vida he sido el que mira, me escondo detras de mi cámara mientras mis amigos, usan capas y son héroes que salvan personas y yo quiero hacer algo bueno en el mundo, ciento que ya espere demaciado —dijo James— Winn tu encontraste el trabajo que era para ti en la Deo, incluso Barbara fundó su propia empresa con Goku, yo no lo tengo aquí, pero siento que esto es.

—Odio decepcionarte amigo, pero tú no tienes super poderes —dijo Winn.

—Lo se, pero puedo hacerlo —dijo James— podemos hacerlo.

—¿Nosotros? —dijo Winn confundido.

—Yo soy cinta negra, y tienes razón yo no tengo poderes, pero tu puedes hacerme un traje y fabricarme un arma... sería como Batman —dijo James.

De repente una risa se escucho desde la puerta, ambos giraron para mirar a Barbara apoyada ahí.

—Lo siento James es que fue divertido, pero créeme tu no puedes ser como Batman —dijo Barbara entrando y cerrando la puerta.

—Barbara... este no claro que no, es que Winn y yo estábamos hablando de... —dijo James tratando de dar una excusa.

—Cortalo James, lo se todo —dijo Barbara poniendo los ojos en blanco.

James miro a Winn confundido que solo se encojio de hombros.

—Te dije que una amiga me había avisado —dijo Winn.

—¿Que está pasando aquí? espera... tu también sabes el secreto de... —dijo James.

—Si, yo sé que Kara es Supergirl y no, Goku no me lo contó, yo lo descubrí —dijo Barbara sentándose.

—Ok estoy muy confundido aquí —dijo James.

Barbara y Winn se miraron y sonrieron.

—Bueno yo quería hacerlo con estilo, pero James, te presento a Oraculo la compañera de Kakarotto, pero conocida en Ghotam como Batgirl —dijo Winn. apuntando a la pelirroja.

James se quedo con la boca abierta, tratando de procesar esto, fueron casi cinco minutos.

—Tu eres Batgirl la ayudante de Batman —dijo James.

—Fui Batgirl y me gusta llamarme más como la compañera de Batman —dijo Barbara con una mueca a la palabra ayudante.

—Ok, y también eres la ayuda...digo la compañera de Kakarotto...¡NO PUEDES SER! —grito James al unir piezas.

—Creo que ya se dio cuenta —dijo Winn sonríendo.

—Goku es, es, es, —dijo James sin poder pronunciar las palabras.

—Si James, Goku es Kakarotto —dijo Barbara que ya se había aburrido de esperar.

James se quedó en shock nuevamente, pero esto explicaba el misterio tras es el japonés, esos le recordo algo.

—Goku es un alienígena tambien —dijo James.

—Si lo es, pero de otra dimensión, no puedo contarte todo, pero ahora entenderás un poco más, espero que pueda contar con tu discreción —dijo Barbara sería.

—Si, claro que si, yo no diré nada, pero woow es difícil de creer... oigan ustedes dos ayudaron a Kara y Goku a ser heroes ustedes pueden —dijo James antes de ser cortado.

—No, no lo haremos —dijo Barbara.

—Pero ¿por qué? los ayudaron a ellos —dijo James confundido.

—Es diferente ellos pueden volar por ejemplo y tu eres alto —dijo Winn.

—Oigan ver la cámara de mi padre destruida, me recordó una cosa, el dio su vida protegiendo está nación y hacer esto es una manera de honrarlo —dijo James.

—O lograr terminar como el, escuchame James, yo viví en Gotham muchos años, soy la hija del comisionado de la ciudad, fui Batgirl y puedes confiar en mís palabras tu no quieres ser un vigilante —dijo Barbara girando para irse.

—Barbara, yo seguiré siendo ese loco con el bate de béisbol y la máscara con o sin su aprobación —dijo James.

—Para ti, esto es solo un capricho James, tu no estás involucrado en esto, aun no haz estado al borde nada —dijo Barbara girando para mirarlo.

—¿Al borde de que? —dijo James confundido.

—Del abismo, la impotencia de sentir que no logras una diferencia, ver morir a gente inocente...a compañeros, ¿que hubieras hecho si Goku y Kara no aparecían para salvar el edificio? —dijo Barbara encarando a James y mirandolo a los ojos— esto no se trata de solo ponerte un traje o una capa y querer salvar al mundo con una cinta negra, es tu decisión pero yo no te ayudare a que te mates...he visto morir a demaciados amigos ya.

Con eso la pelirroja camino a la salida toco el hombro de Winn y salio, James se había quedado en shock, por un minuto juraría haber visto a Batman enfrente de el.

—James, Barbara tiene razon nosotros estamos aquí para proveer información, luchar con conocimiento y eso también es importante, tú tienes que pensarlo, solo haras que te asesinen —dijo Winn caminando a la salida, dejando a James ahí pensando.

 **Deo**

 **Con Goku y Kara.**

Mon-el estaba dormido profundamente, se había desvelando hasta altas horas con el celular, hasta que escucho un sonido familiar y abrió un ojo para confírmarlo.

—Bueno días —dijo Goku y Kara saludándolo, ambos iban vestidos casualmente.

—¿Voy tarde al trabajo? —dijo Mon-el, mirando su celular de reojo.

—No, recuerda que ya habías hablado de eso, encontraras algo que te guste —dijo Goku.

—Ademas te despidieron y ¿ese celular? —dijo Kara mirando a Mon-el y luego a Goku.

Ambos solo rieron nervisos.

—Ustedes dos no tiene remedio —dijo Kara suspirando.

—No creo que sea mi destino ser interno ¿Estas molesta conmigo? —dijo Mon-el.

—Creo que siempre estaré algo molesta contigo —dijo Kara.

—Si yo también creo eso —dijo Goku recibiendo un codazo de Kara.

—Escucha Mon-el, cuando era más joven no tenía ni una idea de lo quería hacer aquí en la tierra, tuve una familia que me apoyo y me guío pero... tuve que tomar mis decisiones y quise imponer esas decisiones en ti —dijo Kara— por qué cuando Goku me pidio que yo fuera tu mentora, estaba tan feliz, de tener alguien bajo mi cuidado, a quien guiar ya que nunca pude hacerlo con mi primo y...con Goku.

Kara miraba el suelo, hasta que Goku colocó un brazo alrededor de ella, como apoyo, Kara sonrió y continuo.

—Pero tú puedes cuidarte solo, y tu vida en la tierra será muy diferente, tomaras tus locas decisiones pero está bien será grandioso —dijo Kara sonríendo, mientras abrazaba a Goku también.

—Entonces significa que...¿no necesito trabajar? —dijo Mon-el con esperanza.

—No, definitivamente tienes que hacerlo —dijo Goku y Kara al mismo tiempo.

—No pueden culparme por intentar —dijo Mon-el.

—Pero encuentra algo que te guste, como te dijo Goku —dijo Kara.

—Y nosotros estaremos para ayudarte en lo que necesites —dijo Goku.

—¿Es lo que un mentor hace? —dijo Mon-el sonriendo.

—No, eso es lo que una familia hace, creo que técnicamente ya te adoptamos, no te preocupes no te obligare a llamarnos Mamá y Papa —dijo Kara riendo junto con Goku.

—Que graciosa eres —dijo Mon-el con una mueca.

—O es verdad, Barbara me dio esto cuando yo también era nuevo —dijo Goku dándole un pequeño libro.

—¿Que es esto? —dijo Mon-el tomando el libro.

—Es una guía de National City —dijo Kara.

—Mmm un club de desnudistas —dijo Mon-el mirando la revista.

—¡GOKU PENSE QUE LE HABIAS QUITADO ESAS PAGINAS! —grito Kara arrebatándole la revista a Mon-el.

—Lo siento creo que olvide una —dijo Goku con la mano en la cabeza.

—Y esta es mi familia...bueno creo que pudo ser peor —dijo Mon-el sonríendo.

 **Bar Alienigena.**

 **Con Alex.**

Maggie estaba sola sentada en una mesa bebiendo unos tragos.

—Hola, ¿que haces aquí? —dijo Alex apareciendo atrás de ella.

—Hola, vine para matar tiempo, en una hora más o menos trasladaremos a los tres hombres de Black Mask con el fiscal decidieron hablar por un trato, y ¿tú qué haces aqui? —dijo Maggie.

—Queria hablar contigo —dijo Alex sentadose enfrente de ella.

—Escucha lo siento, creo que fui muy directa la última vez y no debí hacerlo —dijo Maggie.

Alex la miro fijamente y respiro.

—Toda mi vida he pensado que debo ser perfecta, notas perfectas, el trabajo perfecto, ser la hermana perfecta al cuidar de Kara y la única parte de mi vida en la nunca he sido perfecta es el las citas, nunca me agradó, por qué yo de verdad lo intente, me invitaban a salir y yo nunca tuve...algo íntimo —dijo Alex.

Maggie escuchaba atentamente.

—Crei que no se, no era lo mío y así es como era pero...nunca creí que fuera debido a eso que tú... tu, tal vez yo...tal vez yo... no lo sé ahora no puedo dejar de pensar sobre... —dijo Alex.

—Sobre que —dijo Maggie mirándola.

—Que tal vez hay algo de cierto en lo que dijiste —dijo Alex.

—Sobre que —dijo Maggie nuevamente.

«Alex que a ti te gusten la mujeres o no, no quiere decir que dejes de ser tu» penso Alex recordando la palabras de Goku.

—Lo que dijiste... sobre mi —dijo Alex sonríendo ahora.

Maggie sonrio.

—Debo irme —dijo Alex poniéndose de pie— me alegra que estés bien.

Y con esa Alex se fue sonriendo, mientras Maggie sonrió igual en su asiento.

 **1 hora después.**

 **Deo**.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo, ese será el plan para esta noche —dijo J'ohn.

Goku, Kara, Barbara Y Winn asintieron, ellos habían estado planeando todo para cuando Black Mask atacará ya que era técnicamente un hecho que lo haría.

—Hola siento llegar tarde —dijo Alex acercándose a ellos.

—¿Donde estabas? ya tenemos el plan para Black Mask —dijo Kara.

—Estaba con Maggie resolviendo algunas cosas —dijo Alex dándole una sonrisa a Goku que se la regreso— eso me recuerda ahora deben estar trasladando a los hombres de Black Mask, con el fiscal parecen que llegaron a un acuerdo.

Barbara amplio los ojos de sorpresa, pero se recuperó rápido.

—Ya veo, bueno si ya tenemos esto resuelto, Goku y yo tenemos que regresar a empresas dragón para prepararlo con su discurso —dijo Barbara poniendose de pie.

—Que, pero tú dijiste que hoy no iríamos a la empr ¡aaaaa! —dijo Goku soltando un pequeño grito, por qué Barbara lo piso.

—No Goku, escuchaste mal dije que de la Deo nos iríamos a la empresa por tu discurso —dijo Barbara mirándolo con rostro de sígueme la corriente.

—¡Aaaa si! ya recorde nos veremos en la gala, Kara te veo en el departamento —dijo Goku poniéndose de pie.

Con eso Barbara tocó el hombro de Goku y se teletransportaron rápidamente, dejando a todos mirandose confundídos.

 **20 minutos despues.**

 **Estación de policía.**

—¿Iremos con el fiscal? —dijo uno de los hombres de Black Mask esposado y su traje naranja de preso.

Estaban saliendo de la estación de policía para subir al camión que los trasladaría.

—Si, estoy segura que también quiere hablar con ustedes —dijo Maggie.

—Queremos el trato, indentificaremos a quien nos dio las armas —dijo el hombre.

—Fue Black Mask ¿no? —dijo Maggie.

—No, fue otra persona, era una mujer no sé su nombre pero mire su rostro era... —dijo el ladron.

De repente algo comenzó a sonar dentro de sus cabeza, era como un subidó insoportable.

«Escuchenme no dirán nada sobre mi» dijo una voz distorsionada.

—Esa voz en mi cabeza —dijo el hombre antes de que sus oídos comenzarán a sangrar y los tres calleron al suelo muertos.

—¡Una ambulancia! ¡QUE RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO! —grito Maggie al verlos muertos sin razón aparente.

Si ella no hubiera estado tan aterrada por lo sucedido, hubiera notado una limosina pasar junto a ellos.

—Tres menos —dijo la lider sonríendo, soltando, el botón de un control.

Lo que ella no esperaba era que a unas cuadras de la estación de policía, su auto frenará de repente o lo hicieran frenar y luego apareciera en un lugar desconocido y menos esperaba que la puerta junto a ella fuera arrancando, ella salió para mirar a su chofer guardaespaldas incosiente a los pies de...

—Buenas tardes, señora líder de Cadmus o debería llamarte Lilian Luthor —dijo Kakarotto con los brazos cruzados.

La mujer amplio los ojos pero solo unos segundos.

—Asi que ya lo sabes, vienes arrestarme o vienes a tomar justicia por tu mano, como el monstruo que eres —dijo Lilian Luthor, tratando de reconocer su entorno.

—Llamarme monstruo y asesino, cuando acabas de matar a tres personas, es hipocrita de tu parte —dijo Kakarotto recargado en el auto— no mato al menos que sea necesario y por más que quisiera llevarte a prisión no vine a eso.

—¿Entonces que quieres Kakarotto? —dijo Lilian sorprendída.

—Vine hacerte una única advertencia, deten esté plan absurdo de querer acabar con nosotros los alienígenas y libera a Jeremiah Danvers —dijo Kakarotto.

—Ya veo, asi que Alex Danvers ya fue contigo acusarme de que le quite a su papi, créeme Kakarotto es mejor que se quede con el recuerdo de lo que fue su padre y sobre lo otro ¿que te hace pensar que te haré caso? —dijo Lilian desafiante.

—Por que si no lo haces la próxima que nos veamos te juro que será para encerrarte en prisión, Oraculo tiene las pruebas necesarias para que nunca vuelvas a ver la la luz del sol... yo que tu tomaría esta única oportunidad —dijo Kakarotto.

—Crees que haz ganado Kakarotto, pero esto solo ha comenzando, todos tienes una debilidad y te juro que yo encontraré la tuya —dijo Lilian.

Kakarotto se detuvo y camino a ella deteniéndose en su rostro, Lilian se mantuvo fuerte aunque por dentro estaba temblando como nunca lo había hecho, era como si una fuerza invisible la envolvíera.

—Tu nunca haz enfrentado a nada como yo, estoy fuera de tu liga, rindente si no por ti hazlo por tu hija... ella no merece ser arrastrada por la locura de su hermano y madre —dijo Kakarotto empezando a caminar para alejarse de ahí.

—¡TU, MALDITO ALIENIGENA DE OTRO UNIVERSO, NO TE ATREVAS HABLAR DE LEX, EL TRATO DE SALVAR ESTE MUNDO DE ESE MALDITO SUPERMAN Y SU ZORRA PRIMA! —grito Lilian perdiendo toda la elegancia.

Goku se detuvo, mientras apretó los puños al escuchar esas palabras, el se acerco al cofre de la limosina y con un fuerte golpe, lo atraveso sacando el motor del auto y soltandolo.

—Por cierto Oraculo quiere que sepas, que estamos en la bosque de bambú en China y que no hay gente a kilómetros, espero que disfrutes caminar Lilian —dijo Kakarotto colocando sus dedos en la frente y desapareciendo.

—Maldito Kakarotto, esto no es el final tú y todos los alienígenas lo pagarán —dijo Lilian sacando su celular para llamar a su helicóptero, pero no esperaba ver su teléfono sin señal, reviso el de su guarda espaldas lo mismo sin señal, de repente recibió un mensaje.

 **«He bloqueado la señal de toda la zona hasta el próximo poblado que es a 100 kilómetros, mejor comience a caminar saludos Oráculo»**

Lilian Luthor apretó y luego lanzó su teléfono lejos.

¡ESTA HUMILLACIÓN, ME LA PAGARAN KAKAROTTO Y ORÁCULO! —grito Lilian.

 **Empresa Dragon.**

Goku apareció en su base, ahí estaba Barbara que ya lo esperaba.

—Eso fue increíble Goku, te mereces un Oscar por esa actuación —dijo Barbara con una sonrisa.

—¿Para que quiero un sujeto llamado oscar? —dijo Goku quitándose el casco.

—No un Oscar es... te lo explicaré luego el caso es que lo hiciste genial, de verdad te metiste en tu personaje —dijo Barbara.

—Gracias Barb, ¿crees que funcione? esa mujer es muy terca —dijo Goku.

—Como tu dijiste, le hemos dado una advertencia yo creo que al menos no molestará en un tiempo, mientras encontramos al padre de Kara y Alex, pero ahora centremonos en la gala y detener a Black Mask —dijo Barbara— ve a entrenar si quieres mientras Helena y yo preparamos tu discurso.

—De acuerdo —dijo Goku sonríendo, mientras se coloca el casco y luego desaparecía su traje, he iba a su máquina de gravedad.

 **Noche.**

 **Gala de las cápsulas Bulma.**

—Wow, ese lugar si que es gigante y cuántas personas —dijo Goku mirando el gran salón de fiestas— tendrás que hacer muchas entrevistas.

—Es la presentación de una tecnología que cambiará el mundo Goku, era obvio que Lena no se mediria y no, James vino para hacer eso acepto cubrirme para que yo pueda ser esta noche tu cita sin problemas —dijo Kara sonríendo.

Ambos estaban dentro del auto a una considerable distancia del evento.

—Eso me alegra, y tienes razón, creo que nunca me acostumbrare a estas fiestas —dijo Goku— ¿está todo listo?

—Si acabo de hablar con J'ohn, ya se reunió con tu Kage Bunshin no jutsu —dijo Kara riendo.

—Kara quieres dejar de llamar a mi tecnica, como esa caricatura —dijo Goku haciendo una mueca.

—En primer lugar, es un anime Goku nunca le llames una caricatura enfrente de Otakus, creeme están locos y ya no te enojes solo era una broma sé que es una multiforma —dijo Kara recostado su cabeza en el hombro de Goku.

—Bien, Barb ya está ahí también con Alex, Winn y Mon-el —dijo Goku apoyando su cabeza junto a ella.

—De verdad quiero atrapar a Black Mask, pero una parte de mi quiere que no aparezca para no arruinar está gala, después de todo es nuestra primera fiesta juntos —dijo Kara.

—No te preocupes Kara, aparezca Black Mask o no, te prometo que nos divertimos —dijo Goku sonríendo.

—Esa sonrisa tuya siempre me tranquiliza, bien entonces vamos vicepresidente Goku, quiero escuchar ese discurso —dijo Kara dándole un beso rápido.

—Sabes ahora prefiero que aparezca Black Mask —dijo Goku haciendo una mueca mientras encendía el auto.

Kara no puedo evitar reír a eso.

El auto se acerco a la entrada del salon, donde donde había muchos paparazzis tratando de obtener alguna noticia, siendo detenidos por los de seguridad.

Goku dio su invitación y su nombre, rápidamente los de seguridad abrieron las puertas del salon para dejarlo pasar.

Goku entregó al valet parking sus llaves y comenzaron a ir a la entrada.

—Te dije que te ves muy bonita está noche —dijo Goku sonríendo a Kara.

Kara se sonrojo ella traia un vestido negro de corte sirena con cola realizado en paillette, con unos tacones a juego, traía su cabello rubio arreglado y suelto, sus gafas y su reloj especial **(nota esto salió de Google, soy hombre no tengo conocimientos de esto xd).**

—Gracias Goku, me hubiera gustado venir sin mis gafas pero... —dijo Kara que sentia que no parecía la novia de un empresario.

—Oye por que ese rostro, me gusta cómo te ves con tus gafas, te ves mmm, cual era la palabra...sexi —dijo Goku sonríendo.

Ahora si Kara parecía un tomate, Goku le había dicho que se veía sexi, después de asimilar la palabras, ella sonrió y se aferro más a su brazo.

—Gracias amor, tu también te ves muy guapo con ese traje —dijo Kara.

Goku trai un traje negro, con camisa blanca debajo, una corbata negra originalmente iba a ser un moño, pero Goku se habia negado rotadamente a usar eso y acompañado de unos zapatos negros y su reloj también.

—¿Tu crees? yo me siento muy incómodo, no sé como ellos pueden andar vestidos así siempre —dijo Goku haciendo una mueca.

—Me gusta cómo te queda —dijo Kara luego acercó su boca a su oido— aunque me gustaría más verte sin el.

Goku podía ser demaciado ingenuo pero hasta el entendió eso y ahora parecía un tomate también, mientras Kara reía, ella disfrutaba verlo así, de repente fueron flaseados por una luz.

—Mon-el debes dejar de tomar fotos a todos lo que ves —dijo Winn.

—Pero es divertido, además mira estas fotos de esta chica sexi —dijo Mon-el.

—De acuerdo me convence, envíame ese pack —dijo Winn sacando su teléfono.

Ambos hombre iba con trajes igual negros pero ellos si traian moños.

—Oigan ya paren con eso, Goku, Kara se ven bien —dijo Alex ella iba vestida con un vestido rojo con encaje, a juego unos tacones y su cabello corto suelto.

—Tú también Alex —dijeron Goku y Kara sonríendo.

—Aqui estan, los estaba buscando —dijo Barbara acercándose, ella traia un vestido de un hombro blanco, tacones a juego con su cabello suelto y sin gafas

—Wow —dijo Goku, Mon-el y Winn.

—Te ves increíble Barbara —dijo Kara y Alex.

—Gracias ustedes también —dijo Barbara riendo.

—Entonces ahora que estamos todos, ¿cómo va el plan? —dijo Kara.

—Segun lo planeado, aquí tengo el detector de partículas que nos avisará si hay un arma alienigena a 30 metros —dijo Winn mostrando el aparato.

—¿Estas seguro? —dijo Barbara.

—¿Cuando me he equivocado? —dijo Winn, ganadose la mirada de todos— bien pero ahora estoy seguro.

—J'ohn y el hermano gemelo de Goku están preparados para hacer su aparición en unos minutos —dijo Alex sonríendo.

—Hablando de eso, Goku ¿te inspiraste en Naruto para hacer ese jutsu? —dijo Mon-el.

—Claro que no, esa técnica la creo un amigo y no es un jutsu, son multiformas —dijo Goku con una mueca haciendo reír a todos.

—¿Y donde esta Lena? —dijo Kara mirando a su alrededor.

—Dinah me dijo que aparecera pronto —dijo Barbara

—¿Dinah está aquí? —dijo Goku.

—Si, está ahí con Helena —dijo Barbara apuntando a un lugar.

Ahí estaba las dos mujeres, Dinah traía un vestido azul fuerte elegante y Helena uno color gris elegante, si Barbara hubiera mirado antes, habría notada a esta última negar con la cabeza apresuramente.

—Helena está aqui —dijo Mon-el, dejando de jugar con su teléfono y llendo a la pelinegra, que se fue intentando hacer un escape estrategico.

—Wow vaya que a Mon-el, le gustó Helena —dijo Barbara riendo junto con el resto.

De repente las puertas se abrieron, para mostrar a Kakarotto y Supergirl entrando.

¡ES SUPERGIRL Y KAKAROTTO! era las palabras de todos los invitados.

—Aqui están, Goku, Kara, Barbara ¿pueden acompañarme un minuto? —dijo Lena apareciendo.

—Hola Lena, claro —dijeron los tres, dándoles una mirada a Winn y Alex para que esten alerta.

—Supegirl, Kakarotto que bueno que están aquí —dijo Lena acercándose a los heroes.

—Aún creemos que es mala idea —dijo Supergirl(J'ohn).

—Pero aquí estamos como prometimos —dijo Kakarotto(Multiforma)

—Entonces quédense y veremos qué pasa —dijo Lena— les quiero presentar a tres personas, ella es mi socia y amiga Barbara Gordon.

—Mucho gustó, Kakarotto y Supergirl, llámenme Barbara—dijo Barbara sonríendo.

—Un placer señorita Barbara —dijo Supergirl y Kakarotto.

—Y luego quiero presentarles a Son Goku y... —dijo Lena girando y notando que los dos no estaban.

—Estan ahí —dijo Barbara apuntando.

—Goku, vamos nos están esperando —dijo Kara tratando de jalar a su novio.

—Un minuto Kara por favor, solo tomare dos más —dijo Goku que estaba tomando los bocadillos que ofrecía los meseros.

—Hee, el es tu socio —dijo Supergirl con una ceja levantada.

—Es más listo de lo que parece, solo que tiene un buen apetito —dijo Lena sudando.

—Perdonen —dijo Kara roja de vergüenza, mientras Goku venía con la charola en las manos.

—Esta bien, como le decía el es mi socio y amigo Son Goku y su novia y mi amiga Kara Danvers —dijo Lena.

—Mucho gustó —dijeron Goku y Kara sintiéndose extraños de saludarse a ellos mismos.

—Un placer, ahora iremos a verificar la zona, estaremos alertas —dijo Supergirl y se fue seguida de Kakarotto.

—Los héroes son tan serios —dijo Lena— Barbara podrias acompañarme, quiero presentarte a unas personas, Goku y Kara ustedes disfruten la fiesta.

—Claro gracias Lena —dijo Kara.

—Por mi está bien —dijo Goku.

Lena y Barbara se fueron, con Bárbara dándoles una mirada de esten alerta.

De repente la música comenzó a sonar, mientras muchas parejas comenzaron a ir a la pista para bailar, Kara miró esto y luego a Goku que parecia indiferente.

—Goku, ¿tú bailas? —dijo Kara mirándolo.

—Un poco, lo hice en mi boda, pero no soy fanático —dijo Goku.

—Ya veo —dijo Kara con semblante triste.

Goku noto esto y se dio cuenta de lo que Kara queria.

«Bueno que daño puede hacer» penso Goku mientras tomaba la mano de Kara.

—¿Que haces Goku? —dijo Kara.

—Vamos a bailar Kara, puede que a mí no me guste pero veo que a ti si y yo te prometi que nos divertiriamos, espero que me tengas paciencia —dijo Goku sonríendo.

Kara miró sus manos sujetas y sonrió, mientras se dejaba llevar a la pista.

—Entonces qué tal mañana —dijo Mon-el.

—No puedo, tengo trabajo —dijo Helena sin mirarlo.

—Y en dos días —dijo Mon-el.

—Tengo cita con el dentista —dijo Helena.

—Y en tr... —dijo Mon-el.

—Por dios, Helena al menos deja que te saque a bailar —dijo Dinah ya desesperada de esos dos, mientras los empujaba.

—Bien pero será solo una canción y listo —dijo Helena arrastrando a Mon-el.

—Oye Alex mira —dijo Winn apuntando a la pista ahí estaban Goku y Kara bailando.

Alex sonrió se veían tan bien juntos y contra todo pronóstico, Goku no lo hacía tan mal.

—Oye qué tal una pieza como amigos —dijo Winn.

—Bien pero si tú mano, baja más de lo debido te la romperé —dijo Alex.

—Anotado —dijo Winn.

y con eso fueron.

James observa a distancia a Goku y Kara bailando, el ya había conseguido algunas entrevistas.

«¿Hay algo que Goku no pueda hacer?» pensó James.

—Asi que al final veniste, espero que no traigas tu bate y máscara —dijo Barbara detrás de él.

—Demonios, ¿por qué haces eso? —dijo James asustado.

—Lo siento, creo que es la costumbre —dijo Barbara.

—No, no lo traje, fuiste muy clara y creo que tienes razon, no sé que hubiera hecho si Goku y Kara no salvan ese edificio —dijo James— seguire sentado en mi escritorio mirando.

—Algun día entenderás James que el trabajó de comunicar, es tan importante cómo estár en el campo, yo he hecho ambos —dijo Barbara y con eso fue con Dinah.

—Goku no lo haces tan mal, no crei que bailar sería tu fuerte —dijo Kara sonríendo.

—No lo es, pero tuve que aprender y ahora también tengo una gran maestra —dijo Goku riendo.

—Sabes cuando baile en mi fiesta de graduación, le rompi tres dedos a mi pareja cuando lo pise por accidente —dijo Kara.

—La última vez que baile, termine aplicandole una derribada a la mía, casi le rompo la espalda —dijo Goku.

—No te atrevas hacerme eso saiyajin —dijo Kara jugando.

—No lo haría, además el suelo sería el más dañado kriptoniana —dijo Goku sonriendo.

Ambos estaban por besarse ahí en la pista de baile cuando...

¡BOOOMMMM! se oyó la explosión seguido de unos escombros del costado del salon cayendo por suerte no había nadie ahi.

—Eso fue una gran explocion —dijo Alex llegando.

—Chicos ya están aquí —dijo Winn con el detector en la mano.

—Llego el momento —dijeron Goku y Kara mostrando su reloj cada uno.

 **10 minutos antes**

 **afuera.**

—Entonces, ¿tu eres como un clon de Goku? —dijo J'ohn con la forma de Supergirl.

Ellos habían estado patrullando la zona por cualquier ataques, ahora estaba tomando cinco minutos de descanso.

—Algo asi, soy sólido la energía del original se divide en el número de réplicas que haga —dijo Kakarotto, el no se dio cuenta que estaban siendo apuntados debido a que había demaciados ki.

 **A unos metros de ahi.**

—Estamos listos, cuando lo ordene jefe —dijo uno de los hombres con el gran cañon y los dos héroes en la mira.

—Hazlo, arruinemos su fiesta —dijo Black Mask.

El hombre asintió y soltó el disparo una gran bola de fuego.

 **Con Kakarotto y Supergirl falsos.**

—Asi es en Marte...—dijo J'ohn.

—¡CUIDADO! —dijo Kakarotto al ver la bola de fuego acercarse, apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrir a J'ohn.

¡BOOOOOOM! quedando enterrados ambos en los escombros.

 **Dentro de la gala**

Las puertas explotaron, entrando 20 hombres armadoa 10 con armas normales y 10 con armas alienigenas, ahí está Black Mask.

—Lo siento, me gusta hacer una entrada explosiva siempre en las fiestas —dijo Black Mask.

—Pero al parecer te equivocaste de fiesta —dijo Lena caminado a ellos.

—No lo creo mocosa —dijo Black Mask arrebatándole una pulsera muy costosa— se los pondré muy sencillo, entrengenme joyas, dinero y todo lo de valor que tengan y tal vez no desintegre a la mitad de la gente aquí.

Con eso los hombres empezaron a despojar a los invitados de sus pertenencias.

—Supergirl y Kakarotto te detendran —dijo Lena.

—Lo dudo, ellos están abajo de esos escombros —dijo Black Mask riendo.

—No te relajes mucho Black Mask —dijo Kakarotto y Supergirl flotando en donde no había techo.

—Ustedes son peores que las cucarachas ¡DISPAREN! —dijo Black Mask mientras salia con algunos hombres al estacionamiento.

Un hombre con el cañón de fotones disparo, está vez Supergirl estaba lista liberando su visión de calor para contenerlo.

—Kakarotto ve tras Black Mask nos haremos cargo aquí adentro —dijo Supergirl.

—Pero —dijo Kakarotto dudoso, hasta que vio a Alex empezando a noquear a la gente de armas normales al igual que Barbara que lo hacía disimuladamente.

—Bien se los encargo —dijo Kakarotto volando tras Black Mask.

Un tiro traicionero por la espalda derribo a Supergirl pero se incorporo rápido y persiguió al tipo del arma más peligrosa.

—Oye —dijo Mon-el corriendo a ese tipo.

—¡NO, ESTAS LOCO! —grito Helena tratando de deternelo, mientras derriba a dos hombres fácilmente.

El ladrón giro a él y disparó el cañón enviándolo a una mesa a estrellarse.

—Novato —dijo Dinah derribando a dos más sin problemas.

Supergirl perseguía al hombre disparandole desde lejos con su visión de calor, que apenas logra esquivar el tipo.

Incluso James intentaba defenderse pero ya lo habían derribando por dos hombres, hasta que una pelirroja llego, pateando a uno al rostro, y al otro lo desarmo fácilmente, luego le dio una patada en donde no le da el sol.

—Ba, Barbara —dijo James impresiónado, pero haciendo una mueca por el tipo.

—Te lo dije James, necesitas más que una cinta de karate escondete —dijo Barbara llendo al siguiente.

—Winn escondete —dijo Alex derribando a dos más.

Winn era un hombre por lo que hizo lo mas sabio... se metió debajo de una mesa pero no pensó encontrarse con Lena ahí.

 **Estacionamiento.**

Kakarotto estaba derribando a los hombres de Blacks Mask y sus armas como si fueran soldados de juguete, incluso con su poder a la mitad, no eran nada contra el.

los cuatro últimos hombres intentaron atacar juntos, Kakarotto se harto y conecto a uno en el rostro con la derecha, se giro y al otro con la izquierda, le dio un rodillazo al otro y giro su pierna para dale una patada al mentón al último, claro con su poder controlado, eso no evitó que los cuatro hombres calleron incosientes, solo quedaban Blacks Mask y uno más esto había acabado.

Black Mask nunca había tenido miedo a nada...tal vez a Batman y Red Hood, pero eso no se comparaba con el terror que sentía ahora al ver ese monstruo acabar con sus hombres y sus armas como si no fueran nada, el retrocedio aterrado.

—Este es el final Black Mask —dijo Kakarotto caminando a él lentamente.

—¡CALLATE! —grito Black Mask disparando el cañón y liberando la bola de fuego.

Kakarotto levantó el brazo y soltó su propia energía extinguiendola, y siguiendo su camino a lo últimos dos.

Black Mask estaba acorralado, pero como si fuera su día de suerte miró que junto a él estaba estacionado el camión que traía a los niños del hospital infantil y a los adolescentes de otra fundación que se ayudaba esta noche, los chicos estaban asustados.

—Tal vez no pueda dañarte a ti, pero si das un paso más, desintegro a estos mocosos —dijo Black Mask apuntando al camión de niños, su secuaz hizo lo mismo con el otro camion.

—Eres un cobarde, son solo niños —dijo Kakarotto deteniendose.

—Como si te importara, proteges a esa gente de ahí adentro creyendo que son buenas personas, yo fui hijo de padres millonarios absolutamente egocéntricos, que se preocupaban más por su condición social que por su hijo—dijo Black Mask.

«¿Que hago?, con mi poder dividido, aún puedo moverme rápidamente y salvar un camión pero el otro» pensaba Kakarotto.

—Momentos después de mi nacimiento, el médico descuidadamente me dejó caer de cabeza, mis padres estaban menos preocupados acerca de mi bienestar y más encubrir el incidente para que sus amigos de alta sociedad no se enteraran—dijo Black Mask, había comenzado hablar de su vida.

«No puedo arriesgarme, usaré esto para salvar ambos camiones» pensó Kakarotto.

—De niño fui fue atacado por un mapache rabioso en la villa de mi familia; mis padres me prohibieron contar sobre el incidente y me condenaron a usar estas malditas máscaras, ¡ASI QUE AL DIABLO ELLOS, ESTOS NIÑOS Y USTEDES MALDITOS HEROES! —grito Black Mask listo para desintegrar el camión con los niños adentro.

—¡KAIO! —grito Kakarotto.

 **Adentro de la gala.**

—Te importa —dijo Lena con una máquina ahí, iluminando con su linterna del celular.

—Ese es un filtro de componentes —dijo Winn.

—Si logro hacer que funcione, si —dijo Lena.

—¿Esta fiesta fue una trampa para atraerlos? —dijo Winn.

—En parte, presentaremos la cápsula y recaudaremos fondos, pero eso no pasará si no hago que esto funcione —dijo Lena.

—Si el puerto negro está en equilibrio con las armas alienigenas... absorberá su radiacion electromagnética y las apagara, es genial —dijo Winn.

—Si lo se pero la frecuencia y longitud de una no emparejan —dijo Lena.

—La cupula de inducción —dijo Barbara apareciendo debajo de la mesa.

—Pero claro, eres una genio Barbara —dijo Lena haciendo lo que le dijo.

—Lo se —dijo Barbara sonríendo.

—Yo le enseño lo que sabe —dijo Winn.

—Ya quisieras shott —dijo Barbara.

Alex había desarmado al último de los ladrones, cuando el hombre que Supergirl estaba persiguiendo la apunto, pero Supergirl apareció a tiempo y libero su visión de calor chocando ambas fuerzas.

—Llego tu hora Supergirl —dijo el hombre colocando a maxima potencia el arma.

—Activenlo ahora —dijo Barbara mirando lo que pasaba.

Lena obedecio y lo encendió, apareciendo un campo de energía que elevó las armas y las hizo explotar.

—Nos rendimos —dijeron los hombres poniéndose de rodillas.

—Si mejor hagan eso —dijo Supergirl.

Mon-el era ayudado por Helena a ponerse de pie, mientras Barbara, Winn y Lena salieron debajo de la mesa ganadose la mirada de todos, Mon-el le dio un pulgar arriba a Winn.

—Amm, nosotros estabamos ahí abajo...lo detuvimos —dijo Winn, haciendo reír todos ahí.

De repente se escucharon gritos de apoyo de los niños afuera.

—O dios es verdad, los niños de la recaudación de fondos —dijo Lena.

Todos salieron rápidamente, pero no esperaron ver la escena que estaba sucediendo.

 **Estacionamiento de la gala.**

—¡KAIO! —grito Kakarotto listo para salvar a los niños, cuando las armas de Black Mask y el otro hombre se elevaron y explotaron.

—¿Que mierda, paso? —dijo Black Mask sin entender.

—Jefe tenemos más problemas —dijo el otro hombre.

Black Mask giro para mirar a Kakarotto tronarze los nudillos.

—Niños cierren los ojos, por que esto se puede poner feo —dijo Kakarotto caminando al gánster y su secuaz que solo tragaron saliva del miedo.

Los niños en lugar, comenzaron a vitorear y aplaudir, por la golpiza que estaba recibiendo Black Mask y su secuaz.

—¡KAKAROTTO, KAKAROTTO, KAKAROTTO!—.

—¿Deberiamos detenerlo? —dijo Winn dudoso.

—No, dale 15 minutos más —dijo Supergirl riendo, todo el mundo estuvo se acuerdo.

—¿Donde estan Goku y Kara? —dijo Lena.

Haciendo sudar a Supergirl y preguntándose donde estaba J'ohn.

—Aqui estamos —dijo Goku, con un traje igual original.

—Si perdone es que nos encerraron en el baño —dijo J'ohn como Kara , guiñandole un ojo a Supergirl

 **20 minutos después**

Maggie y la policía habían llegado para recojer a Black Mask y sus hombres, ellos serían trasladados a una prisión que ahora si no pudieran escapar.

J,ohn se había llevado los restos de las armas a la Deo para que no volveríeran a molestar y Goku deshizo por fin la multiforma regresando a la normalidad, ahora la gala continuaria normalmente en unos minutos.

—Tomo un gran riesgo señorita Luthor —dijo Supergirl.

—¿Por que no nos dijiste tu plan? —dijo Kakarotto.

Ellos estaba afuera listo para irse, al menos como super heroes, cuando Lena les había pedido hablar un minuto.

—Dude que creyeran que una Luthor quisiera hacer justicia —dijo Lena.

—No lo hubieramos logrado sin tu ayuda —dijo Supergirl.

—Quien lo hubiera dicho una super y una Luthor trabajando juntas —dijo Kakarotto«aunque yo hice equipo con Freezer así que todo puede pasar».

Ambas chicas rieron a eso.

—Espero que se repita —dijo Kara.

—Yo también... una pregunta ¿ustedes son ya saben...pareja? —dijo Lena.

Ambos héroes se miraron nerviosos.

—Mmm es complicado —dijeron Kakarotto y Supergirl al mismo tiempo.

—Ya veo es una pena, te hubiera invitado a salir Kakarotto... no lo dejes ir Supergirl nos vemos —dijo Lena entrando al salón.

Supergirl solo miró a Kakarotto riendo nerviosamente.

«Tienes que estar bromeando» pensó Kara.

 **1 hora después**

La presentación oficialmente de las cápsulas Bulma había sido un éxito, entre la explicación de Barbara y Lena de su funcionamiento y capacidad, así cómo proyectos futuros con esa tecnología, habían dejado impresiónados a los presentes y prensa, en definitiva este era el comienzo para Lena de limpiar el nombre de su familia y de muchos ceros en su cuenta bancaria de ella y de Goku y Barbara.

Ellos estaban tan concentrados como el resto escuchado, que no notaron una silueta aparecer en el traga luz que había quedado intacto.

 **Techo**

—Batman, ya estoy en National City, pero no fue necesaria mi intervención, el hijo de puta de Black Mask fue derrotado —dijo el hombre vestido con ropa especial de combate y una chaqueta café, pero lo que lo distingua era el casco rojo que tenía puesto.

—Si, Kakarotto y Supergirl lo vencieron...,.no, no pude ver una debilidad en Kakarotto estás obsesionado con eso...si tal vez me quede unos días por aquí...si se que ella no debe saber que estoy aqui, no lo sabra...de acuerdo nos vemos —dijo Red Hood acabando la conversación.

El se puso de pie, para irse miró una vez más a la chica pelirroja, en el escenario y sonrió debajo del casco

—Esa ha sido una gran presentación Barby, aún tienes el toque —dijo Red Hood saltando del techo, para ir por su motocicleta e irse del lugar.

 **Dentro de la sala**

—Bueno con esto terminamos la presentación de la cápsula Bulma, espero que le hayamos convencído y también que trabajemos juntos en muchos proyectos —dijo Lena.

—Ahora si más le dejamos con mi socio y vicepresidente de empresa Dragon que nos dará un discurso por esta recaudación de fondos —dijo Barbara.

El público aplaudio a las chicas que bajaban y al hombre que debe subir, pero que estaba casi aferrado a su asiento nervioso y apunto de teletransportarce de ahí, hasta que alguien giro su rostro.

—Goku tranquilo mírame, estoy aquí contigo, haz tu mayor esfuerzo y supera tus límites nuevamente, eres mi héroe —dijo Kara dándole una sonrisa de confianza, luego le dio un pequeño beso de buenas suerte.

Goku respondió el beso y asintio luego, se levantó para ir al podion, recibiendo animos de todos sus amigos ahí, el paso junto a Lena que le sonrió y Barbara.

—Demuestrales quien eres Goku, superate una vez más —dijo Barbara sonriendo y llendo a su asiento.

Goku subió al escenario y camino al podion, miró a los niños detrás de él y al público delante, el suspiro y comenzó.

—Buenas noches mi nombre es Son Goku, vicepresidente de Empresas Dragon, esta noche se me pidió dar un discurso para convencerlos de donar para ellos —dijo Goku mirando a los jóvenes detrás de él.

Goku miro sus tarjetas resumidas de discurso el solo tenia que leer esas tarjetas y estaría listo pero entonces las arrojo al suelo, soprendiendo a todos.

—¿Que esta haciendo? —dijo Barbara.

—Eso iba a preguntarte —dijo Lena

—Kara ¿que le pasa a tu novio? —dijo Alex

—No lo se, pero se que planea algo —dijo Kara también sorprendida

—Pero saben, no debería ser necesario que yo ni nadie lo convensa, ustedes tiene hijos o algún sobrino como ellos y estoy seguro que ninguno quiere verlos convertidos en un Black Mask —dijo Goku.

—Ok ahora esto se puso bueno —dijo Winn.

—¿Que va hacer este hombre? —dijo Dinah

—No tendo idea —dijo Helena.

—Algo me dice que será épico —dijo Mon el.

—Chicos hoy están aquí para recibir ayuda y les juro que la recibirán, pero también quiero decirles algo que tal vez ya saben... el mundo no es un arcoiris y nubes rosas, es un mundo malo y salvaje y no importan que tan rudos sean, los pondrá de rodillas y los dejara así permanente si lo dejan —dijo Goku.

—¿Oigan esa escena no se le hace conocida? —dijo Winn

—Iba a decir lo mismo —dijo Alex.

—Es de la película Rocky cuando esta viejo —dijo Barbara sin creerlo.

—¿Bromeas? va decir la frase de una película —dijo James

—Es una buena pelicula además parace que nadie se ha dado cuenta —dijo Kara.

—Eso es por que nadie de esta gente ve películas que no sean de arte o esas cosas aburridas —dijo Dinah.

—No te creo —dijo Helena mirando a su alrededor y todos estaba expectantes a las palabras de Goku, incluso Lena y Mon el.

—Increíble —dijeron todos, sin creerlo.

—Ni ustedes, ni yo, ni ellos golpearan tan duro cómo la vida, pero no importa qué tan duro lo haga, si no lo que ustedes resistan y siguan avanzado, ¡cuánto resistiran y seguirán avanzando, ¡así es como se gana! —dijo Goku elevando la voz.

—Tengo que ver esa película nuevamente —dijo Winn.

—Yo creo que Goku ya se emocionó —dijo James.

—Shhh —dijeron las chicas oyendo igual que todos.

—¡Y SI SABEN CUANTO VALEN, VAYAN A BUSCAR LO QUE MERECEN, PERO DEBEN IR DISPUESTOS A RECIBÍR GOLPES, Y NO A CULPAR A OTROS COMO BLACK MASK Y DECIR NO PUEDO SER LO QUE QUIERO SER POR EL, POR ELLA POR NADIE, LOS COBARDES SOLO HACEN ESO, Y YO SE QUE USTEDES SON MEJORES! —dijo Goku dando una manotazo al podion que de milagro no se rompió.

Todo había quedado en silencio, la gente mirando al saiyajin expectante, fue un pequeño niño quien se paró y aplaudió seguido de todos los jóvenes de la beneficencia, seguidos de todo el mundo que estaba de pie.

—¡ASI SE HACE GOKU! ¡ERES EL MEJOR! —grito Kara aplaudiendo emocionada.

—Solo Goku puede recitar una escena de Rocky y recibir una ovacion de pie —dijo Alex aplaudiendo.

—Barbara planearon esto, por qué los números se estan disparando y hemos doblado la meta que teníamos —dijo Lena aplaudiendo.

—Nunca pensé que Goku se sacaría ese as de la manga —dijo Barbara igual aplaudiendo.

—¡Siiii! —grito Winn.

—Woooo, ¡EL ES MI AMIGO! —grito Mon-el.

—¡Y TAMBIEN ES MI JEFE! —grito Helana aplaudiendo.

—Ya callense ustedes dos —dijo Dinah pero sonriendo.

—Lo voy admitir, Goku tiene el don —dijo James aplaudiendo.

Mientras Goku estaba rojo de vergüenza por ser el centro de atención el nunca había dominado está área, así que levantó la mano para saludar.

«Y decían que las películas no te salvan»penso Goku sonriendo a sus amigos y sobre todo a una rubia kriptoniana que le devolví la sonrisa.

 **Y Listo que capitulo, el más largo que he escrito de la historia original, pero quería acabar el capítulo 5 de la serie para pasar al 6 que promete ser más emocionante, espero que hayan disfrutado cada parte de este episodio que lo tuvo de todo.**

 **Ahora yo sé que muchos me dirán y el lemon y yo le digo tranquilos, todo llegará en su momento, apartir de ahora en cualquier momento puede suceder y cuando menos lo imaginen pero le prometo que valdrá la pena.**

 **Ahora se preguntaran por que actualice bastante bueno tuve vacaciones para escribir tranquilamente, lamentablemente ya se acabaran este lunes así que el próximo si será en dos semanas.**

 **Con esto me despido y nos vemos la próxima, se despide Deadpool.**


	40. Uniendo Destinos

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **capitulo 38: Uniendo Destinos**

 **bosque alejado.**

 **Noche.**

—De nuevo —dijo Goku con el traje de Kakarotto pero sin el casco.

Kara en su traje de Supergirl se lanzó intentando golpearlo en el rostro, pero Goku redirecciono su golpe y la hizo irse de largo cayendo nuevamente.

—De nuevo —dijo Goku.

Kara se levantó y con su visión de calor atacó a Goku que lo repelio con un ráfaga de ki levantando el humo, Kara se movió rápidamente a su espalda, lanzando otro golpe.

Goku se dejó caer, esquivando el golpe y le barrio sus pies, cayendo de nuevo.

—Otra vez Kara —dijo Goku.

Kara se incorporo nuevamente y lanzo su aliento helado, Goku no se movió y dejo que el ataque le diera directo, parecía que lo había vuelto una estatua de hielo.

—Goku, tú y yo sabemos que eso no te hace nada —dijo Kara suspirando.

La estatua de hielo comenzó a moverse explotando dejando ver a Goku con su aura de ki alrededor y sonriendo.

—Lo siento, pero nada mal Kara estás mejorando —dijo Goku.

—Pero si no logré tocarte, llevamos estas dos semanas entrenando y aún nada —dijo Kara haciendo un puchero.

—Kara he estado entrenando todo mi vida, créeme que tomara bastante tiempo lograr golpearme ¡AUCH! —dijo Goku tomando su brazo.

—Ya lo hice —dijo Kara riendo.

—Ese golpe no cuenta, ese ataque fue a traición —dijo Goku haciendo una mueca.

—Ya no seas lloron, ¿pero de verdad voy mejorando?, por qué no lo siento —dijo Kara.

—Claro, mira este lugar, está llendo de cráteres más grandes cuando golpeas de lo que hacías, cuando comenzamos —dijo Goku.

—Entonces soy más fuerte —dijo Kara emocionada.

—Tu siempre haz sido fuerte Kara absorbes la energía solar, pero no lo sabes aprovechar, tu estilo de pelea es muy predecible para alguien con experiencia —dijo Goku— ademas atacas con miedo de lastimar a tu oponente.

—Bueno si, ya sabes podria arrancarle la cabeza alguien si le golpeo con todo —dijo Kara— y sobre mi modo de pelear, así me entreno la Deo, deberías haberme visto hace un año, no podía ni lanzar una derecha decente.

—Cierto con ladrones y algunos alienigenas no muy fuertes, pero que pasó con Draaga la primera vez —dijo Goku.

—Me pateo el trasero —dijo Kara avergonzada.

—Y la segunda vez, cuando conectaste con toda tu fuerza —dijo Goku.

—Lo mandé a dormir de un golpe —dijo Kara orgullosa.

—Exacto, escucha Draaga no era más fuerte que tu realmente, pero peleaba mejor y el iba a matar —dijo Goku.

—Me dices que debo pelear a matar, por qué no se si puedo hacer eso...…. digo he tenido que matar pero no por gusto —dijo Kara.

—No necesariamente a matar, a mi tampoco me gusta hacerlo al menos que sea necesario, pero si debes atacar sin subestimar a tu oponente —dijo Goku que de repente lanzó un golpe que Kara detuvo cruzando los brazos pero retrocedio varios metros.

—Y eso ¿por qué fue? —dijo Kara que sentía entumidos los brazos.

—Ya tienes mejor instinto de reacción, aunque eso deberías esquivarlo y no bloquearlo —dijo Goku sonriendo— ustedes tienden a dejar que los golpeen de mas en lugar de esquivar, ya sé que las balas normales no te afectan pero nunca sabes que balas usarán.

Kara pensó en eso y era verdad, el primer día Goku había hecho lo mismo, pero ella se había llevado el golpe de lleno, siendo enviada a volar muy lejos.

Kara fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando miro una bola de ki venir a ella, logro volar y esquivarlo con dificultad, pero al menos no se llevó el impacto directo como los días anteriores.

«Pude verla, pude verla» penso Kara sonriendo, la velocidad de su vista estaba mejorando.

Ella miro a la dirección de Goku sonriendo con la mano en alto y girar su muñeca, y sabía que era eso, Kara giro para mirar la bola de ki a centímetros, ella apenas se cubrió, cuando la energía la golpe derribandola, no era nada grave, ya que Goku no había puesto suficiente poder en el ataque.

Kara caía al suelo pero antes que lo tocara, Goku la atrapó al estilo novia.

—Sabes, de algún modo, esto se le puede llamar violencia de pareja —dijo Kara tosiendo un poco.

—Bueno, prefiero ser yo quien te golpe a que otros lo hagan...eso se oyó mal, pero me entendiste verdad —dijo Goku.

Kara cruzo su brazos por su cuello y se acomodó en el pecho de Goku.

—Si te entendí, pero tienes razon me confíe por esquivar la bola de ki —dijo Kara suspirando.

—Tranquila Kara, llevamos dos semanas apenas y ya estás mejorando, solo debes aprender a crear estrategias usando todas tus habilidades cuando es necesario, y otras simplemente dejar que tu cuerpo reaccione —dijo Goku serio.

Kara no podía evitar sorprenderse a este Goku, cuando se trataba de pelear se convertia en un maestro con doctorado y tesis.

—Si me esforzare, tengo un gran maestro para ayudarme —dijo Kara sonríendo y luego hizo una pequeño puchero— es una pena que tendremos que pausarlo dos días.

—Si yo tampoco quiero irme, pero Barb dice que es importante presentarse como jueces a ese concurso —dijo Goku dejando en el suelo a Kara que honestamente prefería que la siguiera cargando.

Después de la presentación de Barbara con las cápsulas Bulma y el discurso de Goku, habían recibido una invitación para ser jueces en el Bocuse d'Or (el Concours mondial de la cuisine, concurso mundial de la cocina) una de la competencia más importante del mundo, ellos tendrían que irse a Paris Francia mañana en la noche, por 2 días aproximadamente.

—Está bien entiendo, es tu trabajo, ademas son solo dos dias sobreviviremos, incluso puedes visitarme en las noches —dijo Kara cruzando sus brazos por el cuello de Goku— claro sin nadie nos interrumpe.

Kara hizo una mueca recordando las interrupciones que había tenido después del entrenamiento, parecía que cada vez que Goku y ella, estaba poniéndose cariñoso algo o alguien se presentaba y arruinada el momento.

La primera vez habían sido interrumpidos por Mon-el, que había llegado a cenar y a robarle su wifi para jugar clash royal, ya que J'ohn había cambiando la contraseña, lo peor resulto cuando Gokú termino jugando con el toda la noche, para llegar a la arena cinco, Kara sabía que eso no pasaría pronto.

La segunda vez había sido Alex, que había llegado para cenar también, todo iba bien hasta que Goku menciono que Freddy Krueger era mejor que Jason Voorhees, que era el personaje favorito de Alex y termináron la noche entera mirando todas la películas de ambos personajes, lo peor era que ella fue obligada a mirarlas con ellos para decidir este debate, era de más decir que Kara no habia dormido desde ese día y tampoco quería ver un lago ni campamento.

La tercera vez... bueno esa había sido por su culpa, Goku y ella por fin habían estado solos y después de que ella lo volviera hacer perder el control, el la tenía recostada en su sofá besandose, pero al emocionarse de mas, Kara había activando involuntariamente su visión de calor golpendo las alarmas de incendios activandolas y teniendo que evacuar todo el edificio a las 3 de la mañana, con unos vecinos enojados con los jóvenes despeinados y agitados, Kara nunca había estado más avergonzada en su vida.

Eso sin mencionar que en la noticias al día siguiente, habían mencionado que se había registrado un terremoto de magnitud 3 en todo National City, ella había dejado de intentarlo después de eso ya que parecía que el edificio o ciudad no soportaría su... encuentro.

—Estamos solos ahora, ¿que se te ocurre? —dijo Goku sonríendo y colocándose el resto de su traje para luego oprimir su reloj y regresar a su ropa normal.

Kara considero eso, pero ella realmente no estaba tan desesperada cómo para hacerlo en un bosque ella tenía clase y además tenía esa sorpresa que había estado planeando.

—No, mejor vamos a divertirnos, ya ha pasado más de un mes de tu llegada a este universo y se me ocurre como celebrarlo —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Es cierto, que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando peleas con alienigenas malos, no olvides quítarte las pesas Kara —dijo Goku apuntando a sus muñecas.

—Lo había olvidado, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando —dijo Kara quitándose la pesas especiales y dejándolas caer enterrandose en el suelo.

Goku las tomo fácilmente y la regreso a la cápsula especial.

Kara luego apretó su reloj y regreso a su ropa normal, ella no se colocó sus gafas.

—¿Ahora si que tienes en mente? —dijo Goku curioso.

 **20 minutos después.**

 **Antártida.**

—¿Que es eso? —dijo Goku mirando la gran estructura de cristal, impermeable y tallada en una montaña.

—Esa es la fortaleza de la soledad Goku, la base de Clark y a veces mía, ahí esta todo lo que queda de Kripton, no hay nadie a cientos de millas, completamente segura y completamente escondida, solo unos pocos saben que existe —dijo Kara sonríendo.

—Wow es increíble, que suerte tienen a mi nisiquiera me dieron una manta —dijo Goku riendo y recordándo que Barb ya le había dicho algo de esa fortaleza.

—Pero vamos adentro, hay algo que tengo que mostrarte —dijo Kara tomando su mano y bajando a la fortaleza.

Si por afuera impresionaba, por adentro te dejaba sin palabras, Goku nunca había visto algo asi antes, era como una casa de cristal realmente y la estatua gigante de hielo de dos personas sosteniendo lo que parecía un mundo solo aumento su sorpresa.

—¿Quienes son ellos? —dijo Goku apuntando la estatua.

—Los padres de Clark, mi tío Jor-el y mi tía Lara sosteniendo Kripton —dijo Kara sonriendo.

Goku iba hacer otra pregunta pero de repente un robot flotante, con una luz amarilla, apareció en frente del saiyajin.

—Detectando forma de vida desconocida y peligrosa, retirese o será desintegrado —dijo el extrañó robot, cambiando la luz a rojo.

«Por que siempre quieren desintegrarme o algo asi» penso Goku.

—Kelex, el viene conmigo —dijo Kara.

El robot volvió a cambiar de luz roja a luz amarilla.

—Hola Kara Zor-el ¿en que puedo ayudarte? —dijo Kelex.

—¿Que es esa cosa? —dijo Goku muy perdido.

—Es Kelex era un como un mayordomo en Kripton...alguien que nos ayudaba con varias tareas —dijo Kara al ver que Goku, iba a preguntar qué es un mayordomo.

—O ya veo, pero ¿por qué la amenaza de repente? —dijo Goku.

—Es una forma de defensa, como te dije no hay nadie a millas, pero si alguien entra sin uno de nosotros, básicamente el ADN de Clark o el mío, Kelex lo desintegrara —dijo Kara.

—¿Que tan fuerte es el lazer? —dijo Goku.

—Muy fuerte, pero no te dejare probarlo —dijo Kara— Kelex, Kal-El ¿te comunico mi petición?.

—Si la sala está lista, pero Kal-El dejó claro que el acceso será limitado, solo necesitare una muestra de ADN —dijo Kelex liberando un aguja.

—Muy bien, Goku acercarte —dijo Kara.

Goku retrocedió dos pasos al mirar la aguja, el aún tenía esa pequeña fobia por las inyecciónes, no al nivel que la tuvo antes pero aún no le agradaba la idea de una aguja atravesando su piel.

—¿Por que? —dijo Goku.

—Por que Kelex necesita registrar tu ADN, para ir al lugar donde tengo tu sorpresa —dijo Kara con una ceja levantada.

—Es necesario que sea con una aguja, estoy seguro que viste que ellas y yo somos enemigos naturales —dijo Goku aún lejos.

—Por Rao Goku, no seas un niño y ven aquí, es una aguja solamente, ademas te han lastimado cosas peores —dijo Kara caminando a él.

Goku dio dos pasos más atrás, para hacer una retirada extrategica de ser necesario.

—Esta bien, tú lo pediste —dijo Kara bajando la mirada unos segundos y luego la levanto para revelar el rostro más tierno que tenía con sus ojos azules— ¿Goku confias en mi verdad?.

—Si lo hago —dijo Goku de inmediato al ver ese rostro, esa era la legendaria tecnica de los ojos de cachorro que había escuchado hablar.

—Entonces confía en mi, que no dolerá nada, todo es sujestion tuya —dijo Kara extendiendo su mano a el— hazlo por mí.

Era hora que Goku superará este miedo tonto.

—Kara eso es trampa —dijo Goku haciendo un mueca, ella sabía que el haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Kara no respondió, si no que siguió con su mano extendida, llendo tan lejos como para hacer temblar su labio y soltar una pequeña lágrima, esto estaba decidido.

Goku miró ese rostro, luego al robot con la aguja y de último miró su mano, el suspiro y la tomo, haciendo sonreir a la rubia, mientras lo llevaba a Kelex.

—Muy bien Goku solo extiende tu brazo —dijo Kara sujetando su otro brazo.

Goku hizo lo que le dijo y cerró los ojos cuando miro al robot acercarse, esperando el dolor.

—Listo —dijo Kelex.

Goku abrió los ojos y miro que efectivamente el robot ya se habia retirado y estaba escaneado su ADN, Kara tomo su brazo donde Kelex había tomado la muestra y lo frexiono para que cerrará el orificio en mínutos.

—Ves que no dolió nada, y todo estaba en tu imaginación —dijo Kara dándole una sonrisa.

Goku se sonrojo de vergüenza, todo este tiempo el creía que esto le dolería mucho y resultó no ser nada.

—Gracias Kara —dijo Goku dándole una sonrisa.

Kara se acero y lo beso rápidamente.

—De nada, vamos —dijo Kara— ¿está listo Kelex?, marca la muestra como Son Goku.

—Listo Son Goku, ha recibido acesso limitado a la fortaleza —dijo Kelex— la sala de armas, sala de control y laboratorio estan denegadas.

—Entiendo abre la puerta —dijo Kara caminando siendo seguida de Goku.

—Kara ¿que está pasando? —dijo Goku que no había entendido mucho.

—Ya lo veras Goku —dijo Kara sonríendo cuando la puerta se abrio, pero esa sonrisa de repente se fue «¿que hace aquí?».

Ahí estába un perro blanco, bastante grande con una capa roja puesta, Goku lo reconoció de la revista, era el perro kriptoniano Kripto y de verdad tenía una capa.

«Este universo y sus capas» pensó Goku.

Luego miro a Kara y al perro, que parecía que sostenían una competencia de miradas y se sentía la tensión, como ninguno se movía, Goku camino al perro, que lo miro y comenzó a gruñir mostrando sus comillos.

—Goku no hagas eso, el es muy violento con los extraños —dijo Kara« y conmigo».

—Hola tu eres kripto verdad, yo me llamo Goku —dijo Goku caminado al perro con la mano extendida.

Kripto seguía gruñendo el odiaba que quisieran acariciarlo sin permiso, estaba por morder a este tipo en cuanto pusiera su mano sobre el, pero el animal se sorprendio cuando no lo hizo si no que la colocó delante de su hocico.

Kara igual se había sorprendido que Kripton no se le hubiera ido encima a Goku, por menos el la había mordido cuando se conocieron.

Kripton por instinto olfatio su mano, este hombre olía a naturaleza como si fuera parte de ella... y un poco a mono, pero su olor era relajante y amistoso, sin que el supiera por qué el inclino su cabeza dando su consentimiento.

Goku sonrió y coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Kripton acariciándolo, el sabia como ganarse la confianza de cada animal, no por nada el vivio casi toda su vida en la naturaleza.

Kara estaba con la boca abierta al ver a Kripto dejarse acariciar por Goku, llegando al punto que se hechara de espaldas para que le acariciara la panza, eso solo lo dejaba hacerlo a Clark.

«Goku nadie se resiste a ti definitivamente» pensó Kara sonríendo.

Después de unos minutos mas de acariciar su pansa, Goku retiró su mano y se puso de pie, para mirar al perro, elevarse y girar alrededor de él y luego lanzarse a los brazos de Goku que reía.

—Que buen perro eres Kripto —dijo Goku que reía mientras kripto le lamia el rostro.

Kara se acercó a ellos sonríendo.

—Asi que te agrado mi novio Kripto —dijo Kara, apunto de acariciar al perro pero este le gruño.

«Por eso prefiero a los gatos» pensó Kara con una mueca.

Goku sonrió y bajo al perro al suelo, que ahora giraba a su alrededor mientras le movía la cola.

—¿Y este lugar que es Kara? —dijo Goku mirando el entorno.

—Vamos te lo mostraré —dijo Kara emocionada tomando su mano y llevándoselo.

—Nos vemos kripto, bonita capa —dijo Goku despiendose del perro que ladro como si también se despidiera.

 **45 minutos después.**

Kara le había mostrado, la sala de sera de los aliados y villanos de Superman, también le mostró un zoologico de especies siderales en peligro de extinción, lo cual facino a Goku ya que esos animales nunca los había visto, incluso habían comido frutas kriptonianas que Clark había cosechado ahi.

Ahora ambos estaban caminando por los pasillos de la fortaleza, llendo a la sorpresa que Kara no había querido revelar aun.

—Kara, ¿por que esto se parece a tu casa en Kripton? —dijo Goku que se había fijado en el entorno y decoración del lugar era como los recuerdos de Kara.

—La mayoría de las casas en Kripton eran iguales y la fortaleza tomo la base de eso, por eso la decoración —dijo Kara deteniéndose en una puerta bastante grande— es aquí ¿estás listo Goku?.

Goku asintió, mientras Kara habría la puerta y entraron para ver una sala gigante y...vacía, Goku parpadero confundió, al ver el gran espacio, pero eso era todo.

—Esta sala es técnicamente indestructible y está diseñada para soportar, trillones de toneladas —dijo Kara que había visto la mirada de Goku.

—¡QUEEEEEE! —grito Goku asombrado.

—¿Traes contigo tus pesas especiales, que te envío Bulma? —dijo Kara.

Goku asintió y saco las dos cápsulas especiales.

—Muy bien arrojalas —dijo Kara sonriendo.

 **(Nota aquí no mencionare peso ni nada, la razon no quiero iniciar una discusión a gran escala de quién levantan más o quien puede hacer más xd, esto es solo una representación, cada quien puede imaginar el peso de cada objeto gracias)**

Goku lo hizo esperando que sus pesas no se hundiera hasta el centro de la tierra, después de una pequeña explocion las gigantes pesas que Kaio-sama le dio aparecieron tres pares para ser exactos, pero no sé hundieron

—Wow —dijo Kara, eran bastante grandes.

Despues de otra explosión, el traje súper pesado y las pesas que Whiss los hizo cargar a Vegeta y el aparecieron **,** pero también no sé hundieron **(si se me olvida algún objeto, dejármelo en los comentarios y lo agregaré).**

—Increible Kara —dijo Goku emocionado a su novia alado de el.

—Que bueno que te guste amor, por qué este es mi regalo para ti, fel...—dijo Kara sonríendo y siento cortada cuando Gokú la levantó de la cintura haciéndola girar.

—Muchas gracias Kara —dijo Goku sonríendo, el podía hacer esto sin miedo de mandarla a volar como a Milk.

—De nada Goku, pero ya bajame me estoy mariando —dijo Kara riendo.

Goku lo hizo y la dejo en el suelo, pero la besó con emoción esto era uno de los mejores regalos que le habían hecho, por fin podría entrenar sin preocuparse ni nada.

Kara estaba sonríendo contra sus labios feliz que le hubiera gustado, ella había estado días hablando con Clark e incluso llendo a metropolis sin que Goku supiera para pedirle este favor, al final lo había convencido ya que era para Goku.

—Podras venir aquí cuando quieras, pero como dijo Kelex tendrás acceso limitado, a solamente esta área y las que te he mostrado, como otras que te mostraré luego —dijo Kara.

—Entiendo, escuche que no puedo entrar a la sala de armas ni laboratorio ni control, pero está bien no son precisamente mis pasatiempos ninguna de ellas —dijo Goku sonríendo, por ahora seguirá entrenando en su máquina de gravedad y en cuanto tuviera sus semillas, podría venir a entrenar aqui para obtener el super saiyajin y el resto nuevamente.

—Genial, podemos venir cada fin de semana o cada dos semanas y pasar la noche aquí, o ya verás hay tantas películas Kriptonianias y comida que no haz probado —dijo Kara feliz de poder estar aquí con Goku, ella necesitará hacer un horario.

—Claro me muero por comer y ver películas contigo...¿tienes donde dormir aqui? —dijo Goku curioso ya que no habia visto donde dormirian.

—Si, Clark me tiene dejado una habitación, ven te la mostraré —dijo Kara jalando a Goku que se dejó llevar riendo.

 **5 minutos depues.**

—¿Que te parece? —dijo Kara sonríendo.

Goku se sorprendió, era una combinación de cosas de kripton y la tierra, tenía muebles de ambos planetas, una cama bastante grande que según Kara le había dicho era de material kriptoniano, un baño lo tenía todo.

—Me gusta Kara, tiene tu toque como dices y ¿donde dormiría yo? —dijo Goku curioso de cómo serán sus habitaciones de invitados.

Kara en lugar de responder lo jalo y lo besó con fiereza, que tomo por sorpresa al saiyajin pero luego respondío.

«Es ahora o nunca Kara» pensó la kriptoniana.

—Tu dormirás aquí conmigo, si me entiendes verdad Goku —dijo Kara esperanzada.

Goku miro esos ojos azules hermosos sin gafas y su cabello rubio suelto, él sabía lo que quería decir Kara, ni siquiera el sería capaz de no verlo, lo habían estado intentando desde hace días y este momento parecía que sería donde por fin pasaria, aún así el tenía que estar seguro de que esto no sería un error para ella.

—¿Segura Kara? —dijo Goku mirándola fijamente— yo tampoco tengo mucha experiencia en esto.

—Goku —dijo Kara sonriendo y tomando su rostro para que la mirara.

—¿Si? —dijo Goku.

—No hay nadie más con quien quiera experimentar esto que contigo, este es nuestro momento, solo...sé gentil —dijo Kara.

 **Comienza el lemon.**

—Lo haré —dijo Goku sonríendo, está era su primera vez de Kara y el se aseguraria de que no la olvide.

Kara sabía que explotaría las estrellas antes de que él la lastimara, la brecha entre ellos se desvanecio cuando se besaron en la puerta del dormitorio.

El corazón de Kara latía rápidamente mientras los labios de Goku estaban en sintonía con los suyos, la lengua cálida contra la de ella,

Goku lentamente rompio la blusa de Kara quitándosela y deslizándo sus dedos callosos contra su piel, mientras Kara movía sus manos acariciando su cuello y la parte posterior de su cabeza, deleitándose con el conocimiento de que él era toda suyo, ella estaba casi segura que el sonreía con aire de suficiencia contra sus labios cuando sintió que encontro el seguro de su sujetador y tecnicamente lo rompio, liberando sus pechos que sintieron alivio.

Kara sonrió contra sus labios y tomando la camisa de Goku y la rompió también arrojándola a un lado.

Ella deslizo sus manos a lo largo de su espalda bien construido, era adicta a la calidez y la dureza de su piel, Kara corto el beso para presionar mas besos suaves en su pecho.

El aroma de su piel se filtró en cada uno de sus poros, poniéndola más ansiosa, sus dedos se deslizaron en su cabello extraño pero tan perfecto masajeándolo mientras ella seguía experimentando cada parte del cuerpo saiyajin, un bajo gruñido retumbó de Goku.

Kara sintió sus manos deslizarse por los lados de su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas en las orejas suavemente, luego se deslizaron sobre sus hombros antes de moverse por sus pechos desnudos, un escalofrío la atreveso tras su toque.

Sus manos calientes envolvieron cada pecho gentilmente y muy bien, Goku tenía sus labios apretados contra su sien, sus gruñidos comenzaban a hacerse más fuertes.

Kara metió los dedos en la cinturilla de sus pantalones, atraída por el calor sensual que salia de él, pasando sus dedos a través del rastro de su sello que había aparecido, comenzó alrededor de su ombligo y desapareció al sur de su cintura.

Ella trazó el camino de sus deliciosos huesos de la cadera mientras su cuerpo se sacudía, sus pezones duros contra las burlas de sus pulgares, un relámpago la atravesó desde sus pezones hasta la unión de sus piernas, liberando un gemido de su garganta antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo.

—¿Tienes Cosquillas? —dijo Goku su voz era aspera, oscura y acompañado de gruñidos como si de un animal se trara, Kara sintió que su deseo la quemaba más.

—N-no —dijo Kara que negó con la cabeza, inclinándose hacia atrás para mirar su atractivo rostro, eso hizo que el deseo animal de Goku se hiciera más grande.

—Está bien, planeo que seas más ruidosa —dijo Gokú su sonrisa era cálida y salvaje, con las yemas de los dedos arrancó los más suavemente posible la falda de Kara que sintio que estaba ardiendo cada vez más.

—Es es un reto o promesa saiyajin —dijo Kara con tono seductor.

Su respuesta vino cuando Goku le quitó la última pieza de ropa, en el fondo de su mente, Kara se lamento un poco que el no notara el sujetador de dragon y el par de bragas que ella había conseguido para esta noche, Goku debe haber sido capaz de leer los pensamientos en sus ojos o de su mente.

—Claro que me gusta tu ropa, y verte con mi símbolo en tu piel, me emociona más —dijo Goku que presionó un suave beso en sus labios antes de hacer un movimiento para cargarla como novia a la cama kriptoniana.

Kara fue recostada en la cama suavemente, ella no pudo evitar estar nerviosa por lo que estaba por suceder, ella conocía la teoría de cómo se suponía que iría la noche gracias a su experiencia de novelas románticas.

Otra cosa era saber que estaba a punto de hacerlo con un guerrero saiyajin que amaba profundamente y dar el paso definitivo, dejarlo entrar emocional y físicamente, mirando a su novio se quedó en shock.

La boca de la kriptoniana se seco de repente, mientras lamio sus labios y luego los mordio, Kara lo miro quitarse los pantalones y los calzoncillos el era...perfecto sería la palabra más cercana y aún se quedaba corta para la perfección del saiyajin.

Su piel clara combinado con todos sus músculos bien tonificados y desarrollados, era como un dios griego, e incluso ellos se sentírian vergüenza al compararse con su hombre, ella bajo la vista y.

«¡POR RAO, ES ENORME!» pensó Kara con los ojos abiertos y emocionados, ella era incapaz de apartar la mirada de algo que nunca había soñado que vería en persona.

Era exótico, diferente de todo lo que ella había visto alguna vez, alto y orgulloso, estaba más que listo para llevar las cosas al siguiente paso.

El cabello estaba rizándose alrededor de su base, era de aspecto grueso y elástico.

Goku por fin se acercó y subió a la cama, Kara lo besó profundamente, con los brazos alrededor de sus hombros, el voluntariamente vino a sus brazos, mientas sus manos grandes acariciaban arriba y abajo de su espalda, haciéndole cosquillas.

El beso se volvió caliente y duro, Kara deslizó su pierna hacia arriba y sobre sus caderas, ella estaba cautivada por el calor de él entre sus piernas, mientras su mente se nublada por el deseo.

Una de las manos de Goku se movió para tomar un pecho mientras suavemente rompía el beso y bajaba la cabeza, ambos respiraban con dificultad cuando Kara jadeó sin poder contenerse.

Goku envolvió su boca alrededor del pezón, lamiendo lentamente y haciendo suaves succiones, su otra mano estaba buscando los puntos más sensibles de Kara, mientras ella estaba balanceando sus caderas contra las suyas, buscando desesperadamente algo.

Al rozar la virilidad del saiyajin, se sintió mejor que cualquier cosa que ella hubiera pensado, haciéndola frotarse contra él aún más fuerte, Kara sintió su mano que había estado sujetando su pecho deslizarse hacia abajo y se hundió entre ellos.

—¡GOKU! —grito Kara con un chillido con las piernas abiertas, liberando un poco de líquido.

Goku estaba riendo juguetonamente mientras seguía inclinándose sobre ella y su mano se hundió mas entre sus piernas, sus dedos juguetearon con el sexo de la kriptoniana antes de introducirlos más profundo.

De repente, Kara sintió una nueva sensación, algo estaba dentro de ella, frotando su interior húmedo de una manera deliciosa, sus rodillas se levantaron cuando abrió sus piernas y caderas aún mas en respuesta, ella sintió que Goku introdujo aún más profundamente sus dedos, la sensacion se hizo más cálida y la impacientó por algo más.

—Estas mojado Kara —dijo Goku que continuó jugando entre sus piernas, era tan malditamente seductor, con la cabeza apoyada en su puño y el cuerpo extendido a lo largo del suyo, parecía estar disfrutando de verla reaccionar a cada uno de sus toques, sus manos subían y bajaban por sus brazos, ante la necesidad de tocarlo.

—¿Eso es algo bueno? —dijo Kara que se desilusionó cuando sintió que él retiraba su mano, pero observo fascinada cómo se movía sobre ella, con las rodillas colocándose entre las suyas, su virilidad parecía incluso más larga si eso era posible, Kara sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba calentándose mas.

—Kara ¿quieres que use esa cosa que llaman protección? —dijo Goku mirándola fijamente, el nunca había usado eso, pero según había escuchado eso era algo importante

Kara considero eso, pero realmente dudaba que el condón funcionaría con Goku, además que dudaba que hubiera algún tamaño para el, que había impuesto un nuevo récord.

—No creo que funcione, pero no me importa, quiero hacerlo ahora —dijo Kara dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Goku le sonrió y bajó su rostro hacia ella y la besó tiernamente, la virilidad descansando contra su vientre.

—¿Estás lista? —dijo Goku.

—Como nunca antes lo he estado —dijo Kara dando un suspiro de preparación y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Una ligero ardor comenzó cuando Goku comenzó a empujar lo más suave que podía dentro de ella, mientras sus ojos estaba fijos uno en el otro, profundizando el placer que estaba surgiendo entre ellos, de repente se detuvo.

—Respira profunda y agárrate fuerte, Kara —dijo Goku.

Ella hizo lo que le dijo, mirando su rostro cuando Goku se alejo un poco y embistió rompiendo la barrera, un gemido entre dolor y placer escapó de la garganta de Kara, que arallo la espalda del saiyajin con fuerza, pero pronto el dolor desapareció dejando tanto placer que su cabeza se desconecto unos segundos.

—¿Estás bien Kara? —dijo Goku con ojos preocupados

Ella sonrio con lujuria y malicia, mientras envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y movió sus caderas, Goku solto un gruñido en respuesta, con los ojos cerrados.

—Estoy mejor que nunca amor, quiero más —dijo Kara su voz sonaba a lujuria pura y el saiyajin juro ver que sus ojos brillaron de rojo unos segundos.

Goku sonrió y comenzo a embestir con fuerza, clavándose en ella bruscamente, Kara dejo en blanco los ojos por la sensación de placer al tenerlo dentro de ella.

—¡POR RAO! ¡MAS RÁPIDO GOKU! —gritaba Kara mientras arallaba y mordia el hombro de Goku que gruñía casi como un ozaru, ambos se movian juntos a un ritmo que los hizo jadear, gemir y gruñir de placer.

La kriptoniana se sintió deliciosamente llena y amada, todos el tiempo que tuvo que esperar casi perdiendo la esperanza de sentir estás sensaciones, habían valido la pena, para conocer a Goku, su novio, su saiyajin, su héroe... su mundo.

«¡DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTAMOS HACIENDO ESTO DE NUEVO...DIARIO DE SER POSIBLE!» pensó Kara, mientras seguía experimentando la mejor experiencia de su vida.

Goku nunca le había prestado atención al sexo más que cuando Milk tenía ganas y el no quería enojarla, la razón era que el nunca había podido ir con todo para no lastimarla, pero ahora ese pensamiento había cambiando con Kara, con ella podia dejarse llevar y disfrutar la experiencia.

En ese momento el saiyajin se dio cuenta que el ya no podría estar sin Kara, su novia, su kriptoniana, su Supergirl...su mundo.

«¡CREO QUE ESTO IGUALA Y TAL VEZ SUPERA PELEAR, DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTAMOS HACIENDO ESTO DE NUEVO! — pensó Goku que seguía experimentando la sensación de no controlarse.

Mientras él seguía movíendose dentro de ella, acercándola más y más a la brillante luz y explocion del clímax fueron interminables minutos, horas, ellos no lo sabían pero disfrutaron de la sensación de plenitud y amor, mientras mas llegaba el placer entre ellos.

En poco tiempo, Goku sintió que Kara comenzaba a temblar de la cabeza a los pies.

—¡KARA! —dijo Goku que seguía embistiendo con violencia.

—¡Es tan bueno! —dijo Kara abrazándolo fuertemente, mientras pronunciaba palabras en kriptoniano, Goku considero decirle que entendía ese idioma, pero desecho la idea.

Sus embestidas estaban causando todo tipo de sensaciones emocionantes en su núcleo, el incluso estaba colocando más velocidad, de repente Kara estaba gritando y suplicando por más.

Goku estaba embistiendo tan fuerte y veloz, sobre ella que era casi invisible, la cama kriptoniana cedió a la presión y poder de ambos.

Kara logro reaccionar un poco y los hizo flotar justo sobre la cama desecha, ella luego se preocuparía de explicarle a Clark sobre su cama rota, incluso en el aire ambos se movieron juntos frenéticamente, de repente ambos se congelaron en éxtasis.

Kara se hizo pedazos, no había otra manera de describirlo, un grito que habría despertado a los muertos resonó por toda la habitación y la fortaleza que hizo aullar a kripto de miedo.

Goku gruñó ruidosamente, como si fuera a tranformarce en super saiyajin tres en ese momento de repente su hombría se sacudió y se sacudió, provocando espasmos profundamente dentro de Kara.

Durante interminables momentos, sus cuerpos se entrelazaron como uno solo, mientras decendian suavemente en lo que fue la cama, cuando por fin se separaron, el mundo se reducio a solo ellos dos.

Kara nunca había sentido tanto amor, y Goku estaba seguro que al fin había entendido un poco más el tema, lentamente sus cuerpos se calmaron.

 **Fin del Lemon**

—Eso fue lo mejor que probado —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron, mientras Kara se acomodó en el pecho de Goku y este cruzo su brazo para abrazarla.

—Lo admito Supergirl, las kriptonianas son resistentes —dijo Goku sonríendo.

—Pero los saiyajins no se quedan atrás Kakarotto —dijo Kara riendo.

—Estamos haciendo esto de nuevo —dijo Goku.

—Definitivamente, aunque necesitaremos una cama más resistente —dijo Kara mirando los restos de la cama.

—¿Deberiamos irnos? —pregunto Goku.

—Mmmm no, disfrutemos la noche, National City estara mañana cuando volvamos —dijo Kara colocándose en cima de Goku y dándole una sonrisa traviesa.

—Eres insaciable Kara...gracias por dejarme entrar en tu mundo —dijo Goku sonriendo y tomando sus caderas.

—No Goku, gracias a ti por llegar a mi vida —dijo Kara besandolo.

Esta noche sería inolvidable para ellos dos mientras seguían experimentando y no dejando dormir al pobre Kripto.

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **Svalbard Noruega.**

 **Estacio Ártica de investigación.**

Un hombre acaba de entrar al edificio.

—Doctor Johns hay algo que tiene que ver —dijo una doctora— no sabes lo que es.

Ellos entran a una sala con un lobo muerto en una mesa.

—Un lobo congelado —dijo el doctor Johns.

—Con una punta de lanza en su cuerpo, es de la era 3000 antes de cristo —dijo la mujer.

—Vikingos de la era de bronce, visitaron Svalbard —dijo el doctor Johns— estudio el cambio climático no arqueología doctora.

—Toquelo —dijo la doctora.

El doctor Johns, se coloca unos guantes y se preparo para tocar al animal.

—Este lobo estuvo atrapado en el hielo más de 5000 años —dijo la doctora.

—Entiendo —dijo el doctor tocando al animal— no es posible que siguia tibio, el tejido está blando y la temperatura corporal es normal.

El doctor lo deja de tocar y se aleja para buscar un bisturí, ninguno nota que algo se mueve en el animal.

—¿Que rayos sobrevive 5000 años? —dijo La doctora.

—Además de un parasito —dijo el doctor, mientras mete la mano en el corte, de repente algo lo comienza a jalar desde adentro del animal.

El doctor grita, mientras es ayudado pero su mano no sale y algo lo consume, el resto solo son gritos de la doctora y el resto del edificio, mientras logran enviar un mensaje de ayuda.

 **Fortaleza de la soledad.**

Goku comenzaba abrir los ojos, esa noche había sido increíble y agotadora, el miro su entorno y a cierta rubia encima de el.

—Hola buenos días Goku —dijo Kara sonríendo.

—Bueno días Kara, no me digas que no haz tenido suficiente, al menos necesitaré comida para recuperar fuerzas... juro que en algún momento vi a Enma daio-sama —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Qué gracioso, fueron muchos años esperando y... eres increíble —dijo Kara inclinándose y dándole un pequeño beso.

—Gracias, los genes saiyajin también se adaptan a estas situaciones creo —dijo Goku sonríendo.

—Y me muero por seguir probando esa teoria, pero debemos irnos, prometiste darles su entrenamiento a Alex y Barbara, antes de que salga su vuelo —dijo Kara con puchero— ahora estos días serán más largos de soportar sin ti.

—No te preocupes Kara, volveré pronto solo son dos días, regresaremos con la teletransportacion, solo que Barb dice que tenemos que ir en avion por qué nos estarán esperando en el aeropuerto —dijo Goku sonríendo, está sería la segunda vez que subiría a un avion.

—Esta bien, pero cuando regreses quiero más de esto —dijo Kara sonríendo maliciosamente.

—He creado un monstruo —dijo Goku jugando.

—Gracioso, ¿tienes hambre? —dijo Kara bajando de Goku— que preguntas hago, claro que tienes hambre, vístete con tu traje y vamos comer algo.

—¿Por qué con mi traje? —dijo Goku dudoso, ahora que lo notaba ella traía su traje de Supergirl.

—Como que por que Goku, hicimos pedazos nuestra ropas anoche... creo que no emocionamos de más —dijo Kara sonrojada un poco— vamos date un baño ponte tu traje y vaciemos la despensa de Clark. creo que tiene galletas.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba Goku para salir corriendo desnudo al baño para ducharse y cambiarse.

«Esta es tu vida ahora kara y no la cambiará por nada» pensó la rubia sonríendo.

 **40 minutos después.**

 **Deo**

Barbara y Alex estaba prácticando juntas en la sala de entrenamiento, por fin habían comenzado a entender el concepto del estilo tortuga, que parecía ser una versión mejorada del puño del mono borracho.

También les había costado acostumbrarse a las extrañas pesas especiales que Goku les había dado, pero ahora mirando los resultados era increíble

Se habían vuelto más rápidas y con mejor presión al golpear, claro que estaban a milenios de tocar al saiyajin en una pelea, pero con un mes mas, Bárbara estába casi segura que podría vencer a Bane ella sola.

Alex había estado entrenando 12 horas diarias para aprender a pelear cuando entro a la Deo y con este entrenamiento había mejorado el triple o cuádruple en dos semanas, definitivamente Goku podría no ser el más listo, pero era un genio como maestro de entrenamiento.

—¿Donde estarán? —dijo Alex respirando profudamente de cansancio.

—¿Quieres saberlo? —dijo Barbara arrojándole una toalla.

—¿Puedes saber dónde están?... los relojes claro —dijo Alex sonriendo y secandose el sudor.

—Si, normalmente trato de no espiar a Goku, pero como ya se atrasó está justificado —dijo Barbara mirando en su celular la ubicación, ella alzó una ceja.

—¿Que pasa? —dijo Alex.

—Alguna razón para que esten en la Antártida —dijo Barbara.

Alex se sorprendió y antes que pudiera responder, la pareja apareció en medio de las dos, haciéndolas saltar.

—¡DEMONIOS! realmente tienen que hacer eso siempre —dijo Alex tomando su pecho.

—Un día de esto me haré cardíaca —dijo Barbara también con la mano en el pecho.

—Lo siento, le dije a Goku que deberíamos venir volando pero el insiste en teletransportarce —dijo Kara con su traje de Supergirl.

—Es más rápido, ¿ademas ustedes volarian si pueden teletransportarce? —dijo Goku quitándose su casco y levantado una ceja.

—Touche —dijeron las tres mujeres.

—¿Donde esta Mon-el? —dijo Goku.

—En su habitación durmiendo llego tarde nuevamente —dijo Alex.

Goku suspiro a eso, el único que no había mejorado nada por no entrenar, era Mon-el, siempre tenía alguna excusa, ahora según había encontrado un trabajo, pero nadie sabía de qué pero llegaba bastante tarde, Goku no quería tener que espiarlo pero no le dejaba muchas opciones.

—Te dije que lo consientes demaciado —dijo Kara con una mueca.

—Bueno cambiemos de tema, ¿donde estaban? —dijo Alex sonríendo maliciosamente, después de recordar que en la Antártida estaba la fortaleza de la soledad.

—Ammmm —dijeron Goku y Kara nerviosos.

—De casualidad ¿no tuvieron nada que ver con el temblor que se sintió en la Antártida? —dijo Barbara con una ceja levantada.

—De verdad —dijo Kara cubriendose la boca, aparentemente la fortaleza no bloqueo todo el impacto de su encuentro.

Goku coloco una mano en su cabeza riendo nerviosamente.

—¿Oye Goku que es eso es tu cuello? —dijo Barbara acercándose a mirar una mancha morada— eso es un chupetón.

El rostro de Goku y Kara se volvió completamente rojo.

Mientras Alex y Barbara, los miraron luego se miraron y comenzaron a reír por su reacción, por fin esos dos habían dado el paso definitivo.

—O dios felicidades, ya somos familia ahora definitivamente —dijo Alex limpiándose una lágrima de la risa.

—Si ya se habían tardado —dijo Barbara riendo y limpiándose también una lágrima.

—Ustedes son imposibles —dijo Kara haciendo un puchero.

—Bueno, mejor comencemos el entrenamiento —dijo Goku con la mano en la cabeza riendo nervioso.

—No hoy no entrenaremos —dijeron las tres mujeres al mismo tiempo.

—A no, pero Kara me dijo que quería. entrenar hoy —dijo Goku confundído.

—Eso era una pequeña mentira —dijo Kara sonríendo.

—Asi es, Winn entra —dijo Barbara.

Winn, J'ohn y un Mon-el recien despertando entraron con un gran pastel de tres pisos.

—¿Que me perdí no me diga que es cumpleaños de alguien? —dijo Goku mirando el pastel.

—No, pero si festejamos más de un mes desde tu llegada, lo cual es increíble —dijo Winn sonríendo.

—Wow gracias... pero también Mon-el también llegó el mismo día que yo —dijo Goku.

—Yo lo pedí así Goku, llegamos el mismo día pero yo desperté hace poco y si no fuera por ti no se que hubiera pasado conmigo —dijo Mon-el golpeando el hombro de Goku

—Más de un mes desde que apareciste en el ascensor de nuestro edificio —dijo Kara riendo y abrazando a Goku.

—Más de un mes desde que apareciste con tu maletín lleno de dinero en el hotel —dijo Barbara sonríendo y abrazándolo también.

—Más de un mes desde que nos hiciste sudar al pensar que salió de ese portal, pero me alegro que hayas sido tu —dijo Alex igual abrazándolo.

—No negaré que al principio te vi como una amenaza, pero ahorra acepto mi error amigo —dijo J'ohn estrechando la mano del saiyajin.

—Esto merece una foto de grupo, todos juntos—dijo Winn sacando su camara.

Goku se colocó en medio con Kara a su lado derecho con Alex, Barbara a su lado izquierdo con J'ohn, Mon-el en cunclillas.

Winn programo la cámara y corrió para colocarse en cunclillas junto a Mon-el.

—Digan queso —dijo Winn.

—¡Queso! —gritaron todos tomando la foto.

«Esta es tu vida ahora Goku y no lo cambiaría por nada» penso el saiyajin feliz.

 **2 horas después.**

 **Hotel (National City).**

—Buenos días señor Todd, ¿cómo amaneció? —dijo la recepcionista.

—Muy bien preciosa, necesitare otra semana...mejor deja mi hospedaje abierto no sé cuándo tardaré en la ciudad —dijo el chico de cabello negro con un mechón blanco.

—Claro, que siga disfrutando su estancia señor Todd —dijo la chica sonrojada.

—Llamame Jason —dijo el chico guillandole un ojo y subiendo a su habitación.

Jason entro a su habitación a tiempo para responder una llamada.

—Hola Bruce...si yo también estoy bien por si quería saberlo —dijo Jason con sarcasmo.

—Si Bruce, estoy trabajando en eso he estado investigando —dijo Jason— si se cual es mi misión, averiguar lo que pueda del socio de Barby, Son Goku y su extraña llegada al mismo tiempo que Kakarotto.

 **4 horas después.**

 **Aeropuerto de National City.**

—Achuu —estornudaron Goku y Barbara.

—Salud, ¿no van a enfermarse verdad? —dijo Kara con el brazo de Goku envuelto en ella.

—No, yo creo que alguien está hablando de nosotros —dijo Barbara.

—Aunque Goku estuvo en Antártida así que... —dijo Alex solo para recibir un codazo de Kara.

—Si pasa algo avisenos y volveremos rápidamente —dijo Barbara.

—Claro estaremos en contacto —dijo J'ohn.

—Mon-el, cuando vuelva tenemos que hablar, pero por ahora llevense bien ustedes dos por favor —dijo Goku mirando a Kara y Mon-el.

—Lo intentaremos —dijeron ambos.

—¿No llevan equipaje? —dijo Winn.

—Todo está en cápsulas Bulma, es el futuro —dijo Barbara sonriendo.

—Bueno cuídense todos nos veremos pronto —dijo Goku dándole un beso a Kara, abrazando Alex y estrechando manos con J'ohn y chocando puños con Mon-el y Winn.

Barbara hizo lo mismo con eso ambos comenzaron a caminar a la entrada del avión, no sí que Goku se girara y les diera una última sonrisa, con eso entraron por la puerta del avión.

—Se acaba de ir y ya lo extraño —dijo Kara mirando la entrada del avión.

—Regresara pronto, no te preocupes —dijo Alex.

—Por que no vamos a tomar unos tragos al bar alienigena esta noche, para quitarnos está pena, yo invito —dijo Mon-el.

—Yo no puedo tengo guardia —dijo Winn haciendo una mueca.

—Que mas da, después del trabajo estará bien, J'ohn Alex vendrán verdad —dijo Kara«aprovechare la oportunidad para saber en qué está trabajando».

—Si, yo ire —dijo J'ohn que también quería ver a M'gann.

—Yo también ire, los veré ahí —dijo Alex.

Con esos todos se retiraron para seguir su día.

 **Con Goku y Barbara.**

—Es genial esta es la segunda ves que viajó en un avion —dijo Goku mirando por la ventana de su asiento.

—No cualquier avión Goku, un avion privado, pero acostumbrate por qué algo me dice que estaremos viajando algunas veces más por negocio —dijo Barbara sonriendo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar Barb? —dijo Goku.

—Como seis horas, habrá que ajustar la hora —dijo Barbara.

—Esta bien, seis horas que te parece si me hablas de Red Hood como habías quedado —dijo Goku sonríendo.

Barbara suspiro tenía la esperanza de que se le olvidará pero párece que eso no pasó.

—Bien Goku tu ganas —dijo Barbara suspirando«llego el momento».

 **Omake**

Superman había llegado a su inspección semanal de la fortaleza, el entro normal saludo a Kelex que le informo que su prima había estado ahí con Son Goku, luego jugo con Kripto.

Con eso Clark camino a su cocina, para comer algo y relajarse, pero solo entro para mirar su cocina completamente vacía, el suspiro definitivamente Goku había estado ahí.

Caminando a buscar algunas frutas paso por la habitación de Kara abierta, el siguio de largo hasta que algo llamó su atención, regresando miró la cama destrozada.

—¡Por Rao! primero se come mis galletas y ahora a mi prima—dijo Clark de repente sintiéndose mariado y perdiendo el hambre.

 **Y listo capitulo hecho, como verán un capítulo tranquilo pero espero que le haya gustado, mucha gracias por su apoyo y seguíe la historia nunca pensé que tendría tanto apoyo si pudieron darse cuenta he revelado al próximo villano y Goku y Kara por fin 7w7.**

 **Ahora si nos vemos en el próximo episodio que será el día 15 de agosto lo siento pero tengo un viaje familiar y eso me posterga de escribír de todos modos estaré adelantando lo más que pueda y a los que le gustó la historia de el hijo de la leyenda estaré sacando el capítulo 3 al mismo tiempo que este espero lo apoyen.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima.**


	41. Rivalidades

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Capitulo 39: Rivalidades.**

 **Avión**

—Y esa fue la última vez, que vi a Jason —dijo Barbara, que había terminado de contar la misma historia que le había relatado a Kara.

—Woow —dijo Goku, el no esperaba que habría una historia tan profunda— y ahora a regresado a Gotham, ¿lo irás a ver?, yo puedo acompañarte si quieres.

—No Goku, el tomo su decisión y yo he seguido adelante, además como te dije aún no debes conocer a Batman, necesito enseñarte a como actuar frente a él —dijo Barbara— concentremonos en eso de acuerdo, Red Hood no es nuestro problema.

Goku miro el rostro de Bárbara y entendío que ella no discutiria más de Jason Todd, el no estaba conforme pero respetaría su decisión...por ahora, se lo debía despues de todo.

—Está bien no hablaré más de Red Hood y sobre lo de Batman ¿de verdad crees que me tenga como una amenaza?, si yo no he hecho nada más que ayudar —dijo Goku que no entendía por qué Batman quería cazarlo.

—Batman es un paranoico Goku, aunque no hayas hecho nada malo, el intentará encontrar una debilidad en ti...el siempre espera lo peor de la gente —dijo Barbara.

—Bueno, yo no tengo una debilidad cómo Kara, así que no veo de que tengamos que preocuparnos, ademas yo no le tengo miedo —dijo Goku.

—Yo lo se Goku, pero de todos modos tomares medida de precaución de acuerdo, el es muy listo y sabe jugar con la mente de los demás y nunca se ha encontrado con alguien como tu...no sé cómo podría reacciónar —dijo Barbara— hazlo por mí de acuerdo.

—Esta bien Barbara, sabes que eres tan importante para mí como Kara, si quieres que me preparé lo hare —dijo Goku suspirando.

—Gracias Goku, bueno lo primero que debes saber es que Dinah y Helena, no son chicas normales como crees —dijo Barbara.

—No entiendo —dijo Goku confundído.

—Dinah y Helena fueron unas heroínas o vigilantes como yo, sus nombres era Black Canary y Huntress y juntas formamos el grupo Birds Of Play —dijo Barbara.

Goku se la quedó mirando parpadeando confundído.

«Batgirl, Black Canary, Huntress, aves de presa» repitió Goku en su mente.

—Goku dirás algo —dijo Barbara, creyendo que fue demaciada información de golpe para el saiyajin.

—¿Que tienen ustedes con ponerse nombres tan extraños? —dijo Goku después de unos minutos.

Barbara se dio una palmada en el rostro, solo Goku podía fijarse en los nombres, en lugar de lo importante.

—Eso no importa...y solo para lo sepas los nombres son geniales, el caso es que ellas saben quien eres y tú origen, también saben quien es Kara, lo siento pero tuve que revelárselos para protegerte —dijo Barbara esperando que Goku le reclamará o algo así.

—Entiendo —dijo Goku como si nada.

—¿Que eso es todo? —dijo Barbara confundída.

—Confio en ti Barb, si tú crees que era necesario que ellas supieran quienes somos, te creo después de todo yo no hubiera llegado aquí sin ti —dijo Goku sonríendo.

Cuando Barbara creyó que ya conocía a Goku completamente, el siempre lograba sorprenderla, ella sonrió.

—Gracias Goku, bueno como te decía ellas saben tu origen y ahora yo te diré el de ellas claro con su permiso, comencemos con Dinah Laurel Lance —dijo Barbara.

—¿Pensé que su apellido era Lance? —dijo Goku confundído.

—Y lo es, al menos de su madre, ella prefiere usar su apellido materno ahora entenderás por qué —dijo Barbara.

—¿Cuantos apellidos tiene la gente? —dijo Goku confundído.

—O es verdad, tú solo tienes uno, bueno aquí todos tenemos dos apellidos uno por padre y otro por madre, normalmente la gente solo usa el primero, pero hay otros que usan los dos —dijo Barbara.

Goku asintió ya entendíendo un poco.

—Bueno como te decía Dinah, nació en una familia de luchadores contra el crimen, su padre Larry Lance, fue un oficial de policía, mientras que su madre, también llamada Dinah fue Black Canary original —dijo Barbara.

—Espera Barb, ¿Cuántas Black Canary hay?, se puede heredar el nombre de super héroe —dijo Goku muy perdido aquí.

—Si Goku los nombres de héroes se pueden heredar, ahora déjame continuar o no terminaremos —dijo Barbara.

Goku asintió otra ves y se calló.

—Dinah optó por convertirse en una combatiente del crimen a la edad de 17 años, a pesar de que madre no estaba de acuerdo, después de un riguroso entrenamiento bajo la tutela de un ex compañero de trabajo y amigo de su madre, Ted Grant, también conocido como el Wildcat, Dinah tomó la identidad de su madre y adoptó su traje —dijo Barbara, que giro su laptop y le enseñó una fotografía de Dinah en su traje de Black Canary.

Goku miro la fotografía, era Dinah con un traje negro algo reveladora, ya que dejaba ver sus piernas con unas medias y botas de mujer y traía una chaqueta negra, su cabello rubio suelto y un antifaz.

—Barb, como nadie la reconoció con solo ese antifaz, digo la gente que conoció a Dinah no se dio cuenta —dijo Goku.

—Muy bien Goku, veo que las clases de detective que te doy están funcionando —dijo Barbara sonríendo, mientras buscaba otra fotografía.

—Se puede decir que un poco, tal vez pronto te supere Gordon —dijo Goku riendo.

—Eres bueno Son pero no tanto —dijo Barbara girando la laptop nuevamente a el— mira esta era Dinah en su identidad secreta, cuando íbamos a la universidad era una florista como su madre.

Goku miro a Dinah con una peluca negra, realmente Goku nunca entendería las identidades secretas.

—Pero Dinah tiene un poder especial, que es bueno no es muy común aquí, hasta donde sabemos nació con el —dijo Barbara.

—En serio ¿cuál es? —dijo Goku interesado.

—Es el grito del canario, un chillido ultrasónico que le permite aturdir a sus enemigos e incluso destruir objetos, dependiendo de la intensidad con que lo utilice —dijo Barbara mostrando un vídeo de Dinah usando dicho poder.

—Woow, eso es increíble —dijo Goku mirando como Dinah derribado un tráiler con su gritó— ¿cómo se conocieron?.

—En la universidad, nos hicimos amigas rápidamente, claro ninguna sabía que la otra salía de noche a patrullar, hasta una noche que junto con Batman acabamos enfrentados con la liga de asesinos —dijo Barbara.

—Buen nombre —dijo Goku con una ceja levantada.

—Si ya no es importante, el caso es que después se eso terminamos revelando cada quien su identidad una gran sorpresa —dijo Barbara sonríendo ante esos recuerdos.

—Y ¿por qué Dinah dejo de ser Black Canary? —dijo Goku.

—Con el tiempo Dinah, perdió la fe en el cambió en Gotham al igual que yo, y la muerte de su madre no ayudo, así que cuando le dije que planeaba irme de Gotham para hacer mi pasantía en National City, ella colgó el traje y vino conmigo para intentar hacer una vida normal —dijo Barbara.

—Vaya que historia, pero ella no se arriesga también al saber mi secreto yo no quiero poner en peligro a nadie —dijo Goku.

—Puede ser, pero ella también cree en ti Goku cuando te miro transformado en Kakarotto y ver el cambio que haz logrado tan rápido, ella volvió a sentirse inspirada, como la primera vez que se colocó el traje —dijo Barbara«Y el hecho que le gustas».

—Bueno trataré de no decepcionarlas... ¿y que pasa con Helena? —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Ella es la siguiente, como te dije su nombre de vigilante es Huntress y su historia es más complicada —dijo Barbara ella le mostró a Goku ahora una fotografía de Helena como Huntress.

Goku miro a Helena en su traje era negro con pequeños toques morados en sus accesorios como su antifaz, botas, cinturón y tenía...

—Es en serio, ella también usa capa aún no entiendo como no se caen con esa cosa al caminar —dijo Goku.

—Goku —dijo Barbara dándole una mirada no feliz.

—Bien, entonces ¿como que su historia es más complicada? —dijo Goku.

—Helena no es de esta tierra, ella llego hace cuatro años —dijo Barbara.

—Espera, ella no es de esta tierra...¿es como yo? —dijo Goku.

—No exactamente, verás su nombre completó es Helena Wayne Kyle y ella es...la hija de Batman y una mujer llamada Selina Kyle mejor conocida cómo Catwoman...una antihéroe se puede decir —dijo Barbara preparándose para el grito de sorpresa, pero nunca llegó.

—Ya veo —dijo Goku.

—Goku pensé que al menos te sorprenderias —dijo Barbara.

—Barb, conocí al hijo de Vegeta y Bulma recuerdas a Trunks —dijo Goku.

—Demonios y yo que esperaba el impacto, es lo malo cuando has vivido de todo en tu Universo —dijo Barbara con un puchero.

Goku río a eso.

—Entonces el apellido de Batman es Wayne, se me hace conocido —dijo Goku.

—Si Bruce Wayne, el billonario pero luego hablaremos de el —dijo Barbara.

—Esta bien, entonces Helena es del futuro —dijo Goku.

—Eso creímos pero resulta que su historia y origen es muy distinto a este —dijo Barbara.

—Como otra línea temporal —dijo Goku.

Barbara parpadeando asombrada.

—Muy bien ¿quien eres tú y que haz hecho con Goku? —dijo Barbara.

—Que graciosa Barb, se una o dos cosas sobre esas cosas, Trunks era de una línea temporal donde yo mori por mi enfermedad del corazón —dijo Goku.

—Bueno así podría decirse, Helena es de una línea temporal completamente distinta, ella era Robin en su universo, por lo que está entrenada muy bien debido a Bruce y Selina —dijo Barbara.

—Robin ¿como Red Hood? —dijo Goku.

—Si como el, ella era la mejor amiga de Kara en su universo, aunque ella la llamaba Power girl y su nombre era Karen Starr, por eso yo no sabía la indentidad de Kara —dijo Barbara.

Ahora Goku si se sorprendió a eso.

—Kara existe en ese universo y su nombre es Karen y es conocida como Power girl y ¿qué pasó con ella y cómo llego aquí Helena? —dijo Goku, esto se había puesto interésante.

—No lo sabemos, ella tiene un trastorno por estrés postraumático...para que lo entiendas Helena recuerda alguna cosas pero otras las tiene en blanco, entre esas está por que llegó aquí y que pasó con su familia y amigos —dijo Barbara.

—Entonces algo malo debió suceder para que ella no recuerde que pasó —dijo Goku.

—Si, a veces tiene recuerdos pero no lo logra distinguirlos bien, pero bueno ella poco a poco se ha ido adaptando a este mundo, al haber un Robin aquí, ella tomo el manto de Huntress —dijo Barbara.

—¿Por que no usa el apellido de Batman y por que ella llegó a National City? —dijo Goku.

—No se siente comoda con ser tratada como hija de Bruce y además sería complicado explicar por qué tiene una hija de 20 años de edad, ella tomo la indentidad de Helena Kyle por su madre —dijo Barbara— y bueno la traje como pasante de empresas dragón por que aunque no son iguales tiene una llegada parecida a la tuya además que se moría por conocer a Kara de esta tierra.

—Vaya que tenías sorpresas Barb, yo también quiero escuchar su historia o lo que recuerda —dijo Goku sonríendo.

—Cuando volvamos Goku, ahora pasamos al principal Bruce Wayne mejor conocido como Batman —dijo Barbara.

Goku estaba listo para escuchar esa historia y aún tenían dos horas antes de llegar a Francia.

 **Ghotam.**

 **Batcueva.**

Descubierta y utilizada por los ancestros de los Wayne como un almacén/bodega, y como salvoconducto para esclavos liberados en la Guerra Civil Estadounidense, Bruce la redescubrió cuando cayó en ella a través de un pozo seco en su propiedad.

La Batcueva tiene el propósito de brindar privacidad y tranquilidad para que Batman pueda retirarse y ser él mismo.

Y ahí se encontraba sentado en su super computadora, el caballero de la noche, el murciélago de Gotham, el terror del crimen o mejor conocido como Batman.

—Veo que encontró algo interesante, amo Wayne, ese vídeo ¿no es de la gala de esas famosas Cápsulas Bulma, de la cuál la señorita Barbara es socia —dijo un hombre mayor conocido como Alfred Pennyworth mayordomo de toda la vida de la familia Wayne.

—Nunca pensé que Barbara fundaría una empresa en meses y que se asociaria con una Luthor —dijo Bruce Wayne.

—Tengo entendido que Lena Luthor es diferente de su hermano y la señorita Barbara siempre fue muy lista señor, solo necesitaba encontrar alguien que confiara en ella —dijo Alfred.

—Yo confío en ella, si me lo hubiera pedido la hubiera ayudado, pero prefirió asociarse con Lena Luthor y darle esa tecnología nueva —dijo Bruce.

—Amo Bruce sabe que la señorita Barbara se fue, por qué quería hacer su propio camino, ademas si no lo hubiera hecho no hubiera conocido a su socio —dijo Alfred.

—Son Goku, un supuesto agricultor japonés que apareció de la nada con una tecnología misteriosa —dijo Bruce mirando al saiyajin dando su discurso.

—Por el modo que lo dice señor, siento que el señor Son no le agrada, ¿por eso envío al amo Todd a National City? —dijo Alfred— Sabe que el y la señorita Barbara no terminaron muy bien la última vez que se vieron.

—No confío en el, es demaciada concidencia su aparición fue casi al mismo tiempo que ese tal Kakarotto —dijo Bruce— Sobre lo de Jason y Barbara, ellos tiene que resolverlo.

—Amo Bruce, de verdad no creerá que el socio de la señorita Bárbara es el nuevo héroe Kakarotto y ella no se lo dijo —dijo Alfred.

—No lo se Alfred, Barbara ha esquivado mi llamadas desde hace un tiempo con Helena, ademas mira esto —dijo Bruce colocando una fotografía de Goku y Kara bailando.

—Ella no es la prima del amo Clark, conocida como Supergirl —dijo Alfred.

—Si, Kara Danvers o Zor-el, pero también es la novia de Son Goku —dijo Bruce.

—Vaya esa si es una gran concidencia, ¿por qué no habla con el amo Clark? tal vez él sepa algo de Son Goku y Kakarotto —dijo Alfred.

—Ya lo hice, Kent me dijo lo mismo; que es un chico de campo que llegó a la ciudad y que conoció a su prima al llegar a su edificio —dijo Bruce.

—¿Y de Kakarotto? —dijo Alfred.

—Que es un héroe que los ayudo a él y Supergirl y que incluso les salvó la vida ambos —dijo Bruce.

—Entonces ¿eso no es suficiente para usted? —dijo Alfred.

Bruce en lugar de responder coloco otro video, ahora de Kakarotto en Londres con Wonder Woman derrotando a giganta y después la mirada de Diana al nuevo héroe.

—Ya veo, ¿no será un momento de celos verdad amo Bruce? —dijo Alfred.

—No Alfred, Diana puede hacer lo que quiera, quiero que te fijes en esto —dijo Bruce asiendo un zoom a una parte del público.

—Es la señorita Kara —dijo Alfred.

—Exacto mucha concidencia que Supergirl este con Kakarotto en el otro lado del mundo al menos que sean algo y se supone que ella tiene novio —dijo Bruce.

—Y ¿hablo con la señorita Diana? —dijo Alfred.

—Si lo hice y su respuesta fue la misma...que es un héroe —dijo Bruce con una ceño fruncido.

—Y si las personas en las que más confía le dicen eso, no cree que Kakarotto sea un héroe desde que apareció no ha hecho más que ayudar —dijo Alfred— incluso si es el señor Goku, el junto con la señorita Barbara, crearon la primera empresa en contratar alienigenas legalmente.

—Puede ser Alfred, pero no sabemos nada de el, solo que es de otra dimensión y por algo llegó aquí, eso del sacrificio no me lo creo además haz visto su poder, puede ser más fuerte que Clark y Diana juntos —dijo Bruce colocando las escenas de Kakarotto peleando y humillando a cada rival que ha enfretado.

Alfred suspiro ahí estaba la paranoia otra vez.

—¿Y que piensa hacer?, crear otro maletín con un plan para detenerlo y sentirse tranquilo —dijo Alfred.

—Sabes que hago esto para tener al mundo asalvo, esos maletines son necesarios —dijo Bruce.

—Y al menos ¿tiene una debilidad? —dijo Alfred.

—Debe tenerla Alfred todos la tienen solo debo encotrarla, Jason me ayudara con eso —dijo Bruce, el no sabía que haría si Kakarotto no la tenía.

—Y no ha pensado por un momento que si la señorita Barbara lo está ayudando y Son Goku es Kakarotto, ella lo tiene bajo control, no confía en ella para dejarla manejar esto —dijo Alfred— tal vez para ella es una esperanza, como Superman y definitivamente no una amenaza.

Un incómodo silencio llenó el lugar, creando una brecha entre el amo y el sirviente, los segundos se sentían como horas antes de que alguien dijera algo.

—Barbara aún es joven, no sabe manejar esto y no me sentaré de brazos a esperar si ese Saiyajin ocasiona un caos —dijo Bruce.

—¡De verdad piensa comenzar una cacería, contra un hombre que solo ha ayudado desde que apareció en este universo... el es una promesa! —dijo Alfred tratando de detener esta locura.

—Quizás ahora lo es, pero en nuestros años en Ghotam, has visto lo que valen las promesas, ¿Cuántos chicos buenos han sobrevivido, cuántos se han quedado así? —dijo Bruce— ese tipo fue exiliado de su mundo por alguna razón, y no esperare para ver que hará con el nuestro.

Alfred solo escuchaba lo que parecía una declaración de guerra.

—Ustedes pueden tener fe en él, pero yo estoy contento con mi paranoia, nunca la subestimes y yo haré lo que se necesario para que esté mundo sobreviva —dijo Bruce.

—Estaba equivocado, amo Bruce al pensar que no eras el paranoico que todos pensaban, esto es extremo, incluso para Batman, y sabes que no seré parte de esta locura —dijo Alfred— ...y puede que están vez no puedas ganar.

Bruce dejó escapar un suspiro cuando Alfred se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar fuera de la Baticueva.

—Le traeré su té —dijo el mayordomo en un murmullo.

 **Con Goku.**

 **Aeropuerto de París.**

—Bueno no es lo más relajante dormir en un avión —dijo Barbara adolorida.

—Yo no lo noté dormí bastante bien —dijo Goku como si nada.

—Tu estás acostumbrado a dormir en árboles y yo en mi cama muy cómoda y mis sábanas de seda —dijo Barbara.

—Y tu osito de Batgirl —dijo Goku sonríendo burlonamente.

—¡QUE! —grito Barbara luego bajo la voz al ver que todos la miraban— ¿cómo sabes eso Goku?.

—Dinah me lo dijo, cuando llamo a la oficina y no estabas, le gusta mucho hablar conmigo...ni idea por qué —dijo Goku encojiendose de hombros.

—Si ni idea —dijo Barbara«esta mujer es persistente»

Goku y Barbara habían llegado hace unos minutos al aeropuerto de París, donde efectivamente había personas contratadas para recibir al jurado y los estaban esperando.

—Boyuer Sra. Gordon, Sr. Son —dijieron las dos personas una chica y chico.

—Si —dijo Goku.

—No Goku, no se dice si se dice oui —dijo Barbara.

—Tranquila Barb recuerda que yo entiendo todos los idiomas y ellos a mi —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—O es verdad, diles entonces que si somos nosotros Goku —dijo Barbara pensando en que necesitaba uno de esos rayos para hablar todos los lenguajes.

—Si somos nosotros —dijo Goku en perfecto frances.

Lo que pasó luego Goku y Barbara no lo esperaban la chica le dio dos besos en cada mejilla a Goku y el chico lo mismo a Bárbara para luego intercalar, cosa que los dejo más sorprendídos.

—Bienvenidos a París, por favor siganos los llevaremos a su hotel —dijo la mujer siendo seguida por el hombre.

—¿Que acaba de pasar Barb? —dijo Goku parpadeando confundído.

—Que olvide que los franceses son muy cariñosos, es su manera de decir hola —dijo Barbara suspirando— bueno vamos al hotel necesito dormir aquí son casi las cinco de la mañana, solo tendremos como tres horas para dormir antes de la reunión.

Con esos Goku y Bárbara siguieron a laa dos personas.

 **National City Noche.**

 **Bar alienigena.**

Fiel a la cita, casi todos habían llegado menos Alex pero ya estaba en camino, J'ohn había ido a sentarse a la barra dejando a Kara y Mon-el en la mesa.

—Ron de aldeberan, mortal para los humanos pero coctel refrescante para ustedes —dijo M'gann dejando los dos tragos en la mesa.

—¿Oye tu ordenaste esto? —dijo Kara mirando el trago.

—¿Yo ordene esto? —dijo Mon-el.

—No, lo envían las chicas —dijo M'gann apuntando a una mesa.

—Aaaa es azul —dijo Mon-el saludándo con la mano a una mesa con tres chicas alienigenas.

—Esto es increíble es el cuarto trago que una chica envía —dijo Kara.

—Lo se, imaginate si viniera con Goku seríamos los amos —dijo Mon-el.

—Mon-el le prometí a Goku no pelear contigo no me hagas romper esa promesa, si el viene aqui solo sera conmigo —dijo Kara dándole una mirada.

M'gann río y se alejó a la barra donde estaba J'ohn.

—Tus amigos son increíbles —dijo la chica.

—Si claro, tengo suerte de tenerlos en mi vida —dijo J'ohn— es menos solitaria mi estancia en la tierra.

—Trabajar aquí funciona para mí —dijo M'gann.

—Me encanta este lugar —dijo J'ohn sonríendo.

—Me alegra —dijo M'gann sonriendo también.

 **Regresando a la mesa de Kara y Mon-el.**

—Y como te decía Goku quie...oye hola —dijo Kara bloqueando la mirada de Mon-el que estaba coqueteando con la chica de azul— podria dejar de coquetear un segundo, además ¿no estabas interesado en Helena?

—Ella es muy terca y no acepta mis invitaciónes, ella se lo pierde —dijo Mon-el con una mueca ninguna chica se le había resistido nunca— en fin que decías.

—Que no has estado evitando por días, nos prometiste que hablaríamos de tu trabajó —dijo Kara— aunque no sea en Catco o empresa Dragon debes trabajar.

—Ya les dije que tengo un trabajo —dijo Mon-el suspirando.

—Es genial ¿cuál es? —dijo Kara.

—Ammm son varias cosas que tengo que hacer —dijo Mon-el mirando la mesa— pero tengo dinero tú lo viste y no es de Goku.

Kara suspiro como olvidar cuando Gokú le dio su tarjeta de crédito y Mon-el se había ido a las vegas con Winn, días después tres chicas vinieron diciendo que eran las señoras Son, Kara casi las envía a la luna sin regreso.

—Esta bien, al menos déjame entrenarte estos días en lo que Goku vuelve eres el único que no ha mejorado nada —dijo Kara— tienes tantos poderes y no sabes cómo controlarlos.

—Yo puedo controlarlos —dijo Mon-el bebiendo su trago.

—Es peligroso debes saber... —dijo Kara y se cortó cuando el vaso de Mon-el exploto en su mano— decías Mon-el.

—Esto no fue el mejor ejemplo de eso —dijo Mon-el.

Kara solo suspiro como una madre contando hasta cien y lo miro.

—Hagamos un trato, si bebes este trago entrenare contigo —dijo Mon-el.

—No, no lo creo —dijo Kara.

—Esta bien si lo bebés entrenare contigo y luego con Goku...que pasa ¿tienes miedo? —dijo Mon-el.

Kara entrecerró los ojos, tomo el trago y se lo bebio de un sorbo, para luego hacer una mueca con los ojos cerrados.

—Woow eso sí fue rápido ¿como te sientes? —dijo Mon-el.

—... Flotando —dijo Kara chocando los cinco con Mon-el— pero no lo estoy haciendo.

—Es el trago —dijo Mon-el mientras ambos reían.

—Y ja, ja, ja tienes que entrenar con nosotros —dijo Kara aputandolo, luego se mareo— mañana.

—Lo que tu digas...mamá —dijo Mon-el burlándose.

—Uff esta fuerte —dijo Kara tratando de ubicarse.

—Voy por dos tragos más —dijo Mon-el levantadose para ir a la barra.

—Y yo trataré de recordar mi nombre —dijo Kara.

—Hola —dijo Alex que estaba llegando.

—Hola te pareces a mí hermana —dijo Kara.

—Estas arrastrando las palabras —dijo Alex.

—Eso parece...cho-co-la-te —dijo Kara más perdida— cho-co-la-te.

—Woow Goku se va solo hace unas horas y Kara Danvers queda ebria —dijo Alex riendo.

—No me lo recuerdes extraño a mi saiyajin —dijo Kara luego sonrio— tal vez debería volar a París a visitarlo.

—No espera oy —dijo Alex luego miro a la mesa de billar ahí estaba Maggie— espera te llevaré a casa y no irás volando a París así.

—No prometo nada —dijo Kara riendo y tomando su teléfono que comenzó a sonar.

 **París Francia**

 **Hotel Plaza Athenee.**

—Woow este es nuestro hotel —dijo Goku mirando la recepción era muy elegante.

—Si Goku, vaya que este concurso se toma en serio el trato a su jueces —dijo Barbara— vamos ya tengo nuestras tarjetas toma la tuya.

—Y ¿para que esto? —dijo Goku.

—Aqui no usan llaves, las habitaciones usan tarjetas para abrirse —dijo Barbara— ahora te lo enseñaré vamos, quiero dormir un poco antes de la reunión.

Los chicos que los habían traído les había dicho que todos los jueces se estaban quedando aquí, por dos noches con gastos pagados y que precisamente ahí se haría una reunión a las nueve de la mañana para explicarles sus funciones.

Ambos entraron al ascensor y fueron a su respectivo piso, para luego ir a sus habitaciones.

—Mira Goku esta tarjeta la introduces aquí para abrir la puerta —dijo Barbara mostrándole como se hacía y entrando a la habitación

—Y ¿por qué no una llave? —dijo Goku rascandose la cabeza confundído siguiendola.

—Elegencia, son tonterías pero que le vamos a hacer —dijo Barbara.

—Esta es mi habitación Barb, pero si es más grande que mi departamento —dijo Goku mirando la gran habitación con todos los lujos posibles.

—Lo se Goku, tal vez es más grande que el mío —dijo Barbara igual impresiónada.

La habitación tenía una gran televisión, sillones, una cama gigante, un bar, un gran refrigerador un baño gigante con jacuzzi etc.

—No entiendo por qué necesito todo esto sí solo nos quedaremos dos días —dijo Goku.

—No trates de entenderlos Goku, tú solo adaptáte, puedes quedarte aqui o salir a recorrer el hotel, aquí hay un libro de las cosas que hay, pero no salgas del edificio no conoces París y no quiero que te pierdas de acuerdo —dijo Barbara entregándole el libro— nos veremos en tres horas, quiero dormir un poco más antes de la reunión, repito no salgas del hotel.

—Entiendo Barb, no saldré del hotel lo prometo —dijo Goku tomando el libro— duerme bien.

—Gracias Goku, si necesitas algo llámame estoy en la habitación de enfrente —dijo Barbara sonríendo y saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Goku camino al baño y se ducho diez minutos y salió con ropa más cómoda, miró una vez más la habitación y suspiro está vida de lujos no era para el definitivamente.

—Llamare a Kara para ver cómo está y decirle que ya llegué —dijo Goku tomando su celular y se sentó en la gran cama.

 **National City**

 **Con Alex.**

—Danvers —dijo Maggie acomodando las bolas de billar.

—Si, lo siento —dijo Alex.

—Por que —dijo Maggie.

—Por venir aquí y ser muy directa contigo —dijo Alex.

—Creeme no es la primera vez que algo así pasa ¿cómo te sientes con eso? —dijo Maggie.

—Yo no sé qué hacer, por qué ya casi tengo...treinta y me siento como una niña —dijo Alex.

—La experiencia de todos es diferente, solo puedo decirte lo que hice —dijo Maggie.

—¿Y que hiciste? —dijo Alex.

—Se le dije a mi familia —dijo Maggie.

—¿Y que dijeron? el único que lo sabe es ...Goku —dijo Alex.

—Bueno definitivamente mi padre no es Goku, pero lo tomo bien igual mi madre —dijo Maggie.

—Tal vez es una fase y tal vez no lo sea —dijo Alex.

—Es real, tu eres real y te mereces tener una vida plena y feliz y no mereces pasarlo sola —dijo Maggie— tienes a tu familia.

—Y te tengo a ti —dijo Alex.

—Si es cierto —dijo Maggie riendo— y te aceptaré un trago cuando lo aceptes.

—Es un trato —dijo Alex sonríendo— una partida.

—Comeras polvo Danvers —dijo Maggie sonríendo.

 **Con Kara**

—Hola mi amor —dijo Kara contestando el teléfono casi gritando.

—Hola Kara —dijo Goku sentado en su cama de hotel— te desperte, perdon es que esto de la hora aquí es difícil.

—Ah, no para nada estoy aquí sola...muy sola extrañandote...por qué no te teletransportas aqui hip —dijo Kara lo mejor que la dejaba el alcohol.

—¿Segura que estás bien?, te oigo arrastrar las palabras —dijo Goku.

—Si amor estoy bien, entonces te teletransportas o vuelo yo ahí, podemos probar la resistencia de las camas francesas hip —dijo Kara intentado sonar seductora.

—Me gustaría pero aquí son casi las seis de la mañana y tenemos que irnos pronto —dijo Goku riendo.

—Nos es justo, quiero verte...¿que traes puesto? —dijo Kara de repente.

—¿Que? —dijo Goku confundído.

—¿Que tienes puesto Goku? —dijo Kara nuevamente.

—Ammm ropa —dijo Goku sin entender aún.

—Que exactamente...vamos amor coopera conmigo —dijo Kara riendo.

Goku estaba por preguntarle a qué se refería con cooperar con ella definitivamente Kara estaba extraña, pero entonces escucho unos cuantos jalones y berrinches por el teléfono.

—Hola Goku soy Alex —dijo Alex.

Kara estaba tan distraída que no noto que su hermana estaba detrás de ella escuchando todo y tratando de no reir, hasta que escucho el sexo telefónico que Kara estaba intentando tener con Goku que de seguro estaba en París muy confundido, solo imaginar su rostro la hizo reír, pero decidió salvarlos a los dos de una vergüenza más grande, ella tomó el teléfono ante las protestas de la kriptonita ebria.

—Hola Alex, ¿Kara está bien? —dijo Goku.

—Si está bien, tal vez solo un poco más alegre de lo debido, no te preocupes yo me haré cargo de ella cuñado —dijo Alex esquivando a Kara que trataba de recuperar su teléfono.

Goku no entendía que estaba pasando pero si Alex estaba con ella, entonces no tenía de que preocuparse.

—Ok Alex entonces creo que la llamaré luego, te la encargo —dijo Goku sonríendo.

—Claro, la he cuidado muchos años, salúdame a Barbara y espero un recuerdo de París nos vemos Goku —dijo Alex colgando.

—Eres cruel Alex —dijo Kara haciendo un puchero que haría derretirse a cualquiera, pero Alex ya era inmune a el.

—Creeme me lo agredaceras mañana —dijo Alex sonríendo.

—Chicas tenemos que irnos, Winn mando una señal de emergencia —dijo J'ohn acercándose a ellas.

—Bien hora de patear traseros extraterrestres hip —dijo Kara.

J'ohn la miro y luego Alex que se encojio de hombros.

—Vamonos mejor —dijo Alex.

—Esperen ¿donde está mi hijo adoptivo? hip —dijo Kara.

J'ohn y Alex miraron a una mesa en particular donde Mon-el estaba besando a las tres chicas intercaladamente.

—No te preocupes por el, estará bien —dijo J'ohn.

—Ok yo conduzco, llegaremos en tres minutos —dijo Kara sacando las llaves del Lynkan de Goku.

—De ninguna manera —dijo Alex quitandole las llave— yo haré el sacrificio de conducir.

—No eres divertida —dijo Kara con un mueca mientras era llevada como un saco de papas.

 **Con Goku.**

Goku se quedó ahí mirando su teléfono muy confundido por lo que le sucedía a Kara pero Alex estaba con ella así que no había problema, era ya un poco más de las seis de la mañana y el no tenía sueño, no queriendo despertar a Barbara el tomo la guía y salió de su habitación a recorrer el lugar.

 **40 mínutos después**

Visitó antes que nada el comedor, donde casi acabó con todo el menú, despues visitó la alberca aunque no se metió no había casi nadie ahi, pero extrañamente las pocas mujeres de ahí le cerraban el ojo y le dieron sus números de teléfono, el no entendió pero le preguntaría a Bárbara luego.

—Bien me falta algo que se llama casino y bar —dijo Goku entrando al lugar, había muchas personas jugando aparatos extraños, sin sabe qué hacer Goku se acercó a la barra.

—¿Que quiere tomar señor? —dijo el barban.

—Amm, un refresco —dijo Goku.

—Mmm ¿es extranjero verdad señor? —dijo el barban.

Goku asintió.

—Por que no prueba uno de estos —dijo el barban sirviéndole un copa con líquido rojo— se llama Benedictino se considera el más antiguo de los licores franceses en la actualidad, es del año mil quinientos diez.

Goku no había entendido nada, pero asintió y tomo la copa, el lo probó y no estába nada mal, tomo como seis más pero lo extraño es que el no los pidió, el barban le dijo que se lo enviaban seis chicas diferentes, Goku las miro y ellas igual le guillaron el ojo y saludában.

—¿Que está pasando aquí? —dijo Goku cada vez más confundído y ya queriendo regresar a National City.

De repente una muchedumbre se escucho desde la entrada, muchas de la personas dejaron de jugar y de beber y fueron ahi.

—¿Que sucede? —dijo Goku sin mirar atrás.

—O es que llegó una celebridad, viene al Bocuse d'Or de esta año —dijo el barban.

—Asi ¿quien es? —dijo Goku curioso de quién venía a lo mismo que el.

Antes que el barban respondiera alguien se sentó en el asiento de alado que lo dejo en Schock.

—Buenos días quisiera un Benedictino —dijo una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules— hola espero que no te moleste, pero como mire que eres el único que no hizo un escándalo por mi llegada pensé que podría beber tranquilamente.

«O a Kara definitivamente no va a gustarle esto»penso Goku pero logró asentir— no hay problema.

—Gracias soy Diana, un placer —dijo nada más y nada menos que Wonder Woman.

—Soy Son Goku, mucho gusto —dijo Goku pensando en como puede ser que tenga esta suerte.

 **National City**

 **Edificio de Goku y Kara.**

 **Departamento de Goku.**

«Por qué si este tipo es rico vive aquí, en lugar de una mansión» dijo Red Hood entrando por la ventana.

Red Hood empezó a recorrer el departamento era bastante grande y estaba amueblado decentemente, aunque para un millonario le faltaba varias cosas, el miró las fotografías en la pared que había de Son Goku con unas personas que no parecían de este país incluso había un niño indentico a el.

«No creo que sea su hijo mucha diferencia de edad»penso Red Hood.

El paso a los siguientes cuadros eran más recientes, ahí estaba Goku con una rubia bastante hermosa, ambos riendo en una feria.

«Mmm no tiene mal gusto»penso Jason.

Junto a ellas habia una de Goku con Bárbara, parecia que fue el día de la inaguración de su empresa, con la pelirroja sonríendo cómo hace mucho no lo hacía incluso colocándole cuernos a Goku sin que esté lo notara.

—Hace mucho que no veía a Barby sonríendo así, de verdad será una amenaza este tipo incluso es Kakarotto —dijo Jason mirando la fotografía.

El suspiro y camino a la habitación, el la miro no era gran cosa una habitación sencilla, o ese Son Goku era muy humilde o era muy tacaño, no miro nada fuera de lo común, miró sus cajones nada debajo de la cama nada, el miró en el armario era ropa normal pero había un par que no eran normales eran de color naranja.

Red Hood tomo la vestimenta y parecía ser una tela diferente, luego miro la botas en el suelo y tomo una pero con esfuerzo.

—Esta mierda es de metal como puede caminar con esto —dijo Red Hood impresiónado— de seguro es algún tipo de broma.

El dejo la botas en su lugar y siguió buscando algo que pudiera decirle quién era pero no encontró nada mas.

—Mmm no hay nada que pueda decirme si el es Kakarotto, creo que por primera vez Bruce puede estar equivocado —dijo Jason— aunque si yo fuera un ser de otra dimensión tampoco dejaría mis cosas aquí sin seguridad y Barby es demaciado lista para permitirlo.

Con Helena en empresas dragón y Dinah en L. Corp, Barby los había detenido de los lugares donde podría saber la verdad, el sonrió por el reto definitivamente no por nada Barby era de la mejores aprendices de Bruce.

—Parece que tendré que esperar que algún villano ataque para mirarlo en acción y si no pasa, bueno no sería la primera vez que yo hago un alboroto —dijo Red Hood saliendo por la ventana nuevamente.

 **Deo**

—Estoy bien —dijo Kara apenas de pie.

—Si te creo —dijo J'ohn entrando con Alex detras de ella.

—De verdad estoy bien, tengo que ir a París, conoces a Goku es mi novio —dijo Kara.

—Si, eso espero después de que sepa que vomitaste su auto —dijo Alex.

—No hay problema, solo lo llevaré a la fortaleza a nuestra habitación y ... —dijo Kara.

—Si no queremos detalles —dijo J'ohn sentandola, y caminando a Winn.

Kara hizo con sus manos un gesto Alex señalando algo enorme.

—Es gigante —dijo Kara con una sonrisa— si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—O dios mio, eres una chica con suerte —dijo Alex riendo ella necesitaba esos detalles

—¿Cuál es la emergencia agente Shott? —dijo J'ohn.

—Esta ebria —dijo Winn.

—Mon-el —dijo Alex.

—Ya entendí —dijo Winn sin necesitar más.

—Él sabe cómo beber, pero ahora no me dejan ir a París con Goku ¿conoces a Goku? —dijo Kara.

—Si lo conozco —dijo Winn«Mon-el está muerto cuando se entere».

—Por favor continuamos —dijo J'ohn.

—Si de acuerdo, una estación ártica en Noruega —dijo Winn colocando el vídeo en la pantalla.

—¡POR FAVOR AYUDA, NO ES HUMANO! —grito la doctora.

—Tras esta llamada de auxilio nadie ha podido contactarlos, el gobierno puso toda el área en cuarentena hasta que la Deo lo investigue —dijo Winn.

—¿Llamamos a Goku? —dijo Alex.

—No, no quiero que se siga exponiendo más y despertando más preguntas, lo llamaremos si es una emergencia realmente peligrosa —dijo J'ohn— Supergirl y yo volaremos ahí.

Todos giraron para mirar a Kara con el rostro sobre el escritorio completamente dormida.

—Como decía Alex y yo iremos en jet andando —dijo J'ohn llendose.

—Winn llévala a casa —dijo Alex.

—En que, en un taxi —dijo Winn.

—No, toma es el auto de Goku, ve con cuidado —dijo Alex dándole las llaves y luego siguiendo a J'ohn.

—O si Winn, hoy conduciras un Lyknan Sport, naciste para este día —dijo Winn caminando a la salida, luego regreso por Kara que se le estaba olvidando.

 **Apokolips**

 **Palacio.**

Apokolips es un gran planeta y una Ecumenópolis con fogatas ardiendo, el método para entrar es mediante una forma de viaje llamada tubo de expansión.

—Apresurate Lashina sabes que padre odia que lo hagan esperar —dijo Kalibak el hijo primogenito de Darkseid, un ser gigante con la apariencia de un ogro su piel es como roca y una melena como un leon.

—Ya voy Kalibak —dijo Lashina líder de la furias un grupo de mujeres combatientes al servicio de Darkseid, ella era un mujer hermosa de cabello negro y ojo grices, una figura espectacular y tenía un atuendo negro con un latigo de metal en cada mano.

Ambos caminaron por la Torre de la Ira, era una estructura alta y maciza, sin duda el metal más indomable del planeta, en lo alto de la torre, habia un vidrio octágono, era casi como un ojo gigante, desde ahí Darkseid sabía lo que sucedía en su capital y el resto se monitoreaba desde ahí.

Lashina y Kalibak entraron a la sala del trono, las paredes estaban hechas de piedras, la sangre seca, se notó el mural de cada tortura y desprecio por enfermedad de lo que podría ser el Infierno, delante había escalones que conducían a una alta y monstruosa figura de la vida rocosa que miraba hacia abajo en dos pozos de fuego ante él.

Kalibak y Lashina se arrodilaron rápidamente.

—Padre, Granny nos dijo que quería vernos —dijo Kalibak.

—¿Quiero una novia? —dijo Darkseid.

Lashina y Kalibak se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada sabían que hablar antes que Darkseid terminara sería su muerte.

Desaad apareció y tomó la señal para sacar un orbe plateado de su túnica, lo agitó frente a ellos y dos hologramas aparecieron uno de Diana y otro de Kara cada una en su forma de Wonder Woman y Supergirl

—Sus nombres, son Diana de Temiscira una amazona y Kara Zor-el la última kriptoniana, ambas me darán buenos herederos —dijo Darkseid— las dos se encuentran en el planeta tierra, traigalas ante mi, ustedes dos deben ser suficiente para capturarlas, no quiero fallas.

—Cómo ordene señor Darkseid —dijo Lashina colocándose de pie para salir.

—Las traire ante ti padre —dijo Kalibak.

—Aqui está la ubicación de ambas vayan primero por la amazona —dijo Desaad entregando el orbe.

Lashira tomo el Orbe y con eso ambos salieron de sala para prepararse para su misión.

—Pronto serán mías Amazona y Kriptoniana y me daran guerreros poderosos —dijo Darkseid con una sonrisa malvadamente.

Su error fue que su última revisión de la tierra fue hace dos meses exactamente, si tan solo se hubiera tomado el tiempo de revisarlo una ves más antes de enviar a Lashina y Kalibak a la tierra, se hubiera llevado una sorpresa gigante.

 **Y ya está el capítulo ¿que les pareció? espero que no se vuelva a borrar la historia xd y le haya gustado.**

 **Cómo verán, el próximo capítulo traira algo más de accion, tanto en París con Goku como en National City con Kara.**

 **Estare actualizando la siguiente semana la historia de el hijo de la leyenda, que espero que también la esté gustando y después nos veremos por aquí nuevamente.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima.**


	42. Soy Kakarotto

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Capitulo 40: Soy Kakarotto.**

 **Svalbard Noruega**

 **Estación Ártico De investigación.**

Alex, J'ohn y otros agentes habían llegado a la estación de investigación, con linternas ya que no había energia electrónica, todo el lugar estaba destrozado y la cosas en el suelo, como una película de terror y los cuerpos muertos en el suelo solo hacía más terrorífico el ambiente.

—¿Habias visto algo así? —dijo Alex iluminando a una persona muerta solo le quedaba la piel.

—Además de Cell, no —dijo J'ohn igual de impactado.

—Temia que dijeras eso, parece que algo succionó su vida —dijo Alex.

Hasta que un sonido llamó su atención todos apuntaron a esa dirección.

—¿Quien está ahí? —dijo Alex apuntando su arma«preferiria que esto disparara ki».

—Salga ahora —dijo J'ohn haciendo lo mismos.

Ellos caminaron lentamente a la dirección donde estaba el lobo muerto sobre la mesa y ahí estaba el doctor Johns en suelo temblando.

—Tengo frío —dijo Johns.

—Esta entrando en Schock —dijo Alex.

—Hay que llevarlo a la Deo —dijo J'ohn dando la señal para moverlo.

 **Hotel Athenea.**

 **París Francia**

—Son Goku que nombre tan curioso, de que país eres —dijo Diana, ese nombre se le hizo familiar pero no recordaba de donde.

Ella había llegado hace unas horas para este concurso de comida, los anfitriones habían sido muy insistente en su presencia y ella al final acepto.

Diana realmente no disfrutaba estás reuniones ya que siempre terminaba siendo acosada por muchos camarógrafos o personas está no había sido la excepción ella solo quería tomar un trago para relajarse por lo que se había escabullido para bajar al bar del hotel.

Apenas había puesto un pie adentro del lugar cuando todo el mundo se acerco a ella para decirle alagos por su belleza y otras tonterías para ella, ahora Diana no había podido evitar notar que solo una persona no se había movido de su lugar apenas había entrado, eso había llamado su atención y Diana siendo curiosa como siempre había ido para ver quién era ese hombre.

Lo primero que pudo mirar fue su cabello negro extrañó en picos, cuando se acercó y miró su rostro ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

«Por lo dioses, es muy atractivo»penso Diana un poco sonrojada.

Claro que Diana era una experta en ocultar sus emociones no por nada era una guerrera Amazonas, así que ella se recuperó rápido y ordeno su trago y procedió a presentarse.

—Soy de... Nagota Japón, pero vivo en National City —dijo Goku sonríendo— tú eres la princesa Diana y Wonder Woman verdad.

Goku tenía que fingir que nunca se habían visto, Diana estába igual que la última vez que la miro, solo que sin su traje armadura o algo así, ella estaba en modo casual pero para nada le quedaba mal, el no negaría que era una mujer hermosa, lo cual seguía respaldando su teoría que en este universo no había mujer fea.

—Si lo soy pero llámame Diana, así que vienes de National City, esa no es la cuidad de Kakarotto y Supergirl —dijo Diana con una pequeña mueca al nombre de la rubia, ella habia mirado el video donde le curaba la mano a Kakarotto, no puedo evitar sentir una ligera molestia a eso.

—Si lo es —dijo Goku sonríendo— entonces si voy a llamarte Diana llámame Goku.

—Me parece justo y que te trae de tan lejos a París Goku —dijo Diana respondiendo la sonrisa, pero sentía que había mirado esa sonrisa en otra parte.

—Vine con una amiga y socia a un concurso de comida, nos invitaron como jueces —dijo Goku bebiendo su trago.

—Oh yo igual vengo a ese concurso... espera tu eres el dueño de empresas dragón, el que contrata alienigenas y que también, creo las cápsula Bulma —dijo Diana recordando ahora completamente— mire tu discurso fue increíble cómo se te ocurrió.

—Amm tuve suerte creo —dijo Goku riendo por el discurso— y en realidad somos dos dueños mi amiga Barbara Gordon es realmente la génio y la que logró todo, yo solo puse el dinero.

—Que modesto eres Goku, eso me gusta tienes humildad, pero tú creaste la Cápsulas Bulma —dijo Diana cada vez más intrigada.

—Humm realmente no, una amiga es la creadora pero ella ya no está y me las dejo a mi —dijo Goku el aún no podía aceptar el crédito por las cápsulas.

Diana imagino que su amiga había muerto así que mejor desvío el tema para no tocar ese punto sensible.

—Es una pena, pero sé que estaría feliz de ver las maravillosas de su empresa, han ayudado a tanta gente y se han posicionado en un buen lugar en el mercado y ni que decir de las cápsulas —dijo Diana.

—Gracias viniendo de Wonder Woman debe ser cierto —dijo Goku sonríendo.

—Bueno solo digo la verdad... aunque me sorprende que estén asociados con Lena Luthor ya sabes por su hermano —dijo Diana bebiendo su copa.

—Si, pero Lena es diferente, ella quiere hacer un nombre fuera de todo malo que su hermano hizo y nosotros creemos que debe ser juzgada por sus acciones...yo sé que ella romperá sus límites y lo lograra —dijo Goku.

Diana se quedó impresionada, nunca penso que alguien hablaria maravillosas de una Luthor, pero vaya que este hombre era extrañó, no tenía nada que ver con los millonarios egocéntricos que había tenido la desdicha de conocer esos mismo que no buscaban oportunidad de tratar de conquistarla, pero Goku no había hecho ni el más mínimo intento de insinuacion ni nada.

—No dejas de sorprenderme Goku, digo he conocido a muchos millonarios y créeme que no son para nada buenas personas, solo piensan en el beneficio propio —dijo Diana.

—No sé si soy una buena persona, yo también he tenido mis errores demaciados para ser honesto, pero ahora solo trato de ayudar a los que puedo —dijo Goku recordando los universos que no pudo salvar.

—Todos tenemos errores Goku, pero no podemos vivir en ellos hay seguir adelante y por lo que veo tú lo estás haciendo increíblemente, sabes yo también tengo una embajada que ayuda a varias fundaciones —dijo Diana cepillando un mechón de su cabello detras de su oreja.

—En serio...la verdad no estoy seguro de que es una embajada Diana soy un hombre de campo —dijo Goku rascandose la cabeza.

—Un embajador es como un representante entre ambos mundos, yo hago llegar las peticiones a mi madre la reina y comunico sus decisiones aqui, entre otras cosas —dijo Diana luego la curiosidad pudo mas— pero ¿como que eres un hombre de campo?.

—Yo viví con mi abuelo en la naturaleza, en una pequeña casa, aún estoy adaptandome a vivir en la ciudad —dijo Goku.

—Ya veo somos parecidos en eso entonces, mi hogar Temiscira es una isla también donde hay mucha naturaleza, así que también me costó adaptarme al mundo del hombre —dijo Diana.

—Mundo del hombre —dijo Goku confundído.

—De verdad nunca haz escuchado la historia de las Amazonas —dijo Diana sorprendída, ya que cuando ella llego había sido una noticia bomba.

—Lo siento, pero como te dije no sé de muchas cosas aún —dijo Goku.

—No te preocupes, la isla Temiscira es el hogar de las Amazonas, pero estuvimos siglos aisladas de este mundo por hechos que prefiero no tocar —dijo Diana sería aunque luego sonrió nuevamente— hasta hace unos años que nos dimos a conocer nuevamente y llegué como embajadora.

—Por siglos... ¿cuántos años tienes entonces? —dijo Goku curioso.

—Muy pocos se atreven hacer esa pregunta, eres valiente —dijo Diana riendo— soy la amazona más joven por ahora aunque el número exacto ya no lo recuerdo.

—De verdad tantos...digo que te vez increíble pareces de 26 años —dijo Goku impresionado.

—Bueno gracias, creo que es mi herencia lo que me hace ver más joven —dijo Diana luego coloco su cabeza sobre su mano— y ya que estámos hablando de Temiscira, me gustaría llevar las capsulas Bulma ahí, creo que sería muy útiles, así que para ser directa quiero hacer negocios contigo.

Goku casi se atoro con su bebida al escuchar eso.

—Aaa claro Diana, pero eso tendrías que hablarlo con Bárb o Lena, yo soy más como el dueño que solo sonríe y asiente y no toma decisiones difíciles —dijo Goku con la mano en la cabeza.

Diana iba a responder cuando su celular sono, ella lo miró y suspiro era su secretaria, preguntadole donde se había metido, luego miro al hombre delante de ella y algo se le ocurrió

—Mmm tengo que irme, pero qué tal si después de la reunión de jueces, vamos a comer los tres para discutir el tema —dijo Diana colocándose de pie.

—Claro Diana le diré a Bárb, fue bueno hablar contigo...tengo que hacer una reverencia o algo —dijo Goku no sabiendo que se hace ante una princesa.

Diana no puedo evitar reír a eso, este hombre era cada vez más curioso.

—No es necesario Goku, pero también a mí me gustó hablar contigo y me me muero por hacerlo de nuevo, nos veremos en un rato —dijo Diana tocando su nariz y saliendo del bar.

«Por que rayos toque su nariz, que tengo con los hombres de sonrísa encantadora»penso Diana sacudiendo la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

El barban se acercó al saiyajin.

—Amigo eres un prodigio para conquistar Mujeres que suerte tienes —dijo el barban.

«Si como tú no tienes una novia con visión de calor»penso Goku suspirando al pensar en que se había metido ahora.

 **National City.**

 **Deo.**

J'ohn y Alex ya estaba de regreso en la Deo, casi en la madrugada donde el doctor ya había reaccionado nuevamente.

—Todos fallecieron —dijo Johns sin creerlo.

—Lo lamento —dijo J'ohn.

—Paso por mucho en estas veinticuatro horas quisiera mantenerlo en observacion —dijo Alex.

—El sobrecalentamiento nunca para, el planeta está siendo destruido y no por una invasión del espacio, si no por nosotros creemos que nada pasará —dijo Johns— mis colegas dieron su vida para detener estos cambios y yo sigo aquí, tengo que continuar en su nombre.

—Antes tenemos que hacerle algunas preguntas —dijo J'ohn.

—Si, estaré en la universidad de National City —dijo Johns.

—De acuerdo —dijo J'ohn mientras daba la señal para que unos agentes lo escoltaran a la salida.

—¿De verdad crees que no es necesario llamar a Bárbara y Goku? —dijo Alex— esto no se ve normal.

—Aun no sabemos que les sucedío a esas personas, no los molestemos por ahora, ellos también tienen otras obligaciones —dijo J'ohn.

Alex asintió.

 **10 minutos después**

 **En un callejón a metros de la Deo**

El doctor caminaba por los callejones para tomar un taxi pero de repente sintió un mareo, mientras corría a un basurero, pero lo que salio de su boca parecía ser una sanguíjuela que pasó por su rostro y entro en su oreja perdiendose ahí adentro, mientras el doctor hacia una mueca de dolor.

 **3 horas después.**

 **Hotel Athenea.**

—Dejame ver si entendí, estabas en el bar del hotel y la Princesa Diana alias Wonder Woman se acercó a ti y después de una platica quiere llevar las cápsulas Bulma a su isla de mujeres amazonas —dijo Bárbara sentada en el sillón de la habitación de Goku— y después de la reunión quiere que vayamos a comer con ella para hablar de negocios.

Barbara había despertado hace unas horas para la reunion, pero se había atrasado ya que no todos los jueces había llegado, mientras esperaban que les avisarán, Goku le había contado lo que había sucedido con Diana.

—Si eso sería lo que pasó —dijo Goku desde el baño.

—Goku como logras hacer esto en tan solo tres horas...sabes que Kara te va matar, en el peor de los casos te dejará sin comer —dijo Bárbara que sabía lo que una mujer celosa era capaz.

—Pero si yo no hice nada, solo estaba ahí sentado...de verdad crees que no me de comida, ella cocina muy bien —dijo Goku ahora preocupado más y saliendo del baño ya listo para irse.

—Esta bien no pasa nada, veámoslo desde el punto de los negocios, es un alago sabes cuántos han intentado que la princesa Diana lleve sus productos a Temiscira y han fracasado, seguimos batiendo récords —dijo Barbara ahora sonríendo— Goku tu encanto lo ha vuelto hacer, se lo comunicaré a Lena se irá de espaldas, regreso en unos minutos.

Goku solo miró a Bárbara tomar su teléfono y salir de la habitación, el no entienda nada de esto de los negocios pero parecía que Diana era alguien más importante de lo que había pensado, de repente su teléfono sonó, el miró el nombre y no pudo evitar sudar.

—Hola —dijo Goku.

—Goku lo siento mucho, todo fue culpa de una estúpida apuesta que hice con Mon-el para beber un trago alienigena, sea lo que sea que hice lo siento mucho —dijo Kara a una velocidad increíble.

—Kara tranquila, no te estoy entendiendo nada —dijo Goku riendo era buena que sea ella misma otra vez.

—Lo siento es que no tiene mucho que desperte y tengo recuerdos vagos de anoche, bebi una copa de alcohol alienigena y me afectó, ¿no hice nada vergonzoso verdad? —dijo Kara nerviosa.

—Asi que era eso, ya decía que te escuchabas extraña, algo vergonzoso no... bueno querías que me teletransportara a National City o venir a París para probar las camas francesas —dijo Goku riendo.

—O Por Rao, soy una pervertida definitivamente, pero está bien no es tán grave —dijo Kara un poco más tranquila.

—Aunque luego me hiciste preguntas extrañas como que llevaba puesto —dijo Goku.

—¡QUE! —dijo Kara con el rostro rojo completamente— yo, yo, pre, pregunté, es, eso.

—Si me decías que coopere contigo, hasta que Alex te quito el celular y me dijo que no me preocupara que ella se encargaría —dijo Goku.

—Uff le debo una grande a Alex y mataré Mon-el —dijo Kara suspirando— ¿cómo estás? ¿qué tal París?, ¿algo nuevo que contar?

Goku aquí comenzó a sudar nuevamente.

—Bien, aún no lo he recorrido, sigo en el hotel...pero me encontré con alguien que está interesada en las cápsulas Bulma —dijo Goku mejor que Kara lo sepa de el que nadie más.

—De verdad eso es genial amor, ¿quien es? —dijo Kara bebiendo su cafe.

—Bueno es... —dijo Goku preparándose para el estallido nivel Krilin.

—Goku ya tenemos que irnos, nos están esperando en la sala —dijo Barbara entrando nuevamente.

—O si, ya voy Bárb —dijo Goku— Kara yo.

—Si ya escuché, no te preocupes hablaremos más tarde tendremos que revisar la hora...te extraño Goku —dijo Kara.

—Yo también te extraño Kara, pero volveré pronto lo prometo —dijo Goku— te llevaré un regalo.

—No es necesario, me conformo con que regreses pronto, ya aquí me puedes dar un regalo como el que me diste en... —dijo Kara.

—O por dios mis oidos, Goku si van a ponerse traviesos quita el alta voz —dijo Bárbara riendo burlonamente.

—Goku ¿tienes puesto el alto voz? —dijo Kara sonrojada otra vez.

—Lo siento —dijo Goku riendo— te llamaré luego Kara salúdame a todos ahi.

—Si lo hare, Bárb te lo encargo —dijo Kara riendo.

—No te preocupes Kara, te lo llevaré completo —dijo Barbara sonríendo también.

Con eso ambos colgaron.

—¿No le dijiste que Diana está aquí verdad? —dijo Bárbara con una ceja levantada.

—No, iba hacerlo cuando me llamaste, pero se lo diré despues —dijo Goku.

—Esta bien mejor que lo sepa de ti que de nadie Goku, créeme te lo digo como mujer —dijo Bárbara.

—Lo se Bárb no te preocupes lo haré —dijo Goku con eso ellos salieron de la sala.

 **National City(Día)**

 **Deo**

 **con Kara.**

—Bien hora de saldar cuentas con Mon-el —dijo Kara riendo maliciosamente mientras entraba a la Deo.

Ella camino a la habitación de Mon-el y entro el seguía dormido.

—Arriba Mon-el, hora de entrenar —dijo Kara.

—Kara son las once de la mañana, además tengo que ir a... trabajar —dijo Mon-el.

—No nada de eso, tú prometiste que entrenariamos hoy así que sin excusa, en diez minutos en la sala de entrenamiento —dijo Kara saliendo de la habitación.

—Mierda realmente se comporta como una madre gruñona —dijo Mon-el.

—¡ESCUCHE ESO! —dijo Kara desde lejos.

 **10 minutos despues.**

 **Sala de entrenamiento.**

Unos agentes de la Deo estaban pasando por ahi cuando vieron la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento caer por el cuerpo de Mon-el.

—Ahhh, eso dolió —dijo Mon-el con una mueca, luego miro a los agentes— es que me resbale.

—De pie —dijo Kara adentro— otra vez.

Mon-el asistio mientras se levantaba y corrió a Kara solo para que ella lo desvíe y se vaya de largo contra otra pared.

—Estuvo peor, otra vez —dijo Kara«es divertido cuando no eres la que cae».

Mon-el se levantó nuevamente con un salto y se acerco boxeando a Kara, el lanzó varios golpes que Kara esquivo fácilmente, para luego atrapar el último y correr a la pared y hacer un mortal hacia atrás estrellando a Mon-el en la pared otra vez.

«Wow nunca pensé que podría moverme así, sin depender de mis habilidades, te amo más Goku»penso Kara sonríendo luego miro a Mon-el que se quedó impresionado— Ves lo que te pierdes por no entrenar con Goku.

—Esta bien lo entiendo un poco —dijo Mon-el— aún así Goku me derribo más veces...eso no se oyó bien a mí favor.

—Otra vez entonces —dijo Kara sonríendo y dándole la espalda.

Mon-el aprovecho y corrió a ella solo para ser esquivado otra vez, por qué Kara se elevó en el aire, haciendo que Mon-el se estrellara con una estructura metálica que se doblo pero aún haci le dolió.

—¿Esto es por qué te hice beber verdad? —dijo Mon-el sobándose el hombro— Winn me contó una cosas interesantes que decía de Goku anoche.

—Esos detalles no lo hablare contigo nunca —dijo Kara decendiendo— ¿quieres descansar unos minutos para seguir?, creeme que esto no es nada con lo que te hara hacer Goku.

—No gracias, acepto la derrota, seré un buen civil y porrista de ustedes —dijo Mon-el.

—Aun así debes aprender a defenderte Goku y yo no estaremos siempre contigo —dijo Kara.

—Por que alguien me va secuestrar —dijo Mon-el— ya dije que no quiero ser un héroe.

—Puede que un día cambies de opinión y quieres ayudarnos hacer la diferencia —dijo Kara.

—¿Y si esto no es para mí? —dijo Mon-el.

—Nunca lo sabrás al menos que lo intentes —dijo Kara.

De repente la puerta se abrió ahí estaba Alex.

—Kara ¿podemos hablar a solas? sin ofender Mon-el —dijo Alex.

—No hay problema, ya tenía que irme adiós adiós adiós —dijo Mon-el aprovechando para escapar corriendo a la salida dándole un gracias a Alex.

—Mon-el no hemos terminado con esta plática —dijo Kara.

—¡NO TE ESCUCHÓ! —dijo Mon-el desde lejos.

—¿Que vamos hacer con el? —dijo Kara suspirando— ¿de que quieres hablar Alex?

—Vamos a caminar y te cuento —dijo Alex lista para porfin decirle la verdad.

 **Paris.**

 **Hotel Athenea**

 **Salón de reuniones.**

—Ahhh eso fue aburrido —dijo Goku estirándose mientras salian del salón.

—Como lo sabes Goku te dormiste a los diez mínutos que entramos —dijo Barbara.

—No es verdad solo descansaba los ojos —dijo Goku defendiéndose.

—Estabas roncando —dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa— tampoco te perdiste gran cosa, en teoría solo es probar los platillos, mirar la presentación y dar una calificación será fácil.

—No entiendo por qué juzgar su apariencia mientras lo puedo comer a mí me basta —dijo Goku.

—Si te creo tomando en cuenta que te estabas comiendo las frutas de plástico de la mesa —dijo Barbara riendo.

Goku se sonrojo de vergüenza a eso, iba a responder cuando...

—Hola Goku —dijo una voz detrás de él.

Ambos giraron para mirar a Diana saliendo de la sala también, Goku había sentido su ki pero no la había logrado encontrar, había demaciada gente ahí.

«Rayos, ella es Wonder Woman ahora veo por qué Kara está celosa es perfecta, esto es casi injusto»penso Bárbara impresionada por la Amazona«¿Por que Bruce dejo de salir con ella?».

—Hola Diana —dijo Goku sonriendo— no te vi en el salon.

—Me toco en un lugar diferente, yo también te estaba buscando, pero tampoco te encontré —dijo Diana acercándose a ellos— ¿Goku no vas a presentarme?.

—Claro Diana, ella es Barbara Gordon, Bárb ella es la princesa Diana pero eso creo que ya lo sabias —dijo Goku con la mano en la cabeza.

—Un honor princesa —dijo Bárbara inclinandose un poco.

—No es necesario señorita Gordon, llámame Diana, eres socia de Goku de todas formas —dijo Diana sonríendo.

—Muchas gracias Diana entonces llámame Barbara —dijo pelirroja.

—Claro, Goku le platicaste a Bárbara de nuestro pequeño encuentro —dijo Diana.

—He si lo hice verdad Bárb —dijo Goku.

—Si Goku me contó que estás interesada en la tecnología de la cápsulas —dijo Bárbara.

—Capsulas Bulma —dijo Goku, pero se cayó cuando Barbara le dio una mirada seria.

Diana no puedo evitar reír a eso, se veía que ellos tenía una gran amistad más aya de trabajo, de repente ella pensó que tal vez ellos.

—Perdon si soy imprudente pero ustedes son ya saben más que amigos —dijo Diana con un poco de incertidumbre.

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Goku y Bárbara que se miraron y luego rieron, dejando confundida a Diana.

—Lo siento Diana, no, solo somos amigos...mejores amigos sería un mejor termino pero eso es todo —dijo Bárbara riendo un poco más.

—O ya veo —dijo Diana suspirando de alivio aunque ella no sabía porque, ella no se había sentido así por nadie desde que miro a Kakarotto la última vez.

—Si además en realidad yo tengo —dijo Goku pero fue interrumpido por la asistente de Diana.

—Princesa Diana su reservación está lista —dijo la mujer joven.

—Gracias, Goku, Barbara por qué no seguimos esta plática mientras cenamos —dijo Diana sonríendo.

—Si hay comida yo voy —dijo Goku rápidamente.

—No me sorprende, claro Diana gracias —dijo Barbara.

—Perfecto vamos a la limosina entonces —dijo Diana sonríendo y tocando la nariz de Goku para luego caminar a la salida.

—¿Que tiene mi nariz Bárb? —dijo Goku era la segunda vez que lo hacía.

—Tienes una bonita nariz —dijo Bárbara riendo«parecia que Diana tiene interés en algo o alguien más que las cápsulas... lástima que pierde el tiempo».

Con eso ellos dos siguieron a Diana a la salida.

 **National City(Día)**

 **Parque.**

Kara y Alex habían salido de la Deo, hacia un parque, Alex no había dicho una sola palabra en todo el camino.

—¿Que ocurre? ¿pasa algo? —dijo Kara.

—No, no, yo solo quería hablarte sobre algo...sobre mi —dijo Alex.

—Alex lo que sea puedes decirme —dijo Kara.

Alex se quedó en silencio unos minutos, mientras buscaba la manera de decirlo.

—Es sobre... Maggie —dijo Alex.

—Si Maggie ¿que pasa con ella? —dijo Kara.

—Ella y yo trabajamos en unos casos y luego salimos después de trabajar y no se creo que sentí algo...por ella —dijo Alex.

—Puedes ser más específica —dijo Kara que no entendía.

—Hablo de... creo que yo comenze a sentir cosas por ella...como una mesa de comida —dijo Alex que no encontraba una manera de explicarlo.

—Ooo esas cosas —dijo Kara que ya entendía el significado de la palabra mesa de comida en el vocabulario de Goku.

—Si... siento esas cosas —dijo Alex.

Kara se detuvo de caminar y miro a su hermano fijamente, para que continuará.

—Entonces Maggie creyó que debía decirte...pero tenia miedo luego Goku me dijo que no tenía que tener miedo de aceptar lo que lo soy —dijo Alex.

—Espera ¿Goku lo sabía? —dijo Kara.

—Si pero no es su culpa, yo le pedí que no te dijera —dijo Alex rápidamente.

—Esta bien Alex, se que Goku cumple sus promesas —dijo Kara sentadose en una banca— entonces ¿tú eres lesbiana?

—Yo no lo sé, solamente intento darle sentido a todo esto, es tan complicado —dijo Alex.

—Alex a mí me parece que lo estás aceptando, ¿te habías sentido asi antes? —dijo Kara.

—No de esta forma —dijo Alex.

—¿Haz estado con una chica? —dijo Kara.

—No, nunca y no me digas que es por qué no he encontrado al indicado, no creo que un portal de otra dimensión me lo traiga —dijo Alex.

—Yo no he dicho nada de eso Alex, siéntate y dime cuál es la diferencia —dijo Kara tocando la banca, Alex se acercó y se sentó.

—Sabes no duermo en la noche pensando sobre esto y hablando con honestidad, creo que antes ya había sentido cosas —dijo Alex.

—Como más mesas de comida —dijo Kara.

—Si...debemos de dejar de mencionar mesas de comida —dijo Alex luego se enfoco otra vez— tú recuerdas a Vicky la de la preparatoria.

—Si ustedes terminaron peleadas —dijo Kara.

—Me encantaba quedarme en su casa en su habitación, creo que sentí algo por ella en ese entonces y me asusto por qué lo siguiente que pasó fue que pelee con ella por algo estupido y nos separamos —dijo Alex— yo guarde ese momento tan dentro de mi que olvide que pasó.

—Y a Maggie ¿tú le gustas? —dijo Kara.

—No lo sé, yo —dijo Alex cuando de repente su teléfono sono— la Deo reporta a un alienígena golpeando civiles en un callejón del centro, debes ir.

—Pero Alex —dijo Kara que sabía que tenían que terminar de hablar.

—Ve, luego terminaremos esta plática lo prometo —dijo Alex— me prestas el auto de Goku necesito despejarme.

—Claro —dijo Kara dándoles la llaves mientras corría a un callejón para accionar su reloj.

 **Paris(Noche).**

 **Restaurante Pavillon**

Alléno Paris au Pavillon Ledoyen es uno de los restaurantes más antiguos de París, situado en los jardines cuadrados en la parte este de los Campos Elíseos, en el distrito octavo.

Situado en un pabellón de dos pisos con jardines, Ledoyen es considerado uno de los mejores restaurantes gourmet de París y cuenta con tres estrellas Michelin, pero aún con eso no estaba preparados para Son Goku.

—¿Me puede dar diez más? —dijo Goku comiendo su plato setenta.

—Por los dioses —dijo Diana más que asombrada.

«Y eso que al menos come más decente que antes»penso Barbara cubriéndose el rostro.

—¿Como puedes comer tanto y verte en tan buena forma Goku? —dijo Diana.

—A bueno —dijo Goku pensando no es que pudiera decirle que eras sus genes saiyajin.

—Es que Goku hace mucho ejercicio demaciado —dijo Barbara rápidamente, realmente no era una mentira.

—Si hago mi entrenamiento diario —dijo Goku.

—O así que entrenas, yo tambien, como sabrán las amazonas son guerreras por naturaleza —dijo Diana.

—De verdad los saiyaaaaaaaaaa —dijo Goku soltando un pequeño grito por el pisoton que Barbara le había dado.

—¿Que te paso Goku? —dijo Diana con una ceja levantada.

—Nada es que me golpe con la mesa —dijo Goku, el casi mencionaba a los saiyajins.

—Hay Goku debes tener más cuidado, bueno Diana no quiero ser grosera pero pasemos a los negocios —dijo Bárbara sonríendo.

—Eres directa Barbara, eso me gusta —dijo Diana imitando su sonrisa.

Goku que realmente no sabía nada de negocios mejor regreso a su comida.

—Bueno como le dije a Goku me interesa llevar las cápsulas... cápsula Bulma a Temiscira —dijo Diana riendo cuando miro a Goku apunto de corregir el nombre— Creo ambos lados puedes salir beneficiados de esto, claro que tendrían que tener una reunión conmigo y mi madre la Reina Hipólita.

—Si no tengo duda de eso, estuve hablando con Lena y ella está muy interesada en tener una reunión también para llegar a un acuerdo yo podría estar ahí si deseas —dijo Barbara.

—Claro, ¿pero que pasa contigo Goku no estarías en la reunión? —dijo Diana.

Goku que estaba comiendo levantó la vista nuevamente curioso, el no iba a las reuniones de negocios, ya que realmente se aburría por que no entendía casi nada.

—Yo...bueno Lena y Bárb se encargan de eso la mayoría de la veces, recuerdas que te dije que yo soy el dueño que solo va a comer —dijo Goku rascandose la cabeza.

—Si lo recuerdo, pero Goku yo quiero que estés ahí...—dijo Diana ella se sonrojo por como se oyó y aclaró rápidamente— por qué bueno eres agradable y lamentablemente mi madre no confia en los hombres, pero siento que puedes hacerla pensar un poco diferente.

Goku no sabía a qué se referia con eso de su madre no confiaba en los hombres, el tendría que preguntarle a Bárbara luego, el miro a la pelirroja para saber que decir, ella se encojio de hombros dando a entender que era su decisión.

—Bueno creo que puedo estar ahí si quieres, después de todo seremos socios —dijo Goku sonríendo.

—Muchas gracias Goku, se que casi no nos conocemos pero se que eres un buen hombre y podrás hacer una buena impresión a mi madre —dijo Diana que sin darse cuenta había tomado la mano del saiyajin, ella puedo sentir el contacto eso la sorprendío ya qué ella apenas podía sentir el toque de la gente.

Después de unos segundos más donde Diana seguía sonriendole a Goku y no soltaba su manos Bárbara decidido ayudar a su amigo y se aclaró la garganta, eso saco de su trance a Diana que miro que estaba sujetándo la mano de Goku y lo solto con un sonrojo.

—Entonces si quieres Diana podemos viajar los tres a Londres a tu embajada para esta reunión —dijo Bárbara.

—De hecho yo creo que sería mejor que mi madre y yo viajemos a National City hace mucho que quiero conocerlo, haci que nosotras iremos —dijo Diana sonríendo.

—Genial —dijo Barbara y Goku aunque este último estaba sudando por como Kara reacciónaria a esto, el nisiquiera le habia dicho que Diana estaba aquí en París ahora como le diría que va a ir a una reunión a National City y tal vez serían socios.

—Perfecto luego podemos afinar detalles ahora qué tal si brindamos por esta futura asociación —dijo Diana levantado su copa.

Goku y Barbara levantaron sus copas y las chocaron con ella, una nueva alianza había nacido.

 **National City(Día).**

 **Centro.**

—Por que siento que me enojare un poquito con Goku...debe ser mi imaginación, ahí es —dijo Kara bajando al callejón.

Ahí estaba el hombre golpeando a un alienígena azul contra una malla.

—Oye detente —dijo Supergirl caminando a el.

El hombre dejó de golpear al alinegena y giro, Kara se congelo en su lugar.

—Mon-el —dijo Kara.

—Aaa escucha antes que me digas algo debes saber que este caballero... levántate Brayan —dijo Mon-el levantandolo del cuello de la camisa— Brayan tiene el mal ámbito de no pagar sus deudas cuando debe y su préstamista me paga para me ayudarlo a mejor sus hábitos, ¿quien soy yo para decirle que no? cierto...quien es la verdadera víctima aquí.

—Fuera de aquí Brayan —dijo Supergirl aputando la salida del callejón.

—Como diga —dijo Brayan apenas consiente, cuando salió Kara miro a Mon-el.

—Esto es un broma...haci es como usas tú poderes y te burlas de la confianza que Goku y yo te dimos para salir...como matón a sueldo —dijo Kara.

—Es, es un trabajo...es solo temporal —dijo Mon-el tratando de justificarse.

—Deberias ayudar personas o ganar dinero honradamente —dijo Kara.

—Bueno Goku es millonario y tú eres su novia así que el dinero no es problema para ustedes pero si no lo tuvieran, ¿no lo harían? —dijo Mon-el.

—¡Por supuesto que no! es que no viste donde Goku vivía en su universo una casa humilde el nunca haría eso y yo tampoco —dijo Kara.

—Bueno esos son ustedes, yo solo aprovecho el bug de mis poderes —dijo Mon-el.

—Esto va encontra de lo todo lo que defendemos —dijo Kara.

—Lo que ustedes defienden...yo se los dije a los dos no tengo ningún interés de salvar al mundo —dijo Mon-el— las cosas cuestan dinero y yo no voy a pedirle dinero a Goku siempre, haci que si gano unos billetes con mi poderes ¿por qué no?

—No puedo creerlo, tú eres un egoísta sabes que estas libre sin vigilancia por qué nosotros nos hicimos responsables pero no te importa —dijo Kara enojada— sabes no esperaba que lo hiciéras por mi, pero por Goku sí, el te dio su confianza, no tenías ninguna necesidad de hacer esto.

—Si lo que digas —dijo Mon-el empezando a irse, eso aunque fingió lo había tocado.

—No sé que esperabamos de un...—dijo Kara pero no terminando la frase.

—De un que, de un Daxamita —dijo Mon-el girando a ella nuevamente.

—No dije eso —dijo Kara.

—Pero querías hacerlo Kara, tal vez tenga tus poderes pero no tengo este deseo inato de acabar con los problemas del mundo, pero eso no me hace una mala persona —dijo Mon-el.

—Dejame dudarlo —dijo Kara.

—Pues no lo es, sabes que...ustedes son peores que yo, los dos —dijo Mon-el.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo Kara.

—Ambos vuelan por ahi, rescatando personas fingiendo tener buen corazón pero es mentira, tú lo haces por qué amas esa atención, te encanta que todos te amen y Goku lo hace por qué se siente culpable de haber matado a seis malditos universos, demonios el está aquí por qué fue expulsado, ambos son egoístas —dijo Mon-el había sido el calor del momento al decir esas palabras.

Kara lo encaró con enojó y controladose para no golpearlo ahí.

—De mi puedes decir lo que quieras...pero decir eso de Goku, no pensé que fueras mal agradecido Mon-el, no debería decirte esto, pero Goku cada noche tiene la pesadilla de los universos que desaparecieron, cada maldita noche el despierta gritando y sudando incluso a veces llorando por su error —dijo Kara.

Mon-el eso no lo esperaba se había quedado helado, Kara sin darse cuenta tenia los ojos brillando de rojo.

—Goku siempre cargará esa culpa, no importa cuántos villanos derrote, cuantas personas ayude, cuantas veces le diga que no fue su culpa que el no lo sabía, por qué el nunca se perdonará...pensé que lo conocías, que eras su amigo —dijo Kara alejandose— esto lo va a desilusiónar.

—Kara yo... —dijo Mon-el.

—No eres un héroe, pensamos que podrías serlo, pero nos equivocamos —dijo Kara negando con la cabeza y llendose volando.

—Ahora sí lo arruinaste Mon-el —penso Mon-el quedándose solo en el callejón.

 **Paris.**

 **Lugar desconocido**

En el medio de la nada un portal con pequeñas espirales se abrió dejando salir a dos seres de el.

—Por fin llegamos —dijo Lashina guardado la Mother Box.

—Si, ¿aqui esta la Amazonas o la kriptoniana? —dijo Kalibak.

—Segun la señal la Amazona está en ese lugar —dijo Lashina apuntando al restaurante.

—Vamos entonces a padre no le gusta esperar —dijo Kalibak caminando al edificio seguida de Lashina.

 **Dentro del Restaurante.**

—Entonces todos me miraron y yo dijo está bien, dicen que hay que comer con moderación —dijo Goku.

Bárbara y Diana comenzaron a reír a esa pequeña historia de Goku claro que el había tenido cuidado de no revelar nada a Diana.

—O dios necesito agua esa historia siempre me mata —dijo Bárbara bebiendo su copa.

—Por lo dioses, Goku realmente eres único —dijo Diana riendo y recordado la última vez que se había divertido tanto.

Goku río con la mano en la cabeza, cuando de repente sintio dos presencias que eran más altas que el resto, tal vez al nivel de Diana.

Se oyó un grito del hombre de la puerta que salió volando, eso llamo la atención de todos.

—¿Que está pasando? —dijo Diana colocándose de pie rápidamente.

Barbara miró a Goku que asintio dándole a entender que algo peligroso pasaba, en ese momento pudieron ver entrar lo que parecía un ogro y una mujer con un traje negro y látigos en la manos.

—¿Donde esta la Amazona? —grito Kalibak tomando a un hombre por el cuello.

—Goku, Barbara, ellos me buscan a mi, me los llevaré lejos en cuanto nos vayamos salgan de aquí yo los buscaré —dijo Diana comenzando a girar unos segundos cuando se detuvo ya estaba en su traje de Wonder Woman y se fue.

—¿Como hace eso? —dijo Bárbara sorprendída.

—Gira muy rápido y se cambia —dijo Goku un poco rojo.

—Asi...entonces pudiste verla cambiarse Goku —dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa juguetona.

—No es mi culpa, ella no sabe que puedo seguir su velocidad —dijo Goku— debería ayudarla.

—Si pero hay demasiada gente, esperemos que se lo lleve y podremos encotrar algún lugar para que te cambies —dijo Barbara.

Goku asintió.

 **Con Kalibak y Lashina**

—Habla mortal o te hará sentir dolor —dijo Lashina preparando sus látigos.

—Dejenlo en paz, a mi es a quien buscan —dijo Wonder Woman enfrente de ellos— ¿quienes son ustedes?.

—Tu eres la amazona —dijo Kalibak mirándola detenidamente— nada mal.

Diana se sintió sucia de solo ver cómo la observaba.

—Escucha amazona nuestro señor Darkseid quiere verte así que ven con nosotros —dijo Lashina pasando al frente.

—Darkseid... ¿y si no quiero ir con ustedes? —dijo Diana algo no le gustaba de ese tipo.

—No te lo pedí, te lo ordene —dijo Lashina lanzando su látigo que Diana logró detener con su espada.

—Si quieren capturarme tendrá que atraparme primero —dijo Diana jalando su espada y girando para enviar a Lashina volando al cristal saliendo a la calle.

—Sigueme monstruo —dijo Diana saliendo a la calle igual.

—Maldita —dijo Kalibak persiguiendola.

 **Con Goku.**

—Oye eso fue increíble, Diana es más fuerte de lo que creí —dijo Goku.

—Si pero son dos contra uno, ese tal Darkseid me suena pero no sé dónde, pero por ahora Kakarotto está aquí para ayudar —dijo Bárbara colocandose un audífono en la oreja— estare contigo por el audífono.

Goku asintió y se metió debajo de una mesa para usar su reloj y de ahí busco el Ki de Diana y se teletransporto.

 **Con Diana.**

Lashina aterrizó en el pavimento secamente pero se colocó rápidamente de pie.

—Eres fuerte Amazona, pero no eres rival para mí —dijo Lashina.

—¿Que quieren conmigo?, ¿para que me busca ese Darkseid? —dijo Diana.

—Tu amazona y la kriptoniana será las esposas de mi padre le darán buena decendencia, debería sentirte alagadas —dijo Kalibak detrás de ella.

—¡QUE! de ninguna manera yo no soy ganado y esperen a que Superman sepa lo que quieren hacer con su prima —dijo Diana furiosa.

—Entonces te obligaremos —dijo Lashina sonríendo malvadamente.

—Pues intentenlo —dijo Diana entrenado en pose de combate.

Kalibak corrió a Diana y la derribo, en suelo intento darle un golpe para noquearla pero Diana movió a tiempo el rostro a un lado y lanzo una patada al rostro de Kalibak que lo movió, rápidamente envolvió sus piernas en su cuello para ahorcarlo y darle dos golpes en la cabeza y hacerle una hurricanrana que lo envio a volar al suelo.

Lashina aprovecho el momento para lanzar su látigo a Diana pero ella lo vio venir y tomo su lazo para capturarlo y tomarlo rápidamente envolvió su pierna en el látigo y y dio un tirón que atrajo a Lashina derribandola enfrente de Diana, Lashina solo levantó el rostro para llevarse una patada de lleno y saliendo volando.

Diana llevaba la delantera lamentablemente se descuido que no vio venir la patada de Kalibak por la espalda que la hizo caer de rodillas, el la tomo otra vez y la arrojó lejos callendo muy mal, Kalibak salto para pisarla pero Diana se movió rápidamente hacia un lado esquivandolo.

Trato de ponerse de pie solo para ser nuevamente enviando al suelo cuando sintió la electricidad del látigo de Lashina en su pierna derecha, Diana apenas pudo colocar su escudo como protección cuando Kalibak dejo caer su gran pie sobre ella cuartiando el suelo debajo de Diana, Kalibak hizo eso dos veces mas, ella había quedado en malas condiciones.

—Eso bastará para que te quedes quieta, tienes suerte que padre te quiera viva —dijo Kalibak con una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Ya dejate de juegos Kalibak, llevemosla con el señor Darkseid y regresemos por la kriptoniana —dijo Lashina ella sintió que su látigo se movía.

Era Diana que intentaba ponerse de pie, pero estaba muy lástimada.

—Es una mujer persistente —dijo Kalibak.

Wonder Woman estaba rodeada por Kalibak y Lashina, pero ella no se dejaría atrapar sin luchar.

—Se acabó amazona, ven con nosotros ahora —dijo Láshina arrojando su otro látigo electrificado.

Diana se preparaba a recibir el impacto, hasta que miro algo o mejor dicho alguien con un dragón en la espalda aparecer enfrente de ella y el latigo, estirado su dedo soltó como una chispa de ki y lo desintegro, la explocion derribando a Lashina que se quedó impactada al ver eso.

«Quien es el» pensó Lashina

—Siento interrumpir, pero creo que está pelea está desigualada —dijo Kakarotto sonríendo.

—K, ,Ka, Kakarotto, —dijo Wonder Woman asombrada y preguntándose de dónde salió y como sabía que necesitaba ayuda.

—¿Quien eres tu mortal? —dijo Kalibak mirando al pequeño hombre de negro.

—Soy Kakarotto y está pelea se acaba aquí —dijo Kakarotto con voz autoritaria.

 **Y listo, lo se, lo se, joputa por qué lo cortas aquí jaja lo siento pero me gusta dejar la tención, además valdrá la pena, como verán pasaron muchas cosas en este capítulo revelaciónes y todo así como alianzas.**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir que gracias por seguir con la historia y espero que esté capítulo le haya gustado.**

 **Nos veremos la próxima.**


	43. La Furia De Un Saiyajin

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Capitulo 41: La Furia De Un Saiyajin.**

 **National City (Atardecer)**

 **Deo.**

—Analice las láptops de los científicos que murieron y encontre una especie de vídeo sobre una autopsia en la computadora de la doctora —dijo Winn colocando el vídeo para J'ohn.

En el video se ve a todos los doctores que murieron.

—¿Que rayos sobrevive cinco mil años en el hielo? —dijo la doctora.

—Ademas de un parásito —dijo Johns.

De ahí se ve el momento cuando su mano es absorvida por la cosa en el lobo muerto, y como Johns empieza a drenar la energía de todos, con solo tocarlos.

—El doctor Johns...es un androide —dijo Winn asustando— es un Cell.

—No Winn, esto es diferente es un parásito —dijo J'ohn— esto es grave, una emergencia.

—Hee, cuál es tu escala de emergencias —dijo Winn colocándo en otra pantalla las noticias y mirando a Kakarotto enfrente de un ogro gigante, una mujer con látigos y Wonder Woman detrás de él.

—Mierda —dijo J'ohn solamente.

 **Edificio de Goku y Kara.**

 **Departamento de Kara**.

Kara estaba en su sofá mirando una película en su televisor gigante que Goku le había comprado, mientras comía y pensaba como le diría a Goku lo de Mon-el, ella sabía que esto decepcionaria a su novio.

También estaba el hecho de que cuando J'ohn se enterará no sabía qué pasaría con el Daxamita y también estaba Alex y su revelación, Kara quería hablar con ella pero realmente en este momento no sabía que decir.

—Por Rao Goku se fue un día y todo se complicó, como lo extraño —dijo Kara comiendo su bote de helado— pero no puedo llamarlo hasta pensar que voy hacer con Mon-el.

Ella escucho su puerta abrirse y giro para ver a Alex entrando con su llave que le había dado para emergencias.

—No volviste a la Deo —dijo Alex que igual no se veía bien.

—Tuve algunos problemas pero estoy bien, no tenías que venír a verme —dijo Kara.

—Lo se, pero no vine a eso —dijo Alex— te siento extraña desde que te lo dije.

—Hee, solo me lo dijiste hace unas horas —dijo Kara confundída.

—Se cuando estás triste o decepcionada, no sé qué haría si te decepcionas de mi —dijo Alex.

—Yo jamás me decepcionaria de ti, pero...bueno tú dijiste que hablarías después pensé que querías tiempo —dijo Kara.

—Bueno ya no lo haré si no estás de acuerdo con esto —dijo Alex que tenía los nervios al limite.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso... siéntate —dijo Kara haciendo espacio en el sofa pero Alex no se movió— Alex habla conmigo.

Alex por fin se acercó y sento.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa —dijo Kara.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Alex.

—Por no darme cuenta, todos los años que pasamos juntas al crecer, todas las noches hablando de todo y todo era sobre mí y mi secreto —dijo Kara.

—No hiciste nada malo, no era lo mismo —dijo Alex.

—Yo se que no es lo mismo, pero entiendo lo que se siente, mantener una parte tuya oculta y que jamás salga, antes de Goku yo sabía lo solicitario que eso puede ser —dijo Kara— pero tú no estás solas, nos tienes a nosotros y es hora que lo aceptes.

Alex giro el rostro para ocultar sus lágrimas.

—Yo no tengo un Goku y no sé si puedo hacerlo —dijo Alex.

—Tienes que hacerlo, no tienes un Goku pero tienes alguien, cuéntame sobre Maggie, ¿como es? —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Siento...que me gusta demaciado, ella es tan brillante y tan dura y hermosa es tan hermosa —dijo Alex sonríendo.

—Como una mesa de comida —dijo Kara sonríendo.

Alex no pudo evitar comenzar a reír a eso aunque también estaba llorando.

—Si como un banquete —dijo Alex riendo y abrazo a su hermana.

Después de unos segundos mas, ellas se soltaron.

—Goku tenía razón cuando dijo que no debi preocuparme en decirte —dijo Alex limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Oye es verdad, como fue decirle a Goku yo lo amo, pero se que estos temas no son su fuerte —dijo Kara curiosa.

—Bueno fue incómodo, pero luego se sintió tan familiar, realmente no es tan malo dando consejos, claro en su propia forma —dijo Alex riendo.

—Si él tiene el don de hacer sentir a la personas seguras con el... cuando vuelva podemos organizar algo los cuatro, lo que significa que debes ir por tu chica —dijo Kara sonríendo.

Alex río a esos un poco sonrojada.

—Si ya veremos... y ¿que estará haciendo tu saiyajin? —dijo Alex.

Kara no tuvo ni tiempo de contestar, cuando la película que tenía puesta fue cortada.

—Interrumpimos la programación para informar de un ataque aparentemente alienigena en la ciudad de París, donde Wonder Woman está peleando con una mujer con látigos y lo que parece un ogro —dijo el reportero mostrando la transmisión en vivo.

En la pantalla apareció la pelea que Diana estaba teniendo con Lashina y Kalibak en las calles de París.

—Por dios, ¿que son esas cosas? —dijo Alex.

—¿Que hace Diana en París?, ¿dijo París verdad? —dijo Kara.

—Kara enfócate en lo importante —dijo Alex rodando los ojos.

—Oh si claro, pero vamos es Wonder Woman que va a sucederle —dijo Kara que sabía de la habilidad de la princesa.

—De todas formas deberías llamar a Goku para que la ayude, es el más cercano —dijo Alex.

—Bromeas verdad —dijo Kara con una ceja levantada.

—Kara Danvers, deja tus celos es muy claro que nadie va a quitarte a tu novio así que llámalo para que vaya ayudar —dijo Alex.

—Bien, como a la tuya no la persigue una princesa amazona que es perfecta técnicamente —dijo Kara murmurando y tomando su teléfono.

—Podemos escuchar algo de su conversación —dijo el reportero.

—¿Que quieren conmigo?, ¿para que me busca ese Darkseid? —dijo Diana.

—Tu amazona y la kriptoniana será las esposas de mi padre le darán buena decendencia, debería sentirte alagadas —dijo Kalibak detrás de ella.

Kara dejo caer su teléfono cuando escucho eso.

—¡QUE ACABA DE DECIR! —grito Kara.

—Que un tal Darkseid los envío para secuestrarte a ti y a Wonder Woman para tener buena decendencia —dijo Alex congelada.

—Temia que hubiera escuchado eso —dijo Kara.

—Esto es horrible, debes avisarle a Goku y yo a J'ohn, esto significa que si derrotan a Wonder Woman vendrá aquí por ti —dijo Alex tomando su teléfono— tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que dure la pelea.

—Alex ya la vencieron —dijo Kara asustada un poco.

Alex giro para mirar la gran televisión nuevamente y si parecía que ese ogro había pisado a Wonder Woman que no lograba levantarse.

—¡DEMONIOS, KARA LLAMA A GOKU! —grito Alex.

—Eso intento, la maldita señal está fallando, a la mierda iré yo, tal vez entre las dos podamos detenerlos mientras localizamos a Goku —dijo Kara preparándose para salir volando llegaría en minutos.

—Espera, mira —dijo Alex apuntando la televisión.

Ambas miraron cuando la mujer de latigos arrojó uno para noquear a Diana y como antes que la tocará, un hombre vestido de negro y un dragón en la espalda, aparecio de la nada para lanzar lo que parecía una chispa y evaporar el látigo y mandar volando a la mujer.

—SIIIIIIII —gritaron ambas mujeres felices y suspirando de alivio.

 **National City.**

 **Hotel.**

Ahí estaba en su habitación Jason Todd sentado en su cama mirando la misma noticia.

—Asi que por fin podremos ver acción, que considencia que está en París —dijo Jason.

Cuando su teléfono sonó.

—Hola —dijo Jason.

—¿Lo estás mirando? —dijo Batman.

—Si, me supongo que estabas llendo a salvar a tu novia Bruce, no es por desalentarte pero se ve muy feliz de ver a Kakarotto —dijo Jason.

—No es tiempo de bromas Jason, y si estaba en camino pero ahora estoy observándolo desde la Batjet, este será un buen momento para observar sus habilidades con alienigenas de nivel más alto —dijo Batman.

—Ya tengo mis palomitas Bruce —dijo Jason sonríendo.

 **Paris( Noche)**

 **Con Goku.**

—Y quien te crees para darme órdenes, voy aplastarte y llevarle esta chica a mi padre y luego vendre por la última kriptoniana —dijo Kalibak con una sonrisa.

Goku apretó los puños, el solo había venido para salvar a Diana, pero ahora definitivamente iba a darle una paliza a este tipo.

—En ese caso tendré que hecharte por las malas —dijo Kakarotto.

—Kakarotto yo te ayudare —dijo Wonder Woman colocándose de pie con mucha dificultad.

—No, descansa Diana peleaste muy bien, por que no me cubres la espalda si la otra chica intenta algo —dijo Kakarotto sonriendo.

Diana se sonrojo esa sonrisa era hipnótica, pero ella también había visto el cambio de actitud al momento que Kalibak había mencionado a Supergirl, ella tendría que asegurarse, pero primero tenían que acabar con esto.

—Esta bien, acabalo saiyajin —dijo Wonder Woman sonriendo.

Kalibak aprovecho el momento como buen oportunista y le dio un golpe a Kakarotto que lo envío unos metros atrás.

—¿Que te pareció mortal?, conocerás tu lugar ante el hijo de Darkseid —dijo Kalibak.

«Woow eso me dolió un poco, esto será interesante» pensó Goku sonríendo, el podría usar un poco más de poder.

—Kakarotto no te confíes, ese tipo se ve peligroso acabalo rápido —dijo Oraculo.

—De acuerdo Oraculo —dijo Kakarotto.

El saiyajin extendió una mano para decirle que atacará, Kalibak se enfureció y corrió así el y comenzó a lanzar una serie de golpes y patadas que Kakarotto esquivo sin tener que moverse de su lugar.

—¿Que solo sabes esquivar? —dijo Kalibak que seguía lanzando golpes.

Kalibak lanzo una patada más, pero fue atrapada por la mano del saiyajin sorprendíendo a todos los presentes ahi.

—No puede ser —dijo Lashina mirando la escena.

Kakarotto sin perder tiempo levantó su pierna y le dio una patada en el estomago enviándolo a estrellarse contra un edificio, cayendo de cara al pavimento.

—Por los dioses —dijo Diana con las manos en la boca, su mejor golpe solo lo había enviado unos metros y una patada de Kakarotto lo había enviado a volar.

—Entonces ¿te iras? o tendré que seguir —dijo Kakarotto enfrente de el.

Kalibak apretó los dientes y levantó la vista para mirar a ese sujeto enfrente de el, con ese maldito casco sonriendo, eso lo enfureció y se lanzó atacar nuevamente, solo para salir volando de una patada así arriba de Kakarotto que desapareció al instante.

Kalibak logro reaccionar y aterrizar de pie, rápidamente busco a ese tipo pero no lo veia por ninguna parte.

—Aqui estoy tonto —dijo Kakarotto atrás de el.

Kalibak giro solo para recibir un golpe de lleno al rostro, ahí iba su nariz y boca, el cayo nuevamente al suelo.

—¿Te iras o continuaremos? —dijo Kakarotto con los brazos cruzados.

Todos estaban sin palabras antes la demostración de poder del saiyajin.

—Es increíble —dijo Lashina congelada en su lugar, ella tenía la intención de ayudar a Kalibak, pero ahora sabía que no habría diferencia, por una extraña razón ella se sonrojo al ver el poder de ese hombre.

—Pero que poder y que manera de pelear —dijo Diana sonrojada, por ver la habilidad de este hombre«Definitivamente cada vez eres más interesante Kakarotto».

Kalibak volvió a ponerse de pie, con la sangre saliendo por nariz y boca.

—¡TE MATARÉ! —grito Kalibak corriendo a Kakarotto y lanzando golpes a lo loco.

Kakarotto los esquivó nuevamente sin moverse y suspiro, el se agachó y conecto un golpe en su estómago que lo levantando y le saco el aire a Kalibak, haciéndolo escupir más sangre, luego le dio un golpe de derecha al rostro que lo hizo girar.

Kalibak intento conectar una patada, pero fue bloqueada nuevamente por Kakarotto que salto y conectó un golpe desde arriba haciendolo rebotar en el suelo, Kalibak cayó boca abajo.

«No puede ser, que demonios es esa cosa» pensó Kalibak levantando el rostro con esfuerzo.

—Esta pelea está acabada —dijo Diana era imposible que se recuperará de eso.

—Kakarotto creo que tu nuevo entrenamiento funcionó —dijo Oraculo riendo.

—Si creo que un poco, terminaré esto —dijo Kakarotto mirando al monstruo a sus pies, el extendió la mano una pequeña bola de ki debería ser suficiente.

Kalibak lo miro y sintio el verdadero terror, el extendió las manos a Kakarotto detuvo su mano.

—Espera, puedes quedarte con la amazona, solo tomare a la kriptoniana y me iré —dijo Kalibak creyendo que el aceptaría, en lugar lo vio apretar los dientes con furia y como el lugar empezó a temblar completamente— estoy muerto.

—Pero que imbecil —dijo Oraculo golpeando su frente.

—¡Como te atreves! —dijo Kakarotto liberando su poder sin notar que estaba haciendo temblar el lugar, nadie tocaría y menos se llevaria a su Kara— ¡PONTE DE PIE!.

 **National City.**

Las hermanas Danvers estaban mirando la pelea o masacre, ambas estaban asombradas, ya que nunca había visto a Goku atacar con tanta fiereza en esta tierra al menos.

—Kara, Goku está defendiendo tu honor, mira como se puso en cuanto mencionaron llevarte solo a ti, aún tienen celos de Wonder Woman —dijo Alex sonríendo.

—Definitivamente no —dijo Kara sonriendo«te daré la gracias cuando vuelvas amor».

 **Paris**.

Wonder Woman sintió el temblor y no podía creer que Kakarotto estuviera ocasionando esto, ella tenía más dudas ahora sí Kakarotto y Supergirl era algo más que compañeros.

Lashina había escuchado lo mismo y ahora sentía celos y odio a la kriptoniana.

Kalibak se puso de pie como pudo, aún asi el intento conectar un rodillazo que el saiyajin detuvo con una mano y lo azotó en el suelo, pero el intento levantarse una vez más.

Kakarotto lo freno con un golpe en la nuca que lo hizo doblarse y al instante recibió dos golpes mas en la nuca nuevamente, cuando logró levantar el rostro recibió otro golpe de lleno en la cara, seguido de cuatro golpes de derecha e izquierda al rostro y después una patada hacia arriba que lo hizo elevarse, siendo seguido por Kakarotto.

—Ok ya me está dando pena —dijo Diana por la tramenda masacre que veía.

Kakarotto aparecio arriba de Kalibak y técnicamente lo hizo bajar a punta de golpes de derecha y izquierda consecutivos como si de una piñata se tratara.

«Uff de verdad espero que Bruce vea esto y sepa en qué se está metiendo»penso Bárbara que veia de frente lo que quedaba del rostro de Kalibak.

 **National City.**

 **Hotel.**

—Bruce, ¿seguro que no podemos cambiar el plan y regalarle una gelatina como amistad? —dijo Jason con el teléfono en la oreja, el estaba más que impresionado por esa partida de ma...

—Esto solo lo hace más peligroso Jason —dijo Batman desde su nave y sintiendo su paranoia crecer.

—Solo para que recuerdes, yo ya estuve muerto y no tengo la intención de volver ahí en mucho tiempo —dijo Jason suspirando.

 **Paris**.

Cuando por fin estaban cerca del suelo, Kakarotto le dio un golpe más fuerte que lo envío a estrellarse levantando mucho escombro y polvo, tardo unos segundos en disiparse y fue para mirar a Kalibak en el suelo apenas consiente y con el rostro ahora siendo una masa sanguiolenta.

Kakarotto aterrizó enfrete de el y lo tomo de la cabeza con una mano levantandolo para mirarlo fijamente.

—Si vuelvo a verte en la tierra, no saldras con vida, entendído —dijo Kakarotto con esa voz que había hecho temblar en el pasado a cada enemigo que se había atrevido a desafiarlo.

Kalibak apenas pudo asentir y recibió un cabezazo de Kakarotto que lo noqueó, para después ser arrojado a los pies de Lashina.

«Goku el casco» pensó Bárbara que escucho el impacto del cráneo de Kalibak y le dio escalofríos.

—¿Quien los envío? —dijo Kakarotto mirando a la mujer.

—Da, Darkseid —dijo Lashina apenas pronunciado palabras.

—Bien, dile que este planeta está bajo mi protección ahora y si vuelve a enviarlos o el se atreve a venir a este planeta por Supergirl o Wonder Woman o cualquier acto malvado, esto que le hice a Kalibak, no será ni la mitad de lo que le haré a el —dijo Kakarotto con una voz que congelaria el infierno.

Lashina asintió a eso con miedo e intriga por este hombre y su frialdad.

—Ahora toma a tu amigo y vete, si no lo hace llamaré a la Deo, ellos tienen buenas celdas —dijo Kakarotto— además Wonder Woman no le molestaría llevarte, verdad.

—Lo haría con mucho gusto —dijo Diana de pie con su espada lista para atacar.

Lashina cómo pudo se colocó de pie y sacó su Mother Box abriendo el portal, ella levantó a Kalibak con esfuerzo y lo arrojó dentro, ella comenzó a caminar cojeando al interior, pero se detuvo y miro al hombre de negro.

—¿Cual es tu nombre? —dijo Lashina.

—Soy Kakarotto, un saiyajin —dijo Goku.

—Un saiyajin nunca escuché de ellos, bueno espero que nos volvamos a ver Kakarotto, eres un hombre de verdad —dijo Lashina lamiéndose los labios.

—Yo realmente espero que no —dijo Kakarotto serio.

—Ya veremos, adiós saiyajin —dijo Lashina entrando al portal que se cerró.

—Pero que mujer tan vulgar —dijo Oraculo desde el comunicador.

Kakarotto sonrió a eso.

Los aplausos estallaron en toda la zona, la gente daba gritos de alegría y felicitaciones a Kakarotto mientras vitoreaban su nombre y este se apenaba nuevamente por tanta atención.

El miró a Diana que se dejo caer y apretó los dientes, su pierna derecha tenía una quemadura a causa del látigo electrificado de Lashina, en estos momentos Goku extrañaba sus semillas, pero ya casi las tendría nuevamente, el se acercó ayudarla.

—¿Estas bien Diana? —dijo Kakarotto arrodillarse junto a ella.

—Lo estaré, solo necesito descansar y tal vez la máquina de curación —dijo Diana.

—¿Que es eso? —dijo Kakarotto.

—Una máquina que nos ayudado a curarnos rápidamente es de Temiscira, gracias por venir a salvarme, siento no haberte ayudado —dijo Diana apenada.

—No te preocupes, lo hiciste bien tu sola, yo lamento haber tardando tanto —dijo Kakarotto sonríendo.

Diana le encantaba esa sonrisa.

—¿Como sabías lo que pasaba? —dijo Diana.

—Estaban en el noticiero, cuando lo mire vine rápidamente ayudarte —dijo Kakarotto repitiéndo lo que Oráculo le había dicho.

—Ya veo —dijo Diana tratando de levantarse, pero perdió el equilibrio en la pierna lastimada por suerte Kakarotto la atrapó y la levantó como novia lo cual la sonrojo y las cámaras tomando fotografías no ayudaba al igual que los.

—¡SI, EL WONKAK ES REAL! —gritaron muchas personas.

—¡NO, Y QUE PASÓ CON MI SUPERKAK! —gritaron otros.

Goku no entendio de que hablaban y por que Diana se puso roja y Bárbara reía por el comunicador.

—Kakarotto, yo creo que a Supergirl no le gustaría vernos asi —dijo Diana.

—No veo por qué no —dijo Kakarotto claro que el hablaba del hecho que el solo la estaba ayudando por qué no podía caminar.

—O ya veo —dijo Diana, que lo tomo como si el diera a entender que ellos era amigos solamente.

—Entonces, ¿donde tiene esa máquina? —dijo Kakarotto sonríendo— te llevare si me muestras el camino.

—Esta en mi embajada... gracias Kakarotto —dijo Diana sonrojada«esa sonrisa es parecida a la de...espero que estén bien los deje en el restaurante».

Kakarotto asintió y se elevó con Diana en sus brazos, con muchos gritos de felicidad y otros no tanto que venían de abajo.

—Goku te veré en hotel en cuanto dejes a Diana en la embajada de acuerdo —dijo Bárbara— le avisaré a Kara lo que pasó.

—Entendido Oraculo —dijo Kakarotto.

 **National City**

 **Hotel**

—Bruce, perdiste a tu chica —dijo Jason riendo por el teléfono.

El no escucho nada del otro lado de la línea, luego se oyó el sonido cuando te cuelgan, Jason comenzó a reír más fuerte.

«Kakarotto:1 - Batman:0 »penso Jason mientras reía sin control.

 **National City.**

 **Departamento de Kara**

Alex miró a su hermana que se había quedando mirando la televisión fijamente, eso había sido increíble, hasta que Goku cargo a Wonder Woman y se la llevó volando a quien sabe dónde, ella recibio un mensaje.

—Kara es Bárbara me dice que si viste la televisión Goku llevo a Diana a su embajada para curarla solamente, que te llamara en cuanto vuelva. —dijo Alex.

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos, hasta que se oyó un suspiro de la rubia.

—Lo entiendo, Goku es un buen hombre...aún así necesito golpear algo en este momento —dijo Kara que apesar de eso no podía evitar sentirse celosa.

Otro mensaje llego al teléfono de Alex.

—Bueno parece que es tu oportunidad J'ohn nos espera en la Deo, Winn encontró algo...tú sabes que Goku es incapaz de engañarte verdad —dijo Alex.

—Lo se Alex —dijo Kara suspirando— yo confío en el, solo es difícil cuando se que está con una mujer hermosa como Wonder Woman, vamos a la Deo.

—Ya tranquila, mañana a estas horas el habrá regresado y haremos cómo si nada de esto paso, te comprare un helado en el camino —dijo Alex.

—Que sea triple —dijo Kara sonríendo, mientras su hermana reía y salían del departamento.

 **Apokolips.**

El portal Doom se abrio saliendo primero volando el cuerpo incosiente de Kalibak, seguida de Lashina cojeando, ellos habían aparecido directamente en la sala del trono.

Ahí estaban de pie esperando Granny Godness una anciana gorda, Desaad y Darkseid.

—¿Que significa esto Lashina? —dijo Granny— ¿que le sucedió a Kalibak?.

—Donde está la Amazona y Kriptoniana —dijo Darkseid haciendo brillar sus ojos.

—Fuimos vencidos por el Saiyajin —dijo Lashina— el dejo así a Kalibak.

—¿Que es un saiyajin? —dijo Desaad.

—Miralo tu mismo —dijo Lashina arrojando, el orbe donde había logrado grabar la batalla— su nombre es Kakarotto.

Los tres miraron el vídeo, dónde se pudo observar a Kalibak ser golpendo, humillado sería una mejor definición por el hombre con casco y vestimenta negra.

—Segura que no era el kriptoniano disfrazado —dijo Granny.

—No lo es —dijo Darkseid con los puños apretados— Granny lleva a Kalibak a recuperación y cuando se cure traimelo para volver a enviarlo en peores condiciones, también encárgate del castigo de Lashina por fallar.

—Si mi señor, vamos fracasada, trai a ese perdedor también —dijo Granny.

Lashina asintio con los dientes apretados y cargo a Kalibak siguiendo a la maldita anciana.

—¿Señor que haremos con el Saiyajin?, nunca escuché de esa raza —dijo Desaad— pero está tan fuerte como los kriptonianos.

—Es por qué no existe...al menos en este universo...es una anomalía —dijo Darkseid que si había algo que odiaba era las anomalías— ¿cuando regresara Steppenwolf?

—Todavia tardará un poco mi señor, no me diga que planea enviarlo por las mujeres —dijo Desaad— por la reacción de ese saiyajin parece que la kriptoniana es su pareja.

—No, eso pasa a segundo plano por ahora, lo enviaré a destruir la anomalía llamado Kakarotto —dijo Darkseid sentadose en su trono— quiero que lo investigues y lo vigiles, quiero saber todo sobre el.

—¿Y que pasa con su amenaza mi señor? —dijo Desaad.

—¡SOY DARKSEID, NO LE TEMO A NADIE Y SI STEPPENWOLF NO ES CAPAZ DE DESTRUIRLO, ENTOCES LO HARE YO MISMO! —grito Darkseid— por ahora dejaremos que disfrute, su pequeñ victoria...soy un dios generoso después de todo.

 **National City(noche).**

 **Departamento de ciencias hambientales.**

El doctor Johns seguía en el laboratorio colocando una muestra de su sangre en el microscopio.

—El organismo, parece absorver mis grobulos rojos, rescribe mi ADN y se renuevan —dijo Johns mirando la muestra— nos hemos convertido en uno, dos entes unidos, algo que es la suma de ambos.

En ese momento el director del laboratorio entro a la sala.

—Johns deberías ir a tu hotel y descansar, despues de lo que ha pasado —dijo el director.

—Lo que sucedió fue extraordinario, me dio energía para continuar mi labor con mayor pasión —dijo Johns.

—El mundo no se acabara en dia —dijo el director.

—No será hoy, pero sucederá pronto —dijo Johns— tengo la razón el mundo se transforma y no para bien.

El director lo mira como si fuera una loco.

—Deberia tomarse más de un día doctor Johns, su errada obsesión por catástrofes climáticas, podría ser aceptada en una institución diferente —dijo el director.

—¿Quiere despedírme? —dijo Johns.

—Usted sabe que estaba en riesgo —dijo el director.

Johns se levanta de su asiento y encara al director.

—No vamos aceptarlo —dijo Johns.

—¿Quienes? ¿usted y quien mas? —dijo el director.

—Nosotros —dijo Johns.

Después de eso solo se escucha, gritos de agonía del director.

 **Londres Inglaterra(Amanecer).**

 **embajada.**

Kakarotto estaba en lo que era el jardín de la embajada, sentado en una banca de ahí, la razón era por que Díana le había pedido que la esperara, ya que no tardaría mucho en curar la quemadura y quería darle las gracias.

Mirando el lugar era gigante, casi como un hotel, y ni que decir del jardín, casi parecía un bosque.

—Como fue que me convencio —dijo Goku mirando el cielo.

 _ **Flasback**_ _._

— _Es ahí Diana —dijo Kakarotto mirando al gran edificio blanco._

 _«Por lo dioses no puedo ver sus brazos pero se sienten tan fuertes» pensó Diana sonrojada«que te pasa Diana, eres una Amazona no debes comportarte así, por que este hombre y Goku me hacen actuar de esta manera»._

— _Diana ¿me estás escuchando? —dijo Kakarotto por tercera vez._

— _O si, perdona Kakarotto...si esa es la embajada...oye quiero darte las gracias, me podrías esperar un poco mi curación no tardará mucho —dijo Diana._

 _Kakarotto la miro unos segundos, el tenía que regresar a París y llamar a Kara para explicarle la situacion, aunque ya debería saberlo con todas las cámaras que había ahí, y el internet Goku sospechaba que ya debería estar en tu, tú o como se diga eso, además Bárbara le dijo que le avisaría._

— _De hecho tengo algo que hacer, además no tienes que agradecerme Diana —dijo Kakarotto sonríendo._

— _Insisto Kakarotto, es la segunda vez que nos vemos y quiero conocerte mejor... además tú prometiste la última vez que hablaríamos —dijo Diana mirando esa sonrisa, aunque la voz era un poco molesta, ya que era muy profunda._

— _Amm si es verdad, pero aún así no es necesario...Diana no me mires con esos ojos —dijo Kakarotto«no nuevamente esa técnica»._

— _Por favor Kakarotto —dijo Diana sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y se veía muy vulnerable en ese momento, se frotó la cara con las manos y sacudió la cabeza._

— _Se que intentas llorar Diana, ya he visto esa técnica antes, no funcionará pero es interesante lo admito —dijo Kakarotto._

— _Oh, está bien, no pensé que funcionaría de todos modos, pero los hombres son tan débiles en ese sentido cuando ven a la mujer llorar, tu eres diferente —dijo Diana riendo._

— _No vas a ceder verdad Diana —dijo Kakarotto._

— _No Kakarotto, mi siguiente plan era atarte con mi lazo —dijo Diana con una sonrisa pícara._

 _Un duelo de voluntades guerreras había comenzado._

— _Sabes que eres muy terca princesa —dijo Kakarotto riendo por el espíritu de Diana, definitivamente si no fuera por qué tenía un vínculo más aya con Kara, le hubiera atraído su espíritu guerrero._

 _Y el no era unos de esos tipos que tiene esa cosa llamado harem, como los animes que Winn le mostró de ese chico que obtenía poderes tocando pechos, Kara, Bárbara y Alex odiaban a ese protagonista, a el...le daba pena ajena, ni siquiera el maestro Roshi era así._

— _Recuerdo haberte dicho que no me llames princesa, saiyajin, pero como parece que aceptaste lo dejaré pasar —dijo Diana sonríendo._

 **Fin Flasback.**

Unos pasos acercándose sacaron a Goku de sus pensamientos, el giro para mirar quien era.

—Qué bueno que sigues aquí, lamento haberte hecho esperar —dijo Diana acercándose iba con un vestido blanco como los que usaba en Temiscira.

—No fue mucho tiempo, no te preocupes, ¿cómo está tu pierna? —dijo Kakarotto.

—Ya mejor la máquina de curación la dejo como nueva —dijo Diana sonríendo— me sorprende que no me hayas esperándo adentro.

—Me gusta más la naturaleza —dijo Kakarotto con una pequeña sonrisa— lamento no esperarte en la sala gigante y lujosa.

—En realidad me alegra que escogieras este lugar, me recuerda a mi hogar —dijo Diana sentadose a su lado.

—De verdad, pensé que como embajadora, te gustaban los lugares más lujosos —dijo Kakarotto— y yo que creí que no seria una buena compañía.

—Bueno quien crees que pidió un jardín así —dijo Diana riendo— eres mejor que muchas citas en las que he estado.

—¿Una cita? —dijo Kakarotto mirándola confundído, si no tuviera el casco hubiera visto su ceja levantada.

—Oh, no quise decir eso, digo es una manera de decir —dijo Diana nerviosa— ya sabes que esta no es una cita.

—Sí, gracias por aclarar eso —dijo Kakarotto riendo— no creo que todos puedan salir con una amazona guerrera, mira que eres famosa hasta en el espacio.

A Diana le gustaba cada ves más su sonrisa, ella bajó la cabeza, temerosa de que pudiera sonrojarse, también tenía dudas, por que además de Kakarotto había otro hombre japonés que le atraía, ella nunca había pasado por esto.

—Creo que soy yo quien debería agradecerte por salvarme de esos dos —dijo Diana.

—De nada —dijo Kakarotto al recordar que también iban por Kara.

Goku sacudido la cabeza y sintió la necesidad de burlarse de Diana, solo un poco.

—Aunque sí realmente quieres agradecerme, ¿quizás podrías darme tu autógrafo princesa? —dijo Kakarotto riendo.

—¡Kakarotto! —dijo Diana y luego le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

—¡Ay! lo sé, no te llamo princesa —dijo Kakarotto sobandose el hombro.

—Gracias por recordarlo —dijo Diana sonríendo.

—Si hubieras golpeándo así a Kalibak y Lashina, no necesitaria haber intervenido —dijo Kakarotto.

—Bien, lo recordare la próxima vez ...¿no crees que regresen verdad? —dijo Diana— tengo que volver a París para un concurso en unas horas.

La sonrisa de Kakarotto se hizo un poco más grande, mientras tomo la mano de Diana y coloco algo ahí.

—Si lo hacen, solo usa esto y yo vendré ayudarte —dijo Kakarotto.

Diana miró lo que parecía un botón, era como el que Kal, le había mostrado la última vez que se vieron, si no se equivocaba era para llamarlo, eso significaba que ya la consideraba una aliada, ella lo miró colocarse de pie.

—¿Ya te vas? —dijo Diana tratando de ocultar su tristeza, ella quería seguir hablando con el.

—Si lo siento, tengo que volver a National City —dijo Kakarotto ya que no podía decirle que iría a París otra vez— lamento no contarte mi historia, la próxima vez lo haré te lo prometo.

—Ya veo, tal vez no tenga que esperar mucho para saberla —dijo Diana sonríendo.

—En serio ¿por que? —dijo Kakarotto.

—Pronto iré a National City, haré negocios con empresas dragón y L-corp por las cápsulas ¿la conoces? —dijo Diana.

—Si la conozco... y creo que se llaman cápsulas Bulma —dijo Kakarotto sonríendo.

—Goku, estaría feliz de escucharte —dijo Diana riendo— lo conoces verdad es un chico lindo y de sonrisa amable...aunque su cabello es extrañó.

—Si lo conozco bien —dijo Kakarotto«por que todos dicen eso de mí cabello, es mi estilo».

—Entonces, cuando llegue tal vez pueda llamarte con este botón y ya sabes contarme tu historia y yo la mía...espero que a Supergirl no le importe —dijo Diana.

—No creo que le importe, será bueno tenerte por ahí y escuchar tu historia también Diana —dijo Kakarotto sonriendo nervioso «Kara va a matarme por tercera vez y aquí no hay esferas del dragón ni kaioshins que me den su vida».

—Entonces no veremos pronto Saiyajin —dijo Diana acercándose y dandole un beso en la mejilla— antes que preguntes solo es un beso de agradecimiento.

Kakarotto se sorprendio y trato de decir algo pero nada salió el solo sonrió.

—Entonces eso es un beso de realeza princesa —dijo Kakarotto con eso el se elevó y esquivo el golpeo de Diana— adiós Diana.

Ella lo miró irse con una mueca, aunque volara detrás de el, no lo alcanzaría su velocidad era mejor que la de ella, era un hombre inrritante a veces, pero luego sonrio.

—Kakarotto me recuerda a Goku...no es imposible —dijo Diana sacudiendo la cabeza y caminando a la entrada, luego se detuvo y miro por donde se fue— ¿o si?

 **National City (noche).**

 **Departamento de ciencias hambientales**

—¿Doctor Johns? —dijo Alex entrando con Supergirl al laboratorio.

—Entonces segun J'ohn ¿que estamos buscando? —dijo Kara mientras revisaba la sala, ella choco con algo— Alex mira esto.

Alex se acercó para mirar al director o solo su piel para ser preciso.

—Igual a los otros cuerpos que estaban en el Ártico —dijo Alex.

—Ahora sabemos por qué Johns, fue el único sobreviviente...es un Cell —dijo Kara.

—No lo se, pero es un hecho que el los mato —dijo Alex.

—Debo llamar a Kakarotto, esto es grave —dijo Kara sacando su teléfono.

—Es grave o solo buscas pretexto para llamarlo y ver si está con Wonder Woman aun —dijo Alex con una sonrisa burlona.

—Eso es una calumnia —dijo Kara sonrojada.

—Llevas mirando tu teléfono, cada cinco minutos para ver si ya te llamo —dijo Alex.

—Hee, ah...callate —dijo Kara con puchero y comenzo a marcar el número.

—¡CUIDADO! —grito Alex de repente.

Kara giro para ver un escritorio volar a su dirección, ella lanzó un golpe y los destruyó, pero también aplastó su teléfono.

—Enserio este es sexto iPhone x que destruyó —dijo Kara.

—Supergirl ahí está —dijo Alex para que la rubia se enfoque.

Ahí estaba el doctor Johns de pie como un zombie.

—Johns levanta las manos —dijo Alex apuntando con su arma.

—No, nos detendrán y tampoco podemos permitir que llámen a Kakarotto, hasta que nos transformemos —dijo Johns— el es el plato principal, con su poder, salvaremos al planeta de ser destruido por la raza humana que solo son parásitos.

Johns salió volando contra una pared, cortesía de Supergirl, el levantó la vista para verla de frente a él.

—Lo siento amigo, pero salvar al mundo es nuestro trabajo, pero déjame patearte el trasero como Kakarotto lo haria —dijo Kara que lo tomo de la camisa y lo levanto.

Johns aprovecho la oportunidad y tomo el brazo de Supergirl, entonces pequeños rayos púrpura comenzaron a salir del cuerpo de Kara al de Johns.

Kara comenzó a desplomarse por la debilidad que sintió rápidamente.

—Que gran poder, nos encanta —dijo Johns que soltó a Kara— no te preocupes, te necesito viva aún.

—Alejate de ella —dijo Alex que disparó todo el cartucho pero no le hizo nada, tenía la inmunidad de Kara contra las balas, el se movió con super velocidad y le quita el arma a Alex luego la aplasto.

—Me siento satisfecho por ahora, asi que tienes suerte, dile a Kakarotto que no me busque yo lo haré cuando sea su turno —dijo Johns que se abrió caminó rompiendo un cristal y se fue caminando.

—Kara —dijo Alex que corrió a su hermana— ¿que sucedió?.

—Creo ya se lo que se siente que te roben energía —dijo Kara levantándose con esfuerzo— tenemos que avisarle a Goku.

 **National City.**

 **Edificio de valores.**

Ahí estaban de rodillas los guardias que había sido sometidos por cinco ladrones armados, tres les apuntaban mientras los otros dos vaciaban el camión de dinero.

—Bien apresurense, tenemos que aprovechar que Kakarotto no está aquí —dijo el líder de ellos.

—Tranquilo viejo, está en Francia así que tenemos tiempo —dijo otro.

—Pero también está Supergirl, así que apresurense —dijo el líder nuevamente.

—Saben hasta donde escuche National city era una ciudad tranquila...claro quitando los asuntos extraterrestre —dijo una voz desde un callejón oscuro— pero veo que también tiene ratas.

Los ladrones miraron al callejón para ver salir a un sujeto, tenía ropa de combate y un casco rojo con eso fue suficiente para reconocerlo.

—¡MIERDA ES RED HOOD! —grito uno.

—El antihéroe de Gotham —dijo otro.

—Mi fama me persigue —dijo Red Hood enfrete de ellos— bueno como ya me conocen basuras, ya saben que yo no juego así que bajen las armas, bla, bla, bla, se que no lo harán, asi que a bailar.

Los hombres hicieron el intento de disparar pero Red Hodd, fue más rápido lanzó una bomba de humo cegandolos, rápidamente, el golpeo al primero al rostro haciendo que salieran volando como cinco dientes y el tipo cayó inconsciente, al siguiente le dio una patada en la pierna haciendola sonar como si algo se rompiera el ladrón cayó gritando de dolor.

Después paso al siguiente, que le lanzó un golpe Red Hood tomo su brazo luego giro y uso su hombro para romperselo haciendo gritar de agonía a este que se desmayó del dolor.

Los otro dos que estaba sacando el dinero, intentaron huir corriendo.

—De verdad, definitivamente ustedes no son de Gotham —dijo Red Hood negando con la cabeza.

El saco una pistola y apunto de ahi salieron dos cuerdas que les envolvio las piernas haciéndolos caer y recibir una descargar eléctrica, mientras ellos se retorcian de dolor, no vieron a Red Hood correr a ellos y noquearlos de un golpe al rostro a cada uno, muchos dietes salieron volando.

—Bueno tienen suerte que trate de controlarme...al menos un poco, si no tuvieran una bala en el cráneo cada uno —dijo Red Hood.

El miró a los guardias que estaban en Schock por tremenda masacre y al ver al antihéroe del Ghotam.

—De nada, escuchen no quiero que nadie sepa de esto entendido, si le dice alguien pueden que los dejé como ellos —dijo Red Hood apuntando su arma a ellos.

Se suponía que el no debería salir como Red Hood para no arriesgar la mision, pero era algo casi natural en Jason desobedecer a Bruce, los guardias sudaron nuevamente pero asintieron.

—Me alegra que nos entendamos señores —dijo Red Hood mientras caminaba de regreso al callejón y se escucho sonar una motocicleta.

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Paris**

 **Hotel Athenea.**

 **Habitación de Bárbara.**

—Tranquila Helena —dijo Bárbara sentada en su cama.

—Pero Barbara, te digo que ese tipo kalibak y la mujer de látigos yo los he visto antes —dijo Helana muy alterada del otro lado.

—¿Pero estás segura que ellos, tienen que ver con lo que pasó en tu tierra? —dijo Bárbara.

—Si, cuando dijo ese nombre Darkseid, tuve uno de esos récuedos reprimidos —dijo Helena— necesitó que Goku mire mi mente, tu dijiste que tiene esa habilidad.

—Si la tiene, ¿pero estas segura que quieres recuperar todo?, puedes no estar lista —dijo Bárbara.

—No me impora Bárbara, necesito saber qué pasó con todos en mi tierra —dijo Helena.

—Bien Helena, le diré a Goku y cuando regresemos lo haremos de acuerdo —dijo Bárbara.

—Gracias Bárbara eres la mejor —dijo Helena ya más tranquila.

—Lo se —dijo Bárbara riendo mientras comía unos dulces que se le atoraron cuando Gokú apareció de pie encima de la cama.

Goku giro para ver a Bárbara tosiendo y tomando agua rápidamente, cuando por fin dejo de toser.

—¡SON GOKU, CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO APARESCAS ASI, TU QUIERES MATARME! —grito Bárbara.

—Lo siento Bárb —dijo Goku riendo y caminando a la mini refrigerador.

—Lo siente, saiyajins desconsiderados —murmuro con un puchero Barbara, tomando su teléfono.

—Entonces Goku volvió asustarte con su teletransportacion —dijo Helena riendo.

—Que graciosa cuando te lo haga a ti ya veremos quien rie —dijo Bárbara.

—No me molestaría que se teletransporte a mi dormitorio, definitivamente no lo dejaria salir —dijo Helena riendo.

—Sabes que tiene novia verdad y una que puede enviarte al espacio en el mejor de los casos —dijo Bárbara.

—No hay delito si no se comprueba —dijo Helena— Karen también era muy celosa con sus citas, veo que eso atraviesa las dimensiones.

—Eres terrible Helena, además no tenías algo con Mon-el —dijo Bárbara.

—No tengo nada con el, ese chico es muy persistente, y si el quiere pagar mi almuerzo no lo detendré —dijo Helena riendo.

—Vamos debería darle una oportunidad, siempre va a buscarte a la oficina a tu hora de comida, y no haz tenido una cita en años —dijo Bárbara.

—Eso no es verdad que tal con...o bueno está ...está bien tienes un punto ahí y si lo he considerado, no es feo de todas maneras, aunque ayer no pasó a verme —dijo Helena.

—Tal vez tenía trabajo, se supone que trabaja pero nadie sabe dónde, ¿por qué no lo llamas tú? —dijo Bárbara.

—Yo, no se supone que el chico debe llamar —dijo Helena.

—Helena es el siglo veintiuno, eso es obsoleto, además hay chicos descuidados mira a Goku por ejemplo —dijo Bárbara.

—Yo que —dijo Goku sentando en el sillón comiendo.

—Goku no te comas todo, aún no he desayunado y mastica antes de hablar —dijo Bárbara suspirando— bueno Goku es único en su clase, pero sabes a qué me refiero.

—Creo que puedes tener razón, quemás puedo perder —dijo Helena sonríendo— lo haré.

—Esa es la actitud Helena quiero los detalles de acuerdo —dijo Bárbara riendo.

Goku estaba comiendo y escuchando a Bárbara hablar con Helena al parecer de algo con Mon-el, pero el apenas podia con su relación con Kara como para involucrarse, eso le recordó que no había logrado comunicarse con ella y lo intento nuevamente tomando su celular, el hizo una mueca cuando el buzón sono, después cerró los ojos para sentir su ki, era estable un poco debilitado pero tal vez estaba entrenando con suerte con Mon-el.

«No creo que este enojada, bueno no importa hoy terminamos aquí y regresaremos con la teletransportacion así que puedo resolverlo» pensó Goku comiendo«si hubiera una emergencia ellos ya se hubieran comunicado».

Goku miro a Bárbara ponerse de pie y caminar a el, parece que la llamada había había terminado.

—Entonces, ¿como te fue con Diana? —dijo Bárbara sentandose y tomando algo de comida— hizo preguntas.

—Bien, no por ahora no, pero dijo que cuando llegue a National City me llamará o a Kakarotto...esto de hablar en tercera persona es complicado —dijo Goku rascandose la cabeza.

—Si tendrás que acostumbrarte, entonces tienes hablar con Kara, para que no le tome por sorpresa —dijo Bárbara.

—Eso intento pero su teléfono me envía a buzón, ¿crees que todo está bien? —dijo Goku.

—No te preocupes, si fuera una emergencia ya nos hubieran avisado —dijo Bárbara— tal vez solo está celosa de Diana, para ser honesta yo también lo estaría osea mírala, ¿me preguntó si duerme maquillada?

—Segun escuche en la embajada, ella no usa maquillaje es todo natural —dijo Goku.

—Ok...ahora puedo odiarla —dijo Bárbara riendo luego miro la hora— bueno ve a cambiarte tenemos dos horas para estar en el concurso ¿Diana volverá?

—Si, ella dijo que tenía un concurso en horas así que volverá definitivamente —dijo Goku caminando a la salida.

—Bien entonces acabemos con esto Goku y volvamos a National City —dijo Bárbara.

Goku sonrió y asintio con eso salio, Barbara tomo su laptop, ella no le dijo nada a Goku pero también tenía un presentimiento, reviso rápidamente las últimas noticias de National City, no había nada sobre un ataque alienigena, pero había una noticia sobre un robo frustrado a un edificio de valores.

—Esto es interesante de seguro fue Kara quien los atrapó —dijo Bárbara revisando la noticia sus ojos se apliaron mientras se puso de pie y apretó los puños— ¡QUE MIERDA HACE EL AHI!

En la laptop decía.

Red Hood frustra intento de robo, el antihéroe en National City.

 **Y listo que partida de ma... se llevó Kalibak no lo creen, comienzo el acecho de parásito a Kakarotto, el próximo episodio será el último en París, entonces Goku y Bárbara regresarán a National City.**

 **Ya estamos cada vez más cerca del croossover por lo que la pelea de Goku contra los apokolips será después de eso, además que la advertencia a sido lanzada a Darkseid.**

 **Sin más me despido no sin antes agradecerles el apoyo cada día más gente conoce la historia y eso es algo increíble, nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos gracias por su voto de confianza,**

 **al igual que veo que le estan dando una oportunidad al hijo de la leyenda, que es de los pocos fics donde Goten es protagonista y en solitario pues que decir, espero que disfruten los capítulos que se vienen.**

 **Sin más nos vemos la próxima.**


	44. Déjalos mirar

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS**

 **Capítulo 42: Déjalos Mirar.**

 **National City.**

 **Deo.**

Kara y Alex habían regresado a la Deo y lo primero que Kara había querido hacer era llamar a Goku, pero Alex había insistido en que la revisaría primero.

—¿Que fue lo que sentiste? —dijo Alex mientras la escaneaba.

—No se cómo explicarlo, pero lo que sea que estába en el hielo, esta dentro de Johns —dijo Kara sentada en la camilla.

—¿Crees que lo controlo? —dijo Alex

—Yo creo que no quiere matarlo, parece que se alimenta de el —dijo Kara.

—Y yo sé, que alienígena es — dijo Winn entrando con J'ohn— parásitas aliens, si lo clasificamos como lo hacen en el Correcaminos.

Cuando recibió la mirada de Kara y Alex la sonrisa se fue.

—Es un alienígena parásito chicas vamos, parece del sistema angon, debió quedar atrapado en la era de hielo —dijo Winn.

—Encuentra un huésped y se alimenta de la energía con la que el entra en contacto, lo deja por completos secos —dijo J'ohn— y si Winn es parecido a Cell por enésima vez.

—Pero no solo se alimenta, en cuanto me tocó se volvió más poderoso —dijo Kara— y quiere a Goku.

—Si, el dijo que usaría su energía para salvar al mundo —dijo Alex— deberías avisarle.

—Si, eso quería hacer desde que llegué, prestame tu celular —dijo Kara.

—No, yo creo que lo mejor es que no lo sepa —dijo J'ohn ganadose la mirada de todos— tú lo dijiste Kara mientras más absorbe más peligroso es, imagínate su alcance si absorbe el poder de Goku.

Eso dejo a todos perplejos y más con el poder que Goku habia demostrado con Kalibak.

—El tiene un punto —dijo Winn.

—Si su poder cae en parásito...sería el fin —dijo Álex.

—Pero parásito está detrás de él, no puedo dejarlo sin saber —dijo Kara.

—Bueno él está en París aún, así que esta fuera del alcance de Johns por ahora —dijo Alex— aún así no deberías combatirlo sola.

—Puedes llevar a Mon-el —dijo Winn— apuesto que si sabe que Goku está en peligro ayudará.

—No lo creo —dijo Kara frunciendo el seño.

Winn y J'ohn se miraron confundidos.

—Ademas no esta listo, así que no es una opción —dijo Alex, que ya sabía lo que había pasado con Mon-el y tenía ganas de decirle algunas cosas por menospreciar la confianza de Kara y Goku.

—Entonces lo haré yo, no soy Goku pero aún puedo ayudar —dijo J'ohn.

Kara no se veía convencida, no quería tener que empezar a ocultar cosas a su novio.

—No te preocupes Kara lo encontraremos antes que Goku regrese, mejor descansa debes estar fuerte —dijo J'ohn— Winn investiga a otras victimas que puedan ser sus objetivos.

Y con esos ambos salieron, dejando a las hermanas ahí.

 **Con J'ohn y Winn.**

—Director —dijo un agente caminando a él.

—¿Que pasa? —dijo J'ohn mientras Winn se adelantaba.

—Recuerda ese avistamiento de un portal hace un mes, en la batalla contra los metallos y Solomon Grondy —dijo el agente.

—Si lo recuerdo, no me digas que algo salió de otro portal —dijo J'ohn lo que menos necesitaba era volver a pasar por eso, ellos había tenido suerte con Goku pero no querían rentar la suerte.

—No señor, pero volvió a presentarse un nuevo avistamiento hace unas horas —dijo el agente.

—Entiendo, pero si no salió nada de ahí, no es importante ahora —dijo J'ohn— pero manteme informado.

Y con eso J'ohn se fue.

 **Enfermería.**

—No me gusta tener que ocultarle cosas a Goku —dijo Kara luego miro la hora— no puedo llamarlo debe estar a medio concurso.

—No será mucho tiempo, para cuándo el regrese todo habrá terminado —dijo Alex— y podrán ponerse al dia, tú sabes temblores.

Kara se sonrojo a eso, haciendo reír a su hermana.

—Que graciosa Alex, es bueno ver que eres tú nuevamente —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Si, me siento libre, hablando de eso hable con Maggie hace unos minutos —dijo Alex— sabes que intentaron robar un camión de valores.

—De verdad, ¿tiene alguna pista? podríamos ayudar —dijo Kara.

—No es necesario, los ladrones fueron atrapados y no vas a creer por quién —dijo Alex.

—La policía, digo si no fue Goku ni yo —dijo Kara confundida.

—Red Hood —dijo Alex.

Kara abrió la boca varias veces como un pez, intentando decir algo pero nada salio, hasta que en el quinto intentó lo logro.

—Red Hood, como el antihéroe de Gotham —dijo Kara.

—Si, por qué esa reacción —dijo Alex confundida.

«A Bárbara no le gustará esto»penso Kara.

 **Hotel**.

—Definitivamente en este mundo ya no hay palabra —dijo Jason mirando en el diario la noticia sobre el.

En ese momento su teléfono sonó, Jason no necesitaba mirar la pantalla para saber quién era.

—Que pasa Bruce —dijo Jason.

—Crei que teníamos un acuerdo Jason —dijo Bruce— dijiste que no habria Red Hodd en National City.

—Yo recuerdo que dije que lo intentaría y de verdad lo hice —dijo Jason defendiendose— además no mate a nadie, eso es un progreso.

—Si por qué romperle una pierna, un brazo y fracturas sus mandíbulas es ser muy piadoso —dijo Bruce con sarcasmo— y no olvidemos la electricidad.

—Ese último fue tu culpa por darme esa arma —dijo Jason— además cual es el problema, pensé que querías que salvará personas sin matar eso hice.

—Arriesgaste la misión, ahora Kakarotto y Bárbara deben estar al tanto de tu presencia —dijo Bruce.

—Barby está en París en un concurso con Son Goku —dijo Jason esa última parte no le agrado— así que dudo que lo sepa, se que soy famoso pero no creo que llegue hasta Europa.

—Y que pasa con Supergirl, ella es novia de Son Goku por si lo olvidaste, además no sé si sabes de las llamadas de larga distancia —dijo Bruce.

—Bruce las palabras pueden lastimar sabes —dijo Jason en una excusa pobre— bien no había tomado eso en cuenta, olvide que ese sujeto sale con la prima de Superman.

—Miraste las fotografías de ellos dos, como lo olvídaste —dijo Bruce.

—Si pero en mi defensa, esos anteojos te confunden —dijo Jason— sabes que, esto no va a funcionar, es hora de hacerlo a mí manera ser directo.

—¿Que quieres decir Jason? —dijo Bruce.

—Hoy regresan esos dos a National City, es hora de confrontar a Kakarotto —dijo Jason sonriendo.

—Estas loco, no sabemos cómo puede reaccionar —dijo Bruce— regresa a Gotham esto fue una mala idea.

—Lo siento Bruce, pero me conoces demasiado bien para saber que no haré eso —dijo Jason— además por lo poco que he visto Kakarotto no es violento al menos que lo provoquen.

—Esa es tu especialidad Todd —dijo Bruce— regresa ahora.

—Bruce lo intente a tu manera, ahora lo haré a la mía, le daré a Barby saludos de tu parte —dijo Jasón.

—Jason, no lo hagas —dijo Bruce pero fue cortado por Jason que se quita el teléfono del oído y colgó.

—Hora de hacerlo al estilo Red Hood —dijo Jason mirando su casco y armamento nuevo.

 **Centro de National City(Tarde).**

Helena estába caminando de regreso a la oficina después de ir a almorzar con Dinah, ella estaba un poco más tranquila después de escuchar que Goku podría ayudarla a recuperar sus recuerdos una vez que ellos regresarán.

«Espero que de verdad Goku pueda ayudarme con esto»penso Helena.

Por otro lado como todo el mundo ella había escuchado y leído la noticia de la llegada de Red Hood a National City, ella no lo había conocido realmente, pero por los comentarios de todos, no era una persona fácil.

Claro que ella, no sabía cómo reaccionaria si muriera en una explosión por el joker y luego reviviera, pero la que se negaba hablar de él era precisamente Bárbara, la llegada de Jason Todd, no parecía tener otra respuesta que Batman.

«Parece que la cosas comienzan a complicarse, ¿que piensas hacer papa?»penso Helena suspirando, aunque ella hablara con el, sabe que sería en vano, no por nada era su padre de algún modo.

Pero para Helena Goku era un héroe, no una amenaza, así que técnicamente había elegido su bando, solo esperaba que Batman logrará entenderlo antes de que fuera tarde.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados, cuando miro a un hombre conocido enfrente de la empresa sentado en un banco, solo miraba el dragón pensativo, Helena camino al hombre.

—Mira quién aparecio, pero lo siento ya almorcé —dijo Helena dándole una sonrisa burlona.

Mon-el dejo sus pensamientos de lado y miro a pelinegra.

—Hola Helena, si lo siento ayer tuve unos problemas y no pude venir —dijo Mon-el.

Helena lo miro extraño como arrepentido y deprimido.

—¿Estas bien? —dijo Helena sentandose a su lado.

—Si, no, no lo sé...alguna ves te haz sentido como que no perteneces aquí —dijo Mon-el.

«Si supieras»penso Helena«no se que es más difícil venir de otra línea alterna o venir del espacio».

—Algunas veces, ¿por qué? —dijo Helena— estás pasando por algo asi.

—Al principio, pero eso fue hasta que Goku me ayudó, el fue el único que confío en mi desde el primer momento, apesar de que todo parecía en mi contra —dijo Mon-el— de verdad es un gran amigo, incluso me dio un celular.

Helena sabía que hablaba de los hechos cuando fue inculpado, a causa de los Infenians, pero a que venía esto.

—Si el señor Goku es una gran hombre, digo no puede haber una persona más humilde que el —dijo Helena con una pequeña sonrisa— pero a que viene esto Mike.

—Que le falle a esa confianza, sabes que encontré un trabajo verdad —dijo Mon-el.

—Si ese famoso trabajo que no haz querido revelar, por fin me dirás qué es —dijo Helena.

—Cobrador de deudas —dijo Mon-el.

—Bueno, no es el gran trabajo pero no creo que sea para decepcionar al señor Goku —dijo Helena.

—No me haz entendído Helena, golpeó gente para que paguen sus deudas —dijo Mon-el.

—Ohh, bueno eso es diferente —dijo Helena sorprendida pero no tanto.

—No te veo muy sorprendida —dijo Mon-el.

—Creci en Ghotam Mike, en ese lugar hay cobradores de deudas en cada esquina —dijo Helena«ademas mi madre era Catwoman».

—Por lo que escuchado de Bárbara y de ti, Ghotam no es muy amigable —dijo Mon-el.

—Eso es poco, pero regresando al tema, ¿por qué escogiste este trabajo? —dijo Helena— y no me digas necesidad, por qué sabemos que eres casi el hijo no reconocido del señor Goku y la señorita Kara.

—Aaa bueno, era solo temporal y era dinero fácil, no quiero seguir dependiendo de Goku y Kara —dijo Mon-el.

—Eso es entendible Mike, pero no sé supone que tú estabas buscando algo que te gustará hacer, al menos que tengas complejo de boxeador no entiendo —dijo Helena.

—Yo menos, pero en fin ya no importa, lo más seguro es que Goku estará enojado cuando se entere y me hará lo que le hizo a Freezer —dijo Mon-el.

—¿Quien? —dijo Helena confundida.

—Hee, alguien que lo hizo enojar —dijo Mon-el nervioso se le había ido la lengua.

—Bien te creeré por ahora —dijo Helena— ¿y que quieres decir cuando se entere, no te descubrió?

—No, digamos que Supergirl me descubrió y es casi un hecho que Goku se enterara —dijo Mon-el— además dije cosas en el calor del momento que no pensé.

—Ya veo —dijo Helena suspirando— Mike con lo que hiciste, podrías haber perdido la confianza de cualquiera.

—Lo se —dijo Mon-el con la cabeza baja.

—Pero Son Goku no es cualquiera, y te veo arrepentido —dijo Helena— ¿seguirás haciendo eso de golpear gente por dinero?

—No, ya renuncie, y si estoy arrepentido —dijo Mon-el.

—Entonces, haz lo que haría cualquier persona arrepentida, afrontalo y diles lo mismo que me dijistes —dijo Helena sonriendo— estoy segura que todo saldrá bien.

—Gracias Helena —dijo Mon-el no seguro aun, pero apreciaba el consejo.

—No hay de qué debo regresar a trabajar, pero si lo solucionas, tal vez te deje invitarme algo para celebrar —dijo Helena dándole una sonrisa y levantadose para irse.

—Es una cita —dijo Mon-el con una sonrisa descarada.

—Resuelve tus problemas y ya veremos —dijo Helena guillandole un ojo y caminando a la empresa.

—Que chica tan curiosa —dijo Mon-el mirándola entrar.

 **Paris (Atardecer)**

 **Sala del concurso.**

El Bocuse d'Or había sido literalmente una guerra de chefs, Goku nunca había visto tantos gorros blancos juntos, al menos que fuera una fiesta de Bulma.

Ellos llevaban más de cuatro horas comiendo, lo cual no sería una queja para el, si no fuera por qué no sabía que estaba comiendo.

Cada vez que probaba algo tenía que decir que textura tenía, que pensaba de la presentación y otras cosas complicadas y luego dar una calificación, que a diferencia del resto había dado puro diez, diablos el hubiera dado diez a una banderilla.

—Tiempo —dijo el encargado— esta ronda definira al ganador por los jueces.

—¡SI, POR FIN! —grito Goku levantadose de su asiento.

—¡GOKU SIÉNTATE! —grito Bárbara roja de vergüenza sentada a su lado derecho y Diana reír del lado izquierdo.

Ella había regresado justo a tiempo para la competencia, lo primero que habia hecho era llamar a Goku y Bárbara para asegurarse que estuvieran bien, pero de alguna forma muy disimulada mirando a Goku con un ojo curioso.

—¿Como se llama esto? —dijo Goku mirando su platillo.

—Salmon de San Pedro —dijo Bárbara mirando el folleto del platillo.

—También se le llama el pescado dorado —dijo Diana.

—Es de oro y además se llama Pedro —dijo Goku confundido.

Diana no puedo evitar reír a sus locuras, definitivamente Goku era un caso.

—No Goku, le llaman dorado por su color y viene de San Pedro —dijo Bárbara— tú solo comelo ya casi acabamos y regresaremos para encagarnos de algunos asuntos.

—Jueces bon apetit —dijo el presentador.

—¿Barb es comida griega? —dijo Goku.

Diana y Bárbara tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para no escupir su vino, al oír eso.

 **5 minutos después.**

Goku ya había terminado su pescado, esa cosa no había sido un digno oponente para el saiyajin, lo malo era que tenía que esperar que el resto terminaran y ellos no iban ni por la mitad.

—Barb, iré al baño —dijo Goku.

—Si Goku, no tardes mucho —dijo Bárbara que estaba peleando por comer el salmon«necesitare mucho entrenamiento para bajar todo esto».

Goku se levantó y camino en dirección al baño para matar tiempo.

—Goku come rápido —dijo Diana que ya le faltaba poco para terminar.

—Si tiene buen apetito —dijo Bárbara— ¿cuanto ejercicio haces para bajar esto?

—De hecho casi ninguno, mi fisiológica es así no puedo subir de peso ni nada —dijo Diana dándole una sonrisa.

—Oh ya veo, que suerte —dijo Bárbara«no se maquilla y no sube de peso, de verdad podría comenzar a odiarla, que injusticia».

 **Con Goku.**

Goku había terminado de eliminar todo lo que le sobraba de su sistema y estaba lavándose las manos para regresar a la sala.

«Por fin, unas horas más y regresaré a casa con Kara»penso Goku sonriendo«es increíble que me haya acostumbrado tanto a National City y a ella, que me cuesta estar lejos, nunca me sucedió esto con Milk».

Goku imagino que hacía era como se sentia Vegeta con Bulma y que él nunca pudo entender de todo, parece que mientras más convivía con Kara, más entendía a Vegeta y como pudo cambiar tanto.

El miro su celular, había estado tratando de llamarla, pero siempre le envío a buzón, el realmente esperaba que no estuviera enojada con el, Goku hizo un intento más y casi suspiro de alivio, cuando escucho el teléfono sonar.

—Hola amor —dijo la rubia del otro lado.

Goku no pudo evitar la sonrisa formarse al escucharla.

—Hola Kara, ¿dónde estábas? te he estado llamando —dijo Goku.

—Hee si lo siento, tuve un accidente con mi celular... de nuevo —dijo Kara riendo nerviosamente.

—Otro más, y dicen que yo soy el destructor de cosas —dijo Goku riendo.

—No eres gracioso Goku —dijo Kara.

Goku la imagino haciendo un puchero y rio más fuerte, luego recordó que tenía que decirle lo que había pasado ahí.

—Kara, tengo que decirte algo —dijo Goku colocándo una mano en su cuello.

—Vas a decirme lo que pasó con ese ogro y mujer con látigos, o sobre que Diana está ahí —dijo Kara.

Goku suspiro el debería haber sabido que ella se enteraría, después de todo la Deo se dedicaba a detener extraterrestres como esos y salió en las noticias.

—¿Estas enojada conmigo? —dijo Goku casi como un niño pequeño.

Goku esperaba escuchar muchos gritos como Milk lo hacía en lugar escucho algunas risas que lo confundieron.

—No te negaré que lo estaba, pero sé que no fue tu culpa, tú no me ocultarias algo así verdad —dijo Kara.

—No claro que no, ni yo ni Barb lo sabíamos —dijo Goku rápidamente.

—Lo se Goku, además que clase de novia sería si no confiara en ti, y más cuando me salvaste de ser la esposa de ese tal Darkseid —dijo Kara con voz dulce— gracias Goku...te amo.

Goku sintio una sensación extraña a esas palabras, era difícil de explicar, definitivamente no era el topó, se sentía bien, el se encontró sonriendo feliz.

—De nada Kara, nunca dejaré que te lleven lejos de mi, sabes que yo no soy bueno con la palabras pero... —dijo Goku.

—Lo se Goku, yo sé que lo sientes sin que me lo digas —dijo Kara luego dijo con tono sensual— además cuando vuelvas tendras tiempo para demostrarmelo, Clark lleno su despensa de nuevo.

Goku río a eso, Kara era tan única y perfecta para el.

—Claro Kara lo que quieras y ha pasado algo interesante ahí —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Bueno Alex me dijo lo de Maggie y como una personita le dio un gran consejo con una mesa de comida —dijo Kara con un tono jugueton.

Goku rio nuevamente Alex por fin le había dicho.

—Si, no hice realmente nada, lamentó no decírte pero Alex me dijo que ella te lo diría —dijo Goku.

—No te preocupes y no seas modesto amor, eres mejor dándo consejos de lo que crees —dijo Kara riendo— Alex por fin esta normal nuevamente.

—¿Y como esta Mon-el? —dijo Goku.

La risa de Kara se apagó y suspiro lo cual extraño a Goku.

—Pasa algo con Mon-el —dijo Goku.

—Veras —dijo Kara preparándose para decirles.

—Kara, J'ohn nos llama, Winn encontro algo —dijo la voz de Álex cerca.

—¡Pasa algo Kara?, ¿que encontró Winn? —dijo Goku.

—No es nada Goku, solo unos ladrones —dijo Kara— tengo que irme.

—¿Estas segura?, puedo estar ahí en segundos —dijo Goku.

—Si Goku, confía en mí, puedo manejarlo tu termina ahí y regresa pronto de acuerdo —dijo Kara.

—Esta bien Kara, confío en ti pero si pasa algo avísame y estaré ahí rápidamente —dijo Goku.

—Claro que si Goku, ya quiero verte —dijo Kara— te amo.

Y con eso la llamada se cortó, dejando a Goku feliz por oir esas palabras otra vez, pero teniendo un mal presentimiento.

 **National City(noche).**

 **Deo.**

 **Con Kara.**

Kara retiro el teléfono de su oreja y miró a su hermana en la entrada.

—No me gusta mentirle, me siento sucia —dijo Kara con un ceño fruncido.

—Lo se, pero es por su bien, vamos atrapemos a este parásito y tendrás tiempo de disculparte mientras yo voy por mi chica —dijo Álex abrazando a su hermana y caminando a la salida.

 **Sala de mando.**

—¿Quiero golpear a parásito? —dijo Kara seguida de Alex.

—Es tu oportunidad —dijo J'ohn.

—Tu profeta técnologico, te tiene una pista —dijo Winn colocando una imagen en la pantalla.

—Rand Reilly, apoya a los que niegan el cambio climático, está en la junta de la universidad de National City —dijo Alex— trabajo en secreto para destituir a Johns hace tiempo.

—¿Donde está ahora? —dijo Kara.

—En su empresa, saldré en unas horas —dijo Winn.

—Vamos por el —dijo Kara mirando a J'ohn que asintió.

 **Paris(Atardecer).**

 **2 horas después**

 **Sala de concurso.**

Después casi dos hora más, por fin se había dado un equipo de chefs ganadores, y oficialmente había terminado para alivió de Goku que casi salía volando de ahí.

—¿Seguros que no quieren que lo lleve? —dijo Diana.

—Si, en serio Diana, ya pedimos un taxi y debe estar por llegar —dijo Bárbara mintiendo.

—Bueno, está bien entonces este es un adiós por ahora, recuerden que tenemos que agendar esa junta —dijo Diana sonriendo.

—Claro, tu solo pon día y fecha —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

—Espero verte ahí Goku, recuerda que lo prometiste —dijo Diana mirando al saiyajin.

—Claro Diana ahí estaré —dijo Goku sonriendo.

Diana abrazo a Bárbara y luego a Goku.

—Tal vez cuando vaya National City puedas mostrarme la ciudad —dijo Diana en su oido y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla nuevamente.

Goku se congelo ahí sin palabras.

—Adios por ahora chicos —dijo Diana y con eso giro para subir a su limosina y se fue.

—Definitivamente Goku, ya quiero ver esa reunión en National City —dijo Bárbara riendo.

—No eres graciosa Barb —dijo Goku con un puchero— ¿lista para regresar?

La sonrisa de Bárbara se fue un poco, cosa que no paso desapercibido para Goku.

—¿Pasa algo? —dijo el saiyajin.

—Me temo que si, verás —dijo Bárbara pero fue cortada por el celular de Goku.

—Es Alex —dijo Goku y luego contestó— hola Alex.

La mirada de Goku paso de sorpresa, a una mirada sería, que preocupo a Bárbara.

«Que hiciste Jason»penso Bárbara.

—Vamos para aya —dijo Goku y colgó rompiendo la pantalla.

—¿Que pasa Goku? —dijo Bárbara.

En lugar de responder Goku tocó su hombro y se teletransporto.

 **National City(Noche).**

 **20 minutos antes.**

 **Estacionamiento Empresas Reilly**

Rand Reilly estaba caminando a su auto listo para irse.

—Señor Reilly —dijo una voz.

Reilly giro para mirar a Johns ahí de pie.

—Nunca tuve el placer de conocerle en persona —dijo Johns extendiendo la mano— doctor Rudi Johns.

Reilly miro la mano y la ignoro, Johns la bajo.

—Usted me despidió —dijo Johns.

—Intenta recuperar su trabajo, por qué no pasará —dijo Reilly girando para irse.

—No, vine a detenerlo antes que dañe al mundo mucho más de lo que ya lo hizo —dijo Johns.

Supergirl aparecio junto en ese momento.

—Esta infectado Rudy, tiene que acompañarme —dijo Supergirl.

—Kakarotto no vino, bueno me conformare contigo, de seguro aparecera cuando terminé de drenarte —dijo Johns— pero primero a Reilly.

—Me temo que el señor Reilly no está en el menú —dijo Reilly o mejor dicho J'ohn que regreso a su forma original— a este planeta no le agradan los parásitos.

—Este planeta agoniza y nosotros decidimos salvarlo, los primeros en caer serán ustedes —dijo Johns.

El lanzó un golpe a John que lo tomo por sorpresa mandándolo lejos, luego intentó atacará a Supergirl que lo esquivo y lo conecto en el estómago mandándolo a estrellarse en una estructura del estacionamiento.

—No tendrás a Kakarotto, mientras yo puedo evitarlo —dijo Supergirl con una mirada enojada y eso podía verse por los ojos rojos.

Johns sintio un escalofrío e intentó escapar arrastrándose, pero no miro venir la patada de J'ohn en las costillas que lo envío a la salida del estacionamiento, J'ohn corrío para rematarlo.

—¡No J'ohn no ataques directo! —grito Supergirl.

Fue tarde Parásito aprovecho y lo atrapó del cuello comenzando a drenarlo, en segundos, Johns comenzó a mutar en algo inrreconocible.

—¡NO! —grito Supergirl— ¡Alex llama a Goku, haré el tiempo que pueda!

Parásito soltó a J'ohns y miro a Supergirl acercándose.

«Muy bien Kara hora de desmostrar que todas esas clase valieron la pena» pensó Supergirl.

 **Con Alex.**

Alex estaba en camino a la zona con más agentes, ellos se había quedado atrás como apoyo, pero nunca pensaron que esto pasaría.

—¡Alex llama a Goku haré el tiempo que pueda! —habia dicho Supergirl.

Rápidamente Alex tomó su teléfono y marco a el número de su cuñado, apenas había escuchado su voz.

—¡Goku hay una emergencia, Kara está en peligro! —grito Alex.

Ella escucho el vamos para aya y como la llamada termino, ella guardo su teléfono y fue a la zona con el resto de agentes.

 **Con Kara.**

Kara lanzó su visión de calor pero parásito se volvió intangible.

—O genial usa los poderes de J'ohn —dijo Kara«esto elimina mi visión y aliento helado, en ese caso».

Supergirl se movió rápidamente y lo golpe, al momento del impacto, ella sintió perder algo de poder, parásito respondió el golpe pero ella lo esquivo y le dio empujón lanzándolo lejos varios metros.

—Bien voy ganando —dijo Supergirl y atacó nuevamente.

Parásito se levantó para ver a Supergirl enfrente de él, y comenzar a conectar golpes de derecha e izquierda consecutivamente al rostro y costillas, el intentaba esquivar o responder pero era inútil, de algún modo esta chica sabía cómo moverse y bloquear cada intentó de ataque.

Los dos sabían que con cada golpe el drenaba algo de su poder, pero a este paso ella lo iba a noquear antes de que pudiera debilitarse, el lanzó un golpe directo que ella detuvo y le hizo una derribado enviándolo al suelo a unos metros de ella.

«Bien unos golpes más y debe estar listo, adoró este entrenamiento»penso Kara caminando a parásito.

El monstruo la vio acercarse, rápidamente busco algo que podría ayudarlo, el miro el cuerpo de ese marciano verde derribando y corrió a el tomándolo como escudo.

—Dejalo ir —dijo Supergirl frenando J'ohn parecía una pasa sin color, esa cosa lo había drenado casi completamente.

El parásito aprovecho su duda y arrojó al marciano a ella, que lo atrapó, el aprovecho el descuido y corrió rápidamente tomándola por el cuello levantándola, era el final.

—¡Sueltame, te digo que me sueltes! —dijo Kara pateando al monstruo, y también golpeando su brazo con todo su poder.

Parásito apretó los dientes, eso de verdad dolía, está chica tenía muchas energías, hizo un esfuerzo para resistir, hasta que la sintió comenzar a ceder, y su propio cuerpo hacerse más grande, el la miro desmayarse, unos segundos más y estaría listo.

Eso pensó parásito al menos hasta que una energía azul lo golpeó tan duro en el estómago, que lo hizo soltar a la chica y salir volando como un cometa lejos, y perdérse de la vista, el monstruo pudo ver a un hombre de cabello negro en forma picos, quien sea ese sujeto le había dado un gran poder.

Goku miro a esa cosa fuera perderse en el cielo, el intento indetificar su ki, pero amplio los ojos no tenía un energía fija si no muchas como una combinación ahi estaba la de Kara y J'ohn, aún así ahora no le importaba, el miro a la rubia en su brazos, su piel estaba arrugada, como una anciana.

—Kara, su ki está muy débil Bárbara —dijo Goku preocupado— maldita sea no tengo semillas.

—Goku, J'ohn está igual —dijo Bárbara que miraba al marciano verde, o blanco ahora como una pasa— tenemos que hacer algo.

Ellos había aparecido para mirar a Kara ser sujetada del cuello por una cosa gigante, Goku no había perdido tiempo y corrio, sin importarle el traje y lanzo una bola de energía tan fuerte que lo envío a volar lejos, tal vez a otro estado, si sobrevivia sería un milagro.

Ellos escucharon las camionetas negras acercarse y a Alex bajar y correr a ellos mirando a J'ohn y Kara inconscientes.

—Goku tenemos que llevarlo rapido a la Deo, ahí puedo ayudarles —dijo Alex apenas controlada.

Goku asintió, se acercó a Bárbara con J'ohn y se agachó sin soltar a Kara.

—Alex toca mi hombro, Bárb toca a J'ohn y mi otro hombro —dijo Goku— Winn o Mon-el está en la Deo.

—Creo que ambos —dijo Alex haciendo lo que le dijo igual que Bárbara, que ya había tomado la mano de J'ohn.

Goku asintió y cerró los ojos, localizó el ki de Mon-el y desaparecieron.

 **Lugar alejado.**

Parásito cayó a las afueras de la ciudad, como un proyectil, si no fuera por la energía de la kriptoniana y su poder de absorber hubiera muerto, el se levantó y miro donde había caído.

—Este poder —dijo el parásito tocando su estómago donde había impactado esa luz azul— quiero mas.

—Asi que aquí caíste —dijo una persona a su espalda con una capucha cubriendo su rostro.

Parásito lo miro y luego intentó atacarlo, el lo toco, pero no salió nada de él, más que un golpe al rostro que lo envío lejos.

—Siento eso, pero no conseguirás energía de mi, no soy un humano... no más —dijo el hombre.

—¿Que eres tú? —dijo parásito— ¿que quieres?

—Trabajo para Cadmus, y queremos hacer una pequeña cooperación para derrotar a Kakarotto —dijo el hombre.

—Yo quiero su poder —dijo parásito.

—Lo sé, pero para enfrentarlo necesitaras absorber más energía, y yo te daré el tiempo el que necesitas —dijo el hombre lanzadole un chip.

—¿Que es esto? —dijo parásito.

—Kakarotto puede sentir la energía vital de todas las personas, eso bloqueara la tuya —dijo el hombre.

—¿Por que me ayudas? —dijo parásito.

—No te ayudamos, solo queremos lo mismo —dijo el hombre— el fin de Kakarotto, por cierto Really estará por centro de la ciudad en una hora.

Con eso el hombre encapuchado despego en el cielo.

 **National City.**

 **Deo.**

Mon-el estaba en su habitación, pensando en que como resolver su problema, o mejor dicho pensando como disculparse, cuando de la nada miro aparecer a Goku, con una anciana con el traje de Kara, a Bárbara tocando a un J'ohn como pasa y Alex.

—A la enfermería rápido chicos —dijo Alex abriendo la puerta.

Mon-el se quedó mirando la escena muy perdido, Goku no lo miro el salí rápido con la anciana kara en sus brazos.

—Mon-el, reacciona —dijo Bárbara sacudiendolo.

—¿Que paso Bárbara? —dijo Mon-el.

—No hay tiempo de explicaciónes, ayudame con J'ohn —dijo Bárbara apuntando al marciano.

Mon-el lo miro y realmente parecía una pasa, el lo cargo y lo llevo a la dirección que Bárbara le dijo.

—Aqui Goku —dijo Alex mostrándole una cápsulas de recuperación o algo así.

Goku la recostó ahí, mientras Alex encendio las lámparas de sol.

—¿Estará bien Alex? —dijo Goku tocando el rostro de su novia.

—Las lámparas de sol, la ayudarán a recargarse y recuperarse, pero tardara —dijo Alex.

Goku sintió la pequeña energía de Kara y era verdad se recuperaba muy lentamente.

Mon-el entro cargando a J'ohn seguido de Bárbara y lo coloco en la otra máquina junto a Kara.

—¿Que Sucedió? ¿Que era esa cosa? —dijo Bárbara.

—La versión corta esa cosa, en algun momento fue el doctor Rudi Johns, y estaba interesado en el calentamiento global —dijo Alex.

—Hasta que un parásito alienígena, se apoderó de él y ahora se alimenta de la energía vital de todo lo que toca —dijo Winn entrando preocupado también.

—Como Cell —dijo Goku que estaba alado de Kara.

—Exacto —dijo Winn.

—¿Por qué no nos llamaron antes entonces? —dijo Bárbara.

—Todos menos Kara, creímos que sería peligroso que Goku enfrentará a parásito y absorbiera su poder —dijo Alex— ahora veo que fue una mala idea.

—De hecho lo fue, ustedes olvidaron a Yakon ¿verdad? —dijo Goku.

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Winn y Alex, ellos intentaban hacer memoria.

—Yakon —dijo Mon-el— claro el que hiciste explotar con tu energía de super saiyajin.

—Si ese mismo Mon-el —dijo Goku— si ese tipo absorbiera mi poder, lo hubiera dado tanto que lo haria explotar.

—Como pudimos olvidarlo —dijo Winn.

—Debimos haberles dicho en lugar de intentar resolverlo —dijo Alex mirando a Kara y J'ohn.

—Lo hecho, hecho esta, se que tenían buenas intenciones —dijo Goku— yo me haré cargo de él, estoy seguro que sobrevivió aún siento esas energías combinadas.

—La pregunta es ¿cómo terminó obteniendo esa forma? —dijo Bárbara.

—Algo sucedió cuando los absorbio casi al mismo tiempo —dijo Alex— tal vez fue demasiado ADN alienígena y eso lo hizo mutar.

—Eso explica por qué su energía era una combinación de muchas juntas —dijo Goku— la energía de J'ohn está disminuyendo a este paso no lo logrará, si tuviera mis semillas.

—No lo sabías Goku —dijo Bárbara— nadie sabía que esto pasaría.

—Es verdad, en el caso de J'ohn perdio mucha sangre —dijo Alex— necesitará una transfusión pero...

—Es difícil cuando eres el último hijo de Marte —dijo Winn.

—Tal vez sea el último hijo hombre —dijo Bárbara.

—Pero no el último de Marte —dijo Alex entendiendo lo queria decir— tengo que ir por M'gann.

—De acuerdo tu encargate de traer a M'gann, Alex —dijo Bárbara entrando en modo Oráculo— Mon-el tu acompaña...

Bárbara giro donde estaba Mon-el hace unos segundos pero estaba vacío.

—Se fue hace varios minutos —dijo Goku un poco decepcionado— creo que fue demasiado para el.

—No se preocupen iré sola, ustedes concentrece en atrapar a parásito, volveré pronto —dijo Alex caminando a la salida.

—Goku puedes sentir la energía de parásito —dijo Bárbara.

Goku se concentro, luego cerro los ojos uno segundos y suspiro.

—No, es complicado cuando son varias energías juntas en uno, pero desapareció de golpe —dijo Goku.

—¿Puede hacer eso? —dijo Winn.

—Si puedes controlar tu ki, si —dijo Goku— pero dudo que él pueda hacerlo.

—Algo esta bloqueado su energía —dijo Bárbara— Winn es hora de unir mentes y encontrarlo.

—Estoy listo, como en los viejos tiempos —dijo Winn determinado caminando a la salida.

—Dudo que encontrar un virus troyano, sea lo mismo que esto, pero si como lo viejos tiempos —dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa.

Luego miro a Goku que no se había movido de lado de Kara, su mirada indescifrable, ella se acercó a su lado.

—Estara bien Goku, no te preocupes, Kara es una Supergirl —dijo Bárbara.

—Lo se Bárb —dijo Goku dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Encotraremos a parásito y lo haremos pagar de acuerdo, te lo prometo —dijo Bárbara tocando su hombro y caminando a la salida.

«Eso es seguro»penso Goku seriamente.

 **Bar alienígena**.

—M'gann que suerte que estés aquí —dijo Alex que había llegado al bar hace segundos .

M'gann estaba en la barra y giro para mírarla.

—¿Que ocurre? —dijo M'gann.

—J'ohn te necesita —dijo Alex— se encuentra muy grave.

—Ire por mi cosas —dijo M'gann rápidamente.

Alex asintió, mientras esperaba pudo ver alguien conocido en el bar, Mon-el sentado bebiendo.

«Así que aquí se metio»Penso Alex suspirando, ella camino donde estaba.

—¿Sediento? —dijo Alex.

Mon-el reconoció la voz y suspiro pesadamente.

—No realmente, solo que beber es la mejor forma de embriarse —dijo Mon-el alzando su trago— salud.

—Sabes Goku necesita ayuda en este momento para salvar la ciudad —dijo Alex.

—Lo dudo, el dijo que puedo hacerlo explotar como a Krilin sin problema— dijo Mon-el— además pelear con parásitos no está en mi currículum.

—Es cierto, Kara me dijo que golpear personas por dinero si lo está no —dijo Alex— me imagino que por eso huiste, antes que alguien lo mencionará.

—Oye tengo una idea, por qué no vas ayudar a Goku y Bárbara y dejan de creer en mí —dijo Mon-el enojado— gracias.

—Yo no creo en ti Mon-el —dijo Alex— estoy casi segura que eres un cobarde y más cuando huiste al ver el peligro.

Mon-el solo asintió no tenía nada que decir a eso.

—Mi hermana y mi cuñado son los que creen en ti —dijo Alex— ellos creen que tienes potencial para hacer una diferencia como ellos...ser un heroe.

Mon-el dejo su trago mientras reflexiónaba sobre todo eso y giro a Alex.

—No sé cómo serlo —dijo Mon-el.

—Sigue su ejemplo —dijo Alex— lucha, combate...como el resto de nosotros.

Con eso Alex miro M'gann regresar y se dio la vuelta para irse, Mon-el se quedó ahí pensandolo.

 **Deo.**

 **Enfermeria.**

Goku estaba ahí mirándo a Kara ella estaba fuera de peligro, por suerte había absorbido bastante energia solar, pero en definitiva no estaría lista para una nueva pelea con parásito pronto.

Por otro lado J'ohn estaba en estado crítico, si Alex y M'gann no se apresuraban no lo lograria.

—Goku tenemos algo —dijo Bárbara entrando con Winn detrás.

—¿Lo encontraron? —dijo Goku.

—Eso parece, ahí una señal anormal en las afueras de la ciudad —dijo Winn.

—Bien —dijo Goku apretando su reloj y cambiando a su traje— Parásito es mío.

—De acuerdo Goku ya te mandé la ubicación al casco —dijo Bárbara sonriendo— esa zona está deshabitada así que puedes pelear sin problemas.

Goku le dio una sonrisa y salió de la Deo rápidamente.

Alex entro con M'gann en ese momento.

—Acabamos de ver a Kakarotto correr a la salida, lo encontraron —dijo Alex.

—Eso parece —dijo Bárbara luego miro M'gann— te dejaremos trabajar Alex, Winn espero que tu monitor pueda dar una imagen decente.

—Por favor Bárbara, 4K vamos —dijo Winn y con eso los dos salieron de ahí para mirar la pelea que vendría.

M'gann miro a J'ohn que parecía una pasa blanca.

—¿Que fue lo que le ocurrió? —dijo M'gann.

—Lo atacó un organismo parasitario —dijo Álex mirando los aparatos médicos— sus signos están decayendo, no hay mucho tiempo.

—¿Que puedo hacer? no soy doctora —dijo M'gann confundida.

—Necesito una transfusión de ti —dijo Alex llendo por una jeringa.

—Mi, mi sangre —dijo M'gann nerviosa.

—Si de una marciana verde —dijo Alex.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo M'gann.

—No tengo tiempo para pretextos, debes ayudarme a salvarlo —dijo Alex harta de tantas excusas es que solo ellos tenía valor de luchar.

—No lo entiendes si J'ohn se entera, tampoco quería —dijo M'gann.

—No estamos en Marte, y si te niegas por sus costumbres o historia o tus propias razones —dijo Alex lágrimando un poco— nada de eso importa ahora, está muriendo y morira si tú no quieres aceptar...por favor solo tú puedes salvarlo.

M'gann la miro, luego a J'ohn pensandolo hasta que suspiró y se quita la chaqueta para poder extraer la muestra.

—Gracias —dijo Alex mientras iba por la jeringa.

—Voy a salvarte —dijo M'gann cerca del rostro de J'ohn.

 **Afueras de National City.**

Goku aterrizo en la zona que Bárbara le había enviado, pero no vio, ni sintió la energía de Parásito por ninguna parte.

—Oraculo no lo veo —dijo Kakarotto— ni siento su energía.

—La señal dice que está ahí Kakarotto —dijo Oráculo.

Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de Goku que giro y miro a un hombre encapuchado.

—Lo siento no soy Parásito, pero tenía muchas ganas de conocer al alienígena de otro universo —dijo el hombre.

—¿Quien eres? —dijo Kakarotto no podía sentir su ki— eres un robot verdad.

—Asi es —dijo el hombre retirando la capucha.

—No puede ser —dijo Kakarotto sorprendído— J'ohn.

—No, yo soy o fui el verdadero Hank Henshaw antes que ese marciano me robará mi vida —dijo Hank— ahora llamame Cybor Superman.

 **National City.**

 **Centro.**

Rand Reilly el verdadero estaba en su limosina en una conferencia por internet.

—Escuchen caballero la tierra está en peligro, pero no por un cambio climático —dijo Really— es por científicos equivocados y los medios liberales con sus tontos pronunciamientos del fin del mundo.

El fue cortado por una sacudida repentina de sus limosina.

—¡Ten más cuidado! —grito Really.

La puerta de su chófer fue arrancada y el chófer sacado de la limosina, Really rápidamente salido de ella limosina, para mirar a parásito hacer aún lado la limosina mientras todos corrian.

—Really —dijo parásito acercándose a el.

Really intento correr pero se tropezó mientras parásito se acercó a él, ese sería su fin.

—¡YA BASTA! —grito Mon-el que había llegado a la zona.

Parásito giro para mirarlo y Really aprovecho para huir de ahí, parásito lo miro huir y comenzó a caminar a Mon-el.

—Fue una mala decisión —dijo Mon-el.

 **Afueras de National City.**

—Cybor Superman —dijo Kakarotto sin entender.

—Kakarotto, Parásito está en la ciudad fue una trampa —dijo Oráculo— Mon-el está intentando pelear con el.

—Voy para aya, no tengo tiempo para un robot —dijo Kakarotto colocando sus dedos en la frente.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tu —dijo Cybor Superman— al menos que quieras que destruya la otra parte de la cuidad.

Kakarotto bajo los dedos, al oír eso.

«Mierda tendrá que acabarlo rápido, ojalá Mon-el resista» pensó Goku hasta que escucho una caída del otro lado de la línea.

—Oraculo —dijo Kakarotto.

—Hee no, soy Winn creo que Oráculo tuvo un pequeño shock y se desmayó —dijo Winn del otro lado de la línea— y sobre Mon-el no te preocupes, ya tiene ayuda.

—¿Quien? —dijo Kakarotto esperando que no sea Kara.

—Haz escuchado de hablar de Red Hood —dijo Winn.

 **National City.**

 **Centro.**

Mon-el miro a Parasito acercarse y retrocedío unos metros, el tomo un anunció de autobús y se lo arrojó a Parásito que le dio un manotazo, Mon-el aprovecho para intentar atacar, pero rápidamente parásito lo tomo y lo levantó.

—Esto no era parte del plan —dijo Mon-el que se lamentaba no haber entrenado mientras empezaba a sentir perder fuerza.

Por suerte para el, algo cayó y se pegó al pecho de Parásito que comenzó hacer ruido y explotó, enviando unos metros atrás a Parásito, soltando a Mon-el que no había perdido mucha energía por suerte, el Daxamita giro para mirar alguien caminar a el, tenía una ropa parecida a la de Goku, pero con un casco rojo.

—Dime que estás de mi lado —dijo Mon-el levantandose.

—Al menos en esta pelea si novato —dijo Red Hood— tienes suerte que estaba por la zona.

—¿Quien eres? —dijo Mon-el.

—Red Hood, pero no estamos aquí para conversar, si no para patear culos extraterrestres...sin ofender —dijo Red Hood.

Parásito se levantó y se lanzó sobre ellos dos.

—¿Tienes algo para eso? —dijo Mon-el—dime que si.

—Tu que crees —dijo Red Hood— detrás de mí, el capitan Hood se hará cargo.

En ese momento el se cubrió dejando su brazo dónde salió un escudo, que al sentir el impacto de el puño de Parásito, este salió volando nuevamente.

«Bizarro, Artemisa los quiero mucho en este momento chicos»penso Jason sonriendo debajo del casco.

 **Deo.**

 **Enfermeria.**

—¿Que fue lo que le sucedió? —dijo Alex revisando a Bárbara.

—Lo que le dije, miro a Red Hood aparecer y se desmayó de repente —dijo el agente que la había llevado a la enfermería.

En ese momento Kara se sentó, su apariencia era la misma nuevamente, ella estaba muy perdida.

—Hola tranquila linda —dijo Alex corriendo a ella.

—¿Y Parásito? —dijo Kara enfocándose— ¿esa es Bárbara?, ¿que le sucedió? ¿donde Goku? el me salvó.

—Si, Goku cayo en una trampa está peleando con una copia entre Superman y el verdadero Hank —dijo Alex aún asimilando eso.

—¡QUE! ¿está bien?, tengo que ir —dijo Kara muy confundida

—No te preocupes, él está ganando —dijo Alex para calmarla.

—¿Destruyó a Parásito? —dijo Kara.

—No, Mon-el y Red Hood están peleando con Parásito, en el centro están haciendo lo que pueden hasta que Goku llegue —dijo Alex.

Kara se sorprendió al escuchar a Mon-el peleando y más con Red Hood eso explicaria lo de Bárbara.

—No soportarán, tengo que ir —dijo Kara levantándose.

—No puedes pelear con el otra vez, te drenara todo lo que te queda —dijo Alex— deja que Goku y el resto se encarguen.

—No, yo soy Supegirl, la última hija de kripton y la novia de Son Goku, por esa tres razones, no me quedaré aquí mirándolos pelear —dijo Kara— conseguire más poder del que tengo.

—¿Como? —dijo Alex.

—Plutonio 239 —dijo Kara.

—Estas loca así explotó Chernóbil —dijo Alex.

—No será como en Chernóbil créeme —dijo Kara y con eso salió a supervelocidad.

 **Afueras de National City.**

—Red Hood —dijo Kakarotto— ¿que hace aquí?

—No te distraigas —dijo Cybor Superman qué lanzó cuatro mini misiles de sus manos.

Kakarotto los miro venir y el primero lo desvío de un manotazo, el segundo lo mando al cielo de un gancho, el tercero lo desvío de una patada y el último lo desvío con un codazo cada uno impactó en una zona sin personas.

Cybor Superman aprovecho y voló rápidamente dándole un golpe directo en el rostro, que lo impactó y giro su cara, el sonrio unos segundos al ver cuartiarse un poco el casco, pero sé esfumó al verlo girar la cabeza con todo y su puño en su rostro.

—No puede ser que no te haya hecho nada —dijo Cybor Superman retirando su mano.

Kakarotto en lugar de responder coloco dos dedos en su pecho, para luego cerrar el puño a una pulgada conectadolo, el Cybor cayó de rodillas con ese impactó.

—Te haces llamar Cybor Superman, pero no tienes ni la mitad de su poder —dijo Kakarotto pateandolo lejos.

—¡OH POR DIOS EL GOLPE DE UNA PULGADA! —grito Winn del otro lado el la línea.

El Cybor se quedó tirado ahí, de un solo golpe lo había despedazó por dentro, el miro a Kakarotto a centímetros de él, con una bola de energía en su mano.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo, mis amigos me necesitan —dijo Kakarotto listo para evaporarlo.

—¡GOKU ME OYES! —dijo la voz de Alex del otro lado.

—¿Que pasa? —dijo Kakarotto mirando al Cybor— ya terminé aquí.

—Kara desperto, y está camino ayudar a Mon-el y Red Hood —dijo Alex— aún está débil pero no pude detenerla.

—¡Que! —dijo Kakarotto«y dice que yo soy el imprudente».

—Voy para aya —dijo Kakarotto regresando la mirada al Cybor pero ya no estaba ahí.

—Mierda se me escapo, no tengo tiempo para esto —dijo Kakarotto encontrando el ki de Kara aún era muy débil y con eso se teletransporto.

 **National City.**

 **Centró.**

Parásito se levantó y arrojó un auto, ahí estaba una pequeña niña, pero Mon-el reaccióno rápido y lo atrapó.

—Sacala de aqui, ahora —dijo Mon-el con el auto en las manos.

Red Hood corrió y atacó directo a parásito con un golpe al rostro, parásito lanzó un golpe pero Red Hood se agachó y lo esquivo y con un revés lo golpe con su escudo, luego bloqueo otro golpe y pateo la rodilla del monstruo derribandolo, pero Parásito se puso de pie de nuevo.

—Eres resistente, es hora de convocar las All-Blade —dijo Red Hood.

En ese momento Supergirl tacleo a Parásito derribandolo mejor, pero ella aterrizo de pie.

—Bien llegó la caballería...en femenino —dijo Red Hood.

—¿Quieres cambiar al mundo y eso está bien? —dijo Supergirl— y el cambio es bueno, cuando por fin te conviertes en quien debes ser.

Mon-el la miro aparecer ahí, y luego una mano en su hombro, el giro para mirar a Kakarotto ahí sonriendo.

—Esas palabras, no solo son para Parásito Mon-el —dijo Goku sonriendo— estamos orgullosos de ti.

—Gracias Goku —dijo Mon-el de algún modo eso lo hizo sentir bien— vamos ayudarle.

—No, ella lo tiene controlado... después de todo es mi chica —dijo Kakarotto sonriendo.

—Pero nunca debiste convertirte en esto —dijo Supergirl— última oportunidad rindete, podemos ayudarte.

—Jamas —dijo Parásito.

Supergirl no dijo nada más si no que lo reto moviendo su mano, parasito no perdió tiempo y atacó, esta vez ella lo sujeto con el plutonio en las manos, parásito comenzó a gritar de dolor por el exceso de poder.

—Te enseñaré lo que es demasiado poder espero que te guste el plutonio —dijo Supergirl— adiós.

Y con eso Parásito explotó como un globo, arrojando a todos lejos menos a Kakarotto, Red Hood se levantó y miro un pequeño chip en el suelo, el lo tomo rápidamente.

Supergirl fue atrapada por Kakarotto en sus brazos y decendio suavemente.

—Hola —dijo Kakarotto sonriendo— eso fue increíble Supergirl.

—Hola, gracias solo recordé a yackon —dijo Supergirl sonriendo.

La gente oculta comenzó a salir para mirar que el monstruo se había ido y a Supergirl en los brazos de Kakarotto.

—Nos están mirando —dijo Supergirl un poco sonrojada.

—Sabes que...déjalos mirar —dijo Kakarotto y con eso el se inclinó y la besó en los labios ante los gritos de la gente.

—¡EL SUPERKAK ES REAL! —gritaron todos al unísono.

Eso definitivamente sería noticia al día siguiente.

 **Y Listo, que capítulo, acción por todas partes apariciones sorpresas, portales extraños, lo mejor está por venir.**

 **Lamentablemente tengo un pequeño anuncio, bueno me tómare exactamente 20 días sin actualizar, y puede que esté desconectado por ese tiempo, ya que necesito resolver unos problemas que he estado postergando, pero quiero decirles que regresaré el día 15 de septiembre sin falta con ambas historias ese mismo día.**

 **Como ahora ya que actualiza el hijo de la leyenda en este momento igual, solo quería avisarles para que no crean que abandone la historia yo prometi que las terminaria y así será pero necesitó un tiempo para arreglar varias cosas sin más me despido y nos veremos el 15 de septiembre.**

 **hasta que nos volvamos a ver xd.**


	45. Regresando A La Normalidad

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Capítulo 43: Regresando A La Normalidad.**

—Yo sabía que esos dos terminarían saliendo, que suerte tiene Supergirl—dijo una chica del club de fans de Kakarotto.

—Si, pero también Kakarotto tiene suerte de tener a Supergirl —dijeron los hombres celosos.

—Olviden eso tenemos al primer noviazgo de superhéroes oficial, tenemos que colocar eso en el letrero de bienvenida de la ciudad —dijo otro.

—¿Y el Wonderkak? —dijo un mínimo grupo de la ciudad.

—Eso es historia, además vives en National city así que apoya a los locales —dijeron casi todos.

Kakarotto se separó de Supergirl que estaba muy roja pero con una sonrisa tonta.

—Woow creo que el superkak es real —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Si lo es —dijo Goku riendo y bajándola donde estában los otros dos que ayudaron.

—Apareciste —dijo Supergirl mirando a Mon-el.

—Si aún lo estoy asimilando —dijo Mon-el.

—Yo no, sabía que eras un heroe, estoy muy orgullosa —dijo Supergirl dándole una sonrisa.

—Gracias...a los dos —dijo Mon-el sonriendo.

—Tambien gracias a ti...Red Hood —dijo Kakarotto caminando al tipo del casco que estaba en su motocicleta.

El los miro a los tres y asintió.

—Si pasaba por el vecindario —dijo Red Hood— tenemos mucho que hablar Kakarotto...pero no hoy.

Y con eso el arrancó la motocicleta y comenzó alejarse Kakarotto estába preparado para seguirlo.

—Goku déjalo ir —dijo Bárbara por el comunicador.

—Oraculo, estás bien —dijo Goku al escucharla de nuevo.

—Tengo un dolor de cabeza, pero estaré bien, sobré Red Hood déjame encargarme por favor —dijo Bárbara— por ahora regresen a la Deo, hay muchos que hablar.

—Claro ahí nos veremos —dijo Kakarotto para luego mirarlos— hay que ir a la Deo.

Supergirl y Mon-el asintieron y tocaron su hombro para teletransportarse.

 **Gotham.**

 **Batcueva.**

Batman, Robin y Alfred estaban mirando la escena en la gran pantalla de la computadora, ellos había monitoreado todo desde que Parásito había aparecido y Red Hood había entrando a la batalla.

—Con eso confirmas tu teoría padre —dijo Damián Wayne en su traje de Robin.

—Asi es Damián —dijo Bruce una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo— Alfred llama a Diana y luego a Clark.

—Como diga señor —dijo Alfred con una pequeña mueca.

—¿Que planeas hacer padre?, no sería mejor que ellos creyeran que no lo sabes después de todo, te dieron la espaldas —dijo Damian.

—No Damián, esto salió en cadena mundial, ellos saben que lo mire —dijo Batman— aún necesito recibir el informe de Jason, y saber quien es el otro chico que los ayudo, también tiene super fuerza, no sé si pueda ser otro kriptoniano.

—Amo Bruce, la señorita Lane me informa que el amo Clark está en una misión en el espacio —dijo Alfred.

—¿Y que pasa con Diana? —dijo Batman.

—La señorita Diana no está de humor en este momento —dijo Alfred que juro escuchar volar la televisión y escritorio de la habitación de la princesa.

—De seguro son celos por Kakarotto, hasta donde escuche ella quiere apariarce con el —dijo Damián.

—¡DAMIAN DE DONDE SALIO ESE LENGUAJE! —grito Bruce usando el tono de Batman.

—No dije ninguna mala palabra padre, simplemente hablo científicamente —dijo Damián— segun la historia de las amazonas, ellas buscan hombres fuertes para tener hijos, y no quiero ofenderte padre pero tú te haces viejo cada día.

—Joven Damián, creo que... —dijo Alfred preocupado al ver como el rostro de su amo, se hacia cada vez más rojo de enojo.

—Solo digo que es natural que Wonder Woman, se sienta atraida por Kakarotto, el es un saiyajin viene de una raza guerrera como ella, también es fuerte ya vimos lo que le hizo a ese ogro, y es joven —dijo Damian— mi padre es genial pero sus mejores años estan pasando, y según la ley de los leones, cuando el Leon macho se hace viejo, el Leon más joven tomara su lugar.

—Damian, si no quieres que envía a la Batvaca para que se lo coma un leon, guarda silencio —dijo Bruce colocándose su capucha— vamos a patrullar luego hablaré con esos dos.

Damián guardo silencio con esa amenaza y siguió a su padre al Batimóvil y se fueron dejando Alfred ahi.

«Si no fuera suficiente, la paranoia ahora entran los celos, esto no acabará bien»penso Alfred suspirando.

 **National City.**

 **Deo.**

Los tres aparecieron en medio de la sala principal donde recibieron aplausos y felicitaciones de todos los agentes ahí.

—Puedo acostumbrarme a esto —dijo Mon-el.

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza Mon-el —dijo Kara poniendo los ojos.

—Que bueno es regresar a la normalidad —dijo Goku riendo.

—Genial ahí está mi Trinidad —dijo Winn emocionado.

—Que gran modo de celebrar tienes ustedes dos, no sabía que fueras tan galán Goku —dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

—Hee sí, fue la pasión del momento creo —dijo Goku riendo nerviosamente quitándose el casco.

—Bueno, yo espero que aya más momentos así luego —dijo Kara tomando su mano para luego mirar a su hermana— ¿como está J'ohn?.

—Estable, por suerte M'gann dono su sangre para la transfusión, y lo está cuidando hasta que despierte —dijo Alex.

Todos suspiraron de alivió al escuchar eso, por un momento creyeron que el marciano verde no lo lograria.

—Lo de J'ohn es una buena noticia, pero lamentablemente aparecieron más asuntos que tratar —dijo Bárbara que por fin había hablado.

—Hablas de Ja...digo Red Hood —dijo Kara.

—Si... pero también habló de ese Cyborg Superman —dijo Bárbara.

—Ese tipo es Hank Henshaw, el original —dijo Alex— pero no sé cómo es que está vivo.

—Me huele a Cadmus —dijo Winn.

—Mejor dicho apesta a ellos —dijo Bárbara— creo que es momento de revelar lo que sabemos de ellos Goku.

—¿De que hablan? —dijo Kara mirando a Goku y Bárbara.

—Tienes razón Bárb es momento —dijo Goku serio ahora— Kara, Alex...sabemos la indentidad de la líder de Cadmus.

—¿Que ustedes que? —dijo Kara parpadeando confundida.

—Ustedes sabes quien es esa mujer —dijo Alex tratando de asimilar lo que escucho— ¿desde cuándo?.

Winn y Mon-el solo se miraron incómodos esto se ponía tenso.

—Desde Metallo —dijo Goku mirando a Barbara que asintió— Bárb lo descubrió cuando buscaba información de Cadmus.

—¿Por que no nos dijeron? —dijo Alex mirando a la pelirroja— saben que ella tiene a mi padre, ¿quien es ella?.

—Es verdad, necesitamos saber quién es, para encontrar a Jeremiah —dijo Kara.

—Por esta reacción no lo hicimos —dijo Bárbara tranquila— apenas hemos dicho esto y ya están actuando impulsivamente.

—Pero mi padre... —dijo Alex tratando de justificarse.

—Se que es difícil, yo también amo a mi padre —dijo Bárbara suspirando— pero no sé los diremos al menos que puedan mantener la calma.

—Goku —dijo Kara mirando a su novio.

—Lo siento Kara, pero necesito que confíen en nosotros —dijo Goku tomando su mano.

Kara lo miro fijamente, ella no podía desconfíar de el; tampoco de Bárbara y sabía que Alex tampoco lo haría, para ser honesta con ella misma ellos tenía razon, si querían a su padre adoptivo de vuelta, tenian que ser inteligente, ella le sonrió y apretó su mano.

—Esta bien Goku —dijo Kara luego miro a su hermana— Alex ellos tiene razón, tenemos que ser inteligentes en esto.

Alex los miro dudosa, ella había esperando tanto tiempo para tener información del proyecto Cadmus que la llevara a su padre, pero también confiaba en Goku y Bárbara, ellos habían pasado tanto, además ella era agente tenía que comportase como tal.

—Bien, lo prometo —dijo Alex asintiendo.

—Gracias chicas y lo siento, yo fui quién le pidió a Goku no decirles, pero quiero que sepan que lo hicimos con buenas intenciones —dijo Bárbara.

—Pero dinos me está matando la duda —dijo Mon-el que no sabía exactamente que estaba pasando, pero se ponía bueno.

—Es...Lilian Luthor, la madre de Lex y Lena —dijo Bárbara.

El rostro de Kara, Alex y Winn no tenía precio, mientras que Mon-el solo inclinó la cabeza confundido, por su reacción.

—Luthor —dijo Kara para confirmar.

—Si, a mí igual me sorprendió —dijo Goku— pero es ella, yo mismo la encare.

—¿Cuando? —dijo Kara.

—Justo antes de la gala de las cápsulas, cuando nos fuimos repentinamente, ella mato esos tres hombres de Black Mask —dijo Bárbara— Kakarotto la intercepto justo antes de que escapará.

—Si Maggie me contó sobre eso, fue un suceso extraño, hasta ahora —dijo Alex— ¿y que paso en su encuentro Goku?.

—Bueno la lleve a un lugar en China, donde le dije que detuviera su plan con nosotros los alienígenas, y que me devolviera a su padre —dijo Goku.

—Supongo que no aceptó —dijo Kara suspirando.

—No, no lo hizo, luego toque un punto sensible cuando mencione a Lex, ella me amenazo y yo le dije que le daría una última oportunidad de detenerse o la próxima vez que nos viéramos sería para llevarla a prisión —dijo Goku.

—¿Tienen pruebas para encerrarla? —dijo Winn.

—Las suficientes para que no vea la calle nuevamente —dijo Bárbara.

—Goku, no tenías que enfrentarla solo, yo podía haberte ayudado, yo sé que lo hicieron por nosotras pero... —dijo Kara abrazándolo preocupada.

—Tranquila Kara, he tratado con personas más difíciles —dijo Goku sonriendo.

Kara amaba esa sonrisa, pero aún se sentía mal por dejarle esto a Goku a y Bárbara.

—No tienes que preocuparte Kara, Goku lo hizo increíble, encaró a Lilian cómo un profesional, también arrancó el motor de su auto y puede que yo aya cortado la señal de celular hasta el poblado más cercano —dijo Bárbara riendo un poco.

—¿A cuanto estaba el poblado? —dijo Mon-el.

—Cien kilómetros —dijo Bárbara.

Eso provocó la risa de todos los presentes al imaginar la humillación para la líder de Cadmus.

—Rayos, definitivamente esos Luthors son un caso —dijo Winn— y eso que yo soy hijo del juguetero.

—¿Que tu que? —dijo Bárbara cortando su risa por la sorpresa.

—¿Quien es el juguetero? —dijo Goku confundido.

—Un hombre que paso de un juguetero famoso a un criminal psicópata...sin ofender Winn —dijo Kara.

—No hay problema, es la verdad —dijo Winn un poco avergonzado.

—Mejor regremos al tema por favor, por que si tienen pruebas no la entregaron en ese momento —dijo Alex confundida.

—Por que si haciamos eso, perdiamos el paradero de su padre, ella no hablara, ustedes deben saber lo tercos que son los Luthor —dijo Bárbara— además solo podríamos en peligro al Sr. Jeremiah.

Ahí ellos tenían un punto, si Lilian era acorralada, podría hacerle daño a su padre o usarlo para presionarlos.

—Tengo una pregunta, ¿por que Goku no leyo su mente y averiguo dónde está el padre de ellas? —dijo Mon-el.

—Pense en hacerlo...pero es una humana normal, si opone resistencia podría destruir su mente —dijo Goku— sé que es malvada, pero aún así nadie merece eso y también no quiero causarle ese dolor a Lena.

—Lena es verdad, ¿ella lo sabe? —dijo Kara.

—No, ella no sabe que su madre está igual de loca que Lex, la destrozaria —dijo Bárbara suspirando— sé que será difícil, pero necesito que sigan fingiendo que no saben su indentidad, hasta que descubramos dónde está su padre.

—¿Como lo harán? —dijeron Kara y Alex.

—He estado ubicando todas las bases de Cadmus y tengo más de treinta, repartidas entre National City y el extranjero —dijo Bárbara.

—Treinta son muchas —dijo Winn.

—Si y creo que aún hay más, tengo que encontrarlas todas, para poder hacer un ataque sorpresa y masivo —dijo Bárbara— Goku y Kara pueden desmantelar la mayoría del extranjero, mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de las que están en la ciudad.

—Un ataque contundente, me gusta —dijo Alex— eso tomaría por sorpresa a Lilian y nos permitirá acabar con Cadmus y liberar a mi padre.

—Exacto, por eso tenemos que tener un poco más paciencia y esperar que J'ohn despierte, para informarle, también necesitamos reclutar más gente especial —dijo Bárbara sonriendo— Superman nos ayudaría mucho también, al igual que dos amigas más que pronto conocerán.

—Tambien esta Diana estoy seguro...Auch —dijo Goku tomando su brazo— Kara, ¿acabas de hacerme un quemon chino?

—Puede ser —dijo Kara con los brazos cruzados y un puchero— no vamos a ir a Londres por Wonder Woman.

—Pero podemos decirle cuando ella llegue para la firma...—dijo Bárbara que se tapó la boca rápidamente pero fue tarde.

—¡QUE ELLA VENDRA AQUI! —grito Kara mirando al saiyajin— ¡SON GOKU, DE QUE FIRMA ESTÁN HABLANDO!

Goku empezó a sudar al ver a la kriptoniana comenzar acercarse, el giro por ayuda pero todos se había entretenido casualmente con otras cosas, aunque Bárbara le hizo una señal de disculpa.

—Miren la hora, tengo que irme... nos veremos mañana —dijo Goku colocandose su casco y saliendo volando«es bueno estar en casa».

—¡GOKU ESPERA NO HEMOS TERMINADO! —gritó Kara luego giro al restó— terminaremos de hablar mañana, Buenas noches.

Con eso ella lo siguió con una sonrisa, para Kara era lindo que el fingiera tenerle miedo, el resto se quedó ahí mirando por donde habían salido los dos.

—Que par, pero es genial que todo sea normal nuevamente —dijo Alex con una sonrisa a sus locuras y también imaginando que pronto podría estar como ellos.

—Si, es bueno estar en casa, lo llamaré mañana para el asunto de Helena —dijo Bárbara«y falta lidiar con Jason Todd».

—¿Que pasa con Helena? —dijo Mon-el rápidamente.

—Es verdad, ustedes dos ya están más cerca, mejor pregúntale a ella Mon-el, Helena decidira si decirte o no, lo siento —dijo Bárbara.

—Está bien, le preguntaré mañana, por ahora quiero descansar me lo merezco, si me vieron pelear con esa cosa verdad —dijo Mon-el inflando el pecho de orgullo.

—Amigo te escondiste detrás de Red Hood —dijo Winn.

—No me escondí, está cubriéndole la espalda, además no olvides mi entrada epica —dijo Mon-el defendiendose— es más enséñamela, crees que podamos ponerle música y subirla a YouTube, podría contratarte como mi oraculo.

Ambas chicas sonrieron a las locuras de esos dos mientras se iban, como Baloo y Baguira cantando, dejando a las dos ahí.

—Entonces, no más secretos —dijo Barbara sonriendo.

—Bueno hay uno más, que tal si vamos a tomar algo y te lo cuento, mientras me hablas mas de este plan para destruir a Cadmus —dijo Álex sonriendo— y no se tal vez la razón por la que te desmayaste al ver a Red Hood.

Bárbara se sonrojo, eso había sido muy embarazoso, pero en realidad si le serviría hablar.

—Bien vamos, pero más vale que no te pongas sentimiental otra vez —dijo Bárbara riendo.

 **Afuera de la Deo.**

Cuando Kara salió volando, pudo ver a Goku flotando a unos metros de ella.

—Pense que estabas huyendo —dijo Kara con los brazos cruzados.

—Si lo hare...pero solo quería que supieras que voy a huir a la Antártida —dijo Goku con una sonrisa pícara y con eso se fue volando.

«Hoy tendrás diversión Kara»penso la kriptoniana con una sonrisa volando detrás de su novio.

 **Lugar desconocido.**

 **Cadmus.**

Cyborg Superman entro a la base con dificultad, apenas había logrado sobrevivir al ataque del saiyajin, si no fuera por su distracción el ya no estaría aquí.

—¿Y como te fue? —dijo Lilian con varias pantallas a su espalda.

—Espero que sea sarcasmo, tenias razón ese saiyajin es una fuerza más aya de nuestra comprensión —dijo Cyborg Superman trepandose a una camilla donde sería reparado.

—Lo se, era obvio que no le ganarías —dijo Lilian acercándose para comenzar su reparación— ese nunca fue mi plan, tampoco Red Hood estaba en mis cálculos, pero solo es un loco en traje, como el murciélago.

—¿Y de qué trata este plan? —dijo Cyborg Superman.

—Es un plan de tres etapas, que demostrara que podemos vencerlos, incluso a Kakarotto sin usar la fuerza, solamente nuestro cerebro —dijo Lilian con una sonrisa malvada— y este plan comienza con el.

En las pantallas apareció la imagen de Mon-el.

 **Antártida.**

 **Fortaleza De La Soledad.**

En la tranquila noche de la Antártida o lo era antes de la risa de una pareja volando por ahí.

—Vamos Supergirl no me digas que no puedes alcanzarme —dijo Goku volando de espaldas.

—Ya verás Kakarotto —dijo Kara con una sonrisa pero con una mirada desafiante.

—Sabes Wonder Woman vuela más rápido —dijo Goku para hacerla enojar un poco.

Al ver la mirada de Kara supo que funciono y más cuando en un destello lo alcanzó y lo derribo, haciéndolos caer sobre la nieve cerca de la fortaleza, el impacto hizo un pequeño cráter, Goku se enfocó nuevamente; cuando sintió el cabello rubio de Kara haciéndole cosquillas en la parte descubierta de su rostro.

—Te atrapé Saiyajin, ahora quien vuela más rápido —dijo Kara quitándole el casco y mirándolo a los ojos, sus rostros estaban a centímetros.

—Definitivamente tu —dijo Goku sonriendo— escucha Kara sobre lo de Diana verás ella...

Y hasta ahi llego Goku antes que Kara cortará la distancia y lo besara pero con fiereza, el saiyajin se encontró respondiendo, hasta que la rubia se separó y le sonrió.

—Puedes decirmelo después, en este momento solo somos tu y yo de acuerdo —dijo Kara juntando su frente con la de el.

—Claro, tu y yo solamente —dijo Goku sonriendo y levantándose con la rubia en sus brazos para caminar a la fortaleza.

 **National City.**

 **Hotel.**

—¿Que me tienes entonces Bizarro? —dijo Jason sentado en el escritorio de su habitación, mirando su laptop.

—Bueno es difícil, solo tengo una foto del chip pero parece que es un tipo de bloqueo de energía vital —dijo la copia de Superman.

—¿Para que bloquear la energía vital, en que estás metido ahora Todd? —dijo una mujer pelirroja— estás buscando que ese saiyajin te mate y no voy a enviarte flores.

—Ya te lo dije Artemisa, solo estoy averiguando si esta del lado correcto —dijo Jasón— Batman cree que puede ser una amenaza.

—Pff, ese murciélago desconfía hasta de la vaca de su hijo —dijo Artemisa— por lo que he podido ver y por las palabras de la princesa, Kakarotto es un hombre honorable.

—A mí también me agrada, se ve un buen tipo —dijo Bizarro— yo creo que rojo hace esto por la chica pelirroja, creo que era Batgirl.

—Es verdad la chica murciélago que ahora es empresaria... Bárbara —dijo Artemisa con una sonrisa burlona— no sabía que eras del tipo celoso Todd.

—No tiene que ver con ella, ¿y de qué lado están ustedes? —dijo Jason con una vena en la cabeza.

—Del tuyo obviamente, pero si quieres que el saiyajin te patee el trasero como a ese ogro es tu decisión —dijo Artemisa encojiendose de hombros.

—Siempre tan encantadora Artemisa, no sé por qué estás soltera —dijo Jason ganadose un dedo medio de la pelirroja— Bizzaro tengo entendido que Kakarotto puede encontrar a cualquier persona por medio de su energía vital.

—Todos tenemos una energía llamada Ki o Chi, si él puede sentirlo, entonces técnicamente no hay quien pueda ocultarse de el, al menos que use el chip —dijo Bizarro— ¿quien podría haberlo creado?.

—Esa es la cuestión amigo no lo sé, no creo que ese parásito lo haya hecho, alguien se lo dio, alguien que estás tras Kakarotto —dijo Jason pensativo.

—¿se lo entregaras a Batman? —dijo Artemisa después de unos segundos.

Jason miro el chip en su mano meditando y luego lo apreto y sonrio.

—No por ahora, primero quiero hablar con algunas personas —dijo Jason.

 **Antártida.**

 **Fortaleza de Soledad.**

 **Comedor.**

—En serio Kara, no tienes que hacerlo, aún no haz recuperado tu poder completamente —dijo Goku ya con su ropa normal.

—Vamos Goku, no creo que necesite toda mi fuerza para recoger unas frutas —dijo Kara con una sonrisa, ella también estaba con ropa normal ahora.

—Bueno si, pero deberías dormir para terminar de recupérate —dijo Goku.

—No quiero dormir, acabas de volver y tenía un plan para darte la bienvenida antes de que Parásito atacara —dijo Kara.

Ambos estaban entrado a la sala, donde se encontraban las frutas kriptonianas, lo primero que se vio al entrar fue que estaban bajo una luz roja, Goku recordó que efecto tenia sobre ella.

—Kara la luz roja, tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo Goku que ya estaba levantando a la rubia.

—Goku tranquilo, se necesita la luz roja para que estas frutas nazcan, no lo harían bajo un sol amarillo —dijo Kara poniendo los ojos, aunque era lindo cómo se preocupaba por ella— está Luz no me envenena como la kriptoniana, solo anula mis poderoso pero no voy a pelear ni nada ahora.

—Oh, bueno si tú lo dices —dijo Goku bajándola y riendo.

Kara río y lo beso rápidamente, para luego tomar su mano y llevarlo a unos de los árboles, ella fue bastante rápida, y tomo dos frutas rojas que tenía la apariencia de una manzana, con el tamaño de una toronja, y le tendió una.

—¿Que fruta es esta? nunca la había visto —dijo Goku curioso.

—Tiene un nombre kriptoniano pero Clark lo llama un Lor-Van —dijo Kara mordiendo la suya— vamos pruebala amor.

Goku miro la fruta lo olfateó, y luego tomó un bocado grande.

—¿Y que te parece?, segun Clark te fortalecen, pero dame tu opinión como agricultor —dijo Kara sonriendo.

Goku terminó la fruta en segundos.

—Es muy buena, nunca había probando algo así antes —dijo Goku con una sonrisa— pero que nombre tan extraño para una fruta.

—Lor-Van, era el abuelo materno de Kal, un tipo bastante grande, le gustaba mucho esta fruta y por eso le puso su nombre como un homenaje —dijo Kara.

—Tener el nombre de una fruta, no sé cómo me sentiría a eso —dijo Goku.

—Bueno amor, en realidad tu nombre de Kakarotto significa zanahoria en algunas partes de China y Japón —dijo Kara tratando de controlar la risa al ver el rostro de Goku.

—De verdad —dijo Goku asombrado,luego hizo una mueca— Kara no es gracioso.

—Realmente si lo es, tenemos que ir a esos lugares y preguntar por Kakarotto para ver si nos dicen de ti o nos dan una zanahoria —dijo Kara roja de tanto reír.

—Te daré razones para reír Zor-el —dijo Goku en tono de broma acercándose a ella.

—Tendras que atraparme primero mi zanahoria —dijo Kara saliendo de la sala corriendo.

Apenas Kara había salido, logró recuperar su supervelocidad y llegar a su habitación, donde tenía la intención de esconderse hasta que algo la golpe.

—Un momento, Goku puede...—dijo Kara pero fue tarde.

—Te tengo —dijo Goku a sus espaldas donde la tomo por los costados comenzando su venganza con el ataque de más cruel de todos los tiempos.

—¡NOO,... GOKU COSQUILLAS NOOOO! —grito Kara entre risas tratando de safarse de la tortura pero en lugar ambos cayeron en la cama que había sido compuesta.

—No, hasta que te rindas —dijo Goku divertido.

—Noo,...voy...a... rendirme —dijo Kara entre carcajadas.

—Como quieras —dijo Goku aumentando las cosquillas.

—¡ POR RAO,...BIEN...ME RINDO! —grito Kara roja.

Goku sonrió y dejó de hacerle cosquillas, el la miro debajo de el, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, su cabello rubio y largo cubríendo su rostro.

—Bien, esa fue buena Son, pero no creas que he olvidado el asunto con Wonder Woman —dijo Kara con enojo falso.

—Bueno, por suerte tengo una carta más —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

 **Comienzo El Lemon.**

Goku comenzó a besar su cuerpo, con un poco de urgencia, sus manos se deslizaron desde sus caderas para masajear sus pechos atraves de su blusa, mientras besaba la su cuello.

Luego deslizó su blusa azul, para quitársela y moverse más abajo, con una mano la libero de su sujetador, al instante comenzó a besar y lamer sus pezones, alternando entre sus dedos y su boca en cada uno, cada toque enviaba olas de placer a través del cuerpo de Kara, que ahora sabía que tan sensibles eran sus pechos, ella amaba la sensación que él le estaba dando.

El saiyajin se movió aún más bajo hacia su abdomen bellamente musculoso, tomándose su tiempo para saborear cada beso, hasta que finalmente tomo su falda y la retiró, Goku terminó de rodillas y le quitó la última pieza de ropa interior dejándola desnuda, mientras que con sus manos comenzo a masajear el interior de sus muslos.

Mientras la besaba en los muslos imaginó lo que iba a hacer a continuación, tuvo que esforzarse para no moverse demasiado rápido, necesitaba darle la máxima cantidad de placer, ella había pasado por mucho hoy, y el había estado mirando unas técnicas especiales en internet.

Kara se preguntó por qué él cayó de rodillas, mientras que ella no tenía mucha experiencia ya que esta era su segunda vez, ella sabía cómo funcionaba el sexo, y esta no era la forma en que se suponía que debia proceder.

Sin embargo, todo eso fue olvidado cuando Goku la besó íntimamente, ella arqueó la espalda, en todos sus años en la tierra, Kara imagino que había sentido todo tipo de sensaciones.

Algunas malas y otras placenteras, pero nada la habia preparado para esto, cuando sus labios y su lengua la rodearon, sintió un intenso placer en todo su cuerpo, los nervios hormiguearon y su respiración se volvió aún más irregular, ella comenzó a gemir de placer, incapaz de evitarlo.

—¡δεν σταματούν! —dijo Kara en kriptoniano.

Gracias a la habilidad de los idiomas Goku puedo entender que Kara había dicho no te detengas y el obedeció, a él comenzaba a gustarle esto.

Kara lo llevó a otro nivel, la forma en que se veía, la forma en que olía, la forma en que sabía, tan dulce, los sonidos de placer intenso que provenía de ella solo lo emocionaron mas, Goku simplemente no podía obtener suficiente.

Todo el cuerpo de Kara estaba nervioso, la estaba enloqueciendo, y se sentía malditamente bien, sintió una sensación de ardor en los dedos de los pies y como sus piernas se debilitaban, no creía poder aguantar mucho más, pero por su vida no quería que se detuviera.

Un golpe más de la lengua del saiyajin, le dio un chillido de placer a Kara, haciendo que sus rodillas se doblaran y le hicieran sentir que se iba a desmayar, ella no sabía cómo Goku había aprendido esto pero definitivamente no se quejaria, al contrario colocó sus piernas sobre los hombro del saiyajin para hacercelo más fácil.

—¡δεν σταματούν! —dijo Kara otra vez, ella sabía que podía entenderla por ese poder extraño de los idiomas.

El siguiente pensamiento consciente que Kara tuvo fue confusión, se sentía tan increíble, que de alguna manera se sentía mal, se sentía egoísta, ella era su novia, y si Goku había aprendido esto para complacerla, el se merecía tanto placer como ella, por su esfuerzo.

Kara no era una experta en esto, pero sabía cómo hacerlo loco de placer, como lo había hecho con ella, como cualquier chica en su adolescencia, la rubia había practicado esto con una banana en las pillamadas, aunque nunca pensó que lo pondría en practica.

Kara en segundos había invertido la situacion y ahora Goku estaba sobre su espalda, sin perder tiempo, le había roto la camisa, ahora lo besaba desde su pecho hasta su torso.

—Esa era una camisa nueva —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

—Tienes otras —dijo Kara riendo.

Sin decir más la rubia le bajo la cremallera de los pantalones, y los jalo para revelar su pene muy erecto y bastante grande, Kara dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo al tamaño de su novio ya lo había visto antes, pero no dejaba de entusiasmarla verlo nuevamente.

—Mi turno —dijo la kriptoniana con un brillo en los ojos.

Ella le dio una larga y lenta lamida desde sus bolas hasta la punta de su pene, atrayendo un gruñido de placer del saiyajin, Kara rodeo la cabeza con su lengua antes de llevarlo a su boca con suaves gemidos que hicieron que Goku comenzará a gruñir aún más, ella siguió chupando su pene lentamente, volviendolo loco con el placer que recibió de sus labios y lengua.

Goku había mirado esto en los mismos vídeos, pero no le había prestado atención, ahora sabía definitivamente que en vivo era mejor.

—K, Kara —gruño Goku mientras ella lentamente aumentaba el ritmo.

Kara estaba orgullosa de la reacción que estaba provocándole, ella comenzó a sentir que Goku estaba cerca y se detuvo con un gruñido del saiyajin como queja.

—Tranquilo amor —dijo Kara con una sonrisa seductora.

Ella se subió encima de su pene y comenzó a balancear su cuerpo, moviéndose como a un ritmo dolorosamente lento, Goku la agarró por las caderas y la insito a ir más rápido, pero Kara rápidamente lo detuvo inclinándose y besándolo.

—No hagas eso —dijo Kara susurrando— tómatelo con calma, quiero sentirlo todo, quiero saborear cada momento juntos.

Goku ni siquiera podía hablar así que asistió, después de un cambio sensual en las caderas de Kara, todo lo que pudo hacer fue gruñir como un animal salvaje.

Lo que pareció excitar a la rubia aún más, su sonrisa se amplio y su ritmo se elevó ligeramente, también sus besos se profundizaron, antes de que ella retrocediera y pasara las yemas de sus dedos por su pecho.

El saiyajin sintió como el cuerpo de su novia comenzó a tener espasmos, entonces Goku se estiró para pasar sus manos por su torso y sus pechos, estimulando sus zonas calientes mientras se acercaba al clímax, su respiración se hizo un poco pesada y sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, tomó sus manos por las muñecas y las sostuvo firmemente en su pecho.

—¡δεν σταματούν! —grito Kara seguida del aullidos del pobre kripto otra vez.

Goku hizo lo que le dijo y aumentó su velocidad a lo máximo, la cama definitivamente cedería de nuevo, mientras el seguia bombardeándola con más placer que aturdio la mente de ambos.

—¡POR RAO! —grito Kara que ya estaba combinando idiomas — ¡δεν σταματούν!

Kara comenzó a jadear de pasión una vez más, por su cuarto o quinto orgasmo, ella no lo sabía y no le importaba ya que estaba en el cielo en este momento, la rubia se inclina contra el.

Goku gruñó de nuevo, y comenzó a mordisquearle los pezones, que estaban justo enfrente de su rostro, mientras su mano derecha estaba sobre su pecho y la otra sobre sus caderas y continuaba bombeando dentro de ella, el placer y el éxtasis los envolvía.

—¡OH RAO, GOKU! ¡VOY, A ...! ¡OH, GOKU! GOKU! —fueron los gritos de Kara antes de llegar al clímax nuevamente.

—¡KARA, KARA! —fueron los gruñidos de Goku.

Ambos gritaron el nombre del otro al unísono una vez más, cuando los dos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, sus labios se encontraron mientras estaban envueltos en una sensación de puro placer y éxtasis antes de que la cama cediera nuevamente; el cuerpo de Goku atrapando el de Kara mientras ambos jadeaban, viviendo en el resplandor de esta nueva sensación increíble para ambos.

 **Fin del Lemon.**

Después de unos minutos donde ambos respiraban pesadamente, Goku rompió el silencio.

—Entonces... ya... me...perdonaste... por ya...sabes —dijo Goku respirando un poco agitado aún— y dejaras... de llamarme...zanahoria.

—Eso ... fue ... increíble y espectacular...así que si definitivamente estás perdonado...pero aún tendrás que disuadirme más... por el asunto... de zanahoria —dijo Kara con una sonrisa mientras lo besaba suavemente— te amo Son Goku.

Goku la miro a los ojos y la respuesta salió tan natural como respirar y comer.

—Yo también Kara Danvers, Zor-el —dijo Goku con su maravillosa sonrisa que ella había llegado amar mientras le acariciaba el cabello— es bueno estar en casa mi super chica.

—Lo mismo digo...mi zanahoria —dijo Kara con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡KARA! —dijo Goku protestando.

 **Al dia siguiente.**

 **Deo.**

 **Enfermería**

M'gann estaba sentada mirando a J'ohn y su sangre que estaba siendole trasferido por un catete, de repente J'ohn paso de su forma original, a su forma de Hank nuevamente y abrió los ojos.

—Hola —dijo J'ohn.

—Hola, ¿como te sientes? —dijo M'gann.

—Co, como si hubieran tratado de drenarme la vida —dijo J'ohn adolorido— ¿que paso?.

—Lo normal, Kakarotto y Supergirl derrotaron al parásito —dijo M'gann.

—Ya veo...al final ellos tuvieron que encargarse nuevamente, les debo una disculpa a los dos —dijo J'ohn.

—Podras hacerlo después que te recuperes —dijo M'gann.

J'ohn asintió y miro su entorno, el pudo mirar a Winn y Alex hablando en la zona central, no se habían dado cuenta que despertó, luego miro el catete con la sangre y miro a M'gann.

—Es tuya —dijo J'ohn.

—Me dijeron que me necesitabas —dijo M'gann.

—... gracias —dijo J'ohn con una pequeña sonrisa en su idioma original.

—De nada —dijo M'gann en su idioma también— deberia dejarte descansar.

Ella se levantó para irse, pero J'ohn le tomo la mano.

—No... quedate por favor —dijo J'ohn.

—Bien...solo mientras vuelves a domirte —dijo M'gann sentándose de nuevo.

J'ohn asintió y cerró los ojos, pero su mano comenzó a temblar un poco ante una M'gann que lo vio y suspiro.

 **Antártida.**

 **Fortaleza de la soledad.**

 **Sala de entrenamiento.**

Goku estaba en la sala de entrenamiento especial, esquivando los golpes de Kara que ahora era más fluida a la hora de pelear, cosa que lo enorgullecía, después de levantarse esta mañana ambos habían vaciado la despensa de Clark nuevamente, auque habían prometido rellenarla antes que regresara de su misión en el espacio.

—Entonces Diana vendrá a National City por qué quiere llevar las cápsulas a Themyscira —dijo Kara logrando esquivar un golpe de Goku y contratacando.

Goku había hablado con ella, y explicado la situacion, desde que se encontraron en el bar del hotel, la idea no le había agradado a Kara, pero ella no interfería con los negocios de Goku y Bárbara solo por sus celos.

Además debido la increíble noche de ayer, no podía estar enojada con el, aunque eso no significaba que la idea le gustará, pero ella sería una buena novia y lo apoyaría.

—Cápsulas Bulma —dijo Goku corrigiendo el nombre, hasta que vio la mueca de Kara— pero si, ella dice que la tecnología sería interesante en su isla, vendrá con su madre.

Gokú bloqueo un golpe que lo movió un poco hacia atrás el sonrio.

«Bien Kara empieza a perder el miedo a golpear al igual que ya esquiva en lugar de esperar el golpe» pensó Goku.

—Ya veo, hasta la reina vendra una reunión muy importante, apuesto que será la noticia en la ciudad —dijo Kara logrando hacer una derribada a Goku que antes que tocará el piso desapareció y apareció atrás de ella para abrazarla bloqueando sus brazos.

—Si, y por esos tu estaras ahí, Bárb y yo te daremos la primera entrevista...creo que me dijo que se llama exclusiva, Lena está de acuerdo —dijo Goku, congelando a Kara que intentaba liberarse.

—Yo...pero... ¿seguro? —dijo Kara girando para mirarlo cuando el la solto— ¿de verdad quieres que este ahi?.

—Claro, no solo irás como reportera, quiero que estés conmigo en ese día importante, yo sé que tienes celos de Diana pero no deberías yo te elegí a ti... claro que ella es una guerrera, una princesa, es más alta —dijo Goku pero fue silenciado por los dedos de Kara en sus labios.

—No lo arruines Goku, mejor solo besame —dijo Kara impulsandose y envolviendo sus piernas alrededor del saiyajin que la besa con fiereza.

Justo cuando estaban apunto de poner a prueba a la sala de entrenamiento, sus relojes sonaron cortando el beso.

—Si, ya decía que teníamos muchas suerte —dijo Kara con un puchero bajando de Goku que río y contesto su reloj.

—Hola Bárb, ¿que pasa? —dijo Goku mirando su reloj.

—Hola Goku no interrumpo nada verdad —dijo Bárbara con una ceja levantada al mirarlos despeinados y agitados.

—No, para nada, estabamos entrenado —dijo Kara un poco roja y arreglándose el cabello.

—Oh ya veo... entrenado —dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa burlona y haciendo comillas con los dedos— oigan necesito que ambos vengan a empresas dragón, hay un asunto que tratar que puede interesarle a Kara y que sólo tú puedes resolver Goku.

Goku y Kara se miraron confundidos pero asintieron.

—Vamos para aya —dijo Goku.

—Si solo nos cambiamos y nos teletransportamos —dijo Kara.

—Perfecto los veré aqui —dijo Bárbara sonriendo y cortó la comunicación.

 **National City.**

 **Empresas Dragón.**

—Listo estarán aquí en minutos —dijo Bárbara.

—Que envidia me da Kara —dijo Dinah con una mueca mirando el diario y en primera plano el beso de Kakarotto y Supergirl con el título.

 **¡SUPERKAK SE HACE OFICIAL, LA PAREJA MÁS PODEROSA DEL PLANETA Y ESTA EN NATIONAL CITY!.**

—Deberias habérmelo presentado a mí primero —dijo Dinah dejando el diario a un lado, ella había pedido el día libre a Lena para poder ver los recuerdos de Helena.

—Dinah, a mi también me gustaba Goku, por qué rayos iba a presentartelo antes, además el se encontró con Kara desde que salió de ese portal, el destino ya estába hechado —dijo Bárbara riendo— mejor dime ¿donde está Helena?.

—Se supone que vendría conmigo, la llame cuando salí de L. Corp, pero me dijo que tenía algo que hacer algo antes y que nos vería aquí —dijo Dinah— ¿estás segura que Goku podrá ayudarla?.

—Si no te preocupes el lo hara, también necesitamos encargarnos de otros asuntos —dijo Bárbara sería.

—Jason Todd, no esperaba que viniera a la ciudad, tu crees que Bruce lo haya enviado, pensé que ambos estaban lejos de la reconciliación —dijo Dinah.

—Por increíble que parezca todo indica que si, igual me sorprende imaginar a esos dos trabajar juntos nuevamente —dijo Bárbara suspirando— lástima que sea para cazar a Goku, Batman ha comenzado a moverse, el sospecha que Kakarotto es Goku.

—¿Como estás segura? —dijo Dinah.

Bárbara en lugar de responder envío un vídeo a la televisión, en el pudo verse a Red Hood entrando al departamento de Goku y comenzado a buscar algo.

—Esos dos, y sus añanamientos, es una suerte que Goku guarde su traje en el reloj —dijo Dinah con una mueca— pero sabíamos que tarde o temprano, Batman se daría cuenta, parece que nuevamente el murciélago paranoico resolvió el misterio.

—Así parece...si no fuera por este vídeo que casualmente fue subido esta mañana y es tendencia ahora —dijo Bárbara sonriendo colocando otro video en la televisión.

Era un vídeo de la gala de las cápsulas Bulma y en el se veía a Kakarotto golpeando a Black Mask y su secuaz, para luego enfocar a Supergirl mirando la escena y junto a ella el clon de Goku, por suerte J'ohn transformado en Kara no se veía.

—O ya veo, bien pensando, esto lo hará dudar ya que no conoce las habilidades de Goku —dijo Dinah riendo al imaginar a Bruce revisando el vídeo para ver si fue truqueado.

—Si, aunque conociéndolo no se quedará tranquilo, pero esto solo será una distracción mientras pensamos en algo —dijo Bárbara.

—¿y que haremos con Red Hood? —dijo Dinah.

—Esperar a qué me busque —dijo Bárbara tranquilamente.

—¿De verdad crees que lo hará? —dijo Dinah.

—Estoy segura que Jason ya miro el vídeo y si sigue siendo el mismo tonto impulsivo, el optará por el camino directo —dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa

—¿Que piensas hacer con el? —dijo Dinah confundida.

—A el...le tengo una sorpresa —dijo Bárbara haciendo más grande su sonrisa.

 **National City.**

 **Cafeteria.**

Mon-el estaba sentando en una mesa terminando su desayuno, por suerte con el caos de anoche y la noticia del Superkak, nadie lo había fotografíado, así que podía seguir saliendo normalmente.

Después iría a buscar un trabajo y en cuanto lo encontrará, le avisaría a Goku y Kara, ahora el haría las cosas bien, estaba tan enfocado que miro a una chica acercarse a él.

—Pero mira quién está aquí, uno de los héroes de anoche —dijo la chica sentandose enfrente de el.

Mon-el se puso nervioso y levantó la vista, para mirar ahí a Helena Kyle mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos azules y una sonrisa.

—Ho, hola Helena, así que lo viste —dijo Mon-el nervioso pero que esperaba el, al salir a luchar sin una máscara— puedo explicarlo verás...fui rosiado por rayos gama...

—De verdad trataras de hacerme creer la historia del Hulk —dijo Helena con una ceja levantada.

—Si...no era mi mejor plan —dijo Mon-el avergonzado.

—Intenta nuevamente —dijo Helena riendo, ella ya sabía su historia, pero quería ver si el se la diría.

—Bien no será fácil de creer —dijo Mon-el.

—Creeme Mike, he visto cosas más locas —dijo Helena.

—Comencemos por eso, mi nombre no es Mike...me llamo Mon-el de Daxam —dijo Mon-el— y soy un extraterrestre.

El espero el estallido de Helana, pero solo la miro sonreír más.

—Ya veo...bueno vamos se nos hace tarde —dijo Helena colocandose de pie.

Mon-el estaba tan confundído en este momento que solo puedo decir algo.

—¿Que? —dijo el Daxamita.

—Yo sé tú historia, al igual que se la dé Goku, Kara y Bárbara —dijo Helena con una sonrisa ella estaba disfrutando esto.

Mon-el parpadeo dos veces más antes de poder hablar nuevamente.

—¿Que? —dijo Mon-el.

—Te lo explicaré en el camino a empresas dragón ya deben estar todos ahí, pero si quieres un adelanto —dijo Helena inclinandose a centímetros de él y le susurró— soy la hija de Batman.

Y con eso Helena salió de la cafetería dejando a Mon-el, ahí parpadeando hasta que tomo un billete y lo coloco en la mesa dando las gracias salió tras la pelinegra.

 **Omake**.

Un lugar desconocido, o se le podría llamar el principio de todo, este lugar fuera de la imaginación de cualquier mortal, ahí estaba un ser con la apariencia de un anciano con bigote vestido con traje un sombrero antiguo, en su mano un mundo mejor dicho la tierra 38.

—Esto se pone interesante, definitivamente el saiyajin ha cambiado el curso que tenía previsto en esta tierra —dijo la presencia.

—Como siempre al pendiente de tus tierras, ahora vez por qué el pequeño Zeno te dice el dios del cómic —dijo una voz a su espalda, era un hombre vestido como un vagabundo.

—Ese mocoso, no sabe respetar a sus mayores —dijo la presencia sin inmutarse— se por que estás aquí, pero dimelo de todas formas The One Above All.

—Directo al punto, no hay un hola al menos —dijo The One Above All.

—Hola...ahora dime qué quieres —dijo la presencia.

—Bien, solo pase para mirar cómo te va con esa nueva adquisición que Zeno te envío, el saiyajin debe estar divirtiéndote, para que no lo hayas eliminado aún —dijo The One Above All— lo digo por que te haz enfocado más en esa línea alterna, que en la que era tu favorita, la línea uno.

—Es interesante como está cambiando el curso de ese planeta, además no ha provocado un cambió grave que amerite mi intervención —dijo la presencia— te daré un adelanto, una nueva vida nacera de la unión del saiyajin y la kriptoniana, y eso atrae mi curiosidad mas ¿eso es lo querías saber?.

—Si, ya que estoy de paso, creo que pronto tomaré mi propio saiyajin —dijo The One Above All.

—Asi que imitandome nuevamente, pero tengo que informarte que tengo al más poderoso, en muy poco tiempo el comenzará a despertar nuevamente sus transformaciones y serán más fuertes que antes —dijo la presencia con una sonrisa burlona.

—Lo se, y es por eso pienso ir por esa misma línea de sangre y tomaré a su segundo hijo a uno de mis universos pronto, solo espero que termine de prepararse —dijo The One Above All— luego iré a visitar a Zeno.

—El segundo hijo, Son Goten, de verdad crees que sea tan bueno como el padre —dijo la presencia— o el que vendrá en algún momento.

—Ya veremos mi hermano, espero que sí el chico lo logra le permitas encontrarse con su padre en algún momento —dijo The One Above All comenzando a caminar para irse— nos veremos pronto.

—Si demuestra ser digno, podré permitir ese encuentro hermano, saluda a Zeno de mi parte —dijo la presencia mirando desaparecer al otro.

—Los saiyajin seguirán divirtiéndonos — dijo la presencia mirando el mundo en su mano.

 **Capítulo hecho, y si estoy de regreso, al menos parcialmente, ya que he logrado pasar algunos exámenes, para mi cédula profesional, lo que me dio tiempo de sacar este capítulo.**

 **Y me permitira sacar al menos una historia por semana, así que la próxima será el hijo de la leyenda, también quería decirle que, está historia ya lleva más de 8000 votos, y ya tengo más de 800 seguidores donde esta mi libro de plata Wattpad xd.**

 **muchas gracias de verdad, nunca creí que llegaría tan lejos, esta es la motivación que necesito para seguir hasta el final con esta historia.**

 **Nos veremos la próxima.**


	46. Repercusiones

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Capítulo 44: Repercusiones.**

 **National City.**

 **Hotel.**

Jason estaba mirando en su laptop el vídeo viral, donde Kakarotto golpeaba a Black Mask, y su secuaz.

—Lo he repetido diez veces...pero una vez más —dijo Jason con una sonrisa.

Después de verlo unas dos veces mas, ahora sí puso atención en lo que era importante, Son Goku estaba entre el publico, en ese momento.

—No puede ser una trampa, en ese momento no sabían que estába en la ciudad, ni nuestro plan —dijo Jason confundido y analizado detalladamente«Podria ser que por primera vez Bruce se hubiera equivocado».

Y como una señal su teléfono sonó, el miro el número aunque ya sabía quién era.

—Bruce, realmente es terrorífico que cuando te mencioné, aparezcas de alguna forma —dijo Jason.

—¿Miraste el vídeo? —dijo Bruce ignorando lo que Jason dijo.

—El de marcianito cumbiero, si es divertido pero no sé cómo lo hace —dijo Jason que no podía evitar burlarse.

—¡Hablo enserio Jason! —dijo Bruce.

—Ya tranquilo, si lo vi creo que es el fin del mundo, por qué te equivocaste por fin —dijo Jason con una sonrisa.

—Eso no es posible —dijo Bruce.

—O vamos Bruce, es tan difícil creer que por una vez no tuviste razón —dijo Jason.

—No es eso...bueno no de todo, pero entonces qué pasa con Kakarotto besando a Supergirl —dijo Bruce.

—El la beso, no ella a el, además tal vez fue el momento, digo yo estuve ahí la adrenalina estaba elevada... y si comparamos eso con lo que pasaba contigo y Selina —dijo Jason.

—Eso no tiene que ver aquí, y hablando de la pelea de anoche, dame tu informe —dijo Bruce.

—Bueno cómo te dije, llegue a tiempo para salvar a un novato que tiene poderes también, pero ni idea de cómo pelear...creo que lo llamaron Mon-el —dijo Jason.

—Mon-el...ese nombre no es de la tierra, yo sabía que National City estaba llena de alienígenas, por eso la Deo está en esa ciudad, pero no que había uno parecido a Superman y Supergirl —dijo Batman

—La Deo, esa agencia del gobierno especialisada en alienígenas...¿crees que ese Mon-el y Kakarotto trabajan para ellos? —dijo Jason

—No puedo estar seguro...no tengo una buena relación con el detective Marciano para preguntarle —dijo Bruce.

—Por que no me sorprende —dijo Jason.

—Sobre lo de Kakarotto estoy seguro que Bárbara está tratando de confundirnos —dijo Bruce ingnorando otra vez el ataque de Jason.

—Estas seguro, yo revise el vídeo y no tiene alteraciones ni nada... y no me imagino a Barbie como una agente de la Deo —dijo Jason.

—Barbara es muy lista y astuta lo sabes, y si está enfocada en ocultar que Kakarotto es Son Goku no lo dudo, pero con una empresa en marcha yo creo que es más como una aliada de la Deo —dijo Bruce— ¿Bárbara no ha intentado localizarte, o algo sospechoso?.

Jason iba a comentarle del chip que recogió cuando parásito explotó, de repente la puerta del departamento sonó.

—Espera un segundo Bruce —dijo Jason caminando a la puerta para abrirla.

Ahí estaba la chica de recepción con una sonrisa.

—Hola Laura —dijo Jason con una sonrisa.

—He soy Linda —dijo la chica que perdió un poco la sonrisa.

—Asi...bueno los nombres son parecidos, en qué puedo ayudarte preciosa...si vienes para divertirnos tendra que ser después, tengo algo de trabajo ahora —dijo Jason con una sonrisa astuta.

La chica se sonrojo y casi deja caer un sobre que tenía en la mano.

—Hee no, digo no ahora, solo vine a traerte este sobre que te dejaron en recepción —dijo Linda.

Eso sorprendió a Jason mientras tomaba el sobre no parecía tener algo extraño.

—Gracias Linda —dijo Jason dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—De nada Jason, sobre tener diversión —dijo la chica sonrojada y bajando el rostro.

Hasta que la mano de Jason, tomo su barbilla levantó su cabeza.

—No seas impaciente, yo te busco —dijo Jason sonriendo para luego cerrar la puerta.

Jason miro el sobre y tomo su teléfono.

—Asi que divertirse, me imagino que estoy pagando las cenas —dijo Bruce.

—Oye tú me enviaste aquí es lo menos que podías hacer, además aprendió de ti —dijo Jason abriendo el sobre.

—¿Y que te enviaron? —dijo Bruce.

Jason tardo unos segundos en contestar.

—Bizarro me envió unas galletas, ya sabes cómo tiene los genes del boy scout —dijo Jason— y sobre tu otra pregunta, no aún no me ha localizado, pero creo que será cuestión de tiempo.

—Ya veo, se que es difícil pero trata de ser precavido cuando salgas, no quiero tener que ir a rescatarte de la Deo —dijo Bruce— si Bárbara te busca infórmame enseguida.

—Como si fuera tan fácil atraparme, no te preocupes se cuidarme, y te avisaré —dijo Jason con eso la llamada término.

El miro el sobre de las supuestas galletas, en realidad era una nota directa y la letra era imperdible.

 **A las 9:00 PM en la azotea de Empresas Dragón, solo tú y yo Jason Atte. Bárbara.**

Jason no pudo evitar una sonrisa como siempre Bárbara, lo había sorprendido un poco el sabía que descubriria donde estaba pero no penso que fuera tan pronto.

—Llego el momento —dijo Jason.

 **Empresas Dragon.**

—Helena ya está en camino, me dice que viene con el Daxamita —dijo Dinah mirando el mensaje en su celular.

—Mmmm ya veo, nuestra pequeña está creciendo...espera que Mon-el sepa quién es su suegro —dijo Bárbara riendo.

—Si, y su medio hermano, ese mocoso es demasiado irritante...digno hijo de Batman —dijo Dinah caminando al mini bar.

—Oye te gastarás mi alcohol —dijo Bárbara con una mueca.

—Vamos Gordon, tú eres rica y me dices que Goku no bebe así que deja quejarte, oye cuando llega...¡AHHHHH! —dijo Dinah antes de saltar por la sorpresa.

Goku y Kara habían aparecido en medio de la sala, para sorpresa de Dinah y diversión de Bárbara.

—Ja,ja,ja,ja, tenían razón es divertido cuando no te sucede a ti —dijo Bárbara riendo sin control en su asiento.

—¡OH DIOS, MI CORAZON, PODRIAN AVISAR CUANDO HAGAN ESO! —grito Dinah tomando su pecho.

—Lo siento —dijo Goku con la mano en la cabeza y sonriendo.

Eso fue suficiente para que Dinah olvidará su enojó.

—Bueno se me ocurren formas en que podrías disculparte —dijo Dinah con una sonrisa seductora.

—Si yo creo que con esa disculpa es suficiente —dijo Kara jalando un poco a Goku hacia ella.

—Solo bromeaba Kara, es bueno ver qué defiendes a tu novio —dijo Dinah con una sonrisa— apuesto que tiene un gran grupo de fans.

—No tienes idea —dijo Kara suspirando luego llegó la sorpresa y confunsion—¿Que haces aquí Dinah?

—Tranquila Kara, yo te lo explicó —dijo Bárbara limpiándose una lágrima— ¿haz escuchado de Black Canary?.

—Si es una vigilante de Gotham...un momento —dijo Kara mirando a la otra rubia.

—Hola Supergirl, debo decir que aún no puedo creer que unas gafas engañen a todo el mundo —dijo Dinah.

—Es lo que yo digo... me preguntó si me pongo unas gafas no me reconocerían —dijo Goku riendo pero recibiendo un codazo de su novia.

—Goku deja de burlarte de mis gafas y dime tú sabías esto —dijo Kara con una ceja levantada.

—Bueno si, pero no tiene mucho tiempo, Barb me lo dijo cuando íbamos a Francia —dijo Goku nervioso.

—Es verdad Kara, recuerdas que les dije anoche de dos amigas que podrían ayudar cuando ataquemos Cadmus —dijo Bárbara.

—Ya veo, es increíble nunca pense que estaba rodeada de tantos héroes...¿y quién es tu otra amiga? —dijo Kara.

En eso la puerta se abrió entrando Helena y Mon-el.

—Hola, veo que ya están todos aqui —dijo Helena.

—Goku, Kara, ¿que hacen aquí? —dijo Mon-el confundido.

—Lo mismo íbamos a decir Mon-el —dijo Goku.

—No les haz dicho —dijo Helena confundida.

—A eso iba, crei que era mejor que todos estuvieran para explicarlo al mismo tiempo —dijo Bárbara poniendose de pie— siganme todos a la dragón cueva ahí les explicaré todo.

—Sabes Barb, aún no estoy conforme con ese nombre —dijo Goku con una mueca.

—A mi me gusta —dijo Dinah con una sonrisa.

—A mi también —dijo Helena sonriendo también, luego miro de reojo a Mon-el— ¿tú que dices?.

—Ammm —dijo Mon-el mirando entre Helena y Goku.

—Mon-el —dijo Helena otra vez sonriendo extrañamente.

—La Dragón cueva me gusta —dijo Mon-el esta vez mientras le daba una mirada disculpa a Goku.

Goku se sintió como Ash de Pokémon cuando Butterfly lo cambio por irse con esa Butterfly rosada.

—Kara, ¿tú me apoyas verdad? —dijo Goku mirando a su novia por ayuda.

—Goku te amo mucho lo sabes —dijo Kara con una sonrisa— pero... el nombre de Dragón cueva es genial.

—Es unánime la Dragón cueva es oficial —dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa

Ella abrió la pared falsa para entrar a la Dragón cueva.

—Me siento robado —dijo Goku con un puchero mientras Kara reía y lo abrazaba.

Ellos entraron y miraron el lugar, claro que el único que se emociono fue Mon-el ya que solo el no la había visto, Dinah y Helena la habían conocido, cuando Goku estaba en los campos de cultivos.

—Woow Goku esta es tu guarida, es genial —dijo Mon-el mirando todo el lugar.

—Si, pero realmente Bárb la decoro, yo solo puse mi máquina de gravedad ahí —dijo Goku apuntando el objeto.

—Es la máquina de gravedad que vimos en tu recuerdos —dijo Mon-el mirando la gran esfera— también es una nave espacial verdad.

—Si lo es, tú y Kara entrenarán ahí pronto —dijo Goku.

—Que, pense que habias dicho que no podemos manipular el ki como tú —dijo Kara.

—Y así es, pero la gravedad aumentada es más para fortalecer el cuerpo y aumentar la velocidad, ustedes ya son rápidos y fuertes con el sol amarillo, pero tengo entendido que no con uno rojo —dijo Bárbara.

—Bueno si, el sol de Kripton y Daxam era rojo, y no teníamos superhabilidades por eso —dijo Kara.

—Ya veo, Goku los entrenará para poder defenderse en caso de un sol rojo —dijo Dinah.

—Pero aquí, nunca ha habido un sol rojo o algo así —dijo Helena.

—Eso es verdad, pero no sabemos si necesitaran ir a una misión a otro planeta donde si haya uno, es mejor prevenir que lamentar —dijo Bárbara.

—Si y estoy seguro, que con sus habilidades podrán acostumbrarse a la gravedad, hasta cierto punto —dijo Goku.

—Esta bien Goku, no tengo problema con eso —dijo Kara.

—Por mi tampoco hay problema, pero que pasa contigo y Alex ¿también entrenarán en la máquina? —dijo Mon-el.

—No, nosotras tenemos un cuerpo humano, no sería recomendable, a largo plazo nos pasaría factura, pero Goku y yo ya estamos trabajando en algo parecido para Alex y yo —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

—¿Y que pasa con nosotras? —dijo Dinah con una ceja levantada.

—Si Bárbara, recuerda que antes de Kakarotto y Oráculo, hubo aves de presa —dijo Helena.

—Chicas saben que ustedes está incluidas también —dijo Bárbara rondando los ojos.

Mientras las dos chicas seguian discutiendo su derecho de antigüedad con Bárbara, los otros tres observaban.

—¿Aves de presa? —dijeron Kara y Mon-el al mismo tiempo mirando a Goku.

—Es el grupo de heroínas de Bárb, Dinah y Helena en Gotham —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Espera amor, Helena también es una heroína —dijo Kara que empezaba a creer que esta empresa estaba llena de héroes.

—Si, creo que su nombre era...Huntress —dijo Goku tocando su barbilla.

—Huntress... si escuché de ella, también trabajaba con Batman si no me equivoco —dijo Kara haciendo memoria.

—A mí me dijo que era la hija de Batman —dijo Mon-el.

—Si lo es —dijo Goku confirmando.

—¡ESPERA QUE! —grito Kara.

Eso llamo la atención de las otras tres chicas.

—Ok, dejemos la máquina de gravedad por ahora, y regresamos al tema por lo que estamos aquí, pónganse cómodos —dijo Bárbara apuntando a la mesa empresarial enfrente de la super computadora.

—¿Y esa mesa? —dijo Goku inclinando la cabeza.

—Goku, nos faltaba nuestra propia mesa de reuniones...podríamos llamarla la Dragón mesa —dijo Bárbara riendo.

—Definitivamente no Gordon —dijo Goku rápidamente haciendo reír a todos.

Barbara se sentó en la silla principal, Goku se sentó al lado derecho con Kara, en el lado izquierdo se sentó Dinah con Helena y Mon-el.

—Ahora voy aclarar la situacion para ustedes Kara y Mon-el, ya que Goku sabe lo básico —dijo Bárbara— buen como ya dije Dinah y Helena fueron heroínas o vigilantes como yo, juntas formamos el grupo conocido como aves de presa además de trabajar junto con Batman.

—Y que se terminó cuando las tres se retiraron —dijo Kara.

—Asi es, yo fui quién se retiró primero por las razones que ya saben —dijo Bárbara.

—Yo fui la segunda, cuando supe que Barbara vendría a National City como pasante, decidí venir con ella —dijo Dinah.

—Yo fui obviamente la ultima, cuando Bárbara me pidió venir a trabajar con ella a una empresa que había fundando con Goku —dijo Helena.

—¿Por que no me dijeron que era amigas? —dijo Goku.

—Goku en ese tiempo eras un poco...despistado, aún lo eres; pero no tanto como cuando llegaste —dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa— además aun no sabía que Kara era Supergirl y tampoco sabía si podíamos confiar en la Deo.

Goku asintió no era una mentira realmente.

—Entonces decidió contactar a Helena para ayudarme con la empresa, y al mismo tiempo asegurarme de que nadie además de nosotros descubrieran la Dragón cueva —dijo Bárbara luego miro a la kriptoniana— y ella también quería conocerte a ti Kara.

—A mi —dijo Kara confusa.

Bárbara miro a Helena para ver si ella quería seguir narrando a lo cual la pelinegra asintió.

—Asi es Kara, quería ver a la versión de esta tierra de mi mejor amiga —dijo Helena mirándola con una sonrisa.

Kara se quedó en shock, al igual que Mon-el y Goku con una sonrisa por sus reacciones.

—¿Que quieres decir con eso? —dijo Kara después de unos segundos.

—Veran...mi nombre real es Helena Wayne Kyle y soy de otra tierra donde yo era Robin —dijo Helena luego suspiro y continuó— y tú Kara, eras Kara Zor-L, y Karen Starr alias Powergirl.

Ahí Helena paro para dejar que la información fuera procesada por Kara que se veía muy confundida, Goku tomo su mano y la apretó para que reaccionará.

—O si lo siento...es difícil de procesar digo escuché de otras tierras, Barry el Flash vino de una de ellas y Goku bueno de otras más lejanas, pero aún así me sorprendió —dijo Kara— Helena dijiste que tu apellido es Wayne...como Bruce Wayne el billonario de Gotham.

—Si lo se —dijo Helena, sabiendo que había dado la indentidad de su padre pero era justo después de todo su padre había hecho lo mismo cazando a Goku.

—¿Eres millonaria? —dijo Mon-el.

—Algo así...más o menos —dijo Helena enconjiendose de hombros.

—Entonces si dijiste que Batman es tu padre y tu apellido es Wayne...Woow —dijo Kara llegando a la verdad.

—Si lo mismo dicen todos —dijo Dinah con una sonrisa— y espera que te diga quién es su madre.

—¿Quien es? —dijo Mon-el sudando un poco, resulta que estaba haciendo un movimiento con la hija del caballero de la noche de Gotham, del cual había escuchado hablar y no cosas bonitas.

—Selina Kyle...conocida como Catwoman —dijo Helena suspirando un poco.

—La famosa ladrona de joyas —dijo Kara.

—Si ella, ya sabes no toda la familia es heroica al menos en esta tierra —dijo Helena.

—No te preocupes Helena, creo que todos tenemos un pariente así —dijo Goku dándole una sonrisa.

Todos asintieron a eso ya que era verdad.

—Gracias Goku —dijo Helena sonriéndole— me imagino que se preguntarán por qué les digo todo esto ahora y como llegue a esta tierra.

—Mentiria si dijera que no —dijo Kara honestamente.

—Bueno eso es lo que queremos averiguar osea tengo recuerdos de mi familia, amigos mis aventuras como Robin...pero ninguno de como llegue aquí hace cinco años —dijo Helena— esperaba que Goku pudiera ayudarme.

Goku parpadeo confundido.

—Goku tú puedes entrar a la mente de Helena para desbloquear sus recuerdos reprimidos verdad —dijo Bárbara.

Todos miraron al saiyajin fijamente esperando su respuesta, Goku pensó unos segundos.

—Si creo que puedo hacerlo, nunca lo he usado para desbloquear recuerdos olvidados...pero el maestro Roshi si —dijo Goku.

—Amor recuerda que también cuando lo usaste para ver mi vida y yo la tuya, logré ver un recuerdo reprimido tuyo sobre tu madre —dijo Kara apretando su mano.

—Es verdad, entonces hay más posibilidades —dijo Goku sonriendo.

Todos sonrienron a esa respuesta, pero nadie como Helena.

—Pero Helena estás segura de esto, no sabemos que puede haber ahí y si te gustará —dijo Goku mirándola fijamente.

—Lo se, pero... necesito saber —dijo Helena con firmeza.

—De acuerdo hagámoslo entonces —dijo Goku dándole un apretón más a la mano de Kara para luego soltarla y caminar a la pelinegra.

—¿Y nosotros esperamos mientras Goku entra a su mente? —dijo Mon-el.

—No realmente, Helena pasa a mi lugar —dijo Bárbara mientras Dinah traia una máquina conocida para ellos.

—Esa es la máquina que usamos para ver los recuerdos de Goku —dijo Kara.

—Si, esto nos ayudará a ver mientras Goku veo los recuerdos de Helena, será como una antena de recepción, solo que esta vez el estará despierto, mientras Helena será la dormida —dijo Bárbara colocando el casco a Goku.

—Helena necesito que te relajes y dejes tu mente tranquila será más fácil para mí entrar y no ponerte en peligro —dijo Goku.

—Entiendo —dijo Helena ya sentada en la silla, mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Buena suerte Goku, Helena —dijo Kara.

Bárbara camino y se sentó junto a Dinah, Goku entonces coloco sus manos en los lados de la cabeza de Helena y cerró los ojos.

—Kara ¿crees que funcione? —dijo Mon-el.

—Confia en Goku —dijo Kara con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

Fueron varios segundos donde ellos miraron a Goku con los ojos cerrados concentrado, hasta que la pantalla comenzó a brillar.

—Ya comienza —dijo Dinah.

 **1 hora después.**

 **Bar alienígena(tarde).**

Maggie estaba en la mesa de billar preparándose para jugar.

—Hola Maggie —dijo Alex acercándose a ella.

—Hola Danvers, me alegra que vinieras —dijo Maggie sonriendo— ¿Quieres jugar?.

—De hecho me preguntaba si aún me invitarias ese trago que prometiste —dijo Alex sonriendo.

—Le dijiste a Kara —dijo Maggie sonriendo.

—Si lo hice, de hecho ella y Goku quieren hacer una cena para festejarlo —dijo Alex riendo— espero que puedas ir.

Maggie se acerco y la abrazo.

—Felicidades, claro que iré, es todo un espectáculo ver comer a Goku, pero que quieres tomar yo invitaré todo —dijo Maggie soltandola.

Ella comenzó alejarse pero Alex la jalo del brazo y la besó en los labios, después de unos segundos Maggie se alejó.

—Woow —dijo Maggie.

—Deseaba tanto hacer eso —dijo Alex sonriendo.

—Si eso noto —dijo Maggie incómoda.

—¿No lo hice bien? —dijo Alex confundida.

—No hiciste nada mal —dijo Maggie.

—¿Pero algo está mal? —dijo Alex.

—Estamos en lugares muy distintos, todo está cambiando para ti, todo se sentirá muy nuevo y radiante —dijo Maggie— y creo que deberías experimentalo tú sola...no solo por esta conmigo...no debería involucrarme con alguien que acaba de descubrirlo, estás relaciones nunca funcionan.

Alex estaba incredula que no podía hablar.

—Pero estaré aquí para ti, como tu amiga —dijo Maggie dando el golpe final.

Alex solo pudo asentir con una sonrisa falsa.

—¿Estamos bien? —dijo Maggie.

—Si...claro...estamos bien —dijo Alex dandose la vuelta y comenzó a irse.

—Alex no te vayas —dijo Maggie tratando de detenerla.

—Te veo luego y no te preocupes por la cena creo que se cancela —dijo Alex dándole una sonrisa pero cerrando los ojos al darse vuelta para contener la lágrimas.

 **3 horas después.**

 **Empresas Dragón.**

En ese tiempo todos habían visto la vida de Helena Wayne Kyle, el tiempo con sus padres y con los otros miembros de la batfamilia, Bárbara y Dinah se habían encargo de explicarles a Mon-el y Kara la mayoría, ya que había cambios diferentes de esta tierra pero en si la historia era casi la misma.

Claro que Kara había quedado incrédula al ver su versión en esa tierra, como su historia era diferente en cierto puntos, como se unió a su primo y muchos héroes también y como había forjado una amistad con Helena, siendo mejores amigas, pero como lo bueno, también viene lo malo, y llegaron al punto de los recuerdos suprimidos.

Ahi comenzó lo trágico ya que pudieron ver cómo Selina Kyle Catwoman muere durante un fuego cruzado, y tanto Batman como Wonder Woman y Superman sacrificaron sus vidas durante un intento de invasión de Darkseid.

Terminando como Helena y Karen logran escapar usando un tubo Boom, su destinó era otra tierra, lo cual imaginaron era otra línea temporal, pero en el viaje la nave de Helena tuvo un fallo separándose de Karen.

Y aterrizando en esta tierra, donde ella fue capaz de llegar a la mansión Wayne y conocer a las versiones de su familia de esta tierra, y con el tiempo adoptando el nombre de Helena Kyle y cambiando su atuendo de Robin por Huntress.

Después de eso la pantalla quedó en negro, Goku abrió los ojos retirando las manos de la cabeza de Helena, está misma abrió los ojos también, ella tenía pequeñas lágrimas cayendo, Bárbara y Dinah fueron rápidamente a ella para abrazarla.

Mon-el, se acerco también y coloco una mano en su hombro, el realmente no era bueno en estas cosas, pero Helena le dio una sonrisa agradeciendo su apoyo.

—Lo siento Helena —dijo Goku serio mientras Kara se acerco a su lado y tomó su mano.

—No te preocupes Goku, yo quería saberlo gracias —dijo Helena con una pequeña sonrisa— eso explica por qué cuando escuché el nombre de Darkseid tuve este sentimiento.

—Si, también explica por qué tú mente suprimio estos recuerdos, subestimamos a este Darkseid, no debimos dejar ir a esos dos —dijo Bárbara suspirando.

—Pero que poder militar tenía Darkseid, para doblegar a Superman, Batman y Wonder Woman —dijo Dinah.

—Si esos Parademonios no son fuertes, pero son tantos que pueden abrumar —dijo Helena— ¿me preguntó que pasó con Karen?.

—Yo estoy seguro que llegó bien a la tierra que se dirigían —dijo Mon-el dándole ánimos.

—Espero que si, ella era mi mejor amiga en mi universo —dijo Helena un poco triste.

Kara soltó a Goku y camino a Helena, que se sorprendió un poco cuando ella tomó su mano.

—Helena, se que no soy la Kara o Karen que conociste pero...estoy aquí para lo que necesites —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Muchas gracias Kara, realmente te lo agradezco —dijo Helena devolviendole la sonrisa.

—Todos estamos aquí para ti Helena —dijo Goku acercándose y colocándose a su altura— como dijo tú padre vive por el Helena, te prometo que si Darkseid regresa yo lo detendre.

Helena lo miro, a pesar de conocerse por poco tiempo, ella le creía claro que sabía que Goku era una fuerza invencible hasta ahora, pero también la sinceridad en sus palabras, ella incluso se sonrojo un poco, pero ella sabía que Goku tenía Kara y ella tal vez había encontrado alguien también.

—Gracias Goku...a todos por su apoyo y no se preocupen, ahora puedo...cerrar este capítulo creo —dijo Helena sonriendo y mirando a Mon-el— y continuar con mi vida después de todo han pasado ya cinco años.

Mon-el sonrió a eso, mientras ambos se miraban fijamente, Kara Bárbara y Dinah sonriendo a eso entendiendo.

—Crecen tan rápido —dijo Kara con una sonrisa a Bárbara y Dinah.

—Lo se —dijeron Bárbara y Dinah riendo.

Goku por otro lado solo veía entre ellos dos confuso unos segundos.

—Ya entendí, Mon-el y Helena se ven como yo veo a Kara o una mesa de comida —dijo Goku rompiendo el ámbite.

Ya que Helena, Mon-el, Bárbara y Dinah lo miraron con confusion y Kara solo se sonrojo.

—He así es como Goku explica que dos personas se gustan —dijo Kara.

Bárbara y Dinah asintieron, mientras Mon-el le dio una sonrisa descarada a Helena que se sonrojo un poco y miró su celular rápidamente.

—Mira la hora las 8:30 de la noche esto fue largo —dijo Helena— ¿aun quieres llevarme a cenar Mon-el?.

—Claro donde quieras —dijo Mon-el rápidamente.

—Genial, pediremos un taxi al menos que alguien quiera llevarnos —dijo Helena mirando a Bárbara.

—Oh sí claro, nada me gustaría más que ser su chófer esta noche —dijo Barbara con sarcasmo— pero tengo algunos asuntos aquí en la oficina pero puedes usar mi auto.

Con eso Bárbara le dio sus llaves a Helena que le sonrió.

—Nos vamos, espero que traigas dinero —dijo Helena jugando.

—Claro que si, Goku podemos hablar un minuto —dijo Mon-el jalando al saiyajin a un lado y dejando a la mujeres ahí.

—¿Va a pedirle dinero prestado verdad? —dijo Helena con una ceja levantada.

—Lo más probable —dijo Dinah.

—Si, pero es mejor a que lo gane golpeando personas —dijo Kara suspirando.

—Eso es verdad —dijo Bárbara riendo.

Ellas pudieron a ver a Goku sacar su billetera y darle una de sus tarjetas a Mon-el y regresar.

—Listo nos vamos Helena...donde comen los millonarios —dijo Mon-el.

—Por dios, deja eso Mon-el vamos por unas hamburguesas —dijo Helena sonriendo y jalandolo para irse dieron un adiós y con eso se fueron.

—Yo también me voy, te veré en casa Bárbara, adiós Kara, adiós Goku —dijo Dinah a este último le guillo un ojo para celos de la otro rubia, mientras la pelirroja todo los ojos.

—Tambien nos vamos Goku, Alex y Maggie deben estar por llegar —dijo Kara— ¿no quieres venir Barbara?, Goku y yo cocinaremos.

—Si Barb vamos Kara y...espera que —dijo Goku a esa última parte.

Kara solo le dio una sonrisa inocente que hizo reír a Bárbara.

—Me gustaría pero tengo que terminar unos documentos —dijo Bárbara.

—Y si te ayudamos debe ser rápido —dijo Goku— además ¿como te iras?.

—Tengo mi motocicleta aquí, vayan a divertirse yo puedo hacerlo, nos veremos mañana —dijo Barbara mirando la hora faltaban 10 minutos para las nueve de la noche.

—De acuerdo, pero si cambias de ida avisanos y vendremos por ti —dijo Kara.

Bárbara asintió, con eso la pareja se fue dejando a Bárbara en la cueva que se acerco a la vitrina donde estaba el traje que había usado mucho tiempo y lo miro fijamente.

 **Azotea de empresas dragon(9:00 PM).**

Red Hood aterrizo en la azotea a la hora acordada.

—Veo que al menos ahora eres puntual —dijo una voz a su espalda.

Debajo del casco Jason sonrio al reconocer la voz, el se giró esperando verla con su traje de Batgirl, pero para su sorpresa y decepción no lo tenía puesto, en su lugar traia ropa civil, sin sus anteojos y su cabello suelto con los brazos cruzados, ella se veía hermosa y peligrosa.

—Ya sabes la gente cambia con los años, pensé que te vestirias para la ocasión Barbie —dijo Jason quitándose el casco ahora.

—Para mí no es nada importante y ese traje ya no significa nada más que un agradable recuerdo pero solo eso —dijo Bárbara sería.

—Auch eso duele, igual de directa que siempre...al menos pensé que me darías un abrazo por los viejos tiempos —dijo Jason acercándose.

—Con el último encuentro que tuvimos, no creo que estemos en ese punto...y más cuando vienes a mi ciudad sin avisar —dijo Bárbara no retrocediendo— no sé si lo sabes pero esta ciudad ya tiene heroes dos para ser precisa.

—Si lo sé, pero quería visitar a una vieja compañera de la Batfamilia —dijo Jason.

—Ya no soy Batgirl, no pertenezco a la Batfamilia —dijo Barbara.

—Si eso puedo verlo, cambiaste el murcielago por el Dragón —dijo Jason sonriendo.

—Asi es —dijo Barbara para luego sonreir— mi empresa tiene el nombre dragón.

Jason hizo una mueca el debia saber que no sería tan fácil.

—No era el dragón del que hablaba —dijo Jason.

—Es el único con el que tengo relación —dijo Barbara— ¿por que no eres claro?, Bruce te envío o veniste por tu cuenta.

—Ambas —dijo Jason decidiendo jugar su juego— está preocupado por Kakarotto.

—No puedo decir que me sorprenda de Bruce, lo que si me sorprende es que tú estés trabajando para el —dijo Barbara.

—Yo no estoy trabajando para el, trabajo con el —dijo Jason con una mueca a eso.

—Sigue repitiendote eso Todd —dijo Bárbara sonriendo para luego pasar a una mirada sería— entonces si están tras Kakarotto, ¿por qué entraste al departamento de mi socio?.

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Jason que contrarresta rapido.

—Espiando a tu socio, no sé si eso sea sano Barbie —dijo Jason fingiendo que no le importaba pero era claro que lo hacía.

—Lo hago como seguridad, el lo sabe además tiene novia, pero no trates de desviar la pregunta, ¿por qué estabas ahí? —dijo Bárbara presionado.

—Seguiras fingiendo Bárbara, bien te lo diré directo se que Son Goku es Kakarotto y tú eres Oráculo —dijo Jason.

Bárbara lo miro unos segundos fijamente, hasta que una sonrisa comenzó a formarse, seguida de una carcajada una tras otra, eso confundio e inrrito a Jason.

—Lo siento, lo siento, es que esa fue buena—dijo Bárbara limpiándose una lagrima— está ves Bruce se superó a si mismo.

—Deja los juegos Barbie, sabes que es verdad ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo, también, el dragón —dijo Jason.

—Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido —dijo Bárbara con una ceja levantada.

—Bien por qué llamaste a Helena aquí —dijo Jason.

—Para que trabaje conmigo en la empresa —dijo Bárbara como si fuera obvio— tienen algo mejor que eso o Bruce ya no tiene el toque.

—Sabemos que Kara Danvers es Supergirl —dijo Jason disfrutando cuando vio la reacción de Bárbara solo fue unos segundos que amplió los ojos pero imposible no notarlo.

—Dudo mucho que Superman disfrute que Bruce ande difundiendo la identidad de su prima —dijo Barbara ya que no tenía caso negarlo era obvio que eso lo sabían— pero eso no prueba que Goku sea Kakarotto.

—Por que Kakarotto beso a Supergirl si ella tiene novio —dijo Jason.

—Y como voy a saberlo, fue el momento creo, pero tú lo haz dicho el la besó, no ella a el —dijo Barbara— escucha esto es ridículo, no sé que planean hacer con Kakarotto y Oráculo, pero solo te lo advertire una vez y dicelo a Bruce, alejense de mis asuntos.

Con eso Bárbara comenzó alejarse pero Jason tomo su brazo para detenerla y la giro en ese movimiento ambos habían quedado a centímetro unos del otro.

—¿Por que estás tan a la defensiva con nosotros? —dijo Jason seriamente.

—Por que me fui para alejarme de todo esto, pero ustedes ahora vienen con sus locas conspiraciónes y espían a mi socio arrastrándolo a sus locuras —dijo Bárbara ahora mirándola fijamente también.

—Tanto te importa este Son Goku, ¿porque? no tienes ni un año conociendolo —dijo Jason claramente celoso.

—Si, por qué es mi mejor amigo, el único que me dio mi lugar y me ve como una igual, no como una ayudante —dijo Bárbara arrancando su brazo con furia— y no voy a permitir que ustedes dos le hagan daño.

Jason la miro fijamente, el nunca pensé que este Goku significara tanto para Bárbara, era casi como...el no podía decirlo pero sentía una opresión en el pecho, el suspiro.

—Bien si quieres que me vaya de tu ciudad rápidamente...ayúdame a descubrir quien es Kakarotto y te juro que me iré —dijo Jason el imagino que aceptaría rápidamente.

—No —dijo Bárbara al instante.

—¿Porque? es un trato justo ayúdame a saber quién es y te dejare con tu querido Goku —dijo Jason.

—Goku y yo no tenemos esa relación, tú lo haz dicho tiene novia y yo he aprendido verlo de una manera amistosa —dijo Bárbara, que no sabía por qué sintió que tenía que explicarse a el.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Jason que sentía que el alma le había regresado al cuerpo.

—Pero tampoco voy ayudarlos con su loca obsesión con Kakarotto, dile a Bruce que si tanto quiere saberlo deje su nido y venga a encararlo —dijo Bárbara dandose la vuelta— yo estoy retirada.

—Te apuesto que si Dick hubiera venido estarías dando saltos de alegría y ya lo hubieras ayudado —dijo Jason— pero como tú dijiste nunca sere Dick Grayson.

Eso freno en seco a Bárbara que apretó los puños y sin pensarlo le dio una bofetada que sonó en toda la zona e hizo retroceder a Jason unos pasos.

—¡Eres un idiota Jason, cuando maduraras, ya me cansé de disculparme contigo, tont! —grito Barbara.

Ella fue cortada en ese momento por un Jason que la tomo y la besó con fiereza tomándola por sorpresa, ya que esto nunca había sucedido entre ellos, pero por unos segundos Bárbara cedio al momento.

Jason por otro lado, había querido hacer eso desde el primero momento que la conoció, pero algo siempre lo había detenido, pero ahora simplemente había sucedido y era como siempre lo imaginó, sintiendo sus labios suaves.

Pero como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, y en esta ocasión fue cortesía de una patada a una zona donde un hombre nunca deberia ser golpeado, seguido de una derribada que mandó al infame Red Hood a mirar las estrellas.

—¡NUNCA VUELVAS HACER ESO, SIN MI PERMISO! —grito Barbara del color de su cabello entre la furia y la vergüenza de haber respondido unos segundos.

—Entonces con tu permiso si puedo hacerlo —dijo Jason que aún estaba adolorido.

Por suerte sus reflejos lo ayudaron a esquivar un pisotón de la pelirroja.

—Ya tranquila Barbie, solo fue un besito además no me dirás qué no te gusto, si no me hubieras besado igual —dijo Jason.

Eso sonrojo a Bárbara por qué era verdad, pero al mismo tiempo eso la hizo enojar más, Jason se había ganado el privilegio de probar la nuevas habilidades de la pelirroja.

—Bien Jason, quiere jugar que así sea, hagamos un trato una pelea, si me derrotas yo te ayudo a localizar a Kakarotto, pero si pierdes te alejas de Goku y Kara —dijo Barbara.

—¿Por que aceptaría eso?, además yo no quiero pelear contigo —dijo Jason.

—O claro, olvide que nuevamente trabajas para Bruce, que se siente regresar a tu orígenes —dijo Bárbara tocando su orgullo.

Eso provocó un tic en el ojo de Jason, Bárbara sonrió lo tenía.

—Bien, pero solo para que sepas, he estado tomando algunas clases de pelea amazónica, así que no me culpes si te lastimo —dijo Jason.

—Claro, no te preocupes —dijo Barbara entrando en pose de pelea.

«Que extraña pose»penso Jason con una ceja levantada.

—Golpéame —dijo Barbara.

Jason suspiró y negó con la cabeza, luego lanzó una derecha recto, Barbara lo esquivó fácilmente y respondió, empujando su puño en su estómago.

El aire dentro de su cuerpo explotó de su boca, mientras jadeaba y se ponía de rodillas, ella no lo había golpeado con toda su fuerza, pero tal vez solo un poco más de lo realmente necesario.

Mientras lo miraba de rodillas jadeando, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios de Bárbara, había algo extrañamente satisfactorio en golpearlo.

—Tú anunciaste demasiado tu golpe y dejaste completamente abierto tu estómago para conectar, Jason —dijo Barbara de manera dulce.

Jason logró levantarse de sus rodillas pero cayo sentado e hizo una mueca al sentir su estómago.

—En serio —dijo Jason con sarcasmo.

—Sí, fue bastante fácil para mí golpearte —dijo Bárbara.

—Creo que lo entiendo. —dijo Jason.

—Eres bueno en ataque, pero torpe y pobre en defensa —dijo Bárbara— recibes demasiado castigo.

—Oye no sé si lo viste, pero enfrente a esa el día de ayer —dijo Jason.

—Esa cosa, no sabía pelear obviamente serías mejor que el —dijo Barbara.

—Ok segundo round —dijo Jason levantándose.

—De acuerdo —dijo Barbara entrando en la misma pose.

—Solo para saber qué estilo es ese, se ve extraño —dijo Jason.

—Un estilo que muy pocos conoces, pero muy efectivo —dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa confianda.

Jason asintió y se lanzó hacia adelante comenzando a lanzar combinaciónes de patadas y golpes, que la pelirroja esquivaba haciéndose para atrás o bloqueandolos, simplemente parecía estar probándolo, Jason comenzaba a desesperarse, lo cual lo hizo bajar nuevamente la defensa.

Bárbara aprovecho eso y rápidamente, conecto, un golpe de izquierda sólido al ras de la mandíbula de Jason, el se balanceó sobre sus talones y luego se dejó caer al suelo nuevamente.

«Cuando se hizo tan rápida y fuerte» pensó Jason.

Jason se incorporo nuevamente, y comenzó, con más velocidad y tacto esta vez puedo derribar a la peliroja, al barrerle los pies, pero más tardo en hacer eso, que en recibir una patada directo a la nariz que hizo un sonido que no se oyó bien, para luego recibir una barrida también.

«Creo que ahora puede patearle el trasero a Bruce» pensó Jason.

El pelinegro se quedó allí tumbado, respirando con dificultad, con el sudor cayendo, la sangre fluyendo de su nariz, magullada y agotada.

—Eso fue un poco mejor Jason, pero tu trabajo de pies aún deja mucho que desear —dijo Barbara— ¿ya tuviste suficiente?.

Jason levantó la vista y vio a Barbara de pie frente a él sonriendo, ella ni siquiera había comenzado a sudar, se vei preciosa, el soltó una risa seca desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

—Perra —dijo Jason murmurando.

—¿Dijiste algo? —dijo Bárbara.

—No me rindo —dijo Jason.

—Como quieras siento que podría hacer esto toda la noche —dijo Barbara riendo, de algún modo esto se sentía bien, era como los viejos tiempo, todo sería genial si no estuviera cazando a Goku.

Barbara le tendió la mano y Jason la tomó, estaba un poco mareado para no hacerlo, mientras permanecía de pie momentáneamente perdió el equilibrio y cayó contra ella.

Causando que sus cuerpos se apretaran uno contra el otro y sus caras estaban a solo milímetros de distancia, Barbara parecia un poco nerviosa y dio un paso atrás.

—Cuando, cuando sea que estés listo —dijo Barbara un poco roja y eso se lo haría pagar.

 **1 Hora después**

 **Edificio de Goku y Kara.**

 **Departamento de Kara.**

Goku y Kara habían regresado a su edificio, después de pasar por unas compras para la cena, que Kara había organizado para festejar a Alex y tal vez Maggie iría con ella.

Por lo que Kara hizo que Goku le ayudará a cocinar con este no muy convencido, ya que ninguno de los dos era realmente un experto en la cocina, y menos contra reloj pero la super velocidad, había sido una bendición, ya que lo habían logrado en tiempo récord.

—No está mal para ser nuestra primera vez cocinado juntos amor —dijo Kara mirando toda la cena orgullosa.

—Es verdad, normalmente yo encendía una fogata y ponía mi comida ahi —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Si, recuerdo haberlo visto, aún no puedo creer que comieras osos y dinosaurios —dijo Kara.

—Eran muy nutritivo y te daban energía, deberías probarlo...al menos el oso, no puedo creer que no tengan dinosaurios aquí —dijo Goku.

—Si, no sé si es legal comer carne de oso —dijo Kara riendo y cruzando sus brazos sobre el cuello de Goku dándole un beso rapido— por qué te colocaste ese gorro.

Goku tenía puesto un gorro que chef que había comprado.

—Es que vi que todos los del concurso de comida lo usaban y pensé que debía ponermelo para cocinar —dijo Goku riendo.

—Hay Goku, no dejas de ser lindo nunca —dijo Kara besándolo.

Después de unos segundos se separaron con Kara colocando sus frentes juntas.

—A qué horas llegan Alex y Maggie, tengo hambre —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Tu con hambre, no lo creo —dijo Kara riendo y alejándose para mirar su nuevo celular.

Ambos había comprado dos nuevos iPhones, que esperaban que al menos terminarán el mes con ellos.

—Aun falta, unos treinta minutos —dijo Kara— vamos a darnos un baño y a cambiarnos.

—Esta bien, volveré en unos minutos —dijo Goku llendo a la salida pero fue detenido por Kara que le tomo la mano.

—¿A dónde vas Goku? —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—A mi departamento a darme un baño —dijo Goku confundido.

—Nunca dije que sería un baño separado tontito —dijo Kara con voz seductora y jalando a su novio al baño.

 **Empresas Dragón.**

 **20 minutos despues.**

Jason era obstinado, pero después de que Bárbara estuviera pateandole el culo por más de media hora, sin duda pudo ver a dónde iba esto.

Había usado su mejores movimiento no letales y apenas la había tocado, parecía que esa arte marcial realmente era efectiva, y ya lo había derribado más veces de las que podía contar.

—Bien tú ganas Barbie, me alejare de Son Goku y su novia Kriptoniana —dijo Jason levantado las manos.

—Por fin entendiste —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

—Pero no puedo prometer lo mismo de Bruce —dijo Jason.

—Si lo se, no te preocupes planeo hablar con el, cuando vaya para acción de gracias —dijo Bárbara.

—Si vas a darle el mismo trato que a mí quiero verlo, pero también Alfred se alegrará de verte —dijo Jason tomando su casco— quiero que sepas que no me iré de la ciudad aún, tengo que hablar con Kakarotto me imagino que no te molesta ya que no es Goku.

Jason miró su reacción atentamente para ver si podía encontrar algo pero nada, ella solo sonrió.

—Haz lo que quieras, si quieres que te patee el trasero es tu problema —dijo Barbara ella sabía que no sería tan fácil, pero con lograr desviar la atención de Goku era suficiente por ahora.

Jason asintió y se acerco a ella mirándola fijamente, Bárbara pudo ver su nariz rota, tal vez ella se le había ido la mano un poco.

—Es bueno verte Barbie y siento lo que dije de Dick —dijo Jason sonriendo.

Barbara sintió su corazón latir rápidamente de repente y no sabía por qué, definitivamente el chico tonto había crecido.

—Acepto tu disculpa y tambien me alegro de ver que intentas cambiar Jase —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

Jason no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso al verla sonreír, era más hermosa que antes, sí eso era posible.

—Espero que no volvamos a ver, en otra circunstancias menos violentas, sabes dónde encontrarme —dijo Jason.

—Ya veremos Jason, ya veremos —dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

Jason sonrió ya que no lo había rechazado, el camino a la orilla del edificio listo para lanzar su garra, Bárbara por su parte comenzó a caminar a la entrada de la azotea.

—Barbie —dijo Jason.

Ella giro para verlo con su casco de Red Hood puesto.

—Sigue usando ese labial, sabe a fresa —dijo Red Hood y con eso salto perdiéndose.

Bárbara se quedó ahí congelada, pero podía sentir su mejillas encenderse y su corazón palpitar rápidamente y eso no había sucedido desde su atracción por Goku.

—Pero que tonto —dijo Bárbara sonriendo y mirando la noche de la azotea.

 **Edificio de Goku y Kara.**

 **Departamento de Kara.**

Después de un baño algo intenso y bastante largo, Goku y Kara ya se habían cambiado.

—Kara por qué tengo que vestirme asi, si estamos aquí —dijo Goku que estaba sentado en una silla pero incómodo con su ropa.

—Amor es para buena presentación además solo es una camisa y pantalón de vestir, lo haz usado antes —dijo Kara que traia un vestido y se estaba arreglando.

—Si pero para la oficina o reuniones, aquí solo estaremos los cuatro —dijo Goku.

—Si pero es importante para Alex y Maggie, hazlo por mí si —dijo Kara acercándose a el y sentándose en sus piernas.

—Bien lo haré por ti —dijo Goku suspirando.

—Gracias eres el mejor novio del mundo —dijo Kara inclinandose para besarlo.

Entonces el teléfono de Kara sono, haciendo que cortaran el beso, ella se acerco para mirar que era un mensaje de Winn preguntando por Alex que no se había presentado a trabajar, eso era extraño ya que ella nunca faltaba, rápidamente Kara le envío un mensaje a su hermana.

—¿Pasa algo? —dijo Goku al ver su mirada de preocupación.

—Es un mensaje de Winn, Alex no fue. trabajar hoy —dijo Kara.

—No habrá estado con Maggie —dijo Goku.

Entonces Kara recibió otro mensaje, ahora de Alex diciendo que la cena se cancela y que la vería mañana.

—Algo no esta bien, tengo que ir a verla —dijo Kara rápidamente tomando su bolso.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?, puedo llevarte con la teletransportación? —dijo Goku.

—No amor, iré volando creo que será una platica de hermanas, quedate a cenar y volveré lo más pronto posible si —dijo Kara acercándose y besandolo— te amo.

—Yo también, avísame si necesitas ayuda —dijo Goku entendido que era un asunto entre ellas.

Kara sonrió y asintió saliendo del departamento por la ventana volando.

Goku la miro irse y se sentó para cenar, la comida no tenía la culpa, estaba por darle el primer mordisco, cuando recordó que Barbara estaba en la oficina, así que coloco un dispositivo de cápsula Bulma en la mesa la hizo capsula y se teletransporto.

 **15 minutos después.**

 **Edificio de Alex.**

Alex estaba sentada en su sofá bebiendo y mirando la nada.

—Alex —dijo Kara tocando su puerta— Alex puedo verte ahí, déjame entrar por favor.

—Vete ya Kara —dijo Alex sin moverse de su sillón.

Ella pudo escuchar una gran ráfaga de viento detrás de ella, exactamente de su balcón y era Kara que había entrado por ahí en segundos Alex suspiro.

—¿Que te ocurre? —dijo Kara enfrente de ella.

—Nada, nada me occurre, lo siento por hacerlos cocinar para nada —dijo Alex.

—No te preocupes por eso, Goku se encargara de la comida —dijo Kara.

—Aun así no debiste venir, deberias estar con el —dijo Alex.

—El también está preocupado por lo que te pasa, cancelaste la cena y Winn me dijo que no fuiste a trabajar y eso nunca lo haces —dijo Kara.

—Tienes razón debí ir a trabajar y con ustedes, es más si quieres vamos tomare mis llaves —dijo Alex levantándose.

—Espera un segundo algo definitivamente no está bien —dijo Kara.

—Todo está bien —dijo Alex secamente.

—Es por Maggie y tú —dijo Kara.

—No y olvida que dije algo sobre eso, solo olvídalo —dijo Alex.

—Por que, ¿Alex de qué hablas? —dijo Kara que no entendía.

—Hablo de que me equivoqué, fue un error no debí decir nada —dijo Alex comenzando a sollozar un poco y sentándose nuevamente en el sofá.

—¿Que paso? —dijo Kara sentadose a su lado.

—No quiere estar conmigo, es todo —dijo Alex que había comenzado a llorar.

Kara la abrazo rápidamente.

—Me siento tan humillada —dijo Alex entre sollozos.

—No, no, estoy...estamos orgullosos de ti —dijo Kara flotando su espalda, esta noche su hermana la necesitaría, en cuando pudiera le mandaría un mensaje a Goku para avisarle.

 **Empresas Dragón.**

 **Con Bárbara.**

Bárbara se había quedado en la azotea del edificio, simplemente para pensar, esta noche había sido muy complicada, ahora era un hecho que Batman iba tras ellos.

—De verdad estoy lista para enfrentar a Batman en su propio juego —dijo Barbara.

—Bueno no lo enfrentaras sola —dijo una voz a su espalda.

Bárbara giro para mirar a Goku a su espalda con esa sonrisa clásica en el.

—Goku, ¿que haces aquí? —dijo Bárbara.

—Bueno Alex cancelo la cena, parece que algo pasó y Kara fue a verla —dijo Goku sentándose en la orilla del edificio con ella.

—Sera grave, ¿por qué no fuiste con ella? —dijo Barbara.

—Creo que es un asunto entre hermanas, y no quería estorbar, así que me quedé a comer, pero recordé que estabas aqui —dijo Goku arrojando para atrás la cápsula.

Después de una pequeña explosión, Bárbara miro aparecer toda la comida a su espalda.

—Y quería ver si mi mejor amiga tiene hambre —dijo Goku sonriendo.

Barbara no pudo evitar reír, Goku siempre encontraba una manera de sorprenderla.

—Entonces me dirás qué planea Batman —dijo Goku.

—Lo haré, pero mientras vamos a cenar —dijo Barbara colocandose de pie«juro que no dejaré que te lastime Goku».

—Esta bien, también me contarás cómo te fue con Red Hood —dijo Goku dándole una sonrisa— puedo sentir aún su rastros de energía, me estoy haciendo bueno en esto del detective.

Bárbara se detuvo en seco y no pudo evitar sonrojarse a eso, a veces sus habilidades de Goku eran incomodas y más cuando la miraba con esa sonrisa un poco burlona.

—No seas presumido Son —dijo Barbara con un puchero haciendo reír al saiyajin.

 **Restaurante.**

 **Con Mon-el y Helena.**

La cena había ido bien, ambos se había divertido definitivamente, sus caracteres eres muy parecidos lo que hizo fácil que se entendieran, ahora ambos estaban saliendo del restaurante.

—Me diverti mucho, gracias —dijo Helena sonriendo.

—De nada, yo también me divertí, espero que se repita pronto —dijo Mon-el sonriendo.

—Si sigues haciendo puntos como hasta ahora, es posible —dijo Helena.

—Lo tendre en mente —dijo Mon-el.

—Seguro que no quieres que te lleve a la Deo —dijo Helena subiendo al auto.

—No está bien, es tarde creo que me quedaré con un amigo a dormir hoy —dijo Mon-el pero inclinandose en la ventanilla— a menos que tú me invites a la tuya.

Helena se inclinó también a centímetros de el.

—Aun no tiene tanta suerte Mon-el —dijo Helena sonriendo para luego darle un beso rápido en la mejilla— pero tal vez la próxima vez, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches Helena —dijo Mon-el retirándose de la ventanilla.

Y con eso ella arrancó el auto para irse, dejando al hombre ahí, que sonrió y comenzó a caminar al departamento de Winn.

«Bien mañana si conseguiré un trabajo, si no lo encuentro, aún puedo pedirle uno a Goku y Barbara, trabajar ahí no se oye tan mal ahora»penso Mon-el.

En eso el pudo ver a ún vagabundo durmiendo en la entrada de un callejón tosiendo, Mon-el había decidido ser una buena persona, e hizo lo que Goku hubiera hecho se acercó a él para ayudarlo.

—Puedo ayudarlo —dijo Mon-el inclinandose a el.

El vagabundo lo miro unos segúndos.

—Yo intento ser mejor persona, quisiera ayudarlo —dijo Mon-el.

Lo que él no esperaba era ser electrocutado con un aparato extraño en ese momento derribandolo, su teléfono y un botón cayeron de su chaqueta.

En segundos una camioneta negra estacionó enfrente de ellos, donde bajo otro hombre tomando a un Mon-el aturdido, y subiéndolo junto con el vagabundo que resulto no serlo a la camioneta.

La ventanilla del conductor bajo revelando a una mujer conocida.

—Bienvenido a Cadmus —dijo Lilian sonriendo y subiendo la ventanilla nuevamente para irse del lugar.

 **Y listo, y que manera de acabar ahora que planea esta mujer, bueno lo descubriremos en el próximo episodio.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir que gracias por su paciencia, ya que este capítulo tardo bastante en salir, pero y sabes hay que trabajar, por qué si no sale para pagar el internet xd.**

 **Bueno espero que disfruten el capítulo y nos veremos en la actualización de el hijo de la leyenda.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	47. El lugar mas oscuro

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS**

 **Capitulo 45: El lugar más oscuro.**

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **Departamento de Alex.**

Alex estaba dormida en su sillón envuelta con una manta, la noche había sido difícil para ella que por fin había aceptado su sentimientos por Maggie, pero al final no había sido correspondida.

Kara nunca la había visto tan vulnerable, al menos en mucho tiempo que no pudo dejarla en la toda noche incluso cuando ella se durmió, así que había llamado a Goku para decirle que no regresaría a su edificio hasta mañana.

Goku a pesar de que no entendia realmente la situacion ya que el nunca había pasado un rechazo le dijo a Kara que entendía y que no se preocupara, que se quedará con Alex el tiempo que hiciera falta y que se verían mañana.

Kara no esperaba menos de su novio, después de desearle buena noches y decirle que lo amaba, se había dispuesto a dormir un poco en el sillón.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

el sonido de la puerta las había hecho despertar.

—¿Quien podrá ser? —dijo Alex sentandose en el sofá— Kara ¿que haces aquí?.

—Buenos días a ti también Alex —dijo Kara tomando sus gafas.

—Lo siento, es que pensé que te había ido —dijo Alex que aún tenía los ojos un poco rojos.

—No podía dejarte asi —dijo Kara sentandose a su lado.

—Gracias, pero no tenías que quedarte a cuidarme toda la noche, tu también tienes una vida, un novio —dijo Alex.

—Tambien es tu cuñado y estaba preocupado por ti, que me pidió que me quedara contigo —dijo Kara flotandole la espalda.

—Ustedes si que son tal para cual, no lo dejes ir Kara —dijo Alex sonriendo un poco.

TOC TOC.

—Es verdad la puerta, ¿quien es? —dijo Alex que no tenía ganas de recibir a nadie.

Kara bajo sus gafas un poco para usar su visión de rayos x y luego sonrio.

—El desayuno —dijo Kara levantándose para abrir.

—¿Ordenaste comida? —dijo Alex.

—No —dijo Kara abriendo la puerta y rebelando— el la trajo.

Alex pudo ver cajas de comida para una reunión de diez, era china, tailandés, italiana etc, era tantas que tapaba el rostro del que las cargaba, ella sabía quién era el único que podía cargar tanto y al mismo tiempo comer lo mismo.

—Hola chicas, traje un pequeño desayuno —dijo Goku detrás de las cajas.

—Hola amor déjame ayudarte —dijo Kara tomando algunas cajas aunque sabía que el podia con ellas sin esfuerzo.

—Gracias Kara —dijo Goku que ahora era visible, el estaba sonriendo como siempre, parecía que para él no había los malos días.

—¿Ese es tu pequeño desayunó Goku? —dijo Alex caminando para cerrar la puerta.

—Hola Alex, ¿es muy pequeño? por qué puedo ir por más —dijo Goku inclinado la cabeza y no entendíendo el sarcasmo.

—No, está bien con eso —dijo Alex sonriendo y negando con la cabeza— gracias...a los dos.

—No hay nada que agradecer, somos familia verdad Goku —dijo Kara abriendo las cajas— trajiste mi comida favorita, eres un encanto.

Goku se apeno por eso y coloco una mano detrás de la cabeza, haciendo reír a las hermanas.

—Aun si manejar bien los cumplidos Goku —dijo Alex riendo— pero ¿por que cargaste todo esto? y no lo traiste en la cápsulas... Bulma ya lo sé.

Goku bajo el dedo para corregir.

—No estaba muy lejos, además vine volando nadie pudo verme cargando todo eso —dijo Goku luego la miro compresivamente— ¿cómo estás?.

Alex sabía a qué se refería y no se engañaría aún estába dolida, pero también sabía que ella lo superaría, ella tenía una vida, amigos... familia, ella no necesitaba a Maggie.

—No te preocupes Goku, lo superare —dijo Alex dándole una sonrisa— oye Kara no te gastes todo los rollitos de jamón.

—No es mi culpa, ustedes son muy lentos —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Mejor comamos antes que ella se gaste todo —dijo Alex luego miro a Goku— mejor tomo mi parte antes que los dos se gasten todo.

Goku y Kara se miraron y sonrieron.

 **40 minutos después.**

—Entonces hoy van a cosechar, ¿por qué no me avisaste? podría haber pedido permiso en el trabajo para ayudarles —dijo Kara.

—Kara tú no sabe nada del campo —dijo Alex.

—Bueno no, pero tengo súper habilidades, además una vez ayude a Clark en la granja Kent —dijo Kara.

—Eso fue cuando tenías quince años y todos los animales se te escaparon —dijo Alex riendo seguida de Goku.

—Oye fue un accidente, esa cerca no era muy resistente —dijo Kara roja de vergüenza.

Goku tomo su mano y la apretó.

—No te preocupes Kara, solo es una parte que ya está lista, Barbs me dijo que tenemos que enviarlo ya a unos de...como se le llama —dijo Goku.

—Compradores —dijo Alex— es increíble parecía que fuera ayer cuando abrieron esa empresa y mira su primera cosecha, muchos ceros a la cuenta.

—Si eso dijo Bárbs y Lena, ellas me verán en los campos en una hora, asi que hoy no entrenare —dijo Goku que se veía tranquilo en otro tiempos estaría haciendo un puchero.

—Lena también estará ahí, pero ella tampoco sabe nada del campo —dijo Kara.

—Eso le dijo Barbs, pero insistio además es socia también —dijo Goku.

—No habrá entrenamiento hoy entonces, bueno quería liberar tensiones pero ya encontrare otra opción por hoy —dijo Alex.

—No te preocupes podemos practicar Torquasm-Vo, tiene un tiempo desde la ultima sesión —dijo Kara.

—¿Que es eso? —dijo Goku.

—Karate Kriptoniano —dijo Alex.

—Perdona pero es más que Karate —dijo Kara con una mueca para luego mirar a Goku— verás amor es un antiguo arte marcial kryptoniano conocido como el "estado theta" es un rito guerrere, he involucra el control de la conciencia.

—Es yoga Kriptoniano repito —dijo Alex sonriendo.

—Le quitas todo el mitisismo Alex —dijo Kara mirando a su hermana.

—Se oye genial, ¿por qué no me habías dicho Kara?, ¿puedes enseñarme? —dijo Goku emocionado.

—No te había dicho, por qué no creí que te interesara, digo tu tienes tu estilo tortuga, además nunca lo aprendí de todo, apenas comenzaba con mis clases de Torquasm-Vo y Torquasm Rao —dijo Kara.

—Ya veo, ¿y no tenían artes marciales en Kripton?—dijo Goku.

—De hecho si, se llamaba Klurkor pero apenas voy en el primer nivel, recuerdas que te dije que yo no sabía pelear —dijo Kara.

—Es verdad, era horrible hace un año —dijo Alex.

—Gracias hermana —dijo Kara frunciendo el ceño— decidi mejor enfocarme en tu entrenamiento.

—Entiendo, pero creo que sería bueno que aprendas también el arte marcial de tu planeta, tal vez yo puedo aprender también —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Si quieres aprender hay algunos archivos en la fortaleza que utilizo Clark, podemos practicar juntos —dijo Kara.

—Yo me quedo con estilo tortuga, pero practicare tu yoga Kriptoniano —dijo Alex sonriendo estos dos podían poner de buen humor cualquiera.

 **2 horas después.**

 **Empresas Dragón.**

—Entonces aquí estan las facturas de entrega que necesitan tu firma, por la parte de oficina, en este otro se necesita la firma de Goku como responsable de los campos —dijo Helena que estaba mostrándole a Bárbara la documentación para la entrega del producto.

—Esta bien, eres genial Helena sabía que podía contar contigo —dijo Barbara firmando los documentos.

—Gracias ya sabes el ingenio Wayne creo —dijo Helena riendo— ahora solo nos falta la firma de Goku, cuando los veas en los campos no olvides su...¿que pasa?.

Bárbara la estaba mirando fijamente como esperando algo más.

—¿De verdad me harás preguntar? —dijo Barbara con una ceja levantada.

—Bueno, no estoy segura de que hablas —dijo Helena fingiendo.

—De acuerdo, ¿como te fue en tu cita con Mon-el? —dijo Barbara sonriendo— te veo bastante feliz.

Helena se sonrojo a eso.

—No fue una cita realmente —dijo Helena.

—Entonces, ¿que fue? —dijo Barbara.

—Aaa, bueno una salida de dos conocidos —dijo Helena mirando a otro lado.

—Eso no me dijo Mon-el —dijo Barbara sonriendo.

—Que, que te dijo, solo fue un beso en la mejilla —dijo Helena rápidamente.

—Realmente nada, pero tu acabas de decirmelo —dijo Barbara riendo.

—Odio cuando usas psicología inversa Gordon —dijo Helena dándole una mirada enojada.

—No me culpes a mi, tu padre me enseño —dijo Barbara apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos— entonces ¿esto va enserio?.

—Yo creo que es demasiado pronto para decir que si, la pasamos bien fue divertido —dijo Helena pero luego sonrió— no lo rechazaría si me invites a salir de nuevo.

—Bien, pero tendrás que tenerle paciencia, Mon-el aún se está acoplando a este mundo, pero es un buen hombre, Goku y kara lo han instruido bien —dijo Barbara— tal vez deberías invitarlo a la reunión en la mansión Wayne.

—No creo que sea la mejor idea, no es que tenga muchas ganas de ir, tomando en cuenta el ambiente que nos espera —dijo Helena suspirando.

—Lo se, yo tampoco estoy de humor, preferiría quedarme aquí, es el primer acción de gracias de Goku, pero mi padre estará ahi, y tengo que hablar con Bruce también —dijo Barbara suspirando— ustedes pueden quedarse, no tiene que ir solamente por mi.

—Olvidalo ni Dinah ni yo te dejaremos sola, vamos a ir y le plantaremos cara a Batman, hasta que entienda que Goku no es una amenaza...aunque eso puede tomar toda la vida —dijo Helena riendo.

—No lo dudo, creo que envejeceremos ahí mismo —dijo Barbara riendo.

—Entonces Barbara ahora es tu turno —dijo Helena sonriendo.

—¿Turno de que? —dijo Barbara.

—Vamos, Dinah me contó que anoche Todd visitó la azotea, ¿como te fue? —dijo Helena— ¿paso algo interesante?.

—Para nada, todo normal —dijo Barbara recordando el beso, y sonrojandose— mira la hora ya estoy tarde para ver a Goku en los campos.

Barbara se levantó y comenzó a caminar a la puerta.

—Barbara eso no es justo —dijo Helena de brazos cruzados.

—Que dices no te oigo por la puerta que estoy cerrando —dijo Barbara saliendo de la sala.

«Definitivamente paso algo, y lo voy averiguar» pensó Helena luego miró su celular «aún sin llamada, por qué tengo un mal presentimiento sobre Mon-el.

 **3 horas después**

 **Campos de cultivo**

—Jefe Goku —dijo unos de los trabajadores corriendo al saiyajin que estába recolectando con el resto de trabajadores.

—Hector ya te dije que me llames Goku —dijo el saiyajin.

—No puedo hacer eso jefe es falta de respeto —dijo el hombre— además vengo avisarle que las señoritas Gordon y Luthor ya están aquí.

—Ok, voy para aya, aquí ya casi estamos terminando —dijo Goku.

—Todo gracias a usted señor Goku, aún no puedo creer que haya recolectando dos mil canastillas en tres horas —dijo Danny.

—Ya sabes Danny, todo está en las muñecas —dijo Goku riendo.

El se había emocionado de mas, y había cosechado como en su mundo cuando competia con Piccolo.

—Les encargo el resto chicos —dijo Goku limpiandose las manos con un trapo.

—¡SI JEFE, CUENTE CON NOSOTROS! —gritaron el resto de los trabajadores emocionados.

Goku asintió y cómenzo a caminar afuera de los campos, ahí pudo ver a Bárbara y Lena esperándolo.

—Hola Barbs, Lena —dijo Goku levantando la mano.

—Hola Goku, veo que no exagerabas cuando dijiste que el campo era tu fuerte —dijo Lena que iba en un vestido elegante y con gafas, no era el atuendo para un campo de cultivo pero así era ella.

—Te lo dije Lena, Goku no es muy listo en algunas cosas, pero en el campo es un genio —dijo Bárbara riendo, ella iba un poco más cómoda a la situacion, un blusa de tirantes blanca y unos jeans azules.

Goku asintió, aunque luego lo pensó unos segundos.

—Hey Barbs —dijo Goku haciendo un puchero, las mujeres rieron.

—Pero cómo lograron recolectar tanta producion, en tan poco tiempo, contrataron un ejército de agricultures —dijo Lena quitándose la gafas de sol para mirar la producción ya almacenada.

«Si supieras Lena» pensó Bárbara dándole una sonrisa a Goku— no Lena es la misma gente que comenzó, algunos nuevos tal vez, pero esto es lo que la gente motivada puede hacer.

—Es increíble, entonces no tendrán problemas para la entrega, quien los viera no creeiria que son nuevos en esto —dijo Lena.

—Ya vez Lena trabajo en equipo —dijo Goku riendo.

—Espero que esté trabajo en equipo, nos ayude con la reunión que tenemos pronto con la princesa Diana y su madre —dijo Lena luego sonrió— por cierto buen trabajó Goku, Bárbara me dijo que tú conseguiste este negocio, te besaría pero no creo que a Kara le guste.

—Realmente no hice gran cosa realmente —dijo Goku apenado.

—Como eres modesto Goku, pero eso es lo que nos gusta de ti —dijo Lena— bueno, tengo que hacer un viaje a metrópolis, pero cuando regrese podemos comenzar la preparación de la reunión con la reina y princesa.

—Claro Lena, buen viaje, estamos en contacto —dijo Barbara sonriendo.

—Si buen viaje Lena, tráeme un recuerdo...comida si es posible —dijo Goku riendo.

—Claro, adiós Bárbara, adiós Goku —dijo Lena a este último le tocó la punta de su nariz y con eso camino a su limosina y entró para irse.

—Creo que debería cambiarme la nariz, por qué la gente la sigue tocando —dijo Goku curioso.

—No dejala así, es una bonita nariz —dijo Barbara tocandola también— ahora Goku vamos al remolque, hay algunos documentos que firmar.

—Odio el papeleo —dijo Goku suspirando.

—Yo también, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo Son —dijo Barbara riendo

Con eso ambos caminaron al remolque.

 **3 horas después.**

 **Deo.**

—Hay me duele todo, esto no era a lo que me refería con relajarme —dijo Alex sobándose el cuello.

—Vamos no fue tan malo —dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Eso dices tu, por qué el sol te recupera al instante —dijo Alex dándole una mirada.

—Hola chicas, ¿han visto a Mon-el?, no lo he visto en todo el día —dijo Winn acercándose.

—¿No está en su habitación? —dijo Kara.

—No, vengo de ahí y parece que no llego a dormir —dijo Winn.

—Tranquilos, tal vez se fue a la Vegas de nuevo, digo la última vez desaparecio dos días —dijo Alex.

—Si como olvídarlo, ustedes dos casi me hacen enviar a esas chicas a la luna —dijo Kara mirando a Winn— y hasta donde se, tuvo una cita anoche, así que tal vez esta festejando.

—Ya dije que fue un accidente, pero pueden que tengan razón, después de todo es un Daxamita con super fuerza que podría pasarle —dijo Winn.

El teléfono de Kara comenzó a sonar en ese momento, ella lo miro y sonrió.

—Hola Goku, ¿como te fue en la cosecha? —dijo Kara.

—Hola Kara, genial todo salió bien, de hecho Barbs quería les preguntara ¿si quieren ir a festejar? —dijo Goku.

—A mi me encanta la idea, espera le preguntaré al resto —dijo Kara— Alex, Winn Goku y Barbara quieren saber si quieren ir a festejar que todo salió bien en su cosecha.

—Alcohol grátis yo me apunto, podemos ir al bar alienígena —dijo Winn rápidamente.

—He Winn no creo que —dijo Kara no segura ya que sabía ahí podría estar Maggie.

—No te preocupes Kara, yo creo que es un buen lugar, dile que los veremos ahí —dijo Alex sonriendo.

Kara la miro unos segundos, pero luego asintió.

—Alex y Winn dicen que si, los veremos ahí...amor de casualidad ¿no haz hablado con Mon-el hoy? —dijo Kara.

—Con Mon-el no, ¿pasa algo? —dijo Gokú.

—Es solo que Winn dice que no lo ha visto en todo el día —dijo Kara.

—Espera un momento Kara —dijo Goku con eso comenzó a buscar el ki de Mon-el— si ya lo encontré es estable, tal vez se fue a ese lugar otra vez.

—Las Vegas, si eso pensamos, de todos modos pregúntale a Helena si la vez Goku, nos veremos en el bar en una hora, te amo —dijo Kara.

—Si yo también, le diré a Barbs que le pregunté nos vemos ahí —dijo Goku y con eso colgó.

—¿Creen que J'ohn quiera ir? —dijo Alex.

—Lo dudo, dijo que nadie lo moleste está en su oficina, rayos olvide que había quedado con James de ir a tomar unos tragos —dijo Winn.

—Invitalo con nosotros, de todos modos ya sabe toda la historia, y a Goku y Barbara no les molestara —dijo Kara como si nada— vamos a prepararnos entonces.

Alex y Winn asintieron.

 **Con Goku y Barbara.**

—¿Pasa algo Goku? —dijo Barbara que estaba conduciendo.

—Es solo que Kara me dijo que Mon-el no llego a dormir a la Deo anoche, pero siento su ki estable, tal vez debería ir a ver dónde está —dijo Goku.

—No te preocupes, por lo que escuche de Helena, la cita fue genial, tal vez sigue festejando además es un chico con poderes, sería muy difícil que algo le pase —dijo Barbara— si te hace sentir mejor, si mañana no ha aparecido, lo buscaremos.

—De acuerdo, creo que tienes razón —dijo Goku sonriendo— que más podría pasarle a Mon-el.

 **Base secreta de Cadmus.**

Era una habitación oscura, se podían ver muchos pasillos pero no su final, el lugar era iluminado por algunas luces y una celda que brillaba de color verde con alguien sentado ahí.

—Oye al menos me darán una armonica o pelota para que me entretenga —dijo Mon-el sentado contra una pared de la celda.

El había despertado hace dos horas, solo para encontrarse en esta celda, sin su celular ni botón para llamar a Goku y Kara, regresando al momento el guardia no había respondido pero el no sabia que tan molesto podía ser Mon-el.

—Solo dime por que estoy aquí, será una agradable conversación lo juro —dijo Mon-el nuevamente, sin respuesta— bien me rindo, ¿cuál tu equipo favorito de baseball?, ¿es ese donde hay un aro y mucho tipos botan una pelota no?.

No hubo respuesta, Mon-el visualizo una argolla en el dedo del hombre.

—A mira una argolla de cortejo, sabes me dijeron que existe un ritual muy extenso, donde regalas una argolla a la mujer que quieres, unos amigos tienen algo de eso pero aun si argolla, tal vez yo este algo asi no estoy seguro, pero tu es claro que ya la elegiste, aunque por tu apariencia no debe ser muy bonita —dijo Mon-el.

El puedo ver al hombre apretar el puño, un poco más y explotaría.

—Como se le dice a la feas en este planeta….zorras no, era adefesios —dijo Mon-el.

El guardia se canso y giro para apuntarle con el arma.

—No creas que no puedo dispararte —dijo el guardia que había metido la mano a la celda.

—Seria un alivio asi no veria tu feo rostro —dijo Mon-el que se movio rápidamente jalando al hombre del brazo antes que disparara y extreñadolo contra la celda.

En un rápido movimiento tomo la tarjeta para abrir la celda del cinturón de hombre y la coloco en el escáner para salir corriendo.

«Gracias estilo tortuga» pensó Mon-el corriendo al pasillo el visualizo la ultima reja que daba a la salida «libertad».

Antes que pudiera poner la tarjeta para salir del lugar alguien hablo.

—¿Te iras tan pronto? —dijo Lilian apareciendo de otro pasillo con dos hombre que aparentemente tenían sometido a J'ohn.

—¡J'OHN!, viejo por qué siempre te atrapan —dijo Mon-el.

—Mon-el sal de aquí—dijo J'ohn.

—Si quieres que tu amigo viva, te sugiero que no lo escuches y te rindas—dijo Lilian.

—No la escuches —dijo John que recibió un golpe de los guardias que lo derribo.

—Basta, de acuerdo lo hare —dijo Mon-el levantando la manos.

—Una buena decisión —dijo Lilian sonriendo.

—Sabes que ellos me encontraran —dijo Mon-el.

—No te preocupes lo se, primero seras tu, luego Supergirl y el plato principal será Kakarotto —dijo Lilian mientras J'ohn se levantaba y reia junto a ella.

—J'ohn….no cyborg superman —dijo Mon-el al darse cuenta que lo habían engañado, pero fue electrocutado nuevamente perdiendo la conciencia.

—Fase uno lista, pasemos a la fase dos —dijo Lilian riendo.

 **2 Horas después.**

 **Bar alienígena.**

—Hadoken —dijo Goku acabando con su enemigo.

En la pantalla negra salio el GAME OVER.

—No puede ser Goku, me haz vencido veinte veces y se supone que nunca haz jugado —dijo Winn.

—Nunca he jugado Winn, pero este Ryu pelea bien y su Hadoken se parece a mi Kamehameha pero mas débil —dijo Goku riendo.

—Te lo dijimos Winn, Goku es un experto hasta en los videojuegos de peleas —dijo Kara que estaba sentada en una mesa con Alex y Barbara.

—Una revancha mas —dijo WInn que estaba por colocar otra moneda.

—Dejalo por ahora Winn, ya trajieron la alitas —dijo Barbara mirando como colocaban los diez platos en la mesa.

—Comida, este pollo es muy bueno —dijo Goku que casi salto a la silla junto a Kara que sonrio.

—¿Cómo sabes que es pollo? —dijo Kara sonriendo maliciosamente.

Barbara, Alex, y Winn dejaron de mascar la comida para mirarla fijamente, pero Goku siguió comiendo no es que le importara que animal galáctico era,

—Disculpen la demora, pero que bar tan exótico —dijo James.

—Hola James —dijeron todo menos Goku que le sonrio y lo saludo con la mano, mientras Kara le limpiaba la boca llena de salsa.

—Bueno que tal un brindis por la primera cosecha de empresas Dragon y las que vienen —dijo Alex levantando su cerveza.

—SALUD —Dijeron todos chocando sus botellas.

—Otra serie de robos a camionetas blindadas fue frustrando anoche en National City, por el antihéroe recién llegado de Gotham, y nuevo vigilante Red Hood —dijo el conductor.

—El nuevo vigilante —dijo Barbara no convencida, de que Jason siguiera en National City, aunque otra parte se alegraba.

—Por que ese tono Barbara, crei que lo conocias, además no los ayudo contra ese parasito —dijo James.

—SI lo hizo —dijo Kara pero se detuvo unos segundos mirando a Barbara.

—Pero —dijo James.

—Pero porque lo conozco me preocupa, la gente no debería confiar en el tan deprisa —dijo Barbara.

—Bueno seamos honestos, el robo a las camionetas blindadas fue increíble, al parecer fueron siete contra uno y eso para un humano no es fácil —dijo Winn.

—No decimos que no sea impresionante, lo que Barbara dice es que no sabe si es de confianza —dijo Kara.

—¿Qué tienen encontra del sujeto? —dijo James.

—Bueno para empezar por que usa mascara, yo no la uso —dijo Kara.

—Pero Goku si —dijo James.

—Bueno eso es mas un casco y es diferente Red Hood no tiene bueno fama, Kakarotto desde que apareció ayudo y se ha ganado justamente el aprecio de la ciudad —dijo Alex.

—Ellas tiene un punto James, pero hay que admitir que su traje es genial, tanto como el de Goku —dijo Winn.

—Oye el traje de Kakarotto es mas genial y no es por que yo lo haya hecho —dijo Barbara.

—Yo creo que podemos confiar en el, no tiene un ki malvado, pero si oculta algo —dijo Goku que termino de comer.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Goku, ¿porque esta aquí en National city? de todos modos —dijo Kara.

—¿Crees que haya un motivó? —dijo Winn.

—De hecho lo hay, Batman lo envio —dijo Barbara.

—¿Pero porque? —dijo James hasta que noto como todos miraron automáticamente a Goku— Claro pero ¿qué es lo que quiere de Kakarotto?.

—Una debilidad —dijo Barbara.

—Para neutralizarlo, mi primo trabajo con Batman una vez y me dijo que los vigilantes estaban loco pero no crei que tanto —dijo Kara— sin ofender Barbara.

—No te preocupes es verdad en cierto punto —dijo Barbara.

—Pero, ¿Goku no tiene debilidad no es asi? —dijo Alex.

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando alguien se acerco.

—Danvers —dijo Maggie— hola Kara, Goku ha pasaso tiempo.

—Hola Maggie —dijo Kara siendo cortez.

—Hola, ¿como haz estado? —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Hay la llevo Goku gracias por preguntar, lo siento soy Maggie Sawyer —dijo Maggie mirando a los otros tres.

—O si, bueno todo mundo ella es Maggie —dijo Alex incomoda— Maggie ellos son todo el mundo.

—Hola detective me recuerda soy Barbara o todo el mundo como gustes —dijo Barbara riendo.

—Claro que te recuerdo Barbara cuanto tiempo, Alex me das un minuto —dijo Maggie.

—Si claro, ahora regreso —dijo Alex alejándose un poco.

—Eso fue raro —dijo Goku que no había entendido que paso, todos asintieron a sus palabras.

 **Con Alex Y Maggie.**

—Oye no haz regresado mis llamadas, estaba preocupada —dijo Maggie.

—Tuve mucho trabajo, ya sabes muchos alienígenas canallas —dijo Alex.

—Siempre los hay, escucha solo quería asegurarme que todo estuviera bien con nosotras, por que bueno anoche fue complicado —dijo Maggie.

—No lo se, para mi todo fue claro, yo soy nueva en esto y no es lo tuyo —dijo Alex.

—Me agradas Alex no es nada personal —dijo Maggie.

—No crei que lo fuera —dijo Alex.

—Genial, amigas entonces —dijo Maggie.

Si Alex tuviera visión laser o lanzara ki de las manos, Maggie hubiera atravesado la pared en ese momento.

—Claro —dijo Alex fingiendo una sonrisa y con eso se fue.

Alex regreso a su mesa para ver a Kara y Barbara hablando ahí solas.

—¿Y los chicos? —dijo Alex.

—¡!NO PUEDE SER, ES LA CUARTA VEZ QUE PIERDO! —dijo James desde el videojuego arcade.

—Te lo dije, Goku fue bendecido por el dios de los videjuegos —dijo WInn.

—Entonces se rinden —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—¡JAMAS! —dijeron Winn y James.

«Hombres» pensaron Kara, Barbara y Alex.

—¿Qué haremos con el asunto de Red Hood y Batman? —dijo Alex.

—No permitiremos que le hagan daño a Goku, aunque dudo que puedan —dijo Kara mirando a su novio.

—Asi es, si Red Hood ataca, aunque lo aprecie lo detendremos, y luego seguirá Batman —dijo Barbara.

 **Deo.**

J'ohn estaba sentado en su oficina revisando algunos documentos.

—Toc, toc —dijo M'gann entrando con un termo en la manos custodiada por un agente.

—M'gann —dijo J'ohn levantandose, luego miro al agente — retirate.

—Hola —dijo M'gann.

—A que se debe este inesperado placer —dijo J'ohn.

—Solo quería saber cómo te sentías, vi a tus amigos en el bar —dijo M'gann.

—Si me dijeron pero no estaba de humor, y gracias a ti y tu sangre marciana estoy casi al 100% por ciento, no vendrás a buscarla verdad —dijo J'ohn.

—No, yo prepare un tónico para ti —dijo M'gann dándole el termo.

—Mi abuela me hacía beberlo cuando me sentía mal, salvas mi vida y ahora la mejoras —dijo J'ohn oliendo el líquido.

Pero entonces tuvo una alucinación de su esposa e hijas muertos.

—¿J'ohn que ocurre? —dijo M'gann.

—Estoy bien, creo que volvere al trabajo —dijo J'ohn.

—De acuerdo, me alegro que te sientas mejor —dijo M'gann y con eso se fue preocupada.

J'ohn la miro irse y no sabía que había pasado.

 **Tienda de National city.**

Un ladrón salió de la tienda corriendo para tratar el huir, antes que Kakarotto o Supergirl lo atrapé, pero no esperába estrellarse con Red Hood.

El ladrón intento huir, solo para que Red Hood usará su gancho y le atrapara los pies quedando colgando como una piñata, el se acerco al hombre.

—Realmente no sé por qué corren si saben que no funcionara —dijo Red Hood.

—No eres policía, no es legal esta aprencion, esto es un rapto, tengo abogado fenómeno —dijo el hombre.

Pero guardo silencio cuando Red Hood saco, el arma y lo apunto a la cabeza.

—Ya terminaste de parlotear basura, tienes suerte de que estemos en National city, si estuviéramos en Gotham en otros tiempos, ya te estarían enterrado —dijo Red Hood retirando el arma— sobre el abogado llámalo lo necesitarás.

Con eso Jason subio a su motocicleta y se fue del lugar.

—¡MALDITOS FENÓMENOS! —grito el hombre al verlo alejarse para luego escuchar alguien acercarse— que esta noche es de brujas o algo así.

El tipo que se acerco saco un revólver y mato al hombre sin pensarlo.

 **Edificio de Goku y Kara.**

 **Departamento de Goku.**

Goku entro con Kara en sus brazos, la razon por error la camarera había llevado un trago alienígena y Kara lo había bebido.

—Vamos amor hip, será divertido, hip —dijo Kara tratando de quítarlela la camisa a Goku.

—Kara el edificio no lo soportara, recuerda que la última vez rompimos tu baño, además estás ebria —dijo Goku tratando de mantener su camisa en su lugar.

—Entonces vamos a la fortaleza hip, podemos recrear la escena de Anastacia y Christian hip —dijo Kara sonriendo seductoramente.

—Heee no, realmente esa cosa fue perturbadora, además eso de los latigos y las sogas no es lo mío —dijo Goku.

—Bueno olvidemos las sogas y los látigos, hagámoslo a la antigua hip —dijo Kara besando a Goku y en un rapido movimiento le rompió la camisa.

—Kara, es, esa cami, sa, era nue, va —dijo Goku entre besos.

—Te, com, prare, hip, otra, hip, mañ, ana —dijo Kara aumentando la intensidad.

—Ka, Kara, no, debería, mos —dijo Goku tratando de ser la razon aquí.

Lamentablemente esa fuerza de voluntad se fueron cuando Kara envolvió sus piernas en el torso de Goku y comenzó a mover su cintura.

«A la mierda» pensó Goku que comenzó a caminar a su habitación.

Cuando entraron Goku dejo caer a Kara en la cama y eso fue todo.

—Zzzzzzz, zzzzzz —ronco Kara.

—Kara, ¿estas despierta? —dijo Goku parpadeando un par de veces, luego la movió un poco— Kara, Kara.

—Zzzzzzzz, zzzzzz —ronco Kara.

—Se quedó dormida —dijo Goku luego miro el bulto que tenía en sus pantalones— ¿Y ahora que voy hacer con esto?.

Kara por instinto lo tomo y lo jalo a la cama, tomándolo como almohada, cruzando sus piernas en el bulto de Goku que se estremeció.

—Bueno esta noche definitivamente será larga —dijo Goku que no estaba seguro si dormiria hoy.

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **Hotel.**

Jason estaba dormido, había regresado casi a la cuatro de la mañana de su vigilancia.

Cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, el lo tomo con pereza.

—Bruce es muy temprano para que me pidas el informe —dijo Jason.

—¡QUE MIERDA HICISTE TOOD! —grito la voz de una mujer.

—¿Artemisa? —dijo Jason que había saltado por el grito— oye que modo de saludar es ese.

—No esquives la pregunta Jason, por qué mataste a ese tipo, sabes que yo tampoco dudo de hacerlo cuando es necesario, pero —dijo Artemisa pero fue cortada.

—Oye de que mierda hablas, yo no he matada a nadie...al menos estos meses —dijo Jason.

—¿Estás seguro? —dijo Artemisa.

—Si Artemisa, yo no he matado a nadie aquí en National city —dijo Jason.

—Es mejor que veas el vídeo que te envío Bizarros entonces —dijo Artemisa más tranquila.

Jason tomo su laptop, y reviso su correo, ahi encontró el de Bizarro con el vídeo.

—Esta bien los esto viendo, es el tipo que del abogado, solo lo deje colgando, no creo que eso lo mate —dijo Jason.

—Mira el final —dijo Artemisa.

Jason miro como el hombre le llamo fenómeno, pero es cuando miro la sombra acercarse y disparle a quema ropa matándolo, el solo pudo decir algo.

—¡ME LLEVA LA V...! —grito Jason.

 **2 horas después.**

 **Departamento de Kara.**

—Me siento horrible —dijo Kara que tenía abrazado al inodoro como si fuera su mejor amigo— ¿Goku por qué me dejaste beber esa cosa?.

—Pero si lo bebiste de un sorbo antes que pudiera detenerte —dijo Goku que tenía el cabello de kara recogido, para que no lo manchara— y pensar que eso fueron alitas de pollo una vez.

—Goku, me siento horrible, no me hagas reir —dijo Kara haciendo un puchero.

—Bien, tranquila toma con esto estarás bien —dijo Goku sacando algo de su bolsa.

Kara saco el rostro del inodoro, para mirar la semilla verde.

—Amor eso es...—dijo Kara tomando la semilla.

—Si, por fin están listas, salieron cuarenta, plante veinte y me quedé con veinte le llevare diez a J'ohn a la Deo, como prometí —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Woow extrañaba está sensación de alivio —dijo Kara que había terminado de comer la sémilla— ya veo iré contigo entonces, solo me cambiaré de ropa.

Ella desaparecio a super velocidad y regreso ya con otra ropa lista para irse.

—Bien vamos solo encontrare la energía de Mon-el —dijo Goku colocando sus dedos en la frente, pasaron unos segundos— qué extraño no puedo sentir su energía.

—De verdad, eso nunca había pasado —dijo Kara curiosa también.

—Si, es como si hubiera desaparecido...algo no me gusta de esto —dijo Goku serio.

—Esta bien no entremos en pánico, llama a Bárbara y que lo localicé por su botón —dijo Kara.

Goku asintió y tomo su celular, para luego marcar el número.

 **Empresas Dragón.**

—Buenos días Goku, ¿que pasa? —dijo Barbara.

—Hola Barbs, no puedo sentir el ki de Mon-el, ¿puedes buscarlo? —dijo Goku.

—No puedes ubicar su energía, eso es extraño, está bien lo ubicare y me comunico contigo —dijo Barbara.

—Esta bien, gracias Barbs —dijo Goku colgando.

Barbara marco otra extensión.

—¿Que pasa Barbara? —dijo Helena.

—Ven un momento Helena es importante —dijo Barbara para colgar y levantarse, he ir a la pared secreta.

—¿Cuál es la emergencia? —dijo Helena entrando.

—Goku no puede sentir el ki de Mon-el —dijo Barbara entrenando a la Dragón cueva.

—Que, eso es extraño, aunque no recibí ni una llamada, ni mensaje de el ayer —dijo Helena siguiéndola.

—Si eso mismo pienso, por eso voy a localizarlo por el botón —dijo Barbara sentadose en la computadora y comenzado a teclear.

Fueron varios minutos que estuvo tecleando tanto que Helena creyó que se gastaria los dedos.

—Lo tengo, no está muy lejos de aquí, ¿por qué Goku no pudo sentirlo? —dijo Barbara.

Helena miro la ubicación.

—Eso está cerca del restaurante que cenamos hace dos días —dijo Helena— iré a investigar.

Barbara iba negarse, pero vio que ella no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

—Bien, pero informame apenas descubras algo —dijo Barbara arrojandole sus llaves y un aparato para seguir la señal.

Helena asintió y salio de la Dragón cueva.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto —dijo Barbara retirando sus gafas.

 **Departamento de Kara.**

—¿Que te dijo Barbara? —dijo Kara que se había colocado el traje de Supergirl.

—Que lo localizara y me avisará apenas tenga algo —dijo Goku que también se había cambiado a su traje de Kakarotto.

—Bien, vamos a la Deo para que Winn pueda ayudar en la búsqueda también —dijo Kara tomando la mano de Goku— no te preocupes lo encontraremos.

Goku sonrió y apretó su mano para luego asentír, con eso coloco sus dedos en la frente y úbico el ki de J'ohn.

 **1 hora después.**

 **Catco.**

James estaba llendo a su oficina cuando casi se estrella con la secretaria de Snaper Carr.

—¿Cual es la emergencia? —dijo James.

—Red Hood —dijo la chica.

—¿A quien salvo ahora? —dijo James.

—Salvar, regreso a su naturaleza homicida —dijo la chica para luego irse.

James al escuchar eso camino a la oficina de Snapper Carr.

—Snapper, ¿que sucedió con Red Hood? —dijo James.

—Una fuente policial nos envío este vídeo —dijo Snapper girando su laptop y colocando el vídeo.

—Solo miro un héroe, puede que haya exagerado con el arma pero no disparo —dijo James mirándo como lo detenía.

—Espera un poco —dijo Snapper, segundos después se pudo ver como el hombre era balaziado.

—O mierda, Barbara tenia razón —dijo James suspirando.

 **Hotel**.

—Por enecima vez, yo no lo mate —dijo Jason caminando de lado a lado en su habitación.

—Eso no es lo que dice el vídeo Jason —dijo Bruce.

—Por que está mal enfocado, después de atraparlo me fui del lugar...dime ¿por qué lo negaría si yo lo hubiera matado? —dijo Jason.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio por el teléfono.

—Entonces hay un loco imitador tuyo en National city —dijo Bruce.

—Por fin, despues de dos horas —dijo Jason.

—Aun así eres sospechoso, y Barbara sabe dónde estás, tienes que salir de National city ahora —dijo Bruce.

—Y dejar que ese hijo de puta imitador ensucie mi nombre, ese es mi trabajo —dijo Jasón— no me iré hasta que le ponga una bala en la cabeza a ese impostor.

—No te das cuenta que Kakarotto y Supergirl irán por ti en cualquier momento —dijo Bruce— además no sabes dónde aparecerá ese imitador.

—Confia en mi quieres, tengo una pista de un cargamento de droga que llegara esta noche, si esa copia barata aparece, atrapare a dos por el precio de uno —dijo Jason mirando la ubicación.

—¿Y cómo vas esquivar a Kakarotto que puede sentir la energía vital? —dijo Bruce.

—Bruce, yo también tengo mis juguetes —dijo Jason mirando el chip de Cadmus.

 **1 hora después.**

 **Empresas Dragón.**

Barbara estaba tecleando tratando de ubicar el teléfono de Mon-el, cuando su celular sonó.

—¿Que pasa lo encontraste? —dijo Barbara.

—No Barbara, pero encontré el botón y su celular, lo tenía un vagabundo —dijo Helena con los aparatos en la mano— definitivamente algo le sucedio, sabía que no debía haberlo dejarlo solo.

—Tranquila Helena, tu no eres culpable, te prometo que lo encontraremos, regresa a la empresa —dijo Barbara.

—Voy para aya —dijo Helena y colgó.

—Esto me huele a Cadmus en todas partes, está vez si cruzaron la línea —dijo Barbara enojada.

Entonces su teléfono sonó de nuevo, era un WhatsApp de James.

—Tienes que ver esto Barbara —dijo la pelirroja leyendo el mensaje.

Ella miró el vídeo y le dio a reproducir, era un vídeo de Jason con su traje de Red Hood, atrapado a un ladron cualquiera.

«Genial ahora James es el admirador de Jason» pensó Barbara apunto de darle detener al vídeo cuando escucho los disparos y al hombre ser asesinado.

—No otra vez Jason —dijo Barbara cubriendo la boca con la mano y sintiendo su corazón romperse.

 **Deo.**

J'ohn estaba en la sala de entrenamiento, haciendo un tipo de yoga.

—Eso fue hermoso —dijo Kara bajando la escaleras.

Goku y ella habían llegado hace unos minutos y el le había pedido que le llevará las semillas a J'ohn mientras hablaba con Winn.

—Lo aprendí de un monje shaolin en 1800, cuando me siento decaído, esto me equilibra de nuevo —dijo J'ohn.

—¿No te recuperas aún del parásito? esto puede ayudarte, Goku me pidió que te las entregué —dijo Kara dándole la bolsa.

—¿Que es esto? —dijo J'ohn abriendo la bolsa y ampliando los ojos.

—Por fin las semillas están listas, y como lo prometio te entrega diez por ahora, ya que planto el resto de nuevo, tendremos que cuidarlas no hay más —dijo Kara.

—No te preocupes, solo las usaremos en emergencias, Goku no se quedó ninguna —dijo J'ohn.

—El también tiene diez, pero las ocupara en su entrenamiento —dijo Kara.

—Tratara de recuper sus transformaciones, ¿no es así? —dijo J'ohn.

—Si, es peligroso pero quiere hacerlo, así que solo me queda apoyarlo —dijo Kara sonriendo— pero regresando al tema ¿que te tiene estresado?.

—No dejo de ver a mi esposa e hijas —dijo J'ohn— las siento en la habitación.

—Tal vez tenga que ver con M'gann —dijo Kara.

J'ohn no respondió, pero la respuesta era clara.

—Cuando llegue a la tierra, veía a mis padres en todo lados —dijo Kara— estaba en mi habitación una noche, y mire hacia las estrellas, me sentí sola, comenzé a llorar, Eliza entró a mi cuerto y le grité que se fuera.

—Le gritaste, no te imaginó de adolescente —dijo J'ohn riendo un poco.

—Bueno, no siempre fui así de madura y Eliza no quiso irse, ella me dijo que mis padres querían que fuera amada, y que nadie los remplazaria, que son parte de quién soy —dijo Kara sonriendo— fue la primera vez que permiti que me abrazara y que sentí que no estaba sola.

—¿Yo no se que significa aún? —dijo J'ohn.

—Creo que lo que Kara quiere decir es que tener a M'gann en tu vida no significa perder o olvidar a tu familia —dijo Goku con el casco en la mano bajando por las escalera.

—Goku —dijo Kara que no lo había visto entrar.

—En mis pensamientos siempre estarán Gohan, Goten y Milk —dijo Goku colocandose junto a Kara y tomando su mano— pero lo que sientes ahora, es sentirse entero otra vez, lo sé por experiencia.

Kara sonrió y apretó su mano también, era tan extraño ver a Goku decir algo tan profundo y eso lo hacia único.

—Yo creo que lo entiendo ahora, me iré a mi oficina a pensar un poco —dijo J'ohn sonriendo— y gracias por la semillas Goku.

—No hay de que J'ohn, solo cuidalas no tendré más hasta el próximo mes —dijo Goku.

J'ohn asintió y con eso salio de la sala.

—¿Deberíamos decirle lo que está pasando? —dijo Goku mirando a Kara.

Pero ella lo corto cuando tomo su rostro y lo beso, Goku no tardó en responder, fueron algunos segundos hasta que por fin se separaron.

—¿Y eso a que se debe? no es que me queje —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Por tus palabras Goku, amo cuando te pones serio —dijo Kara sonriendo— y sobre J'ohn, esperemos a tener más información, aún está pasando por la secuelas de Parásito y este problema de sentimientos.

Goku asintió.

—¿Que te dijo Winn? —dijo Kara.

—Esta intentando localizar también a Mon-el, me pregunto que averiguo Barbs —dijo Goku.

Como si lo hubiera escuchado, su teléfono sono.

—¿Que pasa Barbs, lo encontraste? —dijo Goku.

—Me temo que son malas noticias, vengan a empresas Dragón —dijo Barbara.

 **Base secreta de Cadmus.**

La líder estaba mirando las cámara de vídeo, donde estaba la imagen de un Mon-el sentado en la jaula.

—Entonces ¿que sigue ahora? —Cyborg Superman— para este momento deben saber que tenemos al Daxamita.

—No me digas que le temes al saiyajin —dijo Lilian Luthor burlonamente— no te preocupes, en esta base no podrá sentír la energía de nadie y como dije sigue la fase dos.

—¿Y en qué consiste esta fase dos? —dijo Cyborg Superman.

—Primero la necesitamos a ella —dijo Lilian apareciendo la imagen de Supergirl.

—Si sabes lo que le pasó al último que intento tocarla verdad —dijo Cyborg Superman.

—Lo se, pero a diferencia de ese ogro, nosotros usaremos el cerebro y veremos hasta donde es capaz de llegar Kakarotto por su querida Supergirl —dijo Lilian Luthor riendo.

—¿Y como evitarás que el intervenga? —dijo Cyborg Superman.

—Contrate a una persona, para que lo entretenga el tiempo suficiente —dijo Lilian— mejor preparate, es casi tu momento de actuar.

Cyborg Superman asintió sonriendo, el momento de su venganza había llegado.

 **Empresas Dragón.**

Goku y Kara aparecieron en la Dragón cueva para mirar a Bárbara y Helena ahí sentada en la mesa serías.

—¿Que sucede? —dijo Kara.

—Sobre Mon-el, encontré esto en un callejón lo tenía un vagabundó — dijo Helena mostrandole el celular y el botón— cuando nuestra cita termino, el me dijo que iría a dormir al departamento de un amigo que vivía cerca.

—Con Winn, pero no llego —dijo Goku serio.

—Así es, cuando Helena trajo eso, estuve revisando las grabaciones de esas calles hace dos días —dijo Barbara y coloco el video en la gran computadora.

Goku y Kara miraron a Mon-el caminando por un callejón llendo seguro al departamento de Winn, cuando se acerco a un vagabundo para ayudarlo y como el lo electrocuto y en segúdos fue subido a una camioneta, y claro que pudieron ver a Lilian en el asiento de adelante.

—¡Esa maldita bruja! —dijo Kara apretando los puños.

—¡Maldita sea!, le dio otra oportunidad y no la aprovecho, cruzó la linea, terminaré esto ahora —dijo Goku colocándose el casco y tratando de sentir su ki, pero fue imposible— ¿por qué no puedo sentir su energía?.

—Deben estár usando algún aparato para bloquear su energía como los robots, pero no te preocupes, en una hora terminare de localizar todas la bases de Cadmus —dijo Barbara— ella nos declaró la guerra directa al secuestrar a uno de los nuestros, es hora de devolverle el favor.

—Asi es, yo no conozco a esta Luthor, pero ahora es personal —dijo Helena sacando la máscara de Huntreess— Dinah estará aquí pronto.

—Le avisaré a Alex para que prepare agentes de la Deo —dijo Kara.

—De hecho necesito que Alex me ayude con algo más Kara —dijo Barbara bajando la vista y colocando el vídeo de Red Hood, hasta el momento del asesinato.

—Asi que Tood volvió hacerlo —dijo Helena.

—Lo siento Barbara, llamaré a Alex entonces —dijo Kara entendiendo que esto debe ser difícil.

—Barbs —dijo Goku acercándose a ella y colocando una mano en su hombro.

—Esta bien Goku, el rompió la ley debe ser detenido antes que lastime más gente, pero nosotros tenemos que enfocarnos en rescatar a Mon-el —dijo Barbara que le dio una sonrisa triste.

—Barbara —dijo Kara extendiendo el teléfono a ella.

La pelirroja lo tomo y se lo coloco en la oreja.

—Hola Alex, me imagino que viste el vídeo de Red Hood, bueno llama a Maggie se donde está —dijo Barbara en un susurro.

 **Hotel( Noche).**

En segúdos todo el edificio fue rodeado por patrullas, no habia modo de salir, Maggie y Alex ingresaron con muchos agentes hasta el cuarto de Red Hood.

—Esten listo —dijo Maggie pateando la puerta pero ya no había nadie.

Pero si había una nota en la pared.

 **Lo siento, pero no pude esperarlos, tomen lo que quieran del mini bar, mientras pruebo mi inocencia, abrazos y besos atte. Red Hood.**

—Maldita sea —dijo Alex tomando su teléfono y marcando— Oráculo, Red Hood escapo.

 **2 horas después.**

 **Muelle de National city(Noche).**

—Tres kilos —dijo el hombre arrojado la droga a su cajuela.

—¿No puedes ponerlo en un portafolios? ¿se supone que lo lleve en una bolsa? —dijo el chico que lo entregaría.

—Asi se ahorran costos —dijo el vendedor.

De la nada un bola de humo cayó enfrente de ellos que los aturdido, rápidamente sacaron sus armas pero no sirvió de nada cuando de arriba de la cajuela Red Hood cayó sobre ellos derribandolos.

—Entonces es la parte donde ustedes corren —dijo Red Hood.

Ambos hombres se levantaron, pero el chico de la entrega cayo muerto por recibír dos disparos en la espalda, ahí estaba el otro sujeto con casco rojo.

—Ok, no haré la pregunta estúpida de ¿quién eres? pero tengo que informarte que este estilo tiene copyright —dijo Jason «asi se sintieron Bruce y Dick cuando imite sus trajes».

El vendedor se levantó pero cayo inconciente de una patada de Red Hood

—Soy un aliado —dijo el otro Red Hood falso.

—No recuerdo haberte agregado al grupo de WhatsApp de mis aliados, pero tengo que informarte que yo no mato...al menos no mucho ahora —dijo Red Hood.

—Tal vez deberías regresar a los viejos hábitos —dijo el Red Hood falso.

Con eso el Red Hood falso corrió al original que lo derribo de una patada sin problema, el falso intento levantarse pero regreso al suelo del un golpe al rostro, Jason coloco un pie en su pecho.

—En serio, no sabes ni moverte en una pelea, yo no soy estúpido de salir a pelear solo con armas, me haz causando problemas lo sabes —dijo Red Hood.

—Y eso que todavía estoy comenzado, pudimos ser aliados pero tú te hablandaste —dijo el Red Hood falso.

La sirenas de policía acercándose distrajeron a Jason unos segundos, pero fue suficiente, para que el falso Red Hood lo cegara con una bengala aturdiendolo.

—Hijo de puta —dijo Jason cubriéndose los ojos.

—Nos volveremos a ver para terminar esto Red Hood —dijo el falso corriendo.

—Espera —dijo Red Hood.

—Red Hood levanta las manos —dijo Maggie apuntandolo.

—Cometen un error...al menos está vez lo hacen yo no mate a nadie —dijo Red Hood que había recuperado parcialmente la vista.

—Dicelo al juez, levanta las manos —dijo Maggie nuevamente.

—A la mierda —dijo Red Hood lanzando una bomba de humo al suelo desapareciendo.

Maggie y Alex dispararon, pero ya no había nadie.

—Demonios, están cerca Kakarotto o Supergirl —dijo Maggie mirando a Alex.

 **Empresa Dragón.**

Barbara estaba trabajando sin descanso terminando de encontrar todas la bases de Cadmus, la que estaba fuera de la ciudad, tendrían que ir Goku y Kara, mientras las que estában dentro de la ciudad las cubrirían ellas y la Deo.

—Es pena que Superman aún no haya regresado de su viaje en el espacio —dijo Helena en su traje de Huntress sentada.

—Si hubiera sido tres veces más fácil —dijo Dinah en su traje de Black Canary, ella había llegado hace poco minutos.

Entonces una sacudida se sintió en toda la habitación y venía de la máquina de gravedad.

—¿Kara segura que Goku está bien? —dijo Dinah.

—Goku normalmente es tranquilo y amable, pero cuando tocas a sus seres queridos, se transforma y eso es lo que ocurrió, Mon-el es como un hijo adoptivo —dijo Kara entonces su teléfono sono— ¿que pasa Alex?, entiendo vamos para aya.

—¿Que ocurre? —dijo Barbara girando su silla.

La compuerta se abrió saliendo Goku, en su traje de Kakarotto.

—Alex y Maggie interceptaron nuevamente a Red Hood en el muelle está escapando —dijo Kara.

—Bien vamos por el —dijo Goku.

—Creo que hay un inconveniente con eso —dijo Barbara colocando en la pantalla un robo al banco pero no cualquiera, eran tres tipos con trajes extraños, claramente tecnología alienígena.

—Genial de todos los días que pueden escoger, todos atacan el mismo —dijo Helena.

—Goku ve por ellos, yo ire por Jason —dijo Kara.

—¿Segura Kara? —dijo Goku algo le decía no la dejarla ir sola.

—Vamos amor, es Red Hood pero puedo ocuparme de el, tú serás más rápido con ellos —dijo Kara sonriendo y besándolo— nos veremos aquí de nuevo.

—De acuerdo pero ten cuidado —dijo Goku sonriendo y no queriendo soltarla, este instinto de peligro se hacía más fuerte.

Kara asintió y con eso salio volando, había avanzado unos kilómetros, hasta que un sonido la detuvo.

—Hola Kriptoniana —dijo Lilian.

—Lilian Luthor, la líder de Cadmus —dijo Supergirl.

—Asi y sabes por qué nos llamamos así, Cadmus fue un héroe —dijo Lilian.

—Estan locos si creen que son héroes, solo espera que los encontremos —dijo Supergirl.

—Entonces te invito a venir, ya tengo a tu amigo Daxamita aquí, pero si le dice a Kakárotto o alguien de tu grupo de fenómenos morirá, si te rehusas a venir morirá, tu eliges, solo tiene que seguir mi voz —dijo Lilian— ven a mi Supergirl, pero te advierto en los mitos Cadmus era conocido por asesinar monstruos.

«Perdoname Goku» pensó Kara y con eso salio volando ala dirección de la voz.

 **Banco de National city.**

El edificio estaba rodeado de policías, disparando a quema ropa a los tres sujetos en un traje verde, pero la bala simplemente rebotaban en ellos.

—¡Donde estás Kakarotto, sal cobarde! —dijo el líder de ellos conocido como Manhelm.

Mientras llamaba a Kakarotto, el seguía destruyendo las patrullas con rayos que salían de manos, se veía que Cadmus trataba de imitar el ki.

—Esta seguro de eso, yo realmente no quiero tener nada que ver con el saiyajin —dijo uno de los hombres.

—Asi es, tenemos el dinero y tiempo de escapar deberíamos hacer eso —dijo el otro hombre.

—No seas miedosos, con estos trajes no podrá hacernos nada, además ya cobramos por adelantado —dijo Manhelm.

Uno de los hombres de Manhelm fue arrollado por una patrulla que pudo acercarse lo suficientemente y lo embistio derribandolo.

—Rindanse ahora —dijo el policía apuntadole al resto.

—Obligame perro —dijo Malhem lanzando otro rayo de su mano volcando la patrulla— asegurate que están muertos.

El hombre asintió y comenzó acercarse a los policías, que apenas estaban reaccionando, el apunto el propulsor y lo liberó para desaparecer a los policías, pero no espero verlo desaparecer y aparecer encima de una patrulla.

—¿Que mierda paso? —dijo el hombre entonces alguien tocó su hombro.

—Oye bonita armadura, vuela de casualidad —dijo Kakárotto sonriendo.

Sin esperar respuesta lo levantó unos metros y lo dejo caer sobre el auto volcado, el hombre se desmayó por la caída.

—No parece que no vuela —dijo Kakarotto luego en segundos apareció enfrente del otro hombre de Malhem— lo siento pero tengo prisa, así que no abra calentamiento.

El ladrón no puedo decir nada, cuando salió volando de una patada al cielo, para luego regresar al suelo cortesía de Kakarotto que apareció arriba y lo golpeó hacia abajo.

—Dos menos, falta uno —dijo Kakarotto mirando a Malhem, que había perdido la confianza de repente.

 **Edificio a abandonado**

Supergirl que había seguido la voz atraveso la ventana entrando al edificio y cayendo en una rodilla, ella comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, hasta que llegó a unas escaleras alguien estaba ahí de pie.

—J'ohn, ¿que haces tú aquí? —dijo Supergirl.

—Lo que deberías cuestionarte es, que haces tú aquí, debería haberte encerrado en el laboratorio cuando pude —dijo Cyborg Superman.

—Eres el verdadero Hank Henshaw, sigues con vida —dijo Kara.

—Si, el saiyajin casi me mato de un solo golpe, ahora lo odio tanto como a ese alienígena de Marte que robo mi vida, Cadmus me salvó —dijo Cyborg Superman.

—Y ahora trabajas para ellos —dijo Supergirl.

—Cuando dirigía a la Deo, cazabamos alienígenas, ahora Cadmus ha heredaro ese glorioso proyecto, y eso será un hecho cuando eliminemos al más poderoso primero... Kakarotto —dijo Cyborg Superman.

—La última vez casi te mato, pero esta vez yo terminaré el trabajo —dijo Supergirl apretando los dientes y golpeando al rostro pero no se movió.

—Olvide decirte de las luces —dijo Cyborg Superman entonces toda las habitaciones se hicieron de color rojo— mi turno.

Cyborg Superman conecto una cachetada en rostro de Supergirl enviandola a volar contra una columna, sin esperar tiempo corrio a ella y volvió a enviarla a otro columna a estrellarse.

—Esta bien, la luces no las esperaba aún así no será tan fácil —dijo Supergirl levantándose.

—Al final es la misma opción la muerte de todos lo alienígenas —dijo Cyborg Superman.

El lanzó una patada que Kara bloqueo, ella conecto en el estomago, haciendo que retrocediera, ella se coloca de pie a tiempo para bloquear su golpe y engancharlo enviándolo contra una columna que cayó.

—Debes saber que Kakarotto no tiene debilidad, así que su guerra está perdida —dijo Kara lanzando otro golpe.

Ahora Cyborg Superman la bloqueó y la tomo por las dos manos doblandolas.

—En eso te equivocas Supergirl, tú eres su debilidad —dijo Cybor Superman.

Kara activo su visión. de rayos láser quemandole el rostro, eso lo envío lejos, cuando se levantó ella pudo ver que su ojo era cibernético ahora.

—Peleas mejor que antes, veo que te haz entrenado —dijo Cyborg Superman— pero no todo se gana con fuerza.

El aplaudio y las luces se hicieron verdes ahora, al instante Supergirl cayó en una rodilla, Cyborg Superman la golpe una vez en el rostro derribadola.

—Podria matarte ahora pero no, aún te necesitamos viva, quiero que veas como tú serás la culpable de la muerte de Kakarotto, y que lo veas morir con tus propios ojos, entonces tendrás mi permiso de morir con el —dijo Cyborg Superman dandole una patada que la envío a estrellarse a una pared.

El botón de Kara quedó en el suelo, y fue aplastado por Cyborg Superman que sonrió.

—Go, Goku, per, perdoname —dijo Kara susurrando mientras caía desmayada.

 **Banco de National city.**

Kakarotto decendiendo enfrente de Malhem que estaba intentado activar un cubo extraño en su mano.

—Funciona maldición, maldita basura, deberías teletrasportarme cuando lo ordene —dijo Malhem.

—Lo siento, Malhem pero tus servicios ya no son requeridos —dijo la voz de Lilian seguido el aparato explotó.

—Maldita —dijo Malhem.

—Entonces te traicionaron, eso te paso por confiar en gente así —dijo Kakarotto sonriendo.

—Hijo de... —dijo Malham disparado un rayo de su mano

Pero Kakarotto atravesó la energía como si nada y apareció a su espalda.

—Muy lento y muy débil, incluso las armas del ejército de Freezer eran mejores —dijo Kakarotto.

Malham no sabía quién era Freezer pero no le interesaba, el lanzó un golpe pero fallando, lo intento sacando un latigo pero Kakarotto esquivo sin esfuerzo.

—Solo sabes esquivar —dijo Malhem lanzando el latigo otra vez.

Kakarotto lo tomo con la mano fácilmente y lo hizo girar varias veces, mandolo contra un edificio a estrellarse, Malhem cayó como un sacó de patatas, el levantó la vista para ver a Kakarotto ahí enfrente de el.

—Vaya que eres aburrido, Cadmus debería encontrar mejor personal —dijo Kakárotto.

Malhem apretó los dientes y se preparó para lanzar otro ataque de su mano, pero Kakarotto tuvo suficiente y aplastó su mano destruyendo el arma, luego levantó a Malhem y le arrancó el traje como si fuera simple ropa, Malhem cayó de rodillas derrotado.

—Creo que gane —dijo Kakarotto sonriendo.

Entonces lo sintió, el ki de Kara había desaparecido, eso llego junto con la voz de Bárbara.

—¡GOKU PERDÍ LA SEÑAL DE KARA! —grito Barbara.

Sin esperar nada Kakarotto despegó al cielo, como si fuera un cohete, no había usado esta velocidad desde qué llegó para pelear con Freezer, el entró al edificio donde quedaban restos de la energía de Kara, el entro rompiendo una pared en lugar de una ventana.

—¡KARA, DONDE ESTÁS! —grito Goku olvidándose de los nombres de heroe.

El pudo ver escombros en suelo, Columnas derribadas, alzando la vista miro las luces verdes.

—Barbs esos son —dijo Kakárotto.

—Luces de Kriptonita —dijo Barbara.

Cuando Goku alzó la vista a la pared donde Kara se había estrellado por última vez lo vio, Barbara, Dinah y Helena se cubrieron la boca por el impacto, era un pedazo de la capa de Supergirl en la pared y un mensaje.

 **Hola Kakárotto, tenemos a Supergirl y al Daxamita, trata de encontrarlos, antes que sea tarde, si no te dejamos un pequeño recuerdo de ella, ¿que se siente perder lo que más quieres Kakárotto? atte. Cadmus**.

Ese día el mundo fue testigo de el temblor más grande que había presenciado y como un edificio era evaporado en segundos.

 **Y listo capitulo terminado, bastante largo verdad, ahora Cadmus conocerá por qué no hay que hacer enojar a Goku, como creen que termine esto.**

 **Muchas gracias por su votos y comentarios, nos veremos en la actualización del hijo de la leyenda.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	48. Rompiendo el primer nivel: El Guerrero L

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Capitulo 46: Rompiendo el primer nivel: El Guerrero Legendario regresa.**

 **-Edificio abandonado.-**

 **¿Que se siente perder lo que quieres, Kakarotto?**.

—Kara — pronunció Goku; con la mirada baja, soltando un golpe al suelo logrando romperlo completamente.

—Goku, ¿Me escuchas? — le llamó Bárbara desde el comunicador portatil— necesito que te tranquilices — pero resultaba inútil.

 **(Canción: The diary of Jane)**

 **If I had to.**

 **I would put myself right beside you.**

 **So let me ask.**

 **Would you like that?.**

 **Would you like that?.**

 **"Flashback."**

— Hola Son Goku, soy Kara Danvers,— la rubia ofrecio su mano a modo de saludo.— Una amiga me dijo que vendrías, Bárbara Gordon, la conoces, ¿Cierto?— término de decir Kara tratando de mantener sus nervios en control.

 **"Fin del Flasback."**

 **"And I don't mind.**

 **If you say this love is the last time.**

 **So now I'll ask.**

 **Do you like that?.**

 **Do you like that?."**

 **¡NO!**

Goku, aún con el puño en el suelo y presa de tantos recuerdos, libero su aura de Ki al sentirse nuevamente impotente de sus errores. Se habían llevado a Kara por su culpa, no había llegado a tiempo para protegerla. Eso no podía estar pasando...

— Mon-el... — su voz se volvió extrañamente gruesa mientras el nombre de aquel era pronunciado, apretaba los dientes con furia sin ser consciente de que lo hacía.

La fuerza de su Ki en retención comenzó a hacer temblar el edificio. Los vidrios de los enormes ventanales vibraban ante el desconocido poder contemplado.

El casco comenzaba a agrietarse.

 **"Flashback."**

— **No te preocupes. Los atraparé y te liberaré, lo prometo... ammm — dijo Kakarotto, él no sabía su nombre y no se sentía bien llamarlo Daxamita.**

— **Mon-El — respondió, el ahora conocido Mon-El.**

 **"Fin del Flashback."**

— ¡CADMUS! — Su chaqueta se abrió de golpe. Rocas tiritaban sobre el suelo cuarteado por un enorme cráter formado bajo sus botas.

El impacto de su desgarrador grito salió como onda expansiva; la estructura tembló mientras las paredes se desmoronaban a su alrededor.

" **Something's getting in the way.**

 **Something's just about to break.**

 **I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.**

 **As I burn another page.**

 **As I look the other way.**

 **I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.**

 **So tell me how it should be."**

— Goku...— llamo Bárbara con preocupación a través del comunicador.— Estás provocando un terremoto, cálmate por favor — término de decir conciliadora. No recibió respuesta.

El sonido del casco estallando le respondió por que; había perdido completamente la comunicación con el saiyajin.

Cerro los ojos un minuto sólo pensando en que, si ella estuviera allí podría calmarlo pero a distancia, le era imposible.

Un remolino de aire se aglomeraba a su alrededor mientras el mismo viento movía ruidosamente su traje. Su cabello se elevaba sobrenaturalmente meciéndose sin arbitrariedad. Las botas se hundían más en el suelo y resquebrajó de roca caían el piso inferior.

—¡SON UNOS MALDITOS!.— el poder quería ser liberado. — ¡AHHHHH!...— Entonces el sello se hizo presente haciéndolo doblar del dolor.

 **"Flashback."**

—Bueno, Jeje... creo que estamos en una relación oficialmente, espero que te agrade la idea —dijo Goku convencido de que esa vez no lo arruinaría.

Kara rio y le dio un pequeño beso.

—Si Goku, lo estamos. ¡Y no puedo estar mas feliz!— respondió ella; ese chico japonés había cambiado su vida.

 **"Fin de flashback."**

Tantos recuerdos vinieron a su memoria, tanta impotencia dolía más que incluso aquel sello en su estómago. Una fuerza sobrenatural exigía ser liberada mientras el dolor hinchaba las venas en su cuello y sus uñas se enterraban ferozmente en las palmas. Los temblores aumentaron y toda la estructura del viejo edificio comenzaba a flaquear, sin embargo, el guerrero no lo percibía. No era consciente del desastre que estaba provocando.

Con una rodilla en el suelo, Goku se tomó del pecho al sentir el punzante dolor de aquella maldición dentro de él. Incluso dolía más que cuando le dio su enfermedad del corazón. Agacho la cabeza mientras más recuerdos llegaban hasta a él recordándole lo que estaba perdiendo, lo que no había protegido.

 **"Flashback."**

—Me gusta lo de Legión, tal vez una Legión de Superhéroes —dijo Mon-el colocando su mano también.

 **"Fin Flashback."**

Mientras todo el edificio, la ciudad, o mejor dicho, el mundo entero, comenzaba a temblar; el sello comenzaba a perder una de sus seis figuras.

Su cabello ahora parpadeaba entre dorado y negro; lo que antes eran mechones azabaches poco a poco desteñían su oscuridad

 **"Desperate, I will crawl.**

 **Waiting for so long.**

 **No love, there is no love.**

 **Die for anyone.**

 **What have I become.**

 **Something's getting in the way.**

 **Something's just about to break.**

 **I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane."**

—¡KARA! — Levantandose nuevamente, Goku desgarro su garganta al sentir como el sello metía más presión incitándolo a rendirse.

Un nuevo grito creó otra onda expansiva de dimensiones catastróficas. Los trozos de roca comenzaron a elevarse mientras los ventanales eran totalmente destruidos. Su cabello seguía en esa danza hipnótica mientras su traje resistía la fuerza que quemaba la piel del saiyajin. Apretó más los puños intentando no ser consumido por la cólera inerte de que sus pupilas desaparecían quedando en blanco sus ojos.

—¡LUTHOR! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?! — El daño causado por el sello en él no era nada en comparación con su venganza.

 **"As I burn another page.**

 **As I look the other way.**

 **I still try to find my place.**

 **In the diary of Jane."**

Alarmas de coches eran escuchados mientras gritos desesperados eran cautivos de lo desconocido. Los ciudadanos miraban el espectáculo sin creer ni saber que estaba ocurriendo, fuerzas del poder ciudadano acudieron para despejar el área de lo que parecía un sismo de magnitudes legendarias. Mientras ellos veían un deteriorado edificio al punto de quiebre, pocos sabían lo que en verdad ocurría en su interior.

Para el guerrero, lo único relevante en esos instantes era encontrar a la mujer que le había enseñado y permito entrar a su mundo.

 **-Empresas Dragón.-**

— ¿Que es esto? —inquirió Helena sujeta a una pared.

— Nunca había sentido un temblor así. No puede ser Goku, ¿O si, Barbara? —pregunto con asombro Dinah tratando de no caer.

—Cadmus tal vez acaba de provocar el fin de este planeta —cerrando los ojos, respondió preocupada pidiendo internamente que Goku lograra concentrarse, o este sería el fin.

 **-National City: Callejon-**

Red Hood estaba corriendo por los callejónes, parecía que había perdido a la policía, pero el no esperaba que un temblor sucediera de la nada.

«¿Que carajos...? este temblor es raro, es más fuerte que todos los que he sentido, parece como si fuera a hundir la ciudad consigo.» pensó Jason sosteniéndose de un basurero.

 **-Londres.**

 **Embajada de Temycira.**

—Princesa, tenemos que salir de la embajada, esta podría colapsar en cualquier momento —menciono la asistente de Diana al verla parada mirando algo por la ventana.

—Este temblor, es como el que Kakarotto ocasiono, no, es diez o veinte veces peor —se dijo así misma la amazona mirando por el cristal a la ciudad temblar.

 **-Gotham: Mansión Wayne.**

 **Batcueva.**

—Señor, tenemos que salir de aquí o vamos a quedar atrapados en esta cueva —dijo Alfred sujetándose del dinosaurio que era trofeo de Batman.

—¡PAPA! ¡¿ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?! ¡VAMOS A QUEDAR ATRAPADOS!— —grito Damián.— ¡¿QUE ESTAS MIRANDO?!

— Este temblor viene de National city, de un edificio en particular —dijo Bruce sujetandose a la computadora, mientras apuntaba la ubicación.— Y creo saber quién es el culpable.

 **-Olimpo.-**

—No puede ser, es la misma energía de la última vez padre —dijo Apolo dios del sol.

—No digas cosas obvias Apolo, mejor di que esta energía es mucho peor que la última vez.— corrigió Hera.— Puedo sentir el odio, la sed de sangre. Es como si los titanes hubieran sido liberados.

Zeus no dijo nada mientras miraba como la tierra debajo del Olimpo temblaba; rayos caían del cielo y no eran suyos.

—¿Que o quién es el dueño de esta fuerza mostruosa? —dijo Zeus consternado.

 **-Las afueras de National city.**

 **Base de Cadmus.**

—Dios mío es Kakarotto, nos va a matar ¡estamos perdidos! —dijo un soldado de Cadmus mientras entraban a la base cargando a una Supergirl inconsciente.

—Tranquilizate soldado y lleva a la Kriptoniana con el Daxamita — dijo Cyborg Superman tratando de mantener la calma.

— ¡¿Traquilizarme?!— decía desesperado.— ¡Ese monstruo va a destruir la tierra por su novia! deberíamos regresar...— hasta que fue cortado de un disparo en la cabeza.

—¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES?! —grito Cyborg Superman mirando a Lilian bajando el arma.

—No necesitamos débiles ahora.— respondió Lilian Luthor restándole importancia.— Ustedes, llevanla a su celda — ordeno. Los otros hombres asintieron llevándose a Supergirl.

—¿Estas segura de esto?.— dijo Cyborg Superman ahora mirando como rayos caían del cielo.— Si Kakarotto sigue así, no quedará un planeta que salvar de los alienígenas —

—Kakarotto solo está mostrando su verdadera naturaleza, la de un monstruo —respondio Lilian sonriendo.

Cyborg Superman le miro contrariado. Era evidente su locura había rebasado los límites.

 **-National City.**

 **Deo.**

— ¿Pero que es esto? —dijo Alex sujeta a una máquina para no caer.

—El fin del mundo, y nunca pude ver el super Saiyajin —dijo Winn debajo de su escritorio.

—No se por que creo que esto tiene que ver precisamente con el, Winn sal de ahí y comunicate con Bárbara —dijo J'ohn.

—No puedo, todas la comunicaciónes se cayeron — respondió Winn.

—Tendré que ir yo, tengo un mal presentimiento —dijo Alex— claro, cuando este terremoto pase.

 **-Edificio abandonado.-**

El Sello hizo el último intento de frenar a Goku. Suprimia el poder lo mejor que pudo pero era tanta la necesidad de ser liberado que ya no podía contenerlo más.

Lentamente el guerrero se estabilizaba en su posición; una mano le cubría el rostro presa de la desesperación, la furia y el dolor. Su respiración asfixiaba, era pesada y bastante espesa. aglomeraba sus pulmones y amenazaba con arrancar su garganta. Un calor conocido le quemaba el cuerpo, era un deja vu de un pasado olvidado. Todo lo que quería era explotar ahí, salir y nunca más volver a estar oculto...

Volver... Un último recuerdo llegó a el. Quizá, el más dulce que hubiera tenido en su vida.

 **"Flashback."**

—No hay nadie más con quien quiera experimentar esto que contigo, este es nuestro momento, solo... sé gentil —dijo Kara.

 **"Fin del Flashback**."

«Kara...» Su mente se liberó. Sólo eso necesitaba.

—¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! — El poder se aferró a su cuerpo y fue liberada tras una explosión legendaria.

Goku levantando su cabeza, mientras ráfagas de energía salían dispersas del edificio. Luces incandescentes cubrían al guerrero bañandolo con su luz brillante. Sus ojos pasaron de aquel blanco muerto a uno esmeralda. Los temblores magnificaron en potencia cuando toda esa luz cubrió en su totalidad al saiyajin; rayos y relámpagos se arremolinaban en el mientras ondas de poder y ráfagas luminosas eran desprendidas de su cuerpo mortal. Su cabello eran finos hilos de oro contrastando con su anterior oscuro. El podía sentir todo ese poder contenido, toda esa fuerza salvaje de su bestia indomable.

El edificio vibró por completo mientras que toda ventana era destrozada sin piedad: trozos de roca eran arrojados sin punto fijo mientras el último sello explotaba junto con el edificio.

No quedó nada de aquel lugar y el terremoto y relámpagos se fueron como si nunca hubieran existido. Lo único que podían ver era a un tipo de cabello dorado de espalda con un pedazo de capa roja en su mano y envuelto en un aura dorada.

—Juro que voy a salvarlos y terminaré esto con Cadmus se acabaron los juegos —dijo Goku con esa voz que había hecho temblar al mismo emperador de la maldad.

 **Olimpo.**

—Es impresionante —dijo Apolo pálido.

—Esposo mío, ¿que debemos hacer con este ser? —dijo Hera.

—Debemos acabar con el ahora, pone en peligro el equilibrio —dijo Apolo.

—No seas impulsivo Apolo, fíjate en su energía es poderoso pero es mortal aun, al menos que sea un dios no puede llegar aquí —dijo Zeus.

—¿Y dejaremos que ande suelto? —dijo Apolo.

—Sera un buen entretenimiento, por ahora que los mortales se encarguen —dijo Zeus sonriendo.

 **1 horas después.**

 **Empresas Dragón.**

—Por dios sentí que sería el fin del mundo —dijo Helena sentándose.

—No puedo creer que Goku haya provocado ese terremoto en National city —dijo Dinah.

—De hecho no fue solo en National city, Goku hizo temblar todo el mundo —dijo Barbara mirando los reportajes— ¿donde se habrá metido?, no puedo encontrarlo.

—Y aún así dices que no es todo su poder —dijo Dinah asustada— debemos encontrar a Kara y detener a Cadmus antes que lo hagan enojar más.

—Tambien a Mon-el —dijo Helena.

—Si también a tu novio —dijo Dinah con burla.

Antes que Helena pudiera hablar fue cortada por una voz nueva.

—Barbara, ¿estás aquí? —dijo Alex.

—Alex, ¿como sabías de la cueva? —dijo Barbara girando para mirarla.

—Sabes que el fuerte de Goku no son los secretos, además ya habían comentado sobre ella —dijo Alex sonriendo.

—¿Y como te dejo entrar seguridad? —dijo Helena confundida.

—Bueno ya sabes que amables se vuelven cuando mencionas que eres la cuñada de uno de los dueños —dijo Alex cruzada de brazos.

—No puedo discutir con esa lógica —dijo Dinah.

—Oigan ustedes son —dijo Alex mirando mejor a las chicas.

—Si, recuerdas a las amigas que mencióne, las conociste como Helena y Dinah, pero en Gotham eran conocidas como Huntress y Black canary —dijo Barbara.

—Woow si que eran grande amigas —dijo Alex— ¿donde están Goku y Kara? se supone que atraparian a Red Hood.

Las tres chicas se miraron, la valiente fue Barbara.

—Mejor siéntate Alex, han pasado cosas que debes saber —dijo Barbara suspirando.

 **Hotel de National City.**

Jason estaba en su nueva habitación, por suerte el temblor había desviado la atención de la policía, pero ahora el tenía que encontrar a ese hijo de puta que lo estaba incriminando, era obvio que no podía contar con Bárbara, solo ella pudo darle su ubicación a la policía.

Esa desconfianza le dolía pero tampoco podía decir que no la merecía, el se habia hecho una fama y era un hecho que no se libraria de ella tan fácilmente, solo le quedaba confiar en que Bizarro pudiera encontrar algo que lo ayudará.

Su teléfono sonó cortando sus pensamientos, mirándo la pantalla pudo ver qué era Bruce, en lugar de responder lo ingnoro había tenido suficiente por hoy, como para escuchar la paranoia de Batman contra el saiyajin.

El temblor había sido extraño ya que sacudió todo el mundo, pero no había pruebas de que Kakarotto fuera el culpable.

—Tal vez Barby tiene razón y éstoy juzgando antes de tiempo, después de todo el tipo no ha hecho nada malo —dijo Jason.

Considerando su situacion era casi igual a la de Kakarotto, el estaba siendo perseguido por su fama, pero no por pruebas contundentes.

«En que momento me volví Bruce» pensó Jason suspirando, cuando saliera de esto tenía que arreglar las cosas.

Su teléfono sonó nuevamente, el miro la pantalla creyendo que era Bruce nuevamente, pero en lugar pudo ver el nombre de Bizarro el respondió.

—Dime que me tienes algo Bizarro —dijo Jason sonriendo.

 **Empresas Dragón.**

—¡NO PUEDE SER! —grito Alex caminando por la sala— ¡¿COMO QUE CADMUS TIENE A KARA?!.

—Cuando llamaste para pedir apoyo; también se llevó acabo un ataque en el banco, fueron hombre de Cadmus armados con armas a base de ki —dijo Barbara.

—Goku y Kara tuvieron que dividirse, mientras él fue al banco Kara se dirigió a detener a Red Hood —dijo Dinah.

—Pero de algún modo Cadmus logro comunicarse con ella, forzandola a ir a una trampa, lo más seguro es que usaron a Mon-el como cebo, además de la Kriptonita —dijo Helena.

—Kriptonita y también tienen a Mon-el —dijo Alex sorprendida— por eso no aparecía tampoco, estos bastardos ¿que paso con Goku?.

—Logre comunicarme con el, pero cuando llegó era tarde ya se había llevado a Kara —dijo Barbara colocando el fragmento de vídeo que quedó.

Alex pudo ver como Goku entró derribando una pared y gritando el nombre de su hermana, como camino y observo las lámparas de kriptonita, luego el mensaje y como la furia del Saiyajin fue liberada.

—El ocasiono el gran temblor, sacudió al mundo entero —dijo Alex asombrada— crees que.

—Es una posibilidad no he podido encontrarlo desde ese momento —dijo Barbara.

Helena y Dinah se miraron confundidas, ya que no sabían de que estaban hablando.

—¿Dime que tienes un plan Barbara? —dijo Alex preocupada.

—Lo tengo, antes que Cadmus secuestrara a Kara, estábamos planeando atacar sus bases para recuperar a Mon-el y solo me falta treinta minutos para terminar de localizarlas todas —dijo Barbara.

—Bien, cuenten conmigo y la Deo le avisare a J'ohn para preparar agentes —dijo Alex.

—No Alex eso los pondrá sobre avisó, no sabemos hasta donde llega las influencias de Cadmus —dijo Barbara— temo decirte esto, pero necesito que te mantengas al margen.

—Pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, mientras ellos tiene a mi hermana, ya me quitaron a mi padre —dijo Alex— además no tenemos a Goku y no sabemos dónde está.

—Estoy aquí —dijo alguien apareciendo, estaba vestido con lo que quedaba de su traje, pero su aspecto es lo que dejo sin palabras a las chicas.

Su cabello negro se había ido y fue reemplazado por uno rubio, sus ojos también había cambiado a color verde, la sonrisa que alguna vez lo adornaba se había ido dejando la mirada seria y peligrosa, su musculatura había aumentado, era como si fuera un dios.

—Goku —dijo Barbara asombrada, apesar de haberlo visto antes verlo en persona era otra cosa.

—Ese es el —dijo Alex rascándose los ojos— ¿como paso?.

—¿Alguien nos quiere explicar que le pasó a Goku? —dijo Helena en shock mirando al rubio que decían era Goku.

—No lo sé, pero si antes era guapo ahora lo es diez veces más —dijo Dinah comiendose al saiyajin con los ojos.

—Mi transformación ha regresado por la ira —dijo Goku mirándo su mano— soy el super saiyajin Goku.

—Te ves increíble Goku —dijo Barbara sonriendo.

—Gracias... quisiera sentirme más feliz en es este momento, pero con Kara en manos de Cadmus, me siento como la primera vez, me siento furioso —dijo Goku serio.

—No es para menos, esos bastardos han cruzado la línea —dijo Alex con una mirada enojada.

—Alex te juro que rescatare a Kara —dijo Goku— y terminaré con Cadmus para siempre.

Alex asintió, aún no estaba feliz por quedarse al margen de la situacion, pero ahora con el super Saiyajin, sabía que no tenía que preocuparse, Kara regresaria con bien.

—¿Super saiyajin? —dijo Helena y Dinah confudidas aún.

—Yo les explicaré mientras Goku se cambia —dijo Barbara sonriendo.

—¿Cambiarme?, solo me falta el casco —dijo Goku.

—No ese traje ya no servira, que bueno que Kara, Winn y yo pensamos en esto —dijo Barbara arrojando una cápsula— es hora de presentar al mejorado Kakarotto 2.0 o Xeno como dijo Kara.

De la cápsula apareció un maniquí con un traje nuevo, consistía en un dogi color rojo, el cual recubre una camiseta spandex oscura, unos brazaletes y correas azules, su pantalon poseia esta misma tonalidad, siendo todo esto unido por una cinta de color cerúleo similar a sus muñequeras y tobilleras.

—El material es una combinación de tus trajes viejos con el de kripton por lo cual es muy resistente, entre los tres diseñamos el modelo para asegurarnos de combinar tu mundo con este —dijo Barbara— sabíamos que recuperarias tu transformación y este es nuestro regalo, claro que no contábamos con lo usarías en esta situacion.

Goku se acerco al traje y lo miro, una sonrisa salió por sus labios.

—Me gusta mucho, gracias Bárbs con este traje juro que rescatare a Kara y Mon-el —dijo Goku.

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **Base de Cadmus.**

—Goku —dijo Kara sentandose rápido para ver qué estaba en el piso y dentro de una jaula.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Mon-el en celda de alado.

—Mon-el, ahora se lo que sienten los villanos cuando los golpe —dijo Kara levantándose para mirar el lugar— pero estoy bien y tú.

—He estado mejor, ¿también te engaño el clon de J'ohn? —dijo Mon-el.

—No es un clon es el verdadero Hank, solo que lo mejoraron —dijo Kara tratando de arrancar las barras de la celda.

—Es inútil las barras están hecha de metal NH son indestructibles —dijo Mon-el— hace unas horas el lugar temblo, creo que fue Goku.

—Shhhh es Kakarotto recuerdas, si tembló es que ya sabe que me secuestraron entonces —dijo Kara.

—¿Que quiere Cadmus con nosotros? —dijo Mon-el.

«Tu eres su debilidad, y no te matare para que veas como muere por tu culpa» Kara sacudio la cabeza a las palabras de Cyborg Superman.

—No lo sé, Mon-el, pero sé que no nos gustara —dijo Kara pensativa.

 **National city.**

 **Deo.**

«Dios, que está pasando se que Goku es el guerrero legendario, pero aun así...» pensó Alex entrando a la sala principal, cuando alguien la llamo.

—Buenos días Alex, ¿sabes algo de Kara? —dijo J'ohn caminando a ella.

—Haaaa no, aún no ha llegado —dijo Alex.

Odiaba mentirle a J'ohn, pero con Kara en manos de Cadmus no podían arriesgarse, además que el último plan de J'ohn con parásito no había salido bien.

—¿No te preocupa?, ella no suele estar incomunicada —dijo J'ohn.

—Tal vez esta con Goku, dale tiempo antes de empezar a preocuparnos —dijo Alex con una mueca disimulada.

J'ohn iba a decir algo más, cuando miro en la escalera a un marciano gigante y blanco, rápidamente sacó su arma y le apuntó.

—J'ohn baja el arma ahora —dijo Alex enfrente de el— ¡J'OHN!.

J'ohn tenía los ojos rojos, pero con la voz de Alex parecía que recuperó la conciencia, mientras ella le quitó el arma, pudo ver qué le apuntaba a un agente que no entendía nada.

—Jefe solo llegue cinco minutos tarde —dijo el agente con la manos en alto.

—Tranquilo ve a trabajar —dijo Alex calmando al hombre.

—Alex debes hacerme unas pruebas algo anda mal —dijo J'ohn.

 **Base de Cadmus.**

 **Afueras de Star city.**

Ahí estaba el gran almacén custodiado por cien hombres, cada uno armado con metralladoras.

—Estoy aburrido —dijo uno de los hombres de la puerta.

—Lo se, en este lugar nunca pasa nada —dijo otro— ¿oye quien es el idiota que viene ahí?

Ellos pudieron ver a un sujeto de cabello rubio acercarse caminando a pasado firme, tenía un traje extraño.

—Oye idiota, regresa por donde veniste —dijo el hombre apuntando su arma.

Al verlo que no se detenía y no decía nada abrieron fuego, pero únicamente fue para ver como las balas eran repelidas por el aura dorada.

—¡ES KAKAROTTO! —grito uno de ellos al reconocer el bastón rojo en su espalda.

Kakarotto entonces estiró la mano y soltó una ráfaga de ki, mandando lejos a los hombres y explotando la puerta.

Kakarotto entró a la base, para mirar a los agentes cerrandole el paso.

—¡NO ESTORBEN! —grito Kakárotto soltando una ráfaga de ki que los hizo salir volando.

El siguió avanzando más adentro de la base, para mirar más hombres disparandole, harto Goku simplemente comenzó abrirse paso como si fueran cucharachas, haciendolos volar por todas partes.

Cuando llegó a la zona principal, no pudo ver nada no habia nadie, el gruñó y tomo del cuello a uno de los hombres y lo acerco a su rostro.

—¿Estan en esta base Supergirl y el Daxamita? —dijo Kakarotto mirándolo como una depredador a su presa.

El hombre solo pudo negar con la cabeza asustado.

—¿Luthor o Cyborg Superman tampoco? —dijo Kakárotto.

—No señor —dijo el hombre para ser soltado como un sacó de basura.

—Tienen diez segundos para salir de aquí, o morirán con este lugar —dijo Kakarotto levantó ambas manos, que comenzaron a brillar.

El hombre y el resto huyeron corriendo, apenas lograron salvarse, pero fueron arrojados lejos por la explosión, cuando miraron hacia atrás fue solo para ver que donde alguna vez estuvo su base, no quedaba nada.

Kakarotto aparecio enfrente de ellos rodeado en su aura dorada, que lo hacía ver como un ser imponente.

—La policía ya viene los esperarán aquí, si alguno intenta escapar, lo mato —dijo Kakárotto.

Todos los hombres asintieron con la manos en alto, nadie se atrevería a desafiarlo.

Con eso Kakarotto despegó al cielo.

—Barbs no están en esta base, ¿tuvieron suerte Dinah y Helena? —dijo Kakarotto por el comunicador.

Está era la base quince que Goku destruía desde que comenzó en la madrugada.

—Chicas ya escucharon a Goku, ¿como le va? —dijo Oráculo dirigiéndo desde la empresa.

 **Afueras de Metrópolis.**

 **Base Cadmus**.

—Acabamos de terminar con los agentes, pero no hay rastro de Supergirl o Mon-el —dijo Black Canary.

—Tampoco de Lilian o Cyborg Superman —dijo Huntress.

Ellas dos había acabado con tres bases, gracias a la semillas, su resistencia no había bajado nada.

 **Empresas Dragón.**

—Entiendo, les enviaré la ubicación de la siguiente base —dijo Bárbara.

—Goku a ti también, dirígete a las afueras de Central City, ahí hay otra base —dijo Barbara— se están quedando sin lugares donde esconderse, pronto los tendremos.

—Entendido —dijo Black Canary.

—De acuerdo —dijo Kakarotto.

Con esa la comunicación se cortó; Barbara quitó los mapas un momento de la pantalla de la computadora, para mirar las noticias ella pudo ver cómo se había levantado una orden de aprensión contra Red Hood.

—Jason, por qué sigues con este caminó, podrías estar ayudandonos en lugar —dijo Barbara triste.

Su teléfono de la oficina sonó, ella respondió, como Helena estába en mision, había dado la orden que nadie podía subir a presidencia hasta nuevo aviso.

—Dime Elizabeth —dijo Barbara.

—Señorita Gordon, llegó un sobre para usted —dijo Elizabeth.

—Ya veo archivalo para Helena, cuando ella regrese se encarga —dijo Barbara.

—Señorita Barbara, lo trajo un joven llamado Jason Todd, dijo que era importante —dijo Elizabeth.

Barbara se quedó en shock a eso por unos segundos para luego suspirar.

—Bien subelo a presidencia por favor —dijo Barbara con eso colgó y se levantó para salir de la Dragóncueva y ver que había traído Jason.

 **Lugar desconocido.**

 **Base Cadmus.**

Kara y Mon-el estaban sentádos en el piso, recargados contra la pared de la jaula pensando en un plan.

—¿Como vamos a salir de aquí?, Go...digo Kakarotto ya tardo —dijo Mon-el.

—Recuerda que ellos bloquean la energía vital, tendremos que esperar una distracción o que Oráculo nos encuentre, recuerdas el plan para desmantelar todas las bases —dijo Kara.

Pero no fue Mon-el quien contestó.

—Y ya comenzaron, creo que llevan como veinte bases destruidas, tenemos que ser rápidos —dijo Lilian entrando con dos guardias— un placer Supergirl, creo que no nos han presentado.

—Lilian Luthor —dijo Supergirl levantadose y acercándose a los barrotes.

—Veo que ya me conocías, Kakarotto te hablo de nuestro pequeño encuentro, dime algo ¿siempre fue rubio o lo hizo para combinar contigo? —dijo Lilián.

—Kakarotto rubio —dijo Kara mirando a Mon-el que tenían el mismo pensamiento.

«El temblor fue el Super saiyajin» pensaron Kara y Mon-el si ese era el caso, Cadmus estaba muerto.

—Creo que no tiene importancia, lo que si lo tiene es que no me agrada que ustedes se acerquen a mi hija —dijo Lilian.

—En serio ¿y Lena sabe sobre Cadmus?, que eres una mentirosa, secuestradora y asesina, ¿sabe que es su madre en realidad? —dijo Supergirl.

—¿Y ustedes qué son para mi hija? —dijo Lilián tratando de mantener en control.

—Somos sus amigos —dijo Supergirl.

—Yo apenas la vi dos o tres veces —dijo Mon-el pero se calló cuando vio la mirada de la mujeres.

—Regresando al tema eso no es nada nuevo, hace años Superman se acerco a mi hijo Lex y le prometió el mundo, un día nuevo para la humanidad —dijo Lilian mientras rodeaba la jaula— Lex creyó en el, pobresito y luego vio que los de su clase infectaban está nación, con su propaganda.

—Lex estaba loco —dijo Supergirl.

—No, el quiso recuperar el poder para los humanos, ¿pero que hizo Superman? convencio al mundo de que Lex era malvado, mi querido muchacho, mi hijo genio, el era el verdadero Superman —dijo Lilian apretando los puños.

Supergirl y Mon-el solo la miraban.

—Los de tu clase jamás se detendrán de infectar la tierra, ahí tienes al alienígena que hizo temblar el mundo entero, por qué desapareciste —dijo Lilian.

—Estas demente, desafiaste al alienígena equivocado, Kakarotto está más aya de tu imaginación y cuando nos encuentre lo pagarás —dijo Supergirl encarandola.

—Yo opino distinto —dijo Lilian sonriendo— les diré por qué están aquí, por qué necesito algo de ti...y eso es que seas humana por un tiempo.

—¿Que? —dijo Supergirl que no esperaba eso.

—No finjas, ¿recuerdas tu pelea con tornado rojo?, antes que el saiyajin apareciera para molestar —dijo Lilian.

Mientras uno de sus hombres traía una máquina que parecía un casco.

—No importa te lo recordaré, cuando usas bastante de tu visión de calor, disminuyes la radicación solar en tus células dejándote indefensa igual que un simple mortal —dijo Lilian tomando el casco— este casco está diseñado para absorber la radiación.

—Una llamarada solar —dijo Supergirl— eso nunca pasará.

—Es verdad, no puedo herirte, tampoco a Kakarotto, pero sé por buenas fuentes que hay alguien que ambos aprecian como un hijo —dijo Lilian tomando el arma del hombre y disparando a la pierna de Mon-el.

—Aaaah —grito Mon-el cayendo por el disparo.

—¡Noo, Mon-el! —grito Supergirl.

—Estuve estudiando a su muchacho, es poderoso, pero el plomo le provoca una gran alergia —dijo Lilián sonriendo.

—Oh genial, mi debilidad tenía que ser el plomo, por qué no cobre de una vez —dijo Mon-el aún con el dolor en la pierna.

—¿Lo harás? —dijo Lilian al no recibir respuesta— bien puedo poner otra en su corazón.

—No, no, de acuerdo yo lo haré basta —dijo Supergirl.

—Supergirl, por favor no lo hagas —dijo Mon-el.

—No te dejaré morir, protegerte es el pacto que Kakarotto y yo hicimos —dijo Supergirl para luego mirar a Lilian— Dame el casco.

—Abran la celda —dijo Lilian sonriendo.

El hombre lo hizo y Kara salió para caminar a Lilian que le coloco el casco.

—Usa tu visión tu visión de calor —dijo Lilian alejándose.

Supergirl suspiro y activo su visión de calor chocando con el cristal del casco, después de unos segundos la presion hizo que las lámparas del lugar explotaran.

—¡AAAAAAHHHH! —grito Supergirl por el dolor cayendo de rostro al suelo.

Lilian camino a ella y se agachó para quitar el casco, luego la tomo por el cabello y le soltó una bofetada derribandola otra vez, Kara regreso el rostro para que se viera su labio roto.

—Vaya funciona —dijo Lilian tocando la sangre— llevensela.

Los hombres la tomaron por los brazos y la sacaron arrastrándola.

—¡NOOO, SUPERGIRL! —grito Mon-el arrastrandose pero solo pude ver cómo se la llevaban«Si algo le sucede nunca podre ver al rostro a Goku nuevamente».

 **Base de Cadmus.**

 **Afueras Central City.**

Diez tanques militares modelo M1 Abrams, estaban enfrente de Kakarotto que estaba avanzando a ellos.

Todas la bases había sido informadas que la orden era retener el mayor tiempo al saiyajin.

—¡DISPAREN! —grito el líder de esa base.

Los diez cañones dispararon a quemar ropa al rubio, que vio venir los disparos y apretó los dientes.

—¡NO ME HAGAN PERDER EL TIEMPO! —grito Kakárotto colocando sus manos en el costado— ¡KAME- HAME- HAAAAAAAAAAA.

El orbe salió disparado acabando con los cañones que venían a él, al igual que con los tanques, no quedó nada.

—¡Es un monstruo! —dijeron los hombres de Cadmus corriendo.

O al menos lo intentaron antes de ser bloquedos por el rubio que había parecido enfrente de ellos.

—Una pregunta y salvarán sus vidas, ¿está Supergirl y el Daxamita aquí? —dijo Kakarotto los hombres estaba petifricados— ¡RESPONDAN!.

—No señor Kakarotto, no están aquí, no nos mate por favor —gritaron los hombres de Cadmus de rodillas.

—¡Maldita sea! —grito Kakarotto— esperen a la policía y no se le ocurra escapar, entendido.

Los hombres asintieron aún de rodillas.

Con eso Kakárotto salió volando, tenía un mal presentimiento, como si Kara y Mon-el hubieran sido lastimados y solo que quedaban cuatro bases en pie.

—Resistan pronto los salvare —dijo Goku volando a su siguiente objetivo.

 **Deo.**

 **Enfermeria**

Alex estaba retirando una muestra de la sangre de J'ohn para poder hacer el análisis.

—Crei que mi mente me engañaba cuando vi la visión de mi familia, pero ahora entiendo que es mucho mas que eso —dijo J'ohn.

—Todos tus análisis fueron normales luego que M'gann te hiciera la transfusion —dijo Alex.

—Ver a mi familia es una cosa, casi matar a un agente que crei un marciano blanco es diferente —dijo J'ohn.

Alex camino a la computadora y metio la muestra de sangre, los datos aparecieron,

—De acuerdo el conteo de globulos es normal, creatina y plaquetas…que extraño, tu hematocrito es bajo —dijo Alex— tal vez sea deshidratación o un alto contenido de sodio revisare.

Entonces Alex abrió la pantalla y ahí estaba el problema, las células era blancas.

—Nunca vio algo como esto —dijo Alex.

—Yo si —dijo John serio —voy a salir.

Sin esperar respuesta se fue dejando Alex confundia, pero antes que pudiera seguirlo su teléfono sono, ella miro el numero y corrió a su oficina rápidamente.

—¿Qué pasa Barbara? —dijo Alex— ¿ya encontraron a Kara y Mon-el?.

—No Alex, pero solo faltan cuatro bases así que es cuestión de tiempo, te llamo por otro asunto —dijo Barbara.

—¿Cual? —dijo Alex dudosa.

—Necesito que Maggie deje a Red Hood, nos equivocamos de asesino —dijo Barbara.

—Espera Barbara, ¿de que hablas? —dijo Alex confundida— se que hay algo entre ustedes pero.

—No hay nada entre nosotros —dijo Barbara rápidamente— digo no es el punto, escucha tengo pruebas.

—Te escucho —dijo Alex.

—Bien si Red Hood es un asesino serial, por qué solo mato al tipo que entregaba drogas e ingnoro al tipo que se las dio —dijo Barbara— ¿tienes una computadora ahí contigo?, te envío un correo.

—Si —dijo Alex abriendo su computadora y entrando a su correo— ese es el sujeto que murió.

—Investigue el historial del comprador y fue arrestado por posesión de drogas, pero por tecnicismos salió de cárcel —dijo Barbara.

—¿No entiendo? —dijo Alex.

—A eso voy, el otro sujeto que Red Hood falso mató primero, tenía una condena por homicidio pero también fue liberado por tecnicismo ves la foto —dijo Bárbara.

—Esta matando criminales que cree que burlaron al sistema —dijo Alex entendiendo.

—Si y criminales que corrieron con suerte y uno resaltó, cambia a la siguiente imagen —dijo Barbara.

Alex lo hizo.

—Ese sujeto fue acusado por disparar a una mujer llamada julie Karnowsky, pero el juez anulo el juicio, cuando el arma homicida no fue debidamente clasificada —dijo Barbara.

—Entiendo —dijo Alex.

—El esposo de Karnowsky, Philips estaba obviamente enojado, el punto es que Philips Karnowsky es un ex marine, cambia de pagina —dijo Barbara.

Alex cambio la imagen para mirar que efectivamente era un ex marine y que en su habitación tenía la fotografía de Red Hood.

—Espeluznante verdad, también sirvio en el los peores sitios de Irak y nadie lo ha visto en meses —dijo Barbara.

—Estas diciendo que Karnowsky los mató y se disfrazó de Red Hood por que lo admira —dijo Alex.

—El asesino de su esposa aparecío muerte hace una semana de un tiro y mi teoría es que a Karnowsky le gusta la venganza y ahora quiere que paguen todos lo que burlaron el sistema —dijo Barbara.

—¿Y que piensas hacer? no sería mejor que Maggie sepa esto para limpiar el nombre de Red Hood —dijo Alex.

—No, ellos intervendrán y esta es una misión personal, aunque puede que Red Hood verdadero reciba ayuda —dijo Barbara sonríendo— ¿Alex que tan buena eres monitoreando?.

 **Base Cadmus.**

Kara era llevada por los pasillos, sujeta por los dos hombres, ella aún estaba mareada después de perder sus poderes.

—¿Que quieren hacerme? —dijo Supergirl que no podía mantenerse en pie.

Los hombres no respondieron mientras seguían arrastrandola, llegaron a otra sala y la colocaron en una silla reclinable, que tenía encima una luz solar y le esposaron sus manos y piernas a la silla, Lilian observaba todo junto a ella.

—¿Que están haciendo? prometieron que salvarían a Mon-el —dijo Supergirl tratando de liberarse— ese era el trato, ¿donde esta?, cuando Kakarotto llegue.

—Solo relajate, todo terminará pronto, y sobre Kakarotto nos ocuparemos de el también —dijo Lilian caminado con una jeringa y tomando una muestra de sangre.

—¿Que haran con mi sangre? —dijo Supergirl.

—Creo que Cybor Superman te contó eso —dijo Lilian sonriendo«tu sigues Kakarotto».

Al escuchar esas palabras y recordar lo que Cyborg Superman habia dicho, Kara hizo más esfuerzo para liberarse, pero era inútil.

«Tu serás la causante que Kakarotto pierda la vida» esas palabras comenzaron a resonar en su mente, mientras lágrimas caían.

«Goku» pensó Kara quedando inconsciente nuevamente.

Lilian sonrió cuando la vio caer incosiente.

—Llevenla a su jaula —dijo Lilian luego giro al hombre en la oscuridad— y tú toma ésto, ya sabes que hacer.

Cyborg Superman salió y tomo la sangre de Supergirl sonriendo.

«Saiyajin, veamos que se siente ser asesinado por la familia de tu propia novia» pensó Cyborg Superman con una. sonrisa malvada.

 **1 hora después.**

 **Estaciónamiento de policía( Atardecer).**

Maggie estaba saliendo de su patrulla, mientras le enviaba a Alex un mensaje, claro que ella había notado la diferencia en su relación.

—Sawyer —dijo Alex caminando a ella.

—Danvers, te mandaba un mensaje —dijo Maggie sonríendo.

—Necesito que te alejes de Red Hood —dijo Alex seria.

—Del asesino en serie de Gotham, ahora National City, claro que no —dijo Maggie.

—No es un asesino Maggie buscas al sujeto equivocado —dijo Alex.

—De acuerdo, te escucho —dijo Maggie.

—Eso es todo —dijo Alex seria.

—Si quieres que deje a mi sospechoso principal, debes decirme más —dijo Maggie.

—Lo siento es clasificado —dijo Alex.

—Vamos Alex somos amigas —dijo Maggie.

Hasta ahí llego la paciencia de Alex, su hermana estaba secuestrada y siendo buscanda por su cuñado saiyajin, capaz de acabar el mundo si no la encuentra, no necesitaba su somos amigas de Maggie.

—¡NO! Maggie no soy tu amiga —diji Alex.

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Maggie que le tomo unos segundos reaccionar.

—Woow de acuerdo, no entiendo que pasa —dijo Maggie.

—Las dos salimos, nos involucramos, luego dijiste que me gustabas y tuve la valentía de admitir que si es cierto —dijo Alex.

Margie no respondió.

—Y dijiste que mis sentimientos eran reales, y que yo merecía ser feliz y yo crei que significaba ser feliz contigo —dijo Alex.

—Alex yo... —dijo Maggie.

—No, no, no he terminado, por qué luego me convenciste de decirlelo a mi hermana y de paso a mi cuñado, el me hizo darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti, por qué estaba aterrada, pero al final me hizo sentirme orgullosa por admitirlo, por qué no se trataba de un concepto, si no de mis sentimientos por una increíble mujer —dijo Alex.

Maggie bajo la vista.

—Pero ahora no me siento liberada o como si estuviera en una gran aventura, solo siento que me duele, por qué tú no me quieres —dijo Alex.

—Alex no es por eso —dijo Maggie.

—Sabes que solo olvídalo, tengo que ir con mis amigos y familia, esto ya no es importante, solo no molestes a Red Hood el se encargará —dijo Alex.

Y con eso se fue dejando sola a Maggie ahí.

 **Base de Cadmus(Noche).**

Black Canary y Huntress estaba terminando con la base que le correspondía.

—¡AAAHHHHHHHHH! —grito Black Canary liberando su grito del canario.

Terminando con los agentes restantes.

—No haz perdido la voz —dijo Huntress sonriendo detrás de ella.

Luego camino a uno de los hombres y le apuntó con su bayeta.

—Muy bien, ¿tienen al Daxamita o Supergirl aquí? —dijo Huntress.

—Pudrete zorra —dijo el hombre.

—Eso no fue gentil —dijo Huntress soltando la fecha que rozo la mejilla del hombre haciendo que la sangre aparezca.

—Preguntare nuevamente, no fallare por segunda vez —dijo Huntress sería y dándole su mejor mirada al estilo Batman.

—No están aquí, lo juro —dijo el hombre que se había hecho encima.

—Gracias —dijo Huntress y le soltó una patada que lo noqueó— y eso por hacerte en los pantalones enfrente de una dama.

—Solo quedan una base, hemos terminado con ellos, Mon-el y Kara deben estar ahí —dijo Huntress.

—Kakarotto ¿me copias? —dijo Black canary.

—Si aquí estoy —dijo Kakarotto.

Las explosiones podían escucharse donde el estaba.

—¿Que está pasando ahí? —dijo Huntress.

 **Base Cadmus.**

Los mismo tanques combinados y las armaduras de ki de Cadmus atacando como si fuera una guerra mundial.

—No se cuanto tiempo resistiremos —dijo uno de ellos.

—Es como pelear con un dios —dijo otro de ellos.

Entonces el suelo bajo ellos temblo nuevamente derribandolos, en segundos cada cañón había sido evaporado dejando solo fuego y destrucción, del humo salía la figura dorada, los hombres nunca creyeron que verian algo así en su vidas, un solo hombre había acabado con todo Cadmus en horas.

—¡¿Donde está Supergirl?! —dijo la voz del Saiyajin.

—No está aquí —dijo el hombre cayendo incosiente antes la sola presencia.

Goku gruñó pero respiró para tratar de calmarse, habían sido horas y aún así no los había encontrado, el nunca había tenido que pasar por estas circunstancias en su vida, normalmente el villano aparecía y los atacaba y ellos peleaban hasta vencerlo.

El único secuestro que él había experimentado era el de Gohan, cuando Raditz se lo llevó y no había tomado mucho tiempo encontrarlo de nuevo, esto era una sensación de impotencia diferente para Goku, que intentaba no perder el control.

—Kakarotto me copias —dijo Black canary.

—Si aquí estoy —dijo Kakárotto.

—Solo quedan una base, ese es el premio —dijo Huntress.

—Por fin, ¿Barbs cuál es? —dijo Kakarotto que había recuperado el espíritu.

—No soy Barbs, pero tengo la ubicacion y me alegro que está pesadilla acabe ya —dijo Alex desde el comunicador.

—Alex —dijo Kakarotto confundido— ¿dónde está Barbs?.

—Tuvo que salir por una emergencia, no se preocupen puede encargarse —dijo Alex.

—Una emergencia roja de casualidad —dijo Huntress desde el comunicador.

—Si lo es, ahora la base final está en las afueras de Gotham —dijo Alex.

—Gotham —dijeron Dinah y Helena preocupadas— Goku.

—Alex, Helena y Dinah gracias por su ayuda, yo me haré cargo —dijo Goku despegando a máxima velocidad«Kara y Mon-el ahí voy».

—Cuento contigo Goku —dijo Alex con confianza.

 **National city.**

 **Almacén abandonado.**

Red Hood llego en su motocicleta al lugar donde sabia que este impostor se ocultaba, solo esperaba que Barby hubiera confiado en el y le quitara a la policía de encima, entrando pudo ver a un sujeto atado de pies y manos tenia una herida en la cabeza y la boca tapada con un trapo.

—No temas, ¿donde esta el impostor? —dijo Red Hood caminando al hombre para soltarlo.

El hombre grito de repente para decirle que había algo ahí.

—No es a ti, a quien teme —dijo el Red falso apareciendo detrás de el, apuntando con el arma.

Red Hood bloqueo su brazo antes que pudieras disparar lanzandolo lejos, el impostor se recupero y comenzó disparar, mientra Red Hood se cubrió detrás de unoa contenedores y comenzó a disparar sus propias armas, una balacera se armo enfrente del tipo atado, que solo podía gritar de miedo.

El impostor rápidamente tomo una granada y la arrojo a la zona donde estaba Red Hood, que se movio rápido esquivando apenas la explocion cayando en una cajas.

—Que hijo de puta, trajo granadas…..¿por que no se me ocurrio? —dijo Red Hodd levantándose.

El impostor creyendo que se había desecho de Red Hood camino al hombre atado y le destapo la boca.

—¿Se sintió bien matar a ese niño? —dijo Red Hood falso.

—Anularon el cargo por que fue un accidente, me liberaron —dijo el hombre mirándolo a los ojos.

—Solo tuviste suerte —dijo Red Hood falso apuntando al hombre— pero tu suerte se acabo.

Para suerte del hombre, Red Hood falso solto el arma por un disparo en su mano, el grito de dolor cayendo de rodillas.

—¿No se siente bien verdad? —dijo Red Hood caminando con el arma en la mano.

El hombre quizo ponerse de pie, pero regreso al suelo por una patada de Red Hood que le rompió la pierna haciendo un sonido grotesco.

—Se termino impostor, ríndete antes que siga rompiéndote huesos —dijo Red Hodd quitándole la mascara— tu esposa no quiera esto Philip Karnowsky, creiste que no lo averiguaría.

—¿Sabes que se siente perder alguien que amas?, sientes como si no pudieras respiar —dijo PhIlip.

—Lo se mejor de lo que crees amigo, he perdido mas de lo que crees, también se que el sistema es una mierda, pero eso no te da derecho de ponerte un traje y decidir quien vive o muere por tu jodido juicio, se investiga y luego le metes la bala en la cabeza —dijo Red Hood— por lo que haz hecho merecerías que te mate aquí, pero estar en prisión te hara sufrir mas.

—Eres un idiota, entoces moriremos todos juntos —dijo Philips apuntando a unos tambores de gasolina.

Pero antes que disparara, una cuerda salio volando a el y lo sujeto con una fuerza sorprendente, que lo mandó a estrellarse en una de las patrullas que habían llegado, mientras una figura aterrizo junto a Red Hood.

El giro para ver que se trataba de una chica en un traje negro ajustado con una capa negra y la mascara era imperdible.

—Como los viejos tiempos, salvándote el trasero —dijo Batgirl girando a el.

Maggie bajo de la patrulla y apunto con su arma, ella miro al hombre secuestrado, a Philps noqueado y de ultimo a Red Hood y Batgirl de pie.

—Creo que la agente Danvers hablo con usted ¿verdad? —dijo Batgirl tranquila— la sirenas se acercan.

Maggie dudo unos segundos y luego bajo el arma.

—Entonces es mejor que salgan de aquí ahora —dijo Maggie.

Red Hood y Batgirl asintieron y corrieron a la salida, donde estaban sus motocicletas.

—Definitivamente tienes buenos contactos —dijo Red Hood subiendo a su moto.

—Y para que te digo que no, te veo en la azotea de mi edificio, tenemos que hablar —dijo Barbara subiendo a su moto y llendose.

 **Afueras de Gotham.**

 **Base de Cadmus(Noche).**

Los hombres entraron con Supergirl nuevamente a la sala y la arrojaron a la celda.

—¿Supergirl que te hicieron? —dijo Mon-el.

—Tomaron mi sangre, eso fue todo —dijo Kara arrastrándose a la pared para apoyarse.

—Pero estas llorando —dijo Mon-el.

—Estoy asustada —dijo Kara que aún tenía las palabras de Lilian en su mente— Mon-el...si algo pasa y no logro salir viva de aquí, necesito que le digas a Goku y Alex algo por mi.

—No Kara, no comencemos con los mensajes de despedida vamos a salir de aquí, Goku llegara pronto —dijo Mon-el.

—Mon-el porfavor, necesito que le digas a Alex que siga viviendo su vida bajo sus términos y dile a Goku que lo amo mucho, que es lo mejor que me pasó...que haga su vida nuevamente —dijo Kara con voz entrecortada.

—Ok, ya está bien Kara, tú sabes tan bien como yo que Goku no funciona de esa manera, además ¿que pasa con esa confianza?, yo soy el que tiene la bala en la pierna —dijo Mon-el— mejor déjame a mi, si yo no escapó y tú si, diles a todos que mori de pie gritando una frase célebre.

Kara no pudo evitar reír aún en esta situacion, definitivamente este Mon-el era una caja de chistes y referencias.

—Ahora hablando en serio, ¿Por que me pasó a mi?, ¿por que fui el único sobreviviente de Daxam? tal vez si muero en esta celda lo merezca —dijo Mon-el serio.

—Me dices que no me deprima y tú lo haces, tu no mereces morir Mon-el, mereces sobrevivír, ese principe de Daxam se sacrifico, por qué vio lo mismo que Goku, que eres algo valioso —dijo Kara.

Mon-el se quedó callado unos minutos pensativo.

—Kara, sobre Daxam, hay algo que nunca les dije a Goku y a ti yo... —dijo Mon-el.

Pero fue cortado por un hombre encapuchado que llegó a la celda de Kara y la abrió, ella se puso de pie rápidamente.

—Vengan conmigo —dijo el hombre.

—¿Quien eres? —dijo Kara sería.

—Kara —dijo el hombre quitandose la capucha— soy tu padre.

—¡Entendí está referencia! —dijo Mon-el que de repente se sintió mareado por el plomo que se estaba expandiendo.

—Jeremiah —dijo Kara en shock pero rápidamente salió de él y lo abrazo— es imposible.

Su padre la abrazo unos segundos para luego soltarla.

—Hay que movernos —dijo Jeremiah llendo a la celda de Mon-el para abrirla.

Pero Mon-el dio dos paso y cayo al suelo, Kara se acerco a él para ayudarlo.

—Rapido ayúdame a llevarlo a la mesa —dijo Jeremiah.

Entre los dos lo subieron a la mesa cercana, Jeremiah rápidamente tomo una caja de herramientas.

—El plomo se esparce, necesito sacar esa bala ahora —dijo Jeremiah.

—Debi hayarte antes —dijo Kara a su padre.

—No importa ahora, estabas salvando al mundo, me enorgullese en lo que te convertiste, también me agrada tu novio, pero aun debo tener una plática con el —dijo Jeremiah sonríendo.

—El es increíble, pero Alex cuando te vea ella tuvo que ser fuerte y se hizo cargo de todo —dijo Kara.

—Siempre fue fuerte sin mi ayuda —dijo Jeremiah— muy bien respira casi lo tengo.

—Genial cambiemos el casi por lo tengo porfavor —dijo Mon-el con rostro de dolor.

Jeremiah apretó las pinzas en la pierna y en un Jalon saco la bala mostrándola, entonces el temblor se sintió y las alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

—Bien Kakarotto está aquí, rápido no hay mucho tiempo —dijo Jeremiah.

—¡Nos hemos salvado! —dijo Mon-el feliz, siguiendo al hombre cojeando.

—¿Como? pensé que la base no le permite sentir ki —dijo Kara ayudando a Mon-el a caminar.

—Asi es, destruyo cada base de Cadmus esta es la última, Lilián escapó hace diez minutos —dijo Jeremiah llevándolos por los pasillos— al final de este pasillo hay una puerta, los llevará con el debe estár en la sala principal.

—¡KAME- HAME-HAAAAAAAAAAA—grito el saiyajin.

Ellos pudieron escucharlo seguido de una explosión muy cercana y una sacudida enorme.

—Como me alegro de escuchar eso —dijo Mon-el.

—Entonces vamos, no te dejaré aqui, Kakarotto puede sacarnos rápidamente —dijo Kara.

—Kara estaré bien —dijo Jeremiah colocando una tarjeta en la puerta para abrirla— por favor váyanse, lograré escapar antes que mi yerno haga pedazos la base, llevo quince años aquí sobrevivíre.

—Pero si te dejo aquí, Alex no me lo perdonara —dijo Kara.

Otra explosión se escucho, era más cercana.

—Kara si tú mueres no habrá un planeta al cual perdonar, eres la vida de ese chico lo vio barrer con ejercitos y tanques en segundos, ve con el —dijo Jeremiah— juro que nos volverémos a ver.

Kara que estaba llorando abrazo a su padre.

—Te quiero y volveré por ti —dijo Kara.

—Tambien te quiero, ahora váyanse, salgan —dijo Jeremiah.

Ellos cruzaron la puerta para subir las escaleras, Kara giro una vez más pero su padre no estaba, en lugar unos guardias que comenzaron a disparar.

Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, se quedaron en shock al ver la destrucción, Goku había volando toda la parte de arriba de la base, hablando de el.

Ambos lo buscaron con la mirada, y lo encontraron ahí levantando un tanque como si fuera una cuchara para lanzarlo, Kara y Mon-el pudieron ver su aspecto y sabían que había pasado.

—¡GOKU! —grito Kara entre lágrimas pero feliz mientras iban a él.

El saiyajin giro rápidamente para verlos ahi de pie.

—¡KARA! ¡MON-EL! —grito Goku corriendo aún con el aura dorada.

Los guardias que subieron para perseguirlos se congelaron al ver al saiyajin, e hiceron lo más sensato bajaron nuevamente por donde vinieron.

Cuando se encontraron Kara se colgó a Goku abrazándolo sin importarle el aura dorada que no la quemó solo se sentía calida, el saiyajin hizo lo mismo abrazándola, el aura desaparecio como una muestra que la ira habia bajado.

—Kara, Mon-el, ¿esta bien? —dijo Goku rápidamente.

—Bueno a mi me acaba de sacar una bala de la pierna así que diré que estoy regular —dijo Mon-el que sentía una libertad— por cierto te ves genial, ese cabello y ese traje eres un...BOOM.

—Tengo semillas, ¿Kara tú cómo estás?, siento tú ki bajo —dijo Goku tomado la bolsa y sacando las semillas.

—Me quitaron mis poderes, pero los recuperare pronto, amor por favor necesito que bajes mi padre nos salvo pero no quiso venir con nosotros —dijo Kara rápidamente.

—Tranquila Kara, ¿por qué no quiso venir con ustedes? —dijo Goku tomándola por los hombros.

—No lo sé, por favor baja para encontrarlo —dijo Kara.

—Esta bien coman, una semilla y esperen aquí —dijo Goku.

Con eso Goku bajo al subterráneo mientras Kara y Mon-el se quedaron afuera.

—¿De dónde habrá sacado el traje Goku? —dijo Mon-el después de comer la semilla su pierna había quedado como nueva.

—Ese traje lo fabricamos, entre Barbara, Winn y yo, se llama Xeno —dijo Kara sonríendo al ver lo bien que se veía con el.

—Pues le quedó genial y más con el súper saiyajin —dijo Mon-el.

Goku subió nuevamente pero solo, mientras negó con la cabeza acercandose.

—No hay nadie ahí Kara —dijo Goku mientras la abrazaba.

—¿Por qué no vino con nosotros? —dijo Kara llorando en el pecho de Goku.

—No lo sé, pero lo encontraremos te lo prometo —dijo Goku— vamos a casa.

Mon-el asintió y tocó su hombro, mientras Kara seguía abrazada a Goku, con eso desapecieron del lugar, pero sin notar que alguien observaba desde lejos con unos binoculares.

—No puede ser, Kakarotto no es Son Goku —dijo Batman sin creer que se haya equivocado.

 **Bar alienígena.**

M'gann estába saliendo del bar, después de terminar su turno.

—¿A dónde vas? —dijo J'ohn apareciendo detrás de ella.

—J'ohn déjame explicarte —dijo M'gann.

—Explicarme que era una marciana blanca, que quisiste exterminarme —dijo J'ohn.

—No —dijo M'gann.

—¿Y por qué huyes de mi? —dijo J'ohn tomando su brazo para girarla— ¿le dirás a Los tuyos, sobre mi?.

—No, nunca te haría daño, no soy igual a los otros yo quería protegerte —dijo M'gann.

—Mentirosa —dijo J'ohn.

—Lo soy, pero no soy como ellos —dijo M'gann— tienes que creerme, recuerdas la historia que te conté, yo no pude ver morir a los marcianos verdes, no acate las órdenes, yo quise liberarlos pero los guardias, los persiguieron.

—¿Entonces por qué éstoy solo? —dijo J'ohn— muestra tu verdadera forma.

M'gann bajo su bolso y mostró su forma de marciano blanco era gigante, mientras J'ohn libero su verdadera forma también.

—Pelea —dijo J'ohn— quiero vencerte y luego vengare la muerte de mi familia.

M'gann en lugar regreso a su forma humana.

—Matama si quieres, pero no pelearé Contigo, moriré en mi forma humana —dijo M'gann.

J'ohn la miro unos segundos y gruñó regresando a su forma humana y sácando unas esposas.

—Estas arrestada, por ser un alienígena inlegal —dijo J'ohn.

 **Empresas Dragón.**

Goku, Kara y Mon-el aparecieron en la Dragon cueva, para ser recibidos por Alex, Dinah y Helena, que estaban esperando.

—¡KARA! —grito Alex corriendo a su hermana para abrazarla— gracias Goku.

Goku sonrio y asintió mientras se alejaba un poco.

—¿Oigan a mi quien me abraza? —dijo Mon-el cuando recibió un golpe suave en el hombro cortesía de Helena— Helena, oye que buen traje.

Mon-el fue cortado cuando ella lo abrazo.

—Que bueno que estés bien tonto, apartir de ahora te llevo a casa —dijo Helena sonríendo.

—¿Y vas a pasar? —dijo Mon-el riendo.

—No tientes tu suerte Daxamita —dijo Helena riendo.

—Kara ¿cómo estás?, ¿que te hicieron? —dijo Alex.

—Estoy bien, Alex vi a Jeremiah el no saco mientras Goku destruía la base —dijo Kara— pero se negó a venir con nosotros.

—¿Que paso? ¿por qué no vino con ustedes? —dijo Alex.

—No lo se, solo me dijo que nos volveríamos a ver, no pude traerlo conmigo por qué Cadmus me quito mis poderes, para robar mi sangre, entonces cuando llegamos a Goku le pide que bajara por el, pero ya no había nadie —dijo Kara.

—Esta bien Kara tranquila, lo importante es que estás bien, pero pudiste verlo ¿como está? —dijo Alex.

—Esta bien, y es el mismo de siempre —dijo Kara sonríendo.

Alex sonrió, eso significaba que Lilian había mentido cuando dijo que su padre, ya no era la misma persona.

—Lamento ser quien interrumpa esto, ¿pero que pasó con Lilian? y ¿para que quería tu sangre Kara? —dijo Dinah.

—Jeremiah dijo que escapó diez minutos antes que Goku llegara —dijo Kara— y sobre mi sangre no lo sé, pero Cybor Superman me dijo que yo sería la causa de la muerte de Kakárotto.

Decir que eso impacto a todos sería poco.

—Con eso están afirmando que el siguiente eres tú Goku —dijo Alex.

Goku estaba serio y con el super Saiyajin eso no era difícil, pero luego soltó una risa no era como siempre, era una de reto, el camino a Kara y abrazo.

—No te preocupes Kara, todo saldrá bien yo terminaré con ellos —dijo Goku— si Cadmus me quiere sabe dónde buscarme.

—Goku —dijo Kara abrazándolo.

—Oigan chicos, realmente tienen que hacer una puerta secreta mejor...—dijo Winn entrando pero se detuvo de golpe.

—Winn amigo que bueno que estás aquí —dijo Mon-el caminando a su amigo para darle los cinco.

Pero Winn lo esquivo de una manera épica, para ir a Goku rápidamente.

—¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ESE ES EL SUPER SAIYAJIN! ¡ADEMÁS TIENES EL TRAJE XENO! ¡ES INCREÍBLE! —dijo Winn emocionado dando vueltas alrededor de Goku.

—Lo siento guapo, no puedes competir con un súper saiyajin —dijo Helena de manera burlona colocando un brazo en el hombro de Mon-el.

—Hee si, Barbs me dijo que ustedes tres me lo hicieron, gracias Winn —dijo Goku sonríendo.

—No hay problema amigo, ahora qué tal unas fotos —dijo Winn colocándose alado de Goku y comenzó a tomar fotografías.

Todos comenzaron a reír, por las locuras de Winn, despues de veinte fotos, Kara salvo a Goku de el stalker Winn.

—Gracias Kara, ¿oigan Barbs no ha regresado? —dijo Goku mirando la sala.

—O es verdad venía eso, Barbara me dijo que tú y Kara la alcanzaran en la azotea de su edificio, por qué era hora de que conocieran alguien —dijo Winn.

—Ya veo, Kara si quieres quedaté a descansar —dijo Goku.

—Para nada, mis poderes ya están bien por la semilla vamos, quiero ver de quién se trata —dijo Kara sonríendo.

—Bien váyan por Barbara y nos veremos en tu departamento Kara, tenemos que celebrar que ambos regresaron bien —dijo Alex.

—¿Por qué mi departamento? —dijo Kara curiosa.

—Por que estáras más cómoda —dijo Alex sonríendo.

—Y por qué tú eres la que tiene la televisión gigante —dijo Winn revelando las verdaderas intenciones.

—Ya me lo esperába —dijo Kara con un puchero.

Todos rieron, era bueno que la paz haya regresado por ahora al menos.

 **Edificio de Bárbara.**

 **Azotea.**

Red Hood aterrizó en el edificio, el levantó la mirada para verla ahí sentada esperándolo y si efectivamente traia el traje negro que se le ajustaba a su curvilíneo cuerpo, la capa ahora era negra oscura, sus botas a juegos con los guantes y la máscara, en poca palabras se veía sexi y peligrosa.

—Pense que habías dicho, que no volverias a usar el traje —dijo Red Hood quitándose el casco.

—De nada —dijo Batgirl sonríendo y retirando la máscara— no tenía otro traje y no quería ser reconocida.

—Bueno... gracias no pensé que vinieras ayúdarme —dijo Jasón sentandose a su lado.

—Te debo una disculpa, no averigue la situacion y di por hecho que tú habías matado a esos hombres —dijo Barbara sería.

—No te preocupes, para ser honesto yo también hubiera dudado de mi —dijo Jason— pero extrañaba esto, tú y yo haciendo equipó.

Barbara no pudo evitar sonreír a esos recuerdos.

—Si, eran tiempos más fáciles —dijo Barbara— ¿que harás ahora?.

—No lo sé, sabes con todo esto me di cuenta de dos cosas, una es mierda que te imiten el traje, le debo una disculpa a Bruce y Dick —dijo Jason riendo.

Barbara también río, Dick había estado enojado por meses con Jason, por usar su traje.

—¿Y cuál es la segunda? —dijo Barbara.

—Que tenías razon, estoy juzgando antes de tiempo a Kakarotto, creo que trabajar con Bruce —dijo Jason.

—Trabajar para Bruce —dijo Barbara corrigiendo.

—Si, no lo voy aceptar en voz alta Barby —dijo Jason con una mirada no feliz— ¿dime algo confías en Kakarotto?.

—Si lo hago —dijo Barbara rápidamente.

—Eso es todo lo que necesito entonces, ya no lo perseguire más y como pipa de la paz —dijo Jason tomando su mano y colocado en ella el chip.

Barbara no retiro su mano de inmediato,

«Vaya que este Jason había crecido para hacerse apuesto y más cuando actúa maduro» pensó Barbara pero sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y se enfoco en lo que le entrego.

—¿Que es esto? —dijo Barbara mirando el chip.

—Se le cayó al Parásito, cuando Supergirl lo hizo explotar, un conocido me dijo que bloquea la señal de la energía vital —dijo Jason.

—Es el chip de Cadmus —dijo Barbara antes que pudiera detenerse«genial Gordon ya boquiaste».

Ella miró a Jason sonreír un poco soberbio, pero luego la calmó agitando la mano.

—No te preocupes, te dije que ya no perseguire a Kakarotto —dijo Jason.

—¿Que pasa con Bruce?, ¿el sabe de esto? —dijo Barbara mirando el chip.

—No, nunca le entrege el chip, creo que no era muy bueno trabajando para el, definitivamente no estará feliz cuando le diga que estoy fuera —dijo Jason— no puedo esperar para ver su rostro y su mirada de Batman.

—Ahora si eres el Jason que conozco —dijo Barbara.

Ambos rieron, después de años de tensión entre ellos parecía que la amistad, tal vez algo más estaba sucediendo **(si ustedes sabes que está sucediendo, así que no me linchen xd).**

—¿Entonces que más sigue para ti? —dijo Barbara despues de calmarse un poco.

—No se, realmente no tenía planes después de aquí, tal vez vaya con Outlaws, me imagino que haz escuchado de nosotros —dijo Jason sonríendo con orgullo.

—No, lo siento —dijo Bárbara con una ceja levantada.

—De verdad, Red Hood The Outlaws —dijo Jasón sorprendió— ya sabes Artemisa y Bizarro.

—No me suena —dijo Barbara tratando de recordar.

—Bueno eso es una mierda —dijo Jason desilusiónado.

Hasta que la pelirroja río.

—Es broma Jase, claro que conozco a los Outlows, no lo hacen mal —dijo Barbara sonriendo.

—Si ya sabes no todos podemos lanzar un rayo destructivo de nuestras manos, aunque es genial —dijo Jason sonríendo claro que noto que lo había llamado Jase.

—¿Por qué no quedarte aquí entonces? —dijo Barbara de repente.

Jason fue tomado por sorpresa, ella le estaba pidiendo que se quedará.

—¿Quieres que me quedé?, pensé que me querías fuera de National City lo más rápido posible —dijo Jason.

—Bueno si, pero era cuando estabas actuando como un idiota acosador —dijo Barbara mirando a un lado para ocultar el sonrojó— pero ahora que eres tu mismo otra vez, no sería tan malo tu ayuda, ya sabes Kakarotto y Supergirl no pueden tratar con cada asaltante de callejón.

Jason estaba más sorprendido a cada momento, no solo le pedía que se quedará también que trabajara con ellos.

—¿Que pasa contigo? —dijo Jason.

—Yo soy Oraculo ahora y tengo una empresa que administrar, no tengo tiempo para volver a ser Batgirl, esto fue una ocasión especial —dijo Barbara— lo mismo con Dinah y Helena, cada una tenemos una vida lejos del traje.

—Ya veo, pero que pensara Kakarotto y Supergirl de esto —dijo Jason.

—Por que no le preguntamos —dijo Barbara mirando al cielo y sonriendo.

Jason levantó la vista para mirar en el cielo a Supergirl flotando y junto a ella un rubio con un traje bastante genial, ambos solo lo saludaban con la mano.

—Jason te presento a Supergirl y Kakárotto —dijo Barbara riendo al ver su rostro.

 **Fortaleza de la soledad.**

Cyborg Superman estaba caminando por la entrada de la fortaleza, su destino la plataforma donde se ingresa el ADN.

—Forma de vida extraña detectada, detengase o será desintegrado —dijo Kelex aparecíendo, su luz era roja.

Cyborg Superman ingnoro al robot mientras sacaba la sangre de Kara.

—Detengase o será desintegrado —dijo Kelex de nuevo.

Cyborg Superman soltó la sangre en su mano.

—Esta es la última advertencia —dijo Kelex, listo para atacar.

Cyborg superman coloco la mano, en la base de ADN haciendola brillar, la luz de Kelex cambio a color amarillo.

—Hola Kara Zor-el, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —dijo Kelex.

—Dime todo lo que sabes, sobre el proyecto medusa —dijo Cyborg Superman sonríendo«tu fin llegó Kakarotto».

 **National city**

 **Edificio de Bárbara.**

 **Azotea.**

Jason miro al saiyajin que había revelado su rostro y a la kriptoniana decender enfrente de ellos y saludar a Bárbara.

«O viejo de verdad no era Son Goku, tengo que hecharle en cara esto a Bruce» pensó Jason sonriendo internamente.

—Kara, qué bueno que estás bien —dijo Barbara abrazando a la rubia.

—Si, fue gracias a ustedes —dijo Kara devolviendo el abrazo.

—Para que somos los amigos —dijo Barbara sonríendo.

—Es verdad, hay mucho que contar pero puede esperar —dijo Kara dándole una sonrisa al ver Red Hood ahí, ya Alex les había informado de que el era inocente.

Barbara no puedo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba Kara y se aclaró la garganta.

—Si claro, bueno chicos quería presentarles a Jason Todd alias Red Hood —dijo Barbara sonriendo—Jase ellos.

—Hola soy Son Goku —dijo Kakarotto caminando a él y estirando la mano y regresando a su forma base.

Eso dejo a los otros tres en shock.

—Kaka, ¿Goku que estas haciendo? —dijo Barbara ella no pensaba revelar su identidad no aun al menos.

—¿Barbs tú confías en el no? —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Bueno si —dijo Barbara confundida.

—Entonces eso es suficiente para mí, además tú hiciste lo mismo cuando le dije a Kara quién era —dijo Goku.

—Si pero eso...no es lo que piensas Goku —dijo Barbara dándose cuenta de lo que hablaba el saiyajin.

—Yo no he dicho nada —dijo Goku inclinado la cabeza como si no entendíera.

—A no Son, a mi no me vengas con tu cara de inocente —dijo Barbara dandole golpesitos en el hombro.

—¿Siempre son así? —dijo Jason mirándo a Supergirl.

—Cuando están en confianza si —dijo Kara sonríendo— mucho gusto Jason Todd.

—Igualmente Kara Danvers —dijo Jason antes que ella preguntara como lo sabía— Batman me lo dijo.

—Ya veo, ese sujeto si es que es metiche, por eso mi primo nunca quiso presentarmelo —dijo Kara.

—No te pierdes de gran cosa —dijo Jason sonríendo.

—Bueno ya, luego hablaremos de tus modos sutiles de decir las cosas Goku —dijo Barbara sonrojada.

—Asi que Kakarotto no era Goku —dijo Jason sonríendo burlonamente.

—No comienzos tu también Todd —dijo Barbara— bien me imagino que Kara escucho todo ¿verdad?.

—Goku me obligó —dijo Kara rápidamente.

—Yo —dijo Goku parpadeando— pero tú dijiste que no te interrumpa mientras escuchabas.

—Ya no importa quién tiene la culpa —dijo Kara haciendose la inocente— pero si escuchamos todo.

—¿Y que piensan de la idea? —dijo Barbara.

Ambos miraron a Red Hood, no tenía la mejor fama, pero aún así.

—Por mi no hay problema, siempre y cuando sepa controlarse —dijo Kara.

—Trabajo en eso, pero tampoco me contendre si la situacion lo amerita —dijo Jason.

—Entiendo y lo acepto, solo si la situacion lo amerita, aqui no es Gotham —dijo Kara sería.

—Es justo, pondre de mi parte, lo prometo —dijo Jason.

Kara asintió sonríendo.

—¿Y tu Goku? —dijo Barbara.

Goku lo miro unos segundos serio.

—Kara, Barbs, pueden adelantarse, quiero hablar con Jason a solas —dijo Goku.

Decir que eso tomo por sorpresa a los tres sería los más acertado.

—Goku, yo creo que —dijo Kara que no esperaba está reacción.

—No, está bien, yo también quiero hablar con él a solas por favor —dijo Jason.

—Jason…..bien vamos Kara —dijo Barbara que entendía que esto tenía que pasar.

—De acuerdo, te vemos en mi departamento Goku —dijo Kara rozando su hombro.

Para luego tomar a Barbara y se fueron volando.

Goku y Jason se miraron fijamente unos minutos mas nadie decía nada.

—¿Puedo ver tu mente? —dijo Goku rompiendo el silencio.

Jason parpadeo confundido, cuantos poderes tenia este tipo, al menos pedia permiso, mirando por donde se habían ido las dos chicas, el suspiro.

—¿Porque me pides permiso?, si puedes harcelo con tu fuerza no podría hacer nada —dijo Jason.

—No me gusta usar mis poderes para intimidar a las personas —dijo Goku— además si lo hiciera por la fuerza podría dejarte en esta vegetal y Barbs nunca me lo perdonaría.

—¿Ella es importante para ti? —dijo Jason.

—Si —dijo Goku sin pensarlo— por eso quiero ver si puedo confiar en ti, porque si le haces daño…..creo que viste lo que hice a Kalibak en Francia verdad.

—Si, y no tengo deseos de probar eso, también ella es importante para mi y tu lo eres para ella asi que…..hazlo —dijo Jason.

Goku camino y coloco su mano en la cabeza de Jason.

—No te preocupes será rápido, solo cierra los ojos —dijo Goku y con eso cerro los ojos también.

Entonces todo paso por la mente de Goku la infancia de Jason, pudo mirar su encuentro con Batman, cuando quiso robar las batruedas, su entrenamiento como el robin mientra conocias a todos los miembros de la Batfamily.

Su encuentro con Barbara, su rebeldía fue creciendo todo hasta llegar al encuentro con el Joker, la golpiza con la palanca, la explosión, su resurrecion, su camino a la venganza, su redención y claro los planes de Batman para el.

Goku retiro la mano de la frente de Jason, este abrió los ojos confundido.

—¿Por que me mostraste tu recuerdos también? —dijo Jason asimilando todo lo que había visto.

Ahora sabia que ellos nunca tuvieron oportunidad contra el, Goku era una liga aparte de otro mundo para ser exactos.

—Crei que seria justo —dijo Goku sonriendo— bienvenido a National City Jason Todd.

—Pero viste mi vida, es para que me sacaras volando de aquí —dijo Jason confudido.

—No soy nadie para juzgar tu vida, tomaste tus decisiones y pagaste el precio…como yo —dijo Goku— te dire lo que Barbs me dijo cuando me converti en Kakarotto, puedes quedarte lamentandote toda tu vida o haces algo y repones el daño que hiciste, mi tiempo de fallarle a las personas que quiero se acabo, ¿que tal el tuyo?.

Jason no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en lugar de rechazarlo y juzgarlo como lo hicieron la Batfamily llamándolo la oveja negra, el peor robin, lo estaban aceptando.

—Gracias Goku, realmente eres alguien extraño pero amable….escucha sobre Batman el —dijo Jason.

—Lo se, no confía en mi y quiere una debilidad, lo vi en tu mente…..creo que se la debo, no tengo una debilidad como el resto, solamente que me derrote —dijo Goku sonriendo— ya llegara el momento de conocernos, por ahora vamos.

—¿A donde? —dijo Jason confundido.

—Escuchaste a Kara y Barbs, todos están esperando, ahora tu eres parte de este equipo también y a Barbs le alegrara verte…solo recuerda lo que te dije si la lastimas —dijo Goku serio.

—Si lo se Kalibak, Francia, no lo olvidare —dijo Jason sonriendo.

—Ahora tengo una pregunta ¿por que le dices a Barby? —dijo Goku que había perdido la seriedad.

—Oh esa historia la odia Barby….déjame comenzar desde el principio —dijo Jason.

Ambos rieron a eso.

 **Deo.**

—Lo siento, no puedo ir Alex —dijo J'ohn por el célular.

—¿Estas bien? —dijo Alex.

—Si estoy bien no te preocupes —dijo J'ohn— me alegro que todo salió bien, dile a Goku que quiero ver su transformación lo más pronto posible.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos —dijo Alex.

—Adios —dijo J'ohn colgando.

Después entró a la zona de retención de la Deo en la celda están M'gann.

—Gracias por perdonarme la vida —dijo M'gann.

—Te perdone para que te pudras aqui por la enternidad, no por qué me interese —dijo J'ohn dándose la vuelta para irse.

—Sigues enfermó J'ohn —dijo M'gann.

—Mentiras —dijo J'ohn.

—Por eso temia darte mi sangre, los marcianos blancos experimentaron en los campamentos, querían hayar formas alternativas para exterminar a la raza de los marcianos verdes y hayaron una forma —dijo M'gann— por eso tiemblan tus manos y haz estado alucinando, mi sangre te convierte en un marciano blanco y nada puede pararlo.

J'ohn siguió caminando pero su mano se transformo en una mano blanca unos segundos y regreso a la normalidad.

 **Edificio de Goku y Kara.**

 **Departamento de Kara**.

—Ya veo, asi que tomaron tu sangre y te dijeron que serias la causante de la muerte de Goku —dijo Barbara que se había puesto al dia mientra volaban al edificio.

—Si, ¿tu que crees que estén planeando? —dijo Kara.

—No te preocupes Kara, sus bases fueron destruidas Cadmus ya no existe oficialmente, además ellos no contaban con que Goku recuperaría su super saiyajin —dijo Barbara— sea lo que sea que planean hacer con tu sangre será inútil ahora.

—Espero que tengas razón —dijo Kara.

—Oye tranquila ya lo peor paso, solo necesitamos encontrar a Lilian para ponerla en una celda, a Cybor superman venderlo como chatarra y recuperar a su padre —dijo Barbara— por ahora vamos a relajarnos nos lo merecemos.

Kara sonrio y asintió con eso abrió la puerta de su departamento y ambas entraron.

—Ya llegamos —dijo Kara.

—No me digas, pensé que eras un holograma —dijo Alex sonriendo desde el sofá.

Ahí estaban también Dinah, Helena y Mon-el junto a ella, estaban mirando la gran televisión.

—Comiste payaso hoy —dijo Kara dándole una mirada.

—¿Y Goku? —dijo Mon-el.

—Esta resolviendo un asunto, ahora nos alcanza —dijo Barbara.

—Llego la comida —dijo Winn y James entrando y lanzando la capsula apareciendo muchas cajas de comida y mucha cerveza.

—Oh si estoy hambrienta, ¿trajeron suficiente para Goku? —dijo Kara que no había comida nada desde que la secuestraron.

—Pero si comiste la semilla de ermitaño y esa cosa llena tu estomago —dijo Dinah que había comido una también.

—Pero no es lo mismo, no tiene sabor —dijo Kara comiendo.

—Segura que Goku no te ha pegado algunas costumbres —dijo Helena con una ceja levantada.

—No, ella era glotona desde antes que Goku llegara —dijo Alex.

—Oye —dijo Kara— además es bueno estar en casa.

—¿Que no te gustaba nuestras celdas?, era agradables —dijo Mon-el sonriendo.

—Para nada, pero fuiste muy valiente Mon-el —dijo Kara.

—Me moria de miedo —dijo Mon-el.

—No puedes estar asustado mientras eres valiente —dijo Alex.

—Tal ves si hay un héroe dentro de ti después de todo —dijo Helena sonriendo.

—Si bueno, creo que el valor que tengo lo aprendi de cada uno de ustedes, como dijo Alex se comienza por luchar —dijo Mon-el.

Todos asintieron a eso, tarde pero por fin lo había entendido.

—Sniff mi muchacho ha crecido —dijo Kara limpiándose una lagrima.

—Kara —dijo Mon-el haciendo una mueca.

Las risas estallaron.

—No importa se lo merecen, después de sobrevivir a Cadmus —dijo Barbara sonriendo.

—Rayos las banderillas están frias —dijo James.

—Descuida —dijo Kara tomándolas y usando su visión para calentarlos— ya no mas,

—VIVAN LOS SUPER PODERES —grito Winn.

—Oigan escuchen —dijo James apuntando a la televisión.

—Red Hood fue absuelto de todos los cargos y ahora se considera un héroe, junto con Batgirl que volvió aparecer después de un largo tiempo, ambos por ayudar en el arresto del asesino serial Philip Karnowsky —dijo el reportero mostrando las imaganes.

—No tomaron mi mejor angulo —dijo Barbara.

—Kara, Barbara, ¿no huelen eso? —dijo James— huelo como a se los dije.

—En serio hay un olor asi —dijo Mon-el olfatiando.

—No, Mon-el dejame te explico —dijo Helena con la manos en la cabeza.

—No seas presumidos James —dijeron Kara y Barbara dándole una mirada al afroamerica.

—Ya esta bien, aun asi quisiera saber quien esta bajo ese casco —dijo James.

Y la puerta se abrió en ese momento asomando un joven de cabellera negra.

—Hola ¿puedo pasar?, Goku dijo que había una reunion —dijo Jason.

Kara, Dinah y Helena miraron a Barbara que tenia rostro de sorpresa pero después sonrio.

—Claro Jase pasa, de hecho llegaste justo a tiempo —dijo Barbara caminando a la puerta.

—Tambien hay una chica llamada Maggie que quiere hablar —dijo Jason sacando la cabeza un minuto y regresando— con Alex.

Ahora la miradas pasaron a Alex pero solo Kara y Barbara sabían la verdad, ella suspiro y se levanto, le dio una mirada a Kara de que no se preocupe y salio.

—¿Jason donde esta Goku? —dijo Kara cuando su hermana salio.

—Me dijo que hiria un momento a la azotea que no tardaba —dijo Jason.

Todos se miraron, Goku no era de pasar tiempo a solas.

—Ya veo gracias —dijo Kara que camino a las escaleras de incedios y subio volando.

Winn, James y Mon-el se alarmaron al ver que Kara había volado enfrente del tipo nuevo.

—No se preocupen…..conozcan a Jason Todd alias Red Hood —dijo Barbara sonriendo.

—¡!QUEEEEEE! —dijeron los tres hombres.

 **Afuera de departamento**

Alex salio y miro Maggie ahí esperando.

—Hola, ¿como sabias que estaba aqui? —dijo Alex.

—No lo sabia; fui a tu departamento pero mire que no estabas, asi que vine para preguntarle a Kara y me encontré con Goku y su amigo en el pasillo, el me dijo que estabas aquí, aunque lo note extraño —dijo Maggie— pero el punto es que necesitaba decirte una cosa y si me dos minutos de tu tiempo, prometo que luego me ire.

—Dos minutos —dijo Alex.

—Escuche todo lo que dijiste y lo entiendo, y si no quieres volver hablarme yo lo respetare y desapareceré —dijo Maggie con voz un poco quebrada— pero hay pocas personas que me importan y tu me importas bastante.

Alex no dijo nada solo escuchaba con los brazos cruzados.

—Eres muy importante para mi ammm y yo espero que un dia tu y yo seamos amigas —dijo Maggie con mas quebrada— por que no imagino mi vida sin ti en ella.

Alex que ya también se le salía unas lagrimas camino a la puerta y la abrió, pero giro a Maggie,

—Billar mañana —dijo Alex.

—Ahí estare —dijo Maggie sonriendo.

Alex sonrio un poco y con eso entro, mientras Maggie se fue sonriendo también.

 **Azotea.**

Goku estaba sentado en la orilla de el edificio mirando el cielo, esto era algo que siempre lo había calmado y de sus pocos hobbies, pero realmente no lo había hecho desde que llegó a este universo, la última vez fue cuando había tenido ese problema de descontrol de ki y hablo con Piccolo, mientras jugaba con Pan.

En menos de veinte cuatro horas, había logrado recuperar el super Saiyajin, pero parecía ser en su estado puro, como cuando lo desperto a base de la muerte de Krilin, no era gran problema el podía repetír el entrenamiento para controlar la transformación y le tomaría menos tiempo conseguir la fase dos.

Pero la desaparición de Kara, lo había hecho reaccionar de una manera que nunca penso hacerlo, ahora el podia enteder lo que Gohan sintió aquella vez que miro a Videl ser golpeada brutalmente por Spopovich.

«Kara» pensó Goku mirando la luna.

En un tiempo récord esta chica, había logrado convertirse en la persona más importante para el en este mundo, incluso al punto de hacer actividades que nunca quiso hacer con Milk.

Y cuando Cadmus la tomo prisionera, el simplemente había perdido el control apenas logrando controlarse, el realmente no sabía a donde hubiera llegado si Kara hubiera muerto este día.

—¿Goku que haces aqui solo? —dijo la rubia que estaba en sus pensamientos en ese momento.

Goku salto un poco el había estado tan concentrado, que no noto su energía, el giro para mirarla sentarse a su lado, tenía puesto una blusa roja cómoda y unos Pans blancos, Kara se quitó la gafas que no necesitaba y miro la luna.

—Es hermosa, sabes en kripton no había una luna asi, es una pena que en tu universo tenían que destruirla cada determinado tiempo —dijo Kara sonríendo mirando el satélite natural.

—Si lo es —dijo Goku mirándo y no la luna.

Kara sintió su mirada, y giro para mirarlo también, ella tocó su mejilla.

—¿Que pasa amor?, te he notado extraño desde que volvimos, te juro que estoy bien y Mon-el también, la semillas nos salvaron —dijo Kara sonríendo— además recuperaste el super Saiyajin deberías estar feliz.

Goku se apoyó en su mano, era tan suave que no pudo evitarlo.

—Lo se Kara, pero creo que fueron muchas emociones por hoy, verás cuando estaba buscandote yo perdí el control por momentos, realmente es una suerte que no haya matado a nadie hoy —dijo Goku.

—Si, yo sé que en tu transformación de Super saiyajin te haces más salvaje y parece que la recuperaste como en namekusei ¿verdad? —dijo Kara— no tienes que preocuparte, se que podrás controlarla como la primera vez, yo estaré contigo.

Goku sonrio, Kara siempre confía en el, ella era su mundo.

—Tienes razón, ahora que el sello se rompió un poco recuperar el resto debe ser más fácil y también podre usar la sala que me regalaste en la fortaleza —dijo Goku.

—Es es mi Goku —dijo Kara inclinandose y besándolo para luego acomodarse en su pecho.

Goku sonrió y cruzó su brazo por los hombros de ella, así se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos solo mirando el cielo.

—Goku, ¿que crees que Cadmus haga con mi sangre? —dijo Kara aún es su posición.

—Aun sigues pensando en eso Kara, ya te dije que no te preocupes, sea lo que sea lo detendremos —dijo Goku sonríendo.

—Pero Cyborg Superman dijo que yo sería la causa de tu muerte, se que pudo ser solamente para jugar con mi mente, pero si eso es verdad yo nunca podría —dijo Kara cortándose al pensar ese horrible final— yo ya no podría seguir si ti.

Goku escucho su tono era tristeza y muy seguro lagrimas, el tomo su rostro y lo levantó ahí estaba las lágrimas por el, aquí Goku quería golpearse a si mismo, por qué Kara estaba pasando por la mismas dudas, pero ella era fuerte por ambos, Goku limpió su lágrimas con su mano y sonrio.

—Kara tu eres todo menos mi debilidad, sin ti y el resto no se dónde estaría ahora, me han enseñado tantas cosas que nunca preste atención, tú me haz dado todo así como yo todo a ti —dijo Goku sonríendo— ustedes me permitieron tener mi redención, nunca podré pagarselos...además soy muy terco para morir y de algun modo siempre regreso.

Kara no puedo evitar reír mientras lloraba un escenario raro, pero lo abrazo con fuerza, al diablo Lilian y Cyborg Superman, ella no permitira que nada le pasará, así se quedaron otros minutos más en silencio cómodo, hasta que Goku fue el que hablo está vez.

—Kara ¿que haremos una vez que Cadmus haya desaparecido y tu padre regrese? —dijo Goku mirándola.

—No le he pensado, realmente sin Cadmus aún hay villanos pero es un hecho que son menos desde que los dos estámos aquí —dijo Kara con una mano en su menton pensando— tal vez podríamos tomar unas vacaciones, ya sabes de unos días, estoy segura que con Red Hood en las calles será suficiente, además está Mon-el, Barbara, Dinah Helena...ahora que lo pienso tenemos un clase de equipo.

—Si algo así, ¿pero que pasa con catco y la Deo? —dijo Goku curioso.

—Solo serán unos días Goku no nos iremos para siempre, puedo hablar con James que hablara con Snapper y la Deo realmente desde que comencé no me han dado vacaciones —dijo Kara.

—Bueno si eso quieres hacer, por mí está bien pero ¿a donde iremos? —dijo Goku.

—Podriamos dar un viaje por este sistema solar, solo haz conocido la tierra amor, hay que expandir los horizontes —dijo Kara riendo.

—Por el espacio, ¿habrá gente fuerte? —dijo Goku sonríendo.

—Tu no cambias ¿verdad? —dijo Kara dandole un puchero— bueno podemos llegar a un acuerdo, después de todo haz cambiado para bien desde que llegaste.

Goku río a eso.

—Esto será genial y nostalgico —dijo Kara emocionada.

—¿Por qué nostalgico? —dijo Goku inclinando la cabeza.

—Mis padres hicieron un viaje parecido antes de casarse —dijo Kara hasta que captó lo que había dicho y se tapó la boca.

Ella miró a Goku parpadeando confundido a eso.

—N, no es, que, que este, diciendo que debem, debemos casarnos, di, digo no ahora, no estoy presionando —dijo Kara tartamudeando«Tonta Kara, tonta, tonta».

Goku seguía sin hablar solo la miraba fijamente, que la hacia sentirse pequeña, tratando de salvar la poco dignidad que le quedaba se levantó.

—Olvida el tema, vamos adentró con el resto, debe estar preguntándose donde nos metimos —dijo Kara alejándose..

Pero Goku le tomo la mano deteniendola, Kara giro para mirarlo.

—¿Que pasa si no quiero olvidarlo? —dijo Goku sonríendo.

La rubia sintió que su corazón cómenzo a latir rápidamente.

—¿Que quieres decir Goku? —dijo Kara.

—Casate conmigo Kara —dijo Goku sonriendo.

Ahora fue el turno de Kara de parpadear ya que su cerebro no proceso eso y que su pecho pareciera explotar no ayudaba, ella solo podía decir algo inteligente a eso.

—¿Que? —dijo Kara.

—Oh es que aquí es diferente ¿verdad?, ¿como se hacía? a ya me acordé —dijo Goku sacando de su bolsa una cajita negra y la abrió revelando un anillo con una piedra decente— Kara ¿quieres casarte conmigo?.

Ahora Kara pudo procesar esto mejor, pero aún así no sabía cómo reaccionar, Goku, su Goku acaba de pedirle matrimonio, la rubia creyó que ella terminaria haciendolo, pero más adelante, ahora había otra pregunta más importante.

—¿De donde sacaste este anillo? —dijo Kara.

—Recuerdas a esas chicas de la Vegas que creyeron que se casaron conmigo y en realidad era Mon-el, bueno una me arrojo esto a la cabeza, cuando le dije que yo era Son Goku y que tenía novia —dijo el pelinegro recordándo.

—Y te lo quedaste ¿porque? —dijo Kara no era un recuerdo muy grato.

—No lo sé, me gustó creí que te quedaría bien —dijo Goku sonríendo— entonces ¿qué dices? o ya se; ¿es que tengo que ponerme en rodillas cierto?...¿es derecha o izquierda?, no importa improvisare.

—No, no, amor no es necesario —dijo Kara levantandolo y tomando sus manos— Goku estás consientes de lo que me estás pidiendo ¿verdad? y que no estamos hablando de comida.

—Si Kara, ya sé que no hablamos de comida, sabes que ya me casé una vez —dijo Goku.

—Lo se y por eso quiero que estés consiente de lo que estás haciendo Goku, yo te amo y no tengo duda que quiero estar contigo siempre, pero no quiero que te presiones —dijo Kara.

—Kara —dijo Goku quedando serio ahora— somos seres con poderes increíbles y heroes, pero hoy vimos que incluso con eso, no somos inmortales, y yo quiero disfrutar todo el tiempo que sea posible contigo...como mi esposa.

Kara se quedó como un pez, ese había sido el monólogo más inteligente y justificado de Goku y no lo había sacado de una película, ella miró el anillo era hermoso, luego a miro a novio, esto era una locura por donde lo vieran, no tenía ni medio año saliendo.

Pero tampoco tenía dudas que quería estar con el toda su vida, ella no podía imaginarla sin el en ella y realmente tenía un punto ellos eras héroes con poderes, pero ambos era consientes que podían morir por la vida que tenían, Kara se había resignado a qué tal vez nunca tendría una familia propia, hasta que Goku aparecio, ahora el estaba aquí con un anillo en la mano esperando su respuesta.

—Es una locura Goku —dijo Kara pero una pequeña sonrisa estába formandose.

—¿Que no lo es conmigo kriptoniana? —dijo Goku sonríendo.

—Es verdad saiyajin, estamos haciendo esto —dijo Kara estirando su mano.

Goku sonrió, ya que la respuesta era clara, el tomo el anillo y lo coloco en el dedo de Kara aunque fue el índice.

—Era ese ¿verdad? —dijo Goku no seguro.

Kara miro el anillo en el dedo equivocado pero río, mientras tomo el rostro de Goku...su futuro esposo.

—Te acercaste amor —dijo Kara besándolo— te amo.

—Yo también —dijo Goku sonríendo.

—¡WINN ABRE LAS CERVEZAS, QUE TENEMOS BODA! —grito Mon-el cortando el ambiente, pero recibiendo un sape en la cabeza cortesía de Helena.

Goku y Kara giraron rápidamente para mirar a todos ahí de pie, Alex y Barbara estaba grabando con sus celulares.

—¿Que, que están haciendo? —dijo Kara sonrojada.

—Celebrando la noticia —dijo Alex sonríendo y corriendo a ellos para abrazarlos— felicidades seremos familia oficialmente.

—No nos olviden a nosotros —dijo Barbara— huele abrazo grupal.

—No, no es necesario —dijo Goku que no estaba acostumbrado a los abrazos realmente.

Pero nadie le hizo caso mientras Kara y el eran abrazados en una bola gigante, solamente Jason no se acerco pero no negaría que sus reuniones eran divertidas, mientras la pelirroja le daba una sonrisa desde la bola humana.

—No seas apretandito Goku —dijo Mon-el abrazándolo por los hombros— no te preocupes te organizaremos la mejor despedida de solteros de mundo, he estado mirando unas películas geniales del tema.

—Oye ¿quien hablo de despedida de solteros? —dijo Kara rápidamente.

—Shhh tranquila Kara tú tendrás la tuya también, yo me haré cargo —dijo Barbara sonríendo.

—Hey, hey qué pasa aquí, abrazos grupales y despedidas de soltero y no me esperan —dijo Winn saliendo con las cervezas y comenzando a repartirlas.

—¿Cuando es la boda? hay que avisarle a mamá —dijo Alex.

—No se, apenas acaba de suceder —dijo Kara sonríendo— podemos decirle cuando venga para acción de gracias, aún necesita conocer a Goku, ¿que opinas tú amor?, también hay que avisarle a Clark.

—Yo creo que esta bien, también quiero conocer a su madre y sobre la boda antes salvaremos a su padre para que esté presente —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Gracias —dijo Alex y Kara tomando su mano.

—Bueno un brindis...¡POR QUE VOY A CASARME! —grito Kara emocionada.

—Salud —dijeron todos levantando las cervezas.

«Una nueva aventura comienza» penso Goku sonriendo mirando a todos presentes.

 **Y listo, uff qué capítulo 15000 palabras definitivamente me superó a veces xd, espero que haya disfrutado este capítulo, el super Saiyajin está en la historia oficialmente.**

 **con esto nos acercamos al final de la saga Cadmus por fin, solo quedan Lilian y Cyborg Superman ¿cuál será su último carta?, ¿que será el proyecto medusa? ?será el fin del hombre araña? ¿Por que la pieza es redonda si la caja es cuadrada? XD.**

 **Bueno muchas gracias por sus votos y Review como siempre ustedes motivan a seguir adelante.**

 **Nos veremos en el hijo de la leyenda.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	49. ¿Que es un acción de gracias?

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Capitulo 47: ¿Qué es "Acción de gracias"?**

 **Departamento de Kara.**

Cuándo Goku llegó a esta dimensión a causa de su sacrificio, nunca pensó que su vida iría por este camino, honestamente el no sabía que esperar, pero definitivamente no era convertirse en un héroe llamado Kakarotto, tampoco convertirse en un empresario y muchos menos estar comprometido desde hace tres semanas.

Después del rescate de Kara y Mon-el a manos de Cadmus y la destrucción de sus bases, Lilian Luthor y Cyborg Superman había desaparecido por completo, Lilian por el chip que bloqueaba su energía y Cyborg por obvias razones.

A diferencia que con la patrulla roja, Goku no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas al destino nuevamente y estas tres semanas se había dedicado junto con Bárbara a encontrarlos a ellos y al padre de su prometida.

Sin embargo, la búsqueda resulto sin éxito.

Lilian no había contactado a Lena, eso era seguro ya que Dinah se había encargado de vigilarla aprovechando su trabajo en L-Corp, por suerte, Lena regresaba mañana a National City. Lo más seguro es que pronto la verían por el asunto con Diana y su madre.

Claro que esto tendría que esperar cuando Barbara y el resto regresarán de Gotham por esa fiesta de gracias o algo así, Goku no recordaba, lo que si sabía es que la fiesta sería en la mansión Wayne hogar de Batman.

El se había ofrecido a ir con Bárbara pero ella rechazo además de recordarle que tenía que quedarse para conocer a la madre de Kara y asegurarle que no pasaría nada. Que Bruce está loco pero no le haría daño y que no iría sola, si no que Helena, Dinah y Jason estaban yendo con ella.

Al final Goku acepto pero dijo que el los llevaría con su teletransportación.

Hablando ahora de Jason Todd, bueno fiel a su palabra se ha encargado de mantener las calles limpias en las noches y solo ha matado 3 personas... Que para Bárbara, Dinah y Helena dicen que es una ganancia. También se ha logrado integrar bien al grupo, más con Winn y Mon-el.

Con él, bueno no hablaban mucho pero si de vez en cuando en la empresa, al menos desde que Bárbara lo contrato como encargado de seguridad de empresas Dragón, claro que después de decirle a Bruce que estaba fuera no lo tomo bien y menos cuando se negó a regresar a Gotham.

Por ahora, le cancelo toda tarjeta de crédito.

Como siempre, Goku se había ofrecido ayudarlo con dinero, pero Barbara se negó diciendo que lo ayudarían con trabajo y después de darle su mirada estilo "Batman" Goku acepto, él estaba seguro que Barbara era más aterradora enojada que el mismo murciélago.

Ahora que lo analizaba, el saiyajin notaba que Barbara y Jason pasaban más tiempo juntos desde entonces.

Llegaban a la oficina juntos, se iban juntos almorzar no, ella seguía comiendo con el, pero si cada vez era más unidos.

Cuando el pelinegro le comento a Kara, ella solo sonrió diciéndole que posiblemente pronto no serían la única pareja del grupo.

Goku aún no había entendido del todo, esto de las relaciones aún era un poco complejo para el, pero tal vez Kara se refería a que Bárbara podría hacer lo mismo que ella hizo con el saiyajin.

Kara tenia un origen parecido al suyo, la ultima hija de Kripton, una que supo ganarse y lograr el cambio en el saiyajin. Con ella, Goku aprendió muchas cosas que si bien el ya conocía nunca tuvo interés de hacer, cuando Cadmus la secuestro y el pensamiento de no volver a verla paso por la mente del guerrero, esa furia y dolor habían sido lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo romper el primer nivel del sello y recuperar el super Saiyajin.

Regresando al punto principal, Goku nunca pensó que tener una relación con una chica que el había escogido fuera tan sorprendente. Y ahora que tenía una ... una novia, podía expresar con seguridad su opinión sobre este asunto:

Tener una novia era jodidamente increíble.

 **Comienza el mini lemon.**

 **Baño**.

— Mmg... Ah...—gimió la rubia.

Sentada en el borde de la bañera, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared de azulejos, Kara emitió un gemido sorprendentemente fuerte haciendo eco en el baño.

Sus pies estaban presionados firmemente contra el fondo de la bañera y sus piernas estaban lo suficientemente separadas para que la cabeza del guerrero pudiera caber entre ellas.

Un par de manos ásperas y callosas descansaban sobre sus muslos mientras mantenía su rostro hundido entre los pliegues de su entrepierna. Los acariciaba y acercaba halándolo hacia el.

— Oh... Goku...— soltó la rubia mientras encorvaba la espalda a la vez que una de sus manos descansaba sobre los hombros anchos y fuertes del guerrero. Al sentir nuevamente un arrebato electrizante en el cuerpo, necesito profundizar su sentir.

Con su pequeña mano se aferro a los mechones rebeldes de cabello negro puntiagudo, apenas enmarañados por el agua que caía sobre ellos desde la cabeza de la regadera; Dedos suaves y delicados se filtraban a través de los cabellos negros mientras Kara empujaba a Goku más profundamente al interior de la unión entre sus piernas.

Cuando su lengua se sumergió aún mas en los pliegues carnosos de su novia, Goku no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo bien que ella sabia. Ahogo su propio gemido al sentir su cuerpo demandar más de aquel néctar desconocido.

Kara tenía un sabor muy agradable, sencillamente dulce; con el más mínimo indicio de algo más, un sabor que no pudo identificar pero que, sin embargo, encontró delicioso.

Si se le preguntaba, nunca podría decirle a alguien a qué sabía ella porque simplemente no podía pensar en nada con que compararla. Eso no cambió el hecho de que Goku estaba bastante seguro de haber encontrado su segundo pasatiempo favorito.

Sí, segundo favorito: Nada podría vencer a la comida, ni siquiera Kara que empataba con entrenar.

«Tal vez debería tener un nombre para este sabor. Ya que es único, Kara a la Carta se escucha genial, tal vez debería preguntarle» pensaba el guerrero mientras su lengua entrometía demandantemente entre las piernas de su novia «aunque puede que no le agrade la idea... N o mejor no. No quiero que me castigue sin comida otra vez».

—¡Hnnnh! G-Goku, ¡sí! ¡Oh! ¡A... ahí mismo! ¡Uh! ¡Uh! ¡Uh! K-¡Sigue haciendo eso! —ordeno imperativamente la rubia ignorante del debate mental de su novio.

Algo mas que a Goku le gustaba de Kara era que, a pesar de lo avergonzada que se sentía cada vez que alguien hablaba de su relación intima, lo cual era extraño debido a lo tierna que se portaba para con él cuando estando en público, la Kriptoniana de cabello rubio era extremadamente vocal y desinhibida cuando estaban teniendo "actos privados" como ella le llamaba.

Sus respuestas extremadamente vocales le dejaron saber al saiyajin cuándo hacia algo bien, así como cuando hacia algo mal, otorgándole como recompensa el permitirle escuchar los maravillosos gemidos de Kara.

Goku sólo la observaba sonrojada tomarse de las paredes de la habitación siendo presa de la excitación en su cuerpo. El sonido de su boca era dulce sinfonía de hermosa música que sirvió para estimular aun mas al peligro.

Para Goku, Kara tenía una hermosa voz. Y mas cuando ella la usaba para gemír su nombre en éxtasis.

—¡Oh! ¡A-Ahn! ¡Go-Goku-oh! I-I'm ... ¡Ah! ¡AHN! —gemia Kara con mas fuerza tardando poco en llegar al clímax. la joven mujer con hermoso cabello rubio dejó escapar un grito de placer que rebotó en las paredes... Y, probablemente, también escuchado en toda la ciudad.

Goku sabía lo que la rubia quería decirle cuando sus paredes se cerraron sobre su lengua y un diluvio de su dulce néctar inundó su boca. Hizo todo lo posible por beber todo lo que ella le ofreció, aunque un poco de eso se abrió camino por su barbilla. Lo que puede haber sido debido a su preocupación por jugar con su clítoris, que frotó con su nariz para ayudar a prolongar el orgasmo.

Los temblores de Kara empezaron a calmarse, Goku no sabía si realmente podría llamarse a sí mismo un experto en el arte del sexo. Obviamente, el había tenido relaciones sexuales unas cuantas veces antes, tanto con Milk procreando a Gohan y Goten, conti más ahora con Kara, unas...

Bueno, no podía recordar el numero ahora.

Desde que se comprometieron habían practicado mucho las últimas tres semanas. Kara le dijo que ahora que se casarían no había problema, por lo cual lo habían estado repitiendo casi todas las noches.

Así que sí, aunque no era un maestro en el dormitorio con un nivel de sexo que supere los 9,000, Goku al menos podía decir que sabía complacer a Kara bastante bien, como lo demostraba su voz en ese momento.

cuando los muslos que descansaban sobre el hombro de Goku se relajaron, el saiyajin levantó la vista y admiró a su novia. Kara siempre se veía hermosa inmediatamente después de que ellos terminaban; su cuerpo, brillando en la luz mientras los rastros de agua de la ducha y el sudor acumulado de su cuerpo viajaban por su increíble figura, era una de las vistas más impresionantes que jamás hubiera visto. Goku estaba seguro.

Sus hombros y su pecho estaban agitados eso hacia que se estremeciera de manera atractiva. Y su rostro, por Zeno Sama. reconoció en su mente. Había pocas cosas más bellas que esa expresión de satisfacción que llevaba después de haber llegado a la felicidad orgásmica.

Incapaz de sostenerse, Kara se deslizó fuera del borde y se metió en la bañera, debido a lo pequeño que era, esto significaba que Goku estaba ligeramente aplastado entre sus piernas, mas eso no le importó en absoluto.

Las manos de Goku agarraron los muslos de Kara un poco más apretados y, con un ligero empujón, la atrajo hacia él, sus piernas se engancharon instintivamente alrededor de su cintura mientras su cuerpo presionaba contra el suyo.

Ella no se resistió cuando Goku la atrajo a un beso, en lugar de eso eligió besarlo con la misma fuerza mientras compartía un beso húmedo, descuidado y lleno de lengua con el saiyajin que había aprendido en tiempo récord a moverse incluso en esa área.

La mano derecha de la rubia atravesó la brecha entre sus cuerpos y encontró su pene apoyado en sus dos vientres, ella comenzó a acariciarlo, comenzando por la punta y bajando hasta la base. Una sonrisa pícara apareció en las facciones de la kriptoniana.

Goku gimió en su boca y sacudió sus caderas un poco, lo que le permitió tomar la delantera en su juego. Kara deslizó su lengua dentro de su boca y continuó sus movimientos de arriba y abajo,. Al igual que él, ella había aprendido todos los puntos sensibles en su prometido.

Kara lo tomo entre sus manos con firmeza; excitado, palpitante, caliente. Lo acarició de arriba a bajo primero con lentitud tratando de calmar las ansias del saiyajin de fundirse en ella.

En los movientos, apretaba ligeramente la cabeza ya goteante, de agua o líquido preseminal, de su amado. Ella le miro con cariño directo en sus ojos buscando la complicidad de loqbue ese acto íntimo significaba. El solo asintió a la vez que cerraba sus ojos y recargaba la cabeza contra los azulejos.

Kara acelero sus movimientos de ir y venir, de abajo a arriba y de empuje y liberación. Notaba las mejillas sonrojadas del saiyan, ya sea por el vapor o por lo que ella sabía estaba sintiendo. Fue curioso para ella aceptar el gran avance que ambos habían tenido y el como se conocían a nivel íntimo para saber lo que le gustaba al otro.

Un gemido ahogado de parte del azabache le dijo lo estaba haciendo bien. Acelero los movimientos de arriba a bajo en un frenesí violento que le hizo vibrar el cuerpo al guerrero. Lo vio relajar las piernas mientras instintivamente empujaba la erección entre las manos delicadas de su amada. Simulaba la penetración dándole así más placer entre sus manos.

Ella bajo y le vio la cabeza reluciente, brillante, gorda. No pudo evitar apretarla ligeramente nuevamente entre sus dedos sacando de Goki un gruñido gutural. El abrió los ojos al sentir como ella había cambiado de mano sólo para llevar sus dedos humedecidos de su prometido hasta su boca. Degustó lo tomado y volvió a su tarea.

Así que, varios minutos después, Kara sintió que el temblor del pelinegro crecía segundos antes de que él soltara su carga sobre ambos.

Los dos ignoraron el semen que cubría su torso inferior a favor de continuar con el beso.

 **Fin del mini lemon.**

Solo después de diez minutos de feroces y apasionados besos, la pareja se dio cuenta de algo.

—La pulsera funcionó —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Si, es increíble —admitió Kara mirando en su mano la pulsera.

Después de que Goku y Kara hicieran temblar la ciudad por sexta vez desde su departamento, que de milagro el edificio seguía de pie, Barbara Winn y Alex había comenzado a trabajar en una solución. Ellos había logrado hacer un brazalete solar rojo, que podía replicar la exposición de los rayos rojos del sol que debían ser naturales para Kara y evitar que destruyera todo cuando se emocionaba de más.

 **Flashback**.

Goku y Kara habían sido citados en la Deo, ellos estaba sentados juntos mientras Barbara, Winn, J'ohn y Alex los observaban fijamente.

—Chicos ¿cuál es el problema? —dijo Kara nerviosamente.

El resto se miraron entre si, era un tema difícil de tratar.

—Esto es sobre su salvaje y desenfrenado sexo —dijo el Daxamita.

—¡MON-EL! —gritaron todos menos Goku.

—Bueno, no era la manera en que queríamos decirlo pero si, ese es el punto —dijo Barbara un poco sonrojada.

—¿Que tiene que ver eso? —dijo Kara con el rostro igualmente sonrojado.

—Kara, desde que Goku y tu se comprometieron los terremotos se han presentado cada noche —dijo Winn.

—Eso es una exageración, ¿verdad Goku? —dijo Kara girando por ayuda a su novio.

—Bueno... Hemos tenido que comprar diez camas en estas semanas —dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza.

Kara se sintió traicionada, Goku cenaría solo un plato de cereal está noche. Regresando la mirada al resto, los vio con una ceja levantada.

—Está bien, quizás una pequeña parte de eso es verdad, tal vez. Pero eso es lo que hace una pareja cuando se compromete y no vamos a ir a la fortaleza cada vez que...—decía Kara aun mas sonrojada. Por suerte Mon-el estaba ahí.

—Que quieran tener sexo salvaje —interrumpió Mon-el.

—Mon-el, si dices sexo una vez más, te derretiré el rostro —advirtió la rubia seriamente. El Daxamita mejor guardo silencio.

—Regresando al tema.— dijo Alex.—. Entendemos que estés emocionada por tu compromiso y esperamos puedas controlarte —

—¿Porque lo dices por mi solamente? —refuto Kara ofendida.

—Por que Goku puede bajar su ki lo suficiente para no lograr un temblor, pero si lo hace lo romperías, ¿No es verdad Goku? —dijo J'ohn.

Kara miro al pelinegro por una respuesta.

—Es verdad, de hecho he tenido que aumentar mi ki en varias ocasiones... ¡Pero todas fueron geniales! —dijo Goku riendo nervioso.

—Ok... ¿Entonces que sugieren, que nos mudamos a la fortaleza? —dijo Kara, ella lo iba a renunciar a sus noches con Goku.

—No, es necesario —anticipo Barbara sonriendo y mirando a Winn. Él saco una caja y camino en dirección de Kara para dársela, la rubia lo tomo y miro que dentro había un pulsera con cristales rojos.

—¿Que es esto? —pregunto tomando la pulsera entre sus dedos.

— ¡Tu habilitador de sexo kryptoniano! —dijo Mon-el esquivando el rayo de Kara mientras huía de la sala.

—Kara tu recibes tu poder del sol, ¿correcto? ¿Entonces supongo que cuando estabas en Krypton el sol era diferente? —cuestionó Barbara devolviendo la seriedad.

—Sí, era supergigante y rojo —dijo Goku que había mirado los recuerdos de Kara.

—De acuerdo, te habrás dado cuenta que Cyborg Superman uso esa luces para vencerte —dijo Barbara.

Kara instantáneamente recordó ese momento cuando fue secuestrada. —Sí, lo hizo —

—¿Cómo te sentiste? —dijo Barbara.

—Humana —dijo Kara.

—Para eso es la pulsera, ella te dará los rayos de tu planeta natal. Serán artificialmente naturales para ti —dijo Barbara.

—¿Entonces la pulsera... —decía Goku confundido.

— Volverá a Kara un ser humano para los momentos que quieras sentirte... Bueno, ya sabes —dijo Alex sonriendo.

—¡SEXO! —grito Mon-el desde afuera.

—¡AHORA SI! ¡SUELTAME AMOR! —grito Kara mientras era abrazada por Goku evitando que mate al Daxamita.

 **Fin de Flashback.**

—Bueno me alegra que haya funcionado, a la señora Cameron ya casi le daba un infarto —dijo Goku riendo.

—Que gracioso Goku pero, probablemente deberíamos salir o llegare tarde al trabajo —dijo Kara no sonando muy convencida.

—Sí... — Goku no tenía ningún deseo de ir a trabajar, lo que se hizo evidente con sus siguientes palabras. — Oh podríamos decir que nos enfermamos y nos vamos a la fortaleza —ofreció el guerrero con una sonrisa.

Kara le dio a Goku una mirada de complicidad, el realmente aprendía rápido y aunque mantenía todavía algo de su inocencia, era un hecho que había madurado un poco.

—Eso suena bien, pero sabes por qué no podemos hacer eso —dijo cariñosamente la rubia ganándose una mueca de parte del saiyajin.

—Lo sé, hoy es día de gracias.— recordó Goku.— Qué días tan extraños tienen... La única parte que me agrada es la de comer —término de decir colocando una mano tras su nuca. .

—¿A ti comer? no te creo —dijo riendo— sabes que hoy es importante, ¿Verdad?

—Si lo sé Kara, conoceré a tu madre. No te preocupes, me portare bien —dijo Goku sonriendo comprensivamente ganándose un beso rápido de parte de la kriptoniana.

—Lo se, es solo que estoy nerviosa, nunca espere que para este acción de gracias estaría comprometida —menciono la rubia con un leve sonrojo.

Ella había planeado toda la fiesta de día gracias desde hace tres semanas, ya que quería que fuera perfecta, su madre adoptiva vendría para celebrar y conocer a Goku, además que le darían la noticia de su compromiso y Alex le diría la verdad de su sexualidad también.

—Yo estoy emocionado, nunca conocí a la mamá de Milk, y con Ox satan siempre me lleve muy bien —dijo Goku— además de que ya quiero probar el pollo que hiciste. Kara río ante eso.

—Es un pavo y supongo que no puedo culparte por estar tranquilo, salgamos de la ducha y nos vestimos —ofreció Kara— aún tienes que ir a entrenar y llevar a Bárbara a Ghotam, para teletransportar al resto.

—Si pero... podríamos querer limpiarnos primero, ¿no crees?—dijo el saiyajin. Kara le miro confusa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Ya estamos limpios, eso es lo que implicaba la primera mitad de nuestro baño —contestó la rubia extrañada y un poco coqueta.

—Sí, pero ya no estamos limpios —dijo Goku señaló hacia abajo— nos ensuciamos otra vez. ¿No lo notaste?

Kara miró a lo que Goku estaba señalando, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir con sucio, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosa muy claro.

—Oh, supongo que no pensé en eso —dijo Kara que tosió en su mano derecha, tratando de recuperar la compostura— vamos a limpiarnos, uhm, otra vez, y luego podemos vestirnos para irnos. — Goku no pudo sofocar una risa, Kara era demasiado linda cuando intentó emitir toda esa actitud de hacerse cargo. —¿Vas a seguir riéndote o me ayudarás a limpiar? Otra vez. —dijo Kara.

Ella hizo un puchero cuando sus palabras lo hicieron reír aun más fuerte. Se hubiese cruzado de brazos, pero actualmente estaban muy cerca de Goku, así que tenía que conformarse con el puchero.

—Lo siento —el guerrero se disculpo todavía riendo en voz baja.

—No pareces muy arrepentido... —murmuro la rubia.

—¿Dijiste algo?—dijo Goku.

—Dije que nos apresuremos y nos limpiemos, tengo que ir con Alex a comprar las cosas para la cena —dijo Kara.

Goku se limitó a obedecer la sugerencia de la rubia, sabía que ella estaba nerviosa y que necesitaba un poco de apoyo de su parte. Después buscaría sacar nuevamente esa faceta autoritaria de su parte.

 **-Lugar desconocido.-**

En una base subterránea en las afueras de National City, donde alguna vez fuera una base de Cadmus antes del ataque de Kakárotto, ahora sólo eran ruinas.

—¿Como vas?—pregunto Cyborg Superman entrando a la base.— Hemos estado aquí por tres semanas escondidos

—Esta listo —dijo Lilian vestida con una bata de laboratorio.— aquí tengo dos muestras.— giro revelando el dispositivo

—Así que este es el famoso virus Medusa. ¿Porque dos muestras? se supone que lo probaríamos en ese bar alienígena antes de... —decía Cyborg Superman pero fue cortado.

—Y así lo harás, pero está muestra es un regaló especial para ese maldito saiyajin, yo misma se lo llevaré —dictamino Lilian mirando el dispositivo.

—Estas loca, no sabemos si realmente le afectará y si lo hace en cuando tiempo lo hará, recuerda que el no es de esta dimensión —dijo Cyborg Superman— lo más seguro es que te atrapé antes de que la toxina haga efecto.

—No te preocupes, todo eso son detalles. Esto es un virus sintético creado por científicos kryptonianos, para erradicar especies no kriptonianas —explico Lilian— aunque no me agraden bien sabían lo que hacían, y si no le hace efecto en el momento, con las horas el cederá al virus no importa su inmenso poder ni de cuál dimensión se trate.

—El cerebro derrotará a la fuerza bruta.— murmuro Cyborg Superman sonriendo malvadamente.

—Asi es, todo el plan valió la pena, el secuestro del Daxamita para robarle la sangre a Supergirl — Lilian hacia el recuento caminando a una pizarra en la estancia— ahora sigue Kakárotto. Cuando ya no esté y Supergirl este devastada por su perdida, además de la culpa que sentirá de saber que fue su propia gente quien haya matado a su pareja...

—Le daremos el golpe final acabando con todos los alienígenas que quedan —termino de decir Cyborg Superman— me gusta cómo suena.

—Así es. Y entonces este planeta será libre para los humanos nuevamente —dijo Lilian con rostro sombrío— Somos Cadmus.

 **Fortaleza de la soledad: Habitación especial.**

 **4 horas después.**

Goku estaba con su traje Xeno en su fase súper saiyajin.

En esas tres semanas se había dedicado a entrenarse y acostumbrarse a la fase nuevamente, realmente no le había tomado mucho tiempo, la razón es que Goku creía que para ese tiempo ya lo había practicado adecuadamente, además que, a diferencia de Milk, Kara no lo molestaba a la ahora de su entrenamiento.

Incluso Barbs le había dicho que no se preocupara por el tiempo, que entrenara siempre y cuando no descuidara sus obligaciones en el campo, tal vez esa confianza que le tenían era la razón por la que no había fallado ni una vez en sus obligaciones.

Ahora el estaba sentado meditando después de terminar sus ejercicios físicos, era el momento de encontrar la paz interior como una vez le dijo Mr. Popo. Eso le trajo un recuerdo nostálgico a Goku.

 **Flash back.**

Un Goku de quince años estaba en el templo de kamisama entrenando para la llegada de PIccolo, se le había pedido meditar pero era algo que no sabia hacer.

—¿Por que tengo que hacer esto Mr. Popo? —pregunto el joven Goku mirando a sea atrás a Mr. Popo quien le observaba.

—Muchos de tus movimientos no sirven de nadas, debes ser tranquilos como el cielo y mas rápido que el relámpagos para poder hacerlos.— explico Mr. Popo.— No debes pensar en nadas.

—Muy bien —respondió confundido. Realmente no había entendido la razón para estar en esa situación.

—Conviertete en piedras —ordenó el guardián al mirar como Goku no entendió lo que le acababa de aclarar— Eso dije. Ni la lluvias ni el vientos puede hacer nadas. No se mueven.

—Ja,ja... Eso es muy fácil —dijo Goku sonriendo y cerrando los ojos

 **Fin del Flash back.**

«Realmente no fue fácil... De hecho eso es como lo que Whiss nos dijo para el migatte no gokui» pensó « Bueno, un paso a la vez».

Goku sonrió nuevamente recordando cuando le enseño esto a Kara, Barbara y Alex e hizo el truco del báculo normal que parecía crecer y sus expresiones cuando les mostró que no lo era si no mas bien se trataba de su báculo sagrado. Ellas aun estaban buscando una respuesta científica, incluso cuando John le dijo que no la había, aun así debía reconocer que ellas tres habían mejorado increíblemente en poco tiempo.

Hablando de John, parecía era el que mas disfrutaba de meditar con el, bueno el es un telepatá, así que eso debía ser normal, aunque eso podría deberse a que Mgann resulto ser una marciana blanca.

John no hablaba del tema y lo esquivaba siempre, Kara y el habían intentado hablar con ella, pero Mgann solo se sentaba en la cama de la celda en silencio, así que era difícil saber lo sucedido de ese modo.

Goku también le había dado una lecciones a Helena y Dinah lo cual no fue difícil, después de todo ellas ya estaban entrenadas, lo único que el hizo fue corregir algunas fallas en sus estilos, incluso Jason en las pocas sesiones que se había unido a ellos había logrado aprender a pensar un poco mas antes de atacar, esa era la diferencia con alguien que no parecía haber entrenado ni una vez.

—BOOOM —

—¿Ya terminaste Mon-el? —pregunto Goku aun sin abrir los ojos.

—Si ya termine los quinientos levantamientos y mira estoy fresco —respondio Mon-el sonriendo.

—¿Con cuantas pesas? — pregunto una vez más.

—Tres— respondió nuevamente.— ¿Que mas sigue? ¿levanto dos mas?—

Goku sonrió, a diferencia de los otros, Mon-el había sido el mas difícil de entrenar ya que su estilo apenas se estaba desarrollado pero lo compensaba con la determinación. Eso era algo que le gusto al saiyajin ya que se sentía identificado.

En esas tres semanas habían logrado un progreso gigante respecto a las habilidades de Mon-el, habían mejorado bastante aunque toda parecía indicar que no lograría la misma fuerza y velocidad que Kara con el sol amarillo.

Su fuerza y velocidad si estaba arriba de la un humano normal, y aunque no podía volar lograba dar unos súper saltos que le permitían llegar a la azotea de un edificio sin problema, sin dudas la determinación en su aprendiz era de admirarse.

Goku regreso a su forma base y abrió los ojos.

—No Mon-el, es suficiente con eso hoy —dijo Goku levatandose.

—Pero si todavía es temprano —rebatió el nombrado.

—Mon-el, no tiene caso seguir entrenando mas si vamos a obtener los mismos resultados, no hay que obsesionarnos tanto, con el día a día iremos haciéndonos mas fuertes —tranquilizo Goku colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Pero... —dijo Mon-el.

—Hay que trabajar, hay que aprender, hay que comer, hay que descansar y también hay que jugar, esas son las bases del entrenamiento de la tortuga Mon-el —explico de manera nostálgica recordando las palabras de su maestro.— Ahora ve a cambiarte, comamos y nos vamos a la empresa por Barbs y el resto.

—Rayos Goku. ¿De donde sacas esa frases tan motivacionales?.— dijo Mon-el sonriendo.— Bueno, voy a cambiarme. No quiero que Helena huela mi sudor…. Aunque no sudo, pero ya sabes — término de decir riendo un poco en dirección al baño.

—Esa frase viene del gran maestro Roshi —dijo Goku sonriendo.

 **Edificio de Kara.**

 **Dos horas después.**

—No puedo creerlo casi compras todo el supermercado —exclamo Alex mientras entraba al edificio cargando ocho bolsas llenas de comida.

—No exageres.— rio.— Además, sabes cuanto come Goku. No quiero escasez de comida y que tenga una mala impresión con Eliza... De hecho hice tres pavos, dos son para Goku —explico Kara mientras ella cargaba otras diez bolsas.

—No puedo discutir con eso pero, ¿Como olvidaste tus cápsulas? Ya sabes, sales con el que las trajo a este universo —obvio Alex.

—Ya dije que lo siento, tengo demasiado en mente.— justifico Kara mientras abría la puerta de su departamento.— No se como reaccionara Eliza.

—¿Como mas? estará feliz aunque primero deberán explicarle que Goku viene de otra dimensión, que es Kakarotto y que tiene el poder de destruir el planeta en segundos.—dijo Alex sonriendo.— Sabes que ustedes le dirán primero, después de todo eso mi sexualidad no será gran cosa — término con una ligera carcajada entrando al departamento.

Antes que Kara pudiera protestar. —Buenas tardes Kara y Alex —dijo una voz familiar.

—Sra. Cameron, buenas tardes —contestaron ambas chicas a la dueña de edificio quien se veía arreglada para salir.

—¿Quiere pasar? —invito cortésmente la rubia dejando las bolsas dentro de su departamento.

—No te preocupes estoy de salida mis hijos me esperan para acción de gracias, veo que también ya están listas —contesto la anciana.

—Si, vendrán algunos amigos y mi madre —explico Kara.

—Ya veo, ¿Entonces le dirán de su compromiso? ¿nerviosa Kara?—dijo la sra. Cameron.

—No tiene idea, es una bola de nervios —anticipo Alex sonriendo.

—Alex no me ayudas… Pero si estoy nerviosa, ya sabe, quisiera estar tan tranquila como Goku — dijo Kara riendo.

—Tranquila Kara, es muy difícil que Goku no le agrade a alguien —tranquilizó la anciana— hablando de el, ¿No esta aquí?

—No, esta en su trabajo llegara después. ¿pasa algo? —dijo Kara.

—De hecho, próximamente vas a ser su esposa así que puedo decirte. Como ya sabrás, este edificio lo compre con mi difunto esposo hace muchos años — La rubia asintió. —Bueno, yo estoy muy cansada para manejarlo ya, y mis hijos no tiene interés en el así que, como Goku es un empresario y un buen hombre, quería ofrecerle en venta el edificio —dijo la sra. Cameron.

Kara y Alex se quedaron en shock unos minutos.

—¿Pe, perdone? —dijo Kara para asegurarse que no escucho mal lo cual era imposible.

—Quiero ver si Goku quiere comprar el edificio. Se que ustedes dos son capaces de manejarlo —dijo mujer mayor riendo un poco.

Como Kara parecía haberse quedado sin palabras Alex hablo. —¿Y que pasaría con usted? —

—Seguiré viviendo aquí como inquilina.— dijo con obviedad.— aunque puede que me tomé unas vacaciones —termino la sra. Cameron guiñando un ojo

—Señora Cameron esto es... tan repentino —admitio Kara cuando logró recuperar la voz.

—Lo se Kara, pero no tienen que darme una respuesta ahora, háblalo con Goku primero. De todos modos yo le diré cuando lo vea —dijo anciana.

—De, de acuerdo —dijo Kara.

—Muy bien chicas, feliz día de acción de gracias no veremos pronto —dijo la señora Cameron.

—Igualmente —dijeron ambas cuando vieron a la mujer entrar al ascensor.

—Entonces, ahora serán dueños del edificio... Tal vez deba mudarme aquí.— Kara le vio confundida— Ya sabes, por que habrá descuento para la familia, ¿No? —dijo Alex en tomo burlón.

—Muy graciosa Alex, vamos a preparar todo para la Kara suspirando.— Primero salgamos de esto — la rubia se dio la vuelta entrando al departamento mientras Alex le seguía.

—Edificio Kame House, ya lo visualice —dijo Alex riendo provocando que la kriptoniana detuviera su andar.

—¡ALEX! —grito la kriptoniana.

Empresas Dragón.

—Entonces ya estamos listas —dijo Helena sentánda en el sofá.

—Si Goku debe aparecer en medio de esta sala en cualquier momento —respondió Barbara desde su escritorio.

—No se ustedes pero yo preferiría quedarme a celebrar aquí en National city —dijo Dinah.

—Lo mismo pienso y eso que es mi familia técnicamente —dijo Helena.

—Eso y que no puedes llevar a Mon-el, ¿sabes? sera irónico ver el rostro de Bruce cuando sepa que estás saliendo con un alienígena —dijo Barbara sonríendo.

—Si y que sepa que es el hijo adoptivo de su amigo Kakárotto, te puede desheredar —dijo Dinah.

—No me importa, no necesito del dinero de Batman, Kakarotto y Oráculo pagan bien —dijo Helena sonriendo.

—Me consta —interfirió Jason entrando a la sala, tenía un paquete en la mano

—Jase, ¿todo listo? —inquirio Barbara aún sonriendo.

—Si, todo en orden.—contesto Jason devolviendo la sonrisa a la pelirroja.— Los de seguridad saben sus órdenes en estos días —

Ante la atmósfera creada, las chicas se vieron entre sí de manera cómplice puesto que Bárbara y Jason seguían con esa sonrisa tonta en sus labios obviando lo mucho que les agradaba verse. Helena, con un pequeño carraspeo, llamo la atención de los tórtolos frente a ellos.

—Si quieren nos vamos, digo, para que puedan comerse con los ojos a gustó —dijo Helena ganadose el sonrojo de ambos. Jason fue el primero en recobrar la compostura mientras la pelirroja fingía revisar algunos papeles.

—Que graciosa, ya veo por qué te apellidas Wayne —dijo Jason con una mueca— Por cierto Barby ¿sabías de esto?.— Con eso, Jason saco el contenido de la bolsa y se los mostro, eran dos figuras de acción de Kakarotto una en su traje antiguo y otra con su traje actual y venía acompañado por Supergirl.

—Oye, ¿De dónde salió esto? —dijo Dinah tomando el Kakarotto con Supergirl.

—Si están geniales pero ¿tienen permiso para hace esto? —pregunto Helena mirando curiosa al Kakárotto con traje antiguo.

—De hecho si.— contestó Bárbara.— Desde que Goku reveló su rostro de súper saiyajin, su popularidad, que ya era alta, se disparó el doble —

—Con esos músculos y ese rostro de hombre rudo, como no —dijo Dinah admirando al Kakarotto ganadose una mirada desaprobatoria y otras burlonas de parte del los presentes.

—Diablos Dinah —dijo Jason.

—Eh si, como decía; su popularidad se fue hasta las nubes que muchos lo contactaron para una línea de juguetes, camisas, posters.—explicaba Barbara.— Que bueno, Kakarotto es una estrella —dijo riendo al recordar la incomodidad de Goku.

—Me imagino que pagaron muchos ceros —dijo Jason.

—Si muchos, Kakarotto esta a la par con la mercancía de Superman, Supergirl y Wonder Woman —dijo Barbara.

—Entonces, ¿Que harán todo con todo ese dinero? —pregunto Helena curiosa.

—Ya verán, Goku y yo tenemos un proyecto —dijo Barbara sonriendo.

En ese momento, a punto de que Helena siguiera con preguntas curiosas, aparecieron Goku y Mon-el en medio de la sala haciendo saltar a todos.

—¡GOKU! —gritaron asustados.

—Lo volví hacer, ¿Verdad?. Lo siento —dijo Goku colocando una mano en su cabeza riendo de manera inocente. Los demás sólo negaron de un lado a otro mientras intentaba recobrar su corazón.

 **Gotham: Mansión Wayne.**

Bruce Wayne estába en su habitación terminando de prepararse para la cena, está sería la primera vez en varios años que todos estarían presentes, debería estar feliz con eso. Sin embargo no resultaba de esa manera. Quizá lo seria si no fuera por el hecho de que él sabía que esa noche sería una batalla con Bárbara y su grupo de National City por esclarecer la verdad; a él no podían engañarlo, no era posible que Son Goku y Kakarotto fueran personas diferentes. Se repetía constantemente en un intento de creerlo por el bien del saiyajin.

Esta noche, el tenía que conseguir la mayor información posible sobre el saiyajin, la que pudiera llevarlo a una manera de contenerlo de ser necesario. Si Barbara era la misma chica impulsiva de siempre, esto debería ser fácil.

—Amo Bruce, veo que ya está listo, el joven Dick y Tim acaban de llegar —dijo Alfred cortando sus pensamientos.

—Bien Alfred, bajaré en un segundo para recibirlos —dijo Bruce sonriendo en su fachada.

El mayordomo asintió y comenzó a ir a la salida pero se detuvo en la puerta.

—Amo Bruce.— llamo.— Se que sus planes van mas allá de comer pavo y compartir con ellos. Pero recuerde que está noche es para dejar la diferencia atrás, al menos un día — Bruce sin girar para mirarlo, respondió.

—Ese hijo de perra, hizo temblar el mundo hace tres semanas, dime cuántos daño ocasiono, cuanto destruyo... cuántos pudo haber matado —dijo Bruce conteniendo su molestia

—Hubo saldo blanco y ya comprobó que Son Goku y Kakarotto son personas diferentes —respondió Alfred.

—Saldo blanco, ¿Y a los que mato cuando destruyo esas bases? ¿Que sucedera si pierde el control otra vez? —dijo Bruce girando— el tiene el poder de destruir a la raza humana, si existe el 1% de que pueda tratarse de la misma persona, tenemos que tomarlo como una certeza absoluta.

Alfred Gurdo silencio escasos segundos.

—¿Y que va hacer?— pregunto el mayordomo.— ¿Destruirlo? Claro, tomando en cuenta si puede hacerlo — esas palabras en cualquier otra persona hubiera enfurecido aún más a Wayne, sin embargo, lo tomaba como reprimenda.

—Si no hay remedio, lo haré y si tengo que pasar por encima de Barbara, Jason, Dinah.— se detuvo.— Incluso Helena para salvar al mundo...—dijo Bruce cortándose— Voy a saludar Dick y Tim.

Con eso, salió de la habitación dejando a Alfred sin palabras.

 **Camino a Gotham.**

—Entonces, ¿cuando te saludé tú respondes? —dijo Barbara.

—Buenas noches Señora Eliza, mi nombre es Son Goku —contesto el saiyajin.

—Muy bien, ¿y cuando te pregunté de dónde vienes? —dijo Barbara.

—Dejo que Kara hablé. ¿Sabes Barbs? puedo explicarle muy bien de dónde vengo —dijo Goku con una ceja levantada.

—Goku, eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero lo sabes, pero eres terrible dando explicaciones —contesto Barbara sonriendo.

Ella estaba siendo cargada como novia mientras se dirigían a Gotham, apenas llegaran al edificio de Bárbara en la ciudad, Goku se teletransportaria de regreso a National City para a traer a todos los faltantes.

—No es verdad Barbs, soy muy bueno explicándome —rebatio Goku ofendido.

—¿Enserio? ¿Que sucedió cuando le dijiste tú identidad a Superman? —dijo Barbara con una ceja alzada.

—Ahm, el... El se cayó... Del edificio del diario... El planeta —dijo Goku apenado.

—Ahí está mi punto —dijo Barbara riendo mientras admiraba la vista— ¿no te parece nostálgico Goku?.— ante la pregunta, el saiyajin prestó atención a lo que su amiga estaba observando trayendo a él el momento al que se refería.

—¿Hablas de cuando viajamos a Ghotam para comenzar la aventura de Oraculo y Kakarotto? —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Veo que pensábamos lo mismo —dijo Barbara sonriendo.— es bueno encontrar un amigo que comparta metas en común.

— Lo mismo digo Barbs.

Ambos habían tenido los mismos pensamientos, era increíble que fue en ese pequeño viaje que todo comenzó, dos extraños hasta ese momento, uno buscando una redención por sus errores, otra buscando probarse así misma y al mundo su propio valor, con la ayuda del otro ambos había logrado sus metas.

—Gracias —dijeron al mismo tiempo, eso los tomo por sorpresa, aunque luego ambos rieron. Parecía que estaban pensando lo mismo nuevamente. Luego de aquella sincronización espontánea, volvieron su vista al frente.

—Suficiente de eso, tenemos una cena a la cual llegar.— dijo la pelirroja mientras golpeaba levemente el hombro de Goku. El solo soltó una carcajada.

— De acuerdo, ¿Aceleramos un poco o es demasiada velocidad para ti Gordon? — reto Goku sonriendo.

—Lanza tu mejor golpe Son —dijo Barbara sonríendo nuevamente.

Con eso el saiyajin aumento la velocidad del vuelo mientras hacia piruetas en el aire acompañado de la risa de la bella pelirroja.

 **National city: Departamento de Kara.**

—Hermana, nos hemos lúcido —dijo Alex mirando la mesa.

—Alex, tú solo hiciste la salsa de arándanos —dijo Kara que había usado su súper velocidad para terminar a tiempo.

—Pero será la mejor salsa de arándanos que hayan probado —dijo Alex sonriendo.

—Tranquila hija aún no hay nadie que me supere — sorprendió la interrupción de una mujer en su cincuentas, visiblemente bien conservada. Pese a su edad, se veía hermosa, tenía cabello rubio con ojos azules, parecida la madre biológica de Kara debía admitirse. Era muy parecidas. Ella estiro los brazos a manera de bienvenida.

—¡Mamá! —dijeron ambas chicas corriendo para abrazarla. Eliza las recibió con cariño.

—¿Porque no nos avisaste que llegaste para ir por ti? —recrimino Alex.

—Quería darles las sorpresa a mis dos hijas —dijo Eliza.

—Pero pasa sientate, ¿Quieres beber algo? _ ofreció cortésmente Kara mientras señalaba el sillón.

—No, estoy bien cariño... Oye, ¿Y ese televisor? —dijo Eliza mirando el aparato de ochenta cinco pulgadas.

—Es de Kara, Goku se lo regaló —dijo Alex sonriendo mientras le pegaba con un codo a la rubia.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, ¿Y donde está el famoso Son Goku que tiene loca a Kara? —dijo Eliza riendo.

—¿Quien dijo eso? —contesto Kara sonrojada, de inmediato, Eliza miro Alex, quien ya se estaba riendo. La rubia le dio una mirada enojada.

—¿Dije una mentira? —contesto Alex en tono burlón.

—Bueno, no pero...—intentaba defenderse, poniéndose aún más sonrojada, deseando Goku llegue pronto para compartir tal bochorno. Viendo la mayor que Kara estaba como tomate, decidió volver al tema.

—Pero entonces, ¿Dónde está Goku? no creo que este peleando con un villano si no estarías ahi —dijo Eliza aún más curiosa.

Eso tomo a la chicas por sorpresa, ninguna le había dicho quién era Goku. Kara iba a preguntar pero Eliza se les adelanto.

—Vamos no pensaron que no me daría cuenta, yo también veo las noticias y se que Supergirl no se dejaría besar por cualquier hombre aunque fuera el increíble Kakarotto —dijo Eliza sonriendo.

—Oh, el beso después de vencer a Parásito —recordo Kara.

—Si, y tendremos una conversación sobre ese asunto despues pero ahora quiero conocerlo, leí tu reportaje sobre el y es increíble.— dijo Eliza emocionada — Un hombre de otro universo, tan parecido a ti Kara —menciono con cariño. La nombrada sólo pudo sonreír.

—Si, su historia es increíble creeme mamá, lo hemos visto —dijo Alex.

—Y debe llegar pronto de empresas Dragón, solo tenía que resolver algunos asuntos —dijo Kara.

—Empresas dragón, es la compañía de alimentos que está rompiendo records, ¿No?.— las chicas asintieron.— No sabía que era empleado —dijo Eliza.

—No es empleado, es uno de los dueños —dijo Alex sonriendo.

—Oh por dios, este hombre es un estuche de monerías, un héroe y millonario, definitivamente tengo que conocerlo —dijo Eliza soltando una leve carcajada.

—Y falta lo más importante mamá —dijo Alex riendo.

—¿De que hablas Alex? —dijo Eliza.

La puerta sonó en ese momento.

—Debe ser el —interrumpió Kara sintiendo alivio. La rubia corrió a la puerta para abrir, Alex y Eliza detras de ella.

La ansiedad de Kara creció cuando vio no se trataba de su prometido, abrió la puerta y c uando lo hizo fue para mirar a Mon-el, Winn y James ahí sonriendo.

—Oh, son ustedes —dijeron las tres mujeres decepcionadas.

—No se alegren tanto —contesto James sarcásticamente.

—Woow... creo que nuestro autoestima acaba de caer —dijo Winn.

—Y yo que abrí mi colchón para traer el relleno que pidieron —dijo Mon-el mostrando la bolsa con el relleno de su almohada.

—No lo tomen así chicos, es que estábamos hablando de Goku —explico Kara.

—Ahhh... Eso lo explica todo —dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo ganándose una sonrisa de parte de las tres mujeres.

Los tres chicos entraron, James y Winn saludaron a Eliza mientras Mon-el se presento a ella, con eso todos pasaron a la sala para esperar la llegada del saiyajin. Kara detuvo a Mon-el apartándolo hacia la cocina para hablar en privdo.

—¿Y Goku?.— pregunto la rubia—. Pensé que estabas con el —

—¿Conmigo?, ¡Ah, si,si!... Cuando regreso por el resto para teletransportarse a Gotham, me dijo que me adelantara aquí, que él se teletransportaria apenas los dejara —recordó Mon-el.

—Ya veo —dijo Kara no muy convencida mientras Mon-el comia un poco se lo que había en la barra ignorante de la preocupación de Kara. Ella tenía un mal presentimiento pero tal vez sólo fuese su imaginación.

No era como algo si algo pudiera pasarle a Goku. ¿O si?

 **Gotham: Edificio de Bárbara.**

«Es increíble la diferencia que hay entre National City y Gotham» pensó la pelirroja.

Bárbara estaba sentada en la orilla del edificio esperando mientras Goku se había teletransportado por el resto, ella debería estar feliz de estar de regreso, este lugar era donde había vivido muchos años. Después de mucho tiempo todos volverían a verse entonces, ¿Por que sentía que iba a una guerra en lugar de una cena de acción de gracias?

Antes que ella pudiera seguir con sus pensamientos escucho el sonido de teletrasporte a su espalda.

—¡Por dios!.— exclamó Helena mientras se tomaba de la cabeza.— Eso me revolvió el estomago —

—¿Como lo haces Goku? ¡Es horrible! —dijo Dinah.

— Jeje, Creo que ya me acostumbre — Goku riendo, contestó inocentemente.

—A mi me gusto, es divertido —dijo Jason sonriendo.

—Ya se acostumbraran chicas.— comento la pelirroja riendo y acercándote a ellos.— Si quieren pasar al baño de mi departamento aquí están las llaves —

—Si, yo creo que si —dijo Dinah tomando las llaves— feliz acción de gracias Goku y suerte con la madre de Kara. Aunque si te arrepientes de casarte, bueno...— La rubia no termino por que Helena la jalo a la salida.

—Esta Dinah y sus bromas, feliz acción de gracias Goku, dile a Mon-el que lo llamo después —dijo Helena y con eso entraron a edificio llevándose a rastras a Dinah quien quería seguir proponiendo cosas sin sentido.

Barbara y Jason solo estaban riendo por el intento de Dinah de persuadir a Goku de su boda aunque este parecía no entender como siempre. Recobrando la postura, la pelirroja se dirigio al guerrero.

— Goku, te llamare mañana para que vengas por nosotros, ¿De acuerdo? —dijo Barbara mirando al saiyajin.

—Si Barbs, gracias felices de acción a todos —dijo Goku ingenuamente ganándose la risa de los presentes.

—Es "Feliz día de acción de gracias" pero te acercaste demasiado esta vez.— ante la corrección de Barbara, Son se llevó la mano tras la nuca, ella se acercó y puso una mano sobre su hombro.— Se que no hay situación que no puedas manejar pero si pasa algo llamanos, ¿De acuerdo? —dijo Barbara con preocupación, ella tenia ese mismo mal presentimiento.

—Lo haré, lo prometo —contesto Goku sonriendo para después pasar al único hombre del grupo— Jason, si pasa algo cuento con que...

—No te preocupes, nada les sucederá a Barby —dijo Jason inmediatamente. Eso hizo sonrojar a Barbara y a Goku sonreír aunque era una mas burlona.

—Yo iba a decir protegerlas a las tres pero es bueno tener sus prioridades…— tales palabras hicieron que el chico bajara la mirada mientras que la pelirroja volvía a golpear el hombro del Saiyan.— Jajaja... Creo que ya veo a que se refería Kara —dijo Goku riendo abiertamente. Eso dejo nerviosos a los otros dos que se miraron para luego girar a otra parte.

—Go, Goku, no es… —dijo Barbara nerviosa.

—No si yo no he dicho nada, tal ves deba hablar con Kara y decirle que tenia razón —dijo Goku mientras comenzaba a elevarse.

—Son Goku espera, ¿De que hablas? ¿Que te dijo Kara que le dijiste tu?... ¡Ahg! ¿Ves Jason? como siempre tu y tu boca floja —reclamo Barbara dándole un manotazo al pelinegro— ¡Goku espera, no te atrevas!— gritaba la pelirroja mientras su acompañante se burlaban del golpe recibido.

—Nos veremos mañana, diviértanse —dijo Goku volando lejos del edificio. Aun a cierta distancia, podía escuchar los gritos de la pelirroja.

—¡GOKUUUUUUU! —grito Barbara pero ya se había ido. Derrotada, suspiro y giro al hombre acompañándola.—Eres un idiota —dijo Barbara.

—Lo siento, creo que hable de mas. Ehm... Ya te dije lo genial y linda que te ves hoy —dijo Jason.

—La adulación no te llevara a ninguna parte Jason Todd —dijo Barbara aunque con una pequeña sonrisa oculta.

 **Con Goku.**

«Vaya, quien iba a decir que esos dos, Kara tenia razón. pensaba Goku sonriendo Aún me falta aprender mucho»

Volando en dirección a National City, se dio cuenta de que aun tenia tiempo, podría regresar volando mientras recordaba las lecciones de Barbara para presentarse a la madre de Kara, era tan extraño, el nunca conoció a la mama de Milk y eso también lo hacia emocionante, además de que era importante para Kara y con eso se hacia importante para el.

Todo parecía tranquilo, entonces algo se reveló ante a él obligándolo a frenar su vuelo de golpe.

—La energía de Lilian Luthor —dijo Goku completamente seguro.

Pero esto era tan inesperado y sospechoso, Goku giro a la dirección donde dejo a Barbara y el resto, podría regresar por ellos pero eso le tomaría tiempo y la energía podía desaparecer nuevamente.

El no podía permitir eso.

Tomando la decisión, Goku activo su reloj colocándose el traje Xeno y entrando en su fase súper saiyajin; coloco sus dedos en la frente sintiendo fijamente aquella energía

—Lo siento Kara, Pero llegare un poco tarde hoy —dijo Kakarotto desapareciendo del lugar.

 **Lugar desconocido.**

Cuando se teletransporto no pudo evitar la sorpresa de encontrarse en un sitio igual a ese: una pequeña cabaña abandonada con paredes oscuras.

—¡Por Zen-chan! ¡el aire huele raro! —dijo Goku con una mueca siendo lo primero que notó cuando el extraño olor se hizo más que evidente «¿Dónde estoy?» pensó para sí mismo mientras inspeccionaba la habitación a su alrededor.

No era mucho, a excepción de una cama, una mesa, una silla y un armario con un espejo. El sitio parecía abandonado pero a sus vez mantenía todo de manera limpia. Lentamente y con cuidado, comenzó a examinar la habitación buscando a la mujer pero para su consternación pasi a segundo término cuando descubrió que la energía de Lilian había desaparecido nuevamente.—Pero, fue tan claro, hace solo un momento ¡¿Dónde se ha ido ?! —grito Kakarotto más que confundido.

Quedarse en la habitación fue inútil ya que no parecía que alguien volvería, además de ese olor extraño que ya le estaba provocando náuseas

Kakarotto entonces hizo un ultimo intento, se colocó los dos dedos en la frente y comenzó a buscar la energía de Lilian pero incluso después de cinco minutos de búsqueda concentrado, descubrió que no podía localizar dicha energía. Dando un gruñido frustrado, decidió regresar al departamento con Kara y el resto.

La vieja habitación quedó vacía siendo sólo ese ambiente pestilente y toxico su fiel compañero. Poco sabía Goku que no se trataba de solo aire sucio que había estado respirando sino de su muerte planificada: la toxina que había sido diseñada especialmente para él y aun mas fuerte que la original.

La ultima carta de Cadmus.

 **Y listo, que bueno es estar de regreso aunque dije tres semanas y solo me tomé dos xd.**

 **Que le pareció el nuevo formato les gusta más profesional jaja bueno cortesía de lady pool si lo sé extraño pero es un chica tímida tal vez, aunque tenga años de experiencia en los fictions.**

 **Bueno no tengo más que decir que gracias por haberme esperado y seguir aquí apoyando y que después de este arco viene el tan esperado y deseado Mega crossover con Flash y Arrrow.**

 **Nos veremos la próxima.**


	50. No es capitulo pero un leean

Industrias Pool corporación y loncheria Ldy Pool.l

Estos paparazzis, tengo que soltar a los perros o no se van a su pinche cas... ¡Oh, hola!

No los esperaba por aquí, ya deben saber quién soy, obvio, mi rikura no pasa desapercibida. Pero adelante, adelante, se que no vienen por mi si no por una actualización. Siganme, les llevaré con mi señor. No entiendo por qué me obliga a decirle así. El tiene de señor lo que yo de virg...

— Sr. Han llegado...— me detengo en la entrada de la madriguera.

— Estoy sentado en mi oficina girando mi silla y mi sexi secretaria beta entra para decirme que hay más mensajes de la gente. — Vamos linda, dime como están mis fans.—

— Crees que nos pagan para estar sentados Pool. (?)— Bueno, se que no nos pagan pero joden como si lo hicieran. Ten, llegó esto.—

—¿Mas mensajes? pero solo han pasado dos semanas joder. ¿Uno no puede disfrutar su éxito?— Por cierto ¿donde está mi café?

— Donde siempre señor, en la cafetera.— Carajo, dos semanas para ellos son una eternidad. Decirles que tenemos vida propia ya no sirve de nada Pool, dicen que ellos también— Jajajaja... Les creo, aja. ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que me miras así? –

—¿Y por qué no está en mi taza chica? —dice agitando la taza

— Secretaria de fics señor Pool, en el contrato como beta no decía que fuera su sirvienta. Sirvase usted, tiene dos man... Es cierto, Todavía no le crecen jajaja.—

— Ultima vez que intento tocarle el trasero, chicos; tomen nota.— Bueno ya, ¿que hacemos con las historias? los personajes están de vacaciones y no regresan en una semana. Estos sindicatos...—

— "Que vamos a hacer" se me ocurre darles un adelanto, no se, algo que les calme esas ganas de leer más y... ¡Puede dejar de ver mis piernas con un carajo!— Debí leer bien la cláusula del uniforme. —

—Si, amo esas letras pequeñas— Tienes suerte que las manos aún sean de niño— digo mirando sus piernas, no saben cuánto sufro de tenerla de beta.

— Ni por qué no tiene manos puede estar quieto, chaquetero en los descansos señor.— Que ni intente alcanzarme, pinche asco.— Bien jefe, digame que debo hacer con todos esos Haters, ¿Escribiremos con un carajo o se la pasará pensando en cosas que jamás tendrá?

— Ok, ok... Que agresiva Lady— sigan tomando nota: "como llegar al corazón de Lady."— ¡Ah! esos vienen de Fanfiction en su mayoría, y anónimos, pura gente extraña ahí... Sin ofender, cof, cof. sra cacerolas, cof.—

—Señor referencias, nadie le entiende el puto chiste. Vamos a trabajar o mejor me voy a pasear al perro.

—Yo también te puedo mover la colita...— si los ojos mataran, no me serviría de nada regenerarme.— Ok, profesionales. Entonces, aconsejas darles un adelanto. Mmm puede funcionar, puede funcionar pero...

— ¿Que quieres ahora.—

— Por qué no vienes y te sientas en el escritorio a darme los detalles?— 👉👌 — con esta cae chicos.

— Por que mejor no termino de hacerle pequeño el asunto. No me tardaría nada realmente.—

—Sin navajas Harley.— me gusta más ese ship, está es muy arisca.

— Mejor digame ¿Que clase de adelantó les puede dar? No lo entiende pero mi reputación está en juego. Como beta, deseo hacer carrera— Aunque no me gané ni un pinche peso—

—Oh, ya salió el peine. Carrera como Beta, claro señorita beta la que no ha hecho la segunda parte de esa cosa no canon de Goku y Barbs.— Y que no se cómo acepté —digo subiendo mis piernas desnudas solo con boxers puestos

— Por deos Pool, ponte algo de ropa, si quisiera ver miserias vería los vídeos basados en tu fic.— True History. — Sobre lo de Goku y Barbs, por favor Pool, sabes que ese Ship tiene futuro, incluso más que tú desabrida Kara. Además, si no lo he hecho es por que tengo que estar atendiendo todos estoy mensajes.

— Se que te gustan mis piernas de peperoni Lady. — guiño de ojo chicos, no lo olviden.— Por eso yo soy el jefe linda, porque yo veo el potencial en Kara y ustedes solo modas. Por favor con nada están conformes.— i jodance

— Si, eres el jefe, Yupi... Ya suplí tu grave necesidad de levantar tu enorme ego en compensación a tu diminuto... Ahg...— ¿A partir de qué tamaño se le considera pito y no un cuero sobrante?

—Tranquila linda, no te metas con la katana más letal.— No es letal, tiene gramos extra de ampicilina.—Bueno, puedo darles el adelanto sobre cómo que Goku y Eliza pasarán el día juntos para conocer a mami suegra — Lady saca tu Samsung, ese donde estoy de fondo de pantalla grabare un mensaje.

— Tengo que decirlo, rodé mis ojos.— De acuerdo, mami suegra, dos pavos... Un mensaje. Enserio Pool, ¿Por que si no atenderás personalmente tus mensajes, no bloqueas la opción de recibirlos? Deja de ser diva y atiende tu negocio.—

— Lady, Lady, pequeña y sexi Lady. Hay algo que aún no entiendes de este negocio. Ven. Mis piernas linda, con gusto te lo explicaré.— en esta cae, si no, me corto los huev...

— Eres insoportable. Grabemos tu jodido mensaje para tus abandonados. ¿Algo más? —

—No vale si no termine la frase.— Si preciosa, ¿Tienes ropa interior? —digo comiendo un Subway.

— Desvergonzado. Mi ropa interior no es tu problema.— ni uso.— Así que preocupate por escribir.

— No, no, no... Cada vez me decepciona más. No sólo tienes abandonadas las ediciones si no que el pobre Pool no ha tenido material para manosearce.— mentira, tengo toda la colección de My little pony. — Bien saca la cámara Lady. Estás lenta linda, recuerda que hay muchas que quieren ayudar a este muñeco

— Me vale madre si tienes o no hoyo en que guardarte.— su pared tiene unos tamaño bala.—Y dejarme aclararte algo; Habrá muchas que quieran ayudar cariño, pero ninguna tan funcional como yo.— Maní, maní, ¿Alguien quiere maní?.—. Ahora, dime como carajos graba esta cosa. —

— Y si que funciona.— no me pueden ver pero literalmente hice está expresión. 7w7.—

— ¡Chingas a tu rebomba mad...— Colosso y el capitán América censuraron esto.

— Calmate linda, Sello de aprobación Pool.—digo acercándome y quitándole el Cel — ¡Por dios Lady! es un LG G4 estas cosas son obsoletas, tienes suerte de tener buenas piernas.—novatos.—

—Seguramente uso las piernas de celular.— ya me veo hablándole a mi...

—Bien, graba a tu maestro lady que te mostraré como se le habla al público —digo peinando la máscara.— si te portas bien, te dejaré sentarte otra vez en mis piernas.

— A ver, ¿A donde apunto la cámara? y no me diga que a sus pantalones por que si fue como termine sentada en sus piernas la última vez. —Alguien debía hacerle el favor, ¿Quien soy yo para negar amor?—

—Si Lady, sigue diciendo que no quieres algo de todo esto.— Le gusta mi Hércules.—Tomando en cuenta que le dijiste a la chica de la historia de Loki que dejara de molestar — sonrió burlonamente.

— La chica Loki, gran historia...— No la leí, me vale madres.— pero ese no es el tema. ¿A dónde apunto Sr. Pool?.—

— Por ahora al rostro linda... luego puedes apuntar a lo que gustes —digo moviéndo la pelvis en círculos— Entonces... ¿se va hacer... la carnita asada?

— Jodete Pool.— ¿Les gusta el ángulo de mi dedo? Puedo levantarlo más.

—Bien, bien...— Alguien está en sus días.— Toma mi lado bueno —digo mientras entro en pose

— En tres, dos, uno...— referencias fullHD. Usted entiende señor Pool.

— I know you see, somehow th... Cof, Cof, Esta loca, no le hagan caso.— Bien Lady, empecemos con el mensaje

— Ya era hora. grabando.

— Gracias nena— ¡Hola a todos! aquí su amigo DeadPool. Se que se preguntaran "Donde chingados has estado maestro sensei iluminado del dios de fictions, bueno amigos, Pool ha estado ocupado guiando a su beta en el camino del bien. Ella es muy buena aprendiz, Lady, saluda a la gente.

—Hola vírgenes Perdón, muy Pool... ¡Hola criaturitas del señor! Aquí Lady diciéndoles que los extraño.—Aún cuando no los conozco.— Espero que...

—Si ya Lady, ya, regresa la cámara a la estrella del show.— Hizo berrinche, ¡Oh, ternurita! — Bien, a lo que venimos. He visto que muchos andan preguntado dónde estás los capítulos, bueno me he tomado una vacaciones para poner a fluir mi mente mientras Lady pool...

— Esa soy yo.

— Me enseña sus piernas... ¡Así es, chico pool anotó! —digo alzado la mano y ofreciendo los cinco

— Pudrete.

— Corazón con sus manos.—

— Ya lo oyeron, estamos en nuevas ideas.— ¡Y No le hagan caso a lo de las piernas! fue sólo una vez y quería mostrarle un lunar.— No se desesperen que su actualización se está horneando papus. Y tú pool, jodete.

—Como pueden ver esta loca por mi —digo sonriendo— bueno en estos días subiré un adelanto de como Goku pasara el día conociendo a su mami suegra... La cual si es canon, así que estén pendientes y presionen a Lady que tarda una eternidad en editar.— Ustedes no están para saberlo ni yo para contarlo pero, anda de niñera de un adolescente precoz de 15 años.— Sin ofender a los de 15 que me leen.— ustedes son los putos amos

— ¿Ya terminaste de venirte en sus caras?.— Enserio, usa la mano chiquita. La cual le queda hasta grande.— Yo no tardó en editar, y mucho menos ando de niñera.— Adolf I Love.—... Si no estuvieran tan mal escritos, los tendría antes de que termines de jalartela.— Lo cual es en 5, 4, 3, 2...— Aquí está.

—Si claro, por eso es un éxito y tu niño tiene clientela en su pequeño canal. ¿Sabes? Debería darme regalías Lady —digo sonriendo— bueno chicos cómo pueden ver, a Lady le da pena ser acosadora de menores y que la lleven a cenar con morralla.

— ¿Algo más o ya podemos ponernos a cumplir todo lo que les prometes?.— Mi vida les vale un carajo.— Si la tuya no les importa, y tu eres el escritor, mucho menos la de esta sexy beta que sus ojos mortales aún no han visto.— guiño de ojo.

— Y que sexi de verdad.— Ajam, claro, como dije haré ese adelanto y el 22 de noviembre tendrán su capítulo con la edición hecha por la adolfilla, se los batiprometo...— ¿Que carajos? enserio Lady, ¿Que clase de coqueteo es ese? —digo con pena ajena

— Que chingados te Batiimporta.—

— No me mal entiendas pero, incluso mi chica fan.— que noenvionare si nombre pero empieza con L y termina en aur...—

— Deja a la pobre chica Pool.—

—Bueno, ella mencionó dormir como Eva, Oie zi... Ahora que terminemos esto me comunicas con ella ¿Bien?

— Su Harem estará preparado señor.— Volviendo al tema chicos, pronto se les entregará si preciada droga. Mantenganse al pendiente y no olviden darle like al canal oficial del fanfic...—

—¡Deja de usar mi mensaje para ayudar al Batiadolfo, Lady!—

— Espero que esas chimichangas valgan lo que este show.— Deja de joder Pool, yo no dije nada de tus propuestas indecorosas para las pobres chicas que piden tu ayuda.— chicas, eso es acoso sexual. Denuncien.

—Sabes que por ti Lady, no llamaría a nadie pero soy viejo y legal para ti —lanzo un beso— Bueno a todos mis fans y mis chicas fans no veremos, se despide su amigo Pool y les deseo buenas noches... así, también mi beta.

— Si también yo.—Se las quiere meter.— nos leemos luego criaturitas viergenes de la creación.— lanzó un besito cariños.— f...— claves chingonas prros.— Y... Corte.

—Y cómo quedó lady claro yo salí así que es perfecto espero que no se le suba a tu escuincle la poca fama —digo sentándome en la orilla del escritorio.— con todo respeto a ti preciosa.

— Quedó bien. Ahora solo faltan los haters diciendo que esperaban actualización de redención y no se que más huevadas... Oh, mira. Ya nos están leyendo precisamente ellos, y justo escriben malos comentarios Pool. ¿Sabes que significa eso Dead?

— Vamos a manosearnos.—

 **###########################**

 **Lo sé con ese título se quedaron como hijos de #-#($($+ pero solo era una broma las historias tendrán un final como había dicho tuvimos unos cuantos asuntos que resolver pero estamos listo para regresar con todo lamento la espera.**

 **Si tienen preguntas de las historias pueden dejarlas y las responderemos en el siguiente episodio bueno lady lo hará pero la supervisará muy de cerca...7w7 ok no pero si las responderemos.**

 **Buenos nos veremos esta semana en el siguiente episodio de la redención de un héroe y seguira el hijo de la leyenda nos vemos.**


	51. Medusa

**CapítuDESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Capitulo 48: Medusa**

 **Departmento de Kara.**

—¿Donde está? —dijo Kara por terceras vez mientras daba vueltas por el departamento— y por qué no responde.

—Cariño, cálmate.—intento tranquilizar Eliza.— Tendrá alguna buena razón. Detente o haras un agujero en el piso —

—No importa, será suyo pronto.— menciono Alex mientras comía arándanos.— ¿Crees que pueda agrandar el mío?— termino de decir. Kara levantó un dedo para contestarle cuando fue intervenida.

— ¿Podemos comer ya? —dijo Mon-el estirando su mano a los pavos quién rápidamente la alejo al sentir que un rayo de calor casi lo quemaba.

—Nadie toca la comida hasta que Goku llegue —dijo la rubia con la manos en la caderas— además es tu culpa.

— ¿Yo, por que? —dijo Mon-el ofendido.— Tal vez se quedó a comer con Dinah, ya vez que ella...

—Termina esa frase...—amenazo Kara.— Y usaré el plomo —

Por suerte para el Daxamita, en ese momento se escuchó el sonido de teletransporte detrás de la rubia desviando la atención.

—Ya llegué, ¡Féliz gracias acciones! —dijo Goku con la mano en la cabeza y su sonrisa.

—Goku, eres mi héroe. ¿Te lo he dicho? —dijo Mon-el suspirando de alivió.

Antes que Goku pudiera preguntar el por que de lo dicho, sintió la mirada de Kara en el y si, no era un rostro feliz.

—Entonces...—hablaba Kara con una ceja levantada y golpenado levemente el piso.— solo ibas a llevar a Barbara y el resto a Gotham, ¿Había tráfico con la teletransportación?.— cuestionó ignorando la mirada de Eliza sobre ella. Intentaba recordar la rubia sin embargo, no rememoran haberla visto tan molesta anteriormente.

Los golpes del tacón en el suelo eran leves y enfáticos para la kriptonuana, o almenos eso creia ella ya que el resto podía ver cómo el suelo se cuarteaba con cada golpesito.

«No puedo decirle que fui por Lilian sin ellos. Me regañaria y no me daría comida. Piensa Goku piensa» se repetía Goku con preocupación.

Para salvación del saiyajin, alguien vino a su rescate.

—Kara querida, es acción de gracias y tú novio es un héroe. Tal vez estaba deteniendo un robo o algo por el estilo.— intervino Eliza tomando de los hombros a su hija para luego caminar en dirección al pelinegro y extender la mano.— Mucho gustó Son Goku, soy Eliza Danvers la madre de Kara y Alex.

Goku miro a la mujer rubia de no más de 50 años aún así era muy hermosa para su edad; su parecido con Alex era notable y siendo rubia, tambiénlo tenía con Kara. Goku recordó las preocupaciones de su prometida, era el momento de presentarse el no lo arruinaría.

—Mucho gusto Señora Danvers mi nombre es Son Goku, pero llámeme Goku, es un placer conocerla —dijo el Saiyan tomando la mano de la rubia besándola como Barbara le había enseñado para esa noche.

Kara, Alex y James se quedaron boca abiertos a esa escena: nadie esperaba eso.

—Oye, que galán —dijo Winn guiñando un ojo.

—Ulala Goku —se burló Mon-el provocando algunas risas.

—Pero que caballeroso Goku.— comento la mujer mayor.— De igual manera, llámame Eliza. Siendo franca, hace mucho que quería conocer al chico que trae loca a mi Kara, sin mencionar al famoso Kakarotto — termino de decir guiñando de igual manera coqueto y cómplice al guerrero.

Goku levanto la cabeza a eso con sorpresa y miró a Kara quién se encogió de hombros.

—Igual me tomo por sorpresa amor pero lo descubrío ella sola —dijo Kara acercándose y colocandose a lado de su novio tomando su mano— mamá,el es mi Goku y mi prometido.

Con eso la kriptoniana enseño el anillo de su mano izquierda dejando a la rubia mayor sorprendida unos segundos.

—Ustedes... ¿están comprometidos? ¿Desde cuándo? —pregunto Eliza aún con sorpresa.

—Desde hace tres semanas.—respondio Kara.— Sé que es muy pronto pero tambien sé que Goku es mi futuro y no queremos esperar—explicó la rubia para sorpresa de su madre.

—Mamà, Goku es un gran hombre, enserio ha hecho tantas cosas desde que apareció en este universo y como ha protegido y querido a Kara —dijo Alex desde su lugar.

Eliza miro a su hija mayor con interés era tan difícil que alguien se ganará la confianza de Alex tan rápido.

—señora Eliza es verdad Goku y Kara se quisieron desde que se conocieron —dijo Winn.

—Eliza ellos son el uno para el otro créeme —dijo James.

Eliza miro al afroamericano la última vez que ella las había visitado Kara y el salían aunque si era honesta no había química como la que sentía entre el saiyajin y su hija kriptoniana.

—Si y Goku ama las piernas de Kara y ella ama tener sexo salvaje con Goku —dijo Mon-el.

—¡MON-EL! —fue el grito de todos.

Eliza hizo lo mejor para su salud mental e ingnoro lo dicho por el Daxamita y se centró en su hija con sus manos entrelazadas con el saiyajin, llevaban tan poco tiempo juntos pero nunca había mirado a Kara tan felix aún así ella tenía que asegurarse que podría confiarsela a Goku.

—Goku,¿Te molestaria si el día de mañana pasamos la tarde juntos? me gustaría conocerte antes de dar mi consentimiento —dijo Eliza.

—Mamá no es —dijeron Kara y Alex pero fueron cortadas.

—Esta bien señora Eliza —dijo Goku cuando recibió la mirada de la rubia— está bien Kara yo también quiero conocer a tu madre lo haré bien.

Kara no estaba segura ya que sabía cuánto la protegía Eliza, pero no negaría que quería su bendición que complicado era a veces los compromisos.

—¿Por que tanta problema? en Daxam los compromisos se arreglaban dándole 20 cabras de dos cabezas a la familia de la novia —dijo Mon-el— aquí no es así.

—Tal vez en la India pero aquí no —dijo Winn sudando.

—Esta bien iremos los tres y...—dijo Kara pero fue cortada.

—No Kara, solo Goku y yo, tú tienes trabajo —dijo Eliza dándole la mirada sería.

—Pero yo... —dijo Kara tratando de debatir.

Pero cuando miro Alex negar con la cabeza mientras más lo postergará más difícil sería, ella miró a Goku que le sonrió y asintió.

—Esta bien —dijo Kara.

—Y sin usar el super oído para espiar, Alex, mañana quiero que evites que Kara ande de curiosa —dijo Eliza.

—Pero yo no hmp! —dijo Kara siendo silenciada por Alex que le tapó la boca.

— Si mamá,no hay problema yo la vigilare —dijo Alex para luego murmura en el oído de su hermana— cállate Kara no lo hagas más grande mucho que no se negó.

—Bien con eso resuelto vamos a comer,¿Que les parece? —dijo James haciendo un cambio de teme rápido.

—¡SIIII! — el grito al unísono de Goku y Mon-el se oye mientras son los primeros en sentarse en la mesa.

Ambos estaban apunto de devorar todo cuando tres gargantas aclarándose los interrumpieron, levantando la vista Goku con una pierna de pavo en la boca y Mon-el con un bolillo salado en la boca miran a la tres Danvers mirándolos fijamente.

—Mon-el,por que no esperas a los demás... eso no sé hace —dijo Goku sacando la pierna de su boca y pegadola al pavo riendo nerviosamente.

—Pero Goku, tú me dijiste en la fortaleza que podríamos com...—dijo Mon-el antes de ser cortado por Goku que empujó el bolillo en su boca silenciadolo.

—Asi que Kakarotto el serio es una personalidad solamente —dijo Eliza con una ceja levantada.

Mientras Kara y el resto rien nerviosamente.

 **Gotham.**

 **Mansión Wayne.**

—Aun podemos regresar...digo, una llamada y estaríamos en National city en segundos —dijo Jason rascándose la cabeza mientras el auto entraba a los grandes terrenos de la mansión Wayne.

—Jason cálmate, se supone que tú eres el hombre que nos acompaña —dijo Helena poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Estoy calmado,¿que no me ves? soy una roca —dijo Jason— solo que no es agradable regresar al lugar donde estuviste enterrado.

—Todd, se que es difícil pero necesitamos estar tranquilos y concentrados esto más que una cena será una confrontación —dijo Dinah que iba conduciendo— ¿no lo crees Barbara?

Cuando no obtuvieron respuesta giraron para ver a la pelirroja mirando por la ventana de forma sería, quien la observara diría que estaba preocupada peros ellos tres que la conocian de hace muchos años sabían que Barbara ya no era esa niña caprichosa y aventura, ella era una empresaria, era Oráculo, Su mente estaba clara, estaba enfocada, ella estaba lista, ella protegeria a su amigo.

El auto se detuvo en la entrada de la mansión: el momento había llegado.

«Bruce puede besar mi trasero» pensó Barbara girando a sus amigos y sonriendo— vamos chicos demostremosle al murciélago mayor que no somos los mismos que se fueron.

Cuando los cuatros bajaron del auto fue para mirar al fiel mayordomo en la puerta con una sonrisa, ellos sonrieron mientras caminaban a el.

—Hola Alfred —fue el saludo de las tres mujeres y el hombre.

—Buenas noches Señoritas Barbara, Helena, Dinah y jóven Jason —dijo el anciano.

—Alfred ha pasado más de un año desde que nos fuimos asi que deja la formalidades —dijo Barbara abriéndo los brazos.

El mayordomo sonrió, se acerco y abrazo a la pelirroja; la había conocido desde que era una niña en busca de aventuras.

—Es bueno verte Barbara has hecho muchas cosas importantes desde que te fuiste, gracias por venir —dijo Alfred.

—No me des las gracias Alfred no había manera que me perdiera tu pavo —dijo Barbara sonriendo.

—Claro, solo Barbara merece abrazo —dijo Helena burlonamente.

Barbara y Alfred rieron. Separandoce para que el anciano pudiera saludar a todos, el mayordomo se acercó al resto abrazando a Helena luego a Dinah y estrechándo manos con Jason que ni loco daría un abrazo provocando risas de las chicas y el hombre mayor.

Pero todo buen momento tiene que acabar.

—Por fin llegaron solo ustedes faltaban —dice una voz que conocen bien.

Girando miran a cuatro personas, el más pequeño era un pelínegro con una mirada gruñona; Damián Wayne el hijo de Bruce Wayne y Talía Al Ghul y actual Robin, el segundo unos años más grandes que Damián, igual un pelínegro pero con una mirada más amable era Tim Drake actual Red Robin y tercer Robin, el siguiente era otro pelínegro este era de la edad ellos un poco mayor tal vez se veía experiencia en el y amabilidad; el era Dick Grayson actualmente Nightwing y el Robin original.

Pero fue el último que se llevó la atención de los otros cuatro era el mayor de todos sin contar a Alfred: un pelínegro con una mirada serena pero que quien lo conociera sabían que solo era una fachada ya que su rostro verdadero era Batman.

—Que bueno que pudieron llegar, Helena, Dinah —dijo Bruce sonriendo pero luego pasando a una mirada neutro con los otros dos— cuánto tiempo Jason y tu mas Barbara.

—Asi es Bruce, cuánto tiempo —dijo Barbara sonriendo secamente.

La tensión se sintio en el ambiente. Mientras se sonreían finjidamente, todos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

«Esto se pondrá feo»

 **National city.**

 **Edificio de Goku y Kara.**

Después de explícarle a Eliza que Goku tiene un sistema acelerado además de amar comer todos ellos estaban en la mesa listo para cenar.

En la silla principal estaba Eliza como matriaca, al costado derecho Kara con Goku y Mon-el. Al costado izquierdo Alex, Winn y James junto a una silla vacía que era para Jeremiah ya que ahora sabían que estaba vivo.

Todo eso estaba bien para Goku, si no fuera por que no lo habían dejado comer aún y el juraría que la comida lo llamaba. Era como si los pavos lo seduccieran. Tan perdido estába que alucinaba con ellos llamabadolo y pedíendo les tocara las pechugas.

—¡GOKU! —gritaron todo al unísono haciendolo saltar.

—¡NO TOQUE NADA! —dijo Goku rápidamente.— Solo las tuyas, lo juro.

—Amor tranquilo —dijo Kara tomando su mano— mi madre te llamaba.

—Si Goku.— dijo Eliza.— como este es tu primer acción de gracias nos harías el honor —

Goku parpadeo confundido y miró a su prometida por ayuda.

—Es un tradición de la familia Danvers que antes de cenar damos una vuelta y decimos lo que agradecemos —dijo Kara tomando su copa.

Todos hicieron lo mismo mientras tomaban un trago.

—Oh claro, doy gracias por estos pavos...a comer —dijo Goku tomando el tenedor

Eso provocó que todos escupieran sus sorbos de vino mientras se carcajeaban.

—No Goku tienes que decir que agradeces desde que llegaste a este universo —dijo Kara riendo.

—Ya entiendo —dijo Goku tomando su copa y levantándose— bueno yo solo quiero decir que estoy agradecido con Alex, Winn, Mon-el, James, J'ohn, Lena, Helena, Dinah, Jason, Clark, Lois por su amabilidad y gentileza de recibirme y aceptarme desde que llegué a este universo.

—No me apenes cuñado eres bienvenido —dijo Alex sonriendo.

—Yo no te soportaba al principio pero ahora me agradas Goku —dijo James.

—Tu eres un amigo y casi un padre para mi Goku, eres mi Obi Wan Kenobi —dijo Mon-el.

—Que buena referencia amigo —dijo Winn levantado la mano y dándole los cinco a Mon-el— Goku tú eres increíble y barbaro, ¿como te voy aceptar? eres un ¡BOOM!.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Goku haciendo una reverencia— pero hay dos personas que más quiero agradecer a Barbs quien fue la primer amiga que tuve aquí y quién me ayudó a ser Kakarotto; una deuda que nunca podré pagar. La otra es a ti Kara, eres mi mesa de comida.

Todos sonrieron a esa palabra menos Eliza que no entendia pero Kara estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Tu me haz enseñado a vivír una vida casi normal, a practicar otras cosas que no sean entrenar, a ser un héroe y ayudar a la personas de otra manera que no sean evitando que destruyan la tierra, tú mi Kara me enseñaste a ser un mejor Goku y Kakarotto —dijo el saiyajin tomando la mano de Kara.

—Te amo Goku —dijo Kara no soportando y abrazándolo.

—¿Que quiere decir con eso? —dijo Eliza confundida por la tierra explotando.

—No tienes idea — fueron la palabra de todos.

—Ahora si, a comer —dijo Mon-el tomando una pierna de pavo pero fue congelado por Kara— por un demonio lo que faltaba.

—Aún no terminamos —dijo Kara— sigue Alex.

—Si, claro, hay muchas cosas que agradezco y honestamente nunca me había sentido como si fuera yo misma como me siento ahora y hay una razón para eso... bueno la razón es... —dijo Alex no sabiendo cómo decirlo

—¡VAMOS MUJER ESCUPELO TENEMOS HAMBRE ! —grito Mon-el esquivando un rayo de calor de Kara.

Alex suspiro mirando a todos los presentes pero más a los unícas personas que sabian, Goku y Kara le sonrieron y asistieron dándole su apoyo aunque Goku también quería que se apresurara para comer sus deliciosos pavos.

—Bueno la razón es que yo soy... —dijo Alex.

Pero en ese momento encima de la mesa un portal interdimensional se abrió haciendo que todos se levanten... casi todos.

—Oye, Kara mira, yo salí de uno así —dijo Goku sentado como si nada mientras miraba el portal.

—Amor quítate de ahí te puede absorber —dijo Kara rápidamente.

—No, estas cosas no absorben —dijo Goku sonriendo, o al menos lo hacía cuando miro como los pavos se elevaron y entraron al portal— ¡NOOOOOO MIS PAVOS!.

Cuando Kara miro a Goku intentar entrar al portal uso su super velocidad para derribarlo mientras todos intentaban retenerlo.

—¡NO KARA DEJAME IR, ESA COSA NOS ROBA LA COMIDA! —grito Gokú arrastrando a todos al portal por suerte este se cerró antes que el saiyajin lo alcanzará— ¡NOOOOOO MALDICIÓN!.

Goku cayó de rodillas como si alguien hubiera muerto mientras el resto seguía en shock.

—Entonces los portales son parte de la tradición de este día —dijo Mon-el gandose la mirada de todos.—¿Que dije?

 **Gotham.**

 **Mansión Wayne.**

La cenas en la mansión Wayne siempre son impecables gracias a Alfred, está no era la excepción. Rl mayordomo había hecho todo el banquete él mismo, el plato principal tradicional para la cena es un gran pavo asado u horneado.

Este pavo tradicionalmente va acompañado con un relleno hecho de pan de maíz y salvia, Se sirve tradicionalmente con una jalea o salsa de arándanos rojos, además suelen servirse platos de verduras como las judías verdes ejotes, vainitas, la papa dulce (boniato, camote) y el puré de patata con gravy, que es una salsa hecha del jugo del pavo.

También suele servirse una gran variedad de postres, siendo el pastel de calabaza el más popular, las comidas se sirven con sidra de manzana caliente con especias o espumoso de sidra de manzana, tradicionalmente fermentado, también es común preparar el pastel de nuez pacana y el de manzana.

Alfred había hecho todo para que sea perfecta lamentablemente la gente en la mesa estaba más ocupada tratando de analizarse mientras comían sin figarse en el sabor, Bruce estaba en la silla principal a su lado derecho Dick, Tim y Damián del lado izquierdo Bárbara, Jason, Helena y Dinah.

—Alfred, que buen pavo, extrañaba tu comida —dijo Barbara.

—Bueno si hubieras venido más seguido podrías haberla degustado con más frecuencia. —dijo Bruce.

Todos dejaron de comer al escuchar esa respuesta seca y contundente. No era algo extraño en Bruce y ahora sabía que vendría una respuesta de la pelirroja su carácter chocando. En su lugar Barbara sonrió y se limpio la boca con la servilleta.

—Claro, ya sabes Bruce una empresa no es fácil de manejar —dijo Barbara— no todos tenemos un Lucio Fox.

—Es verdad Barbs nunca mencionaste tu empresa ni me llamaste —dijo Dick.

—Grayson, no todo gira a tu alrededor —dijo Jason.

Ambos pelinegros clavaron la vista en el otro la rivalidad de los dos primeros Robin's aún era lantente.

—Pero tengo entendido que estás asociada con Lena Luthor, nunca creí que te agradaran —dijo Bruce

El rostro de Barbara no sé inmuto era cuestión de tiempo para que Bruce sacará ese tema aun así ella no lo haría fácil.

—Lena es diferente a Lex y creo que merece ser juzgada por sus actos —dijo ella inclinandoce un poco atrás mientras sonreia.— ¿o es lo que tú dices de Selina?

Jason, Tim y Helena escupieron lo que bebían, mientras Dick, Dinah y Alfred suspiraron ese era un golpe bajo para Bruce aunque Damián estaba sonriendo a ese comentario,a el tampoco le simpatizaba la mujer gato.

—No compares a Selina con un Luthor ellos son más que ladrones de guante blanco, pregúntale a Kent —dijo Bruce.

—De hecho Superman y Supergirl le dieron el beneficio de la duda a Lena Bruce, ¿No es así Dinah? —dijo la pelirroja.

—Si,yo misma mire a Superman y Supergirl hablar con ella y por mí cuenta puedo asegurar que ella es de confianza —dijo Dinah.

—Superman y Supergirl... ¿Que pasa con Kakarotto? el es increíble,digo, lo había visto con su nueva apariencia es un bad ass —dijo Tim emocionado sin notar la mirada del Wayne.

Dick, que ya había sido informado por Alfred de la situacion y sabía que tanto Bruce como Barbara explotarían en cualquier momento, opto por una conversación distinta o eso creía el.

—Por qué mejor no nos cuentan como es que te volviste empresaria Barbs, me siento orgulloso de ti —dijo Dick fingiendo que no sentia la mirada asesina de Red Hood.

—Si, cuéntanos de tu socio Bárbara ¿cómo se conocieron? digo, un japones agricultor rico y con una tecnología nueva no es algo común —dijo Bruce— ¿es de confianza? no sabes que secretos pueda tener.

—Papá, el señor Goku es un hombre muy amable y confiable no hay nada que preocuparse —dijo Helena rápidamente.

—Si el y ese chico Mon-el, ¿No es así Kyle? —dijo Damián comiendo.

—¿Quien es Mon-el? —pregunto Bruce.

—El chico con el que Helena se está acos...—dijo Damián antes de recibir una pierna de pavo en el rostro.

—Termina esa palabra Al Ghul y te juro que ni los pozos extraños de tus familia loca y homicida te revivirian —dijo Helena.

—Al menos mi madre no se viste de gato en la noche —dijo Damian.

—Puede ser pero mi madre no tuvo que drogar a papá para seducirlo —dijo Helena.

—¡HELENA, DAMIAN, ES SUFICIENTE! —grito Bruce golpeando la mesa con las manos abiertas.

Ambos Wayne se miraron y se sentaron de nuevo comiendo con furia.

—Barbara, ¿Podrías contarnos más de Son Goku? —dijo Bruce respirando.

—Bruce,¿enserio crees que te creere...? Pero, por que no dejamos que Jason te responda —dijo Bárbara mirando al pelínegro junto a ella y dándola una sonrisa.

Esto no paso desapercibido para Bruce ni Dick.

—Estábamos equivocados Bruce, Son Goku no es Kakarotto al menos que quieras explicar su cambio de imagen —dijo Jason.

—¿Y ustedes creen que me creo esa patraña? ¿Acaso me creen tan tonto? no olviden quien los entreno, aún así, no confían en mi —dijo Bruce mirándolos fijamente.

—Suficiente Bruce tú eres el menos correcto para hablarnos de confianza —dijo Barbara— por que no nos dices lo que quieres directamente y dejas de jugar.

Todos estában atentos a ese ida y vuelta

—Son Goku es Kakarotto y es una amenaza —dijo Bruce— Sus precarias capacidades de autocontrol y el desastre que promete son sumamente alertantes, su simpatia no les permite ver que su poder es realmente preocupante, es cuestión de analizar lo que hizo en las afueras de Nacional City. Diana me comunicó que incluso en Londres hubo caos y desorden.

—¿Y la parte de cómo se fue con Kakarotto en sus brazos te la contó? —dijo Jason burlonamente.

Bruce iba a responder cuando Bárbara se adelantó.

—¿Asi que en lugar de usar tu propio avión privado e ir a verificar por ti mismo, enviaste a Jason para hacer tu trabajo sucio? —dijo Barbara— como siempre tu paranoia y falta de confianza te ciegan, esa es la razón por la que todos nos alejamos. Ahora atacas a mi socio solo por qué Batman nunca se equivoca, ¿No es verdad?

—Barbara, Brucé, calmalmense.—intervino Dinah podemos arreglar esto pacíficamente —dijo Dinah.

—Yo no sé qué pasa —dijo Tim confundído.

— No me levantes la voz niña, se te olvida que fue mi paranoia quien te enseñó todo lo que sabes.— dice Bruce poniéndose de pie.— ustedes pueden estar aquí faltando al respeto el cual siempre les he tenido, insultando mi casa con su cinismo, pero hay algo que jamás van a lograr, y lo digo por todos. Me conocen, me conocen muy bien. Y saben que tengo razón, que lo voy a descubrir y que cuando lo haga.—Un golpe a la mesa fue escuchado asustando a la mayoría.—Haré lo que deba hacerse incluso si tengo que pasar por ustedes —dijo Bruce.

—Papá eso está fuera de lugar —dijo Helena poniendose de pie— ¿Es tan difícil aceptar que estás equivocado y que Goku no es Kakarotto?

—No Helena, esta es la manera en la que Bruce funciona, impartiendo miedo —dijo Barbara acercándose y encarandolo— Kakarotto no es malvado pero dime, hipotéticamente hablando, ¿Que puedes tú hacer contra Kakarotto? viste como hizo temblar la tierra con su poder, ¿Vas arrojarle algún batirang para detenerlo?... te diré tú cruda verdad; eres un humano

—Kakarotto no es Clark Bruce, el no se contendrá —dijo Jason— yo hablé con él es un ser generoso como Superman pero si lo haces enojar... sera la primera vez que Batman sienta miedo.

—Jason, creeme que te defiendes más callado. No hagas que me decepcione también de ti.—dijo Bruce para luego mirar a la pelirroja— ¿Eso cuando me ha detenido? ¿quien te dijo eso, la DEO?, convivir con tanto alienígena te ha hecho mirar menos a tu propia especie, esperaba más de ti siendo Oráculo.

—¿Crees que decepcionarte me importa Wayne?, yo no soy el chico maravilla ahí sentado, a mi me importa un carajo tu aprobación —dijo Jason— pero no dejaré que insultes a Barby, todo lo que ha hecho ha sido sin tu ayuda, todos sabemos que eso te duele, te molesta que ya no te necesitamos.

—¡CUIDA TUS PALABRAS TOOD, ERES SOLO LA OVEJA NEGRA! —dijo Damian.

—¡CALLATE DAMIÁN, NO ERES NADIE PARA HABLAR NIÑO! —grito Helena.

—¡HELENA NO TIENES QUE HABLARLE ASI! —grito Dick poniéndose de pie.

—¡PERO SI HABLO EL LAMEBOTAS NÚMERO UNO DE BATMAN! —dijo Jason quién se moría por poner en práctica esos nuevos movimientos que Goku le había enseñado.

—¡SI TIENES UN PROBLEMA CONMIGO TOOD VAMOS HA ARREGLARLO! —dijo Dick.

—¡CHICOS VAMOS A CALMARNOS! —dijo Tim poniéndose en medio de Dick y Jason.

Cuando estaban por irse a la manos un pequeño pero pontete grito de Canario los hizo detenerse.

—¡BASTA!... Dejen de portarse como mocosos inmaduros —dijo Dinah seria y luego mirando al Wayne— Bruce, soy tu amiga de hace años cómo tambien lo ha sido Barbs, hemos luchado hombro a hombro, así que escuchame; estás en un error Goku es un lindo y atractivo, musculoso, perfecto...

—Eh, Dinah, te desvias del tema —dijo Helena suspirando.

—Si es un agricultor que decidió salir de su pequeño mundo, el dinero que el tiene lo ganó con su esfuerzo y la tecnología era de una amiga que se la entrego a el, por otro lado Kakarotto es el saiyajin de otro universo, si, sospechoso pero te has puesto a mirar sus acciones. El tipo no ha hecho nada y tú quieres acabarlo— dijo Dinah— además... si es por el lado de Supergirl déjame decirte que tanto Kakarotto y Superman vendrán por ti.

—Yo no atacaría a la Prima de Superman, solo quiero un plan de contingencia. Ustedes no saben qué hace aquí por qué fue enviado tal vez era un conquistador en su mundo —dijo Bruce— ustedes no tiene el valor de hacer lo necesario.

—¿Vamos a hablar de valor Bruce? que es exactamente lo que haz hecho con el Joker —dijo Bárbara— he leído las noticias hace menos de un mes atacó nuevamente y mató a 50 personas, para luego regresar a Arkham. ¿Por cuánto tiempo está vez?

—Sabes mis razones para no cruzar esa línea Bárbara, no tengo que justificarme con ustedes, aún son ingenuos y no son capaces de ver el abismo —dijo Bruce cambiado su mirada.

—El Batman ha salido, sigue siendo el mismo rostro sin emociones que recuerdo, ¿pero sabes? tenemos algo en común, ninguno necesita la justificación de otro. Yo se lo dije una vez a Jason, yo no soy más parte de la Batfamily por yo soy...—dijo Barbara sería.

Jason, Helena y Dinah sudaron internamente parecía que Bruce lograría que Barbara se revelará por su carácter fuerte, muchas veces Bruce le había hecho lo mismo.

—¿Por que eres quien? —dijo Bruce sonriendo internamente «Vamos Barbara muéstrame que eres la misma niña ingenua e impulsiva, dime qué eres Oráculo».

—Yo Soy... Barbara Gordon la presidente de empresas dragón empresa líder de alimentos de National city —dijo Bárbara sonriendo— tienes razón Bruce, yo no sé nada de Kakarotto después de todo estoy retirada.

Con eso Barbara giro a todos que se habían quedado de piedra al ver a la pelirroja no solo resistir el interrogatorio de Bruce, un señor en ese campo, si no salir triunfante.

—Alfred, muchas gracias por la cena como siempre todo salió delicioso, ¿crees que podrías darme algo para llevarle a mi papá mañana? —dijo Bárbara al detenerse frente al mayordomo, este le sonrió con cariño mientras respondía amablemente a su petición.

—Cl, claro señorita Bárbara —dijo Alfred.

Barbara asintió y siguió su camino dejando a Bruce conmocionado ante la reacción calmada de la chica.

—Barbara ya no es la misma Bruce.— dijo Jason parándose a su lado.— deberías entenderl ...— dejando con la frase inconclusa, Wayne imitó saliendo del comedor. Luego de un largo silencio, la voz infantil rompió el frío en la habitación.

— ¿Eso significa que ya no habrá postre?.— comento Tim ganadose la mirada de todos los presentes.— ¿Que dije?

 **Al día siguiente**

 **National city**

 **DEO**

—Entonces, anoche se rasgo la continuidad espació tiempo, lo cual hizo menos intenso este acción de gracias —dijo Winn.

—¿Alguna idea de que lo causó? —pregunto Alex con seriedad.

—Tal vez seres de otro universo.— aventuró Winn.— Solo espero que no sea Trunks, quizá quería probar la comida que hicieron — terminó de decir.

—... Podría ser una posibilidad. ¿Qué tal si fue alguien de la dimensión de Goku? —dijo Kara.

—Lo dudo.— declaró Alex.— Recuerda que ellos no pueden venir a esta u otra dimensión sin permiso, aunque...— intentaba decir ganadose la atención de los demás.— tal vez sea ese chico rápido de la última vez. ¿Como se llam...

—Barry.— intervino Kara.— Pero no creo, hubiera aparecido— terminó de decir realmente confundida.

—Mientras tanto investigaré rastros de particulas —dijo Winn.

—Eso puede esperar, por ahora tenemos que averiguar qué quiere Cadmus con la sangre de Kara —dijo J'ohn apareciendo.

—¿Sucedio algo J'ohn? —cuestionó Kara con preocupación.

—Se le miro a Lilian por los rumbos de la ciudad, aunque logro perder a los agentes antes de que puedieran atraparla —explico J'ohn seriamente. La rubia gestiono pensativa.

—Comenzo a moverse, ¿tendrá que ver con la sangre que tomaron de ti? — pregunto la castaña a lo que Kara se encogía de hombros.

—No puedo asegurar nada Alex.— declaró la kriptona.— Necesito investigar qué tanto sabe Lena de los planes de Lilian — comprendiendo la situacion y las intenciones de Kara, los demás asintieron dispersandoce un poco.

—Mientras tanto Hackeare el sistema informático de L. Corp. —dijo Winn sentándose frente el computador.

—Tambien podriamos pedirle a Dinah información teniendola dentro de la empresa, será fácil. Para nosotros. —dijo Alex riendo entre dientes.

—No, yo lo haré.—intervino Kara rápidamente llamando la atención de sus amigos.—La conozco y sé que haré que me diga lo que necesitamos saber.

—¿Que estás pensando hacer? — inquirió J'ohn con evidente interés.

—O mejor dicho, ¿Como piensas hacerlo? —dijo Alex igual de curiosa. La rubia sonrió mientras llevaba su cabello hacia atrás.

—Con mis dotes de reportera y un poco investigación clásica—dijo Kara sonriendo orgullosa mientras los demas se miraban entre sí dudosos y con expresiones burlonas.

La primera en soltar una risa fue Alex.

—¡OIGAN, PUEDO SER SIGILOSA CUÁNDO LO REQUIERO! —dijo Kara ofendida. El grupo ahogo las risas mientras asentian convencidos de las habilidades de la rubia. El de color se acercó a ella y coloco una mano sobre su hombro.

—Ese será el plan entonces —declaro J'ohn retirándose junto con Kara.

Alex y Winn se miraron de reojo solamente.

—Hackea a Lena, yo le avisaré a Bárbara—dijo Alex.

—Hecho —respondio Winn.

 **National City:**

La mirada aturdida y sorprendida de los comensales en ese restaurante al ver a uno de los reconocidos empresarios recién destacados comiendo, no solo entre gente de medicina clase si no por la cantidad, e incluso la manera en la que engullia dichos alimentos notandose la intención de comer apropiadamente pero fallando ante la necesidad de consumir más de ellos, era presente no solo para los espectadores si no para Eliza que sólo miraba atónita al prometido de su hija, pareciéndole curioso que los demas presentes ni siquiera parecían sorprendidos. La mujer mayor retomo sus cubiertos y agitó la cabeza intentando quitarle la mitad de encima.

— Entonces...— carraspeo llamando la atención.— tú eres un extraterrestre venido de otro multiverso que tiene habilidades de super fuerza, super velocidad, vuelas.— preguntaba ella siendo respondida con un sentimiento de cabeza ya que Goku tenía la boca llena— lanzas bolas de energía y que...—

— Que traga como cerdo...— mencionó Mon-el. Goku paso bocado listo para disculparse cuando Eliza tomo l palabra.

— Exacto, y disculpa la impertinencia pero, es verdad, acaso tú no recargas tu energía mediante la luz solar?.— pregunto la mayor con evidente interés. Son lo penso un momento antes de responder recordando que esa explicación ya había sido dada en su universo.

— Jeje, Bueno, yo no me recargo con el sol si no que... ah... Mon-el, ¿Que cosa dijo Barbs que tengo al use mi energía?.— el joven a punto de responder que lo que decía la pelirroja era que tenía una bocota, la rubia interrumpió.

— Metabolismo acelerado.

— Eso, al parecer gasto mucha energía y...— explicaba el Saiyajin.

— Que es recuperadediante las calorías y proteínas en los alimentos siendo absorbidos a gran velocidad por tu sistema. Eso es realmente sorprendente, tienes un sistema digestivo subdesarrollado aún más complejo y funcional que el de los kriptonianos, ¿No crees?.— pregunto ella con evidente emoción. El guerrero compartió una mirada confundida con su acompañante.

— Ehm... si usted lo dice.— mencionó mientras rascaba su nuca.— Yo solo sé que tengo muchísima hambre.— los reunidos en la mesa soltaron una lista Gera carcajada. Eliza, quién lo veía con suma curiosidad, carraspeo un poco antes de preguntar algo que le tenía realmente interesada.

— Goku...— el aludido levanto la mirada posandola en ella.— realmente cuentan con un metabolismo sorprendente, inexplicable... te importaría mostrar e de qué manera es que ascienden a todo ese poder que ustedes llaman... Ahm... super, super...— intentaba recordar la mujer mayor cuando, pasando el bocado con dificultad, el guerrero completo.

—¿Super Saiyajin?.— respondió el guerrero

— Exacto. ¿Crees que puedas hacerme una demostración?.— inquirió la científica con emoción. El pelinegro volteó a ver a Mon-el quien solo se encogió de hombros.

—Claro. Solo debemos teletransportarnos a un lugar deshabitado para hacer la transformación.— terminó de decir el pelinegro con una mano bajo el mentón a quien ahora se notaba más sorprendida.

—¿Teletransportacion? ¿Hablas de suprimir tus moleculas y reaparecer las en algún punto reestructurando en un cuerpo físico, o te refieres a la transportación dimensional en algún plano terrestre?.— ambos caballeros parpadearon confundidos siendo Mon-el quien levanto un dedo e intentaba responder.

— Ahm... es más como... ¡Puf! y aparezco en algún lugar deseado señora mamá de Kara.— dijo Goku siendo seguido con un acentimiento de parte del moreno. Fue turno de la científica de parpadear confundida.

— De acuerdo, entonces vayamos y...— decía la mujer mayor siendo interrumpida por Mon-el

—Me gustaría acompañarlos y ver cómo Goku destruye media ciudad pero...— decía poniéndose de pie.— tengo unos pendientes sexis que no pueden esperar. Nos vemos más tarde Goku, señora.— terminó de explicar dándose media vuelta. Un silencio incomodo se plantó en la mesa siendo irrumpido por la mesera llevándose platos.

— Bueno, como decía...

— Estoy listo señora, vayamos a las afueras de National City.— aviso el guerrero vaciando el último plato de fideo provocando una sonrida en la rubia.

 **.**

Lena estaba en su oficina atendiendo algunos asuntos aunque iba lento, el remplazo de Dinah daba mucho que desear, solo esperaba que pronto regresará la rubia. Eso pensaba justamente cuando el intercomunicador sonó.

"Señorita, le busca Kara Danvers."

—Dejala pasar.— en ese instante la puerta abrió mostrando a la rubia.— Un gusto Kara, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

—Buen día Lena, quería realizarte una entrevista, si es posible claro está.— contesto la krioptoniana amablemente solicito.

—¿Y de qué trata esta entrevista? —dijo Lena de pie tomando un trago.

—Es un reportaje: mujeres con poder y las madres que las criaron.

—Lo entiendo Kara, y quisiera ayudarte pero no tengo una buena relación con mi madre —dijo Lena— por qué no le dices a Bárbara.

—Barbara está fuera de la ciudad y la entrevistaré también pero quise venir contigo primero —dijo la rubia.

—Ya veo, pero me temo que ahora tengo que coordinar la reunión con la reina Hipólita y la Princesa Diana; ya sabes cómo es eso —dijo Lena— está casi todo listo solo detalles,aunque claro, aún tengo que solucionar la insistencia de la princesa en que Goku vaya por ella.

—Si, claro, yo... yo entiendo pero... —dijo Kara incómoda «esa princesa amazana no entiende»

Lena se levantó y extendió la mano, la cual la rubia tomo.

—Fue un placer Kara, ¿podemos tratar este asunto después? —dijo Lena.

—Claro Lena, con tu permiso —dijo Kara levantándose y caminando a la salida.

Lena retomo asiento mirando por dónde salió Kara, tomando el teléfono marco.

—Mamá, tengo que hablar contigo —dijo de manera sería.

 **Afueras National City.**

La imagen de ambos se hizo presente el una zona bastante alejada de la urbana metrópoli. La mujer mayor, aún sostenida del hombro del guerrero mostró el asombro ante la repentina aparición de aquel callejón fuera del restaurante a la nueva zona desierta. Ella se soltó mirando aturdida el panorama

— ¡Es sorpréndete!.— exclamó Eliza emocionada.— la transición de un cuerpo físico en estado consciente de un lado ateo sin desintegración molecular es increíblemente intrigante. Necesito...— se interrumpió a sí misma al ver la confusión en el rostro del guerrero.— Olvídalo. Por favor Goku, muéstrame eso que llaman super Saiyajin.— el guerrero sonrió

— Jeje... Claro señora. Alejese un poco por favor.— dijo el guerrero mientras activaba el dispositivo en su muñeca. Ella obedientemente hizo caso sentándose en una roca plana de buen tamaño. El guerrero dio unos pasos atrás mientras ponía su rostro serio y concentraba su energía ya revestido en su típico traje de combate.

Como un destello, la luz poco a poco fue iluminando su pocision seguido de rayos rodeando su cuerpo. Las rocas tiririaban bajo sus botas mientras sus mechones azabaches cambiaban a un rubio dorado y sus ojos se volvían un verde profundo.

—¡AHHHHHHH!.— Grito el guerrero para sorpresa de la rubia quien lo veía sin ocultar la emoción. Era un espectáculo asombroso ver el cambio, no solo estético, si no la energía expedida al liberar tan feroz grito. Podía distinguirlo en la tierra temblando y el los aires rodiandola a ella con fuerza. La luz translúcida rodeando al guerrero le parecía sorprendente, fue cuando le vio paepadear repetidamente y tomarse de una rodilla cuando pudo acercarse a él.

—Goku, esto es... ¿estas bien?.— pregunto preocupada al ver notoriamente sudoración excesiva sobre la frente de su yerno.

El Saiyajin no quería admitirlo pero no se sentía bien como deseaba responder. Cuando libero el grito, un escalofrío de antaño invadió su cuerpo haciendolo entrar en un deja vu que no podía recordar. Conforme avanzó la transformación, el cansancio y ese desconcierto agitaban cada vez más su respiración. Al ver que Eliza intentaba tocar su frente con temor a transparente el aura, es que sonrió y se puso derecho. No deseaba preocuparla.

— Jeje, descuide señora mamá de Kara. Estoy bien, solo creo comí demasiado.— dijo convencido.

— Jajaja... Ay Goku.— exclamó riendo.— Ya decía yo que comer tanto tenía sus desventajas.

— Algunas veces las tiene.— dijo el sonriendo.— Y, ¿Que le pareció?.— pregunto inocentemente siendo sorprendido con las manos de la rubia sobre sus hombros.

— Fue increíble Goku, realmente sorprendente. La energía que liberas es de proporciones inimaginables. Tienes que darme una prueba genética para hacer debidas investigaciones al respecto y...— decía la rubia con emoción sintiendose de repente incomoda al ver el rostro confundido de su yerno.— Oh, disculpa yo.

— Descuide jaja... No sería la primera.— contestó el pelinegro colocando sus dedos en la frente.— Que le parece si ya regresamos. Kara debe estar preocupada.— la rubia asintió sonriendo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del saiyajin.

— Claro hijo.— contestó ella antes de conocerse solo una difuminacion.

 **Base de Cadmus.**

En una habitación deshabitada estaban dos siluetas que podían ser apreciadas.

—Lena, que sorpesa que recuerdes que tienes madre —dijo Lilian que pasó a una mirada seria— ya veo, no tengo idea por qué una repotera me busca, si te iré a visitar en una horas.

Con eso la Luthor mayor colgó el teléfono mirando al otro integrante de la habitación.

—¿Alguna novedad? —dijo Ciborg Superman.

—No es importante pero es hora de moverse, kakarotto ya inhalo el virus medusa, es hora de la segunda etapa —dijo Lilian Luthor sonriendo.

—Somos Cadmus —dijo Cyborg Superman riendo también.

 **DEO**.

El sonido de teletransportacion alertó a varios oficinistas que no se esperaban la intromisión del guerrero. Tanto a si que un chico por poco derrama el café sobre los computadores al casi chocar de lleno con los recientes aparecidos.

—Lo siento.— se disculpó Goku con el empleado quién solo le sonrio contenido. Eliza mientras tanto estaba riendo.

—Jajaa... Goku, ha sido toda una experiencia. Tienes que volver a usar tu teletransportacion y mostrarme el principio básico de tal fenómeno.—dijo la rubia confundiendo al Saiyan.

—Ehm...claro señora mamá de Kara. Ahora sí me disculpa...

—Oh, descuida, descuida. Yo me reuniré con Alex, sé que ayer quería decirme algo importante y ese agujero de gusano la interrumpió.

—Si, ella desea contarle algo de mucha importancia según tengo entendido. jeje... no sea dura, es buena chica.— menciono el guerrero con una mano detrás de su cabeza, la mayor solo asíntio.

—Lo se, mis hijas son ya una grandes mujeres.—comento la rubia con nostalgia— bueno, no te quito más tu tiempo Goku, fue agradable conocerte más a fondo. Exquisito realmente.

—Lo mismo digo señora, la comida estuvo deliciosa.— dijo inocentemente el saiyajin con dos dedos sobre si frente provocando una risa de parte de Eliza.— Yo iré a entrenar un poco a la fortaleza. Aprovecharé que Mon-el no me acompaña para liberar un poco de mi poder sin reserva. Hasta luego.— antes de que Eliza respondiera, el guerrero ya había desaparecido.

—Hasta luego Son Goku.

 **Fortaleza de la soledad**

Goku hizo aparición en medio de la sala de entrenamiento, rápido se quitó esa ropa incómoda, a pesar de llevar tiempo en ese universo no se acostumbraba aún a la ropa formal, y menos a las corbatas. Quedando solo en su ropa de entrenamiento, se dispuso a realizar diferentes tipos de ejercicios de calentamiento.

—¡Ahhhhh!.— se escuchó gritar una vez sus músculos estaban calientes y listos, posicionó las piernas y concentró su poder. El aura dorada poco a poco le consumió cambiando su azabache por rubios cabellos.

Explotó su aura y se lanzó contra enemigos invisiblesdando piruetas y ataques de energia cada uno más certeros y poderosos. Ráfagas de ki salían expedidas de sus manos dando de lleno en puntos fijados. El cuerpo de Goku poco a poco comenzó a cansarse lo cual se atribuyó a que tenía varios días sin visitar la fortaleza.

— Wow... Quizá también se debe a que no entrenado a toda mi capacidad con Mon-el aquí.— limpio el sudor en su frente.— Lo que sea, no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo sin entrenar.— decía el guerrero de manera entre cortada dando inicio nuevamente al entrenamiento muy ignorante de que aquel dolor en su pecho no solo era un recurrente deja vu, si no también un plan en efecto bien elaborado.

 **National City.**

 **Bar alienígena.**

 **Noche.**

Como cada noche el ambiente en el bar era de lo más alegre con los alienígenas disfrutando del ambiente, menos un tipo sentado en la oscuridad su rostro cubierto por una capucha.

—¿Deseas beber algo amigo? —dijo la mesera.

—No, con esto está bien —dijo el sujeto levantando su vaso— no le puedo sentir el gusto de todos modos.

La mesera asintió mientras se retiraba y el hombre fijaba su mirada nuevamente en todos los alienígenas presentes pero sobre todo a un chico en la barra, quién cuestionablemente tenia unojo cibernético brillando.

—Daxamita, tu muerte será más lenta —dijo Cyborg Superman sacando y colocando debajo de la mesa un dispositivo.

—Hola Mon-el ¿Por qué tan solo? —dijo una chica acercándose al pelinegro.

—Hola... tu —dijo Mon-el fingiendo saber su nombre— solo vine a tomar unos tragos ya sabes.

—¿Y me invitarias uno? —dijo la chica coquetamente— ¿o te pega tu novia la pelinegra?

Mon-el estaba apunto de defender su honor cuando miro a un tipo de Negro caminar junto a él a la salida y de reojo mirar el ojo biónico el rostro de J'ohn pero definitivamente no era el hombre de Marte.

—Otro día con gusto Jenny tengo que irme —dijo Mon-el saliendo por la puerta trasera.

 **Fortaleza de la soledad.**

Los robots aún parpadeaban a la espera de que el comando de finalización de entrenamiento de alto nivel fuera vociferado, lo cual hubiera sido hecho por el guerrero tirado en el suelo.

—No... no, otra... no otr-a vez...— decía aún apoyado en su rodilla izquierda mientras con su mano derecha se apretaba el centro del dorso.— Es... es impo-sible...— termino de decir mientras caía inconciente en el suelo aún apretándose el pecho.—¡MALDICION!

Fue el último grito en toda la fortaleza antes de que caer desmayado debido a un dolor ya sentido hace muchos años.

En un lugar lejano, una joven chica de cabellos rubios se detenía en las puertas de L corp al dejar caer su cuaderno de apuntes. Kara tenía fija la mirada en el cristal frente a ella sientiendo una opresión en su pecho. Un mal presentimiento solo le hizo pensar en una palabra.

— Goku.— susurro fuera de sí. El plan medusa estaba en su segunda da etapa.

 **Lugar desconocido.**

Goku apretó los ojos debido a la luminicencia de aquel lugar, hasta donde recordaba, él estaba en la fortaleza antes de encontrarse en un espacio blanco y vacío.

Parpadeo repetidamente adaptándose al entorno encontradose con la figura de un ser al que no había visto antes; un hombre mayor vestido en ropas antiguas; con un emblema desconocido en la parte posterior de su túnica y un sombrero de popa oscuro. La presencia hasta ahora desconocida le sonreia misteriosamente.

«Es, es extraño... No puedo sentir su ki, aunque... no me genera estar a la defensiva. ¿Acaso será un dios? eso lo explicaría aunque, no le vi en el torneo.» pensaba Son de manera curiosa. A punto de abrir sus boca y cuestionar el por qué estaba ahi, el ser hablo.

—Bievenido Son Goku el saiyajin de otro un universo —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa ladeada.

 **N.A:**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, ya estamos de regreso, dejen sus comentarios y votos y nos veremos en el hijo de leyenda**


	52. Somos Cadmus

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS**

 **Capítulo 49: Somos Cadmus.**

 **National city(atardecer).**

 **Bar alienígena.**

En la oscuridad de la noche, de un callejón específicamente, una persona, con una capucha cubriéndole el rostro salía del establecimiento hasta que fue detenido por una persona llamándole.

—¿J'ohn? —dijo Mon-el saliendo detrás de el por la misma puerta.

El hombre se detuvo y retiro la capucha revelando un rostro conocido, si no fuera por su ojo cibernético.

Sin perder tiempo, ciborg Superman golpeó al daxamita directo al rostro derribandolo sobre unas cajas.

—¿Ahora quién te salvará, la Kriptoniana o el saiyajin? —dijo ciborg Superman acercándose y levantadolo de la chaqueta.

 **Dentro del bar.**

Mientras afuera se desarrollaba una pelea, el dispositivo colocando por Hank se activo comenzando a llenar de humo todo el lugar haciendo a todos toser.

—¿Que es esto? —dijo la chica azul que había estado hablando con Mon-el.

Antes de recibir una respuesta cayó muerta al suelo junto con todos los demás del bar a excepción de los humanos.

 **Afuera del bar.**

— Que tal tu... madre —dijo el Daxamita lanzando un cabezazo que le dolió pero sirvió para quitarse de encima a ciborg quien retrocedio

«Ahora si, a poner en práctica el entrenamiento.» pensó el DaxamIta.

Rápidamente Mon-el conectó dos golpes a la costilla del ciborg, para continuar con una patada en la rodilla que lo hizo doblarse para incrustrarle un golpe al rostro pero antes de conectarlo su brazo fue tomado por el ciborg arrojadolo contra otras bolsas de basura.

—No está mal Daxamita —dijo Hank colocándose de pie— Kakarotto te ha hecho menos inútil.

—Y eso que aún estoy comenzando —dijo Mon-el colocándose de pie cuando los gritos de adentro lo hicieron girar a esa dirección— que demonios, ¿que hiciste?.

Pero cuando giro ya ciborg Superman se había ido, hechando una maldición el Daxamita corrió al interior de la puerta del bar pero solo fue para ver a todos los alienígenas muertos y el humo disipándose.

—Azul —dijo Mon-el sin notar que también estaba inhalando el humo.

 **National city(Noche).**

 **Departamento de Goku y Kara.**

—Despues de eso libero una ráfaga de energía amarilla cambiando su cabello a rubio —dijo la mujer sentada en el sofá mirando unos catálogos de flores— nunca pensé mirar algo así espero que pueda dejarme estudiarlo un poco.

—Lo sé, es impresionante mamá —dijo Alex riendo y dándole un sorbo a su cerveza— ¿Kara crees que a Goku le guste el smoking blanco?...¿Kara?.

Ambas mujeres giraron a la rubia menor que estaba sentada pensativa jugando su botella.

—Hija ¿estás bien? —dijo Eliza preocupada.

—¡KARA! —grito Alex haciéndola reaccionar.

—He si claro Goku tiene muchos músculos en súper saiyajin —dijo la rubia solo para luego taparse la boca.

—Bueno no hablábamos de eso pero es información que ayuda —dijo Alex riendo y sonrojando a su hermana.

—Alex basta —dijo Kara aún más roja.

—Hija no me digas que sigues preocupada por Goku —dijo Eliza recibiendo el asentimiento de la Kriptoniana.

Después de tener ese esa sensación extraña en Kara había llamado a Goku tanto por su celular, como por su relog pero en ningúno había respondido, sin perder tiempo había regresado a la Deo, ahí había encontrado a J'ohn, Alex y Winn he informado que no había podido conseguir nada de Lena y aceptar a regañadientes que Winn la hackee con eso la junta había terminado.

Al salir con Alex de la sala habían encontrando a Eliza en el laboratorio de Alex esperándolas, cuando la nerviosa Kara le pregunto cómo les había ido Eliza sonrió diciéndole que fue una experiencia única y que tenía su bendición.

Las hermanas Danvers se había alegrado más la Kriptoniana al tener el apoyo de su madre adoptiva para la boda, cuando le pregunto por Goku para ir a celebrar Eliza le había informado que se había ido a la fortaleza de la soledad a entrenar.

De algún modo eso había calmado a Kara al menos un poco ya que seguía con este inquietud, de hecho había considerado en ir a ver al saiyajin a la fortaleza pero su madre había insistido en pasar su última noche en National city con sus hijas y empezar con los planes de la boda.

—Es que ya es tarde y Goku no ha llegado ni llamado ¿que tal si le ocurrió algo? —dijo Kara.

—Que le puede ocurrir a Goku estamos hablando de kakarotto un saiyajin con el poder de destruir este planeta —dijo Alex— la última vez se quedó dormido en el refrigerador de la fortaleza regreso azul.

Kara río a ese recuerdo tal vez Alex tenía razón y estaba exagerando.

—Por que no vas a verlo a la fortaleza de la soledad y te aseguras —dijo Eliza.

—Pero mamá es tu último día en National city —dijo Kara.

—Lo se hija y no hay problema me la he pasado genial con todos ustedes, además que me he llevado gratas sorpresas con mi yerno saiyajin sé que tu padre le agradará cuando lo conozca —dijo Eliza sonriendo y mirando a las dos chicas— mis pequeñas han crecido es momento que hagan sus propias familias y la tuya Kara es Goku.

—Gracias mamá —dijo Kara abrazando a Eliza luego miro a Alex ella se veía nerviosa pero asintió.

—Por cierto mamá hay algo que tengo que decirte —dijo la chica de cabello corto.

—Soy toda oídos querida —dijo Eliza mirándola.

—Bueno verás yo...—dijo Alex cuando el sonido de un teléfono sonando con una canción de NYSC la interrumpio ambas miraron a la dueña.

—Lo siento —dijo Kara rápidamente sacando su teléfono y respondiendo— hola Mon-el no es un buen momento, espera de hecho si ¿está contigo Goku?

— _No, pero lo que si tengo es un montón de cadáveres estoy en el bar alienígena —dijo Mon-el del otro lado._

Alex y Eliza miraron la cara de la Kriptoniana cambiar a seriedad y preocupación por algún razón el pensamiento de Goku en problemas le llegó de nuevo con más fuerza.

—Estaremos ahí pronto —dijo Kara colgando y mirandolas— tenemos que ir al bar alienígena.

 **Gotham(Noche)**

 **Mansión Wayne.**

—Hola soy Goku en este momento no puedo...Kara ¿aquí dice no puedo tenderte? no te rías Barbs o claro en este momento no puedo atenderte pero deja tu mensaje y te llamaré cuando pueda gracias...¿ya podemos ir a comer chicas? — dijo el mensaje de voz.

—Goku soy Barbs está es la cuarta vez que te llamo al igual que a Kara y el resto no sé si es la mala señal o la fiesta de acción de gracias está muy entretenida pero por favor comunicate conmigo apenas puedas —dijo Bárbara colgando el teléfono.

«Quiero salir de aquí lo más rápido posible y regresar a National city...solo tengo que ver a mi padre »penso Barbara guardando su teléfono.

Ella caminaba por los pasillos de la gran mansión Wayne la pelirroja no podía creer que hace muchos años le encantaba recorer este lugar entero en pensando cómo sería vivir ahí, y por qué no pensando en ser la señora Wayne.

La chica hizo una mueca más grande a ese pensamiento claro que quien podía culparla para el mundo entero Bruce Wayne era el billonario soltero más codiciado técnicamente no había chica que no soñara con el.

Barbara como una chica de escuela no era inmune a eso ella casi se desmayó cuando lo conocio y después descubrir que era Batman solo empeoró ese enamoramiento.

Bárbara se había convertido en Batgirl para ser una heroína como el y por que no para ganar su amor después de todo Bruce lo tenía todo era apuesto, inteligente, fuerte, audaz y era el vigilante de la ciudad.

«¿Que podía salir mal? »habia pensado Bárbara.

Para su mala suerte todo había salido mal, Bruce nunca se fijó en ella más que una aprendiz, al igual que Dick siempre diciéndole sus errores nunca reconociendola como una igual, eso sin mencionar que miro cosas que preferiría no haber visto, además de muertes dolorosas.

—OyeBarby esperame —dijo una voz detrás de ella.

«Y aquí hay precisamente una de esas muertes dolorosas» pensó Barbara girando para mirar a Jason venir corriendo detrás de ella— ¿Que pasa Jase por qué tan agotando?.

El hombre se detuvo y jalo una bocanada de aire antes de hablar —te vengo siguiendo y llamando desde hace dos pasillos...está mansión sí que es grande.

—¿En serio? no te escuche —dijo Bárbara sorprendida de qué fuera tan metida en sus pensamientos.

—Si pude notarlo —dijo Jason con sarcasmo para luego ponerse a su altura normal— eso fue impresionante Barby venciste a Bruce en su juego.

La pelirroja solo negó con la cabeza mientras le hacia una señal para que la siguiera, lo cual hizo Jason dudoso.

—¿Donde vamos? —dijo el pelinegro.

—A mí habitación —dijo Bárbara siguiendo su camino.

—Me halagas Barby —dijo Jason sonriendo descaradamente.

Sonrisa que se fue rápidamente al ver a la pelirroja fruñir el ceño.

—Ni en tus sueños Todd, solo que ahí podremos hablar libremente—dijo Bárbara llegando a su habitación y abriendo la puerta—¿donde están Dinah y Helena?

—Estan en la habitación de Helena ¿quieres que las llamé? —dijo Jason.

—No, eso solo nos haría mirarnos sospechosos para Bruce —dijo Bárbara ingresado a la habitación— entra Jason y cierra la puerta.

«Oye zi tal vez tenga suerte hoy» pensó Todd con una sonrisa de lado.

—Borra esa estúpida sonrisa Jason o lo haré yo —dijo Bárbara desde el interior de la habitación cosa que el pelinegro estaba por negar pero se le adelantaron de nuevo— se que la estás haciendo.

«O tal vez no» pensó el antihéroe ingresando a la habitación a la habitación y cerrando la puerta— Woow este lugar está como lo dejaste la última vez.

La habitación tenía un estilo juvenil de Barbara pero elegante como la mansión Wayne ameritaba.

—Al menos Bruce respeto eso —dijo Bárbara sonriendo un poco hasta que algo en su celular comenzó a sonar la sonrisa se fue de inmediato— o quizás no.

Ella saco rápidamente su teléfono pasándolo por la habitación el tono se hizo más fuerte, Barbara gruño a eso mientras Jason no entendía nada.

—¿Que está pasando? —dijo Jason.

Bárbara se acercó a una esquina de la habitación mientras tenía su teléfono por delante y escaneo el sonido se hizo más fuerte, ella tocó ese trozo de pared confirmandolo.

—Esto es tablaroca Jase —dijo Bárbara girando para mirarlo— ¿sabes lo que significa?.

—Que Alfred está contratando mano de obra barata —dijo Jason aún más confundido.

—No tonto rápido rompe este trozo de pared —dijo Bárbara apuntado la zona.

Jason no entendía nada, el no creía que Barby quisiera hacer bandalismo a la casa así que hizo lo que le pidio se acercó y lanzó un rápido golpe que logró romper el trozo de tabla, Bárbara sin perder tiempo metio la mano en el hoyo.

—Mierda eso era roble ¿Ahora sí me dirás qué está pasando? —dijo Jason sacudiéndo la mano.

Bárbara saco la mano y le mostró un pequeño aparato que Jason reconoció enseguida.

—Ese hijo de perra —dijo el antiguo Robin— nos coloco micrófonos

—Exacto parece que tenía razón sobre Bruce —dijo Barbara mirando el pequeño micrófono— debe tener toda mi habitación intervenida.

—Debemos avísarle a Dinah y Helena antes que digan algo —dijo Jason.

—Tranquilo ellas ya deben saberlo —dijo Bárbara— esto solo confirma lo que tenía en mente.

—¿Que cosa? —dijo Jason.

Barbara tiró el micrófono y camino a su maleta para sacar un dispositivo circular con una luz en medio lo coloco en el piso en medio de la habitación y lo activo en ese momento aparecío lo que parecía un campo de fuerza rodeándo toda el lugar.

—Listo —dijo Barbs sonriendo orgullosa al mirar la cara de Red Hood explico rápidamente— este es un invento que perfeccione con Winn, usando tecnología de Kripton y de Bulma nos ahisla de todo sonido o visión.

—¿Como?... sabes que olvídalo de todos modos no lo voy a entender —dijo Jason encogiéndose de hombros— pero ¿ahora cómo engañaremos a Bruce?.

—No lo haremos —dijo Barbara cerrando los ojos mientras suspiraba y se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

—¿Que quieres decir? —dijo Jason más que sorprendido.

—No tiene sentido hacerlo Jason, no lograremos desviar su atención de Goku —dijo Bárbara— cambiaremos de plan.

—Si por fin dejaras que Goku le ponga unos cuantos Verg —dijo Jason emocionado antes de esquivar el zapato de la pelirroja.

—¿Que te dije sobre esa boca sucia? —dijo Bárbara dándole una mirada enojada— y no ese no es el plan no es correcto.

—Pero niegame que no te gustaría ver eso —dijo Jason a centímetros de su rostro con una sonrisa zorruna.

Bárbara tenía la mirada enojada aún pero al escuchar esas palabras se pudo notar como su boca comenzaba a temblar para no revelar una sonrisa Jason siempre podía hacerla sonreír con sus tonterías al igual que Goku.

—Lo sabia —dijo Jason triunfante.

—Si seria divertido, pero no podemos hacer eso Bruce es un idiota pero es verdad que nos ayudó en su modo extraño —dijo Barbara levantándose para buscar algo en su maleta.

Jason tuvo que reconocer eso así que solo se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces ¿cuál es el cambio de plan? —dijo el pelinegro.

—Prepararnos todos nosotros y sobre todo a Goku para el inminente encuentro —dijo Bárbara se notaba la molestia en su voz.

—¿Estas segura? si Goku llega a contarle su historia Bruce es capaz de gastar toda su fortuna en acabarlo y a nosotros de paso —dijo Jason.

—Lo se Jason yo aún no queria que se encontrarán, sería hasta que Goku estuviera completamente acostumbrado a este mundo —dijo Barbara jalando una blusa de su maleta rápidamente que un estuche cayó al suelo abriéndose— No puede ser mis cápsula, demonios.

—Ok tranquila Barby que te dé un ataque nervioso no nos ayuda ahora —dijo Jason comenzando a recoger las cápsulas— ¿por que traes tantas?.

—Lo he olvidado hace mucho que no las reviso no recuerdo ni que tienen adentro —dijo Bárbara.

—Barbara Gordon olvidando algo...que pasó con la memoria fotografía —dijo Jason riendo y entregándole las cápsulas.

—Que gracioso Jase —dijo Barbara tomandolas— por eso las tengo enumeradas.

Con eso arrojo las cápsulas y el estuche a la maleta.

—¿No vas a ponerlas en orden? —pregunto Jason.

—No tengo cabeza para eso ahora Jase —dijo Bárbara cerrando la maleta— por ahora solo quiero dormir y salir de aquí mañana lo más pronto posible.

Con eso ella se metió al baño para cambiarse.

—Claro descansa Barby —dijo Jason listo para salir de la habitación pero se detuvo— al menos que quieras que me quedé.

—Buenas noches Jason —dijo Barbara dando su respuesta.

—Valia la pena intentar —dijo Jason encogiéndose de hombros abriendo la puerta sin notar que con ella empujaba una cápsula sobrante fuera de la habitación.

 **Lugar desconocido**.

Para Goku casi toda su vida siempre había sido complicada...a quien engañaba definitivamente toda su vida había sido complicada, desde su origen, su infancia, su adolescencia, su adultes e incluso su muerte, ¿por qué tendría que ser más fácil en una segunda oportunidad de vida?.

Lo que parecía que seria un día tranquilo donde lo más importante parecía ser ir a comer con la mamá de Kara, se había convertido en una serie de acontecimientos que no esperaba unos de los más importantes era ese dolor que tan familiar había sido.

«No podía ser de nuevo esa enfermedad, yo estaba curado» pensó Goku tocando su pecho pero era verdad que ese dolor, esa sensación de desesperación habían Sido las mismas

—Las Enfermedades tienden a volver o ser provocadas eso es una desventaja de ser mortal —dijo la voz enfrente de el.

Goku miro a la dirección de la voz, y claro después de desmayarse en la fortaleza de la soledad había terminado aquí en un lugar que jamás había visto... bueno era parecida a la habitación del tiempo pero definitivamente no estaban ahí.

—Disculpa mís modales —dijo el anciano y de repente el entorno cambio adaptándose a una biblioteca gigante con una repisa que contenia lo que parecía ser muchas esferas y en el centro una mesita redonda con dos tazas y dos sillas.

Goku había mirando la magia antes, su mundo se componía por magia en muchos sentidos así que el hombre pudiera leer su mente no lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero mirar cambiar el escenario sin nisiquiera moverse lo había dejado impresiónado y algo preocupado que no pudiera sentir su ki.

—¿Quién es...? —el saiyajin había intentando comenzar las palabras pero fue interrumpido.

—Tranquilo Goku hay tiempo para responder todo por qué no te sientas —dijo el hombre acercándose era varios pies más pequeño que el saiyajin.

Sin esperar respuesta el hombre coloco su sombrilla aún lado y sentó bebiendo su te, Goku instintivamente se sentó también.

—Mi sabor favorito, ¿como está el tuyo? —dijo el anciano.

Goku no era admirador del te, pero si quería respuestas tendría que jugar con sus reglas, el tomo la taza y le dió un trago era muy bueno tenía sabor a manzana.

—Es muy bueno señor —dijo el saiyajin.

—Me alegra que te guste Goku me gusta tratar bien a mis invitados —dijo el anciano del bigote sonriendo— y más los que viene de tan lejos y de parte de mi hermano menor.

«¿Hermano menor?» Goku tenía un rostro confundido hasta que la idea lo golpe— ¡NO PUEDE SER!

El saiyajin se puso de pie rápidamente por la sorpresa, en su universo el se hubiera ido de espaldas, mientras tanto el hombre se mantenía sentado y sonriendo más por su reacción.

—Es bueno ver qué entiéndes rápido saiyajin Son Goku o kakarotto —dijo el hombre con los brazos cruzados— es un placer conocerte tengo muchos nombres pero llámame...la presencia, tenemos mucho que hablar.

Goku tuvo pensamiento al ver al ser que estaba seguro que Zeno-sama y Daishinkan había intentado ocultarlo.

«Como diría Mon-el estoy jodido»penso el saiyajin.

 **Gotham (Noche)**

 **mansión Wayne**

 **Batcueva.**

Alfred caminaba por los pasillos con una charola en las manos, el aún no podía creer que la situación había escalado a este grado, la cena se había convertido literalmente en un campo de batalla y claro que después de eso todos había perdido el apetito retirándose a sus habitaciones dejando la comida ahí.

El mayordomo se había encargado de guardar todo de nuevo para los trabajadores del jardín el día de mañana después de todo el no votaría comida en perfecto estado pero tampoco podía servirla al día siguiente eso mancharia su reputación de gran mayordomo.

Claro no sin antes llevarle a cada uno de sus invitados una porción para su noche, Dinah y Helena lo había aceptado de buena manera ya que estaban mirando televisión en la habitación de la última.

Dick y Tim habían estado hablando en la sala de estar del asunto o al menos intentando entender que había pasado, y por qué Bruce estaba en ese estado de paranoia extrema el anciano también quisiera saber eso.

Damián había estado encerrado en su habitación después de que segun Helena lo humillara era obvio que no tenía hambre y más cuando le dijo al mayordomo que se metiera el emparedado por el...

Alfred no quería recordar eso, a veces de verdad se preguntaba si era hijo de Bruce o del demonio, había intentado encontrar a Jason pero sin éxito parecía que había salido de la casa no es que nadie lo culpe, así que se dirigió a la habitación de Barbara.

su sorpresa fue cuando miro a Jason salir de ahí o tal vez no tanta sorpresa, Alfred no era Batman pero también era un buen detective y claro que estaba consiente del enamoramiento de Jason por Barbara desde que el era Robin un amor de juventud, pero lo que si le sorprendia era ver qué Barbara parecía corresponderle ahora a comparación de antes.

«Que cosas habrán sucedió en National city para que haya tantos cambios» pensó el mayordomo acercándose al joven— amo Jason estuve buscandolo para ver si quería un refrigerio.

El joven salto por la sorpresa lo cual hizo sonreír un poco a Alfred parecía que incluso Red Hood no podía notarlo.

—Rayos Alfred me asustaste —dijo Jason con una mueca— no gracias perdí el hambre.

—¿Como está la señorita Barbara? —dijo Alfred.

—Dormida, tardó en calmarse pero estará bien mañana visitará a su padre y después nos iremos a National city de nuevo —dijo Jason serio mirando la puerta.

—Es una penas que tengan que irse tan pronto —dijo Alfred.

—Lo se amigo, pero lamentablemente las cosas son así —dijo Jason encogiéndose de hombros— que descanses Alfred.

—Igualmente amo Jason —dijo Alfred cortésmente.

Jason sonrió y palmeo su hombro mientras se iba por el pasillo, Alfred lo miro perderse de la vista y suspiro«Como quisiera que todo fuera diferente».

El mayordomo se preparaba para seguir su camino cuando sintió pisar algo, el bajo la vista para mirar una pequeña cápsula en el suelo.

—¿De quién será esto? —dijo Alfred para luego mirar la puerta— claro de quién más, se la entregaré mañana.

con eso el mayordomo puso la cápsula en su bolsillo y siguió su camino a la batcueva.

 **National city(Noche).**

 **Deo.**

—¿Esto es necesario? puedo hacer dos mil lagartijas con una mano —dijo Mon-el apoyado en el cristal de la celda.

Del otro lado estaban Kara, J'ohn y Alex, Eliza se había retirado para estudiar la muestra del extraño humo que había matado a veinte personas en el bar alienígena, mientras Mon-el había sido puesto en cuarentena.

—Eso es impresionante, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a qué nos transmitas a lo que estuviste expuesto en el bar —dijo J'ohn para molestia del Daxamita.

—Y la pregunta es que ¿a que rayos estuviste expuesto? —dijo Alex de brazos cruzados.

—¿Dinos que pasó otra vez? y ¿donde esta Goku? —dijo Kara.

—Ya se los dije todo —dijo Mon-el sentándose en la cama de la celda pero al mirar a Kara pudo ver preocupación en ella así que suspiro y comenzó de nuevo— después de despedirme de Goku y Eliza me fui al bar y te vi a ti.

El Daxamita apunto a J'ohn.

—Pero no eras tú si no del verdadero Hank, lo segui afuera peleamos estabamos parejos...luego escuche los gritos y cuando gire se había ido —dijo Mon-el bajando el rostro— de no haberlo seguido podría haber hecho algo como Goku o tu.

El Daxamita miro a la rubia, ella sonrió un poco.

—La única razón por qué sigues vivo es por qué seguiste a ciborg Superman afuera, eso es justo lo que Goku o yo hubieramos hecho —dijo Kara.

Mon-el sonrió un poco al escuchar eso.

—Regresando al tema, nunca había escuchado de un arma biológica o de otra fuente que ataque solo la fisiología alienígena —dijo Alex caminando de un lado a otro pensando— esa cosa mató a todos dentro del bar exepto a los humanos.

Los tres alienígenas se miraron preocupados.

—Quisiera que mi madre siguiera ayudándonos se especializa en astrobiologia y nos daría respuestas mas rápidas —dijo Alex.

—Estoy de acuerdo, es buena idea, también contacta a Barbara para que pueda ayudarnos —dijo J'ohn.

—Bien mientras tanto iré por Goku a la fortaleza y buscaremos respuestas —dijo Kara caminando a la salida, hasta que Alex se atravesó en su caminó.

—No, no, —dijo J'ohn ganándose la mirada de la rubia— tu y yo no quedaremos en cuarentena hasta averiguar a qué nos enfrentamos.

—J'ohn esto huele a Cadmus y si tienen algo que mata alienígenas, no dejaré a Goku afuera —dijo Kara sería.

—Y también sé que él estaría de acuerdo en esto —dijo Alex— mi hermana alienígena no saldrá de aquí hasta que averiguemos como lograron infectar a los alienígenas.

—Pero Goku también es alienígena, no me quedaré aquí segura sin el —dijo Kara camiónando a la salida sin escuchar objeción alguna hasta que su reloj sonó, ella respondió rápidamente— Goku, gracias a Rao estaba preocupada ¿donde estas?.

Pero la voz que salió del comunicador no era del saiyajin.

—Kara zor-el —se escuchó la voz robótica.

—Kellex ¿donde esta Goku? —dijo Kara.

—Son Goku se quedó dormido de nuevo en la cámara de entrenamiento, me pidió que le informará que pasara la noche aquí —dijo el robot.

—Ves Kara el está bien, solo dile a kellex que le informe que no salga de ahí hasta que le digamos —dijo Alex suspirando de alivio.

Kara no se veía segura algo de esto no le parecía normal, pero al final Goku estaba a salvo en la fortaleza, ella respondió.

—Kellex dile a Goku que no salga de la fortaleza de la soledad hasta que yo le avise y que lo extrañó, llamaré a primera hora —dijo Kara sintiendo el pecho más apretado.

—Entendido Kara Zor-el —dijo el robot cortando la comunicación.

Alex puso sus manos en los hombros de Kara.

—Hiciste lo correcto, el está a salvo ahí —dijo Alex camiónando a la salida con J'ohn.

Mon-el noto su duda en el rostro de la Kriptoniana.

—¿Todo bien con Goku? —dijo el pelinegro.

—Eso espero Mon-el —dijo Kara.

 **Fortaleza de la soledad.**

Kelex que estaba en modo ataque era visible por una luz roja en su rostro, el robot corto la comunicación y miro al inconsciente saiyajin en el suelo.

—Mision cumplida —dijo el robot que había sido hackeado— somos Cadmus.

 **Gotham (Noche).**

 **Batcueva.**

El mayordomo bajaba las escalares que parecían conducir a una oscuridad enterna digna de un cuento de terror, para Alfred solo un día más de trabajo.

—¿Asi que aquí se metió? —dijo Alfred el mayordomo venía con una charola con un sadwich y un vaso de leche— pensé que hoy no saldría de patrulla por ser acción de gracias.

—Tengo trabajo Alfred los delicuentes no descansan nisiquiera en acción de gracias —dijo Bruce Wayne o en ese momento Batman.

—No cree que se excedió amo Wayne —dijo Alfred quitando la tapa del emparedado.

—Si vienes a eso Alfred mejor tomate el día libre— dijo Batman sin girar su silla.

—Señor no me tomé un día libre ni cuando fuimos atacados por alienígenas, dioses o un humanos con esteroides, ¿por qué lo haría por un acción de gracias? —dijo Alfred sonriendo.

Bruce dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa a eso.

—Si eres un persona fiel Alfred...tal vez el único que tengo —dijo Batman regresando a su tono normal.

—Tal vez si en lugar de querér sacarles la verdad por la fuerza al estilo Batman, lo hiciera como un amigo —dijo Alfred.

—Lo intenté y no resultó, ellos fueron los primeros en no confiar en mí —dijo Bruce girando su silla— acabe de hablar, llegó el momento de actuar estaré listo cuando el momento llegue.

—Tenemos términos distintos de intentar ser amable amo Bruce —dijo Alfred suspirando— ellos se van mañana al menos trate de despedirse señor, no sabemos cuándo podríamos verlos de nuevo...claro sin aún tiene algún aprecio por ellos.

Batman no respondió y siguió en su trabajo, Alfred nego con la cabeza, miro la comida el sabía que no lo comería pero al menos el lo intentaba noto que faltaba una servilleta, metiendo su mano en el bolsillo saco una y la coloco para luego salir sin decir nada más.

«Quisiera que fuera más fácil amigo, pero alguien debe hacerlo»penso Bruce escuchando como se iba— activado corte de comunicación, todo aparato móvil de Gotham deja de tener señal hasta que lo ordene.

Con eso Batman se levantó de su asintió pasando por la comida y caminando al Batimóvil para su patrulla, nadie tendría comunicación con Bárbara y el resto hasta que el tuviera lo que buscaba.

Pero ni Batman, ni Alfred notaron el pequeño objeto que cayó del bolsillo del mayordomo y se perdio debajo de una mesa.

 **Lugar desconocido**

—Usted es... —dijo el saiyajin tratando de pronunciar las palabras.

—Si, soy aquel del que trataron de ocultarte, mi hermanito tan inocente aún —dijo la presencia sonriendo tranquilamente— olvida que yo sé todo lo que pasa en mi territorio.

—Ustes es el Dios del cómic —dijo Goku por fin acabando la oración pero en ese momento la opresión del lugar aumento lo cual lo hacía sudar.

—Tomando en cuenta que así me dió a conocer Zen lo dejaré pasar por esta vez —dijo el hombre con un rostro no feliz— llámame la presencia solamente de acuerdo.

Goku se encontró asintiendo, su sola presencia intimidada al saiyajin no había duda que era otro nivel, el hombre regreso a su apariencia relajada.

—Bien en ese caso siéntate, me imagino que tienes preguntas —dijo la presencia apuntando a la silla el pelinegro lo hizo de inmediato— tienes tres preguntas saiyajin.

—¿Solo tres preguntas? —dijo Goku curioso.

—Si, te quedan dos —dijo la presencia.

—...Espera ¿eso cuenta? ¿esta loco? tengo como mil —dijo Goku no conforme.

—Si y no lástima haz hecho todas tus preguntas —dijo la presencia riendo al rostro del saiyajin incrédulo— me disculpo me encanta esa broma para romper la tension.

Goku solo pudo dejar caer una gota de sudor este dios le recordaba a Kaio-sama del algún modo.

—A Kaio-sama del norte...no se si sentirme ofendido, aunque tiene buen sentido del humor para un pez gordo o lo que sea —dijo la presencia bebiendo su te— aún no entiendo la razón para que zen haya optando por hacer su territorio tan... fantasioso digamos, muy bien comencemos.

La presencia hizo un gesto con su mano para que Goku preguntara.

—Señor dios del...digo presencia ¿que es este lugar? —dijo Goku.

—Es nada y todo a la vez, el principio y el fin el origen de la creación, donde ningún ser mortal normal debe conocer —dijo la presencia.

Goku se quedó callado tratando de analizar esa información, el no era el más listo pero con eso que escucho y récordando lo que parecía su llegada aquí no le agradaba la conclusión.

—¿Estoy...muerto? —dijo Goku tragando saliva nervioso.

—Si —dijo la presencia seriamente haciendo que al saiyajin se le helara la sangre— pero a la vez no.

Goku lo miro confundido, pero antes que continuará el dios prosiguió.

—Fuiste infectado por un virus que acaba por dentro a la persona, en tu caso funcionó de otra manera, está toxina atacó a tu órgano más vulnerable —dijo la presencia deteniéndose para beber su te— ¿tienes idea de cuál es ese órgano?.

Goku se apretó el pecho exactamente en la zona del corazón, pero no entendía en qué momento pudo enfermarse.

—¿Recuerdas haber visitado algún lugar extraño recientemente?... algúnas personas que no les agrades —dijo el la presencia— ¿algún olor?

Eso era todo lo que Goku tenía que escuchar para saber que había sucedido.

—Cadmus —dijo Goku cerrando los ojos y récordando exactamente— fue en la habitación extraña, ese olor.

—Asi es Goku, me es soprendente como son capaces de crear modos de destruirse entre ustedes en lugar de salvarse —dijo la presencia apareciendo una esfera como las otras de la repisa y colocándola enfrente de el.

Goku pudo mirar su reflejó en ella, ahí estaba el inconsciente en suelo de su cámara de entrenamiento.

—Tú cuerpo está batallando y combatiendo el virus pero sin la atención adecuada será cuestion de tiempo para que ceda —dijo la presencia.

Goku estaba mirando su cuerpo inerte en el suelo, el sabía que Kara notaría su ausencia pronto he iria por el, y que Barbs tenía la medicina del corazón pero...

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? —dijo Goku mirándolo.

—Tres horas terrestres a lo mucho te daría 10 horas más de vida, sin un tratamiento y aún así no garantiza que sobrevivas —dijo la presencia— sería más piadoso terminar esto ahora, después de todo no deberías estar en mi territorio saiyajin.

Goku levantó la vista y miro al dios que lo observaba con una mirada neutral, el haría una pregunta mas.

—¿Me trajo aquí para desaparecerme? —dijo Goku con seriedad.

La presencia sonrió espeluznantemente.

—Y si digo que si Son Goku —dijo el Dios levantando una mano.

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **National city.**

 **.**

Lena se encontraba en su escritorio revisando los últimos detalles para la visita de la princesa Diana y la reina Hipólita, solo le faltaba afinar el último detalle, como convencer a Goku de ser su anfitrión.

Diana había dejado claro que este era una petición no discutida y que si no era de ese modo no había negocio, Lena no le quedó de otra que aceptar y comprometerse, ahora ella tenía que pedirle ayuda a Barbara e incluso a la misma Kara para convencer a Goku.

«Oye Kara necesito que Goku pase un día entero con la princesa Diana y su madre...si ya sabes la perfección hecha mujer»penso Lena suspirando «A quien engaño incluso yo misma me golpearía por decir eso, Goku por qué tiene que tener ese encanto japonés»

Eso último hizo sonreír a la Luthor ese hombre si que era interesante, era una pena que su corazón ya tenía dueña, si no.

—Creo que te tocará seguir esperándo Lena —dijo para sí misma la Luthor— por ahora me toca resolver como no terminar muerta por Kara.

El sonido de la puerta rompió su reflexión y le hizo recordar que precisamente no tenía secretaria en este momento, al mirar quién era solo tuvo un pensamiento.

«Esto se pone mejor» pensó Lena cerrando su laptop y acomodándose en su asiento— Esto es deprimente, celebró los días festivos sola en mi escritorio.

—Y eso es un mal de familia —dijo la mujer vestida elegantemente y qué sonreía orgullosamente.

—Parece que te siente festiva —dijo Lena mientras la miraba ir a servirse un trago— aunque esa idea siempre la acompañas con un comentario de como no soy una verdadera Luthor.

—¿A qué viene eso Lena? —dijo Lilian sonriendo— brinda conmigo, la cosas me han salido muy bien este día.

—Nunca permites que olvide que soy adoptada, cuando se trata de tus hijos, Lex siempre fue tu favorito —dijo Lena levantándose y caminando a su madre.

—Y tu la de tu padre —dijo Lilian dejando el vino.

—Suenas un poco celosa —dijo Lena sonriendo.

—No tienes que tomarlo personal, ningún padre ama a su hijo por igual —dijo Lilian— y aunque puede que quiera más a Lex, también te quiero a ti Lena... a mi manera.

—Bueno ahora que dejamos la amabilidad a un lado —dijo Lena con rostro serio— ¿que rayos estas tramando?.

—No habíamos hablado en mucho tiempo dese el juicio de Lex...creí que ahora que te iba bien con esa cápsula —dijo Lilian siendo cortada.

—Cápsulas Bulma —dijo Lena rápidamente«rayos Goku me pegas tus frases».

—Capsulas Bulma —dijo Lilian con fastidio— crei que querías hacer las pases ya que es dia de gracias pero veo que equivoqué.

Con eso Lilian comenzó a caminar a la puerta, pero Lena habla de nuevo.

—Una reportera pregunto por ti —dijo Lena con eso Lilian se congeló en la puerta y giro a ella.

—Es muy lista y sabe algo sobre ti —dijo Lena acercándose y mirándola a ojos— ¿sabes por qué?.

—Nisiquiera lo puedo imaginar —dijo Lilian nerviosa.

—No eres honesta —dijo Lena.

—¿Como sabrías eso? —dijo Lilian.

—Por que dijiste que me quieres —dijo Lena con los ojos un poco rojos— y sabemos que eso no es verdad, gracias por visitarme.

Con eso Lena salió primero de la oficina dejando a Lilian ahí adentro.

 **Fortaleza de la soledad**

Kara aterrizó en la entrada de la gran casa de hielo y comenzó a entrar lentamente.

—Se que Alex y el resto no estará feliz conmigo por escaparme, pero tengo que ver a Goku —dijo Kara con una cápsula en la mano.

Ella había traído consigo mucha comida para el saiyajin, ya que se imaginaba que había vuelto a vaciar la despensa de Clark, cosa que ya estaba acostumbrado su primo y claro Kara se había comprometido a remplazar cada alimento.

—Tenemos suerte que seas rico amor —dijo Kara sonriendo ya queriendo ver al saiyajin.

La noche anterior no había sido capaz de dormir en la Deo, y no solo por sus camas incómodas si no por que Goku se había vuelto parte de su escenario perfecto para dormir, ella recostada en su pecho mientras el saiyajin roncaba.

Pero también había otra sensación como si Goku la necesitara, como si estuviera en peligro la Kriptoniana sacudió la cabeza, eran solo paranoia suya por extrañarlo tanto, llegando a la sala de acceso lista para mover los cristales y entrar a la zona hogareña de la fortaleza noto algo extraño.

—Kellex —dijo Kara tomando un cristal que estaba incrustado en el mando de información.

El robot Kriptoniano llegó en segundos.

—Digame Kara Zor-el —dijo el robot.

—Goku estuvo jugando con los controles de nuevo y creo un cristal —dijo Kara mostrando el objeto.

—No, hubo un intruso en la fortaleza —dijo Kelex.

Eso alarmó a la Kriptoniana solo ellos tres tenían acesso a la fortaleza y sobre todo por que Goku hubiera detenido al invasor y avisado enseguida.

—¿Quién fue? —dijo Kara mirando al robot.

Kelex enseguida cambio suu color a rojo de ataque mientras dijo.

—Tu Kara Zor-el, tú eres la intrusa —dijo el robot lanzando el ataque.

Por suerte para Kara, Goku había hecho que ella mejorará sus reflejos así que en lugar de recibir el impacto, se elevo rápidamente esquivando el ataque y respondiendo con una rayo de calor explotando a kellex.

—Ok algo está pasando...¡GOKU! —dijo Kara descendiendo rápidamente y activando la entrada.

Ella entró volando a toda velocidad, fueron segundos pero para ella eran horas su corazón latiendo a mil, apenas llegó a la entrada de la sala de entrenamiento derribo la puerta y su pesadilla se hizo realidad.

—¡GOKU! —grito Kara corriendo al saiyajin inconsciente en el suelo para girarlo boca arriba y colocarlo sobre sus piernas— ¡GOKU, AMOR ¿QUE TE SUCEDE?!.

Pero Goku no podia responder por estar inconsciente, Kara rápidamente uso su visión de rayos x para escanearlo y lo pudo ver.

—¡NO, ESTÁ TENIENDO UN INFARTÓ! —dijo Kara en shock y lágrimas rápidamente lo levanto y lo coloco en su hombro— ¡RESISTE AMOR, QUEDATE CONMIGO!.

Con eso Kara se elevó con tanta fuerza que atravesó todo el hielo del techo saliendo rápidamente a la Deo con el saiyajin.

 **Lugar desconocido.**

La presencia que tenía la mano arriba lentamente la bajo, calmado al saiyajin que estaba apunto de atacar aunque sabía que sería inútil, al mirar la mesa pudo ver qué habia mucha comida.

—He notado que te gusta comer y lo necesitas para recuperar fuerzas —dijo la presencia sonriendo— disfrutalo ya que ahora te toca mirar a ti.

Goku inclinó la cabeza en confusión tratando de ignorar la comida, para suérte el dios hablo de nuevo.

—Toda tu vida te ha tocado ser quien salve el día y a las personas...es momento de comprobar si ellos pueden salvarte a ti.

Con eso el dios apunto a la esfera donde Goku observó a Kara como Supergirl saliendo con el en sus hombros, el saiyajin lentamente se calmó y de repente sabía que todo estaría bien.

—Cuento contigo Kara se que me salvaras —dijo Goku sonriendo y comenzando a comer.

 **Y listo después de 5 meses que grandes vacaciones, gracias a lo que siguen fieles leyendo estás historias y aunque no puedo decirles una fecha para el siguiente espero que esté les aya gustado.**

 **Como recompesa dejaré que ustedes elijan que historia se actualizará primera, serán dos semanas de votación para que todos puedan hacerlo solo dejen su voto sobre la opción que les interesa.**

 **La Redención de un héroe.**

 **El hijo de la leyenda.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	53. Capítulo especial

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad, Dragón ball y sus personajes pertenecen al señor Akira Toriyama y Marvel y sus personajes a Disney ( pronto rey del mundo xd).**

 **Capítulo especial: El momento llego.**

—No me importa lo que tengan que hacer, es mi cumpleaños —dijo la peli azul apuntando peligrosamente al de tez morada, o al menos lo intentaba con su brazo desocupado.

—Terricola… no abuses de mi misericordia —hablo con autoridad el dios de la destrucción.

—Oh,¿Te preocupa que abuse de tu misericordia tal como tu has abusado de mi hospitalidad? —contraresto Bulma.

—Bulma —dijo Vegeta en forma de advertencia mirando el intercambio de palabras esperándo que Bills no explotara por los reclamos de su mujer.

Tanto el dios de la destrucción como su angel y aprendiz de este, habian llegado a la corporación capsula por alimentós deliciosos pero apenas habian llegado a la sala para ser recibidos por reclamos de la Briefs la razón era una que ya conocían.

—Hmp. Calla humana, olvidas tu lugar en este mundo —dijo Bills comenzándo a perder la paciencia.

—Señor Bills, este postre llamado tiramisu esta delicioso, debería probarlo cuanto antes —interrumpió Whiss ocupado comiendo. Bulma sabiendo que el gato morado estaba impaciente, prefirio usar otro modo de manipulacion.

—Pueden comer todo el que quieran, y aún más el día de mi fiesta —dijo Bulma cambiándo su estrategia.

—Hablas de aquella reunión que haces con tus amigos cada año, ¿cierto? —dijo Wiss mientras Bills por fin probaba el supuesto postre delicioso que ofrecia su maestro.

—Así es. Y he preparado algo sumamente especial para ese día. Por eso es que quiero que traigan a Son a este universo —dijo la peli azúl cruzando los brazos.

—Bulma, ambos sabemos que eso es imposible. Kakarotto no esta ahí por gusto si no como castigo —dijo Vegeta tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su mujer.

—Tienen razón Vegeta, señora Bulma, Son Goku esta exiliado de este universo —dijo Whiss limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo.

—No intentes razonar con ella Wiss, esta loca —dijo Bills agitando la mano mientras comía.

—Pero... ¡¿Que fue lo que dijiste, gato?! —dijo Bulma encarnando al dios. Vegeta de inmediato se puso alerta mientras alejaba a Bulma de la cercania de Bills, quien tenia los ojos como platos.

—¿Gato?...— exclamo aun sorprendido.

—Disculpen que me entrometa pero, ¿acaso ese enanito de Zeno-sama no tiene la autoridad para traerlo por un instante? —dijo el otro ocupante en la sala que se habia mantenido en silencio recargado en una pared.

—Vaya, insecto se puso sentimental. ¿Que pasa Frezzer, necesitas a Kakarotto para que te guíe al otro mundo? —dijo Vegeta con burla.

—Jojojojo, Vegeta. Creo que para lo único que necesitaría a esa sabanija seria para que me diera pelea… aquí no veo a nadie que pueda lograro — contra atacó Frezzer con burla igual.

—¡Estupido! ¡Quítate esa falda ceremonial y te mostraré lo que es una batalla legendaria! —dijo Vegeta poniéndose en pose de batalla.

—Eso verem… —dijo Freezer bajando los brazos.ñ muy emtras afilaba su oscura mirada

—Ya callence los dos —grito Bulma interviendo— ten, sostenlo un momento en lo que termino de convencer a este "disque" dios.— ante la sorpresa, Frezzer a tiempo logro sostener al pequeño pelinegro de poco mas de un año de edad al ser quien estaba mas cerca de la cientifica.

—Vegeta, tendrás que explicarme lo de la falda ceremonial —dijo Bills mirando al saiyajin. Este paso saliva.

—Señora Bulma —intervenino Whiss— entiendo que desee la presencia de Goku en su celebración pero, debe entender que eso está fuera de nuestro poder

—Pero... Si es por el tema de la seguridad, he hecho mejoras en las barreras de contencion en los campos de contención dentro de la corporacion, así podrán pelear con más libertad —explicaba la peliazul.

—La jerarquía celestial entre universos se mantiene en una línea muy delgada de autoridades, humana —dijo Bills con una mano en la sien.

— Pero, ¡Haré una comida especial que jamás han probado! —dijo Bulma usando su ultima carta.

—No sólo son egoístas o vanidosos, también muy receslosas con sus decisiones y... —dijo Whiss.

— ¡¿Que clase de comida?! — interrumpio Bills con entusiasmo desde el hombro de su maestro.

—Hmp,—exclamo la cientifica con altaneria sabiendo que habia dado justo en el clavo.—Si, una comida jamas preparada, ¿Acaso han escuchado de la cocina molecular?— dijo ella con arrogancia.

—No juegues conmigo humana. ¡Habla ya! —dijo Bills en voz alta.

—La gastronomía molecular es un arte que consiste en crear comida desde los átomos de su consistencia. He trabajado mucho en ello y podría jurar que se trata de un sabor que nunca han disfrutado sus papilas gustativas… o lo que tengan ustedes los de otro planeta —dijo Bulma encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Escucho eso señor Bills?, ¡Una comida que suena totalmente apetecible —dijo Whiss con ojos brillosos.

—Lo se, pero… ¿Como puedo convencer a zeno de traer de otro universo a Goku? —dijo Bills pensado rápidamente.

—Ese es su problema.— dijo Bulma con triunfo palmenado levemente el hombro de Bills. Este solo pudo imaginar maneras de hacerla pagar por tanta maldad.— Bueno, yo tengo un menú revolucionario e innovador que planear, lo demás queda en tus mano —dijo Bulma caminando a la puerta.

—¿Si sabes que te puedo obligar a que me cocines todo eso, terricola? —dijo Bills con tono serio.

—Pero no lo haras —dijo Bulma retirándose pero se escuchó su voz una vez mas— y quiero a Goten también!

—¡Bulma! —Grito Vegeta en regañó.

—¡Ni que tu comida fuera tan rica! —dijo Bills en tono alto sin respuesta.

—Señor, su comida es deliciosa —dijo Whiss a su lado.

—Lo se. Y ella tambien… —dijo Bills rascándose la cabeza.— Tonta humana.

—Te compadezco Vegeta. ¿Para esto te relevaste a mi Imperio? Vaya que sí eres tonto —dijo Freezer mirando al saiyajon riendo.

—Callate imbécil. Ahora, ¿Como harán para traer a Kakarotto? —dijo Vegeta tratando de ocultar su emoción.

—No tengo idea. Pero sera mejor que se haga cuanto antes. Wiss —dijo Bills mirando a su maestro y saliendo también de la sala.

—Por supuesto señor. Frezzer, tu entrenamiento sera postergado hasta nuevo aviso. Nos comunicaremos cuando todo este listo —dijo Whiss siguiendo a Bills.

—¿Que haré mientras? —dijo Freezer confundído.

—Cuida al pequeño, hasta luego.— se despidio Bills mientras tomaba del hombro a su maestro. Con luces parpadeantes, desaparecieron rápidamente.

—No soy niñera.—exclamo por lo bajo.— Vegeta ten a tu, ¿Vegeta? —dijo Freezer pero el saiyajin ya se habia ido— maldita sabandija.

 **En el Reino del todo**.

— Señor, tiene visitas no anunciadas —dijo el gran sacerdote entrando a la sala del trono.

—De quien —dijo Zeno de presente.

—Si, de quien —repitio el Zeno del futuro.

—Del Dios destructor de universo 7, Bills —dijo Daishinkan.

—Oh. Haslo pasa —dijo Zenó-sama de presente.

—Si, que pase —apoyo el otro dios de todo.

—Como desee —asintio el sacerdote mirando a la puerta— adelante.

De la puerta emergieron dos siluetas.

—Padre, bien día. Disculpe que vengamos sin anunciarnos pero era de importancia esta visita —explico Whiss.

—Ya veo. ¿Puedo preguntar la razón? —dijo el sacerdote.

—Claro, gran sacerdote. Zeno-Sama, Zeno-Sama, ve, venimos para proponerle una idea —dijo Bills tartamudeando ante los dos reyes de todo.

—¿Idea? —dijo Zeno del presente.

—¿Que idea —dijo el del futuro.

—Ve- vera, señor, señores, no se si aún recuerdan al Guerrero llamado Son Goku —dijo Bills.

—¡Son Goku! —dijo Zeno del Futuro.

—Claro que recordamos a son Goku —respaldo el del presente.

—Así es, un guerrero de aptitudes sobresalientes. ¿Que desea respecto a el, Bills? —dijo Daishikan.

—Pues su familia, nosotros, quisiéramos que el visitará su dimensión y —dijo el dios de la destrucción antes de ser interrumpido.

—Imposible —dijo de inmediato el gran sacerdote.

—Si, ¿Imposible? —dijeron ambos Zenos-sama.

—Así es señor, recordemos que ellos ha no son pertenecientes a su juridiccion, mucho menos a este universo —recalco el hombre de cabello blanco.

—Lo entendemos Gran sacerdote per —dijo Bills intentandolo nuevamente mientras sudaba.

—No hay peros Bills, realmente es muy sencillo de entender. Es impermicible —dijo Daishinkan en tono mas severo para dejarlo claro.

—De acuerdo, entonces nos retiramos —dijo el gato morado rápidamente listo pra salir corriendo pero su angel dio un paso al frente.

—Padre, me permitiría hablar un instante? —dijo Whiss con mirada tranquila.

—Adelante —dijo el sacerdote.

—Su excelencia, Zeno-sama, No se sienten un poco aburridos de estar aqui, jugando con galaxias?—dijo Whiss mirándo a los pequeños.

—Si —dijo el Zeno del presente.

—Si, yo también —hablo el del futuro.

—No les apeteceria, jugar con Son Goku? —dijo el angel sonriendo.

—¡Claro —dijo el Zeno del futuro.

—¡Si, mucho! —dijo el del presente.

—El aún les debe un día de juegos si mal No recuerdo. No es honorable faltar a la palabra —exclamo Whiss nuevamente.

—No, no lo es —dijeron ambos pequeños mirando a su guardián— Daikishan, es posible que reinas al dios del cómic, necesitamos hablar con el.

—Si señor, lo reunire cuanto antes —asintio el sacerdote.

—Zeno-sama… se a puesto a pensar que ustedes son dos?—dijo Whiss.

—Y eso que tiene —dijo el Zeno del presente.

—Si, que tiene —hablo el del futuro.

—Que no es era justo para Son jugar con los dos. ¿No cree que deberían invitar a alguien más? —hablo el angel.

—¿Alguien más? —dijeron ambos.

—Si, así serán mas —dijo Whiss.

—¿Pero quien podría ser?... —dijo Daishikan pensando un momento para luego tronar los dedos— Si mal no recuerdo, también se llevaron al hijo menor del Guerrero llamado Goku.

—Así es padre, por pedido especial, también fue sustraído de este universo Son Goten —afirmo Whiss.

—Llama también a ese otro de los cómic —dijo Zeno sama.

—Si, llamalo —afirmo el otro.

—Así sera señor.—dijo Daishinakan volteando en direccion a los no invitados. — Si no se les ofrece nada mas, pueden retirarse.

—Gracias por su atencion.— dijo Bills por fin podiendo respirar.— nos retiraremos

—Wiss— llamo el sacerdote.

—Diga...

—No se que planean con esto, pero espero que no se salga de control.— dijo el sacerdote con seriedad

—Yo igual padre.— misma que fue retribuida por el angel.

—Aún asi...— prosiguió el sacerdote.—quiero que estés pendiente ya que… pronto lo entenderás.

—Lo estaré. Gracias padre, nos retiramos— con una ultima reverencia, el angel como el alumno se fueron del sitio

 **Planeta de Bills**

—¿Cuanto me dormí?— dijo Bills tallando sus ojos. En el trascurso del viaje y debido a la presión de aquella reunion con los Zeno's, se habia qiedado dormido sobre el hombro de su guardian.

—Medio día terrestre. No pensé que estuviera dormido —dijo Whiss.

—¿Ah, no? —dijo Bills mirando extrañado.

—No, pensé que se había desmayado. Jojojo —dijo Whiss riéndose.

—Guarda silencio, Wiss! Zeno es muy peligroso. No se como pudiste ofrecer a Goku para jugar con el —dijo Bills.

—Imagino que ya habrá alcanzado un nivel óptimo para entretenerlo un tiempo. Ademas, será divertido —dijo Whiss sonriendo— además lo mejor de todo.

—¡Comida molecular! —grito Bills.

 **Reino del todo**

—Disculpen que hubiera solicitado su presencia sin previó aviso —dijo el sacerdote con una sonrisa.

—Espero que sea importante —dijo la presencia en su forma de anciano.

—Vamos hermano relajate —dijo The One Above All en su forma de vagabundo tocando el hombro del dios— Zen nunca nos llama esto debe ser interesante.

—En efecto señor The One Above All, Zeno sama los esta esperando si me... —dijo Daishinka siendo cortado por que de repente ya estaban en frente de los tronos de Zenó-sama— hee gracias señor presencia.

—Hump para que caminar —dijo el anciano mirando ahora al pequeño o pequeños enfrente de el— ahora se multiplicaron que tontería.

—Calma calma el pequeño aun no controla la omnisciencia —dijo el otro dios tranquilamenta.

—Ya estan aqui —dijo Zeno sam del presente

—Son los dioses del comic —dijo el Zeno sama del futuro.

Daishinkan y the one above all solo pudieron ver como la cara del anciano comenzaba a cambiar asi que decidio intervenir.

—Si Daishinkan nos pidio aparecer de manera inmediata ¿cual es el asunto? —dijo The One Above All para luego mirar a su hermano— por respeto nosotros preferimos no recurrir a nuestra onmiconciencia.

—Queremos devuelta a los saiyajin —dijeron ambos Zenos Sama.

Eso tomo por sorpresa a los dos dioses pero solo por un momento antes que los dos regresarán a su rostro normal.

—No —dijeron ambos dioses al mismo tiempo.

—¡QUE ¿POR QUE?! —dijeron los reyes de todo.

—Bueno para empezar tu me enviaste a Son Goku sin mi permiso —dijo la presencia— ademas el es un ser lleno de sopresas que llaman mi atención.

—Y sobre Goten el esta igual de complacido en mis territorios —dijo The One Above— ademas que tiene un destino que cumplir.

—Que mal —dijo el zeno del presente.

—Si, que mal —dijo el zeno del futuro.

—Si eso es todo nos retiramos, solo venimos por cortezia —dijo The One Above All.

—Te dije que seria una perdida de tiempo —dijo la presencia.

Con eso ambos se dieron la vuelta para irse.

—Señores, les pido un momento de su atncion. Zeno-Sama no ha sabido como expresar la necesidad de la precencia de Son Goku y su hijo —dijo el sacerdote

—Goten, se llama Goten —dijo The One Above All serio.

—Lo se, conozco el universo 7. Suena atrevido lo que pide Zeno-Sama pero, en verdad no desean saber cuanto ha sido de ayuda la estadia en su dimension ahora ej la suya? Que tanto poder de diferencia han desarrollado bajo su tutela y atencion? Mentirian si admiten que no provoca curiosidad, con todo respeto —dijo Daishinkan.

—Daishinkan es una falta de respeto intentar persuadirlos como mortales —dijo la presencia

—Lamento si los hice creer eso. En todo caso, ya lo dijeron ustedes. Cada uno tiene un destino que lograr, mas no olviden de donde salieron y lo mucho que sus familias los extrañan. No dudo eso les ayudara de manera emocional a alcanzar aun mas su maximo potencial. Gracias, pieden retirarse cuando les apetezca —dijo el sacerdote.

—Lo que piden entonces es un préstamo —dijo The One Above All.

—Si por 24 horas terrestres —dijo Daishinkan.

El dios con apariencia de vagabundo miro al anciano pensativo.

—Incluso aceptáramos por sus familias no le veo el sentido a su experimento es obvio que Goku es superior a su hijo y el universo siete —dijo el anciano.

—Espera Presencia, yo creo que tu ego esta fuera de lugar, Son Goku es un ser increíble, pero Goten a superado sus limites en este tiempo su poder esta mas aya del que hubieran conocido —dijo el vagabundo.

—Si claro The One pero no olvides que Goku recupero su poder solo y formo un camino por si mismo, no tuve que llevarlo de la mano y darle todo en charola de plata —dijo La presencia.

Antes que pudieran continuar su disputa el sacerdote decidio intervenir.

—Señores, dejare pasar su comentario respecto al universo siete siendo que no tiene sentido discitir algo tan trivial —dijo Daishinkan— por que no comprobarlo permitiéndo que sean puestos a prueba.

—Asi es, solo queremos un dia a Son Goku —dijo Zeno-sama del presente

—¡Y al que se perece a el! —dijo Zeno-sama del futuro.

Ambos dioses estaban pensativos decidiendo que eleccion tomarían

—Lo dicho antes, señores. Solo seria un prestamo para ver de cerca aquello por lo que pelean; Sin duda, contemplar las ensevanzas adquiridas en dicha dimension correspondiente —dijo Daishikan.

—¿Como planean ponerlos a prueba? —dijo The One Above All.

—No se preocupen por eso estoy seguro que podremos resolverlos y ustedes podran esperarlos aqui para llevarselos a su regreso —dijo Daishinkan.

—De acuerdo Daishinkan confiare en su palabra y traere a Goku a este universo nuevamente por un dia —dijo La presencia serio.

—Le aseguró que no tendra queja alguna —dijo Daishinkan.

—Una cosa mas Daishinkan como un seguro quiero que Natasha la pareja de Goten lo acompañe —dijo The One Above All.

—Zeno-sama que dice usted —dijo Daishikan recibiéndo un sentimiento de ambos—No veo problema alguno.

—En ese caso quiero que Goku venga con su esposa Kara Danvers conocida como Supergirl —dijo la presencia ganandose una risa junto a el.

—Ja, vaya nombres tiene tus creaciones —dijo The One Above All.

—Mejor que una mujer mortal sin habilidades...dime que no le diste un escudo a ella también —dijo la presencia contrarrestando.

—Regresando al tema tenemos un trato señores Son Goku que se fue hace treinta años y Son Goten que se fue hace ocho años años regresaran por veinticuatro horas a este universo —dijo Daishinkan.

Ambas entidades se miraron un segundo y luego pronunciaron su respuesta.

—Aceptamos —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—¡SIIIIII! —gritaron ambos Zenos samas.

 **Tierra.**

 **Horas después**

Toda la familia Briefs se encontraba reunida en el jardín mientras conversaban de diversas cosas.

—Le dije que esos no eran los planos que deseaba, que si lo que queria lograr era una explosion de proporciones cosmicas, que solo intentara hablar con Bra mientras conduce, jajajaja —dijo la matriaca de la familia Brief riendo mientras contaba su historia.

—¡Mamá! deja de decir esaa cosas —dijo Bra sonrojada ahora una joven mujer igual de hermosa que Bulma.

—Bra, todos sabemos el desastre que eres conduciendo —dijo Mai a su cuñada pequeña.

— Si, tomo clases con mi padre —dijo Trunks riéndose.

— Guarda silencio Trunks, no creo que desees darle una vuelta al planeta a estas horas de la noche —dijo el príncipe de los saiyajin mirándolo fijamente.

—Lo siento padre —dijo Trunks rápidamente.

— Bulma, ¿Wiss se ha comunicado contigo? —dijo Vegeta mirando a su mujer.

— De hecho... —dijo la peliazul siendo cortada por dos perdonas que llegaron en ese momento.

— De hecho, Vegeta, estamos aqui —dijo Whiss riendo.

— Si, y me muero de hambre, humana! —dijo Bills tocándose el estómago y mirándo a la pequeña— traeme algo de comer.

—Oye! hablame con mas respeto pedazo de... —dijo Bra enojada.

—Bra! ve y has lo que te ordenaron —dijo Vegeta en tono autoritario.

— tonto gato... —exclamo Bra levantándose y llendo por la comida.

—¡Puedo oirte! —dijo Bills.

—Esa es la idea —respondio Bra.

—Mocosa tonta —dijo Bills sacándole la lengua.

—Se nota es tu hijaVegeta —dijo Freezer sonriendo— Ser idiotas viene en la real sangre saiyajin.

—Vete al carajo Frezzer —dijo Vegeta para luego mirar a Whiss y Bills— ¿Pudieron lograr algo?

— Asi es Vegeta. triunfalmente, hemos conseguido que Son Goku y su hijo, Son Goten, vendran por un lapso de 24 hrs terrestres —dijo Whiss sonriendo.

—...

—¡Noooo! ¡Mi comida! ¡DE VERDAD ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!.— grito Bills tomandose de la cabeza al ver como se le habian caido a Bra de sus manos, esta, aun atonita, no habia dicho nada ante la sorpresa de la noticia.

—¡Que felicidad! ¡si vendran!— exclamo Bulma sin percatarse aun del estado de su hija

—¡Frezzer! sirve de algo y levantala del suelo.— ordenó Bills aun viendo su comida distribuida, en mayoria, sobre el suelo.

—Pero Bills, esta sucia y...— decia el demonio ante la interrupcion de una luz morada frente su rostro.

—Hazlo o te destruire...— advirtio el dios

—Como sea, tu te la comeras...—dijo Frezzer molesto.

—Y Ten mas respeto que para ti sigo siendo Lord Bills!— termino de decir el dios mientras su barriga ya gruñia de hambre. Volviendo a la escena de celebracion, los Briefs seguian exclamando su felicidad.

—Que bien, Goten vendra. Podre mostrale los resultados de mi entrenamiento

—Trunks, ¿Cual entrenamiento?— dijo Mai en un susurro.

—¿De que lado estas cariño?— a lo que Trunks le respondio con fingida molestia.

—Dejalo Mai, su entrenamiento inicia a partir de mañana a primera hora. Asi como el mio.— eso si sorprendio a todos siendo que para el guerrero entrenar ya no era tan de prioridad como cuando estaba Goten.—Es momento de por fin mostrarle a Kakarotto el poder del gran Vegeta.

—Como digas Vegeta, sera grande su sorpresa cuando fracases y yo sea quien lo derrote.— se entrometió Frezzer colocando los restos de platos y comda sobre la mesa. de inmediato tanto el angel como el dios iniciaron la degustacion.

—Callate insecto! Tu no derrotaras a nadie!— grito Vegeta poniéndose de pie.

—Wiss, ¿Esto que esta pegado aqui, que es?

—Se le llama tierra, señor.

—¡Es deliciosa!— exclamo el dios miwntras se llevaba una pieza de pollo, sucia, a la boca.

—Claro señor, pero no consuma demasiada. — comentó Wiss un poco asqueado.

—Piensas derrotar a Goku con un nivel tan bajo? ya estas viejo Vegeta.

—Quitate tu falda ceremonial y te de mostrar quien esta viejo, pedazo de imbecil!— dijo vegeta ante un Frezzer ya fastidiado. Los demas seguian absortos en su conversación.

—Ah... que emocion! tengo que planear todo. Muchas cosas que hacer, avisos, anuncios, comida extra! hace mucho no estaba tan emocionada, podre ver a Goku y a Goten de nuevo. ¿No te sientes igual Bra? ¿Bra?—

—...— por fin percatandose del estado de su hija, Bulma le hablo mas esta dio media vuelta hacia el interior de la corporacion. La cientifca intento añcanzarla pero una mano sobre su hombro la detuvo.

—Lo esta mamá, pero dale tiempo de asimilarlo— la cientifica asintio preocupada por su pequeña, para nadie era un secreto lo mcho que ñe havia afectado que Goten sw fuera, del como ella cambio un poco ante tal suceso. Ahora, sabiendo que el guerrero regresaba, no sabian que tanto habia cambiado el tambien y si eso, de alguna forma, afectaría directamente a la joven de mas de 20 años. Bulma volvio su atencion para ver a Bills comiendo en platos rotos y a Vegeta peliando con Frezzer.— sera una larga noche.

Mientras en la corporacion...

"Por fin Goten, te demostrare que ya no soy una niñita..." penso la guerrera aun conmocionada entrando a su laboratorio.

 **Tierra 38/Tierra 1999616**

\- Adelante, Goku. Gracias por haber atendido mi llamado.- dijo la presencia caminando en dirección del confundido Guerrero. Este con una inclinación de respeto avanzó a reunirse con el.

-No es nada aunque, debo admitir me sorprendió mucho que me hiciera venir, ¿Ocurre algo?.- pregunto seriamente. La presencia negó.

\- Al contrario, creo que es más un premio para ti…

-¿Para mí?.- inquirió con sorpresa.

-Así es Goten. Creo que después de todo lo que has hecho en este universo, se te ha concedido algo que jamás se había visto.- explicó the one above all sentándose a lado del Guerrero.

-Disculpe pero, ¿De qué trata?...- preguntó curioso el saiyajin. Con una sonrisa, el hombre con ropas sucias, le colocó una mano en el hombro.

\- Irás a tu universo…

-¡¿Qué?!.- gritó súbitamente Goku poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Eso no te pone feliz, Son Goku?- cuestionó la presencia tomando camino hacia una parte alejada de la nada.- Esperaba otra reacción de tu parte.

-No lo tome a mal señor, me llena de alegría pero, en este tiempo he hecho una vida aquí. Nat y yo, bueno, mantenemos algo similar a una relación, creo, y no deseo regresar a mi universo…

-Yo no he dicho que volverás ahí, Goten. Ni mucho menos que dejes tu, Como lo llames, con la espía. Es sólo un préstamo.

-¿Necesita dinero?.- dijo Goku con una mano detrás de su cabeza logrando que la presencia se llevará una mano al rostro.

-Son, a pedido de Zeno…

-¿Los dos?.- preguntó el Guerrero.

-Los que sean… escucha, a pedido de ellos, es que se te ha citado en aquel universo por un periodo de 24 hrs terrestres en tu dimensión. La equivalencia es insignificante, y no es por un periodo definitivo. Sólo será momentáneo.

-Terminando ese lapso, serás regresado aquí, yo mismo te escoltare Goten. No tienes por que preocuparte- explicó el vagabundo.- Dime, ¿estás de acuerdo?.-

El saiyajin, poniéndose de pie, un tanto confundido, sorprendido y contrariado, camino un poco lejos de donde, en su universo correspodiente.

El saiyajin, poniéndose de pie, un tanto confundido, sorprendido y contrariado, camino un poco lejos de donde, en su universo correspondiente, le hacía compañía el dios del lugar.

Con una sonrisa y el puño golpeando su palma abierta, dijeron Son Goku y Son Goten.- Si, ¡Hagamoslo!

Ambos dioses, en su respectivo universo, sonrieron con orgullo sin imaginar lo similares que podrían llegar a ser.

 **Y listo este es el especial que Lady y yo la habíamos prometido por los 2000 seguidores pero más tarde que nunca este es el prólogo de esta triple unió**

 **Ahora no hay fecha para esta continuación ya que este es únicamente por el especial y falta mucho en ambas historias para este momento.**

 **Así que pedimos de favor que no insistan en la continuación próxima de este arco ya que habrá que esperar.**

 **Con eso nos despedimos y nos vemos en "La Redención De un Heroe"**


	54. La caída parte 1

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation y Supergirl y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y Cadena CBS.**

 **Capítulo 50: La Caída Parte 1**

 **12 horas antes de la explosión.**

 **Deo.**

 **Celdas de contención.**

—¿Cuanto tiempo mas tengo que estar aqui? —dijo el Daxamita bostezando

El no habia podido dormir en toda la noche, claro que eso se atribuia al hecho de ver un bar lleno de cadáveres y estar encerrado con los juegos de Winn no ayudaba demasiado.

—Ya te dijeron que sera hasta que la señora Eliza y Alex averiguen lo que mato a los alienígenas y que no te sucedera lo mismo —dijo Winn que se había mantenido toda la noche acompañándolo y que mejor que jugando monopoly— en tu cara pagame.

—Si, pero han tardado tanto —dijo Mon-el poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras le pagaba— ¿por que no me como una semilla del ermitaño?, eso de seguro me cura de lo que sea.

—Buena suerte con eso —dijo Winn con sarcasmo —J'ohn las tiene mas resguardadas que un diamante.

—¿Y que hay de Barbara? ella es el cerebro en nuestro equipo. hey Winn tire un nueve no ocho —dijo Mon-el apuntando al tablero sobre el cristal.

—Oh perdona es que escuche que dijiste que Barbs es el cerebro del equipo —dijo Winn para luego apuntarse a si mismo — ¿estoy pintado o que?.

Mon-el estaba apuntó de responder cuando un grito de afuera llamo su atención.

—¿COMO QUE NO ESTA? ¡DEMONIOS! —se escuchaba la voz de Alex y no era feliz.

—¡RAPIDO QUIERO QUE LA MONITOREEN Y LA ENCUENTREN! —dijo J'ohn en tono igual de enojado.

Los dos hombres dentro de la sala se miraron sin entender pero antes que pudieran hablar las puertas se abrieron revelando a las dos personas mencionadas.

—¿En donde esta? —dijo Alex caminando a los dos hombres— y no se les ocurra mentirme.

—¿No lo se... tu dime? —dijo Mon-el con una ceja levantada.

Winn juraria ver como una vena se le formaba a la mujer de cabello corto asi que intervino— No sabemos de qué hablan hemos estado jugando toda la noche.

—Kara no esta en su habitación —dijo J'ohn con los brazos cruzados.

—Tal vez esta en la sala de entrenamiento —dijo Winn.

—No, ya revisamos toda la Deo y no hay rastro de ella —dijo Alex suspirando pesadamente se le podian ver ojeras claro signo que no habia dormido tampoco— y con ese virus afuera es muy peligroso para ella.

—Tal vez se fue a la fortaleza de la soledad, saben que ella no estaba convencida de dejar a Goku ahi —dijo Winn tronando los dedos— ¿por que no le llamamos a Barbs para que nos ayude?.

—Lo hemos intentado pero su teléfono no tiene señal, incluso hemos llamado a los numero de Dinah, Jason y Helena pero es la misma situación —dijo J'ohn.

—Eso es muy extraño...Cof, cof —dijo Mon-el tosiendo un poco— lo siento.

—También creo que esta en la fortaleza de la soledad con Goku...solo hay algo que no me deja estar tranquila —dijo Alex ansiosa.

—Vamos Kara se fue a la fortaleza para encontrar a Goku claro que esta bien ...y tal vez para tener s... —dijo el Daxamito siendo cortado en lo ultimo por unos cristales rompiendose— ¿Que demonios?.

Todos los presentes habian saltado por el impactó repentino.

—Eso vino de la entrada —dijo Alex rápidamente.

—Agentes informen —dijo J'ohn rápidamente presionado el aurícular en su oreja la respuesta vino enseguida.

—Señor son Supergirl y Kakarotto —dijo el agente del otro lado de la linea.

Alex solto un suspiro de alivio junto a los otros hombres o casi todos.

—COF, COF, COF —el daxamita habia comenzado a toser fuertemente mientras cai de rodillas y luego se desplomaba.

—¡MON-EL! —gritaron los tres presentes abriendo la celda rápidamente.

—Mama necesito apoyo médico en las celdas de contención —dijo Alex por su radio— tenemos una emergencia codigo rojo avisale a Kara y Goku.

Su respuesta no era la que esperaba.

—Hija tenemos una emergencia aqui también...Goku esta teniendo un infarto —dijo Eliza del otro lado solo escuchando como el radio cai al suelo.

 **5 minutos antes.**

Todos los agentes se encontraban en sus labores, que solo habian aumentando con la aparición de ese virus causante del asesinato de muchos alienigenas, lo que ahora los tenian trabajando a marchas forzadas.

SPLAAAAAAAS.

Las puertas de cristal del edificio blanco salieron volando por todas partes cuando la ultima hija de kripton las atraveso cargando al unico saiyajin existente en sus hombros, la mujer aterrizando en una rodilla.

—Supergirl —dijo una agente que estaba saliendo de la sorpresa.

Antes que la super heroina hablara su madre aparecio sorprendiéndose por la escena frente a ella.

—Hij...Supegirl, Go...digo Kakarotto —dijo Eliza tratando de hablar pero siendo cortada.

—Esta sufriendo un infartó no tenemos mucho tiempo —dijo Kara con los ojos llorosos apesar de intentar aparentar.

La mirada de sorpresa de Eliza cambio a una seria y de concentracion.

—Entiendo vamos al laboratorio rapido y me explicas ahi —dijo Eliza acercándose a ellos recibiéndo un asentimiento de la rubia.

—Avisale a J'ohn y Alex por favor —dijo la kriptoniana con eso ella se fue a supervelocidad con el heroe y su madre.

 **Laboratorio.**

Las tres personas aparecieron en segundos en la sala que funcionaba como laboratorio y enfermería, la Danvers mayor rápidamente apunto a una camilla mientras tomaba su equipo.

—Rapido coloca a Goku ahi —dijo Eliza acercandose a una mesa mientras su radio sonaba.

Kara sin perder tiempo recosto a Goku con cuidado mientras le aflojaba la ropa y le colocaba el monitor de signos vitales, ella aun no entendia como esto podia estar sucediendo.

—Mama esta mas estable que cuando sali de la fortaleza, pero aun son muy debiles —dijo Kara suspirando y besaba la frente de su novio— Vamos amor no te dejes vencer.

—Kara necesitó que vayas a la zona de contencion rápidamente —dijo Eliza.

—¿Para que mama? no puedo dejar asi a Goku —dijo Kara mirando a la rubia.

—Mon-el acaba de desmayarse de la nada en su celda, Alex y el resto estan ahi —dijo Eliza seria— puede ser el virus.

—¿QUE? ¿COMO? —dijo Kara levantándose rápidamente para luego suspirar— de acuerdo ahora regreso.

Con una ultima mirada al saiyajin y apreton de manos ella desaparecio, Eliza dejo su radio en la mesa y acerco a la camilla y procedio a revisar a su yerno, cuando la computadora sono revelando los resultados y sorprendido a Eliza

«¿Que esta pasando?» penso la científica.

 **Gotham.**

 **11:00 Horas antes de la explocion.**

 **Mansion Wayne.**

—Es una pena que tengan que irse tan pronto y de esta manera —dijo el anciano.

—Lo se Alfred pero mi padre no deja otra opcion —dijo Helena entregándole su maleta a Jason para ponerla en la cajuela y prócer a darle un abrazo al anciano— voy a Extrañarte Alfred.

—Yo también Helena —dijo Alfred respondiendo el abrazo— el amo Bruce suele ser testarudo a veces.

—¿A veces? —dijo Jason sarcásticamente para luego recibir una maleta a la cara.

—No ayudas Todd mejor guarda mi maleta —dijo Dinah que estaba saliendo de la mansión y darle un abrazó al anciano también— disculpalo tenemos unos amigos en National City que le contagian su lengua floja.

—No el amo Jason tiene razon, lamentable —dijo Alfred suspirando para luego hacer una sonrisa a la pelinegra— de casualidad algunos de esos amigos no es el Mike o Mon-el.

Todos pudieron observar como el rostro de Helena pasaba por muchos colores hasta terminar en color rojo y recordándo que anoche la pequeña bolita de odio habia hecho un comentario de eso.

—Por lo que puedo observar si lo es —dijo Alfred sonriendo— espero que pueda venir la proxima vez aunque deberias advertirle que tu padre es algo difícil.

—Creo que eso se queda corto —dijo Barbara que estaba saliendo de la mansión también para luego sonreír— aunque creo que los padres de Mon-el no son faciles también.

Jason rápidamente tomo la maleta Bárbara para subirla, la pelirroja le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento para luego darle un abrazo al anciano como despedida.

—Que bueno fue verte Alfred —dijo la pelirroja.

—Me alegra ver lo lejos que haz llegado Barbara pero ten mucho cuidado —dijo Alfred mirándola fijamente.

La pelirroja solo pudo recordar lo ocurrido hace unos minutos en los pasillos de la mansion.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Vemos a la pelirroja saliendo de su habitación y recorriendo cada pasillo para encontrarse a todos en la salida de mansion, ella solo le faltaba una visita rapida a la estacion de policia y podría llamar a Goku para que los recogiera._

— _Barbara —se escucho una voz de repente, la pelirroja giro su mirada a la misma para ver a un pelinegro conocido— ¿te vas tan pronto?_

— _Si Dick, yo creo que es lo mejor para todos —dijo Bárbara lista para seguir su camino— fue bueno verte._

— _Espera Barbara ¿podemos hablar unos minutos? —dijo Dick Grayson._

 _Barbara puso los ojos en blanco ya que se imaginaba cual era el asunto pero no podia dejar de ser profesional apesar de lo ocurrido, ademas podia ser divertido._

— _¿De que quieres hablar? —dijo la pelirroja regresando la mirada a el._

 _Dick casi se arrepiente de pedirle hablar al ver su mirada en blanco._

— _Bueno...¿como estas? —dijo el pelinegro._

— _Bien —dijo Barbara solamente._

— _Muchas felicidades por tu empresa —dijo Dick._

— _Gracias —dijo Bárbara._

 _Dick al ver que no obtendría nada asi cambio de plan._

— _¿Ese Son Goku es buen tipo? ¿que pasa con Jason? ¿como esta contigo? —dijo Dick soltando las preguntas de golpe._

 _Pero no esperaba lo que Barbara dijo._

— _¿Como esta Kori? —dijo la pelirroja y con eso desbarató cada pregunta del pelinegro._

 _Dick solo pudo bajar la vista por la vergüenza de lo que había sucedido._

— _Barbara se que nunca podras perdonarme pero... —dijo Dick siendo cortando nuevamente._

— _Ya te perdone Dick, realmente espero que estes bien con Kori y que hayas aprendido la leccion —dijo Bárbara dándole una sonrisa para luego cambiar su tono— pero asi como tu vida ya no es mi asunto, lo mismo es contigo._

 _Barbara se giro para irse por segunda vez pero fue sujetada por Dick de brazo no fue brusco pero si firme._

— _Barbara, Bruce tiene razon —dijo Dick para el no fue sorpresa ver el modo en que la pelirroja lo miro— si se que estas pensando y mas con lo que Bruce ha sido capar de hacer pero Kakarotto se ve demaciando peligroso, solo quiero que estés bien._

 _Si Bárbara tuviera la visión de calor de Kara definitivamente Grayson estaría hecho carbón, el mismo tipo que habia golpeando a Batman y le habia dicho que era un controlador y que no estaría mas bajo su sombra estuviera aqui diciendole que esto._

— _Es chistoso —dijo Bárbara retirando su brazo del agarre de Dick._

— _¿Que cosa? —dijo Grayson._

— _Que tanto tiempo le dije a Jason que nunca seria Dick Grayson, cuando debi decirte ti también que nunca serias la copia de Batman —dijo Barbara al ver la mirada del pelinegro continuó— como dije ayer no conozco en persona a Kakarotto, pero te aconsejó que no te inmiscuñas en esto Dick podria no gustarte el resultado._

 _Barbara comenzo a caminar lejos de Dick mientras tomaba su maleta para irse._

— _Haz cambiado Bárbara —dijo Dick como ultimas palabras._

 _Sin mirarlo la pelirroja le respondío— alguno de nosotros teniamos quehacerlo y no esperar heredar el legado de otra persona cuidate Nigtwith._

 _Y con eso ella se perdió en los pasillos dejando al heroe mirando._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

Regresando al presente Bárbara le sonrió al mayordomo y asintió.

—Claro Alfred tengo amigos que se encargan de ello, tu también cuidate y cuando quieres visitarnos en National City eres bienvenido —dijo la pelirroja.

—Lo tomare en cuenta despues de todo tiene mas de 50 años que tomo vacaciónes...oh antes que lo olvide tengo una cápsula que encontre afuera de su habitación —dijo Alfred metiéndo la mano al bolsillo después de buscar unos segúndos en ambas bolsas del pantalón fruncio el seño— que extrañó no puedo encontrarla.

—No te preocupes Alfred en las cápsulas que traje no tengo nada importante —dijo Bárbara segura ella no llevaría nada que pudiera involucrarla con Kakarotto— si la encuentras quedatela podria servirte veo que no hay nada de cápsulas aqui.

—Si digamos que el amo Bruce no es muy fan del inventó del milenio, muchas gracias —dijo Alfred sonriendo.

Con un ultimo abrazo a cada chica y un apretón de manos a Jason, los jovenes subieron al auto y empredieron su partida con la despedída del mayordomo sin saber que sucedia en ese momento.

 **Lugar Desconocido.**

—Entonces yo use el boton para ir con los Zen-chan y pedirle el torneo —dijo Goku mientras terminaba su comida.

—Ya veo un torneo de supervivencia para destruir universos con baja población —dijo el anciano bebiendo su te— hubo un evento parecido en otra de mis lineas, los mortales supervivientes la conocen como crisis infinita.

—Usted elimino tierras tambien —dijo Goku preocupado por volver a pasar por algo asi y perder a Kara y el resto de sus amigos.

—Tranquilo yo no lo provoque, hubo un ser que fue el encargado de eso, yo simplemente no interveni —dijo la presencia bajando su taza— me imaginó que sabes la razón.

Goku se razco la cabeza tratando de recordar el lo sabia Whiss se lo habia explicando, tronando los dedos el respondió— si es por que ustedes son seres mas aya de problemas de nosotros los mortales.

—Muy bien saiyajin es bueno ver que haz aprendido en la tierra 38 —dijo la presencia— asi que no tienes que preocuparte por eso, si no por sobrevivir ese virus.

Goku sonrió.

—No estoy preocupado se que Kara, Bárbara y el resto encontraran la manera e salvarme —dijo Goku.

—Tienes mucha confianza en ellos mas en las dos mujeres que mencionaste —dijo el anciano.

—Si las dos tienen toda mi confianza, Kara es mi novia y me ha sentir cosas muy raras me hace sentir feliz —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Vaya los mortales son raros —dijo la presencia pero sonriendo— ¿y la otra chica?.

—Barbs ella es la primera persona que confió en mi al llegar a National City, es mi mejor amiga realmente es como mi hermana —dijo Goku sonriendo y poniendo su mano en la nuca— es chistoso por que con mi verdadero hermano combatí y moríamos ambos.

—Tal vez tu raza no desarrolla ese sentimiento por la sangre —dijo el dios escuchando atentamente.

—Si tal vez entre saiyajines puros, por suerte Gohan y Goten se llevan muy bien —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—De todas formas deberias tener cuidado Son la historia tiende a repetirse —dijo la presencia luego con su para aguas apuntó a la esferas— Oh mira algo interesante sucede.

El saiyajin solo pudo mirarlo confundido por eso.

 **National City.**

 **Deo.**

 **10 Horas Antes De La Explosión.**

Laa ultimas dos horas habian sido de nervios en la Deo los agentes se le había ordenado seguir en sus labores pero era difícil después ver a Kakarotto en los hombros de supergirl y después al Daxamita ser trasladó a la enfermería, todo el segundo piso se encontraba restringido excepto por cuatro personas.

Eliza Danvers se encontraba revisando a los dos pacientes dormidos mientras Kara, Alex y J'ohn se mantenían esperando afuera.

—Tranquila Kara, mama ya se encargó de estabilizarlo del infarto —dijo Alex pasándo sus brazos por los hombros de la kriptoniana.

—Lo se, pero fue horrible Alex, nunca habia visto a Goku inconsciente —dijo Kara mirando a su novio conectado a maquinas luego miro al Daxamita— ahora Mon-el por que los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Lo de Mon-el debe ser por ese humo al que estuvo es puesto —J'ohn serio— deben revisarnos a los dos Kara.

Antes que Kara pudiera hablar su madre salio de la sala.

—Estan estables por ahora —dijo Eliza.

—Gracias Rao —dijo Kara.

—Pero...ambos están infectados —dijo Eliza mientras cambiaban por el pasillo.

Kara se llevo la mano a la boca inmediatamente, Goku habia sufrido un infarto y si ahora se infectaba del virus era una muerte segura.

—¿Mon-el infectó a Goku? —dijo Alex preocupada.

—¿Y a Kara? —dijo J'ohn.

—No tranquilos, el virus no es transmisible entre organismos, tienen que estar con el aerosol para estar infectados —explico la Danvers mayor.

—Bueno al menos son buenas noticias para Kara, pero entonces como se infectó Goku —dijo Alex

—Y sobre el infartó de Goku, ¿algun indicio de que lo provocó? —dijo Kara.

—Tal vez fue el super saiyajin —dijo J'ohn— si no mal recuerdo la transformación pone una gran carga de presión al sistema.

—Tiene sentido, Goku se ha mantenido transformando todo el tiempo que estámos en casa, excepto para trabajar o dormir —dijo Kara.

—¿Por que? —dijo Alex para luego tronar los dedos— no me digas que...

—No lo creó —dijo Eliza ganándose su atención— veran hay otra cosa, logre aislar una cadena del virus en una muestra de Goku y Mon-el, por su capa de la proteina.

—¿Que pasa? —dijo J'ohn.

—El virus es Kriptoniano —dijo Eliza.

Kara amplió los ojos a eso, mientras sacaba algo de su bolsa.

—Un virus de Kripton ¿como lo obtuvo Cadmus? —dijo Alex.

—Con mi sangre —dijo Kara— la necesitaban para entrar.

—A la fortaleza de la soledad —dijo J'ohn— ahi se contagio Goku.

—¿Pero que clase de virus alienígena? ¿ese virus le provocó el infarto a Goku? —dijo Alex.

—Aqui estan las respuestas —dijo Kara mostrando el pequeño cristal.

 **Gotham.**

 **9 Horas Antes De La Explosión.**

 **Batcueva.**

Bruce habia bajando a su guarida desde temprano para verificar la conversación de Barbara y Jason anoche su sorpresa fue observar como podia verlos mas no escuchar nada.

—Genial los micrófonos se rompieron —dijo Bruce revisando cada uno pero su sorpresa al ver que todos los microfonos estaban en linea su respuesta vino con los dos jóvenes encontrando los aparatos y destruirlos— mierda como pudo saberlo Bárbara.

Observo como Bárbara saco algo de su maleta y en ese momento el sonido se fue.

—¿Que diablos? ¿que es esa tecnología? —dijo Bruce apretando los puños y apuntó de apagar la grabación si no es por el detalle de ver como las capsulas de la joven salieron volando por descuidó de ella.

Bruce miro como Jason y ella las recogieron y el pelinegro se retirab.

—Ahi esta —dijo Bruce regresando el video y ajustando la camara— esa capsula salio de la habitación, puede que no sea nada importante pero es mi unica pista.

Batman afilo su vista y miro la cápsula ser recogida por su mayordomo, eso no seria fácil Alfred podria ser el mayordomo mas fiel, pero tenia sus valores bien puestos no le entregaría algo que fuera de otra persona.

«Tengo que entrar a la habitacion de Alfred y tomar la cápsula » pensó Bruce y regresando al video para ver su ubicación y vaya su sorpresa al ver a su mayordomo bajar a la batcueva y ver lo que seguia con una sonrisa.

«Es mi dia de suerte » penso Bruce levantándose y caminando a la mesita de comida para agacharse y tomar su objetivo— mira lo que Oraculo me dejo.

 **National City**

 **Deo.**

Kara estaba enfrente de su nave espacial con el cristal en la mano, de un modo sabia que ahí estaba la repuesta a ese virus maligno, pero por otro lado tambien estaba el miedo de un recuerdo.

— _Podria matarte ahora pero no, aún te necesitamos viva, quiero que veas como tú serás la culpable de la muerte de Kakarotto, y que lo veas morir con tus propios ojos, entonces tendrás mi permiso de morir con el —dijo Cyborg Superman._

Kara sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y con un último suspiro coloco el cristal en la nave para luego tocar su anillo de compromiso, el control se abrió y reveló el nombré.

—Proyecto Medusa —dijo Kara extrañada mientras reproducia el holograma, entonces la imágen de su padre Zor-el aparecio—papa.

—Hola Kara ¿que deseas saber? —dijo Zor-el.

Kara se enfoco de nuevo en el asunto ya que habia tenido un pequeño shock al ver a su padre muerto.

—¿Que es el proyecto Medusa —dijo Kara.

—Medusa, un virus viral que cree para la defensa de kripton —dijo Zor-el.

—Espera ¿un virus que tu creaste? —dijo Kara.

—Se hizo en colaboración entre científicos y militares —dijo Zor-el— el virus atacara la fisiología no kriptoniana en caso de una invasión medusa podria ser desplegado para asesinar otros combatientes, manteniendo a los civiles y a la infraestructura a salvo.

Kara estaba en completo shock mientras escuchaban a su padre.

—¿Que pasa si la otra raza tiene una enfermad del corazon? —dijo la rubia sin levantar el rostro.

—Medusa ataca toda la fisiólogia por igual, pero siempre se enfocara en la parte mas vulnerable que el cuerpo tenga —dijo Zor-el.

—¿Cual es la cura? —dijo Kara apretando los dientes.

—No tiene cura, nunca se penso en una—dijo Zor-el.

La rubia solto azoto los brazos en los mandos por suerte seguian funcionado— ¡NO ME VENGAS CON QUE NO HAY CURA, CUANDO ERA NIÑA ME DIJISTE QUE TU TRABAJO ERA SALVAR VIDAS!.

—Estaba salvando vidas Kriptonianas —dijo el holograma— era el arma perfecta.

—¡PUES TU ARMA PERFECTA ESTA EN MANOS DE MI ENEMIGO Y MATARA A MI NOVIO! —dijo Kara golpeando el mando mientras lagrimas caian sin control— yo lo mate.

Ni siquiera el sonido de la puerta abriéndose pudo sacarla de su autocompasion, tampoco los brazos de su madre y hermana en volviéndola.

—Hank Henshaw tenia razon lo vere morir y fue mi culpa —dijo Kara llorando sin control.

 **Gotham.**

 **8 horas antes de la explosión.**

 **Departamento De Barbara.**

—Muy bien oficialmente este no es nuestro mejor viaje a Gotham —dijo Dinah sentada en el sofa mientras intentaba llamar.

—Ni que lo digas como es posible que toda Gotham no tenga señal teléfonica —dijo Helena.

—Se quien es el culpable y tienen una palabra...Batman —dijo Dinah ganándose una mirada de la pelinegra— sabes que es verdad.

—Lamentablemente si —dijo Helena.

Después de haber visitado al comisionado Gordon, que estuvo feliz de recibirlos a los cuatro, aunque algo resio con el hombre de cabello negro, habian regresado al departamento de la pelirroja para llamar a Goku y que fuera por ellos, pero lo que no esperaban era que toda Gotham no tuviera señal, eso eliminaba el avion, barco, tren, en pocas palabras estaban parados al menos que pudieran comunicarse con el saiyajin o Kriptoniana.

—No es extraño que Goku no haya venido por nosotros —dijo Dinah

—Si tal vez estan tu sabes —dijo Helena provocando una mirada de disgusto en la rubia— deberias rendirte Dinah es caso perdido, ademas no quiero que Kara te mande al espació.

—Se defenderme bien —dijo Dinah sonriendo— mejor dime como van las cosas con Mon-el ya son pareja?

—He bien supongo, sabes que no me gusta ponerle nombre a las cosas —dijo Helena encogiéndose de hombros— nos divertimos y la pasamos bien eso es lo importante además tenemos tiempo.

—Eres igual que Barbara se enamoran pero no lo reconocen, aunque sus gustos son extraños, tu un alienígena —dijo Dinah riendo.

—Tu también quisieras uno, mas específico saiyajin —dijo Helena— Mon-el no estan malo me hace reir y al menos no esta loco como Jason.

—¿De verdad crees que esos dos? —dijo Dinah— no lo esperaría de Bárbara.

—Yo creo que es cuestión de tiempo, pasan mucho tiempo juntos —dijo Helena encendido la televisión que era lo unico que parecía funcionar— ¿por sierto donde está?

—En la habitación Oraculo tratando de comunicarse con la Deo —dijo Dinah.

—¡BARBARA! —grito de repente la pelinegra asustando a la rubia.

—¿Que pasa Helena? —dijo Dinah preocupada para luego mirar a la televisión— Oh eso pasa.

 **Habitación de oráculo.**

—¿Como es esto posible? —dijo Jason revolviendo su cabello con una mano desesperado.

—No tengo idea Jason, pero no hay linea telefoníca, ni internet pero lo más extraño es que ni Goku haya venido —dijo Barbara tratando de enviar un mensaje por la laptop.

—Tal vez está ocupado o lo olvido —dijo Jason.

—No, Goku es distraído pero nunca olvida estas cosas, tengo un mal presentimiento —dijo Bárbara.

—Vamos Barby, preocupada por Goku? es un hombre que puede destruir el planeta con alguno de sus ataques —dijo Jason que continuó antes que la pelirroja hablara— ademas esta con Kara y Mon-el que el poder de esos tres que puede suceder.

Barbara lo miro por unos instantes fijamente y luego suspiro.

—A veces el poder no lo es todo, Kara tiene la kriptonita, Mon-el tiene el plomo y Goku —dijo Barbara caminando a su maleta.

—¡ESPERA, ESPERA! —dijo Jason con los brazos delante— me estas diciéndol que Goku tiene una debilidad.

—Algo asi —dijo la pelirroja sacando su compartimento de cápsulas.

—Esto es malo Barby, ¿cual es? y su Bruce se entera —dijo Jason empezando a dar vueltas por la sala— dime que no es una jodida piedra, no me digas que existe la saiyanita.

La pelirroja solo pudo reir a ese juego de palabras mientras tomaba los hombros del pelinegro que era mas alto.

—Ahora tranquilizate tu Jase, no es una piedra, es mas bien una enfermedad o lo era —dijo Bárbara.

—¿Que enfermedad? —dijo Jason.

—Goku en algun momento mas exacto despues de regresar a la tierra de yadrat se enfermo del corazon —dijo Barbara.

—Mmm creo que lo recuerdo, lo mire en sus recuerdos —dijo Jason con la mano en el mentón.

—¿Como miraste los recuerdos? —dijo la pelirroja curiosa.

—Goku me los enseño cuando nos conocimos...y Winn me vendio una copia de los recuerdos —dijo el pelinegro recibiéndo un golpe en la cabeza— ¿QUE? no pude evitarlo.

Barbara solo nego con la cabeza aunque sonriéndo.

—Regresando al tema hasta donde recuerdo Goku se curo de esa enfermedad entonces no veo el problema —dijo Jason.

—Si Goku se curo de ese virus, el problema es que eso lo deja vulnerable a venenos —dijo Bárbara abriendo el estuche.

—Entiendo, no hay manera de tener una copia de esa medicina —dijo Jason.

—De hecho si, por suerte Bulma envió la medicina en la máquina de gravedad y la he tenido conmigo siempre —dijo Bárbara que empezo a buscar algo arqueando una ceja.

—A bueno es cambia todo —dijo Jason que empezó a ver a la pelirroja buscar en su estuche mas rapido— ¿todo bien?

—¡BARBARA! ¡JASON! —se escucharon la voces de la dos mujeres de la planta de arriba.

El pelinegro subio rápidamente seguido de la pelirroja con el estuche en la mano.

—¿Que pasa? —dijo Jason apareciendo y mirando a las dos mujeres ahi mirando la televisión.

—¿Dinah?, ¿Helena? —dijo Barbara subir y mirar la misma escena, ella giro a Jason que se encogio de hombros, asi que ambos se acercaron con ellas.

—En este momento se reporta otros trece alienígenas muertos aparentemente sin respuesta en National City, la policia y los forenses siguen intentando encontrar el orígen de este virus, pero todo parece indicar que solo afecta a los alienígenas —dijo la reportera.

—Demonios —dijo Jason— esto debe ser la razón por lo que Goku, Kara o el resto no responden.

—¿No creen que Goku o Kara ayan sido infectados verdad —dijo Dinah preocupada al ver a la pelinegra Wayne— O Mon-el.

—Tenemos que regresar a National City ahora —dijo Helena.

—¿Como? los aeropuertos estan cerrados —dijo Jason— tenemos que hacer contacto con la Deo para que vengan por nosotros.

—Tenemos que hacer ambas cosas y se donde hacerlo —dijo Bárbara apretando el estuche.

—¿No nos digas? —dijeron los tres imaginando y esperándo equivocarse.

—Vamos a colarnos a la Batcueva —dijo la pelirroja decidida.

 **National City.**

 **7 horas antes de la explosión.**

 **Deo**

Después de que Kara lograra tranquilizarce de la noticia de que medusa era creación de su padre, tenia que volver a concentrarse ella no dejaría morir a Goku, mientras caminaban a la enfermeria seguida de J'ohn, Alex y Eliza.

—Henshaw se robo la fórmula de la fortaleza de la soledad —explicaba la rubia— eso implica que cadmus puede hacer todo el virus que quiera.

—Un arma biologíca imparable que asesina alienígenas excepto kriptonianos —dijo J'ohn claramente enojado— esto se pone cada vez peor.

—Pero eso explica por que Mon-el sigue vivo, los kriptonianos y Daxamitas tienen Adn similar —dijo Alex.

—Por otro lado los genes saiyaines de Goku y no pertener a esta dimension le estan permitiéndo luchar —dijo Eliza.

—¿Entonces se recuperaran? —dijo Kara mirando a los dos hombres en la puerta.

—Como dije sus sistemas inmunológicos estan luchando contra el virus pero sin una cura la infección ganara y por su corazon Goku sería el primero —dijo Eliza.

—Entonces tengan esto es todo lo que pude encontrar en la fortaleza —dijo Kara dandole el cristal a su hermana— necesitamos a Barbara.

—Ya intentamos comunicarnos con ella y el resto pero no responden parece que Gotham esta pasando por problemas de comunicación —dijo J'ohn.

—Entonces debo ir por ella, sera facil encontrarla cuando este ahi por los latidos de su corazon —dijo Kara.

—No, sin Kakarotto eres la unica defensa contra Cadmus y su virus medusa —dijo J'ohn— ya tengo a Winn tratando de localizar a Barbara por la linea que usa para los relojes.

—¿Que pasa con Superman? —dijo Eliza.

—Aun fuera del planeta —dijo Kara con la mirada baja. Ella se esforzaba en que su primo tuviera recuerdos gratos de kripton pero con estas cosas que descubria, se empezaba a preguntar si de verdad habia un recuerdo grato que contar.

Alex colocó una mano en el hombro de su hermana y asintio mientras miraba el cristal.

—Mama y yo trabajaremos en la información aqui y encontraremos una cura, Goku nos ha salvado muchas veces es momento de devolverle el favor —dijo Alex.

—Ademas nadie planta a una Danvers en el altar —dijo Eliza sonriendo y con eso se fueron al laboratorio.

—Yo verificaré como va Winn con la búsqueda de Bárbara —dijo J'ohn— ¿estaras bien?

—Si estaré bien —dijo Kara.

J'ohn asintio y se retiró dejando a Kara que entro a la enfermeria y sento alado de la cama de Goku dormido y alado del saiyajin estaba Mon-el igual dormido, la rubio solo cerro los ojos tratándo de ser fuerte.

—Dame un poco de ese orgullo saiyajin amor —dijo Kara besando al saiyajin inconsciente y acomodándose en su pecho.

 **Gotham (Noche**

En las alturas de un edificio se encontraban cuatro personas ocultas en la oscuridad de la noche esperándo.

—No puedo creer que de verdad vamos hacer esto —dijo Huntress terminando de ajustar su ballesta

—Pues creelo por que esta sucediendo —dijo Black Canary que se colocaba el antifaz— Bárbara dime otra vez ¿por que crees que Batman es el causante de esta caida de señal.

—Vamos Dinah, tiene sentido, ¿quien mas tiene la tecnología para hacer un trabajo tan limpio y perfecto? —dijo la pelirroja enfundada en su traje de Batgirl, mas a petición de las otras tres personas que suya— y si me equivocó despues de mandar mi mensaje, me disculpare con Bruce.

—No encuentro fallas en tu lógica Barby —dijo Red Hood que de seguro estaba sonriendo debajo del casco— ahi esta nuestro objetivo en la motocicleta.

—¿Jase estas seguro de esta información? —dijo Bárbara mirándo el que era el blanco— no puedo creer que Bruce aceptara ingresarla a la Batfamily.

—Tal vez Bruce necesita a una oveja negra a quien puedan culpar siempre, además Artemisa nunca me ha fallado y bizarro se cercioró de la información, la interceptaré esperen mi señal para entrar —dijo Red Hood lanzándose del edificio.

—¡ESPERA RED HOOD CUAL ES LA SEÑAL! —grito Huntress pero sin respuesta.

—No hay señal, en pocas palabras nos dijo que no intervengamos, tendre que hablar con el, nosotras no somos sus forajidos amazónicos —dijo Batgirl con una mueca— vamos tenemos que seguirlo para saber que de verdad la información es real.

—Estoy segura que lo es, Artemiza es buena investigadora me ha tocado mirarla en acción —dijo Black Canary.

—Hmp yo decidire eso, tu y Jason la elevan mucho —dijo Batgirl lanzando su gancho— ¡VAMOS!.

—¿Esta bien? —dijo Huntress.

—Yo diria que parece que no solo Jason se esta sintiendo atraida —dijo Black Canary riendo.

Kate Kane alias Batwoman se encontraba en este momento en una vuelta de vigilancia nocturna por la ciudad, aparentemente este dia seria uno aburrido, irónicamente desde que se unio a la Batfamily o lo que fuera, se habia vuelto mas activa pero había pateado menos traseros.

Por otro lado ahora estaba condenada a tener que hacer estas rondas de vigilancia por que Batman se habia puesto como meta descubrir quien era ese tipo extraño de National City, aunque tenía que darle la razon un tipo comparable o mas fuerte que el héroe de metrópolis era de temer.

Sin esperarlo algo o alguien cayo de repente en la parte trasera de su motocicleta, Batwoman intentó rápidamente hacer un contra ataque pero ya tenia una pistola en la nuca.

—Tranquila Batwoman, bonito traje te combina el negro con rojo —dijo el tipo del casco rojo precisamente.

—Red Hood ¿que diablos haces traidor? —dijo Batwoman.

—Aqui conociendo a mi remplazó, me cuesta trabajo creer que Batman te haya reclutado —dijo Red Hood que preciono mas el arma en la cabeza— ahora por que no entras a ese callejon y hablamos un poco.

Batwoman apreto los dientes pero luego sonrió.

—Si eso quieres —dijo la pelirroja que aceleró entrando al callejon y sin esperar activando la opción que habia girar la motocicletas haciendo volar a antihéroe que logro caer en una rodilla.

—Ok Batman te dio una linda motocicletas pero creeme que aún asi voy a patearte el trasero aunque seas mujer —dijo Red Hood.

—Me gustaría verlo chico rudo —dijo la pelirroja cuando de la motocicleta emergieron dos callones— olvide decirte Batman no me dio nada, yo la construi a mi modo, ahora levanta las jodidas manos.

—Diablos señorita, lenguaje, yo quiero una motocicleta asi —dijo Red Hood alzando las mano.

—Dejate de juegos Hood, ¿que diablos quieres? habla o te lleno de plomo —dijo Batwoman.

—De acuerdo te dire rayos cuanta hostilidad, entraremos a la Batcueva —dijo el del casco.

Despues de unos segundos de silencio entre ambos, la pelirroja comenzó a reír sin frenar.

—De verdad que ese pozo lazaro te dejo demente si crees que te ayudare a entrar a la Batcueva y mas despues de tu traición —dijo Batwoman.

—Vamos traicion esa palabra es muy exagerada, solo me mude de ciudad, por que no llamas al murciélago mayor y lo arreglamos —dijo Red Hood.

—No necesito a Batman para encargarme de ti, ademas esta ocupado en este momento —dijo Batwoman.

—¿En componer las líneas de comunicación? —dijo Red Hood eso tomo por sorpresa a la mujer— espera no lo sabias, veo que hay cosas que de verdad no cambian y la razón para no verte en la cena de gracias.

—¿De que diáblos hablan? —dijo la mujer.

—El corto las comunicaciónes para retenernos a nosotros aquí, ahora ultima oportunidad para el asunto de la Batcueva o esto se pondra feo —dijo Red Hood.

Jason le habia lanzado tantas preguntas a Kate que la habia dejado helada, ¿Bruce los habia dejado incomunicados y sin avisarle?, ella tenia que tener una sería conversacion con el, pero primero era el tipo que la seguía amenazando.

—El que esta a pocos sengundos de ser un queso suizo me amenaza, ¿por que deberia? —dijo Batwoman.

—Por que no sabes escuchar, dije claramente que nos retenía a nosotros —dijo Red Hood alzando tres dedos.

Antes que Kate supiera que estaba pasando una flecha de balleta se incrustó en unos de los cañones rompiéndolos.

—¿Que? —dijo Batwoman mirando por arriba de Red Hood a una pelinegra que se veia sería— Huntress.

—Hola —dijo la Wayne para luego apuntar a detras de ella— cuidado.

Batwoman se giro a su espalda para ver a una rubia conocida que le sonreía.

—Mejor quitate de ahi —dijo Black Canary para luego soltar su grito de canario— ¡HAAAAAAAAA!

Batwoman apenas logro saltar para esquivar el ataque que claramente era para su motocicleta, sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando una soga se amorro a sus pies y jalandola al suelo, el golpe habia dolido pero aun asi levantó la vista para ver a otra pelirroja con un traje negro, claro que sabia quien era.

—Batgirl —dijo Batwoman que sabia ahora que cayo en una trampa rotunda.

—Lo siento pero nos llevaras a la Batcueva por la entrada de la cascada ahora —dijo Batgirl con una mirada seria.

—Genial ¿por que tardaron tanto? —dijo Red Hood acercándose.

—Te lo explicáremos en el camino, hay un cambio de planes —dijo Batgirl que ya habia recibido la noticia de Winn minutos antes« aguanta hasta que regresemos Goku».

 **National City(Noche).**

 **Deo.**

 **Laboratorio**.

Alex y Eliza habia terminado de pasar toda la información del cristal a su base de datos, Eliza habia notado a su hija inquieta al principio parecía que era por la situación de Goku y Mon-el y en gran parte lo era, pero por otro lado sabia que había algo más, incluso el propio Goku le había pedido que no fuera dura con ella, asi que la matriaca decidió acabar esto ahora, ella se acerco a su hija sentada enfrente de la pantalla.

—¿Que ocurre? —dijo Eliza.

Alex parecía salir de sus pensamientos aunque no habia entendido la pregunta.

—Nuestro servidor esta analizando el virus a nivel molecular —dijo Alex tecleando.

—No, hablo de que has tratado de decirme algo —dijo Eliza.

Alex ahora si habia entendido y su rostro demostraban nerviosismo.

—No —dijo la de cabello castaño mientras se levantaba— no.

—Me dicen que te has sentido como si tuvieras una mesa de comida —dijo Eliza.

Alex dándole la espalda solo cerro los ojos— ¿Como lo supiste?.

—Tener un secretó no va contigo —dijo Eliza sonriendo— y tampoco va con Goku, aunque no me lo dijo realmente.

—Si, pero no es igual que Kara con Goku —dijo Alex mirando al suelo.

—¿Tiene que ver con Maggie? —dijo Eliza— la mencionas bastante.

Alex la miro pero las palabras no salían.

—Mi hermosa Alexandra ¿por que te cuestas tanto decírmelo? —dijo Eliza.

—Siento que te estoy decepcionado de alguna forma —dijo Alex temblando.

—¿Por que me decepcionaría el hecho que fueras lesbiana —dijo Eliza.

—Siempre quisiste que tuviera una vida normal —dijo Alex.

—Alex mira la vida que nuestra familia ha tenido, mirame a mi y a tu hermana mis nietos tendrán cola —dijo Eliza riendo.

—Bueno eso puede ser muy divertido, aunque hay que evitar las lunas llenas —dijo Alex riendo un poco.

—Hija no creo que creyeras que queria que tuvieras una vida normal —dijo Eliza— ibas a ser distinta porque siempre fuiste excepcional y te amo tal como eres.

—Gracias mama —dijo Alex sus ojos rojos sonriendo, hasta que Eliza la jala para abrazarla.

—De nada hija...ahora podrias explicarme que pasa con la luna llena —dijo Eliza.

Alex no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por lo que venia

 **Pasillo Deo.**

El director de la Deo J'ohn se encontraba caminando por los pasillos revisando que noticias habia sobre Cadmus que parecía haber desaparecido, estas situación era mala, Cadmus libero un virus asesinos de alienígenas, Goku estaba fuera de combate, Kara parecía estar pasando por una crisis y para colmo el se convertia minuto a minuto en un marciano blanco.

—¡SEÑOR! —se escuchó la voz de Winn que corria a su dirección.

—¿Que pasa Winn? —dijo J'ohn.

—Logre hacer contacto con Bárbara, fueron pocos minutos pero ya le informe de Goku y Mon-el —dijo Winn.

—bien ¿que te dijo? —dijo J'ohn esta era la única buena noticia.

Winn se preparó para hablar.

 _Flash back._

 _Winn estaba trabajando sin descansó desde mas de 24 horas pero en esta situación a el no le importaba, su unica mision era contactar a Barbara, el chico al igual que el resto no estaba dispuesto a ver morir a Goku y Mon-el._

— _Vamos, Winn piensa, ya logre entrar a la señal de los relojes pero no puedo establecer comunicación, maldito servidores de Gotham por que tenían que caerse —dijo Winn— control + Alf que tonteria hago nunca funcionaría._

 _El chico se llevo la mano a la frente frustrado si no es por un sonido de interferencia que lo sacó de sus pensamientos._

— _Hola, hola, ¿Goku? ¿Kara? —dijo la voz de la pelirroja se escuchaba distorsionada pero era su voz._

— _Bárbara, Barbs soy yo Winn puedes oirme —dijo eñ hombre._

— _Si Winn te escuchó ¿como lograste comunicarte conmigo si la señal esta caida? —dijo la pelirroja._

— _Hee, ya sabes con mis increíbles dotes de hacker —dijo Winn orgulloso— dejame ir por J'ohn o Kara._

— _No Winn la señal no tardará, rapido dile a Goku que se tele transporté por nosotros —dijo la pelirroja._

— _No creo que pueda —dijo Winn buscando como explicarlo._

— _Winn, ¡WINN! —dijo Bárbara._

— _¡Goku sufrió un infarto por un virus kriptoniano que Cadmus liberó de la fortaleza de la soledad con la sangre que le robo a Kara y que también infectó a Mon-el y si no encontramos una cura moriran! —dijo Winn de golpe para luego taparse la boca._

— _Espera un minuto —dijo Bárbara_

 _El silenció tardo unos segundos para luego escuchar muchas cosas romperse, malas palabras de Helena, Dinah a Cadmus y Lilian y algunas malas palabras de Bárbara sobre ser tonta y haber perdido algo._

— _Winn, ¿ya están trabajando en la cura? —dijo Bárbara._

— _Si, Alex y Eliza su madre estan ello —dijo Winn— ¿podemos enviar a unos agentes por ustedes?_

— _Si Winn pero tendra que ser en cuatro horas, tenemos que recuperar algo muy importante y encontrar algo igual se importante —dijo Bárbara— dile a Kara que cuide a Goku y el resto que regresáremos lo mas rapido posible._

— _¿Barbara que haran? —dijo Winn preocupado pero la señal se corto._

 _Fin del Flashback._

—Y eso sucedio —dijo Winn terminando su relato— ¿que hacemos?.

J'ohn lo penso unos segundos mientras cerraba los ojos— haz lo que te pidió, si algo sabemos es que Bárbara sabe lo que hace, por ahora Winn descansa y luego regresa a tu lugar por si Barbara necesita ayuda.

Winn asintió para luego irse y J'ohn continio su camino a una kriptoniana mirando el cielo nocturno en uno de los balcones al acercarse a ella pudo ver como jugaban con su anillo de compromiso parecía pérdida en sus pensamiento.

—Esta vista me gusta mas que las estalactitas de la otra oficina —dijo J'ohn colándose junto a ella— ahi la vida que juramos proteger estan a la vista.

—Una vez le dije a Goku que me esto me recordaba a la vista de mi habitación de kripton —dijo Kara— podia ver toda la ciudad aquella ventana, todas la luces y las naves pasar.

Kara sonreia al recuerdo con Goku y mirar empresas dragón desde la distancia, pero su rostro cambio al recordar por que el saiyajin estaba precisamente asi.

—Pero por otro lado supongo que no realmente no veia todo —dijo Kara— toda mi vida crei que mis padres eran héroes, muchas veces le dije a Goku sus hazañas y el me sonreía y me decia que si los saiyajin hubieran sido asi tal vez hubieran vivido.

J'ohn solo la escuchaba atentamente.

—Pero cuanto mas descubro, veo las cosas como son, que con toda nuestra inteligencia e inventos, no eramos tan diferentes a los saiyajines —dijo la rubia— ahora me avergüenza ser su hija.

—Kara tus padres trataron de proteger al planeta —dijo J'ohn— a su modo salvar vidas.

—Seguro que Lex y Lilian pensaban que hacian algo bueno —dijo Kara— pero este es legado, aniquilación y muerte.

—Su legado no es muerte y destrucción Kara Zor-el eres tu —dijo J'ohn acercándose— ahora Goku y tu tienen la oportunidad de hacer un nuevo legado juntos, uno que estoy seguro que sera conocido en todo el universo.

Kara sonrio a esa palabras y su significado, de repente J'ohn se dobló de dolor.

—J'ohn ¿estas bien? —dijo Kara acercándose pero se detuvo cuando el marciano giro su rostros mostrando algo diferente unos segundos y regresar a la normalidad.

—¿Que esta pasandote? —dijo Kara.

—La infusion de sangre de M'gann me salvo la vida pero también me contamino —dijo J'ohn— me estoy convirtiéndo en un marciano blanco.

—No puede ser —dijo Kara— pero Alex y mi mama pueden encontrar una cura, podemos arreglarlo.

—No, la prioridad debe ser Goku, Mon-el y detener a Medusa nasa debe distraerlas —dijo J'ohn— Winn ya hizo contactó con Bárbara.

—Gracias Rao, ¿como estan? ¿ya estan en camino? —dijo Kara.

—Ya saben de lo que esta pasándo, pero no estan en caminó, Bárbara le dijo a Winn que tienen que recuperar algo, lo mas seguro para Goku —dijo J'ohn.

—Entonces debo ir ayudarles —dijo Kara que se preparaba para salir volando a Gotham.

Pero en ese momento llegaban Alex y Eliza con noticias.

—Sabemos como Cadmus piensa convertir en arma a medusa —dijo Alex.

—Necesitan un agente de asperacion no disponible en el planeta —dijo Eliza— pero tiene un modelo analogo, el isotopo 454.

—Que es increíblemente raro solo fabricado por L-Corp —dijo Alex.

—Si Cadmus lo obtiene podran esparcir el virus en la ciudad —dijo Eliza— no podremos hacer nada para detenerlos.

Kara gruño de impotencia y salio volando rumbo a L-Corp— se los encargo Bárbara.

Alex tomo su teléfono y marco para pedir refuerzos.

—Maggie, lleva todas las unidades que tengas a L-Corp ya mismo —dijo Alex.

 **Lugar desconocido.**

—Estoy aburrido —dijo el saiyajin que se pasaba por la pequeña sala donde el dios lo habia dejado— el señor Presencia dijo que no tardaría que no hay nada que hacer aqui.

Goku miraba el lugar completamente en blanco, lo unico ahi era la pequeña mesa con la esfera que no le habia mostrado nada de lo que sucedía en la tierra, el pelinegro miro nuevamente la sala le recordaba a la habitación del tiempo.

—Me preguntó si aqui un año es un dia en la tierra —dijo Goku.

El miro las repisas detras del trono del dios, curioso como siempre el salvajin se acerco a ellas, ahi habían muchas esferas iguales a la que tenia en la mesa.

—¿Que seran esas cosas? —dijo Goku que tomo una y la miró pero no tampoco apareció nada.

—Esa es la tierra dos —dijo la presencia detras de el, eso hizo saltar al saiyajin que casi suelta la esfera.

—Señor Presencia ¿cuando regreso —dijo Goku.

—Realmente nunca me fui, soy omnipresente —dijo la presencia sonriendo— disfrutabas el tour.

—Jejeje si es que me aburri —dijo Goku con la mano detras de la cabeza.

—No es problema, te explicare Goku cada esfera que ves aqui es un universo diferente —dijo el anciano.

—Como los doce universos de zen-chan —dijo Goku.

—Exacto la que tienes en tu mano es la tierra dos es de mis primeras creaciónes, me gusta llamarla la era dorada —dijo la presencia.

—¿Era dorada? —dijo Goku confundído mientras entregaba la esfera a la presencia.

—Si para que lo entiendas sabes que al llegar a la tierra 38 cambiaste hechos que ya habia decidido que pasarán —dijo la presencia colocando la tierra en su lugar y tomando otra— esta es la tierra 38 original.

—¿Cuales cambios? —dijo Goku curioso.

—Bueno Kara comenzaría una relación romántica con Mon-el —dijo la presencia mostrándole las imagenes.

—¡QUEEEEEEE! —grito Goku sorprendido al ver a rubia y Mon-el juntos aunque se sentía algo enojado aunque sabia que esa no era su Kara.

—Asi es, lamentablemente su historia no terminaba bien, otro detalle es que Barbara nunca llega a National city por cual Helena, Dinah y Jason tampoco Diana y Kara se conocerían pero muchos años después, tampoco los hechos de Francia ocurririan —dijo la presencia.

—Nada de lo que he vivido —dijo Goku sin creerlo— cambie sus vidas tal vez para mal.

—No lo creo Goku, para serte honesto la tierra 38 original seria una tierra secundaria como el universo 5 uno sin una historia interesante, pero con tu llegada has equilibrado aquella tierra en un rumbó mucho mas interesante —dijo la presencia sonriéndo— tal vez tu historia pueda llevar a tus amigos a ser sus mejores versiones.

Goku sonrió a eso, su llegada entonces no habia ocasionado nada malo o arruinado la vida de nadie, lo cual le recordaba— señor presencia mi amiga Helena.

—Lo se Goku, la chica llego de tierra dos por un tubo Doom de apocalips, no te preocupes si logran salvarte podre darte algo que le de paz a la chica.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Goku haciendo una reverencia de respeto— gracias por mostrarme que mi llegada no ocasionó algún mal señor, me alegro de ser el único saiyajin en sus tierras.

—En mis tierras si —dijo el anciano riendo— pero nunca se sabe que le puede haber en otros multiversos que no me pertenezcan.

—¿Que quiete decir señor? —dijo Goku curioso.

La esfera de la mesa comenzó a brillar de repente.

—Mira la esfera quiere que veas algo, corre puede ser importante —dijo la presencia sonriendo.

Goku asintió y corrio a la mesa a ver que pasaba.

«Asi es Goku, tu hijo Goten tiene un futuro igual de prometedor que el tuyo con The One Above All» penso el anciano sonriendo aunque su rostro se puso serio« aunque hay otros que son mejor no contar ahora.

El miraba otra esfera en su vitrina esta era distinta era negra y en su interior tenia lo que parecía una cicatriz en forma de X.

 **National City.**

 **6 horas antes de la explosión.**

 **L-Corp.**

En las puertas de la oficina una persona encapuchada se preparaba para entrar pasando por el detector de metal que comenzo a sonar.

—Llaves, cinturon, todo lo metálico —dijo el guardia, pero fue ignorado por el sujeto, el guardia activó el boton de la policia al instante y sacó su arma— oiga espere, detenganse.

El hombre se detuvo mientras el guardia comenzó acercarse, entonces Cibor superman tuvo suficiente y lo tomó del hombro para arrojarlo a volar, pero el hombre fue salvado por Supergirl que bajo al hombre y miro al ciborg, su mirada era distinta sus ojos brillaban de rojo.

—Debi saber que vendrias —dijo Ciborg quitandose la capucha— por que esa mirada de odio, ya se murio Kakarotto.

Y hasta ahi llego cuando fue conectado en la mandíbula por la chica que se movió súper velocidad, Hank estaba poniéndose de pie, tenia que ser honesto con el eso le habia dolido mucho, y mas ver que si mirada seguia encendída.

Los dos se lanzaron al frente otra vez sujetándose, pero la sorpresa del ciborg fue grande cuando fue sometido con una palanca al brazo para luego arrancarle el mismo sin piedad dejando caer su cuerpo.

—Me quieres quitar lo que mas amo —dijo Kara con el brazo en la mano, ella lo lanzo a un lado y tomo de la cabeza al ciborg para levantarlo de un rodillazo, luego un gancho de izquierda, derecha, patada, derribada, levantar y repetir con cada golpe sumiéndo el cuerpo metálico del Hank que no sabia sin estaba peleándos con la misma rubia, que no había notado a Lena aparecer.

—¿Donde demonios esta Lilian? —dijo Supergirl furiosa, Hank la conecto en el rostro pero para mas sorpresa del ciborg, esta ni se inmito a diferencia lo tomó y lo envió a estrellarse a una columna haciéndose pedazos.

Mientras Hank estaba tendido, Supergirl alzo la vista para ver a Lena ahi de pie con los ojos muy abiertos, su mirada decia que no sabía que pensar, ciborg noto esto y con su brazo sobrante logrp tomar un pedazo de la estructura debajo de el y lanzarla a Lena que se salvo por que Kara apareció enfrente de ella destruyéndolo.

—Sal de aqui —dijo Supergirl que la miro irse, para luego ser tomada por la espalda y derribada por Hank que habia podido ensamblar su brazo rápidamente.

La policia liderada por Maggie entro en ese momento soltándo fuego pero sin resultado.

—Siempre tratando de salvar al mundo, dime ahora ¿donde esta Kakarotto al rescate? —dijo Hank que la sometía en el suelo— ¡NADIE VENDRÁ A TU RESCATE!

 **Lugar desconocido.**

—¡ESE MALDITO, SI LASTIMA A KARA! ¡YO! —dijo Goku colocándo su dedos en la frente.

—Tranquilo Goku ese truco no funciona aqui, además confia en ella, es fuerte y valiente... y nunca sabes que puede pasar —dijo la presencia.

—Eso es igual —dijo Goku.

 **National City.**

 **L-Corp.**

En ese momento un extraño portal se abrio nuevamente distrayendo a Hank, Kara aprovecho y barrio los pies de ciborg derribándolo y lista para lanzar su vista de calor, pero este se adelantó y sólto un disparo de su ojo a Maggie que impacto en su hombro derribándola.

—¡!MAGGIE! —grito supergirl acercándose a ella.

—Solo atrapa a ese bastardo, hay que salvar a Kakarotto —dijo Maggie.

Kara giro para buscarlo y se habia escapado nuevamente.

 **Lugar desconocido.**

—Ese cobarde escapo otra vez —dijo Goku apretando los puños pero luego comenzó a respirar para calmarse— bueno al menos Kara y el resto están bien.

—Asi es Goku, a eso me refería has cambiado el curso de esa tierra, en linea original Kara hubiera sido derrotada por el ciborg, pero con tus enseñanzas las has hecho una peleadora experta —dijo la presencia sonriendo— y con eso yo me divierto observándolos.

—Gracias...creo, pero yo no hice realmente nada, ella ya tenia el poner sólo era darle dirección, Kara es increíble por ella sola —dijo Goku tocando la imagen de la rubia en la pantalla— pero señor presencia ese portal apareció nuevamente, ¿usted sabe que es?

La presenció lo miro fijamente como si meditara algo y luego de unos segundos asintió— de acuerdo voy a contarte, después de todo en parte eres responsable también ¿haz escuchado de los dominadores?

 **National City.**

 **5 horas antes de la explosión.**

 **Deo.**

Kara habia regresado con Maggie para atención medica, rápidamente Alex se la había llevado a la enfermeria para curarla, mientras tanto afuera, supegirl explicaba lo que habia sucedido, J'ohn, Eliza y Winn.

—Tienes el isótopo de L-Corp —dijo Eliza

—No —dijo Kara caminando a las escaleras— pero Henshaw tampoco se lo llevo, ¿Como siguen Goku y Mon-el?

—No estan mejorando, cariño y no estamos cerca de una cura —dijo Eliza.

—¿Debe haber algo en el cristal de la fortaleza que los ayude? —dijo Kara impotente.

—Hay bastantes descripciones para sintetizar y esparcir el virus, pero no creó que hayan considerado una cura —dijo Winn.

—¿Y Barbara ya se comúnico? —dijo Kara.

—No aun no, debemos darles mas tiempo —dijo J'ohn.

—Eso es lo que no tenemos —dijo Kara caminando de un lugar a otro.

—¿Que me dices de Lena Luthor? —dijo Eliza.

—¿Que pasa con ella? —dijo Kara.

—Su madre sintetizo el virus de kripton en la tierra, si Lena trabaja con ella —dijo Eliza siendo cortada.

—Lena se sorprendio cuando vio Henshaw. el la hubiera matado —dijo Kara.

—Los Luthor son buenos actores o buenos sociopatas —dijo Winn— como sea saben como engañarte mejor que mi ex.

—No, no. vi a Lena a los ojos, no sabe nada de Cadmus, ni su madre. lo se —dijo Kara convencida.

—¿Apostarías la vida de Mon-el y sobre todo la de Goku? —dijo J'ohn dejando en hacke a Kara que salio a supervelocidad nuevamente.

 **y aquí esta el capítulo de 9000 palabras y no acabamos aun, tendremos que dividir la saga final cadmus en dos partes pero prometo que será lo mas epico posible, como pudieron ver esto se va a descontrolar en todas partes.**

 **Ahora una noticias para ustedes como vieron he sacado una nueva historia de Goku en star wars a sin que la siguiente actualización sera esa, pero tranquilos que despues de esa actualizare por lo que les gusta el hijo de la leyenda les pido un poco de paciencia para la saga xmen.**

 **sin mas me despido y esperó sus votos que puede que la actualizon llegue mas rápido sin llegamos a 400 votos ALV me mame xd.**


End file.
